<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What You Stole by resoundingdeluge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510997">What You Stole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/resoundingdeluge/pseuds/resoundingdeluge'>resoundingdeluge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Original Character(s), Romance, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/resoundingdeluge/pseuds/resoundingdeluge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After arriving in Kuo Kuana with Blake, Sun finds that he feels quite a bit more than friendship toward his companion. As he struggles to handle his growing feelings and winning the Belladonna family's approval, figures from Blake's past begin to surface and make life more difficult for both of them. A 'what if' story where Sun remains relevant. Now updating with Volume 7 content!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Marrow Amin/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Midnight Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun Wukong had always been the envy of the rest of his team when it came to turning in for the night. On a given evening inside of their dorm, Neptune could usually be found primping and obsessing over his every pore in the bathroom late into the night, which contributed to keeping the others awake. Scarlet would lay in bed, staring at the ceiling for hours on end while remaining silent. Sage needed to read for at least two hours before turning off his light and making an effort to rest, or sleep would elude him for the entire rest of the night.</p><p>Sun, however, could fall asleep practically as soon as his head hit the pillow, or occasionally, the armrest of the couch, the floor, the netting of a hammock outside, or really, <em>anything</em>. The other three boys would sometimes reference the stunning feat, usually with subtle shades of jealousy lacing their voices. He really didn't know how to explain it- when he committed to sleeping, he was out like a light, and nearly impossible to rouse before he had clocked in a hard eight hours or more of sleep.</p><p>How the rest of SSSN would be laughing that night, if they could have seen him.</p><p>Everything about the guest room that Sun had been given in the Belladonna mansion was <em>perfect</em> for a restful sleep. The wooden-walled room was large, <em>too</em> large for one person, he thought. Decorative plants were strewn about, adding an exotic, soothing fragrance to the atmosphere. Multiple paintings were strategically placed around the walls to draw the eye to their representations of the foliage and animals of the island, and several pieces of furniture were spaced throughout the room to allow for several guests at once. Particularly of note was the bed, atop which a shirtless Sun had flopped himself, expecting to fall asleep near immediately.</p><p>The light, silky blanket upon which Sun lay was irresistibly smooth and warm to the touch. Any other night, the sensation of that alone would have been enough to lull him into a peaceful, comforting snooze. The mattress itself was soft and plushy enough to sink just enough beneath his weight, and the pillows were made of some material that he had never encountered before, and stuffed with what Sun could only suspect was pure witchcraft, for how heavenly they felt against his head and neck. As a final, somnolent touch, the bed was positioned perfectly next to a sliding door that led to a small balcony, which Sun had elected to leave cracked for the ambient sounds of the island nightlife and a cool, ocean-scented breeze.</p><p>Yet still, sleep evaded him, and he had been actively trying to slip away for over an hour.</p><p>The restless boy rolled onto his side with a disappointed moan, as the memory of his introduction to Blake's parents played in his mind on an endless loop. Oddly enough to Sun, the parts that stuck out to him weren't the looks that Blake gave him during the conversation, or the way that her mother had whispered how much she liked him.</p><p>It was her father's cold, judgmental stare, and how badly he had fumbled his words. Normally, a simple misunderstanding or moment of verbal entanglement didn't bother the monkey-tailed faunus. This time, however, it clawed at his mind like some small animal trying to escape from within his skull, with no sign of letting up.</p><p><em>She's got some moves</em>.</p><p>All he had intended, at first, was to talk up Blake's ability in battle and let her parents know that Blake could take care of herself and they should be proud of their daughter. As soon as he had said she 'had some moves', however, his mind betrayed him and peppered his every thought with the way that her hips swayed as she walked, how her ears perked and curled with her emotions, and the subtle, easily missed twitch of the occasional smirk that she offered to him when he pleased her.</p><p>Carefree and enthusiastic though he was, Sun was no fool. He knew that a small crush had taken residence in his heart as he spent time with the mysterious and complicated cat faunus. It wasn't until that moment, looking at her father's disapproving expression as he could only return a self-conscious smile, that he knew that his crush had mysteriously and quite suddenly evolved into something <em>more</em>.</p><p>As the words left Sun's lips, his brain and mouth disconnected. No matter what he said afterward, or how desperately he tried to use his hands to convey meaning, he only seemed to be able to dig the hole deeper. Ghira Belladonna's eyes narrowed as Sun's terrible, dramatic flailing continued, making him feel as though he was shrinking and would soon disappear with a tiny, pathetic <em>pop</em>. Finally, he gave up entirely and tried to distract himself with the kettle upon the table.</p><p>Sun closed his eyes and drew the corner of his mouth upward as he cringed, speaking aloud to himself in the empty guest room.</p><p>"This tea is <em>really</em> good. Smooth, Sun. <em>Smooth</em>."</p><p>With a dramatic sigh, Sun sat up in bed and opened his eyes as he traced a hand upward to scratch at the back of his head. He looked out into the semidarkness, taking note of the locations of the coffee table, ottoman, chairs, and dresser before he slid down to the foot of the bed to let his legs dangle.</p><p>"This is stupid. <em>I'm stupid</em>,<em>" </em>he whined, as he planted his bare feet onto the floor. Sun stood and stretched his arms up above his head with a disappointed groan, before straightening up. His shoes and gauntlets lay discarded at the foot of the bed, while his shirt hung over the back of a nearby chair. He chose to ignore both heaps of clothing as he walked to the sliding door adjacent to his bed. The wooden frame housed what appeared to be some sort of paper, and the entire contraption felt light, though sturdy, as he shoved it aside. Sun stepped out onto the small balcony and shivered as his bare feet touched the cool, smooth wooden planks beneath them.</p><p>Sun folded his arms over the railing and leaned down ever so slightly to look out over the town below. Scant lights within distant houses were still on, and the moon had almost climbed to be directly overhead. He had no idea what time it was, but he knew that it had to be <em>very</em> late.</p><p>As his eyes wandered the scenery, one particular light caught his eye. Far to his right side, on the opposite end of the mansion, one room was still lit by an orange glow. Sun knew that Blake's room was somewhere in that opposite wing, and he also knew that the move to place him as far away as possible from her was likely intentional. Despite the sour impression of his introduction to Ghira still lingering in the back of his mind, his heart leapt at the sight.</p><p>Was she still awake?</p><p>Was she, perhaps, unable to sleep, too? And if so…</p><p>…was she thinking about him?</p><p>Throwing caution to the wind, Sun turned on his heel and walked back inside of his borrowed room. He made for a wall on the opposite side of the room, and hesitated only for a moment as he placed his hand upon the sliding door placed in the center. His eyes wandered over to his pile of clothing, before he shook his head.</p><p>If he was to meet Blake after all, cargo shorts were enough coverage. He had been completely shirtless around her before, and his default look wasn't exactly far removed in terms of nudity. Shoes and gauntlets being absent was <em>hardly</em> scandalous, in comparison.</p><p>With only denim and a necklace to clothe him, Sun stepped out into the hall. The wooden floor creaked loudly at his first footfall, and his heart jumped up into his throat at the sharp sound.</p><p>Where, exactly, was Ghira and Kali's room? Sun hadn't been given a tour, and until that moment, he had never mustered the will to explore the house on his own.</p><p>He had been far too busy that day clinging to Blake, and making sure that his introductory blunder hadn't caused her to suddenly hate him.</p><p>Sun strained his ears as he listened for footsteps, a voice, or any acknowledgment at all that he had entered the hallway. He suddenly found himself wishing that he, too, had an extra set of cat ears, though he had a feeling that even<em> that </em>wouldn't have made Ghira see him as a potential fit for his daughter. After several seconds of hearing nothing, he exhaled a breath that he didn't know he had been holding.</p><p>"Come on, dude. You got this."</p><p>Resolute in his goal, Sun set out once again, stepping lightly. Shadows of pillars, plants, and occasional sculptures danced on the walls as the moonlight played through the high windows of the hallway while he walked. Sun found himself seeing, but not processing the imagery as he made his way toward the light. After a few minutes of walking, he found that he could see it just ahead.</p><p>Another large, wooden door was slightly open, spilling a shaft of light out into the hallway. That particular door, however, was emblazoned with a familiar crest upon the papery material- one that he had seen on various accessories belonging to Blake. The Belladonna emblem.</p><p>Sun allowed himself a victorious grin, and strode forward with confidence. He put a hand upon the wooden doorframe as he reached the room, and poked his head inside.</p><p>There, sat at a desk in the center of the room, was Ghira Belladonna, staring back at him with a familiar look of disapproval in his eyes.</p><p>"…and what are <em>you</em> doing out of bed so late, Mr. Wukong?"</p><hr/><p><strong>Note on the author's notes: </strong>Like with <em>Arboretum</em> and <em>Journal of a Vacuan Vagabond</em>, I am leaving the original author's notes in this work. Many are outdated, but the more recent ones are very relevant, and some contain important information about the story going forward.</p><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>So begins my first 'long' continuous story for RWBY. Updates soon.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dead Weight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several possible scenarios played out in a flash within the young faunus' mind.</p><p>
  <em>Option one. "I, uh… gah! I was, um, I was looking for the bathroom," he lied, in a most transparent attempt. Ghira stood with a snarl, and then called him out immediately.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Option two. "Oh, you know, I was just checking up on you! I saw a light on, and I figured you'd be working, and maybe… needed… some help? Or something?" he cringed at the unlikelihood of his own answer, given that he neither knew what Ghira did in his office, that this <strong>was</strong> his office to begin with, or how he could possibly help. Ghira rolled his eyes, and launched into a lecture.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Option three. "What are <strong>you</strong> doing out of bed so late, Mr. B?" he said with requisite finger guns, before finding himself flying across the room as the result of a mighty toss from the much larger male.</em>
</p><p>He quickly decided that option three was most certainly off the table.</p><p>Of all of the various jams that Sun's natural curiosity had gotten himself into over the years, this particular one was by <em>far</em> his least favorite. He slipped past the edge of the door and moved to stand inside of the office itself, buying himself precious seconds to think. The action did him little good, as he found none of his imagined retorts satisfactory. Ghira quirked a brow at Sun's movements, and titled his head slightly downward. There was only one thing left to do.</p><p>"I was… I saw a light on, across the house, and I figured… uh, I kinda figured it was coming from Blake's room. I was going to check up on her," Sun began, feeling his cheeks start to warm. In his heart, he knew that he was likely about to die as Ghira stood, folding his massive arms across his chest.</p><p>"And do what, exactly?" he rumbled. Ghira towered over both the desk and Sun himself. Somehow, he made <em>everything</em> in the room look smaller, almost as though the decorative plants, chairs, and other accents within the office were meant for a doll house, rather than a real one.</p><p>"I…" Sun looked off to the side as he brought up a hand to scratch awkwardly at his neck. "…I honestly don't know. She's seemed kinda upset ever since we set out, and it's only gotten worse since we made it to Kuo Kuana. No matter what we did, though, I wanted to apologize to her for embarrassing her in front of you, though." Sun dared to look up and meet Ghira's eyes, hoping that his gambit paid off. While he always did value sincerity, being fully honest with someone so intimidating and invested in Blake's wellbeing seemed incredibly risky.</p><p>Ghira opened his mouth to reply, only to close it again almost immediately. He began to slowly walk toward Sun, and the younger male decided to hold his ground- or, less decided, and more found himself frozen in fear. As the patriarch of the Belladonnas approached, Ghira heaved a great sigh, before putting a massive hand upon his unwilling companion's shoulder.</p><p>"While I appreciate your honesty," he began, "the last time I saw my little girl before today was several years ago, when I stepped down from my position of command within the White Fang. Blake chose to stay behind and continue the fight, regardless of their harsh methods… and she chose to stay behind with Adam Taurus. That man saved my life, once… and even so, I <em>do not like him</em>."</p><p>Sun laughed nervously, offering an uneasy grin despite himself. "Wow. High standards to live up to, huh?"</p><p>"High standards <em>indeed</em>, Mr. Wukong." Ghira clenched his right hand around Sun's left shoulder, squeezing just hard enough to cause a bit of pain. The younger faunus fought back a yelp, and settled for gritting his teeth behind closed lips. "Since you're in an… <em>honest</em> mood, there is something I would very much like to know. Are you and my daughter in a relationship?"</p><p>"No!" Sun shot back, eyes wide. He wasn't sure what answer Ghira wanted, but common sense compelled him to immediately tell the truth yet again. "No, we're… we're just close friends. No romance going on here, Mr. B. I mean, look at me, right? And look at <em>her</em>. There's no way anything's happened between us. You know me… or, I guess you don't really <em>know</em> me, but you know how I am… kinda?" Sun tilted his head, unsure himself. "Do you really think she'd… <em>go</em> for that?" The inflection of his voice dropped a bit, as the truth in his words hit him like an oncoming truck.</p><p><em>Did</em> he have a chance with Blake? Could someone so dour and saddled with guilt learn to love an upbeat, optimistic young man like him?</p><p>"<em>Look at her</em>, you say. Just what are you implying?" The grip tightened as Ghira narrowed his eyes while leaning in, and Sun began to fear for the safety of his clavicle.</p><p>"I… I just… <em>you know</em>, she's kinda…"</p><p>"If you're going to become a <em>temporary</em> member of this household, young man, then I suggest that you begin to get used to the idea of learning from me. Your first lesson is to learn when to stop talking." The grip released as Ghira pulled his head back, and Sun let out a haggard, desperate sigh of relief at the action. "Nothing I have asked you necessitated more than a few words of response, and yet you continue to dig yourself a hole."</p><p>"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir," Sun offered, as Ghira folded his arms across his chest once again.</p><p>"I don't want your apologies. I want you to <em>listen</em>. I know that my daughter is approaching her later adolescent years, and I am also well aware of the fact that she and Adam were… <em>close</em>. Closer than I would have liked. Given what kind of man he has turned out to be, I can only imagine the damage that he has done to Blake already. Knowing that such a situation is something that she would <em>never</em> feel comfortable discussing with me only makes the matter worse, and also makes trusting any other… <em>male companions</em> of hers that much more difficult."</p><p>"Well, I can guarantee you that I'm <em>nothing</em> like A-" Sun paused mid-gesture, his hands out in front of him in an attempt at reassurance. He stopped short as Ghira put up a hand, commanding silence.</p><p>"Have you ever <em>met</em> Adam?"</p><p>"Uh… no, but she's t-" Sun said, only to be interrupted.</p><p>"Then <em>stop talking</em>." Sun nodded, feeling ashamed of his stupidity. Somehow, no matter what he did or said, it only seemed to make the situation worse.</p><p>"…yes, sir."</p><p>"I am going to tell you three things, and then, you are going to go back to your room, and you are not going to mention this conversation to my daughter, or my wife. Is that clear?" Ghira punctuated the last word by raising his voice just enough to rattle Sun's bones. Suddenly, the monkey faunus felt that he might faint, right then and there.</p><p>"Crystal, sir," he said with a salute. Sun then immediately dropped the hand down to his side, that familiar sensation of feeling very stupid creeping into his chest once again.</p><p>"<em>First</em>, you are to stay away from Blake at night, and should the two of you be in a room together during the day, the door to that room <em>will</em> be open. While you two are apparently 'just friends', I, too, was once a teenage boy, and I do not want you to instigate anything untoward in my household."</p><p>Sun's blush intensified to a furious scarlet, and he tried to channel his inner chameleon faunus in hopes that he could simply melt away into the shadows. It didn't quite work.</p><p>"Got it. Message received," he replied, keeping his eyes on anything <em>but</em> Ghira. What a nice, expensive looking carpet the Belladonnas had in the office. A rich purple, embroidered with a golden pattern of-</p><p>"<em>Second</em>, if this 'close friendship' of yours does blossom," Ghira paused, narrowing his eyes at the thought, "or from my perspective, <em>decay</em> into a relationship, if I ever find that you have broken her heart, then <em>I</em> will break the rest of you."</p><p>"Yeah, I, uh, had a feeling that was how something like that might go." Sun dared to glance back up at Ghira, only to be met with the most intimidating stare he had ever received. He flicked his eyes back to the carpet immediately.</p><p>"And, finally… I want you to know, from the bottom of my heart, that <em>I do not like you</em>," Ghira finished, before turning his back on Sun.</p><p>The teen suddenly very much felt the need to find a bathroom, though he wasn't exactly sure what he would do if he found one. He guessed that it would involve some sort of ungodly mess, a rancid smell, and potentially his entire body melting into a pile of gore and shame.</p><p>"…that's… fair." Sun couldn't think of anything else to say- after all, <em>he</em> didn't like himself very much either, in that moment.</p><p>Ghira sat back in his chair, behind a mountain of paperwork. Despite Sun's desperate wishes that it would hide the massive man from view, the stacks didn't even come close to doing so. A booming voice interrupted his thoughts.</p><p>"…why are you still here, Mr. Wukong? Don't you have a bed to be in, about now?"</p><p>"<em>Yes!</em>" he replied emphatically, while nodding his head. "Right you are. Goodnight, Mr. B!"</p><p>He didn't wait for a reply, though nothing more than a grunt was offered anyway, before he disappeared through the door and closed it with just a bit too much force. Sun's entire body felt like it was on fire, and he did the only thing he could think to do- he <em>ran</em>.</p><p>With his heart trying to escape through his throat, Sun sprinted down the halls of the Belladonna mansion, his body on autopilot as he let some primal instinct guide him back toward his room. Priority one was to get as far from Ghira as humanly possible, and he thought that he was doing a pretty good job of it.</p><p>Thoughts swirled through his mind as quickly as he pumped his legs throughout his desperate escape, and his head began to pound at the mere thought of Blake, or her incredibly unsupportive father. After what seemed like half an hour of sprinting, Sun slowed and doubled over in the middle of a hall, clutching his stomach as he tried desperately to catch his breath.</p><p>"Oh, god… not good… <em>really</em> not good…"</p><p>By that point, Sun was pretty sure that his stomach and intestines had turned into some vile, heavy liquid that his legs were forced to carry forward. He began to walk, making for his room as he kept an entire arm braced around his stomach, and the other on the wall. Just ahead, he could see the outline of the door to his bedroom, and only the thought of fresh air on the balcony was enough to drive him forward. He hobbled his way to the door, and slid the frame aside.</p><p>There on his bed with a curious look on her face and a small silken robe covering her body was Blake Belladonna.</p><p>"…<em>Sun?</em>"</p><p>"Oh, <em>shit!</em>"</p><hr/><p><strong>Author's Note:</strong> Part of me wants to make this something like 50 chapters of Sun going back and forth and finding people he doesn't want to encounter at a given moment in various rooms. I promise that won't actually be the case.</p><p>Probably.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tingles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had been a time or two or twelve when Sun had found his eyes drinking in the sight of Blake's midriff since their time on the boat to Menagerie, but he had never before seen her quite like <em>that</em>.</p><p>Blake was sitting in the center of his bed, with one hand pressed down into the smooth sheets and another lightly placed in her lap. Her legs were curled to one side before her, and the jet-black silken kimono covering her form just barely reached to her upper thigh, affording Sun quite the view of her gorgeous legs. The pair of limbs seemed to almost glisten in the moonlight, and Sun could feel his shorts tightening a bit as his jaw dropped ever so slightly.</p><p>"Wow," Blake stated in a monotone voice, "nice to see you, too."</p><p>Sun shook his head to try to clear his thoughts, and closed the door behind himself. Ghira's words of warning popped into his mind, and he immediately opened the door again… before closing it. And opening it. And decisively closing it.</p><p>
  <em>What if Ghira had followed him…?</em>
</p><p>"<em>You can't be here!</em>" Sun nearly shrieked. A mixture of the elder Belladonna's threats, his churning and warping stomach, the exertion of sprinting down the halls, and the sight of the beautiful girl waiting on his bed caused Sun to start sweating <em>hard</em>.</p><p>"Why not? It's my house, Sun." Blake made no effort to move from her position, though she tilted her head and raised a brow at the sight of her friend's condition. "Are you… okay? You look like you just ran a marathon."</p><p>Though he was physically frozen in place, Sun's mind <em>was</em> running a marathon. If he was caught with Blake in his room at that hour, <em>especially</em> after his conversation with Ghira, he was dead. More than dead, if such a thing was possible. He needed an excuse to get her out of there immediately, and it needed to be believable.</p><p>"Because… Blake, I need to take a <em>wicked</em> dump," he said in an exasperated tone. The mental image of a cannonball tearing through the side of ship crossed his mind as he said it, though he didn't know exactly why.</p><p>Blake's reaction was both predictable, and not- she pulled a face and leaned back slightly as she spoke, but her words didn't quite match what Sun expected her to say.</p><p>"Sun, that is <em>disgusting</em>. Just… go ahead, and I'll wait. Never tell me something like that again." Blake sighed, shaking her head to try to clear it of all imagery associated with Sun in the bathroom. The boy merely balked at her, trying desperately to figure out how he had failed to drive her off.</p><p>"Wait? Wait for <em>what?</em>" he turned the last word into something between a sigh and a desperate plea, praying to every deity he could think of for her to reconsider.</p><p>"Uh… you? I want to talk. Just, go and… take care of things." She lifted the hand from her lap and waved it toward a door on the far wall from the bed. Sun nodded and hobbled for the adjacent bathroom, still holding his stomach. He didn't close the door as he entered and flicked the light switch, and though he did indeed head for the toilet, he found that he had unfinished business with his <em>other</em> end.</p><p>Sun knelt low, lifted the seat, and gripped the sides of the bowl as he vomited into the waiting water. All of the tension, fear, and food he had eaten rocketed from his mouth and splattered all over the porcelain as he shook with effort. He closed his eyes and heaved several breaths, trying his best to compose himself and praying that Blake somehow hadn't heard him, despite having four ears.</p><p>"Sun? <em>Sun!</em>"</p><p>The worried cry came through the open door, accompanied by the sound of bare feet padding their way across the wooden floor, and then suddenly, bathroom tile. A sharp gasp came from the doorway, and then an unexpected, cold hand rested upon the small of his back.</p><p>Despite the sudden shock of freezing skin against his own, Sun found that her touch felt <em>amazing</em>.</p><p>"What happened? Are you alright? Should I get my mom?"</p><p>At that, Sun lifted his head, still breathing heavily and hoping that he hadn't gotten any of his vomit onto his chin or chest as he fixed her with tired eyes.</p><p>"No! Please, don't… I don't want to upset her. It's just… I don't know, it's just nerves, or maybe… reverse seasickness?"</p><p>"<em>Reverse</em> seasickness?" Blake inquired, as she began to rub his back in small, gentle circles. Sun hoped against hope that she would never stop.</p><p>"Yeah, like… we've been on a boat for so long, maybe being on land again just messed me up?" He coughed a bit, and lurched forward as he felt his stomach do another loop. Sun felt his entire core shiver and twitch, but at the sight of Blake's ears folding back as she cringed, he held back as best he could.</p><p>"I don't think that's a thing," she replied. All sass and annoyance had left her voice, and for once, Blake sounded truly worried about him. Sun couldn't decide if the notion was comforting, or something he never wanted to hear again.</p><p>"I don't know. I'll be fine, I think. I just need a little time." Sun listened to his words echo within the bowl, and lifted his head to prevent the sound. <em>Everything</em> seemed to be giving him a headache, that night.</p><p>Everything but her touch.</p><p>Blake patted Sun on the back, before she rose to stand over him. He looked up at her and watched as she tucked a swath of hanging ebony hair over her shoulder. He couldn't help but give her a weak smile as he watched, and Blake looked away and into the mirror over the sink in response.</p><p>"…stay here. I'll get something to make you feel better."</p><p>A tiny voice in Sun's head replied <em>but all I need for that is you</em>, before a thousand <em>other</em> tiny voices kicked the first down to the floor of his mind and curbstomped it into oblivion. Thankful for his ability to hold his tongue, Sun merely nodded and watched as she disappeared through the door with footfalls that slowly faded into silence.</p><p>After one final heave that ended up producing no more liquid, Sun leaned back and transitioned from his knees to his backside with a groan. He leaned back and closed his eyes, letting his back and head rest against the cool, pale blue tiles of the bathroom wall. The frigid surface immediately reminded him of Blake's hand, and he couldn't help but smile to himself. What he wouldn't give to be able to feel that every day, and have the opportunity to warm her with his own embrace.</p><p>As he sat there alone with his thoughts, he opened his eyes and began to take in the decoration of the bathroom. The tiles were light blue and crept a few feet up from the floor, where the walls gave way to a darker blue, painted wood. Strands of aquatic fauna were painted among the scene, along with several tuna. It was no great mystery who had made <em>that</em> decision, and Sun couldn't help but chuckle to himself as the footfalls of the culprit once again became audible.</p><p>Blake made her way back into the bathroom, and set a toothbrush down onto the countertop before dropping to balance in a squat next to Sun. The cat faunus offered a small paper cup of water and two red pills in her other hand, both of which he gratefully accepted.</p><p>"Take these. They should help your… <em>issues</em>."</p><p>Sun popped the pills and drained the water, before tossing the tiny cup into a small wicker trashcan next to the toilet and shooting Blake a cheesy grin. "What're they gonna do, kill me?"</p><p>"Gods willing," she replied with a roll of her eyes. <em>There</em> was the deadpan tone that he had grown to love. She stood and offered him a hand, and he clasped it before pulling himself up to stand over her. For a brief moment, all that either of them did was stare into each other's eyes. Sun was the first to break contact, both in eyesight, and hands.</p><p>"Thanks, Blake. I'll… finish in here, and meet you back in the main room. Do you still want to talk?"</p><p>"I do, yes," Blake replied as she slipped past him, brushing her chest lightly against his pecs. Sun's breath hitched as he watched her move deeper into the bathroom, only to daintily lift one leg and use her foot to push down the flush handle of the toilet and drain away his sickness.</p><p>"…what was <em>that?</em>" he asked with a chuckle as he picked up the toothbrush. The handle had a deep purple rubber grip, and the bristles looked used.</p><p>Blake set her foot firmly back down onto the tile, and turned to face with him a look of indignation as she folded her arms beneath her modest chest. "What was <em>what</em>, Sun? Toilet handles are gross."</p><p>"And feet aren't?" he retorted as he reached for the tube of toothpaste.</p><p>"What does that matter? Gross touching gross is fine, and now I don't have to wash my hands. Get over it." Blake moved to pass him again, this time lightly brushing her back against his own as she made for the doorway.</p><p>"Hey, uh… is this your toothbrush?" Sun asked, before she had a chance to disappear back into the bedroom.</p><p>Blake froze, and remained facing away from him as she stared out at the bed.</p><p>"…I don't know where my parents keep spares, and we have to go shopping tomorrow, anyway. We'll get new ones then. Why, is my mouth too gross for you, too?"</p><p>"No, I just… didn't expect you to offer your own. Thanks, Blake. I'll make this up to you, somehow." Sun squeezed some toothpaste out onto the bristles, and got to work cleaning the vile taste from his mouth. In a technical sense, it was almost like a kiss. A kiss with toothpaste.</p><p>Blake turned her head to look over her shoulder, and he saw one of her eyes fixated on his own in the mirror. "You can make it up to me by taking it seriously, when we talk."</p><p>Sun spit out a mouthful of minty froth into the sink, before giving her a nod through the glass. Blake looked back into the other room and sighed as she walked out, following her line of sight. His own line of sight followed the back of her head as she walked, and he found himself more preoccupied with worrying about what was on her mind than the view of her body.</p><p>As Blake disappeared from view, Sun trained his eyes on his own reflection. He looked like <em>hell</em>, with a bit of rugged stubble beginning to form on his chin and cheeks. Fortunately, no traces of sickness had made it onto his face or chest after all, but even so, he seemed as though he'd had a stressful day. His hair was partially matted with sweat, and something in his eyes looked a bit shaken, or even <em>broken</em> to him. He didn't like what he saw at all, and he couldn't help but wonder if she had seen it, too.</p><p>With a final shiver, Sun looked down and made another pass over his teeth with the borrowed brush before tossing it into the wicker basket and flicking the light off. He cracked his neck, and made his way out into the bedroom, hoping he was prepared for 'the talk'.</p><hr/><p><strong>Author's Note:</strong> I'll do my best to keep the updates coming relatively quickly, though I can't promise daily or even every other day. I will, however, most likely keep chapters around this length in order to keep the updates coming at a decent pace. More one-shots may pop up every so often, but I am not planning on doing any other multi-chapter stories before this one hits a certain tipping point in the story. Echo Chamber may also update sometime this week, but I am somewhat undecided on if I want to continue that anytime soon for various reasons. One of those reasons is that I have an idea for an Emerald chapter, but I don't want to pull the trigger on that until Volume 6 is over, given how her arc is going. We'll see what happens.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Like Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Sun reentered the bedroom, he found Blake standing next to the door to the balcony and pulling it closed. He was thankful for her initiative, as the room seemed to have gotten even colder as the night had dragged on. With the thick paper door closed, the room descended into a heavy shade of darkness, though both faunus present were able to see each other perfectly well. Their eyes locked, and Blake began to make her way back to the bed with silent steps as she kept her gaze held upon him.</p><p>"Better?"</p><p>"I think so, yeah. A lot of things just kinda started to build up, and I got a little overwhelmed," he replied. Sun joined his friend upon the bed, and sat on the edge with his legs crossed while she took up her previous position in the center. The two simply stared at each other for a while, Blake looking unsure and Sun looking tired, until she decided to speak.</p><p>"…I think I understand. There have been a few times on this trip where I wanted to… do <em>that</em>, too. What were you doing out in the halls, though?"</p><p>Sun frowned a little, knowing that he would have to lie… though he didn't need to lie about <em>everything</em> he'd been doing.</p><p>"Well, I was looking for you, actually. I know you've been upset and anxious for most of the day, and I know I didn't exactly help that, when your parents brought us in for tea."</p><p>Blake raised a hand to stop his words, and for a moment, Sun was very much reminded of her father's dismissive gesturing. Hers, however, was slower. Softer. Driven by concern, rather than annoyance.</p><p>"Sun… it's fine. It was just awkward, because we haven't seen each other in so long. Well, that, and the fact that my dad is a huge dork."</p><p>The monkey faunus let his tail sweep gently along the wooden floor as he listened intently. "I wouldn't say that, I'd just say he's… protective of you. <em>Very</em> protective, and maybe a little worried."</p><p>"But I don't <em>need</em> protection!" Blake's ears flattened as her voice strained with the words. Sun fell silent, and gave her the opportunity to continue. It was nearly a full minute before she took it. During that time, she rubbed gingerly at the exposed flesh of her left arm, and stared down into her lap. "I mean… without you, I may never have made it here, but we worked together. We had each other's backs, and that's how it's been for a while now. My dad wants to shelter me from everything, especially now that I came back after he was right about the White Fang, but I don't need him to shield me. Especially not from you."</p><p>A whole host of mixed feelings swirled within Sun's chest, and he felt lighter than air. It seemed that Blake was at least partially on his side, though he knew that he needed to play his cards carefully… especially when minor deceptions were to be involved.</p><p>"Blake… give him a little credit. If I was in his position, I probably would've acted the same w-"</p><p>"No, Sun, I don't think you would have. That's what I wanted to talk to you about- your behavior." At her words, he reached up and begin to scratch at the back of his head. He tried to keep his expression neutral, but he had serious trouble fighting back a slight frown. He had been talked to about 'his behavior' multiple times in the past, usually from his professors, and he had a feeling he knew where the conversation was about to go.</p><p>He was wrong.</p><p>"Sun… ever since I set out, you've been watching over me, and keeping me safe, but you do it without smothering me. I don't think I've ever just said… thanks?" Blake's ears perked ever so slightly from their flattened position, and she looked up at him with a bashful glance. "<em>Yes</em>, I was annoyed at first, because I figured you were trying to sweep in and play the hero, but everything you've done has been out of support, instead of trying to 'rescue' me. That's really all I want, especially right now. I don't want you to think I haven't noticed, or that it isn't appreciated."</p><p>Sun was never the quickest at processing information, and the unveiled praise from his object of affection seeped through his mind with little urgency. It took him far, <em>far</em> too long to accept what the words meant, especially coming from <em>Blake</em> of all people, and he was unable to parse just how much his actions meant to her. After a good ten seconds of silence, a subtle blush found host upon his cheeks, and he resumed the scratching of his head that he hadn't realized had stopped.</p><p>"Aw, Blake, it's… nothing. Nothing at all," Sun unintentionally lied. In truth, he had spent a great deal of time and energy worrying about how much support was <em>too</em> much for her, and obsessively reviewing his actions around her. "I just… do my thing, and try my best to help out. 'cause I care." That part, at least, was true.</p><p>"I know. I care, too. I'm not great at showing it, but I want to start, a little more." Blake shifted onto her knees, sinking a bit into the mattress as she did so. She hesitated, before rolling her shoulders in a catlike motion. "Lay down for me?"</p><p>For the second time that night, Sun found his body on autopilot as he slipped his legs and tail up onto the bed and flopped onto his stomach, facing the foot of the bed. He folded his arms beneath his head, hoping that Blake wouldn't ask him to transition to laying on his back. Fortunately, she didn't, and instead moved to straddle his lower back. Part of Sun wanted to cry out in surprise, and another, specific part of him felt like it may well burst into flame. His mind screamed at him to press her for her feelings toward him, but against his desires, he held back.</p><p>"Uh, Blake, whatcha doing back there…?"</p><p>"Hopefully easing your mind. If you make this awkward, I <em>will</em> leave." A pair of icy hands found its way to the top of Sun's shoulders, and he tensed horribly as he tried to get used to the sensation, and the incredible feeling of Blake <em>atop</em> him.</p><p>"Yep, shutting up now," he cut in, before feeling a harsh slap across the back of his head. "<em>Hey!</em> I thought you were trying to make me feel better?"</p><p>"If you go silent on me, that's going to make this so much worse. Just… talk to me, alright? Is your stomach feeling any better?" Blake began to knead at his aching muscles, and the motions reminded him a bit of a cat sharpening her claws against a post.</p><p>"Much. You sure you're alright with this?"</p><p>"I would be, if you'd just relax. Your back feels like a rock," she retorted. Sun took a deep breath, and made a conscious effort to simply let go of all of his pent-up misgivings and feelings. So <em>what</em> if Ghira walked in on them? He wouldn't attack him in front of Blake.</p><p>Probably.</p><p>"So, Blake, uh… you said we needed to go shopping?"</p><p>"Yes." She continued to knead and pull at his muscles, working expertly to turn his back into what felt like putty. Sun fought back the urge to let out a moan, knowing that it would just elicit another slap, and counted his blessings that she couldn't see the front of his shorts at that moment. "They may be my parents, but we're not freeloading off of them during our stay."</p><p>"Yeah, I get it. I'll pitch in, too." Sun squirmed a bit, before letting out a sigh of content.</p><p>"That better not mean stealing, Sun. This is my hometown, and if my parents find out about that side of you… you're getting kicked out. I won't, and <em>can't</em> stop that." She pressed her palms into the small of his back, just between her thighs, and he felt something pop. He groaned and closed his eyes.</p><p>"You're… <em>really</em> good at this, Blake," he offered, only to receive an unseen roll of yellow eyes behind him. "And hey, I haven't stolen since I started following you, and I wouldn't do that here. Promise." <em>Or ever again, since it upsets you,</em> he thought to himself.</p><p>It was a vow that he knew he would likely have trouble keeping, but for her? It was worth it.</p><p>"Okay." She paused, her palms resting heavily against his spine, where they had elicited a satisfying <em>pop</em> before. Sun knew that such a moment meant no talking, and he closed his eyes to help settle into position. Muffled sounds of island insects filtered through the paper door to the balcony, and the muted, heavy sound of wind rushing against the side of the house helped to fill the silence. Finally, she spoke once again, though it took an eternity for her to get three simple words out.</p><p>"I… <em>trust</em> you."</p><p>In all of his time with Blake, Sun had come to learn what a big deal the T word was with her, and he knew that she wasn't a fan of making moments stand out, positive or otherwise. He simply smiled into his arm, satisfied with the admission. It was a step. A <em>big</em> step. Her hands started to move again, tracing their way up and under his shoulder blades.</p><p>"I feel the same way. Let's just live one day at a time, for now, and we'll figure out the future when we get there. Sound good?" His tail started to move slowly back and forth, following its own willpower. Sun let out a massive yawn, and began to feel himself slipping away.</p><p>"That's what I would prefer, yes. I have a lot to discuss with my parents, and I <em>want</em> to discuss almost none of it. Not to mention, the White Fang being on the island…"</p><p>"Hey," Sun interrupted with a groggy drawl. "You just said one step at a time. We'll run errands, and then you can take a day to sort things out with your parents. If you want to talk afterward, about some things you <em>do</em> want to discuss with me, I'm always ready to listen." Another yawn broke through the night air, and Sun turned his head to the side before resting it once again against his forearm.</p><p>"Maybe," Blake said. Slowly and carefully, she lowered herself down atop his back, and pressed her chest against his muscles. She traced her hands around his shoulders once again, before trailing them down his arms and stopping near his elbows. Blake leaned in close to his ear, and whispered.</p><p>"…<em>Sun?</em>"</p><p>Blake waited, her breath heavy in her chest as she remained in place. All that she received in return was the sound of a gentle snore.</p><hr/><p><strong>Author's Note: </strong>The story has only just begun. I feel that at this point I should probably mention that I intend to follow the events of RWBY canon <em>loosely</em>, and I have a definite endgame for this story in mind. Expect a rollercoaster ride and more than just cushy romance as things get moving.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. For Future Reference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun stretched with a groan, as the first shafts of morning sunlight filtered through the balcony door and landed in a searing band directly across his closed eyes. He blinked several times and brought a hand up to shield himself from the oppressive morning rays.</p><p>"Stupid… <em>sun</em>…" he grumbled, before the irony of his statement sunk in. Stupid Sun <em>indeed</em>.</p><p>He pushed down into the mattress in a push-up motion and rose to his feet to take in his surroundings while standing atop the bed. Morning had broken, and Blake was nowhere to be seen. The balcony door had been cracked, and Sun hopped off the bed to go and investigate. He pulled back on the wooden frame only to be blinded by the rising sun, and brought up an entire arm to shield his eyes.</p><p>A wolf whistle greeted him from somewhere below on the dirt road outside of the mansion, and for once, Sun had no urge to play it up for the ladies. Without thinking, he found himself rolling his eyes and turning to walk back into the bedroom while closing the door behind himself. Nothing about being ogled by strangers felt particularly attractive to him anymore.</p><p>He had fallen <em>hard</em> for Blake, and the phantom memory of her touch traced its way down his back once again. His flesh began to shiver as he perfectly recreated where her hands had traced in his mind, and what was either a memory or dream of her resting atop him as he slept. Either way, it was a feeling that he wouldn't let go for a <em>long</em> time.</p><p>Sun made his way across the room and to the closed bathroom door, before knocking on the wooden wall beside it. "Blake?" he questioned. After a good ten seconds of waiting for a response, he tried the handle and found the door unlocked. Sun stepped inside and instinctively reached for the toothbrush that was no longer there, on account of having particles of vomit worked into the bristles.</p><p><em>Stupid Sun</em>.</p><p>With morning breath lingering in his mouth, he undid his zipper and quickly took care of morning business before pausing in front of the toilet. Carefully, he leaned backward a bit on his right leg, and lifted his left foot to push down the flush handle. Sun smirked as he returned to a normal standing position to watch the tainted water swirl away.</p><p>Perhaps Blake was on to something. Maybe it was just a cute mannerism that she had adopted, since most situations that involved flushing a toilet necessitated the washing of hands <em>regardless</em> of how it was flushed. Either way, the action reminded him of her, and so, he planned to add the quirk to his repertoire of habits.</p><p>Sun made one final stop by the sink to wash his hands, and scoop a handful of water into his mouth to try to wash out the taste of sleep. With partial success, he ruffled a hand through his hair before sneaking a quick glance at the shower on his left. No towel, no shampoo, and no soap waited for him in or around the area. It would have to wait until he could find Blake.</p><p>Or her parents.</p><p>A ripple of tension and nausea climbed through Sun's body, starting in his toes and snaking its way up into the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Those sensations needed to stop, if he was going to make progress. Every mention or thought of Ghira couldn't bring him anxiety, if he was going to work his way into becoming a part of the Belladonna family. Sun clenched his fists, and shifted his mind back to Blake. He felt the tracing of fingers upon his back again, and opened his eyes.</p><p>It was worth it, for <em>her</em>.</p><p>Sun offered his reflection a nod before whirling on his heel and heading for his clothing that lay strewn about the room. Funnily enough, his shirt seemed to have fallen from the back of the chair on which he had left it onto the coffee table clear on the other side of the room. He raised a brow at the sight, before scooping it up and pulling the garment on with a mental shrug. Maybe the wind from the balcony door had been strong enough to send it floating.</p><p>His bracers were next, before he stepped into his shoes on the way to the door. Finally 'fully' dressed, he pushed the sliding screen aside and walked out into the hall, only to be assaulted by the smell of breakfast food. Sun's stomach lurched, though in a good way. He made his way forward and toward a wide staircase on his right, easily large enough to accommodate three people standing side by side. As he descended the steps, the aroma grew stronger, and so did his desire to fill the rather large hole in his stomach.</p><p>The mansion looked quite different in the daylight, and Sun found himself in a large, cube-shaped room after descending the stairs from the upper terrace. Like most of the house, the walls were all wooden, and massive cylindrical columns supported a balcony that stretched all the way around the edges.</p><p>On the ground floor, several tables and chairs were spread out to give the impression of a large dining hall suited to play host to parties. Sun ran his hand along one of the tables as he walked past it, and looked up at the tapestries and lights affixed to the upper walls. He had never really bothered to absorb the details of the mansion before, and only then did he appreciate just how much <em>money</em> Blake's family must have had. While the idea of living large and no longer having to scrounge for food <em>did</em> appeal to him, Blake's touch, smile, and company were the real prize.</p><p>Unfamiliar with his surroundings as he was, Sun paused and let his tail brush lightly against the wooden floor as he tried to determine the origin of the heavenly aroma of bacon. No less than six doors surrounded him on each side, and in his wandering, he had even lost track of which of the two staircases to the upper terrace he had descended. It was going to be a <em>long</em> stay in Kuo Kuana.</p><p>Sun grew fed up with trying to use logic to solve his problem as the sensation of ravenous hunger brought forth a ferocious growl from his stomach. He walked toward the door on the left on the wall before him, and slid it back to reveal a girl with cat ears hard at work in the kitchen. Sun blinked, and realized his mistake- not a girl, but a <em>woman</em>.</p><p>Kali Belladonna stood shorter than her daughter, but her maturity was obvious throughout her entire being. From the way she carried herself to her more mature figure to the husky, almost sultry tone of voice she used, everything about her screamed <em>adult</em> to Sun, and not always in a way that he was comfortable with. After all, she had spent half of their initial meeting eyeing him up and making comments about him to Blake, and her eyes started at his abs before trailing up to meet his own as Sun walked into the kitchen.</p><p>"Mrs. B? Oh, hey there, I was just looking for Blake."</p><p>A smirk curled at the edge of the older woman's lips as she ran a soapy rag around the perimeter of the frying pan in her hand, before lowering it into the waiting water that filled the nearby sink.</p><p>"Of course you were. She and Ghira are having a little chat in the room on the other side of the kitchen. Help yourself to some of the leftovers," Kali said. She inclined her head to a pile of what appeared to be every breakfast food in recorded history atop a metal tray. "None of us wanted to wake you before you were ready. The trip must have been exhausting."</p><p>Sun willed himself not to drool as he eyed up the tray of pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, toast, and other foods waiting just feet away. As he heard Kali speak, he made the decision to set aside his hunger for what could only be seen as the greater good.</p><p>"I didn't mean to sleep so long, actually. Here, let me help you out, first." Sun reached for a dirty plate that was resting on the counter and moved to take his place by Kali, who gave him an amused look.</p><p>"Yes, cleaning up messes you didn't make does seem to be your style, doesn't it, Sun?"</p><p>He looked down at her, trying to place a meaning behind her words as he turned on the adjacent sink and began to wash the plate in his hands. Just how much did she know about Blake's past... and what he'd been doing with her daughter?</p><p>"…I guess you could say that, Mrs. B." Sun thought it best to simply agree, rather than push for details. While Blake's mind was still a bit of a mystery to him, he got the distinct feeling that Kali's could be a carefully-prepared trap, and he wasn't sure what she'd do with him if he made the mistake of getting caught.</p><p>"Please. Call me Kali. I'm still young enough to have a little fun," she inclined as she put a dish down into the soapy water to soak. She fixed him with half-lidded eyes as he worked on cleaning his second plate, and Sun gave her a nervous grin.</p><p>"Uh, sure!" In a panicked state, Sun began fishing through his mind for a way to change the topic. There was <em>nothing</em> fun about his situation at that moment, and he suddenly felt the need to either deflect Kali's train of thought, or physically leave the room. "So, Blake and I are gonna go pick some stuff up for the house. Is there anything you need, that you can think of?"</p><p>"Hm," Kali began. "I'm usually the type to know what I want once I see it." She made a show of putting her pointer finger to her lower lip as she turned to face Sun. The boy found himself holding his breath as he wondered where exactly she planned to place that finger next. He grit his teeth as he found the digit planted firmly into the center of his chest while Kali looked up at him with an unreadable expression as she spoke once again.</p><p>"In fact, I think I'm going to tell Blake to let <em>me </em>handle the little shopping run. She and Ghira have been at odds for a long time, and seeing them talk like this is too good of an opportunity to heal a bit of that damage for me to interrupt. You could use the time to get familiar with the house… or even join them," she finished.</p><p>Something about hearing him referred to as <em>Ghira</em> made Blake's father seem even scarier to Sun, and the notion of interrupting a conversation between him and Blake was just about the last thing Sun wanted to do. Wandering the house alone also seemed like a recipe for trouble, and so, he offered the one remaining option that he could think of.</p><p>"I'll come with you! It seems like there's a lot to be picked up if we're staying for a bit, and I don't mind covering some of it and helping you carry." As Kali gave him a toothy smile, Sun was no longer sure that he had chosen the lesser of evils.</p><p>"Well, aren't you sweet? I'll go and grab my card. You busy yourself with some food while I'm away, and then we'll head out to see what we can get our hands on." Kali swayed her hips as she made her way to a door at the opposite end of the kitchen, before looking over her shoulder. "Speaking of," she began, "Blake <em>loves</em> having her ears touched. Just a little something for the future." She shot him a wink, and Sun's cheeks flared as he struggled to come up with a response. He failed to find one before she disappeared.</p><p>As his face continued to burn up at the thought of following through with Kali's words, he reached for a clean glass from beside the sink and immediately turned on the faucet to fill it with icy water. He downed the liquid in a few desperate gulps, and set the glass back down onto the counter as he raised his hands to touch his cheeks.</p><p>Suddenly, Blake's personality began to make a lot more sense to Sun, and he started to wonder just what he was in for if they continued to grow closer.</p><hr/><p><strong>Author's Note: </strong>It's just not a party until Kali shows up.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pressure Cooker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The White Fang campgrounds were eerily silent that morning. The occasional noise of wind filtering through the trees and infrequent, hushed whispers among the tents were the only thing that filled the area otherwise devoid of noise. A few masked men and women sat around on tree stumps, looking worriedly at each other as they awaited the inevitable opening of the tent flaps of their commander. For hours, no such rustling came.</p><p>Adam Taurus stood in equal silence, staring over a spread of files set out upon the table before him. Open folders marked 'CLASSIFIED' in thick red ink lay strewn about, discarded onto the ground and surface of the desk without care for their supposed classification. All that mattered to the pensive bull was the contents within the folders- not which <em>humans</em> were allowed to see them. In his mind, the idea of anything being classified among the inferior species was laughable. The majority of their crimes were already laid bare- their problems weren't a matter of secrecy, but <em>apathy</em>.</p><p>The faunus were used as little more than mindless dust mining machines, and if one, or two, or more were to perish going after a particularly rich vein, the public was more than willing to turn a blind eye. Adam knew it to be true from firsthand experience- he had personally watched comrades, friends, and even family disappear under a torrent of rock as their pickaxes struck at a structurally unsafe point. A point that he himself had begged them not to mine, only to receive a thorough lashing across the back with a whip from a human male.</p><p>The tall, bearded man had worn a white suit emblazoned with 'SDC' and a snowflake emblem across the lapel- the signature of a higher-up in the chain of command. The kind of man that would stand outside of the mine and bark orders while pointing angrily at a crudely-drawn map of the known tunnels, before sending Adam and his brethren down into the cramped spaces to their eventual deaths.</p><p>When the order that had cost him so much had been given, Adam vowed to turn that white suit into a shade of dark crimson before he left the mine. He had made good on his promise, and the rush of adrenaline as he watched the man's stomach open as he laid pleading upon the ground was one of his fondest memories. That memory came with an important lesson, and a proof of concept in Adam's mind.</p><p>Begging hadn't prevented that cave-in, when it came from him. Begging hadn't saved that man from the blood-red blade that ripped across his belly in furious retaliation.</p><p>Adam was <em>done</em> with begging.</p><p>He stood quietly over the desk, processing the information he had gleaned about the layout of Haven Academy from the documents that his employers had provided. Key information was missing, and Adam found himself unsurprised. He <em>hated</em> them, all of them- from his employers, to the inevitable victims of his budding plan, to his most loathed and final target among humans- the Schnee family. Nothing had gone as it should have, not even preparations to strike the heart of Haven itself.</p><p>Adam narrowed his eyes as he stared down through his mask at a red envelope bearing no name, address, or markings. Perhaps the answers he needed were within.</p><p>He hesitated momentarily, and let his hand drift down to the sword strapped to his hip. If all that awaited him was another disappointment, he knew that he would fly into a rage. How many times had he asked for more detail? How many requests would it take before he was given the order to strike at a human landmark and ignite the flames of revolution in Mistral? Adam felt that he had been kept at bay and held back for far too long after the fall of Beacon, and his patience had been shaved down to a razor thin line.</p><p>With a frown, he placed his thumb behind the guard of his sword and popped it forward, partially out of its sheath. Adam took a deep breath through his nostrils, before using his pointer finger to slide the blade back inside with a satisfying <em>click</em>. The nervous habit had become something of a comfort, or more realistically, a last effort to quell his anger to the spiteful faunus, and all in the encampment knew to steer clear of him when the signature clicking began. He popped the sword, listening to the steel scraping against the inside of the sheath again, before clicking it back into place.</p><p>The pattern repeated over and over as Adam felt his rage building. He <em>knew</em> what he was going to find within that envelope, and it wasn't at all what he wanted.</p><p>Scrape. <em>Click</em>. Scrape. <em>Click</em>. Scrape. <em>Click</em>.</p><p>It was the only thing he could think to do to stave off an outburst for a few precious seconds. Once upon a time, there had been a faunus girl who <em>had</em> managed to calm him, on occasion, but she was long gone.</p><p>Adam found that turning a mostly black outfit to red was proving <em>far</em> more difficult than what he had done to that white suit. In time, though, every scrap of cloth, every strip of flesh, and those piercing, yellow eyes would drown in scarlet for what she had done to him. He would make certain of it.</p><p>Scrape. <em>Click</em>. Scrape. <em>Click</em>. Scrape. <em>Click</em>.</p><p>Adam heaved one final breath before using his left hand to pick up the matte envelope and bring it to eye level. He paused his calming ritual to raise the other and grasp the back of the folded paper and slit the wax seal, before letting it flutter unsatisfyingly to the floor. Adam grit his teeth as he began to read the same sentence that he had seen time and time again after requesting an update, scrawled once again in the neat, looping script of the woman he despised almost more than any other.</p><p>"<em>Your orders remain the same at present- keep your men at the ready until the Queen wills otherwise.</em></p><p>
  <em>-C."</em>
</p><p>Adam let out a guttural, drawn-out cry of fury as he dropped the letter from his grip and immediately transferred his right hand to the hilt of his waiting sword. With a single slash, the desk became two, and an echoing crash rang out as splintered wood, fluttering papers, and the sound of ragged, furious breathing brought the inside of the tent to life. Adam whirled in place with another cry and drew his katana across the surface of the painted map of Remnant hanging upon the wall of the tent behind him, leaving a long, jagged slash across the entirety of Mistral.</p><p>The papers finally submitted to the will of gravity and settled upon the dirt floor, and the only sound that remained after the momentary crescendo was labored breathing.</p><p>Adam remained in stance, katana flared dramatically out to his side as he closed his eyes amid shuddering breaths. He waited, knowing that what he wanted would never come. Not so long ago, the tent flaps would have rustled, and her voice would have reached him through the blinding curtain of rage that clouded his shuttered vision.</p><p>
  <em>"Adam? Adam! What happened?"</em>
</p><p>He could feel her hands snaking around his torso and finding their home upon his chest as her own pressed against his heaving back.</p><p>
  <em>"Talk to me. What happened? Why are you upset? We can get through this, together."</em>
</p><p>He <em>needed</em> her. Revolution, revenge, even his eventual place atop the throne of all of Remnant as a harsh and fanatical dictator would mean nothing, if she was not there to understand him. To help <em>him</em> understand himself.</p><p>Her hands would trace along his upper chest, before snaking down around his waist as her chin came up to rest upon his shoulder. The deep, husky scent of her perfume would lazily trail its way up to his nostrils, and he would begin to calm once again.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not judging you. I know this isn't easy, and things keep getting in your way. Come on. Lay with me."</em>
</p><p>But it was not meant to be. There would be no rustling of tent flaps, gentle, hesitant touches, or reassuring words. Never again would she lay beside him, cuddling into his chest and pressing softly against his skin in an effort to calm him down with her icy embrace. All that was left to him was his blade, and his vision of the future. Adam's upper lip twitched as he opened his eyes and admitted to himself the truth that he thought he had accepted time and time again.</p><p>He returned the blade to its waiting sheath with another <em>click</em> and turned to survey the damage. Another desk would be needed. One of his subjects would provide, and all he needed to force the acquisition was to loom in the entrance of the tent of some unlucky faunus. They would fall over themselves to please him, and offer up what they had for their leader. Whether out of fear or respect, it hardly mattered anymore. To Adam, the ideal option was <em>both</em>.</p><p>With a scowl, he stooped briefly to grab for a sheet of unmarked paper before he made his way out of the tent and into the clearing of the White Fang encampment. Several masked figures were frozen in place, staring in his direction as they wondered just what the noises from within his tent could have been.</p><p><em>Let them wonder</em>, he thought to himself. <em>Let them <strong>fear</strong> me.</em></p><p>Adam narrowed his eyes as he scanned the line of tents that made up his base of operations, and settled upon a shelter of dark green canvas. He set out at a brisk pace, walking with purpose as he made his way to the unlucky target. It was time for a <em>new</em> sort of letter, with a tone far removed from those he had written in the past.</p><p>Adam was <em>done</em> with begging.</p><hr/><p>Sun stared down at his Scroll, watching with a tingly feeling of anticipation as he waited on the staircase just outside the doorstep of the Belladonna manor, a half-eaten strip of bacon hanging from his mouth. Over and over, he reread what he had sent before pulling the rest of the meat into his mouth and beginning to chew.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey Blake- your mom and I are headed out to take care of the shopping, so you can stay with your dad. I think she's got a pretty good idea of what we need, and we can handle the lien to cover it together later. Lemme know if you want anything specific picked up. I'll keep an eye out for tuna."</em>
</p><p>The message ended with a small icon of his own face sticking its tongue out. Sun had debated back and forth whether or not to include the little flair, and eventually reasoned that it just wouldn't be <em>him</em> if it had been excluded. Everything he had done for her had been a leap of faith for her sake. Why shouldn't he start taking a few for himself?</p><p>The three dots that indicated an incoming response finally relented, and Sun felt his breathing stop as the message came through. All that he received in response to the message that he had checked and obsessed over again and again as he rushed through breakfast was a black heart, topped with cat ears.</p><p>It was <em>more</em> than enough.</p><p>Sun's cheeks felt hot as a wide, stupid grin took up residence firmly upon his features. He couldn't bring himself to close the message as he heard footsteps from behind, and even with Kali's voice interrupting his thoughts, the euphoric feeling of pins and needles remained in his face and chest.</p><p>"…my gods, you've broken her walls to the point of little heart texts. I never thought I'd see the day."</p><p>The older woman leaned over Sun's shoulder, snooping into the conversation while perched upon the step above his own. Though he didn't know just why, Sun found no need to tell her off or close the conversation. Even with his embarrassment at being caught, nothing could rob him of the feeling of warmth in his heart.</p><p>"This is the first one, actually. I'm just glad that she seems <em>happy</em> in general, for the first time since we've met." Sun turned his head to try to face her, before settling on going down another step and turning to look her over fully. Kali carried a large basket at hip height, with a long leather strap looped up and around her opposite shoulder. "Here, let me take that, Mrs. B. Just point, and I'll scoop up whatever we need." Sun snapped his scroll closed and stored it in the back left pocket of his shorts. He waited with outstretched arms, but Kali didn't move.</p><p>"It's quite fine. Again- call me Kali. I can handle some groceries. You're just here to keep me entertained, really," she added with a sly smirk.</p><p>"Right, sorry. Uh… <em>Kali</em>. That's gonna be a little hard to get used to." Sun dropped his arms down to his sides. "Are we good to go?"</p><p>Kali descended the steps with a slow, purposeful gait and joined Sun's side, smirk intact. "Absolutely. Now, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself, and Blake's team?"</p><p>Sun fell into step at Kali's side as she set out and slid his hands into his pockets as he walked, thinking of how to answer. The figure that had been watching them from its perch in a nearby tree launched itself from the straining branch and landed with a roll into a patch of tall grass. With muted footsteps, they narrowed their eyes and moved to follow.</p><hr/><p><strong>Author's Note:</strong> I am of the opinion that Adam is by far the most mismanaged character in the entire show, and absolutely full of wasted potential. Everything <em>about</em> Adam is insanely cool, but he, himself, is not. I'll be writing a multi-chapter story in which Adam plays a larger role sometime in the future, likely once this has ended, but he will be playing a role in this story as well. As far as a certain set of bombshell spoilers regarding him go, I will not be mentioning them at all in this story until it reaches a certain scene that is quite far away. I'll drop a warning for Volume 6 spoilers in the author's note of the chapter before the one in which they are mentioned.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sticky Fingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"…where do I even begin?" Sun began.</p><p>Countless options drifted through the young male's thoughts as the two set out onto the dirt paths of Kuo Kuana at a leisurely pace. Would it have been best to start with himself, or Blake? Team RWBY, or how he and Blake had met? All possibilities seemed equally valid to Sun, but he had a strange feeling that Kali wanted to know more about <em>him</em>. And so, he started with Blake to quell the growing worry that the elder faunus might have intentions that Sun wasn't willing to entertain.</p><p>"Well, Blake's become an incredible fighter, and grown a lot on the battlefield even since we met, which wasn't <em>too</em> long ago. A couple of months. We've fought together quite a bit, and she usually takes the lead when it's just us," Sun admitted with a sheepish grin. The fact had never occurred to him until that moment, and yet, it made perfect sense with his attitude of letting her set their pace.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear it. It's a skill she's going to need, I'm afraid. She was always talented, even as a young girl, but she had some trouble mastering her semblance. Mostly because she thought it was… 'lame', in her words," Kali emphasized the word with a devilish smirk, and shot Sun a sideways glance as they entered the market.</p><p>"<em>Lame?</em> Well, she definitely doesn't think that now," he replied. "I've actually started to take some inspiration from how she uses her doubles with my own. Our semblances are similar, in some ways- I can project multiple copies of myself, but I can't move while doing it. That part kinda sucks, sometimes."</p><p>Kali made a contemplative noise as she focused her attention upon the open-air marketplace, and Sun took the momentary pause as an opportunity to take it all in.</p><p>Wooden stalls, each manned by a vendor, stretched as far as he could see on the road ahead, placed on either side of the dirt path. Each had its own sign and canvas roof, and most of the material was elaborately decorated. Sun supposed that the owners of the small stands were likely competing with each other to have the flashiest, most eye-catching roof in order to draw more customers, given some of the patterns and logos he saw. Even as he and his companion were still a good distance from the closest stall, multiple salespeople were waving enthusiastically in their direction and beckoning them to come and survey the goods.</p><p>"…do you think a semblance can tell you something about its owner, Sun?"</p><p>"Wha-… <em>huh?</em>" he replied with great eloquence. Sun had been too distracted by a goat-horned faunus dressed in a giant foam papaya costume and shilling fresh fruit at the top of their lungs to pay the conversation any mind. "I'm sorry, what was the question?"</p><p>Kali cast her eyes to the desperate, dancing man before locking them back on Sun with a smile. "You'll get used to it. Vendors here tend to pull out all the stops to attract customers… or, somewhat often, their children, in hopes that the screaming little vermin will tug their parents along to whatever stand needs business most. Kuo Kuana isn't exactly a rich settlement, so spectacle is important for competition."</p><p>Sun merely nodded and made an effort to peel his eyes from the distracting fruit. "Right. I really didn't mean to ignore you, though."</p><p>Kali waved a hand dismissively as she led him toward the very fruit stand and picked out a few choice oranges. She scrutinized each one carefully before adding them to her basket and handing over a few lien to the grateful vendor.</p><p>"Your semblance. What do you think it says about you? I believe that a semblance is tied to the user on a level more than just what they're good at, or how they fight. That may seem obvious when you think about some people… but not necessarily with others. Have you given it any thought?" she asked, with a tilt of her head.</p><p>Sun tilted his own in response- he really hadn't. In his mind, the ability to project glittering, bright clones of himself was just 'what he did' rather than a statement about himself as a person.</p><p>"Not… really, no. I unlocked it when I was pretty young, and I've been doing it ever since. It started as a cool trick to show friends on the playground, and I just started adding more clones to my repertoire over time."</p><p>"None of that surprises me, at all. I think it says a lot about you," Kali began as she set out once again onto the dirt, seemingly with a destination in mind. "You know, Blake and I talked quite a bit about you over breakfast. She said you got sick last night, and chalked it up to nerves. Is that true?"</p><p>Again, Kali looked over her shoulder and into Sun's eyes, and the boy found himself both intimidated and comforted by her gaze. To Sun, Kali radiated a motherly aura both protective and fierce, not just of her daughter- but strangely enough, of <em>him</em>. Something about her eyes made him feel like he could tell her anything.</p><p>"Yes… Kali, that is true. It was a combination of a lot of things, but… yeah. Nerves."</p><p>"Well, I hope my husband isn't giving you any trouble, or making it worse."</p><p>Sun felt his insides slip down and hit the dirt in a wet, cold mass, and thanked his lucky stars as Kali turned her head to focus once again on the path ahead. Perhaps he couldn't tell her <em>everything</em>.</p><p>"No! No, not at all. He seems really nice… and protective of Blake, but I get it. It's no big deal." Sun managed to talk around the issue with a bit of effort, and allowed himself to lag behind his escort in hopes that she wouldn't look at him. Fortunately, Kali busied herself with inspecting the goods offered at another stand rather than his facial expressions.</p><p>"Good. Ghira and I are very much in love, but that also means that I know his faults all too well. If he <em>does</em> bother you, or makes you feel uncomfortable, I'd like you to tell me. I'll put him in his place for you." Kali bent to retrieve something from a basket upon the counter of the stand, and Sun's eyes widened as he processed her words. As she turned to face him, holding her prize of a roll of toilet paper, Sun was afraid that he might need to use it then and there as he forced a wide smile.</p><p>"Oh! That won't be necessary, really!"</p><p>"I hope that it doesn't<em> become</em> necessary, either," Kali added as she placed the goods into her basket. She turned to face him fully, and folded her arms beneath her chest as her tone shifted from one of ice to something warmer. Something befitting her motherly 'aura'.</p><p>"I think your semblance suits you, Sun. You literally throw yourself out there to help others in need, and meanwhile, you leave yourself vulnerable. You'll invest all of your energy to help a friend regardless of what danger it puts you in, physically or emotionally, and you probably <em>expect</em> to take a hit or two for their sake. Given what I've seen of you thus far, I'd wager that you've thrown it out several times without thinking, and ended up seriously hurt because of it? All that mattered in that desperate moment was another's well-being, and anything you may do to put those you care about in jeopardy is a mortal sin, in your mind. The kind that might drive you to vomit, even if it's over something so simple as embarrassing them. Does that sound about right?" Kali finished by lifting her right hand and opening her palm upward, her fingers splayed to point sideways in an inquisitive gesture.</p><p>Sun was getting quite tired of feeling as though he was under a microscope at that point, but found that he could do little more than nod. "Yeah. That's… yeah." He let out a heavy sigh, crossing his own arms in response. "And I'm sure you know that all of that goes double, for Blake."</p><p>"I do," Kali offered in a sympathetic tone. She closed the distance between them with a single step, and raised her right hand to his left shoulder. Unlike Blake, her touch was incredibly warm, but still nearly as soothing. "I want you to <em>relax</em>, Sun. Enjoy your time here, with us. If I'm reading you correctly, then being around Ghira and I has your asshole tighter than your abs." Kali gave Sun yet another knowing, dirty smirk. Sun almost choked in return, but raised a hand to his mouth and took a moment to compose himself.</p><p>"…you could say that, yeah."</p><p>"Well, there's no reason for it. Even if Ghira doesn't see the good in you yet, he will eventually, and I do right now. If you truly care about our daughter, whether in a friendly or romantic sense, then you have nothing at all to fear from us. Breathe a little more. <em>Smile</em> a little more. That worried and hesitant expression doesn't look nearly as attractive, and you're out to impress, aren't you?"</p><p>Sun heaved another great sigh and dropped his arms awkwardly to his sides. He had to admit that Kali had a point, and though it wouldn't be easy, he resolved to take her words to heart.</p><p>"…thanks, Kali. I just need a little time to adjust."</p><p>"Maybe you and Blake should go out on the town, tonight or tomorrow. After all, she may have run to us… but she clings to you, now. Why don't you go and hunt down some toiletries, while I deal with the rest of the food? We can meet up back where we started," Kali said with a roll of her neck as she dropped the arm from Sun's shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. That sounds good. All of that sounds good," he nodded. For the first time, Sun gave her a genuine smile, and Kali returned the gesture in kind, followed by a wink before she sauntered her way toward another stand. Sun stood and watched her begin to haggle for a moment before deciding that he definitely did <em>not</em> envy the vendor.</p><p>With renewed resolve and a lighter step, Sun began his own private journey among the stalls. He edged and slipped his way through the crowd of faunus as he began his search, rubbing shoulders and sliding between them as he went. Several were members of hybrid species he had never seen before, and for the first time since their arrival in Kuo Kuana, he found himself in his element once again. How easy it would have been to lift a wallet, or swipe an apple from a basket or countertop…</p><p>Sun shook his head to banish the tempting thoughts from his mind as he came to a realization; none of the stalls seemed to be in any sort of order. A vendor hawking magazines was adjacent to another trying to sell watermelons, while the third in line sold house plants before the final in that row was filled completely with stacks of wheat. Sun reached into his pocket and took out his scroll to take a few pictures of the individual stands and capture a panorama of the massive market. Despite, or perhaps, <em>because</em> of the chaos, it was a memory that he wanted to keep even after he and Blake left Kuo Kuana. In contrast to the horrors of Beacon that he and Team RWBY had endured not so long ago, Kuo Kuana felt <em>alive</em>.</p><p>As he put his scroll back, the realization that he was getting nowhere hit Sun like a truck, and so, he decided to ask a random passerby for help. It took him all of a second to decide on a likely candidate, and he settled upon a bulky looking woman with dark skin and odd orange and white spines on her upper arms, who was carrying a basket full of small fish.</p><p>"Hey, 'scuse me! I'm kinda new in town. Any idea where I could find shampoo, toothbrushes… that kind of thing?" Sun offered his best smile, and the woman quirked a brow as she hiked a thumb out and to the right. Sun followed the gesture to a stand a good fifty feet away, and found the helpful woman gone by the time he looked back. "Oh. Well… thanks," he said to no one in particular as the crowd filled the gap where she had once stood.</p><p>Sun walked for the stand with purpose, and kept his eyes locked on the goal as he again worked his way through the crowd. As he neared the stall, he turned sideways to slide past a woman carrying a basket on her head only to feel a heavy impact directly into his chest as he emerged past the obstruction. Sun stumbled and rapidly took a few steps back to keep his balance, while the one who had run into him fell backward into the dirt with an annoyed, high-pitched whine.</p><p>"<em>Hey! </em>Watch yourself!"</p><p>Sun immediately looked down to see who had run into him, and found a young-looking girl clad in what seemed to be a black one piece outfit with golden buckles sitting in the dirt with her hands behind herself. She had piercing blue eyes, and her rich brown hair was tied back in a long ponytail that ended in a curl. Her skin was pocked with scales on her face, arms, and legs, with a few cut off as they disappeared up and into her outfit. She glowered up at him as her cheeks began to turn a violent shade of red… and then, so did the rest of her face, neck, and all of her exposed skin.</p><p>"Whoa, I'm sorry. That was probably my fault," Sun stated with a cringe. He offered his hand, and the girl took it and tugged hard to pull herself up from the ground. "I was in a hurry, and didn't see you coming."</p><p>"Whatever. It's fine, I guess. Just pay more attention," she shot back, annoyed. The girl began to dust off her outfit with her hands as her skin returned to its normal shade.</p><p>"Will do. Can I make it up to you? What are you here for?" Sun started, trying his best to sound non-threatening. The shorter girl was having none of it, and her expression kept its venom.</p><p>"Probably not, and why do you care?"</p><p>"Because I inconvenienced you." Sun looked over his shoulder at the stand behind himself, and hiked a thumb backward. "Are you here for bathroom supplies, too?"</p><p>The girl huffed and rolled her eyes as she stepped forward to the counter. "<em>Yes.</em>" Sun turned to follow her path and watched as she grew increasingly annoyed. The vendor was dealing with several other customers and paying her no mind as she tapped her foot into the dirt, waiting. The girl stood on her tiptoes and tried to wave to get his attention, with no success. After nearly a minute, she looked up at Sun and let out a noise of disgust.</p><p>"Alright, <em>fine</em>. That pink bottle with the gold cap, on the top shelf? I can't reach, and he's busy dealing with other people. Can you just… grab it for me?" The girl pointed to her quarry; a bottle labeled 'for sensitive hair' with the brand name <em>Passione </em>emblazoned across the front.</p><p>"Sure thing." Sun reached up and grabbed the bottle with ease, before taking down two other bottles, a pouf, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a can of spray-on deodorant from adjacent shelves.</p><p>The girl stared at him angrily as she watched, before holding out her hand expectantly. "<em>And</em> give it to me. Are you just trying to be difficult, or are you that stupid?"</p><p>Sun looked over, feeling almost sorry for her as he kept the bottle on the counter along with his purchases. "Nah. I'm paying for it, and <em>then</em> you can have it. It's the least I can do for bowling you over."</p><p>At that, the girl's eyes widened, and her expression softened a bit. "…oh. Uh… thanks, then." She had the grace to blush once again, though this time, the color didn't spread.</p><p>Sun set the rest of his items on the countertop as they waited and offered her his hand. "Sun Wukong. I'm new in town."</p><p>The girl hesitated, but accepted the hand with a grip strong enough to catch Sun off guard. "Ilia. I'm not."</p><p>"That's cool," Sun replied. "It seems like a nice place, with nice people." As the vendor turned, Sun offered his card. The vendor swiped it through the register, and began to bag the goods.</p><p>"That depends entirely on who you meet. You might want to be careful at night. You never know who's watching." Ilia's expression turned into a smirk as Sun had his back turned, dealing with the transaction. By the time he turned back to her and had the bag in his hands, her mouth had returned to neutral. He reached into the bag and offered her the bottle of shampoo with a confused tilt of the head.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?"</p><p>Ilia rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. You know how cities are, at night. Don't be stupid. Thanks," she added as she gripped the bottle. "Maybe you'll see me around. Maybe you won't." Ilia offered nothing more as she turned and walked back out into the crowds. Sun tried to follow her path with his eyes, but found that she more or less disappeared into thin air as the shifting faunus walking about blocked his view of her.</p><p>"…huh," Sun said to himself as he rerolled the top of the paper bag and turned to begin walking again. As he began to make his way back to the meeting point with Kali, a familiar smell wafted into his nostrils, and he turned to his left to try to locate the source.</p><p><em>Fish</em>.</p><p>A nearby stand had a multitude of fish on display, hanging from hooks and piled in baskets. A large cat faunus stood behind the counter, arms crossed and waiting as Sun jogged up to the front and scanned for tuna. The search didn't take long, and the transaction was just as quick as Sun offered his card to purchase the largest tuna that the vendor had available. As the fish was laid out on the counter, Sun allowed himself a triumphant smile as he reached into his back pocket to take a picture to send to Blake… but his expression quickly shifted to one of panic as his hand found nothing but a denim-clad butt cheek.</p><p>His scroll was gone.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Denim.</p><p>Clad.</p><p>
  <em>Butt cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Friction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun's eyes widened as he patted at his rear again, and then brought his hands and tail around to check all of his pockets with lightning speed. In each possible storage space, the length of his belt included, Sun came up with only disappointment. His wallet was still in place, but his scroll was both suspiciously and worryingly absent. He whirled in place and scanned the area behind himself, desperate for answers, before his mind clicked on the only reasonable conclusion.</p><p><em>Ilia</em>.</p><p>Sun's breathing quickened as he ran through the events of their conversation again. His back had been turned as he leaned up and grabbed the shampoo- a perfect opportunity for a pickpocket to take advantage. Her ominous tone and standoffish attitude only added to his suspicion of the girl, and Sun narrowed his eyes as he turned to find the cat faunus behind the stand holding out the wrapped tuna.</p><p>"Something wrong, sir?"</p><p>"Hey, you don't see a scroll anywhere around the stand, do you?" Sun inquired with a desperate tone.</p><p>The tiger faunus quirked a brow as he made a cursory glance around the stand and the grounds around it. "…can't say I do, no."</p><p>"<em>Great</em>. This is just not my day," Sun whined as he took the large fish and slung it over his shoulder. "Thanks anyway."</p><p>The large cat gave Sun a curt nod as he folded his arms across his chest. "Sure."</p><p>With a plastic bag in one hand containing his toiletries and the paper-wrapped tuna cradled in his other arm, Sun set out and made for the previous stand. Whether it was a trick of his panicked imagination or the unfortunate truth, the crowds seemed <em>much</em> thicker as the desperate teen began to slip and sidle his way through the throngs of faunus gathered about in the market square.</p><p>"Hey! 'scuse me! Bit of an emergency, here!"</p><p>Sun began breathing hard as he made a hurried jog to retrace his steps. He looked over to his right as he saw the area in which he had taken pictures earlier. He paused for a moment and did a quick circle as he kept his eyes trained upon the ground, looking for an errant scroll in the dirt. Sun took a few more steps, and did another visual sweep. It was beginning to seem more and more likely that Ilia had indeed caught him with his guard down.</p><p>"Hey! Anybody find a scroll? I think I dropped mine!" Sun called out to no one in particular. All he received in response were strange looks, and a wide berth as the crowds of faunus began to avoid walking close him. "Seriously?" he griped, as he looked desperately around himself. Sun heaved a sigh as he realized just how guarded the clientele on the island likely was, for any number of reasons.</p><p>With a shake of his head, Sun returned to his hastened jog until he reached the stand. The crowd that had distracted the vendor seemed to have thinned out, and the merchant himself was in the process of closing up shop. Sun elected not to bother him, and instead took it upon himself to search the area. He circled the stand twice while inspecting every nook and cranny, but once again came up with nothing.</p><p>Sun let out a disappointed moan and brought a hand up to his forehead. He wiped away a small sheen of sweat, both from nerves and exhaustion, and closed his eyes. Though there wasn't much that could be done with his scroll, he still didn't like the feeling of losing such a personal belonging. There was only one thing left to do.</p><p>Find Ilia.</p><p>Sun opened his eyes and grunted softly to himself as he considered his options. It had been only five, ten minutes at <em>most</em>. She couldn't have gotten far, and Sun was a decent thief himself. Though he had resolved to cut out that aspect of his life while in Kuo Kuana, he found his brain slipping back into its old tendencies as he considered how to catch his prey. Sun nodded as he put himself in Ilia's shoes, and thought through the most likely course of action after a successful lift. In a crowd the size of the one in the market, the logical next step would be to run.</p><p>"Alright. Let's see if I've still got it," Sun mumbled to himself as he turned to the direction in which Ilia had disappeared. He began to walk and kept his eyes upon the ground as best he could. Countless footprints littered the brown dirt pathways, and seemed to offer no obvious solution. Sun continued onward, and began to press his luck as he spoke to random passerby in hushed tones.</p><p>"Ilia? Girl about this tall," he gestured with his hand to a confused looking ram faunus who was trying to make a fruit selection at a nearby stand. "Brown, curled ponytail. Sound familiar?"</p><p>The young, horned boy shook his head, looking a little scared as Sun loomed over him.</p><p>"People don't usually ask questions like that to strangers. Is she lost?"</p><p>Sun nodded, and put on a worried look. "Yeah. She's my girlfriend, and we're new here in town. I'd really appreciate anything you know. She's wearing a black leather getup, with gold buckles."</p><p>The faunus' face fell as he picked out an apple and put it into a waiting basket in his other hand. "Oh… I saw some girl running past a little while ago. It might have been her?"</p><p>"Running? Maybe she was looking for me, too. Which way?" Sun folded his arms as he looked down at the smaller boy. He was wearing a plain red shirt, jeans, and a stoic expression. Something about the inflection of his voice registered as suspicious, and Sun decided to put some pressure on. "Or do you not remember?"</p><p>The boy nodded once, before looking away. Sun smirked and reached his tail into his back pocket, before pulling out a 20 lien note and offering it to the boy with his extra appendage.</p><p>"How about now?"</p><p>The boy's brown eyes widened as he snatched the note, and Sun let out a little chuckle. Perhaps Kuo Kuana wasn't so different from Vacuo.</p><p>"…that way. You heard nothing from me. I really need to get home." The boy pointed halfheartedly to a natural alley formed between the backs of several stands, and shuffled off into the crowd himself. Sun unfolded his arms and began to jog once again, keeping a tight grip on his purchases as he went.</p><p>Sun kept his eyes on the ground and began to notice something rather odd. One set of footprints swerved off the path and toward the small space between the backs of stands to which the boy had pointed. The footprints began to get farther apart as they deviated from the crowd, and Sun narrowed his eyes. Whoever had been through there had been <em>running</em>.</p><p>Sun broke into a sprint as he picked up the trail, his sneakers pushing hard into the dirt as he went.</p><p>"Ilia!?" he cried out as wooden backings and canvas flew past him. He neither expected nor received a response as he ran, chest heaving. Sun bumped a shoulder into the sides of one of the stands and let out a grunt of discomfort at the sensation. Despite the minor wound, he continued his run and called out again.</p><p>"Ilia!"</p><p>"<em>What?</em>" came a familiar voice from his left side.</p><p>Sun skidded to a stop, kicking up dirt as he slid past the gap between two stalls. There, slightly behind him, was Ilia leaning against the wooden wall at the back of a stand. She regarded him with crossed arms and a surprised expression, and Sun returned the look. How had he missed her…?</p><p>"You… what… how are you here?" Sun began. He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt as he turned to fully face her while he caught his breath.</p><p>"I, uh, used my legs. Obviously?" Ilia uncrossed her arms, revealing a half-eaten apple in her left hand. She took another bite as she eyed him up.</p><p>"Oh, ha ha. Listen, I think I lost my scroll. You didn't… happen to pick it up, did you?" he asked, keeping his tone soft.</p><p>"<em>Excuse me?</em>" Ilia mumbled around bits of apple in her mouth. "Are you accusing me of stealing your scroll? If I <em>had</em> found it, I would've been looking for you." Ilia swallowed the remains of her bite, and narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"Hey, whoa, it's not like that!" Sun tried to gesture apologetically with the bag and fish in his hands, but the motion came out as a half-shrug. "I've been looking everywhere, and I thought you might know something."</p><p>"All I know is that you need to keep a better eye on your shit," she replied in a hostile tone.</p><p>Sun let out an exasperated sigh, and shifted his weight to his other foot. "Ilia, <em>please</em>. Can we not be like this? I wasn't trying to upset you."</p><p>"Well, you did. What do you want from me, Sun? To hang out, and get all touchy-feely?" Ilia fluttered the fingers of her free hand, before taking a final bite of the apple and tossing the core to the ground. With her hands empty, she rested them on her hips as she stared him down.</p><p>"Actually… I wouldn't mind hanging out, once things settle down a bit," Sun tried with a smile.</p><p>Ilia returned the expression with a saccharine enthusiasm. "Oh, <em>sure!</em> I'll give you my number. Oh, wait," she lilted with a devilish grin. It was Sun's turn to frown. His expression threatened to devolve into a glower, but he used his last nerve to maintain composure.</p><p>"Look, Ilia… I can tell you're having a bad day. When you're feeling better, I'm staying with the Belladonnas in the center of town. Just come by and knock, and we'll talk, okay?" Sun moved to walk past the chameleon faunus, and missed the death glare he received for his words.</p><p>"Oh, I will. Give me some time to let off some steam, and maybe things will be a little… <em>different</em>."</p><p>Sun heaved one last sigh as he continued to walk his way past Ilia and back out onto the dirt road. Once he was out of sight and back into the crowd, Ilia reached into her pocket and opened Sun's scroll.</p><p>"I'm having a bad day, alright… but you're about to have a worse one." Ilia grinned to herself, before blending into the dark shade of wood on the back of the stand and slinking her way through the alley.</p><hr/><p>A dejected Sun trudged his way back to the meeting point with Kali at the entrance to the marketplace. The older woman waited patiently with her basket slung over her shoulder as Sun approached, and she offered him a muted smile that turned quickly into a small frown.</p><p>"Sun? What happened, dear?"</p><p>Sun dragged his feet as he walked, making trails more than footsteps in the dirt as he approached Kali.</p><p>"…I lost my stupid scroll. I retraced my steps and asked around, but… yeah. Sorry I took so long, Mrs…" Sun trailed off, before looking back up at her. "…Kali."</p><p>Kali's ears drooped as she let her basket slip from her shoulder down into the dirt with a heavy <em>thud</em>. Maternal instincts took over as she closed the gap between them and wrapped Sun in a tight hug, with one hand cupped around the back of his head and another around his waist. Surprisingly enough, the gesture did bring him a little comfort, and he found himself hugging back as she spoke to him.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry, Sun. I'm sure it'll turn up, eventually. Let's get back home, and ask Blake to text you some more little hearts? If someone found it, they just might respond."</p><p>Sun's tail flicked in reflex, cutting a smooth swath through the dirt as it raised up to waist level. "Kali, you're a genius! That just might work!"</p><p>"So I've been told. Come, now. Let's not waste any time," Kali said as she broke the embrace. Sun slid past her in a smooth motion and scooped up the basket for her, earning himself an eye roll. "Oh, <em>fine</em>."</p><p>"Hey, it's the least I can do," Sun shot back with a wink. Together, they set out on the path back to the mansion.</p><hr/><p>An eerie silence permeated the halls of the Belladonna mansion as Sun made his way through the halls on the upper floor. After helping Kali sort out the groceries in the kitchen and asking her for directions to Blake's room, Sun restocked the guest bathroom and set out in search of the younger Belladonna. Despite the mid-afternoon sun seeping through the high windows in the halls, something about the manor seemed strangely dark.</p><p>Sun kept up a brisk pace as he walked the halls, rubbing at his biceps with his hands. For whatever reason, his stomach was doing flips as he made his way toward Blake. Whether the sensation was due to his feelings for her, the loss of his scroll, or some combination of the two, he once again felt like he might be sick. As he approached the door to Blake's room, he paused a moment to collect his thoughts, and focus only upon her. The way that her ears twitched and flicked while she spoke, the heady aroma of her perfume, and the sweet, barely noticeable corners of her soft smile when she was pleased. Sun smiled, and knocked on the wooden door.</p><p>Blake opened the portal almost immediately, and met him with a harsh slap across the cheek as she stared up at him in rage.</p><p>"Bl-… <em>ow!</em>" Sun whined, as he brought a hand up to his burning cheek.</p><p>"<em>Sex kitten?</em> Are you kidding me, Sun!?" Blake hissed through clenched teeth. Her amber eyes were narrowed to dangerous slits, and Sun instinctively took a step backward.</p><p>"Sex… Blake, what are you talking about?" The burning in his cheeks intensified as pain and embarrassment mixed. Blake growled in frustration as she thrust her scroll up and held it mere inches from his face. There upon the screen was a long text conversation between the two of them, full of unfamiliar messages.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Must everything end with some sort of cliffhanger? The answer is</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Glass Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>3:34pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey cutie, what's the plan tonight?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3:34pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cutie? Sun, I'm sitting right next to my dad. Cut it out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3:35pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who cares? Make yourself available. I've got an idea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3:37pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ok, but you're acting weird. Since when am I "cutie"?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3:37pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since I saw how good your legs look in that nightie. I've been thinking about how they'll feel in my hands all afternoon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3:37pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OMG you need to stop right now. I'm serious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3:38pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You want me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3:49pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What is wrong with you? I am not ok with this &amp; you need to come to my room right now so we can talk face to face. I have boundaries &amp; you just crossed a lot of them. This isn't cool &amp; you're going way too far. I don't care how close we are as friends, you don't get to just drop this on me out of nowhere, especially when you know I'm around my parents. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>3:49pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come on, sex kitten. Why so shy? You owe me. I'll pop in soon, and we can do more than talk. Hope your jaw's flexible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3:49pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WTF Sun stop right now or I'm kicking you out. There better be a good explanation for this or we're done permanently. I'm turning off my scroll you fucking perv.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3:50pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you're turning me on. Maybe we can invite your mom and have some fun tonight. I've got more than enough to share.</em>
</p><p>Sun stared at the display in utter disbelief. Instead of the familiar hot blush that he often had in situations involving anything remotely intimate with Blake, his entire body instead felt like ice. He looked at 'his' supposed words with utter revulsion and found that he couldn't even blink, let alone tear his gaze from the screen. His mouth opened to form words, but all he could bring up was silence as his insides twisted and turned in an uncomfortable rhythm.</p><p>After nearly a full minute, Blake lowered the scroll to her side, and Sun's eyes instinctively traveled to her face. Instead of the furious pools of gold that he expected, he instead was met with a view of the top of her head, cat ears matted down into her hair as she stared at the floor. Her shoulders trembled as she remained in place, the hand free of the scroll balled into a tight fist. Blake was the first to speak.</p><p>"…I don't know what… <em>signals</em> you think I've been sending you, but you've got them all wrong. I'm not the kind of girl to just get swept off her feet and then become some <em>object</em> for a guy. What gave you this idea? Why do you think you can just send me this out of the blue, and everything will be fine afterward?"</p><p>Blake raised her head to stare up at Sun, and her expression shook him to his core. The feline faunus had locked her eyes to his face in a glare full of sheer hatred, with fresh tear trails working their way down her cheeks in an uneven race to her chin. She sniffled as she kept up her glower, and Sun did the only thing he could think to do in his paralyzed, wordless state. He stepped forward, and made an attempt to reach for her hand.</p><p>"Blake…"</p><p>"<em>No!</em>"</p><p>Sun felt the impact before he saw it. A surprising, stinging pain coursed through his abdomen and dispersed up through his chest as Blake's fist crashed into his stomach with surprising force and speed. Sun crumpled and took a few steps backward as he wrapped an arm around his abs, the wind knocked completely out of him from the blow.</p><p>"Don't you <em>dare</em> touch me right now! I want nothing to do with you, Sun! You're disgusting! I thought you weren't like most other guys, and that you might actually…" Blake trailed off with another sniffle, before she clenched her teeth. Her ears stood straight up as she began to stomp toward Sun, rapidly closing the distance as she readied her fist.</p><p>"<em>Wait!</em> Blake, stop! It wasn't me!" Sun cried desperately, while holding out his other hand in an open palm.</p><p>Blake came to a stop inches from his hand, and hesitated. She breathed in heavily through her nose, her furious expression unchanging as she spat her next words. "Start talking."</p><p>Sun curled the fingers on his outstretched hand, leaving only the pointer up as he gestured to her to give him a moment. He took a few painful breaths, and began to wonder if she had managed to crack a rib as he straightened his posture with a painful hiss.</p><p>"I lost my scroll, at the market. Whoever sent you all of that, it <em>wasn't</em> me. I would never send something like that! I swear to gods, Blake, not just to you, but to anyone… does that <em>sound</em> like me?" Sun pleaded as he leaned back into the wall by her bedroom door.</p><p>Blake's face twisted from a mask of uncontrolled rage into a grotesque mixture of anger, sadness, and disgust. Sun watched as she wrestled internally with her emotions, and more tears began to slip down her cheeks. He wanted so badly to reach out and dry her eyes with a finger before pulling her close, but he knew to do so would be a death sentence for their friendship.</p><p>"You know the answer to that. But… this wouldn't be the first time that a guy I knew started to change, or started to push for something I didn't want." Blake paused, and folded her arms beneath her chest as she looked off to the side, away from Sun. "I want to believe you. I really do, but… how did you lose your scroll? I need details."</p><p>Sun offered her a slow nod of understanding. "I think someone stole it, while I was checking out the stalls. You can ask your mom, and she'll back me up. What time is it right now?"</p><p>Blake turned over her hand to look at the display of her scroll. "4:05," she replied. "I'm going to go talk to Mom, right now. Stay here."</p><p>"Wait," Sun interjected with a small cough. "If you go downstairs looking like this, it's going to cause her to panic. Want me to go get her, and bring her up here with us? It'll give you a chance to get cleaned up quick, and I'm… okay with her being involved in this situation. That's gotta count for something, right? Whoever did this mentioned her in the text…"</p><p>"Never mention that again," Blake cut in with a shake of her head. She mulled over the suggestion, before looking back over to him- most of the anger in her features had dissipated, and she instead began to look very sick. "Go get Mom."</p><p>Sun nodded and turned to head for the door. As he put a foot across the threshold, the soft sound of a vibrating device buzzed behind him.</p><p>"Wait!" Blake cried out. Sun whirled immediately, and gave her a worried glance.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"It's you," she replied. "You just texted me again."</p><p>Sun stood still, and watched as her eyes traced over his hands. One arm was still around his stomach, while the other hung limply at his side.</p><p>"Tail," she said. Sun caught her meaning immediately, and snaked his tail around to the front of his body, showing that it held nothing. He then reached into his front pockets and turned them out for good measure, producing only his wallet, before turning around and keeping his hands and tail up to show off the back of his shorts. Both back pockets were flat, and devoid of a bulge that would suggest a scroll.</p><p>The pair stood in silence for a few moments, before Blake moved her thumb and held it on the power button of her scroll. She took a long, drawn-out breath before speaking, her voice shaky.</p><p>"Get inside."</p><p>Sun obliged, and lowered his hands as he turned and walked back into the room. Blake slipped past him and closed her bedroom door, before double locking both the knob and deadbolt. As she turned back to face Sun, she tossed her scroll onto her bed with an angry flick, and folded her arms once again as she leaned her back into the black wooden door.</p><p>"Blake… what did it say?" Sun dared to ask, keeping his voice low as he watched her movements with curiosity.</p><p>"It doesn't matter." Blake raised her head to meet his eyes, and a wash of guilt trickled over her features. "…I'm sorry, Sun. I just…"</p><p>"Hey, no," he began. Sun took a slow, gentle step toward Blake, and watched her reaction carefully. She didn't protest or move, though her ears twitched slightly. He risked one more step to put them at arm's length, and stopped his advance.</p><p>"Don't apologize. Anyone who sends you something like that deserves to be punched in the gut, and then some. The evidence was pretty convincing, and I don't blame you. Things have been… tense, lately," he finished with a defeated tone, knowing that the excuse was a bit lame.</p><p>"…do you have feelings for me, Sun? Romantic feelings?" Blake asked. The pair of them both froze, and neither dared to blink. Blake was tense enough to spontaneously explode, and Sun suddenly began to feel lightheaded as one of his worst fears came to life. He once again opened his mouth and found that his words were caught in his throat. He stammered an odd, unattractive sort of croak, before he managed to muster a few simple words.</p><p>"I… I think so. Yeah," Sun let out the last word with a heavy breath. He looked off to the side as his shoulders grew knotted, and he waited for some sort of reply from Blake. None came. He sighed, and decided to look back to her and face the situation instead of trying to avoid it.</p><p>"So, I've never dated anyone before, or really… 'done much', I guess? A girl or two has caught my eye before, but it was always just some shallow, passing… uh, <em>thing</em>," Sun said, as he lifted his free hand and began to rub the back of his neck. "It's different, with you. I feel more connected. It's not a crush, and it's not just… any one thing, like your looks, or your voice, or... anything else. It's… <em>you</em>. That's the only way I can explain it. I'm happier around you, and I want you to find that same happiness. That's why I stick around. You're worth all of the trouble that's gone on, and honestly… even if you don't feel the same way, I'm fine with that. I want to see your smile. I want to hear your laugh. I don't know if… 'feelings' is the right word. Or 'love'. Or… anything else that people tend to throw around. I really want you in my life, and I want you to be comfortable with wherever it is you fit in," he finished with a long exhale. All of what he said was true, and he simply hoped that none of it would cause her to leave.</p><p>Blake listened intently to his words, and Sun watched as her gaze transitioned from his face back down to the floorboards, midway through his confession. She chewed at her bottom lip as he finished, and Sun took note that somewhere into his monologue, tiny wet spots had begun to appear on the wooden floorboards beneath her. His heart sank at the sight, and he feared for the worst as she pushed herself off the wall with her upper back.</p><p>"…I'm not ready, Sun. I don't know if I ever will be," she stated with a strained voice. With slow, purposeful steps, Blake closed the distance between herself and Sun, and opened her arms to wrap them around his waist. Sun held his own arms aloft, before gently laying them upon her back with a light squeeze as Blake rested her head into his upper chest.</p><p>"That's… okay," Sun said, as he began to trace his right hand along the upper part of her back. His bare chest began to feel cold from the sensation of her icy, stained cheek against his flesh, but he pushed the discomfort to the back of his mind. "Really, it's cool. 'Dating' or whatever isn't important. I'm here to help you, okay?"</p><p>"…okay," Blake replied in a voice that was barely audible to him. Blake sniffed, and tightened her grip around Sun's waist as she began to speak again. "I… had a mentor, in the White Fang. Adam. Adam Taurus. We got close. Things were… fiery. Passionate. I was still just a kid, and he was an older boy in the middle of his teens, when we started… we became 'a thing', Sun. He drew me in with his talk of revolution, and his commitment to the cause. There was nothing I wouldn't do for him, and that included… things I wasn't ready for." Blake choked out the last few words, and Sun felt the cold streams making their way down to his stomach intensifying. He tightened his own grip upon her, and interrupted.</p><p>"<em>Hey</em>, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. We can do this over however long you need to be comfortable telling me, if you even want to. Okay?" Sun slipped his right hand down and around her side, and brought it up to lift her chin with his forefinger and thumb. With a miserable, self-loathing look, Blake gave him a small nod.</p><p>"…he… became abusive, over time. Mentally. Physically. He broke me."</p><p>An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as Sun mulled over the implications. He returned his hand to her upper back, and rekindled the tight squeeze.</p><p>"No, he didn't break you, Blake. Maybe temporarily, b-"</p><p>"Don't say it, Sun," Blake interrupted with a sudden venom in her tone. The anger and vitriol had returned to her voice with sudden sharpness, and her soft, vulnerable expression had once again morphed into a hateful glare. "Don't say I'm strong. Don't say I bounced back. I'm <em>not</em> who I was, and I probably never will be again. Do you think I <em>like</em> being cold? Do you think I <em>like</em> being guarded and standoffish all the time? I used to be so different, Sun. I used to be <em>fun</em> to be around, and not just to you. To everyone. I was just a little girl, and he stole that from me. He <em>ruined</em> me. You could never understand what it feels like to have everything you love about yourself stripped away for someone else's sick pleasure," Blake finished, before resting her head back into his chest. Countless thoughts swirled in Sun's mind, but the first among them was a newfound hatred for a man he had never met.</p><p>Everything he thought to say struck him as a bad idea. He knew that if he said he liked who she was now, she would reply that <em>she</em> didn't. If he suggested revenge, she would tell him that she wasn't ready, or she would rather avoid him. Sun ran his hand in loose circles around her shoulder blades, as he remembered that he was often most successful when he stopped thinking entirely and just followed his instinct.</p><p>"I love you, Blake. I don't know what that means yet, but I know it's true. I've always kinda figured there were different types of love, and they're all special, but… I think this might be one of them. That means that I want to help you figure out how to love yourself again, no matter how long that takes. I won't leave you, and if I ever upset you, I want you to tell me. I'm okay with just being friends, or whatever that does or doesn't turn into in the future. I'll be right here to help you out, however you need me to."</p><p>Blake shifted uncomfortably, and took her time to reply. "…I'm sorry, Sun. I have more baggage than you could imagine, even as 'just a friend'. I-"</p><p>Blake slipped out of Sun's grasp as a series of loud, heavy knocks came at the door. Ghira's voice echoed through the wood shortly afterward, and both of the teens eyed each other in panic.</p><p>"<em>Blake? Open the door, I need to talk to you."</em></p><p>Blake's mouth fell open as she looked to Sun for an answer, and the boy steeled himself as he nodded his head toward her personal bathroom. "Go. I'll talk to him," Sun said with a newfound resolve that surprised even himself. Blake asked no questions, and made her way to the bathroom before closing the door. The sound of running water followed shortly afterward.</p><p>
  <em>"Blake! Really, I want to make sure you're alright. You left so suddenly th-"</em>
</p><p>It was Sun's turn to interrupt as he unbolted and unlocked the door before flinging it open to face Ghira, clad in his usual purple robe. The massive man stared down at Sun with narrowed eyes, and regarded his tear-stained chest and the growing bruise just above his waist with disgust and suspicion.</p><p>"What did I tell you about open doors, <em>Mister Wukong?</em>" he began.</p><p>"Mr. B, with all due respect… can we talk about this in the hall? I know what you said, and I'm sorry, but it's really important. Please? For Blake's sake."</p><p>Ghira regarded him with mild surprise, taken aback by the boy's brashness. He stepped back, and allowed Sun to slip through the door and stand beside him. The door clicked closed as Sun got into position, and let his arms hang down at his sides.</p><p>"Sorry about the door thing. Blake locked it when we started talking. I know that's not a good excuse, but it's the truth. I know you're probably <em>really</em> upset with me, and worried about Blake, but please just hear me out? Nothing… 'untoward', was it? Nothing like that is going on. I swear," Sun finished while folding his arms. Ghira looked ready to put him through the wall, but he inhaled deeply through his nose as he folded his own arms, each nearly the size of Sun's torso.</p><p>"I'm listening."</p><p>"Blake's dealing with some things from her past that she isn't proud of, right now. It's a big deal, and she's not taking it well. She got a message on her scroll that brought up some painful memories, and she wanted to talk to me about it. That's all that's going on in there, and maybe she'll fill you in on the details later, but right now… she needs me. There are just some things you can't talk to parents about… or, I mean, I'd assume so?" Sun tilted his head, and Ghira offered no response.</p><p>"I never really… had that kind of experience, so I guess I wouldn't know, but I can't talk to certain people about certain things either, and… yeah, I have a feeling you really don't care." Sun paused, and Ghira remained still and silent.</p><p>"I guess I'm just trying to say that this is something that I'm probably a better fit to deal with, just because it's something that someone in her friend circle might understand better than a parent. I'll ask her to speak to you about it, but for now… can you please just trust me with this? I know that's asking a lot, but we both want what's best for Blake, and you and I can talk this out later. Please?" Sun finished his request, and gave Ghira his most sincere look. The elder male breathed in again, and kept his tone even and dangerous.</p><p>"…you and I <em>will</em> speak about this later, <em>tonight</em>. Go back inside and do what you need to do to help her, but know that I won't be far from the door. Keep it closed, so that you two can speak and have some privacy. Blake spent the majority of this morning and afternoon trying to convince me that you have some worth. That is the <em>only</em> reason that I am not ejecting you from my property right now." Ghira used his left hand to open the door again, before leaning against the wall right next to it.</p><p>"Thanks, Mr. B." Sun offered with as much honesty as he could. "Sorry it has to be like this, but I'll do what I can for her."</p><p>Without so much as another glance at Ghira, Sun turned and made his way back into the bedroom. Blake was still in the attached bathroom, and so Sun elected to take a seat upon the bed and look around. The room was mostly bare due to Blake's long absence from her parents' home, though a few purple tapestries with the Belladonna emblem hung from the ceiling around the door to the balcony and nearby window.</p><p>The bed itself was larger than the one Sun had been given in the guest bedroom, though it was just as soft. Sun flopped backward into the pillowy mattress with a sigh, and folded his hands behind his head as he kept his feet upon the floor. The sound of a creaking bathroom door drew his eyes over to where Blake had disappeared. There she stood in the doorway once again, though her white overcoat had disappeared, as had her tear trails. She took soft steps toward him, and spoke with a weary voice.</p><p>"Well. You're not dead. That's a good first step."</p><p>"Not yet, no. Not sure how I pulled it off, but your dad is cool with us just… hanging out, for a bit." Sun moved to sit up, only to find Blake's frigid hand pushing into the center of his chest and pinning him to the bed. "Blake…?"</p><p>Blake didn't reply as she lowered herself onto the bed, and climbed atop his chest. With a smooth motion, she slipped down to cuddle into his side, clinging tightly to his shoulder and waist with her arms as Sun slowly trailed his left arm to cradle the small of her back.</p><p>"…<em>this</em> is a big step for me, Sun. For a long time, I wouldn't let anyone touch me," Blake said in a hushed voice.</p><p>"Then it's a step you should be proud of," he replied. "You're still growing. You can still become who you want to be."</p><p>"I need to experience more, for that to happen. I don't know <em>what</em> I need to experience, but… I think it has something to do with you," Blake said as she squeezed at his bicep. She scooted in closer to rest her chin upon Sun's shoulder, and he had half a mind to trace his hand to her ears. He decided against it.</p><p>"We'll take it at your pace. Whatever 'it' is." Sun closed his eyes and inhaled, focusing upon her perfume.</p><p>"I'm going to… try to begin looking at you… at <em>us</em> in a… from a more 'romantic' angle, Sun. I'm not sure how, and I don't know what that 'means', like you said. It's not going to be tonight, or tomorrow. Maybe not even this year, when we… 'move forward', if you want to call it that, but I'm going to try. I want to get to know you, more… and I <em>need</em> to get to know myself, again."</p><p>Sun's heart fluttered as he savored her words, and he turned his thoughts off to offer a natural response.</p><p>"Cool," he managed.</p><p>Blake rolled her eyes, and couldn't help but offer a smile that he didn't see. "…right. <em>Cool</em>. Can we just… stay like this, for a while? You're warm, and I feel like garbage."</p><p>Sun opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her, though too late to catch her toothy grin. Instead, he received a pleading, vulnerable look, and the sight drove him to let instinct take over. Slowly, he leaned his head downward and planted a gentle kiss onto the top of her head. The action earned him a frenzied blush, but no form of protest.</p><p>"I'll stay with you for as long as you'll have me."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>So, at 20,000 words in, I would say this story has now 'started'. Most of the major players and the beginnings of the central conflicts are now in place. I'll try to keep the three-day update schedule going, as it seems to be working out thus far in terms of work, life, and not getting burnt out on this story. If I had to guess, this is likely going to run somewhere around 30 chapters, and will remain my main focus for the foreseeable future. Let the rocky romance begin.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Interior Design</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun wasn't sure how long they remained embraced upon the bed. Few words were exchanged in their time together, instead replaced only by the gentle sounds of early evening and even gentler squeezes and shifts. Over time, Blake changed position to take up the place of little spoon, and Sun was more than happy to cradle against her back with his arms around her and her hands atop his. He took one last inhale of her raven-colored hair, and stole a glance out the window near the balcony door. The sky was growing dark, and the first stars were barely visible as dim points over the horizon.</p><p>"Hey, Blake… how long d'you think we've been here? Your dad ordered me to explain what's going on tonight, and I kinda… don't want him upset with me."</p><p>Blake rubbed her thumb atop the back of one of Sun's hand, and tightened her grip upon it.</p><p>"I don't know. It feels like days and minutes, at the same time." Blake let out a wistful sigh as she shifted her body to face him, while remaining close. Sun loosened his grip to allow her to turn, and Blake ended up with her hands clasped to his as their eyes met. "Dad's going to have a fit if we just stay in here, but I don't want to be alone. Go to him, and I'll meet you in your room afterward?"</p><p>Sun fought back the urge to agree immediately, though it took some serious effort. "Is that really a chance you want to take? He's already fuming that I was in your room with the door closed."</p><p>"And repetition will help him get used to it. He's got my best interest in mind, but he also doesn't know what I need right now. He barely knows <em>me</em>, anymore. I started to bridge the gap a little more this morning, but it's going to take time. He's a good guy, underneath the grumbling and threats. Just don't back down, and he'll warm up to you. Probably," Blake finished.</p><p>"<em>Probably? </em>Considering he could palm and probably crush my head, that isn't much comfort," Sun retorted.</p><p>"Well, nothing's ever easy, is it?" Blake let her hands slip from Sun's, and in the absence of her icy skin, he somehow began to feel colder. He squeezed his fingers into his palms as he moved to sit up, already missing the sensation of her touch.</p><p>"Not when it comes to situations like this, no." Sun pushed his palms down into the mattress and vaulted to stand. He lifted his arms high above his head in a lengthy stretch with a noise of effort, and felt a cold hand creep up to his side from under his shirt. With a hint of confusion, he looked down to see Blake sitting up beside him and caressing his side.</p><p>"You'll do fine. After all… you managed to convince <em>me</em> to keep you around, after I practically threw you overboard for following me halfway around the world. Dad's nothing, in comparison."</p><p>Sun snaked his hand downward to pat the top of Blake's, before he moved for the door while rolling his neck. "At least I know where you got it from. See you in a bit?"</p><p>Blake nodded, and Sun pushed his way through the door before turning to push it closed behind himself.</p><p>"<em>Two hours,</em>" a low, unsatisfied voice rumbled from behind Sun. He felt the light dusting of hair upon his neck stand on end as the growl came again. "A bit more than two hours, in fact."</p><p>Ghira stood against the wall, unmoved from his previous position outside of Blake's bedroom. As Sun turned to look him over, he was both shocked and utterly unsurprised that the Belladonna patriarch had indeed stayed close for the duration.</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir. It was impo-"</p><p>"Do not apologize. You told me that it was a situation you needed to deal with personally. You need only apologize if that was a lie. Now, your job is to convince me that it was not. Let us hope that you succeed." Ghira turned and began to walk through the darkened halls, and Sun jogged forward to match his pace.</p><p>"I lost my scroll at the market. I have a feeling it was lifted out of my back pocket, while I was looking through the stalls." Sun slowed his pace as he caught up, and worked to make a mental map of the way between Blake's room and what he assumed would soon be Ghira's office.</p><p>"…was this before, or after my daughter began receiving messages that caused her to leave our conversation earlier today?" Ghira inquired with a bit of interest in his voice.</p><p>"Before. That's… actually what started this whole thing. Someone started sending her things using my scroll, and they were… uh… a little dirty." Sun chanced a look up at Ghira, and found the elder male looking down at him as they walked.</p><p>"…do you have <em>any</em> idea who could be responsible?" Ghira asked with a hint of anger in his voice.</p><p>"Not really, no. Not with any solid proof. I met someone at the market, and I thought it could've been her, but… it could've been <em>anyone</em>." Sun's mind ran through Ilia's words once again, and he found that he was still suspicious of her, despite her insistence of innocence. Suddenly, Sun was struck by a pleasant thought. "…you actually believe me?"</p><p>Ghira grunted as he pushed his massive palm into the door that Sun had seen the previous evening. The portal was emblazoned with the Belladonna emblem, and the wood swung open to reveal Ghira's office once again. The paperwork atop the desk had barely gone down in size, and the papers were all arranged in neat piles. The rest of the floor space was taken up with foliage, much like the rest of the house, and plush, velvet-covered furniture in deep purples and greens. Ghira moved to sit upon a couch, and Sun took up residence upon its twin, across from him.</p><p>"Your story adds up, given the timing of events. As much as I would like to have something to hold over you, I will not do so unfairly." Ghira gestured toward a shelf on the nearby wall- between two other shelves of books was one packed tightly with bottles of various colored glass. "What is your preferred alcohol?"</p><p>Sun tensed as he tried to determine Ghira's intentions, before defaulting to honesty. "I don't drink."</p><p>"<em>Good</em>." Ghira retorted, while folding his arms. "You're not of age, to begin with."</p><p>Sun merely offered a slow nod, unsure of what to say. He decided to see where the situation would go if he didn't carry the conversation for once, and leaned back into the cushions of the couch. Sun rested an arm along the back of it, and propped one foot atop the knee of his other leg as he waited, tail lightly dusting the wooden floor in silence. After what seemed like an eternity, Ghira finally broke and shifted in his seat.</p><p>"…<em>so</em>. What exactly went on that required your personal attention? Surely, Kali and I could have consoled her."</p><p>As though it was planned, a soft knock came at the door of the office. Without waiting for a reply, Kali poked her head through the doorway and smirked at the sight of Sun.</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>," she began with a sultry tone. "I had a feeling you wouldn't be alone, but I expected Blake. Did you find her, Ghira? Is everything alright?"</p><p>Ghira unfolded his arms and let his forearms rest awkwardly upon his thighs as he turned to face his wife. His tone softened to an almost unrecognizable degree as she slipped into the room and began to approach, carrying a tray with a jade teapot and four matching cups.</p><p>"…<em>darling</em>," he offered. Sun fought back the urge to snicker or even smirk, as he knew that to do so would incur Ghira's wrath later. "Blake was… well, our guest got to her first, and spent some time consoling her. Things seem well, at the moment."</p><p>Sun watched with interest as Kali sat the tray down, and wondered where she would elect to sit. Something about her mannerisms and suggestive glances made him half expect that she would plant herself next to him, but she instead sat down next to her husband and snaked an arm around his own.</p><p>"Good. How is she doing, Sun?" she asked, while looking him over.</p><p>"Not great, but better. Someone's using my scroll to send her things. Dirty things."</p><p>Kali's grin began to show teeth. "Ooh, how fun," she lilted.</p><p>"<em>Kali!</em>" Ghira said in protest, with an exasperated tone.</p><p>"What?" she replied. "If it was me, I'd simply try to out-dirty them. Why not have a little fun with it?"</p><p>"Because she's our <em>daughter!</em>" Ghira roared, and at that, Sun couldn't help but chuckle a bit.</p><p>"It's not a bad idea, Mr. B. It might get them to stop."</p><p>"Just give her scroll to me, and I'll take care of it. It's been a while since I've had an opportunity to talk dirty to strangers." Kali's smile grew wider as she relished the idea.</p><p>Ghira chose to ignore her, and busied himself with taking a cup and pouring himself some tea. Kali gave him a pointed, venomous look, and a silent conversation occurred between the two of them. With a slow, hesitant movement, he outstretched the cup and offered it to Sun instead.</p><p>"…tea?" he asked, with a significant amount of pain in his voice. Kali looked rather pleased, and rubbed Ghira's shoulder at the gesture. Sun blinked in surprise, and gingerly accepted the cup.</p><p>"Uh, sure. Thanks, sir."</p><p>Kali giggled and rose a dainty hand to her mouth as she accepted the second cup from her husband. "Don't 'sir' him. He'll take it to heart, and start lording you over."</p><p>Ghira grunted as he finally got to pouring his own tea and pulled the cup toward himself. He took a sip and let out an exasperated sigh. "It <em>is</em> our home, Kali."</p><p>"And he <em>is</em> our guest, Ghira. Treat him like family. Blake certainly does."</p><p>Ghira's grip upon the teacup tightened, and Sun quietly sipped at his own while avoiding both sets of eyes upon him. An awkward silence fell over the room, and Sun decided to take a chance to break the tension.</p><p>"…this tea is still <em>really</em> good."</p><p>He earned a laugh from Kali for his efforts, and the ghost of a smirk from Ghira. Though he tried to hide it with his cup, Sun caught on and couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself for turning his earlier ineptitude around.</p><p>"So," Kali said, "Blake is improving a bit? What did you do to fix it?"</p><p>Sun's cheeks tinted pink as he took another sip. "We, uh… we mostly uh, we cuddled."</p><p>"<em>Cuddled?</em> For <em>two hours?</em>" Ghira balked, looking as though he had been told that he was being evicted from his home. Kali dug her nails into his arm in response, and drew a surprised hiss from him.</p><p>"Is that really so strange? They're young and emotional. Don't you remember how we used to be?" she inclined with a knowing wink. It was Ghira's turn to blush lightly, and he began to look as though he wanted to die for doing so in front of Sun. "And how we'll likely be tonight?" The blush deepened.</p><p>"Mr. B, I swear, we didn't do anything more than that. She just needed… someone to hold her, let her know everything's okay. You know?" Sun leaned down and poured himself more tea. "Besides, you were right outside the door. You would've heard if I was lying." He lifted the cup to his lips and took another drink. Ghira looked uneasy, but said nothing as he took another sip as well.</p><p>"That all sounds about right, unless they somehow had the quietest sex in the universe with you mere feet away," Kali interjected. Both males choked at the same time. Ghira had the sense to set his cup down, while Sun quite nearly spilled his as his chest heaved while he was subjected to an embarrassed coughing fit.</p><p>"<em>Kali!</em>"</p><p>"What? It's my job to call you out when you're being stupid. That's a big part of why our relationship works." She seemed entirely unbothered by the idea as she leaned her entire weight into Ghira's side. Sun set his cup down as well, and held his chest as he sputtered. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>," he coughed. "You really don't have a filter, do you?"</p><p>"That's part of why I married her," Ghira cut in with an uncharacteristic smoothness. Sun quirked a brow as he finally got control of his throat. Slowly, he was beginning to see how the dynamics of their relationship worked. Even more slowly, he was starting to feel welcome in the Belladonna home, thanks in no small part to Kali breaking the tension.</p><p>"And the other reasons, he won't say in front of you. Maybe if you marry in, someday." After the relentless teasing from Kali, Ghira merely rolled his eyes and leaned back as he rested his gargantuan arm over Kali's shoulders.</p><p>"Thank you, honey, for so thoroughly derailing this conversation and nearly choking the boy to death."</p><p>"It's what I'm here for."</p><p>"So," Ghira followed up, "is Blake really going to be alright? You said something about unpleasant memories." He paused, and looked Sun over. Something about his gaze had changed, and become softer. "…Adam, I would assume?"</p><p>Sun nodded and sat up straight as the conversation took a more serious turn. "Yeah, Adam. She mentioned the name, but… I honestly don't really know much else, yet."</p><p>"He's a <em>dick</em>," Kali offered with uncharacteristic venom. Sun looked over to her only to find her eyes narrowed and full of hate. It was Ghira's turn to calm her down as he rolled her shoulder within his palm.</p><p>"In terms of his involvement with my daughter, you know as much as I do… though I knew him as a man. He once saved my life, though he took another to do it," Ghira said with a heavy sigh.</p><p>Sun looked between the pair of parents, confused.</p><p>"Wait… how did that happen? I thought the White Fang members in Kuo Kuana were a fringe group? What happened?"</p><p>Ghira grimaced and looked down to the table between them, deep in thought. Kali jumped into the conversation, though her tone struck Sun as odd- she had become more serious and reserved, rather than the sultry flirt he was used to hearing.</p><p>"My husband was once the leader of the White Fang. In the old days, when they were simply a passive resistance group rather than what they are now, Ghira was at the helm, calling the shots. Adam Taurus was one of his guards. Their caravan was attacked by a group of humans, looking to assassinate Ghira. Adam managed to stop them, but killed a human in the process. It wasn't our way. More and more of the White Fang began to gravitate toward that line of thinking, and so, Ghira stepped down and ceded control to Sienna, their current leader."</p><p>Sun looked to Ghira as he began to speak, and felt his stomach starting to knot.</p><p>"Violence begets violence. Too much of the White Fang was angry with the attempt on my life to listen to my words of warning, and so, I left to run Kuo Kuana instead. Adam Taurus was the start of violent resistance, and he accrued many followers who began to see his way as more effective than mine." Ghira paused. "Blake was among them."</p><p>The words seemed to pass through Sun as he tried to imagine Blake as a ruthless killer. Despite her cold nature and passionate feelings for the faunus, he just couldn't see her taking a life willingly. He tried his best to understand how she might have felt, but came up short.</p><p>"I… don't understand. How could Blake endorse something like that? She's been fighting to protect everyone for months, now."</p><p>Kali sighed. "An attempt was made at her father's life. Something like that changes people. How would you feel, in her situation?"</p><p>"About the same," Sun replied automatically, and a little too quickly. He stood, put his hands into his pockets, and looked toward the door, trying to avoid the couple's eyes as Ghira and Kali exchanged quizzical glances. The room went completely silent as his tail stopped moving, and it was nearly a full minute before Sun spoke again. "Hey, so I should probably get back to Blake. She was still pretty upset when I left. Is that cool?"</p><p>Ghira opened his mouth to protest, but silenced himself as Kali leaned against him and placed a palm against his shoulder. She gently pushed her hand along his pecs and began to entwine his chest hair around her fingers.</p><p>"Let him go, love. It's day two of their stay, and there will be plenty of time to talk more, later. Can't you see that Sun is uncomfortable?"</p><p>Sun personally thought that 'uncomfortable' was in the running for understatement of the year. His entire posture had changed as soon as the question about his parents had been asked, and he found that he didn't even have the energy to stand straight anymore. Ghira made a contemplative noise and offered the young man a nod.</p><p>"Go. Tomorrow morning, you and I have some… affairs to attend to."</p><p>"I'll be there," Sun replied with a deflated tone. He offered a halfhearted wave, and slipped out of the office. Kali watched him go with a hint of worry.</p><p>"…so. His parents are off limits, as a topic of conversation."</p><p>"So it would seem," Ghira replied. "Hm…"</p><hr/><p>Sun stood before the guest bedroom door and heaved a weary sigh. Once again, he tried his tactic of thinking of Blake to cheer himself up, but it rang hollow. All he saw was her face with tear trails, her ears flat, and her wounded heart. He knew that he had to be her rock, especially then, and grumbled to himself. He took a deep breath and forced a smile. All he could do was pray that it would be convincing enough for her.</p><p>As he pushed his way through the door, he found Blake sat upon the bed in her familiar nightie, sitting in much the same position as she had been the previous night with her scroll in hand. Her expression, however, was completely different, and her face and ears reflected the same troubling image that he had visualized only seconds before.</p><p>"Sun? We have a serious problem."</p><p>"What? What happened?" He approached her in a hurry, and Blake once again held out her scroll to him, but this time, she looked sick rather than angry.</p><p>"Take it. Look through it," she said in a shaky, uncertain voice.</p><p>He did, and his eyes widened as he began to scroll up through the messages with his finger. The one harassing Blake was no longer sending words- they were sending <em>pictures</em>. Impossible pictures.</p><p>The series started with a picture of Sun from behind, brushing his teeth in the attached bathroom. Somehow, the photographer wasn't visible in the mirror. The next few were of the same theme, but from slightly different angles. His heartbeat picked up as he realized that someone, <em>somehow</em>, had been in the room the night before.</p><p>The next series of pictures featured both himself and Blake- she was atop him, working through the heavenly massage during which he had fallen asleep. Several others simply showed the pair talking, and all were taken from the vantage point of the balcony. Sun looked over the scroll to meet Blake's eyes, and found that she looked exactly as he felt.</p><p>"Blake…" he began. "When you… left last night, did you open the balcony door? It was open when I woke up."</p><p>Blake shook her head. "I can't stand the cold, and I wouldn't have done that to you while you were laying atop the blankets shirtless."</p><p>Sun offered the scroll back to her with a shudder. "Then… someone was in this room, last night. How else would they have gotten these pictures? They must have taken them with their own scroll, sent them to mine, and sent them to you, now."</p><p>"Did you check your pictures anytime between last night and when you lost it earlier today?"</p><p>Sun hesitated, thinking back. He'd taken one of the tuna, but he hadn't checked through his own photos before that. Why would he?</p><p>"…you think they swiped my scroll and used it to take these while I wasn't looking, even <em>before</em> it got lifted in the marketplace?"</p><p>"It's possible. They… could still be in the house. I'm going to get my weapon." Blake slid toward the edge of the mattress, but Sun held out a hand to stop her.</p><p>"No. We go together, to be safe. Hold on a sec."</p><p>Sun began a slow walk to the bathroom door. As he reached it, he pushed against the wood and stepped inside, only to find something <em>very </em>out of place.</p><p>There upon the counter was the pink <em>Passione</em> shampoo bottle with the golden top, oozing a thick green liquid down into the sink from where a dagger had been plunged into the side. Atop the hilt of the knife was a small note written in hot pink pen and fancy script.</p><p>
  <em>Both of you, leave Kuo Kuana. This is your only warning.</em>
</p><p>The note was capped off with a little heart, and signed 'Ilia'.</p><p>Sun <em>hated</em> when his gut feelings were right.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Ever notice how in <em>Like Morning Follows Night</em>, it's alluded to that Sun has some of his own issues, yet in the show he's written as nearly flawless and as though nothing could ever really bother him?</p><p>Yeah. No.</p><p>Next update on Friday the 8th.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Harvest Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ilia hopped from the small boat and began to stride across the starlit sand with purpose- the journey from Kuo Kuana to the White Fang's hidden encampment on a nearby island had taken most of the day, but she knew the trip would be worth it. Corsac and Fennec were more careful as they left the vessel, and stepped lightly onto the beach as they took up the rear of their little troupe. The two brothers whispered feverishly and exchanged glances, while Ilia picked up her pace into a jog. The chameleon faunus smiled to herself, as she imagined just how pleased Adam would be with her- she had done exactly as had been asked thus far, <em>and</em> managed to secure the scroll of one of their new enemies.</p><p>As she made her way across the beach, Ilia pulled her horned grimm mask from a pouch at her side and drew Sun's scroll from an opposite pocket. She had made a day of trawling through the young man's personal information as the two brothers dealt with maneuvering the boat between rocky outcroppings, and she had learned a great deal. Sun's scroll was a veritable treasure trove of information, both about himself and otherwise, and some of it seemed as though it would prove useful in the future.</p><p>His photos had been first- naturally, Ilia had checked his recently deleted album, only to find more than a few embarrassing mirror selfies. Most were shirtless, one featured him in boxers, and another was simply a close-up of his abs. Ilia had sent them <em>all</em> straight to Blake, with increasingly more lewd captions as she did so. She <em>prayed</em> that Blake would see them, and that it would cause some tension between the pair.</p><p>Back in the rest of his saved photos, Ilia had found several interesting little tidbits- the earliest pictures were of a white building with a pale-blue roof, somewhere in the middle of a run-down town. The white wood was peeling and featured the occasional hole, while a window on the bottom floor was broken. She didn't recognize any of the surroundings, nor did she particularly care. What struck her as odd was the sheer number of children in the series of photos- every single one seemed to feature at least three, mostly faunus, and all doing work to repair the outside of the building. The last in the set was of an illegible sign outside of the structure- a black background with worn, chipped, golden letters that she couldn't make out. Clearly, it had been something from his past, and she would find a way to learn what and where that building was.</p><p>It seemed like a good target.</p><p>Deeper into the gallery were pictures of a large, steppe-pyramid looking building and the campus surrounding it- Ilia recognized it as Shade Academy, in Vacuo. The location made sense, considering how scruffy she found him to be, and the photos of what she assumed were his team weren't much better. A blue-haired narcissist, a muscular, dark swordsman with an edgy neck tattoo, and someone with some sort of pirate delusion were <em>not</em> her style, at all.</p><p>Within his photos, she found nothing else useful but pictures of <em>Blake</em>. So many pictures of Blake, her school, and her team. The sight made Ilia's blood boil, and she worked her way through deleting them all. Watching her disappear over and over was cathartic, but it wasn't enough. She wanted to see <em>him</em> suffer… and she knew who could help her get there.</p><p>"Hurry it up, you two," Ilia complained as she stashed the scroll back in her pocket after taking one last look at a selfie of Sun. How she hated that confident, flawless smile. She slid the grimm mask over her eyes with an annoyed huff, and approached the nearby camp.</p><p>The two brothers looked at each other once more, before hastening into a faster gait. Ilia led them up to a fence made of wooden poles with two tall torches blazing in the night on either side of the gate. A pair of White Fang guards stood out front, each wielding a simple machine gun and watching with curiosity as Ilia approached through the cover of night. The sentries nodded and let the trio through immediately, and Ilia made a beeline for the temporary tent erected at the center of the encampment. The faunus working around the grounds all turned to look as she walked with a determined stride, and all whispers and conversation around the camp died down as she made her way to the tent flap. Ilia paused just before the entrance, and strained her ears to listen.</p><p>Scrape. <em>Click.</em></p><p>Ilia's blood ran cold at the noise- Adam was in, as he was scheduled to be, and the telltale noise was proof enough that he was in a bad mood. She hesitated, one hand on the leather of the flap, and found her fingers trembling. The last time Adam was in a bad mood, she'd nearly ended up injured… or maybe even worse.</p><p>"…Miss Amitola," Fennec began. "Surely you did not ask us to take you all this way, only to back down now?" he finished in a singsong tone.</p><p>Ilia felt her lip twitch in annoyance as she looked over her shoulder and hissed in a breathy whisper. "Shut <em>up!</em> I'm listening to see if he's busy with someone else!"</p><p>"You called ahead," Corsac replied. "He said he would be waiting."</p><p>Ilia let out a frustrated growl and pushed her way through the flap and into the tent. Unlike the one at his main headquarters, this version of Adam's tent was smaller- there was no table, no map, and nowhere to hide from the tall, annoyed-looking bull faunus who stared down at Ilia as she sank to one knee.</p><p>"…sir. I bring news."</p><p>Corsac and Fennec followed Ilia in, and dropped into similar poses behind her. Wilt scraped back into its sheath one final time, before Adam let his dominant hand fall to his side.</p><p>"Then <em>speak</em>, sister Ilia. What is the situation in Kuo Kuana?"</p><p>Ilia looked up to her boss from her kneeling position, and found something unusual- on the right lapel of his black jacket, thick, red stains splashed their way across the fabric.</p><p>They looked <em>fresh</em>.</p><p>The sight caused Ilia's words to catch in her throat. She kept her body very still as she used the cover of her mask to let her eyes wander the small space of the tent. There, hidden behind one of Adam's legs, was a black boot and pant leg trailing out under the back of the tent, a pool of blood seeping into the dirt around it. The soil around the limb had shallow track marks, and the fabric around it was ruffled, suggesting the presence of a body on the other side. Given the style of footwear and what she could see of the pants, it seemed to be the body of another member of the White Fang.</p><p>"I said, <em>speak!</em>"</p><p>Ilia flinched, her eyes wide as she stared down into the ground beneath her knee. Her heart began to race and she found her hands shaking again as myriad scenarios of what may have happened in the tent only minutes before played out in her mind. With great effort, she closed her eyes and began to report.</p><p>"She's back, sir." Ilia paused, before daring to look back up at Adam. "Blake Belladonna has returned home to Kuo Kuana."</p><p>The tent fell silent. Corsac and Fennec rose, while Ilia remained knelt into the dirt. Adam's free hand twitched, as the other continued to hold his scabbard, Blush.</p><p>"You are <em>certain?</em>" he stated, in an unreadable monotone.</p><p>"I saw her, personally. She didn't see me," Ilia added quickly. "I've been watching the Belladonna manor as ordered, and she arrived yesterday afternoon with another faunus. A monkey-tailed boy named Sun Wukong. They're staying with Ghira and Kali. It looks to be long-term."</p><p>Adam drew in a deep breath, his chest rising significantly and then flattening as he made the motion last longer than needed. His thumb flicked, and the razor edge of Wilt peeked over the tip of its casing. Ilia's own breath hitched as she wondered what exactly he intended to do with the blade.</p><p>"Your orders stand, Amitola. Keep watch on their home… and keep Blake there, through any means necessary. If she gets word of our assault on Haven, it's going to complicate things."</p><p>"Yes, sir. What of her companion?"</p><p>Adam bared his teeth as his sword scraped back into its sheath. "I don't care… but keep him alive. Keep them <em>both</em> alive. Blake is mine to deal with, once all of this is over. Maim him, if you can, but I want to be the one to remove him from her life."</p><p>"Understood."</p><p>"If I may," Corsac cut in, "Blake and this… <em>Sun</em> character made mention of the White Fang's activities at Beacon Academy to the Belladonna family. Ghira is now aware of a fragment of the truth of our society."</p><p>Adam paused, and drew another labored breath. "So long as their family makes no move against us, continue to observe and report. We will deal with them when the time is right."</p><p>Ilia let her eyes wander to the corpse mere feet away. She found herself unable to draw her gaze from the body, and her mind rested on what exactly would happen to the Belladonna family when Adam ascended to lead the White Fang. For a moment, the black pants turned to deep purple knee-high boots in her mind, and she felt her blood freeze. Throughout all of her time in the organization, she knew that her continued commitment to Adam would end with someone dead, but this was the first time that the thought became real, in her mind. The next body she found could easily turn out to be Blake's.</p><p>She balled her fist in the dirt, before beginning to move her hand toward Sun's scroll, in her pocket. Halfway through the motion, she let her hand drop down onto the ground, instead. Perhaps seeing the device would be the thing to push the situation over the edge, and Ilia found that she was no longer sure which side she wanted to fall toward.</p><p>The Belladonnas were her responsibility to watch, until they were <em>dealt</em> with. How far was too far?</p><p>"Corsac. Fennec. Your disposal services are needed." Adam gestured toward the fallen member of their organization, and the two brothers moved to get to work. "Ilia. Return to Kuo Kuana, and contact me if… <em>when</em> Ghira becomes a problem."</p><p>Ilia nodded and rose, turning away as she left the tent in a hurry. Her steps quickly picked up into a run, her heart pounding as she worked to put as much distance between herself and the body as she could. With one wrong move, it could have been <em>her</em>.</p><p>It <em>would</em> be Blake, in time, unless something changed, and her blood would be on Ilia's hands.</p><p>She reached up and removed her mask as she made her way back toward the gates and gestured for the guards to open them for her. They obliged, and Ilia kept up her run onto the beach. The compact, pristine sand seemed to hiss as she kicked up sprays of it into the night air, and Ilia focused on the noise to try to draw her mind from the sudden uncertain thoughts that plagued her. Once out of sight of the rest of the White Fang, she took out Sun's scroll once again, and began to work her way through the pictures.</p><p>Ilia's thumb worked quickly as she flicked through the album- selfies, food, the Belladonna manor- she bit her lip as she continued her search, looking for <em>anything</em> of Blake that she may have missed, and forgotten to delete. She found nothing in her search, and resorted to opening the chain of fake texts that she'd sent to her former friend using Sun's name. Much to her surprise, she found that Blake had finally replied.</p><p>
  <em>8:39pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know it's you, Ilia. Stay away from Sun, and my family. If I see you, there's going to be hell to pay. I thought we were friends, but it looks like you chose the White Fang over me. I know that I left without warning and you probably feel like I slighted you, but I also know that if you're willing to throw in your lot with murderers and terrorists that leaving you was the right decision after all. YOU leave Kuo Kuana, or you're going to start seeing things you won't like.</em>
</p><p>The message ended with another black, cat-eared heart, followed by a banana.</p><p>Ilia's heart sank to the depths of her stomach as she read the accusatory words, and she hovered her thumbs over the digital keyboard with intent to reply. A sickening swirl of anger, heartbreak, and nausea pulsated through her stomach, and she found her vision of the words blurring as a droplet from her eye fell onto the screen, obscuring the words. After several minutes of consideration, she found that she was at a loss, and snapped the scroll closed. She turned and made her way back to the boat to await Corsac and Fennec, while wiping her eyes against the skin of her arm. Ilia resolved that she had a lot of thinking to do on the ride back.</p><hr/><p>"So, this Ilia girl," Sun said, breaking the silence. He and Blake had been searching their assigned quadrant of the mansion for over an hour in tense silence, and come up with nothing. Blake looked over her shoulder to him, their backs pressed against each other as they walked, slowly, with weapons drawn.</p><p>"…she was one of my closest friends. You met her at the market, and it's pretty clear that she has your scroll. What else do you need to know?" Blake's tone had an edge to it as she replied, and Sun chose his next words carefully. He knew that making small talk would only upset her further, and so, he decided to make the conversation meaningful.</p><p>"Well, you know her a lot better than I do. Do you think there's any chance we can get through to her? Do you <em>want</em> to get through to her?"</p><p>Sun nearly fell over as he no longer felt the sensation of Blake's back against his. He stumbled a bit and caught himself as she stopped abruptly and fixed him with uncertain eyes. Sun turned to face her fully as the two stood together in the center of the dining room that he had passed through earlier that morning. "Blake…?"</p><p>"…we grew up together. Here. In Kuo Kuana." Blake sheathed Gambol Shroud and folded her arms beneath her chest. Sun slung his staff up and over his right shoulder, figuring that the search was essentially over. "We've known each other since I was six. We used to play together, Sun. We used to run through the woods, play hide and seek, and exchange secrets while staying up too late until my parents yelled at us. We were closer than I've ever been with another friend, and it lasted until the beginning of our teenage years. She signed on to the White Fang alongside me, after an incident with her parents, and it looks like she took my departure personally."</p><p>"That makes some measure of sense, at least. Did you tell her, before you left?" Sun approached Blake, and stopped within arm's reach.</p><p>"I… no," Blake confessed. "I wasn't planning to leave, it just… happened. Adam and I were in the middle of a mission, and things just got to be too much. He wanted to kill a train full of humans just to steal some dust. He never asked me how I felt about it, and he expected me to cover it up, afterward. After months of watching him get more and more extreme, I'd had enough. I escaped, and Ilia was left behind."</p><p>"Hey, you did what you had to do. If she knew, or <em>cared</em> what Adam was planning, she would've gotten out, too," Sun replied. "You think she stayed behind out of spite?"</p><p>"That does sound like her. I mean, look at all of the messages she's sent me so far. If that doesn't scream spite, I don't know what does." Blake threw her hands up with a heavy sigh. "This is pointless. She's a chameleon, Sun. If we haven't found her by now, she's either not here or not moving. We should find my parents, and call it a night."</p><p>Sun slid his staff down and around his shoulder and planted it firmly into the floor, before leaning into it. "Hey, you never answered the question. Sure, she's making our lives harder right now, but do you want to try to fix things? I mean, I can get over the whole scroll thievery ordeal, if you still care about her."</p><p>"I didn't answer because I don't know, Sun. I need time… but my instinct says I want to find her, and sort things out. There's no way my childhood friend would stand for the things that the White Fang did at Beacon."</p><p>Sun shrugged, and Blake blinked in surprise as he patted her upon the shoulder. "Then it's settled. We work on finding Ilia, and I'll help you get a one-on-one talk with her. Gives us a goal, while we're here," Sun offered with a wink.</p><p>"It does, yes," Blake replied. Her cat ears suddenly twitched upward and she whirled in place at a noise that Sun didn't hear. He followed her eyes to the top of the stairs, and found Ghira and Kali arriving at the top seconds later. Ghira appeared unarmed, while Kali was holding a set of twin pistols and looking rather bored.</p><p>"Kali and I found nothing, and the house attendants have reported much the same. It seems that Ilia either isn't in the mansion, or she's gotten better at hiding."</p><p>The pair of parents began to descend the steps, and Sun moved to meet them at the landing.</p><p>"Sorry to bother you guys, but we figured it's better to be safe. Are there cameras?"</p><p>Kali nodded. "There are. We'll have the house staff check them overnight, though they only cover a few sections of the manor. I think it may be time for an upgrade to our security system. I'll get on that tomorrow morning."</p><p>Ghira folded his arms. "Indeed. For now, though, no one should be alone at night, as a precaution."</p><p>The entire room fell silent. Sun and Blake looked at each other with blank expressions, as did Ghira and Kali, before Sun found himself staring up at Ghira with a nervous grin.</p><p>"Mr. B, I mean…"</p><p>Ghira held up a hand for silence, while closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "…<em>fine</em>. Keep each other company. I still have an assignment for you in the morning, so don't stay up too late… <em>cuddling.</em>"</p><p>Sun could practically feel Blake's glare boring a hole through his back as he intentionally avoided her eyes while trying to dodge Ghira's. He ended up looking at a particularly interesting table, as he replied.</p><p>"…thanks, sir. We'll get straight to bed."</p><p>"Good." Ghira turned and began to make his way back up the steps. Kali shot Sun a wink before she followed her husband. He watched them go, and felt a stinging pain in his arm as soon as they slipped out of sight.</p><p>"<em>Hey!</em>" Sun whined, as Blake stared him down with a fist raised.</p><p>"You told him we <em>cuddled?</em>" she hissed.</p><p>"Well, I had to tell him the truth! Gah!" Sun winced as Blake landed another brutal punch into his arm.</p><p>"You could have just said we talked, and that would've been fine! Now come on, you dork." Blake rolled her eyes and led the way up the steps, leaving Sun to catch up. He walked after her, collapsing his weapon as he went.</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"…to cuddle, of course," Blake replied with a mischievous smirk.</p><p>Sun brought his palm to his forehead with a resounding smack, and followed her to his room.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Most of the chapters have been pre-written and ready to post for a while before they go up thus far, so I haven't been updating the notes as well as I should. Let me take a moment to say thank you all so much for all of the feedback on this story! It's been a bit of an adventure getting back into writing after a 10ish year hiatus, but it's definitely been a fun ride. Based on what some of you hope to see and what reviews have said about certain characters thus far, a few reactions to future chapters are going to be very interesting. Next update will be on Monday, 2/11.</p><p>I also went back and fixed a missing word in Chapter 2, as I needed to reread something there before writing 12. You people saw nothing.</p><p><em>Nothing</em>, I tell you.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Manly Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun stared into the glass of the bathroom mirror, unsatisfied. He ruffled his hair once again, and began tilting his face at various angles to check his appearance before scowling. Again, he made a pass to adjust his short blonde styling, and came up less than thrilled with the result.</p><p>"You look <em>fine</em>, Sun. It's just my dad," came the annoyed, groggy voice of Blake, still nestled within the blankets. Sun had barely slept, and it showed- he was beginning to develop bags under his eyes that did little to help his thoughts about his appearance.</p><p>"Well, 'just your dad' made it pretty clear that he wants me at my best for whatever he's got planned, and I get the feeling he's not a fan of me to begin with," Sun replied with a defeated tone. "I just don't want to screw this up. Again."</p><p>"And you won't," Blake grumbled as she began to sit up. Sun watched her in the mirror, tangled within the blankets and with her hair in disarray. Somehow, he found the messy look even more attractive than her usual meticulous appearance. Perhaps because it was for his eyes only.</p><p>"I'm glad one of us is confident, at least." Sun sighed, and turned to face her as he leaned back and rested his butt and palms against the edge of the counter. "Every single one of our conversations thus far have been tense, and I mean… reconnecting with your parents is important. I care about you, so I care about them. Seeing him upset makes me feel weird, especially when I'm the cause."</p><p>Blake thumped back down into her fortress of blankets, and pulled a pillow over her head to block out the subtle sunlight creeping in through the paper of the balcony door. She mumbled through the obstruction as Sun approached the bed and sat down next to her. "He's just terrified that the weird, muscular monkey man is going to defile his precious little girl. I'll put my thoughts into a conversation with him, sometime soon. Maybe once you two get back. Maybe tomorrow. I just need more sleep. What time is it, anyway?"</p><p>Sun looked over at the clock on the wall. "5:48 in the morning. Sleep, Blake. I want you feeling rested." He placed a hand atop the blanket-covered lump, praying that he would land somewhere on her side or arm instead of her rear. "I know you're stressed out."</p><p>There was a brief pause before Blake wriggled forward in a halfhearted motion to peek out at him from beneath her pillow-crown. "…and I know you are, too. Tomorrow, <em>you're</em> sleeping in, and I'm not letting you get up until you start looking less like a zombie. We'll be lazy for a day, and then… maybe explore the town, together? We need a break from all of this drama and tension."</p><p>Sun's smile grew wider as he listened, and he began to rub at Blake's side from atop the blankets. "…you know… what you just said is what your friends, myself included, have been trying to get you to see for a long time, now. You've changed, Blake, and it's for the better. I think if you stay on this path, the answers are going to start to come to you more easily."</p><p>Blake looked him over through weary, sleep-deprived eyes. In a smooth motion, her hand snaked out from beneath the tangle of fabric and rested atop Sun's. "…and I have you to thank for a lot of that. You, and… Yang." Blake's voice trailed off as she said the name, and for a moment, she seemed to be looking <em>through</em> Sun rather than at him. He knew well that any mention of her team was off limits, and he was unsure what to say. Fortunately, Blake spoke again to break the tension.</p><p>"…but that's a topic for another time. Once you survive my dad again, tomorrow, it's a <em>you</em> day. I'm not <em>letting</em> you get up until you're rested, and then we're going to just… 'chill', as you would say. I won't take 'no' for an answer," Blake finished with an intense stare. The expression reminded Sun quite a bit of Kali's smug and knowing glances, and he couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"Doesn't sound like I have much of a choice, do I?" Sun lifted his hand and gently entwined his fingers with Blake's. She looked bemused by the gesture, and her left cat ear flicked at his touch.</p><p>"You really don't. This whole time, you've been following my lead and backing me up while I wander, both literally and not. Now, I'm leading you for your benefit. Just go with it, Sun." Blake curled her fingers, pulling Sun's hand closer to herself as she did so. He offered no resistance, and let her drag his hand to her lips. Blake hesitated before planting a gentle, breathy kiss upon the back of his hand.</p><p>Sun's grin only grew in size at her touch, and the realization that her lips were not only soft, but <em>warm.</em></p><p>"You got it. For now, though, I'll deal with your dad, and see if I can't work on winning him over a little more."</p><p>"Just be yourself." Blake let his hand go, and Sun rose from the bed with a nod. He offered her a tiny, two-fingered salute before he slipped out the door. "…that's how you're winning me over, after all," Blake said to no one in particular as she adjusted her positioning and drew her captive pillow down into a tight cuddle. With a contented exhale, she closed her eyes and sank back into a peaceful, much-needed sleep.</p><hr/><p>The events leading to Sun following Ghira through the forest while shirtless at the crack of dawn were a blur to him, but that hardly mattered as he focused on the task ahead. Coffee was had, each male had downed a simple meal of toast and an egg to hold them over, and then they had set out into the forest of exotic trees behind the manor. The foliage extended a fair distance toward the nearby mountains, and grew denser as they approached the dust-colored peaks.</p><p>Ghira led the two of them onward while shouldering a large, heavy-looking, black canvas bag. Sun had neglected to ask questions, wanting anything but to annoy his elder on their journey. Instead, he kept his attention on the plant life as he followed along, until Ghira's voice rumbled through the early morning silence.</p><p>"So. What are your views on manual labor?"</p><p>Sun blinked, unsure how to answer. "Uh… what do you mean? As a job, or a hobby, or…?"</p><p>"No," Ghira shook his head. "The value of it, in general. Do you ever go out and just… <em>enjoy</em> work?" Ghira dropped the bag into the dirt and grass as he came to an abrupt stop, and Sun jumped a bit at the noise. He mulled over the question as he took in their surroundings- a nondescript, seemingly unimportant collection of trees, ferns, and bushes.</p><p>"…I never really felt the need unless there was a goal, to be honest. I've been physically working on and off since I was just a little kid. I guess it's calming? Doing repairs always gave me some time to think to myself. It's nice, sometimes, to just get away and work with my hands," Sun offered with a shrug.</p><p>"Repairs?" Ghira inquired.</p><p>"…yeah. In Vacuo, I… got pretty good at fixing buildings. Interior and exterior," Sun replied. He moved toward the canvas bag to avoid Ghira's eyes, and began to unzip it.</p><p>"…I will ask nothing more." Ghira crossed his arms as he watched. Sun peeled the halves of the bag apart, and revealed a plethora of classical woodcutter's axes strapped down against the inside of the luggage.</p><p>"…thanks. Axes…?"</p><p>"Axes," Ghira affirmed with a nod. He joined Sun's side at the bag, and slid an axe from its securing loop.</p><p>"Is this the part where you dismember me and scatter the pieces so I don't date your daughter?" Sun asked with a full-on cheesy grin. Ghira didn't return it, and instead spun the axe in his hand as he took a deep breath.</p><p>"…I may not like you, Mr. Wukong," he said, "but I… will admit that should such a thing come to pass, my daughter could do <em>far</em> worse. Even so… don't push your luck."</p><p>"Noted. I'll take it," Sun replied as he selected his own axe. He mimicked the spinning motion and watched as the rising sun glistened off the metal of the razor sharp blade. "So, are we cutting down trees?"</p><p>"We are." Ghira rolled his axe-bearing arm and cracked his neck. "Our housekeepers could easily handle the gathering of firewood, but I elect to do it myself, instead. It gives me some time alone, away from paperwork, the White Fang, and my duties to Kuo Kuana. You may as well come along, and experience the sensations of control and solitude for yourself."</p><p>"Yes, sir," Sun replied. His lack of sleep caused the axe to feel heavier than it otherwise would, and simply standing straight was beginning to grate on his nerves between the exhaustion and tension of the previous, restless night. "I'll do my best."</p><p>"…go on. See what you can do, on your own," Ghira said with a hint of amusement in his voice.</p><p>Despite the distinct feeling that Ghira was setting him up for failure, Sun strode forward and eyed up a decently-sized tree. The trunk was bigger around than Ghira's torso, and looked as hard as stone. Having never held an axe before, he adjusted his grip several times, before leveling the head of the tool perpendicular to the bark of the palm tree and taking a deep breath. He lined up his target by touching the blade to the tree several times, and swung hard into the wood. The axe blade stuck inside of the tree, and Sun recoiled a bit as he felt the reverberation of the impact travel up through his arms with a painful twinge.</p><p>He had <em>barely</em> made a dent, and he struggled to wrench the axe back out of the wood before falling over onto his rear. Sun let out a sigh as he felt his free hand mash into the dirt, and braced himself for the booming laugh from Ghira at his complete failure.</p><p>It never came.</p><p>"…I have seen worse." Sun watched with confusion as a massive hand came into view, but he didn't hesitate to take it and pull himself up.</p><p>"Well, that's comforting. Any tips?" Sun asked as he stood and dusted off the front of his pants. He planted the head of the axe into the ground and leaned over it, feeling woozy.</p><p>"Several. Are you certain that you are up to this?" Ghira replied as he leveled his own axe at the resistant tree, the blade at an angle.</p><p>Sun stood straight immediately, and tried to perk up with limited success. "Yeah! Of course!" The false enthusiasm put quite a strain on his mental state, and Sun found his smile turning into a grimace against his wishes.</p><p>"…first, relax. Tension will not serve you, here. Strike at an angle, and cut a wedge into the side of the bark in the direction you wish the tree to fall," Ghira instructed before sinking his axe into the side of the wood. A resounding <em>thud</em> echoed throughout the area, and Sun whistled as he beheld the comparatively deep cut and Ghira's skillful removal of the tool from the wood.</p><p>"That's a lot more technical than I thought it would be, to be honest."</p><p>"What, were you just expecting to hack at it and then run away as it fell over in whatever direction?" Ghira asked incredulously.</p><p>"…yes. Yes I was," Sun admitted sheepishly as he approached a new tree of his own. He tried to follow Ghira's instructions, only to be met with criticism.</p><p>"…a deeper angle. Aim for a 45," Ghira deadpanned as he worked to fell his own tree.</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>Sun drew a deep breath as he gripped the axe, his knuckles turning white while he tried to find the perfect angle. In that time, Ghira had taken three more swings, and transitioned to the other side of his tree. Sun tried to block out the distraction, and swung again. He greatly misjudged the position of the blade, and ended up sinking only half of it into the bark. With an annoyed grumble, he made a rocking motion to dislodge the blade and swing again, hitting into the same shallow cut.</p><p>"Better. Continue, until you reach the halfway point within the wood." Ghira put one last chop into the opposite side of his tree, and the massive plant began to creak and buckle under its own weight before leaning toward the carved wedge and beginning to fall. The giant palm crashed down into the brush with an echoing thud, and Sun found his nerves shredded by the noise.</p><p>"That's... new. Uh, how many trees do we need to down?"</p><p>"<em>Fell</em>," Ghira corrected. He approached another and rested his palm against it, axe over his shoulder as he watched and waited. "Let us try to bring down five each. That should last the manor for a month, or potentially more."</p><p>Sun's face fell as he considered that he hadn't even managed to get halfway through his first. He expected that <em>five</em> could take him into the early evening.</p><p>"…yes, sir…"</p><hr/><p>The sun slowly rose and crested the mountains as the duo continued their work, largely in silence. Sun had managed to fell two trees, albeit sloppily. Ghira had reached his final one, and seemed to be largely unaffected beyond deep, controlled breathing. In contrast, Sun's face, shoulders, and chest were slick with a sheen of heavy sweat, and the belt area of his shorts had turned a darker shade of denim from the pooling moisture.</p><p>Once again, Sun got to work chopping as Ghira watched. Comparatively, his blows were sloppy, uneven, and jagged. His arms grew heavy as he reached the halfway point within the wood, and Sun felt as though he might topple over as he made the few steps to the other side of the tree. He kept his eyes trained on the core of the tree, and yelped in surprise as he felt a giant hand pressing into the center of his chest. Sun's forward motion stopped immediately against Ghira's limb, and his nerves seemed to amplify the sensation of pressure in his tired state.</p><p>"Stop," Ghira commanded. Sun looked up at the elder male in shock. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, setting him both more awake and slightly numb.</p><p>"What? Why?" he asked, his voice unsure.</p><p>"Because you look ready to keel over. Your work has not been terrible, for a first attempt."</p><p>"Yeah, and you've doubled it." Sun shook his head and stepped back to free his chest from Ghira's palm. "Just let me do this, okay?"</p><p>"To what end? You're still just a boy. In truth, I did not expect you to manage the task in a timely fashion, or potentially at all. You have no need to press on in hopes of impressing me," Ghira finished.</p><p>Sun stared up at Ghira with a defiant expression, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. "Yeah, actually. I do." With a huff, he walked around to the other side of the tree, relying on a second wind as he wound up his axe.</p><p>Ghira grunted and rolled his eyes as he watched. "At this rate, you're going to injure yourself. Again, you need to stop. Know your limits."</p><p>"Limits are made to be stretched," Sun replied with a strained voice as he sunk the axe into the wood. The cut was at a deep angle, despite needing to be at a straight horizontal on the second side. He stared at his work, anger and shame washing over him as he realized that he had already made a costly mistake.</p><p>"Not when you seem as though you haven't slept since your arrival in Kuo Kuana. That cut should be l-"</p><p>"Level, I <em>know!</em>" Sun interrupted in a frustrated voice. He pulled straight back to remove the axe from the tree in frustration, and ended up tugging fruitlessly as he forgot about the mistaken angle. With his palms slick with sweat, he lost his grip on the tool and took several steps backward to stay standing as the axe remained wedged into the bark.</p><p>Ghira paused, and let his arms drop to his sides as he regarded Sun with a look of concern. "…is all of this… because of <em>me?</em>"</p><p>Sun groaned and turned to face Ghira, leaving the axe in the tree as he ran a hand through his soaked hair, exasperated. "What? What do you mean? The fact that I suck at this?"</p><p>Ghira approached Sun, looking unamused. In one swift motion, he grabbed the handle of the axe and yanked it up and out of the tree, before letting the tool fall to the forest floor. "<em>No</em>. Your sleeplessness, tension, and attitude, at present. Your stubborn insistence on harming yourself through carelessness and defiance. Be truthful. Have I brought this on?"</p><p>"Partially, yeah!" Sun admitted in an angry tone as he stood up straight and faced Ghira down. "How else am I supposed to feel? I screwed up when we first met, I got caught sneaking around the house that same night, and you came down on me. Look, I get it. I really do. Blake's your daughter, and I'm an unknown. You probably feel like you don't know her right now, since you've been apart so long, but you don't know <em>me</em>, either! One of the first things you said was that you 'don't like me', and you've said it again twice, today included. We're <em>faunus!</em> Do you know how many times I've heard some variation of that, from people I barely know?"</p><p>Sun threw his arm out to the side in an exaggerated gesture, his anger rising as his filter deteriorated. "What were you hoping to get out of that? Were you <em>trying</em> to make me feel like shit, because that's what happened. I've been thinking about that since my first night in town, and how I can fix it, and every time we talk it feels like any progress we make together just gets erased by default. I don't know what to do to make you even give me an honest chance, and right now, I kinda feel like I don't even deserve one," Sun said as he looked down into the grass.</p><p>"I still don't totally understand Blake's situation, but as I learn more and more, I'm starting to see just how big it is. She's leaning into me, and I'm comfortable with that. I'm fine with people relying on me, and I like helping out and fixing their problems. But <em>this</em> problem, with Adam, and Ilia, and even her team after Beacon… I don't even know where to begin. I'm just winging it and putting on a brave face, for her sake. I feel like we're going to hit a point where Blake needs me, and I won't have an answer. She might run, again, or she might start worrying about <em>me</em>, and that's the last thing she needs."</p><p>Sun let his arm drop, before he brought it back up into his hair. "I hate feeling useless. I <em>hate</em> feeling like I'm letting people down, and I'll go nuts if I end up making Blake feel even more alone because I can't get my own shit together. Having you against me just adds to it, and it's causing tension between you and her. I know it is. I just want to slowly become a part of your family so I can keep helping her, because she's worth it, to me… but I have no idea what to do. I have no idea what to say around you, or how to interact with a father figure."</p><p>The boy looked up at Ghira with a pained expression, and found him looking unreadable in return as he continued. "I… never had that. I don't even know my parents. I was stuck in a foster home until I got sent to the academy for defending it from a grimm attack. I don't <em>get</em> the idea of 'family', and I thought maybe meeting Blake's would help me figure it out. I was hoping that maybe <em>I</em> could start feeling better, too, after meeting you guys, instead of like the unwanted runt who was just dumped off at some shack for kids that were too much of a burden. Instead, I just feel like I did before, or maybe even worse." Sun let his eyes fall back to the ground as all of his anger left him, replaced with sincere longing and guilt. His motivation rushed out of his heart and mind like air from a balloon that someone had stopped pinching closed, and he suddenly felt as though he just wanted to slump into the grass and decay.</p><p>"What do I have to do to just have a <em>chance</em> at being something more than an annoyance to you?" Sun finished, his voice small.</p><p>Ghira stood silent through the speech, his expression unchanging as he absorbed the boy's thoughts and took them to heart. Slowly, he offered a hand.</p><p>"…you just did it. Your honesty is something I am unused to, and for what it is worth, my intention was never to drive you to this point. You made several good points, and… I suppose I should say that I'm… sorry, Sun."</p><p>Sun clasped the hand with a desperate grip. The words did nothing to alleviate his physical burdens, but he allowed himself an uncertain sigh of relief.</p><p>"Thanks, Mr. B… but I'm just like that. I live inside my own head a lot more than I let on, and some things people say just… buzz around in there for days. <em>Weeks</em>. It's torture."</p><p>"I can see that, now. However, that is not my biggest point of concern," Ghira said as he furrowed his brow. "Is all of this really a means to an end, for the sake of helping my daughter back onto her feet? All of your own wants and needs are an afterthought?"</p><p>Sun let his hand slip from Ghira's, and rubbed at his bicep, ashamed. "Yeah. That's how it's always been. Before Blake, it was another friend I had at the Academy. He needed some support, so I gave it to him as best I could. You probably picked up on the fact that I'm not exactly thrilled with myself, so I just… take a back seat to the people I care about."</p><p>"I certainly did, yes." Ghira paused, and stooped to pick up the fallen axe. "We're going to have to work on that."</p><p>"…we?" Sun asked as he let go of his arm.</p><p>"Yes. <em>We.</em>" Ghira moved back to the canvas bag and slipped the axe into its designated storage loop. "Let us finish packing here, and then go and get some <em>real</em> food, on the way home." The larger male offered a rare smirk, and Sun felt an oddly pleasant sensation within his chest as he cracked his knuckles.</p><p>"Sounds good, Mr. B."</p><p>"…call me Ghira."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>As merendinoemiliano pointed out in a review, Ilia did grow up elsewhere, and I forgot that detail while writing since I didn't bother to double check. For the purposes of this story, I'll be keeping her childhood in Menagerie to deepen the connection with Blake and give her more reason to hold such a grudge.</p><p>As far as updates… some of you have probably noticed that this chapter is up a day early. There's a distinct reason for that- <strong>I'm speeding up temporarily</strong>. Valentine's Day means nothing to me, but it seems incredibly fitting for a <em>certain</em> chapter to fall on that date, and I figure that some people would appreciate having something romantic to read that features Sun and Blake on the holiday. Therefore, the update schedule is now every other day for a bit and going to be:</p><p>2/12: Chapter 13</p><p>2/14: Chapter 14</p><p>After that, I'll go back to updates every three days, meaning that Chapter 15 will go up on Saturday the 17th.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Scents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake Belladonna's eyes fluttered open as the rays of sunlight seeping in through the paper walls of the guest room finally reached her face. Instinctively, she closed them once again and buried her nose deep into the pillow held firmly in her grasp, before rolling over to put the early morning sun behind herself. With a wide, drawn-out yawn, she opened her eyes once again and looked at the clock on the far wall- it was 8:39 in the morning, and her cuddle partner was long gone.</p><p>As the disappointing realization that she was alone washed over her, Blake let go of the pillow and leaned up on one elbow to take in the features of the room- everything seemed to be in place, bar one curious addition. Sun's white shirt was draped over the back of a chair near to the door, as though it had been hastily tossed from the doorway. Blake smirked to herself as she wondered what circumstances led to him leaving the house with her father while shirtless, and resigned to leave it a mystery as she dragged herself to the edge of the bed to let her legs dangle.</p><p>With her toes pointed downward, Blake was just barely able to run them along the cold, wooden surface of the floor. In one smooth motion, she pushed herself up and off the bed to land on the balls of her feet with catlike grace, making almost no sound as she balanced, heels off the floor. Slowly, she lowered them onto the wood and brought a hand over to the silken strip of fabric holding her nightie together before undoing the knot and pulling it free of the loops around her waist. Blake let the fabric naturally spread and fall to the sides, and then shuffled her shoulders while moving her arms out to let the entire robe fall to the floor in a pool of black silk.</p><p>Blake stood almost completely naked bar a small black thong, and reached her arms high as she rose onto her tiptoes, stretching fully with a grunt of effort. As she felt the pleasant ripple of effort coursing through her muscles, she let out a breath and allowed her feet to fall flat to the floor once again. She strode forward toward the chair supporting Sun's shirt, and lifted the garment with her right hand to inspect it. The material was slightly wrinkled, and probably in need of washing soon. She didn't imagine that his shorts were in a much better state, and a plan began to formulate in her mind. Blake made a cursory check of the room to make sure that she was alone before she brought the shirt up to her nose, closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply.</p><p>If someone had asked her what Sun smelled like, she would have had no idea how to answer. Not once had she actively taken note of his natural smell, and yet, the aroma of the shirt was unmistakably <em>him</em>. There was something masculine, warm, and comforting about it that she couldn't quite put her finger on. While she wouldn't be caught dead sniffing his shirt, or any other part of him, Blake made a note to start paying more attention to the pleasant smell when she could.</p><p>After relishing his scent for a moment, Blake whipped the shirt up and over one of her shoulders as she made her way to the bathroom. With a twist of the handle, she let herself inside, only to find that Sun had definitely made himself at home and bought the essentials while out shopping with Kali. A new-looking toothbrush rested on the porcelain rim of the sink, with the head balancing over the basin itself. A full tube of toothpaste rested on the other side, as did a small black manual razor. The towel rack across from the toilet played host to a brand new, sky-blue towel, and unfamiliar bottles of shampoo, body wash, and a black pouf were waiting inside of the shower.</p><p>Blake draped Sun's shirt over the doorknob as she pulled the door closed behind herself while flicking on the lights, and turned to lift Sun's toothbrush. She thought about going to get her own to add it to the bathroom, but found that such a thing would have taken far too much effort. She considered brushing her teeth using her finger and toothpaste, but thought better of it. After all, Sun didn't seem the type to be bothered by a few germs, and after she had so valiantly sacrificed her toothbrush for him, he <em>owed</em> her.</p><p>A devilish smile crept across her features as she squeezed a generous amount of toothpaste onto the brush and slid it into her mouth. She looked herself over in the mirror as she got to work, and found that for the first time in a long time, she actually looked as though she had gotten a full night of sleep. Being around Sun and having someone to hold again at night seemed to be what she had been missing, and she resolved to move herself into the guest room regardless of whether or not her father allowed it. For a moment, she considered the idea of moving Sun into <em>her</em> room instead, but the proximity to Ghira's office made the option less attractive.</p><p>That, and the fact that her sheets didn't smell like him, while the ones in the guest room probably already did.</p><p>Blake spat into the sink and washed out her mouth with water before placing the brush back where she'd found it and reaching up a hand to rub at the side of her neck. She had a feeling that Sun would still be away for at least a few more hours, and she wanted to spend a little time at the market herself, both in preparation for pampering Sun on the following day and to familiarize herself with the changes to Kuo Kuana.</p><p>Naturally, that meant that she needed to make herself presentable. Blake made her way across the small room and looped her thumbs into the straps of her underwear as she began to slide them down her legs. With two large steps, she walked her way out of the thong and placed it upon the counter as she slipped into the shower. She slid the glass door shut and closed her eyes as she turned the dial to 'H'.</p><p>A waterfall of warm droplets descended onto her bare skin, and Blake couldn't help but let out a small, appreciative moan as the sensation washed over her. She briefly ran her hands through her hair and over her faunus ears as she worked out a few tangles, and then opened her eyes to blink away some of the droplets from her lashes. Blake began the process of showering properly, and snatched the bottle of shampoo to squeeze a large pool of green liquid into her hand before running it through her hair. She massaged the goop into her locks and raked her scalp with her nails, all the while thinking through her journey back home.</p><p>Had Sun not followed her, there was a good chance that she would have been either shipwrecked or injured by the massive leviathan grimm that had attacked her vessel. After the fight, she hadn't spoken to him for two days, and yet, he had waited patiently for her to break, going so far as to bring food from the cantina to her room on board when she refused to leave. Silently, she had been grateful, while outwardly she protested. Each night since then, she found her thoughts drifting to how thankful she was to have him at her side, and how he had helped her see that she could be better.</p><p>Blake grabbed for Sun's pouf, and squeezed the other bottle present in the shower to coat the mesh with a thick, yellow liquid that seemed to shine in the light. Curious as to what she was about to rub all over herself, she lifted the bottle closer to her eyes and squinted. The label identified the liquid as being scented with buttermilk and honey. Blake lifted the pouf and gave it a sniff, only to find that she <em>definitely</em> approved- doubly so if she could bury her face into someone's chest who smelled as good as the body wash.</p><p>Eagerly, she began to run the pouf over her skin as she set the bottle down. While she kept up the cleansing ritual, her thoughts drifted to her conversation with Sun earlier that morning. The memory came rushing back, seemingly unbidden as she worked to clean her chest and stomach. For the first time since Sun had joined her side, she had mentioned <em>Yang</em>. When he had first brought up team RWBY while on the ship, she had snapped at him and told him that such a thing was off limits, indefinitely. She knew then how wrong that was, and nothing had made it any more right up to that moment.</p><p>Soon, she decided, she would have that conversation with him. She would admit to what she was feeling about her tendency to run away, and Blake prayed that Sun would have some magic words and a soft embrace to make her feel better. In truth, Blake ran because she knew that none of them, be it Ruby, Weiss, or Yang herself could have done anything to lift her spirits and make what she had seen and suffered through at Beacon something capable of facing. As the days dragged on, however, she was feeling more and more that if anyone could do it, it was <em>him</em>.</p><p>Blake hesitated as she found her hand and the pouf making its way over the vicious scar that Adam had left her with, not even a month before. The flesh where his sword had pierced her had turned ugly and raised into a jagged, lumpy keloid, and the sight of it brought her shame and a grim reminder of how much pain she had caused her friends. Blake looped the pouf around the shower dial and brought a hand down to gently touch the surface of the scar. The feeling of her fingers over the warped flesh brought her no physical pain, but she could feel her heart sink as she examined the wound.</p><p>Thoughts of Adam swirled through her mind as she let her hand drop to her side, and she once again closed her eyes to try to shut them out. Blake strained both sets of ears to let the resounding deluge of water against the bottom of the shower overtake her mind, and she focused only upon the noise until she found the horrifying image of the grimm mask and black horns fading away. Once she had successfully blocked him out of her thoughts, she opened her eyes and wrenched the dial back to the middle, killing the downpour of water immediately.</p><p>Blake let out a heavy sigh and shook her head as she slid the glass to the side and stepped back out into the warm air of the bathroom. She reached over and grabbed for Sun's towel, before slinging the fluffy material over her head and beginning to ruffle her hair. It was only then that she realized she <em>would</em> need to make a trip to her bathroom after all to retrieve her brush, a bra, and some underwear. Blake groaned at the inconvenience, but decided that if she was going to walk all that way, she would <em>definitely </em>be making the return trip to claim half of the guest bathroom with her own supplies.</p><p>After thoroughly drying her skin, Blake brought the towel down and around her waist to tie it off into a makeshift skirt. With a small chuckle, she lifted Sun's shirt from the door handle and slipped her arms through the holes. The garment was <em>far</em> too large and hung down to her upper thighs, but Blake didn't mind at all as she secured a few buttons in the center to cover her chest. She moved a hand to flick off the lights before noticing her thong, discarded upon the counter, and lifted it with two fingers. Slowly and carefully, she looped it around the door handle where Sun's shirt had been.</p><p>Blake allowed herself a toothy grin as she turned the lights off and stepped back out into the bedroom. Sun was in for one hell of a surprise, the next time he brushed his teeth.</p><hr/><p>Once again, Blake found herself in the guest bathroom. She had successfully claimed a portion of the space as her own by adding her toothbrush, hair brush, pouf, makeup, and towel to the room, and decided to keep the thong on the door handle for later. Before leaving, she checked herself over in the mirror once again, and found that she was <em>very</em> satisfied with the result.</p><p>Blake had chosen to keep her thigh-high, dark purple boots and black pants, but discarded her crop top in favor of Sun's shirt. She had experimented for several minutes with how she wanted to wear the garment, and settled for half-tucking the overlong tails of the shirt and leaving the top buttons open <em>just</em> enough to show off the edges of her lacy black bra. Her look was topped off by light purple eyeshadow, Gambol Shroud strapped to her side, and more confidence and self-assured smirks than could be reasonably allowed to one woman. Blake shot herself a wink in the mirror and turned to hit the lights, before leaving the bathroom.</p><p>The clock read 9:47 as Blake spared it a glance while leaving the room, and her stomach growled in protest at putting off breakfast for so long. She made her way down the hall and to the stairs, finding her mind in agreement with her body as she thought through all of the available food options in the home. As she descended the steps, she decided that she would try to cook something on her own, rather than ask an attendant, but found her hopes dashed as she nearly ran into her mother while lost in thought.</p><p>"Careful, Blake," Kali teased. She was holding a tray with a glass of orange juice and a plate of sardines, buttered toast, and bacon, seemingly on her way to the guest room. Kali did a double take as she looked over Blake's new outfit, and her lips broke out into a mischievous grin. "…that is one <em>hell</em> of a strong signal to send, both to Sun <em>and</em> Ghira. Nice," she said with approval.</p><p>"<em>Mom!</em>" Blake whined with a scarlet blush as her ears flattened to her skull. She held on to the banister with her feet on different steps, blocking her mother's path.</p><p>"What? Maybe don't wear your friend's clothing if you don't want me to start getting naughty ideas, hm?" Kali lilted with a quirked brow.</p><p>"You <em>always</em> have naughty ideas, about everyone and everything. I'm only now starting to realize just how filthy they are," Blake replied while rolling her eyes.</p><p>"That's because you're finally old enough to catch on. Come on downstairs, and eat something. Sun and Ghira are still out, chopping wood." Kali turned and made her way down into the dining room.</p><p>"<em>Chopping wood?</em> Can't the house staff do that?" Blake asked incredulously. Kali set the tray down at a table and waved a hand with a heavy sigh, as though the question had been asked several times before.</p><p>"Of <em>course</em> they can. It's some stupid, primal… <em>man</em> thing. I stopped bothering him about it ages ago." Kali slid into a seat and put an elbow up on the table while using her hand to cup her chin as Blake sat across from her. "Honestly, I think it's a good sign. If he's inviting Sun out for some macho woodcutting bullshit, that's most likely his way of trying to bond. I just don't know if Sun is into the whole manly-man thing."</p><p>"Sun is <em>absolutely</em> manly," Blake replied defensively. Her blush deepened as her mother looked at her, amused.</p><p>"Is that so? His abs <em>are</em> to die for, but I just can't see him with a beard, or swinging an axe around and grunting," Kali said through a smirk.</p><p>"That's not manly. That's just dumb," Blake shot back as she sipped from the glass of orange juice.</p><p>"You only think it's dumb because that's your father, dear. <em>I</em> think it's hot."</p><p>"And this is the part where I start ignoring you, and eat this toast," Blake replied as she lifted the bread and took a bite.</p><p>"I took the liberty of buying you condoms, while Sun and I were at the market yesterday. He has no idea," Kali let on as she drummed her fingers against the side of her cheek. Blake took a deep breath mid-bite, and swallowed hard before setting the toast down, her cheeks burning.</p><p>"…I was <em>so</em> ready for you to say something like that. You're going to have to try harder to catch me off guard. You were trying to make me choke, weren't you?" Blake accused.</p><p>"It would've been funny," Kali admitted with a small giggle.</p><p>"It's so <em>not</em> funny that it's painful." Blake took a deep breath, and stared her mother down. Kali looked unfazed, and Blake fought back the urge to leap the table and try to strangle her. She settled for putting her hands on the table and pressing lightly into the wood. "We're <em>not</em> having sex, Mom."</p><p>"To be honest, I didn't think you were, but it's my job around here to stir the shit for my own amusement… and also to check in on you." Kali allowed her hand to fall from beneath her chin, and let it rest lightly atop her daughter's as her tone changed to one of sincerity. "So, seriously. Take them, and hide them somewhere in your room. Ghira doesn't know, and he doesn't <em>need</em> to know. It's better to have them, just in case."</p><p>As much as Blake wanted to lash out, she took a calming breath before slipping her hand out from beneath her mother's to take another swig of orange juice. She set the glass down and tried to get her blush under control, with little success. "…okay. Just… don't push it too hard, alright? We're just friends. Close friends, but… <em>friends</em>."</p><p>"I understand, Blake. Part of being an adult is knowing when to back off, and you know I'm just teasing. Mostly." Kali brought the hand back to rest beneath her chin as she watched Blake eye up the sardines and then begin to pile them onto a slice of toast. "But seriously, honey- <em>are</em> you interested in him, as more than a friend? He's an absolute prize, and I'm not just talking physically."</p><p>Blake kept her eyes on her fish-toast as she bit into it. "…Sun and I had a long talk, last night. I'd be lying if I said no." She took another bite, and used it to buy herself some time to think. "He's in love with me. I think… I'm in love with him, too, but it's… not that easy."</p><p>"It never is. Get over your feelings of hesitance and jump him, dear," Kali offered with a flick of her free hand. Blake paused, and her expression changed to a deep, melancholy frown. Kali sat up straight as she noticed immediately, and folded her arms atop the table while leaning in, her own ears wilting slightly. "Blake?"</p><p>"…you <em>cannot</em> tell Dad," Blake stated in a nervous tone. She slowly brought her eyes up to her mother's, and Kali returned the glance. She nodded slowly, despite her confusion. "Adam hurt me, Mom. I don't mean… 'I have a few bruises' hurt. Some of the things he said and did toward the end of our relationship changed me. They left physical and emotional scars, and they're scars I'm terrified to show Sun, or anyone else. He has <em>some</em> idea of how serious it is, but… he doesn't know just how deep it goes. The thought of being with someone else again scares me. Adam did things to me that I never thought someone could do to another they claimed to love."</p><p>Kali's intense expression of concern shifted to a deadly, venomous glare. "…I'll rip his fucking balls off," she spat with an alien harshness. Blake narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"No, you won't… because <em>I</em> will."</p><p>"…fair. Unsatisfying, but fair," Kali replied. It was her turn to heave a great sigh. "You don't need to tell me anything more, but I'm here for you. You know that."</p><p>"I do," Blake nodded as she began to tear into her bacon. "But… <em>nothing</em> has ever made me feel better, in all this time. Nothing but Sun. I want to talk to him and just… lay it all on him, but I don't want to scare him off, either. It's pretty much the ultimate baggage test."</p><p>"Then you need to take it slow. Unloading all at once could paralyze him… but at the same time, if you <em>need</em> to unload, then unload. If he really does love you, he'll at least stay, even if it takes him time to process it all," Kali said.</p><p>"Well, at least you're not feeding me bullshit and saying it's all going to be okay," Blake sighed.</p><p>"That's not my job, as a mother. My job is to support your decisions, and offer advice. Ghira told me that you barely mentioned Sun at all, to him."</p><p>"Of course not. I <em>can't</em>," Blake said with exasperation. "He's so caught up on 'defending my honor' that anything I say is just going to sound like it's targeted at pissing him off."</p><p>"Maybe not, after today. Let me talk to him again, before your next encounter. A big part of a loving relationship is trust, and he trusts me. I know what buttons to push and angles to approach from to get him to lighten up," Kali said in a soft tone.</p><p>"Thanks, Mom. I'm actually going to head to the marketplace for a bit this afternoon, and then tomorrow… I'm taking Sun out. Just us. Maybe talk to Dad then…?" Blake pleaded.</p><p>"Perfect timing. Is it a date?"</p><p>Blake looked down at her finished plate, her shoulders tense. "…yes."</p><p>"I have a feeling that telling <em>Sun</em> that would go a long way toward making him feel better, and able to support you. He looked awful when he came downstairs this morning."</p><p>Blake shivered, and ran the collar of Sun's shirt between her thumb and forefinger as her ears drooped. "…I know. I saw him, briefly, as he was getting ready to leave. You really think I should just… go for it? Even if I don't feel ready?"</p><p>"You know what they say about jumping in pools. A 'date' is harmless. Just wade in up to your ankles, for now. It's pretty clear that you like the water," Kali sang.</p><p>"…I do." Blake stood, and pushed away from the table. "I guess, calling it a date won't hurt. You're right. Maybe… things just haven't worked so far because I <em>don't</em> fully trust anyone, anymore? Maybe it's <em>me</em> that's holding us back, and not my situation."</p><p>"Maybe it is. The decision of whether or not to let him be 'yours' is entirely up to you. The one upside is that if things do fall through, you have Ghira and I right here." Kali stood with her daughter, and took the finished tray before Blake could grab it. "I'll take care of this."</p><p>"Thanks, Mom. And… you're right again. I do. I think I need a little more time."</p><p>"Then take it. Just try to have fun, while you're waiting. I'll see you later tonight, honey?" Kali transitioned one of her hands to the underside of the center of the tray, and began to fish around inside one of her pockets with the other.</p><p>"You will. Thanks for everything, Mom," Blake replied as Kali tossed a small, green box over the table. Blake caught it, and looked it over. It was exactly as she feared- a box of condoms. "…you are the <em>worst</em>."</p><p>"Oh, I know," Kali said with a wink as she disappeared through the kitchen door.</p><p>With a roll of her eyes, Blake headed for the stairs to hide the box in the guest room before heading out into town.</p><hr/><p>Sun's head throbbed as he walked back into the Belladonna manor in the afternoon. His time with Ghira had culminated in small talk over lunch, though he had to keep talking to steer the conversation anywhere but to himself. Every fiber of his being hated that he had decided to bare his soul to Ghira, and his nerves were too shot to meet any of Ghira's attempts at compassion with anything but avoidance. In the end, Ghira had offered to haul the logs back himself so that Sun could get some sleep. Sun vehemently refused, and did his part to pull the six fallen trees back to the manor with him. It was a move that he had already come to regret.</p><p>Everything about Sun's body ached from carrying the heavy logs over his shoulder. Though they had been somewhat trimmed by himself and Ghira, they were still <em>very</em> heavy, even for two muscular males. Each trip was harder than the last, and by the final tree being dumped off behind the manor, Sun felt that he was ready to die. Fortunately for him, Ghira had lent him a key to enter through one of the back doors, and he took the opportunity to head inside immediately.</p><p>Sun trudged through unfamiliar halls, and made a note that he <em>really</em> needed to learn the layout of the manor. After several minutes of trial and error, he found the dining room and the fateful staircase. He began to make his way upstairs, half hoping that he <em>wouldn't</em> run into Blake or Kali. Fortunately for him, he didn't, and he pushed his way into the guest room with a noise of disgust. He spared a quick glance at the clock, and found it to be barely 2 o' clock in the afternoon. Sun let out a groan, and reached down to undo his belt.</p><p>Cargo shorts hit the floor as Sun continued to walk, paying no attention to the dirt-covered garment as it left him. He ended up in his boxers as he made his way to the bed and flopped down onto the mattress with a noise of contempt. Though his skin was caked with sweat, it was <em>far</em> too early for bed, and he had left the door wide open, Sun passed out almost immediately into a hard, necessary sleep.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Well, here we go. The stage is set for Blake's big 'date', provided something doesn't go horribly wrong.</p><p>That would never happen, right? Find out on Valentine's Day.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Animal Magnetism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun slowly opened his eyes, accompanied by a large inhale through his nose. He groaned as he began to shift, his muscles rubbing against the silken sheets as he rolled to one side to take in his surroundings. The room was quite dim; no sunlight was visible through the paper walls, and the majority of his vision was taken up by a dark purple boot. Sun craned his neck to follow the footwear and traced it up Blake's thigh to find her sitting in the bed with her back pressed to the headboard, reading. He blinked several times, unsure that he was seeing correctly.</p><p>"…are you wearing my shirt?" Sun inquired through a haze of sleepiness.</p><p>Blake's honey-colored eyes moved from the pages down to meet Sun's, and he just barely saw the edge of a smirk from behind the book. "No. I'm wearing <em>my</em> shirt," she replied with more than a little enjoyment.</p><p>Sun shrugged and sat up, folding his legs as he did so. His eyes widened as he realized that he was not only wearing nothing but a pair of red boxers, but he was putting on <em>quite</em> a show for her beneath the fabric. He immediately moved his hands downward into his lap with a hard blush, and pulled some ruffled section of blanket over his legs. Blake's eyes were back on her book, but Sun had no way of knowing just how much she had or hadn't seen.</p><p>"Uh, how long have you been here?" he asked sheepishly as he maneuvered his way to the edge of the bed, careful to keep himself covered as best he could.</p><p>Blake's eyes flicked to the clock, before returning to her book. "…about three hours. It's nearly 10pm. I wasn't about to wake you."</p><p>Sun's face fell at the realization that he had likely dashed all hope of sleeping that night, and therefore, potentially put a wrench in Blake's plans for him. "…oh. I… sorry."</p><p>"Don't apologize," Blake stated plainly as she closed the book and set it down atop the sheets. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and rose, showing off her new look. Sun's eyes traced her curves, and he squirmed once again beneath the sheets. "You needed that rest. Do you feel better?"</p><p>"Yeah. Totally. I should… I should probably shower, and then… I don't know. Maybe go back to bed in a few hours, and try to get up in time for tomorrow?" he spoke, trailing off.</p><p>"Why do that, when we could just hit the town <em>tonight?</em> I slept in, like you asked me to. I'm ready to go." Blake folded her arms and jutted one hip out, showing off her figure. Sun swallowed <em>hard</em>.</p><p>"I mean… yeah, sure, but… I haven't picked up new clothes, yet, you have my shirt, and… I should <em>really</em> do laundry," he finished.</p><p>Blake smirked hard enough to show teeth, and Sun found himself getting a bit nervous. "Oh, don't worry about that, Sun. Go shower, and I think you'll find that some problems just solve themselves," she said with an air of mystery to her tone.</p><p>Sun hesitated and stood, before slowly giving the blankets back to the bed. He made sure to turn away from Blake before he did, and began making a hasty retreat toward the bathroom. "Uh, sure. Sorry about the whole… <em>skin</em> thing? I kinda passed out like this," Sun stated, unsure. He looked over his shoulder and offered Blake a guilty grin, only to find her expression unreadable.</p><p>"Do you hear me complaining?"</p><p>"…I'll be right back." Sun slipped into the bathroom and closed the door, thankful for the barrier between himself and Blake. He had never felt so vulnerable as he had while she stared at him in nothing but boxers and a necklace, and her near-predatory glare filled him with mixed feelings of arousal and worry. With a nervous smile to himself, he slipped out of his underwear and headed over to the shower. On his way to the glass, something atop the back of the toilet caught his eye.</p><p>There, atop the porcelain tank, was a new set of clothing- his cargo shorts had been washed and folded, and atop them lay a black, short-sleeved dress shirt. At the highest layer of the pile was a pair of green and gold plaid boxers, with his neatly-collapsed weapon topping off the stack. Sun laughed to himself and shook his head, before stepping into the shower and beginning to cleanse himself of the caked-on layers of sweat from the morning's work.</p><hr/><p>Sun rolled his shoulders and moved his neck from side to side as he tested the new shirt. The material was a soft, fuzzy suede, and the front featured two pockets; one on each side of the upper chest. The entire thing was jet black, loose-fitting, and comfortable, and he quickly decided to make the garment his new normal. Best of all, Blake had given it to him, and he could tell by sniffing the collar that she had lightly scented it with her perfume. He guessed that the touch was intentional, though he had no way of proving it.</p><p>The boxers were a perfect fit, and his shorts finally felt <em>clean</em> once again. All in all, Sun was far more comfortable than he had been since setting foot in Kuo Kuana, and he knew that he had Blake to thank for it. Despite the marked physical improvement, the regrets of sharing his past with Ghira surfaced again while he was in the shower, and he couldn't help but feel weak and vulnerable. Blake's flirtatious behavior only added to the uncomfortable sensation, and he found himself in need of a new perspective before leaving to rejoin her in the bedroom.</p><p>Sun closed his eyes, and ran through the events leading up to that moment once again. His usual coping strategy of focusing on Blake filled him with a new, intense warmth, and he decided against wasting any more time. He reached out a hand to open the door, and froze as his fingers met fabric instead of metal.</p><p>Sun looked downward to find his digits entwined within a discarded thong, and his eyes widened. With a great deal of surprise and a few dirty thoughts, he lifted the garment and inspected it. As he realized that the likelihood of Blake wearing something nearly identical at that moment was high, the blush that he had fought so hard to contain came back in full force. With no other options, Sun knew that there was only one thing he could do to turn the situation around- he had to embarrass her just as much, and take back control.</p><p>With gusto, Sun pushed his way through the bathroom door, thong looped around the forefinger of his right hand as he strutted out to meet Blake while twirling the garment. "Think you forgot something," he began as he continued to walk. Her back was turned, and her ears perked as he spoke. Sun decided to take the split second window and pull back the straps of the thong like a slingshot, before letting it fly for the back of Blake's head.</p><p>The airborne underwear scored a direct hit on where Blake's head <em>should</em> have been, and instead sailed through her clone and into the paper wall. Blake herself appeared just before Sun with a triumphant look upon her face. "What if I didn't forget, and they were a gift?" Her smile only widened as Sun's face continued to burn at both her statement and the embarrassment of his missed shot. Suddenly, Sun's expression changed into a cocky smirk, and he leaned down slightly to whisper into one of her cat ears.</p><p>"…well, it was very thoughtful of you, but there's no way those would be enough to contain me."</p><p>It was Blake's turn to blush, and Sun strode past her with a victorious grin as she froze in place. He bent to pick up his gauntlets from beside the bed, and strapped them on.</p><p>"…<em>wow</em>, you won that one. Just… wow." Blake laughed nervously to herself and shook her head. She approached Sun from behind and rested a hand on his shoulder, earning a look back at herself from the taller male. "This shirt looks nice on you, cutie."</p><p>Sun chuckled to himself, and turned to face her. "Cutie?"</p><p>"I'm allowed a callback," Blake stated matter-of-factly. "You <em>would</em> leave it unbuttoned, wouldn't you."</p><p>"Maybe <em>that's </em>a gift, too," Sun shot back. Blake rested a hand upon his chest, between the open halves of the shirt. Sun shivered at her touch, but remained still.</p><p>"Well, it just makes it look even better. Ready to go on a date?"</p><p>"<em>Date?</em>" Sun's heart skipped several beats as he asked the question, and searched her eyes. "Blake, are you sure you're r-"</p><p>Sun's entire brain shut down as Blake leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She wrapped her unoccupied arm around his waist as she deepened the gesture for a few brief seconds, and then pulled back as quickly as though she had been burned. Sun felt as though he was unable to breathe as he looked down at her, and wondered which of them would have their cheeks literally burst into flame first. He had a distinct feeling that he was winning that race.</p><p>"…no, Sun, I'm<em> not</em> sure. But… let's do it anyway. Let's throw caution to the wind, and just… go with it. Isn't that your thing?"</p><p>"Maybe it is, but are you comfortable doing this?" Sun reached up to scratch at his hair. His heart fluttered as the kiss replayed over and over in his mind, but he tried his best to hold back his excitement, for her sake.</p><p>Blake fixed him with a glare, as though she knew what he would say. "Are <em>you?</em>"</p><p>"No, but I st-" Sun began, only to be cut off.</p><p>"But you still want it," Blake finished for him. Sun nodded slowly. "I've been thinking, Sun. The question isn't 'are we ready?' or 'are we comfortable?' anymore. That isn't how or why we 'work'. The question is just 'do we want this?' We've both been following instinct. Mine told me to run, and yours told you to put your own wants and needs aside and follow. When we're together… I feel different. Those instincts change. You make me want to stay," Blake finished. Her ears were drawn slightly downward and to the sides, and everything about her facial expression and posture said that she was feeling just as vulnerable as he was.</p><p>Sun took the time to mull over her words, and found that for the most part, they made sense to him. Regardless of their budding relationship, his focus would always be on her, before himself, and getting ever closer would only make that instinct more intense. He had a feeling that there was little she could do to change that fact, and he had no plans of giving her anything else to worry about beyond her already numerous burdens. Sun's nervous smile faltered for a split second as he realized that he was being somewhat dishonest by agreeing, but it returned in full force as he reconciled that he was doing it for <em>her</em>.</p><p>"Then, yeah. Let's do this," he said while offering a hand. Blake took it with a smile, and joined his side. "Where are we headed?"</p><p>"To see the sights. Explore the night life of Kuo Kuana. Maybe we'll walk the streets for a bit, and then head for the beach?" Blake replied while beginning to walk forward. Sun lagged slightly as he let her guide him by the hand.</p><p>"Sounds good to me," Sun said while giving her hand a quick squeeze. "Hey, quick question, before we head out- how did you figure out how to get these clothes? The sizes, I mean. Everything's great, and I definitely needed 'em. Thanks, Blake."</p><p>Blake didn't look back as she led him to the door of the bedroom. "I guessed on the shirt, and I checked the inner label on the waistband of your boxers while you were sleeping."</p><p>"You <em>what?</em>"</p><p>Sun received no reply as Blake slipped from his grasp and headed into the hall, leaving Sun to shake his head and follow.</p><hr/><p>"So, how different is Kuo Kuana from when you left?" Sun and Blake walked side by side through the gravel roads of the village, taking in the sights and sounds of the nightlife. Strings of white lights criss-crossed overhead, spanning alleyways and ricocheting off corners of buildings. Plumes of smoke came from several chimneys and spiraled up into the night, blocking out the overwhelmingly populated field of stars momentarily. No matter how interesting the paint jobs and plants outside of many of the buildings were, Sun found himself constantly looking back over to steal glances at Blake as they walked.</p><p>"Honestly? Not as much as I would've figured. A lot of the stalls at the market are the same as they always were, and I even ran into a few vendors who remembered me. I mean, a <em>lot</em> of people remember me, considering my family… but you know how it is. People I actually remember interacting with." Blake looked over at Sun and caught his eyes. She offered him an honest smile, and adjusted her grip on his hand as they made their way onto a path around the edge of the village.</p><p>"Yeah, it never really hit me how well-known you probably are, until tonight. Even with most people at home, we're, uh… we're getting a lot of looks, you know." Sun smiled sheepishly as they set out onto the path, with trees on their left and buildings on the right. An older couple sitting out on their balcony began whispering to each other as they passed, and Sun averted his eyes while keeping his tone low. "Like that."</p><p>"I've noticed. Does it upset you?" Blake asked.</p><p>"No! No, not at all. I just didn't know if it might make you uncomfortable. They're gonna start talking about it, and the town isn't that big. They'll talk about… <em>us</em>," Sun added as they continued to walk along the curved path, leaving the balcony behind them.</p><p>"Let them. You make me happy, Sun. It's not just that, I feel like I can finally think straight again. I've felt like I was wandering through fog for years. Sometimes hands reached out, but they always slipped away. You're the first one who kept their grip." Blake picked up the pace as a large, clay-and-straw building came into view. The structure was too large to be a house, and indecipherable voices resonated from inside, even in the late hour. "It's still here! Come on!"</p><p>Sun blinked in surprise as he was tugged forward, unused to Blake showing such enthusiasm. He sped up his gait and stayed close as they reached the side of the building, only to find a large staircase leading up toward the rooftop. "What is this place?"</p><p>"The Notched Blade," Blake replied. Sun merely looked at her in confusion as they began to climb the steps in tandem. "Inside, it's a tavern, usually taken up by huntsman who want to try to brave the beasts out in the wastes. They use the town as a sort of resting ground, and they tend to make a lot of noise and break things from time to time. Up here, though, on the roof, they run a little café for the less warlike members of Kuo Kuana. They won't be serving anything this late, but the roof is still open to the public. My parents and I used to come here every so often, for the view. It's… something else."</p><p>As they reached the top of the steps and ended up on the rail-lined roof of the establishment, Sun's eyes widened. The building was tall enough to offer a view of most of Kuo Kuana, and the nearby waterfont. The strings of lights and occasional glowing window gave the small town a feeling of life far larger than it otherwise let on, and he found himself walking past the set up tables and toward the railing to get a better view.</p><p>"Wow… this is… <em>definitely</em> cool," he said as he tried to make note of landmarks, the Belladonna manor included.</p><p>"Cool, and… pretty romantic, now that I'm older." Blake looped her arm around Sun's with a small smile as she joined his side at the railing, and pressed the side of her head into his arm. "I think so, anyway."</p><p>Sun's attention was immediately drawn to Blake as he felt the sensation of her hair against his skin, and he slowly moved his arm to rest his hand against the small of her back. He chose to remain silent and take in the view for a few minutes, before finally breaking the silence.</p><p>"…you know I… <em>really</em> suck at being romantic, right? I mean, I've never really tried, but… if you're thinking I'm gonna manage to sweep you off your feet like a hero in those books of yours, you're probably gonna be <em>pretty</em> disappointed."</p><p>Blake rolled her eyes and lifted her head from his shoulder to look up at him. "Sun... I know that isn't your style, and I'm fine with that. Besides, I'd probably turn into a blushing mess if you tried to do that sort of thing, and I'd just get mad over being embarrassed. This is fine, whatever… 'this' is. Come on, let's grab a table, and just hang out for a bit."</p><p>With great regret, Sun slipped his hand from Blake's back and led the way to the closest table with a view over the balcony. He pulled a chair out for Blake, and she thanked him as she took her place. Sun took his own, across from Blake, and let out a sigh as he leaned back while trying to look casual. "I gotta say, your hometown is pretty cool, Blake. We'll have to do this again, when they're actually open up here."</p><p>"We will. For right now, the view is more than enough for me." Blake rested an elbow on the table and cupped her cheek, channeling her mother as she looked Sun over. It took him <em>far</em> too long to catch on.</p><p>"Oh! <em>Me?</em> Sounds like you've been reading a few too many of those novels." Sun flexed for her in his seat, and earned a small giggle for his efforts.</p><p>"Maybe I <em>was</em> just talking about the town. You can't prove anything," Blake said through narrowed eyes and a wicked grin.</p><p>"I can read you like one of your books, Blake, and that was far from innocent." Sun folded his arms and leaned back into his chair, confident.</p><p>"Try me, monkey boy."</p><p>"Well, right now, you're thinking… three kids," Sun tried, with a smirk.</p><p>Blake raised a brow. "Two, at most, and that's not what I'm thinking about right now. There are a <em>lot</em> of steps between here and there, Sun. Your crystal ball needs cleaning. I'll give you… two more guesses."</p><p>"Hm." Sun made a show of bringing his fingers up to his temples, and closing his eyes. "As I channel the spirits, I can see…"</p><p>A stray thought floated through Sun's mind, and his eyes snapped open as he spoke with a deadpan. "You're thinking about what you saw while checking the label on my boxers, aren't you?"</p><p>Blake's reaction was immediate. She leaned back into her chair and looked away from him, strategically diverting her gaze over the railing to let her hair cover her cheeks as she raised the volume of her voice. "<em>So</em>, Sun, what about <em>your</em> hometown? You grew up in Vacuo, right?"</p><p>Sun chuckled to himself, and decided to allow her to escape with grace, just this once. "I did, yeah. Little town called Oasis, pretty far inland. Not too far from Shade Academy. It's more run-down than this, but… it's home."</p><p>Blake finally looked back to Sun, her flesh still a bit pink. "Maybe, once everything gets sorted out, you can show me?"</p><p>Sun paused, and thought the proposition over. He considered telling her <em>everything</em>- more than what he'd admitted to Ghira, and he knew that she would understand and likely offer to help. Sun also knew that bringing up his past would damper the mood, and he wanted Blake to feel that her 'date' was a success.</p><p>"…sure, if you want. It's pretty lame, though. Just warning you ahead of time," Sun deflected.</p><p>"Well, we made a lame dance into something pretty entertaining. I never did tell you how much that helped, so… thank you, Sun." Blake slid her hand onto the surface of the table, and Sun uncrossed his arms to place one of his hands atop hers.</p><p>"Hey, no big deal. I knew you were stressed out, and I was just trying to help. Well, that, and the whole having a crush on you thing," Sun admitted.</p><p>"…can I ask why?"</p><p>Sun hiked a brow, confused. "Why what?"</p><p>"Why you had a crush on me, even then. Up to that point, I'd done nothing but given you the cold shoulder and dirty looks. Honestly, I felt like you and I didn't really get… 'close' until a few days ago, or at least, I didn't start returning affection until then. I'm asking because you're not the first friend who has fallen for me, and I honestly don't understand what any of you saw before I warmed up to you," Blake said. She turned her hand upon the table to rest palm-up, and locked her fingers with Sun's.</p><p>"…I might be about to upset you, but honestly, that's part of it. The whole 'mysterious, annoyed girl with no time for you' thing is a <em>huge</em> turn-on for some guys." Sun watched Blake's facial expression slip to one of annoyance, and tried to disarm her with a smile. "I said that's <em>part</em> of it!"</p><p>"There had better be at least two more parts, Sun."</p><p>"There are <em>tons</em> of parts! That's just a really common thing, I swear." Blake put her other hand on the table and began to drum her fingers, ears flat. "For me, personally, the biggest thing was your passion. When I first followed you around, after the bit of fallout you had with Weiss, I could see how upset you were by it. I wanted to be there when you decided to finally vent, because it was plain to see you needed <em>someone</em> who could understand what it's like to be a faunus in today's world. I… wasn't expecting you to be involved with the White Fang, but still, the point stands. You kinda blew me away with how deeply you cared, and how intensely you felt about justice and equality and stuff. That's where the attraction started. I figured you must feel that intensely about most things, but you just never showed it to most people. I wanted to be a part of that."</p><p>Blake stopped drumming, and let her nails rest on the surface of the table as her features softened. "I don't… <em>let</em> myself get 'intense' around most people, because I find it scares them off."</p><p>"Well, I think it makes you even more beautiful," Sun offered.</p><p>"…there's a first. I usually get 'hot', or some variant. Maybe you aren't so bad at romance, after all," Blake said with a sweet smile. Her ears flicked as a gentle breeze picked up near their table.</p><p>Sun shrugged, and lifted his hand along with Blake's as he propped his elbow on the table. "No, I'm still pretty bad. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. I'm just… following instinct, like you said."</p><p>"…what are we doing with our hands right now, exactly?" Blake asked as she found her limb drawn up into arm-wrestling position.</p><p>"Case in point." Sun shook his head as he let her hand go, and stood from his seat into an overhead stretch. "Should we hit the beach, before it gets too late?"</p><p>Blake followed his lead and stood. "Sure, though… I don't know about you, but I'd be fine just spending the night down there, talking. We could probably buy a towel from one of the late-night stalls at the market and sit on the sand, as long as it's not too cold," she added as she began to make her way to the stairs. Sun followed, and almost ran into Blake as she stopped short, her ears twitching. "…did you hear something, just now?"</p><p>Sun strained his ears, trying to pinpoint anything suspicious among the general noise from the tavern portion of the building below. "I… don't think so? Something like what?"</p><p>The pair of them jumped as a loud vibration rang out from Blake's hip, and she reached into her pocket to take out her scroll. Sun placed his hands upon her shoulders as he leaned to look over her at the screen, only to find that he had supposedly sent her a message. Blake scowled, and let out a noise of disgust.</p><p>"It's <em>Ilia</em>," she spat as she flicked her finger to open the message.</p><p>
  <em>Can you hear me now, Blake?</em>
</p><p>Sun turned immediately and drew his weapon from the back of his belt as he scanned the rooftop. Blake put her scroll away and drew her own from her side, while keeping her eyes on the staircase before them. Sun squinted as he thought he saw movement, and then blinked several times as he suddenly caught sight of an annoyed-looking chameleon faunus in a grimm mask holding a scroll while leaning against the railing.</p><p>"You two <em>really</em> need to get a room."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Let the games begin. A few quick hits from recent reviews:</p><p>Woodcutting and Aura usage: From what I understand, taking down a tree is more a matter of technique than strength, which is why Sun struggled while groggy, irritable, and flustered over Ghira. As for combat experience/power levels/general combat ability, I'm aiming for something consistent and sensible. There <em>will</em> be some fighting, because what's a romance story without a few stressful battles, emotional yelling, and angsty teens flailing weaponry at each other? After all, there's a certain matchup we were robbed of in canon that I get the feeling quite a few people would like to see…</p><p>Ilia's 'redemption' arc: I have no problem with how things went in canon… other than the fact that she and Sun were dropped like rocks in a single episode. There's way too much potential in both characters to let them just be sidelined for whatever reason. I have my suspicions as to why things went down the way they did, but I'll leave it at that. The real question here is <em>if</em> Ilia will be redeemed at all, in this story. Stay tuned.</p><p>Sex and the rating: I'm going to choose not to comment on this just yet, beyond one thing-<em> if</em> sex of any sort is going to show up in the future, it will occur when it makes sense for the two of them to be at that level of comfort with each other. Sun's got some hang-ups keeping him from being completely honest about his feelings, and Blake's involvement with Adam, and what exactly he did to her, still isn't clear yet. It's safe to say that any sort of physical intimacy will take some time to get to. The goal for the portrayal of their relationship is realism, and that means it's going to be imperfect, awkward, and full of new experiences for both of them. I do have a plan, but half the fun is not knowing.</p><p>Story length: As of right now, it still seems to be on track for around 30 chapters total.</p><p>Thank you again for all of the feedback, and I'll try to address any questions in the Author's Notes, from here on out. Next update on Sunday, 2/17.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Unwelcome Introspection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one spoke for several moments as Sun and Blake stared Ilia down, and she returned their combined gaze. Sun was tense, Blake was <em>furious</em>, and Ilia's eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits behind her mask as she kept the scroll in hand, seemingly at the ready for something. Blake finally dared to move, and took up position next to Sun with one hand on Gambol Shroud and the other around his waist. Ilia's lip twitched in response as Blake began to speak.</p><p>"Funny you should say that. We <em>did</em> get a room, and you continued to spy on us anyway. For all I know, you've seen every little thing we've done together."</p><p>Ilia hissed her reply through grated teeth, her raised hand trembling slightly. "Keeping tabs on you is my <em>job</em>, Blake. Do you think I want to see you shacking up with <em>him?</em>"</p><p>"<em>He</em> has a name, Ilia, and he was nothing but nice to you when you first met, from what I've heard. Leave Sun out of this," Blake retorted. Her ears flattened against her skull as she squeezed Sun's side, and he shifted uncomfortably at the unintentionally tight grip.</p><p>"Ilia," Sun began. "Listen, I know we're on opposite sides of the White Fang, and what you want for Kuo Kuana is probably very different from what's going on. But is it really worth antagonizing your best friend over? Blake is here, now, and the two of you can't-"</p><p>"<em>You stay out of this!</em>" Ilia screamed as her free hand disappeared behind her waist before bringing out a long, thin weapon. She snapped it downward and let the black and yellow shaft crack into a whiplike state against the roof of the building with a harsh <em>thwack</em>. "You know <em>nothing</em> about me! You barely know Blake!"</p><p>Sun kept a firm grip on his staff as he slipped his hand behind Blake's waist, partially to hold her back. Her muscles were tense against his touch, and he decided to commit to trying to find a peaceful solution. "Ilia, it's true that you've known Blake for a longer time, but the Blake you grew up with and had as an ally in the White Fang has grown, and changed. You should take that as a sign. If your best friend is questioning her path, maybe you should question yours."</p><p>"The only question," Ilia shot back as she wrung her hand around the hilt of her weapon, "is why she <em>abandoned</em> me without a word. She never even told me that she was <em>thinking</em> of leaving the White Fang, let alone gave me any warning before she did." Ilia turned her gaze toward Blake, and her voice became pitchy as she addressed her former friend. "I could have <em>helped</em> you! I could have covered for you! We could have left together!"</p><p>"And you could have left on your own and found me, afterward!" Blake leaned forward into an attempted charge, and Sun steeled his grip around her waist. He successfully prevented Blake from moving, and she glared up at him with angry breaths. "Let me <em>go</em>, Sun. She's not going to listen!"</p><p>Sun returned her look, as Ilia began to tap against the screen of the scroll. "No, Blake. We can fix this. I <em>know</em> that this can be solved without a fight." Slowly, he let his hand slip from around Blake's waist as he took a step forward. Ilia's attention snapped to him as he approached, and she slammed the whip against the ground again as a warning. Sun jumped ever so slightly, and prayed that she didn't notice.</p><p>"Stay back! I might have some trouble hurting her, but I've got <em>no</em> love for you."</p><p>"I don't care," Sun replied. He stopped his forward momentum, and rested his staff into the surface of the roof below. "Ilia, <em>please</em>. All I'm asking for is a chance to talk. The three of us, the two of you… whatever you need. Think about how you feel, right now. Blake lost <em>two</em> friends, by making a choice to protect others. This isn't easy on her, either."</p><p>"You don't speak for her," Ilia said as she snapped the scroll closed and readied her weapon.</p><p>"He's not speaking for me. He's speaking for <em>you</em>," Blake replied as she stepped forward to join Sun's side once again. "If it was up to me, there would be no second chance. Sun's giving you options. I wouldn't have been so kind, if you'd caught me alone. Take off your mask, or we'll take it off <em>for</em> you. You can't take us both, Ilia," Blake threatened as she converted her sword into its gun state.</p><p>"No, I can't," Ilia admitted while shaking her head. "But I won't have to."</p><p>The sound of several pairs of footsteps echoed throughout the rooftop as three members of the White Fang emerged at the top of the steps. Sun kept his eyes trained on Ilia as Blake whirled, and pressed her back to his. She let out a feral growl as she flipped Gambol Shroud around in her grip, and began to whirl the weapon by its ribbon.</p><p>"Sun… Ilia and I have sparred together for years. She knows me, and I know her. It'll end in a stalemate, and I can handle these three and whoever else comes up those steps. White Fang grunts are <em>nothing</em> to the woman who helped train them."</p><p>"So, Ilia's all mine, then," Sun mused as he tensed up.</p><p>"Knock that bitch out," Blake spat as she charged for the trio. Sun pushed off into a sprint for Ilia, only to watch her fade into nothingness.</p><p>"<em>Hey!</em> Get back here!" he yelled as he skidded to a stop where Ilia had once stood. Sun looked over the railing to find her falling down the side of the building with her back to the ground, before she extended her weapon and wrapped it around a flagpole jutting from the side of the structure. Ilia floated gently to the ground and broke into a run as the sound of clashing weaponry rang out behind Sun. He spared a glance over his shoulder at Blake, and his stomach twisted into knots at the sight of her in the middle of a four on one brawl, with another grunt ascending the steps.</p><p>For the briefest moment, their eyes met, and Blake yelled as she whipped her weapon around into the side of an opponent's head.</p><p>"<em>Go!</em>"</p><p>Sun let out an irritated grunt as he looked away, his heart pounding and urging him to stay and fight alongside her. Despite his anger at himself for leaving Blake, he vaulted the railing and began to dive toward the ground, headfirst. Ilia had ran straight into an alley some distance ahead, and Sun did his best to keep his eyes on her as he tossed his staff upward while falling.</p><p>With great dexterity, he wrapped his tail around the weapon and held it tight as he clasped his hands together. Sun drew in a deep, focused breath as he summoned forth a glittering projection of himself upon the ground. The golden doppelganger turned toward its falling master as Sun let his feet fall forward beneath himself and grabbed Sun's foot in a tight grip. With great effort, the clone flung Sun forward at high speed as it dissipated into golden sparkles, and he transitioned his staff back into his hand as he tucked into a roll while impacting the ground.</p><p>Sun began to sprint as hard as he could, chest heaving as he cracked his staff into a pair of nunchaku. Ilia disappeared around the corner of a building, and Sun hurried to catch up.</p><p>"<em>Ilia!</em> I just want to talk! You and me! No Blake, no weapons! We can figure this out together!" he shouted as he kept up his speed. The moment Sun rounded the corner, he felt a heavy impact against his face and found himself tumbling backward into the dirt. He let out a cry of surprise as his aura absorbed the majority of the pain, and he scrambled backward to put some distance between himself and his assailant.</p><p>Ilia seemed to appear from the wall as her skin color changed back to its natural dark shade. She kept her palm thrust forward from the ambush strike for a moment, before shaking out her hand as she approached. "Your skull is just as thick as it looks. We have <em>nothing</em> to talk about. Drop this little chase, or you'll find out what a White Fang huntress can do."</p><p>Sun leaned back into the dirt and tucked his legs inward, before springing them forward to vault himself up. He whirled his nunchaku and tucked them beneath his armpits as he sank into a ready stance, eyes narrowed. "You have your orders. I have mine. You <em>could</em> have used your weapon, and you just went for a palm strike instead. That tells me that you're hesitating. Come <em>on!</em> Either commit to a fight, or hear me out! She <em>misses</em> you!"</p><p>"Well, I won't miss you!" Ilia yelled as she threw her weapon arm outward. The extending prod shot forward toward Sun, and he deflected the strike with a whip of one of his nunchaku. As the barrel came back around from its loop, he pulled the trigger on the device and sent a hail of spread shot straight for Ilia. The girl gasped and turned to the side as several pellets careened into her aura and a crackle of deep orange flared around her torso where the shrapnel would have penetrated flesh.</p><p>Sun held back his semblance as he continued to spin his armaments, firing off round after round while Ilia dodged and deflected the barrels of his nunchaku with her sword. They clashed several times while Sun continued to advance at an angle, and Ilia found quickly found herself backed into a wall. With quick thinking, Sun snapped his weapons together into a staff in the middle of a looping spin and turned, throwing his entire body into a sweep. The whirling weapon smashed into Ilia's ankles and sent her tripping backward into the wall with a cry of pain.</p><p>"You <em>ass!</em>" she shrieked as the back of her head smashed into the hardened clay of the building, triggering her aura to flare once again. Sun didn't let up, and yelled as he moved to tackle her into the structure. Ilia grit her teeth and brought her weapon in close to her chest as he pressed into her, before triggering the shock mechanism.</p><p>Electricity pulsed through Sun's body as the wire-like weapon pushed up along the center of his chest, and he felt all of the muscles in his core tighten painfully as he was shocked. Never having been electrocuted before, he cried out in both surprise and pain as he found himself quite literally falling onto Ilia and maintaining his contact with the pulsating weapon. His aura swirled around his body completely as the pair fell over into the dirt, and he felt himself rapidly being drained as smoke began to rise from the pole.</p><p>Ilia heaved with all of her might to push Sun off of herself with her palm and the handle of her weapon, and immediately regretted the decision as he threw a punch for her face. The right horn of the grimm mask splintered against Sun's fist at the contact, and she found her face whipped to the side as the mask flew off of her and tumbled into the wall of the building. Sun pressed his fist into the dirt and pushed himself up, only to backpedal away from Ilia and lean against his staff as he planted it into the dirt. His chest muscles contracted painfully against his will as he stood, staring her down. The pair of them were breathing heavily, and neither dared to move.</p><p>"Ilia… I'm not going to hurt you any more than I have to. There's another way! Don't you trust Blake?"</p><p>"<em>Trust</em> her!?" Ilia spat as she stood shakily. "She has no idea what she's doing! When Adam finds her, he's going to make her life even more of a living hell than he did last time! If anything, she should come back to <em>me!</em> The White Fang gets results, and it's getting more as Adam climbs the ranks!"</p><p>"He's a murderer!" Sun shouted. "Blood for blood is only going to result in all-out war! Humans outnumber faunus, and it's a war you're going to lose!"</p><p>"We didn't lose at Beacon!" Ilia said as she threw her free hand out to the side for emphasis. "Humans are <em>weak!</em> They're sitting pretty, and blood is the <em>only</em> thing that will make them respect us! Soon, Vale will belong to the faunus, and it's all because of us!" Ilia's lip quivered as she rose the volume of her voice, and she dropped her gaze into the dirt. Sun took note, and began to take calming breaths through his nose as he softened his tone.</p><p>"…you don't believe that. I <em>know</em> you don't. Beacon and the surrounding city weren't liberated for, or by the faunus. You're being manipulated."</p><p>"We were given a deal! The faunus are going to have their own place, now, at the top, where we c-"</p><p>"And what do you have to say about the faunus who died defending Beacon?" Sun interrupted. He took an angry step forward, and pointed at Ilia with an accusatory glare. "How many homes were destroyed? How many families were chased out, because of grimm? Even if you really <em>do</em> want to exterminate humans, 'our' people were displaced and sacrificed for a cause they never agreed to! You're no better than the slave-driving corporations keeping some of our brothers and sisters in chains! You're <em>worse!</em> At least the humans don't kill us! Not in the numbers you did in a single day! Tell me what you'll say to the mothers and fathers who lost their faunus children to grimm in that attack, when you stroll in to proclaim <em>victory</em>. What will you tell the orphaned kid who lost their parents because of <em>you?</em> Are you ready to face either of those situations? I guarantee it won't be just <em>one</em> kid, or one set of parents. You have blood on your hands, and you can't even see it!"</p><p>Ilia froze, her gaze locked on Sun's angry face as he ranted. She felt moisture beginning to pool at the edges of her eyes, and she snapped them shut as she looked away. With all of her remaining spirit, she tried to yell back at him, only to find her voice coming out weak and strained as she looked back to Sun, full of guilt and painful memories.</p><p>"I… I-I…"</p><p>Sun's expression remained firm as he slowly transitioned his hand from a damning point into an outstretched, open palm. "…you know this is wrong. Ilia, <em>please</em>. I'm not even mad at you. I get it. At the end of the day, I want Blake to be happy, and living without you is a hole that I can't fill completely. She <em>needs</em> you."</p><p>Ilia's breathing picked up at the mention of Blake, and her shoulders tensed as she stared down Sun's offered hand. Her eyes flicked up to meet his own as she furrowed her brow, and snarled. "And I needed her! Stay <em>away!</em>"</p><p>The whip lashed out too quickly for Sun to move his hand out of the way, and he drew in a sharp, pained breath as the flexing metal slashed across his glove. He pulled the hand back into his chest and looked it over, only to find the material split open and a painful, raised scar already formed upon his flesh. Ilia took the opportunity to turn and run once again, and Sun twirled his staff and held it close against his back and shoulder as he ran to follow.</p><p>"Shit! <em>Shit!</em>" he cursed, trying to block out the pain in his hand as he flapped it out to the side. Though he had no idea how Ilia's weapon worked, he knew that it had <em>somehow</em> pierced through his aura and left him with a painful parting gift. He turned into another alley as quickly as he could, only to see nothing before him. A small plume of dust rose from a specific place in the dirt, and Sun pretended not to notice as he walked into the narrow path.</p><p>"Ilia? Ilia! Please!" he cried out, trying to sound convincing as he advanced. He slung his staff up and across his shoulders, behind his neck, with a finger on one of the triggers. "I'm not giving up that easily."</p><p>Sun feigned a turn to look back at the path he'd come from, and smirked as he heard a hard footstep behind himself. Without hesitation, he twisted his body sideways to aim the staff at where he had seen the plume of dust, and fired.</p><p>The sound of shattering glass echoed through the alleyway as Ilia was propelled through a nearby window by the full force of spread shot, and Sun turned to face the shattered portal. "Gotcha!" he stated victoriously as he leaped over the windowsill, into a darkened kitchen. Ilia was on her side in the center of the room, leaning up as she kept a hand wrapped around her waist while sitting in the broken glass. Blood ran down her right arm, stemming from a glass shard embedded into her shoulder. She tried to inch away as Sun approached, cracking his staff back into two sections as he walked.</p><p>"Fuck… <em>you</em>…" Ilia stated through heavy breaths as she continued to scoot backward, into the darkness. Sun's face twisted into a grimace as he noticed the trails of tears running down her cheeks, though whether they were from pain or his words, he couldn't tell.</p><p>"Your aura's gotta be drained, right? Come on, just stop this, and come back to the manor with me. Blake and I will patch you up," Sun offered as he stopped mere feet from her. The pair of them squinted as the lights in the kitchen were suddenly turned on, and Sun moved an arm up to cover his eyes as a deep, masculine voice called out.</p><p>"Who the hell are you!?"</p><p>Sun lowered his arm to peer over it, and found himself staring down the barrel of a large firearm with a broadsword-like bayonet attached to the end. Holding the gun was a faunus just smaller than Ghira in both stature and musculature, with what appeared to be three rows of gills lining either side of his neck.</p><p>"Whoa, <em>whoa!</em> Sir, hold on, I can explain!" Sun scrambled as he held out his arms with open palms, letting his nunchaku fall and clatter to the tile floor. "I… my friend and I, here, were messing around in the alleyway, and she uh, she fell through your window! It was my fault, I pushed her a little too hard! I'll gladly pay for it, and even help you put in the new one, but she needs to get to a hospital? Or, uh, a medical tent? I don't know what you guys have here…?" Sun finished lamely, as he brought a hand up to scratch his head.</p><p>All the while, Ilia had managed to drag her way behind the large male, and struggled into a standing position. She glared at him with tear-filled eyes as the other faunus kept his gun trained on Sun, and spoke to her.</p><p>"…he's not your friend, is he, Ilia?"</p><p>Sun's eyes widened as Ilia replied. "No, he isn't. He's causing trouble for the Fang, and he got the best of me. He's with the Belladonnas." The statement earned a growl from the male, and Ilia turned her gaze toward Sun. "Did you <em>really</em> think I'd lead you into a part of town I didn't know? White Fang live on this side of Kuo Kuana, and that means you're screwed. You can't take us both, Sun," Ilia smirked.</p><p>"…like hell I can't."</p><p>The male fired, only to wince as he found the projectile flying up into the ceiling and rocking the lighting fixture while a shimmering, bright yellow clone gripped the barrel and held it upward. Sun grinned and kept his hands together as another double rushed forward from the center of his body and delivered a powerful punch to the adult's gut, causing him to double over while the first wrenched the gun from his grip. Ilia cried out in surprise and disappeared into the darkened hallway, running full tilt as her footsteps echoed throughout the house.</p><p>"You aren't getting to her!" the male wheezed as he stood and tried to charge at Sun, only to receive two punches to the face, one from each double. The clones dissipated as Sun panted with effort, and stooped to retrieve his weapons from the floor. He rolled forward and flipped his nunchaku upward in a double strike aimed for the male's chin, and the stranger stumbled backward into a nearby counter as he took the hits.</p><p>"Yeah, I figured that out already, genius!" Sun retorted with annoyance as he slapped one of his weapons around his side, before drawing it back across his body and using the momentum to deliver a hard blow to his opponent's face. A blue crackle surrounded the adult's entire body, and Sun reconnected his staff to deliver a jumping, two-handed overhead that resulted in an immediate knockout as the male crumpled to the floor.</p><p>For a moment, Sun considered giving chase, before instinctively reaching into his back pocket with his tail to pull out his scroll, only to find nothing. He knew that is aura was dangerously close to breaking from sheer effort, but without explicit knowledge and Ilia either hiding in the house or long gone, he resigned to give up the chase with a noise of frustration. He took a moment to catch his breath as he panted, considering his next move. After some time, Sun whirled and collapsed his weapon as he began to head back for the window, only to pause as something on the floor caught his eye.</p><p>Among the glass shards was his scroll, collapsed and waiting. He smiled as he stooped to pick it up, assuming that it had fallen from Ilia's pocket as she broke through the window. Immediately, he snapped the device open and navigated to the stored contact list to call Blake.</p><p>"Come on… come <em>on</em>…" he begged as he slowly and carefully climbed back out of the window.</p><p>The device rang several times before a connection was made, and Blake's screaming voice caused him to nearly drop the scroll.</p><p>"<em>What did you do to him!? Ilia, I swear to the gods, if you hurt him, I'll te-"</em></p><p>"Whoa, <em>whoa!</em>" Sun interrupted. "Blake, it's <em>me!</em> I'm fine! Ilia managed to get away, but we'll figure that out later! Are you alright?"</p><p>A long pause broke up the conversation, before Blake replied. "Sun… yeah, I'm fine. I managed to take several of them down and escaped to the docks. But… why are you calling me from Ilia's scroll? Didn't she have yours on her?"</p><p>"I… <em>what?</em>" Sun inquired, as he blinked in surprise. He minimized the call display and went back to the contact list to verify the claim.</p><p>Just above Blake Belladonna was one other stored name.</p><p><em>Adam Taurus</em>.</p><p>"…Blake, stay where you are, and don't make a ton of noise, in case they followed and they're looking for you. I'll come to you, and let's see what we can get out of this thing."</p><p>Sun smirked as he snapped the device closed, and began to walk.</p><p>"How the tables have turned," he mused to himself.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>I mentioned a long time ago that I would throw up a warning before some Volume 6 spoilers. Even though the vast majority have already seen it, <strong>this is that warning</strong>. The next chapter <strong>will </strong>contain spoilers for Volume 6, Episode 11 specifically. I'm sure you all know what that means in terms of who is going to get a scene in the next chapter. Someone potentially unexpected will also be making an early appearance, to help flesh out some future events.</p><p>Speaking of Volumes, I don't think I'm going to say when in RWBY canon this story will end. The only vague hint I'll drop is 'probably not where you think it will'. Funny how this was brought up by Constipated Genius' review, where they also begged me not to maim Sun, right before Sun was maimed. I swear this chapter was already written before that review went up. At least it's a small maiming? It'll keep his hand from doing terrible, filthy things for a while.</p><p>I meant stealing, people.</p><p>Next update on Wednesday, 2/20. If it helps, I'll usually be posting around 4:00AM CST if it's a weekday, and whenever the hell I drag myself out of bed if it's a weekend, but usually no later than 8 or so.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Soft and Wet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So very like a <em>human</em> to delay, and delay, and delay, until the time for action has long since passed. I am telling you, we strike <em>now</em>, and our victory is all but guaranteed. My specialists are ready, Kuo Kuana is in a stranglehold from the shadows, and the <em>little girls</em> responsible for the complications at Beacon are scattered and clueless. What don't you understand!?"</p><p>Adam's knuckles were ghost white beneath his gloves as he pressed his balled fists into the desk before himself. He was hunched over, furious and breathing heavily as he stared down the giant of a man who stood before him. Hazel Rainart considered the raging bull, arms across his chest as he kept his expression neutral. The man seemed less than impressed with the outburst, and remained silent as he let Adam continue his rant.</p><p>"I have sent letter after letter to my supposed <em>contact,</em> Cinder, and it seems that her employer only sent you to make an attempt to shut me up. The White Fang are not toys, nor an implement for intimidation. We do <em>not</em> get told to simply remain on standby while being told nothing about our mission. Give me the details that Cinder won't. At <em>least</em> give me a time frame!"</p><p>"Soon," was the only reply from the mountain of muscle within the candlelit tent.</p><p>"Soon," Adam repeated. "Soon. I'm familiar with 'soon'." He drew in a breath as he pushed himself off the table and stood straight. He cracked his neck and turned away from Hazel, before bringing his right hand to the hilt of his sword.</p><p>"Wouldn't do that, if I were you," Hazel warned.</p><p>"Do <em>what?</em>" Adam spat, while looking over his shoulder. He bared his teeth in warning, and began to draw the blade with a <em>click</em>.</p><p>"I've been told you're one for irrational rage. That's a waste, kid. Rage isn't meant to be a blade. Rage is a forge. Rage is where you temper your steel. Once you learn to focus it, and master it, there's nothing that a blade forged in focused anger can't cut. If you let rage <em>be</em> the sword, there's a good chance you'll just end up cutting yourself. Take it from me- there's only so much you can get done with a wildfire. Sure, you'll burn down more, but you may not burn down what you're aiming for. Gotta focus the stream."</p><p>Adam considered the words, and scraped the sword back into its sheath. "So that's why you were sent, is it? To pacify me, while repeating the same irritating orders to sit around and wait to be told what to do. The time to strike Haven is <em>now</em>. What reason could your people possibly have to wait?"</p><p>"As far as I understand it, we still need someone to get the job done. That 'someone' is proving a little harder to find than we anticipated." Hazel uncrossed his arms and let them hang at his sides. "If you want in on the Atlas job, you'll play along. Otherwise, she's gonna cut you loose after Haven falls."</p><p>Adam turned once again to face Hazel and bared his teeth, his tone icy as he spoke. "Atlas will fall by <em>my</em> hand. That entire city will become a meteor. A celestial projectile of the White Fang's bitter, <em>focused</em> rage. She <em>swore</em> that Atlas would fall to us. Don't even <em>think</em> about taking that away from me."</p><p>"<em>If</em> you play your part from the sidelines at Haven. That's what she promised," Hazel reminded him. "You blow the academy sky high for us, and we help bring the floating city down for you. That was the deal. That means you follow <em>our</em> lead, right now, and get your payoff later."</p><p>Adam drew one last, deep breath as he rested a palm upon the desk. "…<em>fine</em>. Run along home, and report that the White Fang is still at the ready, and <em>eagerly</em> awaiting our orders," he snarled.</p><p>"Actually," Hazel said as he approached, and bent down to place his own hands on the desk while leaning over to put his gaze at Adam's face level, "I was told to remain here. Keep an eye on <em>you</em>, and help you subdue Sienna just before we make our move."</p><p>An uncomfortable silence filled the tent as Adam searched Hazel's eyes from the comfort of his grimm mask, trying to determine intent. "…and just what happens to our dear leader after her… <em>imprisonment?</em>"</p><p>"Beats me," Hazel replied as he pushed off the desk and folded his arms once again. "I don't ask questions that don't concern me. Right now, there's only one at the forefront of my mind."</p><p>"Do tell," Adam replied coolly. Finally, he had managed to quell his anger, and mimicked the larger male's posturing.</p><p>"Why do you want to see Atlas fall so badly, anyway?"</p><p>Adam paused, and uncrossed his arms. Slowly, he brought his right hand up to his visor, and carefully removed the obscuring accessory. Beneath the mask, across his left eye, was the 'SDC' brand he had acquired during his time in the mines. Hazel narrowed his eyes as he looked it over, but said nothing more.</p><p>"…the Schnee family. They don't even know I exist, and yet they single-handedly ruined my life. They made me <em>theirs</em>. Their property. Their <em>tool</em>. I was seen as just another biological machine tasked with keeping their company running. The rich, pompous humans at the helm have no idea that they twisted their prized possession until it began to strain and warp… but not break. I will <em>never</em> break. I may be their property, but there is no more fitting end to their regime than one of their own tools breaking the entire system down from within. When the sky falls, <em>then</em> they will know my name. Then, the Schnee family will be ground into the dirt and rock that I was forced to trawl for their benefit. And sweetest of all, the Belladonna girl… the heiress is one of her closest friends. I will rip her from Blake's life as she ripped my family from mine. It's a simple matter of revenge, Hazel. I suppose you think yourself above it?" Adam asked, his head inclined to one side as his eyes narrowed with a wicked sneer.</p><p>"No, I'm not," Hazel said. "Revenge is a powerful motivator. <em>Revenge</em> should be your steel. I'm after Ozpin, myself. That's the whole reason I bother with this little band of misfits and vagabonds. The woman at the top promised I'll get my licks in, when we find him. She's my best shot at making revenge into reality."</p><p>"Then I suppose we have something in common. <em>One</em> thing, anyway." Adam used a gloved hand to dust off his shoulder, as the other returned the grimm mask to rest across the upper part of his face. "Find yourself a tent, within these grounds."</p><p>Hazel merely nodded and turned to leave, as another figure slipped into the structure. Corsac Albain clasped his hands and offered a formal bow, first to Adam, and then to Hazel, before he walked around the human and made his way to stand before the desk. Hazel turned his body with the motion to watch.</p><p>"Master Taurus. There may be cause for concern, in Kuo Kuana," he stated plainly. Adam merely stared as he took in a deep breath, his jacket flexing against his expanding chest. "Sister Amitola showed some… worrying signs, on the boat ride back. Fennec departed to follow and observe her, while I came here to inform you. We have reason to believe that her heart may no longer be committed to our cause."</p><p>"What evidence do you have of this? Leave nothing you know out of it," Adam commanded as he began to pace behind the desk.</p><p>"It would seem that she has <em>two</em> scrolls. One them appears to belong to Sun Wukong, the monkey faunus that arrived at the island with the Belladonna girl. She spent much of the trip back to the city filtering through his device."</p><p>"And what leads you to believe that she was doing anything more than collecting information? This sounds like a waste of time and energy, so far," Adam said with disgust in his voice.</p><p>"There was no relevant information to be found. Almost all of her time on that scroll was spent looking through his contacts, and at photos of <em>him</em>. It is no secret that she harbors feelings for the Belladonna girl, even now, and I caught sight of Ilia trying to contact her as the boat docked."</p><p>Adam's pacing stopped abruptly as he snapped his gaze to Corsac. "<em>Did she?</em>"</p><p>"…no. Not while in my presence, at least. She opened and closed the conversation multiple times, but it would appear that she does intend to address Blake directly. For what reason, who can say… but is that not somewhat concerning?"</p><p>Hazel looked between the two faunus, but remained silent as Adam walked around the desk and approached him.</p><p>"…remain here. <em>Both</em> of you. Corsac, you are in charge of this encampment until I return. Hazel, contact me immediately if our orders change," he commanded, before heading for the tent flaps.</p><p>"…where are you going?" Hazel inquired.</p><p>"…the temporary encampment off the coast of Kuo Kuana. If Ilia is not fulfilling her role according to my <em>exact</em> specifications… then I will deal with her personally, and then I will make sure the Belladonnas do not become a problem <em>myself</em>."</p><p>Adam pushed his way through the tent flaps and walked out into the night air. Corsac flinched as he heard a muted <em>click </em>from the other side of the material, and silence fell over the inside of the tent once more.</p><hr/><p>Sun began to pant as he ran across the sand of the beach, his shoes making a soft crunching noise as he pumped his legs as fast as he could. He kept his arms up and fingers bladed as he ran, moving as quickly as he could to reach the small dock at the base of the island's lighthouse. The wooden structure appeared nearly black beneath the muted starlight, and Sun found that even with his faunus vision, trying to make out the details of the harbor from a distance was quite difficult at night.</p><p>"Come on… come <em>on</em>, just a little more," he said to himself as he made his way through the dunes. The gentle sound of waves filled his ears as the tides came in and out, nearly touching his sneakers while he swerved around a large rock in the otherwise untouched sand. Sun strained his ears as he got closer and closer to the docks, praying that there would be no telltale scrapings of blades or clashes of steel. As he ran up to the rocky base of the tower, he slowed to a stop and doubled over to catch his breath, hands on his shins.</p><p>"Wish she said <em>which</em> dock… but this is the closest to that tavern. Come on, Blake, please be here…" he begged to no one in particular as he began to walk. His right hand pulsed with pain from the electrical burn as sweat began to well up within the torn glove surrounding it, and Sun paused his walking to slide the gauntlet off entirely. He tossed the torn fabric into the sand and replaced the red armored part around his hand, before flexing his fingers. The band holding the armor in place triggered a spasm through his palm, and he winced at the sensation.</p><p>"Damn it…" he cursed as he began to walk again. "Blake's gonna freak out…"</p><p>"Over what?" came the immediate reply from a nearby wooden support. Blake stepped out from behind the pillar, arms folded across her chest. She was just as sweaty as Sun, and his- <em>her</em> shirt and pants were soaked with what appeared to be sea water, as was the scraggly black hair matted down to her skin and shoulders. The raven-colored mop covered most of her chest beneath her arms, and she did <em>not</em> look pleased.</p><p>Despite the obviously soaked state of her entire body, Sun didn't hesitate as he darted forward and scooped her into a bone-crushing hug. Blake let out a surprised gasp as she found her arms pinned to her sides while he lifted her slightly from the sand before putting her back down, and her attempted cry of protest was silenced by an aggressive kiss.</p><p>Blake's eyes widened and her ears flicked uncontrollably as she tasted Sun's lips pressed into her own and felt the sensation of his bare fingertips cupping her cheek. As her own arms were freed, she slowly brought them up to snake into the open folds of his shirt and around the slick flesh of his back to pull him closer. Finally, she closed her eyes and let herself sink into the passionate embrace as Sun gently walked her back into the wooden pole. She tensed slightly as she felt her shoulder blades press up against the support beam, and brought a hand back around to his front and up to his chin to hold him in place as she slowly broke the kiss with a furious blush and guilty grin.</p><p>"<em>Sun</em>… while I'm not exactly complaining, what was <em>that?</em>"</p><p>Sun kept his eyes closed for a moment, before slowly opening them to meet Blake's. His blush outshone hers in intensity by a longshot, and he chuckled slightly as he shivered from the sensation of sea water all over his chest.</p><p>"Uh… probably terrible, I'm guessing?"</p><p>"…I wouldn't say <em>terrible,</em> no, but you know what I meant. I'm fine, Sun, really."</p><p>"I know," he replied quickly. "I knew you would be, but I just… I don't know. I got nervous, when you just waded into a crowd of three like a crazy woman. When I turned and saw four, with a fifth coming, I sorta… panicked. I almost stayed to help," he admitted as his tail drooped to touch the sand.</p><p>"Why didn't you, then? I'm glad that you followed Ilia and actually <em>listened</em>, but what allowed you to tear yourself away?" Blake asked. She shivered, too, for different reasons.</p><p>"…because I trust you," he said simply. Blake blinked, and looked away into the sand as she tried and failed to fight back a genuine smile.</p><p>"…so… why do you think I'm going to 'freak out', exactly?" she asked as she looked back at Sun.</p><p>"Well… I got a little roughed up. Also, touching you while you're covered in salt water was a bad plan. This stings <em>more</em>, now," he stated as he lifted his right hand to show her his palm. Her eyes widened, and she raised her arms to seize his hand and pull it closer for inspection.</p><p>"<em>Sun!</em> What happened? How…" As Blake looked over the wound, realization dawned upon her. "An electrical burn, from Ilia's weapon. How, and <em>why</em> did it get across your palm?"</p><p>Sun hesitated for a moment before heaving a sigh. "…because I offered her my hand."</p><p>Blake looked up into Sun's eyes, her expression a mixture of fury and disappointment. "<em>Why?</em>"</p><p>"You know why, Blake. I know it's not easy. I know she may not even deserve it, after what the White Fang has done… but she's your friend. She means a lot to you, more than you're letting on. I can see it in your face, every time you talk about her. I'd <em>give</em> my hand, if it brought you two back together."</p><p>"Don't <em>say</em> that!" Blake admonished as she began to trace her fingers along the edges of his palm. "You don't have to be my hero in every sense and try to right every single wrong. It's just not going to happen, Sun."</p><p>"…I'm your hero? <em>GAH!</em>" Sun cried as he received a swift slap upside the back of the head. "…alright, I deserved that one."</p><p>"You did," Blake agreed as she transitioned her grip from his hand to his shoulders, and pulled herself in for another kiss. Sun trailed his hands down to rest on her hips as they held the contact, slowly rocking back and forth for a few moments before she pulled away. "…and that one, too."</p><p>"I don't know about that, but… thanks anyway. They're certainly lovely gifts," Sun grinned. Blake rolled her eyes and huffed as she crossed her arms once again, one hip out to the side. "Was that one better…?"</p><p>"Sun, you're <em>fine</em>. I wouldn't have gone back for seconds, otherwise. Why do you keep asking that?"</p><p>The tide crept up the shore once again, and threatened to engulf their feet before retracting back into the sea. Sun watched it go, his head turned to the side.</p><p>"…I'm your first, aren't I? Is that it?"</p><p>Slowly, he nodded as he dared to give her a sideways glance. Blake's features softened as she took his unblemished hand in her own.</p><p>"Sun… that's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure girls practically swoon over you, all the time. You must have your reasons."</p><p>"Yeah. None of them seemed like anything more than a distraction, or eye candy, until I met you. I've been holding out for something 'real', you know? The other guys think it's lame," he finished.</p><p>"The 'other guys' aren't standing here with me, are they?" Blake asked as she massaged his hand.</p><p>"No. No, they're not," he admitted with a smile.</p><p>"Take comfort in that. Now, come on, let's get back home so I can take care of your hand, and we can get out of these clothes." Blake waved a hand to beckon him as she began to walk off, back toward the town proper.</p><p>Sun followed, and tried to keep his eyes off her rear. By fighting against his instinct, he willed himself to bring his gaze upward, and instead caught sight of her bra straps through the back of the soaked, white shirt. His flesh tingled as he looked off to the side, entirely away from her before he jogged to catch up and entwine his fingers with hers.</p><p>"…why are you still blushing?"</p><p>"…no reason," Sun replied with a nervous smile.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>I'm a little bit stunned by just how quickly this story has blown up over the last few chapters, and the tons of support that many of you have been leaving in reviews. It's certainly great motivation to keep going at this pace, and I have now, finally, hammered out all of the details of how the rest of the story will go down. I've had an endpoint in mind since the beginning, but the events from a few chapters after this to that ending have been a bit muddy thus far. Now, it's all clear, and I also have a big plan for the story after this one. A <em>really</em> big plan. It's certainly going to be… divisive. More on that in the final chapter of this, whenever that may be.</p><p>I'm <em>very</em> excited to share the next chapter with all of you on the 23rd. As they like to say in the FGC...</p><p>
  <em>Get hype.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Weighted Scales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ilia began to let out shuddering gasps, desperately gulping air as she sprinted through the dirt and flora of the forest. Her boots crunched and swished through the grass and ferns as she sprinted, keeping her fists balled in anger as she knocked errant branches out of her path. She could barely see the outlines of the trees whipping past her through her tear-filled eyes, and she very nearly ran straight into a tree as she wiped her cheeks on the back of her fist. Ilia let out a desperate, pained noise as she dodged out of the way in time, only to feel a heavy impact against her right foot.</p><p>The ground rose up too quickly for Ilia to brace herself as she crashed face first into the dirt. The faunus girl barely had time to put a hand out to lessen the impact, and found a sharp pain shooting up her wrist as her arm buckled beneath her and failed to save her from the hard fall. A pained whimper escaped her lips as she lay in the grass, seeing nothing but swirling water and patches of green and brown directly in front of her eyes. The pain and embarrassment only caused her to cry harder, and Ilia found herself heaving ugly, needy sobs as she pulled herself into a sitting position.</p><p>Ilia wiped her hands upon her vest before bringing them up toward her face to brush away the tears and dirt. She hesitated as she saw that even beneath the darkened midnight sky, her skin was clearly a deep shade of <em>blue</em>. The painful memories brought on by the sight only made her feel worse, and she dropped her hands to her sides in disgust as she screamed, no longer caring in the slightest who heard her.</p><p>With shaking hands, she pulled Sun's scroll from her vest pocket and opened her previous conversation with Blake. Messages enough to fill the entire screen and then some greeted her, each sent to Blake within the last twenty minutes, and none of which had received a reply. Ilia's thumbs danced across the touchscreen again as she sniffled, rocking slightly back and forth in some vain attempt to comfort herself.</p><p>
  <em>Blake, PLEASE! You don't know what he'll do to me if he finds out that you have my scroll! I'll meet anywhere you want and make the trade, but you're sentencing me to death by ignoring me! DON'T DO THIS!</em>
</p><p>Ilia's lip quivered as she watched two droplets of moisture hit the screen of the scroll and turn some of the messages fuzzy. Her fingers flew across the glass once again.</p><p>
  <em>Please. I'm begging you, and I don't beg.</em>
</p><p>Ilia's thumb twitched involuntarily as she held herself back, her stomach doing loops as she considered her last resort. She bit hard on her lip as she clenched her eyes shut, her heart pounding wildly in her chest as she forced her thumbs across the screen. The motions were slow and deliberate, and it felt as though she spent a full hour typing out the simple message.</p><p>
  <em>Please. I still love you.</em>
</p><p>A cascade of droplets hit the glass like a sudden, ephemeral rain. Ilia snapped the scroll closed and brought it back to her pocket before she opened her eyes. Seeing the message would make it <em>real</em>. Making it real would be admitting far too much to herself, and Ilia knew that if she allowed her words, and <em>his</em> words any farther into her heart, her life would come crumbling down around her. Already, it was balanced on the edge of a brittle knife, and Ilia felt that a simple push in <em>any</em> direction could literally mean her death, or another great loss.</p><p>"…a most unbecoming look, for an esteemed member of the White Fang."</p><p>Ilia screamed in terror as she turned, scooting back through the dirt as she drew her arms in toward her chest. Her eyes flew open as she looked up into the face of Fennec Albain, stood over her and wearing a judgmental expression.</p><p>"H-h-how long have you been f-following me…?" Ilia stammered. She let her hands drop to the grass with heavy impacts, and began to knead the dirt and leaves beneath.</p><p>"…over an hour. Perhaps two," he stated plainly. Fennec took a step forward, his hands clasped together within the sleeves of his robes. "Your attempted combat against the Belladonna girl and her lover was admirable, though misguided. Stand."</p><p>Ilia narrowed her eyes as her skin shifted to a shade of deep red. "Why didn't you <em>help!?</em> With the other grunts, the two of us could have taken them!"</p><p>"Because doing so goes against my orders. My brother and I are the public face of the White Fang in Kuo Kuana. To assist you against them in anything short of <em>murder</em> would expose us. <em>Stand</em>." Fennec narrowed his eyes as he stared down at Ilia, his disappointment plain to see.</p><p>Ilia acquiesced, and dragged herself up from the forest floor with a sniffle. She blinked in surprise as she felt a trail of blood begin to snake down her lip from where she had bitten it moments before, and ran her tongue sideways to stem the flow. Fennec turned and stooped to open a small blue box atop the uneven tree stump, where Ilia had tripped. She eyed both the box and the stump curiously, taking note of how one side had been cut at an angle, while the other was straight.</p><p>"F-fennec, I… I'm <em>sorry</em>. I thought I had it under control."</p><p>"Stop sniffling, like some infant who fell over. Your current state is pathetic to behold. Glass shards and a bloody lip do not warrant streams of tears. Adam will be <em>most</em> displeased, if I tell him of your emotional instability." Fennec approached with a gauze pad and pair of tweezers, and Ilia's heart stopped.</p><p>Had he seen the messages, or did he think the tears were only physical pain? Ilia folded her arms across her chest and whimpered as she considered the horrific notion that he <em>knew</em>, and found herself looking off to the side as she prayed that he mistook her actions for symptoms of her injuries.</p><p>"P-please. D-don't. I'm just… I'm… I-I'm having a rough night. It's more the shock of it all, than the pain… I think. I've never had puncture wounds…" Ilia tried, hoping for sympathy. Her skin shifted from deep red to a muted, sickly-looking pink to emphasize her embarrassment. To her surprise, Fennec let out a breath from his nose and softened his tone ever so slightly.</p><p>"…<em>clearly</em>. I remember my first encounter with such injuries, and they are not pleasant. Come, sit upon this stump," he said as he turned to move the first-aid kit. He stepped aside, and Ilia walked over to take a seat upon the sloppily-cleaved wood. "His combat abilities exceed your own. Every hit you landed was either a surprise attack, or an opportunistic strike taking advantage of his naiveté."</p><p>Ilia <em>wanted</em> to glare at him as he moved in to begin plucking glass shards from her outstretched arm, but found that she couldn't. She knew that what he said was <em>true</em>, and she also knew that if he had watched the confrontation, he had even more reason to doubt her intentions.</p><p>"…I know. I didn't expect him to be so… <em>wild</em>, in combat. I won't underestimate him again. I promise," she added. Fennec offered no reply as he worked, and Ilia sucked in a breath through her teeth as she watched a jagged shard stained with thick, partially-solidified blood leave her shoulder. "Was… anything he said true…?"</p><p>Fennec gave Ilia a sideways glance as he paused, tweezers gripped around another fragment of glass and ready to pull. "…what did he say? I was not close enough to hear the words exchanged in the confrontation. Merely to see it."</p><p>A small surge of hope rushed through Ilia's chest at the realization, and she thought quickly to come up with something that could dispel any suspicion.</p><p>"He said that… he said that our human allies specifically <em>targeted</em> the faunus in Vale behind our backs, at the fall of Beacon. The White Fang was deployed to a single area to keep the slaughter of our people out of our sight. I told him that it was a lie, and that I knew he was just trying to drive a wedge between powers," Ilia finished with a hiss as Fennec removed the shard. His brows furrowed as he contemplated the words while running alcohol-soaked gauze over the freshly reopened wound.</p><p>"<em>Hm</em>… that is the first I have heard of such a thing. I will consult with Adam to see if there is perhaps a grain of truth in the monkey's words. To be honest, I would <em>not</em> put it past our human 'allies' to do such a thing. Adam distrusts them, already. All of his letters have been replied to with excuses, delays, and increasingly more terse instructions from a woman named 'Cinder'. He is growing impatient."</p><p>"Delays? Delays of what…?" Ilia asked. The words left her lips before she knew her motivation for asking, and her innards began to feel as if they were being wrenched back and forth. Never before had she questioned orders or the intent behind them, and she didn't quite know why she bothered then, or why she thought Fennec would even tell her.</p><p>Fennec wrenched another shared of glass from Ilia's shoulder and earned a high-pitched whimper from the girl for his efforts. He reached out with his free hand and clenched her jaw painfully, while fixing her with a glare. "<em>Silence</em>, girl!" he intoned through gritted teeth before slowly releasing his grip. "You'll draw attention to us!"</p><p>Ilia nodded and whispered an apology, to which Fennec responded with an annoyed grunt. "I do not know the details, but I <em>do</em> know that we are on standby, currently. In time, our next order of business is to attack Haven Academy. Cinnamon has been deployed here and has <em>long</em> since completed her task, and yet, she is being told to remain in town. It would <em>seem</em> that the humans do not trust us enough to handle it on our own, despite our considerable contributions to the fall of Beacon. With the two of them leading us, Haven could be brought down immediately. Adam is <em>quite</em> annoyed."</p><p>Anger boiled within Ilia's breast as she mulled over the words, her feelings torn between the fury brought on by fact that Fennec was likely right about their 'allies', and uncomfortable responsibility for being privy to such exclusive knowledge. "…when are we going to break away from this 'benefactor' that Adam has mentioned? It's clear that they think little of us."</p><p>"When Adam deems the time right," Fennec replied matter-of-factly as he wrenched the final, largest shard from Ilia's shoulder without warning. She clasped a hand over her mouth and bit down <em>hard</em> on a finger to suppress the urge to cry out. As she pulled back, she found teeth marks embedded into her normal-colored flesh.</p><p>"A-and Sienna? How will we convince her to let us splinter off on our own?"</p><p>Fennec extended the gauze and gently dabbed at Ilia's lip to wipe away the crusted blood, and she shivered at the touch. "Worry not. Adam has a plan."</p><p>Ilia paused as a feeling of pins and needles tingled its way up her bare arms. Something about the way he said it filled her with an uncomfortable feeling, as if she knew exactly what the <em>plan</em> would end up being. The image of their fallen comrade, hidden hastily behind the flaps of the tent flashed briefly in her mind, and she looked away as Fennec began to bandage her arm with another clean roll of white gauze.</p><p>"…of course he does." Ilia paused, and found her lips working automatically. "I trust in Master Taurus. Whatever plan he has, <em>especially</em> if Cinnamon is involved, will be worth the wait." Despite her automatic response, the fiery passion for the cause that would normally swell in her heart with such words was suspiciously absent. Ilia felt hollow, and she found that she didn't like the sensation at all.</p><p>"As well you <em>should</em>," came the immediate reply. "Now, before I leave you to… <em>clean yourself</em> of this unsightly mess, I would very much like to know whether or not you found anything useful within that boy's scroll. You certainly spent enough time staring at it on the way back here."</p><p>Ilia's blood ran cold, and she knew that her answer had the potential to cause a chain reaction with any number of outcomes. She knew that she had to give him<em> something</em>, and she knew that it had to be true. With a distinct feeling of unease, she licked her lips.</p><p>"…nothing really <em>immediately</em> useful, but… there were a lot of pictures of a building. It had a white paint job, with a pale blue roof, somewhere in Vacuo. It didn't look like anything important in general, but it's <em>clearly</em> important to him. If I had to guess, given the number of kids in the photos, maybe… an orphanage? Foster home? A day care, even? Something like that."</p><p>A twisted smirk worked its way across Fennec's features as he tied off the gauze and rose, while clasping his hands within his sleeves once again. "Interesting. <em>Very</em> interesting. I'll look into it, once I am able. It could make for good collateral. He <em>is</em> becoming a pain for you, is he not?"</p><p>Ilia stood, and looked down into the grass. "He is. Keep me updated, if anything changes about our overall mission, or with our standing in this village."</p><p>"I expect you will do the same?" Fennec inclined.</p><p>Ilia offered him a curt nod, and turned. Far in the distance, she could see the outline of the Belladonna mansion. "Of course. I have some things to attend to."</p><p>Fennec followed her gaze and offered a chuckle. "As do I, Sister Amitola. Be careful what fights you pick, from here on. Some are not worth your passion, and it would be… a <em>shame</em> to lose you, over something foolish."</p><p>The undergrowth rustled as Fennec took his leave, and Ilia kept her gaze locked on the building in the distance. She spoke softly to herself as she began to walk toward it, considering her next move.</p><p>"…yeah. It would be…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>…when I switched temporarily to an every other day update schedule, I resolved that I would never do it again because cranking out chapters that quickly was a huge hassle. I've spent most of today thinking about how badly I want this chapter out in the wild, and it's been written since last night, so you know what? I decided to just hit the button again. Considering the facts that it's a (relatively) short one compared to the last several chapters, how important it is to the overall story, how generous and kind people have been with reviews, and the fact that people <strong>clearly</strong> want this one, I think it's best to drop it now in an unplanned double update. I <strong>will</strong> still be posting the next chapter on the 23rd. It isn't even written yet, but I'll make it happen.</p><p>Ilia's got it rough, and it's a huge shame that she was dumped so unceremoniously from the show. Unlike Sun, I have a bad feeling she'll never return in canon, outside of maybe appearing in a background cameo two or three seasons from now and her skin changing as part of a one-off joke, or something. <em>Hooray</em>. Time to do her what justice I can here, instead.</p><p>Prepare for things to get a little wet and messy on the 23rd.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. How to Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Blake, for the third time, it's <em>fine</em>. It hurt a lot worse before, and I'll get used to it being kinda ugly. I'm more worried about you, right now."</p><p>Sun sat upon a stool in the middle of the kitchen, arm outstretched as Blake inspected every inch of his palm. He was shirtless and without his gauntlets, leaving him in only his shorts and necklace. Blake, in contrast, was still wearing her sodden clothes as she sat across from him with a first aid kit on the kitchen island next to her. Her pale skin glistened from the moisture still clinging to it beneath the dim glow of the overhead light, and Sun found himself transfixed by the ethereal glow that it added to her features.</p><p>"Me? I'm unscathed. You have a literal scar, and a bunch of small cuts on your arms that are covered in dirt. We're getting you sorted before anything else, and that includes dealing with Ilia's scroll."</p><p>"Blake, you're <em>freezing</em>," he emphasized as he watched her shiver yet again. Her weighty mass of hair was still damp around her shoulders, and her clothes had only partially dried on the walk back to the manor.</p><p>"It's not that bad," she said rather quickly as she made a second pass over his palm with an alcohol-soaked cotton ball.</p><p>Sun frowned, and gave her an adorable little pout as he lowered his voice. "I really don't want to see you get sick…"</p><p>"<em>Ugh! Fine!</em>" Blake replied in disgust. She slammed the cotton ball down onto the wooden surface of the island and quickly began to undo the buttons of her shirt. Sun raised a brow and thought to ask what she was doing, but understood almost immediately and reached a hand out to stop her.</p><p>"Blake, if your parents wake up and see us down here w-"</p><p>"I don't care!" Blake countered as she wriggled out of the dress shirt, and let it drop to the floor behind herself. There she sat, her chest exposed save for a lacy black bra, and Sun found himself unable to speak as he fought the hardest battle of his life to keep his eyes locked on hers. "There, are you happy, now? No more damp shirt. Now shut up, and let me fix you."</p><p>"…okay. Just… can you, uh… calm down, a little? You've been weirdly intense, lately. I mean, you're usually pretty intense, but I can tell that you're on edge. It's making me worry, more than a little."</p><p>Blake fixed him with an annoyed glare, took a deep breath in through her nose, and finished it with a heavy sigh through her mouth. She kept her tone even and honest as she took Sun's injured hand in both of hers, and lightly began to rub around the wound with the cotton. "…I know. I'm sorry, but I've just assumed that you get it. I know you get <em>me</em>, so I felt like I didn't even have to say anything."</p><p>"You didn't, and I do. I just want to understand why this is so important to you, right now," Sun replied. He slowly raised their hands upward and dipped his head to meet them, before planting a soft kiss upon the back of Blake's right hand.</p><p>"…because you take care of me literally every second we're together. It's my turn to take care of you, and you're worried that I might get the sniffles instead of just keeping your mouth shut and letting me pamper you," Blake admitted.</p><p>"Gotcha. Can I at least get you a towel, so you're… you know, <em>covered</em>, before you check my arms over?" Sun asked with a small cough.</p><p>"Does it bother you? The top I had on before I stole your shirt didn't cover <em>that</em> much more," Blake said with a roll of her eyes. Sun considered the point, and allowed himself a quick glance downward at her chest. Despite the truth of her words, the sight still caused his heart to skip a beat, before he looked back up at her.</p><p>"It doesn't <em>bother</em> me, it's just… a little awkward. Especially since we're 'a thing', now? I don't know how to thing."</p><p>"You don't know how to thing," Blake repeated. "You are a master of linguistics."</p><p>"Don't mock the injured man," Sun whined as Blake stood and walked to the sink. She kept her back turned to him as she picked up a washcloth from the counter, and began to run it under the water.</p><p>"…so, this may come as a surprise to you, but I <em>also</em> don't know 'how to thing', Sun. Adam was my first relationship, and the only one before you. What I thought was passion and intensity coming from him, I just accepted as normal in a relationship because I didn't know any better. I didn't <em>understand</em>. I was too young, and he was just old enough to manipulate me into believing everything was fine. It wasn't passion, intensity, or <em>fine</em>. It was… it was something else." Blake's voice grew quieter near the end of her train of thought, and Sun stood and walked over to join her side. He rested his left arm around her waist, and pulled her gently into his side.</p><p>"…abuse?"</p><p>"Abuse," Blake agreed, her voice barely above a whisper. "It started small. Verbal, when he was frustrated. Eventually, it turned physical. That was rare, but it <em>did</em> happen. He choked me, once, for questioning him about something simple while he was already angry. After that first time, I wanted to cut him off and just run, but… I didn't. He has a way with words, and he managed to convince me that somehow, it wasn't <em>his</em> fault. Nothing was ever his fault. It got worse over time, and eventually, the abuse even became..." Blake paused, and rested her palms along the metal rim of the sink as the water continued to run. Her ears flattened, and she shivered once again. "…something worse," she finished quickly.</p><p>Sun listened intently, and tried his best to help her along. Eventually, he found the courage to speak.</p><p>"…sexual…?"</p><p>Blake refused to look at Sun, and only offered him a slow nod in response. "…lean over the sink, and put an arm into the basin. It'll make cleaning it off easier."</p><p>Sun did as was asked of him, and leaned down to rest his right forearm against the cold metal. In contrast, his chest had grown heated and tight, and his mind was filled with thoughts of what exactly he wanted to do to Adam when they finally met. "I'm sorry, Blake. Is there… is there anything I can really do, to help? I know I'm not qualified at all, but… anything that would make you feel even a little bit better?"</p><p>Blake leaned in and began to run the damp cloth up and around his biceps, kneading the material into the small cuts and scrapes along the flesh. A thin stream of pink water began to pool down near his elbow, and she kept her eyes locked on the trailing liquid, instead of him. "I don't know, other than being patient, and helping me feel… <em>normal</em>."</p><p>"…how <em>do</em> you feel about it? So I know where to start," Sun questioned as he followed her gaze.</p><p>"…filthy. <em>Ruined</em>. Like he stole something from me, all while managing to convince me it was his to begin with," Blake replied without any hesitation.</p><p>Sun remained still as she brought another alcohol-covered cotton ball into the process, and ran it along his wounds. He wracked his brain for an appropriate response, and began to grow frustrated with his lack of experience in the matter. Nothing else mattered but helping her to recover, but how could he manage it if he didn't even understand the implications of what she was going through?</p><p>"Honestly, I feel like anything comforting I could say you either already know is true, or it would be something you don't want to hear. So, I guess, all I can really think of is… I'll do what I can. The best I can, every day, and focus on making progress."</p><p>Blake offered him a weak, weary smile as she finally dared to look at him once again. She lifted a towel from the counter and rubbed down his arm to dry it with another shiver.</p><p>"…other arm. And… thank you, both for that, and for <em>not</em> telling me that my feelings are wrong, or that you don't think I'm 'ruined'. To put it bluntly, it doesn't <em>matter</em> what you think of me, physically. I know how <em>I</em> feel, and I have no idea how to make it go away. That lingering discomfort is here to stay, for now. I'm probably going to react… <em>badly</em>, if and when we get to the point of anything to do with sex. I'm sorry, Sun. You deserve better than that from me."</p><p>Sun turned as instructed and lowered his other arm into the sink as he turned to face her. "And I'm probably going to burst into flame or melt into a puddle of goo from sheer embarrassment if we reach that point. So, in other words, it'll be <em>hot</em>," Sun said, with hyperbolic emphasis on the last word.</p><p>"<em>So</em> hot," Blake stated while rolling her eyes before getting to work on the other arm. "I'll probably be a traumatized mess, and you'll be too nervous to do anything, if you can even… get it working. I really wouldn't be shocked if our first attempt at anything intimate ends with one of us hiding in the bathroom and throwing up while the other goes for a walk and curses themselves out. We'll get there when we get there," she said with a sense of finality. Sun chewed his lip to buy himself a moment to hesitate, but found that he could no longer resist the burning question that had been at the forefront of his mind for the entire day.</p><p>"Blake, can I ask you something? Something about… <em>this</em> topic, before we shelve it for the night? I promise, this is the end of it."</p><p>Blake sucked in a breath as she shut off the sink and made a beckoning motion to draw Sun back to the set of stools with her as she ran the towel along his arm again. The pair of them sat down, and Blake set down the towel to begin to wrap his arms in gauze. "…so long as you're careful about it, and the question is reasonable."</p><p>Sun visibly tensed as he looked down at the gauze spiraling around his arm as it covered his wounds, and tried to find a way to phrase his query in a way that wouldn't get him smacked upside the head for a second time. "So, I understand being uncomfortable with the idea of sex, and… <em>stuff</em>… given what happened with Adam. But why are you so okay, or maybe even… <em>aggressive</em> about being sexy?"</p><p>The gauze stopped moving abruptly as Blake gave him a confused look and deadpan tone. "…I can't help <em>being</em> sexy, Sun, if that's what you think of me."</p><p>"No, no, not… naturally. I mean, you are, but…" He reached his free arm up to scratch the back of his head yet again. "I mean, the intentional stuff you do around me that has to <em>do</em> with sex. Like, uh… leaving a thong on the door handle? Or ripping off your shirt in front of me, when there are obvious alternatives to warm up."</p><p>"…oh," came the simple reply as Blake continued her work on his arm. "It's… pretty simple, actually. If I initiate, then I have a sense of control over the situation. I do things like that when I'm <em>comfortable</em> doing things like that, and I'm comfortable doing things like that with you. Being shirtless is… honestly pretty much the boundary, right now, but consider it testing the waters."</p><p>"Makes sense," Sun offered. "Trust me, Blake, you'll <em>definitely</em> be the one 'initiating' for the foreseeable future. I'm in way over my head right now."</p><p>"I know, and it's pretty adorable." Blake switched to wrapping his other arm, across a smaller span of flesh. "Now, moving on, before this gets awkward. Ilia's scroll."</p><p>"Ilia's scroll…" Sun repeated. The very thought of the device filled him with unease, <em>especially</em> having a direct line to Adam. He still wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to use it, with or without Blake's knowledge. "What's the plan?"</p><p>"What's the plan?" Blake asked incredulously. "The plan is that we snoop through her scroll, take <em>all </em>of the White Fang data we can get, and we use it. There's no other option."</p><p>"There's an option, Blake. There are lots of options. Besides, I thought you didn't want to confront the White Fang? I know we kinda have to, now, but we don't have to crusade against them until you're ready. You came home to relax and clear your mind, remember?"</p><p>"And my mind has never been clearer, in terms of the White Fang. They need to be stopped, and <em>we</em> need to get the wheels turning to make that happen. They're here in my hometown, and that changes everything. Who knows what they're planning? Ilia <em>attacked </em>us! No one else seems to care enough to make a move, so now, we'll end this on our <em>own</em>." Blake stressed the last word as she tied off the gauze, and Sun hissed.</p><p>"<em>Too tight!"</em></p><p>"Sorry!" Blake said as her ears flattened. She untied the knot and redid it, albeit looser. "But the point stands. That information is ours, and we're going to use it. Give me your clothes."</p><p>Sun paused for all of a second, before he shrugged and stood from his place atop the stool. He slipped his belt from his cargo shorts and let them drop, before handing the dirty material over to Blake. She took them, and began to mirror his actions with her own pants. It was Sun's turn to shiver, though not due to the temperature.</p><p>"…you really <em>are</em> comfortable with us just hanging out in our underwear, aren't you?"</p><p>Blake shrugged as she haphazardly folded the clothing and walked to the adjacent laundry room. "I'm going to get changed into my nightie after I shower anyway, so enjoy the view while you can."</p><p>"…right. Anyway, I know we've got a huge tactical advantage right now, but is it really worth it? What if we get Ilia in trouble by using her scroll for our gain? Besides, I feel gross looking through her texts and stuff. They're… personal."</p><p>Blake returned from her brief stint in the other room, and carried their weaponry with her. "She made her choice. Besides, she sent me a <em>lot</em> of your photos, so I know for a fact that she had no inhibitions about digging into <em>your</em> life. It's usually pretty cute, but you need to stop being such a boy scout, at least about this. She's a stone-cold bitch, now, and this is our chance to flip the tables."</p><p>Sun remained still as Blake walked past him and into the large dining hall. He let out a noise of frustration before picking up the scroll from the island and following along. "Is she still sending you stuff from my scroll?"</p><p>"Probably. I blocked your number, as soon as you told me you managed to grab hers. The two of you have effectively traded, so why keep it?"</p><p>"I guess…" Sun stated, unsure. "Still, I'm not going to stoop to her level. I don't think we should go through anything we don't <em>need</em> to. She's still a person, even if we're on opposite sides. It just doesn't feel right."</p><p>"Then <em>I'll</em> do it, and you can keep your integrity intact," Blake spat as she began to ascend the stairs with Sun in tow. "Honestly, I don't see the problem, at all. She's the enemy, Sun."</p><p>"She <em>was</em> your friend. From the sound of it, your <em>closest</em> friend, before Beacon. I still think we can fix it. You didn't see her, when we fought. I got through to her, at least a little. Even a tiny seed of doubt is progress, right?"</p><p>Sun forced himself to stop short to avoid running into Blake as she stopped abruptly near the top of the stairs, and turned.</p><p>"…how do you know?"</p><p>Sun shifted his weight upon the step, and crossed his arms as he spoke with confidence. "I had her stuttering and nearly screaming at me, while I dressed down the White Fang for what they did at Beacon. Minutes later, she was in <em>tears</em>. Sure, she was injured, but I think there was a change. Her entire posture shifted, and she went on the defensive to try to get me to shut up. Does that sound like someone entirely devoted, to you? There's still hope! You <em>can't</em> just give up on her! I'm not going to let this one go. Not when I can see how it makes you feel so clearly."</p><p>Blake huffed and turned to resume her ascent. As they transitioned into the hallway and made a left to return to the guest room, she shook her head in annoyance. "<em>Fine</em>. Fine, Sun. We let the scroll sit, for tonight, and we don't fish around in her files. But tomorrow… tomorrow, you, me, Mom and Dad are all going to sit down and discuss what we're doing with it, <em>and</em> our next move. We're deciding this as a family. It's too important to just risk it all on Ilia, when she insists on siding against us."</p><p>Sun allowed himself a small, victorious smirk as they entered the bedroom together, and his heart fluttered at the thought of being considered 'family'. Blake moved to scoop up her nightie from one of the chairs near the door while depositing Sun's staff in its place, and Sun immediately walked to the bed and flopped upon it with a heavy sigh. "Sure, that's fair. I'm glad you're at least open to talking about this."</p><p>"With you? I'm open to talking about just about anything." Blake paused just before the bathroom door, with one hand on the wooden frame. "…I <em>do</em> still care about her. I'm just… frustrated. Very, <em>very</em> frustrated that she's so unwilling to even consider that she's just as much at fault as I was, when I left. I feel like I grew up and started to see the world for what it is, while she outright refuses to reevaluate her worldview and wants to just… be angry for the sake of being angry, instead of thinking things through."</p><p>"Yeah, I get that. But maybe she needs <em>you</em> to make that step forward. She just got so used to not having you around anymore that she shut down, but now that you're back… maybe things will work out."</p><p>Blake blinked, and paused to let his words sink in. "…just like I needed you." Sun said nothing, but gave her a small smile as he transitioned to sitting up on the bed.</p><p>"I'll… be out, soon. I just need to get the salt water off my skin, and sort out my hair." Blake paused and let her eyes drift to the floor, before she looked back to him with an uneasy smile. Her ears dropped to the sides as she spoke. "…I love you, Sun."</p><p>Sun was caught off guard by the statement, and chuckled. "Love you too, Blake. Lots."</p><p>Blake nodded and slipped into the bathroom with Gambol Shroud and her nightie, before locking the door behind herself. Sun flopped down onto his back, and let out a wistful sigh as he lifted Ilia's scroll and navigated once again to her contact list. He lazily moved his finger downward, looking through the pictures and pausing as he hit a contact listed as 'Cinnamon Shoal'. She was a dark-skinned woman with white dreadlocks and what seemed to be tribal-looking facial tattoos. Something about her features seemed familiar, and yet, Sun couldn't quite place it. He shook his head in disappointment as he scrolled back up to Adam, and squinted to take in what few details he could see in the small digital photo of his masked face.</p><p>An odd scraping noise of wood on wood rang out through the room and Sun's entire body jerked as he dropped the scroll onto the bed and rose into a standing position atop the mattress. He balled his fists and prepared for a fight as he watched the balcony door continue to slide open, and suddenly stop. Ilia stood in the small gap between the frame and the door, her face dirty and stained with tear trails. Her right arm looked much like his own, with gauze wrapping the entire length down to her wrist. As she looked up at Sun with a miserable expression, he slowly lowered his hands and walked forward to step off the bed and down onto the floor.</p><p>"…Ilia…?"</p><p>The chameleon faunus stepped into the room and slid the door closed behind herself, putting only a few feet between them. Though she appeared unarmed and crestfallen, Sun took a step backward out of instinct.</p><p>"I need my scroll back, Sun. I'm not leaving without it."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>So, I have some good news, and bad news about this story. The bad news is that I'm terrible at math, and even worse at estimation. The good news is that there is no way in hell this story is going to end within 30 chapters. As I said before, I finally have all of the details hashed out, and I figured it might be a good idea to make a tentative list of what I plan to cover in each chapter. With that list written out, this story is now projected to end at <strong>40</strong>. Sorry people, but this story is going to have at least ten more chapters than I thought. Oh, what a shame.</p><p>Also, I swear I know how to spell 'weighted'. Again, <em>you people saw nothing</em>.</p><p>Next update on Tuesday, the 26th.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Boiling Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither Sun nor Ilia dared to move. Sun kept his breathing steady and calm as he looked her over, and Ilia kept her eyes on the floor as she breathed heavily through her mouth. He guessed that she had climbed the side of the building to get to the balcony, and from the looks of her arm, hadn't had an easy time.</p><p>"You can't be here. Kali had additional cameras put up, and you were probably seen entering." The tense silence between them was broken by the sounds of a shower running through the walls, and Sun looked over to the bathroom door. "You've got maybe ten minutes, before Blake comes out and this gets ugly. You should go."</p><p>"Not without my scroll," Ilia stressed as she looked up at him. "I probably wasn't seen, and I don't care if I was. Nothing matters but my scroll, and the information stored in it. I'll be <em>killed</em>, and the blood will be on your hands, if you don't hand it over. As for Blake, it's obvious she doesn't care. I've been begging her for the past hour and a half using your scroll, and she hasn't even bothered to respond. She just… wants me to die. It's up to you, now." Ilia looked off to the side as she rubbed at her injured arm, her expression hopeless.</p><p>Sun slowly transitioned into a sitting position on the edge of the bed and rested his arms upon his legs while letting his tail flick along the floor restlessly. "She blocked my number right after we fought. Anything you've sent hasn't gone through." Ilia looked back at Sun with wide eyes, and she shifted her weight to one side. "Are you… okay?"</p><p>"What the hell do you care if I'm 'okay'? We're enemies, Sun!" Ilia snapped. A fire started within her eyes at his words, and her resolve strengthened. "But I <em>need</em> you to cooperate. You don't understand what Adam is like. Even <em>she</em> doesn't understand what Adam is like, now. If it gets out that you two are aware of anything in that scroll, I'm dead. That isn't exaggeration. I'll be executed without mercy, and I know you're too good to let that happen. So hand it over." Ilia punctuated the demand by putting her hand out expectantly, and staring him down. Sun didn't move.</p><p>"…you're here, unarmed, and more injured than I am. You walked in expecting both Blake and I, and you're still making demands. The first thing out of your mouth when I put up resistance was how losing your scroll will affect <em>you</em>, and you haven't said a word about how the White Fang will be impacted. I get the feeling that whatever you sent Blake is much the same, but more personal. I'm not buying it, Ilia," Sun finished while narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"You think this is some kind of <em>game!?</em>" Ilia fumed. Her hand shook momentarily, before she stepped forward and threw it into a vicious backhand against Sun's cheek. His head whipped hard to the side, and she stood with ragged breaths as fresh tears began to work their way down her cheeks.</p><p>Slowly, Sun turned his head back to face Ilia, a bright red mark beginning to manifest on the side of his face. He took a deep breath in and out through his nose, and gave her a stern glare. The sight was enough to make Ilia take a step backward and look to the sliding door as she contemplated making her escape. Sun rose to tower over her, and Ilia backed into the wall with a tiny grunt.</p><p>"No, I don't. I think that there's more to you than you're letting on. I think that all of that anger and hatred toward Blake and I isn't just coming from your involvement with the White Fang, or even the fact that Blake left you behind. You're having second thoughts, and you feel trapped. Right now, I'm your lifeline, so you're going to listen to me."</p><p>Ilia took in several shuddering breaths and clenched her jaw in defiance as she glared up at Sun with hatred in her eyes. "You don't know me. You know <em>nothing</em> about me."</p><p>Sun decided to take a chance, and extended his arm to rest his palm against the wall, just over Ilia's shoulder. She flinched at the sudden movement, and her eyes flicked to the side to follow the impact before sliding back to him. "That's where you're wrong. I can read you like a book, Ilia. You don't want to do this. You don't want to be doing any of this! What you want is for things to be simple again, and to have Blake back in your life. You need her, and honestly, she needs you. Until we settle this, somehow, you're both going to be miserable."</p><p>"Read <em>this</em>," Ilia countered, as she drove her knee up and directly into Sun's crotch.</p><p>Sun let out a high-pitched, undignified whimper as he brought his hands down to his groin while gritting his teeth. Ilia took the opportunity to shift her skin color and slip around Sun as he coughed hard and doubled over momentarily. Ilia dove for her scroll upon the bed and managed to snatch it as Sun stumbled while turning, only for an unexpected voice to give her pause.</p><p>"<em>Drop it!</em>"</p><p>Ilia froze, scroll in hand as she stared at the bathroom door. There stood Blake, one hand holding a towel around her chest like a dress, and the other aiming Gambol Shroud's barrel at Ilia's forehead. A head of steam swirled out of the open door as Blake began to walk forward, toward the chair that hosted Sun's weapon. Blake kept her weapon trained on Ilia and used her foot to knock the collapsed staff to the floor. She kicked it along the wood to Sun, who grasped the rod while checking his other one for damage. He let out a pained grunt and stood mostly straight as he extended his staff while taking up position in front of the balcony door with an angry glare.</p><p>"Sun, are you okay?" Blake asked in a sympathetic tone as she spared him a glance.</p><p>"<em>She kneed me in the balls!" </em>he cried incredulously.</p><p>Blake's glare mirrored Sun's as she looked back to Ilia, who narrowed her eyes. "I should shoot you right now, Ilia."</p><p>"Then do it!" Ilia threatened. She trembled from her place upon the bed, eyes streaming as she sniffled. "Just… do it," she added in a defeated tone while shifting back to her natural skin color.</p><p>Blake lowered the gun ever so slightly, her ears flat against her skull. "What, you're just giving up entirely, now? What happened to all of that fire and conviction? Where's the blame, Ilia? Tell me how this is somehow my fault!"</p><p>"Blake, wait!" Sun shouted. He took a step forward and let out a grunt of pain as he found it slightly difficult to walk. One hand remained in his boxers as he shifted and hissed, while the other kept a tight grip on his weapon. "Everyone just needs to calm down."</p><p>Blake took her eyes off of Sun and brought them back to Ilia with a deep breath. "Put down the scroll, Ilia, if you want any chance of walking out of here tonight," she commanded. Ilia did as ordered with another sniffle, and tossed the device to Sun. He caught it with his free hand, and let out a sigh.</p><p>"Now, come on, girls. Both of you. Let's just… sit and talk," Sun said while collapsing his staff. He kept the shortened version in hand, and walked over to one of the waiting seats. Blake huffed, and Ilia didn't move as she began to speak.</p><p>"I hate you. I hate both of you, so much. There's nothing to talk about." Ilia looked over to Blake, who kept her gun in position. "If you care about me at all anymore, you'll just let me go. Coming here was a mistake."</p><p>Blake opened her mouth to speak, but Sun interrupted as he lowered himself into the chair and adjusted his underwear for a final time. "Ilia, if you come and sit with us, I will personally guarantee you walk out of here with your scroll tonight. We haven't even started looking through it."</p><p>"<em>Sun!</em>" Blake yelled, wide-eyed. "Why would you… you can't just… she is <em>not </em>getting that scroll! We already agreed t-"</p><p>"I know what we agreed to," Sun cut in. "But sometimes, you've gotta shift the plan. I'm not in the best mood right now, and I'm done playing around. Let me take the lead, just this once. I need you to trust me."</p><p>Blake ground her teeth together as she lowered her weapon with a frustrated growl. "You had <em>better</em> know what you're doing. Ilia, take a seat. I'm going to get changed, and if you touch him again, I swear to the gods, you're <em>dead</em>." She lowered her weapon and stomped back into the bathroom, before slamming the door.</p><p>Sun watched her go, before turning his eyes to Ilia and finding hers already upon him. Slowly, she descended from her spot upon the bed and walked over to take the chair across from Sun, on the other side of the tile coffee table. As she lowered herself into the chair, she spoke one uncomfortable word in a strained voice.</p><p>"…<em>why?</em>"</p><p>"Because I've been thinking about it all since you turned on us, and I just finally got it, after you dared Blake to shoot you. You think no one cares about you at all," Sun stated. Ilia pulled her knees up onto the seat and wrapped her arms around them as more tears began to fall.</p><p>"<em>I</em> care, even if you think I shouldn't. I know for a fact that Blake still cares. We were just talking about you, before you showed up. She misses you, even if she won't admit it to you tonight. If you just follow my lead and give us some information, we can start taking steps to fix this."</p><p>Ilia chose not to reply. The bathroom door crashed open once again, and an angry Blake in her pitch-black nightie joined the pair, weapon in hand as she sat in the chair next to Sun.</p><p>"Start talking. What do you want, Ilia? Why did you come here tonight? You knew you were walking into a bad situation, unarmed, against both of us, possibly my parents, and the entire manor staff if we summoned them. What were you hoping to accomplish?"</p><p>Ilia sniffed, and looked at Sun. He nodded, and she began to speak. "My scroll. Adam's gotten even more violent, lately, and if he finds out that you two have it, he's going to kill me. It's gotten bad, Blake. Really bad. I found a body. One of ours. He tried to hide it behind his tent, but…"</p><p>Blake narrowed her eyes and dug her fingers into the armrest of the chair. "He killed one of our own? Why?"</p><p>"I don't know," Ilia admitted.</p><p>"It doesn't <em>matter</em> why," Sun added. "Even if you walk away our enemy tonight, neither of us want you dead. Right?" Sun looked over to Blake, who heaved a dramatic sigh.</p><p>"<em>Right</em>. But that doesn't mean it's going to be easy. We… <em>Sun</em> is putting us out there, for you. If it was up to me, you'd be unconscious and tied to a chair by now."</p><p>"Then I'm glad it's not up to you," Ilia shot back. Blake stared her down, and Ilia stared right back.</p><p>"Ladies, <em>please</em>," Sun tried while resting his hand atop Blake's. "This is getting us nowhere. Ilia, what matters to you, right now? What <em>really</em> matters? Every time you mention Adam, it sounds like you're disgusted, terrified, or both. Is the White Fang really your priority?"</p><p>Ilia closed her eyes. "…what are you getting at, Sun? I can't just change instantly. There's too much at stake, and too many things that are in the w-"</p><p>"<em>Answer him!</em>" Blake yelled while slamming a fist into the armrest of the chair. Ilia jumped and opened her eyes, her voice wavering.</p><p>"Survival!" she stated immediately. "My priority is staying alive. All I have left is <em>myself.</em>"</p><p>"And us," Sun corrected.</p><p>"Bullshit," Ilia glowered. "Why should I even believe you care about me? How do I know you're not just doing this for information, and then you're going to tie me to that chair Blake mentioned?"</p><p>"Ilia," Blake began, "this dumbass literally followed me halfway around the world to make sure I was okay, after I spent months pushing him away, avoiding him, and giving him the cold shoulder. He knew what I was missing in life, and he gave it <em>all</em> to me, and more. Am I acting anything like the Blake you remember?"</p><p>Ilia wrinkled her nose. "…there are pieces of the old you, but you've changed. You've changed a <em>lot</em>. You seem like you have your shit together, and you're… angrier."</p><p>"I'm angrier because you <em>don't</em> have your shit together, and mine is only sorted because of <em>him</em>." Blake nodded toward Sun, and Ilia looked over at him. Sun had his hand in his boxers yet again as he squirmed, and Blake brought her palm up to her forehead with a satisfying <em>thwack</em>. "<em>Really</em>, Sun?"</p><p>Sun brought his hand up with an apologetic grin. "Sorry, but that <em>really</em> hurt." He cleared his throat and nodded to Ilia, who at least had the decency to look guilty. "That's only partially true. Blake had to put in a lot of effort herself, to figure things out. I just helped her along."</p><p>Blake rolled her eyes. "The point is, I had to trust, when I didn't want to. He made me see that you can't rely only on yourself, when things get rough." Blake drew in a deep breath, and her lip twitched. "If you're willing to put in the effort, I'll double down on what Sun said. <em>We</em> will help you, and protect you."</p><p>Sun's face broke out into a full smile as he rubbed the back of Blake's hand, and the very sight caused Ilia's cheeks to turn a dark, jealous red.</p><p>"…you're offering me protection. From the White Fang. From <em>Adam</em>," Ilia stated. Blake shivered at the mention of the name, and visibly tensed. She opened her mouth to speak, and looked away as she pulled her hand out from beneath Sun's. He looked to Blake with a worried glance, and then turned sympathetic eyes over to Ilia.</p><p>"…we <em>have</em> to face him, eventually. It might as well be to defend you, if you're with us."</p><p>Ilia looked down, and considered Sun's words. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall as they willed, soaking her cheeks and neck. "I can't just <em>change</em>. I still believe in the White Fang. I still believe in what they… <em>used</em> to be. Sienna doesn't have a grip on them, and the radical side is getting bigger and bigger. I know what's going to happen, and I know that Adam can't be stopped. I wish it wasn't the way it is, but I'm not enough to make a change. If I suggested it, I'd be silenced. I'm not close enough to the top to have any impact. I want faunus rights, just like you did, Blake. I want to see a brighter future, and even if he <em>is </em>extreme, Adam is getting us results. I didn't care that he got them through fear before, but lately… I do. The biggest problem is that it doesn't matter how I feel, it's going to happen anyway. I'm scared. I'm <em>alone</em>."</p><p>As she finished speaking, a comforting embrace surrounded Ilia within her seat. The sensation was all-encompassing, and she leaned forward into the powerful hug. As she opened her eyes, she expected to find Sun wrapping her in his muscular arms, and instead found Blake's arms around her neck and back. Upon seeing her friend's actions, she threw her arms around Blake's shoulders and buried her face into the cascade of jet-black hair before her as she began to sob openly.</p><p>Sun leaned forward in his chair and considered joining in on the hug as the girls before him gently rocked from side to side in their embrace. Instead, he thought better of it, and stood into a stretch. He walked to the nearby wall and leaned his back against it as he elected to simply watch, and wait. A twinge of jealousy arose in his chest, and Sun made an effort to banish the thoughts that came with it as the pair broke and looked at each other.</p><p>"I <em>told</em> you she still cares," Sun said while avoiding their eyes. "We're… in this together, now."</p><p>Ilia wiped her eyes and slipped out of her chair to stand as Blake backed up to give her space. "It isn't that easy, Sun. In public, we'll still have to be enemies. I can't just turn my back on the Fang completely, and expect you two to shield me. We have to work subtly, and… I'm still not completely convinced. What's the long term plan, here?"</p><p>Blake moved to where she could see both of them, and addressed her friends. "It's simple. Simpler than I thought. The Belladonnas are taking back the White Fang. Ilia, if you still really believe, but you don't endorse Adam and think Sienna is too weak or blind to stop him… then we make the Fang what it used to be. If Dad doesn't want to do it, <em>I will</em>."</p><p>Silence filled the room, and Sun focused less upon her words, and more upon the fact that Blake's cheeks were almost as wet as Ilia's. He made his way over and wrapped her in a warm embrace from behind, before closing his eyes and resting his head into the crook of her neck.</p><p>"Blake, if that's what you want to do, then we'll do it. I'll help you, and if Ilia's worth her words, then so will she." He opened his eyes and gave the girl a pointed look from his position behind Blake. Ilia hesitated, and drew in a deep breath as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.</p><p>"…if you're serious… then I will. I'll be your eyes on the inside, but we need to be careful. <em>Extremely</em> careful. One slip, and it's over."</p><p>"Then we check our footing before we start taking steps forward," Sun replied. "Tell us what you can. Anything you think we need to know, right now."</p><p>Ilia sat down in her seat as the couple remained standing, and she leaned backward with a deep breath. "First… the Fang is planning to strike Haven Academy. From what I understand, we're being delayed by some outside force, but the people responsible for the Fall of Beacon are contracting us again to lay siege to the school."</p><p>"No…" Blake shivered as she turned her head to look at Sun. "We can't let that happen. We need to get to Haven, as soon as possible!"</p><p>"Wait," Sun instructed. "<em>Breathe</em>. We need to take this slow and steady, and hear her out. Cinder's crew won't strike at Haven without the Fang, and Ilia can let us know when they're going to move. Right?" He looked to her for confirmation, and Ilia nodded.</p><p>"Right. I don't know our exact role in the assault, but I know that Adam and a faunus named Cinnamon are at the forefront. Cinnamon is a high-ranking engineer, and Adam's right-hand woman. I just found out that she's been stationed in Kuo Kuana. If she's got a big part to play, then you can bet that they're planning on using explosives, and possibly traps."</p><p>Sun and Blake looked at each other again, and he gave Ilia a nod. "Then, priority one has to be figuring out what Cinnamon is up to, and taking her out to cripple the Fang. After that, we can figure out a way to strike at Adam, and take back the organization from here."</p><p>Blake sucked in a breath. "Tell us everything you can about Cinnamon. Where we can find her, how much of a threat she is in direct combat… anything useful."</p><p>Ilia frowned, and shifted in her chair. "Cinnamon Shoal. She's in her late twenties, and a fully-trained huntress. As a faunus, her trait is envenomed spines, jutting out of her upper arms."</p><p>Suddenly, his familiarity with the woman clicked, and Sun found himself replaying a memory from when he and Ilia had first met.</p><p>"…I did look through your contacts, and I saw her face. I ran into that woman at the market! Dark skin, white dreads, wears a lot of orange and white?"</p><p>Ilia nodded. "Striped tattoos down her left side. She's a lionfish faunus, and she runs with that theme. I don't know where she is in town, but Blake's dad might. He <em>is</em> in charge of Kuo Kuana."</p><p>"Her semblance," Blake stated. "What's her angle in combat, if we end up against her? I'm guessing it has something to do with the venom?"</p><p>Ilia paused, and bit her lip. "I… can't tell you."</p><p>Sun balked at the statement, and stepped out from behind Blake as he threw his hands up. "What!? Why not?"</p><p>"Because it's… <em>unique</em>, to say the least. If you two suddenly know that information, when it's something she would never show in public, she'll know that there's a rat. I'm the prime suspect, right now. Knowing she's with the Fang isn't a big deal, but knowing the details of what she can do definitely <em>is</em>. Just… don't let her touch you, and <em>definitely</em> don't let her inject you."</p><p>"Yeah, we'll try not to get stabbed by venomous spines. Thanks," Blake said sarcastically.</p><p>"<em>Hey!</em> I'm doing the best I can, alright? Make her a priority, and then we'll talk again soon. For now, though, I'd better get out of here. It's almost dawn, and I'm expected back at the camp."</p><p>"Wait, before you go…" Sun said as he approached her. Ilia stood, and he pulled her into a tight hug, earning a squeak from the smaller girl.</p><p>"<em>Really</em>, Sun? I stole your scroll, tried to kill you, messed up your bits, and I'm <em>still</em> getting a hug?"</p><p>"Water under the bridge, Ilia. We've got bigger issues to handle." Sun pulled back, and offered her scroll. Ilia reached into a vest pocket and withdrew his, before they made the trade. "Thanks."</p><p>"You, too. Now, can I leave you two kids alone without having to worry?" she joked, though her tone felt hollow.</p><p>Blake offered a nod, and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Take care of yourself, Ilia. We still need to have some more serious talks, before this is okay… but it's a start."</p><p>Sun moved to sit beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "If you need to contact us, come through the balcony. We'll clear it with the staff."</p><p>Ilia moved for the balcony door, and slid it open. She looked over her shoulder as she rested a hand on the frame, and sighed. "I'm sorry in advance for anything I have to do in public that goes against you two. Just… try to hurry with destabilizing the White Fang here. Please?"</p><p>"We will. I promise," Sun nodded. Ilia slipped through the door and seemingly disappeared into the night as it slid closed once again.</p><p>Blake's lips clashed against Sun's as he turned to face her once again, and he instinctively put his hand up to her cheek to deepen the motion before it broke.</p><p>"…<em>thank you</em>, Sun. It's good to have her back, even partially."</p><p>"Hey, you did just as much as me. I just got the ball rolling." He stood and stretched, and found Blake's icy hand on his side.</p><p>"Where are you going…?"</p><p>"I gotta pee, and then I'll come to bed. Dunno about you, but I can absolutely get a few hours of sleep, despite being unconscious most of the day," he admitted.</p><p>"Same here. We'll try to get up for early afternoon, and then… figure out what to do, with Mom and Dad."</p><p>Sun nodded as he walked toward the bathroom. "Hey, unblock my number?"</p><p>"On it," Blake replied as she drew her own scroll.</p><p>Sun slipped into the bathroom and took his own scroll out as he closed the door to check it over for damage. He found the device relatively unscathed, and decided to navigate to 'his' previous conversations with Blake, out of curiosity. The most recent text from 'him' caught his eye, and he found himself reading it over multiple times.</p><p><em>Please. I still love you</em>.</p><p>Sun's expression pulled into a frown as a familiar flare of jealousy pulsed through his chest.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Tentative alliances, double agents, hidden feelings revealed, a new antagonist, and a plan to usurp the White Fang. What could <em>possibly</em> go wrong?</p><p>Cinnamon Shoal does have artwork, but I don't think she should be the 'cover' of this story. I do have a plan to get her character design out to you all soon, beyond just a text description. Stay tuned.</p><p>Next update on Friday, March 1st.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. With Love Comes Rot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you're telling me that Ilia Amitola, who stole your scroll, is now on our side and working for us as a double agent?"</p><p>"That's about the size of it, yeah. Things are tense, but things are good. Ish. We're making progress."</p><p>Sun brought the tea cup up to his lips and took a long sip, while keeping his eyes on Ghira. The patriarch kept his arms folded and brow furrowed as Kali leaned into his side, gently rubbing at his arm. Blake sat close to Sun, on his side of the low table, but refrained from making physical contact with her beau.</p><p>"Sun's right, Dad. The conversation was mostly peaceful, but… it probably wouldn't have been, if he wasn't here to handle things. We owe him… and especially <em>I </em>owe him," Blake finished as she raised her own teacup to drink, while staring down her father. Ghira let out a long, low sigh in response. Kali trailed her nails down the side of his bicep to earn his attention, and a small grimace.</p><p>"<em>Sweetheart</em>," she began, "lighten up. Yes, Ilia broke in… <em>again</em>, apparently, but it sounds like Blake and Sun know what they're doing. You should be happy that they can handle themselves… and also that we now have something to go on, with the White Fang."</p><p>Ghira's lip twitched as he struggled to convey his emotions, and he looked back to Blake to find her still staring him down. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, before looking over to a confused Sun and offering his best attempt at a disarming smile. "So… how is your hand, Sun?"</p><p>Sun blinked several times in confusion, and transferred his teacup to one hand, while turning over the bandaged one and flexing his fingers. "It's, uh, it's… not great, but better than it was? Thanks for asking."</p><p>"Hrm," Ghira commented. "You were… quite brave, chasing after an unknown opponent on your own, in an unfamiliar town. I am… impressed."</p><p>Blake nodded, and scooted a bit closer to Sun. "He was. Even more so, when Ilia got into our room. He handled it perfectly." She took another sip as Kali grinned, and Ghira gave her another confused look.</p><p>"My, my," Kali said while batting her eyes, "it sounds like you're the man of the hour to everyone here, Sun. I'd say you've more than earned your spot at this table, wouldn't you?" she asked as she elbowed her husband in the ribs.</p><p>"Grnf! Yes, clearly," Ghira stated after swallowing his mouthful of tea. "Why do I feel that everyone is ganging up on me, right now?"</p><p>Blake tried to be subtle in her actions, but ended up anything but as she leaned into Sun's arm, mirroring her mother's pose. "Because you've been a jerk to Sun."</p><p>"<em>Blake!</em>" Sun interrupted. "Hey, it's… really, it's no big deal!" he said with a nervous grin as he set his teacup down on the table between him and the Belladonna couple. He raised his hands and put his palms outward, trying his best to defuse the situation. "We've come to an understanding… I think? I hope?"</p><p>Ghira frowned as Kali giggled. "Yes, I believe we have. He and I… talked a bit, while out in the woods."</p><p>"Doing stupid man things," Kali added.</p><p>"…yes. Doing 'stupid man things'," he agreed. "Consider this my formal apology, to both of you. It may not be an excuse, but fatherhood isn't easy."</p><p>Blake offered him a slow nod as she looped her arm around Sun's. "Apology accepted. <em>Right?</em>" she asked, while giving him a tight squeeze.</p><p>"<em>Ow!</em> Uh, yeah! Of course!" Sun looked to Ghira, and rubbed the back of his neck. "We're cool… but why do I get the feeling that both of our arms may be in mortal danger, right now?" he joked.</p><p>Ghira shrugged. "Belladonna women. They're strong… and passionate. Be ready, young man," he said with a smile. Sun blushed, and looked away as Blake began to speak again.</p><p>"Speaking of passionate… I want to talk about something serious, with both of you. Well, all three of you, but Sun already knows." Ghira and Kali both adjusted their postures ever so slightly, to sit up straight. Kali's ears stood up as she nodded.</p><p>"Anything, dear. If you <em>really</em> think you two are ready for s-"</p><p>"So when Ilia came to our side last night," Blake interrupted as loudly as she could while Ghira looked at his wife in confusion, "she made mention of some troubling things in Kuo Kuana, and a bigger plan to make a move to attack Haven Academy. I don't know if Sienna has already agreed to it, but Ilia suggested that Adam may soon try to take over the Fang entirely. If that happens, or even if it doesn't, if Haven goes the way of Beacon… hundreds of lives are going to be lost. Faunus, <em>and</em> human. We can't let that happen."</p><p>Ghira's expression soured immediately, and he let out an angry breath through his nose. "No, we cannot. I will send one of my men to bring word to Haven's headmaster, immediately."</p><p>"That won't be enough," Blake insisted. "Even if they're prepared, we should go and help. Sun and I will, no matter what, but… I have a plan, to cut off the head of the snake before things get bad. I want to take back the White Fang."</p><p>Silence fell over the room, and it was Sun's turn to wrap his arm around Blake's back, rolling the fabric of his former shirt as he rubbed.</p><p>Blake stared down her father with a determined look, and followed up. "If you don't, <em>I </em>will."</p><p>For once, Kali was the one to interject with a worried tone. "Honey, you don't know what you're saying. 'Taking back' the White Fang means either imprisoning, or… <em>removing</em> both Sienna and Adam. Even if all four of us made an effort, we won't be able to get that done, let alone in a timely manner."</p><p>Sun nodded, and folded his arms. "Which is why we want to address the people here, in Kuo Kuana, and start a groundswell of resistance. We have information on Adam's right hand woman in town. We're going to subdue her, and make the people of Kuo Kuana see what the White Fang is really about. We can address them in a public forum, and begin to get support from those who don't believe the Fang's lies. I'll make the speech."</p><p>"<em>I</em> will make the speech," Ghira announced, breaking his silence. "If this is really something you want to do, and everything you have told me is accurate, then you are both right. We cannot simply stand by. As much as I loathe to do so, I will step back into the larger political arena, if lives are at stake."</p><p>Sun nodded slowly, his tail flicking behind himself. "So, if we play our cards right, you'd be willing to lead the White Fang again? If we actually pull this off, you'll go back?"</p><p>Kali let out a defeated noise, and looked down to the small rug beneath the table. Blake's ears flattened as she watched the uncharacteristic behavior, and she spoke with a concerned tone. "Mom…?"</p><p>"…I don't want this. I don't want <em>any</em> of this," she began as she looked from Blake to Sun, and back again. "Getting out of the Fang cost us more than you'll ever know, and doing this puts your father at great personal risk… <em>if</em> we even manage to get that far. But… if the three of you are in agreement, then I'll support you. Always."</p><p>Ghira mirrored Sun's motion as he pulled his wife into a half-embrace, and planted a gentle kiss upon one of her ears. "We've been blind, Kali. The Fang have been lying to us, and these two have brought definitive proof. You know I cannot simply sit back and let this injustice continue."</p><p>"It's our job to protect the people, as hunters," Sun cut in.</p><p>"And our responsibility as Belladonnas," Blake added.</p><p>"Well…" Sun began, only for Ghira to raise his free hand, calling for silence. Sun obeyed.</p><p>"You are as much a Belladonna as my own daughter, given everything you've done for us, and your spirit. I will not hear otherwise."</p><p>The room fell silent once again, and Sun felt a stinging moisture begin to well up in his eyes. His chest tightened as he began to panic, and he stood, letting Blake's arm slip from his as he shifted into a dramatic overhead stretch.</p><p>"I, uh, I really gotta pee. Sorry, guys, I'll be right back. Promise!" Sun gave the older couple a cheesy grin and whirled deftly on his heel before making a hasty retreat from the living room, praying that they hadn't caught on. His breathing hastened as he made a swift exit into the kitchen, and then the large, adjoining dining hall. He reached the stairs more quickly than he thought possible as his vision began to cloud with tears.</p><p>Sun closed his eyes as he took a few deep breaths while leaning with one hand on the railing. Thoughts of his former 'home' floated through his mind as he struggled to fight back memories of cold, lonely nights atop his old, worn mattress on the upper level of the foster home. Despite being surrounded by so many younger adoring faunus children, none of their affections felt like what he really longed for. Sun shook his head to banish the thoughts and took the steps two at a time, before making the left to the guest room.</p><p>As he pushed open the door and strode inside, some part of him wanted Ilia to be there. He knew it was irrational, and he knew that she was likely the last person on Remnant that he could expect to care about his sudden, overwhelming swell of emotion, but he needed <em>someone</em> to hug. Someone without the last name 'Belladonna', and someone <em>distinctly</em> not Blake.</p><p>Sun made his way into the bathroom, and leaned over the sink with a shuddering sigh. He sniffed and shook his head, feeling incredibly foolish that simple words had broken him down so quickly and effectively. Once again, he closed his eyes, and focused on trying to calm down… though he knew that bringing his thoughts to Blake would only worsen the problem. Ilia floated into his mind once again, but the immediate realization that <em>she</em> had feelings for Blake as well only made him feel worse. He balled a fist and drove it into the ceramic of the countertop.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity of just breathing, Sun opened his eyes and looked into the mirror to find his cheeks streaked with tears. He frowned angrily at his reflection, and turned on the sink to hastily shovel water into his face. Sun knew that he had taken far too long, but he couldn't bring himself to go back downstairs.</p><p>"Come on, man," he said softly to himself as he reached for a washcloth. He soaked the material and brought it up to his face, before beginning to rub. "Pull it together, Sun."</p><p>Icy hands wrapped around the black edges of Sun's shirt and began to span across the flesh of his chest in a tight embrace. Sun breathed deeply into the soggy cloth as he titled his head back and closed his eyes. He <em>knew</em> that it would come, sooner or later, and he steeled himself for some sarcastic quip or pressing questions.</p><p>"…I don't know what just happened, but I do know that you probably don't want to talk about it, right now," Blake stated softly. She reached up and took the cloth, before dropping it into the basin of the sink and gently tugging at Sun to turn him to face her. He shook his head slowly and sniffed, mentally cursing himself for looking weak.</p><p>"But when you feel comfortable, I want to know. I'm here for you, Sun. Remember, this isn't just about you helping me. That's not how relationships work. You've got to start letting me in, sometime soon. I think I'm finally starting to understand what it must have felt like to chase me around." Blake finished by planting a kiss on his jawline, and Sun shivered at the touch of her lips. He simply nodded, his voice very small.</p><p>"…sorry."</p><p>"Don't be sorry. I've got little things that set me off, too. It's okay. I don't think any less of you, and neither do my parents. All three of us are worried." Blake cupped his chin, and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.</p><p>"Don't be," Sun replied quickly. "I'm cool. Just, a little slip. I guess the whole messed up sleep schedule thing is wearing on me, along with the pressure and craziness of taking back the Fang. I'm cool."</p><p>"You already said that," Blake stated with a judgmental look. "You're still cool, but it's fine <em>not</em> to be 'cool'. You can drop the act around me."</p><p>"I'll try. We should get back," Sun said while looking away.</p><p>"No need. I told them about Cinnamon, and Dad went to his office to try to dig up where she lives in town. They're all-in, now. We're going to go after her, and then address the public afterward."</p><p>Sun nodded, and looked back to Blake as he tried to find a way to keep the topic of conversation away from himself.</p><p>"Hey, is your mom alright? She seems really conflicted about all this. I feel bad," Sun admitted as he put his hands on Blake's shoulders.</p><p>"I don't know. That was… unlike her. I'm gonna go and talk to her, as soon as I know you're alright. Maybe you should go and help out Dad? If you're up to it?" Blake asked, while tilting her head.</p><p>"I'm c-… I'll manage. Just, don't worry about me? Please?" Sun begged.</p><p>"I'll worry about you all I want. I know you're doing the same," Blake countered.</p><p>Sun bit his lip. "…guilty. Are you feeling any better, after last night?"</p><p>Blake glared, and Sun slowly broke out into a nervous smile. She rolled her eyes, and decided against calling him on his deflection.</p><p>"…better than I was, yes. But seriously, you need to think more about yourself. You and I are going to have a long talk about it, soon."</p><p>Sun's eyes darted to the exit of the room, and he pulled a face. "Yeah, I had a feeling. I shouldn't keep your dad waiting, though. Uh, thanks for coming to check on me."</p><p>Blake leaned up and gave Sun a full-on kiss, which he gratefully accepted. "Thanks for being you."</p><p>"Ditto. I'll catch you in a bit, and we'll go on another date. A hunting bitches date."</p><p>Blake gave him an even look as she spoke in a deadpan voice. "How aggressively romantic."</p><p>"Hey, it might be!" Sun gave her a wink, and slipped past to make his way to the door. "I'll sweep you off your feet yet, cutie."</p><p>"Looking forward to it." Blake offered him a genuine smile, and Sun started to feel just a little bit better as he made his way out into the hall.</p><hr/><p>Sun didn't bother to knock as he walked into Ghira's office. He strode in confidently, and Ghira looked over from his place at the desk, half-moon glasses on as he leafed through a drawer full of folders.</p><p>"…you know, I was trying to make you feel <em>better</em>…"</p><p>"I know, sir. Err, Ghira," Sun corrected as he stood before the desk. "I'm sorry for, uh… <em>that</em>."</p><p>"You needn't apologize to me, Sun. Though, given your sudden 'need to pee', I'm assuming you still haven't spoken to Blake about your past?" Ghira questioned. Sun visibly deflated as he slid his hands into his pockets.</p><p>"…nope."</p><p>"Why not, if I may ask?" Ghira lifted a handful of folders and began flicking through them, reading the tags.</p><p>"…I don't know. I mean, I <em>do</em> know, but i-"</p><p>"You're putting her before yourself, as you said in the forest," Ghira finished for him. "That cannot continue forever, young man."</p><p>"I know, I know. She and I just had that conversation." Sun paused, and felt an icy sensation rush through his veins as he locked his eyes on the folders in Ghira's hand. "…Ghira, I think… I think I should probably let you know that uh, as of last night, Blake and I are… we're a thing, now."</p><p>Ghira's finger stopped flicking as he raised his eyes to meet Sun's. A bead of sweat ran down the younger male's face as Ghira mulled over his approach. "…well, I cannot say that I am surprised, but I will say… that was quite fast."</p><p>"…yep," Sun agreed. "Well, fast since we got here, sure, but we've known each other for months, now."</p><p>"Mm-hmm. While you and I have indeed reached an understanding… what I said the first time you were in this office still stands. Break her heart, and I will break you," Ghira reminded as he went back to looking through files.</p><p>"If I break her heart, I'll deserve it. She's unlike any other girl I've met," Sun said. "Well, other than her mother, in some ways."</p><p>"A comparison that I both agree with, and was afraid of. Though, in the same breath, it is good to see Blake beginning to show some of Kali's resilience and confidence. I believe I've found the file we're looking for," he added as he pulled up a tan folder and rested it upon his desk. He spread the sides to reveal several pieces of paper, and Sun moved closer to the desk to read aloud.</p><p>"…Cinnamon Shoal, 27, single. Faunus, obviously. Lionfish class, bought a two bedroom home on the east side… six months ago?" Sun questioned. "So, she's had eyes on Kuo Kuana for quite a bit of time. Given what Ilia told us, that means she's probably had eyes on <em>you</em>."</p><p>"I wouldn't be surprised." Ghira moved his finger to a line on the paper, beneath where Sun had read. "There's the address. Shall we go and see if she's home?"</p><p>"Blake and I will go," Sun replied. "It's too suspicious for the leader of the village to come knocking, especially if she's been keeping watch on the manor. With any luck, she has no idea who I am."</p><p>"I very much doubt that, if I am honest. There's also the matter that Blake mentioned that she is a trained huntress with an unknown semblance, and clearly, an adult. Are you sure you two will not need backup?"</p><p>Sun paused to consider, and pulled his lips into a frown. "…we might. Best not to take any chances, but…"</p><p>"Yes, yes, I would raise suspicion. Kali, on the other hand…"</p><p>"Would she be willing?" Sun inquired.</p><p>"For Blake, and for <em>you?</em> I have no doubts. She's liked you since the beginning, you know."</p><p>"Oh, I know," Sun offered with a small chuckle. "She's very… <em>open</em>."</p><p>"That she is, and I would not have it any other way. I will ask her to join the two of you, though… might I make a suggestion to wear some armor? You and Blake both seem to have a fascination for parading around in plain clothes, even in combat. I do have spare equipment, within the manor."</p><p>"Eh, for this one… I think we'll be alright," Sun replied.</p><p>"If and when the time comes for Haven, though, I will insist," Ghira said in a dark tone.</p><p>"Gotcha. Well. I'll… go and get ready. Change my bandages, and get some stretching in," Sun offered as he headed for the door.</p><p>"And I will speak to Kali, and get to writing my speech. Good luck, Sun. I have no doubt that you will be successful." Ghira rose from behind the desk with a nod.</p><p>"Hey, if you don't? Then neither do I." Sun offered a smile, and disappeared through the door with a flick of his tail.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Halfway there… <em>maybe</em>.</p><p>I've debated switching the secondary tag to 'Adventure', given where this story is going, but chapters like this are why I keep it as 'Family'. Just because the story is going to feature a lot more action since Ilia's fight doesn't mean that Sun is over his issues, and neither is Blake.</p><p>I think we're due for another fight, eh? Get ready for Kali to have some spotlight soon, and maybe even find out what her semblance is. Here's a hint- <em>her name is Kali</em>.</p><p>Next update on Monday, the 4th.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Scented Venom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mom? Is everything okay?"</p><p>Blake walked into her parents' bedroom and looked around at the décor as she stepped inside. The room was vast and heavily decorated with armor, paintings, furniture, and tapestries of the Belladonna emblem, all tied together by a massive bed with a canopy of deep purple silk. The plant motif of Ghira's office carried over into their living quarters, and several potted palms rested near the doorways to the room itself and attached bathroom. Kali was busying herself with inspecting one of the plants on the far side of the room, and remained fixated on her work with the plant as she replied.</p><p>"…I'll get over it, honey. I just didn't expect things to end up like this."</p><p>"With Dad getting involved again, you mean," Blake stated plainly as she began to walk forward. She folded her arms beneath her chest as she strode across the room, her ears wilting in much the same way that her mother's refused to stand.</p><p>"Exactly that." Kali fell silent and kept her back turned as Blake approached and came to a stop.</p><p>"He doesn't have to. Once we find a way to protect Haven Academy from the White Fang, I… I would be willing to take over. If we can't deal with Sienna and Adam, we could form a splinter group of our own, with supports. Maybe start a counter-revolution from inside…?"</p><p>Kali turned with a weary sigh. Somehow, the usual bags under her eyes looked heavier than ever, and Blake was taken aback by the fact that her mother looked <em>old </em>to her, for once.</p><p>"My little girl… I don't think you understand what being the leader of such a thing really means. Ghira is willing to step back in solely to protect you from that nightmare, and as much as I want to stop him, I won't, if it means saving you. You have so much <em>life</em> left. So much drive. I don't want to see you worn down in the same way that your father and I were, while running the White Fang. It drains your soul and crushes your spirit, even <em>if</em> you truly believe you have something to fight for. Leadership isn't easy, especially when you're not sure of the path ahead," Kali finished.</p><p>"None of this is <em>easy</em>, Mom. Watching Beacon fall wasn't easy, and neither was… leaving my friends behind," Blake said as she trailed off.</p><p>"All the more reason to let your father take care of things, after Haven. Your team needs you, Blake, as much as you might disagree."</p><p>"You don't know what happened to my team, Mom," Blake said with a look of disgust. "They suffered because of me. One of my…" Blake shivered, and closed her eyes. "…one of my closest friends lost her arm to Adam, because she was trying to protect me. After seeing that, I couldn't… I just <em>couldn't</em> stay. I had to come home, to see you, and…" Blake's lip quivered, and Kali brought her hands up to cup her daughter's cheeks.</p><p>"Blake. You can't take the blame for the actions of others, whether it's Adam, or your friend. They both made a choice. Yes, the choices were made because you were there, but there <em>were</em> other options. All you can do now is offer your support, instead of running away. Look at Sun. Look at how put together and cheerful he is… and think about how quickly he shattered, earlier today. I'm assuming you went and fixed that, in your own way?"</p><p>Blake couldn't help herself as a small smile crept across her features. "…I did, yes. He's feeling better."</p><p>"Now, think about how much your <em>other</em> friends could benefit from seeing you again. It's your responsibility to them to try your best to help. Let Sun assist you with rebuilding those bridges," Kali advised as she let her grip fall.</p><p>"I will. I… think you might be right. Running away probably only worsened things…" Blake sighed.</p><p>"There's no 'probably' about it. It absolutely did, but you can make up for it," Kali advised with a smile. "All in due time. For now, we have a plan, and we need your head in the game. Don't worry about me. I'll… find my fighting spirit again."</p><p>"<em>Kali?</em>" came a call through the walls, as Blake and Kali's ears both twitched up at the same time. Moments later, Ghira pushed his way through the bedroom door and moved to close the distance to his family. "There you are. I… have a request. An odd one."</p><p>Suddenly, Kali's face broke out into a dirty smirk as she straightened her stance and added her usual sultry pep back into her tone. "<em>Ghira</em>, not in front of our daughter," she teased. Ghira's face became flushed as he shook his head.</p><p>"<em>Mom!</em>"</p><p>"Oh, relax. I'm only joking," Kali let on as she trailed her hand into Ghira's chest hair. "What is it?"</p><p>Ghira spared Blake a look, before fixing his gaze on his wife. "While I do believe that our daughter and Sun can handle it with a little creativity… I think it might be best if you accompany them in confronting this Cinnamon woman. Just… on standby, as it were. You understand."</p><p>"Honestly, I'm all for that," Blake added. Her parents looked at her with surprise, as she clarified. "Sun's in decent shape, but… he's still injured, and I know he's not exactly at his best right now. I was planning on telling him to stand watch, while I went in."</p><p>"And you know he'll adamantly refuse to let you do so," Kali replied. Blake merely nodded. "If I go and keep him company, there's a decent chance that he'll reconsider. Alright. Count me in," Kali said with a smirk.</p><p>Ghira reached out and rubbed Kali's shoulder with a confident smile. "I knew I could count on you. It's been a long time since you've been out in the field. Will you be alright?"</p><p>"Of <em>course</em> she'll be alright, Dad," Blake cut in. "Mom's amazing."</p><p>"That she is," Ghira agreed.</p><p>"Oh, stop trying to butter me up. I've already made my decision." Kali moved past the pair and knelt in front of the bed, before beginning to fish around beneath it. She pulled out a small silver box inlaid with the Belladonna emblem, and flipped the lid open with a smile.</p><p>"Hello, my pretties. Time to see some action, once again."</p><hr/><p>Sun moved the leaves aside as he leaned forward, peering out of the bush at the three story home on the edge of the village. A wispy trail of smoke was rising from the chimney atop the uneven roof, coming from the only room that made up the 'third floor' on the far side of the structure.</p><p>"This is the place, I guess?" Sun mused. Blake put a hand upon his shoulder as she leaned over him and narrowed her eyes, taking in the layout of the wooden building.</p><p>"Seems like it."</p><p>"Well, she's got good taste," Kali added as she leaned against Sun's other shoulder. "It's a cute little place."</p><p>"Hardly little, considering some of the other houses around here," Blake replied.</p><p>"Doesn't matter. We've gotta sweep as much as we can, without getting caught… and figure out a way to take her down if we do," Sun stated.</p><p>"<em>When</em> we do," Blake stated pessimistically. "If she's Adam's right hand, I doubt she's stupid. She probably has security set up, especially if we catch her away from home. She'll show up, and we need to get her back to the mansion for interrogation. This is going to be quite an undertaking."</p><p>"Well, let's hope not. Time to move in?" Sun asked.</p><p>Kali gripped Sun's shoulder, as Blake gave him a look. "For me, yes. <em>You</em> are staying outside, and keeping an ear out for any commotion."</p><p>Sun's eyes widened as he tried to resist. "Blake, I'm not letting you go in there alone! At least take Kali with you!"</p><p>"And what if we see her outside? You're not being left alone, Sun. Not with injuries," Kali said with a tone of finality. "You and I are on standby, while Blake enters and finds whatever she can in the way of evidence."</p><p>"<em>Blake</em>…" Sun whined, only to be silenced with a passionate kiss. Kali whistled.</p><p>"<em>Nice</em>."</p><p>Blake rolled her eyes as she pulled away, and pressed her forehead against Sun's. "<em>Trust</em> me, Sun. Infiltration was my specialty, in the White Fang. I'll be in and out before she even notices."</p><p>"I hope you're right. Good luck, Blake. We'll move in closer and listen for any signs in case you need help," Sun said.</p><p>Blake nodded, and exited the bush with a sharp exhale. She kept her stance low as she darted across the grass, and to the side wall of the house. As she pressed her back against the wood, she closed her eyes and strained her ears to pick up on any noises from within the abode.</p><p>The crackling of a fireplace reached her ears as Blake focused, and she took a few calming breaths while she fixated upon the pleasant sound. She slowed her breathing and remained still as she waited for something, <em>anything</em> else to come, but heard nothing at all. Slowly, she turned and rose from her crouched position to peer into a nearby window.</p><p>The glass gave a decent view of a living area that looked relatively disheveled, and nothing at all like the one in the Belladonna manor. A single wooden chair was placed near an off-center table made of worn wood and sitting upon a deep red circular area rug. Across from the chair was a simple cabinet with a holographic television; the device was on, but muted as a reporter spoke to no one in particular in a silent voice. The space was topped off by a slowly whirling ceiling fan with an attached light bulb that rocked back and forth gently as it turned, and a dim, orange glow from the fireplace that Blake had heard at the far side of the room.</p><p>"…cozy, I guess…" Blake whispered to herself. She looked over her shoulder, and waved for Sun and Kali to join her. Both of them kept low as they followed Blake's path up to the structure, and remained silent as she worked her way around the perimeter and to the front door.</p><p>Blake sucked in a breath as she braced her back to the wooden wall and reached a hand outward to turn the doorknob. To her surprise, it was unlocked, and the door slowly slid open with a gentle push. Something about the ease of entry unnerved Blake even further, and she felt a shiver run up her spine as the door made a soft <em>creak</em>.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Blake's heart shot up to her throat as Sun whispered from her side, and she reflexively punched him in the arm as hard as she could.</p><p>"<em>Ow!</em> Watch it!"</p><p>"<em>Sun!</em> What are you doing!?" Blake hissed through grit teeth.</p><p>Sun rubbed at his still bandaged arm, and grimaced. "I just… I can't let you do this alone. Kali's gonna watch from outside, while we go in. I'm sorry, b-"</p><p>Blake pushed a finger into his lips with a stern look. "<em>Fine</em>. I'm not arguing with you right now, as much as I want to. Just stay quiet, and follow my lead. You see her, you point her out." Sun nodded, and she transitioned to face the door before quietly pushing her way through.</p><p>The acrid smell of gunpowder was overwhelming as Blake stepped into the entryway, and she brought a hand up to cover her nose and mouth as she fought back the urge to cough hard. Sun mirrored her actions as he followed her in, and closed the door behind them. Blake began to move forward with careful steps, and worked her way into the living room to look around.</p><p>"Gloves," Sun stated in a low tone.</p><p>"<em>What?</em>" Blake asked as she paused, her ears automatically flicking toward Sun.</p><p>"On the chair. They look like the kind of gloves you wear while welding, or metalworking, right?" Sun walked slowly toward the chair and picked up one of the aforementioned items. He turned it over in his hands, and brought it up to his nose for a sniff. "<em>Definitely</em> working with metal, or grease or something."</p><p>Blake nodded, and took another step forward. The floorboards creaked and she felt her breathing hitch as she prayed that the crackling fire was enough to mask the noise. Sun froze, and the pair listened as no response came from within the house.</p><p>Sun was the first to move as he made his way to the far side of the room, near the fireplace. He peeked his head through a nearby doorway, and looked back at Blake. "Kitchen," he whispered, before moving to the foot of a flight of stairs. "I'll keep an eye on these. Look around, see if anything is out of place or suspicious."</p><p>Blake nodded, and began to carefully inspect the features of the room. The off-center table caught her attention, and she knelt down to inspect the central support. The wood was notched and worn, and several indents in the carpet suggested that it had been relocated several times.</p><p>"Hm," Blake mused to herself as she got down on her hands and knees and went over the carpet with a critical eye. She ran her hand along the fringe and found the tassels in disarray, with a few compressed in odd places. As she traced the edge of the woven material, she felt her hand pass over a groove in the wood, and flipped the carpet back with a triumphant smirk. "Trapdoor," she whispered.</p><p>Sun shot her an encouraging grin. "Way to go. Is it open?"</p><p>"I'll have to move the table. It… might make some noise," Blake said with unease.</p><p>"Well, we came here expecting a fight. Might as well, I guess," Sun replied with a shrug. He turned to face Blake completely, with his back toward the staircase.</p><p>"Here goes literally everything," Blake quipped as she began to push the table across the floor, rumpling the carpet further. A loud scraping rang out through the room and echoed off the walls, and Blake felt the small hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she cringed. "I <em>really</em> hope she's not home…"</p><p>"Or anywhere in Kuo Kuana, after that," Sun replied. Blake knelt down and finished moving the carpet off the trapdoor, before pulling the latch upward and flipping it back to reveal a large square hole, leading to a dark staircase. "Want me here, or standing guard?"</p><p>Blake mulled over her options, and narrowed her eyes as she peered into the hidden basement. "Watch the perimeter of the room, I guess. I'll yell if I see her."</p><p>"Good luck, Blake." Sun rolled his shoulders as he began a slow, methodical patrol. Blake blew him a kiss, and began to walk down the stairs. Sun made an exaggerated motion to 'catch' the gesture, and Blake rolled her eyes as he disappeared from her view.</p><p>The smell of gunpowder intensified as Blake continued to descend, and she pulled the collar of her shirt over her mouth and nose to try to filter the air. She squinted as she made a slow, purposeful path forward into a large room, and held back a cough as the bitter taste of the air continued to assault her. Blake drew Gambol Shroud with her free hand, and left the sheath on her back as she made her way into the room proper.</p><p>Concrete walls formed a sizeable cubic space beneath the upper floor, and a table of the same material stretched almost from wall to wall in its center. Various tools for metalworking were attached to the ceiling, with the upper layer of concrete mostly obscured by a web of wires, plugs, and hanging lights. Blake decided to leave the room dark as she stepped over an empty metal bowl-shaped shell large enough to be used as a hat.</p><p>Carefully, she ran her fingers along the edge of the table, and pulled them upward to reveal her digits coated in a layer of fine powder. She brought her hand upward and took a whiff, only to recoil at the unfamiliar scent.</p><p>"Some kind of explosive…?" she mused to herself quietly as she leaned over the table to inspect it more closely. Odd piles of wires and discarded plastic wrapping lay scattered upon the surface, and Blake carefully selected a small collection of wires to stuff into her pocket.</p><p>"She was building <em>something</em> down here, and from the smell, it seems like a lot of it," Blake whispered. Almost as if in reply, the muffled sound of voices upstairs caused her ears to shoot straight upward. "<em>Shit!</em>"</p><p>Without hesitation, Blake whirled and began to sprint up the steps. She removed the bladed sheath from her back and grasped it tightly in her other hand as she reached the top of the staircase, only to find Sun facing her with another faunus stood behind him.</p><p>"Well, well, <em>well</em>," the figure began from her place behind Sun. A dark-skinned hand rested atop his shoulder, and Sun looked incredibly uneasy as he remained still. "The Belladonna daughter. Imagine finding such an important figure in my home, without even having to invite her," she mused.</p><p>Blake bared her teeth as she morphed Gambol Shroud into its pistol form and aimed the barrel just over Sun's shoulder. "Let go of him <em>right now</em>, or I <em>will</em> open fire!" she hissed.</p><p>"<em>Whoa</em>, now," the figure replied in a husky tone, not far removed from Kali's. "There's no need to be rash. Let's just talk, hm?"</p><p>The faunus stepped around Sun to stand beside him in the light, while keeping her hand on his shoulder. She was a muscular woman who stood taller than Sun by about a head, and wore an outfit consisting of a long white sarong with oblong orange splashes over a pair of matching shorts that barely reached her thighs. Her upper body was covered only by a simple orange top held up by crossing black straps, and her hair was kept in short white dreads, with a single orange lock in the back. The final telltale sign that Ilia had warned of consisted of a row of four long, dangerous looking webbed spines jutting outward from the triceps on each of her arms.</p><p>"Blake," Sun said with obvious tension in his voice. "She just wants to talk, and know what's going on."</p><p>"Bullshit," Blake spat as she took a step forward. The woman's expression turned into a frown, and she held up a finger.</p><p>"<em>Don't</em>," she warned, before bringing the hand back to her chest. "My name is Cinnamon Shoal. I know <em>you</em>, but who are <em>you?</em>" Cinnamon asked as she tapped her index finger on Sun's shoulder.</p><p>"Don't tell her anyth-"</p><p>"Sun. Sun Wukong. A friend of Blake's," he answered as Blake shot him a venomous glare.</p><p>"See? This can be easy," Cinnamon said as she stepped in closer to Sun, "or this can be <em>difficult</em>," she stressed, as she squeezed his shoulder in a tight grip. Sun cringed, but remained silent bar sucking in a breath.</p><p>"If this can be easy, then let go of him," Blake commanded as she remembered Ilia's warning.</p><p>"Hm… <em>no</em>," she countered as she gracefully slipped back behind Sun, to peer at Blake from over his shoulder. "The pair of you broke into <em>my</em> home, so we play by <em>my</em> rules. I'd like an explanation, before I let him go."</p><p>Sun closed his eyes as he began to speak, doing his best to keep his tone calm. "We received an anonymous tip that you were a member of the White Fang, and that there was suspicious activity going on inside this house. We were both at Beacon, when it was brought down. We <em>know</em> what the White Fang does behind the front they put on, here. We came here looking for evidence of anything illegal, or any plot against Kuo Kuana. We've already been threatened by one of your number just yesterday."</p><p>"So I've heard," Cinnamon said with a weary sigh. "Rest assured, <em>I</em> had nothing to do with that. That girl's name is Ilia Amitola, and ambushing the pair of you was <em>her</em> idea. Her men complained to me about it this morning."</p><p>Blake's expression turned furious as she cracked her neck. "So you're outright admitting you're with the White Fang?"</p><p>"I am, yes. So were you," Cinnamon offered. Blake growled, and Cinnamon rested an elbow atop Sun's shoulder while cupping her chin with a hand. "We're not the mustache-twirling types, and you should already know that. Sure, extreme measures have been implemented lately, but the humans in power need to wake up, and Adam is getting those exact results for us. I'm an 'ends justify the means' kind of woman, but lucky for both of you, <em>I</em> won't kill other faunus, as a general rule."</p><p>"But you're complicit in letting Adam slaughter our kind," Blake spat.</p><p>"When and where it's necessary, yes. You of <em>all</em> people should know that he can't always be talked down, so I stopped trying. So did you, unless I'm mistaken. He runs wild when he wants to, and I reel him back in after he's had his little hissy fits. I'm not about to try to talk you down from yours, either."</p><p>"Uh, ladies?" Sun interjected. "I'm really not loving this whole 'being an armrest' thing, so could we maybe just all sit around and talk this out, if we're not going to fight?"</p><p>"Well, your girlfriend is <em>still</em> pointing a gun at me, for one, and this is absolutely going to end in a fight, I can tell you that right now," Cinnamon replied in a bored tone.</p><p>Sun tensed at the words. "You told me you wouldn't hurt her, before she came upstairs."</p><p>Cinnamon chuckled as she slipped her elbow from Sun's shoulder, and kept her other hand on the opposite side. "Oh, I won't… but <em>you</em> will. Let's see what you can do, little man."</p><p>Sun immediately knew that something was wrong as Cinnamon tightened her grip upon his shoulder. An odd, electric sensation pulsed across his entire body as his aura flared outward, and he felt himself being drained of the precious resource as his semblance triggered without his consent. He watched in horror as two familiar, sparkling golden projections of himself rushed from his body and began to close the distance between himself and Blake.</p><p>"Blake, look out!" he tried to warn, but found himself unable to move as one of his clones leapt into the air and the other spun in place, building momentum as both threw out kicks at different levels.</p><p>Blake's eyes widened as she reacted with catlike reflexes, throwing her sheath-bearing arm up above her head to block the flying kick as she pushed the flat of her blade outward to deflect the grounded clone, barely catching both in time. The airborne double of Sun pushed off the sheath and flipped down to the ground, as the other recoiled and dropped back into a combat stance.</p><p>"Sun, what the hell!?" she yelled in frustration.</p><p>"It's not me, it's…!" he tried to reply, as Cinnamon snaked her other arm over his shoulder and covered his mouth with her hand.</p><p>"That's <em>enough</em> out of you, kid," she warned as a third copy erupted from his chest and charged forward.</p><p>Blake gripped the ribbon at the hilt of her weapon and slung it outward to sweep the room, and the clones ducked and jumped accordingly to avoid the whirling metal. With the precious seconds she had bought, Blake charged straight for Sun, only for Cinnamon to pull him with her as she skirted along the edges of the room. Sun elbowed her in the stomach, only to earn a laugh for his efforts.</p><p>"Oh, <em>please</em>. You think that's going to get me to let go? Do your worst."</p><p>Blake shifted her weapon into blade mode as Cinnamon kicked the chair over and into her path. Blake stumbled just long enough for one of Sun's copies to grab her from behind, and she twisted and wriggled before driving the blade into its stomach, causing the golden apparition to dissipate immediately.</p><p>"Good show!" Cinnamon complimented with an enthusiastic grin. Yet another double jumped forward from Sun as his aura flickered, and fizzled out. Sun had begun to sweat in her grasp, and trembled slightly as all three of his copies seemed to disappear into thin air. "…out of juice already? Well that's just plain disappointing."</p><p>"Let him <em>go</em>," Blake threatened as she leveled her blade at Cinnamon, tracking her while she continued to move her way around the room.</p><p>"I'd rather not, but if you insist… then slide your weapon across the floor, and turn around. Adam wants you alive, and I'd rather not inflict any unnecessary pain on either of you. I do mean that, regardless of whether or not you believe me. Of course, if you refuse…" she mused, as she slid her hand from Sun's mouth, only to curl her arm and level her spines at his stomach. "Do you know what lionfish venom does, Blake?"</p><p>Blake grit her teeth as Sun shook his head. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, and he looked absolutely exhausted from having his aura sapped away so quickly.</p><p>"Blake, don't. I'll be fine. It's not deadly, it just <em>sucks</em>."</p><p>Cinnamon smiled as she released Sun's shoulder and gently knocked a balled fist against the side of his head. "He's right, actually. Smart, hot, willing to take excruciating pain for ya… I'd say you've got yourself a keeper, Belladonna. Maybe leaving the Fang was a good move."</p><p>"<em>Shut up!</em>" Blake screamed as her outstretched hand began to shake, rattling Gambol Shroud. "Just shut up! This isn't a game!"</p><p>Cinnamon rolled her eyes and huffed at the statement as she brushed the tip of a spine against Sun's abs. "No, it isn't. You found nothing conclusive, nor would you if you searched this entire house. I'm not <em>stupid</em>, Blake, and anything that would've been explicitly useful to you has long since been moved out of here. If you want to start a crusade, you're going to have to get smarter. Work harder. <em>Think</em> about who you can trust, and who you think you can take on."</p><p>Slowly, Blake sheathed her weapon and held it outward as she looked past Cinnamon and Sun, to the window. She closed her eyes and calmly placed the weapon on the floor, before kicking it over to Cinnamon. "<em>Fine</em>. Now, let him go, and I'll come with you."</p><p>"Blake!" Sun yelled in disbelief. "What are you d-"</p><p>The sound of shattering glass and the impact of a flying body interrupted Sun as he and Cinnamon were knocked forward. Shards rained down into the living room as the pair fell to the floor, and Sun felt glass fragments pierce into his arms and chest as he hit the wood. He immediately scrambled away from Cinnamon as she braced a hand into the floor and whirled to slide backward. Her lip twitched as she stood straight once again, and stared down her set of three opponents.</p><p>Kali Belladonna stood in the room looking furious as she aimed a pair of customized gold and silver lugers at Cinnamon. Deep purple smoke began to swirl around her body as two ethereal arms of a matching color extended up and outward from her shoulders. A ghostly severed effigy of her own head dangled ominously from the hand on her second right arm, while the other extra appendage held a transparent, golden urn that seemed to radiate flickering specks of purple light.</p><p>"Stay <em>away</em> from them," she hissed.</p><p>Cinnamon grinned as she stood straight and dusted off her hands. "Well, this hardly seems fair… but that's what I'm used to. Let's rumble."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Behold Cinnamon Shoal, in all of her bitchy glory. The design is by Squeefox on Twitter. She does amazing work!</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Fickle Facade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cinnamon turned toward Blake and made a dash for her as Kali opened fire. Blake began to backpedal as Sun rose from the floor and hissed. His black shirt was torn in several places from the invading shards of glass, and his palms were bloody. Tiny fragments of the window seemed to sparkle within his hands from the firelight, and he found even closing his fingers to be painful as he reached for his weapon.</p><p>"Blake, I've got you!" he shouted as he ran to meet her. She turned to face him with a look of horror as she activated her semblance, blinking out of the way as Cinnamon rolled to take cover from Kali's potshots behind the massive table. She knocked the piece of furniture on its side and hid behind the large, rectangular top.</p><p>"Sun, <em>no!</em> You have no aura! We need to leave!" Blake commanded.</p><p>Sun stopped and let out a grunt of pain as Blake reached him, while Kali continued to rain bullets on the table. "<em>Leave?</em> Blake, it's three on one, and Kali needs-"</p><p>"Mom needs <em>space</em> to fight! We're in her way, and I'm not letting you play hero when you could get seriously hurt," Blake replied with more than a little annoyance.</p><p>"Just go, you two! I can handle <em>her</em>," Kali growled as she holstered a pistol, before bending to pick up Gambol Shroud. She handed the weapon over to Blake as she walked past the pair, keeping the remaining luger aimed at the table as her ghostly arms flexed and twitched behind her.</p><p>Sun frowned and heaved a sigh as he eyed the window. "I don't like this. I'll go, alone, and you two can f-"</p><p>The hard slap across the face from Blake caught him by surprise, and Sun stopped talking as Blake glared up at him.</p><p>"Mom. Needs. <em>Room</em>," she said through clenched teeth. "I'm not leaving you alone out there, when the White Fang could come running to see what's going on at any minute. Listen to me when I'm doing something for your sake, for <em>once!</em>" Blake finished with a yell. Sun shrank backward slightly at her tone, and he simply nodded as he made his way to the window, with Blake in tow. The two leaped the jagged glass still clinging to the bottom of the sill, and began to run back toward the Belladonna manor.</p><p>"About time," Kali muttered to herself as she turned her head to watch them go. With the two teens out of sight, she looked back toward the table and began to reload her pistol. "You're awfully quiet for someone so smug," she called out. No response came from behind the table, and Kali raised her ethereal incense burner high above her head, before jingling it back and forth. Particles of pulsating, purple light raced from the talisman and floated down and around the table to linger in the air behind the wood.</p><p>"If you're still there, I'd <em>highly </em>recommend moving," Kali lilted as she drew her other pistol and aimed both at the table. With no further words, she extended the limb holding the severed head, and the effigy opened its mouth in a silent scream.</p><p>Kali smirked to herself as brilliant violet lights radiated from behind the table and burst in a flameless, localized explosion of force. Splinters of wood careened through the air as the table was blown apart, leaving nothing but jagged fragments and odd craters of impact in the surface of the wooden floor. She frowned to herself as she found no opponent amongst the wreckage, only for her ears to twitch as she trained her pistols toward the sound of slow clapping from the nearby doorway.</p><p>"You Belladonnas <em>do</em> have a flair for the dramatic, don't you?" Cinnamon commented as she appeared from around the corner and leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed. Upon her right arm was a bracer mounted with some sort of metal blades folded back toward her elbow, and a bulging metal drum magazine on the inside of her forearm. "Now that it's just us adults, though, I really must ask what this is all about. Your daughter isn't exactly the greatest diplomat."</p><p>Cinnamon tossed her arm outward and rotated the bracer to let the mounted metal deflect the stray pistol round that Kali offered in response.</p><p>"She doesn't need to be. Your organization comes here, to <em>my</em> village, begins stirring up trouble, assaults <em>my</em> daughter, and you expect us not to respond? Blake and Sun came to collect evidence and capture you for questioning. I won't be so kind." Kali narrowed her eyes as she raised the incense burner once again, and Cinnamon used her shoulder to push off the wall while folding her arms.</p><p>"<em>Wait</em>." Kali paused, and blew a frustrated breath through her nose. "Firstly, the White Fang isn't <em>my </em>organization- that honor belongs to Sienna, and it once belonged to you and Ghira. Times change, and methods change… but our goal is still the same as yours. Individuals in any group will make their own decisions and sour things, but I'm not the woman you're looking for. As far as I'm concerned, you could walk out of here right now, I'll cut the loss on the table, and we'll call it even."</p><p>Cinnamon took a slow step forward, and offered a hand. Kali merely stared down at the limb, before flicking her eyes back upward to meet Cinnamon's.</p><p>"We <em>know</em> about Haven Academy. Don't play innocent with me," Kali snarled.</p><p>Cinnamon grinned and brought her other hand up to her mouth as she began to laugh. "Oh, you." She narrowed her eyes as her grin grew wider. "No, you <em>really</em> don't."</p><p>Kali shook the burner and sent a row of pulsating lights straight out to Cinnamon as her opponent charged forward. The lionfish faunus leaped into the air above the violet points and threw a punch for the golden ornament, only to find her fist passing straight through it as Kali directed the severed head to scream once again. Cinnamon tucked into a roll as she landed and began to circle as more deafening bursts of pure force tore through the room, splintering part of the door frame and shredding the carpet where she had once stood.</p><p>"You know, I <em>did </em>at least pay for this home legitimately! Have a little respect?" Cinnamon asked as she dashed in once again, closing the distance while Kali raised her pistols.</p><p>"And we run this village legitimately, only for you to try to undermine it from within!" Kali countered as the two impacted each other. Cinnamon grabbed for Kali's wrists as Kali spun her pistols and twisted her arms, wrenching herself free as she struck out with the grip of one of her guns. Cinnamon leaned her shoulder in to take the hit and thrust a knee upwards into Kali's stomach, causing her to stumble backward as Cinnamon flipped back to land on one knee.</p><p>"Sounds to me like we've got similar problems, Belladonna." Cinnamon extended the arm encased within the bracer and used the other to support it at the elbow as the metal 'blades' flicked outward to form the frontal part of a crossbow. A whirring noise echoed from her wrist as steel bolts began to fire at high speeds, and Kali twirled to the side to avoid the hail of projectiles by ducking behind the cabinet. A bolt pierced the base of the holographic television and caused the device to switch off with an angry <em>hiss</em>.</p><p>"Why are you still <em>talking!?</em>" Kali demanded as she flipped her lugers around to hold them properly once again. She sucked in a breath and withdrew her semblance, letting the arms dissipate as she rose to find Cinnamon's crossbow trained on her. Kali raised her pistols in kind, and stared the woman down.</p><p>"Like I told your daughter- killing other faunus just isn't my thing. Humans? Couldn't care less. <em>Our</em> kind, though? It breaks my little black heart to have to defend myself from you. I mean that, <em>really</em>," she replied with a devilish grin.</p><p>"Is that so?" Kali asked with a deadpan tone. "So, what, you want to lay down our arms and just talk this out over coffee?"</p><p>"If it was up to me, sure. The goal is still equality, Kali. Adam just has a different way of getting there," Cinnamon said as she shifted her weight while keeping her arm-mounted crossbow leveled.</p><p>"…fine. You first."</p><p>Cinnamon's smile only grew wider. "I don't think so. That sounds to me like a deal a <em>human</em> would make."</p><p>"You know, good intentions don't absolve you from the damage you're causing by supporting Sienna… or <em>Adam</em>. Which is it, really? From what my daughter's told me, it seems like you serve him more than her, and that's honestly worse," Kali accused.</p><p>"Hm," Cinnamon replied while making a show of tilting her head and looking up toward the ceiling, seemingly lost in thought. She brought her gaze back down to Kali, and gave her shoulders a noncommittal shrug. "<em>Neither</em>."</p><p>"What…?" Kali blinked in surprise, only to flinch and duck as a bullet ricocheted off the cabinet just beside her. She looked past Cinnamon through the shattered window to see five White Fang grunts approaching the house, guns trained on her.</p><p>"Waxing philosophical is a <em>great</em> way to stall for time, you know. Silent alarms are a hell of a thing, Belladonna. Look into 'em," Cinnamon offered as she gave Kali a mock salute. "I noticed your extra arms are down. I hope your aura isn't too drained to deal with them."</p><p>"Next time we meet, I'll show you a drained aura," Kali threatened as Cinnamon backed up toward the window.</p><p>"Lookin' forward to it. 'til then… it's been fun. We'll talk more later." Cinnamon gave a polite wave and hopped out the window as Kali checked her ammunition. Purple flames erupted from her shoulder blades as her ephemeral arms extended up and out once again, holding their implements of destruction.</p><p>"I bet you are," Kali stated plainly as two grunts entered through the window, and the remaining three appeared through the front door. Brilliant violet lights manifested close to both locations, and Kali narrowed her eyes as the soldiers raised their weapons, while she raised the severed head.</p><hr/><p>Sun once again sat upon a stool in the kitchen, his torn shirt resting in a heap atop the island beside him. Various bottles of rubbing alcohol and herbal extracts stood next to the article of clothing, and a bag full of bandages, gauze, and a few tools took up most of the rest of the surface. Sun didn't dare to speak as he looked at Blake with worry in his eyes and his heart down in his stomach. Blake stood hunched over the sink, gripping the metal rim of the basin with white knuckles and closed eyes as she collected her thoughts. Finally, she inhaled sharply as she looked over her shoulder at him.</p><p>"I <em>told</em> you to stay outside."</p><p>"Blake, I can't just le-" Sun began, only to cower slightly as Blake whirled and leaned in, inches from his face.</p><p>"<em>Shut up!</em>" she demanded, her tone harsh. Sun did as he was told, and he looked off to the side as he mentally prepared himself for the worst.</p><p>"I could have handled it. Even if she had caught me in the basement, we had a <em>plan</em>. It would've been two fresh fighters, armed and with full aura, against one. I probably could have escaped, and made it <em>three</em> on one, even if Mom can't use her semblance when we're in the way. You let me fight on my own on the rooftop, and today, you choked and potentially cost us more information, or even the ability to subdue her in a best case scenario. What changed? What happened to <em>trust</em>, Sun?" Blake's voice cracked slightly at the last question, and Sun's shoulders slumped as he tried to think of the best approach to explain himself.</p><p>"Blake, I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm <em>sorry</em>. What changed is… well, we're an item, now…" Sun tried, only to find his excuse collapsing in his mind as soon as he'd made it. Blake was equally unimpressed, and folded her arms across her chest with a huff as she stood straight.</p><p>"Yes, we are, but what does that even <em>mean? </em>How does that affect our relationship, other than giving it a label? We've kissed a few times, but that isn't enough to just keep being my shield when I needed a bit of freedom. I thought you were going to work on this. You were making progress, and now it's all suddenly collapsed. I'm <em>pissed</em>, Sun… and I'm hurt, too. I'm tired of showing you affection by cleaning your wounds, watching you get sick, and sitting in bed worrying after you pass out from exhaustion. This has to end, <em>now</em>," Blake said as she braced a hand against the kitchen island.</p><p>"I know," Sun said quickly. "I <em>am </em>trying. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'm <em>really</em> trying to put myself out there a bit more. I'm just not… good at it."</p><p>"No, you're really not. I know it's your weakness, but… look at all the good your <em>strengths</em> have done," Blake insisted as she knelt before him. She took his hands in her own, and gently began to look them over for miniscule glass shards before giving the back of his hand a gentle kiss.</p><p>"Look at everything you've drawn out of me, when my entire team tried for over a year to get me to open up. You're…" Blake pulled a face and flattened her ears, seemingly having trouble finding the right words. "…<em>special</em> to me, Sun. I know that sounds lame, and stupid, but I don't know how else to say it. Don't you think you deserve the kind of attention you've given me? I just want to help you, but I can't, if you keep deflecting."</p><p>"I <em>know</em>," Sun insisted. "It just isn't that easy. I can't just lay it all out on the table. The last time I did, I regretted it immediately."</p><p>"But why would you regret it with <em>me?</em> What are you so afraid of? Do you honestly think I'm going to judge you, or think you're less of a man, or something stupid like that? Sun, I'm <em>begging </em>you. Let me in. Let me know what's going on in that head of yours, because until I understand, we're going to clash like this every time I need you to just let me do my own thing. I don't want that to drive us apart."</p><p>Blake looked down at his hands with a frown as she continued to rub the backs of them. She drew her eyes up to meet Sun's, and he found that they were full of genuine sadness. The sight was too much for him, and he looked down into his lap as he felt a pulse of guilt and nausea course through his body like a sickening wave. He shivered, and began to speak softly as he tried to fight back the urge to break down at the overwhelming combination of the sight of her and his own feelings.</p><p>"Blake… I know exactly what changed, and why I've gotten worse about this. Do you… do you <em>really</em> want to know why I have so much trouble being open, and letting you focus on me? I know you said you won't think less of me, and maybe that's true… but you won't look at me the same way, once you know. I don't know if you'll even understand," Sun finished with a worried glance to her. Blake leaned forward and rested a cold hand upon his chest, as she began to make note of where he needed treatment.</p><p>"I'll try my best to understand, no matter what it is. We'll get through this, <em>together</em>, the way we're meant to do everything from here on out. Just tell me, Sun. I want the truth," she replied as she reached for a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a pair of tweezers.</p><p>"The truth," Sun repeated. "I… <em>hate</em> the truth about myself."</p><p>"I feel the same way, Sun… but I love <em>you</em>, and I know you love me. Let that motivate you. This, right here, is the next step in our relationship, and it's one I <em>need</em> you to take. I'm here for you," Blake said reassuringly as she began to get to work on extracting the glass shards.</p><p>"Then, I will." Sun paused to take a deep breath, and closed his eyes. "The truth. The truth is…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A look at Cinnamon's gear. Also by Squeefox!</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Price of Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun sat on the edge of the porch, hugging his filthy knees as he slouched forward and watched the car take off down the dirt road. Small plumes of dust rose from beneath the tires, obscuring his view of a former friend in the back seat and the unfamiliar man and woman up front. Within seconds, the dust and motion of the car stole the last fleeting glance of the silhouettes from him, and soon after, the car itself had become a small blue dot on the horizon, lost in his view of the city in the distance. Sun sniffed and wrinkled his nose as he stood, his line of sight barely above the worn-down railing around the porch.</p><p>"…there goes another one," he admitted to himself in a defeated tone. Sun sniffed again, and pulled at the sleeve of his torn tee shirt to bring it close enough to wipe at his eyes. A large hand came to rest upon his shoulder, and he jumped at the sensation.</p><p>"Are you alright, little one?" Sun looked up at the familiar adult- a large, tanned woman in a deep blue dress and a straw hat was staring down at him, concerned. He breathed out dramatically, and pushed her hand off his shoulder with his own.</p><p>"Yeah, <em>yeah</em>. I'm cool. I'm… used to it," he said, sounding bitter. Sun frowned, and cast his eyes down to the uneven wooden surface of the porch. He moved his right foot backward and began to drive the toe of his worn sneaker against a nail sticking up from the boards to occupy himself.</p><p>"Sunny, that isn't the right attitude to have. One day, it'll be <em>you</em> in the back seat of a car, leaving me and all of the other children beh-"</p><p>"You <em>always</em> say that, Mrs. H!" Sun interrupted, his face scrunched up in a mask of anger. "Every single time a kid gets taken to a new home, you tell me I'm next. You say that someone's gonna come and want me. <em>No one</em> wants me!" He punctuated the statement by kicking the bent nail as hard as he could, and hissing as he felt the metal impact his foot with a painful twinge.</p><p>"You stop that right now," the much taller woman commanded as she bent down to place both of her hands on Sun's shoulders. "Did you hurt yourself?"</p><p>"<em>No!</em>" Sun lied as he tried and failed to fight back streams of tears. His toes throbbed with pain, and he mentally cursed himself for his outburst as his caretaker brought gentle fingers up under his chin. He whipped his head to the side to avoid her touch, and balled his fists.</p><p>"<em>Sun</em>, I don't think you're being honest with me."</p><p>"And I don't think <em>you're</em> being honest with <em>me!</em>" he countered as he turned his head back to face her. Sun bared his teeth and stomped hard on the surface of the porch. "It's because of my tail, isn't it? All of the kids with animal stuff are still here! In the past four years, <em>one</em> got taken to a new home!"</p><p>"No, child, it isn't…"</p><p>"<em>It is!</em>" Sun insisted. "They hate me! Every time a mom and dad come walk through, they ignore us. They go right for the <em>normal</em> kids, and we're all left begging and hoping for something that just isn't gonna happen."</p><p>"Sunny, I'm sorry, but some people just don't understand…"</p><p>"I don't care! It's not fair!" he yelled. "It isn't fair…" he repeated with a small whimper as hot tears began to stream down his cheeks.</p><p>The woman started to lightly rub his shoulders as he sobbed, the collar of his shirt darkening as the tears made their way into the fabric. "No, Sunny. It isn't…"</p><p>"So fix it!" he pleaded in a squeaky voice as his chest and shoulders heaved. "Please fix it…"</p><p>Sun closed his eyes as the adult sank to her knees, and pulled him into a tight hug. "You know I would if I could. I promise you, one day, you'll get out of here. Someone is going to see you for who you really are, Sun."</p><p>"Do you <em>really</em> promise?" Sun asked as he returned the hug. He rested his head upon her shoulder as he tried to reach his skinny, frail arms around her waist, only to find that they weren't quite long enough to manage the task.</p><p>"I do," she said with a nod.</p><hr/><p>Sun glowered as he looked out the window once again. Most of the other children were playing with a ball outside in the grass, laughing and screaming as they kicked the object back and forth into makeshift goals. He shook his head as he watched from atop the bed, thinking to himself how pointless it all was. Besides, he wouldn't have been <em>allowed</em> to play with them, even if he'd wanted to- they all knew that he was too old, and too skilled for any of the smaller children to enjoy his company in games like that anymore. They always complained that it wasn't <em>fair</em>.</p><p>A dull <em>thud</em> rang out in the empty room as Sun punched the bedpost. The wooden spire rattled against his fist, and he shook out his hand as he watched the accent vibrate momentarily before falling still once again. He looked around at the other empty beds, none of which he could fit in anymore, before pushing himself off the mattress and beginning to walk.</p><p>Sun spared one more glance out the window, and watched as one of his younger friends managed to score a goal. He shook his head again and drew the curtains, muttering curses to himself as he turned to put the glass behind himself. With an annoyed growl, he walked toward a small plastic table, and looked over the various papercraft projects that his smaller companions had been working on. A blue origami swan rested on the table, next to a shoddily made paper recreation of the foster home that could barely stand on its own. He considered ripping them both apart in a momentary pulse of rage, but thought better of it as he found what he was looking for.</p><p>A long pair of scissors with red plastic handles rested atop a few sheets of paper, half-covered with glue. Sun picked up the tool and turned it over several times, inspecting the edges of the blades. He took a deep breath, and began to walk to the attached bathroom.</p><p>Sun flicked the lights on as he entered, and looked himself over in the mirror by the dim light of the one functioning bulb that remained between the other two above the sink. He looked over his shirtless chest, and the abs that had started to bulge out thanks to his efforts at self-improvement. His arms were large and bulky with muscle, and he had outpaced even the few older boys at the home in physique. Sun hissed in anger as he remembered that none of it had done him any good.</p><p>No matter how attractive he tried to make himself, he was still <em>there</em>.</p><p>Sun grumbled to himself and turned to close the door, before dropping his frayed denim shorts to the floor. He slid his boxers down to his ankles and kicked them away before hopping up onto the counter and turning sideways, to give himself a view of his backside. A bead of sweat rolled down the flesh of his back from his hairline, and he shivered at the sensation of the sudden cool liquid trailing down toward his rear. He sucked in a deep breath, and wrapped his right arm around his waist to level the blades of the scissors at the base of his tail.</p><p>"Okay… just a little bit of pain, and I'll be normal," he said to himself as he closed his eyes. "It'll hurt for like an hour, at most. I-it can't hurt forever," he reasoned in a shaky voice. As he opened his eyes and looked into the glass, he found his hand trembling wildly as he tried his best to guide the open metal points around his fuzzy yellow tail. Sun rocked slightly on the counter as the cool steel pressed up against the flesh of his lower back, and he swallowed hard.</p><p>The scissors seemed to move of their own accord as he pushed the vertex of the blades up against the short fur at the base of his tail, and felt the icy sensation creep into the flesh beneath. Sun licked his lips and found the surfaces very dry as he took several deep breaths, before pulling his arm away and setting the scissors onto the counter. He exhaled sharply and shook out his hands as more sweat started to work its way downward to his neck.</p><p>"Come <em>on</em>, it's gonna be worth it. This has to do it," he whispered. Sun looked around the room and grabbed a dish towel from a free-standing rack on the counter. He rolled it into a long cylinder, and stuffed the fabric into his mouth before biting down. Sun drew in several breaths from his nose and grabbed the scissors again before bringing them around to the base of his tail. Before he could lose his nerve, he began to press the handles together, and his eyes widened as he felt the metal tear into the sensitive limb.</p><p>Sun made a pained noise and screamed into the towel as he stopped cutting, his hand shaking as he felt warm blood flow from his tail and begin to coat his hand. He slammed his eyes shut and forced himself to press the handles closer together as dots of color swam through his otherwise darkened vision. Though his mind screamed for him to stop, he willed himself to cut more, and the urge to vomit became overwhelming as he made it near the halfway point.</p><p>All at once, the combination of nausea, pain, and panic became too much, and Sun spit out the rolled-up towel. He screamed in anguish and threw the scissors as hard as he could into the wall as he scrambled backward and tumbled from the countertop. Sun impacted the floor hard, smearing blood along the tile floor as he scrambled toward the shower. He could feel the base of his tail bending unnaturally as he moved, and watched in horror as he left a long trail of deep crimson from the sink all the way to the shower door. He clawed at the metal bar on the outside of the glass and pulled himself up, before slipping inside.</p><p>Sun slammed the glass closed and brought his hands around to his tail. Simply touching the appendage caused pain to shoot up through his spine, and he whimpered aloud as he felt blood oozing from the half-finished cut.</p><p>"Shit! <em>Shit!</em>" he cursed as he pressed the partially-severed base of the tail back into the space above his rear. He held the tail as close to himself as he could while he turned on the water to attempt to chase away the streaming red liquid pooling on the white floor of the shower. Sun began to cry as he stepped repeatedly to try to avoid the rivers of blood with little success, while a knock came at the bathroom door.</p><p><em>"Sunny?" </em>came the call through the wood. "<em>What's all that noise?"</em></p><p>Sun rested his forehead against the wall of the shower, and faced himself away from the door as his entire body quaked with sobs. He opened his mouth to reply, but found only shuddering breaths and a throaty squeak. Sun cleared his throat and felt his entire neck fill with the threat of hot, rushing sickness as he began to yell.</p><p>"<em>H-help!</em> I… I need help!"</p><p>The bathroom door flew open as the matron stepped into the bathroom, only to immediately step back as she caught sight of the large bloodstains covering the floor. She shrieked in terror, and her hands flew up to cover her mouth as she found Sun cowering behind the glass of the shower door.</p><p>"<em>Gods!</em> What did you <em>do!?</em>" Mrs. H rushed over and threw back the shower door. Sun refused to look up at her as he pressed into the wall, trying his best to disappear. "<em>What did you do!?"</em></p><hr/><p>Sun sat on the edge of the porch, one leg dangling over the side and nearly touching the grass below. He kept the other curled beneath himself as he looked out over the road with a smile, and waved enthusiastically as he watched another car disappear from the driveway of the foster home.</p><p>"You know, only a few years ago, you would've had a fit and stormed up to your room, Sunny," came a familiar voice from the doorway of the house. Sun rolled his eyes and stood into a stretch, letting his tee shirt rise to reveal his toned abs in the morning sunlight. He towered over the freshly-painted railing around the perimeter of the porch, and towered over the speaker, as well.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Things change, Mrs. H," Sun said with a smile as he stooped to pick up the paint can and brush.</p><p>"They certainly do. That being said, I still believe you're going to get out of here, and soon. I'm… sorry it's taken so long," she apologized as she approached Sun. She wore a black dress and a familiar straw hat, along with a pair of sunglasses. Sun merely shrugged.</p><p>"Honestly? I'm just happy that these kids are getting what they need. I get the feeling my ship has sailed, but… you need help around here, don't you? Maybe it's better that I stay."</p><p>"Don't say that. You deserve a family. I can't think of a single child who deserves love more than you do, Sunny," Mrs. H said with a smile.</p><p>"Well hey, we don't always get what we deserve. That's just life, right?" Sun asked plainly. Mrs. H only nodded, and sighed.</p><p>"When did you get so mature?" she replied as she moved to sit on a stool and look out over the grounds.</p><p>"It took some doing," Sun said. "Outside walls are gonna be white, right?"</p><p>"Yes. White. Why don't you go and get some rest, before starting to paint? You already did the entire railing just today. At the very least, go and get some of the young ones to help you."</p><p>Sun shrugged, and dipped the brush into the paint can. "…nah. Helping out is what I'm good at, right? Let the little guys play. Seeing them happy makes me happy, and working keeps my mind off other things. Idle hands, and all that," Sun said with a grin.</p><p>Mrs. H shook her head as she looked over her shoulder and watched Sun begin to paint the wall.</p><p>"Never change, Sunny. Never change…"</p><hr/><p>Blake continued to stare at the floor as Sun finished his story. Her entire body felt numb with guilt, and she couldn't recall another time where she had felt so horrible for someone else. With a deep breath, she looked up at Sun, only to find him hunched over with his face in his hands. His arms and chest had been fully cleaned of glass and bandaged as he had talked, but somehow, he looked worse than when Blake had started.</p><p>"…and I guess… I guess I never <em>did</em> change, huh?"</p><p>Sun tensed as he felt Blake's hand touch his shoulder while her boots clicked upon the floor of the kitchen. After making her way behind him, she silently trailed her hand downward to the small of his back, and earned a shiver for her efforts.</p><p>"Blake?" he asked in a defeated voice.</p><p>"…stay still," Blake told him softly. Sun didn't argue as Blake trailed her hand into the back of his shorts, and down inside of his boxers. He turned his head slightly, but remained silent as she gently ran her fingers along the base of his tail.</p><p>There, on the right side of the appendage, was an ugly bulge of scar tissue beneath the sunny, yellow fur. Blake ran the hardened flesh between her fingers and rubbed her thumb over the lump. Her heart began to feel heavier as she moved her hand up and to the small of his back once again, and she wrapped him in a silent, tight embrace from behind.</p><p>"Blake, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to upset you," Sun said as he looked back at her.</p><p>"…the only thing upsetting me right now is that we've spent so much time together, and I didn't know. I had no idea that you had these feelings. Let me help you. <em>Please</em>," she begged.</p><p>Slowly, Sun used his hands to shift her grip enough to allow him to turn on the stool. He extended his arms and returned the embrace as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I don't know if you can."</p><p>"I want to try, at least," Blake sniffed. "And you're wrong. You <em>did </em>change. Who you are now, and who you were when you left… that's who you needed to become. I think… I think <em>that's</em> what she meant."</p><p>"I know. It still doesn't feel great to think about," Sun admitted.</p><p>"Nothing feels great right now… but we can work to fix that." Blake let her arms fall as she trailed her right hand down to cup Sun's left.</p><p>"Is he alright?" Kali's voice came from the doorway to the kitchen, and Blake turned her head to face her.</p><p>"Yeah, Mom. He's fine," Blake replied. She lifted Sun's hand to her lips and gave it a peck, before leaning in to whisper. "Meet me upstairs. I'm going to check in with Mom, and then… you and I are going to talk."</p><p>"…okay," Sun said as he stood from the stool. He gave Blake a final hug and disappeared from the room. Blake watched him go, before turning to face her mother and crossing her arms.</p><p>"…I'll make this quick, honey. He needs you," Kali stated plainly.</p><p>"I know. How much did you hear?" Blake asked as her ears began to droop.</p><p>"Nothing. I just came in," Kali said as she moved to sit upon the stool. She raised a hand to brush at the moisture gathering under Blake's eyes, and smirked. "But I can see that he's hurting horribly, inside, and it's tearing you apart because you're madly in love with him. It's written all over your face."</p><p>For once, Blake felt no need to protest. "…yeah. Maybe I am."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Inch by inch, the curtain gets pulled back. A few quick hits:</p><p>· The full details of Kali's semblance are basically using the incense burner to command focal points of energy, which the head detonates. If you've ever played Dead Space, picture the Force Gun. That's more or less the result- a giant pulse of pressure that wrecks whatever happens to be in the area.</p><p>· Going beyond volume 5: Let's just say that I have a feeling that we may not reach the end by Chapter 40. Shocking, I know.</p><p>· It's good to know that the growth of both Sun and Blake as characters is getting through, because it is <em>definitely</em> a slow burn. If Blake is 19 in Volume 6, I'd say she's 18 here, and Sun is 19 by a few months. They're both in the middle of their confusing later teenage years, and trying to figure themselves and each other out. Expect some progress in their relationship next chapter… and maybe progress in another relationship, as well.</p><p>Next update on Wednesday, the 13th.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Teenagers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun laid back atop the sheets with his hands behind his head, thinking. He kept his eyes closed and focused on breathing slowly to combat the ache in his arms and chest, and found that he was having a hard time maintaining concentration on any one thought. Memories of the foster home, Blake's disappointed, angry, horrified, and depressed faces as he told his tale, and thoughts of how he had nearly caused a disaster at Cinnamon's home swirled through his mind in a confusing, uncomfortable mix. He tried desperately to render his mind blank and fixate on the blackness of his eyelids, but ended up unable to do so as he heard the sound of the sliding door to the room shifting open, and then closed.</p><p>Several silent moments passed before the subtle sounds of bare feet on wood filled his ears. Sun kept his eyes closed and remained still as he waited, and tried to imagine Blake's catlike motions while the mattress sank ever so slightly beneath her weight as she climbed atop it. What felt like an eternity passed as Sun felt the sheets tug and shift while her hands pressed into the bed on either side of him, before one freezing hand planted itself softly upon his chest. The other soon followed and cupped his cheek, and was chased by the sensation of her lips upon his.</p><p>Sun slowly lifted his head and removed his hands from behind it to gently trail them down Blake's shoulders and to her sides. His fingertips seemed to tingle as he caressed her skin, and he furrowed his brow in confusion as he felt no fabric in his way. The mystery only deepened as he felt what seemed to be silk rubbing against his chest as Blake climbed atop him, and then cold skin along his abs. Regardless of the conflicting picture that Blake had painted in his mind, he allowed his hands to drift lower, until they ended up gingerly holding Blake's hips as the kiss deepened.</p><p>Unable to bear his burning curiosity any longer, Sun leaned his head back into the mattress to break the kiss, and opened his eyes. Blake wore only her bra and pants as she straddled him, her chest pressed into his. Her eyes held a look that he found incredibly unfamiliar, and Sun found that the only way he could describe it was <em>intense</em>.</p><p>"Mom's fine," Blake whispered as she brushed her hand down from Sun's cheek and around his neck, to rest along his collarbone. "Cinnamon escaped and said a few things that make me wonder, but… we'll get to that later. How did you end up like this, Sun?"</p><p>Sun blinked as he considered the question, and kept his hands firmly upon her hips. "I… just wanted to rest for a little while a-"</p><p>"<em>No</em>," Blake stated as she softly laid her index finger upon his lips. She shook her head and brought it downward to peck at his jawline, and then the side of his neck. Sun raised his right hand from her hips and slowly began to move it upward as he kept his eyes on her jet black hair. "Like <em>this</em>. Like you are, now. After all you went through in that horrible place, and the anger you felt about being a faunus, and toward human society… how did you turn out so <em>perfect?</em>"</p><p>Sun planted his wandering hand on Blake's shoulder blade and began to caress the shifting skin around it as she moved back in to nuzzle and kiss at his jaw. "I'm not perfect, Blake."</p><p>"To me, you are. Compared to a few other faunus I know, and considering how they handle dealing with their condition, you're practically a saint," Blake replied. She shifted upward once again to press her forehead to Sun's, and locked eyes with him.</p><p>"I don't know. I just… <em>fought</em>, in my own way. I refused to let my anger turn outward, and I guess it just kinda… broke me down, inside. In some ways, every so often, I kinda…" Sun trailed off, and closed his eyes as he tried to force the words out. "…hate myself."</p><p>"Then it's a good thing that <em>I</em> love you," Blake stated before locking him into another kiss.</p><p>Sun began to feel overwhelmed as he felt Blake's tongue brush across his lips, and he decided to indulge a thought that had lingered in his mind since his first meeting with Kali. With a hesitant motion, he brought his right hand up and carefully took one of Blake's cat ears between his thumb and forefinger before beginning to rub.</p><p>Blake inhaled sharply and her eyes shot open wide as she broke the kiss with a hitched breath. Sun froze in the middle of his caress, and looked up at her, worried. "…crossed a line?"</p><p>Blake closed her eyes and shivered as she moved her hands to his shoulders and pressed down hard. "Don't you <em>dare</em> stop," she commanded as she dived back into a passionate kiss. Sun did as he was told, and intensified the ear rub as he brought his other hand up to lightly grasp her left ear.</p><p>Sun felt his shorts tighten as Blake squirmed atop him, and pulled away from his lips while arching her back. A small, involuntary moan escaped her as she began to blush, and Sun bit his lip.</p><p>"O-okay, <em>now</em> stop," Blake pleaded. Sun immediately relented and found his own breathing a staccato rhythm to match hers. "We… Sun, we <em>can't</em> do this right now. We need to talk, but… that felt <em>incredible</em>."</p><p>Sun couldn't stop his nervous grin at her words, and Blake's predatory look only made it worse. "Do we <em>have</em> to talk, though?" He yelped as he felt Blake dig her nails into the flesh of his shoulders.</p><p>Blake narrowed her eyes as she let up. "You're doing it again. <em>Yes</em>, we do. You hate yourself, sometimes, and blame yourself for never getting out of that place. Eventually, you started to blame the fact that you're a faunus, and later, your spite just turned back to everything about yourself, instead. Your anger wasn't primarily toward the families who left you there. Is that correct?"</p><p>Sun nodded. "I… don't really see what that has to do with anything."</p><p>"It has everything to do with <em>us</em>, Sun. You saw my bow, and you've always insisted that I look better without it. Part of that is probably because I was never <em>happy</em> when I was wearing it- not fully. I wore it for a long time, to try to fool myself as much as everyone around me. I wore that bow out of shame. I hated myself, too, after what I did with the Fang," Blake admitted as she transitioned to lay at Sun's side. She rested a hand upon his chest, and cuddled gently into the side of his left arm. "My shame was self-inflicted, but… to a small extent, I can understand how you felt, when you took those scissors and made the attempt."</p><p>Sun paused and considered her every word, before speaking again. "You said you <em>hated</em> yourself. What changed that?" Sun turned his head to look at Blake, and she tilted her head.</p><p>"…come on, now. You can do it," she encouraged in a soft voice as she used her free hand to stroke his bandaged arm. Sun furrowed his brow and tried to follow her meaning, only to let out a frustrated grunt as he caught on.</p><p>"…Blake, I'm not <em>that</em> great."</p><p>"You <em>are</em>. I'm <em>telling</em> you that you are Sun. You changed my life, as early as when Weiss and I had that fight at Beacon. It's time I returned the favor."</p><p>"How?" Sun asked with a hint of frustration. "It all stems from feeling unwanted. And, before you say anything, I mean that in the <em>family</em> sense. A mom, and dad. I had parents, and I was told that one day, they just… dropped me off, there. I don't remember it, and I don't remember them. I never got a reason, so I knew it had to be something wrong with <em>me</em>. That's why I just… couldn't deal with what Ghira said, earlier. I thought that hearing something like that would magically just fix everything, y'know? But it… made me feel sick. It just felt like it was unearned, somehow," Sun finished.</p><p>"I think it's because you've spent so long turning your feelings in on yourself that your sense of self-worth is at the bottom of a well," Blake pointed out. "It was too much, too fast, for you to accept."</p><p>"…and I'm… Blake, I'm scared that our relationship might go the same way," Sun admitted. "Too much… too fast…"</p><p>Blake closed her eyes and sighed. "Do you feel that way right now?"</p><p>"No," Sun replied quickly. "And I haven't, since we started. I'm just <em>worried</em>. Worried that I'll end up panicking and sabotaging things, or worried that I might end up hurting you by pushing you away."</p><p>Blake shifted and softly tugged on Sun's shoulder to roll him onto his side and face her. "I used to worry a lot, about things like that. The last time I worried about how I might get hurt, or hurt someone close to me, I ended up running away when my team needed me most. It took being blindsided by you and our relationship to knock some sense back into me. If it's ever too fast, tell me. We'll dial it back, and retry. Why worry about what horrible things <em>could</em> happen when you can bask in what you have right now? That's how we can build you up, and get you to where you want to be."</p><p>"Where I want to be is with you. Though… I thought that was all that mattered, but it isn't true. I still want that sense of family, but I think you're right. I really do need to just… work on 'me'," Sun concluded with a sigh.</p><p>Blake shook her head and brought up a balled fist to gently knock on Sun's forehead. "That's what I've been telling you. I'm glad you're finally listening. Just make sure you back it up with action. Think about what would make you feel 'cool', as you would say, in a meaningful way, and go for it. With me, with my parents… whatever. When we've got spare time, it's the Sun Show, now."</p><p>Sun chuckled to himself as he gave Blake a squeeze. "Thanks, Blake. I…" Sun paused to reconsider. "…I deserve you."</p><p>Blake nodded, and offered him a rare smile. "There you go, and yes, you do. That's a big part of why you have me."</p><p>"And the same goes to you," Sun offered as a knock came from the wooden frame on the side of the balcony door. Blake's ears shot straight up as she looked over at the paper door with a frown.</p><p>"…I'll deal with her, Sun. You stay in bed, and close your eyes," Blake said as she sat up and slipped off the bed. She quickly hurried over to the chair where she had flung her shirt, and hastily threw it on before doing up the buttons.</p><p>"But…" Sun caught himself, and sighed. "…alright."</p><p>"You need to heal, at least for tonight. No more stress. I'll fill you in on everything in the morning, I promise," Blake said as she walked to the door. Sun nodded as she slid the door open, to reveal a worried-looking Ilia standing in the doorframe.</p><p>"What the <em>hell</em> did the two of you do? The cops and the Fang are all over Cinnamon's place, a-"</p><p>"Shut up. Come," Blake instructed as she grabbed Ilia's wrist and yanked her inside before closing the door.</p><p>"<em>Hey!</em>" Ilia whined as she stumbled inside. "What the… um… <em>hi</em>, Sun…" Ilia added as she noticed him upon the bed. Sun gave her a casual wave, before Blake began to walk across the room while dragging her along.</p><p>"Hi. Good luck," Sun said with a sympathetic look. "Don't fight it when Blake is like that."</p><p>"Yeah, I know…" Ilia replied with a frown. "I can walk by myself!" she hissed as she wrenched her wrist from Blake's grip.</p><p>"Then follow, and keep quiet," Blake spat as she made her way out of the room. With one last look at Sun, Ilia made her way through the door and into the hall, behind Blake. The pair of them walked in silence as they made their way around the upper balcony, and toward the opposite side of the house.</p><p>"…we're headed to your room, right?"</p><p>"<em>Shh!</em>" Blake glared at Ilia over her shoulder before whipping her head back around and whispering. "<em>Yes</em>, and if my parents hear you in here, they're going to be pissed. You're not in good standing."</p><p>Ilia had the decency to look down at the floorboards as they walked, and found that she couldn't help herself as she whispered back. "…what about with you?"</p><p>Blake didn't reply, and Ilia grew anxious as they approached the familiar bedroom door. The cat faunus pushed it open and stood beside the frame to let Ilia walk in first, and she obliged. As soon as she made it in, Blake followed, and pulled the door shut behind herself, causing Ilia to flinch.</p><p>"You and me?" Blake asked. "We're not <em>great</em>."</p><p>"Blake, I'm <em>sorry!</em>" Ilia said as she brought her voice back up to normal volume.</p><p>"Not as sorry as you're going to be if you <em>ever</em> lay another finger on Sun. If it wasn't for him, you'd be in a body cast, by now," Blake threatened.</p><p>"Nice to see you too, <em>best friend</em>," Ilia sneered.</p><p>"Don't give me that," Blake snarled as she dug her hand into her pocket, and pulled out the wires she had collected from Cinnamon's workbench. "Do you still do tactical entry for the Fang?"</p><p>"Yes…" Ilia said as she moved closer to look over the offering.</p><p>"Then what do you know about this? What kind of explosives do they go to? What's this powder on them that was all over, in Cinnamon's basement?" Blake questioned rapidly.</p><p>Ilia blinked and picked up a blue wire, to turn it over in her hands. "Blake, these are… <em>wires</em>. I have no idea, they could've been connected to a toaster, for all I know."</p><p>"Do you think I know how any of this works?" Blake pressed as she flattened her ears.</p><p>"Clearly, <em>no</em>," Ilia said as she made her way to Blake's bed and sat. "As for the powder… it's likely just basic gunpowder. I can take these wires back to the Fang outpost outside of Kuo Kuana and look around, see what I can find."</p><p>"Then do that," Blake replied as she leaned against the doorframe. "We found <em>nothing</em> at Cinnamon's house."</p><p>Ilia shook her head as she clenched her fist around the wire. "Not really a surprise. She's meticulous, cunning, and tends to be one step ahead of even Adam, sometimes."</p><p>"About that," Blake began. "Mom went toe to toe w-"</p><p>"You brought your <em>mom?</em>" Ilia asked in shock. "Is she okay?"</p><p>"She's not ancient, Ilia!" Blake shot back. "And <em>yes</em>, she's okay. Like you give a shit."</p><p>"I <em>do</em> give a shit!" Ilia countered as she stood up and threw a hand out to the side. "I practically <em>lived</em> here when we were young!"</p><p>"And now, you don't," Blake stated. Ilia frowned and grit her teeth. "You and I aren't just magically 'okay', now. Not after what you did."</p><p>"And what about what <em>you</em> did?" Ilia insisted. "You left me! I know what I did wasn't right, but… I didn't know what else to do! I was angry, and hurt!"</p><p>"I was angry, too!" Blake yelled. She closed her eyes as she noticed her hands shaking in rage, and found her thoughts drifting to Sun. "…but I wasn't myself, for a long time," she added as she began to calm down. "I'm sorry, Ilia. Sorry for leaving, without trying to take you with me. I mean that. I thought I was being selfless by getting away from the Fang and saving some human lives, but… it was selfish, in regards to you."</p><p>Ilia scrunched her face as she listened, clearly unprepared for such a confession. She opened her mouth twice to reply, but found nothing that seemed right. Eventually, she let her eyes drift down to the floor and softened her tone. "I… o-okay. I'm sorry, too, for not coming after you, and for messing with Sun. And attacking both of you. I was… I wasn't myself. I kinda feel like I'm still not."</p><p>"Yeah, well, join the club with Sun and I," Blake said. "Once we fix this White Fang mess, we need to reconnect. It's not going to happen overnight."</p><p>"I know." Ilia began to play with the blue wire, and looped it through her fingers and around her knuckles as she avoided Blake's eyes. "…are you in love with him?"</p><p>"Excuse me?" Blake questioned as she narrowed her eyes. Ilia slumped her shoulders and continued playing with the wire as she stared over at the wall. "That isn't your concern. I don't know what you're thinking, but for right now, this is a business relationship. And speaking of business, what the hell is up with Cinnamon's semblance? She used it, and Sun's aura didn't come back for nearly an <em>hour</em>."</p><p>Ilia's heart sank as she looked back at Blake, and breathed out through her nose. "…business. Yeah. Cinnamon's semblance is <em>your</em> semblance, but I guess you figured that out. If she touches you, she can use her aura to trigger yours, and fire off your semblance. If she <em>envenoms</em> you, she can trigger it remotely, which is… bad. Really, really bad news. From what she's told me, though, her aura playing off of yours does something odd. It entwines them, and her victim has to take the time and energy to recover <em>both</em> auras. It's exhausting."</p><p>"<em>Great</em>," Blake stated sarcastically. "So we really can't afford to get touched."</p><p>"Or injected," Ilia added. "Listen, I… I should really get going. Get back to camp, report in, and see if I can figure out what Cinnamon made for Adam. She almost definitely made some explosives to use at Haven, but if I can find something concrete, we can go in prepared. Maybe… maybe I can even sabotage them." She rose from the bed and extended her hand. Blake gave Ilia the rest of the wires, and nodded.</p><p>"And I need to leave, too. I have to get Sun a new shirt, and pick up some other things."</p><p>"…what happened to Sun's shirt?" Ilia asked as she hiked a brow.</p><p>Blake rolled her eyes, and slid the door open. "Cinnamon's window happened, when Mom made her dramatic entrance. I'm trusting you to show yourself out, and not get caught. Swing by in two days with what you've found, and <em>then</em> we can have a little sit-down about… <em>us</em>. Alright?"</p><p>"Alright," Ilia replied. She felt deflated as Blake nodded and slipped out the door. "…nice to see you too, Blake," she said to no one in particular as she eyed the door to Blake's balcony. Suddenly, another idea struck her, and she made her way out the door that Blake had taken.</p><p>Ilia shifted the color of her skin to blend in to the paper walls, and crept slowly through the halls all the way back to the railing overlooking the dining hall. She held her breath as she watched Blake cross the room and exit into the kitchen, before shifting her skin color back and walking quickly to the guest room. Ilia took care to slide the door open as slowly as she could, before slipping into the room and closing it just as slowly. Once she was inside, she walked over to the bed, where Sun laid with his eyes closed.</p><p>"Hey," she began. Sun opened his eyes and sat up, looking a bit confused. "Can we talk…?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Blake's ear massage has been waiting in the wings for something like 20 chapters, now. What fun.</p><p>Next update on Saturday, the 16th.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. One Step Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun blinked several times and tilted his head as he looked Ilia over. He brought a hand up to rub at his eyes, and found that he couldn't remember whether or not he'd fallen asleep, or how long ago Ilia had left the room with Blake.</p><p>"Uh, sure! As long as you don't mind me being a little out of it. I'm pretty wiped, to be honest," he admitted. Sun patted the spot next to himself upon the bed, and Ilia hesitated before simply taking a seat on the edge instead. The pair sat in silence for a few moments as Sun waited for Ilia to speak, and Ilia kept her eyes on the sheets. Finally, she mustered up the courage to look at him, and opened her mouth.</p><p>"Hey, so… it looks like we match," Ilia said with a self-conscious attempt at a grin.</p><p>Sun raised a brow, and scratched at his neck. "What do you mean? Like I said, I'm a little slow, right now."</p><p>The scales on Ilia's cheeks turned pink as she shook her head and pointed to one of her bandaged arms. "No, no! It's not you, I just… didn't really explain… I meant our injuries. We're both wrapped like mummies, or something…"</p><p>"Oh!" Sun chuckled and offered Ilia a warm smile as he brought his hand down and around to rub at his biceps. "Yeah, we definitely do. Mine are from broken glass, too. Quite a coincidence, huh?"</p><p>Ilia tucked her legs at an odd angle and sat primarily on one hip as she pressed an arm down into the mattress for support. She looked down at her hand as her voice grew smaller, and her facial scales shifted to a pale blue. "Yeah… how about that…"</p><p>An uncomfortable silence ruled the air, before Sun broke it with an exasperated sigh as he began to slide himself along the mattress. Ilia froze and looked at him in terror as he closed the distance and pulled her into a gentle hug.</p><p>"Sun! What are y-"</p><p>"<em>Hey,</em>" he began. "I know you're feeling terrible right now, probably because of how we started out, but it's okay. You're with us, now, and I've got your back. It's kinda my thing, alright?" Sun asked as he gave her a soft squeeze. Ilia squeaked in surprise, and tried to keep her eyes off of him as she took a few calming breaths.</p><p>"Sun, I was a total bitch to you. I deserve the treatment I'm getting from Blake right now, and I'm fully expecting the same treatment from you. You don't have to mask your feelings about me. I understand if you're still upset."</p><p>"…you mask yours. I saw the messages you were sending her, after we exchanged scrolls," Sun said as he dropped his arms. Ilia's entire body turned an icy blue as she glared at him and narrowed her eyes. "And don't even get mad, Ilia. I <em>know</em> you raided my scroll, too. What I saw was an honest accident."</p><p>"You need to forget what you saw, Sun. <em>Now</em>," Ilia commanded as she slipped off the bed and stood, arms crossed.</p><p>"Why?" he insisted as he moved to follow her, and sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Because it's going to complicate things! You're in a relationship with her, aren't you? It's… <em>serious</em>, isn't it?" Ilia asked with a strained insistence.</p><p>Sun heaved a sigh, and rested his arms on his thighs. "Yeah, and yeah, it is. Why did you come back to talk to me, Ilia? I'm guessing Blake doesn't know?"</p><p>Ilia merely shook her head, and kept her lips sealed.</p><p>"It's to sort out some complicated things, isn't it? So, let's do this. We're alone, Blake can't interfere, and you know what? <em>I</em> want to sort things out, too. I'm not mad at you, Ilia. I mean that. I'm more… tense, I guess? It seems to me like you're barely holding on, and I don't want to set you off," Sun continued.</p><p>"Stop, Sun. Just… stop, or you <em>will</em> set me off," Ilia threatened.</p><p>"In that case, just let it out. I get the feeling you don't exactly have someone you can just vent to, a-"</p><p>"That someone was <em>Blake!</em>" Ilia yelled. Sun fell silent immediately, and leaned in to listen intently. "And I lost her! I lost her, from just… the shittiest circumstances imaginable! Then, <em>you</em> swoop in and sweep her off her feet, after I tried for <em>years</em> to get her to see how I feel! When she came back to Kuo Kuana, I almost wanted to run to her and ditch the Fang, but then I saw <em>you</em> leaving the mansion with Kali. I had no idea who the hell you were, but the more I listened in, the angrier I got. The more I understood who you are, to <em>her</em>, the worse it made me feel. You stole her from me, without even knowing it," Ilia choked out as her eyes began to well up.</p><p>Sun adopted a sympathetic tone, and pushed off the edge of the mattress to offer a hand. "Ilia, you know that isn't what happened. I didn't 'steal' her. Dating someone is up t-" He jumped slightly as Ilia smacked the hand away and let out a frustrated growl.</p><p>"<em>I know!</em>" Ilia fumed. "That <em>isn't</em> what happened, because she was never mine to begin with! I know, Sun! No one owes anyone else love, and some of us get short changed in some bullshit cosmic lottery. She <em>could</em> have been mine, and I know that part of it's my fault, but you're just… you're the <em>perfect</em> target for how I'm feeling!" Ilia's hands shook as she tried to decide what to do with them, and she settled for pointing a finger into his chest. "You <em>suck</em>, Sun! I suck more, and it's just…" Ilia let out a shuddering breath as she let the tears fall, and balled her fists at her sides. "<em>Everything</em> sucks."</p><p>Sun waited for a few moments, to let Ilia continue. After watching her simply stand as her skin shifted through several colors in silent tears, he made another approach and telegraphed a hug with an exaggerated motion. To his surprise, Ilia didn't resist, but instead returned the hug in a desperate grasp. Sun hissed as he felt his wounded torso being squeezed, but tried to distract himself by patting Ilia on the back as she sniffled against his chest.</p><p>"Everything <em>does</em> suck, Ilia. Trust me, I know what being love-starved is like." Sun continued quickly as Ilia glared up at him. "I know, I know… but that's not what I meant. I'm talking about love from <em>family</em>. My circumstances… weren't exactly great. Let's leave it at that, for now."</p><p>"My parents are <em>dead</em>. They were killed in a dust mine collapse. So, take whatever feelings you have about yours, and multiply by watching someone <em>else</em> dating Blake. First it was Adam, and then it was <em>you</em>. I grew up with her. I tried for <em>years</em> to drop hints, and eventually, came out to her, only to get a 'maybe'," Ilia seethed.</p><p>Sun shifted as he considered her words, and found that he had nothing to say that would offer comfort as Ilia continued to dampen his chest.</p><p>"…that's what I thought. I know I brought a lot of this on myself, and sometimes, I still wonder if confessing to Blake played a part in making her run."</p><p>"No," Sun interjected immediately. "Ilia, you look at me." He gripped her shoulders and pushed her back slightly to hold her at arm's length. Ilia sniffed as she listened, her eyes red from crying. "She left because of <em>Adam</em>. Not just because of his extremism, but because of what he did to her."</p><p>"What he… <em>did</em> to her?" Ilia asked, confusion clear in her voice. "Their relationship was <em>perfect</em>. I watched it from the sidelines. They were madly in love, and he treated her like a queen."</p><p>Ilia shrank back as she watched Sun's face twist into an unfamiliar mask of fury. "Is that what you think? She never told you? Her best friend?"</p><p>"Sun, what the hell are you talking about?" Ilia asked as she shivered. She instinctually took a step back, looking somewhat afraid.</p><p>Sun clenched his teeth and guided her back into a tighter, more aggressive hug as he breathed out through his nose. "…it's not my place to tell you the details… but I <em>will</em> tell you this- I'm going to fight for you. If you want it, I'm going to offer you some support. Backup. 'Love', if you want to call it that. I'm going to push like hell to bring you and Blake back together so you can reconnect and learn the truth, and I'll be your shoulder if no one else will. I mean, I'll still do it, even if Blake gets to that point again, but…"</p><p>"I know what you mean," Ilia cut in. The pair simply stood for a few moments, before Ilia offered a final squeeze and broke the hug. "I'm starting to see what Blake sees in you." Ilia shook her head and wiped her eyes, before walking past Sun to sit on the bed with a huff. He turned his gaze to follow her, and smiled.</p><p>"So, is that a yes? Are you down for getting a little closer, and letting me help out?"</p><p>Ilia flopped backward onto the bed and spread her arms out to the sides as she stared up at the ceiling, her skin finally reverting to its normal tone.</p><p>"Sun… I have <em>no one</em>. I'll take whatever I can get… and you're far from the worst. Once we get all of this Haven stuff taken care of, I might need to lean on you a bit. Or a lot. I don't deserve to have you as a friend, but I <em>am</em> grateful that you're even considering."</p><p>Ilia's eyes widened as she was launched a few inches into the air from Sun impacting the space next to her. "Well, we don't always get what we deserve, huh? Venting isn't so bad, right? I can take it."</p><p>"So I've noticed." Ilia flinched as a knock came at the side of the door. Acting on reflex, she shifted her skin to match the sheets and stood up into a squat. "Sun, I need to go."</p><p>Sun sat up and immediately put a hand on her shoulder, while shaking his head. "Who is it?" he called out.</p><p>"<em>Kali</em>," came the reply through the wall. "<em>Can I come in? I made you something.</em>"</p><p>Ilia's eyes widened, and she bit her lip. "No, no, no, <em>no</em>. Sun, I can't. She used to be like a mother to me, after… the incident. She probably hates me, now, a-"</p><p>"Yeah, sure! C'mon in!" Sun gave Ilia's shoulder a squeeze as she looked at him in disbelief. "<em>Trust</em> me. Kali's good people. She wouldn't turn you away."</p><p>"Sun, it's not about turning me away, it's about the fact that I feel like dog shit and I don't wa-"</p><p>Ilia was cut off as the door slid open, and Kali walked in carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups. Kali froze as she caught sight of the crouching chameleon faunus atop the mattress, and Ilia shifted her skin back to normal with a worried look.</p><p>"…<em>Ilia?</em> It's been years! Wait here, I'll get another cup."</p><p>Kali set the tray down upon an ottoman and disappeared back through the doorway as Ilia simply fell backward to sit upon the bed with Sun's hand still on her shoulder.</p><p>"See? We already told her you were cool. Just go with it."</p><p>"Just go with it," Ilia repeated. "Is everything really so simple to you?"</p><p>"Most things, yeah. For the things that aren't, I have Blake. Well… I'm getting to that point, because she's forcing me to let her in. You're not the only one who doesn't want to talk out their issues, but it's helped me a lot. It's time I pass that on to you," Sun replied as he dropped his grip to sit beside her.</p><p>Ilia rolled her eyes and leaned forward to punch Sun in the leg. "I reserve the right to hit you over the head with the tea cup and run, if I so choose. Stop being so… <em>mushy</em>, and positive, and... <em>eugh</em>. It's <em>gross</em>."</p><p>Sun rubbed at his thigh and chuckled while shaking his head. "No can do, Ilia. That's just how I am, and you could stand to be <em>more</em> positive. You'd be happier."</p><p>"I'm not worried about being 'happy', right now. I'm worried about stopping an attack on Haven and getting Blake to look at me with something less than intent to kill," Ilia replied as Kali walked back into the bedroom and slid the door shut. She picked up Sun's discarded weapon from the chair near the door and propped it up behind the edge of the door, essentially locking it in place.</p><p>"Um… what…?" Ilia asked as she rose from the bed with Sun in tow.</p><p>Kali turned back to face the pair with a smile as she spun the teacup around her finger. "Oh, if Ghira catches you, you're dead. That will buy us enough time to throw you off the balcony, if he comes calling. Now, come here, and get a long overdue hug."</p><p>"<em>A hug?</em>" Ilia asked incredulously. "I… I <em>attacked</em> Blake and Sun, infiltrated your home multiple times, and…"</p><p>"And I've been worried sick about you. So yes, a hug," Kali insisted as she approached with open arms. Ilia tensed horribly, before Sun gave her a gentle shove to the small of her back and she stumbled forward.</p><p>Kali caught the unbalanced girl, and Ilia threw her arms around Kali's waist as she half-fell into a warm embrace. Kali took a deep breath in of Ilia's hair, and mouthed 'thank you' to Sun over her shoulder. He returned the gesture with a wink as he folded his arms.</p><p>Ilia pulled back after a few seconds and whirled on Sun, her scales a furious crimson. "You're an <em>ass</em>."</p><p>"A pretty fine ass, at that," Kali commented. It was Sun's turn to blush as he made his way to one of the waiting chairs, and sank down into it while Kali moved to set up tea on the coffee table.</p><p>"Yeah, I know," Sun replied. Ilia took the seat across from Sun and glared at him, her cheeks and facial scales a light pink as her skin shifted back to its almond tone.</p><p>"So," Kali began as she turned to Sun, "I originally came to apologize to you for breaking a window and cutting you up in the process. I saw that Cinnamon had you, and it was the quickest way to get you loose," Kali explained as she took a chair between the two teens.</p><p>Sun waved a hand, and used the other to begin pouring the three of them tea. "Nah, it's no big deal. I need an excuse to lay around for a day anyway, so let's call it a favor. Besides, there are more important things to talk about, right here, right now," Sun said with a grin. Ilia used her middle finger to massage the inside corner of her eye as Kali looked at Sun.</p><p>"I suppose you're right… and rest, you will. I trust my daughter, but I want to check your wounds… and the burn on your hand."</p><p>"…sorry…" Ilia added as she took her tea and stared down into the liquid. "And don't say it's fine. It won't help me feel any less guilty," she added quickly.</p><p>Sun nodded and respected her request, as Kali sat back into her chair. "Hey, Kali? Are <em>you</em> alright? She didn't get any hits in, did she?"</p><p>Kali smirked as she took a drink, before shaking her head. "Nothing noteworthy, but she did come close, a few times. I like her."</p><p>"You <em>like</em> her?" Sun balked as he nearly spilled his tea and jerked forward to keep the cup steady.</p><p>"That sounds like something you'd say, yeah," Ilia said as she gave Kali a deadpan look.</p><p>"Let me clarify- I like her in the way that she's definitely going to be a challenge, and I very much look forward to knocking her smug ass out. She's a woman who knows what she wants, and that's always fun to be around. I'm calling her as my rival, in this little anti-Fang crusade," Kali stated as she crossed her legs.</p><p>Sun shook his head. "But… I thought you were against this? Now, you're 'calling' a rival?"</p><p>"Well, if we're going to war, I might as well have some fun with it," Kali said nonchalantly.</p><p>"…<em>gods,</em> I missed you," Ilia said as she set her tea down onto the coffee table. Sun merely looked back and forth between both of the women in disbelief as he tried to make sense of the situation. "You haven't changed at all."</p><p>"I missed you too, honey," Kali replied with a warm smile. "Having Blake back, and now you as well, is a welcome surprise… not to mention Sun, here. Things had gotten so lonely, and <em>dreary</em> in Kuo Kuana that I was starting to get bored and listless. The three of you bring some youth back into these walls, and it's stirring some old feelings."</p><p>Ilia hesitated, before leaning in and hiking a brow. "Which old feelings are we talking about? The kind that led to you taking Blake and I bra shopping, only to get caught by Ghira in the marketplace? He looked like he wanted to die, when you called him over."</p><p>Kali met Ilia's statement with a wicked grin. "Something like that, yes. Now, I can put that sort of energy into teasing these two," Kali said while hiking a thumb at Sun. Ilia narrowed her eyes and shot him a predatory smirk that reminded him a <em>little</em> too much of Blake for comfort.</p><p>Sun put his hands up defensively, and offered them both his best disarming grin. "<em>Ladies</em>, please. I think we can come to a reasonable conclusion, here, that doesn't involve embarrassing me. I'm an injured man! I need rest!" he joked as he reached for his tea.</p><p>"What you need is pampering, and being injured makes you vulnerable," Kali countered.</p><p>Ilia nodded, and took a sip of her tea. "Don't think I won't help, when and where I can. Help annoy, embarrass, and <em>occasionally</em> pamper, that is."</p><p>"Okay, okay. Tell you what," Sun said as he stood with his tea. "I'm gonna go take a lap around the house, and leave you two to scheme and plot my demise."</p><p>Kali's ears shot up as she gave Sun a worried look. "Are you sure? We can tone it down… <em>slightly</em>."</p><p>Sun shook his head, and gave Kali a shrug. "It's not that, really. I feel like stretching my legs a bit, and Ilia can't stay on her own for too long, without it looking suspicious. Take this opportunity, tonight, to catch up, and we can talk later. Sound good?"</p><p>Kali gave Sun a slow nod, and set her tea down before standing to offer him a gentle hug. Sun returned the gesture with one hand while keeping his tea steady with the other. He let the embrace linger as Kali leaned in and whispered in his ear.</p><p>"…you're a good man. Thank you, Sun."</p><p>Sun merely nodded in return, before offering Ilia a small, two-fingered salute. "I'll see you around, scalie."</p><p>Ilia huffed in the middle of a mouthful of tea, and swallowed before shooting him a glare. "Oh what<em>ever</em>, monkey boy."</p><p>Sun smiled to himself as he scooped up his weapon and slipped out the door. He took a sip of his tea as he made his way down the halls with no destination in mind. Almost without realizing it, he snapped his weapon apart and began to twirl the device while walking and reflecting upon the events of the day.</p><p>A sudden vibration from inside of his pocket broke his train of thought, and Sun folded his weapon back down into a short rod before stashing it in one of his belt loops. He fished around in his pocket for his scroll, and found a message from Blake with a photo of herself peeking over the collar of a new, wine-red dress shirt. Sun grinned and fired back a simple message of 'Looks great', followed by a heart. He moved to stash the scroll back in his pocket, when it vibrated once again.</p><p>Sun quirked a brow as he moved the scroll back into his line of sight, only to see a new message chain with a portrait of Ilia next to the notification. He tapped the grey bubble to bring up the text, and a warm feeling spread through his core as he read the brief admission.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you. I really needed this, tonight.</em>
</p><p>Sun slid his thumb across the scroll to send a reply.</p><p>
  <em>I know. Reconnect with her. We can hang out soon, once this is all sorted.</em>
</p><p>Another reply came quickly, and Sun took a quick drink as he read.</p><p>
  <em>I hope so.</em>
</p><p>A sudden, unexpected thought pulsed through Sun's mind as he considered the situation. At first, he moved to put the scroll away once again, before he drew it back out and set his thumb on autopilot as he took another sip, refusing to look at the screen as he typed.</p><p>
  <em>Me too, little sis.</em>
</p><p>Sun began to walk once again, partially to try to distract himself. He half hoped that Ilia wouldn't respond, but said hopes were dashed as another text came in almost immediately.</p><p>
  <em>…little sis?</em>
</p><p>Sun took in a deep breath as his thumb slid across the scroll once again. "Well, no going back now…"</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, why not? Like I said, I've got your back, and I'm not going away, even if you want me to. Besides, a little sister is supposed to make your life a living hell, and I have a funny feeling you're working on that right now with Kali.</em>
</p><p>Sun stopped walking once again as he stared at the screen, this time praying for a reply. He took a final nervous sip to drain his teacup, and felt his heartbeat pick up as another message popped onto the screen.</p><p>
  <em>You can't prove anything, big bro.</em>
</p><p>As he made his way down to the kitchen to drop off the empty cup, Sun found that he couldn't remember another time in his life when he'd smiled so wide.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>According to the 'chapter pacing guide' I made a few weeks ago, events are already 5 chapters behind where I thought they would be at Chapter 25. At this rate, the story will <em>never</em> end. There's just too much potential in Sun, Blake, Ilia, Adam, and the Belladonnas to rush things, so I'm going to just keep pushing ahead and say that I have no goddamned idea on a projected chapter count. There is a <em>long</em> way to go.</p><p>As a side note, I'm switching the Ghira character tag to Ilia, since everyone's favorite lizbian is going to be playing a much larger role than Ghira, as time goes on. After all, 'What You Stole' refers to many things in this story…</p><p>Next update on Tuesday, the 19th.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Two Steps Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake frowned slightly as she adjusted her positioning once again and struggled to keep the dress shirt where she wanted it. She stood in the marketplace next to a stall, earning several strange looks as she tried desperately to lay the shirt on her chest, hold it in place with one hand, peek over the collar in what she could only hope was a cute fashion, and take a clean photo of the entire process with the other hand. Blake exhaled through her nose as she leaned backward slightly to help the shirt rest on her chest without slipping, and finally found success. She slowly moved her scroll-arm forward and snapped a photo, before drawing it back and looking over her work.</p><p>The picture had come out exactly as she wanted it- slightly tilted at an angle, a little off-center, and naturally cute. Blake sighed in relief as she realized just how much effort had gone into making the photo look spontaneous, before sending it off to Sun. She let the screen of her scroll linger on the conversation as she watched a grey bubble appear to indicate that a response was coming, and smirked to herself.</p><p>"…not bad at all. You've got an eye for quality photos."</p><p>Blake's hand jittered as she jumped in surprise at the voice right behind her, and she accidentally dropped her scroll into the dirt. She whirled and brought her arm up to grasp Gambol Shroud upon her back while she clenched the dress shirt tightly in her other hand. Her eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth as she watched Cinnamon nonchalantly dip forward and pick up the fallen scroll.</p><p>"Give that <em>back</em>," she commanded as she began to draw her blade.</p><p>Cinnamon's eyes flicked up from the device to meet Blake's. "Hm… alright," she answered in a lighthearted tone as she outstretched her arm to offer the scroll back to Blake.</p><p>The cat faunus merely stared at the offering for a few silent moments, before whipping her free hand forward with lightning speed to snatch the scroll away from Cinnamon. Blake took several steps back as her unexpected companion hiked a brow and shook her head.</p><p>"My, you're tense. Keep that frown up, and you'll have wrinkles before you're my age."</p><p>"What the hell do you want, Cinnamon?" Blake asked with an ample amount of venom as she began to circle the other faunus. Slowly, onlookers halted their conversations to watch the encounter, and the sound of worried murmurs began to fill the immediate area.</p><p>"…a new window and table would be nice, but I'll let those items go for something more important. Let's start by taking your hand off your weapon, so you stop causing a scene. You're attracting attention, and there's no telling how many members of the White Fang are in the area," Cinnamon added as she raised an arm over her head to stretch, while flexing the other and grasping her elbow. The orange and white spines along her triceps twitched dangerously as she extended her arms, and then dropped them back to her sides.</p><p>Blake took a few breaths and pocketed her scroll. She looked around at the whispering onlookers and growled to herself before taking a plastic bag from a nearby stand and stuffing the dress shirt into it.</p><p>"Drop the act. You didn't come and bother me without a purpose. The cops are all over your place, and when they find the suspicious things in your basement, they're going to ask questions," Blake commented as she seethed.</p><p>"Probably true," Cinnamon agreed, "which is why I'm skipping town tonight… but I wanted to talk to you before heading out of the village. Not here, of course- too many ears, and not enough concentrated noise to cover the conversation."</p><p>"And where exactly do you propose we go? Some 'safe' house? You seriously expect me to follow you, and play these games? You're White Fang. You're with <em>Adam</em>. You're the enemy, and that's the end of it," Blake spat as she shook her head.</p><p>"Am I?" Cinnamon asked as she mirrored Blake's pose. Most of the onlookers went back to their business, while the ones still paying attention began to give the two women a wide berth as they watched from afar. "I really wish you didn't see it that way. And no, I don't expect you to follow me somewhere that you could easily be ambushed. In fact, there's nothing to stop you from simply using your semblance to… <em>run away</em> from the situation, is there?" Cinnamon asked as she tilted a palm out to the side.</p><p>Blake ground her teeth together as she tried to maintain her composure. "I don't know who you've been talking to, but I'm getting really tired of your smug <em>bullshit.</em> Give me a straight answer, or I walk."</p><p>"Kitty has claws," Cinnamon mocked as she turned away from Blake. "I'm going to one of the dockside tables, at the edge of the market. Isolated, and plenty of noise from the harbor and the distant clamor of the crowd here to mask any private conversation. Join me, or don't."</p><p>The woman began to walk with a sultry sway in her step, her painted sarong rocking side to side as she went. Blake watched her for a moment and then took out her scroll and read Sun's reply, before sending one of her own.</p><p>
  <em>Sun, I need to take a chance on a potential lead, alone. I need you to trust me. If I don't text you again in an hour, call the police and come looking for me at the docks. I love you.</em>
</p><p>With an annoyed exhale, Blake began to walk through the crowds as she followed Cinnamon's path toward the dockside tables. The wooden road between market stalls turned into a raised bridge as it extended out into the shallows of the sea, and formed a wide circle with tables dotted around the edges. Blake glared around from table to table until she spotted Cinnamon, who sat checking her nails at one in the distance. She stomped forward along the raised wood toward the setup, and slipped into a chair across from the other faunus with crossed arms.</p><p>"Start talking," Blake demanded.</p><p>"How's Sun? Is his aura fully recovered?" Cinnamon asked in a smooth tone.</p><p>"Oh, fuck you," Blake snarled as she narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"So <em>fiery</em>. No wonder Adam liked you."</p><p>Blake slammed a fist on the table in rage as she leaned in. Cinnamon didn't react.</p><p>"Are you trying to provoke me? Because it's working! I'm about at my limit for bullshit and stress from the White Fang, and you're making it a lot worse. If you want to talk about something <em>important</em>, then get to it. Otherwise, I'm leaving right now," Blake threatened as she pulled her hand back to her chest. Her entire arm pulsed with pain from the impact, and she ground her teeth together to hide it.</p><p>"…between us, few things are more important than Adam," Cinnamon began. "There are a couple of things I think you should know about him, Belladonna."</p><p>Blake's ears flattened as she shifted in her seat. "What can you possibly tell me that I don't already know? If you're going to try to paint him as sympathetic, it's not going to work. You don't know him like I do."</p><p>"Don't I?" Cinnamon inquired as she crossed her legs beneath the table and leaned back in her chair. "We've been an item for more than a year."</p><p>The bitter cold feeling associated with her flesh creeped into Blake's core at the revelation, and she found herself at a loss for words.</p><p>"Surprised?"</p><p>"…<em>why?</em>" Blake asked, before she could help herself. "What do you see in him? And why don't I recognize you, at all? What are you <em>doing </em>here, Cinnamon? What are you doing in the White Fang? Just… what <em>is</em> all of this?"</p><p>"Let's take those questions one at a time, Blake. I joined the Fang a few months after you left. What I'm doing in the Fang is the same thing you tried to do- make a change. As for what I see in Adam… it's rather simple, really. I see <em>opportunity</em>."</p><p>"No," Blake said. "No, Cinnamon, I need you to stop being vague. I need you to be straight with me about your intentions, or to leave me the hell alone. I can't take any more taunting and teasing statements that feel like threats. I came home to <em>relax</em>, and spend time with people who matter to me. All you're doing is making that a lot harder, and if you really <em>are</em> helping the White Fang attack Haven Academy, then we can't do this. I have nothing to say to you, and you have nothing of value to say to me," Blake finished as she pushed her chair back.</p><p>"Adam is on a self-destructive path of vengeance. He's a loose cannon, constantly looking for a spark to set him off and encourage his violent tendencies. Do you disagree?" Cinnamon asked as she remained still. Blake hesitated instead of standing, and looked sideways to the water.</p><p>"…no. Obviously. I don't care if he self-destructs. I <em>hope</em> he does, because I can't face him. I can't deal with him, and I don't want to put that responsibility on someone else."</p><p>"I know. I don't care, either. In fact… I have much the same hope," Cinnamon replied with a smirk.</p><p>"But you're <em>dating</em> him," Blake said immediately as she turned to face Cinnamon once again.</p><p>"What better way to get close? To find out what buttons to push and strings to pull?"</p><p>Blake opened her mouth and closed it again as a shiver rocked through her body. "…you… expect me to believe that you're <em>using</em> him?"</p><p>"No, I don't expect you to believe it," Cinnamon began, "which is a big part of why I'm telling you. That way, when everything comes to its inevitable conclusion, you'll see that I'm true to my word and reconsider your position. I also don't think that Adam, or anyone else in the Fang, would believe you if you told them what I'm telling you. Denying it is easy, and you have every reason to lie. Besides… doesn't this make things that much more interesting?" Cinnamon asked with a devilish grin.</p><p>Blake's eyes darted back and forth as she searched Cinnamon's face. "I… <em>why?</em> What do you get out of all of this? If you're telling me the truth, then… what's the purpose?"</p><p>"When Adam meets his end, it will be from his own blind rage. It may not come from you, poetic though it may be, and it <em>certainly </em>won't be from me, but it <em>will</em> come. When it does, I'll be ready to step in. Adam would be the perfect martyr and motivation for what remains of the Fang, wouldn't he? How <em>easy</em> it would be to twist his untimely death into a guiding light for those with wills too weak to lead."</p><p>"This… but, Sienna! What about Sienna?"</p><p>"Sienna is <em>weak</em>," Cinnamon replied, her voice laced with venom. "Sienna is weak, and will not last much longer with Adam climbing the ranks and making plans."</p><p>"What are you saying? Is he going to do something to her?" Blake asked, her voice shaky.</p><p>"Are you going to stop him, if he does? Do you even know how, or where to go?" Cinnamon asked with narrowed eyes. Blake mashed her lips uncomfortably as she wrung her hands together. "I didn't think so. She is a necessary loss, for the greater good."</p><p>"So you're just willing to sit back and watch people die, to make a power grab? That's what all of this is about, then?" Blake asked as she stood. Her hand trembled as she brought her arm up to reach for Gambol Shroud, but found herself pausing halfway through the motion as Cinnamon fixed her with an unreadable look.</p><p>"No. Not quite. I'm not interested in 'power'. Not really. Power is necessary, but it's a means to an end. All I want is equality between human and faunus. Was that not the intention behind the formation of the White Fang?"</p><p>"…at any price. You're willing to pay any price to make that happen, is what you're telling me," Blake stated as her hand dropped limply to her side.</p><p>"Again, not quite. I refuse to kill faunus, and I <em>greatly</em> dislike injuring them."</p><p>"You're planning to blow up Haven Academy! Faunus <em>go</em> there!" Blake said as she threw an arm out to the side. "You're insane! None of this makes any sense!"</p><p>"…sit down, Belladonna," Cinnamon replied with ice in her voice. "<em>Now</em>."</p><p>Blake's skin crawled as she looked at the woman before her, and her stomach lurched as she found herself slowly sinking back into the seat. She couldn't tell exactly why she obeyed, but she didn't question it, either.</p><p>"I don't like this. I don't like any of this. Your semblance isn't useful one on one, and we're alone. If you don't start making sense, I'm taking you in," Blake threatened.</p><p>Cinnamon rolled her eyes. "I've heard that line before, just earlier today. Listen, I can't say <em>too</em> much… but I can say that if something I built was going to be used at a time that it could kill, or even injure a large number of faunus… then I wouldn't build it. You're a smart girl. Think it over."</p><p>Blake furrowed her brows as she stared down at the surface of the table. As she spoke, she found her voice coming out small and unsure. "…is there anything else you want to tell me?"</p><p>"One other thing, yes," Cinnamon said as she leaned in. Blake instinctively pulled back, before Cinnamon extended a hand and pulled her index finger toward herself to gesture Blake to come closer. Blake bit her lip as she leaned back in, and Cinnamon moved to whisper in her ear.</p><p>"…the White Fang have an island base, within a day's travel from Kuo Kuana. I can't tell you where, but I <em>can</em> tell you that searching for it is suicide. It's too heavily fortified for you and your merry band of misfits, or even the law enforcement of Kuo Kuana to take. The reason I'm telling you at all is that Adam is there, right now. He's close, and there's a good chance that he'll end up here, sooner than later. You need to leave this village, Blake. Take Sun, convince your family to go, and <em>disappear</em>. Kuo Kuana is ripe with faunus that could support the cause of the Fang, and Adam needs bodies for something happening <em>soon</em>. We both know he isn't above making an example to get his way, and the Belladonna family is a meaningful target. You aren't safe… and <em>I </em>should be the least of your worries."</p><p>Blake's eyes widened as she leaned back, her mouth dry. "…stop him. You need to stop him. We can't just leave, this is our <em>home! </em>If you're really trying to help me, you need to stop him from coming here, Cinnamon," Blake pleaded as she stood once again.</p><p>"<em>Help</em> you?" Cinnamon asked, amused. "Oh, I haven't been trying to help you at all. I've been feeding you information that I <em>want</em> to feed you, and you can take it or leave it. We aren't on the same side, but we do share at least one goal. Because of that, I don't mind keying you in to… <em>certain</em> information."</p><p>Cinnamon stood as well, and folded her arms. She pulled an uncomfortable face as she looked at Blake, and let out a ragged sigh.</p><p>"…there's also the fact that, well…" Cinnamon said as she frowned, "…Adam <em>does</em> gloat about what he did to you, to anyone who will listen. He calls you his little 'doll', and talks up his 'conquests' among the other men at the camp, who love nothing more than to hear every indecent detail. I know you have no reason to believe me, but I don't ask for or appreciate his little stories. He offers them freely, and quite frankly, I find it <em>disgusting</em>. From one woman to another… I'll buy you a day, when he makes the decision to head to Kuo Kuana. That's honestly the best I can do. Consider it a gift."</p><p>Blake said nothing as she looked once again to the water, her breaths erratic and her stomach in knots. Cinnamon looked up at the sky as she extended a hand to the side, and then curled her fingers inward to form a fist as she rubbed them against her palm. "…it's starting to rain. A storm is coming, Blake. Best not get caught in it."</p><p>Nothing more was said as Blake turned and began to run. Raindrops brought an uncomfortable, frigid feeling onto her skin and hair as she clenched her shopping bag tightly to her chest while she ran. With her free hand, she reached for her scroll and fired off a message to Sun, while ignoring his previous reply.</p><p>
  <em>I'm okay, but I need you right now. I'm headed back to the mansion. Meet me in your room. It's going to be a long night.</em>
</p><p>A response came almost immediately, and Blake cursed under her breath as she read from the screen.</p><p>
  <em>Gotta be your room. Ilia stuck around, and she's talking to Kali in mine. What's wrong?</em>
</p><p>Blake sniffled as a downpour started up, and the cold droplets dampened her dress shirt in a cascade of freezing water.</p><p><em>Everything. Everything but you</em>.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Big things coming. At this point, the story is transitioning into Volume 5. All of the key players are in place, and a lot is set up to happen pretty quickly. Let the fun begin.</p><p>Next update on Friday, the 22nd.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Three Steps Sideways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun took the stairs two at a time as he made his way back to the balcony around the dining hall. He looked over to the closed guest room door and thought about rejoining Kali and Ilia, but shook his head as he thought better of it. Instead, he made a right and began to wander down the hallways without a destination in mind. As he passed another branching hall, he stopped and strained his ears as an unfamiliar sound began to echo from outside the manor. Loud, muted rushing sounds pushed against the walls of the house and caused the wooden supports to groan gently as they were battered by high winds.</p><p>"…damn. Sounds like a storm's brewing," Sun mused to himself as he began to walk again. Another whistling rush of wind brought a sharper sound through the halls, and Sun shivered instinctually. "Really hope Blake gets home, soon…"</p><p>Sun rounded a corner and paused as he found the lights on in Ghira's office yet again. As though his body was on autopilot, Sun made a beeline for the door and gently slid back the paper, only to find Ghira sitting behind the desk with his elbows upon messy stacks of paper spread haphazardly around the wooden surface and his head in his hands.</p><p>"…feels like the only time I see you outside of here is when we're eating," Sun said softly as he closed the door behind himself. Ghira looked up, and frowned.</p><p>"That isn't the first time I've heard those words," he admitted as he leaned back into his chair. "If it isn't paperwork dealing with running this village or face-to-face talks with concerned citizens, it's a meeting with Corsac and Fennec. Their absence over the past few days speaks volumes about the White Fang, and what you and Blake told me. The two of them are not exactly skilled at damage control."</p><p>"Well, that makes our job easier, at least a little," Sun offered as he moved to sit on the corner of the desk, arms folded. The edge of Ghira's mouth pulled into a frown as he let out a contemplative noise, and he mimicked Sun's gesture.</p><p>"Slightly. Very, very slightly. You look well, Sun."</p><p>"I am. Well… other than the injuries and whatnot," he said with a grin.</p><p>"Mm. Kali filled me in on your outing. This Shoal woman sounds dangerous… and I don't just mean in combat," Ghira grumbled.</p><p>"Yeah, she is… but we'll handle it. Blake managed to get some evidence, and we're working to figure out what it all means."</p><p>"So I've heard," Ghira replied. "I've been working on an address to the public of Kuo Kuana for the past several hours, and this is only making it easier for me to find the words. Though… would you mind looking it over, once I've finished?"</p><p>Sun blinked in surprise, and pointed to his chest. "<em>Me?</em> Isn't Blake the more… words-y type? I mean, she reads constantly, so she could probably make it flow better than I could."</p><p>Ghira nodded. "True, but I'm not looking for grammatical assistance. Everything you do seems to be from the heart, and that is exactly what this speech needs to be."</p><p>Sun's grin only intensified at the words, and Ghira put on a smirk of his own. "Sure thing! Honestly, though, I think you'll do fine. You must be used to this kind of thing by now, right?"</p><p>"You would think so, but some things, you just never get used to," Ghira said as he propped his elbows on the desk once again and laced his fingers together. "I've never been fond of public speaking… but it's something that I have to face. We all have things like that, don't we?"</p><p>"Yeah," Sun said through an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, we do. I talked to Blake about… stuff."</p><p>"Oh? And how did it go?" Ghira asked as he leaned in with interest.</p><p>"Well… at first it just made me feel awful, but… it was almost like flipping a switch, with her. She knew exactly what to say to make things not seem so dark, and she pretty much told me that our entire relationship is going to be dedicated to helping me out, for now," Sun said as he pushed off the edge of the desk to stand.</p><p>Ghira chuckled as he rose to stand beside Sun. "What did I tell you? Though she may be outwardly cold, Blake is full of passion for what matters to her."</p><p>"Part of why I fell for her, sir," Sun said as he felt a vibration in his back pocket. He pulled out his scroll, and his grin receded into an immediate look of worry.</p><p>"…Sun? What's wrong?" Ghira asked with concern as he approached.</p><p>Sun looked back and forth between Ghira and the scroll, before typing a hasty response. "Blake's in trouble. She's telling me to give her an hour, and to trust her… and that makes me worry. I'm… I'm just telling her 'okay', even though I want to go after her right now."</p><p>"Good," Ghira affirmed as he rested a hand upon Sun's shoulder. "What did I tell you about Belladonna women?"</p><p>"That they're fiery and strong," Sun recalled as he stared at the text. His frown grew more intense as he awaited a response from Blake, only to find none. Sun's tail began to anxiously flick back and forth behind him as he stored the scroll back in his pocket, and looked up at Ghira.</p><p>"Correct. I don't like this, either, but I trust my daughter. All that we have left to do is wait, and be prepared in the event that she needs us. Did she give any details?"</p><p>"She's at the marketplace. I'm guessing she saw someone, or some<em>thing</em> related to the Fang. I just… I hope it wasn't Adam," Sun said.</p><p>Ghira lifted his palm from Sun's shoulder, and moved to sit upon one of the couches. Sun followed along and folded his hands between his legs as he hunched over, staring intently at a nearby potted plant as Ghira spoke.</p><p>"I doubt that that is the case," Ghira said. "From what little she has told me of her time with Adam, she seems… scarred. Permanently impacted, and absolutely terrified of him. To be completely honest, I can understand why."</p><p>"He hurt her. I don't know details, but… I know that he did. I want to help her, but I also don't want to overstep," Sun admitted as he shifted uncomfortably upon the couch.</p><p>"Well, you shared your story with her, did you not?"</p><p>Sun looked over to Ghira and made a noise of discomfort. "You <em>really</em> think I should push her on this?"</p><p>"Perhaps not <em>push</em>, no, but… <em>lightly</em> suggest that she share some information. Offer your support, and adjust to her comfort level. I am well aware that my position as her father locks me out of any such conversations, in her mind. Therefore… I'm trusting you to take care of her needs," Ghira replied as he rested an arm atop the back of the couch.</p><p>"Right. Thank you," Sun said quickly as he began to drum his fingertips together.</p><p>"…being tense for up to an hour will do us no good. You'll exhaust yourself, and <em>if</em> she calls upon us, you'll suffer for it. The events of this afternoon were already draining," Ghira admonished. Sun let out a groan, and slumped his shoulders.</p><p>"I know, I know, but what am I supposed to do? I'm going to be worried sick until she texts back, or her time's up. There's gonna be no taking my mind off of it, Ghira. She means too much to me."</p><p>"Then redirect your energy to benefit her, in the future. I may be able to provide you with something of use," Ghira stated. "You have yet to meet Adam, correct?"</p><p>"Right," Sun replied. "And it's probably a good thing, too. My instinct would be to beat him into paste, for what he's done. I get the feeling that would end badly."</p><p>"<em>Very</em> badly, without a solid plan," Ghira warned. "Adam is a skilled fighter, and several years your senior. He has seen battlefields since his early teenage years, and has the experience, skill, and semblance to see him through just as many more. He may be irrational, quick to anger, and… a terrible man, but his skill in combat should be respected, especially by his opponents."</p><p>Sun furrowed his brows at the news, and exhaled sharply through his nose. "…what <em>is</em> his semblance?"</p><p>"Rather complicated, and dangerous. Adam is capable of absorbing concussive energy within his sword, Wilt. The more punishment he receives and stocks away, the deadlier his sword becomes when it is unleashed. He will wait until the moment is right, and then draw the blade in an unstoppable, terrible slash capable of sundering anything in its path. I have seen him cleave boulders, vehicles, even sections of buildings with enough built-up energy. Landing glancing hits and blocked strikes is a surefire way to simply hand him a victory," Ghira said as he shook his head. "If you strike him, it needs to be accurate and decisive. Anything less gives him more and more of an advantage."</p><p>"Is he good enough to block bullets with that thing?" Sun asked as he began to feel sick.</p><p>"Good enough, and smart enough to bait as much ammunition as he can for an easy victory. If ever you encounter him, it is best to simply run, if you can. Failing that… strike him as little as possible, unless you have a clear opening."</p><p>The room fell silent as the wind picked up again and battered against the paper balcony doors. Sun's mind raced as he tried to think of something that could give him an advantage, but he came up with nothing.</p><p>"How long can he store that energy? What happens if he doesn't use it?"</p><p>"That… actually, I do not know," Ghira admitted. "I would imagine that it would dissipate over time, but… I would not bet on it, just in case."</p><p>"Well, at least I know how it works. Kinda. If it comes down to it, I'll get Blake out of there and hold him off as best I can. He's taken too much from her, already," Sun stated with a firm resolve. Ghira looked at him with an obvious sadness in his eyes, before turning his gaze away from Sun.</p><p>"…thank you. Blake is my world."</p><p>"Mine, too," Sun said with a sigh. "Guess we're a team, on this one."</p><p>"…or a family," Ghira suggested. Sun offered him a weak smile, and then convulsed wildly as his back pocket vibrated once again. "So much for letting go of your tension."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'll work on that," Sun answered flippantly as he read the new message. He let his thumbs dance across the scroll as he let out a huge sigh of relief. "She's okay, and coming home. Big news, apparently." Sun stood up, and continued to type. "Are you coming?"</p><p>Ghira paused to consider the offer, and instead waved a hand from his position upon the couch. "As I said before… I trust you to handle it. Do what you think is best for Blake, and fill Kali and I in as needed, tomorrow morning." Ghira offered a massive hand, and Sun took it to shake.</p><p>"Got it. I won't let you down. G-man."</p><p>"Mm. One more thing," Ghira interjected as he let his grip fall.</p><p>"Sure?" Sun inquired.</p><p>"…don't <em>ever</em> call me 'G-man' again, or I may break your fingers."</p><p>"Message received. I've got this," Sun reassured as he headed for the office door, and pushed through it. He looked up as the sound of rain pounding on the roof began to echo in the hallway, and picked up his pace as he headed for the staircase.</p><p>Sun withdrew his scroll from his shorts as he walked, and reread the conversation with Blake again before flicking over to his previous talk with Ilia. He hesitated as he began to head down the steps, and decided to contact her once again.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, you still here? Blake's coming home in a few, and something just happened. I think it may involve the Fang.</em>
</p><p>By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, a reply had already arrived.</p><p>
  <em>I'm literally looking out the balcony door. I was ready to leave, but it's storming like hell outside to the point where I honestly don't even know if I can.</em>
</p><p>Sun picked up his pace as he made his way through the dining hall and jogged into the foyer. He used one hand to throw the front door of the estate open as he texted with the other, and recoiled slightly as he was met with sheets of rain cascading mere feet from the doorstep, beyond the overhang.</p><p>
  <em>Stay. I think the three of us should talk, especially if the Fang is involved. Meet us outside of Blake's room?</em>
</p><p>Sun narrowed his eyes as he saw a figure running toward the house in the distance, and let his eyes move down to check his scroll one final time.</p><p>
  <em>Fine, but if this goes south, it's your fault. Also, I'm terrified of thunder and if you make fun of me, I'll kick your fuzzy ass.</em>
</p><p>Sun rolled his eyes as he pocketed his scroll and stepped out to stand on the landing beneath the overhang. Blake sprinted up the steps and leapt the final few feet between them to trap Sun in a hug. She buried her soaked face into his shoulder, and Sun immediately clasped her in a tight embrace as he held her slightly off the ground.</p><p>"What happened?" he asked in a gentle voice. "I'm here, Blake."</p><p>"It's Adam. Adam's close, and… he's coming to Kuo Kuana, <em>soon</em>," Blake said quickly as she squeezed his shoulders.</p><p>Sun hissed as he felt the freezing water clinging to Blake seep into his bandages, but did little else to stop her. "We'll figure it out. Let's get inside, and get you changed. You're soaked…"</p><p>"Just… please don't let go of me," Blake begged as she broke the hug and trailed a hand down to clasp Sun's. He looked her over, and found that her facial expression was one of sheer misery.</p><p>"Never ever," Sun replied with a cheesy smile as he guided her into the manor and pulled the door closed. Blake sniffed and rolled her eyes at his efforts, before bringing her free hand up and pushing a few sopping strands of hair out of her face.</p><p>"How are you feeling? Physically, and otherwise, I mean," she asked as they began to walk, hands clasped.</p><p>"Are you serious right now?" he asked in disbelief. "It doesn't matter."</p><p>"It <em>does</em> matter. Even with this, you're on my mind," Blake said as she lifted the shopping bag with the shirt and passed it over to him. Sun accepted the gift, and shook his head.</p><p>"Blake, this is about you, right now. You were already my rock today, now let me be yours."</p><p>"Relationships are give and take, Sun. I already told you it's the Sun Show, from here on. I'm home, I'm safe, and I'm with you, s-"</p><p>"And you're dealing with <em>Adam</em>, coming here soon. He's your biggest hurdle, and I'm not letting this one go. I'm the master of deflecting my own issues for someone else's sake, and I'm not about to let you steal my job," Sun half-joked as Blake's ears wilted.</p><p>"…then… we'll make a brief diversion to talk about it, once we get to my room," she said as they reached the top of the stairs together.</p><p>"Good. We've gotta find balance, right? Oh, and uh… Ilia's here. So, that's a thing," Sun stated as he looked over to the wall. His face grew hot as he felt Blake glaring holes through his cheek.</p><p>"<em>Why?</em>" she insisted as she squeezed Sun's hand hard enough to be painful.</p><p>"She, uh, came to me, after you went out. We sorted things out between us, and we're cool. I set her up with Kali to reconnect, and… I sorta told her to stay, for this one. We need our inside girl here, if it involves Adam and the Fang," Sun finished.</p><p>"…you're an <em>ass</em>," Blake stated matter-of-factly as Sun finally dared to look at her again.</p><p>"So I've heard," Sun replied with a smile that he couldn't fight back.</p><p>"We're not talking about my issues with Adam if Ilia's here, but I'll fill both of you in on what happened, and what I know," Blake warned as they rounded the corner and found Ilia leaning against the wall outside of the bedroom.</p><p>"That's fair," Sun said with a nod as he caught sight of their informant. "Hey, girl, long time no see," he joked in a singsong voice as he offered Ilia a fist bump. The chameleon made a disgusted face as she begrudgingly touched her fist to Sun's, and pushed off the wall to stand straight.</p><p>"…you are <em>so </em>stupid," she shot back at Sun as she turned her eyes to Blake. Her face fell as she looked over her sodden friend, and her tone of voice changed from annoyance to genuine worry. "Blake, let me get you a towel, a-"</p><p>"I'm <em>fine</em>," Blake lied as she strutted past Ilia and into the bedroom.</p><p>Sun shook his head to Ilia as he followed, and made note of her crestfallen expression. "She's not fine. Grab that towel, and I'll chip away at this." Ilia nodded and shifted her skin tone as she set off down the hall. Sun stepped into the bedroom proper, and chose his words carefully as he added a bit of an edge to his voice.</p><p>"…Blake. Please, try not to be so abrasive to her? I know she did some <em>really</em> shitty things to us, and in general, in the White Fang, but she's really trying to make up for it. I believe her. Don't you?"</p><p>"I don't know, Sun," Blake said as she turned to face him. "I want to. I really do, but… I need <em>time</em>."</p><p>"I know you need time, but can you try to let up a bit, while you take that time? Ilia's really got no one, but us. What if I'd never found you, when you had that falling out with Weiss? Imagine how she must feel, right now," Sun insisted as he approached her. Slowly, he began to unbutton her shirt, and helped her roll off the clinging garment as she moved her arms to help him. "This is the best opportunity you're ever going to get to rebuild that bridge."</p><p>Blake opened her mouth to reply, only to pause as Ilia appeared once again in the doorway holding a large, fluffy, beige towel and freshly scarlet scales. She lingered for a moment and eyed up Blake in her damp bra, before coughing hard and turning her head to the side as she offered the towel to Sun.</p><p>"<em>Uh</em>… should I come back, or…"</p><p>"Just… turn around," Blake instructed as she gave Ilia a conflicted look. She watched as Ilia turned completely to face the door, and then gave Sun a quick glance before she unhooked her bra and simply let it fall to the ground.</p><p>Sun practically felt his brain stop working as he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Blake's chest, and he sputtered in disbelief as he watched her step out of her boots and unzip her pants. She rolled down and kicked away the offending garment as she stood before him, wearing only black boyshorts and a mischievous smirk as she draped the towel over her shoulders and turned to walk toward the chest of drawers against the wall.</p><p>With a cough of his own, Sun watched as Blake dried herself with the towel and removed a new red nightie from the drawers. She made an agonizingly slow show of putting it on as Sun watched, and he cleared his throat, but not his thoughts, as he turned to Ilia.</p><p>"…alright, you're good."</p><p>Ilia blinked in confusion as she turned, and caught sight of Blake's new outfit as she made her way to sit upon the bed. Sun joined her side and set the bag with the shirt beside the bed, his face still a furious crimson enough to match Blake's negligée. Realization struck Ilia as she caught sight of the bra, boots, and pants on the floor, and she shifted her weight as she awkwardly folded her arms and looked away.</p><p>"This… is going to be a <em>long</em> night, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes. Yes it is," Sun told her with a sympathetic look.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Sleepover chapter? Sleepover chapter.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Strain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sienna narrowed her eyes and drew her red traveling cloak up and in front of her face as she disembarked from the ship and set foot into the sand. The vessel rocked and creaked in the high winds as it was battered by the burgeoning storm, and Sienna spared a glance back to the boat as droplets of rain beat gently upon her hood. She growled in annoyance as her two guards took position beside her and stood at attention, awaiting orders.</p><p>"This damnable island… where is Adam? I want this taken care of <em>immediately</em>, and then, we return home. Is that understood?"</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," the two masked men said in unison as they set out. The guard to her right stepped forward to take the lead, and kept his hand on the holster of his gun as he walked. "This way."</p><p>Sienna moved to follow, her sandals sinking into the dampened sand as she walked. A crack of lightning brought the gates of the island fortress into visibility, as well as the array of guards positioned outside. Ten faunus stood, each armed with high-caliber guns and wearing masks as they awaited the approaching party. Sienna's guard approached the gate and offered a respectful bow, which the two faunus at either side of the large portal returned.</p><p>"The High Leader has arrived to speak with Adam Taurus."</p><p>"You are expected," came the reply as the guards pulled the gate open. They struggled to move the giant wooden door against the unrelenting wind, and Sienna moved toward the partially open gate before the pair could finish their duty. With a curt nod to each of them, she slipped through into the encampment, and passed her guards as she headed directly for the tent at the center.</p><p>The massive structure stood in stark contrast to the rest of the seemingly run-down camp, and Sienna scowled as she regarded the opulence of the red leather flaps. Each bore Adam's own insignia, and each was far larger than necessary as an entranceway. Sienna huffed while she pushed her way inside, and pulled down her hood as she found Adam standing at the far side of the tent, along with Fennec Albain.</p><p>"What exactly is the meaning of this?" Sienna began as she folded her arms. Her guards made their way into the tent behind her and took up their positions at Sienna's sides as they stood at attention.</p><p>"…of what, High Leader?" Adam intoned politely with the ghost of a smirk.</p><p>"<em>This!</em>" she gestured outward in a rage, her hand sweeping the air around the tent. A large, black oak table embroidered with golden leaf and vine patterns stood in the center of the tent. Professionally-made maps of Mistral, Haven Academy, and Kuo Kuana lay atop the wood, as well as a pot of coffee, several cups, and an expensive-looking clock inlaid with gemstones upon the face.</p><p>"<em>None</em> of this was given to you, nor do you have permission to indulge in such extravagant lodgings while stationed just outside of Kuo Kuana… or at all! Your brothers and sisters are in standard issue tents, and you call me out here to behold <em>this?</em> I expect better of you, Adam!"</p><p>Adam bowed his head ever so slightly as he reached up to remove his mask. He kept his eyes on the dirt floor as he spoke, his tone oozing confidence. "High Leader, you misunderstand- these items were… <em>gifted</em> to me from the people of Kuo Kuana, for our assistance within the village. They now see that the efforts of our agents within Menagerie have come to benefit all faunus. In addition to these upgrades, we have even attracted a human to aid us, in our next step. He's provided some weaponry, maps, and technology for the future."</p><p>Sienna's ears flattened as she bared her teeth at Fennec, who stood in the corner, silent. "<em>This</em> is what you called me here, for? This was your 'breakthrough' that could deal with the supposed impending problem in Menagerie?"</p><p>"Actually… my human associate has joined us for an entirely different reason. He is an ally of the woman who assisted us in attacking Beacon Academy," Adam said coolly.</p><p>"Attacking Beacon Academy was a mistake," Sienna countered. "I trusted you at your word that we would receive support from your human benefactor, and I have received <em>nothing</em>. Not one shipment of supplies, not one offer of assistance…"</p><p>"<em>You</em> have not… but <em>I</em> have, High Leader." Adam placed his mask upon the desk and took a step forward as Sienna growled. "Finally, I am ready to continue to do what is best for our organization."</p><p>"You will do <em>nothing</em> without my permission. Your popularity and influence among your men does not give you the ability to do as you please with my resources," Sienna spat as she stepped forward to meet Adam. "You are beginning to overstep your b-"</p><p>Sienna choked on her words as the blade of Wilt found its way through her stomach. Dark blood began to ooze from the wound, and she reached a hand up for Adam's face as she sputtered. Without warning, the blade tore its way back out of the wound, and was drawn up and across her throat. Sienna crumpled immediately and her guards stepped back, unconcerned as their former leader fell to the dirt in a messy, undignified heap.</p><p>"…simple," Adam commented as he took a rag from atop the desk and began to wipe clean the blade. He sheathed it in one clean motion, and chuckled softly. Fennec moved to Sienna's corpse and knelt low, studying her features as he watched the life drain from her eyes.</p><p>"…a necessary evil…"</p><p>"As I told you, she would never have allowed our forces to cooperate with Cinder again. Despite how… <em>irritating </em>her constant delays up until now may have been, she is our path to making Atlas fall. Besides… my time as High Leader is long overdue," Adam said as he moved behind the desk and began to look over the maps. After a moment of contemplating the map of Kuo Kuana, his eyes flicked up to meet the waiting guards and Fennec.</p><p>"We proceed as planned. Wait another five minutes, and then retrieve the cart. Place the body in the waiting trunk and wheel it back to her ship. Scuttle it off the coast as instructed, and then return to the main encampment. Spread the word that a human ship attacked our dear leader's vessel and managed to sink it. I will handle the rest, in a week's time."</p><p>Fennec's ears twitched and he furrowed his brows. "A week? Why wait so long, High Leader? Cinder finally sent word that we can move on the Academy as soon as we are ready," he asked as he folded his hands within the sleeves of his robes.</p><p>"Because when the storm breaks, we are going to Kuo Kuana to take care of our Belladonna problem, before making our move on Haven," he replied as the blade of Wilt scraped ever so slightly upward from its sheath. "<em>Nothing</em> will get in our way again."</p><hr/><p>Sheets of rain battered against the roof, lending a pulsating soundtrack to the otherwise silent bedroom. Blake leaned into Sun's arm and checked her nails, Sun remained still to prop her up as he looked at Ilia, and Ilia leaned against the wall by the door, keeping her distance as she occasionally spared Blake an uneasy glance. Ilia was the first to speak as she took a deep breath and let out a long, drawn-out exhale.</p><p>"So… Sun thought I should stay, since something came up with the Fang?" she inquired in a hopeful tone. "Maybe I can help, before I take these wires back and do some snooping?"</p><p>Blake lifted her gaze from her nails to Ilia and frowned, before turning her attention to Sun, instead. "Yes. I was at the marketplace, and Cinnamon stopped me. I don't know if she followed me back to the manor, or it was a chance encounter… but she filled me in on some things that are both troubling, and interesting."</p><p>Sun brought a hand up to his face and rubbed at his cheek with a groan. "Her <em>again?</em> I thought that after Kali scared her off, we'd be done for a while. What did she want?"</p><p>Blake shook her head and wrinkled her nose as she deepened her lean into Sun. "Unfortunately, no. The really, <em>really</em> bad news is that Adam is on his way here. He's apparently at a White Fang camp just off the coast of Kuo Kuana." Blake tensed as she spoke and then looked over to Ilia, whose face had gone ghost white. "Know anything about that?"</p><p>Ilia's eyes widened in horror at Blake's words, and her breathing quickened. "Blake… there <em>is</em> an island fortress, used as a staging area… and he said that if he ever personally set foot in Kuo Kuana, it would be to send a message. If he's coming here, it's a direct threat. He's going to enter the village looking for blood. There's nothing I can do to stop him, or convince him, or…"</p><p>"But you're going to stand with us and fight, right?" Sun asked with steely determination. "We're not backing down, and you'll have our backs, won't you…?"</p><p>Ilia squinted her eyes shut and held her elbow with her right arm. Even through the muddied vision of black and red provided by her eyelids, she <em>knew</em> that Blake was glaring straight through her as she awaited an answer.</p><p>"…Sun… you <em>know</em> that when I go back to that camp, I'll be expected to join whatever raiding party Adam sets up. He's going to want me involved in wreaking havoc in the village, and I'm going to have to play along. I can't just take him out with Corsac, Fennec, Cinnamon, and countless grunts watching from every an-"</p><p>"Answer the question, Ilia," Blake demanded. She seethed with rage as Ilia opened her eyes, only to find Sun rising from the edge of the bed and beginning to walk toward her.</p><p>"I have to keep up the façade. As soon as it's safe, I'll… I'll make it known that I'm standing with you. I'll need both of you to create a reasonable opening, and hopefully that's enough to catch him off guard…" Ilia trailed off as Sun scooped her into yet another hug, and she found her arms automatically wrapping around his back.</p><p>"<em>Hey</em>," Sun began. "That's realistically all we can ask. It takes a lot of heart to even consider helping us out, and I know it's a big risk. So long as you promise to keep your word, I trust you." Sun finished by giving her a gentle squeeze, which Ilia returned. Gingerly, she peeked around Sun's arm and looked over to Blake.</p><p>"…do <em>you</em> trust me?"</p><p>Sun released his grip and turned to stand beside Ilia as Blake rose and began to approach. Neither faunus felt comfortable breathing as Blake made her way across the room, her ears back and eyes blazing. Upon reaching the duo, Blake shook her head, and looked down at the floor.</p><p>"…Ilia. This is your one, <em>final</em> chance to prove to me that we can move forward as anything more than enemies. If you remain at his side when we need you most… I will hunt you. I will make you hurt worse than you ever have in your <em>life</em>, both physically, and emotionally. I will find a way to make you regret every breath you've taken since you joined the White Fang, and I will feel <em>nothing</em>. Swear to me," Blake commanded.</p><p>"I swear," Ilia said with an immediate nod.</p><p>"Swear to me by your parents' graves, and mean it," Blake replied as she narrowed her eyes. Ilia's own broke their hold on Blake's as her facial scales streaked with blue, and Sun put a heavy hand on Blake's shoulder. He grit his teeth as he felt how tense she was, and started in on admonishing her.</p><p>"<em>Blake!</em> Come on, ease up! Don't bring them in-"</p><p>"…I swear. On my parents' graves," Ilia interrupted as she kept her eyes on the door. Her voice cracked slightly as she continued. "Is that enough for you, or do you want to bring up something else equally painful?"</p><p>Blake's ears shifted from straight back to drooped as she, too, looked off to the side. She closed her eyes as she felt Sun's hand begin to rub on her shoulder, though her level of tension remained. Begrudgingly, she offered her hand along with a ragged whisper. "I'm… sorry, okay? I'm on edge right now, and everything's happened so fast that it's all starting to become too much."</p><p>Ilia took the hand and finally looked back to Blake, her cheek scales still a powder blue. "I know. I can live with it. I'm used to worse treatment."</p><p>Sun gave Blake a worried look. "Alright, girls, let's not turn this into something even more terrible than it already is. Sure, maybe things aren't great right now, but this is step one, right? We're making progress."</p><p>"Progress…" Blake repeated as she lightly shook Ilia's hand. The smaller girl offered a hesitant smile to Blake, and then Sun as she nodded. Ilia's scales kept the soft cornflower tint, and Sun couldn't help but frown at the sight.</p><p>"See? There we go. Now, how about we all just sit down on the bed, and hang out for a bit? I mean, once the business side of everything is sorted," Sun suggested. He led the way to the bed and Ilia followed, before Blake brought up the rear and the two sat down beside him. As the pair made it to the mattress, Sun's stomach let out a low growl. He flopped backward onto the mattress with a groan, and put his hands on his abdomen. "…sorry."</p><p>Blake raised a brow at the noise, and stood up from the bed once again. "Come to think of it, neither of us has eaten anything since this morning."</p><p>"I can go and grab us all something from the kitchen," Ilia offered. "I… haven't exactly been keeping up, either…"</p><p>"The less you're out and around the halls with Dad here, the better," Blake countered. "I'll go."</p><p>"Alright. I really am going to have to talk to him at some point, though," Ilia added as she watched Blake make her way to the door.</p><p>"Wait until after all of this business with Adam blows over. He'll be more accepting once there's concrete proof that you're with us," Blake finished as she slid back the door, and disappeared into the hallway. Ilia sighed and Sun sat up to place an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>"Sorry she's so… <em>touchy</em>. We're both reaching our limits. It's just bad timing."</p><p>Ilia shook her head, and looked over at Sun. "No, it's not <em>just</em> bad timing. Like I told you before, I deserve all of this. I saw this coming. Blake doesn't just let grudges go. So… watch yourself," she added with a weak smile. Sun dropped his arm, and returned the gesture.</p><p>"I had a feeling. How'd it go with Kali?"</p><p>"Good," Ilia replied. "It's… in a way, it's almost like I never left this place. She still treats me like I'm her second daughter, the towels are in the same hall closet… even this bed is just like I remember it. But… something's missing."</p><p>"A sense of family, I'd imagine? Safety?" Sun tried as he shifted to cross his legs beneath himself.</p><p>"Something like that, yes… but maybe I'm finding it somewhere else. Thanks for not dropping 'little sis' in front of Blake, by the way," Ilia said with an appreciative tone.</p><p>"No way. That's just for us, for now. Maybe later, once Blake isn't so… catty," Sun joked as he swished his tail behind himself.</p><p>"Stop. No faunus puns, or I <em>will</em> shock you again, and I won't even feel bad about it."</p><p>"The scale of this situation is pretty big," Sun continued.</p><p>"Sun."</p><p>"What? I'm not monkeying around, i-"</p><p>"<em>Sun</em>."</p><p>"Oh, fine. You're no fun," Sun accused as he jabbed her in the side with the tip of his tail. Ilia squirmed and balked at the accusation, before batting the fuzzy appendage away.</p><p>"Puns are the worst, and I'm really not in the mood. <em>Speaking </em>of 'in the mood', did she <em>really</em> just flash her tits to you, earlier?" Ilia asked with a sly smirk.</p><p>Sun's face flushed scarlet as the tip of his tail spasmed, and he shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "…uh. <em>Yeah</em>."</p><p>"What, not impressed? You're lucky," Ilia added as she punched him in the shoulder. Sun looked over to her and clasped the back of his neck, conflicted.</p><p>"No, it's not that, it's just… isn't it a little <em>weird?</em> She was in panic mode when she got back to the house over Adam, and now, she's swinging between moods like it's her job," Sun explained.</p><p>"Yeah, it <em>is</em> weird. If I had to guess, she's trying to divert your attention from the situation, and make you think about her <em>situations</em>, instead. Probably some kind of avoidance tactic. Be careful," Ilia said as the door slid back once again to reveal Blake. The smug expression disappeared from Ilia's face immediately as she pushed herself slightly away from Sun with an awkward cough.</p><p>"Stop cuddling up to my boyfriend," Blake commanded in a deadpan as she rolled her eyes.</p><p>Ilia's scales finally shifted from blue to red as she smiled, and folded her arms beneath her chest. "At least I'm not a threat, right?"</p><p>"Ugh, <em>whatever</em>," Blake shot back as she rolled her eyes.</p><p>Blake approached the bed with a tray held aloft and three glasses of water clasped together by the lips in the other hand. Sun slid backward to make room as the large plastic circle was placed upon the mattress, and Blake hopped up to form a triangle around the bounty of food and utensils atop it. She placed the glasses on the nightstand, and cracked her neck as the trio looked over the platter. A spread of crackers, fancy cheese logs, deli meats, sushi, and various condiments and toppings made up the offerings of food, and Sun rubbed his hands together in a cartoonish manner as he leaned over the assortment, his face still red.</p><p>"<em>Wow</em>, this is… how'd you throw all of this together so fast?" he asked as he picked up a cracker and examined it with a little too much interest. Blake hiked a brow at his crimson cheeks, but said nothing of them as she shrugged.</p><p>"Oh, Mom keeps a few of these pretty much ready to go in storage, in case important guests stop by. Dad always said that food buys time in awkward conversations, and it's a useful tool," Blake explained.</p><p>"…a useful tool?" Ilia asked, halfway through spreading some cheese atop a cracker of her own.</p><p>Blake turned toward Sun and shot him a sultry gaze as he was in the middle of chewing. "So, you've seen me topless. When, exactly, are you returning the favor with your shorts?"</p><p>Sun immediately began to choke and reached for the water, before taking a long swallow. Ilia snorted with laughter as his cheeks burned, and he finally set the glass down, unamused.</p><p>"A: Not even close to being on the same level, and B: <em>Not</em> cool, Blake. I could've died!"</p><p>"See what I mean? Pin people in uncomfortable positions while they're eating, and gain the upper hand. Mom's a master at it," Blake stated with pride. Ilia tilted her head as she watched Blake's face twitch in an odd manner, and shot a worried look to Sun. He avoided her eyes as he took another long drink.</p><p>"I'm not at all surprised. Speaking of uncomfortable conversations… you said Cinnamon told you something interesting?" Ilia asked as she began to pile another cracker with cheese and meat.</p><p>"Right," Blake agreed as she began to pick at the sushi. "Cinnamon pulled that same routine that she did when we confronted her at her house, Sun. She reminded me again that she doesn't like hurting faunus, and when I tried to call her on attacking Haven… not only did she not deny it, but she said that she <em>wouldn't</em> build explosives, or anything else if they were going to hurt our kind."</p><p>"Huh," Sun considered as he ate. "Well, at least she's consistent."</p><p>"<em>Very</em> consistent," Ilia affirmed. "I've personally watched her torture humans, and even kill a few… but the second a faunus gets in her way, she folds. She'll let others do the job for her, but she definitely doesn't <em>like</em> it when that happens."</p><p>"So, we at least know she's not lying, in terms of that," Blake began. "What I <em>am</em> curious about, though, is that she hinted at having some sort of plan, for the future. She said that once things reach their 'inevitable conclusion', Adam would make a good martyr, and <em>she</em> would lead the faunus to something greater. Also, they're dating, apparently."</p><p><em>"What!?</em>" Sun asked as he began to choke for the second time.</p><p>"…which part?" Blake asked.</p><p>"<em>Dating!</em> Who would date <em>him?"</em> Sun replied before he caught himself, and coughed even more. "I-I mean! Knowing who he is now, and what he did to you, and…"</p><p>"…smooth," Ilia added helpfully as Blake shook her head and raised a hand for silence. Her fingers shook ever so slightly, and she clasped them into a fist, hoping that the others hadn't noticed.</p><p>"I know what you meant, Sun," Blake reassured, though she didn't look amused. "Apparently the entire thing is a sham, and she's using it to get close to him."</p><p>Ilia raised a brow as she chewed. "That… doesn't seem right. She acts like she's completely loyal to him, as far as I can tell."</p><p>"And Adam acted like he was madly in love with <em>me</em> and our relationship was perfect, when you were watching," Blake reminded her. Ilia's shoulders sank as she stared at the platter.</p><p>"…that's… true…"</p><p>"Don't feel too bad, Ilia," Sun consoled as he reached for his glass. "Adam sounds like a master bullshit artist, especially given that he's popular among the White Fang."</p><p>"Popular enough that he… may do something to Sienna. He may have both the will, and the means for a cover up, according to Cinnamon," Blake added. Ilia put down her food and folded her hands in her lap, looking upset.</p><p>"Ilia?" Sun asked.</p><p>"…Sienna is a good person. I know she's done some things that are questionable, and she's occasionally violent… but her heart's in the right place. Her methods <em>work</em>, and she only endorses violence when it's really needed," Ilia said in a melancholy tone.</p><p>"…<em>Beacon Academy</em>," Blake stated icily as she narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"Was Adam's idea," Ilia replied as she gave Blake a sidelong glance. "He… managed to convince her to go with it and trust a human, just that once. She's regretted it ever since."</p><p>Sun reached for a different glass of water and offered it to Ilia, who accepted it with a small nod. "Are you close with Sienna?"</p><p>"Not… not like 'friends' or anything, no. Ever since she became High Leader, she's distanced herself from the grunts and lower-ranked members of the Fang. I look up to her, but… Cinnamon's smart, and she's good at reading people. If she thinks an opening is there for Adam to seize power, it might come from that. A lot of people think she's cold, distant, and doesn't care about the individuals of the Fang. I know that isn't true, but… Adam wears his passion on his sleeve. Even if it's… deceptive."</p><p>"You have no idea," Blake said as she gripped her glass, knuckles white. Sun looked at her with a great deal of worry, and Ilia closed her eyes as she considered her words carefully.</p><p>"…no. I don't," Ilia admitted. She paused, seemingly searching for something to say, before she brought her gaze to the wall and offered the glass back to Sun. "I… <em>really</em> have to pee."</p><p>Without another word, Ilia gave Sun her glass as she slipped off the bed and headed to the attached bathroom. Sun set the cup down as Ilia disappeared through the door, and Blake couldn't help but smirk sadly to herself as she watched her former friend disappear.</p><p>"…wow. You're not the only one who uses that lame excuse."</p><p>"Guess not. But hey, who knows? Maybe she really <em>does</em> have to pee." Sun slid across the sheets and cradled Blake in a tight hug as his inflection changed from joking to deeply concerned. "Blake, you're acting kinda… <em>strange</em>, right now. Are you gonna be alright?"</p><p>The only reply that Sun received was a small shake of her head 'no' as Blake let out a pitiful sniffle and shut her eyes.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Blake's flirtatious behavior is intentionally weird, and I'm honestly glad that it's off-putting. There are definite reasons for her acting the way that she has been, but I'll let the story speak for itself in the near future.</p><p>This chapter took the most time, revisions, and edits thus far out of any of them, and it was honestly exhausting to try to get right. It always struck me as way too convenient that Sienna could be murdered in her own camp with such a flimsy coverup, regardless of Adam's 'popularity', so I tried to give her something a little more realistic in her short time in this story. She'll get <em>much</em> more than one scene in a future story, but that's something for another time.</p><p>Next update on Thursday, the 28th.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Shatter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun slipped a hand up to the back of Blake's head, and pulled her face into his shoulder.</p><p>"You don't have to say anything, if you don't want to. I'm here."</p><p>A long silence ruled the room, before Blake began to sniffle.</p><p>"I don't know what I'm going to do when I see him, Sun," Blake whispered. "I might cry, I might scream... I <em>can't</em> have a breakdown right now. If Ilia comes out of the bathroom and sees me looking like a mess, it's going to be bad for all three of us. I know she's trying, and I know you're trying, and… I'm trying, too. I <em>have</em> to try to hold it together."</p><p>"You really don't," Sun protested as she squeezed her tighter. "If Ilia really cares, she'll join in and comfort you."</p><p>"I don't <em>want</em> Ilia to comfort me, right now. I want you, Sun. No one else… but that can't happen tonight, and by tomorrow, I should be feeling okay again. I'll be back in control, and I won't let this rule me," Blake said as she shifted to give him a serious look. "But like I said, I don't know what I'm going to do when I see him. I mean that literally."</p><p>Sun shifted uncomfortably as he mulled over the statement. "Are you… <em>really</em> going to feel okay, in the morning? Just like that? Blake, you've been acting <em>super</em> weird, tonight. Not just to me, but to Ilia, too. It's l-"</p><p>"It's <em>fine</em>," Blake insisted. "I'm fine! Stop asking that! I just need to figure out what I'm going to do when we run into him."</p><p>Sun slowly nodded, and entwined his fingers with her. "You do what you need to, in that moment. If you jump in and fight, I'll help. If you hang back and watch, I'll join you. And if you feel the need to run… <em>run</em>. Just… come back to me, when it's safe? Promise me that," Sun finished.</p><p>Blake's cheeks drained of color and her ears drooped. "And if I run, what are you going to do while I'm gone?" she asked. The distressed look on her face told Sun that she already knew the answer, and likely wasn't happy about it.</p><p>"…I'll fight for you."</p><p>"I can't risk that," Blake protested as she shook her head. "I can't risk losing you. You're <em>everything</em> to me."</p><p>"And I feel the same way, so we're at a stalemate. Just… trust me, alright? If Adam and I go head to head, I have a plan. I… <em>think</em> it'll work," Sun said as Blake gave him an exasperated look.</p><p>"You <em>think</em> it'll work? Sun, what are you <em>talking</em> about?" Blake said in a strained voice. "He'll <em>kill </em>you if you give him a single opening! What's this stupid plan you're cooking up? This isn't a game, or a time for hypotheticals."</p><p>"Don't worry about it," Sun said with a hint of offense as he gave her hand a squeeze. "It's a… last resort sort of thing, and hopefully it won't come to that. I might be able to talk him down, or at least buy you time, and then escape, myself. Focus on doing what you need to do, and let me be your knight. Have I let you down, yet?"</p><p>Blake made a frustrated noise and dug her nails into Sun's palm. He hissed in discomfort as she shot him an annoyed glare.</p><p>"No," Blake admitted. "Even so, I don't like this. I thought we weren't keeping secrets, or being evasive anymore."</p><p>"Then why are you pushing me away when I'm just trying to find out what's up with you tonight?" Sun retorted in a soft, careful tone. "I'm asking because I <em>care</em>, Blake. Not to judge. So, what's going on? Really?"</p><p>Sun instinctively reached for Blake's hand as she slipped it from his grasp, and felt a rush of ice shoot through his veins as she slapped the hand away to stand and cross her arms. Blake narrowed her eyes to dangerous slits as she spoke slowly, her voice laced with venom.</p><p>"<em>Back off</em>."</p><p>The temperature of the air around Sun seemed to plummet as time slowed to a crawl in the silent, perilous moment that he took to consider his options. Sun stood up next to Blake and looked down at her with the most genuine expression of caring he could manage as he spoke.</p><p>"…no. Our relationship works because we're there for each other when hard times hit, whether or not the other knows we need it at the time. I'm not budging. You're clearly <em>not </em>okay!" Sun insisted.</p><p>"Not this time!" Blake yelled as she took a step back and thrust her arms down to her sides. "I want to sort this out for myself, before I lay it all out for you!"</p><p>"And what happened the last time you decided to live in your head for a while, Blake?" Sun asked while pointing to the side of his forehead. "You split from your team, they ended up worried sick, and you were an absolute mess for <em>weeks!</em> We can't let that happen again, especially now!"</p><p>"All I'm asking for is tonight!" Blake said as she glowered up at him and moved to scoop up her previously shed clothing. "Just let me figure this out on my own, and <em>then</em> we can talk!"</p><p>Sun shook his head and moved slightly toward the door to block Blake as she began to walk. "What if 'just tonight' turns into another day? And then another? We don't know when Adam's going to be here, and we need to sort this out <em>now</em>."</p><p>"What don't you get, Sun?" Blake fumed as she watched him block her escape route. "I don't want to do this in front of Ilia! Besides, you think <em>you</em> could just make everything I'm feeling go away, magically? I've been dealing with this for years."</p><p>"And yet you're still this upset just from the <em>thought</em> of him!" Sun said with exasperation as he threw his hands out to the sides. "And also- <em>ouch</em>. You've yet to let me try. I thought I was making you feel better," he added with a disappointed look.</p><p>Blake's eyes began to well up as she locked them on the sliding door behind Sun. "…don't play this game with me. You know how much you mean to me, but I need time. I don't care if we don't have it- if I don't get it, it's going to be bad. For both of us."</p><p>Sun inhaled sharply through his nose. "Please don't say that."</p><p>"<em>Move!</em>" Blake demanded in return. Sun took one look at her tear-stained cheeks before stepping aside and looking away as she made her way through the door. The fabric of his former shirt brushed against his shoulder as she slipped by, and Sun fought back the urge to reach out and catch her. Slowly, he brought his eyes up to meet Ilia's as she stared at him from the bathroom doorway.</p><p>"…what the hell just happened?"</p><hr/><p>Blake stood on the rooftop of the Notched Blade with her arms folded atop the railing, staring out over the village of Kuo Kuana as the wind gently rustled her hair. The cool air and gently falling rain had only served to accentuate the tears on her cheeks as she looked out at the soft lights coming from within the homes, and she let out a sorrowful sigh as her eyes drifted slowly to the Belladonna mansion and its mostly darkened windows. Slowly, she leaned down to rest her chin atop her arms, and frowned softly into the darkness.</p><p>Rushing wind tossed her hair once again, and Blake's ears flicked uncontrollably as the harsh sound and water droplets brought her physical discomfort to match her feelings. After a while of staring in silence, she straightened herself up and popped the collar of Sun's shirt to give it a soft sniff.</p><p>"…he really is trying his best, you know."</p><p>Blake's eyes widened as she whirled and aimed a punch at the speaker, only to find a drenched Ilia standing close with her hand outstretched and aimed at her shoulder. The careening fist stopped just short of Ilia's face, and Ilia cowered instinctively as she drew her hands back and used them both to shield herself.</p><p>"Blake! It's me! It's just me!"</p><p>Blake bared her teeth and heaved several angry breaths as she pulled her fist back, but kept it raised.</p><p>"<em>Leave</em>."</p><p>Ilia stood straight as she dropped her hands to her sides, and took a hesitant step forward. "No. You're going to have to hit me," she said as she took another step.</p><p>The punch connected square on Ilia's jaw and she reeled backward, clasping her hand to her cheek as she regained her balance. Blake's furious expression quickly faded to one of guilt as her ears wilted, and she unballed her fist into a shaky, loose hand.</p><p>"Ilia, I…"</p><p>Ilia raised her hand for silence as she took a few deep breaths and stood straight, looking displeased and sporting a red mark on her jawline. "I mean, I <em>did</em> ask for it. I'm not leaving, and you can't run from me."</p><p>"I can, and I will. Did Sun send you?" Blake asked as she folded her arms.</p><p>"No, actually. He wanted to come running after you, but I stopped him. He's in tears, by the way, and completely convinced that he made a huge mistake by letting you leave the house. You left him feeling like total shit, and what you said wasn't fair. It almost sounded like you were breaking it off with him," Ilia chided as she mirrored Blake's pose.</p><p>"What? No!" Blake replied in shock. "I wouldn't… why would he…"</p><p>"It's going to be bad for both of us?" Ilia interrupted. "<em>Really?</em> You didn't think about how that sounds to a guy who's trying to talk you down from acting insane? He <em>adores</em> you, Blake."</p><p>Blake said nothing as Ilia huffed, and cast her eyes down to the roof below them to watch the raindrops dance against the concrete.</p><p>"…and so do I. Otherwise, I wouldn't have… been so angry, and done what I did. Sun told me you ran out on your team at Beacon, the last time things got rough with Adam. <em>We're</em> your team, now. Call me a bitch and hit me all you want, but I'm not letting this happen again. Not to my best friend."</p><p>"Ilia, we haven't been 'best friends' in years," Blake began, only to be cut off once again.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Maybe not from your perspective, but on nights when I wasn't pissed beyond all reason at you, I laid awake thinking about the old times, when we were young. We used to do each other's makeup, braid hair, and talk about boys and dumb shit." Ilia paused. "Well, <em>you</em> talked about boys, while I pretended to care."</p><p>Blake couldn't fight down the ghost of a smirk that crept onto her features as she met Ilia's eyes, her ears still flat. "…you were really good at that. I had no idea."</p><p>"What, that I'm gay, or that I was in love with you?" Ilia asked as she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Both. Not for a long time, on either of them. I guess…"</p><p>"You were too distracted by kid stuff, and then <em>Adam</em> to really notice," Ilia finished for her.</p><p>Blake visibly winced at the name, and nodded. "…yes."</p><p>"And you know what? I accepted that, because you were my best friend. Still are, to be honest. I didn't exactly get… <em>close</em> with people in the Fang." Ilia dropped her arms and then held them out to the sides as she approached and offered a hug. Blake cast her eyes to the sky and huffed, before accepting the embrace. "That's why I'm here. I can still read you well, and I can tell that Sun is what you need… as much as I wish it could be me, instead."</p><p>Blake tightened her grip around Ilia, and groaned. "I'm sorry, alright? I just… never felt the same way. Not romantically."</p><p>"Yeah, I got that part," Ilia replied in a deadpan as she clapped Blake on the back. "I'm over it. Mostly."</p><p>"Mostly?" Blake asked as she pulled back and kept her hands on Ilia's waist.</p><p>"…well, if you dropped Sun for some reason, I'd probably try to jump you. I'm not going to pretend you didn't get hotter, or that I stopped feeling what I feel," Ilia admitted. Blake rolled her eyes, and sighed.</p><p>"At least you're honest about your feelings, I guess. I'll… go back to Sun, and apologize for putting him in an awkward spot. I know it was shitty of me, but I panicked. I'm not in a good place, Ilia… but thanks. I'm… glad you came," Blake said as she dropped her hands and turned toward the staircase. She tensed as she felt a gloved hand grip her slick wrist.</p><p>"<em>No,</em>" Ilia replied as she tightened her grip. "You're not going anywhere, until we get to the bottom of this. It's just going to keep happening again, until you confront whatever demons you're dealing with and work up the courage to discuss it with Sun. Even if you can't do that tonight, or tomorrow, or even the next day, you need to get it out in the open and start taking steps. He's right, you know- all three of us have to be at the top of our game when Adam comes calling, and right now, the two of you are both in a rut. That ends <em>now</em>, because this is what best friends do."</p><p>Blake turned to face Ilia once again, and frowned. "Ilia, this is exactly why I left Sun ba-"</p><p>"I don't care," Ilia interrupted. "If we can't be lovers, we can be <em>sisters</em>, and we used to be close enough to share everything. Who do you think I'm going to snitch to? Why would I turn my back on you, after I fought so hard just to get you to look at me again? I want to know what's going on, Blake. I want to know why you're acting so… <em>weird</em>."</p><p>"Because I'm scared, Ilia," Blake offered as she walked to a nearby table and took cover from the rain beneath the umbrella speared through the center. She slipped into a seat and propped her elbows upon the surface of the table, before resting her head in her hands. Ilia joined her and sat with her legs crossed and arms folded.</p><p>"…I don't usually start flashing people when I'm scared," Ilia replied.</p><p>"Okay, first of all, that was for Sun, and Sun alone, and secondly…"</p><p>"Secondly, that was a weird choice, considering he told me that you practically sprinted home and begged him to comfort you after you heard Adam was coming. If he was so horrible, how were you <em>immediately</em> down to start a strip show when the opportunity arose? You're not fooling us. Something's off, and you're going to tell me what, before we leave. This all seems like some kind of buildup to an explosion we can't afford, whether it's running, lashing out, or something else entirely."</p><p>Blake simply stared down at the white plastic of the table, unblinking as she took a moment to sort out her thoughts.</p><p>"…what <em>has</em> Adam told you about our relationship?"</p><p>Ilia wrinkled her nose as she tried her best to recall. "It… well, most of it isn't exactly <em>nice</em>. He generally just acts spiteful, says things used to be perfect, and then you 'lost your mind'. Once, though, he drank a little too much, and let a few things slip."</p><p>"Things like what?" Blake asked immediately as she looked upward to meet Ilia's eyes. Ilia took note of the obvious worry within them, and spoke softly and carefully.</p><p>"…he said that you were the only one capable of calming him down when he was enraged, a-"</p><p>"How?" Blake cut in.</p><p>"How? He… never said how. Just that you did. I do know that Cinnamon's stopped trying, and just lets him have his little fits once he gets going. I don't know what the difference is… between…" Ilia trailed off suddenly, and her heart sank as she connected the dots. "<em>Blake…</em>"</p><p>"Figured it out that fast, huh?" Blake spat as she looked back down at the table.</p><p>"I mean, considering how you acted earlier tonight…"</p><p>"I'm not proud of it, alright? And don't you <em>dare</em> judge me," Blake fumed. "You don't know what it was like, being trapped in a room with him, alone, when something went wrong. If something made Adam angry, he was <em>terrifying</em>… and when I finally figured out what got him to stop, I capitalized on it."</p><p>Ilia slowly slid her hand across the table, and offered it to Blake. "I wouldn't judge you over that. You're right, I don't know… and I honestly don't want to. But that's… <em>horrible</em>."</p><p>"It's my own fault," Blake said. "I enjoyed it, at first… and he <em>clearly</em> did, too. Over time, though, he got rougher. It became less intimate, and more… an outlet, for him, and him alone. Sex just became something that solved problems, rather than what it should be."</p><p>"…and that's why you did what you did tonight. To protect yourself and shift the focus away from a problem," Ilia finished. "The things Sun told me are starting to make a lot of sense, now. Does this explain the thong on the door handle, too?"</p><p>Blake met Ilia's eyes once again immediately, and spoke quickly. "No, the thong on the door handle was a legitimate tease. I was just messing with him."</p><p>"…oh. Um… classy?"</p><p>Blake let a hand drop into Ilia's with a satisfying <em>thump</em>, and sighed. "You know me. But anyway… yes, that's why. I know I have problems, but those aren't 'hey new boyfriend, let's discuss my sexual hang ups' problems. I'm not ready. <em>He's</em> not ready."</p><p>"What makes you so sure?" Ilia inquired.</p><p>"I was his first kiss, and he's older than me."</p><p>"…he's not ready," Ilia confirmed as she lightly rubbed at Blake's knuckles. "But he's not ready to have his heart stomped on, either. You need to confirm with him that everything's going to be alright between the two of you, and probably apologize."</p><p>"<em>Definitely</em> apologize," Blake corrected. "The thing is, though… even discussing this with you, it isn't going to make facing Adam easier. He holds so much over me… my <em>parents</em> are here, Ilia, and you know he's not above using the ammunition he has against me. It's not just the actual abuse- it's the threat of <em>more</em>."</p><p>Ilia swallowed hard. "When you say abuse…"</p><p>"He hit me, occasionally, on top of what we just discussed," Blake clarified. "A lot of times, I hit back… and then we… <em>avoided our problems</em>," she finished. "I'm… so fucked up."</p><p>"We still love you, Blake," Ilia said as she rested her other hand atop her friend's. "You and I can work on this while I'm around, until you're ready to talk to Sun about it more. Okay?"</p><p>"…something about not being great, but making progress, right?" Blake attempted with a sad smile.</p><p>"Yeah. Whatever he said earlier," she agreed. "Go to him. Comfort him, and let him comfort you. I'll… work in the shadows, and do my part."</p><p>"Come home with me," Blake pleaded. "Just for tonight? It's pouring, and Sun probably wouldn't mind sharing my bed."</p><p>Ilia shook her head and sighed. "…I think it's best if you two have the rest of tonight, and tomorrow morning, to yourselves. Besides, this place is a Fang hideout, now, and there's a good chance Cinnamon's in one of the rooms just below here. I should go and get ready to head back, once the storm clears."</p><p>Blake stood and watched as Ilia rose with her, before trapping her friend in a tight embrace. She planted a gentle kiss on Ilia's cheek before breaking away and heaving a sigh.</p><p>"…thank you, for coming after me… and for stopping him, before it got uglier. I owe you."</p><p>"We're even," Ilia offered instead. Blake nodded, and turned to approach the railing.</p><p>"Be safe. Be <em>smart</em>," Blake said.</p><p>"You, too. We'll see each other again, soon."</p><p>Blake merely nodded as she leapt the railing, and disappeared into the curtains of rain.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>I find it incredibly entertaining when reviews for a chapter mention anticipating something, and it's already written into the following chapter. It's hilarious how often we're thinking along the same lines.</p><p>Next update on Sunday, the 31st. Where the hell did March even go? This story is pushing 100,000 words and it's not even 3 months old. I originally thought we'd maybe hit 40,000 at best, and we're barely over the halfway point.</p><p><em>Maybe</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Wind Her Up and Watch Her Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ilia held her rain-slicked bare arms and shivered slightly as she moved into the dimly-lit main room of the tavern. The constant pattering of rain fell out of earshot as the door swung closed behind her and was immediately replaced by an overwhelming chorus of clinking glasses, scraping stools, and the soft sound of a badly-tuned radio sitting atop the edge of the bar. Ilia avoided the eyes of the patrons that turned to look her over as she made her way toward the bar itself. She knew that most of the faces would be familiar, and she also knew that she no longer had anything to say to any of them.</p><p>The bartender, a large, burly man with a pair of goat horns, looked up at Ilia from his station as he cleaned a glass with a dingy rag.</p><p>"Amitola. Thought you'd left by now."</p><p>"I wanted to, but… the storm's keeping me in town," she said with a grimace as she leaned forward against the bar, her fingers splayed out across the wooden surface. "I need a room, for one more night. The usual, if it's still available."</p><p>The barkeep shrugged and shook his head. "It's taken, doll."</p><p>Ilia's stomach sank as she feared the worst. "So kick them out," Ilia stated with a sneer. "I'm soaked, tired, and in no mood for bullshit right now." She gestured her hand down over the counter in a sweeping motion over the pools of water forming beneath her as more and more droplets fell from her face and shoulders. A few patrons turned to give her some quizzical looks, and one moved his stool slightly farther away after the display.</p><p>"Well, sweetheart, normally I would, but I'm not looking to get my ass kicked, tonight."</p><p>"<em>I'm</em> going to kick your ass if you stick me in some little corner room," Ilia threatened. The bartender merely rolled his eyes, and Ilia's scowl worsened as she leaned forward. "I've got a spot pretty high up on Adam's list, and he's not going to be happy if you treat me like some common grunt. Sleeping in a storm is bad enough, without being shoved into some second-rate li-"</p><p>Ilia sputtered as a fluffy white towel impacted the back of her head and draped itself over her face. Several fibers worked their way into her mouth and she made a sort of gagging sound as she worked to spit out the fabric before angrily clutching the cloth. The bartender howled with laughter as Ilia whirled, and she froze up as every muscle in her body tensed at the sight before her.</p><p>"Don't try to pull rank when bigger fish could be in the same pond, Ilia," Cinnamon lilted as she approached and mimicked the smaller girl's pose to lean on the bar. She cupped her chin in a hand with a bored look while the bartender tensed as well. Cinnamon blinked and shifted her eyes sideways to look at Ilia as she smirked. "Saw you come in, looking like a wet dog. Towel off, and maybe we can share the bed."</p><p>Ilia said nothing as she brought the towel back up over her face to hide her worried expression. She took several steadying breaths under the cover of the fabric as she listened in and tried to get a feel for Cinnamon's mood.</p><p>"So, uh, ma'am, I take it you w-want your usual?" the bartender stammered as he set down the clean glass.</p><p>"…the usual <em>would</em> be nice… though I forgot my card in my room," Cinnamon replied as she drummed her nails against the wooden counter with a rhythm of soft clicks.</p><p>"Not a problem, ma'am. It's on the house tonight, on account of the inconvenience."</p><p>"Mm," Cinnamon mused. "It <em>is</em> inconvenient being laid over in town for another night. Probably inconvenient for my friend, too," she added as the clicking stopped. Ilia ran the towel down over her ponytail and began to work at drying the sopping mass as she watched the remainder of the exchange with a worried look.</p><p>"…right," the bartender replied after a moment's hesitation. "Isn't she a little… you know, young?" he inquired as he let his eyes dart over to meet Ilia's. She said nothing, and the man let his eyes move back to Cinnamon as she stopped tapping her nails. One of the long, pointed spines jutting from Cinnamon's triceps twitched dangerously as she stopped drumming, and she narrowed her eyes. The bartender swallowed hard and turned as he began to work on the order.</p><p>Ilia rolled the towel into a small ball as she tried to process the interaction, and licked her lips. "…I'm okay, really…"</p><p>"Nonsense," Cinnamon replied with a wave of her hand. She brought the limb back down to the counter and began to tap her nails once again, eyes fixed on the bartender's back as she waited. "You need something to warm up, and you're right- you <em>don't</em> need more stress, right now. It seems to me like the situation here is getting to you," Cinnamon finished with a small smirk. Ilia shivered, and unrolled the towel to drape it over her shoulders.</p><p>"…I'm not sure what you mean, Miss Shoal."</p><p>"<em>Cin</em>," she corrected as she fixed Ilia with a pointed look. "When I said not to pull rank, I didn't just mean <em>yours</em>." Cinnamon turned to face Ilia fully, and leaned sideways against the counter as she narrowed her eyes. "And as far as what I meant… not <em>here</em>."</p><p>"Order's up, ladies," the bartender informed as he slid two highball glasses across the counter. Ilia caught them both, and flinched at the heat of the muted brown liquid radiating through the glass into her ungloved hand. She passed the glass over to Cinnamon almost immediately, and the older woman accepted it before taking the lemon wedge off the rim and sucking it dry.</p><p>Ilia furrowed her brows in confusion as she inhaled deeply, and tried to figure out the contents of the glass. An odd, yet familiar and heady aroma filled her nostrils as she sniffed, and let out a contented sigh.</p><p>"…spiced, spiked cider," Cinnamon informed as she pushed off the counter and tossed the dried lemon wedge into a nearby trashcan. She made a beckoning motion and began to walk, as Ilia followed. "Let's get back to the room, and have a little chat."</p><p>"Sure," Ilia replied as she fell in to walk beside Cinnamon. The pair made their way toward a hallway at the back of the main room, and the conversations at tables around them lowered in volume each time they passed a new group of faunus.</p><p>Cinnamon smirked and shot a young couple a wink as they walked by, only for both of the strangers to immediately look away. She rolled her eyes and gently nudged Ilia's elbow with her own in response.</p><p>"Tell me something. Why do you think we make such an impact in an otherwise lively room, Ilia?"</p><p>Ilia looked over at her companion, only to find her expression unreadable. "I… think it's mostly you, Cin. And I think it's fear."</p><p>"Fear," Cinnamon repeated as they reached the hall. She stopped walking and made a gesture for Ilia to take the lead, only to earn a confused look. "You go first. If you walk behind me, you're liable to get a spine to the throat."</p><p>"…right. Sorry," Ilia offered as she quickly moved to take the lead. "And I don't mean anything bad by that. I think the grunts are afraid of you."</p><p>"Maybe," Cinnamon replied as she followed along. "But I don't think I'm the only one. You and I have something in common, in their eyes. We're both seen alongside Adam."</p><p>Ilia bit her lip, suddenly thankful that Cinnamon couldn't see her face. "And… what does that mean?"</p><p>"You're a smart girl, as far as I can tell. Or, at the very least, a bold one."</p><p>Ilia felt that she could sense Cinnamon's smirk from behind her, and shivered slightly as she held the door to her usual room open to let her superior pass. "…I try my best, for the Fang."</p><p>"Of course you do," Cinnamon stated plainly as she moved into the small room. Ilia joined her, and stood uncomfortably by the door after shutting it behind herself. "So, what do you <em>think</em> it means?"</p><p>Ilia watched as Cinnamon sat upon the queen bed and began to sip at her cider. Ilia finally dared to take a drink of her own, and used the borrowed time to look briefly around the room. Everything was as she had left it- a small desk and chair, deep blue comforter atop the bed, a free-standing lamp, space heater, and projector bar for a holographic television atop a small wooden display cabinet.</p><p>"I… guess, because people are intimidated by Adam, they think we'll say something to him if they don't show us enough respect? Or they think we're as bad as he is." Ilia's hand spasmed and she nearly dropped her glass to the floor as she realized what she had said. "I-I… I don't mean 'bad' as in <em>bad</em>, I mean, in terms of being intimidating, like in a way that…"</p><p>Ilia's stammering ramble ended abruptly as Cinnamon raised a brow. Her facial expression and tone remained neutral as she spoke, though the fact did nothing to stem Ilia's fear.</p><p>"I know exactly what you meant. Calm down, would you? I'm not going to bite your head off," Cinnamon stated as she rolled her eyes. "The reason I'm asking is because I'd like to know what you think of it. Their reactions to us, I mean. Be honest. We're friends, after all."</p><p>Ilia took a deep breath, and an equally deep drink as she placed her back against the wood of the door. "…you've <em>never</em> called me 'friend' before. Or told me to call you 'Cin'. What's going on?"</p><p>Cinnamon shook her head with a devilish smile, and planted her free hand down into the comforter as she leaned slightly to one side. "Do people usually call each other 'friends', while the other person is standing right there? We've known each other for a few years, now, and we've never had any issues. <em>Relax</em>, would you? Unless you'd rather I <em>order</em> you to answer me."</p><p>Ilia's stomach twisted into knots, and she considered the option of simply turning and leaving. "You're asking me what I think about how your <em>boyfriend</em> emanates fear among the White Fang itself. How do you expect me to act?"</p><p>"Honestly," Cinnamon replied. "If I was out to get you, I would have told him that you went after the Belladonna girl and her little beau and botched the attempt, already. I haven't, and I don't plan to. It's honestly none of my business why you bothered."</p><p><em>Because you already know</em>, Ilia thought to herself as she gripped her glass with both hands and stared into the dark liquid. "…fine. If this is really 'between friends', then I think it's… I think it's a shitty way to go about things, and I wish he would stop lashing out and making everyone hesitant to even approach him. It's counterproductive and makes him look bad... and it's clearly creating tension among the lower ranks, even toward <em>us</em>."</p><p>Cinnamon let out a small chuckle and drained her glass in a long, labored chug before putting it onto the desk and returning to her casual leaning posture. "…I agree."</p><p>"…oh," was all Ilia could manage to say.</p><p>"Adam is acting more and more like a petulant child as the days go by, for any number of reasons. Unlike a child, however, he carries a sword at all times and isn't afraid to use it to make a statement. It's only a matter of time before he slips, and I'm not putting myself between that blade and whoever sends him over the edge. I've told him that it needs to stop, but he isn't listening."</p><p>"No, he isn't," Ilia agreed. "I mean, I wouldn't <em>dare</em> to tell him to stop, but if you have, it isn't working. No offense."</p><p>"None taken," Cinnamon stated with a small wave of her glass.</p><p>"But," Ilia began, only to fall silent. Cinnamon gave her a curious look, and rotated a pointed finger to try to draw out the rest of Ilia's statement.</p><p>"<em>But…?"</em></p><p>"I-it's nothing," Ilia stammered as she folded her arms and looked over to the side.</p><p>"…it's clearly <em>not</em> nothing," Cinnamon said. Ilia looked back over as Cinnamon's tone changed significantly- all hints of amusement and playfulness had left her voice, and she spoke in a pointed, serious way that Ilia seldom heard. "What happened?"</p><p>Ilia wrinkled her nose and sucked in a breath, before blowing it out between her lips in an effort at calming herself. "…the last time I was there, I found a body. One of ours, I mean. White Fang legs sticking out from beneath the flaps of Adam's tent, and a pool of blood. I don't know what happened, but he killed one of our own. That <em>can't</em> have been the only one."</p><p>Cinnamon's usual smirk turned down into a scowl as she spoke, her voice heavy and harsh. "<em>Fear </em>is a useful tool, but one that should be reserved for enemies. You understand tools pretty well in your job of tactical entry, don't you? Things to be <em>used</em> to finish what you can't, alone," Cinnamon mused.</p><p>Ilia swallowed, and merely took another sip.</p><p>"If the wrong tool is used for the wrong job, it just makes things harder… or, in some cases, ends up hurting you. <em>Adam</em> is just pulling the first thing he finds and forcing a fit, every time, for all jobs in and outside of the Fang. Real respect isn't built on fear, and without respect, the White Fang isn't going to grow or succeed beyond our current sphere of influence. Turning to humans isn't the answer, and neither is crushing dissent under a boot heel. If what you're saying is true, he's digging his own grave… and I'm not surprised. The future of the White Fang lies within a tactical mind," Cinnamon finished.</p><p>"So why bring me into this? Why tell me anything about your thoughts, or… criticize Adam's methods in front of me? Do you think I can do something to help fix this?" Ilia asked, afraid of the answer she might receive.</p><p>"Not just yet, and not directly, no. For the most part, I wanted to know if we're thinking along the same lines. I'm glad that we are," Cinnamon said. "It's good to see that someone with their head on straight is among the higher-ups."</p><p>Ilia tried to recall all of the things that Blake had told her about her encounters with Cinnamon as she nodded her head, unsure. "…I could say the same. It seems to me like you really care about the Fang as a whole, functioning unit, and the faunus in general. I feel like some people lose sight of that while they're with us, and just focus on retaliatory anger."</p><p>"So, you're saying that Adam is one of those people," Cinnamon stated plainly. Ilia wrinkled her nose as she looked back down into her glass to avoid Cinnamon's burning orange eyes. The older woman chuckled and rose into a stretch, raising her arms above her head as she flexed her finned spines up and outward to their limits.</p><p>"Well, Ilia, I think it's a good idea that we get some rest. Take the room. I've got plenty of places I can head off to, and you've been on edge, lately," Cinnamon said as she moved toward the door. Ilia stepped out of the way and watched as the other faunus twisted the handle and took a step into the hallway. "I think it's time I take a more <em>direct</em> approach to do what's right for us, instead of letting things continue as they are. I'll be expecting your support, Amitola."</p><p>"What do you see in him?" Ilia blurted before she could stop herself. Cinnamon paused mid-stride as the question lingered uncomfortably in the air. She turned her head to look at Ilia over her shoulder, and smirked.</p><p>"…opportunity," Cinnamon said vaguely before making her way off into the hall.</p><p>Ilia downed the rest of her cider as she began to feel the gentle buzz inside of her skull. She closed her eyes and shook her head as she made her way to the bed and flopped down atop it.</p><p>"…what the hell have I gotten myself into…"</p><hr/><p>Sun groaned and squirmed as he slowly opened his eyes, only to find his field of vision taken up almost entirely by a pillowcase. He shifted his weight as he gradually pushed up from the mattress to find both that he was laying upon his stomach, and that he seemed heavier than he was used to.</p><p>"Wha…?" Sun stated groggily as he craned his neck and looked over his shoulder, only to find a sleeping Blake clinging tightly to him with her arms draped over his collarbone.</p><p>Sun let out a massive sigh of relief as he let himself flop back into the bed. A feeling of warmth and comfort rushed through his entire body at the sight of Blake, and he closed his eyes once again as his face hit the pillow.</p><p>"Mmf?" came the call from behind Sun as Blake stirred atop him. Sun remained silent, hoping to buy himself some time to simply lay there and bask in Blake's embrace.</p><p>"…Sun? Are you awake?" came the groggy question from over his shoulder.</p><p>"…yeah," he said. The hoarseness of his voice caught him off guard, and Sun blinked several times as he cleared his throat. Slowly, he shifted to lay upon his back as Blake adjusted herself to lay atop his bare chest, the pair of them beneath the blankets. It wasn't long before their eyes met; Sun's full of worry, and Blake's full of guilt.</p><p>"Sun, I am <em>so</em> sorry I-"</p><p>"No," Sun interrupted as he found his voice once again. "Please, don't. I get it. I'll back off. I pushed too hard, a-"</p><p>Blake arched her back and leaned up as she planted a palm firmly into Sun's chest, and the other over his mouth. "Stop. Ilia caught up to me, and she talked me down from being a bitch. I'm still not ready to talk about <em>everything</em>, but I shouldn't have run out, either." She leaned down and replaced her palm with her lips, and Sun gratefully accepted the exchange as he reached up and traced his hands under the veil of her nightie. He gently began to run his palms along the flesh of her back as the kiss deepened, and suddenly broke.</p><p>"Just, please never scare me like that again. I thought you were going to leave me," Sun confessed as he moved a hand up to play with Blake's hair.</p><p>"I never meant for you to think that. The only way I would leave you now is if you turned out like Adam… and you're his exact opposite. You're… different," Blake settled on, as she looked away.</p><p>"Different?" Sun asked, as Blake's cheeks flushed pink. She shook her head, causing her tresses of hair to tickle at his neck.</p><p>"…please don't. I shouldn't have said anything. It's… dumb."</p><p>"Even if it's dumb, I still want to hear it. I'd say you owe me, after last night," Sun teased. His tail extended, unseen beneath the sheets, and wound its way gently up and around Blake's thigh. Her eyes widened as she shivered, and dug her nails into his chest. Sun flicked the tip of his tail across her flesh, and Blake squeaked and quivered.</p><p>"A-alright, <em>fine</em>, but this stays between us, forever."</p><p>"Of course," Sun reassured as he rested his hands on her hips with a lazy smile.</p><p>Blake's eyes flicked back and forth between Sun's own and the pillow beneath his head as she began to speak, carefully choosing her words.</p><p>"You're… <em>gentle</em>. Your touch, your words… just, everything about you. It's a combination of gentle and subtle that's uniquely <em>you</em>. It's like a warm summer breeze. Comforting, all-encompassing, and unmistakable for anything else once it has its hold on you. Being with you is like having a warm, fluffy robe against my skin, at all times. It's a heavenly feeling of sanctuary that fills me with contentment. Your smile and touch are enough to make me fold in almost any situation. No one else can do that to me," Blake finished as she slipped a kiss onto Sun's jawline.</p><p>"…I wish you would show this side of yourself more often," Sun said with a soft smile. "You have such a way with words, when you want to."</p><p>"I save it for when it's important," Blake said as she wrapped her arms around Sun's back and lowered herself to rest atop him. "I don't like doing it, either. It's… <em>embarrassing</em>."</p><p>"Well, I'm never going to judge or say anything negative about it, and it's nice to hear. What if you did it privately? You could probably write some pretty cool poetry, or something," Sun mused as he brought his lips to hers once again.</p><p>Blake peppered Sun with kisses, and spoke hastily between a pair of them. "…I <em>do</em> write poetry."</p><p>Sun tilted his head back to allow room to speak, and Blake settled for kissing her way down his neck, instead. "Well, you've gotta let me read it, sometime."</p><p>"No. Absolutely not," Blake said as she finished her appreciation of his neck and let out a small yawn.</p><p>"…I'll convince ya, eventually. For now, though, how about we sleep in, and have a lazy day?"</p><p>"That sounds amazing right now," Blake admitted as she closed her eyes. Sun fought back a nervous laugh as Blake's ears tickled against his neck, and he followed up her yawn with one of his own. "Good… morning, Sun."</p><p>"…good morning, Blake. Here's to a better afternoon," he said before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep once more.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Intrigue and fluff in one neat little package.</p><p>Next update is on Wednesday, April 3rd.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. A Promise Kept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Sun</em>."</p><p>Sun squirmed and let out a frustrated noise as he buried his face back into the crook of his elbow. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter as he tried to ignore the voice from above, with little success.</p><p>"<em>Suuuuuun.</em> Come on, we need to get up."</p><p>"Mmf," he replied as he took the pillow and placed it atop his head. He flexed the soft material around the back of his skull, and groaned.</p><p>"It's already noon. My parents probably think we're dead."</p><p>"Let them have some mystery in their lives, and let me sleep," Sun whined in a muffled voice from beneath the pillow. He tensed as he felt icy hands crawl along the muscles of his back, and up toward his left shoulder.</p><p>"I'd rather not. Besides, we need to talk a bit. I still don't feel right about how things were left last night."</p><p>Finally, Sun relented and pull the pillow from his head as he spun to lay upon his back. Blake shifted upon him and settled in once again atop his chest with a lazy smile and lidded eyes.</p><p>"Afternoon, beautiful."</p><p>"Hey, handsome," Blake shot back. "Are you really still that tired?" she asked with concern as she moved her hands back up to Sun's shoulder and began to undo his bandages.</p><p>"I really am that tired, yeah. Sorry," Sun admitted with a sigh.</p><p>"Again, stop that. You're good. I just want to know the truth. Are you okay?" Blake asked as she offered a kiss.</p><p>"Been better, but… getting there. Improving, now that you're back. I was so worried…"</p><p>"I know," Blake said as she placed a finger to Sun's lips. "I handled that about as badly as possible, but… pressure's building. For both of us."</p><p>"And it shows no signs of stopping," Sun agreed. "Can we just lay in bed? Together? Like… <em>all</em> day?"</p><p>Blake rolled her eyes, and reached to the half-finished platter of food on the nightstand. She placed the tray unceremoniously atop Sun's chest, and smirked as he tried to shift a bit to prop himself up with pillows while balancing the platter.</p><p>"There. Now, we never need to move again, until I ask you something uncomfortable and you pretend to need to pee," Blake teased.</p><p>"…I kinda do, honestly. It's a 'just woke up' thing, not an excuse thing. This time, anyway," he confessed as he took a cracker and popped it into his mouth. "How <em>did</em> it all go with Ilia, last night? Things were a little scattered when you came in."</p><p>Blake heaved a sigh as she picked up a cracker of her own and began to pile it with various toppings. "It was… not fun, to say the least. She basically did the same thing you did, but also threw in a bit of uncomfortable truth from our childhoods. We're… okay, again. It's nice."</p><p>Sun smiled, and yawned. "That's good to hear, honestly. She's good people, as far as I can tell… and I think I'm a pretty good judge of character. After all, I ended up with you."</p><p>"I… listen, Sun, one of the things Ilia was insistent about was the fact that both of you are trying your best for me. I want you to know that I'm trying, too. Trying to be better, and let you in, and just… fix myself. I have a lot of problems, hang ups, and just… complications," Blake said as she offered the stacked cracker to Sun. He accepted it, and took a bite.</p><p>"I mean, I'm seeing improvements every day," Sun reassured. "I knew you had it in ya. I'm just glad to see that you agree, instead of pushing back and throwing your hands up."</p><p>Blake's ears wilted as she stole a piece of sushi from the tray, and got to work on unwrapping his other arm. "<em>I know</em>, Sun. I know I used to be different, and not in a good way. I'm… actually more like myself than I have been in years, thanks to you."</p><p>"And… Adam's largely to blame for the period when you were lost. Right?" Sun asked carefully.</p><p>"…yes. And before you ask, no, I'm not ready to discuss it. I talked to Ilia a little bit, and I'm going to work through it with her, before I bring you into it. It's nothing against you, Sun, it's just… extremely personal, heavy, and… bad. Really, really bad," Blake warned as she took another piece of sushi.</p><p>Sun shifted the tray off of himself and back onto the nightstand as he sat up, and crossed his legs. "How bad are we talking, here?"</p><p>Blake eyed the platter longingly, and moved from her position atop Sun's legs to sit beside him. "Pretty bad. I have some… sexual… <em>quirks</em> that I don't want to talk about yet."</p><p>A hot blush made its way across Sun's cheeks as his tail flicked from side to side. "Like… uh, ropes? And stuff?"</p><p>"…I am going to slap you so hard in half a second," Blake warned as she looked away, her own cheeks ablaze. "<em>No</em>, Sun."</p><p>"Well what did you expect me think, when you phrase it like that!?" Sun whined.</p><p>"Just… <em>no</em>. I'm talking about things that make it weird for me to even consider, and yet… we end up with situations like getting topless while Ilia's in the room," Blake explained.</p><p>"Yeah, about that…" Sun began.</p><p>"No, <em>not</em> about that. That's the entire problem. I'm not comfortable getting into it, and I just… I need you to accept that sometimes, I'm going to do stupid things that don't make sense. I'm sorry for sending mixed signals, but it's just… like that. I'll elaborate as soon as I'm comfortable," Blake said as she flopped back onto a pillow.</p><p>"…okay," Sun replied, unsure. "I mean, I'll roll with the punches, and I'm cool with anything. I just hope that you feel comfortable enough to talk to me in time," he finished as he slipped off of the bed and into a stretch.</p><p>"I will. I promise, Sun. I just need time, and… both of you, to help me through it," Blake admitted as she stretched out. "Go do your thing, then I'll check your wounds, and we'll sort out the day. I still want to focus on you, starting now. Seriously, this time."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan to me," Sun replied as he made his way toward the bathroom. "Slow and steady."</p><p>Blake breathed a sigh and allowed herself a small smile as the door closed. "…<em>finally</em> steady."</p><hr/><p>"Oh, just open the damned gate and stop with the formalities. You can <em>see</em> us, can't you?"</p><p>"Y-yes, ma'am," the guard stammered as he offered one final, informal bow of his head. Cinnamon put her hands on her hips as she watched the large wooden doors be pulled apart by the sentries at either side, and let out a small huff.</p><p>"Honestly. Every single time, as though they need some sort of verification." She shook her head, and looked over her shoulder. Ilia stood a good distance behind, holding her weapon in her left hand, and her elbow in her right. "…are you coming, or what?"</p><p>Ilia's eyes immediately rose from the ground to meet Cinnamon's, though the difference was imperceptible to all around due to the ivory mask covering the upper part of her face. "Right. Yeah, of course. Just… thinking."</p><p>"Thinking about last night?" Cinnamon teased as she dropped her arms to her sides and began to make her way into the camp. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"</p><p>"<em>Hilarious</em>," Ilia remarked as she moved to follow. The guards kept their eyes off the pair of them as she passed through the gate, and Ilia shook her head as the doors began to close behind them. "I'm just… worried."</p><p>"<em>Worried?</em> What, that something will slip? I've got it all under control, Amitola… or do you not trust me?" Cinnamon asked as she made her way toward Adam's tent.</p><p>Ilia swallowed hard, and shook her head. "No, I… of <em>course</em> I trust you. You have what's best for the Fang in mind, right?"</p><p>"Do you even need to ask?" Cinnamon retorted as she made her way up to the tent. She outstretched a hand to pull back the flap, but curled her fingers slightly away from the leather. Without a word, she turned on her heel and began to walk in another seemingly random direction.</p><p>"…Cin?" Ilia inquired as she once again began to follow the older woman.</p><p>"Keep up. We're settling this now," she replied shortly as she continued to walk. Cinnamon made her way to the edge of the compound, where two masked guards were working to load ammunition into two black crates. The pair looked up as she approached, and both froze at the sight of her facial expression.</p><p>"M-ma'am…?"</p><p>"<em>Move</em>," she commanded in response. "The last shipment you idiots sent to Kuo Kuana arrived <em>wet</em>, and useless. I'm inspecting this round personally, and if it happens again, you'll be answering to Amitola."</p><p>"Y-yes ma'am!" the pair replied in unison as they threw up salutes. The younger of the pair bowed his head in shame as Cinnamon once again put her hands on her hips. "It may be my fault. I may not have locked it, or… um…"</p><p>"I didn't ask for excuses. Make yourselves scarce," Cinnamon threatened as her spines twitched. The guards looked at each other nervously, and left to head deeper into the camp.</p><p>Ilia approached Cinnamon slowly, and moved to sit upon one of the crates before taking the opportunity to check their surroundings. "…well. No one around…"</p><p>"Do you want in on this, or not?" Cinnamon asked plainly.</p><p>"In on… what, exactly?" Ilia said as she removed her mask and held it in her free hand. She looked up at Cinnamon, who returned the gaze with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"Improving this chapter of the Fang. Let me be blunt with you- I'm working, slowly and <em>carefully</em>, to set Adam up for a fall. When he does, I'll be taking the keys to the kingdom. Sienna is going to fold to pressure just like Ghira did before her, if Adam doesn't get to her first. That part is just a matter of time. If you're with me, then play your role in the Fang, and when the time comes, you'll know when to jump in. If you're not… then keep quiet. Of course, I have a funny feeling that you're in. Otherwise, I wouldn't be letting you into the loop at all," Cinnamon finished.</p><p>Ilia's lip twitched into a frown as she lowered her voice. "…what exactly makes you so sure? Why do you think I want anything more than to get even with the humans, and accomplish what the White Fang pushes for in general?"</p><p>"I've seen and heard enough to support the idea," Cinnamon replied. "Besides, we have similar tastes in many things. For example, you've got an eye for fashion."</p><p>Ilia raised a brow. "An eye… for fashion…?"</p><p>Cinnamon folded her arms beneath her chest, and stuck a hip out to the side. "Yes indeed. I've always admired your approach of making simple things work. Black and gold looks good on you, Ilia. Black and gold <em>always</em> go together well, don't you think?"</p><p>Ilia's mouth suddenly began to feel very dry, as her shoulders stiffened. "I'd… say so, yeah. It's a classic combination."</p><p>"That it is. And yet oh so often, black tries to stand on its own, when it looks <em>so </em>much better backed up by something that glitters, no matter the occasion," Cinnamon said with a smirk. "It just warms my heart to see them together, over black and red. Such a tired, and quite frankly, <em>unflattering</em> look."</p><p>The echoes of quiet conversation around the camp filled the air as Ilia looked away, doing her best to look invisible without changing her skin color.</p><p>"…what's the matter? Cat got your tongue, Ilia?"</p><p>"Don't… hurt them," Ilia pleaded as she looked back up at Cinnamon. "<em>Please</em>."</p><p>"<em>Hurt</em> them? You know my rule, Ilia. We only came to blows because they entered my home. I wouldn't do anything <em>untoward</em>, unless they started it. You really need to relax," Cinnamon commented as she moved to sit upon the other crate, next to Ilia.</p><p>"Relax? You want me to <em>relax?</em>" she nearly screeched, her palms sweaty against the plastic of the ammo case. "What exactly do you think you know? What are you <em>planning?</em> Why does everything you say read like a threat, Cin?"</p><p>Cinnamon kept her eyes straight ahead as Ilia addressed her, and narrowed them slightly with displeasure. "Because to someone, it always is," she replied as she stood back up again. Ilia opened her mouth to retort, only to be interrupted by a male voice from mere feet ahead of them.</p><p>"Well, well, well. If it isn't my two leading ladies."</p><p>Cinnamon took a breath as Adam smirked and scooped her into a one-armed hug, his other hand tight around the sheath of his sword as always. Ilia grit her teeth as she watched the spectacle, and shivered as Adam tilted his head to suggest that he was looking at her through his mask.</p><p>"…you look unwell, Sister Amitola. Is something wrong?"</p><p>Cinnamon answered for her as she pushed away from Adam, while keeping her hands on his sides. "You know how she is, with storms. It's just a lack of sleep," she lied as she gripped Adam's chin and pulled him into a kiss. Ilia stood, and crossed her arms to rub at her biceps.</p><p>"It's… yeah. That's all," she agreed.</p><p>Adam sighed heavily and shook his head. Ilia got the distinct impression that he was rolling his eyes behind the mask as he looked away from her and back to Cinnamon. "Still, with the thunder. Get over it. You're not a <em>child</em>."</p><p>"…yes, sir…" Ilia replied dejectedly.</p><p>"Lighten up, baby," Cinnamon chided lightly as she rested a hand onto Adam's chest. "We all have our weaknesses."</p><p>"Weaknesses that need to be culled. Things are about to get far more serious, and there's no room for stupidity like that in the coming weeks." Adam cast his eyes back to Ilia, and sneered. "Sleep on the ship, while you can. We're heading out to Kuo Kuana."</p><p>Ilia moved to slip her mask back onto her face to hide her widening eyes, as Cinnamon spoke.</p><p>"No, Adam. We're not."</p><p>"…excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?" Adam replied as he stepped back from Cinnamon.</p><p>"What that's supposed to mean, <em>baby</em>, is that you've had me cooped up <em>in</em> Kuo Kuana for over a month, now, alone, with the odd call to check in and nothing more. I'm not going straight back there when this is the first time I've seen you in weeks. What exactly is so pressing that we need to head there <em>now?</em>" Cinnamon demanded through narrowed eyes.</p><p>Adam hesitated, and cleared his throat with an uncomfortable frown. "I… have a problem there, that I need to deal with, sooner than later. You should know that the Belladonnas are now aware of our activities at Beacon. They hold considerable sway over the people of the village."</p><p>"And we planned for that inevitability. <em>We </em>hold even more sway that they do in Kuo Kuana… and the Belladonnas aren't even aware of it, yet. I'm not hearing anything that says we need to be there <em>today</em>," Cinnamon retorted. "Can't you and I have one day to ourselves, before we go causing trouble? Ilia isn't the only one who's exhausted right now."</p><p>Ilia looked uncomfortably between the pair as Adam seemed to consider Cinnamon's words.</p><p>"…you're tired, too? You've never once complained about slowing down, or…"</p><p>"Well, I'm complaining <em>now</em>," Cinnamon said through clenched teeth. "Come <em>on</em>. I want some time with you, alright? The Belladonnas can wait a day. Just <em>one</em>," she cooed as she traced a finger from Adam's chest up under his chin.</p><p>"…<em>fine</em>," Adam conceded with a heavy sigh. "One day."</p><p>Ilia cleared her throat. "I-I can go, ahead of you two. Just tell me what you need me to do, and I'll get everything set up and ready for your arrival."</p><p>"Hm," Adam considered, only to be cut off as Cinnamon turned to face Ilia.</p><p>"Why don't you go and make sure the ship is stocked, instead? Double check the work of the crew, and then get some rest… or see if you can find someone to make your night as explosive as ours will be," Cinnamon said with a meaningful look.</p><p>"Explosive? You spoil me," Adam chuckled as he kept his eyes on Cinnamon's back. She kept her own locked with Ilia's, and offered a small smirk.</p><p>"That's right. <em>Explosive.</em>"</p><p>"I'll do that," Ilia confirmed with a purposeful nod.</p><p>"Good," Cinnamon replied. "And… wear something nice, if you go for it. <em>Not</em> green. In fact, I'd cut green out entirely. It doesn't suit you. Make sure you keep blue and red in mind… but leave them well alone."</p><p>"…am I missing something?" Adam asked as he looked between the two women. "I think she'd look alright in green."</p><p>Cinnamon rolled her eyes as she moved to stand beside Adam and slipped a hand around his waist. "Because you have no taste, or idea what's good for you."</p><p>"I picked you out, didn't I?" Adam countered as he offered her a smug look.</p><p>"…exactly my point," Cinnamon replied as she watched Ilia slip off toward the main gate. "Totally clueless."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>If ever I open a restaurant, I'm calling the name 'The Stacked Cracker' right now.</p><p>Next update is on Saturday, the 6th.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Fashion Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ilia watched in silence as her breath formed a cool, ephemeral mist every time she exhaled, clouding her view of the device before her. In her left hand, she held a small pocket knife. In her right, her scroll, which she used as a makeshift light. Before her, an open bomb, and three wires- blue, red, and green- visible within the circuitry.</p><p>A groan echoed from the wooden boards of the ship above Ilia's head, and she tensed as her hand shook, jittering the light all around the cargo hold. Countless shadows from stacked ammunition crates, weaponry, and other bombs danced along the wooden walls before she managed to steady her hand with a calming breath. More creaking rang out as crew members walked about on the floor above her, and Ilia closed her eyes for a moment to focus on her breathing.</p><p>"Come on. Hold it together…"</p><p>The floor of the hold shifted slightly as the vessel rocked gently in the water, and Ilia opened her eyes just in time to catch faint murmurings above as two members of the White Fang began a conversation. She strained her ears as she rose from her crouched position, and climbed atop an ammo crate. Carefully, she placed her palms and an ear against the ceiling, and tried to listen in.</p><p>
  <em>"…never made it back to Mistral. Word is, there are pieces of the ship washing ashore, and splintered wood on the rocks not far from this encampment."</em>
</p><p><em>"Really?" </em>asked a second, deeper voice in disbelief. <em>"Sienna Khan, dead? I don't believe it."</em></p><p>
  <em>"You can believe it. Heard Adam discussing it with one of the Albain twins through the tent flaps while I was on patrol. Apparently, her ship was ambushed by a human vessel when she tried to head back and got caught in the storm. I think they're trying to keep it under wraps, but word is starting to spread through the camp. It probably won't be long until they send out a crew to try to verify it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then… what's going to happen, if she really is gone? Adam's going to take over the entirety of the Fang?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Looks that way. I don't kn-"</em>
</p><p>Ilia pulled back from the wood in shock and hopped from the crate back down to the wooden planks of the bottom of the ship as she felt pins and needles rushing through her body. She shook her head as she cursed to herself, and looked down at her scroll. Cinnamon's signal was strong enough to make a call, though Blake and Sun were both unavailable. Ilia hovered her finger over Cinnamon's number, and then lowered it again as she thought better of it.</p><p>"…she was right. She's absolutely right… and no humans got the jump on her," Ilia concluded as spoke in a low whisper to herself. With a shiver, she looked back over to the waiting bomb, and approached the device once again. Ilia crouched low, and looked over the wires with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"…cut the green out. Keep blue and red in mind, but leave them well enough alone," Ilia repeated as she furrowed her brow. Slowly, she reached into her pocket, and withdrew the bundle of wires that Blake had taken from Cinnamon's home. The shapes and colors matched, and Ilia stuffed them back into her pocket as she swallowed hard. "Well… I <em>really</em> hope you're actually a friend, Cin. Here goes everything," she mused as she spun her pocket knife in hand.</p><p>With careful precision, Ilia leveled the blade at the top of the green wire and slowly sawed through the casing. She repeated the motion at the base of the wire, and cleaved cleanly through the thin metal before extracting the length entirely. Ilia held it up to her face and squinted in the light of her scroll, before pocketing the insulated thread and pulling the cover of the bomb closed to leave it looking untampered with.</p><p>"One bomb defused, and about twenty more to go," Ilia recited to herself as she moved to the next dormant explosive. Without hesitation, she got to work disarming the bomb in exactly the same way, and once again pocketed the wire. The process repeated in near silence as Ilia continued her work until all of the green wires were cut, and she closed the final outer shell with a heavy sigh.</p><p>"There. Done… unless I've just done something horrible. I <em>really</em> hope he doesn't intend to use these against Blake…"</p><p>With one final, unsure look at her handiwork, Ilia turned and made her way up and out of the cargo hold to the second level of the ship. She closed the trapdoor behind herself as she walked into the hallway lit by wall-mounted candles, and passed a White Fang guard standing in front of a door. Ilia paused, and turned to face him.</p><p>"…recruit. Do you have the keys to the cargo hold?"</p><p>"Yes, ma'am. Of course," he replied stoically as he shifted his gun within his grip.</p><p>"Lock it up. I just did a thorough inspection, and I don't want anyone down there without direct approval from me. Your new orders are to stand guard over the hatch, until further notice. Is that understood?" Ilia commanded with an edge to her voice.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am. I will guard it with my life," he replied before turning to walk toward the hatch. Ilia watched him go, before slipping into the unguarded room and withdrawing her scroll once again as she closed the door behind herself.</p><p>Ilia spared the small space a cursory glance and found nothing but a few crates and some netting affixed to the wall by several nails. She leapt up to sit upon a crate as she dialed Cinnamon's number, and cleared her throat to prepare for the conversation.</p><p>"Come on… <em>please</em> pick up…"</p><p>"<em>What, Amitola?" </em>came the harsh reply from the other side of the line. "<em>I'm a little… <strong>busy</strong>right now."</em></p><p>"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Cin, but… I cut green out of my wardrobe entirely," Ilia informed as she idly twirled her pocket knife in her free hand.</p><p><em>"Good, but is that all you called me for?"</em> Cinnamon paused as an indecipherable mumble echoed in the background of the call. <em>"No, nothing's wrong, she just finished inspecting the ship, and wanted to apologize for being so unprofessional, earlier.</em>" Another round of mumbles and an annoyed grunt filtered into Ilia's ear through the speaker, and she bit her lip as she lowered the volume of her voice.</p><p>"…Cinnamon, I think Sienna's dead. I overheard some men talking about her ship being scuttled on the way back to Mistral. I… I think you're right. About everything."</p><p>Another pause brought a deafening silence that lasted just long enough to become uncomfortable into the conversation, and Ilia closed her eyes as she awaited a response.</p><p>"<em>…yes, I think two should be fine. I don't see why the color matters at all, but stick with black and gold. We'll talk again when I'm not so busy… but I'll try to do some digging, and see what I can come up with before we leave tomorrow morning."</em> One final stretch of indecipherable, distinctly male noises from the other side of the line came over the call, and Ilia pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt an errant tear slip down her cheek.</p><p><em>"<strong>Yes</strong>, we're talking fashion. It's important! She's trying to find a hook up before we leave, and I'm trying to help a girl out, alright?</em>" Cinnamon's tone became more direct as she spoke to Ilia once again. <em>"I'm sorry, Ilia. He's not cooperating, and I'm sure you'll find your answers soon enough. Just keep going, and things will work out. Go with black and gold. Trust me."</em></p><p>"…black and gold. I… thanks, Cin. I'll let you go," Ilia replied as she pushed her thumb into the screen to end the call. She leaned backward and rested her head against the cool surface of the wooden wall behind her as the ship continued to gently rock and sway. Without thinking, she brought a hand up into her hair and smoothed it back, her chest aching as she thought of the implications that Sienna's supposed death brought with it.</p><p>"This is all for a brighter future. It <em>has</em> to be for a brighter future," Ilia said to herself as she closed her eyes. "I can't let this all be for nothing."</p>
<hr/><p>Sun squinted as he read over the parchment, his hands keeping a light grip on the stacks of paper as Ghira sat across from him in silence. Kali continued to gently rub a green salve onto Sun's right arm as he read in silence. Suddenly, he looked up at Ghira, and tilted his head.</p><p>"So, what <em>is</em> the history of the White Fang in Kuo Kuana? Why do the people trust them so much?"</p><p>"At this point, I'm not sure I know, myself," Ghira admitted as he crossed his arms. "They've been incredibly helpful for years, now, before you and Blake arrived. They act as a sort of guardian force against the grimm on the island, and oversee the majority of construction projects in town. They also provide ammunition and goods from other places for trade in the market… and so, they are seen as essential, here."</p><p>"Don't forget that several of the people living here are likely in the White Fang, themselves… and we may not even know it," Kali added as she gently patted Sun's arm, before moving to apply the ointment to the opposite one. "Their influence in Kuo Kuana may extend further than we previously thought."</p><p>"So, you're sayin' this speech needs to not only inspire, but potentially change a lot of minds," Sun said as he ran a hand through his hair. "And we've got no concrete proof that they're planning to attack Haven Academy."</p><p>"That is correct… and so, we need to get a head start on making the people stand with me. Then, we can focus on finding hard evidence and swaying them to help us defend the school," Ghira replied.</p><p>"Well… as far as a rallying cry, I think this is great. Really!" Sun said enthusiastically as he handed the papers back over to Ghira. The larger male accepted the pile, and worked to organize it back into a neat stack. "It's from the heart, it speaks the truth, and… it's something that I think people need to hear. As far as that one sticking point… let me talk to her. I think, if I play my cards right, I can get her to share her story in public."</p><p>Kali rubbed Sun's arm in a circular motion as she continued to work the lotion into his wounds, and fixed him with an encouraging smile. "Sun, I have a feeling that if you put your mind to it, and your mouth to hers… you can convince Blake to do <em>anything</em>."</p><p>"Kali, <em>please</em>," Ghira begged. "He may have won us over, but Blake is still our <em>daughter</em>. I don't need to hear the details."</p><p>Sun laughed nervously as Kali got to work on the cuts upon his chest, and he leaned back into the couch cushions to grant her easier access. "I'll do my best… but there are some things even<em> I</em> can't pull out of her. I think the key this time is going to be talking to her <em>about</em> Beacon, and her team. It's something that she's kinda made… off-limits, until now."</p><p>"Team RWBY, was it?" Kali inquired. "She's been incredibly tight-lipped about them since she got here. All I know is what you've told me."</p><p>Sun raised a brow in confusion at the statement, and idly swished his tail as he tried to keep his eyes off of Kali as she rubbed his chest. "What? You guys didn't even see them fight in the Vytal Tournament, before the tower went down?"</p><p>Ghira shook his head. "We were unaware that she was even <em>attending</em> Beacon, before the pair of you arrived at our doorstep. After Kali and I left the White Fang, and Blake decided to stay behind… we barely spoke, and eventually, all communication ceased."</p><p>"And you were fine with that?" Sun asked with wide eyes. "You just… let your daughter do whatever on her own, for years?" Sun coughed as he avoided Ghira's eyes, and toned down his surprise as best he could. "I mean, I'm not trying to judge, but…"</p><p>Kali dug her nails lightly into Sun's pecs to get him to look at her, and the gambit paid off as he winced. "We're not perfect parents by any means, Sun. That's a conversation that the two of us have had many times, but we decided in the end that it was best to let Blake find herself, and her path, without interfering. She was so driven, so <em>passionate</em> about faunus rights, even at a young age, that we let her choose to remain in the Fang, even when we wanted out."</p><p>Ghira nodded, and leaned forward to clasp his hands between his legs. "There is also the matter that… for a time, I trusted Adam to take care of her. Even though I didn't <em>like</em> him, I thought I could rely on him to guard my daughter as she found her way. I chose Sienna as my successor partially to give him the availability to focus on her… and partially because I was worried what he might do, with so much power. In a way, much of what has happened to Blake is my fault."</p><p>Sun raised his hands defensively, as Kali turned to face her husband. "Hey, <em>whoa</em>, Ghira, that's not cool. Playing the blame game is gonna get us nowhere, and you did what you thought was best, at the time. Nobody can predict exactly what's going to happen when they make decisions, and you made the most informed decision you could, back then. I'm sure Blake would say the same."</p><p>"Besides, we're trying to take <em>back</em> the White Fang. You can't be thinking along the lines that you made a colossal mistake if you're going to inspire the people to rally behind you once again," Kali added.</p><p>Ghira inhaled deeply through his nose, and breathed a ragged sigh from his mouth as he stood to tower over his wife and Sun. "You're right, the both of you. All the same… the pressure of everything going on is starting to wear on me. I think, perhaps, I should go and help Blake in the kitchen. I'll meet the pair of you downstairs, soon?"</p><p>Kali opened her mouth to protest, but Sun cut her off. "Sure, man. We'll catch up soon."</p><p>"…thank you," Ghira replied as he slipped through the door and disappeared from the office. The moment he was gone, Sun let out a weary breath that he wasn't aware he had been holding, and brought a hand up to his forehead.</p><p>"<em>Great</em>. Him, too? I thought Ghira was unbreakable!"</p><p>Kali echoed Sun's sigh as her ears flattened, and she braced a hand against his chest. "No one is truly unbreakable. Not even him. It seems to me like all three of you are dragging your feet, and I can hardly criticize you for doing so. I just hope that this rally goes well, and brings some invigoration back into your spirits. How are <em>you</em> holding up?"</p><p>"I'm…" Sun began, before he paused to reconsider. "…I have no idea. I've never felt so torn, about so many things, at once. Did, uh… did Ghira tell you about my… family situation?"</p><p>"He did, yes," Kali admitted. "I couldn't help but pry a bit, after the other day. I'm a little worried about you, to be honest… but I also want you to know that as far as I'm concerned, you <em>are</em> family, here, and always will be. Not just because of Blake, but also because of how you helped Ilia. She's been my second daughter for a decade, now, and having her back is something I never expected."</p><p>"Glad I could help," Sun replied with a smile.</p><p>"You always are… and that's a big part of why I'm so happy that you swept my daughter off her feet. <em>Please</em> stick around. Having you here is likely the only reason that I'm not feeling more like the three of you," Kali said as she finally rose and capped the jar of ointment. Sun copied her movements, and stood into a stretch as he grabbed his wine red shirt from the back of the couch, before slipping his arms through the short sleeves.</p><p>"It really makes you that happy, to see us together?"</p><p>Kali offered a nod, and clasped her hands below her waist. "<em>Family</em> is what makes me happy. Ghira, Blake, Ilia, and you. Slowly but surely, everything is coming together. We just have to weather this storm, and reach that brighter future beyond the rally, and beyond Haven. Once we get there, everything will be perfect."</p><p>"I hope you're right," Sun agreed as he offered a hand. Kali accepted it, and the pair began to make their way for the door to the office.</p><p>"And then you can focus on making me grandchildren."</p><p>Sun brought his free hand up to scratch the back of his neck as he entered the hallway, and kept his eyes on the path ahead. "…you just <em>have</em> to go there, every time, don't you?"</p><p>"I absolutely do, yes," Kali replied with a wicked grin. "I want at least two."</p><p>"Well… you won't hear any complaints from me," Sun admitted as he let his mind begin to wander to a more pleasant place.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Closer and closer to the big speech… where <em>absolutely nothing could possibly go wrong. Ever.</em></p><p>Next update on Tuesday, the 9th.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Scrape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So hey," Sun began as he circled the damp cloth around the inside of the frying pan once again. "Guess who's a good cook?"</p><p>Blake rolled her eyes as she kept them on the wine glass that she continued to polish to a sparkling transparency over the sink. "…Sun, I just made some fish. It's no big deal…"</p><p>"Some fish that was delicious," he added as he circled around to Blake's other side. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she fought back a smile, and watched his movements from the corner of her eye.</p><p>"You can't embarrass me when we're the only ones in the kitchen. It was really nothing special, okay?"</p><p>Sun jutted a hip out to the side and bumped into Blake's as he leaned over the sink and into her field of view. "Well, <em>I</em> think you should be proud. Some people can't make cereal without putting down a drop cloth and wearing a hazmat suit."</p><p>"Is that your way of telling me that <em>I'm</em> stuck doing all of the cooking, if we end up living together after all of this?" Blake asked as she finally spared him a glance. Sun's jaw dropped in mock offense as he pointed to his chest.</p><p>"Excuse me? <em>I</em> happen to be an amazing cook! I can make omelets with the best of them, and… I make <em>really</em> good omelets!"</p><p>Blake sighed and slapped her dish rag into Sun's face as she placed the clean glass next to its brothers upon the counter. "That's both pathetic and adorable, at the same time. I'll teach you what I know, when we have more time. Though… I'm not exactly a master chef."</p><p>Sun clawed the partially damp rag from his face and slung it across his shoulder as he continued to work at drying the pan. "Doesn't matter. I'll eat whatever you're cookin'. It's both good food, and pretty cute."</p><p>"<em>Cute?</em>" Blake asked as she picked up the fourth and final dirty glass and began to rinse it out beneath the faucet. "How exactly is my cooking cute?"</p><p>"…you drew little flowers on the plates with the sauce and fanned the broccoli spears into patterns," Sun answered in a deadpan voice.</p><p>"…shut up," Blake shot back as her left cat ear twitched.</p><p>"What? It's not a bad thing! I said it's <em>cute!</em> I like your artistic side!"</p><p>"You like <em>all</em> of my sides," Blake replied as she shook her head.</p><p>"Uh-huh. And is that really a surprise? It's my job, as your boyfriend, to appreciate all side-age of Blake equally," Sun stated with a heroic pose as he put his hands on his hips while keeping a tight grip on the frying pan.</p><p>"…you are <em>such</em> a dork," Blake offered as she reached out a hand for the pan. Sun passed it over, and Blake put her finished glass and the cookware on the opposite side of the sink. "I can't believe I fell for you."</p><p>"Neither can I, honestly, but I'm totally cool with it. Speaking of cool, how was Ghira, when he came down to help you in the kitchen?" Sun asked as he hopped up to sit on the counter and put his palms flat against the surface.</p><p>"…you think my dad is <em>cool?</em>" Blake asked in disbelief as she leaned back into the fridge to face Sun, arms crossed.</p><p>"No, not… well <em>yeah</em> I think Ghira's cool! But I meant 'cool' as in… being okay, you know? Did he seem alright, when he came downstairs?" Sun corrected.</p><p>"I… sort of? He was quieter than usual, I guess," Blake offered alongside a noncommittal shrug. "I wasn't really paying much attention, since I was trying not to burn the rice. Why, did something happen?"</p><p>"Well… a little? I guess?" Sun said as he tilted his head. "Not so much something <em>happened</em>, as he seems wicked stressed out about the speech tomorrow. I read over it and tried to be supportive, but he still doesn't seem too happy about talking to the public."</p><p>Blake frowned ever so slightly. "It's a bit of a big deal, Sun. What we're proposing is a shift in both ideology and potentially lifestyle for a lot of citizens of Kuo Kuana. The White Fang as they are now are so ingrained into faunus society, especially here, that making a change like that can't happen overnight. He's just planting seeds with this, and a lot of people are going to be upset with him for it. I just hope it doesn't turn out badly."</p><p>"With Ghira at the helm, and us backing him up? They've <em>gotta</em> listen," Sun said confidently. "We're just presenting the truth to the people in one neat little package. There's an opportunity to really send a message, though, that would need your help to pull off."</p><p>Blake's expression of concern turned almost immediately into a glare as she tensed. "What are you planning?"</p><p>"I mean, <em>I</em> didn't plan it, actually, but Ghira thought it would be really effective if you shared your story with the people. Your story of Beacon, and… Team RWBY," Sun said with a bit of trepidation.</p><p>"…no," Blake said simply without a moment's hesitation.</p><p>"Blake, please, just think ab-"</p><p>"I said <em>no</em>, Sun!" Blake fumed as she raised the volume of her voice. "If you want to talk about something I'm <em>really</em> not ready for, it's revisiting that night and sharing it with people I don't even know."</p><p>"Holding it in is only going to build pressure, and I <em>know</em> you blame yourself for what happened to Yang. Why don't we discuss it, and try to lift a bit of the burden, and then you can decide how you feel about telling others?" Sun asked as he slipped off the counter and approached Blake.</p><p>Blake didn't move as Sun approached to put his hands on her hips, and instead only let out a frustrated breath through her nose. "…okay. <em>Fine</em>, if you really think it's a good idea."</p><p>Sun blinked in surprise. "Wait… really? I expected you to get mad, or…"</p><p>"I <em>am</em> a little mad, but you know what? If you think this is such a good idea, and you think it'll help me start to feel better… I'll at least try," Blake spat. "I trust you."</p><p>Sun grinned despite Blake's sullen pout, and transitioned an arm down behind her knees. He pulled and pushed at the same time to unbalance her and scoop her into a bridal carry as she flailed wildly, and then clasped her arms around his neck.</p><p>"Sun, what are you <em>doing!?</em>"</p><p>"We can't just talk about something like this in the kitchen. Let's go get comfortable, and <em>then</em> we can get into it. Besides, my second duty as boyfriend-in-chief is to administer cuddles when the Blake is upset, and the Blake is <em>clearly</em> upset," Sun teased as he began to walk.</p><p>"…I'm never letting you sleep in again, if it makes you like this," Blake complained as she watched him chart a path through the dining hall and to the stairs.</p><p>"You love it," Sun countered as he made his way up the steps.</p><p>"I love <em>you</em>."</p><p>"Yup. Now, let's do this. Couch? Bed? Shower?" Sun asked as he pushed through the guest room door.</p><p>"…<em>shower?</em>"</p><p>"Joking!"</p><p>"I hate you. Couch," Blake ordered as Sun made an abrupt pivot. He made his way to the couch and slowly sat down, before transitioning to lay atop the cushions as Blake shifted to sprawl out atop him.</p><p>"Better?" Sun asked as he folded his arms behind his head.</p><p>"…alright, <em>yes</em>, this is better. I still hate you," she groused as she pecked Sun's lips.</p><p>"You'll get over it. Now… let's try to sort this out, together. How much of your feelings, and your silence about this until now is about Yang?" Sun asked as he searched Blake's eyes.</p><p>Blake didn't answer for a long time, and eventually looked away to lay her head atop Sun's chest. "…to be honest… maybe half of it. Seeing her on the ground, missing an arm <em>destroyed</em> me… but so did knowing that Adam came to Beacon partially because of me, and seeing all of the destruction and bloodshed around us. It was… <em>horrible</em>."</p><p>Sun slipped a hand down from behind his head and into Blake's hair to gently rub at the base of one of her ears. "Don't take this the wrong way, but uh… weren't you used to violence, from being with the Fang? And… maybe even killing?"</p><p>Blake let out a sigh at the question, and closed her eyes as she tried to focus on Sun's heartbeat. "…I didn't kill… but I <em>did</em> see some of it, yes. The difference for me then was that it was all working toward something. I know that isn't right, but the slaughter at Beacon just seemed mindless. <em>Savage</em>. Like the very portrait of what some humans accuse us of being."</p><p>"And that right there is exactly what you need to tell the people of Kuo Kuana," Sun said firmly. "You really don't need to get super detailed, but if they hear that you were once a member of the Fang, and that Beacon helped you wake up and see them for what they really are… maybe we'll have a shot at this."</p><p>"Maybe we will," Blake agreed as she shifted to rest her chin between Sun's pecs and stare up at him. "I still don't feel comfortable, though. Then again, I don't think <em>any</em> of us are exactly comfortable right now."</p><p>"Yeah, no, not really," Sun replied. "The stuff about Yang, though, you can definitely keep out. Is she your first priority, once we get Haven under control?"</p><p>"No," Blake said immediately.</p><p>"No…?"</p><p>"<em>You</em> are my first priority, then. Once we reach a point of relative safety, where we can really, finally relax without worrying about what terrible things might happen tomorrow every single day… I want to get away, with you. Spend some time on <em>us</em>, without having to plan, or wonder, or deal with other people," Blake said.</p><p>"Well, I'm all for that," Sun affirmed with a smile. "But seriously- once you and I get that time to ourselves, what do you want to do? Try to find her? I'm not letting you avoid this one," he added as his expression grew more somber.</p><p>Blake twisted her features into a look of annoyance as she kept her eyes locked to Sun's. "Honestly… I think priority one has to be Weiss."</p><p>"Weiss? <em>Really?</em> I thought you two didn't get along as well as the rest of RWBY," Sun stated with more than a little confusion.</p><p>"We're not incredibly close, but… Adam has always hated the Schnee family, and for good reason. They branded him like cattle. <em>That's</em> what he's hiding beneath the mask."</p><p>"That is… that's…" Sun struggled to find the words, and eventually just gave up.</p><p>"…fucked up beyond reason?" Blake offered.</p><p>"Yeah. That's the one," Sun nodded. "How… just… why do they even <em>have</em> brands?"</p><p>"They're an effective threat, from what Adam told me. Basically, the overseers down in the mines threaten to brand faunus who refuse to work. Usually, it's a hip, or back, or a hand, in extreme cases. As Adam explained it, he attacked a pair of guards after he found out that his parents were killed in a mining collapse. Their response was to hold him down, and brand his cheek. He thrashed about, and ended up taking the brand to the <em>eye</em>, instead," Blake recounted with a shiver.</p><p>"…I'm gonna puke," Sun stated as he felt a surge of disgust. "How can anyone even <em>think</em> to do that to someone?"</p><p>"I know. He blames the Schnee family for allowing the overseers to do things like that, and… even now, so do I. But Weiss wasn't directly involved. She probably doesn't even <em>know</em> what her family allows down in the mines, and now, her life is under direct threat," Blake warned. "I wouldn't be surprised at all if he heads to Atlas, looking for her. We need to be ready to stop him… if we haven't stopped him permanently, by that point."</p><p>Sun took a moment to process the information, and dipped into a slow nod. "Weiss it is… and then Yang, and Ruby. We need to get the band back together."</p><p>"I'd… I don't know. I'd love that, but I don't know if they would accept me, after I ran. I know what you're going to say, so don't even start," Blake said as Sun opened his mouth. He closed it again, and Blake continued. "I'm still willing to try."</p><p>"Good. Great, even!" Sun encouraged as he moved his hand to her other ear. "That's a big step forward, and you know I'll be there every step of the way to help smooth things over with the girls."</p><p>Blake furrowed her brows, before laying her head sideways again to trap Sun's hand against his chest. "…what about <em>your</em> team?"</p><p>Sun bit his lip and chewed for a moment. "What <em>about</em> my team?"</p><p>"…Sun, what's wrong?" Blake asked as she raised her head immediately and looked over once again. Sun sighed in response, and drew his hand back to rest it upon his chest.</p><p>"I get the feeling that I may be in hot water with them. I told Neptune I was coming after you, and I think he was honestly cool with it… but Sage and Scarlet? They might not be," Sun confessed.</p><p>"Well, did you <em>talk</em> to them? Or is this another one of those 'guy things', and just not something you would do?" Blake accused.</p><p>"I… kinda left in a hurry, and asked Neptune to sort it out."</p><p>"<em>Sun!</em>" Blake said in disbelief.</p><p>"I know, I know! But… Neptune's always been a bro, and I trust him. Sage and Scarlet, it's… I mean, they're cool and all, but we're not <em>close</em>. We used to have it out every so often, mostly me and Sage, and… that's part of why I went after you," Sun said as he shook his head. "I knew you needed me, and… I kinda needed you, too. Things were starting to get a little uglier, every so often, and Neptune kept stepping in to be the middle man."</p><p>Blake merely stared, before pushing herself off of Sun and sitting up beside him as she moved his legs into her lap. "So let me get this straight- you really <em>did</em> abandon your team."</p><p>"I'm not proud!" Sun shot back. "I… I'm basically the worst leader ever. I have no idea why I was given a team to begin with, and time and time again, I ended up feeling like I was doing it wrong. Any time I asked for help from the professors, they just told me I would figure it out, eventually. I never did, so I… came with you," Sun said in a defeated tone. "I'm sorry, Blake, but it's the truth. I'm better off following and supporting. It's what gets me through the rough times, and makes me feel useful. Leading them… really didn't."</p><p>"Do you miss them, at all? What's going to happen when the new semester starts?" Blake asked.</p><p>"Of course I do! I miss Neptune, for sure, and the others…" Sun's eyes widened, as he came to a realization. He pushed backward into the arm of the couch as he scooted into a sitting position, and drew his legs off of Blake's lap.</p><p>"Sun? What's wrong?" Blake said as her ears flattened against her skull.</p><p>"…that's it. The new semester. Cinnamon said that she wouldn't even <em>build</em> explosives, if they were going to hurt faunus, but we know she did. Blake, think about it- if they blow Haven sky high <em>before</em> the new semester, then it'll wreck the building, but not the students, while still sending a message. The new semester starts in a few weeks!" Sun stated in a panic.</p><p>Blake clenched her jaw as she thought over the theory, and shook her head. "Sun, that's… if you're right, we have almost no time. We need to convince the people as quickly as possible, and bring as many as we can to Haven. Isn't SSSN based there?"</p><p>Sun sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, and I told them to head back. I'll contact them once we get in range, and hopefully, we can at least convince Neptune to back us up. If not… we'll make it work."</p><p>"We seem to have a knack for doing that. Let's stay here tonight, just in case Ilia comes back with information from the camp. I doubt she will this quickly, but we need to fill her in and see if she's heard anything that suggests the Fang is moving soon," Blake said as she straightened her legs into a stretch above the floor.</p><p>"Sounds good to me. We should get some rest, soon, and get ready for the big day tomorrow. Ghira needs us at our best, just in case," Sun added as he stood and raised his arms above his head.</p><p>"Yeah. Then, assuming everything goes well… date night. I've got a plan. A <em>real</em> one, this time," Blake stated with an unsure smile.</p><p>"Lookin' forward to it, though… let's just take it one step at a time, yeah?" Sun asked as he made his way toward the bed and flopped down unceremoniously.</p><p>"One step at a time," Blake confirmed as she moved to sit beside Sun on the bed. "Get some more sleep, if you're still tired. I'm going to sit up, for a bit."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Sun asked as he let out a yawn and wormed his way backward toward the waiting pillows. "Got some big plans, while I'm out cold?"</p><p>The corner of Blake's mouth twitched a bit as she eyed him up with her peripheral vision. "I was… thinking of maybe writing a bit of poetry."</p><p>"Go for it. Share in the morning?" Sun asked as he closed his eyes.</p><p>"<em>No</em>."</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>"Still no," Blake sang as she stood up and headed for the bathroom. "Sleep, Sun."</p><p>Sun smirked to himself, and settled in to the blankets. "…totally gonna hunt for that poetry tomorrow."</p><p>"<em>I heard that!</em>" came the call from the open door of the bathroom.</p><p>"<em>How?</em>" Sun asked in disbelief.</p><p>"<em>I have four ears!</em>"</p><p>"…right," Sun said to himself as he rolled onto one side. "More sleep makes Sun less stupid."</p><p>"<em>Let's hope so!"</em></p><p>Sun didn't reply, as he drifted off without another thought.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Let the speech begin on Friday, the 12th.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Click</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Come on! This way!</em>" Sun cried enthusiastically as he bolted between another pair of faunus having a conversation in the middle of the marketplace. "Ghira Belladonna's about to speak, in front of the Belladonna manor! It sounds really important!"</p><p>The two faunus looked at each other and nodded, before beginning to walk at a brisk pace behind Sun. Sun himself slipped through the crowd, flattening himself and holding up his hands as he squeezed around a large man carrying a bundle of lumber.</p><p>"Hey, man! Ghira's speaking, in a few minutes! Come on down to the center of town! Big changes in Kuo Kuana!"</p><p>"Big changes? Wh-"</p><p>"Dunno! I wouldn't miss it, though! This is our home, and we deserve to know!" Sun countered as he picked back up into a jog. A throng of people followed along at a hastened clip as Sun raised his scroll to the side of his face. "Hey, how's the other side of the market?"</p><p>"<em>Pretty good, I guess?" </em>Blake's voice replied over the line. "<em>Looks like I've got pretty much everyone who cares on the way over to the house. How about you?"</em></p><p>"Good. <em>Really</em> good," Sun said as he toned his pace down into a walk. He looked over his shoulder to see what was more or less a sea of people walking behind him, and then turned to once again focus on the path ahead. "I'm more annoying and insistent than you, though, so I think I scored a bigger crowd."</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. Yes, you are. I'm walking up the steps now. Meet you here in a few?"</em>
</p><p>"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Sun replied as he pocketed the scroll. The noise of the crowd behind him swelled to a deafening roar, and Sun tried to pick out a few choice words as he made his way onto the road leading to the manor. He came away with nothing comprehensible, and chuckled to himself as he reached the steps leading up to the landing in front of the mansion.</p><p>A podium had been set up on the flattened ground atop the steps, with the Belladonna emblem carved into the front and a microphone affixed atop it. Ghira stood a good distance behind the wooden structure, with reading glasses on and a large stack of papers cradled beneath one arm. He smirked slightly as Sun approached and offered a nod, which Sun returned.</p><p>"…it seems you did well, gathering the people."</p><p>"And it looks like you're good to go. Nervous?" Sun asked as he extended a fist. Ghira rolled his eyes, before accepting the bump with a weary sigh.</p><p>"…before something like this? Always. Blake agreed to speak, as well. How do you do it…?"</p><p>"Trade secret," Sun replied with a wink. "Usually involves some kisses and a lot of truths she doesn't want to hear."</p><p>Ghira shook his head. "Say no more. <em>Please</em>."</p><p>Sun chuckled and raised a dismissive hand as he walked past Ghira, and into the waiting arms of Kali, who wrapped him in a tight hug. "You got it, Ghira. Hey, Kali."</p><p>"Hey. Thank you, Sun. For everything," Kali said as she tightened her squeeze.</p><p>"Don't thank me just yet. Let's get through this and gauge reactions, before we celebrate."</p><p>"And celebrate we will, once it's over. This is a rather big day, for Kuo Kuana," Kali said with a bit of concern.</p><p>"Yeah. And you guys, too," Sun agreed as he slipped out of the hug, and eyed up Blake. She leaned against the wall of the house beneath the overhang, with arms crossed and eyes downcast to the ground. Kali merely nodded and walked to take her place at the top of the steps, as Sun approached Blake.</p><p>"…I'm not even going to ask, because I already know. Kiss me," Sun instructed as he closed the distance. Blake pushed off the wall with her back and uncrossed her arms, only to wrap them tightly around him as she leaned up into a passionate kiss. The lip lock broke after a long moment, and Blake rested her head against the center of Sun's chest.</p><p>"Thanks for not asking. This sucks, and I hate it… but it's for the greater good."</p><p>"Pretty good summary of being a huntsman, isn't it?" Sun asked as he lightly brushed the back of his hand along Blake's cheek.</p><p>"Yes. Yes, I suppose it is," she agreed with a muted smile. "Nothing left to do but watch and listen, so… let's go and get this done."</p><p>"Yeah," Sun agreed as he waved for Blake to follow. "Just act natural."</p><p>The pair took their places at the top of the steps, next to Kali, and both sucked in a deep breath as they shifted their attention to Ghira.</p><p>With one final nod to his family behind him, Ghira began to make the slow approach to the podium. What seemed like all of Kuo Kuana had gathered in the town square, and the facial expressions and body language of the people were as varied as their faunus traits. Some stood with arms folded, looks of annoyance plain on their faces. Others wrung their hands, worried for the future. Still more looked optimistic, or simply happy to see Ghira outside of the mansion once again, and a few stood with their backs turned to their leader.</p><p>Ghira took them all into account as he straightened his papers upon the wood of the podium, before closing his eyes and taking one final, deep breath. As he looked out over the crowd once again and adjusted the attached microphone to better suit his massive stature, he started to speak in a slow, comforting tone.</p><p>"Kuo Kuana… brothers, sisters, family friends, and even those who hold a grudge against me," he began, "I am delighted to see you all here. Though our conditions upon this island are far less than ideal, we have <em>all</em> worked together to make it more than a substandard gift, begrudgingly handed to our people by humans who see us as lesser. With the combined efforts of all of our hands and hearts, banded together, we have made this island our <em>home</em>. Every home is personalized, and no home is complete without a family within it. Today, I speak to you not as Ghira Belladonna, but as a faunus- a faunus who sees you <em>all</em> as part of his family."</p><p>Sun folded his arms and smirked. He glanced sideways at Blake, who had her arms rigidly down at her sides as she hung on her father's every word, and felt his mouth pull downward into a frown. Sun considered trying to cheer her up, but decided against it as he brought his attention back to Ghira.</p><p>"I say this not because it is meant to come as a surprise, but because I want you all to rest assured that I have your best interests at heart, as I bring to you unfortunate news. I want you to view me not only as your leader, but as a concerned citizen. You and I have all watched this place grow and flourish into something far more than it once was. Many of you have raised smaller families of your own, here, and wish, as I do, to see Kuo Kuana march forward as one into a brighter future. It is for this reason that I come before you today, to say that I see signs that our town, our <em>family</em>, is beginning to stray from the path," Ghira warned as he brought a slight edge to his voice.</p><p>The townsfolk began to murmur amongst themselves at the statement- some quietly, and others loudly enough to be disruptive. Ghira allowed the intermission for a few moments, before he raised a hand for silence. Most of the crowd acquiesced, though a few individuals continued to grumble and glare as Ghira began to speak once again.</p><p>"Know that all I say now is not something I bring up lightly, and that I speak from experience. Remember that Kuo Kuana was established when I left my position as leader of the White Fang, and elected instead to serve as a figure of authority here. This village was built with a vision to show the rest of the world what we, as faunus, can accomplish together in a <em>peaceful</em> way, rather than by way of the sword. There are some here who have begun to lose sight of that vision, and I hope that I can restore it to you now. While it is true that the White Fang has assisted me, and really, <em>all</em> of us in keeping Kuo Kuana safe, brought us trade with outsiders, and handled much of the construction within the village, there have been signs of ill intent over the last week that I can no longer ignore."</p><p>A faunus with thick, brown scales upon his face stepped forward from the crowd and pointed angrily at Ghira as he yelled, his finger unsteady as it trembled in rage. "You owe the Fang <em>everything!</em> How dare you accuse us of ruining Kuo Kuana!?"</p><p>Ghira drew in another deep breath as he watched the spectacle, and kept his jaw clenched shut. He looked away from the fuming individual as others spoke their assent or began to protest, and he began to speak again in a louder voice to drown them all out. Most of the crowd returned to silence, while a few continued to argue amongst themselves.</p><p>"Recently, there have been attacks within the village. Surely, you have heard rumors by now, but I wish instead to present you all with the facts. Remember that I have invited many of you into my own home to hear your grievances, and I have never turned away those who ask me why it is that I do what I do in running this village."</p><p>A few calls of affirmation rang out from within the crowd, and Ghira allowed himself a small smirk as he built up momentum once again.</p><p>"For those reasons, I will now tell you everything I know. A few nights ago, my own daughter, and her… companion… were attacked by the White Fang, outside of a local business. The assault was unprovoked, and resulted in minor injuries to them both, as well as property damage to unrelated parties. The damage, I have paid for myself, while the damage to their feelings of safety and wellbeing cannot be so easily repaired. Shortly afterward, an altercation broke out between my wife, Kali, and a citizen who belongs to the White Fang. <em>Neither</em> party should have been brought to harm, and again, someone's home was damaged. This sort of behavior is beginning to spread throughout Kuo Kuana, and it would be incredibly easy to stoke the flames and ignite a conflict between the White Fang and those who are not a part of that organization, from which we as a village would never return. The behavior of Adam Taurus, who was once a personal friend, and who now sits near the top of the White Fang, is only serving to exacerbate tensions among our people. I have reason to believe that many of his followers reside here, among us… and may soon threaten our family at large. It is becoming increasingly clear as more and more people come forward to explain to me what motivates these attacks that <em>his</em> followers are causing the majority of our recent problems."</p><p>The buzz from the crowd grew to levels far beyond whispers and musings, and Ghira paused to let the moment pass. Sun again cast his eyes to Blake and found her breathing deeply, her hand jittering as she tried to calm herself. While the crowd was distracted, he sidled over to her and took her hand in his own.</p><p>"<em>Hey</em>," he began as he rubbed at Blake's knuckles. She looked over at him with eyes full of worry, and Sun moved to scoop her into a hug, uncaring of who was watching. "You don't <em>have</em> to do this. If it's too much, I can tell them about Beacon. I was there, too. I can j-"</p><p>"No, Sun," Blake interrupted in a shaky voice. "I'll do it. It… it <em>has</em> to be me. Just… come up to the podium with me?"</p><p>"I'll follow you anywhere. You know that," Sun reassured as Ghira once again raised his hand, though no silence was awarded.</p><p>"Citizens of Kuo Kuana- I know that the rhetoric of Adam Taurus is appealing to many, and in truth… there was a time where I, too, believed it. However, look at what his followers have done to our beautiful island in a few short days, and behold what merely invoking his name has done to this crowd. Brothers and sisters at each other's throats over the mere suggestion to return to peace, from <em>all</em> sides, and the humans are not involved. <em>We</em> are doing this to ourselves, and it is best if we catch this unfortunate turn, now, and redirect our people to return to form. I am not proclaiming that Adam Taurus and his followers are no longer 'allowed' within Kuo Kuana, but I <em>am</em> suggesting that some of his more extreme ideals need a thorough reexamination. At this time, before I conclude today's address and offer a plan to reach peace among us once again, I would like to invite my daughter Blake to share her personal experience from the fall of Beacon Academy… an unprovoked attack in which Adam Taurus participated."</p><p>Blake licked her lips and took a few calming breaths as she squeezed Sun's hand. He put a hand on her shoulder in response and offered a silent nod. With a nod of her own, Blake began to walk up to the podium with Sun at her side, as Ghira stepped away from the podium and stood silently to the left. Blake looked out over the crowd of concerned, confused, angry, and worried faces, and adjusted the microphone lower before clearing her throat and closing her eyes. Her ears wilted involuntarily as she began to speak in a quiet voice, and the noise of the crowd slowly died out as they focused on trying to hear her.</p><p>"…Beacon Academy… was my home," Blake stated simply as she reopened her eyes, and found tears already threatening to fall. For several moments, she kept her eyes locked on the wood of the podium, and merely focused on breathing as Sun rubbed her shoulder.</p><p>"I never expected it to become that. I never <em>wanted</em> to join a huntsman's academy, before I had a sudden whim to help people after what I saw within the White Fang. I never imagined that I would even… become close friends with anyone, let alone three other girls, all humans, who accepted me as their sister. But… it happened. Over the course of not even a year, I grew to see those walls as something… more than a building. Something like our village. Something like a home, and the others there, faunus <em>and</em> human, like a f-"</p><p>"<em>Criminals!</em>"</p><p>A sharp, piercing voice rang out from within the crowd, causing all color to drain from Blake's face as she found that her words had completely disappeared from her throat.</p><p><em>"Liars! Worthless degenerates! Less than! Primal, inferior beings!" </em>the voice continued as Blake stepped back from the podium. Sun stepped forward and put a hand behind himself to shield Blake as he scanned the crowd, and watched as the people began to clear out while gasping in horror as a figure made their way toward the steps.</p><p>"That is all we are to them, and that is all we'll ever be, under the leadership of the Belladonnas!" the figure continued as he emerged from the crowd. The people of Kuo Kuana formed into a wide semicircle, leaving plenty of space around Adam Taurus as he walked forward and stopped at the bottom of the steps leading to the podium.</p><p>"I will not see our people tread upon any longer… and neither will any of you, if you forsake this gallery of cowards and follow <em>me</em>."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Who <em>indeed</em> will cause problems at the speech, if Ilia is no longer acting as the mouth of the White Fang…</p><p>Next update on Monday, the 15th.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. It Has to Be This Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam stood before the assembled population of Kuo Kuana with a smirk plastered upon his face as he held his arms out to the sides and eyed up the crowd. His mask and sword were absent, and he wore his usual black suit and gloves. The opulent outfit provided a stark contrast to the people around him, and the villagers regarded him with a mixture of fear, reverence, and hatred as he turned back to face the Belladonna family once again and spoke in a booming, accusatory tone.</p><p>"Did you <em>really</em> think you could convince them to rally against <em>me?</em> That I didn't have eyes and ears all over Kuo Kuana, ready to alert me to a move like this? You're not a subtle man, Ghira, and your words are as empty as your promises of peace. Your family tends to promise a <em>lot</em> of things they can't deliver," Adam spat as he fixed his eye on Blake.</p><p>Sun looked briefly over his shoulder toward Blake, and found her slowly backing away as silent tears flooded down her cheeks. Before he could stop her, she bolted for the door of the mansion and disappeared inside, as Ghira stepped up to take his place beside Sun at the podium. The gargantuan male rested his palms gently into the wood as Sun turned his attention back to Adam, offering a death glare as he listened to the elder male speak.</p><p>"<em>Mister</em> Taurus… you are <em>welcome</em> to speak your opinion to my people, but know that I will not stand for your slander, or attacks on my family. I am here to invite <em>peace</em>, and if you feel the same way, then we can engage in debate right here, right now, to reach an ideal resolution," Ghira stated in a slow, methodical tone, his knuckles growing white as he gripped the podium with steadily increasing strength.</p><p>Adam merely laughed in response from his position at the bottom of the steps, as the crowd began to shift and murmur.</p><p>"You want to 'have this out', old man? You want to see who among 'your' people would rather follow me? Then don't blame me when the results skew against you," Adam retorted as he turned once again to face the townsfolk. "Know that I, too, have our best interests in mind, as faunus. Ghira, and <em>all</em> of the Belladonnas, pledge loyalty to our race and your immediate families, only to allow the humans to trample us into the dirt and happily accept their scraps of land. There can be no self-sufficiency in Kuo Kuana, while <em>trade</em> with humans is allowed."</p><p>Sun seethed and grit his teeth as he listened to Adam's words, his tail swishing angrily behind him. Sudden movement within the crowd drew his attention, and he found the anger in his chest bubbling up even more greatly as he watched Ilia, Cinnamon, and Fennec emerge to stand at the edge of the ring of people, each in a different position around the front of the crowd. Sun narrowed his eyes as he noticed an odd, unfamiliar black shape of some sort in one of Fennec's hands, the object partially obscured by his robes as he held it down and beside himself.</p><p>A sudden, unexpected jingling sound echoed from behind Sun and interrupted his focus. He turned his head to watch as Kali marched up to the podium and angrily wrenched the microphone down to her face level.</p><p>"Trade that <em>your </em>organization encourages, and enables! Neither race can survive without the other, and shutting ourselves off from the outside world would only lead to us falling even further into the dark ages! You say whatever is convenient for you at the time, Adam! Not what's right for us as a people!"</p><p>Once again, Adam laughed, and began to clap slowly as Kali fumed from atop the steps. "Well, well, well. It seems that the beloved leader of Kuo Kuana is incapable of thinking for himself, or fighting his own battles. I will say, though, that it's nice to see that at least <em>one</em> Belladonna woman isn't afraid to face me," Adam sneered.</p><p>
  <em>"You shut your goddamned mouth!"</em>
</p><p>The crowd fell silent at Sun's sudden outburst, and he found a feeling welling up inside of him unlike any he had experienced before. A burning, intoxicating haze clouded his every thought as he found himself marching down the steps toward Adam, his body on autopilot and the fists balled at his sides shaking in uncontrolled rage. Sun vaguely recognized Ghira's voice calling out to him as he continued to walk, but somehow, the sound meant nothing to him, and he drowned it out with his own enraged voice.</p><p>"How <em>dare</em> you come here!? How dare you stand before the Belladonnas, and even <em>pretend</em> to give a shit about these people? You want bodies for your insane, misguided war, and you want to continue your twisted, psychotic cycle of abuse that began with Blake and continues with all of us, even now!" Sun shouted, spit flying from the corner of his mouth as he made his way up to Adam and stopped within arm's length. "You sick, condescending, unbelievable <em>douche!</em>"</p><p>A tense silence hung in the air as Adam stared at Sun in momentary shock, before his features began to twist into a confident smirk.</p><p>"…<em>you</em> must be the new flame. Sun, is it?" Adam questioned as he tilted his head. "I would suggest you stay out of this, <em>little boy</em>, and let the <em>men</em> talk about the future of Kuo Kuana. No one is going to listen to some feral, vulgar <em>kid</em> with a grudge. Unless, of course, you want to make this physical. But violence breeds violence, does it not? Your… 'new family' has already accused me of using such things to inspire hatred. How fitting it would be if you sank to that same level," Adam taunted as he once again spread his arms, making himself vulnerable. "Go ahead. <em>Hit me</em>. Do it for <em>Blake</em>."</p><p>Kali paused halfway down the steps, and her eyes widened at the words. She watched with bated breath as Sun took a massive inhale, his right arm shaking horribly as it remained balled in a fist. Without warning, he raised the hand as quickly as he could, opened his palm, and used it to push Adam to the side as he stepped forward toward the crowd. Adam stepped several times to regain his balance, and narrowed his eyes as Sun began to speak.</p><p>"…this… <em>supposed</em> man," he began, as he pointed back at Adam, "is an abuser of the worst kind. He takes advantage of people for his own gain, manipulates every system and person in which he finds a vulnerability, and gives <em>nothing</em> back. I have heard more from his victims than I care to say publicly, but I can tell you all that he makes me <em>sick</em>. None of you know me… and none of you have any reason to listen to me, but I hope you do. I'm Blake Belladonna's…" Sun paused, and inhaled sharply as he weighed his options. "…boyfriend. My name is Sun Wukong, and I've been living with the Belladonnas for weeks, now. I've seen what kind of man Ghira is… and I've heard and <em>seen</em> what Adam Taurus has done, in the name of our people. I, too, was at the fall of Beacon... and I know that he was there."</p><p>Several members of the crowd looked back and forth between Sun and Adam as a new storm of conversation pulsed through the assembled faunus. Adam moved to stand even with Sun, and glared at the younger male as he narrowed his eyes. As he tore his glance away from the younger man, he cracked his neck and began to speak.</p><p>"…it's true, I was there… but what none of you know is <em>why</em>. If you heard what was said by those responsible for the attack, they are of a similar mind as the White Fang. They are unimpressed with the state of humanity. The <em>comforts</em> they've been handed, and the chains that their leaders foist upon them, unbeknownst to the common man. Those that I have met who worked to bring Beacon to its knees have cast aside their ties to humans, and now work only to wake the world from its content, unapologetic and self-serving delusions. They have provided the White Fang with resources, <em>weaponry</em>, and the transport we need to finally begin to make effective change. The advent of our ascension is <em>now</em>, beneath my rule, and it is due in part to our cooperation with them."</p><p>"Are you even listening to yourself!?" Sun asked incredulously. "You think working with 'the humans' is a sacrifice that you're willing to make? How many faunus were slaughtered like animals at Beacon, because of a war effort that you pushed? Are those just acceptable losses, too?"</p><p>Adam sneered as the crowd turned their eyes on him once again. He waved a hand to the side dismissively, and doubled down on the ice in his tone. "Faunus who cast their lot with institutions such as <em>Beacon</em> deserve what they what they received." Sun made a pained noise and shook his head as he sighed. "While it is always unfortunate for some of our kind to perish as collateral damage… they will not be missed, in our new dawn. What do <em>you</em> know of loss, Sun? I have been told by one of my associates that your parents abandoned you, but it seems to me that beyond that event, one which you were too young to even <em>remember</em>, you know little of what it does to people."</p><p>Sun slowly turned his gaze to Ilia within the crowd, and found that she refused to look at him as she held her arm in shame. He inhaled deeply through his nose as he tried to calm himself, and Adam took the vulnerable pause to continue, and address the crowd at large in a soft, contemplative voice.</p><p>"People of Kuo Kuana… <em>look at me</em>. Look at the left side of my face, and see what <em>humans</em> do to our kind, when we dare to disobey. When we dare to question, or lash out at the injustices they lay at our feet. I was branded like <em>cattle</em>, claimed as a possession of the Schnee Dust Company… the very same company that sold their stolen product all throughout Vale, and on the campus of Beacon. To fund and attend that school is to endorse the theft of the dust that <em>I</em>, and countless others who never escaped those mines, procured. All those who would stand silently by and utilize the resources stolen out from under us by the Schnee family deserve justice at the hands of the faunus. How many of you have relatives who have a story like mine? How many of you know our misguided brothers and sisters, who one way or another allow this to simply continue? How many more of us must suffer silently, until a change is made?"</p><p>Adam narrowed his eyes as the villagers whispered in agreement, and his voice gained a threatening, malicious edge. "<em>I am that change made manifest</em>."</p><p>"…you are a pathetic, hypocritical psychopath," Sun said in an exhausted, defeated tone as he brought a hand up to his forehead. "Violence <em>isn't</em> the answer. You operate out of the shadows, clinging to scraps and begging for resources from your supposed enemies while you tie your tongue in knots to justify your actions. Look at Kuo Kuana- this entire town was built on faunus working together, regardless of belief or origin, and making do with what we have. The fact that this town stands says more to the humans about our capacity for greatness and desire for equality than any amount of smoldering buildings ever will. Your actions, and the White Fang, are holding us back. The greatest loss<em> I</em> know is the lives you stole in support of your own ego, and inability to deal with your past in a way that benefits anyone but <em>yourself</em>."</p><p>For once, the cool, cocky mask that Adam kept in place seemed to slip as he bared his teeth, and several faunus near the edge of the crowd stepped back in fear as he whirled on them.</p><p>"And Kuo Kuana is <em>good enough</em>, is it? An island at the edge of the world, mostly uninhabitable, that we were given just to keep us quiet. That isn't good enough for <em>me</em>. Anyone who looks around us and sees anything more than a sad imitation of the comforts and indulgences that the majority of humans enjoy in ignorance and undeserved decadence is a <em>fool!"</em></p><p>"Then I'd rather be a fool than a member of your cult!" Sun countered as he stepped forward, putting mere inches between himself and Adam. "You have no appreciation for what you <em>do</em> have, and you're here sitting atop the pile of followers you supposedly care about while trying to convince them to be your shields! The family bonds and sense of community in Kuo Kuana are worth more than what most major cities will ever have in lien! We'll get to their level in time, but it takes patience!"</p><p>Adam's anger continued to flare as his face broke out in a nasty scowl. "I've done my waiting… and these people have, too. Enough false promises. Enough thoughts of 'someday'. I have the power, resources, and people to elevate us <em>now</em>. My grip upon the White Fang is absolute, now that Sienna Khan has been assassinated by <em>humans</em>, and they will come to cower at our name for their crimes!" Adam snarled.</p><p>"You have no power over <em>anything</em>, except through fear," Sun said slowly and carefully. "You appreciate nothing, you <em>earned</em> nothing without using intimidation and taking advantage of people more vulnerable than you, and you're a coward for waiting until now to march into town to try to sway Kuo Kuana to your side. You call <em>me</em> the emotionally unstable little boy? The rage on your face right now and your inability to compromise and adjust is the reason you're going to lose this bid for power… and the reason you lost Blake."</p><p>Adam's lip twitched as he let out a frustrated noise. "Enough of this!" Without another word, he cast a gloved hand out to the side, aimed at Fennec, while he kept his eye locked on Sun. Sun followed the gesture to look at the red-robed faunus and his mouth opened in shock as time seemed to slow.</p><p>Several members of the crowd gasped as the sheathed katana flew through the air toward Adam, though the blade never made it to him. Adam hesitated for several seconds before he closed his outstretched hand and sucked in a deep breath of disappointment and followed it with a shaky, furious exhale.</p><p>"Oh, <em>now</em> what?" he complained, as he let his gaze follow Sun's to where the sword had been intercepted.</p><p>Cinnamon stood in the distance between Fennec and Adam, clutching the black sheath that the former had attempted to throw. Wilt remained firmly lodged inside of Blush in Cinnamon's right hand as she glared at Fennec, who slipped backward into the crowd. Slowly, she turned to look at Adam instead, a silent fury in her eyes.</p><p>"…there will be no martyrs today. Enough damage has been done on both sides, without spilling blood, and to do harm to this <em>child</em> would only tarnish our image. Back off, <em>baby</em>, and… Sun, was it?" Cinnamon asked as she narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "Go <em>home</em>. Lick your wounds, and stay <em>out</em> of this. Your pointless idealism has no place here, or anywhere else that falls within White Fang territory. This is your first and <em>only</em> warning."</p><p>In a clean, graceful motion, Cinnamon turned to address the crowd and folded her arms across her chest, keeping Wilt tight to her body as she projected her voice. "Those of you who can see sense, and wish to join the White Fang in our crusade… there is a large boat with our flag waiting in the harbor. <em>I</em> will be there, and willing to answer all questions you might have about our organization and intentions. Follow me to the docks, and you will see the truth that the Belladonnas failed to admit to you."</p><p>Without another word, Cinnamon began to walk forward with purpose as the crowd parted for her as if on cue. Adam spared Sun one last, sidelong glance and let out a small chuckle.</p><p>"…you're lucky, little boy. Next time, she won't be there to save you."</p><p>Sun chose not to dignify Adam with a response as he watched the older male walk off to follow Cinnamon. He turned, only to collide with Kali as he was scooped into a hug.</p><p>"<em>Sun!</em> You really didn't h-"</p><p>"I really did," Sun interrupted as he returned the hug. He half-listened as Ghira began to address the people who remained behind, and tried to call back those who had turned to follow Cinnamon. Despite his efforts, he made out few of the words as Kali squeezed him harder still.</p><p>"You salvaged what may have been a disaster, and almost…" Kali shook her head, and stepped back as she dropped the hug. "Please, don't take a risk like that again, especially while unarmed. He wouldn't think twice about killing you…"</p><p>"I know. I… kinda lost my mind, but… he can't just get away with this!" Sun fumed as he walked past Kali, and up the steps.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Kali asked, as her ears perked.</p><p>"…where I belong. To Blake," he said with determination as he reached the door of the manor and pushed his way inside.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Hey, look, Sun and Adam talked and settled their differences, and <em>everything will be fine forever, now!</em></p><p>Consider this the blanket happy birthday to everyone ever, since it seems that all of the reviewers were born around the same time. Crazy how that worked out. As far as planned chapters work out… the speech and Adam interrupting was supposed to happen 10 chapters ago, according to my pacing guide. 50 is looking pretty damned likely right about now, before "this" story "ends."</p><p>Make of those quotation marks what you will, but I'm not telling until later. I have a feeling that those following What You Stole will be very, very pleased.</p><p>Next update on Thursday, the 18th.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun swallowed hard as he stood outside of the guest room and went over all of the possibilities in his mind once again. Though he had no idea what exactly he was about to walk into, the thought of turning around or doing anything else at all never crossed his mind as he gripped the doorknob and slowly turned it. He listened intently for any movement or indication of Blake behind the wood, but came up with nothing. After a final, deep breath, he pushed forward and stepped inside of the familiar room.</p><p>Immediately upon clearing the entryway, Sun was greeted with the jet black barrel of Gambol Shroud aimed squarely at his face, and shaky wildly. Not even a second later, the sight was replaced by Blake's tear-stained face as the weapon dropped to the floor and she launched herself at him. Sun caught the sobbing faunus and wrapped his arms firmly around her back as he trailed one hand up into her hair.</p><p>"It's fine, Blake. I'm here. It's just me," Sun reassured over the echoes of several pairs of footsteps from the bottom floor. The sudden noises caused Blake to cry out and shiver, and she squeezed even tighter around his neck. "Hey! It's fine! Everyone's alright, and the house security is double checking that this place is on lockdown."</p><p>"It's not fine," Blake protested, her voice a hoarse, hard to decipher mumble as she mashed her face tightly into Sun's collarbone. "I watched for a while from the balcony, and then I couldn't… he's <em>here</em>, Sun! He's in Kuo Kuana, and he knows about <em>us.</em> There's only one way this can end, and I c-"</p><p>"<em>Shh</em>," Sun interrupted as he stroked Blake's hair. "Let's not talk about endings. There's nowhere safer to be right now than here, and we've got allies on the inside of the Fang. The best thing we can do right now is just stay put, make a plan with your parents, and wait for word from Ilia."</p><p>"We're not going to <em>get</em> word from Ilia, Sun!" Blake nearly shouted as she pulled back slightly to look up at him. "She could have warned us! She <em>should</em> have told us that this was going to happen! She <em>knows</em> I can't deal with this right now!"</p><p>"And I'm sure she has good reason for not contacting us. If we really don't hear from her… then I'll get us an answer," Sun resolved as he transferred his hand from the tangles of Blake's hair down to her shoulder. "I'll get through to her, if I have to… but I still have faith. I still think this is going to work out. I got the people to see a little bit of Adam's hypocrisy, at the very least."</p><p>Blake's ears perked as she gave him a look of disbelief. "You… <em>what?</em> What happened, after I stopped watching? I only saw a few minutes of the back and forth between you two. When he started trying to justify the attack on Beacon, I just… I couldn't listen anymore. I barely made it that far."</p><p>"That's fine. You did your best, Blake. Now, you need to let us be here for you a-"</p><p>"<em>It's not fine!"</em> Blake strained as she pushed a fist into Sun's chest. The move caught him off guard, and he fell silent as he watched Blake burst into a fresh round of ugly tears. "It's… <em>not</em> fine. I can't let you fight my battles for me. I <em>can't</em> just keep running, and that was my first instinct <em>again!</em>"</p><p>"But you were aware of the possibility," Sun offered. "You at least knew that that was how you would probably react, and gave me warning. I don't mind standing in for you."</p><p>"Just because I knew, doesn't mean that it was right," Blake countered. "<em>Look</em> at me. I feel like I can barely stand, just thinking of him. If… <em>when</em> he comes looking for a fight, I'll force myself not to back down. I won't let him steal anything else from me."</p><p>"And neither will I," Sun agreed. "He's on our turf, now, and… a-and we've got this," he finished, cursing his momentary hesitation as his thoughts drifted back to the close call that had happened not half an hour before. Sun looked away, hoping that Blake hadn't noticed the sudden hitch in his speech.</p><p>"…Sun," Blake began as he shifted his eyes back to meet hers. "What's wrong? You didn't answer my question about what happened, after I came back inside."</p><p>"I didn't answer because you moved on to something else," Sun said as his tail twitched nervously.</p><p>"<em>Sun</em>."</p><p>"I…" Sun paused, and every fiber of his being screamed at him to lie. He slammed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as he inhaled, before making his decision. "…I almost got myself killed. I wasn't thinking, and Fennec… was on standby, with Adam's sword."</p><p>Blake's eyes widened as a chill pulsed through her body. "But… then how…"</p><p>Sun heaved a sigh, and shook his head. "…Cinnamon. She caught it out of the air, and stopped what probably would have been a massacre. Everything you've said about him is right, Blake. He's delusional, savage, and totally out of control. I don't think he'd actually care if he had to burn down all of Kuo Kuana to get a quarter of these people to follow him to Haven."</p><p>"I don't care about Haven right now," Blake seethed. "Don't ever do anything like that again, Sun."</p><p>"Don't say that! What was I <em>supposed</em> to do?"</p><p>"Stand back and let my father handle it!" Blake insisted as she dug her nails into Sun's chest. He winced, and she pushed away out of the hug and folded her arms. "You put yourself in danger, and got away with it this time, but if he had managed t-"</p><p>"I know! I <em>know,</em> alright?" Sun interrupted. "I just… he… he insulted you, and I completely lost it. Something came over me, and I had to defend you, alright? I told you I'd fight him off to protect you, and I felt the need to do it with words… even if I went a little overboard. I'm sorry, okay?" he asked, as he threw his arms out to the sides.</p><p>Blake gave Sun an even look, before walking to the bed and flopping backward upon it. Neither said a word as Sun joined her, and copied her motions to end up at her side. The pair of them stared up at the ceiling together in silence, until some sniffles from Blake prompted Sun to take her hand. She entwined her fingers with his, and kept her eyes skyward as she began to speak in a small voice.</p><p>"…I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, especially over his insanity. I <em>need</em> you, Sun."</p><p>"And I need you. Look, I know you keep saying you need time, but… it's up. It sucks, I know, but we need to face this <em>now</em>. I'll text Kali and tell her and your dad to just do their thing, while I help get you back on your feet, alright? But tomorrow… tomorrow, this gets serious. We get up, we sit down, and we make a game plan. A plan that involves Ilia, either as a friend, or… an obstacle," Sun finished ominously.</p><p>"…okay," Blake replied as Sun took his scroll out of his pocket. "Just stay with me. Be here, and help me work my way through this."</p><p>Sun nodded as he began to type out a message to Kali. He brought his other hand up to wipe away Blake's tears with a thumb, and then cupped her cheek as he pulled her into a gentle kiss.</p><p>"We'll get there. Just… think of this as the next big step. A new beginning that we're well prepared for. Together like this, we can handle <em>anything</em>."</p><hr/><p>Once again, Sun found himself unable to sleep. Over the course of eight hours, the only things that had changed had been his lack of shirt and positioning, as he and Blake found themselves higher up on the bed and their heads upon pillows. Blake cuddled tightly into his side as they talked for the majority of the early evening, until she had slowly fallen asleep. Sun had closed his own eyes and attempted to follow her into a peaceful dreamscape, only to find countless thoughts anchoring him in the waking world.</p><p>The scenario of the speech replayed in his mind over and over on an endless loop. Sometimes, Adam managed to catch his sword. Others, Sun was quick enough to draw his staff and counterattack before Adam even managed to get Wilt out of its sheath. Occasionally, Sun found himself on the ground, a horrible, warm liquid spilling from his stomach as the moment rewound and began again. In another version, he was standing over Adam, who had been beaten into the dirt and left broken and bleeding by the confrontation.</p><p>In both scenarios, Sun felt the same way;<em> horrified</em>, both at the thought of one of two lives being lost as a direct result of his actions, and of what either outcome would do to Blake.</p><p>In the few moments that other thoughts filtered in, Sun found his mind on Blake, primarily, and the progression of their relationship. Once or twice, he had wondered where Neptune was, and how he had handled the situation with their team. At that exact moment, however, Sun's thoughts were on Ilia, and he felt an intense, surging feeling of frustration grip his chest.</p><p>As though on cue, Sun's scroll vibrated and caused him to twitch uncomfortably in surprise. Blake groaned and tightened her grip around his arm as he fished through his pocket with the other to draw his scroll and bring it to his face. A photo of Ilia greeted him, along with a short line of text.</p><p>
  <em>Be there in ten. I have an hour, at best.</em>
</p><p>Sun felt his frustration boiling up into anger as he slid his thumb across the screen, and began to move backward to sit up in bed.</p><p>
  <em>Blake's room.</em>
</p><p>Without waiting for a response, he slipped the scroll back into his pocket, and rested his hand atop Blake's arm. Her eyes fluttered open into half-awake slits as she let out an adorable yawn, her head naturally rising from the pillow.</p><p>"…Sun…?"</p><p>"…Ilia's here. I'm going alone," he said firmly as he rubbed at Blake's knuckles. She considered him through a sleepy haze, before letting herself crash back into the pillow below.</p><p>"…you sure you don't want me to come with you?"</p><p>"No," Sun answered quickly. "I want you to go back to sleep, and pretend I never woke you. I'll be back soon," he reassured as he gently picked Blake's hands and arm off his own. She allowed it, before closing her eyes once again.</p><p>"If you're sure. Love you."</p><p>"You, too," Sun nodded as he slipped out of bed. He headed for the door and elected to leave his shirt and shoes behind while he made his way out and through the halls, down the familiar path.</p><p>Again, rushing winds echoed along the paper walls, and Sun narrowed his eyes at the staccato sounds of raindrops against the roof. He shook his head as he made his way toward Blake's room, and drew his weapon from the back of his belt. Sun flicked his wrists and swirled the separate parts to form a long, red and gold staff as he pushed through the door, and flicked the light switch. He was greeted with nothing, and moved toward the balcony door with a huff.</p><p>Sun slid back the paper and looked outside into the darkness and pouring rain to try to catch sight of Ilia, but came up with only droplets and distant lights. Annoyed once again, he turned and began to pace the room, weapon clenched tightly in hand, as he focused on the sound of the rain to try to calm his thoughts. Minutes passed until a familiar voice met his ears, and he stopped in mid-stride to look at the speaker.</p><p>"Sun? It's just me. Why are you armed?"</p><p>Ilia stood wide-eyed and nervous in the door frame, wearing a deep blue spaghetti strap top and black pajama pants. She was soaked to the bone, hair hanging straight and soggy as she held her arms and shivered. Sun's anger began to melt away almost immediately at the sight, before flaring up again as he looked away.</p><p>"…because you've got some explaining to do, Ilia."</p><p>Ilia cast her eyes to the floor with a guilty look as she shivered. "Look, I'm sorry! If I had a chance to safely make a call, I would have! I barely managed to keep in touch with Cinnamon while we were on the island! What if one of them asked to see my scroll, or overheard me? Sun, there was just no way th-"</p><p>"No," Sun cut in. "Not that. Why, exactly, did Adam need to know about my past?"</p><p>Ilia made a pained noise as she slowly began to approach Sun. "…I… I had to give him <em>something</em>."</p><p>"Not that!" Sun said with an icy tone.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>, that!" Ilia insisted. "My entire job in Kuo Kuana was to keep an eye on the Belladonna manor. He asked for what I learned in my time here, and if I gave him nothing but the obvious…" Ilia paused, before looking up at Sun defiantly. "Consider what he almost did to you, earlier today. Think about what he'd do to <em>me</em>, if he found out the truth."</p><p>Sun took several breaths before setting his weapon down on the bed, and heading toward the bathroom. Ilia followed, but stayed several steps behind as he began to speak once again.</p><p>"…what, exactly, did you tell him?"</p><p>"…everything. Everything, but the fact that I'm on your side. He knows about your relationship, and he knows what I know about <em>you</em>. Someone told him that I had two scrolls on me. I <em>had</em> to give him something good, after he mentioned that, so… he now has a copy of all of the files I took from your scroll. I'd probably be dead, otherwise. I… it's my fault, for not being careful enough around the Fang, and not keeping your scroll hidden. I'm sorry, Sun. I wouldn't have said anything, if that was an option," Ilia admitted with a sniffle.</p><p>Sun emerged from the bathroom with a fluffy black towel, and closed the distance between them almost immediately. Without a word, he draped the fabric over Ilia's shoulders and began to ruffle it against her skin as he kept his eyes away from hers. She extended her arms out to the sides to give Sun access, and he wrapped the towel around them, one after the other, to dry the exposed skin.</p><p>"…why are you wearing pajamas in the middle of a rainstorm?"</p><p>"I had to sneak out from the Notched Blade," Ilia explained. "I didn't exactly have a choice, and now I'm <em>freezing</em>."</p><p>Sun let out a guilty sigh as he made his way over to Blake's dresser, and peered inside. He closed the top drawer as he was met with a pile of panties, and tried the next, only to find her collection of nighties. He pulled out a blue one, and offered it to Ilia.</p><p>"…here. I'll turn around. Just… finish toweling off, and I'll explain it to her in the morning."</p><p>Ilia accepted the garment with a thankful nod, and Sun turned away from her as she began to strip.</p><p>"Thanks. Sun… I'm <em>really</em> sorry, but it might have been life and death. I know I screwed everything up worse than it already is, but… can you try to forgive me, eventually? I plan on keeping my promise to stick with you two."</p><p>"…I already have," Sun admitted as he shook his head. "Even though you… <em>really</em> complicated things today, and Adam knows too much… you're still my little sis."</p><p>Ilia's facial scales flushed pink as she finished drying herself off, and rolled on the nightie. She began to work the towel through her hair as she cleared her throat. "…you can turn around now."</p><p>Sun did as she said, and couldn't help but smile ever so slightly as he noticed her coloration and guilty grin.</p><p>"What? It's true. I'm not giving up on you <em>that </em>easily. I'm just… a little annoyed. I'll get over it," Sun reassured as he moved to sit on the edge of Blake's bed.</p><p>"Thanks. I really don't deserve you," Ilia commented as she sat down beside him and continued to dry her hair.</p><p>"Yeah, well, whatever. I'm not going anywhere, whether you like it or not. Where did you go, after everything went down? Did you learn or see anything useful?" Sun asked.</p><p>"Well… yes, and no," Ilia began. "Cinnamon attracted one hell of a crowd to her ship, and she spent the rest of the day fielding questions and instructing citizens of Kuo Kuana to pack their shit and get ready to head out. A <em>lot</em> of people went, Sun. It's… really not a great situation, right now."</p><p>"And what about Adam?" Sun inquired as he uncomfortably shifted his weight.</p><p>"He was on the boat most of the day, with Cinnamon… but I left for the Blade to book a room after a while, so I would have an opportunity to get to you guys. I know the ship left the harbor a few hours ago, with a lot of people on it… but I don't know if Adam was among them," Ilia confessed as she crumpled the towel into a soggy ball and rested it atop her knees.</p><p>"<em>Great</em>," Sun griped. "So he's either here and waiting to make his move, or en route to Haven Academy with an army of gullible morons. The people still here have <em>no</em> reason to believe us that he's going to make an attack at the school. I guess that means we need to pack up, head for the Academy, and do our best to defend it while leaving Kuo Kuana vulnerable."</p><p>"Unless… I give you my scroll," Ilia said slowly. "I don't have anything from Adam himself, but… maybe if I ask Cinnamon, she would tell me, and then you could use it as evidence?"</p><p>Pins and needles rushed through Sun's arms as he looked Ilia over.</p><p>"…<em>no</em>. No, if we do that, you <em>will</em> get killed. I'm not putting you in jeopardy like that," Sun said with a sense of finality.</p><p>"What other choices do we have, right now? We can trust Cinnamon," Ilia said with confidence. "She's told me a lot over the past few days, and she probably saved your <em>life</em>, earlier today. If I ask, she'll probably at least tell me we're headed to Haven, in writing. That, along with some of the other things I have on my scroll should be proof enough that the Academy is in danger. Besides… she <em>let</em> me defuse her bombs, while I was away with the Fang. She might even help us defend the Academy, at this point."</p><p>"Ilia…" Sun started, but trailed off. "I… don't know. I don't know what to do, right now. Can you stay the night, and talk to us, and Blake's parents, tomorrow morning, so we can come up with a plan all together?"</p><p>Ilia shook her head sadly as she looked over to the open balcony. "If Adam's still here tomorrow, and I'm suddenly missing… it's not going to look good. I should <em>really</em> get back…"</p><p>Sun let out a ragged sigh, and cradled his head in his hands. "Damn it all. Alright, then… just go. Take another nightie with you, wrap it in a fresh towel, and change, once you get back to the Blade. Just… promise me you'll contact us as soon as it's safe again, and then try to get over here? We're getting close to the time that you're going to have to stand with us in the open."</p><p>"I know, Sun. Trust me, I know… and I'm scared," Ilia said as she scooped up her damp clothing and rolled it into the soggy towel. She made her way to the dresser and grabbed another garment, before dipping into the bathroom and taking another towel. "But… it's less scary, when I've got you and Blake to protect me. I'll be back soon."</p><p>"You better be," Sun instructed as he pushed himself off the edge of the bed and made his way to Ilia. She leaned up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, and he pulled her into a quick squeeze in response.</p><p>"Well… we're really in deep now, huh? Get some rest, and I'll see you again as soon as possible. Don't text me. I'll text you."</p><p>"I know," Sun affirmed. "Goodnight, Ilia. Try to get some sleep, yourself."</p><p>"Oh, I absolutely won't," Ilia said as she headed to the door and slipped out onto the balcony. She gave Sun a small wave, which he returned, before she disappeared over the railing and into the rain.</p><p>"…and neither will I," Sun said to no one in particular as he slid the balcony door closed once again, only to rest his forehead against the wooden support. "<em>Fuck</em>."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>I suppose now is as good of a time as any to admit it, given what I said about chapter count at the end of the last chapter- we're going up through Volume 6 in this story. Get ready for some pretty huge departures from canon… as well as Cinnamon's purpose in RWBY to all come together. The hints are there already, with more to come. Keep an eye out.</p><p>On the same subject, 50 is just a guess… but remember, this story was originally a 10-chapter little look into Sun and Blake's relationship during volume 4. Then, I actually thought I'd somehow get all the way up through volume 6 within 30 chapters. I am the worst judge of story length in history, so just assume that this story will go up to that point, and then… some things will happen. Big, mysterious things.</p><p>Next update on Sunday, the 21st.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. By Any Other Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mom, we <em>can't </em>just go back out there and start trying to win people over. They won't just follow us to Haven without more evidence, and… Adam might still be in town. Sun said that Ilia told him that Adam might be in Kuo Kuana, instead of on that boat!"</p><p>"We can't just sit here and wait for him to attack us, and we can't just leave, so we need to find a middle ground!"</p><p>"Hey, ladies, with all due respect, you're <em>both</em> right, but arguing isn't going to get us anywhere…"</p><p>"I'm <em>not</em> leaving the house, unless we all go together."</p><p>"And <em>I'm</em> not sitting here and waiting for our home to turn into a deathtrap!"</p><p><em>"Enough</em>," Ghira commanded in a booming voice as he raised his hands. He sat, eyes closed and legs crossed, before a low table playing host to a tea kettle, four cups, and a breakfast spread. Kali and Blake both stopped arguing immediately, and Sun merely sipped his tea as he remained silent and shifted his attention to Ghira.</p><p>"That's <em>enough</em>, from both of you. We're getting nowhere, and wasting time. Both of your statements have merit, but we can only be pulled in so many directions at once, before we snap. It's time we choose a path to focus on, and stick to it. Personally, I think we should reconsider our levels of personal protection, and remain together. Then, and <em>only</em> then, do I support the idea of going out into town to see what we can do with the remaining peoples' hearts and minds."</p><p>Blake scowled as her ears flattened back against her skull. "Dad, for the last time, I'm not wearing <em>armor</em>."</p><p>"And why not? I just want to see you with a bit more protection!" Ghira stated incredulously.</p><p>"Because I'm not used to it, and we have <em>aura</em> for that! It would just weigh me down, and… can't you just be happy that I'm wearing more clothes, now?" Blake asked in annoyance.</p><p>Sun raised a finger as he kept his teacup raised in the other hand. "Just saying, that's because you stole <em>my</em> shirt."</p><p>"And it looks <em>great</em> on you, dear," Kali added. "I especially like the way you leave the top few buttons open, to give us all a good look at your bra."</p><p>"<em>Mom!</em>"</p><p>"No comment," Sun offered as he once again sipped his tea. Ghira shook his head, and drew in a deep breath.</p><p>"<em>Focus</em>, all of you. If armor is off the table, then it's time w-"</p><p>"Actually…" Sun began as he set his cup down. "I… wouldn't mind looking into it, if it'd make you feel better."</p><p>Ghira blinked in surprise as he quirked a brow. "…really, now? You seemed resistant to the idea, before."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I'll take any advantage I can get. C'mon, let's go check it out. You have it in some room deeper in the mansion, right?" Sun asked as he rose from his sitting position. Blake merely shook her head, as Kali put a hand on her shoulder and leaned over to whisper in her ear.</p><p>"I do, yes," Ghira agreed as he followed suit and stood up next to Sun. He looked down at his wife and daughter as Blake stole a piece of bacon from the pile of food, looking annoyed. "Will you two be alright, for a bit?"</p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>," Blake said dismissively. "Go and cover yourself in bulky metal. Mom and I will clean up, and then double-check the security detail. Then, <em>maybe</em> we can head into town."</p><p>"Sure thing! Just… take it easy, okay?" Sun asked as he ran through a series of arm stretches. "We've still gotta talk more, later, and get you back to your prime."</p><p>"Yeah. Have fun," Blake deadpanned as she waved a hand toward Sun. He merely shook his head and followed along as Ghira began to walk. The patriarch remained silent until they had made their third turn, deeper into the mansion and clearly out of earshot.</p><p>"…you seem tense."</p><p>Sun frowned as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, and became very interested in the floorboards as he walked along. "…aren't you?"</p><p>"A little," Ghira admitted as he made another turn, and led Sun even deeper into unfamiliar parts of the manor. "However, your ever-present smile seems about ready to crack. I may not know you as well as Blake does, but it seems to me that something unpleasant is brewing beneath the surface. What's going on?"</p><p>"Well… I'm thinking of proposing to your daughter."</p><p>"<em>What!?"</em> Ghira nearly yelled as he stopped mid-stride, and turned to face Sun in utter shock. The younger faunus snorted a bit as his face broke out into a cheesy grin.</p><p>"<em>Gotcha</em>."</p><p>Ghira grumbled and shook his head, before turning once again and beginning to walk. "…a month and a half ago, I would have put you through the wall for that."</p><p>"A month and a half ago, and I probably would've peed myself if you even threatened to," Sun admitted.</p><p>"Yes, yes, but… things are different, now. And you still haven't answered my question," Ghira pressed as he stopped before a large iron door with circular knockers on either side.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm pretty good at that," Sun pointed out. "Or… absolutely awful at it, since Blake calls me on it all the time. I didn't get much sleep, and I've got a lot on my mind. Gonna be totally honest with you, but I'm… really not huge on the idea of armor. I agreed to come with you for other reasons."</p><p>Ghira threw his hands up, and shook his head. "Why does <em>everyone</em> seem to have an issue with armor, in this family? Just… shoulder pads! A reinforced <em>belt! </em>Something, <em>anything</em> to give yourself that much more protection!"</p><p>"Whoa, <em>whoa!</em>" Sun said as he raised his hands defensively. "I'll try it out, sure, it's just… not the main reason. The biggest thing is… I kinda wanted to apologize for going off on Adam, and ruining the flow of your speech. I've been thinking about it, and it's one of many things that kept me awake. I feel like I may have done some damage, by being so… brash? And vulgar. And… stupid," Sun finished as he dropped one hand, and brought the other around to scratch the back of his head.</p><p>Ghira's features softened as he laid a massive hand atop Sun's shoulder. "…son."</p><p>"…uh… yeah?" Sun questioned as he blinked in confusion.</p><p>"…no. <em>Son</em>. With an 'o'. As in, <em>my son</em>." Ghira paused for a moment to let the sentiment click, and smirked softly as Sun's eyes widened in comprehension. "What you did wasn't stupid, by any means. You acted from the heart, and such a move is <em>never</em> stupid."</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"No. No 'buts', and no regrets. Yes, I had more to say to the people, but in the context of Adam interrupting me, it made little sense to continue on as planned. In truth, had you not jumped in and dressed him down in front of all of Kuo Kuana, I'm… not entirely sure how I would have handled the situation," Ghira confessed.</p><p>"Probably with more grace than I did, at the very least. I mean, I got him pissed enough to try to murder me, and he spun my words against us," Sun said as his shoulders deflated a bit. Ghira tightened his grip, and frowned softly.</p><p>"Even so… grace is not always the answer. You showed passion in spades, and those who remain here and consider supporting us are the faunus I would want at our side in the battles to come. Those who saw not how, but <em>why</em> you acted as you did will prove more valuable allies than any who went to the White Fang ship to discuss pay, politics, and pushing blame onto humans for all of the problems plaguing the faunus." Ghira patted Sun's shoulder, before letting his hand drop to his side. "Cheer up. You did fine."</p><p>Sun allowed himself a forced, uneven smirk as he nodded. "If you say so… but I'm still going to try to hold back a bit. I'm… not sure how I feel about that impulsive, angry side of myself. It reminds me a bit of the way that…" Sun paused, and shook his head with an annoyed exhale. "…the way that Blake talks about <em>him.</em>"</p><p>Ghira folded his arms across his chest. "Believe me, whatever comparison you're drawing between the two of you… it's incredibly misguided, and a needless worry. You are <em>nothing</em> like him, nor will you ever be. If you call what you did 'snapping' then you should have no worries about turning out like Adam. When Adam 'snaps', people die. Are you worried that Blake is going to start seeing him in you?"</p><p>Sun looked away, and nodded slowly. "She… I… I really don't want to talk about some of the reasons why, but…"</p><p>"If it will help, then feel free. If <em>I</em> am uncomfortable seeing you like this, then imagine how Blake will feel, if you hold on to these notions," Ghira replied.</p><p>"…she does some things with me that she's only ever done with Adam, apparently. Sometimes, I catch myself saying, or doing things that remind me of things she's said about him, and…"</p><p>"…what kind of 'things' are you talking about?" Ghira inquired. "You're talking in circles and being needlessly vague."</p><p>Sun shifted his weight uncomfortably as he dared to look up at Ghira. "Uh, well. Sexy… things…?"</p><p>Ghira closed his eyes, and brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose with his fingers for a moment. "Such things are natural, for couples of your age. As much as I don't like it, I think your concerns are unfounded, and honestly, ridiculous. Has <em>she</em> ever compared the two of you, directly?"</p><p>"No, but…"</p><p>"Then take it from her, and take it from me, two people who know Adam very well. You are nothing like him. Stop stewing in your doubts and feelings of inadequacy, and redirect your energy elsewhere," Ghira ordered as he crossed his arms once again.</p><p>"Yes, sir. Sorry, I'm… just a bit of a mess, right now. So is Blake, and seeing her like she was last night is kinda bringing me down, too. When she soars, I feel like I'm on top of the world. When things get ugly, it's like being in quicksand," Sun explained as he shook out his hands in a full-body shiver.</p><p>"That is simply called love, Sun. Young love, specifically. You're doing a fine job of showing it, and keeping her sane. For that, I am eternally grateful," Ghira said as he turned and gripped one of the iron knockers.</p><p>"You really think so?" Sun asked as he moved to take position behind Ghira.</p><p>"I know so. I haven't seen her smile the way she does around you since she was just a little girl. You brought back my daughter, even if she only surfaces on occasion. I owe you the world for that," Ghira said as he pulled the door open and stepped inside. Sun followed, and his eyes widened as he beheld the large vault of weaponry, armor, and artifacts that awaited.</p><p>"Whoa," Sun exclaimed as he entered the chamber. Two large, cylindrical pillars stood three times his height and connected floor to ceiling in the center of the room. Each was decorated with various axes, spears, swords, and shields mounted in brackets, and still more war implements were arranged neatly along the walls. Several mannequins dressed in full suits of armor that looked tailored to fit Ghira stood in random locations around the floor, and the décor was topped off by several display cases featuring artifacts. Two house attendants, each armed with a high-tech looking firearm, stood silently before the pillars and eyed Sun suspiciously as Ghira moved ahead of him.</p><p>"At ease," he commanded with a raised hand. The pair of guards nodded and stepped off to the side, before Ghira turned and faced Sun once again. "Welcome to the Belladonna 'vault', I suppose you could call it."</p><p>Sun furrowed his brow as he walked up to one of the pillars, and began to look over an ornately decorated axe that featured embossed vines trailing up the haft. "Did you… make these? <em>Buy</em> these? Are they heirlooms, or…?"</p><p>"No, yes, and yes," Ghira answered as he moved to stand beside Sun. "Many of these items were gifts, as well. My own personal weaponry fits into that category."</p><p>Sun's confused expression remained unchanging as he eyed Ghira up and opened his mouth, only to close it again. "Uh… <em>what</em> weaponry? I've never seen you with anything, even when we were checking the house for Ilia that one night."</p><p>Ghira chuckled at the sentiment. "<em>Exactly</em>."</p><p>Quite suddenly, the pointed pauldron on Ghira's left shoulder almost seemed to come alive. The curved metal beneath the protruding spike extended down his upper arm in a series of overlapping metal plates that worked their way down and around his elbow, and stopped at the back of his fist. Within seconds, his entire left arm was completely protected in a flexible steel, as natural panther claws extended from his nails.</p><p>"Uh… holy <em>crap</em>," Sun offered as he looked over the intimidating sight. "You've had that this entire time?"</p><p>"I have," Ghira admitted. With a flick of his wrist, the contraption began to fold back into itself and tuck neatly back beneath the shoulder pad as he retracted his claws. "Never underestimate the advantage that surprise can bring. Of course, against <em>Adam</em>, such a thing is hardly an unknown. There are several pieces of transforming weaponry and armor here, though this is the one that I feel most comfortable with. I would implore you to spend some time here, and select something of your own."</p><p>Sun let his eyes wander from Ghira's shoulder down to his other piece of armor, before looking back up to Ghira's face. The older faunus sighed, and shook his head.</p><p>"…I <em>know</em> you're thinking something, and it's probably something I'll regret entertaining. Out with it."</p><p>"So, uh, does the belt transform? Like a… like into a jockstrap, or something? You know, for protect-"</p><p>"<em>No</em>."</p><p>"…didn't think so, but I had to ask," Sun replied sheepishly as he made his way over to a display case.</p><p>"Of <em>course </em>you did. Shall I leave you to take it all in, and come to a decision? I have half a mind to go and check on Kali and Blake," Ghira stated as he cracked his knuckles.</p><p>"Wait, hold on, just a second?" Sun said with a sigh. He looked down through the glass of the display, and eyed the contents. A row of sparkling gems laid upon a velvet cushion within, and Sun found himself almost unable to tear his eyes from their luster.</p><p>"What is it?" Ghira asked as he made a slow approach back to Sun's side.</p><p>"…two quick things. First, I know that… you're insisting that I'm nothing like Adam, but I feel like I should admit that even if that's true, I'm not perfect. There's still a lot you don't know about me. Stuff that might… not really sit well with you?" Sun said in a half-statement, half-question.</p><p>"And what sort of 'stuff' might that entail?" Ghira asked. Once again, he put a hand upon Sun's shoulder, and gave the boy his undivided attention.</p><p>Sun squirmed a bit beneath Ghira's hand, and heaved a sigh as he finally tore his eyes off the jewels and brought them up to meet Ghira's. "…I used to be a thief. A good one, too. Mrs. H, the woman who ran the foster home I was stuck at, she used to come up short on money for food every so often. There were just too many of us, and she never turned a kid away. So… I 'helped out' the only way I knew how, when I was young. I used to go into town and play up the helplessness, or do small favors for people who looked like they had a decent amount of money, before fleecing them out of some lien, or belongings I could pawn off."</p><p>Ghira let out his own heavy sigh, before giving Sun's shoulder a gentle pat and dropping his arm back to his side. "You are correct that I don't… <em>appreciate</em> those sorts of actions, but I can hardly crucify you for taking that route as a child. You were just trying to help, after all."</p><p>Sun looked away, and felt his shoulders tense up as he spoke a quick reply. "…I never stopped."</p><p>No retort came from Ghira, though Sun knew that his eyes were boring holes through him and awaiting an explanation.</p><p>"I mean, I haven't stolen anything since we reached Kuo Kuana, mostly because Blake hates it… and I also don't really have an excuse for continuing to do it. Like I said, I got good at it. Getting good at it made it easy, and it getting easy made it routine… even after I left, and didn't really need to steal, anymore. I guess… seeing gems like this reminded me of it. They're exactly the sort of thing I'd lift," Sun finished as he shook his head.</p><p>Ghira fell silent for a long period. Sun stole glances back and forth between him and the display case as he held his breath for what seemed like an eternity.</p><p>"…<em>Sun</em>. I expect you to stop such behavior, <em>permanently</em>. Our family, especially in the position of power within Kuo Kuana that we've found ourselves, cannot be seen associating with <em>thieves</em>. Is that clear?"</p><p>"Crystal, sir. I'm sorry. I'm… keeping it in check. Promise," Sun insisted as he rubbed at his arm.</p><p>"Good. I do appreciate your honesty and forthrightness, but the point stands. What else did you want to say?" Ghira inquired.</p><p>Sun made a pained noise, and shook his head. "I… think maybe I should have asked the second one, first. Now might not be a good time, if you're not exactly happy with me."</p><p>"Out with it, boy," Ghira said as he rolled his eyes. "I may not be <em>thrilled</em>, but you haven't exactly 'damaged' our relationship, if that's what you're worried about. I never expected perfection from you, but you've come far closer to it than I ever imagined you might."</p><p>Sun felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck, and he cleared his throat as he moved away from Ghira and distracted himself with another display case.</p><p>"Uh, I mean, you don't have to answer, if you don't want to, but… can I ask how long you've been calling me… 'son'? Like, with an 'o'? Was this the first time, or…?"</p><p>An odd surge of pins and needles crept up Sun's back as Ghira chuckled in a deep, bassy tone from somewhere behind him. Footsteps echoed out against the tiled floor of the room as Ghira made his way toward the large iron doors, and paused momentarily.</p><p>"Since you and I went into the forest to gather wood," he answered, before making his way out of the room to leave Sun alone with the collection.</p><p>Sun watched curiously as he saw his reflection start to smile involuntarily within the glass of the display case.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Another step toward big events coming, both related to canon, and not. The big departures will start soon enough, and as for Volume 6… it's definitely going to be interesting.</p><p>Next update on Wednesday, the 24th.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Like A Wet Blanket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake angrily nibbled at a piece of bacon as she watched Sun walk off with her father, and let out a heavy breath through her noise. Kali didn't say a word as she reached over to the tea kettle and refilled Blake's cup, only for the younger faunus to whip her head around and glare angrily.</p><p>"Oh my <em>gods</em>, Mom! I'm <em>fine!</em>"</p><p>Kali paused and hiked a brow as she held the kettle steady above the table, before resuming her motion and setting it down lightly.</p><p>"…honey. <em>Breathe</em>."</p><p>Blake grumbled as she finished the bacon strip, and let out a tremendous sigh. Kali busied herself with sipping her own tea, before holding the cup in front of herself and idly letting the warmth of the ceramic travel into her hands. She allowed her daughter to continue to fume as she watched Blake snatch a piece of toast as though she was starving.</p><p>"Blake… you realize I didn't say anything, right? We all know that you have it rough right now, and we all understand how serious this is… but you're winding yourself tight enough to snap. Part of the reason Sun just left is probably to avoid being around when you lose it," Kali said calmly as she took another sip.</p><p>"Yeah? And what about <em>you</em> keeping our little fight going, and making everyone uncomfortable? And then suddenly, you just want to stop? Why, to save face? Or because you realize how ridiculous it is to just march into town and look for Adam?" Blake questioned as she ran a nervous hand through her hair. Kali watched as Blake's hand jittered while partially hidden amongst the raven locks, and shook her head.</p><p>"It has nothing to do with 'saving face', and everything to do with restoring calm. We're a <em>family</em>. Disagreements are bound to happen, and your father was right- we can't afford infighting right now. That, and I told you to drop it for Sun's sake. We both know that he's reaching his limit, as well," Kali added.</p><p>"And what about <em>my </em>limit? What if all I want right now is for him to stay here, with me, so I can lean into him and just… try to disappear, or pretend this isn't happening, or eventually come up with a plan?" Blake whined. "What if I need him right now?"</p><p>"What if you gave him every signal in the world that screamed the opposite, instead?" Kali asked.</p><p>Blake paused and bit her lip, before dropping her toast back onto her plate with a huff. "What if I'm terrified of everything right now, and I don't want him to see that?"</p><p>"It's a little late for that," Kali replied as she scooted closer to her daughter and offered a hug. Blake leaned, and truly, almost fell into the embrace as her mother caught her. Her ears drooped into a sad, defeated display as she closed her eyes and returned the hug in silence.</p><p>"Honey… I think that Sun made the right call. He's incredibly good at reading you, and giving you what you need. Don't you agree?" Kali asked as she offered Blake a gentle squeeze.</p><p>"…<em>yeah</em>," Blake admitted with a groan. "But it sucks. Everything sucks."</p><p>"<em>He</em> doesn't suck. He's giving you space to collect your thoughts, and likely dealing with some of his own worries, with Ghira. I'm sure he'll be back in a few minutes, and when he returns, you owe him some love," Kali said as she ruffled Blake's hair.</p><p>"There's never a moment when I don't, Mom. Even when he's going through a crisis, he <em>always</em> spins it back to focus on me. I've been trying for like a week to set something up for him… just… <em>one day</em> where he's the focus, and we get away from my problems and stupid insecurities. It's just that… things keep happening. Every time we get near a moment where I can pamper him, I get blindsided by some kind of bullshit that ruins it all. I feel guilty, and needy, and… like dead weight," Blake admitted as she let the last words out with a heartbreaking finality.</p><p>Kali gently rocked Blake in her grasp as she continued to play with her daughter's hair. With a sad smirk, she rested her chin atop Blake's head, and closed her eyes.</p><p>"We've been over this. You know exactly what I'm going to say, don't you?"</p><p>"…<em>please</em> don't tell me 'that's just life'."</p><p>"That's just life," Kali agreed as Blake let out another groan. "You know it's true. The best laid plans, and all that. The time will come when you can finally turn the dynamic of your relationship around on supporting him, but for now, it just isn't meant to be. Not yet. As much as you feel like it's unfair to keep taking, you <em>need</em> his support, especially with Adam on the loose in Kuo Kuana. I have a theory as to why Sun is the way he is, based on the bits of information he keeps letting slip," Kali mused.</p><p>"…because he's too pure, innocent, and self-sacrificing for this world?" Blake asked. "He's like the eternal boy scout, and that's honestly starting to worry me. He told me what almost happened in the square, and he seriously needs to be more aware that we're dealing with people who aren't going to offer second chances and the opportunity to just talk things out."</p><p>"Not quite, though you aren't wrong. He <em>has</em> relied upon you for support, at least a little, what with his past. However… I get the sense that there's more to it, and more to <em>him</em>, internally," Kali said as she shifted Blake to lay upon her lap. Blake looked up at her with curiosity as she continued.</p><p>"I think that little bit of reliance upon you was testing the waters, to see what you can handle, and how he personally feels with trusting you with knowing his inner workings. Perhaps, subconsciously, he's supporting you first to build you up. Maybe he knows that you <em>can't</em> handle just 'one more thing' about him, without overloading and dragging both of you down. Maybe he's holding back and trying to fix you, so that you can help fix him. That kind of dedication is a rare and wonderful thing."</p><p>Blake searched her mother's eyes as she listened, and then pulled her lips into a frown. "…so I'm not good enough to know the truth, yet."</p><p>"…I <em>will</em> slap you," Kali threatened. "That isn't at all what I'm saying. If you <em>really</em> think about it, and reflect on how your relationship has gone thus far, I think you'll find that his behavior and support makes a lot of sense."</p><p>Blake shifted uncomfortably in her mother's grasp, and folded her arms across her chest. "…maybe. But, what makes you so sure? Where is all of this insight coming from? It's not like you can read his mind."</p><p>"I don't need to," Kali replied as she shook her head. "I just recognize that Sun and I aren't as different as you might think. The start of my relationship with your father mirrors your own more than you'll ever know."</p><p>Blake sat up almost immediately, and turned to face Kali. "…what is <em>that</em> supposed to mean?"</p><p>Kali shook her head and offered a sad smile and wave of her hand in response. "…I'll tell you, one day. When you're older."</p><p>Blake's ears folded back as she crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes. "I'm an <em>adult</em>."</p><p>"An adult who isn't in any state to deal with something like that, right now. Just take comfort in the fact that when I say Sun is a good fit for you, I speak from experience. Stick with him, trust him, and melt into his constant embrace without worrying about the balance of your relationship. The foundation is there. It'll work out how you want it to, so long as you just go with it," Kali advised.</p><p>"Your mother is right," came the booming voice of Ghira as he walked back into the room and returned to where he had previously sat. "Sun is a fine young man, and one that I am proud to have as a member of this family."</p><p>Blake watched in confusion with her mouth agape as her father sat down, before closing it and clearing her throat. "You… <em>what?</em>"</p><p>"What?" Ghira repeated as he held out his cup. Kali smirked as she titled the kettle to pour, and kissed Ghira on the cheek before he pulled back after his cup was full. "I've said before that I appreciate having him here. This isn't the first time I've been wrong about someone."</p><p>Blake sputtered as she grabbed for her own cup. "Yeah, sure, but… not that <em>blatantly</em>. What just happened, while you two were away?"</p><p>Ghira waved his free hand as he sipped at his tea, before lowering the cup to chest level. "Nothing special. I simply believe that it's something you need to hear right now, in addition to being the truth. I couldn't be more proud of both of you, in terms of who and what you're becoming."</p><p>"Even when you feel like you need to spell it out for me, because I'm a mess?" Blake questioned with a scowl. "First it was Sun, then it was Mom, and now, it's you. Do you really think I'm that close to just losing it?"</p><p>"Yes," Kali and Ghira answered in unison. Blake sighed heavily, and shook her head.</p><p>"<em>Wow</em>. Thanks for the vote of confidence."</p><p>"Sweetheart," Kali began. Blake avoided her eyes as she continued to speak, and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "We <em>just</em> talked about this. It's perfectly fine to admit that you need a little support."</p><p>"Even to your incredibly lame parents," Ghira added. "You know, it's not lost on me that Sun is giving you space for your own benefit. The storm cloud above your head is practically dampening the carpet, at this point. While he's in the armory, I decided to come back and offer you a bit of reassurance in his place."</p><p>Blake stared down into her tea for a long while, and watched as her reflection distorted and danced in accordance with the small, panicked movements of her hand. After a few silent moments of soul searching, she closed her eyes, and began to speak.</p><p>"…why am I the only one who can't see it? Why do all three of you know what's going on, while I feel like I'm just wandering around in the dark, bumbling into things and hoping that they end up being what I need?"</p><p>Ghira set down his cup and moved closer to Blake as she turned her head to look at him. "Because you keep asking your guiding light why it's there, instead of simply allowing him to give you new perspective and aid where you need it most."</p><p>Blake turned her attention to Kali, who merely nodded at Ghira's words. "…I think I get it. I'll… try. I'll try to just 'go with it'."</p><p>Kali smiled as she and Ghira moved in from either side to trap Blake within a family hug. "There you go. Trust us. Things may seem dark right now, but so long as we stick together, we can handle Adam, and whatever the future holds. There's just one piece missing…" Kali trailed off as a set off footsteps echoed down the corridor from behind Blake, and Sun reentered the room. Ghira grumbled slightly as he noticed that Sun carried no armor or new weaponry with him, but elected to say nothing.</p><p>"…'sup. I miss something…?"</p><p>"Just a dogpile on Blake," Kali replied as she nodded toward Blake's back. Sun moved into position and hugged Blake from behind as he sat down, only to earn a shiver and squeak.</p><p>"Okay, <em>okay</em>, too much, people," Blake complained. All three of the other faunus let go of her, only for Blake to whirl and quite nearly pounce onto Sun. The young male fell to the floor on his back as Kali and Ghira returned to their spots around the table.</p><p>"…I missed you."</p><p>"…I was gone for like 20 minutes! At <em>most!"</em> Sun whined as Blake wrapped her arms around his back.</p><p>"Believe me, <em>I know</em>," Blake replied as she locked him into a kiss. Sun braced his hands upon her shoulders and leaned up to guide her back into a sitting position, his cheeks turning scarlet as Kali gave them a wolf whistle. The pair broke the kiss, only for Sun to smile nervously.</p><p>"Is everything alright…?"</p><p>"<em>More</em> than alright. I think w-"</p><p>A sudden vibration from Sun's pocket rattling against the wooden floor interrupted Blake's statement, and the room fell eerily silent as the pair looked at each other. Sun felt his breath hitch in his chest as he remained still, only for Blake to speak.</p><p>"…is it… is it Ilia? You should pick up…"</p><p>Ghira furrowed his brows as Sun reached into his pocket, and brought the scroll to eye level.</p><p>"…no. It's… unknown. I don't…"</p><p>"Put it on speaker," Kali instructed. Sun nodded as he set the scroll onto the center of the table and did as he was told. He cleared his throat, and leaned slightly over the device.</p><p>"Uh… hello…?" Sun began. A shiver tingled from his tail all the way up through his spine as a familiar, smooth, and ominous voice came through the line.</p><p>"<em>Hello, Sun. I think we should have a little chat. Privately, this time."</em></p><p>The sentence was punctuated by an odd scraping noise, followed by a weighty <em>click</em>.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Lots of interesting stuff going on in the reviews, and I'm going to keep my mouth shut on this one in terms of theories about characters and the path ahead. It's <em>definitely</em> fun to watch, though, and some answers are coming soon.</p><p>Others won't show up until the final chapter.</p><p>Next update is Saturday.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Lesson Learned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake's eyes widened and she scooted backward as the voice came through the scroll upon the table. Ghira clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes as he focused upon the device, and Kali clasped her hands and rested them in front of her mouth while she listened. Sun sucked in a rattling breath, and cracked his knuckles with a shiver. Finally, he closed his eyes and began to speak as a familiar sensation of rage began to boil up within his chest.</p><p>"What do you <em>want</em>, Adam?"</p><p>"<em>Not the best listener, are we?" </em>the voice teased, before letting out a condescending laugh. "<em>Like I just said- I want to talk. You, me, and no one else. Are you alone?"</em></p><p>"<em>Yes</em>, I'm alone, but I won't be for long," Sun lied. "We'll take this to the authorities, and trace the call. We'll find you," he threatened through clenched teeth.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, I hope that you do. I'd like nothing more than for you to deliver yourself to me, wrapped in a nice little bow. Or, if you're feeling generous, deliver Blake, as well."</em>
</p><p>Blake slid her knees up into her chest and wrapped her arms around them as Kali moved in and enclosed her in another crushing hug. Both remained silent as Ghira stood, careful not to make any noise, and walked toward the doorway to lean against the wall. He fumed silently as he watched Sun, who pressed his hands down into the wooden floor until his fingers started to go white.</p><p>"…yeah, that's <em>not</em> happening. How about you stop being difficult and get to the point? You want to talk? <em>Talk</em>, before my patience runs out, and I hang up," Sun spat.</p><p>Another harsh, arrogant laugh came over the line, before Adam sighed. Sun balled his hands into fists and pushed harder into the floor as he could practically hear the confident smirk through the scroll.</p><p><em>"Oh, Sun. Didn't Blake ever tell you that I don't like being told what to do? <strong>I'm</strong> in control, here, and I'll take my sweet time as you sit there, livid, trying to be the better man. It must be hard, trying not to curse me out again. You know if you do, someone's going to come running, and I'll just… disappear, along with my offer,"</em> Adam taunted.</p><p>"I wish you <em>would </em>just disappear," Sun grumbled. "What offer? What stupid game are you playing?"</p><p><em>"No games</em>," Adam said as another scraping sound echoed through the scroll. "<em>Just… an idea. I want you and the Belladonnas gone from Kuo Kuana, as soon as possible. I'm getting bored, running these one-on-one interrogations and reassurances with the populace here. I honestly don't know how Cinnamon does it."</em></p><p>"Probably by not being a pretentious, self-righteous, holier-than-thou dictator who actually cares about her people," Sun fired back.</p><p><em>"The way you speak, it almost sounds like you know her,"</em> Adam mused. Sun looked to Blake, who shook her head furiously.</p><p>"…no. But it wouldn't surprise me, based on what little I've seen. Why don't you just hand control of the Fang over to her, and realize that all you're doing is pushing people away? They only rallied behind your cause once you finally shut up and she stepped in."</p><p>A long stretch of silence filled the room as Kali smirked. Upon his return to the conversation, Adam's voice carried a bit more of an edge.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll handle things the way I <strong>want</strong> to handle them, little boy, and right now, I'm handling <strong>you</strong>. Come to the docks, tonight."</em>
</p><p>"Why?" Sun asked with a confident tone. "I'm pretty comfortable right here, with all of my <em>friends</em>. Especially my <em>girlfriend</em>. I don't know if you've met."</p><p><em>"I've met more of her than you ever will, and I found her disappointing in almost every way,"</em> Adam replied coolly. Ghira's glare intensified as he listened, and Blake looked away as her shoulders tensed. <em>"She's a… <strong>decent</strong> lay, if you can get over how much of a cold fish she can be. At the start, anyway."</em></p><p>Sun spoke with a hiss as he jumped back into the conversation to prevent any further details. "Yeah, that's great, thanks for sharing. Why would I come to the docks to meet you? What happens if I don't?"</p><p><em>"If you don't, it's going to be bad for everyone involved… and many who aren't. The people of this rotting little village are complicit in their support of the Belladonnas, and if you won't play ball… then I'm not going to waste more time here, trying to convert the few left that will listen. I'll mark them as enemies, the same as your… 'family',"</em> Adam said, making sure to put a sarcastic emphasis on the last word. <em>"Does it make you feel wanted, being with Blake? Have you started calling Ghira 'Daddy', yet?"</em></p><p>Kali's expression turned into a sneer as she raised a middle finger and began circling it in the direction of the scroll. Sun took several breaths to try to calm himself, before replying.</p><p>"You know <em>nothing</em> about me. I don't care what Il…" Sun paused for a second as he caught himself, praying that Adam hadn't noticed. "…l-minded thoughts you have about how I feel. I'll be there, alright? You want to talk? We'll talk."</p><p><em>"Come alone,"</em> Adam instructed. <em>"Unarmed."</em></p><p>Sun snorted in disbelief as he shook his head. "Yeah, I'll come about as unarmed as <em>you</em> did, to the plaza. That was <em>low</em>, man. Even for you."</p><p>
  <em>"And yet, had <strong>my</strong> girlfriend not been there, we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we? You need to get smarter, Sun. If you defy me, it's going to cause a whole lot of pain for those you care about. Alone. Unarmed. I'll know, if you break either of those rules."</em>
</p><p>"I mean, yeah, I'd have a weapon and someone with me. No shit, you'd know," Sun seethed.</p><p>
  <em>"There it is. Getting frustrated?"</em>
</p><p>"Getting <em>ready</em>," Sun replied. "Whatever you've got planned for tonight, it's going to go down in flames."</p><p><em>"Oh, you have no idea. Say hello to Blake, for me. Tell her that I'm coming very soon, to give her another scar,"</em> Adam threatened. Another click rang out, and then the scroll fell silent as the time of the call flashed on the screen and the device went dark.</p><p>Sun looked over to Blake, who had her eyes clenched shut as Kali kept her in an embrace. Kali's ears flattened and the rings within them jingled as she nearly hissed.</p><p>"You're <em>not</em> going alone."</p><p>"<em>Or</em> unarmed," Ghira added as he walked back into the main room, looking furious.</p><p>"I know," Sun agreed. "But I <em>am</em> going, so we need to figure out how this is happening, and how to make it safe. Or… as safe as it can be."</p><p>"I'm going with you."</p><p>Everyone else in the room turned to look at Blake in surprise. "Honey…" Kali began, only for Blake to wriggle her way out of the hug and stand, her chest heaving.</p><p>"<em>No</em>, Mom. I'm going. I'll follow from the rooftops, and keep an eye on you, Sun. If he starts something, I <em>will</em> be there to finish it, at your side. I'm not running again," Blake resolved as she balled her fists.</p><p>"We should <em>all</em> go," Kali suggested, only for Ghira to shake his head in disagreement.</p><p>"We can't. This could easily be a trap. If Adam really is going to wait at the docks for Sun, he's likely <em>expecting</em> all of us to be there. That leaves our home vulnerable. If Blake is going to follow Sun, then you and I should stay here, ready and waiting for some sort of duplicity."</p><p>"Gotta say, I'm with Ghira on this one," Sun affirmed as he pocketed the dormant scroll and stood. "Yeah, it sucks, but… there are a lot of Fang on this island, and those against them aren't likely to come running and defend either set of us tonight, if and when we get into trouble. Blake and I have got it covered. I trust her with my life."</p><p>"And I trust you with mine. I'll stick close, and sneak my way up to you two as soon as things get ugly," Blake said as she wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her dress shirt. "Like you said… we've got this. I <em>believe</em> in us."</p><p>Sun smiled as he closed the distance between them and pulled Blake into a tight hug.</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, we do. No matter what he's planning, I think we're going to make some kind of significant progress tonight. It'd be nice if we could somehow give Ilia a heads up, and maybe find a way to have her help us out… but she said not to call her," Sun considered as he ran his hands along Blake's back.</p><p>Ghira snorted. "Of course she did. I still don't trust that she has our best interests at heart."</p><p>"<em>Ghira</em>," Kali admonished as she moved to stand beside him. "She's in a rough spot right now. Yes, it's because of her own doing, but… there's little we can do for her, until she steps out to openly support us."</p><p>"Well, she'd better do it soon," Ghira said.</p><p>"Yeah… really soon. Like, <em>tonight </em>soon, if we end up fighting Adam," Sun agreed. "At least we'll get to have a really cinematic duel on the beach, if everything goes wrong."</p><p>Blake punched Sun lightly in the chest as she frowned. "It isn't going to go wrong. It <em>can't</em> go wrong, or else I really am going to snap. I'll follow your lead. So far, it's always worked out, hasn't it?"</p><p>Sun nodded in agreement as he gave Blake a gentle kiss upon the ear. "Yeah. Just go with it."</p><hr/><p>The cool breeze coming in from the ocean brought goosebumps to Sun's arms as he slowly walked toward the docks in silence. He closed his eyes briefly as he sucked in some of the refreshingly cold air and shook his hands out in an effort to steady his frayed nerves.</p><p>"Come on, man, you've got this," he said to himself as the docks came into sight. The wooden structures stood as oddly-shaped black lattices under the subtle moonlight, and Sun found that the orderly rows of support beams almost resembled headstones from a distance. He cracked his neck and licked his lips to try to banish the thought, before casting a quick glance off to his left side for reassurance.</p><p>A small black silhouette darted along the roof of a nearby building before crouching behind the raised edge of the square platform. Sun smirked, and continued onward as he slipped a hand into his pocket. He pressed the screen of his scroll and began to whisper, hoping that the flesh-colored earpiece would pick up his words.</p><p>"Blake, you doin' alright up there?"</p><p><em>"Just fine,"</em> came the nervous reply. <em>"I'm running out of rooftops, though. I'll try to come on down once you reach the docks, and circle my way beneath the pier. Keep him distracted."</em></p><p>"You know me. I'm good at being distracting," Sun joked as he walked out onto the beach.</p><p><em>"Your ass does look great in those jeans, from up here,"</em> Blake replied as she leaped along to the next rooftop. Sun took note of the sudden flirtatious tone in her voice, and shook his head.</p><p>"…you don't have to do that, you know. We're gonna be fine. Just… have faith?"</p><p>
  <em>"I do… but you can't blame me for being on edge. Going silent. Good luck. I love you."</em>
</p><p>"You know I love you, too," Sun replied as he made his way up to the ramp leading to the raised wood. As he stepped onto the boards, a dark shape leaning against a raised wooden pole jutting up from the pier caught his attention. The closer he got to the figure, the more it seemed that something was wrong, until they turned to face him fully with a smile.</p><p>"…<em>Ilia?"</em></p><p>"Hey, big bro," Ilia replied with a toothy grin. She walked forward and jumped to grab him around the neck in a tight hug. Sun let out an anxiety-filled sigh of relief as he caught her, and looked her over with confusion.</p><p>"Hey, little sis. But… what are you doing here? I got a threatening call from Adam, telling me to meet him at the docks, tonight. He sent you instead?"</p><p>Ilia dropped back to the wooden planks as she crossed her arms. "Yeah, he did. He told me to come here and 'deal with you' while he 'tends to other things.' Little does he know that it's just going to result in giving you more details, while we hatch a plan. I think we may have an opportunity to strike him where it hurts most."</p><p>"Really?" Sun asked as he raised a brow. "Hold up a sec. Blake's here, too, and she should hear this."</p><p>Sun reached into his pocket once again, and pressed upon his scroll. "Hey, Blake? It's just Ilia. Adam was too much of a tool to face me, so he sent her to slap me around a bit, instead. What a dumbass."</p><p>
  <em>"…<strong>wow</strong>. I'll be right there."</em>
</p><p>Ilia rolled her eyes as Sun took out his scroll and ended the call, before removing his hidden earpiece.</p><p>"So. How've you been?" she asked, before her face fell into a worried frown. "Actually… how's Blake, before she gets here? Is she holding up okay?"</p><p>Sun raised a hand and rocked it back and forth in a 'somewhat' motion. "About as well as can be expected, honestly. I will give her credit, though, she's hangin' in there."</p><p>"Probably thanks to you," Ilia teased as she shifted her weight to one hip. "As much as it sucks that she's taken… I really do owe you, for keeping her together. I honestly don't know if I would've been able to pull it off."</p><p>"Hey, you're gonna make some girl really happy, someday," Sun reassured as he patted Ilia on the shoulder. "Trust me."</p><p>"I hope so," Ilia replied as footsteps echoed on the pier. Sun smirked as Blake joined his side and wrapped an arm around his waist, before nodding to Ilia.</p><p>"…Ilia. So, this was a colossal waste of time and runaround, on Adam's part."</p><p>"Looks that way," Ilia nodded. "I did learn some stuff that might help us out, though, so it ended up being convenient. Turns out, he's… not…"</p><p>Ilia trailed off as she looked over Sun's shoulder, and her eyes widened. Quite suddenly, she clasped a hand over her mouth while she pointed, her hand shaking wildly as she looked on in horror. Sun's face fell as he watched Ilia's expression change, and he turned to find a sight that made his blood freeze in shock.</p><p>In the distance, a thick, black column of smoke was rising from the Belladonna mansion.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Of all of the character development that Blake has received in this story, the piece that I'm most proud of is how <em>she didn't light her own goddamned house on fire to see an opponent in a dark room a little bit better, despite having natural night vision.</em></p><p>I mean… seriously? <em>Seriously</em>.</p><p>Next update is on Tuesday.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. What You Stole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun's chest heaved as he sprinted through the streets of Kuo Kuana at full speed. He took greedy breaths and kept his hands bladed as he ran, dodging and weaving around signs, small fences, and the occasional stunned villager. Over time, Blake caught up to his side and tossed his weapon over to him in mid-stride. Sun caught the small red rods and transformed them into a staff while running, before twirling the implement to rest against his back as he made his way into the marketplace.</p><p>"Sun! What are we going to do!?" Blake asked with a strained voice. Sun spared her a look as they both kept pace, and found that her eyes were already starting to well up.</p><p>"Just… just get there, first! We need to catch our breath, and… we'll form a plan! Where's Ilia?"</p><p>Blake stole a glance over her shoulder as she leaped cleanly over a market stall in her path.</p><p>"Behind us! She's coming!"</p><p>Sun began to slow his pace as the duo reached the path leading up to the manor, and eventually walked to a stop. The building before them glowed a bright, sickening orange from within the windows, and a back section of the house was wreathed in smoke. Gunfire echoed from within the home, and Sun took several breaths to steady himself as Blake paced back and forth, scroll in hand.</p><p>"Mom? <em>Mom!?</em>" she nearly screamed, as the call connected. "Where are you? What's going on?</p><p>Blake paused to listen intently, before hanging up the call and stuffing her scroll back into her pants. Ilia finally reached the two speedier faunus, and doubled over to hold her knees while panting as she looked up at the building.</p><p>"Oh… oh <em>shit!</em> It has to be Adam! We need to get in there!"</p><p>Blake gripped Gambol Shroud and drew the halves of the weapon into both hands as she shivered.</p><p>"Mom's in the downstairs study, but she doesn't know where Dad is. I'm going to her. Sun, you find Dad, and we both prioritize getting them out of here safely."</p><p>Ilia took one last breath and nodded, before drawing her weapon. "I'll go with him."</p><p>Sun's mind raced as he watched the flames begin to creep up a distant wall. Suddenly, an idea struck him, and he turned to face Ilia. "No. Go upstairs, and start checking rooms. Stay stealthy, and see if you can locate Adam. Call us, as soon as you do. Your cover isn't blown just yet, and you can get the drop on him while we distract him. One clean shock mid-fight, and he's down. Are you willing to risk it?"</p><p>Ilia's eyes widened as she looked back and forth between Sun and the burning manor, before she nodded with determination and lowered her mask to cover her face. "I'll start on the side by Blake's room."</p><p>"And I'll break a window on the way to the study, on the back hall of the first floor," Blake said.</p><p>"Then the main entrance is mine," Sun concluded. "Either of you need help, you call, immediately. Stay smart. Stay safe… and let's all make it out of this alive."</p><p>The two girls nodded their approval and took off; Ilia extended her whip and used it to attach to a balcony and zip upward, while Blake darted off to the right and rounded the side of the house before disappearing out of sight. Sun paused momentarily to watch her go, before beginning a purposeful stride for the front door of the mansion. He kicked it open and flourished his staff into a two-handed ready stance while looking around the entrance hall.</p><p>Several decorative vases were smashed, dirty footprints led in all directions, and a painting had been torn off the wall and laid face down upon the carpet. Sun heard a round of gunshots go off to his left, and immediately broke into a run through the halls in pursuit.</p><hr/><p>Blake kept low to the ground as she hugged the wall of the building and hurried along toward the far end. As she neared the window to the hallway adjacent to the study, she paused and strained her ears against the wall to listen in. Two muffled voices echoed from inside, though she couldn't make out the words from either party. The sets of footsteps rang out incredibly close to each other, and so, Blake rose and leaped into the window shoulder first.</p><p>The glass shattered as she tucked her head and converted into a roll, before aiming Gambol Shroud ahead of herself and doing a quick check of her surroundings. Two White Fang members stood before her at the opposite end of the hall, and she opened fire immediately. Each of the men dove to opposite sides of the T-junction, and Blake ran forward as she readied her bladed sheath.</p><p>
  <em>"Get out of my home!"</em>
</p><p>Blake hurled a clone of herself forward into the perpendicular hallway, and the double was assaulted by a hail of bullets from either side. While the grunts were distracted, Blake slid along the floor and faced to the left before emptying the remainder of her clip into the man before her. The White Fang grunt stumbled backward and fell to the ground as the other aimed his rifle down at Blake, only for her to kick off the wall and seemingly disappear into thin air.</p><p>"W-what the hell!?" he exclaimed, only for Blake to appear behind him and snatch the rifle from over his shoulder. She aimed down and emptied the remaining rounds into the man's legs and watched his aura drain just before the last bullet, which dug into the back of his calf while he let out an agonizing scream. Blake kicked him over as the man's partner rose and reached down for his gun, only to find the bladed pistol portion of Gambol Shroud flying through the air to latch onto the firearm and drag it toward Blake. In one smooth motion, she knelt and used her bladed sheath to split the firearm in half, before pointing down to the sobbing grunt beneath her.</p><p>"<em>You</em>. Get him out of here, and to the hospital. Be happy you're leaving alive," she spat, before whirling and heading back the direction she came. Blake didn't bother to watch the pair go as she unloaded the other rifle and pocketed the clip before tossing the emptied metal husk to the floor. She pressed her back against the wall next to the door to the study, and once again listened in. Almost immediately, an explosion rang out from within the room, and Blake found herself unbalanced by the shaking wall.</p><p><em>"Is that all you've got!?"</em> Kali's muffled voice cried through the wall, her statement chased by a crescendo of bullets from an automatic weapon. Blake smirked despite herself and barged in through the door, only to find her mother standing behind a knocked over table and firing down upon an overwhelmed grunt taking cover behind a bookcase. Blake fired a warning shot into the shelves and the man jumped, only to turn and face her.</p><p>"<em>Leave!"</em> Blake snarled as she strafed into the room while keeping her gun trained on the masked male. He eyed the door and bolted, only for Kali to rise from behind her table.</p><p>"…Blake, what are you <em>doing!?" </em>she asked incredulously. "They wouldn't do the same for you. This is an invasion on our home! You shoot to kill!"</p><p>Blake lowered her gun and took a deep breath, before shaking her head and surveying the damage to the study. Countless books and pages lay strewn across the floor, as did smears of blood. A member of the White Fang lay motionless against a cracked column, and Blake averted her eyes as her stomach grew cold.</p><p>"…we're better than them. I'll kill only if I need to… or if it's Adam. Sun's trying to find Dad, and we need to meet up with him."</p><p>"You'll need to, before the night is over," Kali said darkly as she joined her daughter's side. "Let me take point. Cover our flank, and let's work our way toward the dining hall."</p><p>Blake nodded her agreement and fell in behind her mother while reloading Gambol Shroud. Kali kept her pistols leveled as she extended two ethereal azure arms from her shoulders and began a slow walk down the hall. As if on cue, another member of the White Fang appeared at the junction of the hallway, wearing a red hood and confident smirk.</p><p>"…so, the prodigal daughter has returned," Fennec said coolly. "Unfortunate that your resistance ends here."</p><p>"Move, or <em>be</em> moved," Kali threatened as she leveled her lugers at Fennec's forehead. The male laughed, and raised an ornate sai with red, glowing carvings spiraling up the central point.</p><p>"You may have been White Fang <em>before</em>, but it's been a long time, Kali. I think you've lost your edge. To be honest, I don't think you can even <em>kill </em>anym-"</p><p>Fennec's words were interrupted by a spray of bullets from above Kali as Blake dove forward and over her mother. She spun in midair and flung her firearm forward as a whirling sickle, aimed directly for the spot at which Fennec stood as he focused on deflecting the barrage. Without a word, he aimed his weapon for Blake and unleashed a wide blast of flames to obscure himself, and disappeared down the hall at a sprint as they dissipated.</p><p>"That's more like it!" Kali encouraged as she ran to her daughter's side while the younger faunus landed and broke into a run. The pair rounded the corner together, and Blake reloaded her weapon as they continued forward.</p><p>"He's headed straight forward! We're not letting him get away!" Blake shouted as she ran past the door to the sauna.</p><p>"Damn right we're not," Kali agreed. "He crossed the wrong family."</p><hr/><p>Sweat poured down Sun's face and drenched his dress shirt as he stepped quickly through the halls, one hand clutching his staff and the other shielding his face. Patches of walls were slowly beginning to catch fire, and Sun tread carefully to avoid getting caught without an escape as he searched. His heart pounded in his chest as yet another storm of gunfire rang out in the room before him, and he took a steadying breath before sprinting into the fray.</p><p>Two house attendants were engaged in a firefight with two members of the White Fang in the small room where he had eaten breakfast with the Belladonnas every morning since his arrival. All four of the individuals had taken cover behind the columns at the edges of the room, and one of the masked grunts noticed Sun a moment too late as he dashed forward and leapt upward.</p><p>"He's here! Hey, that one g-"</p><p>The alert was cut off by a flying kick to the face as Sun hurtled through the air. On the way to the ground, he converted the motion into a downward slam with his knees to the center of the grunt's chest and simultaneously whipped his nunchaku across the man's face as hard as he could. The grunt's head snapped to one side as he fell silent, and his partner raised their weapon. Sun bared his teeth and held up his paired weapons to function as shotguns, before beginning to fire wildly as he advanced on the other column.</p><p>"What did you do with Ghira!? Where is he!?" he demanded as he advanced, peppering the masked man with bullets. The White Fang lackey shifted himself around the column to try to avoid the deadly barrage, only to come face to face with the house attendants, both training their weapons on his head.</p><p>"I… I don't know! He and Adam have been fighting since we got here! Don't hurt me!"</p><p>Sun's hand shook as he aimed his weapons at the man's forehead, before striking him across the face with the side of the barrel. Much like his comrade, the man went down, and Sun stood over the unconscious pair as his mind raced.</p><p>"…sir? Mr. Wukong?" one of the attendants tried. Sun looked at them with a detached, vacant expression, as though the words hadn't quite registered. He remained silent for a while, and then licked his lips before speaking in a dangerous, tense tone.</p><p>"Tell me anything you know. Anything that could be helpful. Give me a direction, or anything you've seen!" he pleaded.</p><p>"Well… some of the other workers here got involved in a fight upstairs, but I think Mr. Belladonna stayed on the first floor. I heard him yelling not too long ago, from there," the other attendant offered as he pointed down a nearby hall.</p><p>The passage was a long, wide, trophy and statue lined hall that connected the small room to the dining room after a turn. A bust lay knocked over and shattered upon the floor, and a scour mark from some sort of bladed weapon was carved deep into the wooden wall. Sun's stomach grew cold at the sight, and he looked back to the two men with a firm nod.</p><p>"Alright. You two, get these clowns out of here, and get yourselves to safety. I'm going after Ghira."</p><p>"But… <em>alone?</em> And what about the people upstairs?" the first attendant inquired as he nervously shifted his rifle in his grip.</p><p>Sun took another breath before answering. "I'll be fine. As for the other people… it's too dangerous. Don't go back in and try to help, because this place is going up <em>fast</em>. Go and get us help to put out the fire, and… once I find Ghira, I'll try to make my way upstairs to the others. I promise."</p><p>The two men exchanged nervous glances before taking a body each, and beginning to drag them across the room.</p><p>"…good luck. We'll see you outside."</p><p>"Yeah, you will," Sun reassured as he turned to face the hall. "All of us."</p><p>Without so much as a glance behind himself, Sun took off down the hall. He hopped over the shattered statue as he went, and picked up into a sprint as faint sounds of metal on metal began to ring out from somewhere on his left. He followed the junction toward the sound and made a turn, only to be met with an unwelcome sight.</p><p>The door leading to the dining room at the end of the hall was firmly shut, with three White Fang guards standing before it. Two carried swords, while the third had a rifle, and all three glared at Sun as he came into view. The fallen body of another house attendant that Sun recognized from random run-ins lay bloody upon the carpet, and a fourth member of the White Fang was crumpled and motionless against one of the walls. Sun hesitated for only a moment before he let out a spirited yell and leaped into the air toward the surprised trio while clasping his hands together as he fell into a slide on his knees.</p><p>Three golden clones sprang forth from Sun's body as his enemies drew their weapons. Of the two with blades, the first never got his out of the sheath as a shimmering faunus crashed into him with a shoulder tackle. The other tried to swing for the doppelganger's head, only for the body double to catch the blade in its hand and retaliate with a swift knee to the gut. Finally, the rifleman found his gun tilted upward by his assigned clone's hand as the projection gripped the barrel and caused the grunt to waste a round directly up into the ceiling.</p><p>Sun grit his teeth as he directed the first clone to deliver several punches to its victim's face to render the stranger unconscious, before he dispelled the double to conserve aura. The second man put up more of a fight and continued to grapple with the sparkling imposter, as the third continued to fire wildly into the ceiling. Several holes formed before the ceiling itself began to bow dangerously, and Sun ordered his semblance to tilt the gun downward. The resulting combination of the lower angle and the marksman's wild efforts to break free of Sun's grasp caused him to fire directly into his ally's back, and the masked faunus dropped to the floor in a messy heap as the second clone disappeared upon impact.</p><p>The remaining grunt's hands shook as he tried to aim the barrel of the gun toward Sun, only for the final remaining clone to hold the gun steady. The man's breathing quickened as he addressed his enemy, and glared at the teen.</p><p>"You… <em>you</em> did this… <em>all</em> of this, it was you, and that girl, and none of this would've happened if you hadn't come h-"</p><p>"<em>Shut up!"</em> Sun roared as he unclasped his hands and shot up from his kneeling position. The doppelganger disappeared as he ran forward at full tilt and knocked the gun aside using his staff. The firearm went off one more time and put another set of holes into the floor as Sun slammed its owner up against the nearby wall. He gripped the man's forehead and thrust his head again into the wood, before repeating the motion and watching him begin to lose balance. More clashing of steel sounded from behind the doors, and Sun threw the struggling man off to the side as he ran for the entrance.</p><p>Upon reaching the wood, Sun kicked the doors open with full force. The entire wall on the left side of the dining room was ablaze, and smaller fires glowed from the second floor railings. Sun winced as he felt the raised temperature and put a hand up to shield his eyes as he tried to adjust to the sight before him. Two men, one far larger than the other stood in the middle of the dining hall, partially obscured by a long table that had been knocked over.</p><p>"<em>Ghira!"</em> Sun yelled as he ran forward. As he rounded the fallen and cracked wood, all color drained from his face and his mouth fell open in disbelief.</p><p>Adam Taurus stood in the center of the room, a nasty bruise forming on the side of his face and several tears present across his usually immaculate black jacket. He grit his teeth in sheer rage as his chest heaved with effort and he glared straight across at his opponent. In his hand was Wilt, buried deep into Ghira's chest as the larger male struggled to remain standing with one hand clasped desperately around the blade.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Next update on Friday.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Unhinged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crackling background noise of the flames eating away at the wooden railing and slowly climbing the columns supporting the upper floor was the only thing that Sun's mind could process as he remained in place, silent and horrified. A small, sickening gurgle came from Ghira as a rivulet of blood began to trail down the edge of his jaw. His knees shook just enough for Sun to notice as the man's eyes became glassy and unfocused. Without warning, Adam drove the blade in deeper, and let the hilt press against Ghira's chest as the tip erupted from the uncovered flesh of his back, coated in a fresh layer of blood.</p><p>"<em>Ghira!</em>" Sun screamed. He tried to move himself forward to stop the killing, but found his feet unwilling to part from the floor. His entire body seized as he watched Adam rip the weapon from Ghira's chest, leading the larger man to fall backward in a heap. As he reached the floor, Ghira's body went limp and no motion came from his chest, or the fingers on his outstretched hand. The final noise of his armored limb crashing to the floor rang out in the dining hall, and Adam smirked as he stared down at his fallen opponent.</p><p>Weak, unfamiliar noises escaped Sun's throat as he watched the man he thought of as his father die. Hot tears rushed down his cheeks as he grit his teeth and tightened his grip around his staff. The tip of the weapon trembled visibly in the air, and he resolved to return the favor with Adam's own life. Sun managed one step forward, before Adam's sword arm snapped to the side and thrust Wilt toward Sun's face. The bloody tip of the weapon rested mere feet from his eyes, and Sun glared up and along the steel to find Adam's remaining eye fixed upon him.</p><p>"…did I not tell you to meet me at the docks <em>alone,</em> little boy?" Adam chided in a sickeningly smooth tone. Sun's weapon continued to shake unsteadily as he kept it in a death grip, while the tip of Adam's sword remained perfectly still at its deadly angle. "This is the price you pay for your disobedience. Had you left Blake behind, I'd have merely taken her with me to watch as the White Fang moves into the endgame. I will admit, I <em>almost</em> respected you, in an odd way, for standing your ground against me. Now, though… now, your 'father' lies dead, and you'll soon join him. This could have been so <em>easy</em>."</p><p>Something primal surged through Sun's brain as he again took a step forward and brandished his staff, only to stop himself once again as he fixed Adam with a death glare. He let out a frustrated yell as he slashed his staff against the floor, resulting in a loud bang.</p><p>"You… you just made the biggest mistake of your <em>life,</em> Adam," Sun began as he struggled to keep his voice steady. "You'll suffer for this. You'll wish you had never even tried to set foot in Kuo Kuana, and after I'm done with your body, they won't even be able to <em>identify</em> you," Sun threatened. His breathing quickened as he began to circle his opponent, and Adam tracked him with the tip of Wilt.</p><p>Adam's smirk grew into a satisfied smile as he turned himself to keep his eye on Sun. "Good, good. That's what I like to hear. Keep acting like an <em>animal</em>. You're not worthy of joining the faunus who see the world for what it really is. If you're going to mangle me so badly, then let's get started. Come on. Hit me," he encouraged.</p><p>Among all of Ghira's words and witticisms, one particular piece of advice continued to replay itself in Sun's mind. "<em>No</em>."</p><p>"No?" Adam asked, with even more amusement in his voice. "Why hold back? Are you waiting for me to kill Blake, too? I'll admit, in your situation, I would, too. She's just such a downer."</p><p>Sun cracked his staff into two halves with a quick motion, and fired off a shot aimed just before Adam's feet with one of his nunchaku. Adam instinctively twirled his sword and shifted his body sideways to minimize himself as a target, before watching the shot miss entirely. He quirked a brow in confusion, before he gave Sun a nod of understanding.</p><p>"…I see. You know about my semblance, don't know?"</p><p>"<em>When</em> I hit you," Sun began, "there will be no blocking. There isn't going to be a final, fatal slash today. I know your semblance. You <em>don't</em> know mine."</p><p>Adam paused to consider Sun's words, before finally drawing Wilt back into its sheath with a chuckle. "Clever. Very, <em>very</em> clever. That being said, I still have the upper hand. Kali won't last much longer against Fennec and the backup I provided him. This house is <em>crawling</em> with Fang loyalists, and I'm sure Blake is tied up elsewhere in the halls… or maybe avoiding the situation, as she usually does, and hauling Ilia off to the authorities. I'd imagine the pair of you either made short work of her and tied her down with some pretty little ropes, or she managed to escape? No matter what, should you draw this out enough, she'll be here to worsen your odds even <em>more</em>."</p><p>Sun was struck with inspiration, and narrowed his eyes as he kept them locked on Adam. He let his adrenaline and sadness pour out into his voice as he spoke in the harshest, most unforgiving tone he could muster.</p><p>"…you think we let her <em>escape</em>, after how close she was to Blake, once? With how high-strung and tense you've made her, and with seeing her home up in flames in the distance? Ilia didn't escape, and we didn't capture her. Ilia's <em>dead</em>," Sun lied. "I had to pull Blake off her body before we were seen, and by the time I managed it, her entire torso was carved open. You're down one ally… and Blake is on her way to Fennec. I don't imagine <em>he'll</em> last long against her and Kali… especially with Blake in the state she's in. Ilia was the one thing that pushed her over the edge and into insanity… and <em>you're</em> mine."</p><p>Adam narrowed his eyes as Sun rushed forward and fired off two simultaneous shots while dipping into a spin and ending up on one knee. The swordsman reacted by blocking the bullet careening for his chest, while the second crashed into his left thigh and caused a pulse of red aura to creep up the limb. Adam looked down in disbelief as he realized the impending problem, and grit his teeth as Sun fired off another two rounds, for Adam's ankles. Again, one shot was blocked, while the other found its target and damaged his aura.</p><p>"Oh, you little <em>bastard</em>," Adam snarled as he went on the offensive. Wilt pulsed softly with the absorbed energy as he threw out a slash for Sun's throat, only for the younger faunus' whirling nunchaku to deflect the blade. Sun lashed out with a strike to Adam's face that ended up blocked once again, while using his other hand to fire a round into Adam's stomach. Adam let out an enraged growl as he leapt into the air and discharged what stored energy he had managed to build up in a wide, downward crescent beam. Sun flipped backward out of the way just in time to watch the wooden floor splinter upward from the impact.</p><p>"Simultaneous potshots aren't going to save you, boy!" Adam yelled as he sheathed his sword and spun the casing upward into both hands. He leveled the tool at Sun's chest and fired off a blast from the shotgun hidden within, only for Sun to duck and fire off two more shots in tandem in return. Adam weaved between the two while Sun smirked through his tears.</p><p>"Seems to be working pretty okay so far. Getting pissed? Then <em>bring it!</em>" he shouted in return, before running up to meet Adam. The pair clashed again as Adam drew Wilt and Sun crossed his nunchaku to catch the blade. Sun's arms tensed as he held off the descending blade, and he let out a sputtering groan as Adam kneed him hard in the stomach. Sun stepped backward several times and barely managed to avoid Wilt as Adam brought it down in a vicious slash, before rushing in with another. Sun did his best to catch the blow, but ended up recovering too slowly and taking a wide slash across the stomach. His aura flared at the hit, and he threw his guard back up just in time to redirect another strike to his side.</p><p>"You're holding back!" Adam accused as he launched into a quick flurry of blows. Sun danced and deflected as he whirled his nunchaku, doing his best just to stay alive and regain his momentum. "<em>Why!?</em> You'll get nowhere without striking me! Where's your precious <em>semblance</em> to save you?"</p><p>Sun whipped a nunchaku out to interrupt Adam's furious assault, only for the bull to successfully guard the flailing weapon. The blade of the sword pulsed a faint pink, and Sun cringed at the failure of the risky move. A sudden motion on the upper floor caught his attention in his peripheral vision, and Sun allowed himself to glance upward in hopes of finding an ally. Ilia was moving quickly and quietly along the upper balcony to get into position, and Sun flicked his eyes back to Adam's face as he caught another strike.</p><p>"I don't need my semblance for you. All I need is for you to keep making mistakes."</p><p>Adam retaliated by raising his shotgun once again and firing off two blasts back to back. Sun rolled along the ground to avoid the attacks, before diving over Ghira's body and reaching downward in midair. Adam followed by leaping along with Sun into a downward strike, only to recoil and stumble backward as his blade bounced off a surface of hardened steel.</p><p>Sun crouched down on one knee, tearfully glaring at Adam as he held his arm upward in a curled, defensive stance. Ghira's gauntlet wrapped around the entire circumference of his biceps and forearm, and the steel shimmered a bright orange glow in the growing firelight. Adam let out another frustrated yell as he dropped into a ready stance, with Ghira's body on the floor behind him.</p><p>"You think you can learn how to use that quickly enough for it to save you more than once? You're going to die here, Sun!"</p><p>"Not if she has anything to say about it."</p><p>Sun made a point to flick his gaze to his left. Adam followed the movement with his own eye, only to see nothing. Ilia dived from the other side on the upper floor swiftly and silently as she brandished her weapon and drew it down in a sideways slash. The electrified whip sizzled across Adam's neck and back, eliciting a scream from him as he fell forward to one knee. Sun took the opportunity to throw a haymaker forward with Ghira's gauntlet and caught Adam clean in the face, causing him to tumble backward in a heap as he let out a string of obscenities.</p><p>Ilia landed gracefully and looked at Adam with an expression of rage and grief while he covered his mouth with his free hand. He began to speak in a slur as smoke began to rise from his upper back and blood dripped from his gloved palm.</p><p>"<em>You!?</em> You <em>dare</em> to betray the White Fang!?"</p><p>"I'm just following your example!" Ilia shot back as she raised her contracted whip like a rapier and aimed it for Adam's head. Sun joined her side and rejoined his weapon into a long staff as he put his armored limb before himself to act as a shield. "You decided to forsake us and turn the Fang into your own little fanclub! Sienna was a good person, a great leader, and a hero to our people! I know what you did… and I also know that Ghira was even <em>better</em>," Ilia sniffled. She, too, was unsuccessfully trying to fight back tears.</p><p>Sun took a moment to rest his armored hand upon Ilia's shoulder, and gave her a reassuring nod. "It's okay. We've got this. This ends ton-"</p><p>The sentence was never finished as a massive gust of wind impacted the pair of faunus from the side. Ilia was blown clean off her feet as Sun leaned into his stance and wrapped his arms around her to keep her standing while another gust buffeted against them. Fennec Albain dashed to Adam's aid and stood between him and the pair of fighters as the door from which he came swung wildly back and forth upon its hinges.</p><p>"Brother Taurus! The Belladonna women are coming! My men can only hold them for so long! We need to kill these two, a-"</p><p>"<em>No</em>," Adam mumbled as he slowly rose, hand still clasped tightly on his jaw. "Call your men back… and hold them off. I need to join Cinnamon. Killing Ghira was enough."</p><p>"Sir? But…?" Fennec began to question as he looked over his shoulder, only for gunfire to echo from beyond the swinging doors.</p><p>"Do as I say!" Adam commanded as he turned to run for the nearby hallway. He made it barely three steps before an explosion of force rocked the nearby column and sent part of the upper balcony tumbling downward in a massive crash of burning rubble. Adam stopped just short of being crushed, and turned to face his new attacker as a familiar voice let out a feminine scream.</p><p>"<em>Dad!?</em>" Blake cried out from the doorway while standing next to her mother. Kali gasped in shock as she followed Blake's gaze, and the younger girl clasped both of her hands over her mouth. Kali's face twisted into a mask of rage as she began to run forward, her ethereal arms blazing with energy trails as she raised her incense burner.</p><p>"You <em>bastards!</em>"</p><p>Adam made no attempt to reply as he ducked behind the remains of the half-shattered column to avoid another explosion of force and spray of gunfire from Kali's pistols. Sun ran to meet Blake in the center of the room as Ilia dashed forward to clash weapons with Fennec, and Kali sprinted after Adam while scattering more explosion points around the base of the wall.</p><p>"He trusted you! He gave you <em>everything!</em>" Kali screamed as she continued her chase and raised the screaming severed head to blow holes into the wall. Adam continued to rush behind columns, narrowly avoiding the assault.</p><p>"Blake!" Sun yelled as he threw his arms around her, mere feet from Ghira's body. Blake buried her face into his chest as she began to sob horribly.</p><p>"Is… i-is he…?"</p><p>"Blake, I'm sorry, but we… we don't have time! We need to stop them, before they can.."</p><p>The entire room shook as another massive section of the balcony collapsed to the floor, barely missing Adam as he disappeared through a door and into another room. Kali let out an enraged scream as she watched him escape, and whirled upon the teens. Sun turned to look at her with a weary frown as Ilia continued to hold off Fennec's attempts to stab her with his sai.</p><p>"We need to get out of here!" Sun shouted. "This place is coming down, and there are still people on our side upstairs! I… I'll get Ghira out of here, but you three n-"</p><p>Another sound of sheering metal drowned out Sun as he tried to yell above the noise of the flames. Ilia furrowed her brow and stepped back as she watched a glittering corona of distorted air appear around the sides of Fennec's head, only for the entire ring to suddenly rush inward with a quick, deadly implosion. The squeezing impact crushed the man's skull and caused his head to cave in with a sickening <em>crack</em> as a shower of gore seeped through the fractures in his flesh and began to crawl down his shoulders as he collapsed to the floor, dead.</p><p>Ilia shrieked as she backpedaled away from the dying man, only to drop her weapon and fall onto her backside while she covered her eyes with her hands. Sun and Blake both looked away as Kali approached them, her aura and semblance fizzling out as she spoke in a shaky, furious voice.</p><p>"…this is <em>war</em>, now. He took my husband, and your father. I mean that to <em>all</em> of you," she added as she put her arms around Sun and Blake. "We need to get out of here immediately, and bring Ghira with us. Sun, help me lift. Blake and Ilia, scout us a path. Please."</p><p>Sun nodded as Kali let go of the pair, and kneeled down to loop his arms beneath Ghira's shoulders. Kali took hold of his legs and together they lifted, only for Blake to join them by putting her hands upon his lower back.</p><p>"…I can't. I can't let you two do this without me. Ilia, <em>please…</em>"</p><p>Ilia slowly uncovered her eyes and snatched up her weapon. She looked over at Fennec's corpse as she began to breathe harder and harder. All at once, panic set in, and she scurried over to the body and began to rifle through his pockets. Sun started to say something, only to stop as she withdrew the man's scroll from within his robes while lifting his sai in the other hand.</p><p>"…H-h-h-haven. He'll h-have information," Ilia stammered as her hand reflected the trembling of her voice. "I-I'll lead us out. I'm sorry. I-I'm so, so sorry…"</p><p>Sun shook his head as Ilia moved to take the point position. "No. This isn't your fault, Ilia. Let's just go."</p><p>Without another word, Ilia began to dash down the hall as the Belladonna family followed behind, carrying their fallen leader.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>This chapter barely made it out on time due to how long it took to get the sequence of events right and put everything I wanted to happen into it in a way that makes sense. I hope it lives up to expectations.</p><p>While Ghira's death will certainly have a major impact, the fluff aspect of this fic will continue once it's appropriate, and sooner than later. The general pace in terms of plot progression and story events from here, however, is going to ramp <em>way</em> the hell up.</p><p>Next update on Monday.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Nothing Left to Give</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun rubbed at his temples as he surveyed the wreckage all around him. Countless faunus ran all about in the surrounding area, surveying the charred walls of the manor behind him. Some whispered, others screamed, and still more had joined the efforts to douse the flames. The fire had long since died, helped along by yet another bout of rainfall, but nearly half of the manor had collapsed in upon itself. Sun looked over the remains of what had become his home in utter disbelief, and shook his head silently as the rain continued to trickle gently upon his hair and skin.</p><p>Though Sun wasn't sure when he had stopped crying, the feeling of the rain slowly crawling down his cheeks and neck felt much the same. He brought the back of his hand up to wipe his face, before slowly slicking his hair back with rainwater. The thought of how he might look like Adam with such a style immediately ruined the moment, and he dragged his fingers through his hair again to mess it up and let it hang in disarray instead. Sun cursed softly under his breath as he let out a ragged sigh, and let the events of the night play out in his head again. No matter what he did to help salvage the situation, nothing could take the thought of Ghira's lifeless eyes from his mind.</p><p>Without knowing what else to do, Sun began to make his way around the perimeter of the house, toward the front entrance. Many faunus he'd never seen before, along with what house attendants remained, darted back and forth around the manor as they tried to determine what to do next. Sun offered a weak smile to those that noticed him, and received similar gestures as he continued to walk. While he would normally have volunteered to continue lending his aid inside, Sun was exhausted, and he knew in his heart that the battle was lost.</p><p>As he rounded a corner to the side of the ruined home, Sun was greeted by the sight of an arrangement of bodies upon a large blue tarp. Each was covered by a featureless white sheet, and given enough space around it for those surveying the fallen to maneuver between them. Sun shivered as he began to count, and then forced himself to tear his gaze away from the macabre display as the number broke 20. Merely by chance, he found himself looking at Ilia, sitting alone with her back up against the manor wall while hugging her knees and burying her face within them. Sun's heart sank even deeper to a depth that he didn't know he had as he approached, and sat down next to her in the soggy grass.</p><p>Sun opened his mouth, only to close it again as he noticed that her shoulders were still shaking. The entire time that he and the Belladonnas had been carrying Ghira's body out of the mansion, Ilia had been sobbing. Not far from the entrance, she had begun to hyperventilate, and had to stop leading the group as a panic attack set in. Kali had insisted that they leave to set Ghira outside of the home and come back for Ilia afterward, but by the time Sun returned, she had vanished. Without any idea of what to do, Sun laid a hand upon her shoulder, only for Ilia to let out a nerve-shredding scream.</p><p>"Hey! Hey, it's only me!" Sun reassured as Ilia scooted away from him, looking horrified. "Ilia, it's just me. It's Sun."</p><p>Ilia's breathing quickened once again, and her chest heaved as she gasped for air. Her eyes welled with tears as she looked him over, eyes darting back and forth, before she looked down and began to calm. Ilia sniffled and wiped her nose, before speaking in a low mumble. Sun moved closer to try to hear her as she spoke, and frowned as he got the message.</p><p>"…my fault," Ilia said in a near whisper. "All of it. My fault. I should've never stayed in the Fang. I shouldn't have been angry at Blake. I should have helped you guys sooner. Shouldn't have let Cinnamon leave."</p><p>"Ilia, no," Sun said gently as he moved over to sit beside her once again. He rested a soft hand upon her shoulder as she continued to mumble, her eyes locked on the ground. "It's nobody's fault, but Adam's. You couldn't have stopped Cinnamon, and… we all make mistakes. It's okay."</p><p>Ilia's head snapped to the side as she yelled. "It's <em>not</em> okay! <em>Nothing </em>is o-"</p><p>Sun leaned in and pulled Ilia into a bone-crushing hug, and she stopped speaking immediately. The smaller girl burst into a fresh cascade of tears and sobs as she pressed her face into Sun's chest, and he let out a sigh as he looped a hand around to her back to begin slow, circular rubs. Once again, Ilia began to hyperventilate, and Sun steadied his hands upon her shoulders as he forced her back to look at him.</p><p>"You're right. It's not okay, but one day, it <em>will</em> be okay again, as long as we stick together. Blaming yourself isn't helping anyone, especially you. We <em>all</em> feel the same way, but we have to keep it in, for now. We have to be strong. We have a fight to finish," Sun said as he pulled her back into another squeeze. Slowly, Ilia started to calm as she rested her head against his neck.</p><p>"Yeah. I know, you're right. It's just… it's all just too much, right now. Please stay with me? This is the second dad I've lost," Ilia replied.</p><p>"…first, for me. I never knew my real dad. Ghira was… nobody's going to be able to replace him," Sun lamented as he rested his head atop Ilia's and returned to stroking her back.</p><p>"…and nobody better try," Ilia added. "Are… are <em>you</em> okay? You seem a lot more together than me," she added with a small laugh, followed by a sniffle.</p><p>"No. No, I'm… really not. I'm just keeping it in, for everyone else's sake. Don't be fooled, Ilia. I'm probably gonna have a breakdown worse than yours, soon, once I let it all set in," Sun admitted. "And… I don't know if I can be strong for Blake, right now. She must be a mess."</p><p>"Where <em>is</em> she?" Ilia questioned.</p><p>"…don't know. Probably hiding somewhere. I really need to go find her, and… try my best to hold us both up," Sun said with a weary sigh.</p><p>"Hey, stop that," Ilia warned as she repositioned herself to look up at him. "You can't shoulder everything, and like you said, we've got a war to fight. We need to do this <em>together</em>… so let me come with you."</p><p>Sun blinked in surprise at the offer. "What if Blake gets pissed at you? I doubt she's feeling particularly rational, right now."</p><p>"Then Blake gets pissed at me," Ilia repeated. "We need to help her. Be there for her. If she's the friend I know she is, she'll be there for us, too."</p><p>Sun merely nodded as he pulled Ilia up to stand with him, and dusted off the back of his shorts. "Yeah. You're right. When'd you get so smart and introspective?"</p><p>Ilia allowed herself a small, hollow laugh. "I guess… crisis brings out the best in people, sometimes. When they're not having a panic attack."</p><p>"Don't worry about that," Sun said with a wave of his hand. "We can work on it later. As a family."</p><p>"As a family," Ilia agreed as the pair began to walk slowly along the wall. "I… it's not just Ghira, you know."</p><p>"What else is bothering you?" Sun asked as he led the way.</p><p>Ilia shook her head, before pulling the glowing sai from her belt and beginning to look it over. "…F-fennec. Kali just… she popped his head like a <em>grape</em>, Sun. I've never seen anything like that… and I hope I never do again. It didn't bother you?"</p><p>Sun paused to consider the question, and kept his eyes away from Ilia. "If… if I say 'no', does that make me a monster?"</p><p>Ilia sputtered as she tried to find an answer, and bit her bottom lip as her breathing quickened. "…no… I mean, <em>I</em> don't think you're a monster, but… are you just used to seeing things like that? Or… why not?"</p><p>"…don't know. I just… felt <em>nothing</em>," Sun admitted. Something cold gripped his chest as he let the meaning of his words sink in. He found that he didn't like it, and shivered hard. "It was all just… drowned out by anger. He wasn't even a <em>person</em>, to me. Not after what I saw, and with Adam right there… I didn't even care. I still don't."</p><p>"…oh," was all Ilia could manage, before a long silence fell between them as they walked. She kept her eyes on the back of his sweat-stained red shirt, and bit her bottom lip. After several minutes of walking, they turned a corner, and Sun came to a stop. Ilia stopped behind him, and put a hand up onto his shoulder as she leaned around to get a good look.</p><p>"Kali's making a speech," Sun informed as he shook his head. "<em>Already</em> rallying the rest of Kuo Kuana. She's stronger than all of us."</p><p>"Even after losing her husband," Ilia added. "I wish I could be like her."</p><p>"Maybe someday," Sun offered. "We should be there. We should have <em>been</em> there, helping her inspire. I just… right now…"</p><p>"I already told you, stop that," Ilia chided. "You're doing the best you can. We all are. And hey, you got me to stop freaking out, for now. Together, we can <em>both</em> help her. That's something, right?"</p><p>"Right," Sun agreed in a deadpan. "I guess."</p><p>Ilia frowned, before looking back over to Kali. She squinted her eyes, only to tap Sun's shoulder and point to a nearby tree.</p><p>"Hey, is that… is that <em>Blake</em> standing there, watching?"</p><p>For the first time in hours, Sun felt something other than anger or cold indifference as a tiny spark of warmth found a home in his heart. He followed Ilia's finger and saw a figure standing alone beneath a giant willow, not far from the house or the assembled crowd before Kali.</p><p>"…with our luck, it's <em>Cinnamon</em>."</p><p>Ilia shook her head. "I told you, she left on a boat, probably for Haven. Speaking of…"</p><p>Sun looked over as Ilia pulled out Fennec's scroll, and swiped the screen.</p><p>"…find anything?"</p><p>"<em>Loads</em>. Enough to turn the tide in our favor, potentially. You go to Blake, and I'll help Kali," Ilia stated.</p><p>Sun nodded his agreement, and began to head off for the tree. "See you soon."</p><p>Ilia gave Sun a small wave before walking off toward Kali, and Sun returned the gesture. He walked slowly toward the solitary willow, and tried to collect his thoughts along the way. As he neared the tree, the identity of the figure became unmistakable. Blake's white dress shirt caught the glow of the moon, and her obsidian hair flowed gently in the cool breeze of the night air. Sun took a deep breath before walking up to her side, and softening his voice.</p><p>"…can I comfort you, or do I need to give you some space? The last thing I want to do right now is upset y-"</p><p>Sun never got a chance to finish his sentence as Blake uncrossed her arms and put a soft, freezing finger to his lips to silence him. Her eyeliner had run down her cheeks and dried against her face, and she looked absolutely miserable as she spoke in a hoarse voice.</p><p>"Are <em>you</em> okay, Sun?"</p><p>Sun made a small, frustrated noise as he turned his head to look away, only for Blake to grip his jaw and turn his head back to face her. At the sight of her intense frown, Sun felt his heart sink and fresh tears start to escape the barricade that he had so carefully set up.</p><p>"…n-no. No, I'm not."</p><p>It was Blake's turn to offer a vice-like hug, and Sun couldn't find it in himself to do anything but return the gesture with a weak grip of his own.</p><p>"Blake, this is all… this is the <em>worst</em>."</p><p>"Yes. Yes, it is," Blake said with a sigh. "I already spoke to the townspeople. It's Mom's turn, and then, we're taking the fight to the White Fang."</p><p>Sun recoiled from the hug in surprise, though Blake kept her hands on his waist. "You did <em>what?</em> How… but aren't you…?"</p><p>"Emotionally destroyed?" Blake offered. "Yes. But I'm also <em>done</em>. This is the second home I've lost, after Beacon. This is the second family I've seen destroyed, after RWBY. I'm not going to just run away, or simply put up with the hand I'm dealt. It's time to be proactive. It's time that we take control, and make things go <em>our</em> way. I just lost my father. I'm not losing Mom, or you, or Ilia," Blake resolved as she stepped back and folded her arms.</p><p>Sun reached up and wiped his eyes once again, before giving Blake a tiny smile. "Good. And… and I'll be here, to do it with you."</p><p>"I know. Once we figure out what we're doing tonight, and how, I'm going to focus on comforting you. I know this can't be easy," Blake began, only for Sun to look at her incredulously.</p><p>"Blake, you just lost your <em>dad</em>. I have no right to b-"</p><p>"You have <em>every</em> right!" Blake cut in, her strained voice full of anger. "At least I <em>had</em> a father, got to know him, and had the privilege of growing up with him. Yeah, I'm devastated, but you? Sun, this right here… this family, this <em>smoking ruin</em> that used to be my house? This is everything you wanted, and Adam just stole it all out from under you. I have some happy memories to of Dad that I can hold on to forever. You had barely gotten to know him, and figured out how to coexist before he was taken. I won't <em>let</em> you hold back how you're feeling, for my sake. I thought I was being selfless by running away, when my presence caused problems. You helped me to see that I was anything but. Now, though? Now, it's time for me to <em>really</em> be selfless. Let me deal with this, by helping <em>you</em>. It's long overdue, and you can't sideline it anymore. If you keep shoving away your feelings and issues and I keep letting you do it, they'll all come out at once in a way neither of us will like, later."</p><p>The longer Blake spoke, the more Sun could feel himself losing his composure. He knew deep down that her words were entirely true, but until then, he hadn't allowed himself to accept it. Wordlessly, he walked over to the tree and sat down, before leaning his head back into the bark. Sun closed his eyes and allowed the miserable, selfish feelings wash over him as a pair of icy hands covered his own.</p><p>"Sun… I know what you're probably thinking, but the loss is just as personal for you as it is for me. I'm… going to be mess for a long time, and I'm <em>barely</em> holding it together now, but I know I'll be alright because I have you. You won't <em>let</em> yourself have me. Not in the same way. It's time you did. It doesn't make you weak, or selfish, or entitled… it just makes <em>us</em> family," Blake reassured.</p><p>Sun opened his eyes and looked over at Blake. Her own were red and raw, though it seemed that she was done shedding tears. More than enough came from Sun as he slowly shifted and laid his head down into Blake's lap while doing his best to avoid her eyes. Blake cradled him close and began to run her hands through his hair as he simply focused on breathing with his eyes closed. What felt like hours passed in silence, before Blake planted a kiss on the side of Sun's head. He turned to look up at her, to find that she had a steely expression.</p><p>"…Mom's coming this way. Get up. Looks like we're about to make our move."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Hooray for depressing aftermath! Oddly enough, this chapter came <em>very</em> easily, compared to the last one. I don't know what that says about this story, but let the ramping up begin.</p><p>Next update on Thursday.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. In Memoriam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kali Belladonna walked slowly across the grass, her body framed by a subtle, fuzzy glow from the moonlight. Sun sat up properly and rubbed at his eyes as he watched her approach. Much like her daughter, Kali's makeup was ruined, her hair was streaked with soot and filth, and her expression was dour. Quite unlike her daughter, however, her top was coated with spatters of dried blood, and her expression was a steely glare stern enough to give Sun goosebumps.</p><p>"…are you two alright?" Kali asked, her usual motherly warmth entirely absent in her tone. In its place was something that sounded more akin to a growl, and for a moment, the harsh cadence almost reminded Sun of Ghira.</p><p>"…physically? We're fine," Blake offered with a weary glance at Sun. "Otherwise… you already know."</p><p>Kali reached out and rested a heavy hand on Blake's shoulder, before gently touching her forehead to her daughter's. "I do. But… this is life, now, and our path is clear."</p><p>Sun looked down at the grass and leaned back slightly while planting his hands into the ground. He tried to fight back against gravity and turn his frown into anything but, and failed spectacularly.</p><p>"Kali… I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry for everything. I wasn't fast enough to find Ghira, and you wanted nothing to do with this, when we first started talking about it. Everything tonight could have been avoided if we'd just…" Sun trailed off, feeling deflated as two sets of eyes glared through him. Over in the distant crowd of assembled faunus, a spirited cheer rang out.</p><p>"I told Ghira, when the three of you said you wanted to take back the White Fang, that something horrible could happen as a result. That we were playing with fire, and we were lucky to get out when we did," Kali seethed. "I was <em>right</em>… but I take no pleasure in it. Now, though, it's too late to play 'what-if', or wallow in regret. Ilia was smart enough to get us hard evidence so that we can move on Haven, and Ghira would want us to go there as soon as possible and make sure that he didn't die for nothing. We're going to the school, saving it through any means necessary, and then… then, the White Fang is <em>mine</em>."</p><p>Blake tensed as she watched the exchange, and then shook her head solemnly. "Mom… are you sure you want to retake a leadership position? Aren't you the reason that Dad left the Fang?"</p><p>"Partially, yes… and no, I'm not," Kali agreed as she shook her head. "But I refuse to see the organization we built used for things such as <em>this</em> any longer, and the two of you still have a lot of life left ahead of you, as well as teams to find. The people here are already ready to go and join us as members of the Black Claw, once transport gets here."</p><p>"The… Black Claw?" Sun repeated. His heart sank as the answer became immediately obvious to him, and he had a feeling that Kali knew.</p><p>"In Ghira's honor. ETA on our flights are still at least six hours. I called in a favor to get word out to the mainland and secure us a few cargo planes. I'd tell you two to sleep, but… I know exactly how pointless that notion would be," Kali said with an annoyed sigh.</p><p>Blake shifted her weight to one side, her ears slowly curling downward as she gave her mother an unsure look. "…and what about Dad?"</p><p>"Coming with us," Kali replied. "Once Haven is secured, we'll… have a ceremony. Something small, between the three of us." Another rallying cry rang out from the crowd, and Kali's ear flicked toward the assembled people. A sharp, straining voice echoed out into the night before another cheer rose again, and Sun pushed off the grass to dust off the front of his shorts.</p><p>"What's going on over there? We're all right here."</p><p>Blake's gaze was locked on the steps of the manor, where a figure was pacing back and forth and making spirited hand motions. "…Ilia's not."</p><p>Sun followed her eyes to see the outline of his adopted sister raising a fist into the air, earning herself another yell of approval from the crowd. He shook his head as Kali offered him a wry grin.</p><p>"…she's really growing up to be something, isn't she? Keep her close, you two."</p><p>"We will," Sun said as he looked to Blake. She shot him a sidelong glance, and offered back a firm nod.</p><p>"…we will. If there's… <em>anything </em>positive to this mess, it's having her back. That's all thanks to Sun"</p><p>Kali walked over to Sun and pulled him into a tight hug. Immediately, she recoiled before he had the chance to return it. More quickly than he could react, Kali trailed her hands up his left arm and to his shoulder, where Ghira's pauldron was clasped around his deep red dress shirt. Kali's eyes locked with Sun's, and he found himself speechless at their intensity.</p><p>"I only <em>just</em> noticed," Kali said as her eyes narrowed. Sun tried to look away, but he couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze from her fiery eyes. A long silence followed as Kali gently traced her fingers along the etched metal, before softly resting her palm against the curve of the armor. Suddenly, she pulled her hand back and punched Sun hard in the shoulder, just below the plate. "…it looks good on you."</p><p>Sun felt his eyes begin to water once again, and lifted a gloved hand to wipe at them with the back of it. "It… barely fits."</p><p>"You'll grow into it," Kali reassured as she flattened her hand against the center of his chest. "I'll give you his belt, to go with it. Keep him with you. Always."</p><p>"Always," Sun replied as he looked over to Blake. Instead of finding her there, he saw only the tree, and momentarily panicked before he caught sight of her making her way over toward Ilia and the cheering crowd.</p><p>"…lean into her," Kali advised as she dropped her hand back down to her side. "Ghira was there for me when my father died, and it helped a lot. Blake seems to be handling this much better than I expected… but it's plain to see that you're headed for a breakdown."</p><p>"That obvious, huh?" Sun mused as he raised his arms into a stretch. "I guess your comparison between Blake and I and your relationship didn't really pan out, after all."</p><p>Kali gave Sun a playful look, and shook her head. "…I said our relationship was similar to yours. I never said our roles were the same, within it."</p><p>Sun raised a brow, and folded his arms across his chest. "You mean…?"</p><p>"…I was like <em>you</em>. Honest, eager, selfless to a fault. <em>Ghira</em> played the part of Blake. I never let him in, and kept chipping away at his emotional baggage until I was caught out, vulnerable, and unable to deal with my own worries anymore," Kali informed. "Sound familiar?"</p><p>"Uncomfortably so," Sun said. "I think… I think I'm gonna go take a walk, around the house. Just… take it all in, one last time. And, hey- are <em>you</em> alright?"</p><p>Kali's expression fell into one of soft appreciation, before she stood on her tiptoes and leaned up to plant a gentle kiss upon his cheek. "…Belladonna women are strong."</p><p>"The strongest," Sun agreed. "Can we talk more, later? Maybe on the plane, or after this is all over?"</p><p>Kali chuckled, and pinched Sun's cheek. "That's not even a <em>question</em>, Sun. You're practically one of my own, at this point. We'll look after each other."</p><p>"Yeah, of course. I'll see you soon, or when the planes get here at the latest," Sun replied as he gave Kali a small wave and began to walk.</p><p>"I'll be counting on it," Kali said before turning to join her daughter and Ilia at the steps of the manor.</p><hr/><p>"…I promise I'll take care of her. Even better than before. That's all I can really do for you, other than… leaving this. Dumb, I know, but… just take it," Sun said softly as he kept his eyes on the dirt and leaves beneath him. Yet again, his eyes began to feel misty as he continued to whisper to himself, his head in his hands as he sat alone.</p><p>"And… I know you probably wouldn't blame me, but I <em>do</em> blame myself for not finding you sooner. They'll want me to let it go, and maybe I will, eventually, but… I tried. I really did. Maybe… if I'd just let the people who work in the manor fend for themselves, I could've gotten there… but you'd never have made that trade, would you?" Sun asked as a teardrop hit the ground. For once, he did nothing to try to hide his feelings.</p><p>"I don't know why I'm just… <em>talking</em> right now, alone, like I've lost my mind. I guess some weird part of me hopes you'll give me a sign, or you're listening, or… s-"</p><p>"…who are you talking to?"</p><p>Sun jumped upright from his seat upon the uneven stump, and brought his arm up to mash his face into the crook of his elbow. He coughed hard and wiped his tears away as he looked around for the speaker, only to find both Blake and Ilia walking toward him between the trees. The pair looked exhausted, unkempt, and emotionally drained as they reached their friend.</p><p>"I'd like to know, too," Ilia added as she leaned back into a tree. "I'm guessing you were just mumbling to yourself, though."</p><p>"…yeah," Sun hastily admitted. "Sorry. I'm losing it."</p><p>"We're <em>all</em> losing it," Blake reassured as she closed the distance and gave Sun a quick kiss. "Finding you took <em>ages</em>. The planes are almost here."</p><p>"Good, good. Does anything else need doing, or are we pretty much set?" Sun inquired as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, only for Blake to gently push him back down to sit upon his uneven stump.</p><p>"We're good, and I wouldn't let you do anything else, anyway," Blake warned.</p><p>"Both of us and Kali spoke to the people still in Kuo Kuana... and it's a crowd of about 50. They seem really into this whole 'Black Claw' notion," Ilia said with a wave of her hand. "I… may have gone a little overboard, talking to them."</p><p>Blake turned and looked to Ilia, before walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You were <em>amazing</em>."</p><p>"I was <em>pissed</em>," Ilia corrected. "I feel… I guess it doesn't matter. We should focus on the <em>now</em>."</p><p>Sun made a mental note of Ilia's words, before shifting to sit more comfortably on the tree stump. "What <em>is</em> our plan, for 'the now'? We get on the plane, we head for Haven, and…?"</p><p>"…I guess it's a few steps, really," Blake began. "I'll contact the local police once we're close enough, and feed them everything we've got. Fennec's scroll is a literal goldmine on the Fang, and there are direct threats against Haven in there."</p><p>"Meanwhile, I'm going to monitor my scroll to see when Cinnamon's in range… <em>if</em> she's ever in range," Ilia said with a sigh.</p><p>"You really think we can still trust her?" Sun asked.</p><p>"Personally… it's going to depend on how she takes the news about our house, and Dad," Blake said. "If I don't hear what I want to hear, she's next on my list."</p><p>Ilia furrowed her brows as she looked over to Blake, seemingly offended. "Cinnamon's <em>not</em> responsible for any of this. She would <em>never</em> have allowed the attack on the manor, and especially wouldn't have let Adam… do what he did. Besides- those bombs going to Haven are disabled because she gave me access to them on the ship, <em>and</em> fed me the wires to cut. I trust her. I'd trust her with my life," Ilia finished. Sun and Blake both remained silent as they looked at each other, before Sun ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>"…alright. Then, for now, we… assume she's with us, at least partially. I <em>really</em> hope those bombs are still disabled, or it's going to make our job a hell of a lot harder."</p><p>"They will be. If they're not… then you can take it out on me, <em>and</em> Cinnamon," Ilia resolved.</p><p>"Well… if you two are doing that, I guess I'll call Neptune, once he's in range. That… is <em>not</em> going to be a fun conversation," Sun grumbled.</p><p>"…Neptune?" Ilia asked.</p><p>"A member of Sun's former team. They're… estranged, right now," Blake explained.</p><p>"Yeah, that's one way of putting it. Neptune will help us out, for sure, but the other two…" Sun pulled a face, and scratched at his scalp. "We'll see, I guess. If nothing else, at least we've got the remainder of Kuo Kuana for backup, and more coming. It's not totally hopeless."</p><p>"One… small thing," Ilia added. "I've been combing through Fennec's scroll for the last hour or so, and he and Adam kept making mention of a man named Hazel, and… some woman, who neither one of them has named. Some kind of benefactor to Adam, sending him supplies… and pissing him off, for some reason. She's apparently going to be at Haven, too."</p><p>A visible chill pulsed through Blake, and her shoulders tensed. Sun gave her a pointed look before she looked away.</p><p>"…that means Cinder," Blake spat.</p><p>"And where there's Cinder, there's her little gang. No idea on this 'Hazel' guy, but he could be one of them," Sun replied.</p><p>Ilia looked between the pair, before shrugging. "You're going to have to explain what the hell <em>that</em> means between here and there, because I'm totally lost. I'm guessing it's not good."</p><p>"<em>Really</em> not good," Sun clarified. "We need all the help we can get… though where there's Cinder and her crew…"</p><p>"…RWBY might not be far behind," Blake finished. "Gods, if only."</p><p>Sun nodded as he rose from his stump. "Keep your eyes on your scrolls while we're in the air, ladies. We've got work to do, a whole new team to assemble, and a school to save."</p><p>"All in a day's work," Blake replied with a roll of her eyes. "I guess this is karma for walking out on my team, and the Beacon cleanup effort."</p><p>"Well, no matter what it is… let's get going. Kali's probably waiting for us," Ilia said as she uncrossed her arms and reached for Sun's hand. He took it, and clasped his other to Blake's as they set out. The trio began to make their way through the forest in silence, as Sun spared one last look backward at the small clearing he had created with Ghira weeks before. His emblem necklace rested at the base of a cleanly-cut stump, twinkling softly as it caught the moonlight.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>By Squeefox.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Ilia's Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"…so, she's a completely irredeemable bitch with her head so far up her own ass that she can't see sunlight, convinced that her way is the right way, and that she's above established society as a whole? She basically sounds like Adam, but angry at <em>all</em> life, instead of just humans."</p><p>"Yeah, I… guess that sums it up pretty well," Sun considered as he leaned his head back into the cargo netting hanging on the wall behind him. "She's more competent than he is, though, and has more followers that seem able to get things done. Cinder's a legitimate threat, and if she's at Haven… they might not even <em>need </em>bombs to get the job done."</p><p>"<em>Great,</em>" Ilia groaned as she mimicked Sun's motion, and rested her head backward as well while hugging her knees. "That means, if we do manage to deal with Adam… we're not done. Not until <em>she's</em> under control, too."</p><p>Sun gave Ilia a quizzical glance, and scooted over along the smooth metal of the plane's floor to touch shoulders with her as they sat together in the cargo bay.</p><p>"…you sure you want in on all of this? I still don't think you really owe us anything, but if you help us take down Adam… there's your supposed 'debt' paid off in full. Cinder's a whole other job, and probably a lot more dangerous, all things considered."</p><p>"You're not getting rid of me <em>that</em> easily, bro," Ilia joked as she nudged her shoulder into Sun's. "I'm in it for the long haul, now. I've got nowhere else to go, and no family but you guys."</p><p>Sun nodded as he listened, and idly swished his tail behind himself. "I mean, I'm pretty much in the same boat. Our plan was to look for Team RWBY next, and go from there. If we get lucky, we might be headed straight for 'em, and then we can make a game plan. I'd hate f-"</p><p>Ilia interrupted Sun with an undignified squeal and punctuated the noise with an unexpected flailing of her arms as her scroll began to ring with a shrill tone. She accidentally smacked Sun across the nose with her wild motions, and the boy rubbed at his face as Ilia pulled her scroll from her pocket and held the device up.</p><p>"<em>Hey!</em> Watch it, alright?"</p><p>"Sorry," Ilia replied, her eyes glued to the screen. "It's… <em>her</em>."</p><p>"Cinnamon?" Sun inquired as he leaned over to take a look. A small icon of a dark-skinned face with short white dreadlocks and matching, striped tattoos along her cheeks stared back at him with blazing orange eyes.</p><p>"Yeah. We must have <em>just</em> gotten in range. I've been checking every few minutes since we took off. I think it's a good sign that she's contacting <em>us</em>," Ilia stated as she took a deep breath.</p><p>"Here's hoping. Don't leave her hanging."</p><p>Ilia nodded her agreement, before tapping the screen to connect the call and tapping it again to put the device on speaker. She brought her legs down to cross them, and rested the scroll in her lap.</p><p>"…hello? Cin?"</p><p><em>"Amitola!"</em> came the deep, husky voice over the line. Sun shivered involuntarily as he listened in, but remained silent. "<em>What's going on? Where are you?"</em></p><p>"I'm… listen, are you safe to talk? Like, <em>really</em> talk?" Ilia questioned.</p><p>"<em>I'm not stupid, you know. Yes, I'm alone. Adam's apparently inbound for Haven Academy as we speak, according to Corsac."</em></p><p>Ilia raised a brow, and exchanged a confused glance with Sun. "…not according to himself?"</p><p><em>"Oh, we're not talking," </em>Cinnamon replied with a bit of annoyance in her tone. <em>"I haven't picked up any of his calls. I told him <strong>not</strong> to stay in Kuo Kuana, both to save you some grief and because we have bigger things to attend to… but he wouldn't listen to me, so I'm not listening to him, in return."</em></p><p>"That's… I don't even know what to make of that, but listen- I'm on a plane right now, headed for Haven Academy. Sun's right next to me, and Blake and Kali are on board. Half of Kuo Kuana is coming, too, to put a stop to the attack. We know <em>everything</em>, Cinnamon. Even what you didn't tell me directly."</p><p>Cinnamon scoffed. "<em>Well, I'm not going to tell you <strong>everything</strong>. It's too suspicious if things go off without a hitch, and Adam's little attack on the school is going to blow up in his face as it is. Or… <strong>not</strong> blow up in his face, if you know what I'm saying. What happened? How did you get your information?"</em></p><p>Ilia bit her lip and took a few deep breaths as she closed her eyes to mentally prepare herself to relive the previous night. She never got the chance, as Sun leaned over the scroll and began to speak.</p><p>"Adam murdered Ghira Belladonna, after setting fire to the mansion. He and I fought to a draw, he ran with his tail between his legs, and Kali took out Fennec in a fit of rage. We have his scroll, and that led us to you," Sun seethed.</p><p>A long, uncomfortable stretch of dead air came over the line. Sun cracked his neck as he waited, and Ilia rubbed her temples.</p><p>"<em>…I know it probably means nothing, but I'm sorry for your loss. Ghira was a good man, and Fennec will be missed. This is exactly why I told Adam to come with us, instead of staying behind. He's made a fine mess of things, now. Just to clarify, though- <strong>I'm</strong> not at Haven, nor will I be. I'm closer to the Mistrali border with a small unit. Once you all thwart this stupid plot and do whatever you see fit with Adam, I'll roll in and take hold of the Fang. From there, we can all sit down and hammer out a… deal, of sorts. Something that will benefit both sides."</em></p><p>"Yeah, that's gonna be a negative," Sun replied immediately. "Kali's set on taking over the Fang, and even if you're… 'with us', supposedly, you've already done enough shady stuff that I think she's a better call. She's got you beat on morals, experience, and would probably garner more support from the general public, once word gets out that her husband was murdered, and <em>you're</em> shacking up with Adam."</p><p>Ilia punched Sun hard in the shoulder, and mouthed a silent '<em>what are you doing!?'</em> as they awaited a response. Sun ignored her, and narrowed his eyes as he glared down at the portrait on the scroll.</p><p>
  <em>"…from your perspective, that makes sense… but I have my reasons, and my ways. Like I said- we'll talk. I'm open to discussion, and a <strong>deal</strong>, but it's going to have to wait. You've got an asshole to stop, and I've got authorities to call with an anonymous tip to help you out. Focus on your crusade against Adam, for now, and I'll re-enter the picture after the dust has settled."</em>
</p><p>Ilia jumped back into the conversation before Sun could speak again, and picked up the scroll. "Yeah. Let's just cool off for a bit, and <em>then</em> worry about the future when it gets here. Thanks for keeping in touch, and sticking with us, Cin."</p><p>
  <em>"Not a problem, Amitola. I'm a woman of my word."</em>
</p><p>Ilia nodded and hovered her thumb over the screen to end the call, only for Cinnamon to start up again after a brief pause.</p><p>
  <em>"…Sun?"</em>
</p><p>Sun tried and failed to fight back a grimace as he busied himself with adjusting his pauldron.</p><p>"…yeah?"</p><p>"<em>I'm sorry we got off to such a shitty start, especially with the whole… using you as a hostage and playing with your semblance bit. It was nothing personal- just defending my home. No hard feelings?"</em></p><p>Two words came to Sun's mind almost immediately, but he fought them back as he looked over at Ilia. Her eyes were pleading for him to accept the apology, and so, he heaved a massive sigh before propping his elbows on his knees and putting his head into his hands.</p><p>"…<em>yeah</em>. Sure, whatever. We can start over, I guess. And… <em>thanks</em> for saving my life, back in the square."</p><p>"<em>Don't mention it. Adam's crossed too many lines lately for me to even continue <strong>pretending</strong> to care. He's on his own, now. I'll see you two at the finish line."</em></p><p>A message of <strong>CALL ENDED</strong> flashed upon the screen, and Ilia hung her head as she let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"…thank you."</p><p>"I've got your back, alright? But I'm not gonna <em>not</em> call her out, when she's got no right to just lay claim to the White Fang because she's a double agent. She's still complicit in a lot of things that shouldn't have happened," Sun stated matter-of-factly.</p><p>"I mean… so am I," Ilia admitted as she put her scroll back into her pocket and drew her knees back up to her chest. She looped her arms around them in a self-hug once again, before giving Sun a rather pathetic look and turning her facial scales a powder blue. Sun shifted uncomfortably, and frowned.</p><p>"…stop that."</p><p>"Stop what?" Ilia teased in a singsong voice as she continued her efforts.</p><p>"…making points I don't have a defense for. This is all really complicated, and I'm not a complicated guy, alright? Politics are out of my wheelhouse, and I probably shouldn't have said anything. I screwed up," Sun griped.</p><p>"First of all, you <em>are</em> a complicated guy," Ilia pointed out as she changed her expression to be more neutral.</p><p>Sun rolled his eyes. "Yeah? How?"</p><p>"A simple guy would spend most of his time with Blake starting at her boobs, instead of being her wall to lean on," Ilia countered.</p><p>"Oh, like you do?" Sun teased, only to get smacked upside the head.</p><p>"…you're an <em>ass</em>," Ilia accused. "Also, totally guilty. Second, maybe it's better that you <em>did</em> say something. Questioning people keeps them honest, and I don't know anyone better with honesty than you. I don't think you're even capable of lying."</p><p>Sun chuckled, and offered her a toothy grin. "Guess you don't know I used to be a thief, and street hustler. Blake changed all that."</p><p>Ilia looked at Sun in surprise, before shaking her head sadly. "…she really does change people. So do you."</p><p>"I'm trying. But… some people can't be saved," Sun said ominously as he pulled out his own scroll. "Guess it's my turn. I <em>really</em> hope Neptune picks up…"</p><p>"He will," Ilia said reassuringly. "You said he's cool, right?"</p><p>"<em>Too</em> cool, sometimes," Sun grumbled as he began to scroll through his contacts. His face fell into a frown as he pulled up the page for his team, and his heart sank.</p><p>"What? What's wrong?" Ilia asked as she leaned over to try to peek at the screen.</p><p>"…Neptune and Scarlet's scrolls are either out of range, or off. I've got signal to Sage, but it's weak… and I'm pretty sure he's <em>pissed </em>at me. The guy knows how to hold a grudge," Sun warned as he tapped on the contact.</p><p>"Lives are at stake. Grudges can wait," Ilia said as she stood up and raised her arms in a full-body stretch. Sun merely nodded as he set the device down into his lap as Ilia had done before, and put the scroll on speaker as it began to ring. After what felt like an hour, but what was in reality five rings, a surly, unimpressed voice came over the line.</p><p>"<em>…you have got a <strong>lot</strong> of goddamned nerve calling this number."</em></p><p>"Sage, wait, don't hang up! Please!" Sun insisted as he immediately brought his head into his hands once again. "This is serious! I need the entire team, if they're around!"</p><p>
  <em>"What, trying to bum a condom off one of us for your little cat girl? I don't even know why I bothered to pick up."</em>
</p><p>Sun's eyes widened as Sage's voice grew more distant. "<em>Sage!</em> Don't do this, man! Cinder's crew is planning an attack on Haven Academy, and we're on our way to defend it! We need backup! We can sort out the team later, and…"</p><p>Ilia gave Sun a sympathetic look as he stopped talking, and received no reply. Moments later, a scuffle and garbled yelling came over the line from somewhere in the background of the call. Sun nervously tapped his fingers against the side of his head, before another familiar, albeit lighter voice echoed out in the cargo hold.</p><p>
  <em>"Hello? Sun? Are you still there?"</em>
</p><p>Sun let out a huge sigh as he dug his fingernails into the side of his head out of stress. "Oh, thank gods, Neptune, you're there!"</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, of course I'm here! My scroll's off, and Sage is being Sage, but I've got your back. What's up? Did you find Blake? Where are you?"</em>
</p><p>Sun couldn't fight back the grin that came in response to his friend's concern, but he quickly got it back under control as he shook his head.</p><p>"I… yeah, I did, and I'm on my way to you now, in a plane. But, listen- her ex, that crazy Adam guy? He's planning to blow Haven Academy sky high, and that Cinder woman might be there, too. Blake, her mom, her friend, and I are on the way with half an island's worth of faunus to stop it. I need backup, man. I'm sorry I left you guys hanging for so long, b-"</p><p>"<em>Ah!"</em> Neptune interrupted, and Sun fell silent. <em>"Don't worry about it. I said I'd take care of things, and I don't go back on a promise… even though things got pretty bad, while you were away. Where do I meet you?"</em></p><p>"You're in?" Sun asked hopefully as he picked up the scroll and rose to stand.</p><p>
  <em>"What do you think? Of <strong>course</strong> I'm in! What friend wouldn't be?"</em>
</p><p>Sun closed his eyes, and rubbed his forehead. "…you're the best, dude. I'll find a way to make this up to you."</p><p>"<em>…is Blake's friend cute, and single?"</em></p><p>Ilia shot Sun a deadpan look, and walked closer to the scroll. "Yes, she's cute. <em>Really</em> cute, and aggressively single."</p><p>Neptune's voice adopted a hopeful tone, and Sun could practically hear his million-lien grin over the scroll.</p><p>
  <em>"…well hey there, cutie."</em>
</p><p>Ilia rolled her eyes and folded her arms with a devilish smirk. "She's also gay. <em>Extremely</em> gay."</p><p>Sun snorted in amusement as Neptune was momentarily at a loss for words.</p><p>
  <em>"…oh! Well, hi there, anyway! Neptune Vasilias, at your service."</em>
</p><p>"…Ilia Amitola, and you <em>definitely</em> won't be 'servicing' me, anytime soon. Maybe tone down the charm a bit, before you go barking up the wrong tree?" Ilia advised in a playful tone.</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, maybe. But never mind all that- listen, Ilia, this is all going to work out. We've got this! Sun's a good guy, a great leader, and an awesome fighter… and now, you've got me! Just play it cool, take it slow, and trust us. We'll take care of things."</em>
</p><p>Ilia raised a brow and looked to Sun, who couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"…yeah, we will. Listen, we're gonna touch down right outside the city gates, and walk in to see if we can't get the drop on anyone scheming around Haven. Meet us there?"</p><p><em>"You got it, Sun." </em>Neptune's voice dropped down to a near whisper. <em>"…is she really gay, or did I just come on too strong?"</em></p><p>Ilia huffed as her scales flashed red. "She's really gay, and you're still on speakerphone, dumbass!"</p><p>
  <em>"…right, seeya, gotta run! I'll convince Sage and bring him along!"</em>
</p><p>"…<em>so</em> dumb," Sun mused as he ended the call and stashed away his scroll. "Sorry about him, he's… yeah, let's just settle on 'dumb'."</p><p>Ilia flashed Sun a grin. "…I like him already. We should be about half an hour out. Maybe 45. Let's get Blake from the cockpit, and do one last gear check."</p><p>Sun nodded his agreement, and began to walk toward the door at the end of the bay. "Neptune's right. We got this."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>A new dumbass has joined the party.</p><p>Next update on Wednesday.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Moment of Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun kept an arm tight around Blake's waist as the buildings surrounding Haven Academy came into view from the cockpit. Ilia shifted uncomfortably as she leaned against the wall, and Kali narrowed her eyes as she spoke in a low growl.</p><p>"…they have <em>no</em> idea what's coming for them. We can't afford any mistakes- I'll radio the other planes and have them take up position around the walls, as close to the Academy as possible. You three, get ready for drop off near the city gates, and make your way in swiftly and silently."</p><p>Sun nodded as he kissed the back of Blake's ear. "You got it. Neptune, and hopefully Sage and Scarlet, will meet us there. A party of six should be able to approach without too much commotion, as long as we're smart. Maybe we'll split three and three?"</p><p>"That sounds good," Blake agreed as she looked up to Sun. "I think the divide is an obvious one, too."</p><p>Ilia pushed off the wall and laced her fingers together into an outward stretch before herself. "Yeah. Have you checked your scroll for your team, yet?"</p><p>Blake let out a small noise of frustration as she drew her scroll and hovered a finger over the screen. "I… I think I was planning to just ignore it, and hope that they would call <em>me</em>, if they're around. What do I even say?"</p><p>Sun added another kiss to Blake's cheek, and gave her a sympathetic look. "I'll help you, if they're actually in range. They'd be happy to see you, if anything. Trust me."</p><p>"You know I do," Blake said with unease. She pressed her finger to the touchscreen and navigated to her contacts, only for her face to go ghost white.</p><p>"…what?" Ilia asked as she folded her arms.</p><p>"They're… they're here. They're <em>all</em> here. Ruby, Weiss… Yang… even Team JNPR is in range!" Blake said in surprise, only for her ears to wilt immediately. "Well… I guess they're not JNPR, anymore, are they? I don't…" she began, only to trail off.</p><p>"We can worry about their team name later, this is <em>great</em> news!" Sun cut in as he braced his hands onto Blake's shoulders. "Call someone!"</p><p>"Start with the leader, maybe?" Kali offered as she leaned over the pilot's shoulder and began to give instructions.</p><p>Blake merely nodded, and connected a call to Ruby. The cockpit fell into tense silence as Blake waited, her eyes growing more desperate by the second.</p><p>"…why isn't she answering me…?"</p><p>Sun bit his lip, and gave Blake's shoulder a squeeze. "Maybe it's on silent? Try Weiss?"</p><p>Blake ended the call, and attempted to contact her other friend, only to be met with a similar result. Without a word, she dialed Yang, and waited breathlessly for a response. Ilia rubbed at her upper arms, and shook her head.</p><p>"…something's wrong. Are we too late?"</p><p>"Or are they all actively ignoring me? I wouldn't exactly blame them," Blake complained as she ended the call.</p><p>"C'mon, don't give up!" Sun encouraged. "Try someone from… whatever they're called, now!"</p><p>Blake narrowed her eyes, and pressed the screen once again. "…Nora. If anyone wouldn't blow me off, it would be her. Or at least, she'd blow me off loudly and publicly."</p><p>Again, the call let out several rings, before a panicked voice came over the line.</p><p>
  <em>"Hello!? Blake!?"</em>
</p><p>"Nora!" Blake yelled in disbelief. "What's going on? Why is nobody answering? Where are you guys?"</p><p>A loud crash echoed through the scroll's speakers, followed by an unfamiliar yell.</p><p><em>"Haven Academy! Come f-" </em>the call was interrupted by a bout of static, and more angry voices. <em>"-eed you! Get here as quickly as you can!"</em></p><p>"Is it Adam? Is Adam Taurus inside?" Blake asked, her shoulders tense.</p><p><em>"Ad-…" </em>more static interrupted her voice, only for the bubbly tone to surge back unexpectedly. "<em>No, Adam's not in here. Cinder, a-… -cury, a-…"</em></p><p>"Nora? Nora, are you there? Nora!" Blake attempted, before the call ended abruptly. She whirled on Kali and the pilot, and twisted out of Sun's grip to lean over the chair. "Set Sun and Ilia down, <em>now!</em> We need to get around to the back of the Academy, unseen! I'm going in alone!"</p><p>Sun opened his mouth to protest, before closing it with an annoyed grunt. "…alright. You get in there, and find out what's going on. Call us with details, if you can, and we'll bring the rest of SSSN in through the front door."</p><p>Ilia nodded, and moved to stand next to Sun. "And if <em>we</em> see Adam… we'll call you, and take care of it."</p><p>Blake turned once again and marched up to Sun, before pulling him into a passionate kiss. He accepted the gesture, and briefly draped his hands along the curves of her hips.</p><p>"Be <em>safe</em>, Sun. We'll meet inside."</p><p>"Go get 'em," he replied with a nod. "RWBY is unstoppable. I'll see you soon."</p><p>Blake nodded, and tightened her grip around Sun as the cargo plane began to rapidly descend. Upon touching the ground, Sun eased out of Blake's grasp and gave her a crisp salute, before he and Ilia walked out of the cockpit and into the cargo bay, where the long section of floor at the back end had already begun to descend into a ramp.</p><p>Ilia punched Sun in the shoulder as they approached the exit, and gave him a quick nod. "You ready to do this?"</p><p>Sun gave her an uneasy smile. "…gotta admit, knowing that it's already going down inside the Academy isn't exactly what I was hoping for… and if Cinnamon's right, Adam and Corsac are somewhere outside. That'll be <em>our</em> fight."</p><p>"But this time, we're ready," Ilia replied. "We've got this. We've… oh my god, this douche dyed his hair electric blue," she finished as they reached the bottom of the ramp, only to be greeted by a smirking adolescent.</p><p>Neptune Vasilias stood quite tall, wearing his usual red jacket, yellow goggles, and charming smile. His halberd was balanced along his shoulders as he hung both hands up and over the shaft. He shot Ilia a quick wink, before speaking in a smooth tone.</p><p>"<em>Dyed?</em> Excuse me, it's all natural. 'Sup?"</p><p>Ilia regarded him with a look of both shock and horror, before shaking her head and bringing a hand up to her forehead. "…I think I'm actually gayer, now."</p><p>Sun jumped ever so slightly as the cargo ramp began to retract, and the plane began a vertical ascent behind them once again.</p><p>"Neptune… gods, it's good to see you, man." Sun outstretched a hand, only for Neptune to blow past it and scoop him into a crushing hug. Sun gingerly returned it with a guilty smile.</p><p>"…you, too. It sounds like this is pretty serious?" he asked as he pulled away and clasped his hand firmly around Sun's.</p><p>"Extremely. We don't have any time to waste; there's already a fight going on inside the school. No Sage or Scarlet…?" Sun asked, already fearing the answer.</p><p>Neptune let out a weary, uncharacteristic sigh, and shook his head. "Scarlet's… gone."</p><p>"<em>Gone?</em> What do you mean, 'gone'?" Sun asked as he looked over to Ilia. The girl had busied herself with doing a quick weapon check by extending her whip and snapping it back into several configurations.</p><p>"He sorta… <em>left</em>. He decided to go his own way, and leave SSSN last month. So we're sorta… SSN, now. Possibly <em>SN</em>, if Sage's reaction to all of this is anything to go by. He absolutely refused to come out tonight, because of you," Neptune finished as he looked over to Ilia. She scowled back at him, and gave her weapon one final <em>snap</em>.</p><p>"Then we don't <em>need</em> them. This goes beyond petty arguments and bullshit. Let's get going."</p><p>Neptune inclined his head her way, and looked back to Sun. "Is she always this pleasant?"</p><p>"Only around new people, or assholes," Sun offered with a grin.</p><p>"Time will tell which you are," Ilia added with an icy glare, before softening her features ever so slightly. "But… <em>thank you</em>, for helping us. Seriously."</p><p>"Hey, Sun's my main man, and this is our job, right? We're supposed to protect the people, and blowing up an Academy isn't benefitting anyone. So… let's get to it!" Neptune said with an enthusiastic smile. "Lead the way, man! Go Team SIN!"</p><p>Sun and Ilia exchanged looks, before they spoke in unison. "…<em>no</em>."</p><p>"Dude, just… <em>absolutely</em> not," Sun griped as he brought a palm to his forehead.</p><p>"That's <em>awful</em>," Ilia agreed as she gave Neptune an unimpressed look.</p><p>"Oh, what <em>ever</em>," Neptune shot back with a wave of his hand. "Let's hear you come up with a better one!"</p><p>"Let's <em>get going</em>, before Haven Academy burns to the ground," Sun corrected, before breaking into a run. Ilia took off immediately after him, while Neptune lagged for a moment, and then brought up the rear.</p><p>"Hey, <em>wait!</em>" he cried, as he broke into a sprint. "So, uh, details, my guy? Where's Blake? Is she alright?"</p><p>"Blake's…" Sun trailed off as another cargo plane flew overhead. He looked up, before snapping his eyes back to the road ahead and keeping up his pace. "…she's in one of those, with her mom, headed for Haven. She's not doing great. Her dad just… we lost him, last night. To Adam."</p><p>Neptune's face twisted into an expression of disgust as he tried to process the information. "That's…"</p><p>"It's a huge part of why we're here," Ilia said icily. "And if we <em>do</em> find him, <em>you</em> are going to back off, so you don't get yourself killed. Sun and I have some idea what he's capable of. You don't. I don't want to see you get skewered while trying to be a hero."</p><p>"Aw, you <em>do</em> care!" Neptune lilted as Ilia rolled her eyes. "But seriously, though- I don't even know what to say. She's taking it badly, I'm guessing?"</p><p>Sun didn't reply at first, and Ilia filled the silence.</p><p>"Better than either of us expected her to, but still, not great."</p><p>"…she's handling it better than me," Sun admitted with a frown. "We got… close. Like… maybe he was sorta becoming <em>my</em> dad, close."</p><p>Neptune's expression melted from disgust and confusion to something softer. Ilia watched, interested as she tried to figure out the dynamic between the two boys, but came up short.</p><p>"I'm… sorry, man. I dunno how much you want me to say, but…"</p><p>"Ilia knows," Sun said quickly. "It's cool."</p><p>Neptune gave each a glance as they rounded a corner together, and made their way onto the main footpath through the city. "So, <em>you two</em> must be close, then."</p><p>"He's my brother. Period," Ilia said with a sense of finality.</p><p>"…yep. So be nice, alright?" Sun asked.</p><p>"Hey, now! That's great news! Sorry about the whole flirting thing, it's just what I do," Neptune offered to Ilia as she let out a sigh.</p><p>"You and most boys. It's <em>fine</em>."</p><p>Neptune raised a brow, before looking back to Sun. "You know what I'm gonna ask. <em>Well?</em>"</p><p>Sun looked to Ilia for help, but received only cold denial in the form of her shaking head.</p><p>"…Blake and I are a thing, yeah. And it's… even better than I could've hoped for."</p><p>Neptune's grin finally returned in full form, though instead of the loud, boyish enthusiasm it had before, his tone was one of honest warmth. "Congrats, man. I told you not to give up."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, you were right. Blake's… she's the one," Sun mused as he continued to run. The Academy came into view ahead of them, and he picked up speed as the others matched his pace.</p><p>"<em>How about we focus on the incredibly dangerous undertaking that is now in clear view?</em>" Ilia seethed. Neptune looked at her with a bit of confusion, before realization dawned on him. He shot Sun a sideways look and received a curt nod.</p><p>"Right. I'll follow your leads, since I'm the new guy in all this. Adam's yours, and I'll play a support role. Cool?"</p><p>"Cool," Sun affirmed as they made their way forward.</p><p>Before long, a line of uniformed White Fang grunts stood fifty feet before them, with the familiar form of Adam pacing in front of the line. Sun grit his teeth and twirled his weapons up into his grip, before firing a warning shot into the dirt at Adam's feet. The man jumped at the noise, and Sun, Ilia, and Neptune all ran to a stop before the line of soldiers as each drew their guns and Adam rested a hand atop the hilt of his blade.</p><p><em>"Again</em> with this? I thought that perhaps losing Ghira would send a message to stay <em>out</em> of our affairs," Adam snarled.</p><p>Sun narrowed his eyes as he joined his nunchaku into a long staff. "It's over, Adam. We know what you're up to, and we've got backup. You're not getting away, this time."</p><p>As though on cue, two cargo planes, one from each side, moved in over the walls of the city and set down next to the Academy. Faunus began to pour from the planes as a third plane circled around the spire of Haven and moved to hover over the ground, shining lights on Adam as Kali peeked out from the side hatch with a megaphone.</p><p><em>"Throw down your weapons and come quietly!"</em> she demanded, her eyes locked on Adam's. He hissed in rage as he watched the assembling faunus greatly outnumber his group of around fifty grunts. Each shifted their aim between multiple targets as more faunus emerged from behind nearby buildings, backed up by the local police force. The scene quickly turned into a standoff as multiple members of the White Fang began to back away toward the school, and Adam threw up a hand signal for them to stop their retreat. Few bothered to obey, and he shot Sun a venomous look.</p><p>"How… when did you even…?"</p><p>"It's <em>over,</em> Adam. You went surgical, we went <em>nuclear</em>. No more running, no more games, and no more gloating. You might be able to take me… maybe even Ilia and I together, but you can't take <em>all</em> of us," Sun threatened. "And you have no idea where the one who wants your head most is, do you? She's close. Close enough to take control."</p><p>Adam bared his teeth, before he let out a labored breath. He raised his sheathed sword in front of himself, and then dropped the entire thing into the grass. Several members of the White Fang began to murmur amongst themselves, and Adam started to speak over them in a slow, calm tone.</p><p>"…lower your weapons, brothers and sisters. This battle may be lost… but the war is still ours," Adam began. Sun rolled his eyes at the statement, and Adam raised his gaze to meet them. "You've forgotten one, pivotal fact, <em>little boy</em>."</p><p>Sun planted his staff into the stone walkway beneath himself with a loud bang as he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah? <em>Regale</em> me, <em>old man</em>. What do you think you've got, after all this?"</p><p>Adam reached slowly into his coat pocket and pulled out a small, black, handheld device. His thumb rested atop a depressed red button as he lifted the remote skyward, and his men recoiled in shock.</p><p>"…when you all die here, you've got nothing left. That's the disadvantage of going all-in. We'll be <em>martyrs</em>. Another reason for my successor to fight harder, more viciously, and remove more people like <em>you</em> from our path than ever before. Make one move, and I let the switch go. Haven is rigged to blow, and <em>all</em> of us are in the blast radius."</p><p>Neptune stammered as he helpfully pointed to Adam's hand, his own shaky as his eyes widened. "Sun, t-that's a detonator…"</p><p>Sun grit his teeth as he ignored his friend, and found that despite everything, his breath still caught in his chest at the potential for disaster. He felt his every muscle tighten as the theoretical suddenly became very real, and neither he nor Adam blinked or looked away from each other. From out of his line of sight, a warm hand rested on his bare forearm as Ilia leaned in and whispered into his ear.</p><p>"<em>Trust her."</em></p><p>Sun's lip twitched as he managed one last, uneven breath.</p><p>"If that's what you think… then do it, you psychotic, delusional tyrant."</p><p>Several members of the police and the townsfolk of Kuo Kuana turned to shout at Sun. Without missing a beat, Adam lifted his thumb from the dead man's switch, only for nothing to happen. With his state of shock clear upon his features, he hammered the button several more times as his followers began to join in the angry yelling. Adam tossed the remote onto the ground and bent to scoop up his sword as Sun fired off several shots, only for Adam to deflect them with Blush.</p><p>"<em>Kill them!"</em> Adam commanded as he took off at a sprint. A grand total of ten members of the White Fang opened fire into the crowd of police officers, while several others got down on their knees and dropped their weapons, and still more began to run in random directions. The townsfolk of Kuo Kuana charged as Sun quickly turned to Neptune.</p><p>"Let them fight it out! Get inside, and help out Blake and the others with whatever!"</p><p>Neptune hastily lowered his goggles over his eyes as he swung his halberd down and around while transforming it into a gun. "What are you doing?"</p><p>Sun looked over to Ilia, who had already taken off after Adam into the tree line to the side of the Academy.</p><p>"Ending this!" he replied as he followed after her without so much as a look back. Neptune merely nodded and took one final deep breath before sprinting toward the front doors of Haven Academy.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>I am so pleased that the events moving forward seem uncertain and intriguing, especially when it comes to Cinnamon and Adam's fates. Rest assured- it's <em>all</em> planned out already, and I'm working through updates as quickly as I can. I'll have more to share in specifics once we hit the final five or so, but that's still a decent distance away.</p><p>Next update on Saturday.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Unraveling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I've got eyes on him!" Ilia yelled over her shoulder as she and Sun thundered through the trees. A good ten feet ahead of her was the fuzzy black, red, and white blur that was Adam Taurus as he tried to avoid their efforts.</p><p>Sun didn't bother to reply as he leaped over a fallen tree and finally passed Ilia. He kept his eyes laser focused on Adam's back as he unlinked his staff and fired off a shot at a nearby tree. Splinters of bark flew in all directions as Adam cursed and ducked to the side, narrowly avoiding the errant round.</p><p>"Sun! I've got an idea!"</p><p>For only a moment, Sun allowed himself a glance backward at Ilia. In her hand was Fennec's sai, the engraved trails spiraling up the central point glowing with faint white energy. Sun reassembled his staff and transferred it to one hand as he held out the other.</p><p>"Give it up! How do you use that thing?"</p><p>Ilia replied by gently tossing him the weapon, and Sun managed the catch with ease.</p><p>"Channel aura into the hilt! You're faster, so block his path! I'll try to approach from the side!"</p><p>Without waiting for confirmation, Ilia split off and disappeared into the trees as she shifted her skin to a dense green. Sun quickly lost sight of her amongst the foliage, and returned his focus to Adam. The older man had gained some ground in the exchange, and showed no signs of slowing. Sun let out a low growl as he raised the sai and concentrated, before unleashing a twisting vortex of wind aimed for the base of a tree not far from Adam. The wood immediately flexed and cracked, before the entire thing began to lean dangerously. Adam stepped to the side to look up at the branches as the massive oak began to fall, and narrowly avoided the mass of the tree as it came down.</p><p>"Get back here, you coward!" Sun yelled as he aimed for another tree. He repeated the process with the sai and then channeled another harsh blast of wind for a third tree. The giants of the forest began to fall all around Adam as he drew his sword and focused on cutting through the falling trunks in mid run. Suddenly, he skidded to a halt beyond the last falling tree, and whirled to face Sun with a devilish smile.</p><p>"This is our third encounter, you know. That's two more than I would normally allow an enemy," Adam warned as he dropped into a ready stance, the blade of Wilt pointed for Sun's chest. He, too, stopped and spun his staff to rest behind his back as he began to circle. Adam followed suit, and offered Sun a condescending chuckle. "You want this little patch of forest to be our final battleground? So be it."</p><p>A distinct feeling of unease washed over Sun as he prepared to attack, and he paused to stall for time. "You could avoid all of this, if you'd come quietly. No one else has to die, Adam. <em>You're</em> making that choice."</p><p>"Killing comes easily, with enough practice. You'll see," Adam replied. All traces of frustration and nervousness seemed to have left him, and the realization only served to shake Sun's resolve even more. "I know what you're doing. Ilia's in the tree line, but you're not sure just where. Unfortunate that she's not alone."</p><p>Several leaves from the canopy of rustled trees began to gently fall toward the earth in the silence. Sun cast a quick look to the direction that Ilia had run, and by the time he looked back to Adam, the bull faunus was already in his face with a lunging strike.</p><p>Sun barely got his staff up in time to deflect the blow, and redirected the point of Adam's sword off to his side. The second slash connected with his side, and Sun let out a cry of surprise as he felt his aura drain rapidly. With a rush of adrenaline, he jabbed his staff into Adam's stomach and engaged the armored pauldron to snake steel plates down and around his left arm. Adam took another swing and sparks flew as the blade of Wilt scraped along the glittering metal, before the two men backed off and began to circle once again.</p><p>Adam let his eye trail from Sun's feet up to his face. "<em>Touching</em>, really. Kali even gave you his belt, it seems. Tell me, how many times did you have to wrap it around yourself, just to keep it from falling down?"</p><p>"I'm not going to let you get to me," Sun spat as he tucked Fennec's sai into the belt and cracked his staff back into twin nunchaku.</p><p>"Are you sure about that? I've managed it every time we've met so far," Adam reminded. "Though, maybe this time, you're right. Ghira wasn't really… <em>important</em> enough for me to remember much specific detail, so I might have a hard time g-"</p><p>Sun felt something irrational and feral take over as he launched into a twirling assault. Adam was ready, and deflected each blow from the whirling weapons as Sun let out an impassioned yell. Slowly, the blade of Wilt began to glow with a slick, pink resonance with each impact against it, and only after noticing did Sun back off, his chest heaving.</p><p>"There it is," Adam mused as he sheathed Wilt. "You're digging yourself a fine little hole. Those feelings are familiar, <em>kid</em>. I've learned to master and use that rage. You're just now discovering how you <em>really</em> feel about your situa-"</p><p>"<em>Shut up!</em>" Sun interrupted. "Shut the <em>fuck</em> up!"</p><p>Sun punctuated the curse with a pair of timed blasts from his weaponry. His rage only grew as Adam deftly drew his sword and turned his body to use Wilt to block one shot, as Blush caught and deflected the other.</p><p>"<em>That</em> trick has worn out its usefulness. I don't make the same mistake twice… yet here you are, allowing your allies to separate from you, yet again. I expect those tears to only grow hotter as you realize just how badly you're outmatched."</p><p>Sun's lip twitched as he finally noticed the shameful trails spilling down his cheeks. His hands shook as he tried to decide his next course of action, only for the whirl of voices in his mind to turn into nothing but noise. He launched another assault, and Adam was happy to oblige. The two met once again, and Sun rejoined his staff in the middle of the attack to clash against Wilt as Adam brought the blade down in an overhead counter.</p><p>Steel ground against steel as Sun was forced down to a knee, desperately holding his staff horizontally to prop up the descending blade. The razor edge glowed a hot pink as a dent began to form within Sun's staff, and color seemed to drain from his surroundings. Adam's eye glowed ominously as he sneered down at Sun and pushed harder into the staff.</p><p>"Is this really the best you can do, even with all that rage?"</p><p>In response, Sun moved a hand just beneath the pressure from Wilt and quickly reached around his back with the other. He drew Fennec's sai back around and pressed the tip into Adam's stomach before unleashing yet another massive gust that sent Adam careening backward into a nearby tree, blade and sheath in hand. A meaty <em>thwack</em> echoed in the forest as the back of Adam's head impacted the hard wood, and Sun charged forward with a spirited yell.</p><p>Adam looked up in a dazed state as Sun approached, only to receive a harsh strike across the face from his nunchaku. The bull's head whipped to the side as he spat blood and lifted his sword to try to deflect the oncoming assault. Sun merely struck at Adam's hand in response, and the man let go of Wilt with a pained cry as his pointer finger was bent backward. The assault didn't stop as Sun landed another strike across Adam's face and screamed.</p><p>"You took the <em>one</em> thing I've wanted since I was a kid!" Sun's entire body felt numb as he stomped a foot into Adam's stomach and pressed the rod of his weapon up against Adam's throat. Adam raised Blush with his good hand and slammed it hard into Sun's side, but earned only another growl as Sun pushed hard into his windpipe. "Stop <em>struggling!"</em></p><p>Adam let out a few pitiful noises as he began to choke, and raised both hands to grip at Sun's weapon. He opened his mouth to try to speak, only for Sun to punch him square in the mouth with Ghira's armored sleeve.</p><p>"I don't want to hear it! You have <em>no</em> power over me, or Blake, or <em>anyone!</em>"</p><p>Seemingly out of nowhere, an explosion sounded off to Sun's left as a fiery plume rose up somewhere in the cluster of trees. Branches and leaves caught fire as the flashing mass dissipated, and a nearby maple began to fall dangerously close to the pair of struggling men. Adam took advantage of the moment's hesitation as Sun was caught by surprise and slammed his head forward into Sun's. Sun blinked and shook his head in a daze, only for Adam to summon the last of his strength and shove the younger faunus off of him.</p><p>Another gout of flame ripped through the trees in a horizontal pattern, igniting bark, bushes, and grass as it tore through the forest and stopped mere feet from Sun and Adam. Adam gripped Wilt and made a desperate stab for Sun as the reality of the situation became clear to him. Sun managed to catch the blade in Fennec's sai, only for Adam to twist his wrist and wrench the weapon out of Sun's grasp and into the trees, near another jet of fire.</p><p>"No power? I'll show you <em>exactly</em> what power I wield," Adam threatened. Once again, Sun began to see in monochrome as Adam sheathed the glowing blade of Wilt. In a flash, Sun dropped his staff and clasped his hands in a desperate move. Three golden doubles blinked into existence next to a falling, flaming tree and pushed to redirect it toward Adam as he moved to draw his blade. At the last second, he caught sight of the impending danger and drew forth Wilt, charged by his semblance.</p><p>The arcing cut brought forth a red and black beam of energy so fast and volatile that Sun barely saw it before the entire tree was carved in half, lengthwise. The two sides of the massive tree fell harmlessly to either side of Adam as the grass around him caught fire. Sun took the opportunity to gather up his staff and make a mad dash into the trees as another whirl of flame gave away the position of another attacker.</p><p>"<em>Ilia!" </em>he screamed as he ran. "Ilia, where are you!? Yell if you can hear me!"</p><p>Flames engulfed much of the forest around him as he ran, and strained to listen for any response from Ilia.</p><p>"<em>Sun!</em>" came the desperate, worried call. "I need help!"</p><p>Without hesitation, Sun adjusted his course to better follow the voice. To his horror, the request was backed up by a feminine scream of pain, and another stream of flame swirling through the trees. Sun arrived on the scene moments later to find Corsac Albain standing over Ilia as she scrambled along the ground to move away from him. The man lacked his red robe, and beads of sweat trailed down his shaved head as he stepped over her.</p><p>"Where is it? I know one of you has it!" he demanded, before plunging his sizzling sai into Ilia's calf. Again, she screamed, and Sun threw himself into Corsac's back a mere moment later. The two tumbled to the ground, and Sun earned a hard palm strike to the face for his efforts as they rolled into a grapple. Sun managed to remain on top as he rained blows down on Corsac, the familiar feeling of unbridled anger gripping his chest once again.</p><p>"Don't <em>touch </em>her! Get away from her!" Sun demanded as he landed a punch into Corsac's jaw. Corsac spit upward into Sun's face, before thrusting his sai for the boy's neck. Sun narrowly avoided the move by jerking his head to the side, and grabbed at the central point. His hand shook as he held the weapon in place and drove his other, armored fist into Corsac's gut. The older faunus sputtered, but continued to fight against Sun's grip.</p><p>"<em>You</em> have it, don't you? My brother's weapon!" Corsac snarled.</p><p>"Yeah, I do! I'll make sure I bury it with yours, after I break your <em>neck!</em>" Sun yelled. A thin trail of smoke began to rise from the red gauntlet on his right hand, followed by a shooting pain. He quickly let go of the sai and stood to backpedal away, only to find that his electrical burn from Ilia featured a fresh red line of burnt flesh across it. He shook out his hand as he cried out in pain, and Corsac rolled backward to stand.</p><p>"You'll find it more difficult than you'd imagine," Corsac warned. He pressed the insignia at the base of the sai's prongs, and the bottom of the hilt began to glow a deep purple. Fennec's sai rocketed up through the leaf litter and sped through the trees from a place unseen, before it snapped to the base of Corsac's weapon to form a double-sided fork.</p><p>Sun gripped his burnt hand to his chest as he looked over to Ilia. Throughout the confrontation, she had begun to crawl her way toward her fallen weapon, and the whip was within arm's length. Corsac followed Sun's gaze as she reached for the electrical whip, and he whirled to face the injured girl.</p><p>"…I think <em>not</em>."</p><p>Sun sprinted for Corsac, but was too slow as he whirled his combined weapon. Spiraling jets of fire and wind rushed forward and engulfed a nearby tree, before he used another gust to pull the fragile plant down upon Ilia. She reached her weapon and rolled to point it at Corsac, only for the burning wood to crash down upon her chest and shoulder, pinning her to the forest floor as the electrical whip flew from her hand once again. Ilia's form disappeared as flaming leaves, dirt, and debris shot upward from the impact of the tree, and Sun stopped in mid-stride at the sight.</p><p>Corsac turned slowly and quietly back toward Sun, to look him over. The boy was bleeding slowly from his hairline, his shirt was torn in several places, a nasty, dark red stain had bled through the fabric on his side, his nose was clearly broken, his arms and cheeks were caked with dirt, and only fresh tears had cut through the filth caked onto his face. Sun trembled as he looked at the fallen tree in disbelief, before speaking in a small, hollow voice.</p><p>"I… am going to kill you," he said simply as he brought his eyes up to meet Corsac's. The fire continued to spread through the branches and along the ground, surrounding the two in what was quickly becoming a ring of fire.</p><p>"I'm going to kill you, and I'm going to <em>enjoy</em> it," Sun repeated with more aggression in his voice. "I don't care who knows. I don't care who sees what's left of you when I'm done," he continued as his volume continued to rise.</p><p>Frenzied yelling from elsewhere in the forest joined the chorus of burning wood and rustling trees. Sun kept his focus on Corsac, while Corsac himself began to look almost worried. As Sun took a single step forward, Corsac brought down another flaming tree between them, and turned to run deeper into the forest. Sun moved to try to pursue, only to be blocked by the new obstacle. He cursed, before leaping the log and watching Corsac disappear into the smoke and foliage.</p><p>"Ilia!" Sun cried as he adjusted his course to the other fallen tree. "Ilia, talk to me!"</p><p>Sun collapsed his weapon and stored it in a belt loop as he bent and tried to heft the massive tree. Getting nowhere, he engaged his semblance once again and made a final push with his three copies to shift the obstruction and toss it off to the side, away from Ilia. Beneath it, the girl was still and silent. Her eyes were closed, and her left arm was bent at an unnatural angle. A long trail of blood started at her neck and went all the way down the other arm, and much of her exposed flesh was covered in burns, cuts, and bruises.</p><p>"No, don't do this to me," Sun whispered as panic began to set in. "Ilia, come on, please…"</p><p>Sun shuffled out of his ruined gauntlet and let it fall to the ground, before putting the back of his hand a few inches away from Ilia's nose. The tiniest rush of relief pulsed through him as he felt steady, shallow breaths against his dirty flesh, and he reached for the zipper just beneath her neck. He pulled open the top part of her bodysuit and rested his ear against her chest, only to find what appeared to be a normal heartbeat.</p><p>Somehow, the consistent pulsing sent Sun over the edge, and he closed his eyes tightly as he gently gripped her hand. He wanted to just cuddle up on the forest floor next to her and wail, but resisted the temptation. Instead, he grabbed his scroll from his pocket, and called Blake. Two rings later, he received an answer.</p><p>"<em>Sun? Sun! Everything's secure inside of Haven! We're alright in here, how a-"</em></p><p>"I-Ilia's hurt," Sun stammered. He sniffled, and wiped his nose on the collar of his shirt. "Ilia's hurt really bad, and I'm… we need to get her to a hospital. Meet me at the edge of the forest, by the school. I… Blake, I can't do this anymore. I'm starting to lose it…"</p><p>
  <em>"Sun, I'm coming, right now! Hang in there! We can make it through this to-"</em>
</p><p>Sun closed his eyes once again as he ended the call, and returned his scroll to his pocket. He scooped Ilia's limp form into a bridal carry and began to jog through the woods, his mind racing as the sounds of the crackling fire echoed around him.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>So ends Volume 5. The transition into 6 that was glossed over in canon will <em>definitely</em> be covered, though the biggest deviations from canon are about to start right here, and not stop anytime soon.</p><p>Next update on Tuesday.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Wounds New and Old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The slow, rhythmic ticking of the second hand on the wall clock was the only noise that dared to break the silence in the hospital room as Sun and Blake waited together quietly. The pair sat next to each other in chairs against the wall, while Blake leaned her head to rest upon Sun's shoulder. Both of them watched Ilia, who lay prone on the bed before them, with mixed emotions. Her left arm had been put into a cast, an I.V. was hooked up to the back of her opposite hand, and an oxygen mask covered most of her face as she slept.</p><p>Blake shifted slightly as she took Sun's undamaged hand in her own.</p><p>"Do you… want to talk, yet? You didn't sound good, when you called."</p><p>The corner of Sun's mouth twitched slightly as he kept his focus on Ilia and the numbers on the monitor beside the bed.</p><p>"…no. There's no point, yet. It's just going to get worse, and I have a lot I need to do."</p><p>Blake frowned, and traced the hand upward from Sun's lap and onto his bare chest.</p><p>"Sun… waiting for the ideal moment is just going to make you more frustrated. I'm <em>here</em> for you, and I want to know what happened in the forest… but I'm also not going to force you, if you're not ready," Blake finished with a sigh.</p><p>"I'm not," Sun replied. "I… have to slow down and get my thoughts in order, so things don't… come out wrong. That, and like I said, there's a lot to be done. I want to talk to Team RWBY together, I need to go and see Sage, and we need to figure things out with Kali in terms of where to go from here."</p><p>Blake took a deep breath as she stood, and folded her arms. "I have no idea what's going on with my team. It has something to do with a relic, or… <em>relics</em>, and it looks like things are a lot more complicated than we thought. When you're ready, we'll go together and discuss it with them."</p><p>Sun looked up at Blake with heavy, bloodshot eyes, and spoke in a deadpan voice. "When I said 'together', I meant you, me, Ilia, and Neptune. I'm not going anywhere until Ilia wakes up and I know she's okay."</p><p>"It's been a <em>day</em>, Sun. She's going to need time, based on what the doctors said, and it's time we might not have. Mom will watch her while we meet with RWBY, after she's done dealing with Claw affairs. I've talked to my team a <em>little</em>, but not enough to really get any details. There's… also the problem with Yang…" Blake explained as she began to pace.</p><p>"Fuck Yang," Sun said almost immediately. Blake gave him a worried look, but didn't bother to protest. Sun ran his hands through his hair as he rested his elbows upon his knees and stared down at the floor. The strands had become greasy, wild, and dirty over time to the point of feeling totally unfamiliar.</p><p>"…time we don't have," Sun mumbled after an uncomfortable silence. "What, you want to <em>leave</em> Ilia here, and just go off with the others?"</p><p>"No!" Blake shot back without hesitation. "No, we're… we're not going to leave Ilia behind. We all have things that need to get done before RWBY and JNR make their next move, and I'm not letting them leave before we're ready, <em>or</em> without us in tow. That being said, we need to keep communication open. We can't just hole up in here and expect them to wait on us without knowing what's happening."</p><p>Sun's expression pulled into a frown.</p><p>"…whatever. Just… whatever. I don't know what to do. I'm… <em>scared,</em> Blake. I don't say that lightly."</p><p>Blake's ears collapsed as her face fell. "What are you scared of…?"</p><p>Sun took a while to reply, though Blake waited patiently. "Everything. The future, Ilia not waking up… <em>myself</em>. From what little you've told me about what happened inside of Haven, it seems like there are things bigger than us in play, and I don't know if w-"</p><p>"<em>Stop</em>," Blake interjected. She walked over to Sun and knelt, before taking both of his hands in her own. "Even if this isn't going to be 'us talking', I want you to listen to one, simple thing. Sun, there is <em>nothing</em> bigger than us. Period. I love you, and no matter what's going on inside that head of yours, that fact isn't going to change. I'm not going anywhere without you, and <em>we</em> come first, now. I need you, and you need me. Without that as our foundation, we have <em>nothing</em>."</p><p>Sun raised his weary eyes to meet Blake's, and had trouble fighting back a small smile. A light fluttering sensation broke through the weighty hopelessness in his chest, and for the first time in a while, he felt something other than despair.</p><p>"…you're my world, Blake. I'll be ready soon, but… I need time. If she's not awake by tomorrow, we'll work something out, okay? You know I won't be able to rest or focus on anything else while this is still fresh. It's just... how I am," Sun finished.</p><p>"I know, and I love that about you. You <em>care</em>, more intensely than anyone else I've ever met." Blake leaned forward and cupped Sun's cheek as she gave him a soft, tender kiss. "Do you want some time alone? I can go and check in on Mom, and I'll understand if you do."</p><p>Sun's eyes flicked downward, before rising again to meet Blake's.</p><p>"…I think I do, yeah. Sorry."</p><p>Blake shook her head, and gave Sun one more kiss before standing. "Don't be sorry. I've been there, and you did the same for me. Just… try to rest, soon? Please? You really need to shower, eat, and get some sleep. It's been almost a full day, and the night before that, we were still in Kuo Kuana…"</p><p>"I don't understand how you've slept at all," Sun offered as he leaned back into the chair.</p><p>"I just lay back, close my eyes, and think about you," Blake said as she made her way to the door. "I'll be back tonight, and I want to see you showered and changed, at <em>least</em>. Start taking care of yourself again, before I do it for you."</p><p>Sun shook his head, and stood from his chair.</p><p>"…alright."</p><p>"Thank you. Call me if anything changes," Blake said before giving Sun a small wave and slipping out of the room.</p><p>Sun looked up at the clock once again as the ticking filled the void left by Blake's absence. He let out an annoyed groan and cracked his neck before walking slowly to the bathroom inside of Ilia's suite. Sun flicked on the lights as he entered the room, closed and locked the door, and then walked up to the mirror to look himself over.</p><p>The faunus staring back was different enough from what Sun expected to see that he found himself surprised by his own reflection. A thick, padded bandage was taped firmly over his broken nose, and another bandage covered the wound at the base of his hairline. Short, visible patches of stubble had formed a light chinstrap around his jawline, and his hair looked even worse than he had imagined it might. Dark circles marred the flesh under his eyes, and the whites themselves were almost pink with bloodshot veins.</p><p>Sun bit his lip and looked down as he braced his hands along the rim of the sink, both embarrassed and worried by the sight. He licked his lips and found them uncomfortably chapped and dry, before shaking his head.</p><p>"Blake's right. Not that that's unusual," he mumbled to himself. "<em>And</em> I need a new shirt. Again."</p><p>Sun busied himself with undoing the clasp of Ghira's belt, and then let his dirty cargo shorts fall to the floor. He halfheartedly removed his boxers and kicked them off as well, before rolling his socks off his feet and into a messy ball. Slowly and carefully, he peeled the large bandage off his side and threw it in the trashcan, before checking himself over in the mirror once again from a distance. A nasty cut was in the process of healing along the right side of his torso, and he could feel the painful reminder of Adam's blade every time he twisted and moved.</p><p>Though he felt compelled to look his body over more closely for other damage, Sun tore his gaze from the glass and pulled back the shower door before gathering up the various bottles and cloths to take care of himself. With one last, heavy sigh, he turned the water on and got to work.</p><hr/><p>Sun was in the process of drying off one of his legs when he heard the creak of the door to Ilia's room. Whoever had entered was careful to close it slowly, before speaking in a small voice that Sun could barely hear through the bathroom door.</p><p>"<em>Hello? Sun…?"</em></p><p>Somehow, the voice seemed both familiar and not, as though he hadn't heard it in a very long time. Sun wracked his brain to try to figure out who it belonged to, before he gave up entirely as he came up with nothing but fog and thoughts of how badly he just wanted to sleep. Sun hastened his efforts at drying himself before wrapping the towel around his waist as a makeshift skirt and heading for the door. He unlocked the portal and gave the knob a twist, before stepping into Ilia's room proper and finding the intruder standing over her bed.</p><p>Weiss Schnee turned to look at Sun, and seemed surprised by his appearance. She wore a muted grey dress that faded to an ombre of white trim along the bottom, along with her signature hair ornament and heels. In her hands was a cardboard coffee carrier with two styrofoam cups.</p><p>"Sun? Are you… <em>alright?</em> Do you need help with your bandages…?" Weiss asked, her voice incredibly tense and lacking all the confidence that Sun had come to expect from her. He hiked a brow in response, and shook his head.</p><p>"…I look that bad, huh? I'm… good. Well, as good as I'm gonna get, right now. It's nice to see you, Weiss," Sun offered with a small smile. Though it was all he could muster, the genuine warmth intended carried through the gesture. Weiss tried to return it, but found herself unable to manage.</p><p>"Is it?" she asked, as she slowly approached him.</p><p>"What do you mean? Of course it is," Sun replied, confused.</p><p>It was Weiss' turned to look at the floor as she closed the distance between them. "I just… wasn't very pleasant to you, at Beacon. That's actually one of the many reasons I'm here- to apologize. Formally," she added as she looked back up at Sun. His brow only climbed higher as he looked her over, and shook his head.</p><p>"Weiss… I've been stabbed, slashed, burned with both fire <em>and</em> electricity, used as a hostage, emotionally manipulated, lied to, had my scroll stolen, and seen two people I think of as family get hurt in the last two months. That's about the <em>last</em> thing on my mind, and really not a big deal. We're cool."</p><p>Weiss sighed heavily in reply, and her tone regained a bit of its conviction. "Even so, that doesn't make it <em>right</em>. I was… incredibly ignorant. Shamefully so. You and Blake helped to open my eyes, as well as… other, more recent things. So, please, consider this the start of a new chapter between us. I'd like to try again."</p><p>Sun found himself growing frustrated as Weiss spoke, and took a few deep breaths as he reminded himself that she meant well. "Yeah, sure. That'd be good. I could use all the friends I can get, right now."</p><p>"It certainly seems like it," Weiss replied. "I… brought you coffee? I have no idea if you drink it, but Neptune told me you've been standing vigil here for going on 24 hours, with no intent to stop. It was the least I could do to try to help."</p><p>Sun watched with curiosity as Weiss pulled one of the sytrofoam containers from the carrier and offered it to him. For whatever reason, Sun tried his best to accept the gift in a natural way that seemed fitting of someone who did indeed appreciate coffee, instead of a faunus who had never touched it in his life.</p><p>"…thanks. I could definitely use it, right about now. I'm not sure if I could fall asleep on the spot, or if I'll never sleep again, at this point."</p><p>"I know the feeling," Weiss offered as she took her own cup and deposited the carrier upon a nearby table. "I could watch her for a few hours, if you'd like to try to get some sleep?"</p><p>Sun let his gaze drift once again to Ilia as he took a long, slow sip. The steaming liquid did serve to wake him up a bit, though he utterly hated the taste.</p><p>"…no. I need to be here. I need to make sure she's okay."</p><p>"Ilia, is it?" Weiss asked. Sun nodded slowly, and looked back to Weiss. "Tell me about her?"</p><p>Sun took another long sip, and moved to sit back in his usual chair. He pulled gently at the towel around his legs to make sure that he was fully covered, as Weiss looked away with a small blush.</p><p>"She's… my little sis. Not by blood, or anything, but… I'd do anything for her. Ilia's one of Blake's old friends, but they had a huge falling out when Blake left the Fang. We were on opposite sides for a while, but once I got to know her… we got close. I don't know if that answers your question, but it's all true."</p><p>"It tells me exactly what I wanted to know," Weiss said as she walked over to sit in Blake's former seat. "Have you heard anything, yet? From the doctors, I mean."</p><p>Sun licked his lips once again, grateful for the moisture provided by the shower and the coffee. "A flaming tree fell on top of her, and she's… not exactly huge. It broke a few ribs, her left arm, and she's got a few burns. She should wake up within the next few days, but the internal damage… I mean, aura can only work so fast, and they're pumping her full of drugs."</p><p>Weiss hesitated for a moment, and brought her cup to her lips.</p><p>"…Jaune unlocked his semblance. He can amplify aura, and maybe speed up the healing process. He did it for me."</p><p>Suddenly, Sun felt much more awake. "He can? And… he did? What happened?"</p><p>Weiss scooted back in her seat just a bit to show off a section of the side of her dress that had been sewn back together.</p><p>"Cinder happened. I took a glass javelin to the side. If Jaune hadn't been there, <em>I</em> wouldn't be <em>here</em>."</p><p>Sun looked over at Ilia once again, and gripped his cup a little tighter as his blood began to boil.</p><p>"We're… just <em>teens</em>."</p><p>"I'm sorry?" Weiss asked.</p><p>"Why are we dealing with this? Why are <em>we</em> getting hurt, and suffering, and throwing ourselves into all of this? You never should have gone th-"</p><p>Sun tensed as he felt a frigid hand grip his forearm. The sensation was almost familiar, though the flesh was even colder than Blake's.</p><p>"Because that's the <em>job</em>. That's who we are, as huntsmen and huntresses. The fact that we're still standing, and <em>Haven</em> is still standing, means we're doing it well. You, especially, were built for this. Though we haven't gotten to talk much just yet, everything Blake's told me about you leads me to believe that I was completely wrong in my first impression. You're the kind of man that everyone else on Remnant is lucky to have protecting them. I <em>pray</em> that I can be as selfless, genuine, and passionate as you, someday. Don't let these setbacks get you down, Sun."</p><p>Sun jumped slightly as a soft knock came at the door. He and Weiss exchanged looks, before Sun made a move to get up. Weiss forcefully transferred her hand to his shoulder, and gave him a stern look.</p><p>"<em>You</em> are hurt. Allow me."</p><p>Weiss stood and made a quick gesture to realign her ponytail before walking briskly toward the door. With practiced grace, she pulled back on the knob and stepped aside to look over their visitor.</p><p>"…I… hello. May I help you?"</p><p>The confusion clear in Weiss' tone caused Sun to get up, and pins and needles took hold of his neck and back as he recognized the voice of the visitor.</p><p>"<em>Weiss Schnee…</em> of all the people to be here, right now…"</p><p>Weiss offered an unsure curtsey, and looked briefly to Sun.</p><p>"I'm sorry, do I know you…?"</p><p>Cinnamon's eyes blazed with fury as she looked down at the smaller woman and stepped past her, into the room.</p><p>"You <em>will</em>."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Next update on Friday.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. A Pound of Flesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake walked up to the concierge standing behind the podium in the lobby with a nervous smile. She was still in Sun's shirt and her usual pants and boots, though for once, she was unarmed. The lack of weapon somewhat unnerved her, but carrying Gambol Shroud into such a high-class hotel seemed like a bad move for all involved.</p><p>"Excuse me… I'm meeting someone here. Belladonna?"</p><p>"…I see. That would make you the second person to join her today," the attendant replied. He was a tall, lanky man with a bad comb-over and expensive suit, befitting most of the clientele. He looked Blake over with a judgmental eye, before sniffing softly and turning to begin a hasty walk. "This way."</p><p>Blake kept her eyes on the ground as she made her way through the restaurant on the bottom floor of the massive building. Despite her efforts to pay them no mind, she could feel the eyes of several other patrons on her as she and her escort made their way across the main dining room. Whether they stared because she was underdressed, a faunus, or both was unclear, but Blake found herself incredibly uncomfortable regardless.</p><p>"Just outside. I trust you can find your way from here?" the man asked as he held open a glass door leading to the patio.</p><p>"Yes. Thank you," Blake replied hastily before stepping out onto the wood. Her stomach dropped as she realized that the outdoor seating provided not only a view of the front of Haven Academy, but the forest on its east side. What few trees remained were blackened husks, while the closest part of the woods had been eaten away entirely by greedy flames. She could almost see to the clearing where Sun and Adam had fought, though something else caught her eye.</p><p>Several members of the Mistrali police patrolled the edge of the forest, while other people in medical scrubs were wheeling stretchers in and out among the fallen trees. Bodies covered in sheets had been lined up on the lawn outside of the Academy, and Blake managed to count twelve, with more coming.</p><p>"…horrible, isn't it?"</p><p>Blake looked to her left to find her mother sitting alone at a table for two near the railing, nursing a cup of coffee in her hands.</p><p>"It… reminds me of Beacon. Well, it doesn't <em>remind</em> me of Beacon, but I imagine this is what it looked like the day after, only… <em>worse</em>. I didn't stay long enough to see the cleanup efforts. It's making me feel horrible, for those reasons and more," Blake replied as she sat down across from Kali.</p><p>Kali looked Blake over with an unreadable expression. "No one blames you for your actions, as far as I can s-"</p><p>"Yang does," Blake interrupted. Kali blew off the surface of her drink as she looked her daughter over for a moment, and then took a small sip.</p><p>"…so, she was just holding it in, when you introduced me."</p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>," Blake replied incredulously. "She's furious, but keeping it below the surface, for now. I'm scared of what's going to happen when it boils over… and it's made worse by the fact that she's <em>right</em>. She lost more at Beacon than anyone else on our team, and she didn't run. <em>I</em> did."</p><p>Blake folded her hands in her lap as her ears drooped, and Kali let out a sigh heavy enough for both of them.</p><p>"Honey… you're not wrong. I <em>wish</em> I was right, and that I could comfort you with what you want to hear, but… this is something you'll have to face head-on. I'd suggest you face it together with Sun… once he's in the right mindset. Is he any better, yet?"</p><p>Blake pulled a face, and looked back out to the Academy grounds. Another body was being wheeled to join the others, while a man with a scroll was making notes beside it.</p><p>"…a little. He promised me he would shower today."</p><p>"Thank the gods above," Kali said with a smirk. "He's hot as hell, but he <em>stinks</em>, lately."</p><p>Blake couldn't help but smile slightly as she looked back over to her mother. "Yes. Yes, he does. I'm headed out to buy us both some new clothes, after this. Unless you need me here, to help with the Black Claw."</p><p>Kali leaned back in her chair and grimaced. "The Black Claw is… not going to come together overnight, sweetie. Not like I <em>want</em> it to, anyway. I met with the Mistrali chief of police about an hour ago, and I told him what I'm thinking. He's honestly not thrilled at having <em>another</em> resistance group of faunus out there, but… we're going to work through it, and do this right. I want our people officially recognized, and <em>peaceful</em> agents of change. Except, of course, when it comes to the White Fang."</p><p>"…and what's the plan with the White Fang?" Blake asked, her shoulders tensing.</p><p>"They disband, or join us. Otherwise, the Black Claw <em>hunts</em> the White Fang," Kali replied coolly. "At least, that's what I think may end up happening, if Cinnamon isn't willing to play ball."</p><p>Blake felt her stomach grow cold as a waiter approached the table. She briefly spared the man a glance, and shook her head. "Nothing for me, thanks." He departed quickly, and Blake waited for him to reenter the building before leaning across the table and nearly hissing at her mother as her ears flattened back against her skull.</p><p>"You're going to <em>hunt</em> them? You can't be serious!"</p><p>Kali's expression hardened as she narrowed her eyes. "The White Fang are holding us back as a species. Adam is still out there, Corsac is potentially with him, and Cinnamon… we <em>cannot</em> trust her to keep her word, or cooperate."</p><p>Blake leaned back and fidgeted, looking incredibly uncomfortable. "I… you don't know that, Mom. Ilia seems to trust her with her <em>life</em>."</p><p>"And do <em>you?</em>" Kali questioned as she gave her daughter a pointed look.</p><p>Blake ground her teeth as she thought through her answer. "I… I don't know. I've seen friends become enemies, and enemies become friends. I've seen people I shared a room with for almost a year <em>hate</em> me after reuniting, and I've seen Adam… turn into what he is now. I'm not ready to trust Cinnamon yet, but I'm also not ready to assume she's just going to be the next Adam, either."</p><p>"I feel much the same way, but I'm leaning toward no mercy. Not after these people took your father from us," Kali said. "I'd like to believe she'll work with us, and I <em>am</em> going to meet with her and see if we can get somewhere… but I don't have the energy left to get stuck in a deadlock for weeks, months, or years. I want justice. I want <em>vengeance</em>."</p><p>"So do I," Blake replied with a frustrated tone as she weaved her fingers into her hair. "But we have to be reasonable. We <em>have</em> to stay strong, and be the better half of this equation. Otherwise… this is all going to be seen as infighting, and just another justification for humanity to see us as animals."</p><p>Kali huffed, and drained her cup. "As if they have a leg to stand on, when it comes to civil war. Look, I <em>want</em> to approach this with some optimism, but… I'm just not seeing it. Not after everything we've been through. Give me one reason to go in with an open mind. <em>Please</em>."</p><p>Blake twisted her face into several expressions as she wracked her brain, and tried to find something positive. All at once, a thought came to her, and she raised her eyes back to her mother's.</p><p>"…the bombs. She really <em>did</em> help Ilia disable the bombs. If it wasn't for Cinnamon keeping her word, we would <em>all</em> be dead right now."</p><p>Kali made an amused noise as she crossed her legs beneath the table. "…huh. I guess in all of the confusion, tension, and lack of sleep, the most obvious thing eluded me." Slowly, her expression changed into something far more neutral.</p><p>"It almost slipped my mind, as well," Blake admitted as she folded her arms. "So, there. One point in her favor, and it's a pretty big one. We can work this out. We'll meet her, soon, and try to figure out what's best for the faunus."</p><p>"Yes, we will," Kali agreed. "I lifted her number from Fennec's scroll, while on board the plane. I'll give her a call in the coming days, and… we'll see what <em>deal</em> she's thinking of. I guess we owe her that, at least."</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, we do," Blake agreed.</p><p>Kali rested her elbow upon the table, and cupped her chin. "Let's just hope she's feeling reasonable."</p><hr/><p>Sun and Weiss both remained silent, unsure what to say as Cinnamon slowly approached Ilia's bed. She had a bouquet of purple flowers cradled in her arms, and set them down carefully upon the bedside table before kneeling low next to the bed itself. Her expression softened to one of concern as she reached out and took Ilia's free hand in her own and looked over the I.V. with a sigh. Finally, she ran a gentle hand through Ilia's hair, before standing once again and looking over to Sun.</p><p>"…so. Tell me everything."</p><p>Sun's face fell as he turned to face Cinnamon and began to collect his thoughts. He put a hand up to the side of his face and rubbed as he tried to figure out where to begin, only for Weiss to interrupt in a small voice.</p><p>"…excuse me, but… would you like for me to leave? It seems as though I've upset you in some w-"</p><p>"<em>No</em>," Cinnamon said threateningly. Sun looked back and forth between the two women as he dropped his hand, and opened his mouth to say something. Cinnamon reached a hand up and gripped his shoulder before he could start, and narrowed her eyes as she shot Weiss a venomous look.</p><p>"No, I think you should <em>stay</em>. What you hear today is something I want you to keep in mind for the future. Out of respect for Ilia, I'll keep my voice <em>low</em>, and most of what's on my mind silent… but you're not getting away from me that easily, <em>Schnee</em>. As for how you've 'upset' me? I think you <em>might</em> be smart enough to figure out the gist of it," Cinnamon spat as she flexed her spines.</p><p>Weiss folded her arms and sat as far away from Cinnamon as she could. Sun looked over to the dark hand upon his shoulder, before turning his gaze to Weiss.</p><p>"…this is… Cinnamon Shoal. She's… second in command, among the White Fang. I know that sounds bad, but she actually helped us out a lot, against Adam."</p><p>"<em>First</em> in command," Cinnamon corrected as she lifted her hand and crossed her arms. She began a staredown with Weiss from across the room, and the younger girl finally found her voice.</p><p>"Out of respect for your friend, and in <em>hopes</em> that you're more like Blake than Adam Taurus… I'm going to keep my thoughts about that to myself, until I know more," Weiss said carefully. "For now, though, the conflict between us isn't the priority. What exactly would you like me to know, Miss Shoal?"</p><p>Cinnamon sneered at Weiss, before nodding her head to Sun. "I suppose the report can wait, if we're going down this road right now. Why don't you tell your friend about your duel with Adam? Or what he's done to you, and what he<em> wants</em> to do to her? Or what he <em>wears</em>, and why?"</p><p>Sun shot Cinnamon an angry look, before taking a deep breath and shaking his head. Finally, he looked over to Weiss, who seemed incredibly confused.</p><p>"Weiss… I'm sorry, but someone's gonna tell you, and it's probably better to hear it from me than her. Adam… he's got a brand. A Schnee Dust Company brand, across his left eye. I don't know the specifics, but I do know that he wants to kill <em>you</em>, specifically, because of it. I was gonna pull you aside later, b-"</p><p>"<em>Stop</em>," Weiss demanded. Her face was as pale as a sheet, and she stared at the linoleum floor in horror. "He has a <em>brand?</em> A brand from my father's company?"</p><p>"Like cattle," Cinnamon confirmed as she glared daggers at Weiss. "Are you shocked? Or merely upset that someone's holding a mirror to you?"</p><p>Weiss' chest heaved several times before she stood up suddenly and made her way to the bathroom door. Her heels clacked heavily against the floor before she slammed the door shut behind herself, and muffled noises of vomiting echoed throughout the room.</p><p>Sun fumed as he looked up at Cinnamon. "You had <em>no</em> reason to start this now."</p><p>"I have <em>every</em> reason," Cinnamon hissed. "If anything, you should count yourself lucky that she and I are meeting <em>here</em>, and not somewhere more public. I am well aware that <em>she</em> is a member of Blake's team, and that means she and I are going to be in proximity, now and again. I refuse to even entertain the idea of working alongside her, unless she denounces her family and what they've done. Adam may be a monster, but he's a monster of her family's creation."</p><p>Sun tried and failed to find a response, and instead settled for rubbing the back of his neck. Without a word, he turned away from Cinnamon and padded across the room to the bathroom door. He opened it gently, and peered inside to find Weiss kneeling on the floor over the toilet, he arms shakily supporting her as she spit into the bowl. Sun closed the door behind himself and slowly approached, while speaking in a soft voice.</p><p>"It's just me. Let me help you."</p><p>Weiss said nothing as Sun gently put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back from the toilet. Her eyeliner had begun to run down her face in messy streaks, and her complexion was still worryingly pale. Sun reached out and flushed the toilet to get rid of her sickness, before guiding her to stand up.</p><p>"…a-after Beacon, I was taken back home," Weiss said with a sniffle as she gripped the sides of the sink. "I always knew that my father was… less than a kind man, especially to the faunus, but <em>this</em>… along with everything I saw at the mansion, upon returning to Atlas…"</p><p>"You were a <em>kid</em>, Weiss," Sun said as he offered her a washcloth. She took it, and began to work at cleaning up her face. "There was nothing you could have done back then, even if you'd known. There's still nothing you can do, right now. Not alone. Getting the truth out there and making your dad own up to everything he's done isn't a job for one person, and it's going to have to wait. We have bigger things to worry about right n-"</p><p>"Isn't that always the way it is, with the faunus?" Weiss asked. "You are <em>always</em> on the back burner. Always a second thought, always next in line, and never served. That woman has every right to be furious with me. How can I even face her, knowing what you've just told me?"</p><p>Sun rubbed at Weiss' back in slow circles, and frowned as a few choice memories of the orphanage floated through his mind. "…it doesn't help that she's… <em>manipulative</em>, to say the least, and holding things back. She's Adam's girlfriend. Or, <em>was</em> Adam's girlfriend."</p><p>Weiss' grip on the sink tightened as she took in the information and used her other hand to bury her face in the washcloth as she mumbled through it. "<em>Fantastic</em>. I need to leave. I can't even look at her right now."</p><p>"And give her more reasons to hate you? She's putting <em>me</em> in a really uncomfortable position too, you know," Sun added. "She wants to do this <em>now</em>, so I guess we're doing it now. I don't know what to tell you, and I honestly feel like I'm going to pass out for any number of reasons. Let's just go back out there, and do what you do best. Face it with dignity. Own up to it. I mean, the situation can't get <em>worse</em>, unless she starts throwing punches."</p><p>Weiss dropped the cloth into the sink with a noise of disgust. "What a lovely thought. But… you're right. Nothing's ever easy, is it?"</p><p>Without another word, Weiss turned and made her way for the door before opening it and heading back into the main room. Sun took the moment to drop his towel and pull his boxers, shorts, socks, and shoes back on, before following her inside. Weiss waited for him while staring out the window, her back turned to Ilia and Cinnamon.</p><p>"Feeling any better, <em>princess?</em>" Cinnamon said with a growl as Sun reentered the room.</p><p>Weiss slowly turned and made her way over to the much larger woman, before looking up at her.</p><p>"…no. No, not at all. I'm going to be completely honest with you- I don't know what to say. I don't think there's anything <em>to</em> say, other than to offer an apology for my family's…" Weiss paused, trying her best to find a suitable way to describe it. "…<em>existence</em>, at this point."</p><p>Cinnamon raised a brow, though her expression of anger didn't change. "That's a <em>start</em>."</p><p>Weiss folded her arms across her chest once again as she tried her best not to fidget under Cinnamon's intimidating gaze. "If there is… <em>anything </em>I can do personally to even begin to redeem myself in your eyes, or help you, please let me know."</p><p>Without hesitation, Cinnamon drew her scroll from within her sarong. "…give me your contact information. I'll be calling in a favor, later on. We'll consider that the <em>beginning</em> of your penance."</p><p>Sun watched with unease as Weiss took out her own scroll and touched it to Cinnamon's to initiate the data transfer.</p><p>"Of course. Miss Shoal, I really wish I could do more for you. If it was up to me, I'd dismantle the Dust Company entirely, right now, or give it over to the faunus, or…"</p><p>"Pretty words, but anyone can offer endless apologies and grandiose promises when it'll save their skin. I want <em>action</em>, and it seems to me, based on what I overheard from the bathroom, like there are other things that take priority over my entire race. <em>Our</em> entire race, Sun," Cinnamon added as she gave him a pointed look.</p><p>Sun looked up at the ceiling as he sucked in a breath. "Cinnamon, that's <em>not</em> fair. There are bigger things going on here th-"</p><p>"Oh, stop throwing that bullshit line around. Since when was this <em>ever</em> about fairness? Look at who I'm talking to, right now," Cinnamon shot back. Weiss looked off to the side as she pocketed her scroll once again, and moved to return to her seat on the other side of the room. "If you want to talk <em>fair</em>, then I think Weiss ought to tell us what exactly is <em>so</em> much more important than our people. Or is that an unreasonable request, for someone currently planning to hold out on us?"</p><p>Sun looked back and forth between the two women as Weiss shot Cinnamon a look of disbelief and shook her head.</p><p>"I can't just… there is <em>very</em> sensitive information that I can't just give to you, without approval from my team, or Professor Ozpin, or…"</p><p>"Professor Ozpin?" Sun asked, surprised. "Professor Ozpin's <em>dead</em>. I mean… isn't he…?"</p><p>Weiss looked about ready to have a panic attack as she turned her head away from Sun. Cinnamon smirked devilishly.</p><p>"…well, if <em>that</em> reaction is anything to go by, apparently not. What else is Team RWBY… or is it, Team <em>RWY</em> hiding from us? Hm?"</p><p>Sun looked at Weiss with disappointment as he moved to sit in the chair beside her. "Blake said you guys haven't really told her anything, yet. <em>Are</em> you going to tell her?"</p><p>Weiss remained silent for a long time, before turning to face Sun with a pained expression. "That decision isn't up to me. I <em>want</em> to tell her. I want to tell you, too, but it's just…"</p><p>"<em>We</em> are <em>owed</em>," Cinnamon threatened as she began to approach the seated teens. "And if you <em>really</em> think you're justified in keeping us out of the loop, then let me offer you a trade- Adam wants your head. <em>I</em> have no love left to give for that bastard, but he doesn't know it, yet. I can locate him, and I know what his next move is. Tell us what's going on, and I'll call him off, lead him on a wild goose chase, and get him safely behind bars. Hold out on us… and you're on your own. So is your <em>family</em>."</p><p>It was Weiss' turn to offer a look of hatred as Cinnamon crouched down to sneer at her level. Sun tensed horribly as he looked between the two women, and put a hand on Weiss' shoulder. Anger and frustration began to boil over inside of him, drowning out what compassion he had left as Weiss looked over at him.</p><p>"…Weiss. Tell us what's going on. You <em>know</em> it isn't right to keep us in the dark."</p><p>Weiss bit her lip as a last defense. "Sun, can we <em>really</em> trust her enough t-"</p><p>Sun tightened his grip upon Weiss' shoulder, and earned a pained yelp from the smaller girl.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>, we can… and I'm getting tired of <em>all</em> of this. Make things easy, and fill us in now. Otherwise, you're just making things even worse."</p><p>Weiss struggled slightly in Sun's grip, before finally letting out a sigh of defeat.</p><p>"…<em>fine</em>."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Next update on Monday.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. The Inevitable Result</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun relaxed his grip from Weiss' shoulder, and leaned back in his chair.</p><p>"Trust me, alright? You just got done telling me how you were wrong about me from a first impression, before Cinnamon got here. Without her, we wouldn't have made it this far. There's more to it, but that's the truth."</p><p>"That's one way of putting it," Cinnamon agreed as she stood to her full height once again. She took up position leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door, with one sandaled foot pressed flat against it.</p><p>"Alright, <em>alright</em>," Weiss said, with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Just, <em>please</em>, give me a little space, and let me think this through. There's a lot to cover, and… I'm going to need a bit of protection from the others, once it gets out that you're up to speed."</p><p>Cinnamon snorted as she shook her head. "And you call these others <em>friends?</em> What 'protection' do you need, exactly? Aren't you an inseparable team, according to the news that came out during the Vytal festival?"</p><p>"Weiss, has it really gotten that bad?" Sun asked in a far gentler tone.</p><p>"No! It's… not Ruby, or even Yang, that I'm worried about. It's Professor Ozpin, and Ruby's uncle Qrow. I get the distinct impression that they're not going to appreciate adding more people onto our cadre of adventurers. It's already becoming a bit difficult to manage, as-is," Weiss admitted as she began to wring her hands in her lap.</p><p>"Well, if it's any consolation, <em>I</em> won't be traveling with you," Cinnamon said with disdain. "I have my own affairs to attend to. I'll support whatever your endeavors may be from the sidelines, but the White Fang is my priority."</p><p>"Does JN-… do Jaune and the others know?" Sun asked.</p><p>"Yes, they're all well aware of what's going on. Did Blake mention the relics to you? I know she saw the relic of knowledge at Haven," Weiss replied.</p><p>Sun scratched his head. "Some weird gold and blue lamp looking thing, right? She mentioned it, but not what it does. So… what <em>does</em> it do?"</p><p>"Well that, I… don't know, exactly," Weiss admitted as she shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"<em>Convenient</em>," Cinnamon added helpfully. "What <em>do</em> you know, that might be of use?"</p><p>Weiss shot Cinnamon an impotent glare, before continuing. "There are four relics- knowledge, creation, choice, and destruction. Each is protected by a vault within the four major academies, and each requires a maiden to unlock its potential. A maiden as in, spring, summer, winter, or fall, from the old fairy tale. Cinder is the fall maiden, and Yang's mother, Raven, is the spring maiden, who unlocked the vault at Haven to remove the relic of knowledge."</p><p>Sun couldn't help himself as Weiss finished speaking. "<em>Why?"</em></p><p>"Why what?" Weiss replied.</p><p>"Why even remove it? If it's safe in the vault, and Cinder's after it, why even take the chance of bringing it out into the open?"</p><p>Cinnamon balked at Sun, and cut Weiss off before she could answer. "She likely didn't have a choice, given that she was at Haven to begin with. You don't know what these relics do, and now, your party has one in their possession. What's the plan?"</p><p>Weiss paused, and heaved a sigh. "That… is currently open for discussion. The only other thing I can tell you is that Professor Ozpin is, indeed, still alive… though likely not in the way you might think. A farmhand, Oscar Pine, found his way to Qrow not long ago. As it turns out, Professor Ozpin is capable of reincarnation, and he's living on through that boy."</p><p>Sun exchanged looks with Cinnamon, who seemed somewhat impressed for the first time since he'd met her. Slowly, Sun stood up, and walked his way over to the window.</p><p>"…you've got to be kidding me. Did I pass out and smash my head into something on the way to the floor?"</p><p>"If you did, then so did I," Cinnamon replied. "So, you're being led by an immortal professor, possess a presumably dangerous artifact with some sort of power, and you're dealing with legendary figures capable of casting actual magic, if these 'maidens' you're referring to are the ones I'm assuming they are. Anything else?"</p><p>"Yes, actually," Weiss offered. "Cinder may well be dead, Yang's mother has gone missing, and… Professor Ozpin has an enemy beyond just Cinder and her crew. There's apparently a woman named 'Salem' at the helm of it. She's capable of creating and controlling the forces of grimm, and will stop at nothing to get the relics into her possession."</p><p>Sun sneered as he turned and rested his palms on the window sill. "Oh, <em>minor</em> details you left out, there."</p><p>"I'm <em>trying</em>, alright?" Weiss whined as she, too, stood up. She folded her arms and glowered at Sun, as Cinnamon pushed off the wall and moved back to kneel beside Ilia.</p><p>"I think the bottom line, at this point, is that the situation has gotten incredibly serious, so long as these relics are in play. The two of you should sort your affairs and come up with a plan, alongside your teams, for dealing with the one in your possession. Once that's settled, bring me back into the picture, and we'll work out the steps from here. We don't have time to dawdle about, so get going, and make it happen."</p><p>Sun watched as Cinnamon picked up Ilia's hand again, and interlaced her fingers with those of her friend.</p><p>"And what are you going to do?"</p><p>"Simple. I'll keep watch over Ilia, while you and Weiss start making progress," Cinnamon answered. Weiss gave Sun a worried look, and he cast his own eyes down to the floor.</p><p>"But… I want to be here, when she wakes up."</p><p>Cinnamon rolled her eyes condescendingly. "Good for you. In case you haven't noticed, none of us have had a great track record for getting what we <em>want</em>, lately. I'm offering you time to let you get your situation sorted, get some sleep, and refocus. All the preparation in the world isn't going to matter if you're practically a zombie, Sun, and the only difference I can see at the moment is that you're not yet literally rotting. Do you trust me, or not?"</p><p>Weiss chimed in with confidence, though Sun had a feeling it wasn't quite genuine.</p><p>"<em>I </em>trust you. If Sun speaks highly of you, then I'll set aside my inclinations and assume he's making the right call. I'll send the leader of Team JNR over to help with the healing process."</p><p>Cinnamon paid her no attention at all as she looked over at Sun with a judgmental glare.</p><p>"…yeah. I do. Call me, as soon as anything changes. You can pull my info from Ilia's scroll, if you haven't already," Sun said. Cinnamon merely nodded, as Weiss gave her a small wave and made a hasty exit from the room. Sun lingered behind a moment, and approached Cinnamon.</p><p>"Something on your mind?" she asked, as she returned her gaze to Ilia.</p><p>"…I'm sorry that things keep getting tense, and shitty, and… just <em>bad</em>. I don't know how else to put it. Thanks for being here, and helping out," Sun finished awkwardly.</p><p>Cinnamon offered Sun a small smirk, before fixing him with a bewitching stare. "Just remember that, at the end of the day, it's <em>faunus</em> who will look out for you. Humans have failed you time and again, in probably more ways than I know."</p><p>Sun furrowed his brows as he looked down at Ilia, motionless and silent in her hospital bed. "…but faunus did <em>this</em>. Faunus killed Ghira, and faunus planned to destroy Haven Academy right alongside the humans. This isn't a matter of race, Cinnamon. It's a matter of individuals."</p><p>Cinnamon fumed at the statement, and narrowed her eyes. "Then keep in mind which <em>individuals</em> are worthy of your time, and trust. You might not like the answer, given the company you keep."</p><p>"Maybe not. I'll count you among the ones I can rely on, until you give me reason not to." Sun said nothing more as he turned and made a quick path through the room. He pushed his way through the door and closed it behind himself before turning to Weiss, who stood waiting with a look of unease on her features.</p><p>"Sun…"</p><p>"Weiss, I'm <em>really</em> sorry you had to put up with that, just now… and I'm sorry if I got a little aggressive. I'm not feeling like myself at all," Sun offered sheepishly. Weiss gave him a frown, and shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"…maybe a little, but I understand. You really <em>don't</em> look good, Sun. Regardless, that woman is right about at least one thing- we need to get moving, and make progress… and <em>you</em> need to get sleep, and probably some food. Why don't I round up Blake, bring her up to speed, and plan a meeting with the rest of our extended team while you get some rest?" Weiss proposed.</p><p>Sun mulled over the offer, before slowly shaking his head. "Yeah. Yeah, alright, that sounds good… but I've got one thing I need to take care of, before I turn in."</p><p>"<em>Sun…</em>"</p><p>"One! Just one, I promise, and it'll be quick," Sun punctuated the statement by holding up one finger, before closing his hand into a fist. "After that, I'll find a place to get some sleep."</p><p>"I'll give you the address for the house we've been staying at, and you can rest in one of the upstairs bedrooms," Weiss replied. "But that 'one thing' had better be stress-free and fast, or Blake is going to have both of our heads."</p><p>Sun scratched the back of his neck. "It's… neither, but I'll handle it. It's gotta be me."</p><p>Weiss glared up at Sun, before walking forward and pulling him into a soft hug. Sun returned the gesture, as Weiss patted lightly at his back.</p><p>"No hard feelings, Sun. We're all a little stressed out, right now. Good luck, with whatever it is."</p><p>"Thanks," Sun replied. "I'm probably gonna need it."</p><p>Weiss offered a small wave as she retreated down the hallway. Sun watched her go, before removing his scroll from his shorts and tapping the screen a few times. He raised the device to his ear and let it ring, before the call connected.</p><p>"Hey, Neptune? What's the address of the place that you and the boys have been staying at?"</p><hr/><p>Sun shivered slightly as a cool breeze swirled around his shirtless chest. The frigid wind bit into the wound on his side a bit as he made his way up the small staircase, and found himself before a red door. Sun stared up at the dark green bricks of the massive apartment building, and shook his head. Several windows were boarded up on the upper floors, the stonework appeared misaligned and dirty, and the street outside smelled of rotting garbage.</p><p>"<em>Sun!</em>" came a voice that interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to find Neptune running up the street and holding out a hand.</p><p>"Neptune? Really, man? I can handle this on my own…"</p><p>Neptune slowed to a stop and doubled over to catch his breath at the foot of the small steps. He raised a finger before bracing his hands on his knees to breathe for a few moments. Sun waited patiently, until Neptune stood straight and shook his head.</p><p>"Don't care. Sage has been <em>really</em> uncool lately, and you're not at your best. I'm your wingman, guy, and this is a team thing. So, let's approach it as a team."</p><p>"A team of… <em>two?</em>" Sun asked, curiously.</p><p>"…shut up! At least I'm here, alright?"</p><p>Sun rolled his eyes and made his way into the hallway. The entire area had a faint smell of mold about it, and he pinched his nose as he moved toward the staircase.</p><p>"This place <em>reeks</em>."</p><p>"Yeah, well, we did the best we could, alright? There are only so many two-man jobs Sage and I could find in town. We had something better for a while, but Scarlet really screwed us over," Neptune complained as the duo began making their way up the steps.</p><p>"Any idea why? Anything at all that might tell us where the hell he is?" Sun asked as he looked over his shoulder.</p><p>"None. He just said that we were 'holding him back' by waiting on you, and preventing him from taking jobs up to his standard. Dude's always had delusions of grandeur, but I didn't think they went <em>that</em> far," Neptune recounted.</p><p>"…asshole," Sun accused. "He'll get what's coming to him, when I find him."</p><p>Neptune raised a brow as the two reached the second floor. "Uh, Sun? What do you mean? Why can't we just let it go, and move on with our lives?"</p><p>"I'm <em>done</em> getting stepped on," Sun snarled as he whirled on Neptune. "Yeah, maybe I left, and maybe it was a little selfish, but Blake <em>needed</em> me, alright!? I knew you three could look out for yourselves, and I knew she couldn't get on alone. I did what I had to do, in a shitty situation, to help out and protect one of my friends!"</p><p>"Whoa, <em>whoa!</em>" Neptune replied as he raised his hands defensively. "Sun, I'm not accusing you of anything! Calm down, man! You're practically steaming, and it's… a little scary…"</p><p>Sun paused, and found his chest rising and falling noticeably from his angry rant. He worked to rein in his breathing as he looked away from Neptune, and down the hall toward their destination. "…yeah. Sorry." He barely got one step away before Neptune's hand shot out to his shoulder, and stopped him in his tracks.</p><p>"Dude, are you <em>sure</em> this is a good idea? You look awful, you <em>sound</em> awful, and… you just kinda exploded on me for no reason. Sage is gonna push every button you've got, a-"</p><p>"Let him," Sun interrupted as he wrenched his shoulder out from Neptune's grip and began to walk again. His breathing picked up as it had before, and he stomped his way toward the apartment door.</p><p>Neptune jogged to keep up, and slipped around Sun to walk backward in front of him. "Sun, <em>no</em>, you're doing the crazy thing again!"</p><p>"I am <em>not</em> crazy!" Sun seethed. "Just wait outside. I'll handle this."</p><p>"How about I don't?" Neptune questioned as they reached the door. Sun fixed him with a death glare, and Neptune swallowed hard. "Calm down, or I'm not letting you in there. This isn't you, Sun! You're acting like some kind of…"</p><p>"Animal?" Sun finished for him. Neptune's face fell into a guilty expression as he looked down to the floor. "Is that what you were gonna say?"</p><p>"…no. <em>Asshole</em>, actually. This <em>isn't</em> you. The Sun I know wouldn't go stomping around while making vague threats and looking ready to strangle someone for disagreeing with him. Sage is already just about at that point with you, and right now, you're just <em>looking</em> for a fight. Admit it- you want him to open that door and start swinging, don't you? That's why I came." Neptune paused, and shifted his weight. "I'm <em>worried</em> about you, man. Blake's worried about you… I think everyone is, honestly."</p><p>Sun paused, and lowered himself to sit just outside the door, in the middle of the hallway. Neptune remained silent as he began to pace, and Sun closed his eyes.</p><p>"…it's really that bad?"</p><p>"<em>Yes!</em>" Neptune insisted as he threw his hands up. "Yeah, it's <em>really</em> bad! Everyone has their limits, and you're clearly at yours. Gonna be totally honest, I think this is a terrible idea right now. You need <em>rest</em>, not this. I know it's not your style to wait on things, but looking for a fight is only going to make things worse for you, me, and Sage. Trust me."</p><p>Sun felt his head begin to droop forward as he listened to Neptune's words, and then jerked forward as his eyes fluttered open again.</p><p>"…dude, <em>come on</em>. You're either about to go down for the count, or literally rip Sage's head off his shoulders. Neither one is productive," Neptune chided as he offered a gloved hand. Sun stared up the limb with weary eyes, before grasping it and pulling himself up to stand on shaky feet.</p><p>"…I'm not feeling so good."</p><p>Neptune nearly doubled over as he let out a sigh strong enough to deflate his entire body. "You don't say? Are my words <em>just </em>now starting to register? C'mon, lean on me, and let's get you to a bed."</p><p>"Weiss sent me an address," Sun mumbled as Neptune ducked under Sun's arm and wrapped it around his neck.</p><p>"Yeah, I know the place. Hang in there. Let's get you fixed up, and we can deal with this tomorrow, or the next day."</p><p>"Sorry," Sun said in a breathy voice as he began to walk once again. The last of his spiteful adrenaline fizzled out, and he felt himself dragging his feet heavily along the warped wooden floor.</p><p>"Nah," Neptune declined as he guided his friend. "Even the best leaders can't <em>always</em> lead. Sometimes, their second in command has to shoulder some of the burden. Save your breath, and just trust me. I've got you."</p><p>Sun nodded an affirmation. He felt his head droop once again, and remembered nothing of the journey back to the safe house beyond that point.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Next update on Thursday.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Beast of Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam Taurus' mind was blank as he sat upon a fallen tree, staring into the small bonfire before him. The cool night air whistled softly through the branches and leaves of the surrounding forest, and was accompanied by nothing but the noise from the crackling logs. Adam's lip twitched slightly as he lowered his gaze to the grass and leaf litter on the forest floor below, and thought back through the events of the day before. Somehow, <em>everything</em> had gone wrong.</p><p>Idly, he began to pop his sword back in and out of the sheath as he felt his blood begin to boil. The familiar scrape and <em>click</em> joined the chorus of the fire while he mulled over his options, until the sudden sound of a snapping twig broke him out of his trance. Adam stopped shifting his blade, and scanned the tree line for intruders.</p><p>"…Corsac?" he tried, only to receive no response. Adam stood and gripped the hilt of Wilt tightly as he began to turn, surveying the clearing. Another branch snapped, and Adam whirled to follow the source of the sound. Quite suddenly, leaves began to crunch behind him, and he turned again just in time to throw up Blush and catch the sword of an oncoming attacker.</p><p>Adam grit his teeth as Blush sparked against the generic sword in his opponent's hand, and his anger only intensified as he stared into the eye holes of a familiar White Fang mask. More footsteps echoed out around him as two other members of the Fang ran into the clearing, yelling and brandishing weapons.</p><p>"<em>There he is!</em>" a man with an automatic rifle yelled. Adam kneed his first opponent in the gut before turning to the new foe and flourishing his blade as bullets began to speed in his direction. With practiced grace, he deflected the stream of lead and executed a running slash across the man's chest, only for him to crumple down onto the forest floor.</p><p>The third attacker went for a leaping strike from behind while Adam was occupied, only for his sword to be deflected by Blush as Adam quickly shifted the sheath around to his back. He turned and threw out another slash, which the man blocked sloppily before walking backward to keep his balance.</p><p>"You tried to <em>kill </em>us, all for your personal glory!" he accused as he returned to a ready stance. "You'll never live up to Sienna!"</p><p>"High Leader Cinnamon will reward us greatly for bringing her your head!" his partner added as he moved to take up arms next to his brother. Yet more noises of running attackers bounced off the trees as Adam snarled and turned to face the two grunts.</p><p>"Even <em>she</em> stands against me, now? Then there will be no mercy," he threatened.</p><p>The first attacker laughed, and shook his head. "Oh, she has <em>no</em> idea that we're here. This is all on us, Taurus. We stood with you at Haven, and you showed that our lives meant <em>nothing</em> to you. She'll be twice the leader you could ever be!"</p><p>The other man charged immediately after his friend's speech ended, and Adam spun Blush upward as the sheath began to shift around into shotgun form. He let out a heavy blast into the attacker's gut that caused him to double over as his aura fizzled out in a teal shimmer. Without hesitation, Adam adjusted his aim for the man's forehead, and pulled the trigger. What was left of the body was blown backward into the fallen tree as his friend let out an anguished cry.</p><p>"<em>All</em> who defy my will are no more valuable to me than flecks of dirt," Adam spat as he ran forward. The remaining grunt barely got his sword up in time to parry Adam's assault, and lasted through four swings before clashing blades against his former leader.</p><p>"<em>Now!</em>" he yelled. "Just shoot him!"</p><p>Adam looked over his shoulder just in time to see the bleeding grunt with the rifle raise his gun once again from his positon on the ground. The man fired a burst of three rounds into Adam's shoulder, and his aura flared to catch them all. Adam returned fire with his shotgun as he held off the other grunt's blade in a deadlock, and the prone gunman perished. Three more members of the Fang emerged from the nearby bushes, screaming obscenities as Adam let out a yell of his own. He pushed against the deadlocked grunt with all of his might and doubled the man over, before sinking the tip of Wilt into his stomach and earning a terrified scream from his victim.</p><p>"Come, <em>all</em> of you! To stand against me is to forfeit your right to live in the world that I'll create for the faunus!"</p><p>"All you've created is tension and targets on our backs!" one of the attackers countered as he and another grunt opened fire on Adam. Several bullets careened straight into Blush as he held the sheath out in front of himself mid-charge, while others missed entirely. He zig-zagged forward and drew Wilt as the blade began to sizzle, only for one of the men to turn tail and run.</p><p>"Hey, wh-" his friend asked as he turned to momentarily follow the other man's movements. In the brief moment that his concentration lapsed, Adam crashed into his stomach and drew several slashes across the man's chest. He finished by drawing the blade across the man's throat and kicking his body to the ground, before he sheathed Wilt and spun to fire off a round at the grunt approaching him from behind.</p><p>As the new attacker stumbled, Adam fired his blade from his sheath after the other fleeing faunus and knocked the man to the forest floor as the blade spun up and into the air. Adam raced forward with terrifying speed and grabbed the katana before plunging it into the man's lower back and raking it up his spine. The nameless soldier fell into the dirt with an agonized scream, his body twitching slightly as he hit the ground.</p><p>The final grunt behind Adam yelled out in both anger and fear as he raised his rifle and began to wildly unload a barrage of bullets. Adam caught them all with Wilt as he slowly advanced, and then sheathed his sword the moment he heard the gun click as it ran out of ammunition. Time almost seemed to slow as the world drained of all color from the grunt's perspective, and Adam's eye flashed a dangerous crimson.</p><p>Suddenly, a piercing noise of scraping metal rang out as Wilt seemed to almost teleport from its sheath into an outstretched slash, and the man could no longer process his opponent or surroundings. All at once, he watched in horror as he felt himself falling from the waist up before catching a brief glimpse of his still-standing waist and legs before his head hit the ground, and everything went dark.</p><p>Adam sheathed Wilt with one final <em>click</em> as he worked to calm his breathing. He remained very still as he listened for more noises from the surrounding woods, only to hear the crackling fire and nothing else, once again. Without so much as another thought, Adam stepped over the bleeding, bisected corpse of the man before him, and returned to sit upon the fallen tree.</p><p>Adam set his weapon aside to lean against the wood, and pulled his scroll from his torn coat. For a moment, he observed his reflection in the blank screen, and his lips twisted into a snarl. Two teeth were missing after his encounter with Sun, his face was marred with bruises, and a large, red welt had formed across his neck. Adam tapped onto the screen to bring up his contacts, partially to banish the sight, and partially for business. With another tap, he connected a call, and waited for the other party to answer.</p><p>"They're <em>still</em> coming."</p><p>"<em>I know</em>," Corsac replied over the line. "<em>I encountered another group, as well. We're being hunted by our own subordinates."</em></p><p>"Have you heard from Cinnamon?" Adam asked, fearing the answer.</p><p>"<em>No. The last I spoke to her was just before the attack on Haven. Given that I put Ilia out of commission… I don't think she'd be happy to hear from me, anymore."</em></p><p>"She won't answer my calls. I haven't tried since then, but… we may well be on our own," Adam stated as he shook his head. "This group claimed that she has no involvement in any of this, just like the one before it."</p><p>"<em>I believe it,"</em> Corsac replied. "<em>She doesn't seem the type to turn against the values of the Fang, and you are still its leader."</em></p><p>Adam merely grunted in agreement, though something about the situation didn't sit well with him.</p><p><em>"So, what do you propose we do?" </em>Corsac asked. "<em>I'm headed back your way."</em></p><p>Adam shifted upon the log, and drummed his fingers against the bark. "…I'll get back to you on that. Get back here, for now."</p><p>Before Corsac could answer, Adam ended the call. He narrowed his eyes as the device returned to the contact screen, and he let out a massive sigh as he looked at the name just above Corsac's.</p><p>"At this rate, what's even the point?" he asked no one in particular. Despite his attitude, he tapped on Cinnamon's portrait, and brought the device to his ear, expecting disappointment.</p><hr/><p>Shafts of morning sunlight filtered through the window and played across Cinnamon's face as she sat sleeping in a chair at Ilia's bedside. The sudden shift in light caused her to jerk awake, and she instinctively shot up and raised her arms slightly in a defensive stance as she surveyed the room. After finding no threats, she slowly dropped her guard and engaged in a full-body stretch. Cinnamon balanced gracefully on her tiptoes before lowering her heels back to the linoleum floor, and stepping into her sandals as she looked down at Ilia.</p><p>"…morning. Still rather sleep beside you than him, even if you're about as interesting to talk to as Blake, right now."</p><p>A sudden knock at the door caused her nerves to fray and her shoulders to tense.</p><p>"You <em>know</em> it's open! It's a hospital!" she yelled from across the room.</p><p>A moment later, the door cracked just enough to allow a familiar face to slip inside. Jaune Arc immediately closed the door behind himself and looked over to Cinnamon with a sheepish grin and slight blush.</p><p>"Yeah… sorry. I guess I just thought, maybe I'd be disturbing you?"</p><p>Cinnamon folded her arms and fixed him with an annoyed glower. "Maybe. I <em>did </em>just wake up. I'm surprised you're back so early for round two."</p><p>Jaune made his way across the room, his torn sneakers squeaking slightly against the tile floor. "It just… kinda bothers me, seeing someone like this, when I know I can do something to help. Especially a friend… or a friend of a friend, I guess. Is she nice, when she's awake?"</p><p>Cinnamon couldn't help but snort as she watched him approach. "You think <em>I've</em> got an attitude? Ilia might punch you for looking at her the wrong way, unless you're a close friend."</p><p>Jaune sucked in a tense breath, and let it out while shaking his hands out. His breastplate jingled slightly with the motion. "<em>Great</em>. I'm sure I won't somehow piss her off unintentionally, like I did with you. And I'm still doing, apparently. Somehow. Is it a 'me' thing?"</p><p>"…do you wear that <em>everywhere?</em>" Cinnamon asked as she raised a brow.</p><p>"I… what?" Jaune replied, his confusion clear upon his face.</p><p>"Your armor. Or is it just when you're around me?"</p><p>"Oh! No, no, I wear it everywhere. A leader can never be too prepared, right? Besides, I've just kinda… gotten used to it, I guess," Jaune explained with an outward hand motion. "You know, it used to be a bit lighter, but then, when Ruby approached me to start journeying with her team on the way to Haven, we w-"</p><p>"<em>Stop</em>," Cinnamon commanded as she raised a hand in a dismissive motion. "Just… stop talking. <em>That's</em> how you pissed me off last night."</p><p>Jaune blinked, and fought back the urge to continue his story. "Got it. Message received. Anything else I can do to, um… <em>not</em> be the worst part of your day?"</p><p>"Sprout a tail, or cat ears," Cinnamon mused as she moved to walk around to the opposite side of Ilia's bed. "You'd look halfway decent with ram horns."</p><p>Jaune opened his mouth to say something, before closing it, and opening it again. "I don't really see how that would be helpful, but… okay."</p><p>"<em>Okay?</em>" Cinnamon questioned.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. I'll figure it out, next time we meet. I can't promise the horns won't be plastic, though," Jaune replied with a grin. Cinnamon merely shook her head and grimaced in disgust.</p><p>"Too much heart, and too little sense. That's going to get you killed, someday."</p><p>"So I've heard, over and over. Are we ready to do this? Same as yesterday?" Jaune inquired as he took up position next to Ilia's broken arm.</p><p>Cinnamon finally uncrossed her arms, and raised a finger. "<em>Actually</em>… give me the details of your semblance, if you would."</p><p>Jaune swallowed hard, and met Cinnamon's eyes. "You know, that's going to involve a <em>lot</em> of me talking…"</p><p>"<em>Arc,</em>" Cinnamon seethed in a dangerous tone.</p><p>"Right! Sorry!" Jaune cleared his throat, and braced himself on the rail of Ilia's bed. "Well, I don't <em>fully</em> understand it, yet, but I can amplify the auras of other people. That helps with healing, which is what I'm doing here, but it also means that I can boost someone else's semblance. I tried it out with Ruby in the back yard yesterday afternoon, and we… broke several sections of fence. Qrow wasn't happy. It's his summer home, apparently."</p><p>"Never mind that," Cinnamon said as she shook her head. "Boosting a <em>semblance</em> is exactly what I was hoping you'd be capable of. I have an idea."</p><p>"Oh no," Jaune replied instinctively.</p><p>"…I will <em>skin</em> you."</p><p>"Okay, okay! Sorry, it's a reflex when you have Nora on your team!" Jaune explained. "What's your idea?" Jaune paused, and tilted his head slightly. "Actually, what's <em>your</em> semblance?"</p><p>"<em>Exactly</em>," Cinnamon replied with a smirk. "Now, you're thinking. My semblance is <em>your</em> semblance… or rather, I can use the semblance of anyone I'm touching. It also works on someone who has been injected by my spines, but doing that to you seems a bit rude, all things considered."</p><p>"Extremely rude, yes," Jaune agreed with a nervous laugh.</p><p>"…yet still tempting," Cinnamon stated as she narrowed her eyes. "Regardless, I can spend my own aura to trigger that 'borrowed' semblance, and in the process… intensify it, by using mine <em>and</em> the victim's."</p><p>Jaune took a moment to process the information. "So… if I can amplify aura, and you can take that amplification and burn us <em>both</em> out to amplify my amplification…"</p><p>"…then it would likely result in a feedback loop that amounts to a quick fix for wounds," Cinnamon finished for him.</p><p>"That's… that's <em>incredible</em>," Jaune said with a smile. "If it works, I mean. If you're right, and you stick with us, we could be a two-man healing station! Or semblance accelerator! Imagine you, touching me, touching Weiss! We could probably generate some kind of super-glyph! I mean, not me <em>touching</em> Weiss, or you t-"</p><p>"<em>No</em>," Cinnamon said immediately. "This is a one-time offer. Once Ilia is healed up and awake, I'm out of here."</p><p>"Well that's… unfortunate, but alright," Jaune replied as he rested his hand upon Ilia's broken arm, looking a bit like a kicked puppy. "Are you ready?"</p><p>Cinnamon laid her hand atop Jaune's, before placing her other one higher up on Ilia's arm. "Wish I'd eaten something first, but whatever. Start us off."</p><p>A swirling sheet of white energy began to coat Jaune's hand, before a similar orange effect sprang to life around Cinnamon's fingers. Suddenly, the two sections of aura began to mix before traveling up Cinnamon's arm and across the back of her shoulders to her other hand. The swirl of white and orange snaked down into Ilia's flesh, and the entire pathway began to softly hum as the pair worked.</p><p>"<em>Wow</em>," Jaune commented as his hand trembled slightly. "I can feel… I don't even know how to describe it. It's almost like that woozy feeling, after having your blood drawn."</p><p>"That's my gift," Cinnamon said with a nod. "Usually a curse for others. As much as I loathe to admit this to a human, I'll owe you one, once she wakes up."</p><p>"Are we all <em>really</em> that bad, in your eyes? I mean, I know that a lot of us are awful, but some of us care. Maybe I haven't exactly been picketing for faunus rights in the streets, but I honestly didn't even notice your spines, at first. I'm also not the most perceptive individual, but the point stands," Jaune said.</p><p>"In that case, why don't you go and find me a grimm to make friends with? I'm sure there are a few that wouldn't be interested in eating either of us. It must be worth looking, right?" Cinnamon asked as she took her eyes off of Ilia to look back at Jaune.</p><p>"Okay, well that's… I guess a lot of humans <em>do</em> see faunus like that, don't they?" Jaune admitted with a defeated tone.</p><p>"Our legacy is being kept in <em>cages</em>. It wasn't that long ago that we w-"</p><p>A sharp, desperate inhale broke up the conversation as Ilia's eyes flew open. The sound and sudden movement caused Cinnamon to jerk her hand away and Jaune to squeal in surprise. Suddenly, Ilia began to cough violently as she sat up in bed and tore off her oxygen mask.</p><p>"Where… w-where and… how…?" she questioned, her eyes glassy and unfocused as she began to wheeze.</p><p>"<em>Easy!</em>" Cinnamon commanded as she gently pushed into the center of Ilia's chest. The girl resisted only for a moment before she looked up at her friend and allowed herself to be guided back to the mattress.</p><p>"Cin? And… who are <em>you?</em>" Ilia asked as she looked over at Jaune.</p><p>"Jaune Arc. An old friend of Blake and Sun. Well, 'friend' might be pushing it, we're more acquaint-"</p><p>"He's an ally who helped with bringing you back to the waking world, and he talks too damned much about nothing," Cinnamon clarified as she took Ilia's good hand. "Glad to see you awake, Amitola."</p><p>"How long was I out? And more importantly, where are Blake and Sun?" Ilia replied as she looked around the room, only to be disappointed.</p><p>"It's been two days, and I'm not sure, on Blake. Sun apparently stayed here with you and without sleep for entirely too long, and is <em>hopefully</em> now resting elsewhere. I'll let you send him a text once we're sure you're up and functional. Put the oxygen mask back on, and stop pushing yourself," Cinnamon ordered.</p><p>Ilia leaned back into her pillow with a sigh, and eyed up Jaune with a curious look.</p><p>"Thank you, for whatever part you played in this. I'll find you later, so we can talk," Ilia said before slipping her mask back on.</p><p>Jaune waved a hand, and shook his head. "Happy to help. I'll… let you two get back to catching up. Call if you need me," he instructed before heading for the door.</p><p>"…maybe I will," Cinnamon commented as she watched him disappear out into the hall. As the door shut, she turned back to Ilia and narrowed her eyes. "Now, let me tell you all about the things that Blake's little friends planned on keeping from us… and what I want you to do about it."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>I think this may be the first chapter not to feature Sun or Blake at all. There certainly won't be many, if <em>any</em> more of them, but it needed to happen to let monkey boy get some rest. If I had to ballpark it, we're probably about 10 chapters out from the end.</p><p>Keep in mind, every time I've thrown out a chapter estimate, I've been <em>wildly</em> off. Remember when the goal was 30? Good times.</p><p>Next update on Sunday.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Everything Laid Bare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft groan escaped Sun as he blinked awake. He briefly stretched his limbs as he groggily took in his surroundings, and found them unfamiliar. He was beneath two blankets and a heavy comforter in a rather large bed, with a warm body pressed into his back. Sun let out a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes and rolled over to embrace Blake, only for something about the proportions of her torso to strike him as <em>very</em> wrong.</p><p>"…I mean, I'm not gonna <em>complain</em>, but this is a first."</p><p>"…Neptune. I'm going to <em>kill</em> you."</p><p>Sun immediately released his hold upon his friend and scooted back, while Neptune let out a mirthful laugh.</p><p>"What? You don't check, before you get all handsy?"</p><p>"I <em>thought</em> that if someone was in bed with me, it'd be my <em>girlfriend</em>. Is that so much of a stretch?" Sun asked as he sat up and immediately grabbed the sides of his head. Shooting pain coursed through his skull, and he groaned loudly.</p><p>"Hey. You alright, dude?" Neptune asked as he followed suit and sat up. He placed a soft hand on Sun's bare shoulder, and his friend allowed it.</p><p>"…feels like I took a train to the forehead," Sun mumbled as he rubbed at his temples. Neptune leaned off to the side and pulled the chain on the bedside lamp to allow a soft glow into the otherwise dark room.</p><p>"You went for almost three days straight, and I kinda doubt you've been eating right, drinking, or… well, doing anything but moving forward on sheer rage. Blake asked me to keep you company while she sorts some things with her mom and the Black Claw. I don't really know details, but…"</p><p>"…thanks, man. Sorry for being so…" Sun trailed off, only for Neptune to shake his head.</p><p>"It's whatever. It's also four in the morning, so… we're probably the only ones awake, right about now," Neptune informed as he glanced at the wall clock.</p><p>"Cool… and I'm wide awake and hating it," Sun complained. He threw back the covers and moved to stand, only to find himself completely naked. Sun stared for only a moment, and then threw the covers back over himself as Neptune exited the bed, wearing only a pair of red boxers.</p><p>"There's also that. Your stuff was kinda gross, so Blake did laundry. Our clothes are down the ha-"</p><p>"<em>Our</em> clothes?" Sun asked incredulously as he looked at Neptune in disbelief.</p><p>"Well, yeah. She was gonna run a load anyway, so she threw my stuff in, too," Neptune stated as if it couldn't be more obvious. Sun merely continued to stare, somewhere between annoyance and embarrassment. "Dude, who <em>cares</em>, honestly? Like it's the first time this has happened."</p><p>"It's the first time <em>I've</em> been nude around <em>you</em>, yeah!" Sun informed. "Just because <em>you</em> like to walk out of the shower without a towel like it's no big deal doesn't mean it's normal!"</p><p>"Uh-huh," Neptune replied as he stretched, and moved to flick on the light switch near the door. Sun blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the light once again. "Want me to grab you a towel?"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>," Sun hissed as he laid back in bed and stared up at the ceiling. The paint job was a rich gold, matching a single accent wall. The rest were all painted a deep red, with subtle patterns that almost resembled plant life spiraling along the perimeter.</p><p>Neptune moved for the attached bathroom, and flicked the light on as he entered. "So, I'm thinkin' we go and get our clothes back, and then head for the kitchen. The laundry room's down on this floor, and it's on the way. You should <em>see</em> this place, man. That Qrow guy's got it made."</p><p>"I'm about to, apparently," Sun replied as he caught the towel that flew from the open doorway. Slowly, he pulled back the covers and wrapped himself in the fluffy pink fabric as the sound of Neptune relieving himself in the other room echoed off the walls. "Dude, <em>really?</em> Between you and Sage, I swear it's like living with barbarians."</p><p>"Everybody pees, Sun!" Neptune yelled from the bathroom. "We almost lived together for a year, it's like we're practically married anyway!"</p><p>Sun shook his head as he stood, and heaved a sigh. "You're so gross. Close the door next time, or I'm telling Weiss."</p><p>There was a pause of silence, before the toilet flushed and Neptune poked his head out from around the doorframe. "You <em>wouldn't</em>."</p><p>"I totally would, if it gets you to stop," Sun teased with a smirk. Neptune disappeared back into the bathroom and ran the sink, whining as he washed his hands.</p><p>"Come on, guy-dorm stuff stays there! Or do you want me to tell Blake about your dirty mags?"</p><p>Sun made his way to the bathroom door and began stretches of his own as he watched Neptune checking his face in the mirror.</p><p>"…have you <em>seen</em> the kind of books she reads? I'd bet her collection is bigger than mine."</p><p>"…fair point. Still, though, no using Weiss to threaten me. I didn't even think I'd see her again, but now that we're traveling together? Charm's back on, my guy," Neptune stated with a confident smile.</p><p>"Charm was <em>never</em> on. I seriously don't get what girls see in you. Out," Sun commanded as he strode into the bathroom. Neptune exited as Sun closed the door behind him and began his own morning rituals.</p><p>"You're cruel, you know that? I'm gonna go get our clothes," Neptune informed as he made his way toward the door of the bedroom.</p><p>Sun paused briefly, and looked over his shoulder at the closed bathroom door. "…you're not seriously about to wander another guy's house in your boxers. Neptune?" He received no response, and let out a frustrated noise as he used his foot to flush the toilet. He twisted the doorknob and leaned out into the main bedroom. "<em>Neptune!"</em></p><p>The room was bare, and Sun cursed silently to himself. <em>"Unbelievable!"</em></p><p>With a weary sigh, Sun returned to the bathroom. He locked the door behind himself and let the towel drop to the ground, before approaching the mirror. As he washed his hands, he looked himself over, and found that new bandages were in place over his nose, his side, and his hairline. Sun frowned at the thought of what might await him beneath each bandage, and took a deep breath as he turned the water off.</p><p>Sun started with his hairline, and found only a faint scar resting just beneath his bangs. As he let the locks drop, they covered it completely, and he allowed himself a wry smile. "I'll take it, I guess."</p><p>Next, he peeled the large, thick bandage from atop his nose. The entire ridge had titled slightly to one side, and the break was incredibly obvious against his otherwise flawless features. Sun looked away, feeling awful about himself as he focused instead upon the large, multi-layered bandage upon his side. Something told him that it would be best to leave it in place, and so, he left the thick covering where it was.</p><p>"<em>Hey, I got clothes!"</em> Neptune called from the other side of the door. The handle jiggled as the other boy tried to open it, only for the door to remain firmly in place. "<em>What gives?</em>"</p><p>"…what gives is that my towel is down, and I <em>know</em> you," Sun said as he rolled his eyes. He pulled his towel from the ground and back around his waist, before opening the door. "Seriously, man- if you <em>do</em> somehow trick Weiss into dating you, you're gonna need to learn boundaries."</p><p>Neptune put a hand to his chest, seemingly offended. "<em>Excuse</em> me? Dude-boundaries and lady-boundaries are totally different," he explained as he offered Sun's shorts, boxers, and socks with his other hand.</p><p>"…is that why, despite having your clothes under your arm, you're still parading around in boxers?" Sun asked as he accepted the clothing.</p><p>"If you've got it, flaunt it," Neptune sang as he turned and headed back into the room proper. Sun merely shook his head, and closed the bathroom door. He quickly dressed himself and then followed Neptune into the main room. He grabbed his scroll off the nightstand and shoved it into his pocket, before folding his arms across his chest. "Alright, turn off the smarmy asshole for a second. I need to ask you something."</p><p>Neptune sat upon the bed, buttoning his jacket as he shifted his expression to one more serious than the usual. "Of course. What's on your mind?"</p><p>Sun shifted uncomfortably as he folded his arms across his chest and looked off to the side. "How bad is it?"</p><p>Neptune blinked in confusion as he finished pulling on his gloves. "…how bad is what?"</p><p>"<em>My nose</em>," Sun stated with a haughty sigh. "Because in the mirror, it looks <em>hideous</em>."</p><p>Neptune said nothing for a while, before he pushed himself up off the bed and approached Sun to rest his hands on his friend's shoulders.</p><p>"<em>Sun</em>, I'm gonna be honest with you- it's not bad at all. Sure, it's not exactly 'beautiful', but it doesn't totally wreck your face, either. Blake's not gonna dump you over it, and nobody you care about will give you shit for it. It's subtle enough to not be immediately noticeable, and once you <em>do</em> notice, it gives you a little roguish charm. These things happen, and I'd be more worried about your side, honestly. Does it still hurt?"</p><p>"<em>Everything</em> hurts right now," Sun whined. "I feel awful in every way."</p><p>"…she told me more about Ghira, you know. The details, how close you were… pretty much everything," Neptune admitted. Sun looked him over, and let his expression droop into a heavy frown.</p><p>"Neptune, no offense, but I don't really want to talk about my <em>feelings</em> with you, especially right now."</p><p>"None taken," Neptune replied as he wrapped Sun into a tight hug.</p><p>"<em>Neptune!</em>" Sun cried, only for the other boy not to move. After a few seconds, Sun returned the embrace, his voice growing softer. "Everything sucks right now."</p><p>"Yeah, I know, but having you back doesn't suck. <em>Breakfast</em> doesn't suck," Neptune taunted as he gave Sun one last squeeze, before breaking away. "Come on, guy. Let me work my magic in the kitchen, and you'll start to feel better. Maybe."</p><p>"Food and a shower sounds good, right about now," Sun admitted as the pair headed for the door. "Let's just hope we <em>are </em>the only two awake, if Blake's not around."</p><p>"Something wrong with the rest of the team?" Neptune asked as they made their way down the hall.</p><p>"I mean, I haven't seen any of them, yet, but Blake said that Yang's pissed at her, and I'd rather not deal with her, right now. Or at all, honestly," Sun said as they turned a corner.</p><p>"Well… Yang's got a right to be angry, <em>and</em> you totally just jinxed us, so she's probably sitting alone in the kitchen, waiting for you with boxing gloves on. Either way, it's something they're gonna have to work out in time," Neptune replied.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know. Yang's a pretty cool girl, honestly. Or at least, I <em>thought</em> she was cool," Sun said as they made their way into the kitchen. The ceiling fan light was on, and an unfamiliar, olive-skinned boy stood waiting expectantly before the coffee machine. In his right hand was a cane braced against the floor, and he wore a simple farmhand's outfit. He turned to face Sun and Neptune as they entered, and blinked in surprise.</p><p>"Oh! I wasn't expecting anyone else to be awake. Coffee?" the boy offered. Sun pulled a face on instinct, though Neptune stepped forward and nodded.</p><p>"Sure! Oscar, this is Sun. I know you two haven't had a chance to meet yet, b-"</p><p>"…Professor Ozpin," Sun said flatly. Silence fell over the room as Oscar and Neptune both blinked in surprise.</p><p>"Sun, what are you talking about?"</p><p>Oscar's expression turned into a frown, and rested both hands atop his cane. "It's complicated, and he's <em>not</em> happy right now. How did you find out?"</p><p>"Does it really matter?" Sun asked as he strode over to the kitchen island and pulled out a stool. He sat down and braced his elbows on the countertop as Oscar's eyes flashed emerald. The boy briefly became unbalanced, before standing a bit straighter than before. His gaze turned cold as he looked Sun over and spoke in a firmer, less friendly voice.</p><p>"It very much does."</p><p>"It'll all come out, sooner or later. For now, let's just focus on how we're on the same side, and we're going to be working together. I honestly don't have the energy to keep up half-truths or start arguments," Sun said with a wave of his hand.</p><p>"…still very much in the dark here," Neptune added as he leaned against the counter, his eyes locked on Oscar. The smaller boy looked over to him, and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"…right now, you are speaking to Professor Ozpin. I am capable of reincarnation, and my soul is bound to this young man, Oscar Pine. Sun Wukong was not supposed to be privy to such knowledge, but then again, many things that are not supposed to be have happened, lately. I'm almost not even surprised."</p><p>Neptune shivered in discomfort. "…oh. Right. That's, uh, simple enough? At least we have you with us?"</p><p>Oscar's eyes flashed once again, and he quite nearly fell over as he gripped the cane to remain standing. His knees wobbled slightly before he found his balance, and shook his head. Finally, he cleared his throat and took several deep breaths, before looking back up at Neptune.</p><p>"…at my expense. Despite all that, it's nice to see you again… and nice to meet you, Sun," he said as he looked back over to the faunus. Sun drummed his fingers upon the countertop, and froze as he felt an odd, rough mess of hair brush against the side of his arm.</p><p>"I'll echo that. Nice to see both of you boys again."</p><p>Sun slowly let his eyes wander to the side, only to find Yang Xiao Long sitting upon the stool next to him. She wore a white tank top and short black shorts, along with a glittering golden mechanical arm. Yang offered Sun a sly smirk, and elbowed him in the arm.</p><p>"Hey. It's been a while."</p><p>Oscar turned and feverishly began making coffee, as Neptune slowly approached the island. He gave Sun a nervous look, and jumped into the conversation.</p><p>"Morning, Yang. You're up early."</p><p>Yang stretched her arms up above her head and closed her eyes as she took a large inhale. "Yeah, I've been getting up around now and going for a run, these days. Weird, I know, but I've got too much on my mind to sleep, lately."</p><p>"…I know that feeling. Good to see you too, Yang," Sun cut in as he shifted slightly to look at her. Tension took hold of his chest as he eyed her up, and he felt his muscles growing tight. Something inside of him wanted to reach out and wring her neck, while his more logical side settled for keeping things pleasant.</p><p>"You feeling any better, Sun? You looked like shit when Neptune brought you in last night," Yang asked with genuine concern. The feelings in Sun's chest only became more conflicted as she spoke, and he looked away to watch Oscar as the young boy went about making coffee.</p><p>"…a little."</p><p>Neptune leaned against the island, and folded his arms atop the surface as he leaned in toward Yang. "He's been through a lot."</p><p>"We've <em>all</em> been through a lot," Yang countered. "Still, here for you guys, if you need anything. Like you just said- we're all on the same side."</p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>," Sun agreed as he went back to drumming his fingers. Yang looked between the two boys as neither made eye contact with her.</p><p>"…Miss Xiao Long, the usual?" Oscar asked from next to the refrigerator.</p><p>"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks, Oscar," Yang said with a smile as he brought her an opened egg carton. The farmhand looked up at Sun nervously, and clasped his hands in front of himself.</p><p>"…you should really eat something. What can I make you?"</p><p>"Headache medicine. Also, eggs would be cool. Raw's fine," he added as he watched Yang crack and down one of her eggs. Neptune shivered and gagged at the sight, before walking to the fridge himself.</p><p>"I'll take care of myself. Leave the health food to those two."</p><p>Oscar let out a small chuckle as he offered Sun the egg carton, and the faunus took two for himself. Afterward, he busied himself with filling a glass of water and rummaging through a cabinet to find a small bottle, before sliding both down the island to Sun.</p><p>"Thanks. Can you… talk to the professor, just by thinking?"</p><p>Oscar's good humor disappeared as he nodded. "I can."</p><p>"Well, what's the plan, from here? I want to know what he thinks about all of this," Sun asked.</p><p>Yang shifted in her seat as she downed her second egg, and gave Sun a look. "Little less brash, if you would? Oz is basically a parasite, inside of him. It's not exactly pleasant."</p><p>Oscar shook his head and held up a hand as he closed his eyes. "No, it's fine… and he has every right to ask. The professor says that there will be a meeting tonight, about what to do from here."</p><p>"<em>Tonight?</em>" Yang asked, as Sun opened his mouth to speak. "Hell no, old man. We're all barely hanging on, here, and look at this guy- he's practically dead on his feet. Tomorrow."</p><p>Neptune looked at Oscar, and nodded. "For admittedly what very little it's worth, I'm with Yang on this one. I haven't even been involved that long, and <em>I'm</em> exhausted. Can we push it back a day, for all of our sakes?"</p><p>Oscar furrowed his brows as Sun found himself silently thanking them both for intervening. Suddenly, Oscar nodded, and cleared his throat. "Tomorrow, then, but he isn't happy."</p><p>Yang shrugged as she dismounted from her stool. "Funny, that. <em>I'm</em> not happy that he's still keeping shit from us and acting shady. Guess we're even."</p><p>Sun swallowed his final egg and shivered slightly as he looked up at Yang. "Are you still going for that run?"</p><p>Yang lifted her natural elbow up and around her head, before popping her shoulder with a grunt. "Yeah, why?"</p><p>"…I'll come with you," Sun replied as he moved to stand.</p><p>"<em>Sun</em>," Neptune started from his place at the counter. The glare he received in return was enough to get him to look back down at the ingredients before him, and fall silent. Yang looked between them both, before doing two small hops in place and shaking her head.</p><p>"…well, as long as you're sure you can keep up."</p><p>"I can. I will," Sun affirmed. "Let's get going."</p><p>"You got it," Yang replied as she led him into a hall and toward the main entrance. The hallway grew brighter as light began to filter in through a nearby window. "Sun's almost up."</p><p>Sun smirked to himself and followed Yang out onto the doorstep. "Yeah. Imagine that."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Just when you thought Sun was out of awkward situations involving towels, <em>he's right back in.</em></p><p>Next update on Wednesday.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Sage Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun jogged through the cobblestone streets alongside Yang, keeping pace for the most part as she stayed slightly ahead to determine their direction. Neither of them had spoken since leaving the house, though Sun had spent the duration trying to find the words while ignoring the uncomfortable sensation around his ribs. Unfortunately for him, around ten minutes into the jog, a sharp pain shot up his side and he clutched his torso in agony as he slowed to a stop. He hissed in pain as he felt around the bandage on his side, and Yang only noticed after she was a good twenty feet ahead of him. After catching on, she turned and jogged back, only to squat in front of Sun as the boy tried to catch his breath.</p><p>"Hey, what's going on? You alright?"</p><p>"I… no, not really," Sun admitted as he grit his teeth. "This was a really, <em>really</em> bad idea."</p><p>"I could've told you that, but I wasn't about to turn you away when you looked so determined," Yang admonished as she offered her shoulder. Sun threw his arm over her for support, and Yang began to guide him toward a nearby bench. Slowly, she eased him down onto it before sitting beside him.</p><p>"Yeah, well," Sun began in between hisses of pain. "Needed to talk. Alone."</p><p>"Which is why… you've been silent this entire time?" Yang asked as she checked his bandages. The girl gingerly put her fingers on the tape holding the gauze wrappings in place, and slowly began to peel it back as Sun grunted.</p><p>"Probably… 'cause the only thing I can think to say is 'what the hell is wrong with you?'" Sun said with a yelp as Yang peeled back another layer of gauze. The sheet beneath was stained a light pink, and she frowned as she looked up at him.</p><p>"…this is about Blake, isn't it?"</p><p>"<em>Yes,</em> it's about Blake. She's convinced you hate her, now. Do you have any idea how long it took me to instill a <em>shred</em> of confidence in her?" Sun asked through labored breaths. "Now, I'm worried she's going to go back to how she was when I first ran after her. She's constantly in and out, doing things away from me and taking on more work, and… it's like you were the last straw."</p><p>Yang blinked as she peeled away another layer, and found a spot of a darker color. She cringed both at the sight and his words as she worked to continue uncovering the wound. "Sun, you have no idea what you're talking about. Yeah, I haven't been <em>pleasant</em> toward her, but it's not like she just up and disappeared. She's been back at the house every night since you guys arrived, and she's been talking to the team regularly. She just doesn't talk to <em>me</em>, because I more or less told her to get bent."</p><p>Sun whimpered as the final layer of gauze came off to reveal a torn section of skin along the scar forming on his torso. He sucked in a breath as he leaned back and closed his eyes. "That… I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure that isn't good. Also, could you <em>not?</em> Her father just died, and Adam's causing a lot of trouble for both of us. She's a little fragile, right now. Or at least, it would make sense if she was…"</p><p>Yang rolled off her top without hesitation and balled it into a collection of fabric as she sat on the bench in nothing but a bra and shorts. She quickly pressed the wad of material against Sun's side and applied pressure while making a face.</p><p>"…I'm sorry to hear that. I'll try to go easier on her, but… honestly, Sun, you don't know what <em>I've</em> been through. You don't know what I've had to deal with t-"</p><p>"And you don't know what <em>she's</em> been through," Sun interrupted as he opened his eyes and caught sight of Yang's state of undress. He quickly looked down at the ground, and shook his head. "Do you…?"</p><p>"No, because she would never open up to me," Yang replied. "I tried for almost a <em>year</em> to get her to talk me through what she's thinking, and she just never wanted to let me in. Do you know how frustrating that gets, especially when she up and runs away? My own <em>mother</em> abandoned me, Sun. I was stuck raising Ruby more or less alone while trying to grow up, myself, so if someone walks out… I don't usually give second chances. There's more to it than that, but that's the basic idea. You can't tell me that what she did was fair, even if you <em>are</em> in a serious relationship. She didn't even stay to make sure I was fucking <em>alive</em>, before she bolted."</p><p>Sun closed his eyes as he tried to figure out what to say. The pain in his side started to dull as his aura began to work at mending the wound, though he could still feel the strained muscle beneath. "I'm sorry, Yang, but… I was abandoned, too. I've never even met my parents. They dumped me off at a foster home before I could even talk, and I still don't know why. I chased after Blake to make sure she would be okay and get the help she needed, but… she ended up helping <em>me</em>. She gave me a family, even though I just lost a member of it. Blake shuts down entirely when she's in crisis, but when she's not? I couldn't ask for anything more than what she's given me, to make me feel loved. She'll do that for you, too, if you give her the chance."</p><p>"And I plan to… <em>in time</em>," Yang warned as she untangled her shirt and stretched it out. She tied the fabric around Sun's waist and over his shoulder before putting a knot in it, and standing to offer him a hand. "But you can't tell me to just magically drop my spiteful feelings because she was upset. I lost my mother, an arm, and a really close friend… and you know what? Losing that friend hurt more than the other two."</p><p>Sun grasped Yang's hand and stood as he kept his other arm around the makeshift bandage. "…you really mean that?"</p><p>"Yeah, I do. Blake and I will be fine, in time, but you can't just crusade on in and <em>demand</em> that I play nice right here, right now. I like you, Sun, but if that's the approach you take… things are gonna get ugly between us. I need time, and she needs to understand what she did to me," Yang said as she gathered up the bloodied gauze and threw it into a nearby trashcan.</p><p>Sun hung his head in defeat, and rubbed at the back of his neck. "That's… fair, I guess. It sucks, but it's fair. Just don't get mad at me when I play the boyfriend part, and comfort her."</p><p>Yang crossed her arms and snorted. "Sun, you and Blake may be a thing, but you're two different people. One of you pissed me off. The other didn't. If <em>you</em> had run out on Team RWBY, it'd be <em>your</em> ass that I'd be after… but you didn't."</p><p>"…I ran out on Team SSSN," Sun said sheepishly. Yang's lip twitched, and she looked less than impressed.</p><p>"…yeah. Yeah, I guess you did. That was a shitty thing to do, but I can tell you're already paying the price, considering Sage and Scarlet aren't around. Can you walk, now?" Yang asked as she repositioned herself at Sun's side, ready to catch him.</p><p>"I think so, yeah. I hope. Thanks, Yang… and I'll get you a new shirt, when I finally get around to getting one of my own," Sun joked. He set out at a slow pace toward the safe house with Yang beside him, before realization hit him. "Hey, can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Sure, but I might not answer, depending on what it is," Yang offered.</p><p>"It's about Sage, actually," Sun began as they made their way up the sidewalk. "He's really pissed that I walked out on our team to go after Blake. He's actually <em>here</em>, and wouldn't even budge to help us out at Haven, despite knowing the stakes. I'm furious with him over it, but… I mean, I get it, too. We used to be pretty good friends, and now it's… something else. Something nasty, that's about to get worse. What would you do, in my situation?"</p><p>A silent fire burned in Yang's eyes as she listened to Sun speak, and grew in intensity over time. She inhaled sharply through her nose before breathing out harshly through her mouth as he finished.</p><p>"…first of all… he's a Class-A douchebag for leaving us all high and dry, while knowing how serious the situation at Haven was. That <em>alone</em> is enough to make me say cut all ties, or kick his ass, and <em>then</em> cut all ties. Though, on the other hand… had I been in his situation, I would've been tempted to sit out, too. I wouldn't have <em>done</em> it, but the temptation would be there. What's the hang up, Sun? Why are you even considering something other than throwing him away?" Yang asked as she cracked her knuckles.</p><p>Sun put his hands in his pockets as they walked, and thought silently to himself for a moment. "I guess… well, he holds a grudge like no other, and that's nothing new. He once didn't talk to me for two days because I accidentally ate his leftovers. Stuff like that. But… there were good times, too. We all had a lot of fun, and I miss that… even if he really <em>is </em>too far gone, now. Besides… he's a great fighter, and with all of this relic and Salem stuff, we could use all the help we can get."</p><p>"…so you know," Yang said matter-of-factly.</p><p>"I know, yeah. I'm up to speed on just about everything, and so is Blake," Sun offered.</p><p>"And you're not wrong. We could definitely use the extra muscle, and not a lot of people are going to be willing to stand up to Salem. If you could rally him, it'd be a big help… but as far as what <em>I</em> would do? There's gotta be more there, beneath the surface, that's causing him to react the way he did. I mean, look at me. If you didn't know me well, would you think I'd react to Blake the way I have?" Yang asked.</p><p>"Not really," Sun admitted. "Which is why I found it so weird and upsetting until we had this conversation."</p><p>"<em>Exactly</em>. So, go in sympathetic, and try to understand where he's coming from. Then, admit that you're a total asshole who abandoned his team to chase puss. Literally," Yang said with a smirk.</p><p>Sun made a frustrated noise, and gave Yang a glare. "It was <em>not</em> about that. It's <em>still</em> not about that!"</p><p>"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. She's not giving it up?" Yang teased as Sun continued to fume. "Hey, I'm <em>beyond</em> entitled to giving you shit over it, considering the situation. Man up."</p><p>"I'm serious, Yang. It wasn't for sex, and it still isn't. It's deeper than that," Sun insisted.</p><p>"Do you <em>love</em> her, Sun?" Yang asked while making a kissy face at him.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>, Yang, I do. I have for a long time, and I'm not ashamed to admit that. I don't care what other guys would say, or how they pretend it's nothing more than sex. I'm in it for our connection. Period," Sun finished. Yang's features softened as she gave him an honest smile.</p><p>"Then she's in good hands, and I'm happy for you. But in terms of Sage… that's probably how he sees it, and if you just got that flustered with <em>me</em>, imagine how you'll react once <em>he</em> starts pushing your buttons. I have a feeling his methods won't be as flirty," Yang warned as they walked up onto the lawn of the safe house.</p><p>"No, they won't be, and I'm… hey, can we… <em>not</em> go back inside, just yet? There's a little more to this than it seems," Sun said. "I mean, you don't <em>have</em> to listen to all of this, but I'd really appreciate it."</p><p>"What else is eating at you?" Yang asked as she sat down on the grass. Sun took a seat beside her, albeit more slowly as he kept a hand on his side. He took a few deep breaths before transitioning to lie on his back in the grass while staring up at the sky.</p><p>"Yang, lately, I've been… having… I dunno if they're 'attacks', or 'episodes', or… I get angry. Angry like I've never been, before."</p><p>Yang immediately became more attentive as she rotated her body to face Sun completely. "What kind of 'angry', Sun? Like, 'fuck you, world' angry, or 'I just want to scream' angry, or…"</p><p>"…how about 'I want to kill someone' angry?" Sun asked, while avoiding her eyes. "You know me fairly well, and you know how I usually am… but the first time I met Adam, I just… <em>lost it</em>. I went off on him in front of an entire village, and set Blake's family back a bit because I couldn't keep my cool."</p><p>"That's perfectly understandable, around the king of douchenozzles," Yang sympathized.</p><p>"Yeah, but not in that situation. It happened again each time I've encountered him, and then… then it started happening in <em>other</em> situations. I ended up against one of his lackeys, who hurt one of my friends, and… I don't even remember what I said to him. I feel like I might've blacked out afterward, or… I don't remember how we fought, or the sequence of events, but I do remember how I <em>felt</em>, looking at him. Like I wanted to just… put my hands into his stomach and <em>pull</em> to either side, until I tore through him. It's like he wasn't even a person," Sun finished as he clenched his fists.</p><p>Yang spoke slowly and calmly as she put her hand atop one of Sun's. "…and you're asking me because you have a feeling I've been there."</p><p>"…yeah," Sun admitted. "And… because I felt just about the same, when I was standing at Sage's door, before Neptune talked me down. And I get flares of it, now, when something is going wrong, or when pressure builds up, and it's starting to trigger more and more over smaller and smaller things, and I can't help it, and…"</p><p>"…you're scared," Yang finished.</p><p>"…I'm scared," Sun agreed. The two sat together in the grass for a while, just taking in their surroundings as Yang thought over his words.</p><p>"Is it worse around Adam, or is it just… zero to a hundred, whenever it hits?" Yang asked cautiously.</p><p>Sun interlaced his fingers and rested his hands atop his chest as he looked up at the sky, and remained silent. Minutes passed as Yang waited patiently, watching him.</p><p>"…<em>Sun</em>. I'm not judging you."</p><p>"Honestly, I was kinda hoping you'd just somehow forget you asked," Sun said. "It's… the second one. <em>That's</em> what scares me, a lot. So far, most of the times it's happened, it's been a really bad situation, but with Sage… I was out for blood, and I hadn't even seen his face, yet. If Neptune hadn't been there, I don't know what would've happened. I don't know what else is going to set me off, and I really don't want to find out."</p><p>"That's… <em>really</em> not healthy, Sun," Yang warned as she rubbed the back of his bandaged hand. "Yes, I get pissed sometimes. <em>Really</em> pissed, even, but... I can't say I've ever felt ready to kill someone. Maybe Adam, if we run into each other again, but what you're describing is really bad."</p><p>"It's psychotic," Sun offered in a small voice.</p><p>"…you said it, not me," Yang replied as she put her hands up. "Have you told Blake about this?"</p><p>"Yes," Sun said quickly. "Well… kinda. I mean… not <em>really</em>…?"</p><p>"She needs to know. Honestly, it could be a liability if you can't get this under c-"</p><p>"Don't even <em>think</em> about suggesting I stay out of this," Sun interrupted. There was an unfamiliar edge to his voice, sharp enough that Yang was taken aback. Slowly, Sun calmed as he took a deep breath. "Sorry."</p><p>"Sun, you need <em>help</em>," Yang said. "And I don't mean that in a mocking way, or like you need to be 'left behind' or anything like that. I mean you really do need to talk to someone who has experience with this. I might be able to do a little something to help you get it under control, but the thoughts you're having aren't normal. I've gotten a lot of my anger issues under control, b-"</p><p>"How?" Sun cut in. "What have you done? I'll do anything, if you have ideas."</p><p>Yang shifted to lie beside Sun, and folded her hands behind her head. "Well, going for runs is one, but given the bleeding right now, that's off the table. Meet me out here tonight, and we'll try something."</p><p>"That sounds… not insignificantly ominous," Sun joked.</p><p>"…meditation. It sounds lame, but trust me, it helps. It's helped a lot with not just losing my shit entirely at Blake, or Oz," Yang offered.</p><p>"Then I'll give it a shot," Sun said as he sat up. "For now, though, I'm gonna go ahead and shower, and then… maybe I'll take another shot at talking to Sage, with your ideas in mind."</p><p>"Take Neptune with you," Yang instructed. "For your sake, and Sage's."</p><p>"…yeah," Sun agreed as he stretched his arms up above his head. "Thanks, Yang. I'll meet you here tonight."</p><p>"You'd better," Yang warned jokingly as she shot him a wink.</p><p>Sun made his way back to the safe house, and stepped inside with a sigh. He began making his way down the hall toward his room when a vibration in his back pocket caught his attention. His heart leaped as he saw a message from Ilia, and he hurriedly tapped the screen to pull up the text.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, big bro- I'm awake! Cinnamon and Jaune did some kind of healing voodoo and took care of some of the damage, but my arm's gonna take a while to mend. I still need to go for some testing and scans and shit, so you can't visit until later tonight. I'll keep you updated.</em>
</p><p>Sun's face broke out into a grin as he fired a text back.</p><p>
  <em>I'll be there as soon as you say the word. Feel better!</em>
</p><p>Satisfied that things were looking up, Sun stuffed his scroll back into his pocket and took confident strides toward his room. He opened the door and stepped inside, only to be greeted by the sight of a completely unclothed Neptune, standing in the middle of the room.</p><p>"<em>Dude!" </em>Sun cried as he raised a hand to shield his eyes. "You are the <em>worst!</em>"</p><p>"Not <em>my</em> fault that you caught me while I was getting in the shower!" Neptune griped, making no effort to cover himself.</p><p>"Then lock the door, dumbass!" Sun responded as he turned away from the scene.</p><p>"…oh, yeah. I guess that's fair," Neptune mused. "How'd it go with Yang?"</p><p>"…oh my gods, get in the shower and we can talk <em>after!</em>" Sun said in an exasperated tone. "You know what? Actually, I'll just leave, and come back in fifteen. You're unbelievable."</p><p>Without another word, Sun turned and disappeared back into the hallway. Neptune shrugged, and made his way into the bathroom while whistling to himself.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Next update on Saturday.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Desperate Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You sure you're alright, man?"</p><p>Sun paused halfway up the flight of steps to catch his breath, and leaned slightly into the railing.</p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>, I've got this. Physically, and otherwise," Sun added. "My body is just starting to crumble apart, apparently. Few more days of rest, and I should be good."</p><p>"Too bad Professor Ozpin wants to make a plan tomorrow," Neptune reminded. "Though, he'd be insane to say something like 'alright everyone, we move out right now'. Here's hoping he gives you and Ilia time to recover."</p><p>"Here's hoping he plans on <em>including</em> Ilia and I," Sun grumbled as he resumed his march up to the second floor. "If he tries to cut our team loose, I'm going to be <em>pissed</em>. Blake and I are a package deal, and you and Ilia come with me. Otherwise, we'll… I don't know. Support unofficially from the sidelines, I guess. Are you still in?"</p><p>Neptune scoffed, and moved to stand beside Sun at the top of the steps. "What kind of question is that? Of <em>course</em> I'm still in! Team SIN isn't going to dissolve. We're in this for the long haul."</p><p>"…so that's really what we're going with, huh?" Sun asked.</p><p>"You got anything better?" Neptune teased, full of confidence.</p><p>"…shut up," Sun instructed as he made his way down the hall. "You're the worst. Though, I guess I should be thankful that you're <em>clothed</em>, now."</p><p>"Says the guy who still hasn't found a new shirt," Neptune shot back.</p><p>"…I'm working on it," Sun replied as he approached the door. The wood was painted a deep blue, and the paint upon it was missing in several places. Sun raised his fist and took a deep breath, and then rapped his knuckles against it three times. Neither of the boys moved as they waited for almost a full minute before a reply came from inside.</p><p>"<em>Who is it? Rent's not due for another two days. I'm workin' on it."</em></p><p>Sun cracked his neck and rocked onto his tiptoes a few times to stretch out. "Sage. We need to talk, face to face."</p><p>Neptune leaned in and whispered a reminder as Sun kept his eyes on the door. "If he takes a swing, I've got your back. If <em>you</em> take a swing, you're on your own."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Sun replied softly. "I know. I'll keep my cool."</p><p>"Here's hoping," Neptune said as he leaned back over to stand straight.</p><p>"<em>Got nothin' to say to you. Get away from the door before I call the police. Mistrali cops don't like faunus, especially after what just went down at Haven."</em></p><p>Sun took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose. His right hand started to shake involuntarily, before he made it into a fist and closed his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere until you open the door and talk to me. I understand that you're upset, and you <em>should</em> be, but doesn't almost a year of being a team at least buy me five minutes?"</p><p>"<em>I do like the idea of 'buying' five minutes. What've ya got on ya?"</em> Sage asked through the door. Sun cursed to himself as he took out his wallet and began to dig through the mostly-empty folds.</p><p>"Hey, I'm here, too!" Neptune added. "Sun screwed us over, but at least open the door for me? You should hear him out. I think so, anyway."</p><p>Sun paused his inspection and waited as he held his breath. Moments later, the sound of a deadbolt being unlatched echoed in the empty hallway, and Sun put his wallet back in his shorts as he stepped back from the door. The wood pulled back to reveal a massive, dark skinned man with roman numerals tattooed around his neck in a circle. He wore black jeans and an indecipherable band shirt with a wild, nonsensical pattern of colors upon it. He also wore an expression sour enough to spoil milk.</p><p>"Alright, Neptune. <em>Just</em> for you, I'll play along for a few minutes." Sage turned to look down at Sun with contempt. "You've got balls, coming here."</p><p>"Listen, Sage, I'm sorry f-"</p><p>"Sorry doesn't pay bills, or tuition for a new academy," Sage interrupted. "Do you know how many people in Vale or Mistral post jobs for teams of <em>three </em>huntsmen? <em>None</em>. Do you know how rare duo postings are? Pretty damned rare. They're all shit like 'there's <em>a boar</em> that comes around the back yard at night, take care of it', or 'we saw <em>one beowulf</em> down in that valley'. You know what they have in common, Sun?"</p><p>"Considering your main concern right now, I'd say the pay is awful," Sun guessed as he crossed his arms.</p><p>Sage leaned against the doorframe and clapped twice, slowly. "Look at you. Maybe hanging around Blake for so long made you smarter. That's right- the pay is <em>shit</em>. Neptune and I barely got by, and we weren't even guaranteed a spot at Haven, next semester. Teams of two generally don't exist, because most leaders understand <em>commitment</em>."</p><p>Neptune shifted uncomfortably as Sun let out a low, frustrated noise. "I'll be honest- I didn't expect to be gone this long. I thought that I'd be able to convince Blake to turn around and rejoin her team, but I was wrong. <em>Very</em> wrong. We ended up going all the way back to Menagerie, and her hometown of Kuo Kuana, before she would even start to listen to me. It was clear that she needed someone, and it was clear to <em>me</em> that the three of you would be fine without me for a while. I… guess I was wrong."</p><p>"You guess you were wrong," Sage repeated. "Now <em>there's</em> an understatement. I'm stuck in this shithole, and Scarlet up and left to gods know where."</p><p>"But that's just it," Neptune said as he shook his head. "We're <em>not</em> fine without Sun. You and me, trying to keep this afloat… it's just not working. We can't go off on our own, relying on Haven to reshuffle us in the coming semester could screw us over, and we don't have any other options. Even if you don't like it, there's not much else we can really do. Why not give Sun a chance to make things right?"</p><p>"Because at the end of the day, that's just a second chance to make things <em>worse</em> again," Sage explained. "He's burned me once for something that's of no concern to me, and he'll do it again the second he has an excuse."</p><p>"Sage, I know what I did was wrong," Sun began, only for Sage to hold out a hand for silence.</p><p>"Do you regret it?" he asked. Sun didn't answer, and looked down at his shoes. "I <em>said</em>, do you regret it? Would you do it all over again, if you had the opportunity to change it?"</p><p>Sun deflated as he exhaled, admitting defeat. "…Sage, I'm learning more and more by the day that I'm a shitty person, alright? I don't need you to rub it in."</p><p>"Sun, you're n-" Neptune tried, only to be drowned out.</p><p>"What can I do <em>now</em> to make it up to you? Even if you won't join us again, what can I do to make your life better? I owe you that, don't I? Even if I'm a total scumbag, I want to make good on my debts."</p><p>Sage made a show of pretending to mull it over, before he pushed off the doorframe and narrowed his eyes. "Tell you what. You want the good times back? You want to relive how it used to be on Team SSSN, where we got things done and shared some laughs along the way?"</p><p>"Yeah," Sun replied immediately. "I want to go back to that more than almost anything else. We also need you, man. You're strong, and a hell of a fighter. Things have escalated to be fate of the world material, at this point. So, come on. Don't you want those times back, too?"</p><p>Neptune tensed as Sage smiled. "Oh, I do… but 'fate of the world', is it? Then I guess my price just went up."</p><p>"Your… price?" Neptune repeated.</p><p>"That's right. You want muscle, and a wingman? <em>Pay me</em>. It's pretty clear that friendship didn't work for you, <em>leader</em>, so if you want me around, I'll have to be formally hired. Cough up lien according to my contract, and I'm game. Come up short, and I walk. Can't get more fair than that," Sage finished with a sneer.</p><p>Neptune regarded Sage with an astonished look of contempt. "That's <em>disgusting</em>, Sage! We're supposed to be <em>friends!"</em></p><p>"A lot of things are 'supposed to be', but they aren't. I've got no problem with you, honestly, but <em>him?</em> He's not the kind of friend I'd fight for. Not for free, anyway," Sage clarified.</p><p>Neptune scowled and shook his head as he began to turn away from the door. "Sun, I'm sorry we even wasted our time, here. Let's just go, a-"</p><p>"How much?"</p><p>Neptune stared at Sun, mouth agape. "…you can't be serious."</p><p>Sage chuckled, and looked Sun over. "400 lien a month."</p><p>Sun pulled a face as his tail swished behind him. "…300, and we cover food and housing, as it becomes available to the team."</p><p>"<em>Sun</em>, what are you doing?" Neptune questioned as he clasped his hands to his skull.</p><p>"350, with all that. Final offer," Sage countered. Sun frowned and furrowed his brows. A small noise of irritation escaped his lips, before he took a deep breath and snorted.</p><p>"…fine. Done."</p><p>"And I want the first payment up front," Sage demanded as he offered a hand. Sun took it and shook. He yelped in pain as Sage squeezed against his bandaged burn, and hissed softly as he pulled back.</p><p>"It'll have to be digital, but fine. There's a briefing tomorrow at the safe house we're staying at. You <em>will</em> be there," Sun instructed as he pulled out his scroll to transfer funds. Sage took out his own, and nodded as the transaction went through.</p><p>"Sure. Whatever you say, boss."</p><p>"Sending you the address now," Sun added as he tapped out a message. Sage watched his scroll, and nodded again as he received it.</p><p>"Mm-hmm. See you boys there."</p><p>Without another word, the giant man slammed the door closed, and Neptune just about tore his hair out.</p><p>"<em>What was that!?</em>"</p><p>"<em>That</em> was an example of 'desperate measures'," Sun explained. "I can keep him going for two months if need be, and if he keeps insisting after that, we cut him loose… or try to scrounge funds from the others, if we really need him," Sun said.</p><p>Neptune threw his hands up, and began to make his way toward the stairs. "Sun, you're cutting deals with the devil. That was a huge mistake. He's going to lord it over us so bad, and it's going to be so <em>embarrassing</em> with the rest of the teams… oh, gods, we have no dignity left. You literally just bought us a friend."</p><p>"Would you can it? Seriously, I'm doing the best I can!" Sun replied as he tapped out another message on his scroll, his fingers hitting the screen a bit harder than normal. "I think that after he travels with us for a bit, we'll get the old Sage back. He'll start to feel bad and come around, over time. We haven't lost him entirely."</p><p>"I hope you're right," Neptune said with a skeptical air. "I mean, I trust you, but… this feels so wrong. So, so wrong."</p><p>"Yeah, it does," Sun agreed. "But at least I didn't beat the shit out of him."</p><p>"That is a plus," Neptune offered as they made their way out of the building. "You feeling alright? You seemed pretty calm, for most of that."</p><p>"Yeah," Sun answered quickly. "Yeah, I'm good. Hey, are you up for visiting Ilia? She's awake, and should be available soon."</p><p>"Of course! Annoying her just brightens my day, you know," Neptune confessed with a cheesy grin.</p><p>"I bet it does," Sun replied. He moved to catch up to Neptune and walk beside him as they made their way onto the sidewalk. On the side opposite of his friend, Sun's hand twitched, before he balled it into a fist once again.</p><hr/><p>"Not much farther, now. Remember to be on your best behavior. Who knows who might be watching?"</p><p>Scarlet kept his eyes on the strange man in front of him as he began to ascend the steps in silence. His boots clacked against the obsidian surfaces as he made his way forward, only to stop in front of the massive door. The man ahead of him threw open the portal, before turning to face Scarlet with an unhinged smile.</p><p>"What's the matter? Losing your <em>nerve?"</em></p><p>"Not quite," Scarlet retorted as he crossed his arms. "I just wasn't expecting… a literal <em>castle</em>, when you started talking about 'your queen'. Isn't it a little odd?"</p><p>The lanky, crazed looking man before Scarlet erupted into a fit of giggles, before breaking out into an unnaturally wide grin. "Oh, new friend, <em>everything</em> here is odd. You'll get used to it… if you want to live."</p><p>Scarlet waved a hand as he rested the other on his hip, clearly unimpressed. "Spare me the theatrics, Tyrian. Just tell me what I need to know, and when I get to meet this 'queen'."</p><p>"Oh, you'll have to aim a little lower than that, at first. She only meets with those who have proven their loyalty and worthiness, as is her right," Tyrian informed as he began to lead Scarlet down the hall. He seemed to nearly dance as he went, his metallic tail scraping gleefully against the walls and scouring the stonework.</p><p>"…I've proven that I can hold my own in combat, and so long as the pay is decent, I plan to stick around. What more do you want from me?" Scarlet asked as he looked on.</p><p>"It's not about what <em>I </em>want. It's what's best for her. You'll be stuck in a little corner, far away from anything important, until you get your hands sufficiently <em>dirty</em> for us. Then, and <em>only</em> then will you be given a seat amongst the ones here who have any significance," Tyrian explained. "<em>If</em> you survive that long," he added while lowering his voice to a more threatening tone.</p><p>Scarlet rolled his eyes as he followed Tyrian around a corner. "Survival is my specialty."</p><p>Tyrian only laughed again as he spun into an abrupt stop. The metal tip of his tail shot forth for Scarlet's neck, and stopped inches from the exposed flesh. Scarlet stopped just in time and threw up his hands defensively, though he was too slow to block what would have been a lethal strike.</p><p>"Do you think you're the <em>first</em> wannabe, faceless glory-seeker I've heard say those words? You're not even the first this <em>month</em>, kid. To be completely honest… I've already forgotten your name!" Tyrian shrieked with a smile, and then another wild cackle. Scarlet batted the metal appendage to the side as he wrinkled his nose and blew his fringe of hair out from its place over one of his eyes.</p><p>"It's <em>Scarlet</em>. Scarlet David."</p><p>Tyrian's eyes widened as he reeled his tail in, only to curl it around his waist. He allowed his mouth to gape in simulated amazement as he made an awed noise.</p><p>"Scarlet… <em>the</em> Scarlet David? The little boy who ran into a group of very bad people, and got himself killed by thinking he was more important than he is? Is that the one?" Tyrian mocked.</p><p>Scarlet scowled. "I'll get you results. Just give me a chance."</p><p>"You'll have it, soon enough," Tyrian said enigmatically as he gestured toward a hallway. "Your room is the third door on the left. Make yourself at home, but don't get <em>too</em> comfortable. You'll probably be sent to Atlas, soon."</p><p>"Right. Do bad things to people on high horses. Sounds like a party," Scarlet lilted as he made his way past Tyrian and toward the door.</p><p>"…oh, I'm starting to like you. Let's hope you don't break as easily as the last few. Sleep tight," Tyrian offered with a small wave, before disappearing around another corner.</p><p>Scarlet shook his head, and sighed heavily before wiping his hair back with his hand. A sudden odd, gurgling noise caused goosebumps to manifest along his arms and neck, and he whirled while looking around for the source.</p><p>"H-hello…?" Scarlet called out into the darkened hall. The sound continued, and grew fainter over time as he squinted to locate the source. He came up with nothing, and went into a full-body shiver as he quickly pushed his way through the door and into the bedroom.</p><p>"I <em>really</em> hope this isn't a mistake."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Next update on Tuesday.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, <em>hey!</em> Slow down, Sun! You're going to pull something again! You're not in good shape right now!"</p><p>"Sorry, sorry," Sun acquiesced as he slowed his gait through the halls of the hospital. Neptune sped up to reach his side, and rested a hand upon his shoulder.</p><p>"She's not going anywhere just yet, so it's not like you'll miss her. Keep it together, man," Neptune said with a look of understanding.</p><p>"I know, I'm just… excited. <em>Really</em> excited. I want to see her smile, and… just be <em>awake</em>. We've got a thing going on," Sun admitted as he led Neptune around a corner and toward Ilia's room.</p><p>"Wait, a <em>thing?</em>" Neptune asked. "Not like… a side-chick thing, right?"</p><p>Sun stopped in his tracks, and resisted the swelling urge to smack his friend over the head with the bouquet in his hand. "<em>No!</em> Besides, she's not into dudes!"</p><p>"Oh… oh, yeah. My bad," Neptune admitted as they resumed their march. Sun shook his head with a sigh as they reached Ilia's door, and he raised a fist to knock against the wood. Neptune shifted his weight as he crossed his arms and looked at their surroundings.</p><p>"You think she's still in for tests and whatnot?"</p><p>"Gods, I hope not. I mean, I'll gladly wait, but… I don't want to lose the feeling I've got right now," Sun said.</p><p>"…Blake ever text you back?" Neptune asked with a hint of hesitance in his voice.</p><p>"…no," Sun replied, with much the same. He frowned slightly, but his lips turned up immediately as a familiar face opened the door.</p><p>Ilia stood with a slightly hunched posture, and her left arm in a cast. She wore a light blue hospital gown, and beyond her tired expression and arm, seemed to have made progress toward recovering.</p><p>"…hey, big bro."</p><p>"Hey, little sis," Sun returned as he scooped Ilia into a gentle hug. He squeezed tighter as time went on, until her face was mashed into his chest and she tilted her chin to look up at him.</p><p>"…the hell happened to your nose?"</p><p>Sun heaved a massive sigh and broke the hug as he self-consciously put a hand on the back of his neck. "You just <em>had</em> to ruin it, didn't you?"</p><p>"It's kinda my thing," Ilia said with a wry smile as she turned to look at Neptune. "<em>Speaking</em> of ruining things…"</p><p>Neptune rolled his eyes, and offered Ilia a small smile. "If anything, I'm saving <em>him</em> from ruining it. It's nice to see you, Ilia. Really."</p><p>Ilia's cocksure expression faltered as Neptune approached and offered her a hug as well. She looked away slightly as he wrapped her in a leather-clad embrace, before ruffling her hair and stepping back.</p><p>"It's great to see both of you, honestly. It feels like I've been out forever, but also… like the attack on Haven just happened. Come on in," Ilia offered as she made her way back inside the room. Sun was the first to follow, and he offered her the bouquet. She gratefully accepted it, before giving the flowers a sniff.</p><p>"I know it's probably stupid, but I felt like I should," Sun said sheepishly.</p><p>"And <em>I</em> helped him figure out what to get you. Blue periwinkle for friendship, and monkshood for health," Neptune added.</p><p>"<em>Wow</em>," Ilia commented as she set the flowers upon the bedside table, next to Cinnamon's. "You <em>would</em> know flower meanings."</p><p>"It's all part of the charm," Neptune replied with a small bow. Ilia merely shook her head, and moved to sit on the edge of the hospital bed.</p><p>"So, how long <em>was</em> I out?"</p><p>Sun sat across from Ilia in his usual chair, while Neptune took up position on the window sill.</p><p>"This is day three. I… kinda stayed with you, for most of it," Sun informed.</p><p>"And didn't eat, sleep, or shower, like some kind of incredibly concerned barbarian," Neptune added helpfully.</p><p>"That explains the gross stubble. You <em>need</em> to shave, Sun. Seriously. Facial hair looks awful on you," Ilia said. "It's like a teenager who can't grow a beard trying to look like a farmhand."</p><p>"<em>Thanks</em>. Any other physical deficits you feel like pointing out today?" Sun asked as his tail flicked in annoyance.</p><p>Ilia pretended to ponder the question, and then shook her head. "No, I think that about covers it. But… seriously. Thank you, for… for everything. You probably saved my life… and I don't just mean the tree, either."</p><p>Sun merely looked Ilia over as she stared back, neither quite sure what to say. Neptune gave the pair an anxious look, and pressed his palms down into the window sill.</p><p>"…should I get out of here, for a bit? Let you two talk privately?"</p><p>Ilia shifted slightly and backed herself up along the bed to sit closer to the pillow and get a good view of both boys. "No. I'm not ashamed to say that, or anything else about Sun, in front of you. I mean it."</p><p>"Ilia…" Sun began, only for her to cut him off.</p><p>"I'm serious! More than even Cinnamon, you've been here for me, giving me opportunities and second chances I never deserved. I want you to know that even if I come off as a bitch sometimes, I notice and appreciate it. You're my hero, Sun," Ilia finished.</p><p>Sun shot a quick glance to Neptune, and found him sitting quietly as he offered only a small nod.</p><p>"I… Ilia, I don't know what to say to that," Sun admitted.</p><p>"Then don't say anything. Just accept it," she advised as she slid backward to rest her head on the pillow. "That would be good enough for me."</p><p>Sun experienced an entire range of emotions as he nodded, and pulled his scroll from his pocket to distract himself. A message from Blake awaited on the screen, and his heart skipped a beat as he opened it and read.</p><p>
  <em>Where are you?</em>
</p><p>Sun replied as quickly as he could, and held his breath.</p><p>
  <em>Ilia's room at the hospital. She's awake. What's going on? Are you okay?</em>
</p><p>The device vibrated as a reply came in, and Sun's stomach twisted into knots.</p><p>
  <em>I am now. Long story. See you in ten.</em>
</p><p>"…you don't look happy," Ilia pointed out from her position atop the bed.</p><p>"Blake's on her way here. Something's wrong," he warned as he pocketed his scroll. "She didn't give specifics, but she's acting weird. I'm worried."</p><p>"Or, best case scenario, she could be trying to surprise you with something," Neptune interjected.</p><p>"Yeah, like a shirt. Seriously, Sun?" Ilia added.</p><p>"I have a huge bandage on my side, alright? And besides, I like a nice breeze! Is that a crime?" he asked as he let out a breath through his nose. His chest began to tighten a bit as he felt a quick pulse of anger, and stood up to begin pacing. "I'll get a shirt tomorrow. I promise."</p><p>"Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea, considering the meeting coming up," Neptune reminded. "Speaking of- Ilia, do you know when you'll be discharged?"</p><p>Ilia offered a slow nod as Sun finally stopped and braced his hands against the rail at the foot of her bed. "They said I could go home tomorrow morning, after they monitor me tonight. What meeting is this?"</p><p>"Ozpin… well, Oscar… Ozpin is the head of Beacon Academy, and he's got some kind of weird r-"</p><p>"I know who Ozpin is," Ilia interrupted. "Cinnamon told me everything Weiss told you, before she left. I'm caught up on what's going on with him, and the relics."</p><p>"Well, <em>that</em> simplifies things," Sun said with a sigh of relief. "He wants to hash out a plan with us, Team RWBY, Team JNR, and this Qrow guy that I still haven't met. If you're well enough, you should definitely come."</p><p>Neptune shifted uncomfortably, and Sun gave him a look. "Out with it."</p><p>"…should this Cinnamon person come, too? She sounds pretty important."</p><p>"Yes. <em>Absolutely</em>," Ilia answered as Sun raised a brow.</p><p>"I… yeah, I guess she really should, if she's gonna be helping us. Ilia, I'll leave contacting her to you. Ozpin might not be happy, but honestly, I don't care. We need all the help we can get," Sun said.</p><p>"Yeah, we do. I gotta ask, though… what's Weiss like? Is she as awful as I expect her to be?" Ilia asked as she took her scroll from the bedside table and began to tap out a text.</p><p>"Weiss Schnee is a perfect, if slightly frigid angel, and I will hear nothing of your accusations," Neptune answered as he hopped off the window sill.</p><p>"…he wants to bone her," Sun clarified as he folded his arms and leaned over the railing. "Real bad."</p><p>Neptune scoffed and put a hand to his chest in mock offense. "Excuse me, I want to <em>love</em> her. Passionately."</p><p>"That is… all sorts of gross. The less I think about you and anything to do with sex, the longer I'll probably live," Ilia said as she looked up from her scroll. "So yeah, she <em>must</em> be a total asshole if <em>you're</em> attracted to her."</p><p>"As much fun as bagging on Neptune is, let me step in real quick," Sun said. "Weiss <em>is</em> a good person. She was just born into bad circumstances, not unlike some other people you know, Ilia. Weiss is a Schnee in name only, and she actually came here to check up on me while I was watching over you. She practically tripped over herself to apologize for looking down on the faunus before, and she wants to stay friends."</p><p>"Well, that's good enough for me," Ilia said with a quick nod.</p><p>"See? <em>Angel</em>," Neptune stated again with confidence. Ilia rolled her eyes, and set her scroll aside.</p><p>"Still gross. Cinnamon will be there, tomorrow. She apparently already knows where you guys are staying," Ilia informed.</p><p>"<em>Shocking</em>," Sun replied. "She seems to know just about everything, when it suits her."</p><p>"That just makes her good at her job. Speaking of," Ilia added as the door opened once again.</p><p>Blake Belladonna strode into the room with purpose, and took a quick look around to survey the people inside before closing the door behind herself. Her hair was a messy nest of greasy strands, her clothes were rumpled and dirty, and she had bags under her eyes. Sun stood from his leaning position and immediately rushed to put his hands on her hips as she threw her arms around him.</p><p>"Blake! What happened? You look terrible…"</p><p>"Yes, well, that's what happens after spending a night in jail," she explained as she pulled back from the embrace. The room went silent as Neptune's mouth fell agape, and Ilia raised a brow. Sun merely looked Blake over, and tried to focus more on her words than his perpetual headache.</p><p>"You… <em>what?</em>"</p><p>Blake ran a hand through her messy hair and moved to sit down in Sun's chair as he took up the spot next to her.</p><p>"Well… Mom and I spoke to a bunch of higher-ups in the police department about the Black Claw. They <em>really</em> don't like where this is all going, especially after the attack on Haven, and they're resisting us pretty hard. Two days ago, Mom and I stayed in a hotel so that we could just go back and forth and work on negotiations. Yesterday, the cops started to get aggressive, and we were detained overnight while they ran an investigation as to whether or not we were involved in the attempted assault on Haven. That's why I haven't been answering you. They took my scroll."</p><p>"They can just… <em>do</em> that?" Neptune asked in disbelief.</p><p>"They can do whatever the hell they want. We're just <em>faunus</em>, after all," Ilia sneered as she waved a hand dismissively.</p><p>Sun's scowl deepened as he listened, and his voice became laced with ice. "…they literally threw you in jail because you're a faunus."</p><p>Blake frowned as she put her hand atop Sun's, and tried to soothe him with her voice. "Yes, but I'm fine, now. It's been taken care of, a-"</p><p>"That's not the point!" Sun cut in. "That's <em>disgusting!</em>"</p><p>Ilia nodded her agreement as Blake shook her head. "Sun, Haven was <em>just </em>attacked, and we could have been involved."</p><p>"Yeah, and if Haven had been attacked by humans, would they have started just detaining random humans in Mistral, who tried to help? No? Then why did they detain <em>you?</em>" Sun pressed. Blake fell silent as Neptune rubbed at the side of his face. Ilia leaned forward in bed, and looked over to Blake.</p><p>"<em>This</em> kind of shit is exactly why the White Fang still exists. This is what it was <em>supposed</em> to be about, and prevent. Adam perverted it, but Cinnamon's going to put us back on track. You can't tell me that the system works as it is, Blake."</p><p>"I never said it did!" Blake retorted. "It's just no use getting angry over it when it's done, and we have other things to worry about!"</p><p>"It may be no use, but I <em>am</em> angry," Sun seethed. "And once we get everything else sorted, I want answers."</p><p>"Trust me, I do, too, but we need to be peaceful about it. We need to show them that we <em>can</em> interact civilly and belong in society. What you're doing right now is exactly the kind of thing that's going to cause them not to listen," Blake warned.</p><p>"And what <em>am</em> I doing?" Sun spat.</p><p>Blake pressed her lips to Sun's cheek in a gentle kiss, before pulling back. "You're shaking. You're working yourself up into something you're just barely keeping contained, and letting it all get to you. I need you to calm down, Sun, before this escalates. There's nothing we can do about it right now."</p><p>Sun pulled a face at the accusation, as Ilia gave him a pointed look.</p><p>"Anger is a useful tool, especially in situations like this. It's a great motivator. Let him be pissed, if he's pissed."</p><p>Suddenly, Sun stood up and let his arm slip from Blake's grasp.</p><p>"I… don't feel so good. I think I need some air."</p><p>Neptune nodded, and made his way over to Sun to clasp a hand around his arm.</p><p>"You need food, water, and sleep, too. How about I stay with Ilia for a few more hours, and you and Blake go cuddle it up for a bit? You could both use some rest."</p><p>Blake stood as well, and offered Neptune a nod and contented smile. "That would be very much appreciated, right about now."</p><p>"Yeah," Sun agreed. He moved over to Ilia to give her another small hug and kiss on the cheek. She repeated the gesture with Blake, before reclining back into her pillow.</p><p>"Even <em>I</em> can see that Neptune's right. Get some rest, you two, and I'll meet up with you tomorrow."</p><p>"Will do. Heal quickly, Ilia," Sun said as he looped an arm around Blake's waist. His hand spasmed as he rested it upon her hip, and he bit his bottom lip.</p><p>"See you two. We'll make this all work, somehow," Blake added as she and Sun exited the room and entered the hallway. Without missing a beat, she turned herself to face Sun fully. "Are you alright? Seriously."</p><p>"You know I'm not," Sun replied. "The extent, though… we'll cover that tomorrow. For tonight, can we just rest, and enjoy each other's company? I've missed you a lot."</p><p>"I've missed you, too. Come on. Let's go get cleaned up," Blake offered as she took his hand. Sun allowed her to guide him down the hall, and took several deep breaths to calm himself along the way.</p><hr/><p>Almost immediately upon returning to their room within the safe house, Blake rolled off her dress shirt and tossed it upon the bed. Sun locked the door behind them with his tail, while he used his hands to finish sending a message on his scroll.</p><p>"There. Neptune's gonna have to room with someone else tonight. This one's all ours."</p><p>"I almost feel bad," Blake replied as she stretched her arms behind herself. "But then again… it's been too long since we've been able to just… <em>cuddle</em>, you know? Away from everyone, doing our own thing."</p><p>"Trust me, I do know. I think that might be part of what's wrong, lately," Sun agreed as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Blake reached around herself and undid her bra before flinging it off atop the sheets and turning to face Sun without a care in the world.</p><p>"Maybe… but I'm still worried about you. <em>Really</em> worried, if I'm honest. You can't let this build up and keep eating away at you, Sun. It's not healthy. We've got to break through this, and <em>you've</em> got to lean on me."</p><p>Sun hesitated for only a moment before standing and approaching Blake, to take her hand. "I know. After we make this big plan with the others, we'll… get into it. Are you getting in the shower…?" he asked before giving her a peck on the lips.</p><p>"I am. Sorry for being so… quick about stripping down without warning," Blake said with a smirk.</p><p>"Oh, you don't need to apologize. It's kinda nice," Sun joked as a pink tint took up residence on his cheeks. He looked down as he felt Blake's hands near his waist, and found her undoing his belt.</p><p>"It is, isn't it? You know, I really don't mind being like this, around you. I trust you, Sun. More than anyone else," Blake said as she let his buckle come undone. Sun froze for a moment, before stepping out of his shoes and allowing his shorts to fall to the carpet in order to stand in his boxers before her. A whole new kind of tension coursed through his body as his own shaky hands found their way to Blake's belt, and he began slowly undoing it.</p><p>"…and you're sure this is… something you want, right now? Because before, there were times that… well, you would do things like this, and…"</p><p>"I know," Blake interrupted. "This is different. Go ahead," she encouraged as she, too stepped out of her footwear. Sun slowly and carefully lowered her pants to the floor, revealing her small black thong. His breath hitched as he stood straight once again and looked Blake over in her almost fully unclothed state.</p><p>"You… you really are beautiful, Blake," Sun managed to say with a hard swallow. She smiled, and moved forward to press into Sun's chest. Blake rested her cheek against his skin for a moment, before planting a heavy kiss on the side of his neck.</p><p>"Thanks, Sun. You're incredibly handsome. Care to join me?"</p><p>Sun felt his brain start to melt as Blake pressed her chest to his and looked up at him.</p><p>"Join you? Like… um, i-in… the shower?"</p><p>"…in the shower," Blake confirmed as she stepped back. Without so much as another word, she rolled off her thong and used her foot to place it atop the fallen pile of clothing, leaving nothing to Sun's imagination.</p><p>Sun's cheeks burned and his breathing quickened. He found himself unable to tear his gaze from Blake's body as the tip of his tail spasmed wildly behind him. Finally, he looked at the floor and grasped the waistband of his boxers before pulling them down and following suit to discard them atop his shorts. When he was finished, he looked back to Blake and offered her a nervous smile. Her own held far more confidence, and a genuine adoration as she looked him over.</p><p>"…so. This is us," she commented.</p><p>"I… y-yeah, this is… I guess this is us, isn't it? Like, the 'us' that nobody else gets to see…?" Sun tried as his tail curled itself around one of his calves.</p><p>"Exactly," Blake replied with a nod. "It's okay to be uncomfortable, but… I <em>adore</em> you, Sun. Even if there was something embarrassing about you, and…" Blake chuckled as her eyes flicked downward for a brief moment, "<em>trust</em> me, you've got nothing to be embarrassed about, I wouldn't judge you. Let's get used to this, one step at a time. If you're ready."</p><p>Sun let out a nervous laugh at Blake's comment, and ran a hand through his hair. "I uh, yeah! I'm… I'm totally ready. I could… you know, get used to this."</p><p>"Well, then let's go and get started," Blake offered as she approached and took his hand. "Get my back?"</p><p>"Of course," Sun said with a nod. Blake offered him a smile, and he returned it as he led her to the shower, his tail swishing all the way.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Next update on Friday.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Baiting the Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, there's… Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jaune… is it… Nina?"</p><p>"Nora," Sun corrected automatically as he adjusted Ghira's pauldron atop the deep purple silken fabric of his shirt. "Close, though."</p><p>Ilia made a slight face as she followed along, and shook her head. "Nora. Right. Ren… and then obviously Neptune, and<em>… Sage</em>."</p><p>"Sage, yeah. He's… coming along with us. It wasn't easy to convince him, but be nice. He <em>can</em> be a good guy," Sun added as he made his way along the cobblestone road.</p><p>"And that just leaves the adults. Ozpin is a given, and so is Cinnamon. The guy who owns the house is… shit…"</p><p>"Qrow," Sun finished for her. "I still haven't even met him, actually, but not bad. Not bad at all. You'll fit right in… I hope."</p><p>"Since when do I <em>ever</em> fit in?" Ilia asked with a weary sigh.</p><p>"Since you met me. You fit in perfectly with Blake and I, and Neptune likes you well enough. That's something, right?" Sun asked as the yard of the safe house came into view, with two figures standing near the walkup.</p><p>"It's certainly something, yeah. Neptune was honestly a total sweetheart last night, but if you <em>ever</em> tell him I said that, I'll kill you. I'm guessing that's Sage, standing next to him?" Ilia asked as she wrinkled her nose.</p><p>"That's Sage, alright. Tall, dark, and annoyed. Regardless of that, he's part of our team, now, so… make the best of it. I'm just glad he showed," Sun admitted as they approached the pair. Neptune gave them a hearty wave and cheesy grin as they walked up.</p><p>"Hey, girl! Long time no see!"</p><p>"It hasn't even been 24 hours, you turd," Ilia spat as she rolled her eyes. Sage completely ignored Sun as he turned to face Ilia, and offered a massive hand.</p><p>"Sage Ayana. You're Ilia, yeah?"</p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>," Ilia replied as she grasped his hand. She added a bit more force to the shake than necessary, and Sage let out an amused chuckle.</p><p>"I like her already. She's got a spine."</p><p>"Yeah, she does," Neptune added. "Welcome back to Team SINS, Ilia. We're glad to have you with us."</p><p>Sun brought his bandaged hand to his face and wiped it downward at the statement, before shaking his head. "Still the worst name ever. Anyway, should we wait out here for Cinnamon, or just head inside? I don't want to be the only ones late."</p><p>Ilia took out her scroll and checked it, before shaking her head. "She <em>should</em> be here waiting for us, but… I don't know. I guess we should head inside? She knows we're meeting, so if she comes late, she can just walk in, I guess?"</p><p>"I guess," Sun agreed. "Ladies first."</p><p>Ilia walked up the steps with Sage in tow, while Neptune and Sun remained on the grass for a moment. Neptune tapped Sun twice on the shoulder, before leaning in to whisper in his ear.</p><p>"So, did you and Blake have sex last night?"</p><p>Sun immediately recoiled away from Neptune as his cheeks began to burn. "What!? <em>No!</em> And I wouldn't tell you if we did!" Sun retorted in a low, breathy whisper.</p><p>Neptune's mouth fell open in shock. "You <em>wouldn't?</em> But I'm your wingman!"</p><p>"What part of 'boundaries' is so foreign to you? Wingman or not, what Blake and I do and don't do with each other is our business. Not yours," Sun hissed with a sense of finality as he and Neptune began to climb the steps.</p><p>"You are… pretty much the least fun person on the planet, right now. Just saying," Neptune accused as they entered the house.</p><p>"Give me my medal later. For now, get your head in the game, man. This is big stuff. <em>Really</em> big stuff," Sun warned as they followed Ilia and Sage into the living room. Sun's eyes widened and he blinked several times as he caught sight of not only Cinnamon standing on one side of the room, but another unexpected figure among the throng of people taking up the couches.</p><p>"<em>Kali?</em>" he asked with a genuine smile.</p><p>"Hey there," she replied with a small wave.</p><p>Blake nodded from her place on the couch between her team members. "I thought it would benefit us all to have Mom here, so I invited her."</p><p>Sun nodded, and did a visual sweep of the rest of the people present. Team RWBY occupied one couch together, while Qrow stood next to a reclining chair. Oscar Pine was sat within it, looking pensive and holding his cane, as Team JNR had crammed themselves onto a small loveseat across from RWBY. Finally, Kali stood at Ozpin's other side, while Cinnamon faced her, arms folded, from across the coffee table. Team SINS assembled next to her, and Oscar smirked as his eyes flashed a brilliant green and his intonation became businesslike.</p><p>"Well, that does indeed seem to be everyone… unexpected, but most welcome company included."</p><p>"Now, hold on a minute, here," Qrow said as he looked around the room with a critical eye. "Not only has this gotten to be a pretty cumbersome crew, but <em>I</em> personally don't know a few of you. Issues with the nature of the information we're going to be discussing aside, I doubt I'm the only one."</p><p>"He ain't wrong," Sage said as he folded his arms across his chest. "I've met some of you in passing, and some of you… I've got no idea."</p><p>"Well, there's a simple fix," Ruby said as she leaned forward. She rested her elbows upon her crossed legs and balled her hands under her chin as her eyes twinkled with enthusiasm. "Let's go around the room and introduce ourselves!"</p><p>Cinnamon's mouth quickly turned into a tight line at the girl's voice. "Sure. Then, maybe we can share what we did over summer break, and one interesting fact about ourselves, as well. Does it even matter? We all have a stake in this, and from the sounds of it, we're all in on protecting these relics and keeping them away from Salem."</p><p>Qrow blew out a tense breath and reached into his vest to grab for his flask. "Why the <em>hell</em> does she know about not only the relics, but <em>Salem</em>… and who even is that?"</p><p>"Why doesn't <em>everyone</em> know about both the relics, <em>and</em> Salem?" Yang seethed as she glared daggers at Oscar.</p><p>"<em>Stop</em>. Everyone, stop," Kali commanded as she made a 'T' symbol with her hands. "This isn't going to work if we don't get familiar, and clear the air. I'm with the little one. Team captains, introduce your crews, and then we'll pick up from there?"</p><p>Ruby quite literally leapt at the chance, gesturing enthusiastically to each member of her team. "I'm Ruby Rose, and this is Team RWBY! Weiss Schnee! But not in a bad way, in an awesome way! She's pretty cool, despite what some of you might assume by looking at her."</p><p>"<em>Hey!</em>"</p><p>"Next up is B-"</p><p>"Blake Belladonna. I'm pretty sure I'm the <em>only</em> common thread between everyone here, in some small way. We can introduce ourselves, Ruby," she added as she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"…aw, you're no fun," Ruby mumbled as she slouched over. After a heavy sigh, she flopped back onto the couch in a huff and crossed her arms.</p><p>"Yang Xiao Long. I've got nothing else to say, for now," Yang finished for her team as she gave the unfamiliar people around her a small wave.</p><p>"Right," Jaune said as he let out a weary exhale. "I'm Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNR. This here i-"</p><p>"<em>Noraaaaaaaaaaaa</em> Valkyrie!" the girl next to Jaune announced as she flung herself off the couch and spread her arms victoriously.</p><p>"…Lie Ren. Please, call me Ren," her partner added with the smallest of nods. "And <em>please</em>, Nora, sit down. You're embarrassing us."</p><p>Nora did as asked while Sun cracked his neck.</p><p>"Sun Wukong, leader of SINS. I… guess you should all know that Blake and I are a thing, if you didn't?"</p><p>"<em>Oh my god, they're totally a thing! Called it!</em>" Nora 'whispered' loudly into Ren's ear as he closed his eyes and held his head. Sun blushed as Nora smirked mischievously. "That's <em>hot</em>."</p><p>Blake buried her face in her hands as several pairs of eyes trained themselves upon her. "…can we just continue, please?"</p><p>"Ilia Amitola. I… knew Blake, growing up. Practically lived with her, after I lost my parents in a dust mining accident. I'm pretty familiar with Adam Taurus, since I used to be a member of the White Fang. Now, I'm on Team SINS," she finished as she gave a hesitant glance over to Cinnamon. The woman narrowed her eyes and glared through Ilia in a silent fury at the words as she crossed her arms.</p><p>"Yeah, so, Neptune Vasilias. Sun's wingman. I ride or die for our team… and any cute, single ladies in the room," Neptune said as he shot Weiss a wink. She merely rolled her eyes skyward and huffed, as Sage stepped forward slightly and thumped a fist against his chest.</p><p>"Sage Ayana. I'm with Neptune."</p><p>Sun scowled at the introduction, though he was silently thankful for the lack of context.</p><p>Kali moved to lean over the back of Team RWBY's couch, and ruffled her daughter's hair to get her to stop staring at the floor. Blake scoffed in protest and squirmed out from under the playful hand, only for Kali to smile wickedly.</p><p>"Kali Belladonna. Blake's mother, and leader of the Black Claw, a budding organization of faunus focused on <em>peaceful</em> protest, awareness, and progress."</p><p>Cinnamon merely shook her head as all eyes fell upon her. She spoke in a venomous tone, and kept her eyes locked on Kali. "…Cinnamon Shoal. <em>High Leader</em> of the White Fang. Things will be different moving forward, and we are no threat to all of you. If I hadn't thrown my lot in with… 'Team SINS', Haven Academy would be in ruins. So, whatever opinions you have about me, or my organization… keep them to yourselves, for tonight. <em>That</em> can be dealt with later."</p><p>Qrow turned his skeptical gaze from Cinnamon to Sun. "Is that true, Sun?"</p><p>"Completely. She and Ilia working together are what stopped Adam from detonating explosives planted around the school," he answered. "I know 'White Fang' sounds bad, and in some ways, <em>it is</em>, but… Cinnamon's a friend. We <em>need</em> her."</p><p>Qrow took a long pull from his flask, and then made a noise of discomfort. "Then that's good enough for me, for one night. Qrow Branwen. Ozpin's right hand man, and owner of this house."</p><p>"And that leaves me. I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, though…" he paused and his eyes flickered once again, before the small boy lurched forward in his seat and gasped for breath. "Could you warn me before you do that!?"</p><p>Oscar shook his head and looked at the faces around the room. He settled on looking at Kali, who seemed fairly confused and concerned.</p><p>"I'm… also Oscar Pine. I used to live on a farm with my aunt, but… Professor Ozpin lives inside of my mind, now. I guess you could say I'm his… <em>host</em>." Without another word, his eyes flared once again, and the cadence of his voice returned to what it had been before. "That should clarify things, somewhat."</p><p>"…somewhat," Kali agreed. "How do we even go about discussing things? There are a lot of issues on the table."</p><p>"Simple," Cinnamon replied. "No matter <em>what</em> happens, my primary focus is reinventing the White Fang according to my vision. Because of that, I won't be traveling with you, or even interacting with most of you after tonight. Let me tell you all my next steps, and then I'll just listen in before determining how to support your cause from the sidelines."</p><p>Qrow took another drink, and looked down to Ozpin, who nodded slowly.</p><p>"Very well, Miss Shoal. You have the floor."</p><p>"It's pretty simple, really. I, and the Fang in the surrounding areas still loyal to me," she said with an annoyed glance at Kali, "are returning to the White Fang main encampment in Mistral. There, I will formally take the mantle of High Leader, before publicly denouncing Adam Taurus and all of his actions while he was in that position. Given that he and I used to be lovers, I still have his contact information… and I took the liberty of misleading him, after he ran from Haven. I told him that you all were setting out for Vacuo within a matter of days, and he's already begun moving in that direction. I plan to have authorities meet him along the way, and take care of him for us. By that point, it will be far too late for him to do anything about my deception, and he'll be either behind bars or dead, if he's stupid enough to resist. After that, I'll be sending messengers out to all major cities to clarify the new direction for the White Fang, and establish our foothold in the global scale of power."</p><p>Ozpin merely nodded as he slowly rotated his cane back and forth. "Removal of Adam Taurus from any position to support Salem is indeed very helpful. I know for a fact that he has had dealings with her, and the now deceased Cinder Fall. While I hesitate to celebrate the continued forward progress of the White Fang… you've done good work thus far, Miss Shoal."</p><p>"Is that everything?"</p><p>All eyes turned to Yang as she searched Cinnamon's face.</p><p>"…what do you mean?" Cinnamon asked.</p><p>"Is that <em>everything?</em>" Yang pressed through clenched teeth. "I'm getting really tired of people who think they're better than us 'kids' holding back information and making excuses later. I don't know you, so I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt based on Sun's word alone. If you <em>are</em> hiding something, I'm going to be pissed, later."</p><p>"Yes. That's everything. Ball's in your court," Cinnamon said with a nod.</p><p>"I know it probably doesn't mean much," Ilia stated, "but I'll vouch for her, too. We can trust Cin."</p><p>"Noted," Qrow offered as he gestured his flask outward. "Anyone else wanna say anything, before Oz gets into the specifics of the plan? That's our priority right now."</p><p>"Nothing that can't wait," Kali said from behind the couch. "Go ahead."</p><p>Oscar stood from his chair and braced his cane against the floor as he looked around the room. "This… is not necessarily something that the majority of you are going to want to hear, but it is the truth. Our safest bet at the moment would be to bring the relic of knowledge to Atlas, and house it within the academy there. Between the Atlesian military, the fighters assembled here, students, and fortifications of the academy itself, the school is the best place to put the relic in order to protect it. However, traveling as a party of <em>fourteen</em> is hardly inconspicuous. Some of you will not be joining us on the road ahead."</p><p>"<em>What!?</em>" Nora cried in disbelief. "Professor, we need all the help we can get! Even if it's a lot of people, isn't that a positive? Look at everyone here willing to fight for what's right!"</p><p>Weiss shook her head as her expression became melancholy. "While that is nice to see, Professor Ozpin is correct. Traveling with a group of this size, <em>especially</em> while trying to get into Atlas, is going to cause problems. It just isn't practical."</p><p>"If I may," Jaune began in a soft voice, "Team JNR may be more useful elsewhere. If you can think of a task for us, Professor, we… maybe <em>we</em> should go."</p><p>Nora gave Jaune a furious look of disbelief. "Ren, don't you <em>dare</em> tell me you agree with him."</p><p>Ren closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. "I… don't. I can mask our signatures from oncoming grimm, and our human enemies won't know our location, if we're careful. I think there is another way. A way that involves all of us."</p><p>"Listen. <em>Kid</em>," Qrow said as he rattled his flask and frowned as no liquid sloshed around within it. "I like you. I really do, but we need to make some sacrifices here, for the greater good. Team JNR may be better off on the sidelines, especially if your leader is making that offer… and it might sound cold, but we don't need the girl with the broken arm. She's a liability."</p><p>"<em>Excuse me?</em>" Ilia fumed. "With Jaune helping me out, my arm will be <em>fine</em> in a matter of a week or so, and I have value outside of just combat! You don't even <em>know</em> me!"</p><p>"And <em>you</em> don't know the specifics of our situation. Atlas, the upper half, isn't exactly accepting of faunus to begin with, and the entire city is on lockdown. No civilian airships in, no civilian airships out. We'd be lucky to sneak one or two people in, let alone <em>fourteen</em>. We also might not have an entire week, before we need to move. I'm sorry, but you're the obvious choice to go. Oz?" Qrow asked.</p><p>"…Miss Amitola. Please, be reasonable," Oscar said in a sympathetic tone as Sun glared daggers at him and other people around the room began to mumble and whisper amongst themselves.</p><p>Ilia grit her teeth, as Neptune put a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Alright, you know what? I'm not usually 'that guy', but I'm not just letting this happen. Ilia comes with us, and it's not up for debate. Team SINS is a package deal. We stood here and fought for you at Haven, without even being <em>asked</em> to have your back. You owe us to let us help you, in a situation this serious. I've been hearing 'fate of the world' literally thrown around the past few days, and you're going to push away volunteers to hold down one of the apocalypse macguffins?"</p><p>Sun closed his eyes and focused on breathing calmly as his tail flicked against the floor behind himself. Qrow shook his head as he stored his flask back in his vest, and sighed.</p><p>"That's not a decision you get to make. If SINS is a package deal, then you know what? Let's just get rid of <em>all</em> of you. Your help was appreciated, but we made it this far without you," Qrow stated plainly.</p><p>"And just like that, three faunus are thrown to the side, despite their contributions that saved your entire operation. How incredibly typical," Cinnamon mused. "If that's how it is, then why don't the three of you come with me, and join the White Fang? I <em>could</em> guide the faunus to secure the relic in Vacuo, while the <em>more important</em> humans deal with the relic of knowledge."</p><p>Oscar shook his head as he gave Cinnamon a very serious look. "The Vacuo relic is <em>not</em> yours to protect, Miss Shoal. I don't know you well enough to trust you with a task like that, and Mr. Ayana will not be joining us, either. This is hardly an attack on faunus."</p><p>Blake snarled as she stood from the couch. "You know what? If this is how we're going to go about this, then I'm out, too. We've had multiple conflicts over staying together, and suddenly Team RWBY is the only one that's 'useful' to you?"</p><p>Qrow put a hand on his forehead and snorted. "That's rich, coming from <em>you</em>. Anyone else want to just duck out, and make this eas-"</p><p>"<em>Enough!</em>"</p><p>Slowly, everyone turned to look at Sun, who had his eyes on the floor. His hands were balled into fists and shaking slightly as he took a deep breath, and looked up to glare at Oscar.</p><p>"This… is <em>bullshit</em>. I don't care about the reasons, and I don't care about what <em>you</em> think is right. Team RWBY is obviously your preferred vehicle for this relic, and you know what? That's pretty damned obvious, even to me. That means it's also obvious to our <em>enemies</em>. You want to split up? Then <em>fine</em>, we'll split up… but we'll do it with the intent of rejoining, and we'll do it in a way that's <em>smart</em>. Giving the relic to RWBY and telling the rest of us to get bent isn't just stupid, it's <em>suicide</em>. The minute they see Ruby headed to Atlas, Salem's crew is going to know what you're doing," Sun said in a commanding tone.</p><p>Silence fell over the room, until Yang slowly nodded.</p><p>"…he's right. Sun is absolutely right. Ruby's got a trump card in her silver eyes, and yeah, we get results, but we're going to be watched. If we're carving out a small crew to carry that thing to Atlas, it should be anyone <em>but</em> us."</p><p>Oscar looked between the two teens, before settling on Sun. "Mr. Wukong… unless I'm mistaken, it sounds like you have something in mind."</p><p>Sun took several more breaths, and rubbed at his temples. "…yeah. Give <em>me</em> the relic, and a small crew."</p><p>"No," Qrow fired back immediately. "That thing is <em>far</em> too dangerous to put in the hands of someone who hasn't been here f-"</p><p>"Shut up!" Sun snapped. "Would you… just shut up and <em>listen to me</em>, before I completely lose my shit, alright!? Your boss asked, so I'm going to lay it out, nice and simple. Give me the relic, and give me Blake, Yang, and Neptune. The four of us will get it to Atlas, a-"</p><p>Ilia cleared her throat loudly, only for Sun to whirl on her with a sympathetic look.</p><p>"Ilia, as much as I'm starting to hate him, he's got a point- you're <em>not</em> fit for this. Not yet. I have a plan, if you'll just listen for a minute and trust me."</p><p>Ilia searched Sun's eyes, before she turned away, looking hurt. "…I trust you. This better be good."</p><p>"Kali… you're heading out to try to establish the Black Claw as a legitimate, recognized force in Mistral, right?" Sun asked.</p><p>"Right. I don't know where I'll be," she admitted.</p><p>"Then Ilia, I want you, Jaune, and Qrow with her."</p><p>Qrow leaned forward slightly as he tried to understand the statement. "You wanna run that by me again, kid? Even <em>if</em> we were to follow this, where's the logic?"</p><p>"…please let him finish," Ruby said with a shaky voice. "I want to know where this is going. There's something to this."</p><p>"There is," Sun reassured. "Yang?"</p><p>"Yo?" came the response.</p><p>"Your mother. Raven. The Spring Maiden. Her semblance allows her to make portals to people she cares about, right? That's what Weiss told us… and I'm guessing that means she can make a bridge to both you, and Qrow," Sun said.</p><p>"That's right, yeah… but we don't know where she is. Why?" Yang asked as she leaned forward.</p><p>"<em>Exactly</em>," Sun replied. "Having a known maiden in an unknown location seems really, <em>really</em> bad right now… and think about it. Ruby, Weiss, Ozpin, Sage, Nora, and Ren. Together, you guys <em>should</em> be able to find her, somehow. That's also a sizable crew, and the one that Salem would <em>think</em> is carrying the relic with them. It's a perfect setup to draw fire away from my smaller party."</p><p>Oscar nodded in understanding as he began to slowly pace in front of his chair. "…and when Raven is located, and the four of you are safely within Atlas… she can take us to Qrow, Ilia, Jaune, and Kali, and then <em>all</em> of us to Yang, and the rest of you."</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>," Sun said with a cathartic exhale. "That's exactly what I'm thinking. A party of four to Atlas, four to establish the Claw and get Ilia back in fighting shape, and the rest to find Raven and then bring us all together again, <em>instantly</em>, while our enemies have no idea what happened."</p><p>Qrow mulled over the proposition, before cracking his knuckles. "…alright, I'll admit, that's a solid plan in theory, but it has two <em>big</em> problems, kiddo. One- Raven's not going to cooperate. Two- even with a party of four, we've got no ideas yet for getting past the Atlas lockdown."</p><p>Oscar looked up at Qrow, and a sort of unseen conversation seemed to pass between them before Ozpin spoke again. "…leave Raven to me. I can convince her, so long as we find her."</p><p>Yang's nostrils flared as her eyes seemed to almost burn crimson for a brief moment. "What the <em>hell</em> is that supposed to mean? What do you have on my mom?"</p><p>Oscar didn't reply, and kept his gaze on the floor below.</p><p>"…as for Atlas, I can get it done," Cinnamon said. "I can get those four into the <em>lower</em> half of the city, at the very least, without raising any sort of suspicion. I don't even have to be there to do it. I'll supply a boat, and plans for taking down detection systems at the port in Argus. They'll have no idea you're even there."</p><p>Weiss stood up with a concerned look. "Excuse me, but how and <em>why</em> do you have access to those things?"</p><p>"Simple," Cinnamon replied. "An elaborate plan exists to destroy your family's mansion and knock Upper Atlas out of the sky. <em>That</em> was Adam's endgame. I never intended to let it happen, but traveling to Lower Atlas via Argus was always step one. That much could still prove useful, even now."</p><p>Yang was next to stand up and glare at Cinnamon as she threw her hands up. "What happened to you telling us everything!?"</p><p>"Those plans were <em>literally</em> headed for a paper shredder! I wasn't going to bring them up, because that was Adam's brainchild, not mine! Destroying Atlas is <em>not</em> something I would endorse, period. Sending a message about the corruption of the SDC by crashing a floating city into a grounded one and killing countless faunus isn't only counterproductive, it's downright <em>insane</em>," Cinnamon clarified.</p><p>"Alright, alright!" Qrow interrupted. "Whatever. <em>Fine</em>. Oz, is this <em>really</em> what we're going with?"</p><p>Oscar furrowed his brows and slowly rotated his cane against the floor as he considered the notion. "…in all honesty… I think we should give it a shot. Mr. Wukong, you've made some very good points, and the intention to reunite and make a stand at Atlas has me convinced that your heart is in the right place."</p><p>Sun let out a massive sigh of relief and held a hand up to his forehead as Kali moved out from behind the couch.</p><p>"One last thing, in that case- I know a guy in town who can make counterfeit jewelry, weapons… you name it. Let me borrow the relic for a few days, and he can make a facsimile for the squad going after Raven to carry. That'll give us one more layer of deception to work with, especially if you all keep it out in the open for all to see. Draw the enemy as far from Atlas as you can, once you have Raven located, and then warp away. It'll buy us even more time, as a collective."</p><p>Oscar nodded, and returned to his chair. "Very good. I'll be joining you in making the copy, to keep watch over the relic. Everyone… you have your assignments. My team, we will leave the moment the forged relic is complete. Kali- you, Ilia, Qrow, and Jaune will do the same. Mr. Wukong… I want you to wait here for three days, before going to the train station at the edge of town, and heading for Argus. Is that clear?"</p><p>"Crystal," Sun replied.</p><p>"Good. Then, let us all get some rest, and enjoy what little downtime we have," Ozpin instructed.</p><p>Sun nodded and began to walk immediately as he waved a beckoning hand to his crew. "Team SINS, meeting in my room. We need to talk about a few things."</p><p>A sudden rush of noise broke out in the main room as several people turned to address each other all at once. Weiss frowned slightly as she rubbed her forehead, and Ruby stood up to look her over with concern.</p><p>"You okay, Weiss?"</p><p>"I… I'll be fine, but I think I need some fresh air. I'll be right back," she said as she turned and headed for the hall. Weiss pushed through the front door and walked to the porch, before folding her arms atop the railing and hanging her head to sigh. The sound of padded footsteps echoed not far behind her, and she raised her head and turned to see Cinnamon walk out onto the porch.</p><p>"…Schnee. I'm going to need that favor."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Volume 6 is going to be <em>very</em> different… though a few things will indeed remain intact.</p><p>Next update on Monday.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Revision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun was the first one into the bedroom, while the rest of his team followed in tow. Sage closed the door behind himself as he brought up the rear, and cleared his throat harshly.</p><p>"…you know, if I'm headed with the other crew, and this takes over a month…"</p><p>"<em>I know</em>," Sun growled as he took out his scroll. "I'm taking care of it right now, and I want you with them because they just might need the extra muscle you can provide. There's a good chance that Ozpin and Ruby's team is going to end up under heavy fire. You're better in a knock-down drag-out brawl than you are at infiltration and subtlety."</p><p>Sun tapped on his scroll a few times while Sage drew his own, and examined it with a bored look. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and flicked back up to Sun.</p><p>"That's… well, that's a lot."</p><p>"That's <em>everything</em>," Sun hissed. "You stay with them until they find Raven, and if I'm in debt by then… jump through the portal and collect. I'm trusting you on this one. It's too big not to."</p><p>Ilia's gaze darted back and forth between the two boys as they conversed, and she moved to sit upon the edge of the mattress.</p><p>"Um… what's going on here, exactly?"</p><p>Neptune moved to sit beside Ilia, and slowly combed a gloved hand through his hair as he made a frustrated noise. "…Sage is only with us because Sun's <em>paying</em> him to be with us. He refused to rejoin the team without compensation."</p><p>Ilia's eyes flicked from Neptune to Sage, and the large man almost flinched at the ferocity with which they burned.</p><p>"…you're making him <em>pay</em> you, when we're in a situation like <em>this?</em> Forget any pleasantries- you're an asshole, and if I ever hear an 'S' at the end of our team name again, I'm going to lose my goddamned shit. You may be hired on, but you're alone, now. End of discussion."</p><p>Sage sneered at Ilia as he pocketed his scroll and folded his arms. "Yeah? Well I ain't the only asshole in the room. Judge me <em>after</em> you see my results. I'm fine going with the group hunting for this Raven woman, so you won't even have to put up with me."</p><p>Ilia snorted and looked over to Sun, who had taken to leaning against the wall as his tail swished dramatically behind him. She sucked in a breath, before deciding she could no longer hold in her thoughts.</p><p>"Speaking of… I <em>really</em> want to talk about the team I'm being placed on."</p><p>Neptune cleared his throat, and turned a bit pale. "So do I."</p><p>Sun raised a brow, and frowned. "Well… alright. I mean, none of it's final, it's just the idea in general that matters. Neptune, what's your issue?"</p><p>Neptune took a deep breath and blew out a large exhale. "My issue is that Cinnamon wants to put us on a <em>boat</em>. Probably a <em>small</em> boat, given that we're sneaking in to Atlas."</p><p>Sun's shoulders sagged as he gave his friend a tired look. "Dude, you can't be serious. The whole point of a boat is to keep you <em>above</em> water."</p><p>"But still close to it! We're talking about stealthily going across an <em>ocean!</em>" Neptune whined.</p><p>"Ah, shit, this again," Sage commented as he threw a hand up in the air.</p><p>Ilia wrinkled her nose as she tried to follow in the conversation. "I… think I'm missing something, yet again?"</p><p>"Neptune's afraid of water," Sun and Sage said at the same time.</p><p>"It's not that simple!" Neptune said as Ilia looked incredibly confused. "It's a diagnosed phobia! It's not funny!"</p><p>"Never said it was, I've just… never heard of that, before," Ilia clarified. "If you're so hell bent on avoiding the ocean, then let <em>me</em> go on the relic squad. I belong there, anyway."</p><p>Sun pushed off the wall and approached the bed to stand before Ilia. "I <em>really</em> don't think that's a good idea. You need extra rest to heal."</p><p>"Maybe I do, but <em>you</em> might need an infiltration specialist. Demolitions, entry, and disarming are my thing. When we reach Lower Atlas, we still need to <em>get to</em> Upper Atlas, and that isn't easy. I might just be able to get it done, one arm or not," Ilia offered. "And besides, I… I <em>want</em> to go along with you."</p><p>Sun shifted his weight as he considered the notion. "Trust me, I want you with me, too, but… <em>if</em> we take you, I want Jaune with us. Your recovery really needs to be accelerated if you're going to be involved in relic protection. Who knows who or what might come after us?"</p><p>Neptune nodded as he followed along, and Sage walked past the trio to the bathroom. "If we do make the swap, I guess I'm with Kali and Qrow in the Black Claw establishment crew?"</p><p>Sun sat down next to Ilia and put a hand on her shoulder as he looked across her to Neptune. "Are you okay with that? Is that something you'd prefer over being on the open sea with me, Blake, and Yang?"</p><p>Neptune clasped his hands and began to fidget with his thumbs as he thought it over. "I don't know if I'd… <em>prefer</em> it, but between the idea of being on a boat, and helping out Ilia… it's a trade I'll make. I mean, we're going to see each other again, hopefully in less than a month or two, right? Take her and Jaune. I'll be okay with Blake's mom and that Qrow guy. Maybe I'll even get to know them better. It could be fun," Neptune added with false enthusiasm.</p><p>Ilia slowly put a hand on Neptune's thigh, and his attention snapped to her in surprise. "Thank you, Neptune. It's really not about fun at all, and I doubt either of us will have it between my injury and you being away from all of us. But… we need to do what's effective, here. This is too important to screw up, and I might be needed in Atlas, while you would lose your shit and potentially slow them down."</p><p>Neptune's eyes returned to the floor as he nodded. "I know. I'm sorry, Sun. I freaked out on the boat ride to Vale, and that was on a luxury ship. On some small speedboat or whatever Cinnamon's going to give us, I'd probably have an aneurysm."</p><p>"<em>I'm</em> sorry that you feel you need to do this, but… I also understand," Sun replied. "Maybe it'll be a good thing to have another human working alongside the Claw. It could give them perspective."</p><p>"I guess," Neptune halfheartedly agreed. Sage emerged from the bathroom and cracked his neck as he rejoined the group, only to head toward the door.</p><p>"Am I needed here, or can I go find something more important to do than moping with you three?"</p><p>Sun merely sighed, too drained to get angry with him. "Go ahead, Sage. We'll meet up again soon."</p><p>Sage gave a mocking salute and opened the door. As he moved to step on through it, he almost collided with a figure on the other side of the door who let out a small squeak.</p><p>
  <em>"Do you mind!?"</em>
</p><p>Sage grunted and forced his way past, and down the hall. "Kinda, yeah. Confused how to open doors without a butler to do it for ya?"</p><p>Weiss Schnee turned and scowled after Sage as she narrowed her eyes. "<em>Unbelievable</em>."</p><p>Sun rubbed at his jaw, and frowned as he felt the stubble along the usually smooth flesh. "Hey, Weiss. Sorry about him, he can be a jerk. How can we help you?"</p><p>Weiss' heels clacked against the floor as she entered the room and took note of Ilia's scrutinizing gaze. "Well… it's about the teams you came up with."</p><p>Sun automatically let out a sigh of frustration. "I know they're not great, but I tried, alright? Tell me what's wrong."</p><p>"Oh, no, you didn't do anything <em>wrong</em>. In fact, I think most of your decisions are sound, and potentially the best way to go about it," Weiss reassured.</p><p>"…but…" Ilia added, expectantly.</p><p>"…but Cinnamon approached me when I went outside for air, and… she isn't entirely confident that her plan to get you into Lower Atlas is going to work," Weiss said in a worried tone.</p><p>"…<em>what?</em>" Ilia questioned as her eyes widened. "I've never heard Cinnamon be anything less that completely sure about <em>any</em> of her decisions, and I've known her for quite a while."</p><p>"That… <em>is</em> weird," Sun agreed, "but I can kinda understand. If security is really as tight as Qrow said it likely is, we may need a backup plan, just in case. Did she have any suggestions?"</p><p>"Just the one. She wants <em>me</em> to go with you, to escort the relic," Weiss informed. "I have to say, after listening to her logic, I agree with her."</p><p>Neptune stood, and made a show of reaching for the ceiling in a stretch. "That <em>does</em> make sense, actually."</p><p>Weiss looked skyward, and huffed. "Why, because I'd be with you?"</p><p>"<em>Actually</em>, Weiss, I gave up my spot on the relic crew to Ilia. In terms of team dynamics and infiltration, it just makes more sense," Neptune replied with a charming smile. "It's not what I wanted, but… I'd rather do what's best for our group as a whole."</p><p>Weiss arced a brow, and her features softened ever so slightly. "That's… actually rather noble of you."</p><p>"It's nothing," Neptune responded as he buffed his glove against his leather jacket. "That's just what the good guys do," he added as Sun and Ilia gave each other unimpressed looks.</p><p>"<em>Anyway</em>," Sun started, "what could you do for us, in terms of escorting the relic? I'm guessing Cinnamon wants to use your ties to Atlas as a failsafe?"</p><p>"Something like that, yes. There's also the fact that <em>I</em> can get into Upper Atlas easily, regardless of security, simply by saying that I've come to my senses and wish to return home. Getting from Lower to Upper Atlas usually doesn't happen, except on special occasions, or if someone from the Upper city smuggles people in. It wouldn't take much for me to get you up, once I'm there," Weiss finished.</p><p>"…sound enough logic for me," Ilia replied. "Still, though, I'm worried about Cin being worried. I'll talk to her."</p><p>"And I've gotta talk to Ruby, especially now. If we stick with this new rotation, she'll be the only member of her own team going after Raven. I kinda just… threw her into that situation, without meaning to. Jaune, too," Sun grumbled.</p><p>Weiss shook her head, and shrugged. "It's like Neptune said, at this point- we need to do what's <em>best</em>, rather than what is easy. Believe me, I have no inclination to make a trip to Argus and go back home. Home is the <em>last</em> place I want to see right now, but for the safety of the relic? I'll do it."</p><p>"Thanks, Weiss," Neptune said with an encouraging smirk. She blushed ever so slightly as she returned the gesture, and moved to exit the room.</p><p>"If you need me, I'll be out on the porch."</p><p>Without another word, Weiss began to make her way down the hall. Ilia waited for only a split second after the door closed to turn to Neptune with a mischievous grin.</p><p>"…alright, I totally get it. Her legs are <em>divine</em>."</p><p>"Hey. <em>Hey</em>," Neptune said with a serious look. "Don't even think about it. I've had feelings for her for ages, now."</p><p>"Doesn't make her your property," Ilia lilted, before turning her expression more neutral. "But, <em>fine</em>. She's all yours, if you can get there. Only because I've come to respect you, though."</p><p>"Aw, you <em>do</em> care!" Neptune said as he batted his eyelashes at Ilia.</p><p>"Alright, guys, <em>focus</em>," Sun interrupted as Ilia stuck out her tongue at Neptune. "Save the supposed charm for the reunion, after Raven is found and convinced. For now, we've all got stuff to do, and people to speak to. I'll head for Ruby's room."</p><p>"I'll find Cin," Ilia confirmed as she slid off the mattress to stand.</p><p>"And <em>I'll</em> see if I can't get a little closer to Weiss," Neptune finished with a grin.</p><p>Ilia snapped her fingers, and shook her head as Neptune instinctively followed the sound. "Yo, horndog- friendly advice? If you smother a girl with a demeanor like Weiss, she's going to push you off and not give you the time of day afterward. Stop acting so desperate, and you'll have more success. <em>Trust</em> me."</p><p>Neptune paused to consider the notion, before shivering slightly. "Alright, alright. In that case, I'll go talk to Kali and Qrow, and let them know about the switch."</p><p>"<em>Much</em> better," Ilia praised as she headed for the door and then disappeared into the hall. Sun turned to Neptune, and clapped a hand upon his shoulder.</p><p>"…you <em>absolutely</em> owe us for letting you have your hero moment with Weiss."</p><p>Neptune merely chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I do. It's a huge shame that Ilia doesn't do dudes. I'm starting to crush on her <em>just</em> a bit."</p><p>Sun rolled his eyes as they headed into the hallway as a pair. "Yeah, well, that's just how it is. Keep that shit to yourself, so you don't ruin what we've got going. I like our little three-man team."</p><p>"Oh, of course," Neptune agreed. "I'm just sayin', though. Am I still sleeping with Sage tonight?"</p><p>"You're still sleeping with Sage tonight," Sun informed as he clapped his friend upon the shoulder.</p><p>"…damn it."</p><hr/><p>Qrow Branwen stood on the second floor balcony, gazing out over the town while lost in thought. The sound of a sliding glass door broke him from his reverie, and he turned to brace his hands backward against the railing as he looked over at the intruder.</p><p>"…I noticed you ran dry. Care to join me?" Kali asked. In one hand, she held a dark glass bottle, and in the other, two wine glasses held firmly together between her fingers.</p><p>Qrow chuckled and pushed off the railing as he approached the wrought iron table between them. "Sure, may as well. I was honestly a little surprised you stayed in town. Kali, right?"</p><p>"Right. So am I, actually. Blake and I ending up in jail for a night had something to do with it, but… I'm glad I was here, to hear the plan and get familiar with all of you," Kali replied as she took one of the two matching chairs while Qrow sank heavily into the other.</p><p>"Jail, huh? Let me guess- charged with existing while having cat ears?" Qrow asked as he accepted the bottle from Kali and proceeded to bite the cap off.</p><p>"Something like that, yes. I'm not even shocked, but Blake didn't take it particularly well. She's quite prone to letting her emotions overwhelm her," Kali said with a grimace as she accepted the filled wine glass.</p><p>"That's a trait she's going to have to keep hidden, in the months ahead. This won't be easy for any of us, but… I feel bad about what we're exposing these kids to. They didn't sign up for this, regardless of what they think huntsmen and huntresses do," Qrow mused as he slowly rotated the stem of the glass between his fingers.</p><p>Kali's expression turned to one of doubt as she looked over Qrow's rough features. "You know, normally, I'd disagree with you, but… all of this business with the relics, maidens being actual people, and this Salem woman? <em>No one</em> should be subjected to this. That being said, I'm glad that the 'kids' we have with us are who they are."</p><p>Qrow chuckled in response, and took a sip from his glass. "You know, I don't know you, but I've got a good feeling. I feel like I can trust you."</p><p>Kali took a long drink from her glass, before gently setting it onto the table. "…so that you're aware up front, I just lost my husband. I'm not looking."</p><p>"I'm… sorry to hear that, but that isn't where I was going with it," Qrow offered.</p><p>"I didn't think so, but I thought I should let you know now," Kali replied. "I'm used to casual flirting, and when I was younger… perhaps more. But lately, I'm not feeling it, and for good reason. What did you mean, really?"</p><p>Qrow waved a hand nonchalantly. "Just that I get the feeling you know what you're talking about. What's your take on Sun? Does he usually know what he's doing?"</p><p>"I would trust him with my life. You could say I already have, several times," Kali said immediately. "Let me put it this way- if he and Blake were to split, I'd be angry at <em>her</em> for failing to keep him around. He's an absolute treasure. Troubled, in some ways, but… I already see him as my adopted son."</p><p>"…well <em>that's</em> some high praise, if I've ever heard it. I was just expecting 'he's a nice boy', or 'we can trust him'. You really feel that strongly about it?" Qrow inquired as he took another drink.</p><p>Kali's soft smirk finally returned as she let out a small noise of amusement. "Blake didn't get her habit of feeling things intensely from thin air, my friend. I wouldn't call his plan 'perfect', but… what ever is? I say we follow his lead, and see where it takes us. Live a little."</p><p>Qrow grunted in response as he finished his glass. "Live a little, she says, while watching what could literally be the dawn of the apocalypse. This is one hell of an interesting little team we've got here."</p><p>"Interesting indeed," Kali agreed. "Though, if you really do think I know what I'm talking about… be wary of Cinnamon. The children seem trusting of her, but… something isn't right. I can't quite put my finger on it, and it could easily just be a little thing, but women like that unsettle me. We fought, once, and even in combat, every move she makes has a double meaning, or ulterior motive. I'm glad she isn't joining us."</p><p>Qrow poured himself more wine as he kept his eyes on the glass. "Point taken, but you know, sometimes people hide things for good reason. Not every ulterior motive is self-serving or malicious, Kali. A lot of good people do bad things for reasons that people without the same life experiences wouldn't understand. She could be trying to screw us over, or it could just be that."</p><p>"Things like attaching your soul to that of an adolescent child, for example," Kali offered as she folded her arms atop the surface of the table.</p><p>Qrow let out a long exhale, and used his free hand to muss the front of his hair. "Look, I'll be honest, I don't know how it works, and I sure as hell don't ask, because I'm a little afraid of the answer. Oz has done more for me than anyone I've ever met, family included, and he's living inside of Oscar at the moment. Those are the facts, and those facts are good enough for me, right now. The first thing he did after convincing Oscar of the seriousness of everything going on was to seek me out, so we could get this ball rolling again after his last death. He's committed to the cause, and… this isn't the first time I've seen it, either. Maybe that makes me an asshole. Maybe I'm just numb to it. I don't know."</p><p>Crickets sounded out in the surrounding area as Qrow busied himself with his drink again. He avoided Kali's eyes long enough for the situation to turn awkward, before finally looking back over and finding them locked on his as he set down his glass.</p><p>"…<em>do</em> I come off as an asshole?"</p><p>"Before we had this conversation, I would have said yes," Kali admitted. "Now, with a little perspective… I think you're just a little rough around the edges. Differing life experiences, as you said. It's obvious that you care, and lack of caring is what makes an asshole."</p><p>Qrow let out another grunt as he sat up in a more dignified posture. "Thanks… I guess."</p><p>Kali shrugged noncommittally. "It's your actions that shifted my perception, not mine. I'm glad that the other adult I'll be spending weeks, or even months with is one that I can talk to, either way. We'll have to do this again sometime."</p><p>"You're leaving already?" Qrow asked with a bit of disappointment in his voice.</p><p>"My daughter wanted to talk to me at some point tonight, and I don't want to keep her waiting too much longer. She seemed anxious, and that's never good. Every second she spends worrying at night is a second she could be spending making me grandchildren," Kali teased as she stood up.</p><p>"…you're a very open woman, Kali. It's been a pleasure," Qrow said with a nod as he raised his glass to her.</p><p>"Mm. Thank you for having us, here. It might be worth talking to Sun for yourself, and seeing how he comes off," Kali suggested as she approached the sliding glass door.</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, I think I'll do that, sooner than later. He's a passionate kid," Qrow replied.</p><p>"Have a good night, Qrow," Kali offered as she slipped through the door.</p><p>Qrow waited until she disappeared from view before he set down his glass and picked up the entire bottle of wine. Without a second thought, he took a long pull directly from it, and let out a ragged breath.</p><p>"Oz, I hope you know what the hell you're doing…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Next update on Thursday.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Nearing the Altar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby Rose remained silent as she laid flat upon the grass, her arms behind her head. The back yard of the safe house was mostly silent, save for the occasional sound of movement within the living room. As activity continued to die down, the young girl found herself content to simply stare up at the shattered moon in silence as her mind continued to race between unpleasant thoughts.</p><p>"Hey, Ruby. Room for two?" a familiar voice asked from a short distance away. Ruby tilted her head back to catch an upside-down glimpse of Jaune's sneakers. She smiled slightly at the sight and returned her head to a resting position as she brought her arms down to overlap upon her stomach.</p><p>"Sure thing, Jaune. How are you feeling?"</p><p>"I've been better," the lanky boy admitted as he lowered himself to sit, and then recline with his head next to Ruby's. He looked at her sideways, as his legs trailed opposite of hers. "Between the fight at Haven, and now, our new… 'orders', I'm starting to feel a little small."</p><p>Ruby turned to catch Jaune's eyes, and gave him a weak smile. "I know what you mean. Things haven't really been coming up Ruby lately."</p><p>"No," Jaune agreed. "No, I guess they haven't. I'm really not sure how I feel about… what's about to happen, actually. Oh, no… I wasn't ready, yet…"</p><p>"Huh?" Ruby asked in confusion as she craned and twisted her neck to follow Jaune's gaze. Another set of legs came into view, and she found the sight somewhat unfamiliar until she looked farther upward. "…oh. Um… hi, Sun!"</p><p>"Hey," Sun greeted. His voice totally lacked the enthusiasm that he had intended to instill it with, and he looked down at the pair with something resembling regret.</p><p>"Hi. Can we help you?" Jaune asked, the tension in his tone and posture nearly palpable.</p><p>"That's actually what I wanted to ask," Sun replied as he hovered awkwardly above the reclining teens. "Could I… sit, with you guys? I want to talk about some stuff. If you want me to go away, I will. I mean, I can't imagine you two are thrilled with me right now…"</p><p>"Sun, hey, don't do that," Ruby instructed as she sat up and turned to face him. Jaune followed suit, and dragged himself into a cross-legged position. "If it's about taking charge, and putting us on teams… I'm glad someone did. Professor Ozpin didn't have a plan other than just starting to cut people loose, and you stepped in as a great leader when we needed one. We'll be okay, even if the teams are kinda… um…" Ruby trailed off, looking sheepish.</p><p>"…sucky?" Jaune offered.</p><p>"…mmyeah," Ruby agreed with a guilty grin.</p><p>Sun let out a defeated noise as he visibly deflated. "Guys, I'm <em>really</em> sorry, and I want to talk to you about changing things around… especially now that Weiss wants to travel with me. Ruby, that means that you'd be the only one from your team in your squad, just like Jaune," he commented as he gave the other boy a quick glance. Jaune's lip twitched in annoyance, and Sun lowered his eyes again as he finally sat down.</p><p>"…oh," was all Ruby said as she pulled her knees into her chest. "I… guess it makes sense, though. I can already see why everyone is where they are, in your plan."</p><p>"Can you?" Sun inquired. "I'm no great leader, and I'm <em>definitely</em> not qualified to make snap decisions over the two of you. I feel like I just swooped in and uprooted everything, to the detriment of both of you."</p><p>"You did," Jaune agreed as he began brushing his fingers through blades of grass, his attention focused firmly on the ground. "But, if I had the courage to step up and shout down Professor Ozpin like you did… I probably would have made the same decisions."</p><p>"You… would?" Sun asked as his tail snaked back and forth through the grass.</p><p>"Me too," Ruby offered. "Listen, Sun, I don't think either of us blame you for doing what you did. Not <em>really</em>. It's pretty plain to see that your idea is good, and anyone thinking it through would have pitched the same one, or something similar. So… we're not mad at <em>you</em>, we're just… upset at the situation. Or at least, I am," Ruby said as she glanced over at Jaune.</p><p>"…yeah," Jaune replied tersely. "That."</p><p>"I know it's not a great time, right now," Sun began, "but… Jaune, I'd actually like you to come with my squad. Ilia's going to be joining us, and whatever you did to her helped her recover a <em>lot</em> faster. I already owe you, and I appreciate the time and energy you put into healing her. I know it's horrible for me to ask again so soon, but… I'm worried that she's going to get herself hurt by being too overzealous. I'd really appreciate it if you'd join us, alongside Weiss."</p><p>Jaune heaved a mighty sigh, and ripped a few blades of grass from the lawn to ball them in his gauntleted fist.</p><p>"…yeah. Of course. I still won't be with Ren and Nora, so…"</p><p>"<em>Jaune</em>," Ruby admonished. "That isn't really Sun's fault. It's about balancing the teams, and… I don't know. I hate this. I hate <em>all</em> of this," Ruby admitted as she slid her legs out straight and rested her elbows on her knees, only to cup her forehead with her hands.</p><p>A horrible twist of guilt began to knot at Sun's stomach, and he drummed his fingers along his thigh. "I'll… Jaune, I'll find a way to swap us around. Maybe if I go with the Black Claw and keep Ilia with me, Ren and Nora could go with you to Atlas, and Yang could go with Ruby, or…?"</p><p>"<em>No</em>," Jaune stated emphatically. "I need to get over this. Like Ruby said, I shouldn't be angry at <em>you</em>. I can't just keep relying on Ren and Nora to keep me from…" Jaune shook his head, and let the grass in his fist fall back to the Earth as he cast his hand out in a frustrated motion. "…I need to be stronger."</p><p>"You <em>are</em> strong, Jaune! Most people never would have made it this far!" Ruby consoled as she scooted closer to him.</p><p>"Ruby, just <em>stop</em>," Jaune warned. "I've got a lot on my mind, and I feel like I'm going t-"</p><p>"Hey, man," Sun interrupted as he gave Jaune a look full of concern. "If you really want to keep the teams as they are, then we'll be together. If you want to talk privately once it's just our group in the house, or on the train to Argus, I'm willing. You know, to have another guy friend who could maybe help you with what you're going through?"</p><p>Jaune hesitated, before his expression twisted into some grotesque mixture of disgust and uncertainty. He stood up abruptly and dusted off his jeans, all the while avoiding Sun's eyes.</p><p>"…maybe. Keep the teams as they are. I need sleep. Sorry for being so… cranky," Jaune offered before stomping his way to the living room door, and slipping back inside the safe house. Ruby flopped backward with a dramatic sigh as Jaune disappeared from her view.</p><p>"…don't blame yourself. Jaune has a lot going on right now. Cinder said some things to him that really got under his skin."</p><p>Sun slowly turned to align himself with Ruby, before settling gently into the grass beside her. "I do. And… is he still talking about Pyrrha? Has he made any peace with it?"</p><p>Ruby furrowed her brows, and returned her gaze to the moon above. "He still hasn't fully accepted it, but there's more to his mood than that. He feels like a terrible leader. Just like you do, apparently."</p><p>"Difference is, I <em>know</em> I'm a terrible leader," Sun countered. "Jaune didn't abandon his team to try to chase a girl he fell for."</p><p>"…Sun, when we were all working to defend Beacon together, he literally ran after Pyrrha on a suicide mission to help her fight Cinder. He told Ren and Nora to hold the line with the rest of us while he ran off with her to potentially… not come back. You two aren't so different," Ruby explained.</p><p>Sun's arms suddenly felt incredibly cold, and he rubbed at the flesh beneath his rolled-back sleeves. "I… had no idea. I really should talk to him. See if we can't make each other feel better."</p><p>Ruby continued as though he hadn't said anything, and kept her eyes skyward. "You two aren't the only ones who feel like dead weight, you know. At Haven, I barely had a chance to contribute before I passed out, and my team had to divide to protect me <em>and</em> the relic. If you want a good example of a leader not really helping a situation, you've got that. It's all because of these stupid <em>eyes</em>," Ruby spat with an uncharacteristic sneer.</p><p>"Maybe you can learn to use them. Maybe your body's still learning," Sun offered hesitantly.</p><p>"…yeah. Maybe," Ruby agreed halfheartedly. "But the point is, despite our shortcomings, our teams still look up to us. Weiss still lets me call the shots, Ren and Nora treat Jaune like the tactician he is, and Neptune and Ilia seem to adore you, as far as I can tell. The three of us might all feel like we're just flailing in the wind, here, but they <em>believe</em> in us. Right now, I'm also going to choose to believe in you."</p><p>"Even though I'm separating you from Yang, and the others?" Sun asked.</p><p>"Even then. Knowing Yang is okay again and having Weiss travel with you is good enough to keep me going forward. I've got plenty of inspiration, including convincing Raven to help us out, and explaining to her how much she really hurt Yang. The only thing is… I don't know that Jaune has much left to fight for. Cinder didn't even remember who he was, apparently, and that crushed him. Now, she's gone, and he feels like his entire quest for vengeance was just… pointless. He needs direction, and hope," Ruby finished.</p><p>"Then I'll do what I can to give it to him," Sun replied. "I promise. We're all one big team, and even if we'll be separated for a while, I'll find it in me to help lift him up. Have a good night, Ruby."</p><p>Sun stood and brushed himself off quickly, before beginning to head back inside.</p><p>"Sun, wait. Please," Ruby asked as she spun and sat up to face him. "I… I was asked <em>not </em>to tell you this, but…I really, really, <em>really</em> feel like I should."</p><p>"…what is it?" Sun asked. His heart sank as he realized what the statement was likely about, and he braced himself for the worst.</p><p>Ruby fidgeted slightly and clasped her hands together. "Blake… told me that she feels like she should go with her mom, to help establish the Black Claw, instead of with you. She doesn't want you to know, because she's planning to just keep it bottled up and travel to Atlas because she's worried about you… but the way you look at her tells me that if you found out about that, you'd feel <em>awful</em>. It looks like you two are really in love, so… um, I think you should talk to her and work this out, instead of just letting her make the decision for you?"</p><p>The sickening sensation crawled upward from Sun's heart to his face, and he felt his cheeks tingle slightly as the words sank in. "Thanks, Ruby. I'll… deal with it."</p><p>Sun said nothing more as he reentered the home, and made his way for the front door.</p><hr/><p>Hours passed before Sun came into the safe house once again. He slowly pushed the front door open and slipped his shoes off near the door before beginning to walk slowly down the hall. A quick glance at the clock in the living room told him that it was just after midnight, and he cursed under his breath at the idea of staying out so long. Sun quickened his pace slightly until he reached the room he shared with Blake, and cracked the door only to find the lights out and a figure in the bed.</p><p>"…Blake?" Sun tried in a breathy whisper as he stepped inside and gently pushed the door closed.</p><p>"I'm awake," came the conversational response. "You don't have to whisper."</p><p>Sun's eyes adjusted quickly to the dark as he began to unroll his sleeves, and finally tossed his shirt and pauldron over a nearby chair. He then got to work on undoing his massive belt before slipping off his shorts, and depositing them atop the seat.</p><p>"Gotcha. Sorry I've been gone, I just… needed some time to think about… stuff."</p><p>"It's okay," Blake replied, unmoving from her spot beneath the covers. She kept her gaze on the wall across from herself as Sun moved into bed beside her and cradled her back. "I… kinda did, too."</p><p>Sun snaked a hand around Blake's stomach as he pressed in close to her bare back, and trailed the other hand along the curvature of her hip. The total lack of fabric along her smooth skin caused him to blush slightly, though any thoughts of her body quickly faded as his mind began to nag at him once again.</p><p>"I spoke to Ruby. She told me that you want to go with Kali."</p><p>"…of course she did," Blake said, her voice full of disappointment.</p><p>Neither of the teens said a word as the wall clock continued to tick quietly. What felt like days passed before Sun tightened his grip upon Blake, and planted a gentle kiss within her hair.</p><p>"…I think… it's okay."</p><p>"Sun, <em>no,</em> I can't," Blake insisted as she turned on her side to face him. "The reason I didn't want her to say anything is because I need to be here for you, and I know that, b-"</p><p>Sun pressed a soft finger to Blake's lips, and gave her a sympathetic look. "You need to be there for Kali, too. For our <em>people</em>. Your blade helped rally Kuo Kuana to actually get up and <em>do</em> something about Adam, and your voice could help sway them out from under Cinnamon. Going to Atlas… you're just asking for more discrimination, and suffering. I'll carry that burden for both of us, and come out smiling when I get to see you again. I've been thinking about this for hours, and… if your heart is really telling you that with Kali is where you need to be for a little while, I want you to follow it."</p><p>"It's not my heart, Sun. My heart is begging me to stay with you, support you, and be your rock like I promised I would. It's my brain that's the problem," Blake said as she shook her head. "I would feel awful going with Mom. You need me, Sun… and I need you."</p><p>"And we'll have our time, together, once immediate problems are taken care of," Sun insisted. "I'm building a support network to help me deal with things. So far, it's… it's helping, a little, and making me feel like I can at least function. Neptune and Ilia are being great, and I tried meditating with Yang, this morning… after forgetting last night. She's been surprisingly cool toward me."</p><p>"That's good, but <em>still</em>," Blake pressed, only for Sun to kiss her forehead.</p><p>"I'm <em>okay</em>, for now. We both know that if you come with me, and the need to help Kali is nagging at you, I'm going to get worried and obsess over helping you. I want you to follow your instinct, Blake, and I'll keep it together until we can hook back up with the rest of the team. Please, trust me?" Sun requested.</p><p>"…you know I do. That isn't fair," Blake complained.</p><p>Sun pressed his forehead to Blake's, and sighed. "None of this is. Let's talk about it more tomorrow, and make a final decision with clear heads."</p><p>"Okay, but… just so you know, Mom's planning something for the three of us to do in place of a proper funeral for Ghira, tomorrow. He's already been cremated, and it's going to be small, but… I know it hit you really hard, Sun. Maybe even harder than me," Blake said.</p><p>Sun gave Blake one final kiss, and pulled her in to rest her head against his neck. "Maybe, but let's not make it a contest. Let's just be here for each other, in whatever time we have left before the mission. Goodnight, Blake."</p><p>"…goodnight, Sun. Please try to sleep."</p><p>Sun merely grunted, before closing his eyes. Despite making an honest effort, his racing mind kept him wide awake.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Next update on Sunday.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Old Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An uncomfortable silence passed between Sun, Blake, and Kali as they sat upon the floor of the Haven Academy headmaster's office. A silver urn with purple banded accents at the top and bottom stood silently in the center of their formation, reflecting orange glows from the nearby fireplace. Blake leaned heavily into Sun and kept one of her hands intertwined with his, while Kali sat across from the two of them. The older faunus and her daughter had both let tears slip throughout the quiet little ceremony, while Sun simply felt hollow as he stared at the object.</p><p>"…I don't even know what to say," he began. "I feel like I've just let it all out between tears, screaming, and fights over the past few days. Seeing him like this makes it all feel pointless. Like we failed."</p><p>Kali shook her head and wiped her eyes against one of her sleeves. "The fact that we have this room to sit in means that we won. He would be proud of both of you, for everything you've done since that night. Hundreds of students will have a place to call home for the coming semester thanks to our family. Ghira died defending that ideal, and upholding peace between humans and faunus."</p><p>"Humans aren't the problem, right now," Blake said in a rough voice that sounded more like a croak than anything. "Adam's extremism brought this down on us, and if he isn't permanently stopped, more families will be doing what we're doing right now. I need to know that he's taken care of."</p><p>Sun offered Blake a light squeeze around the shoulders, followed by a kiss on the cheek. "He will be. Cinnamon's handling that part for us, so we can take care of this relic. Had Ghira known about the relics and the fight to defend them, you know he'd do everything in his power to keep them secure. I'll personally see to it that the relic is put away somewhere safe, and that Cinnamon follows through, if that's what it takes to make you feel content."</p><p>"There you go again," Kali mused. "Everything before yourself, just like Ghira. You wear his colors and armor well, Sun."</p><p>Sun heaved a sigh, and looked down at his deep purple shirt and the familiar metallic belt. "Wearing this… I don't know. It helps, somehow, and I need all the help I can get."</p><p>"…which is why I should go with you," Blake added as she looked up at him. Sun tensed and shifted in his spot upon the floor.</p><p>"Blake, now really isn't the time…"</p><p>"Now is the <em>best</em> time," she protested. "With Mom here, and Dad as my witness, I want this to be decided."</p><p>Kali frowned as she rose to a standing position and walked over to the headmaster's desk. She ran her fingers along the polished wood as she looked over the ornaments, and kept her voice low.</p><p>"…are you suggesting that there's an alternative to going with Sun?"</p><p>Sun looked away as Kali made her way back around the desk. "Blake… wants to go with you, but she also thinks she should go with my squad. I'm telling her to go and help the Black Claw, while she's insisting that it's not an option, no matter how badly she feels like she should."</p><p>Kali stopped walking and locked eyes with her daughter. A silent conversation occurred between the two women, and Blake was the first to hang her head and look away.</p><p>"…Mom, that isn't fair…"</p><p>"He's <em>right</em> here, Blake. Ghira would have told you to put duty before personal needs, and Sun is telling you the same thing, now. We're all making sacrifices in order to keep our friends, and the <em>world</em> safe and make forward progress. The part of you that knows that, the part of you that came from your father, is the part telling you to come with me. There is no better way to honor Ghira than to let yourself do this," Kali finished.</p><p>"Listen to your mom and I. <em>Please</em>," Sun added alongside another squeeze. "I'll be okay, until we see each other again. Even if things aren't great for me right now, I'll power through it."</p><p>"And what if <em>I </em>won't be okay without you?" Blake asked as she looked up at Sun. "What if I've only become strong because I had you for support?"</p><p>"Then the only way to know for sure is to take that support away, for a time," Kali pointed out. "I'll be with you, ready and willing to help you through any rough patches. Your voice, your experiences, and potentially your combat skills will be invaluable to establishing a foothold for the Claw."</p><p>Blake let out one final, heavy sigh of protest before hanging her head again in resignation as she opened her mouth to address the floor.</p><p>"Sun… are you really going to manage, without me?"</p><p>"…I'll have to. It's going to suck, but… when I was alone last night, thinking through this over and over, I realized something else. The biggest stumbling block in our relationship is that when something goes wrong for you, I won't let myself focus on anything else. It's irritating you, it's wearing me down, and there's no fixing it. If we have some time apart, and my squad's trip to Atlas gives me the kind of time alone that I think it might… I'll <em>have</em> to focus on myself. We should consider this a small test. A test for you, to see if I've really helped you stand on your own, and a test for me, to see if I can start… admitting my problems and facing them head-on," Sun grumbled.</p><p>Kali finally returned to the teens, and knelt to pick up Ghira's urn. "The pair of you willingly sacrificing so much is heartbreaking to see… but it also shows me that you've both grown. That growth only exists because of your bond. Without it, the things you've both experienced would have broken you. Blake, will you come with me? I could use backup from someone I know I can trust."</p><p>Blake finally looked back up at her mother, and nodded once. "I will. For the sake of everyone, except for myself."</p><p>"And Sun," Kali continued, "will you promise to use the time away from my daughter to work at improving yourself, and growing into who you want to be?"</p><p>"I will," Sun said without hesitation.</p><p>"Then it's decided," Kali confirmed as she offered the urn to Blake. "Please, take him back to the safe house. He'll be journeying with us, and he'll be given a seat of honor within our new headquarters."</p><p>"Do you know where we're going to start?" Blake asked as she accepted the cold metal container.</p><p>"In what will become the fifth kingdom," Kali replied. "The Mistrali government isn't being of any help to us, and it's gotten to the point that they're threatening to eject us from the city if we continue. We're headed back to Menagerie. We'll be going home soon, rebuilding the manor, and turning it into a beacon of dialogue and change. One day, we'll have an equal stake in the political affairs of Remnant… partially due to the role that Sun is going to play in securing the relic of knowledge."</p><p>Sun smirked as the details of the plan came together. "You can count on me!"</p><p>Blake gave her mother a conflicted look and one last nod before carrying the urn out of the office. Sun moved to follow, only for Kali's voice to stop him in his tracks.</p><p>"…Sun. A moment?"</p><p>Sun took one final step forward to close the door to the office before turning on his heel and approaching Kali once again.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>Kali sauntered forward and lightly placed her hand in the center of Sun's chest, only to earn a small blush from the boy.</p><p>"This may be the last time we see each other or get to talk for quite a long time. None of us know if and when Raven will be found, or start to cooperate. I have faith that Ruby and Ozpin can get it done, but… no matter what, in two months' time, if we have no word from the others, I'm sending Blake your way. I wouldn't dare keep her from you any longer. Stay in Atlas until that time, so you don't miss her. Please."</p><p>Sun's heart fluttered a bit, and he gave the woman a firm nod. "We will. Thanks, Kali. I'm putting on a brave face for her sake, but… I'm worried."</p><p>"I know, Sun. We all are," Kali reassured. "But I want you to know one other thing, as well. No matter what happens from this point forward, you will always be a Belladonna, in my eyes. I'm proud of you, and I'm looking forward to seeing your future with my daughter."</p><p>Kali took another step forward and wrapped Sun in a bone-crushing hug, which he happily returned.</p><p>"What, no jokes about sex this time?" Sun teased.</p><p>"Not this time, no. Just take my words to heart, and know that when the fight is over, you'll have a family to come back to in Menagerie," Kali reassured.</p><p>Sun pulled back, and gave Kali a sad smile. "Thanks. Is it weird if I call you… 'Mom'?"</p><p>Kali quirked a brow, and shook her head. "I've been called weirder things before. Be seeing you, son."</p><p>Sun offered a small wave, and moved out of the office to follow Blake.</p><hr/><p>Heavy footfalls echoed in the hall as Sage's boots thumped against the wooden floor. He rolled his neck with a groan as he made his way back through the safe house and toward the living room, only to stop momentarily as the sound of several voices echoed within. Sage frowned to himself and shook his head before continuing on his path and stepping into the spacious room.</p><p>"…something like that. He seems pretty beat up about it, too," Ruby said from her position on the loveseat while looking over at Nora and Ren. The noise from Sage's footsteps drew her attention, and she stood to greet him with a cheery grin. "Oh, hey there! Nice to see you, Sage!"</p><p>"…yeah… sure," Sage agreed with a forced smile.</p><p>"What brings you back so soon? Come to hang out with the cool kids?" Nora asked as she laced her hands behind her head and closed her eyes with a self-assured smirk.</p><p>Sage folded his arms and remained a good distance away from the trio as he eyed up the décor of the room. "Nah, not so much that. I just came by to see if there's anything you or the professor want done, before we head out."</p><p>Ruby flopped back onto the couch and patted the cushion beside herself. "Hm… we should do a supply run before we go, but I think that's something that would be best to do together."</p><p>"Additionally, you're already putting yourself out there by agreeing to come with a team that shares no members with the one you're used to," Ren added. "It seems unfair to ask more of you, individually. Sun told us all how you were willing to make that sacrifice and stick to this path, despite the difficulties of being away from your friends."</p><p>Sage finally began to move and sat down next to Ruby as he kept his arms folded, and eyes upon the coffee table. "Did he, now?"</p><p>"Uh huh!" Nora agreed as she leaned forward again. "There's a pretty good chance that Salem is gonna send her worst after us, once she learns we're carrying the 'relic', if you get what I'm sayin'. It's pretty cool of you to stick with it. Wish we had a guy like that with us at Haven."</p><p>A hot wave of nauseating guilt hit Sage as he grit his teeth. "Yeah, about that…"</p><p>Sage never got a chance to finish his thought as he felt a tiny hand rest upon his shoulder. He looked off to the side, only to find Ruby giving him a sympathetic look.</p><p>"It's okay, Sage. We know you would've rushed in to help, if you had known. Things got a little crazy, and Sun told us he didn't even consider that you might have been here and able to help all along. It's what happens next that's <em>really</em> important, and hearing that you're so willing to help out is great. We'll treat you just like you've been with us the whole time!" Ruby reassured as she patted the shoulder of Sage's coat.</p><p>Sage's mind raced as he sat in stunned silence. He shifted to clasp his hands between his legs as he leaned forward, and found his palms growing hot and uncomfortable.</p><p>"…so, ah, tell me about this… <em>Salem</em> woman. What exactly do you mean by her 'worst'?"</p><p>"Salem is the queen of grimm," Ren began. "Apparently, she's capable of spawning and controlling them, from the individual to the army. If a relic is in play, then she's sure not to go easy on us. Fortunately, Ruby, Nora, and I are used to fighting as a unit, and from what Sun has told us of your abilities, you should fit right in."</p><p>"Yeah!" Nora agreed as she raised a fist into the air. "Sun talked you up to us quite a bit this morning. Seems to me like he's got faith that you'll be ready to go on the front lines."</p><p>Ruby nodded in agreement, and rocked herself forward to jump back into a standing position. "Nora's right. I think I'm gonna get some milk from the fridge. You want anything, Sage?"</p><p>A bead of sweat trickled down Sage's back, and elicited a full-body shiver. "I think… water would be good."</p><p>"Water it is!" Ruby said with a nod before heading off to the kitchen. Sage watched her go, before turning back to face Ren and Nora.</p><p>"…are you alright?" Ren asked. "You don't look well."</p><p>"Yeah, no, I'm fine," Sage insisted. "You wouldn't happen to know where Sun got off to, would ya?"</p><p>Nora threw a hand forward in a dismissive motion, and shook her head. "He told us he and Blake would be gone for the day, but he didn't say where. Probably makin' out in their bedroom in secret."</p><p>"<em>Nora!</em>" Ren interjected. "Please, don't speculate about our comrades' personal lives!"</p><p>"What? It's true!" Nora insisted, before looking back to Sage. "Why, are you worried about him? He seemed a little down, but he said he'd be okay when I asked."</p><p>"…guess you could say that, yeah," Sage agreed as he took out his scroll. "He really talked to you three about our team, this morning?"</p><p>"For quite some time, yes," Ren replied. "He also told us that he feels awful for leaving you, Neptune, and Scarlet behind while helping Blake."</p><p>"And that he thinks he's a pretty awful leader," Ruby added as she walked back into the room with two glasses. She handed Sage the one filled with clear liquid, and sat back down heavily. "He actually talked to Jaune and I about that last night, too. Personally, I think that with as much as he cares about everyone here, he's among the best. He just had to make a tough call, and he hates that you and Neptune had to suffer for it."</p><p>Sage took a long drink of water, and exhaled through his nose. "You know Blake pretty well, right? Do you think Sun made the right call, running after her?"</p><p>Ren and Nora exchanged nervous looks as Ruby set her glass down upon the coffee table and gave Sage her full attention.</p><p>"Honestly… yeah, I do. Blake's been so battered and abused by so many things in her life that the attack on Beacon was her breaking point. I think Sun ran after her in a snap decision because he was afraid of what she might do, either to herself or others, at her lowest point."</p><p>Ren nodded along with Ruby's statement. "While I doubt that it was easy without him, you had Neptune and Scarlet, and he trusted the three of you to support each other. When Blake left us, she had no one."</p><p>"…and yet all the three of us did was fight about what to do next, and whether or not Sun made the right call," Sage replied. He drained his glass and put it next to Ruby's on the table, before standing up and beginning to tap on his scroll. "I think I need some air."</p><p>"Yeah, it gets a little stuffy in here," Nora commented. "We'll be here for ya, when you get back."</p><p>Sage nodded slowly, and walked out the glass doors to the lawn. He tapped a few more times and turned the scroll off before pocketing it, and heading toward the fence. Silently, he leaned against the wood and cursed softly to himself before shaking his head.</p><p>"…damn it, Sun. You're not making this easy…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Next update on</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Catch and Release</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Thanks again for setting this up. I'll keep it civil.</em>
</p><p>Kali tapped the 'send' button with a finger, and watched curiously as three bubbles appeared on her scroll to indicate an incoming response.</p><p>
  <em>No problem. Good luck.</em>
</p><p>With a conflicted smirk, Kali swiped out of the conversation and back to her contacts, hiding the message chain behind a portrait of Ilia. She powered down the scroll and put it away, before taking a deep inhale through her nose and out her mouth as she rested her arms atop the table. Kali leaned her head back into the headrest of the booth, and mumbled to herself.</p><p>"Come <em>on</em>, where are you?"</p><p>With an annoyed grunt, Kali leaned out to survey the restaurant floor once again. The place was packed with customers at booths and tables alike, and the noise they made was accentuated by servers shuffling through the aisles and gaps while carrying trays of food and drinks. Kali leaned back into her booth after failing to spot her quarry once again, and began to rhythmically tap her nails against the polished wood.</p><p>"She's doing this to piss me off, I swear," Kali mused to herself.</p><p>"I'm sorry!"</p><p>Kali looked up in surprise, only to find a red-haired waitress carrying an empty glass and pitcher of water while looking incredibly guilty. "I'll try to be faster, next time!"</p><p>"Oh, not you!" Kali reassured as she flattened her ears. "I was just… never mind," she said with a sigh as the waitress put the glass down and filled it. "Sorry."</p><p>"It's okay," the woman replied. Quite suddenly, she looked up with a horrified expression and backed away slightly as another woman slipped into the booth, opposite of Kali. Cinnamon propped her elbows up on the table immediately and looked up at the waitress with narrowed eyes, before her mouth twisted into a sneer.</p><p>"What? Never seen spines before?"</p><p>"N-no, I wasn't… I mean, I haven't… but it isn't a problem, really!" the freckled waitress stammered.</p><p>"Ugh, <em>whatever</em>," Cinnamon said with a wave of her hand. "Water's fine. Leave us."</p><p>The waitress scurried away with a nervous look, as Kali glared daggers at Cinnamon.</p><p>"You <em>really</em> need to work on your people skills."</p><p>"And <em>you</em> should pay more attention. Did you see the way she looked at me?" Cinnamon asked in a huff. "Everywhere I go, people keep their distance as though I'm about to start randomly stabbing pedestrians with these things. It gets old."</p><p>Kali leaned back once again, and folded her arms across her chest. "Maybe it has less to do with your spines, and more to do with your attitude. You entered like a hurricane."</p><p>"And I'll exit like one, too," Cinnamon threatened as she leaned back and folded her hands in her lap. "But none of that matters. <em>She</em> doesn't matter. You wanted to talk business, so let's talk."</p><p>One of Kali's ears flicked in annoyance as she leaned forward slightly to take her straw between her lips. She took a long pull of water, before resting back against the cushioned headrest.</p><p>"You know… that's kinda my point, Cinnamon. How exactly are you planning to broker peace between human and faunus when every human you meet <em>doesn't matter?</em>"</p><p>Cinnamon flashed her teeth at the question, and leaned forward toward Kali as she hissed. "<em>They</em> will matter to me once <em>we</em> start mattering to them. You have no idea what I've been through, or how many interactions I've had with humans that ended in violence initiated by <em>them</em>."</p><p>"Then tell me," Kali replied simply as the waitress approached once again. The girl's hand shook as she set down Cinnamon's glass and filled it, before offering the woman a straw. Cinnamon slowly took it with a heavy sigh, and dropped her glare for all of a second.</p><p>"<em>…thanks</em>," Cinnamon hissed.</p><p>"Sure," the woman offered with a nervous smile. "Will you be having anything else?"</p><p>"…I'll think about it," Cinnamon said as she looked back to Kali, her glare back in full effect. The waitress nodded again, and made a hasty retreat as Cinnamon looked off to the side. "I'm not telling you <em>anything</em>. We're not friends, Kali, and we're barely allies. My personal business and dealings with humans in the past are exactly that- <em>personal</em>. I've seen their true nature, and it's not something I'd expect you to understand."</p><p>Kali shifted awkwardly in her seat and took another sip. "Did they do something to your family, or…?"</p><p>Cinnamon's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as she removed the paper from her straw, and quite nearly threw the plastic tube down into her drink. "<em>No</em>, and if all you're going to do tonight is attempt to psychoanalyze me, I'm leaving. You're not getting a sob story out of me, regardless of your intentions. I know who I am, what I've done, and what I'm <em>going</em> to do. Whether or not you can say the same is going to determine which of us is successful."</p><p>Kali breathed a heavy sigh, and shook her head. "Fine. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for whatever happened to you."</p><p>"Good for you. I hope that helps you sleep tonight," Cinnamon replied as she took a quick drink. "What <em>exactly</em> are you planning to do with this Black Claw nonsense?"</p><p>"Straight to the punch, then?" Kali asked with a grimace. "Not what I'd hoped, to be honest. Every single day, I'm getting more heat from the local law enforcement. I have a bad feeling that if my group doesn't skip town by tomorrow, I may be behind bars. Fortunately, the counterfeit relic should be good to go by morning, and we can get out of here. I'm heading back to Menagerie to rebuild, and start taking steps to turn it into the fifth kingdom."</p><p>Cinnamon snorted, though the sound was quite different from her usual irritated grunts and sighs. The snort was chased by a light bout of laughter, before she brought a hand to her face and earned an unimpressed look from Kali.</p><p>"The <em>fifth kingdom?</em> Are you serious? It's <em>never</em> going to happen. They'll only let you get to a certain size before you're seen as a threat, and they come up with an excuse to get rid of you and yours. Asking for a gradual buildup to acceptance is asking for a war, and the longer it takes, the more they'll come to resent you for looming in the corner, cloying and begging for attention from their peripherals."</p><p>The waitress returned once again and deposited a basket of seasoned fries upon the table before Kali, who was fuming. The human girl cast a quick glance over to Cinnamon, who waved a dismissive hand, and then she left the table once again as Kali rubbed at her chin.</p><p>"Then what are <em>you</em> planning to do? Start slaughtering them until they respect you?"</p><p>"Not quite, no. I'm going to get us <em>immediate</em> and significant attention. Enough to make it known that the White Fang can't just be looked at as an annoyance or fringe group anymore. The world will respect us because I will demand it, and I see few better opportunities than rallying against Salem," Cinnamon stated plainly.</p><p>Kali's eyes widened as she lowered her tone to a whisper. "You… but then, why not join in with the others at the safe house? Why separate yourself, and just keep it among the Fang? Cinnamon, Salem is a problem that goes beyond racial pride, and trying to make a dent in her armor alone isn't something to take lightly at all, from what I understand."</p><p>"Maybe not," Cinnamon agreed. "And maybe I <em>should</em> ally with all of you… but I don't take orders. I don't <em>do</em> the whole 'follower' thing. I can't trust people, and especially not <em>humans</em>, to have control over me in any significant capacity. I have my reasons."</p><p>"Those reasons apparently didn't stop you from letting Adam lead you around," Kali pointed out as she took a few fries and began to nibble upon them.</p><p>"Is that how you saw it?" Cinnamon asked as she picked up her glass of water and looked down to the ice cubes, before taking a long drink. "I've been leading him for longer than you know. All it took was honeyed words and sex, and he became clay in my hands, just like any other man. I've been the reason and roadblock behind his every major failure, and the puppeteer waiting to cut the strings and let him crumple as soon as the moment was right. <em>This</em> is that moment."</p><p>Kali paused, and pointed an accusatory fry in Cinnamon's direction. "If that's completely true, then <em>you</em> let Sienna Khan die, and <em>you</em> allowed the fall of Beacon Academy."</p><p>"Sacrifices had to be made," Cinnamon sneered. "I couldn't manipulate <em>everything</em> without raising suspicion, and Adam is still a person in his own right. He made decisions I wasn't aware of, and I was too late to stop them, in both of those cases. I never said I was <em>perfect</em>, b-"</p><p>"And both of those cases alone should be proof enough that you can't do this alone!" Kali insisted as she slammed a hand down upon the table. "You may be good, and you may be helpful, but you're not a messiah for the faunus! Neither am I, Cinnamon! If you were willing to work together with me, we could get <em>so</em> much more done than either of us could do on our own! I'm not even asking you to follow me- I'm asking for your help, as an <em>equal</em>. Is that unreasonable?"</p><p>"It is to me," Cinnamon said with a sense of finality as she set down her empty glass. "You have <em>no</em> idea what I've done, given up, and suffered through to get this far. You don't know how far I'm willing to go, and how far you'll <em>need</em> to go to make any sort of real impact. I can say right now that when the opportunity arrives to break out onto the world stage, you won't have what it takes to make the call to take action. All of those factors mean that you're not fit for this, and I won't hear any more of it."</p><p>Cinnamon slipped out of the booth and rose to stand as Kali looked up at her.</p><p>"And what the hell does <em>that</em> mean? What exactly are you going to do that I wouldn't be 'ready' for?"</p><p>"…keep a line of communication open, if you want, but that's as far as I'm willing to go," Cinnamon retorted. "I'll send someone to Menagerie so we can keep each other aware and avoid stepping on toes, but I'm doing this <em>my</em> way. Expect warnings. Not compromise."</p><p>Kali opened her mouth to speak, and closed it again as Cinnamon walked off without sparing her so much as a wave. With one last, heavy sigh, Kali took out her scroll and powered it on, before tapping on Ilia's icon once again and letting her thumbs dance across the screen.</p><p>
  <em>It didn't go well, but it could have gone worse. Do you know anything about Cinnamon's past?</em>
</p><p>Kali watched her screen carefully as she picked up a few more fries and stuffed them into her mouth. A reply showed up as being in progress, only for the three dots to disappear. The pattern repeated two more times, before finally, a new message popped into the conversation.</p><p>
  <em>She won't open up to anyone. I can't help you.</em>
</p><p>Kali narrowed her eyes into a suspicious glare, before turning off her scroll and returning to her fries in silence.</p><hr/><p>Sun fought back the urge to focus on anything particular as he continued to breathe in and out slowly. The sensation of the weight of his arms upon his crossed legs seemed to slip away into nothingness as he kept up the steady breathing, and after a while, he could no longer feel his tail touching the blades of grass behind him. The endless fields of red and black provided by his eyelids seemed to swirl and dance within his vision, and for an unmeasurable amount of time, he felt at peace.</p><p>"Sun? Hey, Sun!"</p><p>Sun squinted his eyes momentarily, before allowing them to flutter open. Disoriented, he blinked several times before he realized that the sensation of a hand on his shoulder was coming from the right, and he moved his eyes to follow it. Yang stood next to him with a wry smirk, and offered a small nod.</p><p>"That was much better. It's been two hours."</p><p>Quite suddenly, all feelings of peace and contentment left Sun's body in a wave of panic.</p><p>"Two hours!? But… we didn't…"</p><p>"What can I say? You needed it bad," Yang replied before offering him a metal hand. Sun accepted it, and pulled himself up. "What were you thinking about?"</p><p>"I don't… nothing, I guess?" Sun admitted with a sheepish grin. Yang punched him lightly in the arm in response, and gave him an encouraging smile.</p><p>"<em>Perfect</em>. Now, you're starting to get it. How are you feeling?"</p><p>Sun shrugged, and found that his tail had started to swish gently behind him. "I dunno. It's… weird. 'Light', I guess, is the only way I can really describe it?"</p><p>"I'd call that progress. Same time tomorrow night?" Yang asked as she stretched out.</p><p>"Absolutely. I really owe you one, Yang," Sun offered with a small wave as he made his way back to the house.</p><p>"Don't mention it," she replied as she began to head off into town.</p><p>Sun breathed in deeply as he walked into the hall and made a beeline for the bedroom. He grabbed the door handle gently and walked inside, only to find Blake waiting for him in her black nightie upon the bed.</p><p>"Hey," he greeted with a genuine smile as he hung around near the door, simply taking in Blake in all of her beauty.</p><p>"Hey, yourself. How'd it go?" Blake asked, her tone a deep and curious one.</p><p>"Pretty good, actually," Sun said as he took a step toward the bed. "I eve-"</p><p>"Stop," Blake commanded as she sat up slightly. "Lock the door."</p><p>The tip of Sun's tail twitched in anticipation as he turned and locked the door behind himself. "Um… sure. Everything okay?"</p><p>"More than okay," Blake answered as Sun turned back to her and flung his shirt back over the usual chair. "I just don't want any interruptions, tonight. I'm leaving tomorrow, you know."</p><p>"…I know," Sun said with a sigh as he made his way to the bed while undoing his belt and letting his shorts drop. The tingly comfort that had flooded his chest from the meditation session dissipated immediately, to be replaced by a heavy pit in his stomach. "Trust me, I cleared my schedule entirely for kisses and cuddles. I'm all yours."</p><p>"I'll hold you to that," Blake warned as she accepted Sun into a close hug. The two kissed passionately as they worked themselves into a tangled embrace, and Blake put her leg up and over Sun's hip as she rolled him over and took position atop his chest.</p><p>"I bet you will," Sun chuckled through a light blush. "I'm going to miss you so much… but this is going to work. Ozpin and Ruby are going to pull through, and we'll be together again before you know it."</p><p>"I know. I have faith in them, and even more in you," Blake reassured as she began to trail kisses down Sun's neck. "I've made peace with it… and I know we're going to make it. All of us, and <em>us</em>."</p><p>Sun considered the words, and let his hands linger around Blake's hips. "I love you, Blake."</p><p>"And I love you," Blake replied automatically as she sealed the words with another kiss. Sun melted into the sensation of her lips, before his eyes shot open at a familiar freezing sensation in a very unfamiliar place.</p><p>"B-blake!?" he questioned as he looked down, only to find his suspicions confirmed. Blake's right hand was beneath the waistband of his boxers, and out of sight. She slowly raised the other to reveal a small square green wrapper, and waved it slowly back and forth. Sun's heart began to pound as he put the actions together in his mind, and Blake gave him a sultry smile.</p><p>"…given that we're about to spend a lot of time apart… how about we make tonight one to remember?"</p><p>Sun's breathing quickened and he squirmed slightly, before giving a hesitant nod. "Just… help me out, a little bit? I'm… I don't know…"</p><p>"I've got you," Blake said in a comforting tone. "I'll guide you the entire way."</p><p>Sun closed his eyes as Blake got to work on preparing him, and shivered in anticipation as he felt her bite his bottom lip.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>And there you have it- the moment a lot of people have been waiting for. That's as far as details will go to keep this at a T rating, but I'm sure you can fill in the blanks.</p><p>Next update on</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. One Last Gathering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun stretched awake with a soft moan and rapidly blinked several times. He slid backward to prop himself up against the pillows, and shook out his right foot to disentangle the sheets spiraled up and around his leg. A massive yawn escaped him, and he squinted across the room at the wall clock, to find that it read <em>11:06</em>.</p><p>"…<em>shit</em>," Sun cursed to himself. A hiss escaped him as he twisted slightly and a shooting pain gripped his chest. He looked down to see several light scars from nails upon his pecs, and began to blush profusely as the memory of the previous night came flooding back to him.</p><p>"…double shit."</p><p>Sun smiled despite himself and slipped out of bed, only to find his discarded boxers tangled around his toes upon the floor. He kicked them aside toward his fallen cargo shorts and made his way to the bathroom to look in the mirror, where he found a bright red spot upon the right side of his neck, along with more marks from where Blake's nails had dug into his shoulders.</p><p>"…and there's the triple. I am <em>never</em> gonna hear the end of this…"</p><p>Sun's grin remained firmly in place despite the reality of the situation as he peeled off the bandage on his side, to reveal a raised scar. He grimaced and stepped into the shower, before he got to work cleansing himself of small trails of dried blood and the remnants of other fluids. Upon finishing, he went through his usual morning routine before heading back out into the main room and putting his clothes back on. Almost automatically, he took out his scroll and tapped the screen to wake the device, only for his heart to skip a beat.</p><p>A large banner greeted him with a simple, but effective message.</p><p>
  <em>TRANSFER COMPLETE- S. AYANA</em>
</p><p>Sun frantically swiped through the various applications on his phone before pulling up his bank account, only to find that the full amount he had transferred to Sage had been returned.</p><p>"That son of a bitch," Sun mused. He flipped back to his contacts and scrolled down to Sage, only to find that there was no signal at all. His heart sank as he looked back up at the clock, and realization washed over him.</p><p>"Oh, no… come on, don't tell me they left already…"</p><p>Sun pushed his way through the bedroom door and paused, before hastily beginning to button up his dress shirt with a hot blush. He popped his collar to hide the hickey, and made hasty strides down the hall and toward the front door. Several fewer pairs of shoes were present in the foyer, and Sun's heartrate quickened as he pulled his scroll out once again.</p><p>Ruby, Ren, Nora, and Sage's signals were all nonexistent, while everyone else's remained close by. Sun's tail drooped slightly as he accepted defeat with a weary sigh, and put a hand to his forehead. He mumbled to himself as he headed for the living room, only to be jolted awake by an abrasive voice.</p><p>"Loverboy awakens. Blake told us to let you sleep, on account of how badly you've been grinding yourself down," Qrow said while swirling a glass of amber liquid from his place upon the couch. He brought the glass to his lips and let out an almost pained noise, before tilting it toward Sun. "The team going after Raven already left. Kali, Blake, Neptune, and I are heading out sometime in the next hour or so, once they get back. We would've woken you if it got to that point, but you saved us the trouble. Probably a good idea to say your goodbyes, kid."</p><p>"Yeah, I will," Sun said as he crossed his arms over his chest. The sensation of fabric over his abs felt so very <em>wrong</em>, but he decided to suffer through it to protect what dignity he had left. "Thanks for letting me sleep. I needed it, but… the others aren't mad, are they?"</p><p>Qrow shook his head before draining his glass entirely and keeping a hand atop the lip as he rested it against the armrest. "Nah. Sage in particular took Blake's side, and the others didn't make an issue of it. Come and sit, for a minute?"</p><p>"Uh… sure?" Sun said curiously as he walked over and sat down across from Qrow. The older man nodded his head toward the sliding glass door that led to the lawn, before transferring his glass to the coffee table and leaning forward to rest his forearms atop his thighs.</p><p>"Listen- most of the others are in the back yard having a cookout, and Kali's off doing a last minute supply run with Blake. I want to talk to you a little bit, man to man, before you go and join them. Think you can handle that?"</p><p>Sun raised a brow as he leaned back into the cushions of the loveseat, his arms still crossed. "I'll try, sure."</p><p>"First of all, I'm sorry if I came off as a little rough around the edges. It's nothing personal, but we're all under a lot of pressure, and things haven't exactly been going my way, lately. I'm sure you can relate," Qrow said with an outward hand gesture.</p><p>Sun shook his head, and looked away toward the glass doors. "You have no idea. I don't blame you for how you were, the other night. A lot of people with a lot of different needs are caught up in this, and things got kinda heated. Someone had to take charge. First it was you, and then it was me."</p><p>"And that's exactly what I want to talk to you about," Qrow replied. "Moving forward, <em>you</em> are the leader of the team with the most dangerous job out of the three. Not only are you volunteering to break into the most heavily fortified and paranoid city on Remnant, but if and when Salem finds out what you're up to, she's not going to hold back. I hope you understand what you're in for."</p><p>"Campfire stories and singalongs aren't what I'm betting on. We'll be ready. I promise," Sun said with a firm nod. "Yang's an incredible fighter, Weiss and Ilia give us unique tactical advantages and open a lot of doors, and Jaune can heal us if an encounter goes wrong… or amp any of us to swing fights if we run into something we couldn't otherwise handle."</p><p>"And what can you do?" Qrow asked "What do you bring to the table, besides having balls big enough to speak up and challenge the professor of a huntsman's academy?"</p><p>Sun pondered the question for a while, before looking up to meet Qrow's eyes. "I'll give up anything to protect them all, and the relic itself. I'm a jack of all trades sort of fighter and specialist, and I won't hesitate to throw myself into danger to give someone else an opportunity to make a move… or to live."</p><p>"Just make sure you let other people return the favor," Qrow warned. "I'm still working on that bit, myself."</p><p>"Tell me about it," Sun mumbled. "I'm trying. Thanks, though. I've got this."</p><p>"Then I'll trust you, and leave you to it. Kali speaks very highly of you, you know," Qrow said with a smirk.</p><p>"Kali's an amazing woman. Can you… do me a favor, and check in on her, every so often? She could use a friend that isn't half her age, for once," Sun requested.</p><p>"Sure. She did tell me about her husband, and I've picked up some details on how things went in Menagerie from conversations around the house. I'll take care of it," Qrow confirmed as he stood up and grabbed his glass from the table. "Do <em>me</em> a favor, before your team gets out of here?"</p><p>"Of course," Sun offered as he stood after Qrow.</p><p>"Wash the damned sheets, before you head off to Argus. I don't really care what you and Blake got up to, but the walls are thin in this place, and I can only imagine what it looks like in there, now."</p><p>Sun laughed quietly, and scratched at the back of his head. "Yeah, of course. Um… my bad, I guess?"</p><p>Qrow waved a hand and turned to walk toward the kitchen. "As long as you had a good time, and clean up after yourself. Good luck out there."</p><p>Thoughts of just <em>how</em> thin the walls were nagged at Sun's brain as he approached the glass door, and noticed a pile of duffel bags arranged against the wall beside it. His mouth tugged into a frown as he tore his eyes away from the ominous luggage, and stepped out into the back yard. Ilia was the first to notice him from her place at a picnic table across from Neptune, and she offered him an enthusiastic wave.</p><p>"<em>Hey!</em> Come on over! Yang's cooking, because we took the spatula away from Neptune!"</p><p>Neptune swiveled in his seat and spoke through a mouth full of food. He held a hand to his chest dramatically while the other kept a firm grip on his paper plate.</p><p>"<em>You people</em> just don't appreciate fine cuisine!"</p><p>"We don't appreciate our burgers looking like they were cooked in <em>hellfire</em>," Weiss replied from her place next to Ilia.</p><p>"Usually I wouldn't criticize, but… they <em>were</em> pretty unforgivably burned," Jaune added from his place beside Neptune. The blue haired boy scooted slightly away from Jaune and gave him a death glare.</p><p>"<em>Traitor</em>. Us dudes need to stick together!"</p><p>Sun rolled his eyes and occupied the spot between the two other boys, as Yang looked over her shoulder from her position in front of the grill.</p><p>"What'll it be, Sun? Burgers? Dogs? Neptune? I could probably fit him on the grill if I <em>really</em> worked at folding him efficiently."</p><p>"I'm all for that," Weiss chimed in as she gave Sun a smirk.</p><p>"Burger's good," Sun replied as he folded his hands in his lap. His eyes were slowly drawn to Ilia's as she looked him over, and he suddenly felt a slow and inevitable threat approaching.</p><p>"…since when do you button your shirt?"</p><p>Neptune looked over at Sun and raised a brow as he noticed the purple material covering Sun's usually exposed abs.</p><p>"Yeah, that <em>does</em> look weird, but it also looks good."</p><p>"And it has the added benefit of not making Neptune and I look bad, by comparison," Jaune offered somewhat jokingly.</p><p>"Guys, it's no big deal," Sun insisted as his cheeks grew hot. "I just felt like changing it up a bi-"</p><p>"Pull his collar down," Ilia stated plainly as she nodded to Neptune. Neptune hiked a brow and dropped his hot dog to immediately make an attempt as Sun raised his hands and did his best to fight off his friend.</p><p>"<em>Dude</em>, come on!"</p><p>"You're hiding something!" Neptune accused as he continued to flail and approach Sun's collar from various angles. Sun managed to deflect each set of pinching fingers that Neptune threw out, as the entire picnic table rocked slightly in place.</p><p>"Boys, <em>honestly!</em>" Weiss complained as she shook her head. "Would you both stop acting so childish a-… what is <em>that?</em>"</p><p>Neptune finally managed to tug Sun's collar down and exposed the reddened circle of flesh for all to see, as Sun's face quickly darkened to match its shade.</p><p>"…oh my <em>gods</em>," Ilia squealed with a devilish grin. "<em>Someone</em> had fun last night!"</p><p>Jaune looked away immediately as Yang turned around in the middle of cooking and rolled her eyes skyward at the sight.</p><p>"Weiss is right. You people need to <em>grow up</em>. Couples fuck. It's what they do."</p><p>"<em>Yang!</em>" Weiss said in breathless disbelief. "My poor ears!"</p><p>"Your ears are gonna get a lot worse than that, traveling with the four of us," Yang warned. "And to answer your question, that's a hickey. It's a sex thing, when you suck on someone's skin to leave a mark. It's usually ab-"</p><p>"Okay, that's enough of that!" Sun interrupted loudly as Weiss covered her ears, her cheeks and ears matching Sun's in their shade of red. "Can we all please just get over it and move on? I wouldn't pry into your relationships, so you can all go ahead and back off of mine any time, now."</p><p>Jaune cringed slightly as he observed the red spot with a mixture of both disgust and awe. "Yeah, probably because we're all single. You're lucky."</p><p>Ilia let out a loud snort as she continued to laugh into her hands, and Neptune wore a wide, irritating grin as he poked Sun in the side with a finger.</p><p>"I'll leave you alone… until <em>we're</em> alone. Then, I want details!"</p><p>"Stop that!" Sun whined as he squirmed in his seat. "I've got a scar there, and it's still fresh! I just took the bandage off like ten minutes ago!"</p><p>"Alright, alright, that's enough fun at his expense," Yang ordered as she sat down next to Sun. She passed him a plate with a burger upon it, while keeping another in front of herself. "We've gotta focus."</p><p>Yang made a quick motion of sticking her fingers in her ears, and then popping them out while looking at Weiss. The smaller girl finally uncovered her ears and looked around the table, before returning to her burger.</p><p>"…please tell me it's safe"</p><p>"You're good," Ilia reassured as she patted Weiss on the shoulder. "We'll save the <em>real</em> interrogation for when you're not around."</p><p>Sun rolled his eyes, and jabbed Neptune in the side with his free hand. "So, you're leaving soon?"</p><p>Neptune squirmed at the contact, and nearly choked on his food. He gagged dramatically before sipping from his paper cup, while Ilia continued to laugh at the scene.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, pretty soon. I'm gonna miss you."</p><p>Sun's tail flicked as he offered Neptune a sad smirk. "I'll miss you, too, even if you're a pain in the ass."</p><p>"Now, kiss," Ilia commanded as she finally got control of herself and brought her hands together over the table.</p><p>Neptune moved for Sun's lips without hesitation, only to be blocked by a fuzzy yellow tail that shot up from beneath the bench. Sun rolled his eyes as he used his extra appendage to push Neptune's head back, and focused his attention on his burger instead.</p><p>"Nothing personal, but I'm both taken, and not into dudes."</p><p>"<em>Boring</em>," Ilia complained.</p><p>"…you're really… <em>spirited</em>," Jaune commented from his place at the end of the bench. All eyes snapped to him as Ilia gave him a confused look. "I just mean… I haven't really seen you awake, much. I wasn't expecting you to be so… like you are."</p><p>"Is that a bad thing?" Ilia questioned with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"No! No, not at all!" Jaune insisted with a raised hand. "It's actually kinda nice. I was a little worried that our team might end up being pretty gloomy, since we're all… things are hard, right now. It's nice to have someone around who doesn't mind messing around a little. Not that anyone here is boring, or…" Jaune trailed off, beginning to look a little guilty.</p><p>"…it's okay, Jaune," Weiss said in a comforting tone. "You're right. Yang and I haven't exactly been the life of the party lately, and Sun…"</p><p>"…yeah," Sun agreed, before Weiss could find the words. "I haven't been myself at all, lately… but I'll try to bring some energy back into the mix, too."</p><p>Yang set her food down, and laced her fingers beneath her chin as she propped her elbows upon the table. "About that. We've got three days before we head out. I've been thinking that it'd be nice if we… each just kinda did our own thing, for the next two days, and then spent the last one together, before we head to the train station. Take some time to wind down, and then start bonding. We don't all <em>really</em> know each other, here."</p><p>Weiss nodded along with Yang's suggestion, while Ilia remained silent. Jaune gave Sun an expectant look, and the faunus pointed to the center of his chest as he raised a brow.</p><p>"Well, what do you say?" Jaune asked. "You're our leader, now."</p><p>"You want me to just start making decisions for the good of the group?" Sun replied. "I mean, I can, but I figured this would be more of a democracy."</p><p>Weiss shook her head, her ponytail bouncing lightly with the gesture. "Someone has to be in charge, and all of this was your idea. If we had a problem with you taking control, we would've said something by now. So… what do you think?"</p><p>Sun nodded slowly, and cleared his throat. "Then that's what we'll do. Two days to ourselves, one together, and then we set out."</p><p>"See?" Neptune stated with an inflated sense of pride. "I told you all that Sun's the best. He'll take good care of you guys."</p><p>"Neptune…" Sun began as his shoulders drooped slightly.</p><p>"Nope. Don't wanna hear it. You actually care about everyone around you, and that's a rare trait, fit for a leader. You'll do great, and when we link up again, I'll be right back at your side as number two. For now, that honor can fall to Ilia."</p><p>Ilia rolled her eyes and stood from the table. "Oh, don't worry, Neptune. You'll <em>always</em> be number two."</p><p>Yang smirked slightly, as Weiss and Jaune offered Ilia blank stares.</p><p>"…I don't get it," they said in unison.</p><p>Sun raised a hand to massage his temples as he checked his scroll, and tapped out a text to Blake.</p><p><em>I'm finally awake</em>.<em> You back soon?</em></p><p>The reply came immediately, and Sun's stomach fluttered in a combination of warmth and worry.</p><p>
  <em>Home in five.</em>
</p><p>Neptune stood to follow Ilia, and collected the used plates before making his way to the garbage can placed at the side of the house. "Well… I guess it's about that time…"</p><p>The others rose from the table in a disorganized fashion, and Sun was the last to stand.</p><p>"Looks that way. And… I feel awful, to be completely honest."</p><p>"So do I," Ilia agreed. "It… really won't be the same without you around."</p><p>Neptune turned back around from the garbage can with an oddly pensive look on his face as Ilia approached. He heaved a sigh and wrapped her into a tight hug, which Ilia returned using her unbroken arm.</p><p>"…we'll see each other again, and when we do, I want <em>double</em> the sass from you to make up for lost time," Neptune mused. Ilia pulled back a bit and looked up at him with slightly moist eyes.</p><p>"…you'll get it, asshole. Be cool. Be <em>safe</em>," she insisted before leaning up and planting a kiss on Neptune's cheek.</p><p>"You too, babe," Neptune replied. Ilia stepped to the side as Sun made his way forward, one hand in his pocket and the other at his side as he took a long, deep breath.</p><p>"…what she said, basically," Sun attempted as he offered a hand. Neptune clasped it with his own and yanked Sun forward immediately into an even tighter hug, before patting him heavily on the back.</p><p>Neptune leaned forward to Sun's ear, and paused for a moment before whispering.</p><p>"…you got this. Stay strong, man."</p><p>Sun's lip twitched as he looked down at the grass, not quite as confident.</p><p>"…yeah," he replied as he broke the hug. "Take care of Blake, for me."</p><p>"You kidding me? I'll be taking care of <em>him</em>," Blake replied from her place leaning within the doorframe. Sun's heart leapt at the sight, and he stepped back from Neptune while she approached. He opened his mouth to speak, only for Blake to sneak in and capture it with her own before pulling him into an intense embrace. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity to Sun, and he kept his grip on Blake's hips tight as she finally pulled back.</p><p>"…<em>wow</em>," Jaune commented from his place amongst Weiss and Yang, who had all decided to give the others some space by remaining near the picnic table. He pulled lightly at the collar of his hoodie as he cleared his throat. Weiss nodded, her ears, cheeks, and throat all a furious red.</p><p>"…wow indeed. You two… you're intense, I suppose."</p><p>"Sorry," Sun said as he rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"Don't apologize. It's nice to see, when everything else around us is so bad," Yang admitted with a knowing smirk. "Looks to me like you two really are in deep."</p><p>"…please don't embarrass me," Blake requested as she gave Yang a pleading look. Yang merely waved a hand, before approaching and offering the other to Blake.</p><p>"Now isn't the time. Next time we meet, though… no promises."</p><p>Blake accepted it, and then melted into a hug from Weiss as the shorter girl approached. "Thank you. Both of you…"</p><p>"…one more coming," Ilia said as she made her way over to Blake. "I'm trusting you to do what I couldn't."</p><p>"What you couldn't?" Blake asked as Ilia went for yet another hug.</p><p>"…help our people. Make strides with the <em>right</em> cause," Ilia replied before stepping back. "If anyone can do it, it's you and Kali."</p><p>"And if anyone can keep my man happy along your journey, it's you. Take good care of Sun for me. He's a handful," Blake joked before exchanging a knowing smile with her boyfriend.</p><p>"You bet. I'm guessing Qrow and Kali are loading up?" Ilia asked.</p><p>Blake nodded, and shook out her hands. "Yes. We're taking a car to the airfields, and then using a cargo plane to get back to Menagerie. Apparently Ruby's team didn't take one, but they said they're heading for Patch."</p><p>"Patch," Yang repeated. "Smart. Mom probably used a portal to get out of Haven unseen, and her only option would be Dad. It's a good place to start looking… though refusing a plane is odd."</p><p>"Probably to avoid drawing attention?" Weiss offered. "They <em>are</em> carrying a 'relic', after all. They likely don't want to be noticed until they have Raven on our side."</p><p>"Regardless… this is goodbye for a while," Blake reminded. She offered Sun one final kiss, before giving the others a small wave. Neptune joined her side, and the pair headed for the glass doors together.</p><p>Sun drew his hand over his eyes and sniffled a bit, as he took one final look at the pair. "Yeah. Not too long, though… we've got this. All of us."</p><p>The assembled teens nodded in agreement, before Neptune raised a finger.</p><p>"Oh! I almost forgot!" he said enthusiastically, before beginning to rub his hands together. "Alright… almost got it…"</p><p>Jaune let out an anxious sigh. "Almost got what?"</p><p>Neptune clapped, and pointed before sweeping his finger to point at each member of the squad heading for Atlas.</p><p>"Team Waxy! W-W-A-X-I! It dips into last names, but it's as good as you're gonna get!"</p><p>Sun stared blankly at Neptune for a moment, before he opened his mouth, and closed it again. Finally, he blew out a breath and shook his head. "I <em>hate</em> you, and I'm glad you're leaving."</p><p>"…Team WWAXI it is," Ilia said with an impish grin.</p><p>Blake merely smirked, and then blew Sun a kiss. "Love you."</p><p>"You, too," Sun replied as he held his forehead. "See you around."</p><p>Blake and Neptune disappeared into the house to head for the front door, while Yang laughed lightly and pulled out her scroll, only to begin texting.</p><p>Weiss raised a brow, and then mimicked Sun's gesture as she brought a hand up to her forehead.</p><p>"Do I even <em>want</em> to know?"</p><p>Yang shot Weiss a wide grin, before snapping her scroll closed. "…I just christened them Team Bacon. B-K-Q-N."</p><p>Weiss threw her hands up as she made her way back inside the house with a dramatic huff. "We're all going to die."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>This was <em>supposed </em>to be a short chapter, and then the antics spiraled out of control.</p><p>Next update on</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Unburying the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun stared up at the ceiling from his position beneath the blankets and comforter, listening intently to the sound of the rain outside of the safe house. After spending the entire day wandering the streets of Mistral alone and taking in the sights, he'd done another meditation with Yang and turned in early, with the intent to focus on healing both his body and mind. A peal of thunder in the distance interrupted his thoughts, and he furrowed his brows.</p><p>A second, much louder crack of thunder echoed out within the room as the rainfall just outside intensified. Sun let out a sigh and sat up in bed, the sheets slipping from his chest into a messy pile within his lap as he stared at the clock. The face read <em>10:43</em>, and Sun grimaced at the thought of how long he'd been silently laying alone, unable to sleep.</p><p>Suddenly, a frantic series of knocks rang out on the door of the bedroom. Sun hesitated before slipping out of bed, clad only in his boxers, and walking up to the door. He mentally reviewed who was still in the house before looking over to his cargo shorts slung over the back of a chair on the other side of the room, and let out a halfhearted shrug. Upon deciding that even Weiss would likely have no problem with seeing him mostly undressed, he pulled the door open and raised a brow at what awaited him.</p><p>Ilia stood alone in the darkened hallway, with a heavy comforter wrapped around her body and over her head like a giant hood. She held the material tightly around herself in wide-eyed terror, and looked up to Sun while nearly hyperventilating.</p><p>"I'm staying with you."</p><p>Sun didn't get a chance to reply as Ilia rushed into the bedroom and nearly bowled him over as the comforter trailed behind her like a bridal train. He slowly shut the door and turned in confusion, before another crack of thunder sounded near the house. Ilia visibly cringed and tensed her shoulders, as Sun leaned back against the door.</p><p>"…oh, right. Now, I get it."</p><p>Ilia's panicked expression momentarily turned into a dangerous glare, and she narrowed her eyes. "I <em>told </em>you I don't do thunder."</p><p>Sun merely smirked, and offered a small chuckle. "Yeah, I guess you did. That seems like ages ago."</p><p>Ilia paused, and then shuffled forward along the floor to crash into Sun's embrace. He gave her a tight squeeze, and nodded toward the bed.</p><p>"C'mon. I can't sleep anyway."</p><p>"I mean, it's <em>loud</em>, even if it doesn't freak you out," Ilia replied as she waddled toward the bed and flopped over onto the mattress. Sun fell onto his back beside her, and swished his tail against the floor as he kept his feet on the ground.</p><p>"It's not even that, honestly. I guess I'm just nervous about the upcoming mission. All we've got is tomorrow, and then we head out," Sun confessed.</p><p>"I know," Ilia mumbled from within her blanket cocoon. She twisted herself around to face Sun, and grimaced. "We'll be fine, as long as the storm stops by then. Otherwise, you may have to strap me down in the train."</p><p>"If you keep running around and trying to bowl me over, I just might. What can I do to help?" Sun asked.</p><p>"Just… talk to me. Keep me distracted," Ilia instructed as she wriggled her way up the bed and leaned her head against a pillow. Sun watched curiously, before sitting up and shuffling along the bed to lie down next to her.</p><p>"That, I can do. Why do you get so worked up by storms?" Sun tried.</p><p>"…don't know. I've just… always been scared, since I was little," Ilia said. "It's not like there's any trauma, or whatever. They're just the worst."</p><p>"Huh. I guess we all have things like that," Sun admitted as another, fainter thunderclap echoed out. Ilia visibly winced.</p><p>"Yeah? What's yours?"</p><p>Sun pondered the question, before pulling back the covers and slipping beneath them to stall for time. "Uh… I've got a few weird things that freak me out a little."</p><p>"Like what?" Ilia pressed as she scooted over into Sun's side, and turned to face the ceiling.</p><p>"Promise not to laugh? And… is your arm okay in there? That doesn't look comfortable," Sun pointed out.</p><p>"It's <em>fine</em>," Ilia griped. "And I promise. Or at least, I'll try not to. Probably."</p><p>Sun gave Ilia an unimpressed stare, before sighing gently. "…scissors. I hate the sound of scissors. The sheering, metal-on-metal sound that they make just… it's like I can feel it in my spine."</p><p>Ilia paused for a moment, and scrunched up her face. "Weird. But… not that weird, I guess? What about like, swords scraping against each other?"</p><p>"Nope. Just scissors," Sun replied. He made a show of yawning loudly, praying that the motion was convincing. "Let's talk about something else."</p><p>"…like what?" Ilia asked as she echoed his yawn.</p><p>"I dunno," Sun replied. "Just, anything, to keep your mind off the storm until we both fall asleep, I guess. Question for a question?"</p><p>"Sure," Ilia agreed. "Got one in mind?"</p><p>The rain outside seemed to lighten up a bit as Sun mulled it over, and finally gave Ilia a smirk. "How'd you choose your weapon?"</p><p>Ilia blinked in surprise. "Wow, that's… that's actually a really good one. I was expecting 'favorite food', or something stupid."</p><p>"Yeah, I make it a goal in life <em>not</em> to be Neptune," Sun retorted.</p><p>"Fair enough. I actually used to do a lot of fishing with my dad, back when he was… you know, alive. I always thought that pulling back the pole and snapping it was kinda fun, and he would yell at me for it, but… it just seemed like it had a lot of impact when it would snap back. It was that, and the fact that I used to do ribbon dancing back at school, so I wanted to incorporate something flowy," Ilia finished.</p><p>"…<em>ribbon dancing?</em>" Sun asked incredulously. "I figured you for the type that would rather die than dance in public. That seems way too feminine for you."</p><p>"I am <em>so</em> feminine!" Ilia protested. Sun gave her a deadpan look, and she huffed from within her blankets. "Wait until you see me in a dress."</p><p>"All I've seen you in is your zipped-up onesie of <em>doom</em>," Sun joked as he reached a finger out to boop her nose. Ilia snarled in response.</p><p>"Hey! That onesie is functional and comfortable! Besides, I <em>just</em> bought new clothes today… and at least I can be consistently counted on to <em>wear</em> clothes!"</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Sun asked. "What did you get?"</p><p>"You'll just have to wait and see, asshat. Anyway, <em>my</em> turn," Ilia informed. "What's up with you and not wearing shirts like a normal person?"</p><p>Sun sighed, and shook his head. "If you <em>really</em> wanna know, it became a habit after I started working out at the orphanage. I thought that maybe showing off my muscles would make me more likely to get adopted… but it obviously didn't. It just kinda stuck, after that. It's stupid, I know, but it's not all about a 'nice breeze' or whatever. It's just my thing, now. Maybe like a reminder of where I came from."</p><p>"…oh," was all Ilia could think to say as her face fell a bit. The two became silent for a few minutes, before Sun cleared his throat, and spoke up.</p><p>"…uh, favorite food?"</p><p>"…cherries. If the mystical Gay Fairy descended from on high and used her magic powers to force you to sleep with a dude, who would it be?"</p><p>Sun merely stared at Ilia for a moment as his mind tried to catch up to her mouth. "I have… <em>so</em> many questions about where that came from, how that would work, why you want to know, and several other things."</p><p>"Too bad it was my turn," Ilia said confidently. "Besides, it's a total softball- it'd be Neptune, wouldn't it?"</p><p><em>"No!"</em> Sun replied immediately. "Absolutely not! I like the guy, but if it was like <em>that</em>… no way. He wouldn't take it seriously, or he'd be super <em>into</em> it, knowing him, and…"</p><p>"Wait, you would <em>want</em> them to take it seriously?" Ilia asked through a peal of laughter.</p><p>"Oh, shut <em>up!</em>" Sun said, annoyed. "I guess… I guess Ren, honestly. He wouldn't make it weird, his semblance could mask anything embarrassing, and there's <em>no</em> way he'd talk about it after. Happy, now?"</p><p>Ilia grinned deviously. "<em>Very</em>. The thought of you and Ren cuddling up is <em>adorable."</em></p><p>Sun blew out a breath, and rolled onto his back to resume staring up at the ceiling as he yawned once again. "You're speeding up in the race for 'the worst', and rapidly approaching Neptune. Alright, my turn. What if the mystical <em>Straight Fairy</em> flourished their wand at you, and you had to pick out a guy?"</p><p>Ilia was silent for just long enough to cause Sun to become concerned. He rolled back onto his side to look her over, only to find her normally brown face a bright, burning red.</p><p>"…Ilia?"</p><p>"Well, game's over. That sure was fun, wasn't it?" she insisted as she rolled away from him, only to almost fall off the bed and roll right back.</p><p>"Seriously? You put me through that, and now you're going to just dodge the qu-"</p><p>"<em>You</em>, Sun! It's you! Are you happy, now?" Ilia asked with a flustered huff. "What the hell else did you think I would say? You should've known better than to ask!"</p><p>Sun's eyes widened as he connected the dots, only for his brain to shut down immediately afterward.</p><p>"I… wh-… <em>me?</em>"</p><p>"Yes, <em>you</em>, you dumbass. You're the <em>only</em> guy I would trust enough, if those were the circumstances. I'm not saying I <em>want</em> to, I'm just saying that if w-"</p><p>"Yeah," Sun interrupted as his cheeks tinted pink. "Yeah, no, I get it. I guess I just… wasn't thinking. Um, thanks? I guess?"</p><p>"<em>Anyway</em>, I think the storm stopped," Ilia replied as she leaned to sit up and began wriggling out of her blankets. After what ended up being a long struggle and getting a bit of assistance from Sun, she sat in a pool of fabric wearing a nightie that struck Sun as familiar, for some reason. "I'm gonna head back to my room."</p><p>"Of course," Sun said as he tried to keep his eyes off of her. "If it starts up again, you're always welcome. I'll probably still be awake, especially after <em>that</em>."</p><p>"…let's literally never bring it up again. Or play that game again," Ilia offered.</p><p>"Yep. Agreed," Sun replied with a firm nod.</p><p>Ilia gave him a small wave before slipping off the bed, and heading for the door with her comforter balled in her hands and dragging slightly behind her. "Still, that was… nice. Thanks, Sun."</p><p>"Anytime, little sis. See you in the morning."</p><p>Ilia nodded, and disappeared into the hallway as Sun fell backward into his pillow. Once again, he returned to staring up at the ceiling, and spent several hours awake before finally drifting off.</p><hr/><p>"So," Ilia began as she continued pushing aside shirts hung upon the spinning rack. "How's your side?"</p><p>Weiss paused her own investigation of the circular clothing rack to raise a brow at Ilia through a gap between shirts. "It… still aches, every now and then, and there's going to be a scar, but I suppose it's fine. How is your arm feeling?"</p><p>"It's been better, but I can feel it healing. It's weird. Jaune is amazing, though," Ilia offered.</p><p>"He is," Weiss agreed as she went back to flicking through shirts. "He… had a crush on me, you know."</p><p>It was Ilia's turn to raise a brow as she rejoined Weiss on the other side of the rack, with a few shirts tucked under her good arm. "<em>Had?</em>"</p><p>Weiss gave Ilia a sidelong look and displeased expression as she paused her efforts to sort clothing once again. Ilia looked away, and cleared her throat.</p><p>"…sorry. We don't have to go there, if it's… awkward."</p><p>"No, not awkward," Weiss replied before selecting a seemingly random black shirt plastered with a flaming skull upon the front. "At least, not in the way you might think. Is this 'out there' enough for me to work as part of a disguise, in a pinch?"</p><p>Ilia scrutinized the shirt with a critical eye, and nodded. "I mean, it's something I would wear unironically, so, yes."</p><p>"Fair enough," Weiss said as she led Ilia toward the counter. "As far as Jaune… to make a very, <em>very</em> long story short, he made several passes at me at Beacon, for more or less the entirety of our time there. I didn't reciprocate, partially because I just wasn't interested, and partially because… well, his teammate, Pyrrha, was head over heels for him, and he just couldn't see it. I liked Pyrrha, and I… wrote him off entirely, so as not to step on her toes."</p><p>Ilia shifted uncomfortably as Weiss finished paying and took her bagged shirt, before placing her own purchases upon the counter and offering the attendant her card.</p><p>"…the way you said 'liked' makes me think…"</p><p>"…she… didn't make it out of Beacon," Weiss finished for her. "Jaune only realized how she felt shortly before that, and her loss devastated him. He hasn't really been the same since. I've tried to be of comfort, but sometimes, I almost feel like he resents me for leaving him… 'open', if you understand my meaning."</p><p>Ilia retrieved her bag as well and slipped her card back into her wallet, before stuffing the set into the back of her black jeans. "Like… if the two of you had been dating, he wouldn't have felt so strongly about Pyrrha, after what happened?"</p><p>Weiss' mouth twisted into a frown, before becoming a thin line as she started to walk out of the clothing store. The duo began to walk in time, and made their way back onto the main road.</p><p>"I know, it's horrible to assume something like that, but the way he looks at me sometimes… I can't help but wonder if that's what's going through his mind."</p><p>"Well… have you asked?" Ilia questioned.</p><p>"Oh, we've only been back together for a little over a week, at this point, and things have been rather busy. Besides… I wouldn't dare," Weiss confessed. "He seems too close to the edge to experiment with even a light push."</p><p>Ilia paused for a moment not far from a metal food cart with a tiny green and white umbrella speared through the center of it, warping the smoke that billowed from the grill beneath. She sniffed the air and closed her eyes as Weiss came to a stop just ahead, and turned to face her again.</p><p>"…I suppose it's been a while, since breakfast…"</p><p>"Yeah it has," Ilia agreed. "And as for Jaune… just remember, you don't <em>owe</em> anyone your affection. That's a lesson I had to learn from the other side… and I'm still struggling with it, a little."</p><p>Weiss took her scroll out of a pocket, and began to text as she followed Ilia to the cart. "From the other side? Meaning, you're the one with the crush?"</p><p>Ilia looked over the menu posted on the front of the grill, before ordering a hot sandwich and handing over some lien. "Yeah. I… have a thing for Blake, that's been there since we were just kids. I'm well aware that she's more off limits now than ever before, and I've accepted that just because I love Sun just as much. But… you know. Thoughts."</p><p>Weiss eyed up the menu, before deciding to follow suit and order just as Ilia had before her. "Yang's going to meet us here. And… 'thoughts'? About how things could have been?"</p><p>"Well, yeah, sometimes that, sometimes just horny thoughts. You know how it is," Ilia commented as she tugged at the bottom of her deep blue sleeveless tee. Weiss merely stared at her in disbelief, and kept her voice incredibly flat.</p><p>"…no. No, I don't, and I <em>really</em> don't understand how all of you are so perpetually sex-obsessed, and so <em>open</em> about it."</p><p>Ilia merely shrugged as she reached over the cart to accept the tinfoil wrapped sandwich, while Weiss did the same. "It's just in my genes."</p><p>"Yes, I suppose it is," Weiss commented as she began to explore the area in search of a bench.</p><p>Ilia nodded toward an unoccupied bench at the edge of a nearby park, and headed over to sit upon the polished wood. "…speaking of genes, before Yang gets here… is there any… bad blood, between us?"</p><p>Weiss sat down next to Ilia, and slowly began to unwrap her sandwich as she gave the other girl a curious look. "…because of you being a faunus?"</p><p>"…because of me being <em>White Fang</em>," Ilia corrected. "Sun told me about how you two talked through the whole faunus thing, and if he's accepting of you, I will be, too. But… the Fang goes a bit beyond that. I think we're both well aware."</p><p>Weiss heaved a massive sigh, and folded her hands in her lap while balancing her sandwich upon her thighs. "Ilia… I was honestly planning to ignore that entirely, because I don't know how to feel. I had family friends on the train that Adam raided, not too long ago. People I knew <em>died</em> because of his actions, and their only crime was working for my family, to try to get by. But… I also know that because of my family, countless faunus have died, or gotten sick, or…" Weiss trailed off, looking uncomfortable.</p><p>Ilia hesitated, before slowly offering an open hand. Weiss took it, but kept her eyes upon the ground.</p><p>"…my parents died in a mine collapse, while working for your family. That's what spurred me to join up, when I came of age. I blamed the entire Schnee bloodline, and so does Adam, for <em>his</em> family. The difference between us is that I'm willing to see the individuals among your family, because Sun opened my eyes. Adam sees you as a collective, and the root of all evil. Unfortunately, his tongue is silver enough that it hypnotized me for longer than I'd care to admit. Now, though… I regret <em>everything</em>."</p><p>Weiss gave Ilia's hand a light squeeze, and shook her head. "Believe me, if I could wave a wand and have any other last name, I would. I wasn't even <em>aware</em> of a lot of what's been going on within my family until very recently. It's no excuse, but… I wanted to believe that it wasn't true, and we weren't that bad. I can see now that we're <em>worse</em>."</p><p>"Well… <em>you</em> seem okay to me," Ilia reassured. "I just hope you feel the same way. Given that we're on the same side, and headed to Atlas, I wanted to get this out of the way."</p><p>"We can't," Weiss replied quickly. "This isn't something we can just brush aside, and pretend that there's no history from this point forward. I'm more than willing to work with you, and even be a friend, if you'll continue to have me, but… this doesn't end here. It <em>can't </em>end here, without being a sign of disrespect, especially not with where we're going. Here comes Yang," Weiss pointed out as she tilted her chin slightly forward.</p><p>"…well, at least we're making progress," Ilia commented as the tall blonde approached.</p><p>"'sup?" Yang asked casually as she held up her mechanical arm. She fanned the fingers out to splay five small slips of paper out to catch the sunlight. "I got our tickets. We leave at 10:00pm tonight. That way, we can sleep on the train, and we'll be in Argus by dawn."</p><p>"Smart," Weiss remarked. "Well… assuming the seats are well-cushioned."</p><p>"Suck it up, princess," Yang retorted as she sat down beside the girls. She snatched a pepper from the top of Weiss' sandwich, only for the smaller girl to smack at her hand. "How have you two been?"</p><p>"Just killing time, and getting Weiss some clothes that won't draw suspicion while we're in Lower Atlas. Mission successful, so far," Ilia replied.</p><p>"Cool. We should probably try to finish that off, and then head back home to the boys. I hope they're alright," Yang said as she ran her natural hand through her long tangle of hair.</p><p>"I'm sure they're just fine," Weiss insisted as she finally took a bite of her food. "Besides, it's nice to just hang out with the girls, for once."</p><p>"You've got that right. Sun practically leaves a gooey trail of testosterone behind him when he walks. He's like a snail with sexy abs," Yang joked.</p><p>Ilia gave Yang a curious look, while in mid-bite.</p><p>"…I don't think snails can <em>ever</em> be sexy," she replied through a mouth full of food.</p><p>"I mean, the shells' got curves. I'd screw a snail faunus," Yang mused with a smirk.</p><p>"<em>Always</em>. Every single conversation, with you two!" Weiss complained, only to earn a snort from Ilia. "What next, a discussion about how one of you is attracted to trains, and how you can't wait to just… <em>nestle</em> into your booth?"</p><p>Yang paused, before leaning around Weiss to catch Ilia's eye. "You think that's a thing? A train-o-phile?"</p><p>"…it's sex-related. Of <em>course</em> it's a thing," Ilia replied.</p><p>"Eating my sandwich, ignoring the both of you. Not thinking about trains anymore, or sex, or anything sex-train related," Weiss sang as she kept her eyes dead ahead.</p><p>Yang kept her gaze locked on Weiss, and made a slow, deliberate show of leaning in to the side of her head. With a breathy whisper, she spoke directly into her friend's ear.</p><p>"…then why are you going <em>chew chew?</em>"</p><p>Ilia burst into a fit of laughter as she coughed into her hand, while Weiss took a deep breath and tried her hardest to seem upset.</p><p>"I thought we were <em>done</em> with weapons-grade puns, Yang. That was one of the worst I've ever heard."</p><p>"Nope. Nailed it," Yang said confidently as she leaned back and laced her hands behind her head while crossing her legs.</p><p>"And <em>you!</em>" Weiss accused as she pointed the remains of her sandwich at Ilia. "Don't encourage her! Ruby was bad enough!"</p><p>"Sorry, Weiss," Ilia apologized as she shook her head and rolled her empty tinfoil into a tight ball. "I'll try not to get us off… <em>track</em>."</p><p>It was Yang's turn to snort as Weiss stood, and began to stomp back in the direction of the safe house. Yang initiated a high five, and Ilia happily accepted it as they leaned in to speak quietly amongst themselves while they began to follow Weiss at a distance.</p><p>"<em>Nice</em>. We've gotta keep this going, until she snaps. Get something with a caboose in there."</p><p>"On it," Ilia replied. "We'll push a bit, then let it rest until we get <em>on</em> the train. At that point, we double down, and Sun will jump in. I bet we can annoy her <em>and</em> Jaune, for the entire ride."</p><p>"I like the way you think," Yang replied with a smirk as she reached into a coat pocket and withdrew a pair of sunglasses. "Also, we're <em>not</em> letting the fact that she just said 'sex-train' go, are we?"</p><p>"Oh, <em>absolutely</em> not," Ilia reassured. "I'm saving that ammo for later."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Next update on</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Taking Back Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun watched carefully as he continued to pour a thin trail of orange liquid from the paper carton, and held his breath as the viscous beverage reached the top of the glass. He tilted the container back upward slightly as he leaned forward and sucked on the rim of the glass to reduce the level of the liquid, before pouring what little remained in the carton into the glass. With the container empty and his glass filled to the brim, he used his tail to toss the drained carton in the trash while picking up his drink with a steady hand. Finally, he brought the cup to his lips and drank deeply, before letting out a small noise of contentment.</p><p>"<em>Perfect</em>."</p><p>Finally satisfied with his precariously filled drink, Sun made his way out of the kitchen and back into the living room, only to pause as he looked out through the sliding glass doors. Jaune stood alone in the back yard, swinging his sword viciously as he held his shield up in a rigid stance. He threw the shield outward in a heavy bash, before going for a straight thrust with a yell audible even within the living room. Sun sipped his orange juice slowly as he watched Jaune walk backward and restart his entire routine, while taking note of the fact the other boy seemed to be mouthing some sort of mantra as he attacked and blocked invisible opponents.</p><p>Slowly, Sun approached the door and slid it back, while continuing to drain his glass. He took care to knock his spare hand against the doorframe to make a bit of noise, and the effort was just loud enough to draw Jaune's attention in mid swing. Crocea Mors whipped to the side at the end of Jaune's blow as he turned to face Sun, breathless and sweaty.</p><p>"Oh… hi…"</p><p>"Hey, man. You been out here a while? Wanna order a pizza, or something?" Sun offered.</p><p>Jaune merely stared at Sun, his chest heaving from the effort of his training exercise. The silent exchange lasted long enough for Sun to shift uncomfortably and lean against the doorframe. Jaune finally shook his head, and planted the tip of his sword into the ground before clasping both hands atop the hilt and leaning over the blade.</p><p>"Oh, no, no I'm good. Thanks, though. Uh, maybe later."</p><p>Sun raised a brow as he finished his glass, and briefly dipped back inside to set it on the coffee table. As he returned to the door and passed through it, he tilted his head and folded his arms across his chest.</p><p>"Have you eaten anything today? You look kinda pale."</p><p>Jaune's lip twitched, and he shook his head. "No. I'm not hungry. I'm good, though."</p><p>Sun let out an annoyed breath as he moved closer, and looked down to the shield strapped to Jaune's arm. The gilded metal band running across the top caught his eye, and he looked from the new addition up to Jaune's face with an uneasy frown.</p><p>"That's… her circlet, isn't it? The banding on your shield."</p><p>Jaune merely closed his eyes in response, and pushed his sword deeper into the ground. Suddenly, he stood up, and slipped the shield off his arm to rest it upon the picnic table, while facing away from Sun.</p><p>"…it felt like the right thing to do. It's my reason to keep going. For her."</p><p>"Yeah," Sun replied. He stared at Jaune's back for a moment, before he turned toward the doors and began to walk. "Sorry. I'll… leave you be."</p><p>"…I had no idea how much she meant to me, until she was gone."</p><p>Sun paused, and looked over his shoulder before turning to fully face Jaune once again. The other boy still had his back to Sun as he continued to speak, his voice growing shaky.</p><p>"I-I mean, I <em>knew</em> she was a great friend, and I cared about her, long before then. We talked a lot, and she helped me, <em>so</em> much, but I never… the pieces never came together, until it was too late. Now, looking back, it seems so obvious how badly I needed her, and how happy she was when I was around. And how when I wasn't, she just… it was different. Nora tried telling me, a-"</p><p>"<em>Hey,</em>" Sun interrupted after closing the distance. He put his hand atop Jaune's as it rested upon the wooden table, and Sun leaned sideways to get a good look at his friend's face. Tears streaked down his cheeks in light trails, and Jaune's eyes were still closed. "I get it. I really do, probably more than you think."</p><p>"How?" Jaune demanded as he turned to look at Sun with a furious glare. "How could you <em>possibly</em> understand what it's like, to feel like you failed someone who changed your life in ways you still don't even fully understand?"</p><p>Silently, Sun circled the table to stand opposite of Jaune. He detached Ghira's pauldron from his shoulder and laid it down next to Jaune's shield, before looking back up to the human huntsman's eyes.</p><p>"This… belonged to Blake's dad, Ghira. I was an orphan, Jaune, and when I met Blake's family, out in Menagerie… I just kinda <em>knew</em> that I needed to become a part of it. Ghira was the leader of the village, and he had everything mostly under control, before we showed up. Things eventually escalated to the point where Blake's home was under direct threat, and… Ghira kept saying that the four of us should stick together, for safety. He suggested that we all start wearing armor. We… did neither."</p><p>Jaune lowered his gaze down to the pauldron, and sighed as his shoulders drooped. "He was looking out for you…"</p><p>"…and we split up, against his wishes. By the time we got back to the mansion, the place was in flames, and by the time I found him, Adam had already run him through. We had a bond that I can't even explain. It started out shaky and maybe even hostile, but over my time in Menagerie, we got close. <em>Really</em> close. Close enough that he started calling me his son. Even if things would have ended the same way had we stuck together, I feel like it's my fault," Sun confessed. "This belt is his, too."</p><p>Jaune sniffed, and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. "A-and he was the first person who gave you that feeling? The feeling like you <em>belong?</em>"</p><p>Sun rubbed at the side of his face, and lowered his voice. "Yeah. And when I feel like it's all too much… he and Blake keep me going. So… I get it."</p><p>Jaune's chest heaved again, before he made a sudden move to walk around the head of the table. Without warning, he threw his arms around Sun and buried his face into the faunus' shoulder, before unleashing a torrent of ugly tears. Sun kept his arms slightly splayed as he tried to catch up to the shock of the sobbing boy, before gently wrapping them around Jaune's breastplate and looking down at the grass over his shoulder.</p><p>"Hey, let it out. I'm not judging you."</p><p>Jaune continued to sob as his grip grew tighter, and Sun hissed as he felt Jaune's arm press against his scarred side. His heart skipped a beat as he looked up and saw Ilia, Weiss, and Yang enter the living room through the glass door, and he frantically waved an arm behind Jaune's back to get their attention. Sun silently mouthed '<em>NO'</em> repeatedly, and the trio rapidly exited the room to disappear farther into the house as Jaune finally began to speak once again.</p><p>"I can't talk to Ren and Nora. I just <em>can't</em>," Jaune admitted with another sniff. "They have every right to blame me. We should've gone up that tower as a <em>team</em>, and I never should have separated or let her into that chamber, an-"</p><p>"Jaune, it <em>happened</em>," Sun interrupted as he tightened his own grip. "No leader can make all of the right calls, and they don't blame you. They're probably <em>worried</em> about you."</p><p>"And how do you know?" Jaune demanded as he finally pulled back, his face red and hair matted with sweat. "What makes you think you can tell that they're not silently thinking that I screwed it all up, and that I should've been able to prevent Pyrrha's death?"</p><p>"Because that's how Blake feels about me," Sun countered. "It's her <em>dad</em>, and yet, she's more worried about me than herself, and spends a lot of time and energy making sure that <em>I'm </em>okay. That's what love is, Jaune. Between friends, or in a relationship, or among family… it doesn't matter. It's obvious that Ren and Nora love you like family, and they're probably scared to approach you because you'll insist that they don't understand and shut them out. Maybe they don't get it, but <em>I</em> do. If that means you need my shoulder, then… whatever. I'm here for you, but you need to <em>let</em> them be here for you, too, when they get back."</p><p>Jaune's features softened ever so slightly as his flesh began to return to its normal color. "What about the others? What about how bad it's going to look when I just ignore them, and need you? I'm… I'm <em>not</em> okay, Sun. When I saw Cinder at Haven, I completely lost control. I tried to take her one-on-one, and I would've died, if things hadn't gone exactly the way they did. And I think I…" Jaune trailed off, only to back away from Sun and sit down on the edge of the table.</p><p>"…you were so angry, that you just didn't even care about the odds?" Sun tried.</p><p>"…yeah. Yeah, let's go with that," Jaune agreed, without looking at Sun.</p><p>"You're not the only one. I've been having… 'episodes', too. Irrational, dangerous bouts of anger. Yang's been helping me, and so far, it's been better, but I don't know how I'll react the next time I see Adam, or when things get stressful. I could try to be your 'Yang', if you want? Is this helping at all, right now?" Sun asked.</p><p>"…this is the most I've spoken to anyone in one conversation since we set out from Patch," Jaune admitted as he put his head in his hands. "The way I feel about all of this isn't just going to go away, but… yes, it's helping. At least I know someone else has an idea of what I'm going through."</p><p>"Then we can keep doing this, in private, until Ren and Nora get back to us," Sun offered. "I'll keep checking in with Yang, and you keep checking in with me. Okay?"</p><p>Jaune took a long time to reply, and eventually nodded his head as he clenched his fingers through his hair.</p><p>"…okay."</p><p>"Why don't you head inside and take a shower? I'm ordering that pizza, and you're eating some of it. Period," Sun instructed as he swiped Ghira's pauldron from atop the table and reattached it to the fabric upon his shoulder.</p><p>"…yeah. Thanks, Sun," Jaune replied as he stood. "You're a life saver… and I'm glad that you're the one leading us. I'm not ready."</p><p>"I'll do my best," Sun said as Jaune took off toward the glass doors, while collapsing his shield and sheathing his sword within it. A subtle vibration pulsed through Sun's pocket, and he reached down to pull out his scroll. Weiss' face appeared in a box on the screen, along with a simple message.</p><p>
  <em>What can I do?</em>
</p><p>Sun shook his head, and moved to reply.</p><p>
  <em>Nothing. He's not okay, but I'll try to get him there. It's going to take time, and it has to be me. I've got experience with this.</em>
</p><p>The reply came almost immediately, and Sun allowed himself a wry smirk.</p><p>
  <em>Okay. You're a saint. We'll talk later.</em>
</p><p>Sun snapped his scroll closed and pocketed it, before heading back inside.</p><p>"And with sainthood comes suffering…"</p><hr/><p>Sun jolted awake and blinked rapidly as he tried to take in his surroundings. The darkened train car continued to rattle along the tracks, and Sun let out a groan as he stretched his arms up and over his head. Ilia shifted slightly and mashed her head against the side of his arm, before blinking awake herself and speaking in a groggy tone.</p><p>"What's going on? Is everything okay?"</p><p>"I think so, yeah. I just… I dunno. My body's weird, sometimes. Go back to sleep," Sun instructed as he reached down between his legs to feel for the backpack of emergency supplies. He flipped back the top cover to check on the relic within, before closing it once again to hide his charge.</p><p>"I'll try, but I can't make any promises," Ilia replied.</p><p>Sun grunted, and scratched at the back of his head. "In that case… watch our bag, for a sec? I gotta pee."</p><p>Ilia slumped over to lay upon her side as Sun pulled back the door and exited their compartment. She lazily put a hand down upon the backpack and closed her eyes, before mumbling something incoherent to herself. Sun offered Ilia a small nod, and then began to make his way down the aisle of the train car. He blinked rapidly as he passed by an uncovered window, and then backpedaled to look outside once again. Several black figures hung in the sky, and were growing larger in Sun's field of view. His eyes widened, and he raised his voice to address everyone in the car.</p><p>"Grimm! We've got grimm incoming!"</p><p>Several compartment doors opened at once as the people inside poked their heads out and began to mumble amongst themselves. A recognizable, shrill voice pierced through the rest, and Sun soon found Weiss at his side, Myrtenaster in hand and her unbound hair flowing messily behind her.</p><p>"Sun! We have to defend these people!"</p><p>"Obviously!" Sun retorted as he whirled to face Ilia, who had slung the backpack up over her good shoulder and emerged from their cabin. "I'm gonna need you to rally everyone to head toward the front of the train! Go to the dining car, and get under the tables! We'll handle corralling the grimm and keep them near the back!"</p><p>"But I can f-"</p><p>"You're not fighting atop a speeding train with a broken arm!" Weiss commanded. "Go, and if you see Yang, send her our way!"</p><p>"<em>Fine!</em>" Ilia whined, as she turned and began to issue commands to the civilians on board.</p><p>"Okay! Where's Jaune?" Sun asked, as he turned back to look down the aisle. The blonde boy slipped past several panicking businessmen, while keeping his sword and shield held toward the ceiling as he made his way closer to Sun and Weiss.</p><p>"<em>Here!</em> I'm up, I'm up! Let's get to the roof!"</p><p>"Alright, team! Let's do this!" Sun encouraged as he ran toward the end of the car. He pushed on through to the outer coupling and turned immediately, before grasping the ladder and beginning to climb for the roof.</p><p>"<em>Sun!</em>" Weiss yelled while unstrapping her heels and kicking them into a nearby compartment. Sun reached the metal roof of the car, and leaned back over to look down at Weiss as the train began to lean into a gentle curve around the nearby mountainside. "It's… it's really hard to see!"</p><p>Sun grit his teeth and stood as he whirled his staff and dropped into a ready stance. "It's not as bad once you're up here! The moon's out, and we'll have to make do! I can see, and direct you two!"</p><p>Weiss emerged atop the roof and stood shakily as she drew her rapier once again. Suddenly, she made a frustrated noise and clenched her jaw as she stepped several times in place. Her feet were bare against the freezing metal, and she summoned a glyph beneath herself to put space between her chilled flesh and the surface of the roof.</p><p>"Oh, this isn't good! We need to make this fight <em>quick!</em>"</p><p>"Watch each other's backs!" Sun commanded as Jaune appeared on the roof beside him, and drew his sword. "Make sure you know your footing, and turtle up!"</p><p>An animalistic scream echoed in the night sky as a sphinx emerged from below Sun's line of sight and began to fly alongside the train. Weiss immediately called forth another glyph and unleashed a torrent of fireballs in its direction. The beast flittered out of the way with a quick midair turn and let out another scream as it made an attempt to fly up and over the train car. Sun followed up Weiss' efforts with a precise shotgun blast and connected with one of the beast's wings, only to send it careening down the mountainside.</p><p>"Nice one!" Jaune commented as he pumped his sword arm in the air.</p><p>"Don't get too comfortable, we've got incoming!" Sun ordered as two more sphinxes landed atop their car. "I can see just fine up here, so I'll take one! Jaune, amp Weiss and you two take the other!"</p><p>Weiss responded by expanding the glowing glyph beneath herself as Jaune moved closer to her and put his shield arm upon her shoulder. Massive fireballs began to rip through the night sky, and the sphinx closest to them let out another scream as it tried to shield itself with its wings.</p><p>Sun clasped his hands and leveled his staff between them as three glittering doppelgangers burst forth from his chest, lighting up the metallic roof of the train. Each of the clones sprinted forward and dived straight for the sphinx facing Sun before they began to batter it with blows, as a fourth figure approached from behind the beast. Yang let out a spirited yell as she came into view and slid beneath the creature's legs while firing off shotgun blasts for its belly. Upon arriving at the creature's head, Yang slid into a standing position and rocked its jaw with a vicious haymaker. Sun's clones pushed the beast sideways, and it tumbled off the train car and ricocheted down the side of the mountain in a limp heap before disappearing in a spray of black dust.</p><p>One final, massive ball of flames engulfed the other sphinx before it began to disintegrate, and Weiss kneeled. She began a summoning glyph as Jaune used his free hand to point to the skyline, and cried out in a worried tone.</p><p>"<em>Look!</em> There's… there's at least a dozen, and a <em>manticore!</em>"</p><p>"A <em>what!?</em>" Sun yelled as the massive silhouette of an entirely different, larger grimm flew upward alongside the train. Several more grimm flew up immediately after it, and began to circle the team of huntsmen and huntresses as the train leveled out onto a straight bridge high above the valley below.</p><p>"Not good. <em>Definitely</em> not good," Yang warned as she cocked her gauntlets. "We're gonna need to give it everything we've got!"</p><p>As if on cue, a panel between the four friends slid open upon the roof, and an automatic turret rose from within the train. The massive gun swiveled to aim at a nearby sphinx, and unleashed a hail of bullets to shred its wings and take it out of the sky.</p><p>"I'll take it! Divide and conquer! Don't let them swarm us!" Sun ordered as he ran for the back of the train. He leapt the gap between cars and tucked into a roll as two sphinxes followed him. Suddenly, he turned and threw out another clone who leapt upward and grabbed the sphinx's neck, before dragging it down and hurling it into the gap between train cars. The beast's neck broke upon impact, and it disintegrated into black particles.</p><p>A massive white knight appeared upon the rooftop alongside Weiss as she flourished her rapier upward and assumed a combat stance. The bulky spirit began to swing wildly, and cleaved a sphinx clean in two as the turret whirled and downed another grimm, only to send it falling down below the bridge. Yang turned and looked at the turret as it swiveled again and began to fire upon the manticore, before cupping her hands around her mouth and calling to the team.</p><p>"The turret has a camera on it! Hey, can you hear us!? Is someone controlling that thing!?"</p><p>The sound of static crackled throughout the rooftop as an unfamiliar, elderly voice came across a built-in speaker.</p><p>"<em>Of <strong>course</strong> I can hear you! Now, stop distracting me, and get me a good shot at the manticore!"</em></p><p>Jaune nodded and steeled himself as a sphinx careened downward and collided into his shield. The flailing beast scrabbled its claws against the surface of the metal, and Jaune bent his knees and shoved his shoulder against the back of the shield for support. He remained standing strong, and bashed the beast upon the skull with the hilt of Crocea Mors.</p><p>"Clear out the small ones, so we can focus on keeping the manticore still!"</p><p>Sun leaped back over the gap to rejoin his comrades, only to nod as he whirled his staff and pressed his back to Jaune's.</p><p>"Jaune knows what he's talking about! Everyone, focus fire!"</p><p>Weiss and Yang moved in and pressed their backs to the boys as they began to fire off shotgun shells and shards of ice. Another sphinx dropped from Weiss' frigid assault, and then another went down on account of the turret. Suddenly, the manticore swooped downward and collided with the side of the train car just behind the one that the team stood upon, and the whole train creaked and wobbled.</p><p>"It's trying to knock us off the bridge!" Jaune yelled.</p><p>"Amp me! Weiss, have your knight go for the wings!" Sun instructed as he slammed his hands together. Jaune put a hand on his shoulder immediately, and an entire squad of clones rushed forward, toward the manticore.</p><p>The beast pivoted in midair as its mouth began to glow, only for one of Sun's doubles to leap upward and grab the tail of the giant grimm. Another joined its brother's side and yanked downward, as more and more doppelgangers joined in to wrench the manticore out of the sky. Weiss' knight charged forward through the gathering of illusory faunus and swung its sword down through the beast's wing at the base. The grimm screamed in agony and lunged forward, knocking several clones off the roof of the train and sinking its teeth into the knight's torso as its wing evaporated beside it. Weiss' summoned protector fizzled into a white mist at the contact, and Yang ran forward while pumping rounds into the beast's face in response.</p><p>"Sun! Help me drag it!" Yang shouted as she reached the beast. All at once, the glittering faunus troupe began to pull the screaming grimm along the train car and toward the gap, where Yang met the manticore and punched it viciously in the face as it tried to bite her. "Fat chance! You're coming with me!"</p><p>Yang hooked an arm beneath the manticore's jaw and began to pull, while Sun ordered his clones to back her up. All together, they wrenched the giant grimm along the metallic roof as the voice within the turret crackled to life once again.</p><p>"<em>That's close enough! Out of the way!"</em></p><p>Yang dived to the side as the barrels of the turret began to whine, and then a rain of bullets sprayed forth. The manticore took countless rounds to the face and rapidly began to dissolve from head to tail, until nothing of it remained. The few sphinxes following the train split off and retreated as the turret turned once again and fired off a few rounds, none of which found their marks.</p><p>"<em>And don't come back! This is <strong>our</strong> train!"</em></p><p>"Thanks… whoever you are…" Sun said breathlessly as he doubled over and leaned on his staff as he planted the weapon into the roof.</p><p>"<em>We'll meet soon enough. Get back inside, bef-"</em></p><p>"Sun! There's another grimm!" Weiss yelled in disbelief as she pointed to a black object cutting through the night sky, several hundred feet in the distance. "It's following us!"</p><p>Sun stood straight and squinted his eyes as he caught sight of the object, only to blink in confusion. "Weiss, that's no grimm… that looks like… it almost looks like a <em>helicopter</em>…?"</p><p>"A helicopter?" Jaune repeated. "Why would a helicopter be tailing our train?"</p><p>Yang shook her head, and put her hands on her hips. "I don't know, but I don't like it. Let's get back inside."</p><p>"Yeah, Sun agreed. Let's."</p><hr/><p>Weiss let out a heavy sigh as she entered the vacated train car, and immediately slipped into the nearest compartment to gather up her shoes. "My feet are <em>freezing!</em>"</p><p>Jaune follow her inside and gave Weiss a concerned look as he rested a hand upon her shoulder. "I'll find Ilia, and grab a towel form the backpack. We'll get you warmed up."</p><p>Weiss nodded and gave Jaune a grateful smile as Sun and Yang entered the car, both still in the process of catching their breath.</p><p>"That… I'd rather not do that again," Sun confessed as he slumped into the seat across from Weiss. "But, good job, team. We saved a few lives tonight."</p><p>"More than a few," Yang said as she sat down next to Sun.</p><p>"And yet somehow, I don't think we're done for the night," Jaune commented as an odd, wooden sound echoed out from the other side of the train car.</p><p>"Ilia, dear, guard the door… and give me that backpack," a familiar voice demanded. Sun turned and looked through the door of the compartment to see an elderly woman approaching, their backpack in one hand and a cane topped with a decorated black skull in the other. "You kids are a skilled bunch, but you need to be more careful, and more prepared, <em>especially</em> when you're protecting something as valuable as this!"</p><p>The four teens exchanged wary looks as Sun slipped out of the cabin and stood to face the newcomer.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>The woman looked up at Sun, and he raised a brow as he caught sight of her shifting mechanical eyewear. The slats around the glowing blue lights narrowed as she tossed him the backpack, and Sun caught it.</p><p>"Don't play dumb with me, boy! I can see through material like that, and I've been watching you all since you entered the train station! What you're transporting isn't something that can be taken lightly… and if I'm guessing right, you're taking it to Atlas. A good plan, given the assault on Haven Academy."</p><p>Sun tensed as Yang approached to stand beside him.</p><p>"And who exactly are you? Why do you know what the thing in our bag is?"</p><p>"…call me Maria," the woman replied. "As for the other question… it's a very, <em>very</em> long story, and one that isn't safe to discuss right now, with people filtering back into the train cars. Just be thankful that I was on board, and still remember how to work these turrets. We'll talk when we're in Argus, and then… we'll find a way to get you, and <em>me</em>, into Atlas."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Just a heads up- we won't be checking in with Ruby or Blake's crew before the hiatus. I'm going to give them both chapters at the start of 'Volume 7' of WYS, to ease back into things.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun was the first out of the train, and shuffled out of the way and into a long overhead stretch accompanied by a noise of strain. Yang was next to follow, then Ilia, and then Jaune, before Weiss brought up the rear and helped guide Maria down the steps.</p><p>"Carefully… a small jump…"</p><p>"I can do it myself, you know!" the old woman barked as she hopped down from the last step and onto the concrete below. "I may be old enough to be your grandmother, but I haven't lost it all just yet!"</p><p>"Well <em>excuse</em> me for trying to help!" Weiss complained as she folded her arms in a huff. "I just… wasn't sure how well you can see, through that… device."</p><p>Maria brought a fist up and knocked on the side of her goggles, only for the left lens to spin wildly. "Oh, not well at all. That's why I need to go to Atlas with you- I know someone capable of repairs, but I had no plan to get past the military blockade. Until <em>now</em>."</p><p>Yang dipped low into a leg stretch, and then bounced a few times. "If your plan is to follow <em>our</em> plan, then there is no plan. Not yet, anyway."</p><p>"But we need a secure place <em>to</em> plan," Ilia pointed out as more passengers began to disembark from the train. "Should we start looking for a hotel, or…?"</p><p>"Actually," Jaune interrupted, "I… think I can take care of that. Everyone, follow me."</p><p>Sun and Ilia exchanged looks as Jaune set out at a speedy pace without another word.</p><p>"…alright then, follow Jaune," Sun agreed as he moved to walk behind his friend. The others quickly moved to follow, and Maria picked up her pace to a surprising degree in order to catch up to Sun and tap her cane against his backpack.</p><p>"By the way, you all aren't <em>stealing</em> that, are you?"</p><p>"What? No!" Sun said with wide eyes. "We wouldn't… we're trying to protect it."</p><p>"You can never be too sure," Maria said ominously as she slowed a little to walk beside Ilia. "And <em>you!</em> I heard you mention the White Fang several times, while on board. You're not in league with them, are you?"</p><p>Ilia's face twisted into an anxious smile as she avoided Maria's eyes. "No, of course not. I mean, not anymore…"</p><p>Yang stepped between Ilia and Maria, and gave the older woman a serious look. "<em>Hey</em>. How about we save the interrogation for when we're somewhere safe? We all wanted to protect the train, and we all want to protect the <em>package</em>. Isn't that enough, for the next… however long this takes?"</p><p>"Five minutes," Jaune insisted as he turned his head slightly to address the rest of the crew. "We're almost there, I swear."</p><p>"And where is 'there', exactly?" Weiss questioned as her wedges echoed upon the sidewalk.</p><p>"…my sister, Saphron, lives here with her wife, Terra. We can <em>hopefully</em> stay at their place for a bit, to plan," Jaune explained. "Terra is also apparently working for a tech company here in Argus, so she may be able to help us… manipulate things a bit, or at least provide information."</p><p>"Cool!" Sun exclaimed. "Then it's definitely good that we brought you along."</p><p>"And if it's tech… I can probably tinker with it enough to mask us," Ilia followed up. "Don't forget that all we need to do is find Cinnamon's boat, and figure out a way out of Argus without being seen."</p><p>Weiss shook her head, and cleared her throat. "Honestly… I think we can do better than that. I already have the beginnings of a plan, in my mind."</p><p>"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves," Sun cautioned as Jaune turned a corner. "Let's get to the Arc house, and lay low for a bit before we go coming up with anything too crazy."</p><p>The crew continued on in silence until Jaune turned abruptly, and ascended a small staircase to a waiting door. He gave the wood a firm knock, before beginning to rock on his heels as the rest of the team assembled on the landing below.</p><p>"Come on… <em>please</em> be home…"</p><p>Mere moments later, the door was pulled open, and a sleepy looking woman with dark hair, red glasses, and olive skin stood in the frame looking unimpressed.</p><p>"Who would come calling at this ho-… <em>Jaune?</em>"</p><p>Jaune grinned sheepishly, and waved his armored hand. "Hey, Terra. Can my friends and I come in? We could use a secure location, right about now."</p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>Terra stepped forward and offered Jaune a quick hug, which the boy returned. Afterward, she stepped back into the house and stood to the side as the assembled team and Maria made their way into the home. The elderly woman looked up and around at the décor as she entered, and muttered something about the walls as another voice rang out from the upstairs level.</p><p>
  <em>"Terra? Who is it?"</em>
</p><p>"Jaune!" Terra called back. There was a brief silence as Sun closed the front door behind himself, and then the voice from upstairs replied.</p><p>"<em>Can you come finish Adrian's bath? I'll be right down!"</em></p><p>Terra rolled her eyes and began to make her way up the steps as she pointed to the couch. "Make yourselves at home. Saph shouldn't take long."</p><p>"Hey, thank you!" Sun called out as Terra continued her trek to the second floor. She waved a dismissive hand, and he sucked in a breath as he grit his teeth. He pulled out his scroll and checked the time, only to shrink slightly as his shoulders tensed. "Hey guys, it's… not quite six in the morning."</p><p>The crew gave each other uneasy glances as a blonde woman descended the steps rapidly, her hands soaked and her expression a wide grin.</p><p>"<em>Jaune!</em>"</p><p>"Hey, Saphr-oof!" Jaune said as his sister captured him in a tight hug. "Sorry to come calling so early, b-"</p><p>"Nonsense! And you brought friends!" Saphron pointed out as Yang took the last seat upon the couch. "I'll put on coffee, if you'd all like?"</p><p>"Actually, allow me. I insist, for your generosity in seeing us so early," Weiss offered with a smile as she stood and smoothed out her dress.</p><p>"If you say so. Be my guest," Saphron replied before looking back to Jaune. "What's going on? Why are you traveling with such a large team? Is something wrong? Do you need help?"</p><p>Jaune opened his mouth to reply, before rapidly growing overwhelmed. "I… we don't… it's a thing, you know…"</p><p>Sun shook his head, and rested one foot atop the opposite knee as he crossed his arms. "We could use some help, yeah. We're on a pretty dangerous mission from Professor Ozpin himself, and we need a place to hash out a plan."</p><p>Saphron moved away from Jaune and entered the living room with her brother in tow. "Well, you're all more than welcome to stay for as long as you need. Terra should be down in a few minutes, and then we can handle introductions and details."</p><p>"Before any of that," Yang began, "if we're going to be staying for a little bit after all… are you willing to tell us embarrassing stories about Jaune?"</p><p>"<em>Yang!</em>" Jaune complained, only for Saphron to smirk evilly.</p><p>"<em>So</em> many stories."</p><p>Weiss reentered the room, and stood up onto her toes before rocking back down onto her heels as she took a head count. "Coffee will be ready shortly."</p><p>"Count me out," came Terra's voice as she descended the stairs with a toddler in her arms. "Make it tea."</p><p>"Uh, I'm good for tea, too, if it's not too much trouble," Sun offered with a nervous grin. Weiss narrowed her eyes at him, before folding her arms.</p><p>"…tea it is. You could have <em>said</em> that you didn't like it in the hospital, you know. I wouldn't have been offended," Weiss said pointedly.</p><p>Sun let out a small laugh, and scratched at the back of his head as Terra joined Saphron on the loveseat. "Yeah, well… I didn't want to come off as ungrateful. Anyway, we have more important things to discuss."</p><p>"Much more," Terra agreed as she let the small boy down onto the floor to begin crawling around the room. "What exactly is going on, and who are you people?"</p><p>Jaune cleared his throat, and stepped forward to stand at the side of the couch. "It's… a <em>really</em> long story. This is Sun Wukong, Ilia Amitola, Yang Xiao Long, and Weiss Schnee is the one in the doorway to the kitchen. They're all friends from school, or friends of friends, who became friends. This here is Maria, and… we're not entirely sure who she is."</p><p>Maria nodded sagely, and snatched her cane upward as the toddler made a grab for the wood. "<em>No!</em> Bad child! And who I am, we'll get to shortly."</p><p>Saphron and Terra exchanged suspicious looks, before the blonde leaned forward slightly and cupped her hands. "I'm Saphron Cotta-Arc, and this is my wife, Terra. Jaune is my little brother, and this <em>slightly</em> littler one is Adrian, our son."</p><p>The boy known as Adrian made his way up to Sun, before rocking back to sit on his behind and stare up at the faunus. Sun blinked in confusion, before leaning forward slightly.</p><p>"…hey there, little guy. What's up?"</p><p>Adrian blinked in return, before reaching out a hand far faster than Sun could react and yanking on the faunus' tail as hard as he could.</p><p>"<em>Gah!</em> Oh gods, no!"</p><p>"<em>Adrian!</em>" Terra yelled as Ilia snorted and Yang began to snicker. "Let go of him, right now!"</p><p>Sun grabbed his own tail and yanked to try to dislodge the toddler, while squirming in agony. Adrian's grip wouldn't give way, and Saphron shot off the couch and picked up her son before smacking his hands and finally managing to pry the boy from Sun's appendage. Sun immediately curled his tail into his lap and began to sort out the fur, as Ilia turned a bright red and began to cough.</p><p>"I'm <em>so</em> sorry, Sun!" Saphron apologized. "He's usually not like this!"</p><p>"It's fine, it's fine," Sun reassured as he sucked in a pained breath. "He's probably… just never seen a faunus before, or something?"</p><p>Terra quirked a brow, and looked over to her wife. "Maybe not, or at least, not this close. Either way, we'll keep him on <em>this</em> side of the room," she stated as Weiss disappeared back into the kitchen while fighting back her own laughter. "Now that we're all much more awake, though, what's going on?"</p><p>Sun opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Maria as she began to pace. "I'll give you the quick version- this team of youngsters is trying to smuggle both themselves and the relic of knowledge into Atlas, before its grimm-luring effects become a problem. Their intent is to bring it to Haven Academy for protection, and they could use a hand getting up to the floating city… or even the grounded one."</p><p>Total silence fell over the room, only to be interrupted by the sound of creaking leather as Yang's hands clenched into tight fists.</p><p>"<em>What</em> did you just say? What 'grimm-luring effects'?"</p><p>Maria turned to face Yang, as her goggles dilated fully. "You don't know? Those things are like <em>magnets </em>for grimm, young lady. The longer it's out in the open, the more chance that it'll lure something nasty."</p><p>Yang stood from the couch immediately and stepped toward a nearby door. "Does this lead outside?" she asked through clenched teeth.</p><p>"Um… yes, it leads to our garden," Saphron clarified.</p><p>"<em>Great</em>. I need a moment," Yang said before disappearing through the door. The rest of the assembled team remained silent as Weiss walked back into the room, carrying a tray of beverages. Her face was ghost white, and she stammered to speak as she passed out mugs of tea and coffee.</p><p>"How… do you know that, Maria?"</p><p>"Simple," Maria stated with a wave of her free hand. "I was one of Professor Ozpin's best students at Beacon Academy, back in the day, before I went off on my own to pursue a career as a solo huntress. He trusted me with secrets that few others knew, and sent me off to carry that thing to Haven as a personal favor. That's how I got my start, after graduation."</p><p>"…Jaune…" Sun began, as he set down his tea upon the coffee table, "I'll be right back. Fill them in on what's gone on up to this point, please?"</p><p>"Um, sure," Jaune offered as Sun made his way to the door leading to the garden. "Including… <em>her?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Everything</em>," Sun clarified as he pulled open the door and stepped outside. He emerged into a darkened, fenced-off area teeming with fireflies and darkened trees, as well as a fuming blonde girl standing off in a far corner.</p><p>"…Yang?"</p><p>"Sun… you might want to go back inside, and just let me fume," Yang warned in a shaky voice.</p><p>"No. No, I definitely don't," Sun disagreed as he moved closer. "What I want is for you to talk to me, a-"</p><p>"He lied to us <em>again!</em>" Yang snarled as she turned and threw an arm out to the side. "Don't even try to tell me it slipped his mind, or he didn't have time, or… that relic is a <em>fucking</em> beacon for grimm, and we're supposed to just deal with that without knowing!?"</p><p>Sun shot a hand out and gripped Yang's arm, before closing the distance between them.</p><p>"Assuming Maria knows what she's talking about, <em>yes</em>, apparently. Look, I'm not happy about it either, but I'm holding it in. Neither of us can afford to explode right now, when Jaune's sister and her wife are being so generous and have a <em>kid</em>," Sun explained. He transitioned his grip from Yang's forearm down to her hand, and clenched his fingers around hers firmly. "Let's keep each other in check, right now, and maybe we'll got for a walk to blow off steam later. Okay?"</p><p>Yang took two long, deep breaths in and out through her nose, before finally returning the firm grasp. "<em>Okay</em>. You just… Sun, you have no idea how tired I am of people who think they know better putting us in shitty situations. Ozpin is going to have <em>hell</em> to pay when I see him again, and I won't let you talk me down from at least a verbal thrashing."</p><p>"I won't, but I <em>will</em> tell you to keep it verbal. You've gotta remember that Ozpin isn't 'Ozpin' anymore- he's also Oscar, and Oscar's innocent in all of this… well, provided he isn't complicit in keeping Ozpin's secrets. I don't exactly know how that works," Sun admitted as he finally let his hand drop.</p><p>Yang turned again, and shook her head as her hair bounced wildly behind her. "This is all so <em>fucked!</em> Why is it us, Sun? Why does it <em>have</em> to be us, that get forced to deal with all of this bullshit? Why can't they just come clean and tell us what we need to know, so we're not flying blind?"</p><p>Sun paused, and approached Yang once again to loop an arm around her shoulder. "I don't know, Yang. I really don't… but I do know that we have no choice but to keep moving forward. I also don't think we should stay <em>at all</em> if we can help it, if this relic really is drawing grimm to us. It's not fair to put Saphron's family in danger like that."</p><p>"I'm with you," Yang stated before letting out a hollow, mirthless laugh. "Hope you got some good sleep on the train, Sun, because it sounds to me like we're going straight for it as soon as a plan's decided."</p><p>"You know I didn't," Sun said with exasperation. "I don't think any of us did."</p><p>"Oh, I'm well aware," Yang replied. "Just another day living the dream. Come on, let's get back inside before someone comes and asks if we're alright."</p><p>"<em>Are</em> you alright?" Sun inquired as he dropped his arm back to his side. Yang took one final deep breath, and offered him a nod.</p><p>"As alright as I'm gonna get. Thanks, Sun, for giving a shit. We'll keep each other in check."</p><p>"Damn right we will," Sun agreed as he led the way back to the door. The two stepped inside together, as Jaune was busy gesturing with his hands while animatedly explaining events.</p><p>"…so then, Sun came up with this plan, where we split into three teams, and I guess the only thing you need to know there is that <em>this</em> is the team I'm on. We've gotta get this relic into Atlas. We're thinking about going into the lower city on a boat that's waiting for us, supposedly, and then finding a way into the upper city."</p><p>Terra crossed her legs, and used a hand to adjust her glasses. "Getting into Upper Atlas through any sort of aircraft is out of the question, period… except for maybe a private vehicle carrying <em>you</em>," she added as she pointed at Weiss.</p><p>"That's part of why I came, actually. I think it's best for me to go separately, and be waiting there in Upper Atlas to get everyone up from the grounded city. I can find a way," Weiss said before sipping her coffee.</p><p>"I'll go with you," Maria said with confidence.</p><p>"I… <em>how?</em>" Weiss asked. "I doubt they'll let me bring you along, knowing that there's a blockade in place."</p><p>"Simple, dear. I'll be in your carry-on luggage. I'm sure we can find a suitcase I'll fit inside of," Maria clarified.</p><p>The team merely stared at her, before Sun shook his head.</p><p>"Okay, that's a little weird, but… fine, let's pretend it'll work, for the moment. We still need a way to get out of Argus on a boat, unseen. I doubt the powers that be would like an unverified vessel traveling toward the big city."</p><p>"They won't… but I can help you buy enough time to get out of range," Terra offered. "I have detailed plans to the radio tower on the outside edge of town, and I can explain to you how to disable it without doing any permanent or suspicious damage. It'd buy you about half an hour to get clear of Argus waters. Plenty of time, if you don't drag your feet."</p><p>"I'm good with tech," Ilia said as she set down her coffee. "Explain it to me, and I'll take care of it. I also know where the boat's supposed to be."</p><p>Sun nodded, and returned to his place upon the couch. "Alright, then how about this- we stuff Maria into a suitcase, because at this point, why the hell not, and send her with Weiss, who has suddenly come to her senses and wants to go back home, apropos of nothing. Ilia and I will head for the radio tower and temporarily disable it, and any guards, while Jaune and Yang secure the boat and bring it around to us. Then, the four of us get into Lower Atlas and find a way to contact Weiss."</p><p>"I can provide comms equipment," Terra offered. "But if you get caught, it didn't come from me."</p><p>"Understood," Sun agreed. "Then… I think we've got something with just enough detail to wing it. We need to leave as soon as possible, to avoid drawing any grimm to Argus."</p><p>Saphron frowned slightly, and bounced Adrian upon her knee. "Then I guess you won't be staying, after all. I understand…"</p><p>Jaune sighed, and shook his head. "It's for the best. We'll come back, though, once everything is sorted out."</p><p>Saphron offered her little brother a sad smile. "I hope that you do."</p><p>Terra stood and cracked her knuckles, before shaking out her hands. "Give me half an hour. I'll get you what you need… and a suitcase big enough to hold Maria. That plan is so stupid, it just might work."</p><p>"Oh, don't worry about me," Maria said as she waved a hand. "It won't be the first time I've done this."</p><p>Sun stared blankly at Maria, before shaking his head and standing. "Alright, WWAXI. Let's make this happen."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>We're right up at the end of Volume 6, now. The next chapter's a pretty big deal.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. From Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There it is," Sun commented as he and Ilia crested the hill. "Doesn't look like much, but I guess it's super important for defenses around Argus."</p><p>Ilia looked up at the radio tower and narrowed her eyes. "It may be simple, but it's still going to be a hell of a climb with one arm. I've got half a mind to take this thing off, and try t-"</p><p>"Don't," Sun warned. "Climb slowly, and safely. Weiss is in the air already, and the other two won't move the boat until we give the go-ahead."</p><p>"Yeah, assuming they find the stupid thing," Ilia said as she pulled up a pair of binoculars. "I really hope Cinnamon pulled some strings and didn't… oh, <em>shit!</em>"</p><p>"What? What's wrong? Is patrol heavier than Terra said?" Sun asked as his entire body tensed. Ilia passed him the binoculars, and he raised them to his eyes. After a moment of searching the tower and its upper scaffolds, Sun's veins turned to ice as he spotted a corpse laying upon one of the metal platforms halfway up the tower. He trained the binoculars upward, and found another waiting at the top, near the control box.</p><p>"Tell me you see it, too," Ilia pleaded as all color drained from her face. "Tell me I'm not going crazy."</p><p>"No, I see it," Sun confirmed as he lowered the lenses. "I just don't… I don't understand. Who could have gotten here first? And why hasn't an alert gone out?"</p><p>"Maybe it has?" Ilia offered. "The wounds look fresh, from here. Sun, we need to get up there, and see if they're alive. Maybe they know something."</p><p>Sun hesitated, before placing a heavy hand on Ilia's shoulder. "No. <em>I</em> need to go up there. You're not climbing a radio tower and possibly fighting atop one with your arm in a sling. Go to the boat, and wait for my signal."</p><p>Ilia blinked, and emphatically shook her head. "Sun, no, you need me t-"</p><p>"Go to the <em>boat</em>, Ilia!" Sun repeated, his tone far less friendly. "I want you safe, alright? I'll contact you when I'm at the top and in the clear, and you can guide me through… whatever needs doing. I'll handle it, but I'm <em>not</em> risking you."</p><p>Ilia bit her lip, and pounded a heavy fist into Sun's chest. "Damn it, you asshole! <em>Fine!</em> But if something's wrong, you get on the line <em>immediately!</em>"</p><p>"I will!" Sun replied as he felt a familiar surge of anger in his chest. He took a deep, measured breath, and softened his tone slightly after Ilia recoiled in surprise. "I will. I just want you to be safe."</p><p>Ilia nodded slowly, and undid the tool belt around her waist, before offering it to Sun. "Okay. I trust you, big bro."</p><p>Sun accepted the belt, and slung it over one shoulder before beginning to head for the tower. "I won't let you down, little sis."</p><hr/><p>Weiss Schnee sat upon a cold, metallic bench in the main bay of a private Atlesian transport craft as it soared gently through the sky. She looked up toward the window across the plane to see only the open sea and blue sky, and let out a weary sigh. Slowly and carefully, she pulled her scroll from her dress, and navigated to her contacts to check on the signals of the rest of the team. Sun, Ilia, Yang, and Jaune's scrolls were all displaying two bars out of five, and Weiss' shoulders tensed at the sight.</p><p>"Something wrong, ma'am?" a nearby guard asked as he tilted his head at the former heiress.</p><p>"Is there anything we can do for you?" his partner inquired as a follow up.</p><p>"No, no, it's quite fine. Just… thinking of home," Weiss lied with a smile as she moved to put her scroll away. Suddenly, a change upon the screen caught her eye, and she brought it forward to look once again. Everyone on her contact list displayed no bars, and a large 'X' was flashing near the top of the screen.</p><p>"Hey! What's going on back there? We just lost radar, and command isn't coming through!" the pilot yelled from the cockpit. One of the guards turned to face the source of the voice, and made his way over to a small door before sliding it open.</p><p>"Nothing going on back here, sir! It must be external!"</p><p>Weiss immediately stood from her seat, and walked to catch up to the guard. "My scroll isn't picking anything up either, if that helps."</p><p>"Hey! Look out there!" the other guard said as he pointed toward the same window Weiss had looked out earlier. "There's a… a helicopter approaching, sir!"</p><hr/><p>Sun stood from his position kneeling over the corpse upon the platform halfway up the tower. His heart pounded in his chest as he surveyed the wounds, and thought about what horrible end the guard had met. Long, vicious gashes had torn through his body armor, looking almost like the claws of some massive animal, and his face was frozen in a silent scream as his head lolled just over the edge of the metallic walkway. Sun backed away slowly and carefully, before turning and beginning to climb the ladder that led to the upper terrace.</p><p>Suddenly, Sun's earpiece crackled with static, and Ilia's voice came over the line.</p><p>"<em>-un? Sun, do you copy?"</em></p><p>"I copy," he replied as he quickly made his way up the ladder.</p><p>"<em>I made it to the boat. Yang and Jaune are here, and we're ready to move up the coast, on your signal. What's the status on the bodies?"</em></p><p>"Dead. Definitely dead," Sun said with a full-body shiver. "I'm not at the top level yet, but the guy in the middle of the tower… someone, or some<em>thing</em> really wanted him to stop patrolling. I've never seen armor shred like that."</p><p>
  <em>"Shred? What are you thinking, like a flak grenade, or some kind of bladed weapon, or maybe someth-"</em>
</p><p>Ilia's signal dropped out, and Sun paused in the middle of reaching for the next rung. He completed the motion, before bringing his other hand up to the side of his face and pressing two fingers against his earpiece.</p><p>"Ilia?" Sun paused, and licked his lips as only static came through the line. "Ilia, what happened?"</p><p>Again, he received nothing but an irritating crackle for his efforts. Sun shook his head and continued his climb, only to reach the top of the radio tower. Another mangled body awaited him, and the man was arguably in a worse state. The guard's head had been smashed into the side of the control box, and the metallic corner was stained with blood and brain matter. His back had been torn open and a puncture wound ripped through his torso, leaving little of the man's upper body intact.</p><p>"<em>Gods</em>," Sun exclaimed as he approached the corpse with apprehension. "What is going on? And why <em>now?</em>"</p><p>Sun took out his scroll and moved to Ilia's portrait, only to find no signal available. He continued to check his contacts, and came up with much the same result, before pocketing the device entirely with a sigh. A blinking light upon the control box caught his attention, and he moved closer to inspect it. Despite his limited knowledge, something about the configuration immediately struck him as <em>wrong</em>.</p><p>Atop the box was some other sort of large device, wired into the control panel of the box itself. Several waveforms were displayed onscreen and appeared synced to one, thicker wave. Two knobs rested next to the screen, and both had lights atop them that were blinking a bright red.</p><p>"What the hell…?" Sun asked as he took out his scroll once again, and snapped a picture. He moved to the railing around the platform and brought his binoculars up to look out over the landscape in search of anyone who might still be in the area.</p><hr/><p>"Why is it getting closer?" Weiss questioned as she leaned up against the circular glass. "What's going on?"</p><p>"We don't know, ma'am. It may even be more than one," the guard informed as he cocked his massive rifle. The other guard took a similar firearm off the wall, and began a basic check of the weapon.</p><p>"Never fear. The Atlas military won't let you come under any h-"</p><p>The guard never got to finish his sentence as a purple glow engulfed the door, and then pulled the entire metallic plate off its track and down into the ocean below. One of the guards opened fire with a yell, only to take a shotgun blast to the chest and reel backward down onto one knee. The other guard spun and took cover behind the wall adjacent for the door, before he popped out and aimed his rifle. He never got a shot off as the barrel was sliced apart and fell to the floor with a clatter.</p><p>Adam Taurus vaulted through the opening in the side of the plane and swung Wilt once again as the unfortunate guard raised his rifle to catch the blade. The crimson metal glowed softly at the impact, and the two began a struggling deadlock as Weiss screamed and ran for the cockpit.</p><p>"Turn around! Turn us around and head for Argus <em>right now!</em>"</p><p>"Wh-" the pilot began, as he looked over his shoulder to see sparks flying within the cargo hold.</p><p>"<em>Do it!</em>" Weiss commanded, before whirling and drawing Myrtenaster. A glyph appeared at the tip of the blade and a barrage of ice ripped through the air to impact Adam's chest, just as he had overpowered the guard and kicked the man to the floor. Suddenly, Adam's eye snapped to Weiss, and he gave her a sickening grin as his aura flickered around his body to catch the frigid projectiles. He slashed Wilt out to the side to deflect a bullet from the other guard, before sinking the blade into the fallen man's chest and earning an agonized scream.</p><p>"<em>Schnee</em>. At long last."</p><p>Weiss bit her lip and charged forward to throw out a flurry of stabs as the remaining guard fired a round into Adam's back. The faunus' aura absorbed the blow as he whipped Blush across Weiss' face and sent her careening into the wall while the plane began a sudden sharp turn. Adam stepped unsteadily as he tried to regain his balance, and the guard dropped his gun to favor the boardsword at his side as he approached.</p><p>"<em>You!</em> You're a terrorist! An enemy to all who call Atlas home!"</p><p>"And <em>you</em> will die another pawn, serving his callous, entitled <em>queen</em>," Adam spat before whirling on the man and locking blades. The two exchanged several blows as Weiss rose to stand and rubbed the side of her face with her free hand. She closed her eyes and leveled her fingers along her blade as another glyph appeared, and she yelled through the hangar.</p><p>"Buy me time! <em>Please!</em>"</p><p>"Aye!" the soldier responded as he lowered his weapon for a sweeping slash, only for Adam to leap the blade and fire a shotgun blast directly into the man's chest. The guard stumbled backward as his aura pulsed and faded, only to raise his sword just quickly enough to block the second shot. "You'll not fell me so easily!"</p><p>Weiss opened her eyes as the cacophonous sound of metal against metal rang out in the aircraft once again, and found that the suitcase she had set beside the bench was open. Maria was crawling across the floor toward the cockpit, and Weiss lowered her voice into an impassioned hiss.</p><p>"<em>What are you doing!?"</em></p><p>"Focus, Schnee, and fight! Leave this to me!" Maria replied, before standing and ducking into the cockpit. She turned to the pilot and put a hand on his shoulder, only to receive a surprised look. "Do you have a weapon?"</p><p>"I… yes, but…"</p><p>"Then get out there and <em>fight!</em>" Maria commanded. "I'll fly us back to land, and you hold off that madman! Go, now!"</p><p>The pilot rushed out of his seat and drew a pistol as Weiss pointed her rapier toward the hole in the side of the plane, only for a large, wispy trail of white energy to fly out and begin a rapid descent. Finally, she readied her rapier and charged to add to the guard's assault on Adam, while the pilot began taking potshots with his pistol.</p><p>"Finally ready to face me, Schnee?" Adam sneered as he swirled Wilt, deflecting bullets and cleaving others while he caught the guard's blade with his sheath. "This will be <em>incredibly</em> satisfying."</p><p>Suddenly, one final bullet against the blade caused it to glow a dangerous, uncontrolled crimson. Adam's eye flashed with the same warning, and he spun into what seemed to be an immediate monochrome slash as Weiss barely managed to summon a time dilation glyph. She slipped beneath the blade at the last second as Adam sheathed it, and watched in horror as time returned to its normal speed around her.</p><p>The guard's hands shook as his blade was cleaved clean in half at a diagonal. As the metal fell, it revealed an echoing cut across his chest deep enough to show shattered bone and ruptured organs. The guard fell almost immediately, as the pilot's head tumbled to the floor along with it. Adam slowly drew his blade once again and leveled it at Weiss as she shook, watching the fresh blood upon the metal drip to the floor.</p><p>"<em>Clever</em>," Adam commented. "But I never let the same trick fool me twice… and now, we're all alone. Faunus, against human. Master, against <em>slave</em>. Your family has benefitted from the very <em>lives</em> of mine, and now, I plan to collect on that debt."</p><p>"Do your worst," Weiss threatened as she flourished her blade and darted forward for a stab. Weiss froze as Wilt impaled through her shoulder faster than she could blink, and Myrtenaster rattled in her grip before she found herself unable to hold the weapon any longer. The rapier clattered to the ground as Adam viciously ripped the blade up and outward. Weiss screamed and fell to the floor, before scooting backward toward the bench. Adam slowly approached while looming over her, and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"<em>Pathetic</em>," he spat. Weiss closed her eyes and shook her head, her entire body shivering as she held the seeping wound.</p><p><em>"Please…</em>"</p><p>Adam merely laughed as he leveled his blade at the side of Weiss' neck. "Please <em>what</em>, you entitled, unfeeling little <em>bitch?</em>"</p><p>"P-please… fly faster…" Weiss said as she opened her eyes once again to look through Adam's legs and out the open space that had once been the door of the plane. Adam froze before whirling and raising his sword just in time to catch the flying thrust of Sun's staff as he careened into the hangar.</p><p>"<em>You!</em>" he roared as Weiss' queen lancer hovered just outside of the plane, its stinger at the ready. "Of <em>course</em> it's you!"</p><p>"Miss me?" Adam hissed as he pushed back against Sun's staff. The younger boy held his ground and tensed his muscles as his entire body went numb with sheer rage.</p><p>"No one will!" Sun retorted as he collapsed his weapon into two and dodged to the side. Adam's sword cleaved downward into the floor, and Sun leapt into a spinning kick for the older faunus' neck before whipping one of his nunchaku across the man's face. Adam spun as he tried to right himself and thrust Wilt into one of the walls beside the cockpit to stop his momentum. He tore the blade out through the metal and flourished it once, before drawing the blade upward and pointing it at Sun.</p><p>"You and I have done this dance one too many times, <em>boy</em>, and now, you're stepping in where you don't belong <em>right</em> at the moment I've worked so hard for. I won't allow you to ruin this for me."</p><p>Sun spat onto the floor, and kicked Myrtenaster along the ground toward Weiss. She took the rapier and stood shakily as she kept her other hand over her wound, and then finally pulled it away to reveal her blood-covered flesh and sleeve. Sun moved to stand in front of her, and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Call off the bug," Sun ordered as he whipped his nunchaku down and around to tuck them both under his armpits.</p><p>Weiss obeyed, and the queen lancer outside of the plane dissipated as the aircraft began a straight vertical descent. The vehicle soon landed upon the cliff just below the radio tower, and the propellers whirred down to fill the hanger with total silence. Sun took a deep breath, and opened his mouth once more to speak.</p><p>"…are you willing to help me kill him, right now?"</p><p>"S-sun, I can barely hold my wea-"</p><p>"That isn't what I asked," Sun interrupted as he turned his head slightly to face Weiss. A silent fury blazed in his eyes, and he asked again in a firm, unfamiliar tone. "Are you <em>willing</em> to help me kill him?"</p><p>Weiss found herself unable to tear away from his gaze. "I… yes."</p><p>"…then when the time comes, don't hesitate. Give it everything you've got!" Sun ordered as he flew forward, his weapons whirling and shells flying in all directions. Adam closed the distance between them and began to spin his sword in total silence, deflecting blows and aiming stabs for Sun's torso. The boy deftly avoided each attempt, while throwing out clones between attacks to pepper Adam with singular blows.</p><p>Weiss followed up his efforts with blasts of ice and fire, hurling shards and bolts during openings as she circled the pair of fighters. Adam continued to deflect and absorb the damage as Sun kicked off a wall and reassembled his staff, only to launch into a heavy overhead. Adam cast the attempt off to the side with Wilt, and the blade pulsed an angry red.</p><p>"Sun, his semblance!" Weiss warned. "We can't ju-"</p><p>"We have to!" Sun replied. Flecks of spit flew from his mouth as he spun into another string of attacks, only for Adam to calmly counter each blow as they became more predictable and wild. Weiss stopped her efforts as she made her way around the cargo hold, limping slightly and holding her shoulder as she watched Sun's fit of rage.</p><p>"Sun, <em>please!</em>"</p><p>"Shut <em>up!</em>" Sun roared as he advanced upon Adam. The older man merely smirked, and wagged two fingers toward himself with his spare hand as he rerouted another powerful blow to his side.</p><p>"And here we go again. So predictable. So <em>trusting</em> in your supposed friends, and abilities. I think we're done, here," Adam lilted as he began to move his katana down to his side toward Blush.</p><p>The very moment that Adam's hand moved and his eye flickered red, Sun crashed his hands together. Three golden clones burst from his chest and grabbed Adam's sword arm and shoulder, effectively pinning him as Wilt made it into its sheath and the world became a monochrome blur. Adam jerked his arm forward by barely an inch as the doppelgangers held him in place, and he opened his mouth to speak as realization hit him. Sun cried out before Adam got the chance, and his voice rang clear throughout the plane.</p><p>"<em>Now!</em>"</p><p>Myrtenaster tore through the center of Adam's jacket as the pointed blade pierced his chest. The bull faunus sucked in a shuddering breath as the blade sank deeper into him while Weiss leaned against the hilt with the weight of her entire body, and let out a noise of effort as she embedded the rapier another few inches. Blood sputtered from Adam's mouth and rolled down his chin as he looked downward in horror, and Wilt and Blush dropped to the floor with a metallic thud.</p><p>Sun unclasped his hands and dropped his own weapon as he walked forward, and put his fingers around Adam's neck. His arms trembled as he held back from squeezing, and his face twisted into a ferocious sneer.</p><p>"You took something from me that I can <em>never</em> get back," Sun fumed. "You changed me into what <em>they</em> accuse <em>us</em> of being. Your actions made even <em>me</em> into a monster, and <em>that's</em> why you have to die, Adam. This isn't about revenge. This isn't even about Ghira. This is about what you do to people. People like me, and Ilia, and <em>Blake</em>."</p><p>For a brief moment, Sun's fingers tightened around Adam's throat, and the man lifted a weak and shuddering hand to try to stop the effort. Suddenly, Sun let go and turned to walk out of the plane, as Adam slumped over to the floor while the rapier slipped out from his chest. Weiss watched breathlessly as the man crumpled before her, and all life drained from his eye.</p><p>"S-sun?" she asked as she grabbed his weapon from the floor and followed the tailed boy out onto the grass.</p><p>Sun stood shaking as he looked out over the water. He spoke in a tense, dangerous tone as he clenched his fists.</p><p>"Convince me… not to go back in there, and just lay into his corpse with everything I've got," Sun said.</p><p>Weiss walked up to his side, her bloodstained dress catching the light as the thick liquid almost seemed to glow.</p><p>"…because you're better than that. You're better than h-"</p><p>"Don't say it," Sun warned as he closed his eyes. "I'm no better than him, until I prove it. Let's go and prove it. Get Maria. The others are coming."</p><p>Sun pointed to a rather large boat speeding along the water beneath the cliffs. Weiss nodded and turned, before heading to the plane and shouting inside of the hangar. Moments later, Maria appeared and walked with Weiss to stand beside Sun, who was waving down at the crew of the boat.</p><p>"It's them alright," Sun said, his tone still dangerous. "I want to talk to you later. Privately."</p><p>"Of course," Weiss replied curtly. "Let's… here, just… walk down."</p><p>Weiss transferred her sword to her off hand and summoned a series of black glyphs down the cliff. Sun walked off the edge and began jogging vertically down the artificial surface until he ended up on the surface of the boat, and Maria followed shortly afterward. Weiss brought up the rear, and dispelled the glyphs as she finally landed within the confines of the vessel.</p><p>"<em>Weiss!</em>" Jaune yelled immediately. "Come here! I'll take you below deck, and get to work!"</p><p>Weiss merely nodded and dropped her rapier and Sun's staff, before leaning into Jaune as her adrenaline finally began to wear off. Yang spared the pair a look from her place at the wheel, before accelerating the boat and causing it to lurch forward. Sun moved to sit in the center of the floor silently as he crossed his legs and stared down into the black carpeting of the vessel. Ilia slowly approached him and sank to her knees to try to catch his eye.</p><p>"…Sun? What… what happened? We lost signal, and figured that it got cut, somehow. Then, we saw Weiss' plane doubling back, and started speeding over here t-"</p><p>Everyone aboard save Maria jumped as Sun's scroll began to ring. Slowly, he pulled the device from his pocket, only to see 'UNKNOWN' and a blank portrait appear across the screen as all signal seemed to return to the device at once. Maria cocked her head to the side as Sun merely started the device.</p><p>"Well? Answer it."</p><p>Sun breathed in deeply through his nose, before connecting the call and putting it on speaker. A weary, unamused sigh came through the line, followed immediately by Cinnamon Shoal's voice.</p><p>
  <em>"Not <strong>everything</strong> I was hoping to accomplish with that little stunt, but I suppose I'll take it."</em>
</p><p>"C-cinnamon?" Ilia stammered as Weiss and Jaune stopped mid-stride to turn toward the scroll. "Why are you in range, right now?"</p><p>"Why are you in range right now?" Sun repeated, his hand shaking as he held the scroll. "Why are you here, and why the <em>fuck</em> was Adam on that plane? You told us he was headed for Vacuo! You told us you were helping defend the relic, and that you'd take care of him for us!"</p><p>"<em>And I am. Are you not on one of <strong>my</strong> boats? Be grateful for what you're given," </em>came the reply through the line.</p><p>Sun set the scroll onto the floor, before standing and running his hands through his hair. "I want answers. <em>Now!</em>"</p><p>
  <em>"Seems to me like your answer is already on board with you. The moment you threw your lot in with a Schnee is the moment we became incompatible."</em>
</p><p>Sun walked to the edge of the boat, and gripped the rail hard enough for his knuckles to begin to turn white. "This entire time, you lied to us? You just fed us a line of bullshit, so you could take a shot at Weiss?"</p><p><em>"Not quite this entire time, no,</em>" Cinnamon admitted. <em>"As I said- the hospital was the breaking point. I can't abide faunus who will accept and fraternize with one of our oldest enemies. Everything I told you about Adam was true, and I was quite honestly hoping he and Weiss would take each other out. It would've saved me a lot of time."</em></p><p>"I am <em>right</em> here," Weiss seethed as she approached the scroll, still leaning on Jaune. "If you have something to say to me, then say it. I <em>trusted</em> you! I felt horrible for you, and thought that I was making up for what my family has done!"</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, sweetheart, at a certain point there <strong>is</strong> no making up for it. Adam may have gone one step too far, but killing your family? That's still on the table, as far as I'm concerned."</em>
</p><p>"I am <em>not</em> my bloodline!" Weiss yelled as she balled a fist.</p><p>"<em>And neither am I!</em>" Cinnamon countered. "<strong><em>My </em></strong><em>bloodline was happy to take work from your overseers, and claimed we should be thankful for being provided work at all. I'll do what my family couldn't."</em></p><p>"You'll do <em>nothing</em> with the Schnees, or you'll be answering to all of us!" Sun said as he turned and leaned back against the railing of the boat.</p><p>
  <em>"If that's supposed to be intimidating, you really need to work on your skills, kid. I've danced around people twice the man you are, and come out on top every time. You're playing by my rules, now, and if you choose to break them… you won't like what I target next."</em>
</p><p>"…how could you?" Ilia asked from her position kneeling on the carpet. "How <em>dare</em> you, Cin? I thought we were friends. I thought you and I were the same. That we were pulled into a bad situation by circumstances out of our control, and working against a common enemy ruining both of our lives. I trusted you. I <em>admired</em> you!"</p><p>
  <em>"We all make mistakes, Amitola. It's become increasingly clear that your goals and mine are incompatible, and for that, I've decided to cut you loose. Honestly, I hope I don't see you again, because I have a feeling that you're the type to take this a bit too far, when it could be settled right now. As far as I see it, we're all even, here. Adam's dead, you've got your transport to Atlas, and we're both free to pursue our own agendas… provided none of you make something out of this that doesn't need to be."</em>
</p><p>"No," Sun replied without hesitation. "No, fuck that, and fuck <em>this</em>. You could have gotten <em>all</em> of us killed, and you just made a direct attempt on the life of a friend. How long have you been working with Adam? How long have you been planning to just unleash him on us like a rabid dog? What drove you to burn every single bridge we had built!?"</p><p>"<em>Oh, Adam? Not long at all. He contacted me after Haven, and I harbored him in secret, for a while. He wasn't even officially Fang, for the past few weeks. Just a crazed bull, seeking vengeance, and I delivered him his target on a silver platter. I actually told him not to harm you or Ilia, but you can see how well he listens. Just another reason to make sure he was disposed of properly. I <strong>knew</strong> you had it in you, Sun."</em></p><p>Sun growled, and moved to scoop up the scroll. He brought the device up to chest level, and snarled into the receiver. "Consider this me making an issue. The next time we see you, you're <em>dead</em>. I don't care what your goals are, or how you think this is all justified in your sick, demented little game."</p><p>
  <em>"Unfortunate, because you really should. I've got Fang headed into Lower Atlas as we speak, who aren't expecting to see the Schnee girl alive. If they do… things might get unpleasant. As for me, I'm headed back to Menagerie. Kali had some… interesting ideas, about the future of our people. I think I'd like to talk to her a bit more."</em>
</p><p>Sun's grip on the scroll faltered, before he squeezed the device even tighter, to the point of feeling the casing strain in his grasp.</p><p>"Don't you <em>dare</em> go near her."</p><p>"<em>Oh, I'm going near her, no matter what. It's what I say and do near, or <strong>to</strong> her, that might change, based on how this conversation ends… and you might never know the difference. After all, it's not like you're going to turn that boat around and come after me when the fate of the world might be at stake on account of Salem, are you, <strong>hero</strong>?"</em></p><p>Ilia closed her eyes and stomped off to head below deck, as Maria moved to follow. Jaune, Weiss, and Yang all stared at Sun as he took several deep breaths, his hand quivering all the while.</p><p>"…what do you want from us?" he asked in a tense, even tone.</p><p><em>"That's better. Keep this whole… <strong>exchange</strong> under wraps, and I'll play nicely. Start causing problems, and I'll cause a few of my own. First, it would be nice to get a simple 'thank you' for the boat. It's one of my favorites, after all," </em>Cinnamon teased, her voice dripping with satisfaction.</p><p>Sun took several harsh breaths through his nose, and ran his free hand through his hair as he twisted the locks about in impotent fury.</p><p>"…<em>thank you,</em> Cinnamon. Anything else?"</p><p>
  <em>"Hm. Don't make trouble for my crew, if you see them in Atlas, but that should be obvious. I only plan to spend a little time in Menagerie, and then I'll be making an appearance in the lower city, to set my next little project in motion. We'll do lunch, and talk it over."</em>
</p><p>Sun's breathing quickened as he set the scroll back down upon the ground, and began to pace.</p><p>"Sure. Be seeing you."</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, you will. As a parting gift, I'll jam all signals in the area again for another half an hour. That should make it easier to get out of Argus' range."</em>
</p><p>Sun paused his walking and looked down at the scroll, only to see 'CALL ENDED' flashing upon the screen. He simply stared at the screen for several moments, before Jaune spoke up in a small voice.</p><p>"…Sun?"</p><p>Sun's fist whipped out in response, and crashed into the wall surrounding the staircase that led below deck. He let out an animalistic yell as he slammed another punch into the surface before stomping off to the opposite side of the boat. He moved up to the raised platform at the rear of the vessel and sat, staring off into the distance and unresponsive as Weiss shook her head.</p><p>"…let's head downstairs. Give him some space."</p><hr/><p>Sun remained unmoving as he watched the seemingly endless ocean trail off before him, the surface of the water glittering beneath the stars. The boy remained totally silent and motionless, bar the subtle, random twitching of the tip of his tail as his mind swirled in a maelstrom of angry thoughts. The footsteps on deck behind him completely escaped his notice, and he didn't realize that he was no longer alone until Ilia gently lowered herself to sit beside him. He caught sight of the girl in his peripheral vision, but neither of them said anything for nearly half an hour, before Ilia finally spoke.</p><p>"I'm… sorry. I'm really, really sorry, Sun. This is all my fault."</p><p>Slowly, Sun turned his head to look at her. His expression was one of defeat and detachment, as though the events of the day had drained all life from his features.</p><p>"Ilia, don't. It's <em>her</em> fault. Not yours."</p><p>"And I convinced you all to trust her," Ilia shot back as she drew her knees into her chest and wrapped an arm around them. "I should've known. I <em>watched</em> her manipulate and toy with so many people in my time with the Fang. I should've known that I… <em>we</em> wouldn't be an exception."</p><p>Sun's tail made a wide sweep of the empty air behind him, and he let out a dispassionate sigh. "At least Adam's taken care of, now."</p><p>Ilia shook her head, and frowned. "Sun, don't start looking for silver linings amongst her bullshit. That's how she got me. That's how she gets <em>everyone</em>. She pushes the boundaries inch by inch, until you're standing on the wrong side and wondering how the hell you got there. It's not just her, either. It was Adam, it's the Albains… it's the White Fang. Bitter people so fueled by hate that it causes everything good in a person who joins to just… decay, over time. If you hadn't gotten me out, I'd… probably be standing right there with her, treating you like some tool to be used for a personal agenda."</p><p>Sun fell silent once again, before letting out a sigh as he put an arm around Ilia's shoulder.</p><p>"But… I did. You saw the truth, even if you couldn't put it into words, and came with us. You're one of <em>us</em>, now. Not one of the Fang."</p><p>"A member of SIN," Ilia replied with a muted smile. Sun returned the gesture, and cupped his forehead with his other hand.</p><p>"That's… still <em>so</em> awful."</p><p>Ilia chuckled for all of a moment, and then sniffled. "Yeah, it really is. But… you're family. <em>Real</em> family. And speaking of family… Kali can handle herself. There's no way Cinnamon is going to be able to take her, Blake, Neptune, <em>and</em> Qrow. They're going to be fine. She's just trying to scare you into obedience."</p><p>"…I know," Sun admitted with a sigh. "But… I still don't want them in danger, or for her to start some bullshit that's going to make their lives harder. Besides, with how well she played us… I don't want to take any chances."</p><p>"…he said, while sailing off to escort a grimm-attracting relic to a hostile foreign nation with plans to sneak into their most fortified building," Ilia pointed out.</p><p>"…shut up, would you?" Sun joked as he rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."</p><p>"I do. I'm just being a pain in the ass."</p><p>"It's what little sisters are supposed to do," Sun finished for her as he rose into a stretch. "How do the beds look, downstairs?"</p><p>"They're pretty comfortable. The others are already asleep, but I came up to check on you before I turned in. Let's… get some rest, and refocus in the morning," Ilia suggested.</p><p>Sun nodded and helped Ilia stand, before looping a hand around her waist and beginning to walk to the staircase.</p><p>"Yeah. Once we wake up… we've got a job to do."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>And there you have it- What You Stole is 'complete' until after Volume 7. Now, as for what I was talking about with someone 'nailing it' several chapters ago: in a review for Chapter 50, a guest posted…</p><p>"You know a while back, Kali was talking to Sun about how she believes semblances reflect someone's personality. I think the same goes for Cinnamon, her semblance is using other people's semblances, I think that's a reflection on how she uses people and gets them to do what she wants."</p><p>That's <em>exactly</em> why that conversation existed- because Sun is selfless, and Cinnamon is a manipulative user. People are functions to her, and when those functions stop being useful to her personal goals, they become worthless. Cinnamon's entire purpose and reason for existence is really to give the White Fang teeth again after Adam's death, because I have a bad feeling that canon will do next to nothing with them going forward. Or, in an arguably worse scenario, a new High Leader will emerge from goddamned nowhere and walk in like they own the place and we should fear them. Cinnamon is my solution for that, and she received so much setup here so that she can effectively play that role as this story moves forward.</p><p>Speaking of canon, it should be pretty clear by now that I have several issues with it. I won't bother with a long rant or start listing grievances, but I will say that issues with Sun being cast aside are what primarily inspired <em>What You Stole</em>, and this story being tied to canon is my only real frustration with it. So… I've decided to fix that.</p><p>If you want more content from me between now and the 'Volume 7" content for <em>What You Stole</em>, I'll be starting a completely new story on <strong>August 1st</strong> with the intent of completely rewriting RWBY from the ground up according to my own ideas. It will begin at "Volume 0" and establish the universe from scratch with some new rules, familiar faces, occasionally shuffled teams, and hopefully a <em>lot</em> of surprises and fresh takes on the world of Remnant and its inhabitants. Naturally, it will run through all of RWBY canon while twisting events along the way, and become a massive project much bigger than <em>What You Stole</em>. The story will be called <strong><em>Arboretum</em></strong>, and just for the people who have made it this far, you can have the summary early:</p><p>"<em>While Team RWBY has JNPR, Team STRQ had OKRA. As two groups of four begin their time at Beacon and learn the truth behind the establishment of the school, its role in society, and their enigmatic headmaster, seeds are planted for future generations and legacies are set in motion. The only questions that remain are what exotic fruit those seeds will bear, and who tends the garden."</em></p><p><em>Arboretum</em> will update on Mondays and Thursdays every week, because this 'once every three days' update schedule nearly drove me out of my mind. I'm holding off until August to give myself some time to breathe, and also to get ahead in terms of writing chapters, as I have a feeling that <em>Arboretum</em> chapters will be a bit longer than the ones found here. Not to mention, once Volume 7 finishes… both stories will be updating at once.</p><p>Hope to see you all there on August 1st, and I'd love to know your overall thoughts on <em>What You Stole</em>! It's been an incredible, ridiculous, whirlwind journey, and let's face it… it's nowhere near over.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. That Sinking Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small, pained groan escaped Sun as he shifted within the small cot. The haze of sleep weighed heavily upon him, and he felt as though he hadn't moved in months. A second, softer noise echoed in the small cabin as he felt a curious warmth shift against his back, and he looked over his shoulder to find Ilia pressed up against him beneath a thin sheet.</p><p>"Hey. Get some more sleep," Sun said as he shifted from his side to his back. He put a gentle hand upon Ilia's shoulder, and the girl looked at him through lidded eyes. "I just need some air."</p><p>"Mmph," the girl replied as she rolled over once again to face the featureless white wall of the cabin. Sun offered his friend a soft smirk as she closed her eyes, and he slid to the edge of the bed to let his feet touch down upon the deep blue carpet.</p><p>As he looked out across the room, something immediately struck the boy as wrong- Maria and Jaune were sound asleep in their own cots on the perpendicular wall, but both Weiss and Yang were missing from the bed across from his. Sun put a hand up to his head and tried to massage away the headache that sprang forth as he began to recall the previous night's events. He used his free hand to fish his scroll from his pocket and took a look at the time, before exhaling in frustration.</p><p>It was only four in the morning.</p><p>Sun muttered a soft curse to himself as he shook his head and rose from the bed, taking care to make as little noise as possible while his bare feet sank into the carpet. He meandered his way to the small bathroom in the hall and locked the door before relieving himself. With another sigh, he washed his hands and looked into the mirror. The gaunt, expressionless face of Adam Taurus stared back, blood trailing from his lower lip as the life in his eyes faded quickly.</p><p>Sun took several steps backward and impacted the wall with a noisy <em>thump</em> as he raised his hands, suddenly feeling very much awake. His breathing quickened as he looked through the small darkened room once again and found an entirely different reflection within the glass. A shirtless boy in his late teens returned Sun's gaze, his chin encircled by a short blonde chinstrap beard that matched his wild, matted hair. The reflection's nose was slightly angled and had obviously been shifted as a result of a messy break, and his eyes were <em>very</em> much alive. The reflection continued to breathe hard as Sun closed the distance and put his hands upon the edges of the sink, unable to break eye contact.</p><p>"<em>Shit</em>,' Sun whispered as a myriad of emotions and thoughts battled for dominance within his chest. "I need sleep. I need to get a grip. I… need to <em>lead</em>."</p><p>Sun watched as his doppelganger mimicked his words, until he finally brought his eyes down into the basin of the sink. He took in one final, heavy breath through his nose before blowing it out through his mouth, and then nodded once again to his reflection. A slight twinge of frustration caused him to grip the porcelain a bit harder as he thought of Adam's dying moments once again, but he quickly fought it down as best he could. He tried shifting his mind to Blake, only for a stinging sensation to threaten tears at the corners of his eyes to replace his momentary anger. At a loss for what to do, Sun tore his gaze from the mirror and peered out into the hall, toward the bedroom.</p><p>There was no movement in the narrow corridor or the room beyond, and the entire boat seemed eerily silent beyond the occasional, gentle creaking of plastic and metal as the vessel bobbed upon the surface of the ocean.</p><p>Sun allowed himself a silent nod before he stepped out into the hall and began to head in the opposite direction. It wasn't long before he reached the steps leading up to the upper level of the boat, where Yang stood facing away from him inside of a small enclosure. The girl had her hand upon the ship's steering wheel as she sat in a plushy chair, her attention on the waters ahead. Sun hesitated before clearing his throat and stepping into the semicircle of metal that made up the captain's cabin.</p><p>"Please tell me you're not planning on driving all night," he said in a hushed voice. Yang merely looked over her shoulder, most of her frame hidden by the massive chair.</p><p>"The rest of it, yeah," Yang replied before chasing her statement with a massive yawn. "Jaune actually took the first shift, after you fell asleep. I volunteered to cover us until seven, and then you're up. Might as well go back to bed while you can."</p><p>"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep," Sun admitted as he folded his arms across his bare chest. He shivered lightly as the sea air tingled against his exposed arms. "I… I've got a lot on my mind."</p><p>Yang grimaced before turning around in her seat once again. "I can't imagine killing someone is easy."</p><p>"<em>Killing comes easily, with enough practice. You'll see,</em>" Adam's voice replied within his head, as clear as day. Sun could still picture the burning forest around Haven Academy within his mind, and hear Ilia screaming for help until he shook his head with a more pronounced shiver.</p><p>"No. No, it's not. It wasn't," Sun said quickly. "But I had to. <em>We</em> had to, to protect ourselves, and maybe even protect the world. Adam was… he was…"</p><p>"It's okay," Yang interrupted. "None of us are judging you. You saved Weiss' <em>life</em>, and secured our escape. We'll all be here for you, whatever that looks like."</p><p>"Thanks, I appreciate it," Sun replied automatically, though he felt completely hollow. He paused briefly, before shifting his weight as his tail twisted uncomfortably behind himself. "Do you know where Weiss got off to? Is her shoulder alright?"</p><p>"Back of the ship, and yeah- Jaune mostly took care of it, though she said it's sore," Yang said with a sigh. "She couldn't sleep either and said she wants to be alone. Your call."</p><p>Sun turned to peek around the large, raised plastic wall that blocked the view of the staircase from the top level of the boat, only to spot Weiss rather easily. The heiress stood with her hands gripped around the metal railing, her unbound snow white hair reflecting the moonlight and giving her entire upper body an almost ghostly glow. She wore a pale blue nightie that reminded him quite a bit of Blake's sleepwear, and the sight caused his heart to tug in longing.</p><p>"…you know I <em>have</em> to, right?" Sun asked as he looked back at Yang.</p><p>"I know. I would, too. Just speak from the heart," Yang advised. "It's all any of us can really do."</p><p>Sun merely nodded and began to make his way toward the back of the vessel. Without a word, he moved to stand beside Weiss and mirrored her stance as he watched the boat kick up frothy water in two symmetrical trails while it puttered along. Neither of the teens said anything for a long time, though Weiss beat Sun to the punch just as he tried to open his mouth to start a conversation.</p><p>"…my father ruined his life, and then I was forced to end it."</p><p>The words were simple, but enough to send a chill creeping up Sun's spine. He knew immediately what his companion was thinking, and yet, for once, he couldn't find the words to help.</p><p>"It isn't fair. Not just to us, but to <em>him</em>. To the entirety of the White Fang, to all of the faunus, even," Weiss insisted as she finally turned to look up at Sun. Her eyes were threatening to burst with tears at any second, and the sight brought back the hollow feeling in Sun's chest immediately. "I know that trading lives for others is unreasonable, foolish, and dramatic, and I'm not about to suggest it. But I also don't know how to deal with what I'm feeling. I know there wasn't another way, but I also don't know how to live with what we did."</p><p>At a total loss for what else to do, Sun merely opened his arms and offered a hug. Weiss immediately stepped into his embrace and put his core into a death grip unlike any he had ever felt. The faunus gently laid his hands upon Weiss' upper back as she began to sob, and Sun felt the familiar sensation of cold tears upon his bare chest.</p><p>"Weiss… I honestly don't know what to say. We had to defend ourselves. I had to defend <em>you</em>, and when it came down to your life or his, the choice was clear. I'm sorry that you had to be the one to land the killing blow, but…"</p><p>"It's not about that," Weiss protested as she leaned back and sniffed heavily. "It has nothing to do with the fact that <em>I</em> killed him. We're hunters, Sun. It was only a matter of time." Sun physically felt the sensation of himself going pale as he looked into Weiss' eyes, still finding tears, but also an unfamiliar, cold resolve. "It's about the fact that this is going to keep happening. It's about how my family has perpetuated ruined lives <em>just</em> like his for decades, and how until the dust company is taken away from my father, there are going to be more faunus like Adam Taurus being raised to harbor hatred and resentment as he was. They're all going to despise my name, and they're all going to be <em>justified</em>, even if their actions won't be."</p><p>Sun swallowed hard and found himself unable to look away from Weiss' captivating, chilling stare as she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.</p><p>"…I know. And… Ilia's one of those people, too. She lost her parents in a mining accident, working for your father. The difference between her and Adam is that Blake I and were there for her, and we had to <em>fight</em> to get her to redirect her hatred. We barely succeeded," Sun explained slowly.</p><p>"…what if someone had been there for <em>him?</em>" Weiss questioned as she let her hands drop to her sides. Sun felt his shoulders tense, until he turned around and put a vice grip on the metal railing once again.</p><p>"…Cinnamon was. In the end, she was lying to him and manipulating him, just like she manipulated us, but… their relationship must have <em>felt</em> real, for him to trust her enough to follow through with their plan," Sun reasoned as he wrung his hands around the metal. "Maybe some people can't be saved. Maybe that's something we just have to accept, moving forward."</p><p>Weiss took a while to consider the words and folded her arms lightly upon her chest as she let her eyes linger upon Sun's back.</p><p>"…I don't know if I'm ready to accept that or not. I do know, however, that when we get to Atlas, once the relic is secured… I have two personal objectives. I want to save every future Adam Taurus that I can from those mines, and I'm going to make my father answer for his crimes against your people. Reaching General Ironwood <em>has</em> to come first for the good of all of Remnant, but once that's taken care of… those two things will be my focus. Any of you are welcome to join me, but I'm not wavering on this," Weiss finished as she gently shook her head.</p><p>Sun turned around, keeping his grip on the railing as he pressed his backside into the steel and let his tail wrap gently around the bar. "I'm in, and I know Ilia will be, too. No idea on Yang and Jaune, but… I'd guess they might want to stick with us. I <em>hope</em> they want to stick with us."</p><p>"Thank you, Sun," Weiss offered with a nod. "I knew that returning home would be incredibly personal and a struggle, but… all of this has opened my eyes to just <em>how</em> difficult it's going to be."</p><p>"Hey," Sun reassured as he unwrapped his tail from the railing and approached Weiss once again. "We're all here for ya. We're all here for each <em>other</em>, the way a team is meant t-"</p><p>Suddenly, Weiss rushed forward past Sun and put a death grip on the railing as she leaned forward, squinting.</p><p>"Sun! You can see better in the dark, is that a <em>person!?</em>"</p><p>Sun whirled immediately and joined Weiss at the railing. He craned his neck as he watched his friend point to a collection of bobbing wooden planks within the ocean, upon which a figure was desperately waving and trying to call out over the noise of the boat's engine.</p><p>"<em>Yang!"</em> Sun cried out as loud as he could while turning and breaking into a run for the front of the vessel. "Yang, stop the boat! We need to turn around, <em>now!</em>"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>We're finally back after a somewhat uneven, but mostly positive Volume 7, as far as I'm concerned. I'm definitely happy that I set up so many threads independent of canon in this story, because while there will be some familiar events, <em>What You Stole</em> Volume 7 is going to be <em>very</em> different. Get ready for a wild-ass ride that will go to a whole new level of madness, and a good 15-20 chapters (most likely) before we get to the next hiatus in preparation for Volume 8.</p><p>I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I am sure as hell <em>not</em> going back to 'once every three days' with this. It'll hopefully update once per week or once every other week at the latest. If you're a fan of this story and haven't yet checked out <em>Arboretum</em>, that would be cool, as it's definitely my main focus at the moment and updating weekly. Hope you're all excited for the return of <em>What You Stole</em> and everyone's favorite monkey boy getting the attention he deserves once again. See you all soon!</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. What's Old is New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun leaned forward slightly over the railing, squinting through the darkness as the boat lurched into a turn. Weiss took several steps to the side as she copied his motion from the back of the ship, while looking back and forth around the back of the vessel.</p><p>"Sun, I don't… is there a life preserver somewhere? Vests? Or did Cinnamon not l-"</p><p>"Do you <em>really</em> need to ask that question!?" Sun cried as he finally spotted the figure flailing in the water once again. "I'd be willing to bet she rigged this thing to blow once we're within 500 feet of the lower city. Leaving us anything for safety seems pretty damned unlikely!"</p><p>"I'll… I'll check downstairs!" Weiss offered as she broke into a run, headed for the staircase. "Don't do anything st-"</p><p>Before Weiss could finish her sentence, Sun had launched himself over the railing of the boat and into the ocean, where he began swimming furiously for the floating planks a good fifty feet from the boat. Weiss stopped in her tracks and headed back to the railing as she looked out over the dark waters, quickly losing sight of her faunus friend.</p><p>"<em>Sun!</em>" Weiss cried as the engine of the boat shut off and Yang ran over to join her side.</p><p>"What the hell is he <em>doing!?</em>" the blonde asked. "The water's probably <em>freezing!</em>"</p><p>"Being Sun," Weiss replied with narrowed eyes. "Go and grab towels and look for anything to help downstairs!"</p><p>"What are <em>you</em> going to do?" Yang asked as she began to panic.</p><p>"I'll… I don't know! Whatever I can!" Weiss insisted as she began to hurriedly take off her heels. "Jump in, if I have to! You'd sink, with your arm!"</p><p>"Weiss, don't…!" Yang began, before shaking her head and running for the stairs. "Gods, damn it…"</p><p>Sun cut through the water with overhead strokes as he rapidly closed the distance to his target. Briny water stung at his eyes as he kept them locked onto the debris on the surface of the ocean. He pushed a plank of wood aside before diving under the surface to make it beneath a shredded tarp. Upon emerging on the other side of the torn plastic, he began to tread water as he reoriented himself and caught sight of a waving arm within the water.</p><p>"<em>Here!</em>" a voice called out, breathless and desperate. "Quickly! I… I don't know how much longer I can hold…"</p><p>"Hang on, man, I'm coming!" Sun called back as he turned himself in the water to spot the yelling figure. A man was clinging desperately to a floating wooden pallet to Sun's left, scrambling to secure his waving hand back within the slats of the wood.</p><p>"Thank you! Thank you, j-just…" the figure replied, only for his hand to slip on the smooth surface of the wood.</p><p>"Save your breath! We'll talk on board the boat!" Sun instructed as he swam up to the figure. The man's eyes were wild and desperate, and his face and short black hair were both soaked. "C'mon, wrap your arm around my back, and swim in time we me! Final push, we can make it!"</p><p>The man immediately threw his arm around Sun's back and began to swim toward the boat, where a light was shining on deck. Sun nodded in breathless thanks toward the waving light before beginning to swim in time with his charge. The pair synchronized almost immediately as they made their way through the water and kept their eyes on the boat.</p><p>"I… I-I feel faint," the man admitted as his grip began to grow loose around Sun's back.</p><p>"Don't you <em>dare!</em>" Sun insisted as he pushed forward with even more strength. "We're almost there, c'mon! I've got you!"</p><p>The man spit out a torrent of water as he nodded, gasping for breath. The pair reached the boat in short order, where Weiss was waving her illuminated scroll by the railing.</p><p>"Sun! Are you alright!?" Weiss called as she dropped her scroll to the carpeted deck of the boat.</p><p>"I'm fine!" the faunus yelled back. "Is there a foldable staircase, or some rope, or… <em>something?</em> We gotta get this guy out of the water!"</p><p>"I couldn't find anything!" Weiss yelled as she crouched down and offered a hand. "Hopefully Yang c-"</p><p>"<em>Right here!</em>" Yang interrupted as she dropped her armful of objects onto the deck. She knelt beside Weiss and offered her metallic arm beneath the railing, while Sun pushed up on the victim's bare, scar-covered back. Yang reached out to grip the stranger's slick fingers and hefted the male on board with help from Weiss, who grabbed at the man's muscular arm.</p><p>"Thank you! Th-thank you!" he said through shuddering breaths as he rose from the water and climbed the side of the boat. Sun's breathing hitched as he watched the man's waterlogged tail break the surface of the water as he was pulled up.</p><p>"No…" Sun whispered as he accepted Yang's offered hand. Sun planted his foot firmly into the side of the boat and climbed up to vault the railing in one smooth motion. He landed upon the carpet, dripping freezing water as he glared down at the man laying on deck, gasping for air. "<em>You! What the hell are you doing here!?"</em></p><p>Weiss took a step back as she looked down at the soaked man, who had suddenly stopped his erratic breathing as he looked up at Sun.</p><p>"Sun, who i-"</p><p>"<em>You</em>," the prone figure hissed as Yang loomed over him with a balled metal fist.</p><p>"<em>Corsac</em>," Sun spat, the tip of his soggy tail twitching in fury. He immediately looked up, and locked eyes with Yang. "Hold him down!"</p><p>Yang knelt onto the man's chest without missing a beat, her eyes narrowing as she held down both of Corsac's arms at the wrists. The faunus didn't resist as he hissed in pain, and Sun crouched to regard him upside-down.</p><p>"Start. <em>Talking</em>," Sun seethed as Weiss draped a fresh towel over his bare back. "Otherwise, you're going straight back into the ocean."</p><p>"<em>What's going on?</em>" came a familiar voice from down within the stairwell. Sun's eyes widened as he looked toward the raised partition blocking view of the staircase.</p><p>"<em>Weiss!</em> Don't let Ilia up h-"</p><p>"Too late," the chameleon faunus responded as she rounded the corner. Corsac tilted his chin upward to lock eyes with the girl, and the pair narrowed them in tandem. Ilia cracked her whiplike weapon against the floor of the deck as she began a hasty approach, practically spitting her words. "Keep him steady, Yang, he owes me an <em>arm!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Enough!</em>" Weiss cried as she threw her arms down to her sides. "<em>Please!</em> I don't think I can take any more violence tonight, and none of you are thinking clearly! Everyone, calm down, and be <em>rational!</em>"</p><p>"What's going on!?" Jaune yelled from his place at the top of the staircase. The boy had his sword and shield drawn as he looked frantically around the deck. "Are we under attack!?"</p><p>"No, we…" Sun began, only to take a deep breath and stop himself as he held out a hand toward Ilia. "Alright, <em>stop!</em> Weiss is right! We're doing this <em>once</em>, and we're doing it right! Where's Maria?"</p><p>"<em>Still asleep,</em>" Jaune deadpanned as his shoulders drooped ever so slightly. "We can fill her in later. What's going on?"</p><p>Corsac let the back of his head hit the carpet with a muffled <em>thump</em> and closed his eyes. "Is there a lifeboat on board? Just… give me a one-man vessel, and a day's worth of provisions, and I won't trouble any of you anymore. I'm no longer with the White Fang, you have me vastly outnumbered, and I am unarmed. Please, just let me <em>leave</em>."</p><p>"You're not going <em>anywhere</em>," Sun insisted as he kept his gaze locked upon Corsac's face. "Yang, lift him up, and keep his hands away from his pockets."</p><p>Yang did as instructed, and Ilia swooped in to help her press Corsac up against the wall around the staircase. The pair of girls kept his arms crossed behind his back as they mashed his face into the smooth surface of the wall, while Sun moved in and began to check the soaked pockets of Corsac's hakama-styled pants.</p><p>"<em>Nothing</em>. No scroll, no weapon…"</p><p>"No <em>energy</em> or will to fight, either," Corsac added as he closed his eyes. "Listen to your friend, Wukong- be <em>reasonable</em>."</p><p>"I think I've been more than fair thus far," Sun countered as he turned to address his assembled party. "For those not familiar, this is Corsac Albain. He's a White Fang terrorist that broke Ilia's arm while trying to kill her, and he and his late brother are partially responsible for burning down the Belladonna manor and killing Blake's father."</p><p>"I had <em>nothing</em> to do with the incident at the Belladonna manor! I was stationed with Cinnamon at the time, a-"</p><p>A resounding <em>clang</em> interrupted Corsac's words as Yang slammed her metal fist into the wall just beside his face.</p><p>"Enough <em>excuses!</em> You attacked one of ours and you aided the White Fang at Haven! Give us one good reason not to throw you back into the water!" Yang demanded.</p><p>"Because I have no love left for the Fang!" Corsac growled as Yang pressed him into the wall a bit harder. "Cinnamon threw me from her helicopter for attacking Ilia on Adam's command! I was simply doing my duty to the Fang, and I was left to die because of it!"</p><p>Ilia's facial scales paled as she listened to Corsac's words. "<em>Bullshit</em>. Cinnamon doesn't care about me, or you, or <em>anything</em> but her own quest for control! You were in her helicopter? You helped her set up Adam's death?"</p><p>"<em>Yes!</em>" Corsac insisted as Yang continued to press against the back of his head with her palm. "He was an unhinged liability by the time we arrived at Haven, and upon seeing him try to detonate the rigged explosives, I threw in my lot with Cinnamon <em>immediately</em>. I was spying on him and reporting his movements to her, and <em>this</em> is how she repaid me, just because I injured <em>you</em>. Even on opposite sides of this conflict, she wouldn't stand to see harm come to you, Ilia. That's the plain and simple truth."</p><p>"Why should we believe any of that?" Sun questioned as he began to pace. "Cinnamon <em>just</em> made an attempt on Weiss' life, and she's been playing the two of us since the attack on Haven."</p><p>"…she's been playing us for a few weeks, yes," Weiss agreed. "Timelines change. Plans change. He could be telling us the truth, and he likely has information about the White Fang's inner workings." The heiress shifted her weight as she folded her arms across her chest and approached Corsac. "Are you willing to give us information, in return for saving your life?"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>," Corsac offered immediately, only for Ilia to let out a growl.</p><p>"He would barely know more than I do! It's not worth the risk!" the chameleon girl insisted.</p><p>"Hey, <em>hey!</em>" Jaune cut in as he sheathed his sword and rested it upon Ilia's good shoulder. "There's an advantage to that- <em>you</em> can tell us if everything <em>he</em> tells us is plausible. Not to mention- he's the last person to have contact with Cinnamon, right?"</p><p>"<em>Contact</em>," Corsac seethed. "If you would call being envenomed, punched in the jaw while writhing in pain, and then thrown out of a helicopter 'contact', then yes."</p><p>Sun grimaced as his mind raced with possibilities. His tail swished into overdrive, flailing droplets of water onto the carpeted deck as he lifted the towel from his shoulders and began to ruffle his hair with a frustrated noise. Ilia made one of her own, before letting go of one of Corsac's arms and making her way toward the staircase.</p><p>"I just want to say, before <em>any</em> decision is made, that I hate this entire situation… and I'm against anything that would benefit him. I also know I have no room to speak, since I was White Fang, too, before I turned it all around. I trust you, Sun. Whatever you decide, I'll stick to it… even if I don't like it," Ilia finished.</p><p>Jaune shifted his grip upon Crocea Mors and ran a nervous hand through his hair as he shrugged. "I… don't have enough personal experience with the White Fang or this specific situation to really weigh in, but I'll echo Ilia."</p><p>"And I feel the same," Yang agreed as she kept a firm grip on Corsac. "I'll defer to you. You're our leader now, and I trust you in that spot. There are more than enough of us on board to keep tabs on him until we get to Atlas, and then we can figure out what to do from there. Or… we can take the no mercy approach."</p><p>"Sun? What are you going to do?" Weiss asked, her voice uncertain as she looked away from Yang with a shiver.</p><p>Sun took one last, deep breath through his nostrils before exhaling forcefully as he shook his head. The boy dragged the towel from over his head down and around one shoulder, before shaking his head and staring down at the floor of the boat.</p><p>"Yang. Jaune. Escort Corsac downstairs. Let him have a hot shower, some clean towels, and some food from our stores. Rotate shifts guarding him in pairs, along with Ilia and Weiss. I'll drive us to Atlas."</p><p>Yang pulled Corsac back from the wall immediately and released her grip.</p><p>"Yes, sir. C'mon, Jaune- shift one is you and me."</p><p>"Right," Jaune agreed as he offered Sun a nod and moved for the stairs.</p><p>Corsac turned to face Sun, at a total loss for words. The man's muscles continued to twitch and shiver involuntarily as he met the teen's steely eyes, and finally, he looked away and shook his head.</p><p>"…<em>why?</em> Why do any of this for me? Had you been captured at any point in my time with the White Fang, you would have merely become a caged animal to act as a bartering chip, or slain. So… <em>why?</em>"</p><p>Sun clenched his jaw as he stared at the side of Corsac's head. "That's an answer you don't deserve. Get moving, before we treat you as hostile- and don't think you're getting off easy, either. Once we get to Atlas, your ass is getting thrown in a cell."</p><p>"Even so," Corsac began as he looked back up at Sun with a conflicted expression. "Thank you. Adam was wrong about you- you're a decent man. I won't forget this mercy."</p><p>Sun merely grunted in response and turned away from Corsac as he and his guards made their way to the steps. The faunus boy walked to the rear of the ship and grabbed at the railing once again, before letting out a heavy sigh while hanging his head. Sudden warmth sprang to life behind him, and he looked over his shoulder to find a spinning red glyph floating about a foot above the ground, spewing a gentle jet of fire into the air as Weiss held Myrtenaster and pressed two fingers against the flat of the blade.</p><p>"Come warm up," the girl insisted as Sun turned fully and walked to put his hands out near the fire. "<em>Thank you</em>, Sun. Thank you for not taking the more obvious, violent path tonight."</p><p>"Part of me wanted to," Sun admitted. "Even with Adam gone, there's still a bit of irrational anger fighting to come through. Maybe meditation with Yang is helping. Maybe I'm just too exhausted to fight anymore."</p><p>"You're still fighting," Weiss encouraged. "You're just fighting more intelligently and guarding your heart while you do it. We'll figure out where to take Corsac once we make landfall, and I'll do my part to bring him to justice. Please, get yourself a warm shower and towel once he's finished."</p><p>"Yeah, I will," Sun replied with a gentle nod. "He's been in the water a lot longer and needs it more than me… even if he <em>is</em> an asshole."</p><p>"He was at least right about one thing," Weiss pointed out. "You <em>are</em> a good man. Blake is rather lucky, to be quite honest. I can only hope that I one day find a man like you, as well."</p><p>"You will," Sun replied immediately. "Just don't be afraid to look in places you otherwise might not. Love's a weird and mysterious thing. Cliché, I know, but it's true."</p><p>Sun paused and looked up at the stars as his mouth tugged into a frown.</p><p>"I just hope she's having more luck than we are, so far…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Corsac out in the water, his rescue, and him 'joining' the party has been in the plan for <em>ages</em>, about as far back as Sun and Ghira chopping wood in the forest behind the Belladonna manor. I've been waiting to write this for so long, and I'm happy with the way it turned out. Next chapter, we'll be checking in on Team BKQN. Ruby's team will have to wait a bit, but once we get there… <em>hoo boy.</em></p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. The Way Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"…and I thought nothing of it, because the vodka ice cubes were still in the trays in the freezer," Kali explained as she upturned a hand with a shrug. The woman flashed the stunned boy before her a wicked grin as his cheeks paled in realization. "And then Sasha came out of the bedroom just as Elias came out of the shower, after I'd stolen all of the towels. I took one look at him as he tried to cover up and just said- now <em>that's</em> a katana!"</p><p>"Oh my gods, you did not," Neptune denied as he brought a hand up to cover his mouth as he let out a peal of nervous laughter. "But then… what about her dirt bike? And the fruit salad?"</p><p>"Oh, the fruit salad was already tainted by that point," Kali informed with a dismissive wave of her hand. "As for the dirt bike situation… there's a <em>reason</em> that Sasha and Elias broke up that night. That's all I'll say," the woman said with a wink.</p><p>"Wow. Just… <em>wow</em>," Neptune replied as he shook his head. "Your time at Shade makes ours at Beacon sound like preschool."</p><p>"My mother is a degenerate, and I'm embarrassed to know her," Blake said flatly from her position seated next to Neptune on the floor of the cargo plane's hangar. The faunus girl kept her fingers pinched firmly around the bridge of her nose as she heaved a massive sigh. "No <em>wonder</em> you had no problem with me bringing Sun home, even before we became a couple."</p><p>"Blake, dear, you have <em>no</em> idea just how deep the rabbit hole goes," Kali teased as she leaned over and flicked at one of her daughter's feline ears.</p><p>"And I don't want to, either," Blake protested.</p><p>"<em>I do!</em>" Neptune said enthusiastically as he raised a hand, before rubbing them both together feverishly. "Speaking of, got any embarrassing stories about Sun from his time at your place?"</p><p>"Oh, <em>loads</em>," Kali replied with a toothy grin. "But they'll have to wait. I'm going to go and check in on Qrow in the cockpit. We should only be about fifteen minutes out from Kuo Kuana. Once we land, I'll be making a speech about our intentions to begin the rebuilding and cleanup effort. Blake, would you like to contribute?"</p><p>The younger faunus looked up at her mother, before quickly looking away as she hugged at her knees.</p><p>"…yes. I'll… help. Things are too serious for me to just sit on the sidelines, this time."</p><p>"Glad to hear it," Kali praised as she clapped her hands together. "Then I'll be on my way. Neptune, once we figure out our housing situation, remind me to start off with the story of how I managed to accidentally walk in on Sun while he was trying to take pictures of his abs for Blake."</p><p>"<em>Mom!</em>" Blake protested before burying her scarlet face in her hands.</p><p>"Oh, I will," Neptune offered with an enthusiastic grin. "Seeya, Kal!"</p><p>Kali let her fingers roll one by one in a backward wave as she swayed her way into the cockpit and out of sight. Blake's ears flattened as she looked up and to her left at Neptune, where the boy still wore a confident smirk.</p><p>"…<em>Kal?</em>"</p><p>"Huh?" Neptune asked as he tore his eyes off the cockpit door. "Oh! Yeah, your mom told me to call her by her first name. She's really cool, you know. You should be proud to have a mom like her."</p><p>"I am proud," Blake said softly as she lowered her chin and stared at the gap between her legs. "I'm just… feeling a lot of conflicting emotions, right now."</p><p>Neptune's smile shifted quickly into a contemplative expression as his mouth pulled slightly to one side. Without a word, he scooted in closer to Blake and snaked an arm around her shoulders, unbalancing her as he pulled her into a sideways embrace.</p><p>"<em>Neptune! </em>Wh-…"</p><p>"Hey," the boy began as he wagged a finger. "I know I'm not Sun, but I'll do what I can. You need an ear? I'm your man. You wanna know what he might think of something, while we're away? I'd probably know, since he's like a brother to me. He pulled me aside before we left and asked me to be there for you in his stead, and make sure you're doing okay on a daily basis. If you ever want to just privately vent and get stuff off your mind, let me know. I won't judge."</p><p>Blake tensed slightly at the words, before finally allowing herself to lean into Neptune's side with a sigh of content.</p><p>"I will, definitely," Blake reassured. "And that goes for you, too- if you need to talk about anything, I'll do what I can. Sun's lucky to have you, Neptune. So am I."</p><p>"Hey, no way," Neptune protested. "We're <em>both</em> lucky to have <em>him</em>. Hell of a guy."</p><p>"You've got that right," Blake agreed with another sigh. "Has he… told you anything about… <em>us?</em>"</p><p>"Oh, <em>come on</em>," Neptune said incredulously. "Has he told me anything? I couldn't get him to shut up sometimes at Qrow's place, no matter how hard I tried! There were a few times when he went on long tangents about how much you mean to him until he looked ready to pass out from lack of oxygen. He adores you, girl. Speaking of- I've got a little surprise for you, later. Something he gave me to give to you, at a specific time."</p><p>Blake didn't even try to fight back her smile as her ears perked up.</p><p>"Thank you, Neptune. I think this is all going to be easier than it otherwise would be, with you here. I just hope they get to Argus alright."</p><p>"I'm sure they will," Neptune offered as the door to the cockpit slid open once again and Kali appeared within the doorway.</p><p>"We're landing in five. It's… almost time to see home again, Blake," Kali warned with a conflicted look.</p><p>"Neptune," Blake began as she looked up at her companion. "Did you pack extra clothes?"</p><p>"Huh? Yeah, of course!" the boy replied, confused.</p><p>"I may end up soaking your shirt when I see our house again," Blake warned. "I'll find a way to make it up to you."</p><p>"Hey, no worries," Neptune replied as he gave Blake a tight squeeze. "We'll get through this together. The Black Claw's in good hands."</p><p>"Yeah," Blake agreed as she shifted to stand, taking Neptune with her. "And our work begins now."</p><hr/><p>Cinnamon kept her eyes closed tightly as she rested her hands upon her lap. The woman sat alone in the bay of her private helicopter, simply thinking. She rolled a swatch of black material back and forth between her fingers and inhaled deeply through her nose as she ran through the events of the previous few days in her mind. Despite the certainty with which she had carried things out, she found herself filled with conflicting emotions. Memories flew by like a slideshow, each more unpleasant than the last.</p><p>Corsac reaching out to her as she pushed him out of the very same helicopter. Adam's glassy, unfocused eye as she removed his blindfold from his corpse. The pain and anger in Ilia's voice coming through the line of her scroll.</p><p>With another deep breath, Cinnamon opened her eyes and looked down at the bloodied cloth laced between her fingers. Almost immediately, she extended her left arm out to the side and let the black strand fly out of the helicopter and into the sky, where it quickly became lost in the violent winds. Cinnamon merely shook her head as she reached down and to her left to grab her crossbow gauntlet, before beginning to strap it on.</p><p>"We're here," the pilot said as he looked over his shoulder to the solitary woman sitting behind him.</p><p>"<em>I know</em>," Cinnamon snapped as she cracked her knuckles. "Put us down outside of the camp and leave this to me."</p><p>"Yes ma'am," the pilot replied as he turned his head to face forward and offered her a heavy sigh. Cinnamon let out a soft noise of frustration in reply and folded her arms across her chest.</p><p>"…I've got a lot on my mind. <em>Sorry</em>," she offered, keeping her eyes off the pilot.</p><p>The man turned to look behind himself again, his helmet concealing his facial expression.</p><p>"No, no, I didn't… of course, ma'am. You have nothing to apologize for."</p><p>"I have a <em>lot</em> to apologize for, to many different people," Cinnamon countered as the helicopter began a straight vertical descent. She leaned to look out the open window once again and saw a crowd of figures clad in white, black, and red waiting for her on the ground below outside the wooden gates of a massive campground.</p><p>"…I disagree," the pilot replied. "Even so, good luck."</p><p>Cinnamon lightly touched her palm to the man's shoulder before she hopped out of the helicopter and landed in the field before the gate. The grass fluttering in the wind generated by the helicopter's rotating blades slowly began to calm and then return to stillness as the giant vehicle wound down, and the assembled members of the White Fang stood in silence. Cinnamon took a long, deep breath before shaking her head and making her way to the gate, where guards within the watchtowers at either side opened the portal without question.</p><p>A trail of faunus formed behind their leader and watched with apprehension as Cinnamon made her way to the raised wooden platform at the center of the camp. Despite the lack of warning or call for assembly, little by little, the entire campground seemed to assemble before her. As she stared out over a sea of the White Fang's signature colors, Cinnamon took a deep breath, and began to project her voice.</p><p>"Brothers and sisters of the Fang. Adam Taurus…" she paused, finding that the script she had rehearsed in her mind for just such an occasion was failing her. She looked out over the crowd, only to lock eyes with a young, redheaded man in a black half-mask standing near the front. The male faunus gave her a subtle nod as he shifted his large, pale orange tail behind himself, and she offered him a slight smile in return. As quickly as her face had changed, it shifted once again to an expression of anger as she returned her attention to the crowd.</p><p>"…Adam Taurus was a <em>mistake</em>," Cinnamon finished, her words dripping with venom. "He was an unhinged, volatile, hate-filled tyrant who made an attempt to use <em>my</em> technology against our own people when on the brink of defeat at Haven Academy. As he was faced with arrest, he tried to detonate the planted charges against not only the academy, but himself, and <em>us</em>, as well. He was a power-hungry, vindictive fool willing to ally with <em>humans</em> for his own personal gain, and I have proof from the mouths of other traitors that he personally killed Sienna Khan. Now, he has joined her in death, and so has Corsac Albain."</p><p>Feverish conversation broke out amongst the assembled faunus, and Cinnamon raised her hand for silence. Eventually, it came, along with a mixture of expressions within the crowd. Some of the faunus appeared livid, others relieved, and still more nervous.</p><p>"The White fang has strayed. We are in chaos, pursued not only by the Mistrali police on account of our former leader's misjudgment and misguided faith in humans, but soon, by Kali Belladonna and her upstart Black Claw, as well. Here, <em>now</em>, I am formally declaring myself High Leader, and I will hear and <em>deal with</em> any objections before we get to the matters at hand. Anyone?"</p><p>All conversation came to an immediate end as Cinnamon swept her eyes over the crowd, looking for any dissent. Upon finding none, she allowed herself a small smirk and began to pace upon the stage.</p><p>"I vow to restore our reputation to that of a feared and respected agency of faunus. I <em>will</em> bring us back the glory we once had in Ghira Belladonna's age. His surviving widow thinks to make Menagerie into <em>the fifth kingdom</em>, but such ambitions will never come to fruition. Our task will be far simpler, and far more realistic. From here, our first move will be t-"</p><p>A bout of hysterical laughter broke out from somewhere within the center of the crowd of faunus and escalated quickly in volume. Several robed members of the White Fang stepped back from the doubled-over man at its source, leaving a ring of unoccupied dirt around him. At the sight of his isolation, the man straightened his posture and threw his head back in even more raucous laughter, causing the hood of his black robe to slip from around his head. He had black, greasy-looking hair pulled back into a tight, braided ponytail, and sallow eyes of gaunt yellow.</p><p>"Who would <em>dare?</em>" Cinnamon questioned as she attached a drum magazine to her arm-mounted crossbow.</p><p>More laughter echoed out around the campground as the man walked forward and the crowd parted for him. It wasn't long before he reached the wooden steps and climbed up to the stage, where he tossed his cloak away to reveal a glittering steel scorpion's tail attached to a brace around his waist. The mechanical limb arched up and over his shoulder as the stinger began to drip a dark purple venom, and the man's eyes flickered violet.</p><p>"My queen would, and I'm here to tell you <em>exactly</em> what your next move will be. <em>Or else</em>."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Volume 7 is going to be divided into several sections- Sun's team arc, Blake's team arc, Ruby's team arc, and Cinnamon's arc. All but one of those are now in play, and also the reason that there's no way in hell this is finishing in 15-20 chapters. I think I knew that as soon as I wrote it in the note of 65, but I can dream…</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. New Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"…and yes, Haven Academy was saved in the end, but I couldn't have done it alone," Blake said into the microphone attached to the podium before her. She paused to look out over the crowd, feeling incredibly numb as her thoughts continued to drift to the ruined mansion behind her. "It took multiple teams, and both faunus and humans to save the school. It's going to take <em>all</em> of us to elevate this island to something greater, and to repair… everything we've lost. My home, our relationships… we have a lot of work to do, among those who are still here. I hope you're all willing to join us on that journey."</p><p>Blake quickly stepped away from the podium as her mother replaced her and launched into a closing statement about repairing the mansion and strengthening Kuo Kuana. Only choice words made it through to Blake's mind as she half-listened while focusing most of her energy on keeping her eyes off of her former home. Her shoulders were tense, her throat felt tight, and her ears remained flat to her skull until a familiar, gravelly voice pierced through her mental haze.</p><p>"Hey," Qrow said softly as he leaned down slightly to speak to the faunus. "You did great, kid. If you need a minute, no one's gonna blame you. We're all exhausted and should probably turn in soon, anyway."</p><p>"I'll be fine," Blake insisted. "It's just… <em>hard</em> to see the mansion again."</p><p>"I get it," Qrow replied with a nod. "And I'm sorry. The upside is that the rebuilding effort has already started, but we definitely need to find a new place to stay. Any ideas?"</p><p>"One," Blake said quickly. "Maybe… I'll go and check it out with Neptune, while things finish up here? You're right. I should probably go," she admitted as she stole a sideways glance at a section of wall behind her. Charred wood gave way to a large blue tarp where a wall of the Belladonna manor had once been, and the very sight caused Blake's breath to catch in her throat.</p><p>"Go. I'll help Kali answer questions, or whatever else," Qrow offered as he waved a hand and headed toward the podium.</p><p>"Thank you," Blake said quietly before sniffling and rubbing at her nose. She quickly walked across the open area in front of the mansion and toward Neptune, who stood far off to Kali's other side. A quick cheer rose from the assembled faunus at the base of the steps leading to the manor, and Neptune raised his voice as he unfolded his arms from across his chest.</p><p>"Hey, you alright? I know this must be hard…"</p><p>"I'm fine," Blake replied quickly, only to heave a sigh. "I'll <em>be</em> fine, I mean. Come on- I want to look into finding us a place to stay. It's not safe in the manor."</p><p>Neptune eyed the partially hollowed-out structure with suspicion, unable to stop himself from hissing as he cringed. "Yeah, I… probably not. What'd you have in mind?"</p><p>"Even here in Menagerie… things have been silently segregated, for a long time," Blake explained as she began to walk while waving Neptune along to follow. "The White Fang has always had a presence here, and they've largely lived in small pockets with each other, even when my family thought that they were serving Menagerie's better interests. I guess that should have been the first sign that something was amiss…"</p><p>"Yeah, well, sometimes it's easy to overlook the obvious when you're too involved with something," Neptune offered. "Did all of the Fang leave the island for the attack on Haven?"</p><p>"Most of them," Blake confirmed. "I think some did stay behind and are now converted to our cause… but there are a lot of abandoned buildings standing around. While it's probably not the best idea to just assume and take over a seemingly vacant home… there <em>is</em> an inn here that used to serve the Fang almost exclusively. There will probably be a lot of vacancies, and it would give us each a room to ourselves."</p><p>"That's not a bad plan," Neptune offered as he cracked his knuckles and shook out his hands. "Any idea who's running the joint, though?"</p><p>"Potentially us," Blake replied. "The former owner was apparently a member of the Fang, so… we could be walking into an empty establishment, or we could be dealing with someone new."</p><p>"With our luck? A bunch of Fang stayed back, and we're about to start a bar fight," Neptune mused as he popped his neck to one side and offered Blake a grin.</p><p>"It wouldn't be my first one," Blake commented flatly.</p><p>"…what <em>exactly</em> did you do while in the White Fang…?" Neptune questioned as he arced a brow.</p><p>"Never mind that," Blake said as she shook her head. "We're here."</p><p>The pair of teens stopped walking near a large building with a staircase running along the back side, leading up to a café area upon the roof. Blake allowed herself a small smirk as she read the hanging sign for <em>The Notched Blade</em> as it swayed gently in the subtle wind. Warm lights glowed from within the frosted windows, though the usual raucous noise from inside was strangely absent.</p><p>"Homey," Neptune commented as he sniffed at the air. "Smells like beer. Which, you know, I totally haven't had before, being underage. Neither has Sun! He's a good boy. Absolutely."</p><p>Blake merely rolled her eyes as she pushed her way through the door, only to find a solitary figure nursing a steel tankard of ale at a table in the corner. She swept her eyes around the empty floor with a sigh and walked up to the bar with Neptune in tow. No sign of life bar a dirty rag resting atop the polished wood was present. Blake craned her neck to try to look into the kitchen area, only to jump slightly as a piercing voice rang out from within.</p><p>"<em>Yeah, yeah, hold on to your tits! I'm comin'!"</em></p><p>Neptune once again arced a brow at the statement. "This ought to be interesting."</p><p>"Or irritating," Blake remarked as the hanging divided curtains suddenly pushed forward.</p><p>A busty woman in a battered t-shirt with a faded band logo stomped her way up to the bar, where she planted her hands upon the wood. She wore heavy eyeliner, had several piercings along the outer edges of her ears, and her hair was a mixture of deep purple and blood red strands. A pair of large, midnight-black bat wings flared out to either side of her as she impacted the wood. She glowered at the pair of teens for a moment until her expression softened at the sight of Blake, and she stood up a bit straighter with a wicked grin parting her black-painted lips.</p><p>"Well, fuck me sideways," the woman commented as she jabbed a finger toward Blake's chest. The feline faunus took a step backward instinctively and bristled, while the woman leaned over until her chest was brushing against the bar itself. "You're Blake Belladonna, huh? First round's on me! You make a hell of an impression, and I'm all-in on your little revolution."</p><p>"Thank you, but I… don't drink," Blake offered as her ears flattened. "We're actually l-"</p><p>"<em>Hey there</em>," Neptune interrupted as he slid up to the bar and propped an elbow atop it, before resting his chin in his palm. "Neptune Vasilias- and I'll take that drink. What's good around here, cutie?"</p><p>Blake stared in disbelief back and forth between the two as Neptune offered the woman a cheesy grin. She straightened up once again and tugged down on her worn shirt, though it still didn't quite reach her navel.</p><p>"…Amaya Aka, and I'll mix you something to knock your ass out. Keep your dick in your pants."</p><p>"Someone's <em>thirsty</em>," Blake hissed as Amaya turned away and began rifling through shelves of alcohol. "What happened to being underage?"</p><p>"A cute bat happened," Neptune whispered back as he stood to his full height and brushed off his shoulder. "Besides- age is just a number, right?"</p><p>"Look at her arms. She would <em>break you</em>," Blake spat. "And what happened to Weiss?"</p><p>"Way, <em>way</em> out of my league, and we're apart for at least a few weeks, so…" Neptune trailed off as Amaya turned and offered him a glass filled with a yellow liquid and long straw. "Thanks!"</p><p>Amaya merely shook her head and narrowed her eyes at the boy before turning to Blake.</p><p>"<em>Anyway</em>, you were saying? What do you need, Blake?"</p><p>"We need a place to stay," Blake said as she glared at her companion while he sipped his drink. "We were wondering if we could trouble you for a set of four rooms. We can pay, of c-"</p><p>"<em>Done</em>," Amaya said with a wave of her hand. "And you're not paying shit. I've got your back, and you and yours staying here will drum up business again. Right now, people are too scared to set foot inside because the Fang used to use this as a scheming room or whatever. Well, that, and it smells like piss and vomit."</p><p>"Little bit," Neptune admitted. "But the view more than makes up for it."</p><p>"Ignore him," Blake insisted as she smacked a hand into Neptune's chest hard enough to earn a yelp of protest. "And thank you, Amaya. Really. We owe you."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, we'll get to that later," the woman said dismissively as she walked out from behind the bar and toward a hallway extending from the side of a room. "I'll put you guys on the second floor so you get some actual peace and quiet. C'mon."</p><p>Blake moved to follow immediately, while Neptune brought up the rear with a whistle as he kept his eyes on the back of Amaya's deep purple skirt and the fishnet-covered legs beneath.</p><p>"Cool, cool. So, hey, what's in this? I'm feeling a bit of a buzz already."</p><p>"Straight apple juice," Amaya deadpanned. "I figured you were too much of a pussy for anything legitimate."</p><p>"<em>Hey!</em>"</p><hr/><p>Cinnamon stared across the platform at the invader, and silently clenched her fist beneath her arm-mounted crossbow. A series of clicking and shuffling noises rang out from within the crowd as several members of the White Fang aimed firearms at Tyrian, only for Cinnamon to raise her other hand in warning.</p><p>"<em>No,</em>" she said authoritatively. "I'll handle this alone… for now."</p><p>"You'll <em>handle </em>me?" Tyrian asked as he put a hand to his chest, his face the very portrait of offense. "Oh, I beg to differ. Overconfidence is a dangerous ally, Miss Shoal."</p><p>"So is ignorance," Cinnamon remarked as she raised her weapon toward Tyrian's chest. "What do you want?"</p><p>"To make good on a debt your dear former leader had to my goddess," Tyrian said smoothly as he lowered his hand back to his side and adopted a ready stance. "Whether <em>you</em> pay that debt, or <em>I</em> take over the Fang and use them to pay it, I don't particularly care."</p><p>"Your goddess," Cinnamon repeated as she narrowed her eyes. A single word crossed her mind as she sized up her opponent, and her heart skipped a beat. <em>Salem</em>.</p><p>"There's no fighting this tide, little fishy," Tyrian taunted with a mirthful cackle. "Even if you were to subdue me, you won't be able to swim away fast enough. She is a leviathan to your toothless minnow, and she <em>demands</em> tribute for your clan's failures at Haven!"</p><p>"You know… I've grown tired of people thinking they can take things from me against my will," Cinnamon replied before charging forward.</p><p>Tyrian leapt backward and curled his tail underneath himself while raising a brow as the woman rushed in. His bladed bracers snapped to life to intercept Cinnamon's overhead blow as the arms of her crossbow flipped forward to extend into a pair of parallel blades. Tyrian crossed his arms to place her into a deadlock as she leaned in, her expression calm and serious as Tyrian cackled.</p><p>"Oh, I <em>like</em> you!"</p><p>"The feeling's not mutual," Cinnamon spat as she rocketed a knee forward for Tyrian's crotch. His tail whirled around him and batted her appendage away before turning and thrusting forward, stinger-first, for her stomach. Cinnamon dodged to the side and rolled out of the weapon clash, before dropping to one knee and letting a series of bolts fly for Tyrian.</p><p>"So <em>close!</em>" Tyrian taunted as he dived to the side into a series of handsprings, before looping his way back toward Cinnamon. "But I'm already getting <em>bored</em>."</p><p>Suddenly, the man's eyes flashed a neon purple as an energy wave of the same color rippled down his body and concentrated into the points of the blades on his right arm. He lunged forward at high speed and thrust for Cinnamon's chest, only for the woman to dive out of the way and roll to stand at the edge of the platform.</p><p>"<em>And there it is</em>," Cinnamon said ominously. "Showing your hand first is bad form, my friend."</p><p>Tyrian's aura rippled back up and around his body as he turned with a sneer. "You speak as if you've got something up your sleeve. I've faced down far more intimidating opponents than you, <em>High Leader</em>."</p><p>"Maybe you have," Cinnamon replied as she unstrapped her weapon and let it fall to the wooden floor of the stage. "But you're about to become your own worst enemy."</p><p>Tyrian let out more mad laughter as he raised his arms and began to fire a hail of bullets while strafing around Cinnamon. The woman responded by leaping off to the side and sliding along the stage, circling opposite of Tyrian until he began a charge of his own. Cinnamon suddenly leapt high into the air and narrowed her eyes, watching for the first sign of movement from her grounded opponent. Tyrian took the bait and thrust his tail for the spot in which he expected the woman to land, and she slid downward into a split while taking hold of the limb, just below the stinger.</p><p>Without a word, Cinnamon yanked the faunus toward herself and curled her arm as her spines flexed outward. Tyrian let out a cry of pain as a venomous quill jabbed into his stomach, and stumbled sideways as he was thrown by his tail. The man kept his footing as he grit his teeth through the searing pain that worked its way up his abs and throughout his body. He let out an anguished cry before grabbing the embedded quill and hurling it to the ground in an impassioned fury.</p><p>"You're dead, you <em>bitch!</em>"</p><p>"Try me," Cinnamon said confidently as she hissed in pain as well. A gaping circular wound was in place of where one of her quills had been, but she raised her arms into a boxing stance all the same. She waited patiently as Tyrian darted in again, and when he was within a few feet of her, she extended an arm and made a quick pulling motion.</p><p>Tyrian blinked in confusion as Cinnamon's eyes adopted his signature violet coloration, and he felt all of his aura concentrate into the points of his right gauntlet against his will. He barely had time to open his mouth as Cinnamon slipped forward and threw a hard chop for his throat, stealing his breath and causing him to double over as he wheezed, clutching his throat. A sudden impact at the back of his head from the woman's elbow caused him to quickly crash down to the floor, and then his vision went black.</p><p>Cinnamon drew in shuddering breaths as she stood over her unconscious opponent, blood trailing down her left arm from the oozing wound. A cheer broke out within the assembled members of the Fang as the lizard faunus that she had looked to earlier leapt up onto the stage, his eyes full of concern. The man pulled down his half-mask to show a worried frown, and he quickly closed the distance as he reached out to try to take her arm in his hands.</p><p>"I'm <em>fine</em>," Cinnamon insisted as she pulled back her limb. She looked around the concerned man as she raised her voice once again and addressed the crowd. "Get him into a cell, and leave me! I am <em>not</em> to be disturbed!" She looked back to the lizard faunus and shook her head, before lowering her voice to a gentler tone. "Not here. The command tent."</p><p>"Okay," the man replied in a low voice as he moved to follow the woman. "It's good to have you back, Cin."</p><p>Cinnamon spared the man a look over her shoulder and offered him a soft, genuine smile of relief.</p><p>"…good to <em>be</em> back, Dai."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Not to worry- Sun will return next chapter, and we'll be checking in with Ruby's crew as well. I haven't forgotten about them. Probably.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Amaya, by Squeefox!</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Nice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"…so, once we get to Mantle… what's the plan?"</p><p>Sun looked to his left, where Ilia leaned up against the wall of the captain's enclosure. He quickly looked back out to sea, where the city of Atlas was finally visible as a small, floating island just over the horizon.</p><p>"Well… we've got a few things we need to take care of. The relic's our priority, but Corsac's potentially more of an immediate threat. I say we take him to the authorities, and then start worrying about the lamp and getting it up to Atlas," Sun suggested.</p><p>"…one thing," Weiss said hesitantly from her place against the wall on Sun's right. "All it would take to get us <em>all</em> thrown in jail is for Corsac to implicate Ilia as a member of the Fang… and a simple database search would likely incriminate her <em>immediately</em>. Remember, this is the police force of <em>Atlas</em> we'll be dealing with, and there's security footage of every raid the Fang has ever attempted against their forces. Are you in any of those recordings?"</p><p>"...probably, yeah," Ilia admitted as her facial scales faded in color. "In a mask, but… my hair, my skin, my <em>weapon…</em>"</p><p>"Then <em>I'll</em> turn in Corsac, along with Maria and Jaune. You take Yang and Ilia and use some of your clout as Team RWBY to get to the upper city," Sun replied.</p><p>"No need," Weiss countered with a wave of her hand. "We should still split as you suggested, but I can just call Winter. She'll be able to take us up top, and we'll contact you with a rendezvous point."</p><p>"Cool. Then I guess we've got a pretty solid idea of what to do next. You girls get enough sleep?" Sun asked as he looked back and forth between his companions.</p><p>"No," they said in tandem.</p><p>"And we know you didn't, either," Ilia added as she rolled the shoulder of her broken arm and shifted the sling. "We're all exhausted and miserable, and Weiss and I are injured. Jaune may be helpful, but he's not a magician. Are you still hurting?"</p><p>"…yes," Weiss admitted as she cast her eyes to the floor. "My shoulder is killing me, but I didn't want to say anything with so much else going on. Hopefully, once we arrive at Atlas Academy, we can bargain with General Ironwood for temporary room and board, and you and I can visit the infirmary."</p><p>"<em>Bargain?</em>" Sun asked incredulously as he gave Weiss a puzzled look. "With the amount of work we're doing in service of Remnant right now, we should be <em>given</em> a place to stay, as far as I'm concerned. We're transporting an apparently world-ending artifact, a White Fang prisoner, and just <em>killed</em> their High Leader. For free."</p><p>"Well, when you put it like that…" Weiss replied, her expression uncertain.</p><p>"I'm sorry you both had to… take care of him," Ilia said awkwardly. "After what he did to Sienna, and the Fang as a whole… I should have been responsible for putting him down, as penance for joining their organization. I still feel like I owe you, Sun… and <em>all </em>of the faunus. Maybe Corsac and I aren't so d-"</p><p>"<em>Stop</em>," Sun commanded, before gritting his teeth. "Don't even <em>try</em> to compare yourself to h-"</p><p>"And why not?" Ilia interrupted. "Sure, he hurt me, and you and I are close, but that isn't unforgivable on its own. Do you know whether or not he's actually killed anyone, personally? If he hasn't, what makes him so much worse than me? Maybe you should take <em>me</em> to prison, too. I hate him, and having him around is just making me feel worse about myself."</p><p>Sun kept his eyes ahead as Atlas grew larger on the horizon.</p><p>"…I think you two should go and relieve Yang and Jaune. It's been an hour."</p><p>"I am <em>not</em> sharing a room with <em>him</em>," Ilia spat. "Give me something else to do and I'll do it, but if you want Corsac to arrive in Mantle in one piece, don't make me guard him."</p><p>Sun sucked in a breath and fought back an urge to yell as he spoke in a voice of threatening calm.</p><p>"<em>Ilia</em>, this isn't about what any of us <em>want</em> to do, it's about what we <em>have</em> to d-"</p><p>"It's alright," Weiss cut in. "I can handle him on my own. He's unarmed and weak, I'm in a pretty volatile mood, and you're not far, if something goes wrong."</p><p>Sun heaved a sigh and let his shoulders slump as he shook his head.</p><p>"Alright, <em>fine</em>. Ilia… go make sure all of our stuff is packed and ready for transport," Sun commanded with a grumble.</p><p>"You got it," Ilia replied with a mock salute before turning.</p><p>"…and little sis?"</p><p>Ilia froze in her tracks as Weiss raised a brow.</p><p>"Once we put Corsac away and have some downtime at the Academy… you and I need to talk. Bro to sis," Sun said as gently as possible.</p><p>Ilia's expression softened form one of indignation to appreciation, and she shook her head with a muted smile.</p><p>"…yeah, we will. Thanks, Sun. And… sorry, for being a bitch," Ilia said sheepishly.</p><p>"It's cool," Sun reassured while flashing her his trademarked wide grin. "I've been a little bit of a bitch, too."</p><p>Ilia merely rolled her eyes and walked off to the other side of the deck, where she began rifling through boxes and equipment.</p><p>"…even without being blood related, you two have the kind of relationship I've wanted all my life with my sister," Weiss said quietly as she approached Sun. "I envy it. Truthfully, I envy <em>you</em>, quite a bit. I don't know if you can see it, but a lot of people love you, Sun, and for good reason."</p><p>Sun raised a brow as he gave Weiss a confused look. "You and your sister aren't on good terms…?"</p><p>"It's not that," Weiss denied as she let her hand slip from Sun's shoulder. "Between being incredibly busy, and as of a few years ago, <em>disowned</em> by my father… we haven't had much of a chance to really talk and bond. She spent most of her childhood angry and alone, and to be honest… so did I."</p><p>"…maybe we should talk once we get to Altas, too," Sun offered. "I know what it's like to grow up feeling mostly alone, even when surrounded by other people. As for the rest… I'm starting to get the impression that I'm lucky to have you guys, yeah, and I think of you all as one big extended family. Let's make an effort to make your adulthood kick ass, to make up for your childhood."</p><p>Weiss sighed lightly and gave Sun a nod. "I like that idea. With any luck… maybe we'll find some stability at Atlas Academy, even if it's just for a little while."</p><p>"I mean, why not?" Sun questioned. "Cinder's dead, we've got the only relic actively in play, Salem has no idea we're taking it to Atlas, and nobody knows where the Winter Maiden's at, so once we get it secured at the school? We're home free, as far as I'm concerned. Then, it's just a matter of getting everyone back to us and holding down the city while we train."</p><p>"It'll be nice to have the entire party together again," Weiss confirmed. "Especially Blake."</p><p>Sun's mouth upturned into a sad smile immediately, and he nodded as he kept his eyes on the city ahead.</p><p>"…especially Blake."</p><p>"I'll see you soon," Weiss offered before patting Sun's shoulder and heading for the staircase. "Chin up- we've got a plan, and we're doing well."</p><p>Sun nodded silently in response and turned his eyes back to the open ocean and floating city ahead. All three of the teens missed the sight of a colossal red fin cresting the water just a few thousand feet from the starboard side of the boat.</p><hr/><p>"I am <em>so</em> glad that Ozpin intervened when we were out shopping for this trip," Nora said to break the minutes of silence as the group walked their way through a calm, darkened forest clearing. "Hiking boots were an <em>awesome</em> idea."</p><p>"<em>I </em>suggested we all invest in better footwear after we walked from Patch to Mistral," Ren reminded as he shook his head. "And I was promptly ignored the second we arrived in the city."</p><p>Ruby let out a nervous chuckle from her position at the front of the line.</p><p>"Well, we… <em>were</em> pretty busy, and tensions were high…"</p><p>"…we sat in a house for <em>over a month</em>," Ren said flatly. "And I brought it up several times."</p><p>"So! Sage, how's it goin'?" Ruby asked as she looked over her shoulder and craned her neck to avoid Ren, who was glowering at her from a distance of only a few feet. "This is all pretty crazy, right?"</p><p>"It's certainly something," the tall, dark man commented as he rolled his neck. "We're really <em>walking</em> all the way back to Patch?"</p><p>"Actually," Oscar said in a calm voice from his position at the back of the line, "I've been thinking. It may be wise to rent a vehicle once we reach the country roads of Anima, only to abandon it later. We do want to be visible and catch Salem's attention if at all possible, but ideally, we should do that as far from Sun's crew as possible, and only after finding Raven. The only reason for us to be walking right now is to hide the movements of all three groups for a time. Grimm are rare in this patch of forest, so we should be relatively unknown until we hit the open road."</p><p>"Professor?" Ruby questioned as she turned and began to walk backward. The boy nodded, and Ruby returned the gesture. "Alright, then. One problem… can any of us drive? I mean… any of us who don't look 14?"</p><p>The party slowed to a halt, and the members all looked between each other in a panic until Sage raised his unoccupied hand.</p><p>"Yeah. I can take care of that. Got a license and everythin'," he reassured while he shifted his sword as it rested against his shoulder. "If that's the plan, then let's get through this forest quickly, and find ourselves a rental."</p><p>"As much as I hate to be the voice of dissent," Ren began as he shifted his grip on the straps of his backpack, "I am… honestly rather <em>exhausted</em> after nearly a week of constant walking with little sleep in between, and I doubt that I am the only one."</p><p>"Oh, thank the <em>gods</em>," Nora said with a heavy sigh as she unceremoniously dropped her oversized backpack to the forest floor. "This is a big clearing, the moon is out, and I'm tired of forcing a smile so I don't have to be the first one to say I've just about had it. Count me as vote number two for bedding down for the night."</p><p>"Three," Sage offered with a shrug. "Walkin' a good distance in short order's good. Bein' too tired to fight off grimm isn't."</p><p>"If you're all tired, then I think we should call it a day," Ruby agreed as she looked to Oscar. The boy's eyes flashed green, before he slumped forward and rubbed at his forehead.</p><p>"Yeah," the boy replied with a far less composed and confident voice. "Me, too."</p><p>"Right," Ruby said rather loudly, with a sudden infusion of pep in her voice. "Okay! Ren and Sage- tent duty, as usual. Oscar!"</p><p>"Start a fire, and get cooking," the boy filled in with a nod. "On it, Miss Rose."</p><p>Ruby gave the boy a quizzical look, before shaking her head and unslinging Crescent Rose from her side and transforming it into scythe mode.</p><p>"Nora! You and me, border patrol!"</p><p>"You got it," Nora said with a nod as she whipped out Magnhild with a confident grin. "We'll see you boys in a bit!"</p><p>The three males all offered some form of grunt, nod, wave, or combination of the three as Ruby and Nora set out into the tree line, walking silently. Ruby waited until they were out of earshot before speaking in a hushed voice, her eyes on the darkened shadows of the maples and oaks ahead.</p><p>"…you know… sometimes, I get tired of smiling, too."</p><p>It was Nora's turn to raise a brow as she and Ruby passed a tree on either side.</p><p>"Uh, you okay there, Ruby?" the redhead asked.</p><p>"…kinda," Ruby admitted as she stepped over a fallen tree and continued forward. "It's just… really getting to be a lot, lately. Even when we've 'slowed down' and 'rested' right after Beacon, and in Mistral, things have been tense and high stakes. More and more people are getting involved on both sides, and I can't help but feeling like it's all building to something horrible. Something we won't see coming."</p><p>Nora furrowed her brows as she leapt over the same log and followed Ruby's movements.</p><p>"At this point, I think it's just going to boil down to a matter of supporting each other, and maintaining <em>trust</em>," Nora offered. "I trust you. We all do, I think. We can trust Ironwood. We can trust Qrow. We can trust Sun. We can trust Oz. Those are all givens."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right,' Ruby admitted with a sigh. "Maybe it's just the lack of sleep talking. After all- Cinder's gone, and that's one huge threat off the board. I guess right now, I should just focus on what to say to Raven. I have no idea how to convince her, but Professor Ozpin said he can contribute."</p><p>"Then maybe that should be your takeaway," Nora pointed out. "Start letting us share the burden and take the lead once in a while. Sure, we might trust you, but you're not superhuman. None of us are. If you want, I'll take the lead tomorrow and take charge of the map and stuff."</p><p>"Would you?" Ruby asked as she came to a stop and leaned against a tree. "It would be nice not to have to think, for once."</p><p>"You'll do nothing <em>but</em> think if you don't have something to take your mind off your mind," Nora protested with a grimace. "That's the other thing- you've gotta stop living in your own head. Start sharing the burden, <em>and</em> your feelings with us, Ruby. You keep stuff bottled up, and it's eventually going to explode. I'm always here, whenever you need me. So is Ren."</p><p>"Yeah," Ruby agreed as she began to walk once again. "I'll try. Thanks, Nora. Let's head back and settle down."</p><p>"Sounds good to me," Nora replied. "After all… things are getting easier, if you think about it. What's the worst that could happen?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Sorry for the delay- it's been a rough two weeks. Aiming for Chapter 70 this weekend.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Whatever the Cost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cinnamon kept her eyes closed as she felt the burning sensation of rubbing alcohol rushing into the gaping hole upon her arm. Her lip upturned slightly as she fought back the urge to hiss in pain as the antiseptic bubbled and frothed around the edges of the wound.</p><p>"You don't have to keep it in around me, Cin," the man holding the rapidly emptying bottle above her injury said softly. "They wouldn't dare approach us after seeing that little encounter."</p><p>Cinnamon exhaled harshly through her nose and shook her head, before finally opening her eyes. The man before her looked exactly as she remembered him from their last encounter, though he was wearing considerably more clothing than during that particular event. His hair was a deep red and styled into a series of messy spikes, and his eyes were of a thoughtful and innocent emerald green. He wore a black jacket and mesh top underneath, equally dark pants, and a red sash at his waist to match his hair. A long, muscular, dark orange and black-spotted scaled tail extended from the back of his waist and curled slightly as about two feet of the appendage rested upon the dirt floor of the tent. The extra limb was thicker than the man's legs, and she knew it to be incredibly heavy.</p><p>"Daisuke," Cinnamon began in a weary voice, "<em>you</em> don't have to keep fawning over me and looking heartbroken every time I suffer a scratch. I'm a big girl, and I can handle myself. I'm <em>letting</em> you pamper me just to keep you from worrying yourself into a literal sweat."</p><p>Daisuke placed the half-empty bottle onto the desk beside Cinnamon and worked to gently rub at the woman's arm muscles as he tilted his head slightly downward in shame.</p><p>"I know, I know, but… there's more to this than physical pain, and you cannot tell me otherwise. I <em>know</em> you, and I know when you're not okay. Adam lies dead, and we no longer have to tiptoe and pretend to only be associates. Is that not cause for happiness?" Daisuke questioned as he let one of his hands slip down into Cinnamon's. She took his fingers in hers and offered him a conflicted frown.</p><p>"It is, yes, but… it came at a massive cost," Cinnamon offered. She fell silent for several moments, and Daisuke waited patiently as he rubbed at the back of her hand with his thumb. "He failed to kill the Schnee girl, and though I always knew it was likely to happen… I lost Amitola entirely, and that stings more than I anticipated it would."</p><p>Daisuke made a pained noise as he breathed out and moved in closer to Cinnamon. The woman didn't fight him as he looped his arms around her back and pulled her into a tight hug. After several seconds, she leaned forward from her place upon a wooden stool beside the desk and returned the gesture.</p><p>"…the lines have been drawn, it seems. I'm sorry that you need to suffer through so much personal pain for the sake of the Fang… but the fact that you're willing to keep going is what makes you twice the leader Adam ever was, already," Daisuke reassured as he pulled back slightly to look at his companion with pity. His eyes closed rather quickly as Cinnamon chased his motion and planted her lips to his in a passionate kiss. The woman moved a hand up to the back of Daisuke's head as the gesture deepened, and then rested her forehead against his as she sighed softly.</p><p>"And the fact that you were willing to play along while Adam was still alive makes you a man better than any other I've ever known, and one I honestly don't deserve. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am that <em>you</em> had to suffer through all of <em>that</em>," Cinnamon admitted.</p><p>"It… wasn't easy," Daisuke replied as he momentarily looked away, only to lock his eyes on Cinnamon's fierce orange pair seconds later. "But I love you. Getting as close as you did to him was necessary. Without that, we wouldn't be in the position we are now, to start making our next move."</p><p>"No, we wouldn't be," Cinnamon agreed as she dipped in for another kiss, only to let her hands slip from Daisuke's back as she folded them into her lap. "And I love you, as well."</p><p>Daisuke let his own embrace fall as he reached for a roll of gauze atop the nearby desk with a satisfied smile.</p><p>"So… what <em>is</em> our next move?"</p><p>"…one even more unpleasant than I thought it would be," Cinnamon said as she watched Daisuke begin to work at wrapping her arm in gauze. His motions stopped immediately, and she could feel his expression falling into sadness once again. Cinnamon refused to look up, as she didn't think she could handle what she knew she would see.</p><p>"…you're leaving again," Daisuke said with full confidence as he shook his head. "You've only just returned, and we can only just now be together in earnest, and you're leaving again."</p><p>"I'm doing what I <em>must</em> for our people," Cinnamon insisted in a harsh tone as she looked up. She found exactly the hurt expression she expected in her lover's face and couldn't stop herself from mirroring it with her own. "Daisuke, I'm <em>sorry</em>, but things have changed just now with this attack on our camp, a-"</p><p>Daisuke raised a hand as he looked away, and Cinnamon fell silent. Slowly, he let it drop and returned to bandaging Cinnamon's wound as he spoke once again.</p><p>"I already know. I'm not going to question you, and I'm not going to complain. I <em>can't</em>, when I know why you're doing this- it's because you <em>believe</em> in what we're doing with all of your heart. We both knew that leading the White Fang would come with sacrifice, and I knew that committing myself to you wouldn't be easy. I just… wish it was a little easier, for both of us," Daisuke admitted as he applied two metal clamps to the gauze to seal off the wrapping. "I'll be here waiting, and doing whatever you need me to do, in the meantime."</p><p>"It shouldn't be like this," Cinnamon said in a voice devoid of all passion as she inspected her arm. "You deserve better. We both do."</p><p>"Since when does <em>anyone</em> ever get what they deserve?" Daisuke asked plainly. "When will you be back?"</p><p>"A few days, I think," Cinnamon answered as she stood up and flexed her arm. "I wasn't planning on it, but I need to make a trip to Kuo Kuana."</p><p>"Kuo Kuana?" Daisuke echoed as he raised a brow. "Why there? Recruiting again, o-"</p><p>"No," Cinnamon interrupted as she stretched each of her arms by pulling them across her chest and then rolling her shoulders. "It's… a very, <em>very</em> long story, but I'll tell you everything once I return. Time is of the essence right now, and I want to be there by morning if at all possible."</p><p>"I'm sure you will be," Daisuke offered as Cinnamon approached him once again. "Best of luck. I'll be thinking of you."</p><p>Cinnamon upturned her head slightly to lock Daisuke into another kiss, before breaking away.</p><p>"And I'll do the same. Hold down the fort, while I'm away. It seems you've been doing a wonderful job at it thus far, but just make sure that that Tyrian individual is <em>heavily</em> guarded," Cinnamon warned.</p><p>"Of course. Don't let me keep you any longer. We'll have plenty of time to talk once you get back home," Daisuke offered.</p><p>Cinnamon spared the man one last, contemplative look for a few seconds before offering him a sad smile. She walked out of the tent without another word, and Daisuke watched her go with a forced smile of his own. Almost immediately after Cinnamon left, he walked to the center of the tent and braced his hands on either side of the desk as he hung his head and heaved a sorrowful sigh.</p><hr/><p>"So, two rooms, right? Otherwise, you might find Mr. Suave over here humping your leg in the middle of the night."</p><p>"Two rooms," Blake agreed as she followed Amaya down the upstairs hallway of the inn.</p><p>"I'm not even dignifying that with a response," Neptune added as he shook his head and took another sip of his apple juice. "I've been nothing but nice to you, and I would <em>never</em> touch Blake like that."</p><p>"That was a response, dumbass," Amaya sassed as she shoved a door about halfway down the hall and let it fly open into the wall of the waiting room. "And you'll need two more for Kali and Qrow? Or are they sharing?"</p><p>"Two more," Blake replied quickly. "It's not like that."</p><p>"Gotcha," Amaya answered as she stepped aside and nodded toward Neptune. "Take the one next to this. No charge for any of you, and if you need anything, just poke your head into the stairwell and yell. I'm usually downstairs. Anything you can think of right now?"</p><p>"I hate to ask, but there is… <em>one</em> thing," Blake said as she raised a finger. "We don't exactly have spare clothing at the moment. Is there anything I could borrow from you, just for tonight and tomorrow, until we get the chance to go shopping?"</p><p>Amaya snorted with laughter and flashed the other faunus a devilish grin. "Yeah, sure, but my tits are <em>way</em> bigger than yours. As long as you don't mind it being baggy, I'll find something."</p><p>"I don't mind at all," Blake offered with a nervous grin. "Thank you again, really. We'll find a way to make this up to you."</p><p>"Pff," Amaya replied with a wave of her hand. "Whatever. I'll go get you something."</p><p>Blake nodded and turned her attentions to Neptune, who was busy draining his glass. "I'll come by your room in 20, once I take a shower and change, alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure," Neptune replied in a defeated tone as he raised his empty glass. "See you soon."</p><p>The boy watched sorrowfully as Blake closed the door, only to jump as Amaya snapped just to the side of his face.</p><p>"Hey. Loverboy," the older woman said as she put her hands on her hips. "Don't look so crestfallen. I mess with <em>everyone</em> who walks through these doors, and if Blake had any other last name, she'd be getting it worse than you."</p><p>"Really?" Neptune asked with obvious surprise. "So I didn't blow it by hitting on you?"</p><p>Amaya rolled her eyes and huffed, before shaking her head and causing her mismatched locks to shake wildly.</p><p>"Oh, I <em>love</em> the attention, honestly. You're just an easy target, because your confidence is paper thin. You don't have much luck with women, do you?" Amaya questioned as she tilted her head.</p><p>Neptune hissed as he sucked in a breath and looked down at the shorter woman as though she was carrying some sort of disease.</p><p>"I… <em>fine</em>. No, I don't," he admitted with a groan.</p><p>"That's because a cute face and charming smile can only get you so far. You've got a good head on your shoulders, otherwise you wouldn't be supporting Blake at great personal risk," Amaya pointed out as she lightly pushed a finger into Neptune's forehead. "Use more of <em>this</em>, and less of <em>this,</em>" she instructed as she transitioned her hand down to grab Neptune's crotch.</p><p>The boy froze up with wide eyes at the contact and didn't resist as Amaya used her other hand to take the empty glass from him.</p><p>"I… u-uh, I don't…"</p><p>Amaya released her grip, and finally pressed her finger to Neptune's lips to silence him.</p><p>"Like I said- more brain, less balls on display. Intelligence is sexy, and you've got looks going for you. Pair 'em, be honest, and realize that you don't <em>have</em> to make a move all the time. Maybe try letting people come to you. Right now, vomiting the horny trash on your mind is just off-putting. Save that for when someone shows interest, and stop initiating so often," Amaya advised as she patted Neptune on the shoulder. "If you stop trying so hard to get your dick wet, it just might happen. Sometimes, it's nice to just <em>get to know </em>a girl before you make an ass of yourself. Got all that?"</p><p>"I… yeah, I think so," Neptune replied with a nod. "Thanks for the advice."</p><p>Amaya merely nodded and began to make her way down the hall. Neptune watched for several seconds, before cupping a hand around his mouth and calling out.</p><p>"<em>Hey, Amaya!</em>"</p><p>The woman turned her head slightly as she stopped walking, though all Neptune could see was a curtain of purple and crimson hair.</p><p>"…can we maybe start over, tomorrow? You know, get to know each other a bit <em>without</em> me being a moron?"</p><p>Neptune let his hand drop as he watched Amaya's head turn once again while she resumed walking.</p><p>"Whatever makes you happy, kid. And stop staring at my ass!"</p><p>Neptune's cheeks flushed as he followed the request and rubbed at his neck.</p><p>"…it <em>is</em> a nice ass, though," Neptune mumbled quietly to himself as he stepped into his room. The place was relatively bare save for a bed made with dark red sheets, a desk and matching chair, a corner lamp, and attached bathroom. Neptune moved to sit upon the bed and occupied himself with replaying Amaya's words in his mind until a knock came upon the door sometime later.</p><p>"<em>It's me!</em>" Blake called through the wicker portal.</p><p>"Come in!" Neptune advised.</p><p>Blake entered the room wearing an overlarge black t-shirt with 'EAT ME' written upon it in dark red text and a black skirt that reached only just above her knees. Neptune fought back the urge to laugh despite his sour mood and took out his scroll as he allowed himself a half-smile.</p><p>"…she's definitely got a personality," the boy pointed out as he began to filter through his texts.</p><p>"Among other assets," Blake agreed as she sat down beside Neptune. "Are you okay…?"</p><p>"I'm fine," Neptune reassured quickly as he spared Blake a look. He returned his attention to his scroll with just as much speed and cleared his throat. "I've got something for you. Y'know, the gift from Sun?"</p><p>"Right," Blake replied as she folded her hands in her lap. "I've been wondering about what it could be, honestly. Is it as dorky and endearing as I'm hoping?"</p><p>"<em>Way</em> worse," Neptune warned with a full grin as he cleared his throat upon finding what he was looking for. "A certain someone wrote down a list of things to read to you every night before bed upon our arrival in Kuo Kuana, for as long as you're apart."</p><p>Blake's cheeks immediately flushed scarlet, and she raised a hand to rub at and attempt to cover her embarrassing blush.</p><p>"He… did?" Blake asked as she failed to fight back a smile. "Neptune, you <em>really</em> don't need to read those, it's the thought that counts, and it's going to be awkward and embarrassing for both o-"</p><p>"Nope," Neptune cut in as he wagged a finger. "I <em>promised</em> I would, and I'm Sun's wingman. What kind of wingman would I be if I backed down from something this important?"</p><p>Blake took several breaths and ended with a long sigh as her ears twitched in anticipation. Finally, she nodded and gave Neptune her full attention.</p><p>"Okay. Ready as I'll ever be."</p><p>"…Night One," Neptune began before clearing his throat and returning his eyes back to the compiled text. "Blake- I already miss you more than words can say. I know being back here probably fills you with some pretty conflicted feelings, so I thought I'd remind you of some of the better memories we made along the way. Tonight's a simple one- our first kiss. You told me you wanted to throw caution to the wind and do our best to get to know each other on a deeper level after a series of some really rough events. After all this time, I think we've done that, and gotten to know ourselves a little better, too. Hopefully you remember it as clearly as I do, and you can fall asleep tonight replaying it in your mind. Also, Neptune, if you read this ahead of time and laughed about how lame it is, you suck. Hey, wait!"</p><p>Blake laughed lightly as her friend finished reading and closed her eyes as the memory played out in her mind as clearly as the day it had happened. A warm feeling rushed through her as she shrugged her shoulders, and then opened her eyes once again to regard Neptune with a furious blush.</p><p>"Neptune… <em>thank you</em>. You're incredible," Blake praised as she leaned into her friend's side and let her head fall upon his shoulder.</p><p>"Hey, whoa, <em>Sun's</em> incredible, not me. I'm just the messenger," Neptune protested, only for Blake to shake her head as she sat up once again.</p><p>"You didn't <em>have</em> to do this… but it definitely helps, and I appreciate it greatly. I… need to go and spend some time alone before I literally die of embarrassment, but… please, don't ever doubt yourself. You're a good man," Blake offered as she patted Neptune's free hand and slipped off the bed. "Goodnight."</p><p>"'night," Neptune called back with a shallow wave as he watched the door close behind Blake. Neptune flopped back onto the mattress with a heavy sigh and let his scroll drop to his chest while shaking his head.</p><p>"…<em>women</em>."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>For anyone wondering, no, the Volume 7 chapters won't be following a pattern in terms of perspectives- they've just fallen that way as of the last few. As of right now, it's looking like-</p><p>71: All Sun's crew</p><p>72: All Sun's crew again</p><p>73: Ruby's crew and Blake's</p><p>Also, the story is now kicked up to an M rating because Amaya.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Uninvited Guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss paused at the bottom of the staircase that led to the bowels of the boat and drew in several calming breaths as she kept her eyes closed. She tightened her grip around Myrtenaster as she steeled herself for the confrontation to come and opened her eyes once again as she began walking with a purposeful gait. After several tense seconds, she emerged into the shared bedroom that had become Corsac's holding cell.</p><p>Yang and Jaune were standing on either side of the room, their weapons at the ready, while Maria was sat upon one of the beds on the far wall, reading from some sort of journal. Corsac himself was sat upon the bed beside Maria's, and clad in a borrowed pair of black pants, a white sweater, and a towel that hung around his shoulders. The man was staring intently at the floor and didn't acknowledge Weiss' presence.</p><p>"…I'm here to relieve both of you," Weiss offered as she fixed Corsac with a neutral expression.</p><p>"Where's Ilia? Isn't she supposed to take this shift with you?" Yang asked as she pushed off the wall while keeping her arms folded.</p><p>"She's… <em>busy</em>," Weiss offered as she gave her friend a frustrated look. "I think it's best if she's left alone, for the moment."</p><p>"Then I'll stay," Jaune offered as he moved to sit upon one of the beds attached to a side wall. "Too many people on deck wouldn't be helpful, anyway."</p><p>Weiss shook her head and sighed, before turning her attention to Jaune.</p><p>"As much as the offer is appreciated… I'd like to talk to Corsac alone. If you'd like to remain by the door just in case, I won't stop you," Weiss offered.</p><p>"Just don't rough him up too much," Yang warned with a shrug as she made her way out into the hall. "If he's got any fresh wounds, the cops will think we've been torturing him."</p><p>"Weiss is smart," Jaune protested as he grabbed the bag protecting the relic from the bed and rose to stand. "I'll be just outside. Uh… Mrs. Calavera?"</p><p>Maria looked up from her book and the slatted coverings of her goggles narrowed in annoyance.</p><p>"Yes, yes, I heard. That being said, Schnee, I want to talk to you about something before we make landfall. You have a decision to make," the older woman insisted as she hoisted a black duffel bag up and over her shoulder and began to make her way out into the hall behind Jaune.</p><p>"A decision…?" Weiss inquired as she tilted her head, watching Maria walk all the while.</p><p>"You've got no excuse for bad hearing at your age, young lady. What are you, 14? 16?" Maria jabbed without bothering to look back.</p><p>"I am <em>18</em>, thank you very much," Weiss replied with a sneer before closing the door to the room behind her antagonist. "<em>Honestly</em>."</p><p>The cabin fell silent as Weiss slowly turned to regard her captive. Corsac Albain sat silently, his eyes on the carpeted floor and devoid of any sort of emotion. Weiss merely frowned and kept her eyes on the man's forehead as she waited. After nearly a full minute, he began to speak in a voice far steadier than it had been upon being pulled out of the water.</p><p>"…I will answer anything you ask of me, Miss Schnee, but first, I would like to say that I can see now that you and Sun are <em>easily</em> the lesser of two evils, compared to the Fang. You have both shown mercy where my former employers would not, and I am grateful, if undeserving," Corsac admitted as he finally dared to look up at Weiss. He found her eyes narrowed and full of a piercing, frigid judgment befitting of their color.</p><p>"…you were complicit in my attempted murder, were you not?" Weiss asked icily. "You were in that helicopter and aware of what Adam Taurus was about to try to do, weren't you?"</p><p>Corsac held Weiss' gaze, much to her surprise, and didn't hesitate in his answer.</p><p>"…I was, yes. I cannot and will not deny it."</p><p>"All I want to know is <em>why,</em>" Weiss replied. "Explain to me how you rationalized that I, a woman you had never met in person, needed to be killed. I need to understand your thought process, for reasons I'm unwilling to discuss."</p><p>"I do not know if you'll be able to <em>understand</em>, but I'll comply with your request to the best of my ability," Corsac began as he interlaced his fingers between his knees and looked back down to the carpet. "The faunus people are… <em>tired</em>, more than anything else. Systematic oppression has worn many of us down into mere husks of people, and for some of us, all of our energy goes into simply finding the will to continue getting out of bed in the morning. When oppression and judgment permeate every facet of life, compassion, empathy, and even the ability to see those responsible as <em>people</em> diminishes over time. The only emotion that some of us have room for anymore is anger, and that anger lashes out at whatever targets are readily available. The White Fang is an effort to render our chains white-hot with fury and sling them back at those who put them around us in the first place."</p><p>"So it didn't matter in the least that I have a life of my own, beyond my family name," Weiss said softly as she, too, cast her eyes down to the floor. "You were blinded to anything beyond what you thought was righteous anger."</p><p>"It mattered as much as my life matters to your family, beyond my tail," Corsac replied. "You were simply an <em>idea</em>- a symbol, until I had the opportunity to speak to you face to face. Adam had a way with words that was capable of convincing people to do things that they otherwise would not. He knew just which aspects of emotion within people to prey upon in order to get what he wanted. If you ask me… I can see a bit of those same qualities in Sun."</p><p>Weiss had to make a conscious effort to jerk her hand back to a neutral position as she found Myrtenaster beginning to rise for Corsac's throat automatically. She instead focused her anger on clenching her teeth, and then channeled her frustration into a tone so harsh that it surprised her.</p><p>"I <em>never</em> want to hear you say such a thing about Sun in my presence. If you do it again, then I'll allow Ilia to vent <em>her</em> frustrations on you," Weiss warned.</p><p>Corsac simply shook his head and sighed sadly. "I had a feeling you might react in such a way. I meant only to say that I see the capacity for strong leadership in that boy, and a charisma that could rally even the most hopeless hearts behind it. The comparison ends there- where Adam dragged others down to stew in hatred with him, it seems Sun has a gift for boosting others to heights that they would be otherwise incapable of reaching."</p><p>Weiss' upper lip twitched in annoyance as she stared once again at the top of Corsac's head.</p><p>"There were <em>other</em> ways to make that point, and you know it."</p><p>"My apologies. I didn't mean to rile y-"</p><p>"<em>Weiss!</em>"</p><p>The heiress barely had time to step out of the way of the cabin door as it swung inward to reveal a panicked Jaune. The boy's face was ghost white, and his shoulders were tense as he held the bag in one hand and his sword in the other.</p><p>"Jaune? What's going on?" Weiss questioned as she immediately raised her weapon into a more combative stance.</p><p>"It's… it's <em>grimm!</em> A <em>huge</em> grimm, tailing us! C'mon, we've gotta get to the upper deck and figure out a pl-"</p><p>Jaune became unbalanced and fell forward into the room as the boat lurched forward, picking up speed. Weiss took several steps backward as she tried to balance in her wedges, only to feel a pair of strong, calloused hands upon her waist keeping her upright. They released her immediately afterward, and she looked over her shoulder to see Corsac rising from his place upon the bed.</p><p>"My apologies, Miss Schnee. Go- I'll remain here, so as not to distract your friends or cause any worry," Corsac offered.</p><p>"You… <em>no!</em> You're coming with us!" Weiss insisted as she ran over to help Jaune up. The boy took her hand and got to his feet, before hurriedly dusting himself off.</p><p>"You are sure…?" Corsac inquired, looking uneasy.</p><p>"Just listen to her and get moving!" Jaune insisted as he turned and ran out into the hall. Weiss and Corsac fell in line, and the trio made their way up to the deck in short order. Yang, Ilia, and Sun all stood armed and waiting as they stared toward the back of the boat, each looking horrified. Weiss backpedaled as she turned around, only to nearly drop Myrtenaster as she raised her free hand up to cover her mouth.</p><p>"By the <em>gods</em>…"</p><p>A grimm leviathan, larger than any other beast the heiress had ever seen, had risen out of the water only a few hundred feet behind the speeding boat. The beast towered over the surface of the ocean shallows, to the point where its knees were clearly visible out of the water. What appeared to be flecks of ash on the glowing orange horizon began to cloud around the creature from all sides, until the silhouettes of beating wings made the figures known as other, smaller grimm.</p><p>"<em>Shit!</em>" Sun swore before looking over his shoulder at the captain's cabin. "Maria, you're gonna need to speed it up!"</p><p>"I'm working on it, young man! Hold on to your tail!" Maria called as the front of the boat began to rise and dip as it cut through the water.</p><p>"What the hell do we <em>do!?</em>" Ilia cried as she looked up at Sun. "We can't <em>fight</em> that thing!"</p><p>"<em>They</em> can!" Yang yelled as she turned, pointing up at the blockade of airships around Atlas. The shadow of the floating city engulfed the speeding vessel as the city of Mantle's port finally came into view. People were running back and forth upon the docks as sirens began to ring out through the cool morning air, and Weiss shook her head as she ran into the enclosure beside Maria.</p><p>"<em>Slow down!</em> You're going to crash us right into the docks!" the heiress cried.</p><p>"That's the idea!" Maria countered with a wide grin. "Up and over, in about two minutes! They weren't about to just let us in without questions while <em>you're</em> on board, after all!"</p><p>"I have a <em>disguise!</em>" Weiss yelled incredulously.</p><p>"No time!" Maria admonished. "Leave the landing to me and keep a hand on a rail!"</p><p>Weiss opened her mouth to retort, only for Sun to beat her to the punch.</p><p>"Maria, pull up to a dock and let us get out <em>safely!</em> Don't do anything insane! <em>We'll </em>take care of that part. Yang, to the back with me! We've gotta shoot down as many fliers as we can!"</p><p>"You got it!" Yang affirmed as she broke into a sprint.</p><p>"Weiss- call your sister, and make sure Atlas knows what's going on!" Sun ordered, before pointing to the sides of the ship. "Jaune! Cover the left rail, and make sure nothing lands on board while <em>we're</em> trying to land!"</p><p>"On it!" Jaune called as he dropped his bag and ran for the left side. Ilia pulled a face and shook her head as Sun gave her a sympathetic look.</p><p>"…Ilia…"</p><p>"<em>I know!</em>" the girl yelled. "Broken arm, you want me safe, <em>whatever!</em> The other side needs protection, a-"</p><p>"I'll go," Corsac offered as he held out his hand. "I know your weapon. Please- let this be the start of repaying my debt."</p><p>Ilia growled in frustration before she handed her weapon to Corsac and retreated into the captain's enclosure. Sun sighed in relief and ran off to help Yang with firing projectiles, while Corsac sprinted for the side of the boat opposite Jaune.</p><p>"<em>Winter!</em>" Weiss called as she held her scroll to the side of her face while keeping her eyes on the grimm leviathan. A sphinx careened toward the rear of the ship only to be riddled with bullets, and Weiss raised the volume of her voice over the gunfire. "Winter, can you hear me!?"</p><p>"<em>Weiss?</em>" came the voice over the line. "<em>Weiss, what's going on? Why and how are you here? Wh-"</em></p><p>"There's no time!" Weiss insisted. "There's a massive grimm approaching Mantle! A leviathan class, and it's not alone! We need air support!"</p><p>Weiss stumbled to the side as a rolling chair impacted her, and Maria fell off the furniture and into her side. The heiress instinctively grabbed the woman and held her to her side as she tried to keep her own balance.</p><p>"What are you doing!?" Maria called. "I would have been <em>fine!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Shut up!</em>" Ilia called as she took the controls of the ship with her good hand. "I'm docking us!"</p><p>"<em>Weiss!? Who are you talking to? Where a-"</em></p><p>"By the port, facing Argus!" Weiss yelled as she tried to keep her balance while holding on to Maria's chair. "Send <em>everything you can!</em>"</p><p>The heiress disconnected the call as the boat started to slow, just as a deafening hail of bullets began to fly from the dockside. Weiss and Ilia both instinctively ducked as the shrieks of grimm tore through the yellowing sky alongside the whizzing of hot lead and the sound of several pairs of heavy footfalls.</p><p>"<em>Everybody off!</em>" Sun yelled as he made a beckoning motion. The boy ran up to a side rail just by the captain's enclosure as the boat gently impacted the brick wall just beyond the docks. "C'mon, get moving!"</p><p>Weiss gripped Maria's chair and pushed her toward the waiting faunus, who was busy helping Ilia over the railing and onto the waiting wooden pier.</p><p>"Get on stable ground as fast as you can and keep the people safe!" Sun ordered as Ilia and Yang made it over the railing and onto the docks. He nodded approval as he watched Jaune scoop up the bag with the relic and leap over the railing. "And you keep <em>that</em> thing safe, too!"</p><p>Maria hoisted her duffel bag once again as she slipped beneath the railing and leapt down onto the docks with Corsac in tow. Weiss followed and barely kept her balance as she hit the wood, and then Sun brought up the rear, whirling and firing off a shot into the air as he landed upon the dock.</p><p>"Sun! What's the plan!?" Weiss called as the group began to run down the wooden pier and toward the city of Mantle.</p><p>"The plan?" Sun asked as he fired another shot, clipping the wing of a nearby sphinx and sending it barreling down into the nearby brick wall. "We get up onto the ground, and we <em>fight!</em>"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Next update will be early next week, most likely.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Risk Assessment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun brought up the rear of the party as he walked backward, whirling his nunchaku and firing off several rounds for incoming sphinxes in the process. As his heel lightly bumped into a set of stone stairs, he looked over his shoulder and turned to quickly ascend and stand before his assembled team. A cluster of roughly twenty armed men and women including security officials and dock workers took place beside them and opened fire at the grimm as Sun paused his assault to speak.</p><p>"Alright, people!" Sun yelled as he swept his eyes over the party. "We've got a bunch of objectives! One- keep everyone safe! Two- watch each other's backs! Three! I need someone to run the r-… the bag deeper into the city, somewhere safe!"</p><p>"Leave it to me," Ilia offered as she held out her free arm toward Jaune. "I can cloak myself and go somewhere far away from any grimm."</p><p>"Wait!" Weiss called out as the bag was transferred into the faunus' hand. "It… remember what it <em>does</em>. What <em>Maria</em> told us it does," Weiss added icily as she locked eyes with Ilia. "We need someone who can fight to transport it, in case the worst happens."</p><p>"Then let me go with her," Yang offered as she cocked her gauntlets. "None of us should be alone anyway."</p><p>"I know of a safe place," Maria added as she raised a hand. "An old friend who can keep it, <em>and</em> us safe, in a pinch."</p><p>"Then the three of us can go together," Ilia replied as she secured the duffel bag over her shoulder and gripped the strap. "Maria and I are just in the way, otherwise, and Yang can be our bodyguard. We don't have time for debates!"</p><p>"Okay, then!" Sun agreed. "Get moving, and good luck! Weiss and Jaune! Head farther left down the docks and stand your ground! Corsac, you and I will defend this section of the dock!"</p><p>Ilia and her crew took off running into the streets of Mantle as Weiss and Jaune simply offered a pair of nods and made their way off to the neighboring dock at a sprint.</p><p>"You're doing a remarkable job keeping your cool thus far, Wukong," Corsac complimented as he cracked Ilia's electrified whip against the stone while staring down the oncoming swarm of sphinxes. "Again, Adam was wr-"</p><p>"If you're running with us, then shut up about Adam!" Sun snapped as he rejoined his staff into a single piece and whirled it behind his back in a ready stance. "Let the past go, and focus on the now!"</p><p>"'Running with you?'" Corsac questioned as he watched the dawn sky darken even more with an ever-growing cloud of grimm on the horizon. "I'm your prisoner."</p><p>"Yeah, I dunno, at this point," Sun replied as he narrowed his eyes at the encroaching enemies. "Puttin' yourself out here like this when you've got the perfect opportunity to cut and run? There's gonna have to be a discussion about what to do with you once this is all over."</p><p>Corsac let out a singular, humorless laugh as he leveled his weapon toward the sky and shook his head.</p><p>"<em>So</em> naïve…"</p><hr/><p>Jaune instinctively ducked and raised his shield as a sphinx flew overhead and extended a fierce swipe downward for his head. The boy raked the sky with Corcea Mors and split the beast's chest open, eliciting a scream and subsequent rain of ash as the grimm seemingly evaporated before it hit the ground.</p><p>"Y'know, I've had a question for you for a while!" Jaune called as he looked to the side, where Weiss had summoned her Arma Gigas. The summon and summoner fought back to back as sphinxes swirled around them, each moving and coordinating their blows as though they were sharing a brain.</p><p>"What's that?" Weiss replied as she spun and drew two fingers along the flat of Myrtenaster's blade to summon up a rotating glyph. A torrent of fireballs flew through the air and downed several flying grimm into the waves and dockside wall.</p><p>"How do you fight in heels? I could barely <em>walk</em> in them!" Jaune cried as he dove in front of a vulnerable dock worker, using his shield to deflect a divebomb from a sphinx. The man thanked the teen profusely as Jaune rose back up to his feet and readied his sword once again. He cracked a small smile as he heard Weiss' characteristic noise of disgust and didn't bother to look over to her as he kept his eyes on the next target.</p><p>"<em>Really?</em> Is now the time?" Weiss asked rhetorically. "Also, these are wedges. Additionally- when and <em>why</em> have <em>you</em> worn high heels? Do I even want the answer to that question?"</p><p>"Don't tell me you've forgotten already?" Jaune asked as he spared her a quick glance. "The dance, back at Beacon!"</p><p>Weiss echoed the boy's smile as she shook her head, before blasting another flier with shards of ice from her floating glyph.</p><p>"<em>Right</em>. That seems like ages ago, and yet… almost yesterday," Weiss mused. "Pyrrha was so h-"</p><p>The heiress stopped herself immediately and punctuated the pause with thrusting Myrtenaster through the chest of a sphinx, which dissipated to ash in midair atop her blade. She slowly turned to face Jaune, and found that his smile was somehow still present, though tense.</p><p>"Jaune, I am <em>so</em> s-"</p><p>"No," the boy interrupted as he used his shield to block several swipes from a sphinx that had taken an interest in him. He thrust the shield outward to unbalance the beast before lopping off its head, and turning his attention to Weiss, instead. "It's not taboo anymore. Sun and I talked, and I'm working through it. Not quite there yet, but… I'm making an effort. It's time I started living for myself. Right now, what I want is to protect these people, and keep my nerve up by bantering with you."</p><p>Weiss felt an odd sense of pride as she dropped her guard ever so slightly to give Jaune a small smile.</p><p>"Then banter we shall," she confirmed as she raised her weapon once again. "I just hope my sister got the word out, and Atlas is mobilizing against <em>that</em> thing. Otherwise, we may not be able to protect these people for long at all…"</p><p>Jaune bit his lip as he stared up at the grimm leviathan. The beast was still several hundred feet out to sea and walking slowly through the shallows as it approached the floating city.</p><p>"She'll get it done," Jaune resolved as he steeled himself into a combat stance once again. "She's one of us, right? I believe in us."</p><p>"As do I," Weiss confirmed as she and her Arma Gigas joined Jaune's side in ready stances of their own.</p><hr/><p>"<em>Point me!</em>" Ilia cried as she kept up her sprint. Her injured arm rocked wildly within its sling as she ran, her chest heaving and forehead sweaty.</p><p>"<em>Left!</em>" Maria cried from her place in Yang's arms as they reach an intersection. She held her black duffel bag in her own arms, and Yang grunted with effort as she skidded slightly along the cobblestone before beginning to run after Ilia once again.</p><p>"You know, I can't decide whether I love or hate you, overall," Yang commented as she shifted her grip upon the smaller woman.</p><p>"Young lady, do you know how many times I've heard those exact words from an ex?" Maria quipped. "It's all part of my charm."</p><p>"Give us directions <em>before</em> the turn, next time!" Yang griped as she took off at a hard run. She watched as Ilia spun into an alleyway and shifted her colors to blend into the wall as a manticore flew over the nearby streets and began to circle. The dust-powered lamp posts in the area flickered their lights to red one by one as sirens began to sound, and Yang put Maria down without hesitation as she cocked her gauntlets once again.</p><p>"<em>Really?</em> We're not far from where we need to be!" the older woman complained. "Security forces will be here soon, and we can just slip aw-"</p><p>"<em>No</em>," Yang said authoritatively as the manticore caught sight of her. The beast screeched a deafening call as civilians began to scatter in all directions, causing Yang's coattails to billow behind her. "I'm a <em>huntress</em>. I'm not letting that thing run wild on Mantle and its people."</p><p>"Suit yourself," Maria shrugged. "I'll wait here with Ilia. Go get 'em, spitfire."</p><p>"Spitfire," Yang repeated while she punched her fists together as the manticore hovered menacingly above her, surrounded by a flittering escort of five sphinxes. "I like that."</p><p>Ilia hissed through her teeth as Maria joined her side in the alleyway. She stared out into the road as three sphinxes landed and charged for Yang, only for the blonde girl to launch into a frenzied assault of punches.</p><p>"Hey, how do you know if a broken arm is healed?" the chameleon faunus inquired as she shifted her skin tone back to its natural brown.</p><p>"…worried, are you?" Maria asked as the slats on her goggles narrowed. "It takes a <em>long</em> time to fully mend, child, but the limb is generally usable again in a few weeks. If you want to go out there, I'm not about to stop you."</p><p>Ilia narrowed her eyes as she watched the fight continue, her mind racing.</p><p>"…Sun'll kill me," she seethed through clenched teeth.</p><p>"And if the grimm kill <em>her?</em>" Maria questioned. "More will be coming, and soon. Do what you think is right. I can watch the relic, if you want to mix it up. Keep in mind, though- you have no weapon."</p><p>"I don't need one," Ilia protested. "Not with a semblance like mine."</p><p>Yang let out an almost feral yell as she careened a fist into the side of a sphinx's jaw. The girl triggered a shotgun blast on impact, and the beast's mandible tore clean off its face before its entire body fizzled out into an ashen cloud. Where the sphinx fell, two more landed, only for Yang to let out a low growl as she threw her arms down to her sides and balled her fists.</p><p>"<em>Yeah!?</em> Well, come on, then! I've been looking for an outlet all week!"</p><p>The catlike pair of grimm bounded toward the girl, only for the beast on the left to leap over its partner and attempt a lunging bite. Yang dipped to one side and rose into a forceful uppercut, firing off a backward shell as she did so to rise into the air with the blow. She grabbed the side of her gauntlet and let forth a full-on blast of every round in the bracer straight into the beast's face, only to catch a hard swipe from an unseen attacker at her back. Yang went down hard and rolled along the ground, her aura flickering as she slid to a stop.</p><p>"Ugh! <em>Cheap shot!</em>" the girl complained as she punched the cobblestone and rose to her feet in a boxing stance. Three more sphinxes had landed in the street, and from the cries overhead, Yang guessed that more were on the way. The girl spit down onto the street and ran a quick thumb across her nose, before hunkering down into a deeper stance.</p><p>"C'mon! I've handled worse!" Yang yelled, before running forward. The beasts split off and worked to surround her as she once again worked herself into a frenzy. Yang turned and fired off shots to scare off a sphinx as it tried to encroach upon her from the back, only for the monster to backpedal out of range. "Not gonna work a second time, dumbass!"</p><p>Yang narrowed her eyes as she heard a scrabbling of claws on the stone behind her and whirled into a spinning backfist to catch another sphinx making an attempt at a similar move across the jaw. The assailant flew sideways and into a Schnee Dust Company shop window, shattering the glass of the storefront. Yang had only a moment to smirk as a bright orange glow became overpowering in the sky to her left, and she looked up just in time to see where the manticore at the head of the pack had moved to.</p><p>The massive flying grimm had moved just out of Yang's sight line to charge up a gargantuan fireball in its mouth, beating its wings all the while. Without giving her a second to react, the manticore spit forth the giant ball of flames, and the projectile sped downward toward its prey in a swirling, superheated ball. Yang raised her arms to block as best she could and closed her eyes, expecting the projectile to easily tear through her aura and likely leave her burned. Instead, she felt absolutely nothing bar the errant heat of stray embers scattering around her.</p><p>Yang opened her eyes and blinked in confusion at the sight before her. Just in front of her stood Ilia- or rather, what appeared to be a <em>statue</em> of Ilia. The cobblestone around the girl had been stripped right off the street and seemed to be coating her skin, giving her the appearance of a sculpture as she stood with her good arm out before herself. Slowly, she began to move, flecks of rock dislodging and falling lightly to the ground as she shifted in place and cracked her stony neck.</p><p>"I'm not letting you take them on alone," Ilia declared as all of the stolen stone dropped from her skin to join its brethren upon the ground.</p><p>"But your arm…" Yang protested softly, only for Ilia to shake her head as she calmly walked over to the shattered window. The faunus knelt and scooped up a ruby red dust crystal in her previously injured limb, her sling no longer anywhere in sight.</p><p>"I don't care. This is too important, and I'm <em>probably</em> alright, now," Ilia offered as she closed her fist around the hexagonal prism. Suddenly, her entire body became transparent and then enwreathed in flame, to the point where Ilia herself seemed to become a swirling, girl-shaped vortex of fire. She pointed upward toward the manticore and offered Yang a confident grin. "Now, let's take it down together!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Next update will be much sooner than last time. Sorry for the delay- the last week was rough, for many reasons. I'll try to do better with updates in the future. I'm also splitting this battle for Mantle into two chapters, instead of making one giant one. See you all soon.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Double or Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun revolved twice in midair, his sectioned staff wrapped around himself as he spun. Just as he landed, he lashed the weapon out in a wide, sweeping blow with devastating force. The staff let out a thunderous <em>crack</em> as it impacted the neck of a sphinx, sending the beast down to the ground and causing it to evaporate instantly. Sun landed in a low stance, his staff snapping back together into a singular, rigid piece as he braced his free hand into the dirt below. Corsac swept Ilia's electrified whip in a wide arc over the boy's body, stunning two other sphinxes and leaving them open. Sun tucked into a forward roll and broke his weapon down into a set of twin pistols before firing off shots behind himself, piercing the skulls of both beasts in tandem.</p><p>"Well fought," Corsac offered as he snapped his borrowed weapon back into a straight rod. Sun rose to standing and dusted off his deep purple dress shirt before engaging Ghira's gauntlet to let the armored plates snake down and over his left arm and hand.</p><p>"You too, man. I just hope the guys up top are focusing on the big boy out there. Only so much we can do by controlling the fliers by the shore," Sun pointed out.</p><p>The grimm leviathan had inched closer to the city and was standing barely a hundred feet out into the water. As if on cue, a volley of missiles flew from the airships high above as they slowly maneuvered into view. The deadly projectiles crashed into the leviathan's chest and neck, eliciting a cheer from the fighters on the ground, Sun included. The boy pumped his fist into the air and did a small hop, while Corsac merely allowed himself a subdued smirk.</p><p>"<em>Alright!</em> I knew Weiss' sis would come through!" Sun yelled.</p><p>"Don't get complacent just yet," an unfamiliar, feminine voice called out from behind. "Maintaining advantage on the ground is just as important as taking that thing down."</p><p>Sun and Corsac turned together to find a woman clearly older than Academy age, though perhaps not by much. Her pale blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and her violet eyes held a deep, determined expression. Upon one of her arms was what appeared to be a crossbow stylized as a steel eagle mounted atop a bracer. Two other women with matching staves- a faunus with tousled white hair and sheep's ears, and a human woman with long blue hair- stood at the woman's sides, looking equally serious.</p><p>"Right on," Sun replied with a nod. "Let's refocus and push them back!"</p><p>Sun's encouragement was quickly followed up by the grimm leviathan opening its mouth and firing a sparkling, yellow laser toward the docks. The beam cut through the water as the beast swept its head back and forth, causing wide sprays of heated mist to fly up into the air. The assembled fighters at the docks quickly backpedaled to put distance between themselves and the surprise assault, only for another volley of missiles to interrupt the deadly beam. The grimm leviathan let out another deafening roar as several more Atlesian ships crested the edge of the floating city and suddenly came into view from the ground.</p><p>"Change of plans!" the blonde woman yelled before turning toward the blue-haired woman next to her. "May! Cloak yourself and all of the civilians and get them out of here! You two!" she continued, while nodding toward Sun and Corsac. "Are you willing to fight and hold back the tide of lesser grimm?"</p><p>"Born ready," Sun affirmed with a nod.</p><p>"I stand with him," Corsac added as several men in white armor walked up, carrying assault weapons.</p><p>"Miss Hill!" the man at the front called. "We're here to provide fire support!"</p><p>"Alright," the woman said with a nod before turning to face the sea again, where the numbers of the sphinxes had thinned and more missiles were flying. "Everyone, bring down as many grimm as you can!"</p><hr/><p>Yang threw out a hand, eyes wide as she watched her companion run straight toward the manticore's open maw without a care in the world.</p><p>"<em>Ilia!</em>"</p><p>The chameleon faunus didn't reply as the massive beast lunged forward with a powerful bite, only for its jaws to clamp shut around where the girl once was. Instead, it received a mouthful of flames for its efforts, and the embers traveled to either side of its face before reconvening on the giant grimm's back. The manticore's fur burst into flames as the swirling, burning specter of Ilia grabbed hold of its fur and yanked its head back to expose its neck.</p><p>"<em>Now!</em>"</p><p>Yang wasted no time in running forward and beginning to pummel the throat of the screaming horror. Her fists crashed into the soft tissue of the leading grimm's throat as she began to yell, working herself into a merciless fury. With one final punch punctuated by a deafening shotgun blast, she tore a hole through the grimm's throat and caused it to dissipate rapidly from head to tail. Ilia fell to the ground as her grip upon the beast was lost, and the embers within her body scattered off to the sides as she regained her normal skin.</p><p>"That… was <em>awesome</em>," Yang complimented with a wide grin as she took up a fighting stance once again. Ilia raised her fists and pressed her back to Yang's as the lesser grimm encircling them kept their distance, showing signs of hesitance. "How's your arm feelin'?"</p><p>"Sore," Ilia admitted. "And my aura's half burned out after those two stunts. I'm also unarmed, so we need to be careful. I can't blow my entire load and risk taking a real hit."</p><p>"You did good, and saved my ass," Yang reminded. "Take it easy for a minute and distract them. I'll clean up here. These little ones aren't really much tr-"</p><p>Another deafening screech cut off Yang's words, and the blonde's face paled as she recognized the characteristic call of another manticore. She looked up to see a pair of manticores circling overhead, before a third flew in low over the rooftops of the nearby apartment block.</p><p>"You have <em>got</em> to be shitting me," Ilia cursed under her breath. "Yang, we need to run…"</p><p>"I know," the girl agreed as the circling pair of manticores landed on opposite rooftops and leered down at the girls. The third took off in another direction, hovering just above the streets as it began scouring the area for more potential victims. "Take the relic, cloak yourself, and <em>go</em>."</p><p>"I'm not leaving you!" Ilia insisted. "We didn't make it this far just to fail!"</p><p>"Then what's your idea? Fight? Pray for backup?" Yang questioned as the ring of sphinxes began to move closer.</p><p>"…yeah. Yeah, that sounds about right, at this point," Ilia confessed as she stomped forward into the cobblestone and jerked her head, trying to intimidate one of the encroaching sphinxes. The move worked, only for the manticore closest to her to leap off the roof in the second she was unbalanced.</p><p>"<strong><em>STAY!</em></strong>"</p><p>Ilia slipped as she tried to dodge to the side, her leg scraping along the cobblestone as she twitched in surprise at the booming, almost divine masculine voice that had seemed to come from all directions at once. The manticore almost froze to hang in midair, falling at an impossibly slow speed as its claws flexed and splayed, clearly aimed for the girl. The sphinxes near Yang had also started to move in, only to slow to a similarly pathetic crawl.</p><p>"What… the hell…?" Yang said slowly as she looked around in confusion. Ilia dragged herself back up into a standing position as she looked left and right, only for a speeding, bladed boomerang to slice through the air with a shrieking <em>whirr</em> just above her head. The device flew up and wedged into the manticore's mouth faster than the grimm could react, and the girls watched as it reflexively bit down in slow motion, the bladed ends of the weapon beginning to pierce its palate and lower jaw.</p><p>"<em>Incoming!</em>" called another familiar, though far higher and more feminine voice from the rooftops. "Hold them just a second more!"</p><p>"You got it, Hare!" came the reply from the first stranger, though his voice lacked the echoing, authoritative quality that it had had during his initial yell. Ilia and Yang finally caught sight of the figure- a dark-skinned, black-haired, dog-tailed faunus seemingly in his mid-twenties stood atop a nearby balcony, his finger pointed firmly at the slowed manticore. "Hurry, though!"</p><p>"<em>Harriet!</em>" the woman corrected as she came into view over the edge of a nearby rooftop. Just like her companion, she wore a uniform primarily white in color, with swatches of dark blue patterned into the skintight fabric. Her hair was a short, buzzed, brown mohawk that matched her skin tone, with tufts of blonde hair spiked up in the front. "And you know I always do!"</p><p>The woman named Harriet kicked hard off the edge of the roof and tucked into a midair roll as mechanical full-length gloves sprouted from a device upon her back. The weaponry clasped to her arms and hands as she extended them during her fall, and she crashed her right fist down onto the skull of a time-stopped sphinx as she landed. Immediately upon making contact with the ground, the woman began to run a wild circuit around the collection of grimm, throwing hard punches as she left a trail of crackling lightning in her wake.</p><p>"Y-you good?" the man upon the balcony called, his arm visibly shaking with effort as he grit his teeth.</p><p>"Release! C'mon, girls, heads in the game!" Harriet called as she skidded to a stop, and time resumed its normal cadence for the captured grimm. The sphinxes affected by Harriet's punches reeled back and several knocked into each other, while the falling manticore closed its jaws around the thrown boomerang and collapsed in a heap before evaporating as it hit the street below.</p><p>Yang darted for a pair of confused sphinxes and began another series of quick blows against them. She cracked the skull of one of the grimm clean open before what appeared to be a bolt of lightning lanced through the other as Harriet slid along the ground, a mechanically-gloved hand scraping the cobblestone as she tried to slow herself down.</p><p>"There you go, press the advantage!" the woman yelled, only to pull herself up into a fighting stance and begin working over another pair of grimm.</p><p>Ilia backed off instinctively as she scanned the area for another useful surface to absorb with her semblance. She never got the chance as the owner of the masculine voice dropped from his balcony and landed just in front of her while offering a quick salute and charming smile.</p><p>"Hey there! You okay?" he asked, beads of sweat pouring from his hairline as he took greedy, labored breaths. Despite his obvious exhaustion, he had his chest puffed out, and was clearly trying to hide his condition.</p><p>"I'm <em>fine!</em>" Ilia groused as she raised her shoulders defensively. "I'm just… unarmed, right now!"</p><p>The dog-tailed faunus snapped his fingers, and a green light flickered to life upon the surface of his boomerang. Almost instantly, the weapon sailed from its place within the pile of ash that was once a manticore and back into his raised hand.</p><p>"It's okay. We'll handle this quickly!" the man encouraged, only to whirl and point once again. "<strong><em>STAY!</em></strong>"</p><p>The second, airborne manticore slowed greatly in mid-flap as it started in on a divebomb attack. Ilia watched in awe as Harriet took the echoing yell as a cue and ran up a nearby building, lightning trailing in behind her once again. The woman flipped backward off the brick surface as she neared the rooftop and landed atop the neck of the frozen beast, before throwing an impossibly fast volley of punches into the grimm's skull and shoulders.</p><p>The male of the duo dropped his hand as Harriet delivered one last, forceful punch to the back of the grimm's head, and it burst into a cloud of ash almost immediately. Harriet landed hard upon the ground in a runner's stance just as Yang fired off one final shotgun shell, causing the last sphinx in the area to dissipate.</p><p>"Who… <em>are</em> you guys…?" Ilia questioned as she looked back and forth between her rescuers. Harriet moved to stand near her companion, who answered for her as she clapped an arm upon his back. The man gave her a weak smile, and she merely shook her head as she gave him a glare in return. The faunus looked away with a guilty grin and rubbed at the back of his head.</p><p>"Marrow Amin, and Harriet Bree," the man said with a winning smile that reminded Ilia just a bit too much of Neptune's for her liking. "We're members of the Ace Ops. Let's get you two to safety quickly. Harriet and I need to rendezvous with the others and continue to clear the streets of grimm."</p><p>"No dice," Yang denied as she threw an arm out to the side in a dismissive motion. "We'll help you fight. We've got friends in trouble, and we have business to attend to immediately after we help them out. Are you guys like cops or something?"</p><p>"<em>Cops?</em>" Harriet repeated, seeming almost insulted as she dropped her hand from Marrow's back. "We report directly to General Ironwood, and <em>you</em> two need to stay out of our way."</p><p>"If you report to Ironwood, then we need you to take us to him as soon as we're done here," Ilia insisted. "We have something we need to deliver to him that could be extremely important. Something from Haven Academy."</p><p>Harriet and Marrow exchanged unreadable looks, though it was clear that an entire conversation had occurred between them during the brief silence. Immediately afterward, Harriet nodded to another set of red lights down the street and cracked her knuckles.</p><p>"Save it for when we have the all clear. Follow along, and don't cause any trouble. And Marrow!"</p><p>"Yes ma'am?" Marrow replied as he stood straight, his face pouring sweat and shoulders shaking slightly.</p><p>"You overdid it again. We <em>will</em> be having words after this," Harriet threatened as she turned and began to walk.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am…" Marrow replied in a defeated tone before falling in line to jog beside Harriet as she picked up speed.</p><p>Yang and Ilia exchanged uncertain looks of their own, before the faunus' heart skipped a beat as she turned to look down a nearby alleyway.</p><p>"Wait- where's Maria…?"</p><p>Yang froze in realization as she followed Ilia's gaze, and then shook her head.</p><p>"She said she knew safe place. Call her while we're on our way to the next wave. Let's go!" Yang suggested as she took off at a run. Ilia withdrew her scroll from her pocket and raised it to the side of her face as she began to run, feeling uneasy.</p><p>"Come on, old woman. Pick up…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Well, looks like the battle for Mantle will be <em>three</em> chapters, instead of two. The conclusion will go up sometime on the weekend or Monday, and then it's back to Blake and Ruby's crews for a bit. As a sidenote- Joanna of the Happy Huntresses and Vine of the Ace Ops will <em>not</em> be appearing in this story. Figured I should get that out of the way now, just to clear any confusion/let some people down gently. There's quite frankly no room for them here, and I don't really see the point in either character in canon. I don't see the point in Elm, either, but I at least feel like she gives me something to work with and build on. I can't stand Clover, so expect massive changes to him. See you all next time.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Heroes Gather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss spun backward and drew her rapier up, holding it parallel to her cheek as she pointed the tip outward. She pressed hard into the cold steel at her back as she leaned into Jaune, sweaty and breathless.</p><p>"Hey," the boy said between his own gulps of air. "You doing okay?"</p><p>"Just fine," Weiss replied aggressively before clearing her throat. "Their numbers are thinning, but something just… doesn't feel right."</p><p>"I know what you mean," Jaune agreed. "Maybe all of the negativity in the air?"</p><p>"Maybe," Weiss pondered as she began to take count of the remaining sphinxes. A rattle of gunfire and barrage of missiles from the airships overhead drowned out her mental efforts in a din of explosions, and she shook her head to try to chase away her building headache.</p><p>"Still, it's…" Jaune paused as something in the water caught his eye. A series of bubbles began to froth upon the surface, the depths appearing dark instead of their usual pristine color. "Weiss? What's that?"</p><p>Weiss paused and eyed the water suspiciously, her stomach dropping at the familiar sight.</p><p>"That's… oh, no…"</p><p>The girl squeaked in surprise as a second back pressed to hers, followed by a whirling flourish of red and gold in her peripheral vision.</p><p>"Heya!" Sun chirped with a cheery grin, looking somehow even sweatier than his friends. "We got reinforcements over there, and Corsac's working with them. Figured I'd check in on you t-"</p><p>"Everyone get back!" Weiss yelled as she broke from formation. The two boys gave her quizzical looks, only for something odd, black, and twisted to break the surface of the water where bubbles had once been.</p><p>Sun's mouth hung open as he took in the sight of an entirely unfamiliar species of grimm. The horse-sized creature had the torso of a female human, her face and chest replaced by gleaming, sodden bone. Wispy strands of waterlogged hair hung all in her face and from her waist, where legs should have been. Without warning, the creature's tapered rear rose into the air as it arched its back and the hair fell away to reveal a long, snout-like mouth lined with rows of several eyes and entirely too many teeth. The creature's maw opened before it dove for Sun, the humanoid part of the grimm trailing behind it in midair. The faunus barely leapt out of the way in time, only for Weiss to let a crackling blast of electricity fly from one of her glyphs.</p><p>"<em>What the hell is that thing!?" </em>Sun shouted as he skidded along the ground.</p><p>"A selkile!" Weiss yelled back as she concentrated to keep the beast paralyzed in place. "They live in deep waters all around Solitas! Quickly, stab the tail!"</p><p>"Which part's the tail!?" Jaune asked as he ran in, holding his sword aloft.</p><p>"The… the woman's head!" Weiss replied, only to watch Jaune sink his sword directly into the target. The long, toothy maw opened in a scream before the grimm dissolved in place, leaving all three teens in a breathless, horrified state.</p><p>"I… I've never seen one in person," Weiss commented as she used a hand to wipe her sweaty bangs from her face.</p><p>"You're about to see more!" Everyone, back!" Sun yelled as he pointed to the water, where more large bubbles were trailing near the surface.</p><p>Jaune steeled himself and took a deep breath as he watched a seemingly invisible shimmer pass by toward the streets of Mantle, only for a woman with a long blue ponytail to appear from the edge of the veil.</p><p>"Come on! This area is lost! Our defender will be here momentarily!"</p><p>"Defender?" Sun echoed. "We're holding the line! We can… we…"</p><p>The boy's shoulders sank as he watched more selkiles emerge from the water, numbering nearly a dozen. Weiss took several steps backward, and Jaune trailed closely behind while holding up his shield.</p><p>"Sun, I hate to break it to you, b-"</p><p>"<em>I know!</em>" the faunus yelled as the blue-haired woman, and her veiled charges, disappeared from sight. "Group up with the others on the docks! We only fall back if we need to!"</p><p>Weiss let out an annoyed grunt as she began to run down the pier, the collection of grimm readying their heads as their humanoid parts began to scrabble along the ground to drag their massive bodies forward. Jaune followed as Sun backpedaled, firing shots into the false heads of the beasts as he went. Several crossbow bolts whizzed past Sun and found their marks in the tails of the grimm, eliciting screams as the crowd began to fan out and keep their distance.</p><p>"You're leading them to us," Corsac pointed out as the blonde woman beside him reloaded her arm-mounted crossbow. "Last stand?"</p><p>"Something like that!" Sun agreed as he took position with his friends and formed a wall. A selkile dived forward, only for the sheep-eared faunus to extend her arm and seemingly absorb the creature into her palm.</p><p>"…handy, as Yang would say," Weiss joked as she planted Myrtenaster into the ground and began summoning her Arma Gigas once again.</p><p>"The <em>one</em> time you're actually funny, and it has to be <em>now!?</em>" Jaune said with exasperation as he joined the vanguard, taking blows against his shield from the ravenous mass of grimm.</p><p>Sun shook his head as he focused on gunning down the remaining sphinxes that came to join the fray. His arms moved with lightning speed as he tracked his targets, working with the blonde woman to thin the crowd.</p><p>"Just… <em>focus</em>, everyone! We can do this!"</p><p>A deafening roar from the approaching leviathan drowned out Weiss' reply, and Sun braced his arm over his face as a flash of brilliant green light leant an almost sickeningly neon tint to the surrounding area.</p><p>"<em>She's here!</em>" the blonde woman with the arm-mounted crossbow yelled while pointing up to the sky. "Finally! Ground forces, listen to the faunus and hold the line! This is winnable!"</p><p>Jaune's jaw dropped as he followed the unfamiliar woman's outstretched arm. There in the sky was a floating, redheaded girl with green jets of flame emanating from ports on the soles of her feet. Her outfit had a green digital theme that seemed to blink and glow with blinding intensity even from the ground, and a circular cone of floating swords was rotating at high speed before her. From the center of the swords, a wide, concentrated beam of dazzling, emerald energy flew forth and focused in on the leviathan's face, giving the colossal beast pause in its advance.</p><p>"<em>Penny!</em>" Jaune cried. "Guys, <em>look!</em>"</p><p>Despite the situation, Weiss offered a wide grin in response as she beheld the floating girl with enthusiasm and admiration.</p><p>"I see her! That's incredible!"</p><p>"Yeah, it is!" Sun agreed before refocusing on the selkiles ahead. "If we were ever going to get a morale boost, I couldn't ask for one better! Let's do this, people!"</p><p>Sun whirled his pistols and reformed them into one long staff as he ran forward with Jaune at his side. The two boys waded into the fray as Weiss' Arma Gigas took up position beside them while the girl slung bolts of ice forward for cover fire. Sun cracked his staff harshly against the nearest selkile's woman-shaped tail, eliciting a cry of agony from the sodden grimm as it reeled backward. A boomerang flew into the fray from somewhere nearby and embedded itself into the grimm's massive mouth, before Harriet sprinted in and delivered a devastating uppercut beneath its jaw. The beast made it several feet into the air before dissolving into a cloud of ash.</p><p>"Alright!" Sun yelled while pumping his fist and watching Harriet slide into a crouched runner's stance. "No idea who you guys are, but thanks for the assist!"</p><p>"We're doing our jobs," Harriet replied coldly. "Focus, and do yours!"</p><p>The boomerang whizzed from its place upon the ground back into Marrow's grip, and the faunus offered the assembled defenders a wide grin.</p><p>"Looks to me like they're doing pretty alright! We're just here to help finish things!"</p><p>"Of <em>course</em> they are!" a burly, tanned woman with short, choppy black hair yelled from her place behind Marrow as she approached the dog faunus' side. She whirled a massive hammer over her head in a circle before sinking down into a low stance and charging forward to engage a lone selkile. "After all, they're Ilia and Yang's friends! If those two are anything to go by, these kids will do great things!"</p><p>Sun perked up once again at his friend's names and allowed himself a quick glance to the side as he landed from a jumping kick into the side of a selkile's maw. There next to Marrow were Ilia and Yang, and all three began to move in tandem to join the frontline defenders.</p><p>"'sup?" Yang asked with a grin as she aimed a gauntlet and fired off a shotgun blast at a selkile limping behind Sun. The beast dissolved quickly, and Yang cocked her weapon before cracking her neck.</p><p>"Not much. Eyes on the sky for a sec," Sun replied with a confident smile. Yang looked upward and her facial expression changed to match his as she caught sight of their flying friend, who had redirected her beam into the center of the leviathan's chest.</p><p>"<em>Hell yeah!</em> Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Yang called as she bashed her fists together. The blonde girl fired off two shells backward and propelled herself deeper into the crowd of selkiles, only to end up next to a whirling spout of water. A selkile bit cleanly through the swirling liquid, only for the water to seemingly jump to the side and reform into a transparent, light blue facsimile of Ilia. Yang used the opportunity to plant her metallic arm vertically between the grimm's jaws and fired off several shells into its throat with the other arm, only for the beast to burst into a cloud of ash.</p><p>"<em>Hot</em>," Ilia commented as she reformed into her usual body.</p><p>"I try," Yang said with a shrug as she readied her fists once again. "We've all been through worse."</p><p>"With worse people at our sides," Ilia added. "With the exception of one."</p><p>"I heard that," Corsac said flatly as he approached and offered Ilia her weapon. The girl took it and gave it a few lashes against the ground to test that it was still in working order. "Still, you are not wrong."</p><p>"Hey, you know your way around a sword?" came a friendly, male voice.</p><p>Corsac looked to his left to find another new arrival- a man dressed in colors much like Marrow and Harriet's, his outfit comprised of white, deep blue, and splashes of red. His hair was closely shorn and light brown, and his features were sculpted and rigid in contrast to his friendly, confident gaze. At his sides were twin broadswords with odd, rectangular protrusions on the ends of the hilts.</p><p>"Familiar enough," Corsac replied as the other man offered him one of the two weapons and took up a stance of his own. "My thanks."</p><p>"We're all in this together," the man replied as he drew his remaining sword. "Now let's finish this!"</p><p>Farther down the docks, Weiss and Jaune continued to fight side by side. The Arma Gigas cleaved cleanly through the last two sphinxes in the area, their bisected halves dropping and dissolving before they hit the ground. Jaune let out a triumphant yell as he bashed one of the last selkiles upon the snout using his shield, and then impaled it through the jaw only to let it break apart into ash.</p><p>"Excellent! You've improved so much since Beacon!" Weiss praised as she gracefully hopped backward, out of reach of another grimm's vicelike jaws. "There are less than ten to go!"</p><p>"And more than ten of us!" Jaune encouraged.</p><p>Another deafening screech drew attention from everyone on the docks, including the selkiles, as the sky flashed an assortment of reds, greens, and violent oranges. The Atlesian airships perched around the edge of the city fired their salvos of missiles directly at the leviathan, and the projectiles crashed into its chest one after another. The beast reeled backward, stomping through the water as it tried to maintain its balance. Penny flew forward as she disengaged her beam and watched as the leviathan finally fell back and began to dissolve. Mounds of ash flittered down through the air and began to pile onto the surface of the water, rendering the area past the docks inky black instead of its usual deep blue.</p><p>The remaining selkiles began a rapid retreat back into the water amid the cheers of the people assembled upon the docks. Sun leapt and pumped a fist in victory as the people around him rose their weapons, and Ilia had her arms around him almost before he hit the ground once again.</p><p>"We did it!" the girl said enthusiastically as she squeezed her friend tight.</p><p>"Yeah, we did!" Sun agreed as he ruffled the girl's damp, unkempt hair. "What about the… the <em>thing?</em> Is it safe? Where's Maria?"</p><p>"Maria's fine," Ilia insisted. "And she's got the thing. She gave us an address, a-"</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, now," the brown-haired male said as he approached the pair, holding up a hand. Marrow, Harriet, and the other woman with the hammer assembled around him, forming an intimidating wall of muscles and high-tech weaponry. "No one's going anywhere until we have a little chat- after all, from what I've heard, it was <em>your</em> ship that brought these grimm to Mantle along with it. Care to explain?"</p><p>"They were being chased," the blonde woman with the arm-mounted crossbow interrupted as she stepped up to Sun's side, her sheep-eared friend standing opposite of her. "May saw it. She was at the docks when they arrived. This isn't their fault! Talk to them all you want, but don't treat them as hostiles! They're <em>helping</em> Mantle!"</p><p>"Be that as it may," the man replied, "we <em>will</em> need an official report about what happened here. We haven't seen selkiles in Mantle in ages, and the people are going to want an explanation for that leviathan creeping up on Atlas."</p><p>"And you'll get one, I'm sure," the woman insisted as she moved a bit closer to the man. "But for now, what matters i-"</p><p>"Hold that thought," Sun insisted as he slipped past the man and began to jog down the docks after Weiss, Yang, and Jaune.</p><p>The green flames coming from Penny Polendina's feet died down slightly as she slowly and carefully guided herself into an upright landing. The android girl immediately put her hands upon her hips and blew out a breath as the teens approached.</p><p>"Well, that was <em>quite</em> a fight," the girl mused before offering the group a wide smile. "Mantle hasn't been under threat like that since l-"</p><p>"<em>Penny!</em>" Yang yelled as she swept the girl into a bone-crushing hug. The android blinked rapidly in surprise as her arms were pinned to her sides, and she looked down into Yang's tangled, damp mass of hair.</p><p>"…'Penny'?" the girl repeated as she tilted her head. "And… do I know you…?"</p><p>Yang's heart suddenly felt as icy as her soaked skin and clothing as she pulled back and gave her friend a horrified look.</p><p>"What… the hell are you talking about?" Yang asked cautiously as Weiss raised a hand to cover her mouth, looking equally stunned.</p><p>"Who is Penny?" the girl asked as she quirked a brow. "And who are all of you…?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>That… is a <em>lot</em> of characters. Time to finally check back in on Blake, and maybe Ruby's crew.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The Selkile, by Squeefox!</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Another Scheme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake let out a small groan as she squinted her eyes closed even more tightly. The sensation of a gentle hand rubbing at one of her feline ears caused her to squirm within the bed, and she let out a soft moan as she melted against the touch.</p><p>"<em>Sun</em>, not now. Let me sleep…"</p><p>"Not quite," came a reply in a familiar, feminine voice.</p><p>Blake's eyes flew open, and she stared at the unfamiliar wall beside her bed as she began to blush furiously. Her mind raced as she tried to remember her surroundings through the fog of sleep, and she eventually figured out that she was still in one of the upstairs bedrooms of <em>The Notched Blade</em>.</p><p>"You heard <em>nothing</em>," Blake insisted as she flicked her ear in an effort to dislodge it from her mother's grasp.</p><p>"I heard <em>everything</em>," Kali teased. "It's past time to get up, Blake. <em>Way</em> past… but you're not the only one who slept in."</p><p>Blake rolled onto her other side to face her mother, who was still wearing a purple bathrobe.</p><p>"What do you mean? What time is it?" the younger faunus asked with a wide yawn.</p><p>"Almost noon," Kali answered casually as she let her hand drop down to rest upon the mattress. "Neptune just got up, and Qrow is still asleep. I don't think any of us have been sleeping particularly well, lately."</p><p>"No, we haven't," Blake agreed as she sat up in bed. "But we've wasted too much time already. I need to shower. I need to get downstairs, we need to start rebuilding, organizing the people, a-"</p><p>Kali put out a firm hand and held Blake's shoulder down as the girl tried to rise from the bed. Blake immediately stopped talking and gave her mother a confused look, her ears wilting.</p><p>"…Mom?"</p><p>"You're correct in everything, but before all of that… I'd like to talk for a moment. Mother-to-daughter," Kali explained as she rubbed at Blake's shoulder. "It's… been a long time since we've been alone, able, and not in an immediate crisis situation."</p><p>Blake blinked in surprise and relaxed herself as she raised a brow. "Oh…kay? What do you want to talk <em>about?</em>"</p><p>"First, and most importantly, how proud I am of you," Kali lilted with a wide grin. She reached out and ruffled Blake's tangled mess of hair, earning a scowl for her efforts.</p><p>"<em>Mom!</em>" Blake groused while shrinking down slightly.</p><p>"No, I mean it- becoming part of a well-known team in your time at Beacon, finding yourself a man worthy of you who supports you in everything you do, and now, making the hard decision to come here with me to start out the Black Claw," Kali listed as she withdrew her hand. "You've become an admirable woman in your own right, and you do well in crisis situations."</p><p>Blake had the grace to look ashamed as her cheeks tinted a furious crimson.</p><p>"That… last part hasn't always been true," Blake admitted. "Really, it's only become true <em>recently</em>, and that's all thanks to Sun."</p><p>"Not <em>all</em> thanks to Sun," Kali corrected. "He pushed up against your walls until you let him in, yes, but you had to meet him along the road to healing. Otherwise, he'd be standing out there alone and yelling for you to come out of hiding. The fact that you let him in so close to you shows maturity and growth. I'm so happy that you found him."</p><p>Blake's insecure expression finally turned into a soft smile, and her blush intensified as she showed a hint of teeth to her mother.</p><p>"He… made a list of things for Neptune to read to me before bed every night, for two months," Blake said softly.</p><p>"…that is <em>adorable</em>," Kali said as her ears wilted and she returned her daughter's smile. "Incredibly, pathetically dorky, but adorable."</p><p>"<em>Mom!</em>"</p><p>"Am I wrong?" Kali asked, only for Blake to look away while shaking her head. "He <em>adores</em> you."</p><p>"I adore him," Blake replied as she finally met her mother's eyes again. "He's… honestly my world. Leaving him behind to do this with you was the hardest thing I've ever done. Harder than even leaving the White Fang. Going our separate ways while knowing that he's still hurting so much and dealing with his own issues has me feeling like I'm failing as his girlfriend. I already feel like I'm failing as a person, most of the time."</p><p>"…Blake," Kali began as she shifted to sit next to her daughter and draped an arm over her shoulders, "you're doing this at <em>his</em> request. You're doing it to test the strength of your bond, and for the good of Remnant as a whole. And you know what? When the pair of you finally <em>do</em> reunite… it's going to be beautiful. You're going to feel so much more in love and appreciate him that much more for the amount of time you'll have been apart."</p><p>"Maybe you're right," Blake admitted. "Maybe… I'm being too hard on myself. Sun tells me that all the time."</p><p>"Well, he seems pretty smart to me," Kali pointed out. "After all, he gave his heart to <em>you</em>. Really, though- I think he's right. After all, look at how happy your friends were to see you again. If you were such a horrible person, they wouldn't want to be around you after you ran back home. Neptune gets along with you rather well, too, and I can tell from the plane ride alone that he cares deeply about both you, and Sun."</p><p>"He does," Blake confirmed. "He's having his own issues, too, and could use some support."</p><p>"…is he?" Kali asked as her ears perked once again. "Perhaps I'll work my magic and see if I can't give him a little confidence boost."</p><p>Blake gave her mother a cautious, sidelong look, and cleared her throat.</p><p>"I'm… going to need you to be clearer with your intentions, because coming from you, that is <em>terrifying</em>."</p><p>Kali raised a brow, until realization clicked with her mind and she offered Blake a toothy, mischievous grin.</p><p>"…I'm not going to <em>sleep with him</em>, Blake. I'm out of the dating pool for quite a while, given recent events," Kali clarified. "I just meant it in a friendly way. That being said, he <em>is</em> a cutie," she admitted while putting a finger to her lips.</p><p>"<em>Mom!</em>"</p><p>"Only kidding!" Kali said as she raised her hands defensively. "<em>Probably</em>."</p><p>"…I hope Sun proposes soon, just so I can take the name Wukong and pretend I'm not related to you," Blake joked as she rolled her eyes. The girl took a deep, tense breath before using her hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Can I… tell you something awkward? I'm only going to go through with it if you <em>promise</em> not to perv out and be gross."</p><p>"You can tell me <em>anything</em>, Blake," Kali reassured as she folded her hands into her lap. "I'll be normal. Normal-normal, not normal for me."</p><p>"Good to know," Blake replied as she wrung her hands in her lap. "This is… <em>so</em> uncomfortable, but I feel like I should tell you, for some reason. Um… thanks. For the… for the condoms. You were right."</p><p>Kali fought a losing battle to contain her grin for all of five seconds, before allowing her victorious smile to come out in full force.</p><p>"<em>You're welcome</em>. I saw that chemistry between you two on <em>day one</em>. I knew you would get to that point sooner than later, and I'm happy that you trust him enough for that. Again- even if you don't really understand why, I'm proud of you," Kali praised before planting a kiss on her daughter's cheek.</p><p>"…you're proud of me for having sex?" Blake asked.</p><p>"Yes," Kali reassured. "Not just that- for having sex with a man like <em>him</em>. In a relationship like yours, it's a passionate display of trust on a level beyond everything before that point."</p><p>"I know, Mom," Blake grumbled as she squirmed. "Can we stop talking about it now? I just wanted to thank you."</p><p>"Not just yet," Kali denied. "You're not giving yourself enough credit. You know, Sun was probably thrilled."</p><p>"He was," Blake said quickly, before coughing again. "Moving swiftly on…"</p><p>"Not just physically. He's been craving that level of trust from s-"</p><p>"Shit's fucked, and someone's here who shouldn't be," an abrasive voice interrupted, causing both of the faunus to jump. There in the doorway stood Amaya, wearing a pair of jean shorts and a black crop top with "FUCK YOU" written across it in large, white, aggressive lettering. She held a pair of hookswords in her hands, the outward blades around the grips modified with sawed-off shotguns- one colored blood red and the other a rich purple, to match her hair.</p><p>"You're going to have be more specific," Kali replied as she stood up and adjusted her bathrobe. "Who's here?"</p><p>"That's what we're about to find out. One of you two with me- the other go and get the man upstairs," Amaya instructed. "Someone's downstairs, and we don't open until three."</p><p>"I'll go, and you go and wake Qrow," Blake offered before nodding to her mother. She stood from the bed and grabbed Gambol Shroud from its place leaned up against the nightstand, before turning her attention toward Amaya. "How do you know someone's downstairs?"</p><p>"Semblance," Amaya answered quickly as she turned and stalked out into the hallway to wait. She turned and cracked her neck as she leaned back against the wooden wall, her deep red eyes fixed on Blake as the girl made preparations and adjusted her nightie. "I can manipulate blood… and I can sense it, too. Any living being with blood inside of a certain radius? I can <em>feel</em> them. Airborne blood, or any coming from an open wound? I can control it. Draw it out. <em>Mold</em> it."</p><p>"That's… terrifying," Blake admitted as she made her way out into the hallway with Kali in tow. Her attention was immediately drawn to her left, where Neptune stood clutching his halberd and looking rather embarrassed. The boy was wearing only a pair of bright yellow boxers with cartoon sea turtles and starfish patterned upon them. "And <em>that</em> is even <em>more</em> terrifying."</p><p>"Sh-shut up!" Neptune whined as he frowned at Blake. "She wouldn't give me time to get dressed!"</p><p>"<em>Cute</em>," Kali remarked as she passed the boy and ran her fingers along his shoulder. Neptune stiffened, suddenly looking worried, and as though he was holding something back. "See you all in a few."</p><p>Amaya merely rolled her eyes and set out, marching down the hall at a brisk pace as she whirled her swords and flared her wings out behind herself to look more intimidating. Blake and Neptune hurried to catch up, walking on either side of her.</p><p>"Just how much are you capable of telling with your… blood sense?" Blake asked.</p><p>"Female. Faunus. Mid-twenties. Type B-," Amaya recited automatically.</p><p>Neptune's brows raised as he adjusted his goggles upon his forehead. "Holy <em>shit</em>."</p><p>"…you sleep with <em>goggles</em> on?" Blake inquired, only for Neptune to scowl at her again.</p><p>"<em>I have sensitive eyes!</em>"</p><p>"Both of you, shut it," Amaya warned as they neared the staircase leading down into the bar. "We need to look like a threat to try to <em>avoid</em> a fight, if at all possible. Which… is going to be hard in sea animal boxers. Why couldn't it have been the scruffy dude that was awake?"</p><p>"Everyone is so mean to me," Neptune lamented as he stuck his lip out into a pathetic pout.</p><p>"…wait," Blake said softly, causing the other two to pause in their tracks. "That description. You don't think…?"</p><p>Neptune raised a brow, looking confused. "I… I'm not sure where you're going with this. Drawing a total blank here."</p><p>Amaya leaned forward slightly, looking annoyed. "You got a sister? Some celebrity I'm not thinking of? My ex-girlfriend? Can't be her, her blood tasted differently."</p><p>"<em>Tasted?</em>" Neptune repeated, his voice nearly a squeak.</p><p>Blake heaved a massive sigh before leading the group forward once again. "<em>Never mind</em>. I have a weird feeling about this, is all."</p><p>The group descended into the bar one after another, and Blake paused as she caught sight of the intruder. The girl pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger as she drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes.</p><p>"<em>Hey!</em> That shit's not free, you know!" Amaya complained as she stomped up to the lone woman sitting at the bar.</p><p>"Put it on Kali's tab," Cinnamon said with a shrug as she rotated atop the stool to face the trio, a highball glass of alcohol in hand. "Where is she, Blake? Qrow, too. We need to talk."</p><p>"Talk about <em>what?</em>" Blake asked in a tone full of frustration. "You told us you were going back to Mistral, after taking care of Adam."</p><p>"Adam's dead," Cinnamon said flatly. "And I did… but I found something there that I wasn't expecting."</p><p>Blake's face paled, and she fell silent for several seconds as she let the news register. Finally, she found her voice again, and steeled herself as she stared Cinnamon down. Despite her efforts, she could still feel her hand shaking as her mind swam with conflicting thoughts.</p><p>"Well, don't leave us hanging…"</p><p>Cinnamon raised her glass and drained it of amber liquid before placing it gently atop the bar beside herself and crossing her legs.</p><p>"I now have a direct line to Salem… and I fully intend on using it."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>If <em>What You Stole</em> merch existed, it would be Neptune's boxers, and nothing else.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. A Twist in the Myth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C'mon, guys, we've got this," Ruby said cheerfully as she collapsed Crescent Rose and slung the weapon back into its place upon her belt. The cloud of ashes that had been a beowulf before her swirled into nothingness in short order, and she cracked her fingers outward while thrusting her palms ahead of herself.</p><p>"No one is saying we don't," Ren offered calmly as he spun his weapons back into their holsters. "However, you seem… a bit off. Weary. Is something on your mind?"</p><p>Ruby laughed nervously as she began to walk once again, her party falling in line behind her.</p><p>"Well… <em>yeah</em>, there is one thing. But maybe I'm just not getting enough sleep. It's been rough, out here in the w-"</p><p>"Spill it," Nora interrupted as she increased her pace to walk at Ruby's side. "No secrets. We're a team, and I mean that in the purest sense of the word- not just a school sense. What we're doing is big. <em>Huge</em>. Maybe never been done in hundreds of years, for all we know. We need to take care of each other, and that means keeping track of everyone's mental states. Letting things build and build until they explode could cost lives," she finished with a meaningful look at Ren. The boy returned it with a guilty one of his own, before averting his eyes into the tree line.</p><p>"I think Nora's right," Oscar said softly as he moved to walk at Ruby's other side. "Even if it's something you don't want to say out loud… maybe we can help you through it, or at least help you cope."</p><p>Ruby let out a long sigh before coming to a halt and slowly wiping a hand along her brow. She shook her head, and then finally turned to face her friends with a look of apprehension.</p><p>"What if… what if we <em>fail?</em>"</p><p>"Here we go," Sage muttered as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>"No, I'm being serious," Ruby snapped. "What if we <em>don't</em> find Raven? What if I can't convince her to work with us? She looked like she wanted nothing to do with me at Haven, and from what Yang told me about what happened down in the vault… I don't know if she'll stand with us."</p><p>"If we fail, then we fail," Sage said simply as he adjusted his grip on the massive sword slung across his shoulder. "And then we pick ourselves back up and find a new direction. We're hunters. 'swhat we do. Worst case scenario, we figure out what we can do to make a difference in Vale, and once we run outta reason to stay, we head for Atlas. Ain't like we don't know where everyone's at."</p><p>"I think… Sage might be right," Oscar reassured. "We're doing the best we can in a terrible situation, and even Professor Ozpin thinks that this is our best bet. We should hope that things work out for the best, but if they don't… we reassess and create a Plan B."</p><p>Ruby gave Oscar a conflicted look, and her shoulders slumped a bit.</p><p>"I know, and I <em>do</em> think that what we're doing is worth the risk, but I just… I would feel a lot better if there <em>was</em> a Plan B. Even a rough idea. Something that will help me feel like this isn't a complete waste of time and splitting of resources if the most likely outcome is what we end up with," Ruby explained.</p><p>"…you know, I've been thinking," Ren said softly as he leaned up against a tree and folded his arms across his chest. "Regardless of whether or not we <em>do</em> find Raven and your father… would it not be worthwhile to check on Beacon, while we're here? I th-"</p><p>"<em>No</em>."</p><p>Ruby's eyes widened as her stomach dropped at the cold, unfamiliar voice that interrupted Ren's suggestion. She slowly looked over to Oscar as the others did the same, only to find that the boy was glaring daggers at Ren. His unoccupied hand was clenched into a tight fist, while the other gripped the head of his cane hard enough to turn his knuckles white.</p><p>"Professor…?" Ruby tried, only for Oscar's cold, judgmental gaze to snap to her.</p><p>"We are <em>not</em> returning to Beacon Academy, under any circumstances," the boy warned, his voice deep and full of authority. "The risk is too great, and bringing a relic, even a fake one, will likely draw attention from Salem that the school cannot handle in its current state. There is no reason to return Beacon. We make an attempt to find Taiyang and Raven, and should we fail, we head for Atlas. End of discussion."</p><p>"…<em>not</em> end of discussion," Nora sneered as she put her hands on her hips and began to circle Oscar. "Why are you acting so hostile, when we're just trying to help? Ren's suggestion makes a lot of sense- shouldn't we at least stop in to let the other professors know that you're <em>alive?</em> What about telling them what we're doing with the relics? Don't you think it's important that those who need to know… you know. <em>Know?</em>"</p><p>"Glynda has specific instructions in the event of my demise, and she should expect me to have reincarnated by now," Oscar said coldly. "To 'check in' on them would be a waste of time, a-"</p><p>"A <em>waste of time?</em>" Nora spat. "What about giving people <em>hope</em> is a 'waste of time'? Don't you care about how the defenders at Beacon are feeling right now? They're shouldering just as much of a burden as we are, if not more!"</p><p>"Of <em>course</em> I care!" Oscar roared. "But I also care that we gather powerful allies for the coming storm. I agreed to this plan of Sun's because, quite honestly, without Raven and Taiyang, we may not stand a chance against Salem, and the more time we waste, the more power she gains! Rebuilding Beacon will mean <em>nothing</em> if we don't make the most of the window we're buying with transporting this counterfeit relic, and reunite with General Ironwood! You have no <em>idea</em> of the forces we're playing with!"</p><p>"Then tell us," Sage replied with a shrug. "Or do you have another reason for not going back to Beacon Academy? Seems like it'd take all of a day to let them know you're alive and coordinate their efforts with ours. If Beacon itself means nothing, then let's grab the professional huntsmen and huntresses from the school, bring 'em to Atlas, and bolster our defenses. We've got no reason not to."</p><p>The rest of the group fell silent as Oscar inhaled sharply through his nose and closed his eyes while pinching between his temples.</p><p>"…we head for Patch, and then Atlas. There will be no further discussion."</p><p>The boy lurched forward suddenly as a sickly green flashed out from beneath his closed lids. He let out a cry of surprise as he stumbled forward and used his cane to support himself while his knees trembled.</p><p>"Guh… s-sorry…"</p><p>"You have nothing to apologize for," Ruby insisted as she approached and crouched down to put a hand on Oscar's shoulder. "We know it isn't you."</p><p>"Y-yeah," Oscar replied as he took in a series of panicked breaths. "Every time he forces himself in, it feels harder to come back. Please… try not to upset him."</p><p>Ruby stood straight and gave Sage a serious look as she dropped her hand back to her side.</p><p>"…take point. I'll handle our rear guard. Move out, people."</p><p>Sage quirked a brow and nodded with a grunt of indifference.</p><p>"So, we're just pretendin' nothing odd happened, then? That's cool."</p><p>Ruby watched for a moment as Sage began to walk, and then patted Oscar on the arm.</p><p>"Stay close to him and focus on breathing. I'll have your back," Ruby offered with a smile.</p><p>Oscar returned the gesture and moved to walk behind Sage. Ruby let the pair of boys get ahead before she made a beckoning gesture to Ren and Nora, and took out her scroll. They both took out their devices as well, and Ruby began to lead the trio as she tapped out a quick message to both of them</p><p>"<em>Whether or not we find Raven, we're going to Beacon."</em></p><p>Ruby stole a glance over her shoulder as she hit the 'Send' button. Mere seconds later, Ren and Nora looked up from their screens and gave her a pair of firm nods.</p><hr/><p>Cinnamon swirled the plastic stick within her freshly made cocktail as she looked across the table at Blake and Neptune. Neither of them said a word as they waited, clearly uncomfortable. Blake's ears were flat to her skull, and Neptune had resigned to resting his weapon in his lap to afford himself more coverage than his boxers provided.</p><p>"…oh, don't look so glum," Cinnamon teased. "Honestly, you should be happy to see me. I wasn't planning on setting foot in Kuo Kuana ever again, after what happened here just before the assault on Haven."</p><p>"You just said you have a line to Salem," Blake replied coldly. "What do you want from us? Why <em>are</em> you here? Is she protecting you, now, so you can try to boost the Fang up above us before we even get started?"</p><p>Cinnamon raised a brow and put up a hand while bracing her elbow upon the table.</p><p>"Blake- <em>stop</em>. You have entirely the wrong idea. When your mother and Qrow get here, I'll explain everything. I'm only going to ask you for <em>one</em> simple favor, and to be honest… even <em>that</em> will be for your benefit. If anyone here should be upset, it's <em>me</em>," she finished with a scowl.</p><p>"I don't see how that's even possible," Blake grumbled. A sudden hand upon her shoulder caused her to jump, and she instinctively raised a fist before slowly unclenching her fingers as Neptune cowered back.</p><p>"Whoa, <em>hey!</em>" he whined as he dropped his guard. "Calm down! Let's just… hear her out, okay? She can't take all five of us."</p><p>Cinnamon simply rolled her eyes as the stairs on the far side of the room began to creak. Amaya led the procession of adults down into the bar proper, with Kali in her bathrobe and Qrow in a pair of pajama pants and a sleeveless white t-shirt trailing behind.</p><p>"What is this?" Kali asked immediately as she folded her arms across her chest and took the chair beside her daughter. "Why are you here, Cinnamon? You told me we would have loose lines of communication <em>at best</em>, and honestly? I'm a little tired of your bravado and insistence on continuing the White Fang, despite everything else going on. We don't need additional stress."</p><p>"Nice to see you, too," the woman mocked as she offered the feline faunus a scowl.</p><p>"Listen, I'm gonna be the neutral party here, especially since you're asking for me specifically," Qrow offered as he pulled a chair to the side of the table next to Kali. "That tells me this has something more to it than just the White Fang and Black Claw."</p><p>"Correct," Cinnamon offered. "It has to do with Salem, and <em>all</em> of our paths moving forward."</p><p>"…Salem?" Amaya asked as she mirrored Qrow, pulling up a chair on the side of the table between Neptune and Cinnamon.</p><p>"…Amaya, as amazingly generous as you've been… we may need some privacy for this," Qrow warned as he gave the woman a weary look. "These are matters a little beyond what most p-"</p><p>Amaya crashed her elbow atop the table and immediately raised a middle finger, accentuated by a fingernail painted in deep purple to match the majority of her hair.</p><p>"My bar? My right to eavesdrop. If 'Salem' is some enemy of the Black Claw, then they're my enemy, too. I can fight, and I'm not planning on running a shitty little inn forever. Either pull me in, or get the fuck out of my bar," the woman warned.</p><p>"…you. I like you," Cinnamon praised as she offered the bat a smirk before turning her attention back to Qrow. "You've got a band of teenagers with attitude running the show right now, so are you really going to deny another set of hands? After today, especially- we'll need them."</p><p>"What is this 'we' you speak of?" Kali asked. "There's <em>us</em>, and there's <em>you</em>, unless something drastic has changed."</p><p>"It has," Cinnamon informed. "Adam's been eliminated, and I have a prisoner."</p><p>Blake tensed at the mention of Adam's name, and looked up at Kali as her mother's hand immediately rested upon her thigh beneath the table. The two exchanged a brief look of understanding, before Kali nodded sharply.</p><p>"…<em>good</em>. What prisoner? Why should we care?"</p><p>"Does the name 'Tyrian Callows' mean anything to you?" Cinnamon asked as she swirled her drink with the plastic stick once again.</p><p>"…you've <em>got</em> to be kidding me," Qrow spat as he rubbed at his forehead. "Alright, what do you want for him? He and I have a score to settle."</p><p>"You misunderstand," Cinnamon replied. "As I said, this is about <em>Salem</em>- I'm not offering a trade. I'm not offering to kill him for you. I'm not offering anything, actually. I'm <em>telling</em> you what I'm about to do, and I'm expecting you to cooperate."</p><p>"You don't call the shots," Blake cut in as her ears pulled back and she leaned over the table. "We made a plan at Qrow's house in Mistral, and we all agreed to stick to it to keep the relics safe!"</p><p>"Relics…?" Amaya asked, raising a brow. "Yeah, still here, by the way."</p><p>"I'll… explain everything to you, after this," Neptune muttered as he leaned in toward Amaya. "Promise."</p><p>The bat faunus nodded in response and folded her hands atop the table with a smirk.</p><p>Cinnamon raised a hand and ran it through her dreadlocks in an exasperated motion. Suddenly, her face fell, and she let out a noise of frustration before giving Blake and Kali a weary look.</p><p>"…listen. I'm almost certainly about to make a move that will benefit <em>all</em> of us, and cost <em>me</em> everything… but I need you to trust me, before I pull the trigger. Can we all just take a step back, remember that we worked together to save Haven Academy and rid the world of Adam Taurus, and commit to doing what's best for Remnant as a whole? This isn't about the White Fang," she added. "After today, there may not <em>be</em> a White Fang."</p><p>One of Kali's ears flicked as she raised a brow and tensed up.</p><p>"…I'm not convinced that you're not just putting on an act right now to win us over," Kali warned, "but we'll at least listen. What are you planning, and what's stopping you from just going ahead and doing it?"</p><p>"One thing, and one thing only," Cinnamon answered before she looked over to Qrow, all of her usual haughtiness and bravado absent from her voice. "How big of a threat <em>is</em> Salem, really? How dire is this about to get, if she gets her hands on the relics?"</p><p>Qrow breathed out heavily and folded one leg atop the other, angled parallel to the ground.</p><p>"From what Ozpin's told me? If she gets her hands on <em>any</em> of the relics, we're talking a potential end-of-the-world scenario by process of escalation. Granted, I don't know what any of the relics <em>do</em>, but I know they're powerful. The kind of power so great that Oz wouldn't even tell me why they need to be protected, in case I couldn't resist the temptation. He only told me that we can't let them get into her hands, and he went through the trouble of overseeing the construction of all four major academies to hide them," Qrow explained. "So, yeah. If you want my honest answer- this is life or death. Not just for all of us- for <em>Remnant</em>, and it looks like Salem's tired of running recon and shuffling shit around. We're staring down the barrel, and it's our move, right now."</p><p>Cinnamon fell silent as she folded her hands in front of her face, her elbows upon the table. She furrowed her brows as she drew in several deep breaths, the spines on one of her arms twitching as she became lost in thought.</p><p>"…so, yeah," Amaya said to break up the silence as she slid out of her seat. "I'mma need a fucking drink, now. Anyone e-"</p><p>"Yes," the table replied in unison.</p><p>"…and not apple juice this time. Please?" Neptune asked, anxiety written all over his face.</p><p>Amaya settled for giving the boy a quick nod and touching her hand to his shoulder before retreating behind the bar and beginning to pull down bottles and glasses.</p><p>"…then it's settled," Cinnamon said as she dropped her hands into her lap with a sense of finality. "Tyrian came to me and insisted that the Fang serve Salem, on account of a debt that Adam apparently had to her. I managed to take him down and get him into a cage, but it won't be long before I need to make a decision. That decision is going to be that I'm setting him loose, following him to Salem, and feeding you information where and when I can. From here on, I'm your inside woman."</p><p>"…you're insane," Qrow replied immediately as he dropped his leg and leaned forward. "That kind of risk isn't something to just throw around lightly, especially when she has no reason to trust you. What's to stop her from killing you and taking the Fang for herself?"</p><p>"I have a plan for that," Cinnamon countered. "So far as she'll know, the 'Fang' will be <em>here</em>, in Kuo Kuana, reintegrating with society in the faunus capital and poising themselves to strike at you when you least expect it. In reality… there will <em>be</em> no Fang. They'll be rolled into the Black Claw under my subordinate, Daisuke, and ultimately answer to <em>you</em>," she finished with a look at Kali.</p><p>Blake looked over at her mother, her expression filled with unease as she watched the older faunus pale.</p><p>"Mom…?"</p><p>"…and you think they'll just follow those orders? Upend their entire way of life to help us, here?" Kali asked.</p><p>"After what Adam has done to our image? Yes, I do, once I give the order," Cinnamon said coolly. "They'll have no choice. I trust Daisuke to lead them in my stead, and he will ultimately answer to you. You wanted a fifth kingdom, did you not? Salem is now at my doorstep, and I can't fight her, meaning staying in place isn't an option. I can't run forever, nor am I stupid enough to go out in a blaze of glory while accomplishing nothing. So… I'm doing <em>this</em>."</p><p>"Doing this would be the kind of risk you can't afford," Qrow warned. "Whether or not we're allies, you're playing with fire, and potentially committing yourself to something you don't fully understand."</p><p>"And that's the problem," Cinnamon pointed out. "<em>None</em> of us understand exactly what we're dealing with, in Salem… but you're wrong. There is no 'risk'… because a risk implies a safer option. It's this, join her in earnest, or resist and <em>die</em>. Beacon has fallen. Haven <em>almost</em> fell, and would have, had we not coordinated. Atlas or Shade is next, and if <em>Remnant</em> itself is at stake, then I'm not going to be selfish and jeopardize everything for the sake of sticking to my original plan. There are things that matter more than pride, and more than race. Providing all of you intel and figuring out her next target would be the most helpful course of action for the overall cause, so I'm doing it. Believe me- this is <em>far</em> from what I <em>want</em>. Just be thankful that she sent Tyrian to Mistral, rather than Kuo Kuana."</p><p>The room fell silent once again as Amaya returned to the table and set drinks in front of everyone. She returned to her seat without a word and looked around at the others only to find each of them looking upset.</p><p>"…what if you're found out?" Neptune asked quietly. "We can't save you."</p><p>"I'm not asking to <em>be</em> saved," Cinnamon replied as she slid out from her chair and stood into a stretch. "This is happening, whether you lot like it or not. I'll do my part to plant the Fang in Kuo Kuana and tell Tyrian my supposed 'plan' before following him to Salem. Use my people to fortify the island and prepare for whatever may happen from there. I'll be in touch when I can, but don't expect to hear from me for a while. Who learns what is going to depend largely on where I'm sent. All that I ask, the <em>one</em> thing I need you to do, is treat my people well. Treat them, and <em>especially</em> Daisuke, as equals to you and yours."</p><p>Kali let out a defeated sigh and raised her glass before taking a long, slow drink and setting it back down.</p><p>"…I don't know what to say, honestly. I'll… do the best I can to put the members of the former White Fang to good use, and make them comfortable here," Kali offered.</p><p>"I expect that you will," Cinnamon replied with a nod as she approached the door. "I'm not much for goodbyes, so… 'til next time."</p><p>Blake watched with a feeling of dread as Cinnamon disappeared through the door and made her way outside of the building.</p><p>"I… I think I need some time alone," she announced before standing up from the table and heading for the staircase.</p><p>"…I think I got the gist of it," Amaya said quietly, "but I'm gonna need details, Neptune."</p><p>"Yeah," the boy replied as he fidgeted in his seat. "Yeah, I'll… just give me a bit."</p><p>"I think we all need some time to process what the hell just happened," Qrow offered as he stood from the table. "I'm gonna go take a shower."</p><p>"I'll be in my room," Kali followed up as she rose. "I have a lot to think about."</p><p>The pair of adults made their way to the staircase in silence, leaving Neptune sitting alone with Amaya. He sucked in a deep breath and shook out his hands in a fit of nervous energy, before locking eyes with the faunus.</p><p>"Well… let's see. It all started just before the attack on Haven Academy…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Back to Sun's crew next time.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. A Matter of Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ilia bristled as Sun's hand lightly touched the bare flesh of her arm once again.</p><p>"Stop it, Sun," she growled as they walked side by side in the middle of a procession of a large crowd of combatants. "My arm is <em>fine</em>."</p><p>"<em>Still</em>," the boy replied insistently, "I wish you would've stayed out of combat until you got it officially checked out at the academy. I don't want you overdoing it."</p><p>"I don't think we have any option <em>but</em> to 'overdo it' at this point," the girl pointed out. "We're clearly not safe down here in Mantle, and if what Cinnamon said about having agents here is correct… we need to watch our backs."</p><p>"We do," Sun agreed as he brought his hand up once more and squeezed lightly around Ilia's bicep. "This <em>really</em> doesn't h- <em>ow!</em>"</p><p>"Did <em>that</em> hurt?" Ilia mocked as she reeled her hand back in from a harsh slap across Sun's cheek. "I'm <em>fine!</em>"</p><p>"Hey," a deep, feminine voice called from Ilia's other side as a hand came to rest on her shoulder. Yang gave the smaller girl a stern look as she watched Sun rub at his chin and shook her head. "Cool it, for now. There'll be plenty of time to abuse Sun once we get up to Atlas."</p><p>"Aw, thanks," Sun offered as he rolled his eyes. "Glad to know you're looking out for me."</p><p>"So, you guys are friends?" Marrow asked from his place behind Ilia. The wolf faunus cocked his head to one side and gave the group a friendly smile, which Sun couldn't help but return.</p><p>"Yeah! We all met at Beacon Academy. Well… Yang, Weiss, and I did, at least. Ilia, I met later, and we all… I mean, Yang and Weiss didn't know her until recently, so I guess…?" Sun trailed off while scratching the back of his head.</p><p>"…you are <em>garbage</em> at explaining things," Ilia griped as she huffed out a sigh. "Yang and Weiss used to be on Team RWBY at Beacon Academy. Sun met them at the Vytal Festival, and I… I met Sun in Kuo Kuana, as a member of the White Fang."</p><p>Sun's tail immediately began to twist and swirl behind him as he gave the girl a cautious look.</p><p>"Uh, is it really the best idea t-"</p><p>"It is," Ilia confirmed with a quick nod. "They're the <em>Ace Ops</em>, Sun- Ironwood's personal special operative unit. They <em>will</em> find a out, and it's in better faith to just tell them now. Yang and I fought with them for a bit before coming to you, and they filled us in. We have no chance of flying under their radar. This is Marrow Amin," she added with a quick nod behind herself.</p><p>"…hey," the dark-skinned male replied as he gave Ilia a wary look. "Please tell me that you're… <em>former</em> White Fang, and not an active member?"</p><p>"I am," Ilia confirmed as she pointed to the second group of people walking in front of them. "But still. The taller one with the hammer is Elm Ederne, and the shorter woman with the mechanical gauntlets is Harriet Bree. The leader up there, talking with Weiss and Jaune? Clover Ebi. They're our best shot at getting to Ironwood quickly… even if that means giving me up along with Corsac."</p><p>"We're <em>not</em> giving you up," Yang reassured as she rubbed the smaller girl's shoulder and gave Marrow a sidelong glance. "And if that becomes a <em>problem</em>, then I hope you four are as good as you say."</p><p>"Please, let's not create an issue before there is one," Marrow insisted with an apologetic grin as he raised both hands before himself. "I'm sure we can work this out… though getting up to General Ironwood may be a bit of a stretch, unless you have absolutely vital information. He's dealing with a lot right now, and I doubt he has time to speak to a group of civilians."</p><p>"He needs to <em>make</em> time," Sun said firmly. "We have information for him about what went down at Haven Academy… and some of that information might be above <em>your</em> pay grade. Trust me on this one- it's a potential game-changer."</p><p>Marrow slowed his walking, a cautious look on his face as he eventually came to a stop. Sun, Ilia, and Yang turned and followed suit, standing near the slightly older man and giving him unreadable stares.</p><p>"…you were at Haven," Marrow repeated. "And you have information for the general. Do you have something… <em>physical </em>with you, to go with that information?"</p><p>Sun exchanged a quick look with Yang, and the girl gave him a firm nod.</p><p>"…yeah. We do. Something that apparently brings grimm along with it," the faunus boy replied cryptically. "We didn't know that at the time… and we want to get it locked down and secured with a <em>vault</em>."</p><p>Marrow drew a deep breath in through his nostrils, his perpetually wagging tail suddenly very still.</p><p>"…something… lamp-shaped…?"</p><p>"So you know," Yang pointed out as she folded her arms across her chest. "Ironwood's filled you in."</p><p>"He has," Marrow agreed. "The Aces are aware of… <em>her</em>. He's preparing for the worst, and if we're really talking about the same thing… you <em>do</em> need to get topside, and fast. Please, take my advice- be <em>honest</em> with Clover. Be direct. Don't withhold any information, and trust his judgment… even if you don't understand it. It may be better to give the relic to <em>him</em>, honestly, a-"</p><p>"The lamp stays with us," Ilia said flatly. "<em>We</em> are bringing it to Ironwood, end of discussion. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we've been screwed over by people we thought we could trust more than enough for one trip, and I'm not settling for taking a 'hands off' approach when we're dealing with the fate of Remnant. <em>We</em> brought you a key piece in what's probably about to become a war. <em>You</em> bring us up to Atlas in return, and let us stay involved. Those are the terms. Right, Sun?"</p><p>Sun looked down at Ilia and found her face full of determination. He needed to see her expression for only a second before turning to Marrow and offering him a nod.</p><p>"Right."</p><p>Marrow made an uncomfortable noise, and mirrored Yang's posture.</p><p>"…if it was up to me… then I'd push to keep you all involved. Unfortunately… it's not. Just follow my advice for Clover, and hope for the best. If things go sideways, <em>I'll</em> talk to the general and try to get you an audience. That's the most I can promise, right now."</p><p>"…is something wrong?"</p><p>Marrow looked over his shoulder to find "Penny" escorting Corsac. The pair had caught up during Marrow's impromptu discussion, and the android girl eyed him curiously. Marrow raised a brow and nodded sideways to Corsac while keeping his eyes on Sun.</p><p>"…is he in the know?"</p><p>"No," Sun said quickly.</p><p>"<em>And</em> he was White Fang, up until just a few days ago," Ilia added while glaring daggers at the captive faunus. "He is <em>not</em> one of us. We were escorting him as a prisoner."</p><p>"I am aware," the android replied with a blank expression. "He turned himself in to Clover Ebi, who has designated me as his personal escort for the duration of this outing. I will take the necessary precautions to ensure that he does not cause trouble."</p><p>"And I assure you, I will not," Corsac added. "I am ready to face the consequences of my actions."</p><p>Sun shifted his stance as he eyed the disappearing crowd ahead of them and waved the group along to start walking again. They followed, with Sun walking backward at the head of his group as he spoke.</p><p>"…thank you, Miss…?"</p><p>"Hope," the android replied as she remained at Corsac's side. "Hope Polendina. A pleasure to meet you, Mister…?"</p><p>"Sun. Sun Wukong. This is Ilia Amitola, and that's Yang Xiao Long," Sun said warily as he watched Hope's eyes dart to each person he gestured toward. The bright green, nearly glowing orbs seemed devoid of all life and spirit, to the point of being unsettling.</p><p>"I'll add files for each of you to my database," Hope offered with a quick nod and rigid smile. "A pleasure to meet each of you, as with Mr. Wukong."</p><p>"So you really don't remember anything?" Yang said as she kept her eyes on the road ahead. "You have no idea who the hell we are?"</p><p>"I am afraid that you may be mistaken as to my identity," Hope replied simply. "Once we arrive at Dr. Polendina's office, I'm sure he will be happy to answer your questions. I have no record of a unit named "Penny," and I can assure you, that is <em>not</em> my designation."</p><p>Yang let out a low growl, only for Ilia to gently rest her arm upon the blonde's shoulder as the taller girl brought out her scroll and began to tap at the screen.</p><p>"Now <em>you</em> cool it. I don't really know what's going on, b-"</p><p>"What about <em>her?</em>" Yang asked as she whirled, catching Hope off guard and forcing the android to stop as she stood in place with her arm outstretched. Yang held out her device, which displayed a smiling portrait of Ruby on the screen. Hope eyed the picture with a raised brow, and scrunched her face as she narrowed her eyes, scanning the young girl's facial features. "Come on. You <em>must</em> remember something. That's Ruby. Ruby Rose."</p><p>"Ruby… Rose…?" Hope asked. She allowed herself a meaningful pause, before shaking her head and lifting her eyes back up to meet Yang's. "Miss Xiao Long, you have my sincerest apologies, but I really do not have any database records regardi-"</p><p>"Oh, <em>come on,</em> don't give me that shit!" Yang yelled, her temper flaring as Sun quickly moved to grip her wrist.</p><p>"<em>Yang</em>," he warned as Marrow gave the girl a stern look. "Stop. She doesn't know. It's not her fault, and we can't afford for things to get out of hand. Keep your mind on what's important right now. We can deal with this later."</p><p>Yang eyed up Hope one last time- beyond the android's fuller, waist-length hair and a minor change to her outfit, she could see no difference at all between the girl in front of her and Penny. The sight merely caused her rage to swell once again, and she grit her teeth before stuffing her scroll into her pocket and beginning to stomp off toward the other party.</p><p>Sun let out a heavy sigh as he watched Yang go, and shook his head before offering Hope a weak smile.</p><p>"…I'm sorry. Yang is under a lot of stress right now. I guess we all are, really. We need sleep, food, and just… some time to process everything that's going on."</p><p>"It is understandable," Hope offered with a wide smile of her own. "Don't worry- I won't hold it against her. Come- let's proceed to Dr. Polendina's office. The other group has already arrived, and they appear to be waiting impatiently," she added with a nod toward the other members of their party.</p><p>"Yes, good idea, Hope," Marrow said anxiously. "Come on- let's not keep them waiting even longer."</p><p>Hope, Marrow, and Corsac brushed past Sun and Ilia, walking side by side as they hurried along the cobblestone street.</p><p>"…so she's a robot, right?" Ilia asked as she kept her eyes on Hope's back. "Because if she's not a robot, this is <em>really</em> fuckin' weird."</p><p>"She's a robot, yeah," Sun confirmed as he and Ilia began to follow the crowd together. "I didn't know her too well back at Beacon, but… she used to be 'Penny', as I'm sure you figured out by now. She and Ruby were close friends, and we all… we kinda saw her <em>die</em> in the Vytal tournament. Yang's really torn up about it."</p><p>"You don't say," Ilia returned sarcastically. "Still, I… don't think robots can <em>have</em> friends. Isn't she just a machine?"</p><p>"…I don't know," Sun admitted. "Going off of how she's acting now, I'm kinda inclined to agree with you… but don't let Yang hear you say that. We'll deal with all of that later."</p><p>"Yeah. Focus on the lamp, for now," Ilia reminded as she approached the collection of individuals ahead and nodded to Jaune, who offered her a wave. "What's up, loser?"</p><p>Jaune cringed slightly and made a small hissing noise.</p><p>"Uh, I know it's not really a big thing, but could you… <em>not</em> call me that?" the boy asked. "It's brings up unpleasant memories."</p><p>Ilia quirked a brow and folded her arms across her chest.</p><p>"…sure? It's nothing personal. That's just how I treat everyone. My bad."</p><p>"It's fine," Jaune insisted with a cheesy smile as he moved out of the way for Clover. The leader of the Ace Ops strode through the assembled crowd, and fixed a Sun with a cold, unreadable stare.</p><p>"Alright. You're telling me that you all came here on business with Dr. Polendina… and I need to see proof, once we get inside. You, me, Hope, and two others of your choice are going inside, to avoid causing a scene. The rest of the Aces will stay out here with whoever remains, until the end of the discussion."</p><p>Hope gave Clover a crisp salute before moving to stand beside him and folding her hands before herself.</p><p>"I'm going," Yang said matter-of-factly as she moved to stand at Sun's side. "I don't care what you say. I have <em>words</em> for this 'Dr. Polendina' that I'm not about to hold in for any longer than I need to."</p><p>"Hold them in until we're done discussing what we came here for, and I won't fight you," Sun offered. The girl gave him an annoyed look, before blowing a harsh breath out through her nose.</p><p>"<em>Fine</em>."</p><p>Sun eyed the remainder of Ilia, Weiss, and Jaune, and took each of their appearances into account. Ilia was looking up at him insistently with exhausted eyes, her hair streaked with ash and salt as it trailed in an unkempt mass behind her. Weiss' dress was still marred with dried blood along her shoulder, her ponytail was uneven, and she looked just as dirty as Ilia while wearing a miserable look. Jaune's armor was tarnished and his hair was a mess, but the boy seemed to be in oddly good spirits as he stood between members of the Ace Ops. Sun had an internal debate for a while before finally looking back at Hope, and the decision immediately became clear.</p><p>"…Weiss. You're with us."</p><p>The heiress' lips curled into a thankful smile as she gave Sun a nod and moved to join him.</p><p>Clover swept his gaze over the trio of teens, and then turned toward the rather unimpressive brick building before pointing two fingers toward the door and beginning to walk.</p><p>"Alright, then. Here we go."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Shockingly, this didn't cover everything I wanted it to, and will extend into the next chapter. Will this or won't this hit Chapter 100 before Volume 8? Place your bets now…</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Reunion Tour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun coughed slightly and brought a hand up to his mouth as the group entered the small workshop. The air was thick with the smell of gunpowder and chemicals, and a not insignificant layer of dust coated many of the books lining the walls of the entranceway. A long corridor led down to a large, brightly lit room from which metallic banging echoed, and Sun soon found himself starting to get a headache from prolonged exposure to the repetitive noise.</p><p>"Pietro?" Clover called as he made his way into the room with Hope in tow. "I need to speak to you."</p><p>A whole new unfamiliar sound caused Sun to physically recoil as he heard it. The grinding, metallic whirr that replaced the former banging seemed to creep through his very bones, and as he turned the corner with Weiss and Yang at his sides, he couldn't help but stare open-mouthed at the man before him.</p><p>Pietro Polendina was an elderly, dark-skinned man with greying hair and an equally ashen beard. He was a somewhat portly individual, and his features held the wrinkles and scars of someone who had experienced quite a lot for one lifetime. His wardrobe was of a simple, earth-toned suit with a curious pink bowtie. He sat atop a futuristic-looking chair held aloft by four, spider-like mechanical legs, each whirring and clicking as its knees bent in rhythm to carry him toward the group from the other side of the room.</p><p>"My, my, quite a crowd," Pietro remarked in a warm, kindly voice as he used a hand to adjust his glasses. "And here I was thinking tonight would be a quiet one, until Ms. Calavera showed up."</p><p>Maria gave the group a small wave from her place atop a stool on the far side of the room. Sun bristled and hissed as he saw that she had a drink in one hand, and the relic of knowledge in her lap beneath the other.</p><p>"<em>Nothing's</em> ever quiet with this group around, Pietro," Maria sassed as she threw back her glass and drained it of liquid. "Though after this, we should be in the clear. Nice to see you kids too, by the way. I'm safe, and all. Thanks for asking."</p><p>Sun's heart pounded as he stole a glance at Clover, who had his eyes locked firmly upon the relic. Before anyone else could say a word, the faunus stepped forward and extended a hand to Pietro, along with a winning smile.</p><p>"Hi! We're friends of Ms. Calavera's, and we were trying to escort her here before the grimm attacked Mantle," the boy said quickly as Pietro took his hand and shook firmly. "I'm Sun, this is Yang and Weiss, and that's Clover."</p><p>"Oh, I know Mr. Ebi very well," Pietro said mirthfully as he folded his hands back in his lap. "And I also know about the relic back there, so you don't need to be overly polite. It's safe, and in good hands."</p><p>"While I appreciate your efforts in looking after it during the grimm attack, I need to transport that relic up to Atlas immediately," Clover stated authoritatively as he turned his attention down to Pietro. "General Ironwood will want to secure it within the Academy as soon as he hears of this, and regardless of their good intentions, I'm not about to trust a group of plucky teens with such a powerful artifact."</p><p>Yang's shoulders rose momentarily, before she turned her eyes to Sun and found him giving her a pleading look. With a heavy breath, she walked across the room and busied herself with inspecting random pieces of gadgetry laid about the workbenches with seemingly incredible interest.</p><p>"Sir… Mr. Ebi," Sun began, "While the rest of my group agrees that we need to get the relic to General Ironwood, it isn't that simple. If Dr. Poledina is trustworthy, then I think we should discuss some things to clear the air, and make more sense of this, now that we're safe."</p><p>"The <em>only</em> things that we need to discuss are what to do with you and yours, and why you have a <em>relic</em>," Clover rebuked as he began to stride across the room, toward the aforementioned artifact. "Keep it short and sweet. We can't risk the lamp being out in public for any longer than it needs to be."</p><p>Weiss cleared her throat loudly enough to get the attention of everyone in the room, Clover included. The man turned just before reaching Maria and folded his arms across his chest.</p><p>"…problem, Miss <em>Schnee?</em>"</p><p>"…had you spat my name with any more disgust, one of us would have to clean this poor man's floor," Weiss said as she mirrored Clover's pose and narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"I have my reasons," Clover replied cryptically.</p><p>"<em>Be that as it may</em>," Weiss said icily, "We have a relic because we stood together to protect Haven Academy. We came here to do our duty as hunters in protecting the people, and saw transporting the relic to General Ironwood as the best move for Remnant at large. Please consider that when deciding your next course of action regarding us."</p><p>The room fell silent as Hope finished a whispered side conversation with Pietro, and then made her way across the room to stand next to Clover. Yang saw the android through her peripheral vision and sneered as she clenched a fist. Sun could feel the tension in the room weighing upon his shoulders, and bit his lip as he awaited Clover's response.</p><p>"…huh," Clover said with a quick shrug. "That was a lot of words, to say very little… though I really shouldn't be too surprised. <em>Many</em> people came together to defend Haven Academy. That doesn't explain how and why you got your hands on this, why you seem to know what it is, or how you got past the blockade in Argus. All of those facts are concerning, and enough to consider detaining you."</p><p>"Now, Clover," Pietro began as his walker carried him closer to the professional, "there's no need to be so harsh with these kids. I even recognize some of them, from the Vytal tournament broadcast."</p><p>"We're not <em>kids</em>," Yang seethed under her breath.</p><p>"As do I," Clover spat as he turned his eyes toward Yang, who met his gaze, unblinking. "I recognize <em>her</em> from when she assaulted her opponent after he was down, and I recognize Wei-"</p><p>"Alright, that's it!" Yang said threateningly as she began to stride across the room, only for Sun to throw out an arm and stop her in her tracks.</p><p>"Whoa, <em>whoa!</em>" the boy cried out as Yang shot him a death glare. "<em>Enough!</em> Clover, we… all of us here were in a direct battle with Salem's forces and Adam Taurus at the school, Yang's mother is the Fall Maiden, she opened the vault at Haven, and left Yang with the relic of knowledge, and we worked together with the White Fang to slip past Argus security and bring the lamp here!"</p><p>"What the <em>fuck</em>, Sun!?" Yang practically yelled as Weiss followed up with her own glare at the boy.</p><p>"Well, there's no putting any of <em>that</em> back in the bag," the former heiress said with a heavy sigh before looking at Clover once again. "But it's all true."</p><p>"And that's what matters," Sun said emphatically as he slowly dropped his arm from holding back Yang. "That may be the short version, but that's <em>everything</em> I can tell you about why we're here, and what we're doing. Please, we came here to help- not to endanger Mantle, Atlas, or anywhere else. All I'm asking is that you <em>let</em> us help. Take us to General Ironwood, and I'll tell you both everything you want to know… but you need to take <em>all</em> of us."</p><p>Clover was silent for a long time, and simply regarded Sun with a curious expression throughout the duration. The faunus boy jumped slightly as Pietro placed a large hand upon his shoulder.</p><p>"…for what it's worth, I think the boy's honesty should be commended. That is what you asked for, after all. While some of what was just said may not be the ideal scenario by any stretch of the imagination, the chips have fallen. Now, it's just a matter of what we do with them."</p><p>"…Hope, take the relic," Clover instructed as he kept his eyes on Sun. The android did as she was told as Maria offered the lamp up willingly.</p><p>"Good riddance," the older woman said harshly. "Stupid grimm magnet."</p><p>"…<em>please</em>," Sun repeated. "We can help. We've been fighting back Salem's forces and the White Fang for months, at this point."</p><p>"You also said you worked <em>with</em> the White Fang," Clover reminded as he took out his scroll. "The Aces can handle this scenario. It's what we've been trained for."</p><p>"So you're not even going to let us talk to Ironwood?" Yang seethed.</p><p>"<em>General </em>Ironwood," Clover said with disinterest as he brought his scroll to his ear. "And that's up to him. All of you are headed topside on account of having the missing Schnee daughter with you. A reward was put up for her return."</p><p>"I am <em>not</em> returning to my father," Weiss insisted as Hope strode past her and made her way toward the entrance.</p><p>"General?" Clover said into the device as he turned away from the assembled group. "Yes, the grimm on the ground have been successfully repelled, and the source has been located. A group of teens have arrived in Mantle with the relic of knowledge from Haven Academy."</p><p>Another tense silence filled the room as Yang began to pace, her fists clenched once again.</p><p>"Sun Wukong, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Ilia Amitola, and Jaune Arc. They're also transporting a high-ranking member of the White Fang. They want to see you personally, and claim to have information relating to Salem," Clover continued, before pausing as a response came over the line. "I'm in Dr. Polendina's workshop, and he is present. He has a guest. Understood."</p><p>"<em>Well?</em>" Yang asked immediately.</p><p>"We're escorting you to General Ironwood personally," Clover confirmed as he snapped his scroll shut and headed for the entrance. "Dr. Polendina, Miss Calavera, your presence is required, as well."</p><p>"Oh, for the love of… and I just got comfortable!" Maria complained as she hopped off her stool.</p><p>"Let's not waste any time," Clover said coldly as he exited the room. Weiss was the first to follow, and then Pietro. Sun put a gentle hand on Yang's shoulder as they lagged behind, and he spoke in a near whisper.</p><p>"…I'm sorry for shutting you down, and for… telling him about Raven."</p><p>"Don't be," Yang spat as she glared after the mechanical chair ahead of them. "I'm <em>pissed</em>, but I also agreed to let you lead us for a reason. I trust your judgment, and I <em>don't</em> trust mine right now. Keep doing what you're doing. You're getting results."</p><p>"Well, the result that I want right now is for you to cool off and feel like you still have a say in this," Sun offered. "I'm no dictator. If you want to vent later, I'll lend you an ear."</p><p>"…maybe," Yang considered as they began to walk together. "But I <em>will</em> be having words with the good doctor, after we get done with Ironwood."</p><p>"I know," Sun replied. "And then… I won't stop you. We need to do this with total honesty. <em>All</em> of this- with Ironwood, and with each other."</p><p>"Then let's hope the others stick to that policy. I sure as hell will," Yang reassured as they made their way to the door.</p><p>Sun simply nodded, and walked back out to join the others.</p><hr/><p>Taiyang Xiao Long let out a long, weary sigh as he brought up a gloved hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. He stared down at the freshly made row of raised dirt with pride and dusted his hands together before removing his soiled gloves and beginning to walk back toward the house, hoe in hand.</p><p>"That's enough for one day," he mused as he returned the gardening equipment to its rightful place within the garage. "Now, to worry about dinner for one, as usual…"</p><p>As the man moved to step inside of his house, he paused. A strange feeling of pins and needles crept up his spine and arms, causing the hairs upon the back of his neck to stand straight. He held his breath for a moment as he simply listened, only to hear the sound of the refrigerator door open from deeper inside of the cottage.</p><p>"…hello?" he called rather loudly, only to receive no response.</p><p>Taiyang took a deep breath in through his nose before dipping back into the garage and hastily walking toward the far wall. There upon a simple rack was a long, golden trident inlaid with a blue swirl design snaking its way up the grip. He immediately took the weapon down and carried it with himself as he made his way into the house, walking briskly.</p><p>"Ruby? Yang?" he tried as he made his way toward the kitchen and leveled his weapon before himself.</p><p>Taiyang slid into the kitchen with his weapon at the ready, only to find the refrigerator door wide open, and nothing else suspicious. The man gently nudged the side of the door with his trident to close it, and began walking through the house once again as he blew out a tense breath.</p><p>"Alright, come on. Just make yourself known. I don't want to hurt you," Taiyang called as he walked into the living room, only to feel his heart stop at the sight of the figure sitting upon the couch with a bottle of wine in their hand and a sheathed sword in the other.</p><p>"Honestly? I wouldn't blame you if you did," Raven replied before taking a long, slow sip.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>AND THEN THEY FU-</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Slow Stitches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The idle ticking of the wall clock filled the otherwise silent room with what felt like a deafening noise as the two adults stared each other down, unblinking. Taiyang tightened his grip around the shaft of his trident and wrung his dominant hand, finding it a bit shaky.</p><p>"…you <em>abandoned</em> us," Taiyang said quietly, his voice low and barely hiding a furious edge. "You abandoned <em>me</em>, when I needed you most."</p><p>"I did," Raven said simply as she set the bottle of wine down upon the coffee table and leaned forward, her hands clasped between her legs as she rested her forearms atop her thighs. "And now, I'm abandoning my tribe, for the same reason I left you."</p><p>"Honestly, Raven?" Taiyang spat as he walked a bit farther into the room, keeping a firm grip on his trident as he moved to stand next to the couch across from Raven's. "I don't <em>care</em> what your reasons were. All I care about is the fact that you left not only me, but our <em>daughter</em>, and ran off with some band of criminals out in the woods. Do you have any idea how much that hurt? Do you even know the amount of pain you put Yang through, and the damage you've done to her?"</p><p>Raven let out a ragged sigh and ran a hand through her tangled mass of shaggy hair.</p><p>"…I've got some idea, yes. I'm not asking for forgiveness- I know I don't deserve it. I came here to tell you what Yang's doing, and what I'm about to do. Once I've said my piece, I'll leave you alone, but I need you to listen to this, for her sake. Please," she finished as she gestured to the furniture across from herself.</p><p>Taiyang slowly transitioned to sit upon the couch, and kept his trident held upright beside himself.</p><p>"…<em>fine</em>. Tell me everything you know."</p><p>"Haven Academy was attacked," Raven began, only to watch Taiyang's eyes grow wide. "Yang was there to defend it, and so were Ruby and… Qrow. The school was under siege by the same forces that attacked Beacon- they're led by a woman named Salem, capable of controlling grimm. Salem's agents came to my camp and coerced me into helping her take what she needed from the school. I had no choice but to do what she asked, and… stand against Yang and Ruby."</p><p>"You did <em>what?</em>" Taiyang seethed. "Raven, give me one good reason to stay sitting instead of coming over the table and starting something only one of us will walk away from."</p><p>"Let me finish," Raven insisted as she narrowed her eyes. "You don't understand what's going on, and how serious this is- Yang and Ruby are <em>fine</em>, and I knew they would be. You raised them well, and Yang has bec-"</p><p>"<em>Don't</em>," Taiyang threatened. "Don't finish that sentence. Don't act like you know what I did for her, or what she's been through. Give me the facts, and <em>go</em>."</p><p>For once, Raven had the grace to look away as a hot wash of guilt overtook her features. Eventually, she settled for looking down to the carpet as she shook her head and began to speak in a hollow, defeated tone.</p><p>"…four 'maidens' capable of magic- <em>true</em> magic, without dust or semblances- exist in Remnant. Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter, just like the fairy tale. I <em>am</em> the Spring Maiden," Raven stated as she finally looked up at Taiyang once again. Ethereal fire lashed out from the edges of her eyes, causing Taiyang's to widen in surprise.</p><p>"What… <em>how</em>…" the man questioned, while leaning back into the couch cushions.</p><p>"…the 'how' isn't important," Raven denied as she dispelled the effect and returned her gaze to the carpet. "What matters right now is what I'm capable of. Each of the four major academies was constructed by Ozpin, each with a vault to hide a relic of incredible power. Each vault requires a Maiden to open it, and Haven was <em>my</em> vault. Salem threatened me, you, my tribe… <em>everyone</em> and everything that matters to me, in order to get me to bring her agent to the relic inside. So… I opened it. I fought and killed her agent, when it was down to just the two of us… and then I ran."</p><p>Taiyang furrowed his brows and took his time to parse the implications as best he could.</p><p>"…where's the relic now? Where are Yang and Ruby? Why did you…?"</p><p>Raven sighed once again and seemed to deflate a bit as her shoulders slumped.</p><p>"The relic is… <em>Yang</em> took the relic. She's protecting it and bringing it to General Ironwood in Atlas. She volunteered to transport it to take some heat off me," Raven admitted. "And I let her, because I'm a terrible, selfish person."</p><p>"…you know, I've spent a lot of days trying not to believe that," Taiyang offered as he finally brought his trident to rest across his lap. "But to hear it straight from you, even if I'm inclined to agree… I don't know how that makes me feel."</p><p>Another long pause occurred, and neither of the two moved as Taiyang merely stared across at the top of Raven's head as she kept her hands clasped to either side of it.</p><p>"…neither do I. All I feel right now is regret, and fear. Salem <em>will</em> come for me, regardless of where I go. She wants not just the relics, but absolute power. That means that eventually, I'll become a target… if I'm not one already for killing her disciple."</p><p>"Then open a portal to Yang, and you and I can stand with her," Taiyang replied immediately. "We can bolster their defenses and support our daughter like we always should have."</p><p>"I've thought about doing that, and… I can't," Raven said as she finally looked back up. "I can't face her, and doing that would be suicide. Salem is going after the relics, Tai… and we don't know if Atlas is next. If she goes for Vacuo and actually <em>secures</em> that relic while we're busy defending the other one… there may be no stopping her."</p><p>"…then open a portal and send <em>me</em> to Yang," Taiyang said coldly. "You may not want to stand with her, but I do."</p><p>Raven fell silent and picked up the bottle of wine once again. She took a long swig and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, looking utterly miserable.</p><p>"…I don't know if Salem <em>can</em> be stopped," Raven admitted. "This all feels like we're delaying the inevitable, and even if you don't believe me when I say this… I don't want to see you get hurt, Tai. I've been around here more than you think, watching you and Yang and wishing I'd made another choice. <em>Any</em> other choice than to just abandon you… but it was too late, and for your own good. It kept you and Yang <em>safe</em> from people who would have hunted you, if they ever found this house. Right now, I'm going to protect you again, even if you don't want me to. I'm <em>not</em> sending you to Atlas to die."</p><p>"So what, then?" Taiyang asked angrily. "You're just going to leave me here to die later, and <em>alone</em>, if this Salem woman really <em>is</em> unstoppable? What are <em>you</em> going to do? Just… up and run again, and keep up a chase for as long as you can?"</p><p>"I'm going to Vacuo," Raven said coldly as she placed the wine bottle down with a resounding <em>thud</em>. "I'm heading out there to tell their headmaster <em>everything</em> and begin fortifying the school. It's about time I did something that will benefit others without hurting people I care about."</p><p>"Then I'm coming with you," Taiyang replied immediately.</p><p>"…<em>what?</em>" Raven asked, her voice full of worry as she tensed.</p><p>"You heard me," Taiyang replied firmly as he swiped the bottle off the table. "If you're heading out there to provide support, and you're not going to let me stand with Yang… then I'll stand with her in spirit. Defending Vacuo <em>is</em> important, in case Salem attacks there next… and I haven't lost my edge. I'm not going for you. I'm going to indirectly help our daughter, and for the people of Remnant. I'm a huntsman, and I'm not about to let petty grudges between us stand in the way of that. Use the shower, borrow a robe, and sleep on the couch tonight. You look like shit and clearly need rest. I'll put on dinner."</p><p>Raven stared at Taiyang in disbelief as he drank from the wine bottle and then placed it back in front of her. The man stood up and left his trident upon the couch as he made his way back to the kitchen. Raven sat very still for several minutes as she watched him get to work on preparing food, before she slowly stood up and made her way to the bathroom without a word.</p><hr/><p>Blake laid atop her borrowed bed, pillow clasped firmly to her stomach as she stared silently at the wall. Her mind buzzed with a flurry of unwelcome thoughts, and the constant, blending ideas seemed numerous and unpleasant enough to make actual noise within her skull. The faunus' head pounded as she focused on simply breathing, her eyes stinging and raw from what felt like hours of sobbing. She squeezed her pillow a bit tighter as she drew her knees up closer to her chest, only for a knock at the bedroom door to interrupt her thoughts for a brief moment.</p><p>"<em>Blake?</em>" Neptune's voice called from the other side of the door. "<em>You in there? Can I come in?</em>"</p><p>Oddly enough, Blake felt absolutely nothing in response to the sudden interruption. Though she thought it would make sense to be annoyed, she couldn't even bring herself the energy to deny her friend's request. She merely laid in place and continued to stare, thoroughly unaffected and uninterested. The sound of the doorknob twisting and the door creaking brought about the same absence of response, as did the gentle shutting of the door and the echoes of Neptune's footfalls across the wooden floor.</p><p>"…Blake?" the boy asked softly. She could feel his presence standing just behind her at the edge of the bed, though she made no effort to move.</p><p>"…I'm okay," she replied. Her voice came out gravelly and hoarse, as though she had almost choked upon the words.</p><p>Blake felt herself sink slightly as Neptune sat upon the bed behind her. After several seconds, she felt a warm hand rest gently upon her shoulder.</p><p>"…it's okay if you're not," Neptune reassured in a near whisper. "I… don't really understand what's going on, but I saw your face at the table downstairs. I came to check on you bec-"</p><p>"Thank you," Blake interrupted, her voice flat. "But really, I'll be fine. I just need a little time, and then I'll be ready to start working."</p><p>"Okay," Neptune replied, his voice uncertain. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"</p><p>Blake neglected to answer, her mind a numbing blank in contrast to its previous state. She continued to stare silently at the wall for a long while, all too aware that Neptune was still sitting behind her, and that his hand had left her shoulder at some point.</p><p>"…Adam Taurus was a monster," Blake said slowly, unsure whether she was trying to convince herself. "He… he was more than the High Leader of the White Fang. He was my mentor. My… first boyfriend, my first <em>lover</em>. He <em>ruined</em> me."</p><p>Blake's ear twitched as she felt Neptune's weight shift slightly upon the bed, as though the boy had suddenly become uncomfortable. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and Blake heard the distinct sound of nails scratching through hair behind herself.</p><p>"I… yeah, I knew bits and pieces, but… so, you're feeling… <em>something</em>… now that he's gone?" Neptune asked.</p><p>"…I'm feeling something," Blake repeated with a sniffle. "And I don't know what it is."</p><p>"…but it isn't good," Neptune clarified.</p><p>"No. No, it isn't," Blake agreed.</p><p>An awkward moment passed as Neptune found himself unable to think of anything to say. The boy shifted once again and settled for rubbing at his temples in frustration, instead.</p><p>"…Blake, I'm really, <em>really</em> sorry that I'm so shitty at this. I want to help, but I have no idea how."</p><p>"<em>Being here</em> helps," Blake reassured as she closed her eyes. "Just being here, offering comfort… I really do appreciate it, Neptune. Don't think that you're inadequate or making a mess of things. This situation is the most awkward I've ever been in, internally. I have no idea how to put what I'm feeling into words, and that isn't your fault."</p><p>"…try?" Neptune requested. "I won't judge you. I know that's like the absolute baseline for comforting someone, but it's true. If you want to just talk, I'll listen. I don't mind."</p><p>Blake allowed herself a half-smile and blew out a breath through her nose.</p><p>"I guess… it just all seems so surreal, and heavy. When Cinnamon said that she would kill him back in Mistral, I felt relieved that I wouldn't have to deal with it personally. I think I always knew that it was either him or me, eventually, and letting her be the one to get rid of him actually took a huge burden off my shoulders. I felt fine with it, when it was just an idea. I honestly thought I would be <em>happy</em> to hear that he was dead," Blake explained.</p><p>"…but you're not?" Neptune guessed.</p><p>"I… really don't know how I feel, at all, but 'happy' isn't it," Blake admitted. "He abused me, Neptune, in every sense of the word. When things went wrong within the Fang, he would scream until I was terrified and felt like he would attack me in a fit of rage. Once or twice… he actually did. He hit me, every so often. He even forced himself upon me."</p><p>Another bout of shifting happened behind Blake, and she could only guess what Neptune might have been doing.</p><p>"He… Blake, h-he…?" Neptune questioned, unable to finish his sentence.</p><p>"Raped me," Blake finished for him. "More than once. Sun knows."</p><p>Neptune didn't reply, nor did he move upon the bed at the revelation.</p><p>"…and yet… I still feel sick at the thought that he's finally dead. I thought I would feel <em>free</em>. Like someone had finally taken shackles off of my mind, and like all that would ever matter anymore when it came to love was Sun. But… he's still here," Blake said quietly. "Even in death, he'll never leave. I know that now, already. I can't just erase what he did to me from my mind, no matter how much I want to."</p><p>"That just makes you an incredible person, Blake," Neptune said in a shaky voice. "You… you have every right to hate him. I-I wouldn't even think twice if you told me that you were overjoyed that he's dead… but you're not. You're keeping those memories and… like… trying to use them for something good, to improve yourself. And even though he did so much to hurt you, you're still sad that he's… yeah. That a life had to be wasted on such anger."</p><p>"…I think that's part of it, yes," Blake agreed. "I think… I'm <em>tired</em>, Neptune. I'm so, so tired of watching everyone and everything around me turn inevitably to violence and conflict. I hate seeing myself at the center of so much hatred, bitterness, and suffering. I hate feeling like darkness follows me wherever I go, and I hate being told that I've ruined things… because I feel like that's what I do. I feel like I ruin people."</p><p>"You may feel like that right now," Neptune cautioned, "but when you see Sun again… I can tell you personally you've done anything <em>but </em>ruin him. You've made him so happy, Blake…"</p><p>"…and he's done the same for me," Blake said with a wet sniffle. "I don't really think there's anything left to say. I just… I need time. I need to get to the point where I feel something other than shame and regret again."</p><p>"Yeah," Neptune agreed. "I… could stay, or I could go. Maybe bring you some food? Whatever you need, Blake."</p><p>"I'm not hungry," the faunus answered quickly. "But please don't leave."</p><p>"I won't," Neptune reassured. A long pause passed, before Neptune cleared his throat once again. "Should I… do you want me to… t-to uh… I could, you know, <em>cuddle you</em>, if that would help? I mean, if that isn't too far. I don't mean it in a pervy way, or l-"</p><p>"…please," Blake said softly. "I really need it right now, and I know what you mean. Sun would understand."</p><p>Neptune shifted once again upon the bed, and Blake could feel his body heat move closer behind her. A slow, nervous arm gingerly wrapped itself around her as he pressed his chest into her back, and she felt his uncovered flesh against her bare shoulders and nightie.</p><p>"Are you… still just wearing those stupid boxers?" Blake deadpanned as her feline ears perked up and she raised a brow.</p><p>"<em>Hey!</em>" Neptune whined. "I came straight here after filling Amaya in about what's been going on, because you looked like you needed a friend! I didn't have time to get dressed!"</p><p>Despite her misery, Blake chuckled softly before heaving a small sigh.</p><p>"…thank you, Neptune. I did need a friend… and you're an incredible one. I'm sorry for being so difficult."</p><p>"You're not difficult, you're just…" Neptune fished for a descriptor, only to come up with nothing. "…you're kinda difficult sometimes, yeah."</p><p>"I know," Blake admitted with a subtle smile. "Still… thank you. If you ever need anything, I'll be there for you. I promise."</p><p>"Thanks. Let's just hang out for a while, until you feel ready to take on the day," Neptune suggested as he gave her a gentle squeeze.</p><p>"Yes," Blake agreed. "Let's."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Have a second chapter in as many days to make up for the semi-long gaps that have been occurring. Sorry for not updating as often as I used to- juggling this, <em>Arboretum</em>, planning out new stories, being sick, and dealing with several people in my family and friend circle coming down with Coronavirus has been a little much, lately. Still- I'll try to get back to speedier updates.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. To the Skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun kept his eyes dead ahead as he continued walking back toward the docks. Once again, he lagged behind the procession of the Ace Ops, though in contrast to their trip to Pietro Poledina's office, he said nothing to anyone throughout the journey. The mechanical noises of Pietro's chair behind him only served to intensify his burgeoning headache, and it wasn't until Weiss rested a hand upon his shoulder that Sun blinked and let his mind come off of autopilot as he looked sideways to her.</p><p>"…are you alright?" she asked as she dropped her hand back down to her side. "You look miserable right now… and every time you're not talking and putting on a show for others, lately. We're all noticing it, Sun."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I'm running on fumes right now," Sun admitted. "Not only that, but… this is it. We're headed for Ironwood, and we're about to find out what's going to happen to us for the foreseeable future. And… I'm our leader, responsible for making decisions and saying the right things to him. I think I'm gonna hurl."</p><p>"You'll do fine," Weiss reassured. "We're <em>all</em> behind you, Sun, no matter what you decide to say or do. If it comes down to the idea that remaining in Atlas isn't the best course of action… then we'll follow you anywhere."</p><p>"…yeah. Thanks," Sun offered as the docks came into view.</p><p>Two large planes awaited them in the massive parking lot just beyond the beach, as did a familiar trio of women standing just before the vehicles. Clover picked up his pace and his fellow Ace Ops moved to join him as he made a hasty approach, his voice loud and firm. He quickly handed the relic of knowledge backward to Marrow, who lagged behind and gave it to Pietro while using his body to shield the handoff from view. The older man tucked the relic beside himself in his mechanical chair, and used his arm to cover it entirely as they all approached the platinum blonde woman with the crossbow upon her arm.</p><p>"Robyn Hill, this is now a matter of the Atlesian military, and dealing with classified information and materials. You no longer have authorization to be here," Clover warned as he stood directly before her. Robyn's facial expression quickly turned to one of contempt, and she braced her hands upon her hips.</p><p>"<em>Excuse me?</em>" the woman replied in a hostile tone as she gestured toward Sun. "We were here to help defend Mantle, and now, suddenly, we're not even allowed to ask who these people are, or why they're with you? I'm not expecting full clearance, <em>Clover</em>, but give me <em>something</em>. The people are going to want answers, and if General Ironwood stays completely silent as usual, public opinion of him will fall even further."</p><p>"Excuse me," Weiss interrupted as she moved ahead of the rest of the group and stood next to Clover. "May I ask who you are, exactly? We've all been wondering about your role here, and we're incredibly grateful for your help… even <em>if</em> the Ace Ops feel otherwise. I'm Weiss Schnee."</p><p>"<em>I know</em>," Robyn replied, her voice full of venom. She took a long, deep breath through her nose before blowing it out and shaking her hands free of nervous energy. After a short internal battle, she offered her hand to Weiss, and the girl accepted it. "Robyn Hill. I'm running against your father in the election."</p><p>Weiss' eyes widened in horror as her hand fell limp in Robyn's grasp.</p><p>"The… he's… <em>what?</em>"</p><p>"…there's an empty seat on the council of Atlas," Clover explained as he shook his head. "Your <em>father</em> is in the running to occupy it, as is Miss Hill."</p><p>Quite suddenly, Weiss tightened her grip upon Robyn's hand, earning back her attention.</p><p>"…<em>do not let him win</em>," Weiss insisted. "I will do <em>anything</em> in my power to support your victory over him."</p><p>Robyn's eyes widened as Weiss let her hand fall. Gradually, her forced neutral expression turned to a smile, and she nodded.</p><p>"…well. That's… not at all what I expected to hear from you. Thank you, Miss Schnee- I'll make sure to do my best not to give him an inch."</p><p>"My father is a <em>snake</em>," Weiss spat. "I want nothing more than to see him fail here."</p><p>"Huh," Clover interjected with an amused smirk. "Then maybe you and I will get along, after all. Still- Miss Hill, there's only so much I'm allowed to say, here."</p><p>"Then say it," Robyn insisted as her voice grew cold once again. "Give me something to say to the people, and we'll step aside."</p><p>"Tell them that there was a grimm attack at the docks," Marrow offered as he stepped forward.</p><p>"<em>Amin</em>," Clover warned as he gave the faunus a dangerous look. Marrow ignored it and continued to speak.</p><p>"Tell them that we worked together to push back the wave, along with a group of volunteer citizens, and that the Atlestian military took care of the larger threat at sea. They don't need to know that these people are from outside of Solitas."</p><p>"<em>Marrow Amin</em>," Clover repeated, while turning to face his colleague. "This isn't your place. Do you see Harriet or Elm speaking up and volunteering information?"</p><p>"…was anything he said unreasonable or classified?" Weiss cut in, folding her arms as she moved to stand next to Marrow. "The people at <em>least</em> deserve to know those facts. He didn't do any damage with that information."</p><p>"…and he didn't say much of substance, anyway," Robyn pointed out with a heavy sigh. "<em>Fine</em>. Thank you all the same, Marrow. We'll get going, but first- Miss Schnee, may I have your scroll information?"</p><p>Clover bristled, but Weiss turned away from him and waved Robyn and her subordinates over to the side, away from him as she withdrew her scroll from her pocket.</p><p>"…<em>alright</em>," Clover said, his annoyance clear in his tone as he turned to address the crowd before him. "Corsac, Dr. Polendina, and Hope- you're with me. I want one of the Aces with the crew from Argus, in the other transport."</p><p>"I'll go," Marrow volunteered immediately. The faunus wasted no time in hopping into the side door of the waiting plane, before his superior could deny him.</p><p>"…then it's settled. Elm. Harriet. Let's go," Clover finished as the remaining Aces, Corsac, Pietro, Maria, and Hope moved for the other plane. Sun, Yang, Ilia, and Jaune moved to follow Marrow, and Weiss brought up the rear and jogged to catch up after speaking briefly with Robyn.</p><p>"I've got her info. I think we should speak to her again in private, sometime soon," Weiss offered to Sun as she climbed up into the transport.</p><p>"So do I," the boy agreed as he offered a hand and helped pull Weiss up into the plane. "Anyone who has the best interests of the people in mind deserves our support."</p><p>"…especially when the competition is my father," Weiss finished as she sat down next to Sun within the plane's central chamber.</p><p>"…be careful," Marrow warned in a cautious tone from his place sitting on the bench on the opposite wall. He sat alone, while Sun, Weiss, and Yang occupied the bench across from him, and Ilia and Jaune shared a smaller one against the perpendicular wall. "Robyn Hill <em>is</em> a better option than Jacques Schnee, but she does push too hard for information she isn't entitled to, sometimes."</p><p>"Hey, speaking of," Yang said loudly as the plane began a straight vertical ascent, "why's your boss such an absolute <em>dick?</em>"</p><p>Marrow visibly cringed as his shoulders slumped and his tail stopped its gentle wagging.</p><p>"He… Clover is under a lot of pressure and has a lot to consider. He doesn't <em>mean</em> to come off that way…"</p><p>"That may be true, but so are we," Weiss offered. "<em>We</em> are not acting hostile and unfriendly, even though we're being threatened with potential arrest. He treated you like dirt."</p><p>"I know," Marrow said quietly. He sighed, before looking up at Sun from across the chamber. "And I'm grateful to all of you for being so flexible, despite everything. What did you tell him in Dr. Polendina's office…?"</p><p>"Everything, basically. The truth, like you asked," Sun replied.</p><p>"…<em>everything?</em>" Ilia questioned. "He's aware of what happened at Haven, and afterward?"</p><p>"More or less," Sun clarified. "I won't run through it all again now, since we're about to fill in General Ironwood, but… yeah. Clover knows what's up."</p><p>"Good," Jaune offered as he leaned his head back into the metallic wall of the hold. "The less head games we're playing, the better. This is all so big and scary…"</p><p>"It is," Marrow confirmed, "but so far as I can tell, you're all going about it the right way and handling it wonderfully. Things should get better after we talk to the general as a group. I can't imagine that you'll be in any sort of trouble, after helping us at the docks."</p><p>"…you seem young, for the Ace Ops," Ilia commented. "How green<em> are</em> you, exactly?"</p><p>Marrow shrank down a bit, looking conflicted.</p><p>"I'm… 26, and this is near the beginning of my third year with the Aces. Why?"</p><p>"…because you're <em>really</em> naïve," Ilia said with a shrug. "You <em>can't imagine</em> that we're about to be screwed over, when you're transporting two former members of the White Fang? It might be the best move to give Ironwood the relic, sure, but I don't trust him beyond securing it in the vault. I don't trust <em>anyone</em> with the sort of power he has."</p><p>"Ilia," Sun said cautiously. "Cool it. Please."</p><p>"…what was it that Robyn meant when she said that General Ironwood's approval ratings were falling?" Weiss asked as she looked back over to Marrow. "I thought he was beloved…?"</p><p>"…he was," Marrow agreed before coughing lightly into his hand. "Lately, though, he's… I'm not really sure what I'm allowed to say, but the flow of information from Atlas down into Mantle isn't quite what it should be, in the eyes of a lot of people. Mantle is feeling cut off, and in some cases, lied to. The general <em>isn't</em> lying to them, of course, but he has to dance around the issue of Salem's existence. It's getting difficult, and sometimes, that means coming off as short, or disinterested, or…"</p><p>Yang snorted and shrugged.</p><p>"So, red tape is making Ironwood look like a massive douchebag to people who aren't inclined to trust authority. Makes sense."</p><p>Marrow pulled an uneven face and gave Yang a sorrowful nod.</p><p>"That's… about the size of it, yes."</p><p>"<em>Great</em>," Ilia said as she rolled her eyes. "So, what are the chances that he's going to treat us the same way? Here we are, putting our asses on the line to make this work, and we might get a pat on the head and the cold shoulder?"</p><p>Marrow squirmed in his seat and bit his lip.</p><p>"…it's very possible…"</p><p>"…I won't let that happen," Sun resolved. "Do you all trust me to take the lead?"</p><p>"You <em>know</em> we do," Yang said simply. "Do your thing, and don't back down if we're fed a line of bullshit. We'll be there to support you the entire way."</p><p>"What she said," Weiss agreed. "I'll interject as needed on the subject of my father, but beyond that… whatever you decide, I'm with you."</p><p>"Don't even need to ask me," Ilia pointed out. "You've got this, big bro."</p><p>"…I'm in too deep now to just walk away," Jaune offered. "And I believe in you, too."</p><p>Marrow offered Sun a smile, and a small nod.</p><p>"…so do I."</p><p>Sun smiled despite himself and laughed lightly as he returned the nod.</p><p>"Well… okay, then. In a few minutes, we'll see how this all shakes out."</p><hr/><p>Sun kept his shoulders tense as he once again found himself in a large procession of people. They moved swiftly through the clean and featureless upper halls of Atlas Academy, and no one dared to say a word. The walls were a sterile white and lit by high, intensely bright blue lights, and the floors were a cold, polished tile. The entire setup from the lobby to the elevator reminded Sun of some factory in a science fiction movie, and he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something just a little <em>off</em> about the whole place as they approached a massive, bisected sliding door at the end of a large lobby.</p><p>"…alright," Clover said sternly as he turned to face the crowd. "Hope and I are going in, along with our new arrivals. Harriet, Elm, and Marrow- keep an eye on Corsac, Dr. Polendina, and Miss Calavera. I'll fill you in afterward."</p><p>"Yes sir," Harriet replied with a crisp salute before gesturing to one of the plush couches in the circular waiting room. "Go ahead, and don't try anything funny."</p><p>"<em>Don't try anything funny</em>," Maria mocked as she hobbled over to the couch and hopped up onto it. "Young lady, if I were in my prime…"</p><p>"We're just doing our jobs, ma'am," Marrow offered with a disarming smile as he moved to sit beside her.</p><p>Clover merely rolled his eyes and turned toward the door, before detaching the relic of knowledge from his belt and holding it down at his side. The man swiped an I.D. card through a reader beside the gigantic portal, and the doors slid open to reveal another large, circular chamber with a desk at the far end and a wall of windows behind it. Clover walked into the chamber first, with Hope, Sun, and his group following close behind.</p><p>General James Ironwood sat behind his desk, watching the group intently with his fingers steepled in front of his mouth as his elbows rested atop the furniture's surface. His eyes were narrowed, his expression was cold and calculating, and in place of his clean-shaven and chiseled jawline was a closely cropped, thick, black beard that extended down to his neck. He wore a uniform of white, blue, and red, and at his side stood Winter Schnee, in her own complimentary outfit.</p><p>"Winter…?" Weiss said breathlessly as she stepped forward in front of the crowd.</p><p>"…Weiss," the woman replied uneasily as her eyes lit up ever so slightly. She stepped forward as Weiss moved to meet her in the center of the room. "Your tip about the incoming leviathan saved lives. I'm proud to s-"</p><p>Winter stopped speaking immediately as Weiss encircled her in a tight hug. The smaller girl rested her head against Winter's chest, and the older Schnee let out a sigh before finally relenting and resting her head atop Weiss' for a brief moment.</p><p>"…I missed you," Weiss said softly. "And I'm here, now. To help."</p><p>"…welcome home," Winter replied before breaking the hug and moving to stand on the side of the room with Weiss, between Sun's group and Ironwood's desk.</p><p>The general offered the pair a small smile, before movement from the other end of the room caught his attention. Clover closed the distance to the large desk and deposited the relic of knowledge atop it, causing General Ironwood to stand up and lean over the lamp as he began to inspect it with wide eyes.</p><p>"…so it's true," he said with an aura of reverence in his voice. "And you really did bring it here…"</p><p>A long moment passed as the man inspected the lamp, before finally walking around his desk and standing before the assembled teens as Clover took up a place at his side.</p><p>"…you have my profound thanks for your service to Atlas, and really- all of Remnant. I remember most of you from the Vytal festival, though, I'll be honest, I… don't remember any of your names, beyond Weiss."</p><p>"Sun Wukong," the boy offered as he stepped forward. "I'm… I guess I'm leading us, right now, and I'll be happy to answer all of your questions, Sir."</p><p>"Yang Xiao Long," came a follow up as she stepped forward. "And we need to talk about the Vytal festival, after everything else is squared away."</p><p>"Jaune Arc," the boy offered with a small bow, though he remained in place.</p><p>"…Ilia Amitola," the faunus said with a heavy sigh as she avoided the general's eyes. "I wasn't there, and I was with the White Fang at the time."</p><p>"But she's cool," Sun added quickly. "I mean, she's one of us. Fighting for Remnant. She isn't…"</p><p>General Ironwood raised a hand for silence, before clasping it with the other behind himself.</p><p>"There will be time for all of that later, both involving the Fang and the tournament, but for now… we desperately need to discuss what you know, and your intentions moving forward."</p><p>"We know a lot," Sun began. "We know who Salem is, and some of us have seen her… or an illusion of her, projected by Emerald Sustrai within Haven Academy. We were all there to defend it, and we worked together with Cinnamon Shoal, the second in command of the White Fang at the time, to protect the school. She sabotaged the bombs intended to destroy the building alongside Ilia, and allowed us to get inside to fight with Salem's agents while the rest of us went after Adam Taurus."</p><p>"…then let's start small," General Ironwood suggested. "Adam Taurus. What do you know about his current status, and the level of threat he poses to us now?"</p><p>"He's… dead," Sun said bluntly. "I… Weiss and I killed him."</p><p>Silence befell the room for a tense moment, as Winter rested a gentle hand upon Weiss' shoulder. Clover raised a brow, his features marked with intrigue.</p><p>"Adam Taurus is <em>dead?</em> And <em>you</em> managed to kill him?"</p><p>"We did," Weiss agreed. "Cinnamon betrayed us and sent him after us. Specifically to target <em>me</em>."</p><p>Winter's grip upon her sister's shoulder tightened, and she locked eyes with the general.</p><p>"Hope- pull everything you can about Cinnamon Shoal and fill me in after this conversation comes to a close," the man instructed, only to earn a nod of affirmation.</p><p>"Scanning all available databases," the android replied as she stared straight ahead, seeming to ignore everyone else in the room.</p><p>"She's a threat," Sun confirmed. "She <em>did</em> help us out and was working to prevent Adam's plot to apparently knock Atlas out of the sky, but… she can't be trusted. She lied to us… and she knows about Salem, too. We told her everything, before we knew she was… working toward her own interests."</p><p>General Ironwood closed his eyes and pinched his thumb and forefinger against his temples before opening them again and taking a deep breath.</p><p>"…Salem… is not a subject to be taken lightly," the man began to explain. "If the people find out from the wrong source, or the information is delivered the wrong way… it will incite mass panic, and chaos. Cinnamon is now the High Leader, I'm assuming?"</p><p>"She is," Ilia confirmed with a nod.</p><p>"Then she has a platform to do exactly that, if she isn't found, and dealt with," General Ironwood stated. "Another new issue that needs to be resolved. Tell me about what happened at Haven."</p><p>"I'll take this one," Yang offered before giving Sun a pleading look. The faunus nodded, and Yang gestured toward the lamp. "My mom- Raven Branwen- is the Spring Maiden. She worked alongside Cinder Fall- who is now dead- to unlock the vault and take the relic. I stepped in and took the relic voluntarily, since she wanted nothing to do with it."</p><p>"Cinder is dead?" General Ironwood asked, mirroring Clover's impressed expression. "You're certain? You killed her?"</p><p>"Raven killed her," Yang corrected. "And I'm certain. That about sums it up."</p><p>"There is… one other thing, that I don't think anyone's mentioned yet," Jaune added. "Professor Ozpin's alive. He has a new… 'host', I guess you'd call it. He was traveling with us."</p><p>"Oz is…?" General Ironwood said softly, before his expression and tone turned cold. "But he isn't <em>here?</em> Why wouldn't he come with you, to help? Where is the rest of Team RWBY?"</p><p>"That's… that one's my fault," Sun replied as he scratched at the back of his head. "I devised a plan to divide and conquer, and Professor Ozpin went along with it. We came here, to transport the relic. Blake Belladonna, Neptune Vasilias, Qrow Branwen, and Kali Belladonna are in Kuo Kuana, rebuilding and working to found the Black Claw. Adam Taurus murdered Blake's father, and they're… trying to counteract the White Fang, and create a fifth kingdom in Menagerie. Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Sage Ayana, and Oscar Pine- Professor Ozpin's new body- are headed to Patch to find Taiyang Xiao Long, and hopefully, Raven. The Professor thinks he and Ruby can convince Raven to join us, and teleport everybody here to stand as a united front."</p><p>General Ironwood made an uncomfortable noise in reply.</p><p>"That… is a dangerous and unfortunate move… though for acting completely on your own, and given the fact that Ozpin <em>agreed</em> to it… I can't fault you," he admitted. "Is there anything else you believe I should know?"</p><p>Sun briefly turned and looked over his companions. Each of them either shrugged or shook their head, and Sun turned back to face General Ironwood with a resolute nod.</p><p>"That's everything, Sir. Everything except the White Fang prisoner out in the lobby."</p><p>"The General has already been briefed," Clover replied coldly. "We'll deal with him after this."</p><p>"And on that note… I'm going to make you all an offer," General Ironwood began in a tired voice. "You have all done well- <em>incredibly</em> well, all things considered, in coming here and informing me. I saw you all stand at Beacon and defend it when the odds were just as bleak as they are now, and I commend you for your bravery and dedication to the career of hunter. That being said… looking at you now, I see something else. I see my own reflection in each of you, and I can't in good faith demand that you continue down this path. You're exhausted. Injured. Some of you, I can tell, are barely holding on to hope. I would like to offer you an 'out', as it were- in reward for your service, you may have a place here, at Atlas Academy. Full room and board, instruction, or simply… a space to live out your lives. If you choose for this to be the end of your path in defense of Remnant, I will not hold it against you."</p><p>"With all due respect," Ilia replied, "I think I speak for all of us when I say <em>fuck that</em>. We're in this, and we're doing it together. Or am I wrong?"</p><p>Sun gave his companions a brief glance to see their reactions. Yang smiled wide at Ilia's words, while Jaune had a smirk of his own hidden behind a hand. Weiss looked utterly mortified, as Winter glared at the chameleon girl.</p><p>"…she <em>is</em> speaking for all of us," Sun reassured. "We're here, and we'll fight for Remnant. We'll fight for <em>you</em>."</p><p>"Then there <em>is</em> one demand that I <em>will</em> make," the general warned. "From here on, while I'll be happy to hear your opinions and take your advice into account- further decisions regarding Salem, Atlas, and the good of Remnant will come from <em>me</em>. Decisions like splitting our resources and working with the White Fang were reckless, dangerous, and could easily have compromised our entire effort. If you want to provide your assistance- and it <em>is</em> assistance that we desperately need- I need to know that you'll fall in line and carry out orders as you receive them."</p><p>"We will," Sun replied quickly. "We're in this as a team, and we all want the same thing. I… sorry, for screwing things up."</p><p>Ilia shifted uncomfortably, and again looked elsewhere in the room.</p><p>"…you needn't apologize, Sun- you did what you thought was right," General Ironwood confirmed. "I will still provide you housing here, near to the Ace Ops and away from the other students. There will be other benefits that come in time, but I'll need to prepare some paperwork and pull some strings before I can offer them. For now, I want to tell you about the plan, moving forward."</p><p>The man turned and walked back to his desk, only to pick up a remote. Upon pressing a button, shutters slid down to cover the windows around the room's perimeter, and a projector slid up from the center of the floor. In the darkness, a holographic projection of Amity Coliseum manifested and began to rotate slowly in midair as Clover made his way for the door.</p><p>"I'll go and fill in the rest of the Aces. Hope- come with me, and keep an eye on Corsac and the other two."</p><p>"Affirmative," the girl responded as she seemed to snap back to life and moved to follow Clover. "I'll have a full report on Cinnamon Shoal upon my return."</p><p>"Very well," General Ironwood replied while the doors slid open and his subordinate disappeared into the hall. Once the doors shut themselves once again and the room fell back into darkness, he gestured to the hologram. "Priority One is to convert Amity Coliseum into a sort of global CCT, in order to reestablish communication throughout Remnant."</p><p>"We can <em>do</em> that?" Jaune asked in disbelief.</p><p>"That's… that's brilliant," Weiss commented as she watched the hologram develop a domed roof and elevated tower atop itself. "We could stand against Salem as a united front, if that happens."</p><p>"…and reestablish contact with the other groups," Ilia added with a sly smile as she moved forward to nudge Sun's arm with her elbow. She snorted lightly as she watched his tail twist and flick behind himself in excitement.</p><p>"We… yeah, we could!" Sun agreed.</p><p>"But doing so would require a <em>ton</em> of gravity dust," Yang pointed out. "Right?"</p><p>"It would," General Ironwood confirmed. "We need to elevate the coliseum higher than even Atlas to send out a global signal… and to do so requires far more dust than we currently have access to. I have a plan for that, and it's something that all of you could certainly assist with."</p><p>"Can it not be mined from beneath Atlas itself?" Weiss asked. "Cut off in large quantities by airships, and quickly affixed to the coliseum?"</p><p>"It can't," General Ironwood lamented. "Because Atlas doesn't <em>use</em> gravity dust to stay afloat- what you see beneath the city is synthetic, and a mere prop. It uses the relic of creation as a perpetual power source to stay airborne. The staff is only capable of sustaining a single creation at a time, and for longer than I've been alive, it's been used for that purpose."</p><p>The assembled teens stared at General Ironwood with wide eyes and shocked expressions as they tried to process the information.</p><p>"I… the entire city runs off a <em>relic?</em>" Weiss asked.</p><p>"It does," General Ironwood confirmed. "All power in Atlas comes from the relic, and we rerouted it into a system to keep the city afloat, among other things."</p><p>"…then what does the relic of knowledge do?" Sun asked. "Do you know?"</p><p>"…Professor Ozpin didn't tell you?" General Ironwood asked, only for the faunus to shake his head. "Then it's better if I <em>show</em> you, at a later date. For now, though, we need to focus on the CCT. Once it's up and running, I'll be addressing the world about Salem, and we move into the phase of coordinating an attack on her stronghold. I'm done running and hiding. This is going to turn into a final push, for all of Remnant."</p><p>Sun tensed slightly as he watched the hologram disappear and the lights in the room come back up.</p><p>"…okay. Then what do you need us to do, right now?"</p><p>"First, I need you to rest," the man replied. "I need you in top form by early next week, so we can begin procuring large quantities of gravity dust in secret. You're taking the rest of the day- and the next few days- off, in order to collect yourselves. Lieutenant Schnee- pick out an assortment of rooms on this floor for them, and show them our facilities."</p><p>"Sir," Winter replied with a firm nod before heading toward the door.</p><p>"Thank you," Sun offered with a small nod. "We'll do our best."</p><p>"Thank <em>you</em>," General Ironwood replied. "Let's hope that this is the beginning of a long and productive partnership. I'll be in contact, both through the Aces and in person."</p><p>Sun offered a quick salute and moved to follow Winter, while his friends fell in line. Ilia lingered for a moment longer and eyed the general with suspicion before turning to follow with a silent shiver.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>It's a triple. Next update will likely be next weekend, because now I'm exhausted. I've been dreading this chapter ever since Volume 7 content began, given the sheer amount of information that needed to be conveyed in both directions. That being said, I'm happy with how it came out. Hopefully that's true for all of you!</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Boundaries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun's head seemed to throb in time with each click of Winter's heels as the woman made her way down the brightly illuminated hall ahead of him. Weiss walked alongside her older sister, though her heels landed in their own rhythm, adding a staccato element to the unwelcome noise and making the hairs on the back of Sun's neck stand on end. He brought a hand up to rub at his forehead as he grimaced and closed his eyes to try to squeeze away the pain. A light knock on the arm from a cold, metallic fist caused Sun to open his eyes, and he shook his head to chase away the stars in his vision as he gave Yang a weary look.</p><p>"Hang in there, big guy. We're almost in the clear, and the hard part's over for today," the blonde insisted. "You did good back there. A lot better than I would've done."</p><p>"Hey, don't sell yourself short. You filled him in about Raven and the relic pretty concisely," Sun pointed out. "I appreciate you contributing without losing your cool."</p><p>"Yeah, well, the losing my cool part will come later, once I can get that asshole in the motorized chair alone," Yang threatened. "I'm not letting that go… and I'm also not letting my status as a criminal from the Vytal tournament stand."</p><p>"I'm sure Ironwood will help clear that up," Sun replied. "Now that we're certain of what went on, I'm sure Ironwood can pull security footage from Haven that shows Mercury and Emerald doing their thing. Or at least… I <em>hope</em> he can."</p><p>"Putting a lot of faith in that man," Ilia said coldly from her place behind the pair. "Too much, if you ask me."</p><p>"What's wrong with trusting General Ironwood?" Jaune asked in a curious tone. "He's giving us a place to stay, at the very least."</p><p>Ilia rolled her eyes and huffed, before blowing a hanging strand of hair out of her face.</p><p>"Yeah, that's all well and good, until he starts demanding things from us that we're unwilling to do. Were you paying attention to the language he was using? He was very <em>safe</em>, and you handed him direct control over us in a heartbeat, Sun."</p><p>"That's… not what I got out of it," Sun protested as he turned and began to walk backwards while facing Ilia. "He <em>did</em> say he wants to hear our thoughts on things, and I don't think he's the type to just… push us around and be unreasonable."</p><p>"Really? And where do you think Clover got the stick in his ass from?" Ilia asked as she narrowed her eyes. "He probably pulled it right out of Ironwood's and shoved it up his own. Seems to me like he's second in command, and that doesn't bode well for us."</p><p>"<em>I</em> am second in command," came a cold voice from behind Sun. He turned to find Winter glaring daggers at Ilia as she stood before a metallic door with Weiss at her side. "Clover would be third, and his attitude comes from the fact that he takes his job and any orders he receives from General Ironwood <em>very</em> seriously. So do I, for that matter, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would refrain from criticizing him in my presence. You may think whatever you'd like about his intentions, but the general is under a <em>lot</em> of pressure- far more than you know. His words are safe and calculated for a <em>reason</em>."</p><p>"With all due respect, ma'am," Jaune began, "I think… I think we're all just exhausted, and to Ilia's credit, she's been… well, her leaders haven't exactly been trustworthy or reliable. Adam and Cinnamon both turned on her, and I'm s-"</p><p>"I can defend <em>myself,</em>" Ilia insisted as she folded her arms across her chest and took a defiant step forward. "But he's <em>right</em>, and I don't want to hear that 'that's what I get for allying with the White Fang.' At least, for a while, we <em>accomplished </em>something. We stood for something. I had no other options after your father's company cost me my parents, so don't even <em>think</em> about judging me and my decisions," she finished, her voice trembling along with her shoulders.</p><p>Winter drew in a long, echoing breath through her nostrils as she looked down at the smaller girl with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"…Winter, please don't be too hard on her," Weiss requested as she tried unsuccessfully to catch her sister's eye. "Ilia is a good person, and I've seen how dedicated she is t-"</p><p>"I, too, can defend myself," Winter interrupted as she raised a hand in Weiss' direction to cut her off. "Ilia Amitola- it isn't my place to judge you, nor would I, given the circumstances. While the White Fang is clearly our enemy, I can understand your reasoning for joining them, and knowing the general as I do… so will he, once you two speak privately. As for my <em>father</em>," she spat, "our <em>only</em> connection is blood. I left the Schnee dynasty in all but name the moment I turned 18, and never looked back. We don't speak, he's cut me off financially, and I've pledged my life to the Atlesian Military over his pathetic little stolen empire. The loss of your parents falls squarely upon his shoulders and his <em>alone</em>, and you have my sincerest apologies for your circumstances. I hope he pays dearly for his crimes, and I'll be right beside you when the time comes to administer the justice he so clearly deserves."</p><p>Ilia merely stared for a moment, her expression softening before she finally looked away, her cheeks tinted slightly pink.</p><p>"…thanks…"</p><p>Winter upturned her nose slightly before turning to face the door and swiping a keycard in the reader beside it. The metallic halves slid open with a shuffling sound, and the woman made a beckoning motion with her hand before folding them both behind herself as she continued to walk.</p><p>"Try to remember that while Atlas may be the military and technology capital of Remnant, its residents are still <em>people</em>. We aren't <em>all</em> as cold and unfeeling as we may seem. Weiss is a good example of that, that I'm sure you're familiar with."</p><p>Weiss offered her friends a sheepish smile as Sun returned the gesture and gave her a nod.</p><p>"You've got that right," Jaune chimed in. "Weiss has been amazingly helpful, and a great friend. We all appreciate having her around."</p><p>"Oh, <em>stop</em>," Weiss order with a blush as she once again moved to stand at Winter's side. "Really- it's nothing."</p><p>Winter rolled her eyes and sighed.</p><p>"Learn to take a compliment, Weiss. Anyway, this hall is where you'll all be staying. I'll have keycards made and bring them around to you shortly, but until then, don't leave your rooms. Otherwise, you'll be locked out."</p><p>The woman gestured to a long hall, within which were several other sliding doors. Once again, she swiped her keycard into a reader, and waited for the door to open before stepping inside and waving the crew along. Inside of the door was a rather spacious penthouse apartment setup, with a central living room and four doors. Two were beside each other, another was alongside the kitchenette on the perpendicular wall, and a final, double-paneled door stood near to the entrance in the small hallway leading to the living room.</p><p>"These apartments are where you'll be staying. Each has two bedrooms, a bathroom, main room, kitchenette, and closet. Basic food, clothing, and other provisions are already here, but customize the spaces as you see fit. The Aces and I live in similar setups in the opposite hallway, though they are slightly different, and upgraded. Divide yourselves accordingly," Winter ordered.</p><p>"I guess it would make the most sense for Jaune and I to take this one," Sun offered. "With us being guys, and all?"</p><p>"Doesn't really bother me either way. I'm no prude," Yang said with a shrug. "But the fact of the matter is, these are built for two, and there are five of us. That means one of us is left living alone, no matter how we slice it."</p><p>"I'll be fine alone," Weiss offered as she folded her hands before herself while keeping her expression neutral. "I mean… unless someone else would prefer to be solo. I'm honestly… somewhat used to it."</p><p>The group paused to let anyone else volunteer, before Yang raised a brow.</p><p>"Are you offering that because you <em>want</em> to be alone, or because you don't see another option? Honestly, I'd be alright with the three of us sharing, while I crash on the couch. You don't have to take one for the team."</p><p>"We could rotate the couch," Ilia suggested. "Seriously- none of us should be alone, in times like these… and moving forward, things are probably just going to get worse. Let's all bunk across the hall from the boys, and we'll figure it out. Not like we can't put a bed in the living room, if it comes down to it."</p><p>Weiss' eyes lit up at the suggestion, and she nodded softly.</p><p>"I would absolutely be willing to rotate. Thank you…"</p><p>"…offered an Atlesian penthouse in the most expensive building in all of Remnant all to <em>yourself</em>, and you're more interested in running over capacity and having someone sleep on the couch," Winter said in disbelief. "Unbelievable."</p><p>"Hey, as far as I'm concerned, we're practically family at this point," Sun said, only to earn nods from his companions.</p><p>"Yeah," Jaune echoed. "We're here for each other, even if it means things get a little awkward, from time to time."</p><p>Winter offered the boy a small smirk, before shaking her head as she turned to leave the apartment.</p><p>"…then maybe there's hope for us yet. I'll return shortly with your keycards, and information for you regarding the remainder of the week. Ladies, this way. I'll unlock your room for you."</p><p>Sun watched the girls disappear back into the hallway, before letting out a massive sigh and allowing his shoulders to droop.</p><p>"Well, man. Time to explore, and make this place feel lived in."</p><p>Jaune merely nodded, and turned to walk deeper into the penthouse.</p><hr/><p>Sun lounged upon the couch in the central living room, a pillow over his face and his shirt, shorts, and Ghira's armor discarded next to the furniture in a heap. Despite covering his face, the boy kept his eyes closed anyway as he tried to desperately fight off his migraine. While the pills he had found in the kitchenette had certainly taken the edge off, a lingering, painful buzz remained in the front of his skull. The penthouse had been quiet outside the muffled noise of the shower echoing through the bathroom wall, though that, too, was suddenly silenced. Sun shifted slightly upon the couch as he waited in silence, and didn't bother getting up as he heard the bathroom door open.</p><p>"All yours, man," Jaune called out into the room. "Sun? You still here?"</p><p>"On the couch!" he called as he raised a hand to be visible over the backrest.</p><p>"Oh! I… didn't wake you, did I?" Jaune asked as he plodded around the perimeter of the living room.</p><p>Sun slowly dragged the pillow down from atop his face and looked over at Jaune with a weary expression, only to find the boy wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His blonde hair hung in damp curtains almost down to his shoulders, and his build was slim, though somewhat muscular. Jaune was also blushing furiously and looking away, which Sun suspected had something to do with the fact that he was only wearing a short pair of boxers.</p><p>"Nah. I'm so tired, I don't think I <em>could</em> sleep," Sun explained as he dragged himself up into a sitting position. He lowered the pillow atop his crotch to provide additional covering, and then offered the other boy a shrug. "I've just been… thinking, I guess. Or trying not to think. Letting my mind wind down, but it doesn't seem to want to stop spinning."</p><p>"Yeah, I get that. <em>All</em> of that," Jaune replied before hesitantly walking to the couch and sitting beside Sun. "I know that Ruby and I weren't exactly thrilled with the team placements back at Qrow's house, but… you're doing a great job with all of this. Really."</p><p>"You guys say that enough that I'm almost starting to believe it," Sun explained as he set the pillow down and stood up into an overhead stretch. The scar on his torso ached as he twisted from side to side, and he found himself rubbing it without really thinking about the action. "I'm just trying to keep us all safe and sane. And… maybe happy, too, if we can get there."</p><p>"Well, General Ironwood <em>does</em> want us to take a few days off," Jaune pointed out. "I, for one, fully intend on taking him up on that offer."</p><p>"Yeah, me too," Sun agreed as he walked around the couch and headed toward the bathroom. "I will admit, though, it feels nice having a definite, concrete goal with no questions about what lies at the end of it. Gather gravity dust, get the coliseum floating. Simple enough, even if it ends up being a huge pain in the ass."</p><p>"I'm sure it will be, with our luck," Jaune replied with a shrug. "You showering?"</p><p>"Yeah," Sun replied as he opened the bathroom door. "There are some spare Academy uniforms in the closet, in all different sizes. Knock yourself out."</p><p>Sun closed the door behind himself and shuffled out of his boxers immediately. He let the cloth garment drop off harmlessly before stepping out of it and walking up to the mirror, which was still partially covered in fog. The boy gave his face a cursory glance, only to find that his eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles beneath them, his nose was still slightly tilted and ugly as ever, and his formerly scattered patches of stubble had formed into a full, light, chinstrap beard.</p><p>"…priority one tomorrow- buy a razor," Sun muttered to himself before shaking his head and heading for the shower. He opened the adjoining cabinet and grabbed himself a washcloth and towel, before slinging the latter over the nearby waiting rack. Then, he slid the glass door shut behind himself and sighed heavily as he turned on the water, only to close his eyes as immediate warmth cascaded down into his hair and began to work its way down his body. He let out another sigh of content as he felt himself become entirely drenched, and then got to work on cleaning himself.</p><p>Somehow, despite the clear safety of the shower and pleasantly soothing aspect of the water, Sun found himself unable to truly relax. Try as he might, the boy couldn't fight back the tension and anxiety that recent events had placed squarely upon his shoulders, and he found himself growing more and more frustrated with the notion. After having a quick internal debate, he closed his eyes and redirected his thoughts to a more pleasant place. Slowly, he curled his tail around the front of his body and let the tip begin to rub lightly against himself as he continued to use his hands to scrub elsewhere.</p><p>
  <em>He could see her easily, and with a little more effort, the memory of their room at Qrow's house became crystal clear in his mind. He could remember the date and time, as well as her every word to him as she slowly climbed atop his waist to straddle him, her rear pressing teasingly against his stiff lower body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just relax," Blake insisted as she curled her fingers into the flesh of his chest, digging her nails in and leaving small indents. "Do what feels natural."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He leaned up to kiss her, only for Blake to artfully dodge his efforts and drag her tongue up along the side of his neck and around to his cheek. A rough shove brought his back down to the mattress once again before Blake lowered her head and placed her mouth around one of his pecs to bite lightly at the flesh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"B-blake," Sun said breathlessly as he rested a hand upon her shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shh," the girl replied as she slid her chin down his body, trailing a clawed hand alongside it. "You're mine, now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sun couldn't find it within himself to protest as Blake ran her tongue along a part of him that a girl had never touched before, and he instead let out an unfamiliar noise of pleasure as his breath hitched in his throat. Her mouth enclosed him entirely as she began to bob, and Sun pressed his head backward into the pillows as he could feel his breathing becoming erratic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Blake," he repeated, barely able to believe what was happening. "I… I love you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blake rose with one final, torturously slow lick before replacing her mouth with her hand as she worked a protective sleeve into place upon him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then show me," she replied seductively before climbing atop him and lowering herself down upon the boy with her hands planted firmly upon his chest. Again, she began to bob up and down, though with her entire body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sun finally opened his eyes and began to move with her, following her rhythm as she smoothly rose and fell atop him. In time, she dipped in for a kiss, and he met her lips with a furious passion as the speed of her pounding down into his waist increased. He bucked and writhed wildly beneath her as he felt himself approaching a release, and he broke the kiss as he stared up at her body. Her modest, yet perfectly curved chest, the silky feeling of her thighs rubbing against his hips, the adorable, almost whining noises she made as they both approached…</em>
</p><p>Sun curled his tail around himself one last time before he felt a familiar, throbbing sense of the inevitable. He squeezed and ran his tail up and down himself as his mouth hung open and he released all of his tension in a long, pulsating, cathartic orgasm. Unable to hold back, Sun cried out in a shuddering, entirely too loud moan before he remembered where he was. Almost immediately, his eyes flew open and his breathing stopped as he paused, listening for any reaction from Jaune and hoping against hope that the other boy somehow hadn't heard him.</p><p>After what felt like ages of waiting and straining to hear over the pounding water from the showerhead, Sun finally let out his breath in a series of panting gasps. He hurriedly used his washcloth to clean off the shower wall before wringing it intensely under the water to try to banish all evidence of his indulgence into the drain. A shame hotter than both the water and his enticing reverie washed over his entire body, and yet, he <em>did</em> feel far more relaxed after the event. His legs trembled slightly as he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, and he did one last check of himself to make sure that nothing undue was clinging to his person before drying his hair and wrapping himself in the waiting towel. Seemingly unable to muster the courage to go back into the living room, Sun ended up merely lingering near the door.</p><p>"It's fine," Sun whispered to himself as he shivered. "It's fine, and he didn't hear you. Everything's cool…"</p><p>Sun bit his lip and grasped the doorknob before heading out into the living room once again. To his horror, Winter Schnee was standing in the kitchenette next to Jaune. His friend was dressed in an incredibly smart looking Atlas Academy uniform of rich purples, and he wore an absolutely furious blush that told Sun everything he needed to know about the situation. Suddenly, the faunus felt like dying on the spot as he looked at the pair.</p><p>"Ah, perfect timing," Winter said, seemingly unbothered. "Your keycard is on the coffee table, and tomorrow, you will all be receiving new, state of the art scrolls, courtesy of General Ironwood."</p><p>"O-oh," Sun said sheepishly as he walked around the couch and picked up his card. He looked it up and down with an intense interest as he kept his eyes off the others in the room to the best of his ability. "Thanks!"</p><p>"Mm. On that note- the general wishes to meet with you, specifically, tomorrow morning. Does 10 A.M. work for you?"</p><p>"Me?" Sun asked as he looked up. Under Winter's gaze and given the situation, he somehow felt even more naked than he had been in the shower. "Just me?"</p><p>"Just you," Winter confirmed was a nod. "You are, after all, the leader."</p><p>"Yeah," Sun agreed before clearing his throat. "Uh, yeah, I guess I am. 10 is fine."</p><p>"Excellent. I'll leave you boys to it. Get some rest- you look like you need it," Winter said offhandedly as she made her way to the door.</p><p>"Yes ma'am!" Jaune replied enthusiastically while avoiding Sun's eyes. "Have a pleasant evening!"</p><p>Winter made no effort to reply as the door slid shut behind her. Immediately afterward, Sun locked eyes with Jaune, and made a pleading expression.</p><p>"Please tell me she didn't hea-"</p><p>"No, she came in <em>seconds</em> aft-"</p><p>"Dude, it totally wasn't what it sounded like, I dropped a shampoo bottle on my foot a-"</p><p>"Sun," Jaune said as he held up both hands in a sign of surrender, only for the faunus to fall silent. "It's… it's <em>fine</em>. I get it. Really. I… honestly thought about doing it too, and I don't mind. If we're going to be living together, situations like that might happen, every so often. Just… maybe next time, not in the shower that we both have to use…?"</p><p>Sun's tail nearly twisted itself into a knot behind him as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"…yeah. Sorry, man. I'll… scrub everything, before tomorrow morning. I mean, I cleaned up, but I'll go ahead and disinfect the whole shower anyway. My bad…"</p><p>"Yes, please," Jaune replied before coughing into his hand. "And after that, let's pretend this never happened."</p><p>"Yeah," Sun agreed. "Yeah, that would be great…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>If you thought Neptune being a habitual nudist was as awkward as this story was going to get, <em>boy do you have another thing coming</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Volume 7 Sun, by Orange_Kittens!</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Misery Loves Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake lingered just before the steps outside of <em>The Notched Blade's</em> front door, her stomach in knots and her feline ears flat. Somehow, she knew that setting foot on the soil of Kuo Kuana and heading for her goal would be a point of no return, and she also knew that she wasn't quite ready to see what awaited her at her destination.</p><p>"Hey, kid. You heading out?"</p><p>Blake's right ear swiveled back to catch the gruff voice, and she hugged herself gently as she remained facing away from it.</p><p>"…I don't think I can avoid it for much longer," she admitted as she leaned forward slightly and planted a foot down onto the first step. It wasn't long before Qrow followed suit, and the two began to walk in tandem down into the dirt.</p><p>"I really don't envy you. I don't blame you for taking some time to yourself this morning, either," Qrow offered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets while walking. "Kali filled me in on everything that happened here. Nobody should have to go through what you did, especially at your age."</p><p>"I'm am <em>adult</em>, Qrow," Blake protested, keeping her arms around herself.</p><p>"That may technically be true, but seriously- you're all too young to be dealing with an all-powerful threat like Salem. Adding personal trauma into the mix is a recipe for disaster. I don't expect you to be able to function effectively while we're on this island, to be honest," Qrow said with a shrug.</p><p>"So, how do <em>you</em> do it?"</p><p>Qrow blinked in surprised and stopped in his tracks, only for Blake to stop with him as he looked her over with wide eyes. After a momentary pause, the man chuckled and ruffled his hair as he offered her a guilty smile and place his smooth, nonchalant mask firmly back in place.</p><p>"…alcohol, for one."</p><p>Blake merely rolled her eyes and huffed, before finally dropping her arms to her sides and beginning to walk again.</p><p>"What? Not a good enough answer, Princess?" Qrow inquired as he began to walk behind Blake.</p><p>"It's a <em>bullshit</em> answer," the girl spat. "<em>Alcohol</em> isn't what keeps you going against an 'all-powerful threat', and it certainly doesn't take care of <em>your </em>personal traumas, Qrow. Maybe it's what gets you out of bed some days, and maybe that's how you cope with some of the awful things that have happened to you <em>temporarily</em>, but it's not your <em>reason</em>. It's not what drives you. That's what I want to know."</p><p>"…guess you inherited your mother's smarts," Qrow commented bluntly as he sped up to walk at Blake's side once again. "That's… it's something personal. Something I don't like talking about. It's nothing against you."</p><p>"And all of <em>this</em> is personal to me," Blake replied as she stopped once again, forcing Qrow to do the same. "Adam worked with Salem- that much was clear from his activities at Haven. That connection is what drove his actions for an unknown period of time, and if what Cinnamon told us about the White Fang striking up a deal with her is true… then <em>she</em> is ultimately responsible for everything he did from the moment their agreement was made. My home burned, and my father died, because of Salem. I'm away from Sun right now, because of Salem. He had to take the lamp to Ironwood and we had to come here, <em>because of Salem</em>. You shouldn't worry about me being unable to function, because I'm running on a cocktail of rage and sorrow, and she just keeps providing free refills, to put it in terms you might understand. So don't treat me like a <em>child</em>, and don't take pity on me. I have every reason to fight with everything I've got, in any way I can."</p><p>Qrow deflated slightly as he made a noise of disappointment, though it wasn't clear whether it was toward Blake, or himself.</p><p>"I… lost a teammate to her. One of my best friends. Summer Rose," Qrow said slowly.</p><p>"…Ruby's mother?" Blake asked, her ears finally perking straight up in surprise.</p><p>"Ruby's mom, yeah," Qrow confirmed. "She was an incredible woman, and one day, she went out on a mission for Oz, and never came back. All he's ever told me is that Salem was responsible for her death. That's motivation enough for me."</p><p>"Then we're not so different," Blake said flatly. "We've both suffered loss due to her, and we're both willing to stand against the odds in the name of people we care about. So… don't <em>worry</em> about me pulling my weight. Support me and help me carry it instead, and I'll do the same for you."</p><p>Qrow frowned softly as he looked Blake over with sad eyes. The faunus girl responded by extending a hand to him and nodding. With a sigh, he took it and shook firmly, only to look away.</p><p>"…yeah, you're no kid. You almost sound like her, right now."</p><p>Blake let her hand fall from Qrow's grasp in an awkward motion and moved it to hold her other arm.</p><p>"…sorry. I didn't mean to dredge up unpleasant memories."</p><p>"Seems like that's what today's about, honestly," Qrow replied. "C'mon. Let's get moving, and lend a hand to Kali and the others. Sorry we got off on the wrong foot."</p><p>"That started way back when you were giving my boyfriend hostile looks, back in Mistral," Blake informed with a small smile as she began to walk.</p><p>"Sorry about that," Qrow offered with another shrug as he followed along. "But when it comes to classified information like the relics, maidens, and Salem, seeing him march onto the scene with an entire party of unknowns put me on edge. I've been fighting to keep those secrets for years, now, and it took a lot of convincing to even tell Ruby about what's really going on."</p><p>"Then maybe you should stop bottling your emotions. Literally," Blake added with a sidelong glance.</p><p>"Consider this the pot calling the kettle <em>Blake</em>," Qrow grumbled. "Seems to me like we both have that problem."</p><p>"I'll admit that I do, yes," Blake replied. "Still… Sun helps, a lot. Neptune's been incredible to me, and helping me handle things while we're apart. I wouldn't mind adding you to the list and returning the favor. It's healthier than drowning yourself in beer."</p><p>"She said, while we're staying at a <em>tavern</em>," Qrow said with a sigh. "Still… how about we just take it day by day, and see what happens? I'm not against getting friendlier, though."</p><p>"Then that will be where we start," Blake said with a sense of finality as the pair arrived at the partially burned husk of the Belladonna mansion. The girl trembled slightly before the twisted and blown out wall standing before them, through which she could see splinters of ruined furniture and a broken staircase that connected the dining hall to the upper floor.</p><p>"Hey," Qrow said softly as he placed a hand on Blake's shoulder. "We'll take it slow and start cleaning out first to figure out what's salvageable, what's not, and where we need to focus on repairs. Your mother made it sound like the whole damned town is going to get in on the effort, so the most painful part of hauling everything out should go pretty quick. Want me to stay with you for the initial sweep today?"</p><p>"Yes," Blake said quickly as she brought her own hand up to rest atop Qrow's. "Yes, I do."</p><p>Without another word, she let her hand drop to her side as she made her way through the wall and into the mansion.</p><hr/><p>"…so, I'm losing you again, is what you're telling me. For weeks. <em>Months</em>. Maybe longer."</p><p>Cinnamon closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, her voice full of annoyance as she balled her hands against her hips. As much as she wanted to yell in protest, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Upon opening her eyes and locking them with her lover's pained deep greens, all of her anger and resolve seemed to melt away in an instant, and she was instead left feeling hollow. The flickering candlelight from the nearby table only seemed to amplify the man's eye color within the otherwise darkened command tent, lending them an intensely piercing quality.</p><p>"I… don't want this either," she said slowly. "I don't want <em>any </em>of this, Dai, but the reality of the situation is that there's a target on my back, and if I don't keep moving, it'll soon be on <em>all</em> of us. I'm not doing this to distance myself from you. I'm doing this to <em>protect</em> you."</p><p>The lizard faunus let out a long, weary sigh as he rose from the wooden chair beside the table. The leather on his sleeveless black vest creaked softly as he rose, and then there was silence again within the tent. His tattoo sleeves of patterned flowers and waves became visible in the muted light from the candle as he folded his arms across his chest, and his facial expression was hidden, in contrast.</p><p>"I know. It honestly almost hurts more than if you were to say that you <em>were</em> simply leaving me out of boredom, or spite, or some sort of problem between us," Daisuke said in a monotone voice. "At least then, I could be angry at you instead of simply feeling powerless. Then, I wouldn't feel like circumstances are forcing us to set ourselves aside for the good of the faunus <em>again</em>. As it stands… I can't blame you for doing what you're doing. You know I'll do what you ask, as much as I hate it."</p><p>"Don't be so sure," Cinnamon warned as she slowly approached. "I'm… going to ask a <em>lot</em> of you. You'll become the High Leader in my stead, and that isn't going to be an easy burden to bear. Though… with the way things are going to play out, the White Fang may as well no longer exist."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked as Cinnamon took one of his hands and began to rub idly at his knuckles with her thumb. "We're not… <em>giving up</em>, are we…?"</p><p>"No," Cinnamon reassured quickly. "No, we're not. We're just… going to be fighting in a different way. Our people need to be protected and provided for, above all else, and that means separating them from Salem as quickly as possible. I want you to take them to Kuo Kuana, and merge with the Black Claw. Try to keep our identity alive, but… honestly, that's hardly a priority, at this point."</p><p>"…so, help them rebuild. Help our people come together and rise to power, at the cost of our independence… but with the benefit of saving lives," Daisuke considered as he looked down at Cinnamon's hand. "A lot to ask, yes, but nothing is too much for your sake. I'll get it done."</p><p>Cinnamon's mouth pulled into a half-smile as she joined Daisuke in looking down at their clasped hands. She was the first to break the grip, but kept her eyes remained angled toward the floor as she spoke.</p><p>"Thank you. But… there's one other thing we need to discuss, before I leave. I… think this has to be the end for us. I think it's time th-"</p><p>"<em>No</em>," Daisuke interrupted, his usual passive and thoughtful lilt gone in favor of a tone full of warning. "I will <em>not</em> let you do that to yourself out of misguided altruism. I know what you're thinking, because I know how your mind works. This isn't the end, Cin."</p><p>"Dai, just…" the woman began, only to shake her head in frustration as she trailed off. "It isn't fair to you. <em>None</em> of this is fair to you, and it hasn't been since we met. You suffered through my supposed 'relationship' with Adam for the sake of getting to this point and keeping the Fang in check, and I can't ask you in good faith to wait for me again. We've barely had a <em>day</em> together again as a couple, and now I have to leave, potentially permanently. You don't need to shackle your life to mine."</p><p>"But I will," Daisuke replied as he lightly rested his hands upon Cinnamon's shoulders, finally earning her attention again. "And I <em>want</em> to. I <em>love</em> you."</p><p>Cinnamon fell silent as she simply held her partner's fierce, determined gaze. In time, she shifted herself forward and rested her hands upon the man's hips as she brought her lips to his and indulged in a long, passionate kiss. As the act concluded and she realized that Daisuke's arms had encircled her back, she leaned back slightly and lowered her voice to a near whisper.</p><p>"…you're such a stubborn <em>ass</em>," she accused with a sigh. "I want you to be happy. Is that so wrong? I want you to go out and find a girlfriend who <em>isn't</em> constantly putting her life on the line, burning bridges, and biting off more than she can chew. Someone who can actually be here for you and help with <em>your</em> problems and anxieties, from time to time. A partner who actually<em> enjoys</em> sex and doesn't constantly weigh you down with baggage that you've tried so hard to carry for her."</p><p>"Hm," Daisuke pretended to consider the notion, only to shrug his shoulders as he offered her a smirk. "That sounds… <em>dull</em>."</p><p>Cinnamon could only roll her eyes in response before planting another soft kiss on the man's cheek. She let the embrace end naturally before taking Daisuke's hand once again and beginning to lead him to the cot set up in the corner of the tent.</p><p>"You're impossible… but… thank you. Please, take care of yourself while I'm away. If I manage to return from this… I think it might be time to reevaluate what we're doing with our lives."</p><p>"Let's worry about that when we get there," Daisuke offered as he lowered himself onto the bed and dragged his long, orange and black banded tail up onto the mattress.</p><p>"We have plenty else to worry about, starting tomorrow," Cinnamon pointed out as she joined her partner upon the sheets and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. "Goodnight, Dai. I love you, too."</p><p>Daisuke allowed himself a momentary smirk as he held tight onto Cinnamon. After a short while, his expression twisted into one filled with worry and misery. It stayed that way until he finally fell asleep, hours later.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>NOTHING BUT FUN HAPPENS HERE.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. General Admissions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss let out a sigh of content as she continued running her brush through her unbound hair. Her efforts at tugging through the snow-white locks brought about an echoing sound of heavy friction throughout the living room. Without warning, her brush snagged on a painful tangle, and she scrunched her face as she worked through the knot in a rocking motion.</p><p>"Keep that up, and you'll rip your hair out," Ilia warned as she walked into the living room in a set of deep purple pajamas with the Atlas Academy logo upon the right breast. "Want me to get it?"</p><p>"Please," Weiss answered as she passed the brush over her shoulder to Ilia, who climbed onto the couch behind her. "My hair has gotten… a bit out of control, in length."</p><p>"Want me to cut it?" Ilia asked as she took Weiss' locks in hand and began to brush them out properly. "There's a pair of scissors in the bathroom."</p><p>"What? <em>No</em>," Weiss replied emphatically as she turned her head slightly to catch Ilia in her peripheral vision. "I just… I need to find a new way to wear it. I actually like the length- I'm just not used to it."</p><p>"Could braid it," Ilia suggested with a shrug as she continued working out the knots. "I can handle that after we get you untangled, if you want to see how it looks."</p><p>Weiss mulled over the proposition for a moment while rolling the cuff of her own pair of silken Atlas Academy pajamas between her fingers.</p><p>"…I don't see why not. Thank you, Ilia. I'm glad that you and I have been on… better terms, for a while now. Things seemed tense when we started out on this journey together."</p><p>"You've got that right," Ilia grumbled as she went about straightening Weiss' hair, the silvery curtain finally devoid of tangles. "You can thank Sun for that. If he's cool with you, then I'm cool with you."</p><p>"That doesn't seem to be true for General Ironwood," Weiss pointed out. She received a ragged sigh in response, and Ilia shook her head as she gathered Weiss' hair in sections to begin braiding.</p><p>"He's in a position of power, making grandiose plans he doesn't have the means to execute efficiently on his own, and silently endorses your family by letting your dad run for office. Of course I don't trust him."</p><p>"Well, he can't just outright <em>silence</em> my father," Weiss offered. "It's not like he's done anything illegal… at least, not publicly. The people of Mantle will see through his lies and make the right call. People won't follow such a transparently malicious individual."</p><p>"I did," Ilia replied simply. "Two of them. I got burned both times, and I'm done putting my faith in people who think they're <em>above</em> others… especially when 'others' means an entire species. That goes both ways."</p><p>Weiss fell silent as she stared ahead at the large windowed wall that led out to the balcony. The rich purple curtains were drawn to hide the glass from view, and she studied their wrinkles intently as she tried to think of what to say.</p><p>"I… don't blame you, but we <em>do</em> need people in positions of power, Ilia. Society crumbles, otherwise."</p><p>"<em>Limited</em> power. Sun is fine as a leader of a small group, and I'll back Ironwood because Sun trusts him… but I don't. The second that man shows his true colors, I'm out," Ilia warned.</p><p>"I think you're being unfair," Weiss said quickly, only to bring about another uncomfortable silence as Ilia suddenly stopped braiding her hair. The two sat totally still until Weiss finally spoke again, her tone a bit colder. "Unfair, and honestly… a bit narrow-minded and childish. Not <em>everyone</em> here in Atlas is trying to get one over on others, regardless of their affiliations and the things happening around them. I think my sister did a decent job of proving that."</p><p>Weiss tensed as she awaited Ilia's response, half expecting for the other girl to strike her from behind. Instead, she received a long, drawn-out sigh as Ilia finally went back to braiding her hair.</p><p>"…yeah. Yeah, I know. I'm just… I'm frustrated, Weiss, by so, <em>so</em> many things right now, and I feel like I'm just spinning my wheels and going in circles. I feel like a lot of my life was totally wasted up until this point, and I also don't know how I'm going to take being <em>here</em>, of all places," Ilia confessed.</p><p>"…I feel all of those things as well," Weiss replied softly. "Every last one of them… but I'm holding on to hope that we're doing the right thing <em>now</em>, and that it will make up for those wasted years. I'm trusting in my sister's judgment that General Ironwood is worth serving, and that she knows what she's doing by continuing to be his right hand. Even if that's not good enough for you to trust in him, then can you do it for me? For Sun?"</p><p>"I can try, I guess. I'm… glad <em>you'll</em> call me out on my bullshit, at least," Ilia mumbled as she finished the braid. "There. C'mon, let's head to the bathroom so you can see what you look like."</p><p>Weiss slipped off the couch and led the way to the other room, before flicking on the lights and leaning over the counter to look at herself in the mirror. In place of her free-hanging side ponytail was instead a large, tightly-knit braid rising from the back of her skull and hanging down to her waist. Weiss turned from side to side to take in the view, letting the long braid swish around herself in the process.</p><p>"My hair has gotten <em>that long?</em>" she questioned, looking to Ilia's reflection within the glass.</p><p>"Yeah," the chameleon girl replied with a shrug, her arms folded across her chest. "When you straighten it, anyway. If you like it, I can do it pretty quickly in the morning."</p><p>"I love it," Weiss confirmed as she turned and gave the other girl a nod. Slowly, she raised her arms and offered a hug, which the other girl accepted. "Thank you, Ilia."</p><p>"Sure. Favor for a favor?"</p><p>Weiss broke the hug and folded her hands before herself, standing at the ready.</p><p>"Of course. What can I do for you?" she asked, while tilting her head to one side.</p><p>"…cut mine?" Ilia asked as she reached behind herself and gathered her loose hair into its usual ponytail. "I can't stand it anymore, especially after fighting all day today and getting it bogged down with seawater and blood."</p><p>Weiss' eyes widened slightly as she searched the other girl's face.</p><p>"You're <em>certain?</em> Your hair looks <em>adorable</em>…"</p><p>"Yeah, that's another reason," Ilia replied with a scowl as she let her hair drop back down to hang against her back. "I'm tired of looking <em>adorable</em>. I want to look <em>hot</em>. Fierce. The 'princess' look suits you, but I'm done being cute. C'mon, I just showered, so it'll be easy."</p><p>"If you're sure," Weiss replied hesitantly. "I've never cut hair before, but I'll do the best I can. What sort of thing are you looking for? Just… chop it off, and work around that?"</p><p>"Pretty much," Ilia answered as she briefly disappeared from the room. A moment later, she reappeared in the doorway, carrying one of the stools that normally rested in front of the kitchen island. "Just… short. Choppy. Something easy to manage that doesn't take twenty minutes to wash."</p><p>"Stop making it sound so tempting," Weiss joked as she retrieved a pair of scissors from the medicine cabinet and gestured to the stool. Ilia hopped up onto it and cracked her neck, before letting out a sigh. "Do you think this will help with some of your tension?"</p><p>"Maybe. I hope so," Ilia mused as Weiss began to get to work. She watched in the mirror as Weiss gathered up her hair into a ponytail and held it, looking unsure as she leveled the scissors at the base of the collection. "Do it."</p><p>Weiss grimaced as she severed the entire ponytail from Ilia's head, just below the base. She placed the bundle of hair upon the counter with a nervous smile, before running her hands through Ilia's remaining hair and beginning to straighten it out with a comb.</p><p>"Well… no coming back from that. May I ask what else is weighing you down, lately? You seem miserable, ever since the boat..."</p><p>"A lot," Ilia said with a shrug as Weiss went about snipping and trimming her hair. "There's the obvious with Cinnamon, but it's mostly just <em>being</em> here. My parents died in a dust mine collapse, Weiss. It gives the entire place a heavy air that's putting me on edge. I knew it would be bad, but I didn't know it would make me feel <em>this</em> bad, this quickly."</p><p>"I… honestly don't know how to help you with that," Weiss admitted as she kept her eyes on Ilia's hairline. "And I feel like apologizing would almost be patronizing and come off as insincere."</p><p>"Just listening helps, as cliché as it sounds," Ilia replied. "I mean, I guess it does. With the possibility of us going <em>into</em> dust mines to gather gravity dust for Ironwood, I… I don't know if I can do it. I think that's another reason I'm resisting him."</p><p>"At least you recognize that," Weiss said cautiously. "I'm sure he wouldn't force you to join us in there, if he knew. You should talk to him."</p><p>"Yeah. Maybe…" Ilia trailed off as she looked down at her lap. "I'm also… I'm also starting to feel really lonely."</p><p>Weiss raised a brow, all too aware of the crestfallen tone that Ilia's voice had suddenly adopted.</p><p>"…lonely? Even with all of us here?" she asked, knowing that the question was a pointless one.</p><p>"…not like that. This stays between you and me, alright?" Ilia insisted as she locked eyes with Weiss through the mirror.</p><p>"…of course," Weiss reassured. "Any time you want to talk, I'll make myself available, and keep it between us. It's the least I can do for a friend."</p><p>"Then… yeah. Seeing Sun so miserable, stressed out, and faking a smile all the time makes me not want to bother him as much, even if he insists otherwise. I <em>know</em> his mind's on Blake and how badly he wants to see her again, as well as our new mission. He doesn't need me clinging to his arm and looking up to him while I spout off about my problems," Ilia deadpanned.</p><p>"I'm sure he'd still let you do so, regardless," Weiss offered in an unsure voice. "I'm sure he <em>wants</em> you to go to him for help…"</p><p>"Yeah, but I'm also <em>jealous</em>. Jealous of him for <em>having</em> Blake, and… weirdly, jealous of Blake for having <em>him</em>. I'm as gay as Atlas is corrupt, but even <em>I'll</em> admit that Sun is something else. I want something like what they have. I've wanted it for a long time, but seeing those two so deeply in love is starting to grate on my nerves, especially now, and I <em>hate</em> that, because I know it's totally unfair and shitty of me."</p><p>The constant snipping sounds of Weiss' scissors stopped abruptly as she tried to process the information, her face turning scarlet as she kept her eyes on Ilia's hair.</p><p>"O-oh. I… I see," Weiss fumbled before clearing her throat and getting back to work. "While I'll gladly listen and offer advice, I… I think you'll find that I'm likely your <em>worst</em> option for discussing anything… <em>like that</em>. I have no experience in the field."</p><p>"That was a hell of a lot of words for 'I've never had a boyfriend'," Ilia said as she rolled her eyes. "And that's fine. I'm not judging, and I'm not looking for a mystical solution, or for you to hook me up. You asked what's bothering me, and I answered. I feel like an asshole for starting to almost resent Sun sometimes. He's my big bro, and I think… part of it is that I almost feel mad at him for taking on so much and insisting he's fine, when he's clearly not?"</p><p>"That's understandable," Weiss considered. "But… I think you're being too hard on yourself. There are many forms of love, Ilia. Even <em>I </em>know that."</p><p>"<em>Gross</em>," Ilia sassed. "And yeah, I know. Then again, I'm too much of a mess right now for a relationship. I'd probably be better off just having someone to fuck every so often."</p><p>Weiss' hand slipped as she sliced away a bit more hair than intended, though she quickly correctly the misaligned cut as she offered Ilia a sheepish smile.</p><p>"I… ah, well, I'm… even <em>less</em> experienced in that area, so I really do apologize, but I hope venting is helping…?"</p><p>"It is," Ilia confirmed. "Honestly, seeing you squirm or get all huffy at any mention of sex has <em>always</em> lifted my mood. Speaking of- is Yang single?"</p><p>Weiss breathed out through her nose harshly as she began working on the final detailing of Ilia's hair while ducking down to avoid the girl's line of sight.</p><p>"Now, you're just taunting me. <em>Yes</em>, Yang is single, so far as I know, and also the type to… <em>explore</em>, as it were. All I ask is that if the two of you do become 'friends with benefits', you keep that knowledge from me," Weiss finished.</p><p>Ilia snorted lightly with laughter.</p><p>"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I'm kinda surprised you know what 'friends with benefits' even means. I also never thought to ask until just now, but are <em>you</em> single? Not asking for myself, asking out of curiosity." Weiss' shoulders slumped almost immediately, and for a moment, Ilia felt rather terrible as she watched the other girl's posture change. "...sore subject?"</p><p>"No, I…" Weiss began, only to shake her head. "Never mind. It's… yes, I'm alone. Can we please just leave it at that?"</p><p>"Hey, whoa," Ilia protested, her tone serious. "You've listened to all of my shit, it's only fair that I listen to yours. What's wrong?"</p><p>Weiss paused as she lowered the scissors from Ilia's hair and sighed.</p><p>"I just haven't found that 'spark' with anyone yet, and I feel…" Weiss trailed off, before shaking her head. "…that's all. How does it look?"</p><p>Ilia opened her mouth to continue the conversation before thinking better of it and clamming up. She stood from the stool and turned while looking at herself in the mirror, only to find her hair had been shorn into a straight, cheekbone-length pixie cut not far removed from Ruby's style. Ilia smiled softly as she ruffled her hand through her hair, messing it up a bit. Weiss bit her lip and sighed, shifting a bit as she stepped in place.</p><p>"I know, it's… not really gr-"</p><p>"It's <em>perfect</em>," Ilia praised. "Just the kind of shakeup I needed."</p><p>"Really?" Weiss asked before letting out a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear. I was afraid I'd made a mess o-"</p><p>"<em>Yo, where you guys at!?"</em> came a call from out in the living room. <em>"I got supplies!"</em></p><p>Ilia nearly launched out of the bathroom, and Weiss followed along at a much slower and more reasonable pace. Yang stood in the living room with a collection of shopping bags propped up beside herself on the kitchen counter, wearing her usual outfit of brown leathers.</p><p>"…oh. Oh <em>damn</em>," the blonde commented with a filthy grin. "You look cute."</p><p>Ilia initially bristled at the choice of words, but offered a smile of her own all the same.</p><p>"Thanks! Weiss did it. I was just feeling a change, you know?"</p><p>"Nope," Yang said with a shrug. "Haven't had my hair cut in years. Still, it looks great. Help me get all of this shit put away, and then we'll wind down for the night?"</p><p>"Of course," Weiss offered as she stepped forward and began unpacking the shopping bags. "Tomorrow is… a new beginning, for everyone. I've got to visit the infirmary and get my wounds checked out, before anything else."</p><p>"Uh, any reason you didn't do that <em>tonight?</em>" Yang questioned as she lifted a box of macaroni and cheese from a shopping bag. "It seems pretty damned important.</p><p>"…it's been days already, and I feel mostly functional," Weiss protested as Ilia shook her head.</p><p>"Still. Get on that, tomorrow. I've got no real plans, outside of whatever the higher ups might have planned for us."</p><p>"I've got a thing or two I want to take care of before Ironwood starts sending us into the field," Yang said cryptically. "But first, we all need rest. Am I on the couch tonight?"</p><p>"About that- the beds are queens, and you said you're not a prude. I'm down to share and give Weiss, who <em>is</em> a prude, her own bed," Ilia offered nonchalantly as she went about taking out packages of deli meat.</p><p>"<em>Hey!</em>" Weiss protested as she narrowed her eyes at Ilia.</p><p>"Is she wrong? Weiss, we could <em>sleep together</em> if you want," Yang taunted. "Wanna be my little spoon?"</p><p>Weiss went crimson once again as she kept her eyes on the groceries and merely mumbled to herself. Yang simply laughed, before offering Ilia a shrug.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. Sounds like a plan to me."</p><p>"Cool," Ilia replied as she transferred a carton of milk to the refrigerator. "Then I guess that's that. I'm gonna run my head under the sink and maybe make a few more cuts to my hair once I see it soaked, and then I'll meet you in the bedroom?"</p><p>"I'll be there," Yang offered as she rolled the collection of empty plastic bags into a ball and tossed them into the trash. She watched Ilia disappear into the bathroom before raising a brow at Weiss, who stood leaning against the counter with her arms folded across her chest and a conflicted look upon her face. "Hey, you alright?"</p><p>"Hm?" Weiss asked as her expression returned to neutral and her eyes snapped to Yang's. "Oh, I'm alright, yes. Thank you for asking."</p><p>"If you say so," Yang replied with her suspicion clear in her voice. "You know I'm always around if you want to talk. We <em>are</em> still Team RWBY."</p><p>"Yes, of course," Weiss replied before clearing her throat. "That being said, I… <em>am</em> rather exhausted. I think I should turn in."</p><p>"You do that," Yang agreed with a nod. "Get some sleep, Weiss. This hasn't been easy on any of us."</p><p>"No, it hasn't. Have fun with Ilia, I suppose?" Weiss offered.</p><p>"Oh. <em>I will</em>," Yang replied with a devious smile as she shot Weiss a wink.</p><p>Weiss merely smiled nervously before turning on her heel and making her way for her bedroom. Despite all of her efforts, she couldn't shake the crushing feeling of loneliness that had been in her chest ever since her conversation with Ilia.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>This scene ended up being a <em>lot</em> longer than I intended, but here we are. More frequent updates will start happening soon- after all, we've got a lot of ground to cover… and some characters that haven't been seen in a <em>long</em> time to hit up soon.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Exchanging Unpleasantries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun drew in several deep breaths as he stood in the circular lobby outside of General Ironwood's office. The room seemed impossibly and unnecessarily tall to the boy, with a ceiling edging up into a rounded cone with buttresses that connected in an 'X' formation at its center. The walls were painted a surgical white much like most of the hallways within Atlas Academy, though they were also adorned with paintings of previous headmasters. The room was totally devoid of other people, and Sun was left to merely twist his tail behind himself in uncomfortable silence as he stalled for more time.</p><p>"C'mon, man," Sun whispered to himself. "You can do this. They're relying on you…"</p><p>The boy brought a hand up to adjust Ghira's pauldron upon his shoulder. Somehow, merely touching the piece of armor brought him a bit of calm, and he took one final steadying breath before striding toward the office door. The shutters slid apart automatically, and Sun blinked in confusion as he entered the room only to find the large leather chair behind General Ironwood's desk empty.</p><p>"Over here."</p><p>Sun whipped his head toward the source of the noise, only to find a weary looking James Ironwood sitting at a table on the side of the room. An empty chair occupied the other side of the table, and there was a pot of coffee and two mugs resting between them.</p><p>"Oh! Uh… good morning… Sir?" Sun stated awkwardly before snapping into a salute.</p><p>"…good morning," the general replied before beckoning Sun to join him. "And there's no need for a salute. I want to talk to you on friendlier, less formal terms, at the moment."</p><p>"Oh," was all Sun could think to say as he settled himself into the plushy, velvet-cushioned chair across from the older man. "Well… that's great, actually, because I don't think I have it in me for anything too big right now."</p><p>"You didn't sleep, I would assume?" General Ironwood questioned as he began to pour Sun a cup of coffee.</p><p>"…not really, no," the boy admitted as he watched the dark liquid pour into the cup with a conflicted look.</p><p>"Nor did I," the general replied. "It's becoming an increasingly common scenario. I'm running on coffee and faith in those who have committed themselves to me, these days."</p><p>"It shows," Sun said before he could stop himself.</p><p>General Ironwood paused just before pouring his own coffee, and let his eyes settle upon the boy's with an unreadable look.</p><p>"I'm aware. It shows on you, too. Your eyes are bloodshot, your shoulders are slumped, and you look uneasy, even among friends," the man pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah," Sun agreed. "I… <em>yeah</em>. I'm going to try to take a nap later, but I don't know if I'll even be able to pull it off. Part of me thinks it's better to just stay active and keep it rolling, until I finally crash and find a reset button."</p><p>"That's a valid strategy, though one you need to approach with care," General Ironwood advised. "You'll need to find that 'button' one way or another soon, considering you need to be in top shape for the coming weeks."</p><p>"I know," Sun acknowledged. "I'll make it happen. I promise."</p><p>"See that you do," General Ironwood ordered. "After all… you're their leader. They rely on you. They <em>need</em> you, in ways you may not even realize just yet. The way they look at you is remarkably similar to the way that the Ace Ops look at me."</p><p>Sun immediately looked away and put a hand around the coffee mug, reveling in the warmth that transferred into his scarred palm.</p><p>"…I don't think I deserve that much credit," Sun said quietly. "I still don't know how I fell into this position, or why I was appointed to lead Team SSSN to begin with. For a long time, I felt like the worst leader in Remnant for abandoning my team to go and help a friend in need. Almost immediately after we reunited, though… all of these people just started to cling to me. Don't get me wrong- I appreciate it, and I care about them all a <em>lot</em>, but I just… I almost feel like they're just desperately hanging on to me because I spoke up and made a plan, more than for my ability. I'm worried that they chose the wrong guy for the job."</p><p>General Ironwood took a long, slow sip of his coffee as he let the teen speak. He gave the boy his undivided attention throughout the monologue, and his features pulled into a soft frown as Sun's voice faltered slightly near the end.</p><p>"…I'd like to show you something, before we talk about the matters at hand," the man resolved as he braced a hand down into the table and pushed himself up to a standing position. He walked over to his desk and grabbed a sleek silver remote before pressing a button to close the shutters down around the windows, rendering the room almost completely dark.</p><p>"A presentation?" Sun questioned.</p><p>"In a sense," the general answered as a holographic screen buzzed to life from the projector in the center of the floor. The image crackled to life almost immediately, and Sun very nearly choked on his coffee as he realized what he was being shown.</p><p>There within the security camera footage was a younger version of Sun, running hard down a street covered in rubble. Smoking ruins and rising flames occupied much of the screen and partially obscured his lower body, until he exited the frame and the scene transitioned to a different view. The new perspective from a camera mounted upon the side of a building gave a much closer angle of the boy, and the portrait of him that it painted was far from ideal.</p><p>The faunus' hair was slick and wild with sweat, his white shirt was torn in several places, and his face was marred with blood, ash, and dirt. Though there was no sound to accompany the footage, chills ran down Sun's arms as he watched his younger self open his mouth in a desperate battle cry and charge straight into a crowd of four beowulves. His doppelganger moved with a speed and ferocity that Sun barely recognized, and he watched in awe as his own memories played out in front of him from a fresh perspective.</p><p>"That's… that's Beacon…" Sun choked out in a hollow voice as General Ironwood returned to the seat across from him.</p><p>"It is," the man agreed solemnly. "You were on my mind quite a bit yesterday evening, Sun. I knew that I recognized you and that my initial impression was positive, but that entire nightmare is such a blur that I couldn't specifically remember why. It's that fire in your eyes, the one that you can see here even in this low-quality footage. I recognized it in you during our brief encounters at the school, and I see it in you even now."</p><p>Sun's breath hitched as the general pressed another button, causing the footage to play out in slow motion. He watched as his staff descended upon a beowulf's skull and caved in the structure, his past self gritting his teeth with a look of intermingling pain and determination. For a brief moment, the echo of Sun seemed to be staring straight <em>through</em> him, and he looked back down into his mug to escape the bloodlust in the younger faunus' eyes.</p><p>"…not a fan of coffee?" General Ironwood asked lightly. "You look almost sick."</p><p>"I'm not, no," Sun admitted as he shook his head. "But it's not that. It's… that fire <em>scares</em> me. Sometimes, it comes out in ways I don't even expect. It's like some kind of inner animal just waiting for an excuse to break out of its cage, and some of the times that it has in the past… it didn't end well."</p><p>"Sometimes, applied ferocity can be a weapon more intimidating and inspiring than the biggest Atlesian airship, or highest caliber firearm," General Ironwood pointed out. "That passion and determination <em>can</em> be frightening to behold, and sometimes, it needs to be. Other times, it inspires. It's in your eyes right now, even in your exhausted state."</p><p>Sun quickly looked up and met the general's eyes, his own wide and curious.</p><p>"…it is?"</p><p>"Very much so," the man answered. "It's muted. Restrained and controlled, but undeniably there. There's a firmness to your stare. A resilience. It's a common feature of all good leaders, and most are unaware that they have it. The rage, the commitment, and the reassuring, resolute calm that you exude all stem from the same inner passion, Sun. The trick to moving from the position of 'good leader' to an <em>excellent</em> leader is learning to control the switch as appropriate. You've already turned it on. Now, you need to learn its intricacies. I wanted you to see this so that you could finally see it for yourself."</p><p>Sun turned his eyes to the floating hologram once again and couldn't help but smile as he watched his younger self give Neptune exasperated hand motions while standing in the middle of Amity Coliseum. He remembered their argument as though it had just happened, and he chuckled softly. Even within such a ridiculous scenario, he couldn't deny that there <em>was</em> something fiery and unique in his younger self's gaze.</p><p>"…maybe you're right. That's… a pleasant way to look at it. There's definitely something in <em>your</em> eyes that I can't quite put my finger on."</p><p>"And I will do my best to lead you to that same quality by example," General Ironwood offered. "It's something you'll have to get used to over time, even if you don't quite like it at the moment. It's a bit like coffee- an unpleasant necessity, but once you grow accustomed to it, it will pull you out of many otherwise hopeless situations."</p><p>Sun snorted and took another sip of his drink, before pulling a face in response to the liquid's bitter taste.</p><p>"…nice segue."</p><p>"It comes with practice," the general replied with a soft smile. "Now, though… there <em>are</em> a few matters that I'd like to discuss with you, this morning. Would you prefer the uncomfortable line of questions first, or the more pleasant one?"</p><p>"Uncomfortable," Sun said definitively. "I'm a 'get it over with' kind of guy."</p><p>"As am I," General Ironwood agreed. "Especially when it comes to difficult decisions. It is better to decide and commit than it is to waffle about and potentially cost time, opportunity, and especially, <em>lives</em>. In this case… I would like your input on deciding what to do with two of them. Corsac Albain and Ilia Amitola."</p><p>"Ilia is committed to this," Sun began immediately. "She's sacrificed a lot to be here, a-"</p><p>Sun trailed off as General Ironwood raised a hand for silence.</p><p>"…please, don't misunderstand- I'm not suggesting any form of 'punishment' for her past activities," the man clarified as he brought his hand around to rub his beard. "But I don't know her. All I know is that when I was combing through databases with Hope last night, I found some information that may make her involvement in what's to come… distressing for her, and by extension, our cause."</p><p>"Because we're probably going into dust mines, which is where her parents died?" Sun asked.</p><p>"Precisely that," the general answered. "In addition to the fact that…" he sighed heavily, and steepled his hands just in front of his mouth as he closed his eyes and rested his elbows upon the table. "…I'm going to be honest with you, Sun. The faunus are <em>not</em> well-liked here in Atlas and select parts of Mantle. The reception that you and Ilia receive will likely be unpleasant at times, and it worries me how she may react to some of the words and actions taken by our more extreme residents given her… <em>unique history</em>."</p><p>"You're afraid that she's going to get justifiably pissed off at blatant racism that's thrown our way, despite the fact that we're working with you to <em>save the world</em>, you mean?" Sun asked icily.</p><p>General Ironwood let out a breath through his nose and opened his eyes once again, his own tone entirely neutral.</p><p>"Yes. That is exactly what I mean, Sun."</p><p>"Then can't you do anything to stop it, rather than asking me to stop <em>her?</em>" the boy asked with a frown.</p><p>"Believe me- I've tried," General Ironwood answered. "Many leaders of Atlas Academy have tried, and racism isn't an issue that can be solved over one term, or even several. I've denounced every incident that has come across my desk and appointed Marrow Amin to my most trusted squad of special operatives, and yet, the bigotry continues. We're dealing with irrational beliefs and notions passed down through bloodlines and fostered over time, Sun. We can fight against them, yes, but expecting them to disappear anytime soon is unrealistic. Even Marrow has been subjected to terrible things despite the fact that the majority of the people in the lower city, and many in the upper one, <em>adore</em> him. I'm asking for your advice with her, and also, for your help in… keeping her <em>reasonable</em>."</p><p>Sun made an uncomfortable noise and shifted in his seat several times, his tail writhing behind himself.</p><p>"…<em>fine</em>. I'll make sure she doesn't go overboard… and I'll do my best not to do the same. But I'm <em>tired</em> of seeing what the Atlesian treatment does to faunus. I've seen it in Blake, I've seen it in Ilia, Corsac, and… Adam. It's even affecting Weiss, now. It's poison."</p><p>"And working alongside me to combat Salem may play a part in synthesizing a cure," General Ironwood replied evenly. "<em>Please</em>- just do your best to suffer through it, and I'll do what I can to help."</p><p>"…yeah," Sun answered flatly. "As for Corsac… I don't know what to tell you. He was all-in on the Fang, until Cinnamon betrayed him."</p><p>"I'm aware," General Ironwood answered as he shut off the hologram in the center of the room and raised the shutters. "I spoke to him one-on-one last night, before meeting with Dr. Polendina and Ms. Calavera."</p><p>Sun blinked rapidly as his namesake came through the window with blinding severity.</p><p>"Yeah? And how'd that go?"</p><p>"…depressingly," the general replied. "He was more than happy to simply serve out his sentence, or 'be sent to the mines', as he put it. I reassured him that such a thing wasn't an option, and he simply… shut down, for lack of a better term. He seems entirely defeated and devoid of any motivation to continue, be it through wrongdoing or otherwise. When I suggested the possibility that he could work alongside you, he seemed rather indifferent. I'm not sure what to make of him, though his crimes <em>do</em> warrant imprisonment."</p><p>"He's lost <em>everything</em>," Sun pointed out. "His brother was killed in the raid on the Belladonna mansion, and the cause he fought for for so long betrayed him the second its leadership shifted. He was on a quest for vengeance against Ilia for a while, but now… it all must seem fairly pointless."</p><p>"And yet, he has been around and seen the relic, at the very least," General Ironwood stated. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's also heard talk of it, along with Salem. That makes him a potential liability, and that makes our options limited."</p><p>"…yeah. Yeah, it really does," Sun agreed. He sat silently for a long while, all too aware that the general's piercing eyes were still upon him as he pondered his options. "Would you be willing to just… put him in one of the rooms near ours, and let me talk to him, sometime this week? See if I can get him on board to work with us? I know he probably deserves to just be thrown into a cell, but he <em>did</em> put himself on the line by fighting with us at the docks. I'm not the type of guy to just abandon someone in need."</p><p>"You are aware that doing such a thing places all responsibility for his actions from this point forward squarely upon your shoulders, should he choose to work alongside us," General Ironwood pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, I know," Sun snarled as he flicked his tail in annoyance. "You know, I really <em>do</em> think you're trying your best to protect Remnant and that you mean everything you've said today… but you've got a talent for covering your ass and slipping in little insurances along the way. I mean, I get it- you need to look out for yourself, but so do I, and I can't help but feel like I'm kinda getting forced into a no-win situation with this, <em>and</em> with the racism issue."</p><p>General Ironwood offered Sun a humorless smirk.</p><p>"And you've got a talent for reading people. I am indeed 'covering my ass', Sun. With the stunt I'm about to pull regarding Amity Coliseum and the announcement of Salem to the world, I <em>cannot</em> afford a scandal- especially one involving faunus, which could turn Atlas against me in addition to Mantle. Many people in Mantle view me negatively given how tight-lipped I've been about recent policy decisions in the leadup to this project, and that anger is only going to boil higher as time goes on."</p><p>The general rose from his seat and clasped his hands behind his back, before beginning to pace as he continued.</p><p>"If I make a move that's seen as too unfavorable, things could quickly get out of hand, especially considering we're going behind the backs of the other members of the Atlesian High Council just before an election. Make no mistake- I'm asking you to be a potential scapegoat for the greater good. I hope it doesn't come to that, and I mean that. However… the possibility is there. Shit rolls downhill, as they say, and you've just arrived at the bottom of mine. It's nothing personal, and if I had my way, I'd rather not do this to you… but the situation is what it is. I'm sorry. Truly."</p><p>Sun sat in stunned silence for a moment as the older man came to a stop and faced him. The two locked eyes as Sun shook his head, and finally let out a sigh.</p><p>"…you know, I feel like if <em>all</em> of our leaders were this up front about screwing us, I'd be more on board with politics in general," Sun mused. "And again… I get it. If I didn't believe in what we're doing as much as I do, I'd probably be pretty pissed off right now, but… I get it. Your situation sucks."</p><p>"You have no idea," General Ironwood replied as he walked back around his desk. "So does yours, honestly, and I <em>will</em> be doing all that I can to make it up to you over time, starting with this. Join me."</p><p>Sun rose from his seat and walked to the desk, unable to deny his own curiosity as General Ironwood pulled a small case up from beneath the furniture. The man undid the latch to reveal a velvet cushioning inside that housed a number of sleek, jet black scrolls.</p><p>"These are now yours," the general began. "State of the art, heavily encrypted, and the very same model that the Aces use. All of their contact information, as well as mine and Winter's, is preloaded into them, and you can easily transfer your own to these devices by adding the data chips from your scrolls. The first of many gifts to help you not just in our work together, but personally."</p><p>Sun quietly lifted one of the devices and snapped it open. The scroll gave a satisfying <em>clack</em> as it extended outward, revealing far more buttons than he was used to.</p><p>"…fancy," Sun commented. "And definitely an upgrade. Thanks."</p><p>"Secondly… I have a task for you, beyond delivering these to your team," General Ironwood began. "Each of you will need to stop by the R&amp;D lab on the floor just below this one. You're working for Atlas, now, and that means you have access to Atlesian technology… and Atlesian <em>money</em>. Leave your weapons with the techs there, and I will assign them to complete any upgrades you desire this week, free of charge. The same offer is on the table for armor and combat outfits, tailored to your liking."</p><p>"Whoa," Sun answered with a small chuckle. "For real? And they can get it done in a <em>week?</em>"</p><p>"Likely less," the general answered with a smile. "You'll need top of the line gear for what's to come, so don't skimp or be bashful. Your room keycards will grant you access to the lab."</p><p>"Cool. Thanks," Sun replied with a smile of his own.</p><p>"That should suffice for today," General Ironwood offered as he closed the box of scrolls and pushed it toward Sun. "Is there anything you'd like to ask me, before setting out?"</p><p>Sun mulled the question over while tilting his head, before he held up three fingers.</p><p>"…three things, yeah."</p><p>"By all means," General Ironwood answered while sweeping his hand out in a welcoming motion.</p><p>"…Dr. Polendina and Ms. Calavera. Where are they?" Sun asked.</p><p>"Given that they know about the relics, they are both staying in R&amp;D for the time being, for their safety," General Ironwood answered. "I've given them housing not unlike your own and sent a few of the Aces to secure and transport Dr. Polendina's materials from his own lab to ours."</p><p>"Huh. Cool," Sun replied. "And… Hope? What's her role? I know Winter's your second in command, the Aces are your special ops…"</p><p>"Hope is the protector of Mantle, as well as my personal assistant," General Ironwood answered. "She's typically on patrol when she isn't needed here, and you have her contact information as well, in your new scrolls. Feel free to coordinate with her if you take on any freelance jobs in Mantle."</p><p>"I will, for sure," Sun replied. "And… lastly… this is probably a big ask, but I don't think it's particularly unreasonable, given what you're asking <em>me</em> to put up with. Can I… have that footage? The stuff from Beacon, and the Vytal tournament? Preferably all of it, if you would."</p><p>General Ironwood raised a brow.</p><p>"…hm. I don't see why not. All I ask is that you reserve it for personal use, between you and your team."</p><p>"Gotcha. I will," Sun answered with a nod. "Then… I guess I'll head out and do what I can to face the day."</p><p>"That's all any of us can do, right now," the general replied. "Keep up the good work and familiarize yourself with our facilities as you see fit. Oh- and stop by the med bay for a physical, sooner than later. We'll need a full medical history for all of you."</p><p>"I'll let 'em know," Sun replied as he grabbed the case of scrolls. "See you around, Sir."</p><p>"You will, yes. I'm trusting you to share whatever information I give to you in meetings like this with your team, Sun… and to package it in a way that they'll be able to deal with it. You know them… and I feel as though I know you, on some level. You and I aren't so different, unless I'm wildly mistaken. I'm trusting you to handle this in a way that's best for your people, and therefore, our cause. I want to keep communication between you and I open and honest, at all times," the general finished.</p><p>Sun nodded slowly, his expression serious.</p><p>"I'll… make it happen. Gonna need some time to think about how to present things to each of them, but… yeah. I'll live up to what you think you see in me. I've got this."</p><p>General Ironwood offered the boy a small nod and watched in silence as Sun turned and made his way out of the room. Almost immediately, he used his remote to lock the office door before sitting at his desk and pulling up the hologram footage of Amity Coliseum once again. The man brought up a holographic keyboard and began to scroll through the video until it rested upon footage of Penny, standing across from Ruby Rose. General Ironwood rubbed idly at his chin as he furrowed his brows and began to weigh his options.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>…yeah. We're absolutely breaking 100 chapters before Volume 7 is over. There's a <em>lot</em> to cover, and we're just getting started. Ruby's crew will get some love next time, alongside a little detour for Weiss…</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Something Slightly Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And when you're done with it, just leave it at the garage in Vale City. My boys will know what to do."</p><p>"Thank you!" Ruby sang as she accepted the set of keys with a wide smile. "We'll take good care of it!"</p><p>The attendant tipped their sun-bleached cap with a grunt of affirmation and turned to walk back into the building at the far end of the lot.</p><p>"…and you're sure we're all gonna fit in this thing?" Sage asked with a hint of skepticism as he looked over the waiting pickup truck. The vehicle was slightly worn down and had a candy-red paint job interspersed with patches of rust. A length of greasy rope was coiled in the bed, and a pair of truck nuts hung valiantly beneath the license plate.</p><p>"We'll make it work. Additionally- <em>shotgun</em>," Ren called as he raised a finger.</p><p>"<em>Ren!</em>" Nora whined as she balled her fists and put them upon her hips. "How is that fair!?"</p><p>"Well… the three of us <em>are</em> the smallest out of the group," Oscar pointed out with a nod as he tried to tear his eyes from the distracting decoration at the rear of the vehicle. "It makes the most sense for the two of us and Ruby to occupy the back seat together."</p><p>"Yup!" Ruby chirped as she walked up to the truck and knocked the back of her fist against the door. "Besides- we won't be on the road for <em>that</em> long. And hey- we can whisper about the boys without them knowing!"</p><p>"…<em>I'm</em> one of the boys!" Oscar protested with a look of indignation.</p><p>"…get in the truck, Oscar," Sage said with a roll of his eyes as he opened the door and hopped up into the driver's seat.</p><p>Oscar let out a heavy sigh as he followed Ruby into the truck and scooted over to sit between her and Nora. The redheaded girl followed along and closed the door behind herself, before gently poking a finger into Ren's shoulder from behind.</p><p>"Yes, Nora?" he asked as he turned to look into the back seat.</p><p>"Nothing," Nora sang as she leaned back into her seat and folded her arms behind her head. "Just getting you ready for what's to come for the entire ride."</p><p>Ren slowly leaned back to sit properly in his seat as he drew in a long breath through his nose. He gave Sage a serious look as the larger boy began to reverse out of the lot and spoke in a low voice.</p><p>"…should I throw myself out of the vehicle at any point during our journey, do not bother to turn around."</p><p>Sage snorted in amusement as he pulled out onto the main road and began to drive.</p><p>"You got it."</p><p>"So!" Ruby said enthusiastically as she clapped her hands together. "How long are we thinkin'? A few days, a few hotel stops, and then we're home?"</p><p>Oscar lurched forward and held the sides of his head as his eyes flashed a sudden green.</p><p>"Yes. I would estimate it as a three or four day drive, should we stop at night to rest. Four is more realistic."</p><p>"That's not so bad, I guess," Nora replied with a shrug. "It'll allow us all to have some time to just kinda… chill out and think, you know?"</p><p>"Yeah," Ruby replied wistfully. "Still, though, that entire last day, I'll be checking my scroll for Dad's signal and driving myself crazy. If it doesn't show up…"</p><p>"Hey," Sage cut in as he caught Ruby's eyes in the rearview mirror. "Don't start talking like that. We handle it a day at a time and figure it out as we go. We'll make it happen."</p><p>"Yeah," Ruby agreed as she folded her hands in her lap. "Yeah, you're right."</p><p>"And it also gives us plenty of time to just talk, too. About what's going on, or anything on our minds as things come up," Nora offered as she reached across Oscar and laid her hand atop Ruby's.</p><p>Ruby gave Nora a soft smile, before Oscar's eyes widened and he suddenly began to squirm.</p><p>"U-um… Nora? Your arm is… kinda…"</p><p>"Oh. Back with us?" Nora teased as she returned her hand to the seat beside herself. "Relax, Oscar."</p><p>"Do I even want to know what's going on back there?" Ren asked as he rolled his eyes and folded his arms.</p><p>"Nope. Definitely not," Ruby replied while giving Nora a knowing look.</p><p>"Not at <em>all</em>," the other girl confirmed.</p><hr/><p>Weiss let out a groan of protest as she finished buttoning the top of her Atlas Academy uniform, her shoulder burning all the while. She hissed and pulled a face as she rolled her shoulder to try to chase away the pain, only for the sensation to intensify.</p><p>"…I seriously can't believe you've been going <em>days</em> without getting that checked out," Yang said flatly from her place upon the couch. The blonde was hunched over a bowl of cereal, and back into her usual outfit of black pants and a leather jacket.</p><p>"Adrenaline has been keeping me going up to this point," Weiss replied. "Honestly, outside of the initial impalement, I've barely felt it at all until I woke up. My mind has been too preoccupied with other things. Now, though… I really shouldn't delay any longer."</p><p>"And you're sure you don't want me to come with you to the infirmary?" her teammate asked again. "We've all gotta head down there soon anyway, according to Sun."</p><p>"No, I'll be fine. It honestly doesn't hurt that badly," Weiss insisted as she made her way to the door. "I've got other stops to make as well, and I don't want to bore you with them."</p><p>"…other stops <em>after</em> you get your shoulder checked out, right?" Yang asked with a hint of an edge in her voice.</p><p>"…perhaps," Weiss replied without meeting Yang's eyes.</p><p>"Hey, speaking of Sun and what he said," Ilia cut in as she returned from the kitchenette with a paper plate holding a bagel slathered with cream cheese, "you two aren't <em>actually</em> going to transfer all of your contacts and shit to the new scrolls, are you?"</p><p>Weiss raised a brow as she watched the faunus settle onto the L-shaped couch, placing herself perpendicular to Yang.</p><p>"Why <em>wouldn't</em> we?"</p><p>"…because there are <em>obviously</em> trackers put into those things," Ilia pointed out before taking a bite of her bagel and beginning to talk around the mass of food. "Use 'em, sure, but don't just throw away your old scrolls and rely on these new ones. If we have to ditch 'em eventually, we'll be totally screwed."</p><p>Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"And why, pray tell, would we have to 'ditch' these new scrolls? I thought you were coming around on General Ironwood?"</p><p>"…<em>ish</em>," Ilia clarified with a middling hand motion. "I'm just sayin', though, it's probably not a great idea to put all of our eggs in one basket just yet. You're meeting up with that Robyn Hill chick, aren't you? We've already seen that she and the Aces don't play well together, and I get the feeling she and Ironwood probably aren't on the best terms. Given the fact that she's running against your dad for a council seat, I get the feeling that you'll be buying whatever she's selling. What are you going to do if it comes down to supporting her or following orders from Ironwood?"</p><p>Weiss immediately looked away from Ilia and occupied herself with rubbing her shoulder as she fell silent.</p><p>"…well, shit," Yang commented as she crossed her feet atop the coffee table. "I wasn't expecting you to be thinking ten steps ahead when it comes to political garbage, Ilia."</p><p>The smaller girl shrugged and licked a fluff of cream cheese off her finger.</p><p>"I was <em>Fang</em>. I pay attention to the way the winds are blowing, but I <em>do</em> definitely agree with Ironwood on one thing- we've gotta keep the lines of communication open throughout this whole shitshow, and let each other know what we're all thinking. Otherwise, this could get bad <em>really</em> fast. Keep your old scrolls, people."</p><p>"…will do," Weiss confirmed. "And… thank you, Ilia. I know you're just trying to look out for us."</p><p>"What can I say?" the faunus replied with a shrug. "You guys are the first group I've run with that treats me like an equal and <em>actually</em> cares. I'm just trying to return the favor, in my own bitchy little way."</p><p>"I think it's cute," Yang offered with a smirk. "Every team needs a bitch to keep the others on track, anyway."</p><p>"You think I'm cute, huh?" Ilia lilted while putting on an innocent face.</p><p>"<em>Right</em>, well, I'll see you both later," Weiss said airily before turning and stepping out into the hall. A moment later she breathed a long, annoyed sigh while shaking her head. "At the rate those two are going, I may need that third room to myself after all…"</p><p>The doors at the end of the wing whirred softly as they slid apart to let Weiss through into another seemingly impossibly long hallway around a corner. Again, the corridor was set up with bright fluorescent lights mounted into simple brackets along the walls, giving the entire space a clean and robotic look. It wasn't long before Weiss made her way through another set of sliding doors and turned into a third hallway, the only difference from the previous one being a set of dark purple lines painted high up near the ceiling and running the length of the corridor.</p><p>Weiss let out a small groan of frustration at the sight and began to walk once again, her heels clicking loudly against the tile floor as she went. The constant, echoing noise caused her head to begin to throb in time with her shoulder, and she hissed as she rolled her entire arm once again to try to alleviate some of the pain.</p><p>"…something wrong?"</p><p>Weiss squeaked in surprise at the sudden interruption of her thoughts and took several steps backward as a familiar and much taller figure stepped out into her path from a nearby doorway.</p><p>"Err… Elm, wasn't it?" Weiss tried as she instinctually folded her hands before herself and offered the other woman a slight tip of her head.</p><p>"So, you remembered me?" the older woman asked with a wide smile. "Good! That's good. Honestly, I'm a little surprised. Given how quickly everything was moving yesterday, I figured you and yours would have no idea which of us was which by this morning. Need some guidance?"</p><p>Weiss paused for a moment to look the woman over and commit her features to memory. Elm's skin was dark, though not as dark as Marrow's, and her milk chocolate hair was short and messy in a style not dissimilar to Ilia's new haircut. Though her entire frame was unusually large for a woman and quite imposing, Weiss' eyes were immediately drawn to the woman's bare arms.</p><p>In her casual outfit of baggy white pants and a black tank top, Elm's arms seemed to almost burst from the sides of her top like tree trunks that had been mistakenly attached to her body. The subtle outlines of veins ran down her biceps and served to give a clear and frightening idea of the woman's potential strength, and Weiss couldn't help but wonder if even Yang would stand a chance against her in an arm wrestling competition. Her gut feeling told her <em>no</em>.</p><p>"Oh, I… perhaps," Weiss stammered as she tore her eyes from Elm's impressive musculature and locked them instead upon the woman's own. "I'm on my way to the infirmary. I'm guessing it's on one of the lower floors?"</p><p>"The lowest floor," Elm clarified. "It's pretty far into the back of the building, and a pretty long walk from the elevator. The emergency entrance is clear on the other side of the Academy, so you're in more or less the most inconvenient spot possible right now if you're in pain."</p><p>"…<em>great</em>," Weiss grumbled as her shoulders slumped. "I'd hate to tear you away from anything important…"</p><p>"Oh, no worries!" the woman offered with a wide smile. "I've got nothing going on right now, actually. You headed there for your physical?"</p><p>Weiss cried out in pain as Elm clapped a heavy hand around her back and directly against the back of her shoulder. Sheer agony shot through her entire arm at the forceful contact, and she very nearly fell over as her vision danced with black dots.</p><p>"<em>A-ah!</em> My… m-my shoulder…" Weiss whined in a quivering voice. "I have a wound on my shoulder…"</p><p>"Oh!" Elm exclaimed before she immediately drew back her hand and scratched the back of her head. "My bad! But in that case, I have another idea. Come on, this will be much quicker than going all the way down to the infirmary."</p><p>"R-right," Weiss replied as she began to follow the other woman, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes as she held her shoulder and mentally cursed her companion. "And it's… it's fine. You didn't know."</p><p>"Still," Elm protested as she led the way out into the lobby in front of General Ironwood's office. "It seems like you've all been through a lot. You shouldn't let yourself suffer needlessly."</p><p>Weiss grumbled softly to herself as she watched Elm swipe her I.D. into a reader leading to the hall opposite of the ones that eventually led to her team's living quarters.</p><p>"I have my reasons…"</p><p>"I'm sure you do. Still, we're all on the same side," Elm reminded. "The Aces are allies on and off the field, and we take care of our own when it comes to things like this. We're headed to Marrow's suite."</p><p>"Oh?" Weiss asked while trying to put her finger on what about Elm's phrasing suddenly bothered her.</p><p>"He's our field medic, in addition to the other roles he plays. He can patch you up and at least make the pain manageable for a bit," Elm explained as the pair walked through yet another set of doors and around another corner. "Besides, he's the friendly sort, and I'm sure he'd be more than happy to distract you by holding down a conversation while he does whatever he does."</p><p>"…are you <em>not</em> the friendly sort?" Weiss asked, feeling increasingly more awkward as time went on. "You seem nice enough to me."</p><p>"<em>Ha!</em>" Elm laughed as she came to a stop outside of a door on the side of the hall. "I'd like to think I'm a people person, but I also don't know you all that well, and I'm not sure where you stand just yet. Maybe once I see you on the field, or in the training room, we can get a little more amicable. For now, though, let's get you patched up."</p><p>Weiss furrowed her brows as she watched Elm jab a finger into a green button on a small black box positioned beside the door.</p><p>"Hey, Marrow!" Elm called into the device. "You busy?"</p><p>A few moments passed before the door slid open to reveal a sleepy-looking canine faunus clad only in long, dark blue pajama pants with cartoonish white bones scattered upon the fabric and a white drawstring hanging freely from their waist. The man's dark hair hung untied and almost down to his shoulders in messy curtains. His arms were quite muscular despite being around half the size of Elm's, and his stomach sported the faint outlines of a six pack in progress. He lazily raised a hand up to cover his mouth as he yawned, only to cut the motion short as he caught sight of Weiss. His eyes immediately widened and he gave the girl a sheepish, seemingly embarrassed smile as his tail thumped lightly against the doorframe.</p><p>"<em>Oh!</em> Hey there! Lemme get dressed real quick, and I'll be right with you!"</p><p>"Take your time," Weiss offered with a small smile of her own as she averted her eyes from the man's bare chest.</p><p>"Marrow, it's almost two in the afternoon!" Elm scolded as she folded her arms across her chest, smiling even wider than the faunus as the door slid shut. She immediately pressed the button upon the intercom once again and continued, her amusement clear in her tone. "You can't be answering the door half-naked when we have guests around, even if she <em>does</em> seem to enjoy it!"</p><p>Weiss' cheeks burned as she brought up a fist and coughed lightly into it.</p><p>"Elm, please don't be too harsh with him," she protested. "After all, we're intruding upon his home…"</p><p>"Eh, it's fine," the woman replied as she waved away the suggestion with a dismissive hand before clapping it upon Weiss' good shoulder. "He'll take good care of you, and I guarantee you he doesn't mind. See you soon, kiddo."</p><p>"You're not staying?" Weiss asked as she blinked in surprise.</p><p>"Huh? No, of course not," Elm said with a laugh as she slipped her hand off of Weiss and began to walk down the hall. "Like you said- it's his place, and I don't want to get in the way. We'll talk again soon. Hope you feel better."</p><p>Weiss shifted uncomfortably as she watched Elm swipe her I.D. into a reader next to a different door father down the hallway. She walked inside without another word, leaving Weiss very much alone in the hall. The former heiress had only a moment to look down at the floor in disappointment before Marrow's door slid open once again, and she locked eyes with the faunus as he stood before her. In contrast to his previous appearance, he was fully clad in his formal Ace Ops uniform of white pants and a formal jacket splashed with blue and red, as well as a crimson ascot wrapped firmly around his neck. His hair was tied back into a sort of short, reversed ponytail against the back of his head, and he smelled faintly of cologne. The man offered her a hand along with his usual winning smile, and she took it with a bemused smirk as he swept the other toward the inside of his flat.</p><p>"Sorry you had to see me like that, Miss Schnee," Marrow offered. "I tend to sleep late when I can get away with it."</p><p>"Please, don't apologize," Weiss replied as a soft banging noise started to resound throughout the hallway. She quirked a brow until she realized that the source of the racket was once again the man's tail hitting the doorframe, and the realization only made her faint blush intensify. "After all, I'm the one who came calling."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad that you did," Marrow reassured as he guided Weiss inside. "What can I do for you?"</p><p>Weiss opened her mouth to reply as she made it past the foyer, where a simple closet and several sets of shoes stood waiting. Upon catching sight of the main room of the penthouse, however, her mind seemed to shut down as she tried to process what she was seeing.</p><p>"Oh… oh <em>my</em>…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Add Marrow's pajama pants to the theoretical <em>What You Stole</em> merch store.</p><p>Ruby's crew will get much more attention once they arrive at Taiyang's Bachelor Pad of Disappointment. They're honestly not at all important until that point, but they'll continue to get a bonding scene here and there while on the road for funsies and character development. For now, though, expect some more focus on Weiss, Sun, Ilia, Blake, and one or two others for the next few chapters. Things are about to get even more complicated and tense in Atlas...</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Things Get Awkward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked out over the floor of the penthouse in stunned silence. Though she managed to halt the rest of her thoughts from spilling out of her mouth, she failed to contain one of her eyebrows as it rose nearly into her hairline.</p><p>"…yeah. Um… sorry if this isn't really what you're used to. My bad," Marrow offered with a guilty grin as he moved deeper into the room ahead of Weiss. The faunus picked up a pizza box from the stack of three atop the coffee table, and hastily tossed it down to rest beside one of the legs of the table.</p><p>The rest of the room was in a similar state of disarray, and the articles of clothing, containers, magazines, video game cases, free weights, and stacks of papers scattered all throughout the living space seemingly had no rhyme or reason to their placement. The apartment itself was well cared for and filled with expensive furniture and accents that had likely come with the room, but nearly every surface from the couch to the kitchenette had <em>something</em> atop or draped over it that clearly didn't belong there. It was enough to cause Weiss' breath to catch in her chest as she tried to imagine simply <em>living</em> within the absolute mess, let alone getting anything done.</p><p>"No, no, it's… quite fine," Weiss insisted with the widest smile she could manage. "After all… I lived with Yang for almost a full year, so this is fairly normal to me…"</p><p>"Yang's the blonde girl, right?" Marrow asked over his shoulder as he cleared what seemed to be a stack of classified reports off a spot on the couch.</p><p>"She is, yes," Weiss confirmed as she gingerly took a step closer to the faunus. She opened her mouth to continue, only to spot a display of action figures lined up along the mantle in a very particular order. A duo of figurines of a teenage boy with what appeared to be brightly-colored gas seeping from his arms and a coquettish girl with a bright pink gem inlaid in the skin just below her collarbone caught Weiss' eye, and she turned to consider them. They were each wearing matching blue jumpsuits of deep blue with white stripes around the chest and legs in distinct patterns, and sported heavily stylized facial features that reminded Weiss of the art style of some cartoon that Ruby insisted on watching daily back at Beacon.</p><p>"Is something wr-…" Marrow began, only to suck in a breath as he followed Weiss' gaze. "…<em>yeah</em>, I… have a collection of stuff like that. I swear it's not as bad as it looks in here! I'm uh, I'm in the process of reorganizing!"</p><p>Weiss shook her head and folded her arms across her chest as she turned to face Marrow. She hissed in pain as she completed the motion, though she tried to play it off as nothing while her shoulder burned in protest.</p><p>"Honestly, I think it's… <em>cute</em>. We all have our vices, Marrow. There are far worse ones than collecting action figures."</p><p>"<em>Statues</em>," Marrow emphasized as he finally cleared off the coffee table by placing the last of the pizza boxes into a neat stack next to the furniture. "They're statues, not action figures..."</p><p>"…what's the difference?" Weiss inquired as she moved to sit upon the couch while tilting her head. She realized only after she sat down that Marrow's dog bone pajama pants had been hastily thrown over the back of the sofa, and one of the legs was right next to her head. The material was wrinkled and frumpy, as though it hadn't been washed for several days.</p><p>"Statues are <em>much</em> cooler and more expensive! They can't be posed, since they're sculpted into one position," Marrow explained as he disappeared briefly behind the couch. "Statues are more adult collectibles…"</p><p>"Are they?" Weiss asked, unable to contain her teasing grin as she listened to Marrow rummaging behind the couch. "I have yet to meet another adult who has quite such a display…"</p><p>"…listen, I think they're cool, alright?" Marrow answered as he rose back into Weiss' line of sight. "My suite, my decorations," he added somewhat defensively, his face pulled into an exaggerated pout.</p><p>Weiss laughed lightly as she held up her hands in surrender, before fixing Marrow with a devilish smirk.</p><p>"If you think they're cool, then they're cool," the girl admitted with a noncommittal shrug.</p><p>"You don't mean that," Marrow stated flatly as he sat down next to Weiss while putting a medical bag up onto the coffee table. He sighed heavily and tucked a strand of hair back behind his ear, before giving Weiss a nod. "May I take a look at your shoulder?"</p><p>Weiss blinked in surprise as she watched Marrow take out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and several gauze pads, along with various other supplies.</p><p>"How did you…?"</p><p>"It's obvious," the faunus said quickly. "You're not great at hiding your pain, and crossing your arms sealed it. There's something nasty going on up there, isn't there? Is that why Elm brought you by?"</p><p>Somehow, the words seemed to cut through Weiss' chest like a hot knife. She made an uncomfortable noise as she shifted in her spot upon the couch and tried to refocus.</p><p>"I… yes, it is," Weiss admitted as she began to shuffle out of her uniform jacket. "I was impaled through the shoulder two days ago, and I've just been dealing with the pain ever since."</p><p>Marrow paused his gathering of supplies to give Weiss a rather serious look.</p><p>"…don't do that. <em>Please</em>, for your sake, and for everyone else who cares about you. I know you probably didn't have access to a medic on your boat, but to just let it go like that is bad, Weiss. You could cause permanent damage, if the wound is serious enough…"</p><p>"Actually… I <em>did</em> have access," Weiss confessed as she slipped her tie out from around her collar and began to unbutton her blouse. "Jaune can boost the strength of aura and use it for healing purposes. After his initial efforts, I… turned him down, while we were on our way here."</p><p>Marrow blinked several times, looking aghast. His eyes never left Weiss' face as she finally discarded her shirt and draped it over Marrow's pajamas.</p><p>"<em>Why?</em>" the faunus asked. "Please don't tell me you're about to say that you didn't want to bother him, or something like that. This is serious."</p><p>"No, no, I'm not quite that noble," Weiss said as she waved away the suggestion with her good arm. "Ilia's arm was broken long before I was stabbed, and Jaune has been tending to her on a daily basis for quite a while now. He's <em>exhausted</em>, and I didn't want to put even more strain on his semblance and mental health. I'm at least functional, and Ilia regaining the use of her arm took priority over my pain. That's why I wanted to wait until we arrived in Atlas, given that we were fairly close by."</p><p>Marrow heaved a dramatic sigh and shook his head. The man let out an annoyed grumble before scooting a bit closer upon the couch, his eyes still firmly upon Weiss' face despite her lack of clothing.</p><p>"I get it, but… <em>still</em>. May I inspect your wound?"</p><p>"Of course," Weiss replied as she raised a brow. "You're rather… <em>careful</em>, for a medic."</p><p>"I prefer 'respectful', and I have to be," Marrow countered as he finally allowed himself to look down at Weiss' chest. Just to the side of her white bra strap was a large stab wound with jagged edges. The skin around the cut was an angry, inflamed red. "You wouldn't believe some of the accusations that get thrown around when I'm tending to civilians out in the field."</p><p>"Because you're still relatively green?" Weiss asked as Marrow laid his hand upon her shoulder, just above the wound. His touch was gentle and warm, though even the light impact of his fingers was enough to make Weiss recoil slightly as shooting pain blazed through her collarbone.</p><p>"Because I'm a faunus," Marrow corrected. "I've got a tail, so I must be doing this just to get off. Rapist, fraud, I've heard it all while examining people I had to disrobe to fix wounds that would otherwise kill them. The second most popular question I get while checking somebody out is 'are there any <em>human</em> medics on your team?"</p><p>Weiss fell silent as Marrow continued to examine her injury. The man gently helped her turn sideways as he transitioned his hands to her back, where the wound was a bit smaller and more scarred over. Weiss made a point of avoiding Marrow's eyes as he worked, and her voice grew very small.</p><p>"It's… that bad up here, is it? People are that far gone when it comes to the faunus?"</p><p>"…I thought you grew up here?" Marrow questioned as he went about dousing a cotton ball in alcohol.</p><p>"I did, yes," Weiss confirmed as she folded her hands into her lap. "But in all honesty, I didn't really leave the Schnee manor often. I've only been down to Mantle a handful of times, and I… never really paid attention to other people when I was out shopping in Atlas. It's easy to shut out the rest of the world when you're so sheltered and escorted everywhere by guards. To be honest, the faunus and their plight never <em>really</em> made sense to me until I learned that one of my teammates had been hiding feline ears from me for months. It's all still fairly recent…"</p><p>Marrow grimaced as he listened to the girl, though he kept his tone entirely neutral.</p><p>"…hey, this is gonna sting a bit, okay?" he asked as he raised his cotton ball into her line of sight.</p><p>"…it already does," Weiss said softly as she finally forced herself to look the faunus in the eye once again. "Marrow, I'm <em>so</em> sorry for my fam-"</p><p>"<em>Stop</em>," Marrow commanded as he shook his head. "This isn't the time or the place, and unlike a lot of people, humans <em>and</em> faunus, you're doing something to help all of Remnant. Between that, and the fact that you haven't treated me, Sun, or Ilia any differently since I met you is enough to put you in my good books." He gingerly pressed the cotton ball to Weiss' shoulder and began to wipe away flecks of dried blood from her snow-white skin. "Well… other than criticizing my statues, that is."</p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes and found herself smiling through the pain, both physical and otherwise.</p><p>"…I <em>did</em> say they were cool."</p><p>"But did you mean it?" Marrow questioned as he lifted Weiss' arm and went about properly cleaning the wound.</p><p>"…maybe," Weiss teased before gritting her teeth as the scarred tissue around her shoulder ruptured.</p><p>"Easy," Marrow cautioned. "This looks infected, which isn't really shocking. I'll take you down to the infirmary after I get you cleaned up and pull some strings to get you what you need more quickly. I'm gonna get you on antibiotics and find a support brace, so you can still move. When does it hurt, generally?"</p><p>"It would be easier to tell you when it doesn't," Weiss answered as she watched Marrow remove a needle from his bag and sterilize the area around her shoulder with more alcohol. "It's been worse than ever this morning, but I think that's because adrenaline has been dampening the effects until now."</p><p>"Likely true," Marrow agreed. "Fighting with us on the docks probably didn't help matters. You need to rest for a few days, at the very least. Put physical strain off your 'to-do' list and focus on healing."</p><p>"I will," Weiss reassured as Marrow injected her shoulder. A cold sensation spread throughout her muscles, and she shivered softly. "But with all of that out of the way… I don't want to wave our previous conversation aside. I've been thinking a <em>lot</em> about the faunus and their situation lately, and in whatever downtime we have in Atlas, I want to help. I want to make up for what my family has done to your people. I want to become an <em>active</em> and public force for faunus advocacy, and Sun wants to help, too."</p><p>"Well… that would be nice, yeah," Marrow encouraged as he began to slowly stitch Weiss' wound with mechanical precision. "But seriously- don't overdo it. If you want to have some awkward conversations and see what it's like in Mantle, I'd be happy to help out and signal boost your efforts. Just be aware that you're asking for trouble, and for a <em>lot</em> of hate from both sides. People aren't really quick to forgive, unfortunately."</p><p>"You seem to be," Weiss pointed out as she watched Marrow work.</p><p>"That's because I believe in people," the faunus explained. "I can be your go-to guy for helping out the faunus in Mantle and Atlas. Some setbacks and nasty words aren't going to slow me down."</p><p>"I really don't deserve your kindness," Weiss lamented as she looked down to her hands while Marrow finished his last stitch. "Thus far, all I've really done is show up with my team and start requesting help."</p><p>Weiss bristled as she suddenly found herself enveloped in a warm, yet gentle embrace. The hug was too brief for her to even consider returning it, though the shock of the careful squeeze that Marrow offered was more than enough to give her a small rush of comfort throughout her chest.</p><p>"<em>Everyone</em> deserves kindness," Marrow corrected as he began to store his equipment back into his bag. "Now, c'mon. Chin up, and start believing we've got this. Your recovery, procuring gravity dust, getting Amity in place, and helping out the faunus. We can get it all done, <em>especially</em> with your help."</p><p>Weiss merely stared as Marrow stood and offered her a hand. She shook her head and smiled as she took it in her own and pulled herself up to stand beside him.</p><p>"Where <em>do</em> you get your endless positivity from?" Weiss asked before taking her shirt off the back of the couch and beginning to cover herself up once again.</p><p>Marrow merely shrugged, and zipped his medical bag closed.</p><p>"For a long time, it's really all I had to keep me going. But that's a story for another time… if ever."</p><p>"I'd like to hear it," Weiss offered as she finished buttoning her blouse. "Maybe… we could make a day of cleaning this place soon, and talk some more? About the faunus, about you, and about our goals…"</p><p>Marrow blinked and paused, before scratching feverishly behind an ear. He tried to suppress an enthusiastic grin at the suggestion, though his tail betrayed his excitement almost immediately as it began to whip frantically from side to side. Finally, he gave up, and allowed a smile to burst forth.</p><p>"…uh, yeah! That sounds good to me!" the faunus said with a nod. "I guess… I really have let this place get away from me, lately. There's just a lot going on, you know, and cleaning is… not fun…"</p><p>"It <em>can</em> be, with a friend," Weiss offered with a shrug as she picked up her Academy jacket and tucked it beneath her shoulder.</p><p>"…a friend would be nice to have, up here," Marrow grumbled as his expression turned suddenly dark.</p><p>Weiss paused, her face unreadable as she felt a chill at the sudden shift in Marrow's tone.</p><p>"…the other Aces aren't your friends…?"</p><p>"That's…" Marrow began, only to trail off as he made his way toward the door with Weiss in tow. "…<em>complicated</em>," he finished with a weary sigh.</p><p>"I don't see why it should be," Weiss protested as she made her way into the hall behind the faunus. "Friendship is what made Team RWBY as strong as we were, in some ways. It helps to really understand your colleagues on a level beyond what they can do in combat."</p><p>"I'm sure it does," Marrow agreed. He cleared his throat, before making his way toward the sliding door at the end of the hall. Suddenly, his enthusiasm returned, as though nothing had been amiss. "But anyway! Let's get you all braced up and go from there! We're burning daylight, after all."</p><p>"…sure," Weiss said hesitantly as she kept her eyes on Marrow's back. Her mind raced with uncomfortable thoughts as they made their way into the lobby together. The pair was silent from there to the infirmary.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Next time, we'll get back to Blake. That's gonna be a fun one…</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Bloody Roar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake narrowed her eyes as she held Gambol Shroud up beside her cheek, its blade pointed across the wooden docks toward her opponent. The faunus' breathing was quick and shallow as she searched the other girl's eyes and found only amusement in contrast to her own frustration.</p><p>"Oh, <em>come on</em>," Amaya taunted in a husky tone as she whirled her hookswords and held them out to the sides in a welcoming gesture. "You can do better than <em>that</em>, Blake. I might have a few years on you, but you've got Fang and Academy training. Stop holding back! I can take it!"</p><p>"I've also got a lot of things on my mind," Blake spat back as she looped the velvet ribbon at her weapon's base around her free hand and pulled the length taut. "That's the entire reason I asked for your help. I'm not at my best right now, and I need my head back in the game. I'm <em>trying</em>, Amaya."</p><p>The bat faunus scoffed as she spun her swords in the opposite direction and held one in front of herself in a defensive posture while raising its mate above her head.</p><p>"Well, if you're looking for someone to kick your ass back into gear, then I'd be happy to oblige. Let's see how fast you <em>really</em> are."</p><p>Just as a wave crashed beneath the pier, Amaya dived off the side of the structure and disappeared under the wooden platform. Blake's eyes widened as she lost sight of her opponent and turned to begin a desperate sprint as she kept an eye over her shoulder. She briefly managed to catch sight of Amaya slaloming between the wooden supports below as she reached an intersection on the docks. Another wave brought a spray of water crashing up and around the pier, drenching Blake's clothing and causing her to slip just as she picked up on a subtle <em>whoosh</em> from up ahead.</p><p>Amaya rose from beneath the pier in a spiral, beating her wings hard as she flew low along the wooden surface. Blake whipped her head back around just in time to clash blades with Amaya, though the older girl brought her unoccupied weapon around and took quick and precise aim during the deadlock. Without hesitation, she fired a hot blast of shrapnel from the shotgun mounted upon the grip of her hooksword, and the pellets flew straight through Blake's abdomen. The projectiles peppered the floor of the dock on the other side of the feline faunus as she appeared in the air above Amaya and readied a falling strike.</p><p>"Crafty little kitten," Amaya cooed as she brought up a sword to catch Blake's falling blow.</p><p>Just as the blades were set to touch, Blake instead slammed her foot into the flat of Amaya's sword and kicked off to sail over the bat faunus' back. In midflight, Blake converted Gambol Shroud into pistol form and fired off a series of rounds into Amaya. The bat managed to deflect a few of the bullets sent flying her way before a stray round grazed her shoulder, causing her aura to pulse with a hot pink ripple. She narrowed her eyes as Blake fired another round, and Amaya dropped her aura to let the bullet scrape against her upper arm. The black fabric of her t-shirt sleeve tore immediately and the deep red wound beneath began to ooze a lazy trail of blood down her arm as Blake hesitated and stared with an expression of horror.</p><p>"<em>Amaya!</em>" Blake gasped. "Why would you… are you alright!?"</p><p>The woman merely chuckled in response as she transferred both of her hookswords to one hand. She slowly brought the other to dip a finger into her open wound, before massaging it around and widening the hole.</p><p>"…why? Because I <em>learn</em>, Blake. I used to hate fighting grimm, because I thought my semblance was useless against them. Grimm don't bleed," the girl said with a shrug before locking eyes with Blake. "…<em>but I do</em>."</p><p>Blake's ears flattened as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She readied her weapon as Amaya's aura flickered back to life, and the bat faunus gave her a wicked grin.</p><p>"…<em>shit</em>."</p><p>"Shit indeed, Belladonna. <em>Get serious</em>."</p><p>Blake had little time to react as a torrent of blood spewed forth from Amaya's wound and flew for her like a projectile. The feline faunus barely managed to blink out of the way as the stream of blood looped back around and formed a swirling ball in midair high above the docks. Amaya herself flew forward toward Blake as the blood ball began to fire off hardened bullets of coagulated blood at the younger girl. The weighty impacts peppered the deck with scarlet stains as they chased Blake down the docks, each of the blood bullets leaving a small crater as it hit. Out of options and desperate to find cover, Blake dived off the side of the pier and disappeared beneath the wooden planks.</p><p>Amaya was quick to follow, and found her opponent leaping back and forth by kicking off the support beams while dancing just above the turbulent water below. The blood ball lowered itself down and around the side of the pier at Amaya's command and continued to fire projectiles, while the bat herself flew parallel to the wooden structure in an effort to catch up to Blake.</p><p>"Stealing my moves, are you?" she taunted as she took aim at Blake and fired one of her hilt-mounted shotguns.</p><p>Blake manifested a clone and threw herself forward along the line of supports, narrowly dodging the blast as Amaya weaved in between the wooden columns ahead of her.</p><p>"Learning your style firsthand!" Blake called back as she deftly dodged two more shotgun shells. "This is just the kind of fight I need! I'm finally starting to fee-"</p><p>Another loud roar of Amaya's guns sounded out to cut off Blake's statement, and she noticed a second too late where the woman was aiming. The shells tore through the support beam mere inches away from Blake's incoming foot, robbing her of time to dodge or divert to another. Her body weight caused the splintering surface to fail entirely as she tried to kick off from it, and the end result saw Blake clawing at the air as she tumbled down into the shallows of the ocean while being pelted with projectiles of hardened blood. The girl disappeared beneath the surface of the water with a loud <em>splash</em>, and Amaya immediately dispelled her blood ball to let the little remaining liquid follow her opponent down into the waves.</p><p>Amaya sheathed her swords upon her back before flying over to the shore and touching down in the sand. She folded her arms over her chest and smirked as she watched Blake's head breach the water and immediately begin to approach the beach.</p><p>"Round One goes to me," the bat faunus proclaimed confidently the moment that Blake was within earshot.</p><p>"…well deserved," the younger girl admitted as she accepted the offered hand and pulled herself back up to a standing position. "And… I guess I need to borrow more clothes from you."</p><p>Amaya snorted in amusement before clapping her hand on Blake's back and nearly causing the girl to fall over once again.</p><p>"No problem. I will say, though- you look <em>hot</em> while wet."</p><p>Blake rolled her eyes and let out a weary sigh.</p><p>"…I have a boyfriend, I'm not into women, and I <em>hate</em> water."</p><p>"That's something we have in common," a masculine voice called from behind the two girls. Blake's ears perked up at the familiar tone, while Amaya merely turned and gave Neptune a devious smirk as she tilted her head to one side.</p><p>"…that you have a boyfriend, or you're not into women?"</p><p>Neptune blushed hard as he watched Blake try to hide her smile in reaction to the verbal jab.</p><p>"…you are <em>so </em>mean to me," Neptune whined at Amaya, though his grin matched her own. "And for your information? I don't have a preference, and I'm not ashamed. I'm also <em>aggressively </em>single."</p><p>Amaya merely shrugged and punched the boy in the shoulder, nearly knocking him to the sand in the process.</p><p>"Good for you, kid. What's up?"</p><p>Neptune rubbed his shoulder and hissed before turning his attention to the other faunus.</p><p>"Well, first of all, I saw your fight, and you're <em>both</em> crazy," the boy pointed out.</p><p>"I take that as a compliment," Amaya said as she upturned her nose and folded her arms once again while spreading her leathery wings in triumph.</p><p>"You've seen me fight before," Blake added. "Speaking of- <em>we</em> should spar sometime soon, to keep on our toes. And maybe you should spar Amaya, too."</p><p>Neptune's eyes went wide with terror as he opened his mouth to protest, only for Amaya to cut him off.</p><p>"<em>Great</em> idea, Blake! You and I can dance sometime soon, little boy. I can't wait to get my hands all over you."</p><p>Neptune offered only a hollow laugh and anxious smile in response as he brought a hand up to scratch at the back of his head.</p><p>"I'm… not getting out of this, am I?"</p><p>"Nope," Blake said authoritatively as she wrung out the bottom of her ill-fitting borrowed shirt. "If I have to get my ass handed to me in front of you, the least you can do is return the favor."</p><p>Neptune let out a long sigh of resignation before shaking his head and giving the girls a shrug.</p><p>"<em>Fine</em>, fine. But anyway- I'm actually here for you, Blake. You and Qrow only scoped out the east side of the mansion yesterday, right?"</p><p>"…right," Blake said hesitantly as she stopped fiddling with her shirt. "Why, is something going on on the west side?"</p><p>"Not really… 'going on', per se, but I found something I think you're gonna want to see. It's… it may be… <em>difficult</em>," Neptune warned. His face fell as he watched Blake's do the same, until her eyes ended up firmly locked upon a small shell in the sand below.</p><p>"…oh. Let me get changed, and I'll… follow you on over."</p><p>"<em>Hey</em>," Amaya said in a breathy voice as she laid a hand onto Blake's shoulder. "I've got your back, even if I give you both shit from time to time. I can tag along, if that would make you feel better?"</p><p>"Actually… I'm not even sure if <em>I</em> should join on this one," Neptune said slowly as he gave Amaya a serious look. "This seems like the kind of thing that Blake might want to do al-"</p><p>"No," Blake interrupted as she finally looked up and offered Neptune a miserable expression. "I <em>can't</em> do some things alone. That's a lesson I've learned well on this journey. No matter <em>what</em> it is that you've found, I want my friends at my side. Both of you."</p><p>Neptune gave Blake an encouraging nod, while Amaya slipped her hand off of Blake's shoulder and pointed a finger into her mouth before pretending to vomit all over the beach.</p><p>"Eugh. <em>Gross</em>."</p><hr/><p>"…she wasn't lyin'. That shirt is <em>way</em> too big on you."</p><p>"Shut <em>up</em>," Blake groused as she continued walking down one of the upstairs corridors of the Belladonna mansion. Her new shirt was a faded heather grey and featured the text <em>THE BAT PARADE</em> across her chest, along with a logo she didn't recognize.</p><p>"Not everyone can be blessed with an awesome rack," Amaya replied nonchalantly from Blake's other side. "So, Neptune- which do you prefer? Large, or small?"</p><p>"Oh, <em>hell</em> no, I am not getting caught in this trap," Neptune replied warily as he kept his eyes on the plastic-coated walls and the charred wood beneath them. "Not while I'm next to both types and with <em>both</em> of you more than capable of kicking my ass."</p><p>"…you think my chest is <em>small?</em>" Blake asked in a dangerous tone.</p><p>"What? No, I didn't…! Aw, crap…" Neptune said before sucking in a nervous breath. "No, Blake, your…<em>chest</em> is perfect, there's nothing wr-"</p><p>"So I'm too big for you, then. Got it," Amaya interrupted with a huff. "What a shame."</p><p>"No, I didn't...! Oh, screw you both!" Neptune said while throwing his hands up in the air with a flustered flourish. "Women are evil. I'm going to date men exclusively from here on out!"</p><p>Blake giggled softly and found herself a bit surprised by the sudden noise. She allowed herself a small smile before she elbowed Neptune in the side to catch his attention.</p><p>"…hey. Thanks for just… keeping me distracted. It's keeping me sane."</p><p>"At the expense of my dignity!" Neptune offered with a growl and a sigh. The boy rolled his eyes before returning Blake's little jab. "But yeah- any time, Blake. I know you'd do the same for me."</p><p>"…I'm not so sure I would," Blake admitted as the party rounded a corner. The faunus narrowed her eyes as she noticed that the wood in the hallway was uncovered, and seemingly somehow untouched by flames. "I'm… not exactly great with people, and seeing other people stressed out stresses <em>me</em> out. I'd probably just make things worse and then feel awful."</p><p>"Do either of us seem like we have a master plan or a 'how to' guide for figuring this shit out?" Amaya asked. "We're both just winging it and hoping to keep you grounded. Give yourself a little credit- you're doing great things."</p><p>"And I'm sure you'll have the opportunity to support one or both of us soon enough," Neptune reassured as he walked ahead of the group to take another corner. "But yeah, this is what I found. It's got your emblem on the door, and it's totally untouched inside. Some kind of library, I think? I know you like books, so…"</p><p>Blake immediately froze as she caught sight of the door that Neptune was gesturing toward. Her entire body started to tremble uncontrollably as she looked at the giant Belladonna emblem painted upon the wood up and down, and her breathing quickly became erratic.</p><p>"…Blake?" Amaya questioned in an uncharacteristically soft voice.</p><p>"That's… that's my father's office…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Feels trip next time. Make sure to pack a lunch.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Amaya with her hookswords, Sex &amp; Violence. By Squeefox!</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Colossus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All was silent save for the far-off footfalls of volunteers elsewhere in the manor as Blake reached out and hesitantly laid a hand on the heavy iron ring attached to the door before her. She hesitated, her lip trembling slightly as she tried to decide whether or not to open it. Before she could make the call, another hand with painted black fingernails gently fell atop hers.</p><p>"…hey," Amaya called before waiting for Blake to look over at her. "Look, I might not know specifics, but I know body language, and I can feel your pulse hammering. Take it from me- there's no shame in taking a step back from things you're not ready to confront, just yet. Doing that might cause more harm than good. This room will be here when you feel up to it, and we'll be ready to come with you when you decide it's time."</p><p>Just as slowly, a second hand wrapped in a fingerless leather glove settled atop Amaya's from Blake's other side.</p><p>"And don't think we'll judge you if you <em>do</em> go in, and can't deal with what you see. We've all got our hang-ups and weaknesses. Based on what Sun told me about your old man, he was something special to everyone who knew him. That means he was probably even better than that, in your eyes, and seeing his office again might be… <em>rough</em>. We'll stay with you, whatever you decide."</p><p>Blake nodded, her mind swimming with possibilities as she looked down at the pair of hands atop her own.</p><p>"Neptune, you just wanted to touch my hand, didn't you?" Amaya accused.</p><p>"…maybe," the boy said with an unreadable expression as he looked around Blake and held the faunus' judgmental glare.</p><p>Blake couldn't help but smirk before heaving a sigh and shaking her head.</p><p>"Neptune, we've known each other for what feels like forever, now, even if we didn't really talk much back at school. Amaya, it's been less than a week, and I already feel like you're becoming someone I can trust with a side of myself that I don't normally show to others… so that's what I'm going to do," Blake resolved as she looked back up at the massive emblem painted upon the door. "I'm not the girl I was in the White Fang, or at Beacon. I'm done running from my problems, and saying I'll face them tomorrow. Even if it's unpleasant, I'm going to face this <em>now</em>."</p><p>Neptune and Amaya slipped their hands off of Blake's as she pulled hard upon the heavy door and took a deep breath. There just beyond the gigantic wooden portal was Ghira Belladonna's office, somehow untouched by the fire save for soot clinging to the large sliding window on the far left side of the room. A set of couches with velvety green cushions stood in the middle of the room with a familiar coffee table between them, and nearly every single wall was adorned with bookshelves filled to the brim with literature of all sorts. Off to Blake's right was Ghira's desk, the surface still piled with haphazardly strewn stacks of paperwork, never to be completed. On the wall behind the desk was a larger-than-life portrait of the man himself, looking out over the room with the stoic, unreadable gaze that Blake thought of every time her father came to mind.</p><p>"<em>Whoa</em>," Neptune commented softly as he followed Blake inside of the office. "This is… like something from a movie…"</p><p>The boy jumped slightly as he felt Amaya's hand grip his rear in a tight hold for a second, before she let him go and rested her elbow up onto his shoulder while leaning into him.</p><p>"Don't ruin the moment for her. You don't <em>always</em> have to say something. We've been over this."</p><p>Neptune gave Amaya a quiet nod and swallowed hard. He slowly and carefully raised a shaking hand and tried to lightly wrap it around Amaya's waist, but stopped himself an inch from her bare lower back. Before he could decide what to do, she walked forward and began to inspect the bookshelves, none the wiser of his intent.</p><p>"Dad… spent more time in here than with Mom, when I was growing up," Blake began as she looked up into the portrait's eyes. "I was always worried about what that might mean, even though he would <em>always</em> stop his work to make time for me, but… as I got older, I realized that Mom and Dad just had a thing that <em>worked</em>. I never really understood it, but I think… having Sun, and feeling just as close to him even when we're so far apart, I'm starting to get it. Some things just <em>have</em> to be done, before the opportunity slips away. That's something he tried to teach me as a kid, but it's something I'm still learning now."</p><p>Neptune slowly approached Blake and stood at her side, looking up at the man in the golden frame. In truth, he found the man intimidating, but he didn't let that stop him as he cleared his throat and tried to think of what to say. Finally, he settled upon the truth.</p><p>"…we're probably the two absolute worst people on this island to give you any kind of meaningful advice and reassure you in this situation, and I feel awful because of that. But uh… do you need a h-"</p><p>Neptune stopped talking as Blake wrapped him in a tight embrace. As he realized that the girl showed no signs of letting go, he gently placed his arms around her back and returned the gesture.</p><p>"…you spent a lot of time in here as a kid?" Amaya questioned as she carefully pulled down a leather-bound book and cracked it open.</p><p>"Some of my best and worst memories are in this room, yes," Blake admitted as she pulled back from Neptune and rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand. A wet trail of mascara smudged onto her skin, and Neptune froze up as the faunus turned to face Amaya.</p><p>"He used to read to me whenever I would pull books down and bring them to him, even if he was in the middle of something important. If I didn't like it, he would stop working and take me to the shelves to find one I <em>did</em> like, before we would sit on the couch together and resume. If you look on the bottom two shelves on the opposite wall, they're all fairy tales, under rows and rows of historical records and books on economics. He always put them where I could reach them…"</p><p>"So that's where you got the love for books from?" Neptune asked, only for Blake to nod as she approached the shelf near Amaya. "That was… probably a dumb question," he added as the bat faunus narrowed her eyes at him. "Shutting up now."</p><p>"No, it's alright," Blake consoled as she read the spines of the tomes within the shelf at her eye level. She sniffled again, and her voice cracked slightly. "Sometimes, as I got a little older, he would <em>intentionally</em> read me some of these, because he knew I hated them. That was my punishment, when I got out of line… but honestly, I even enjoyed those times, at least somewhat, just because I got to hear him read to me…"</p><p>"Ha," Amaya mused as she closed the book in her hand. "My old man used to just beat my ass when I was being a little shit. I think that's why it's so nice now, honestly. He tenderized the damned thing."</p><p>"Mine never laid a hand on me," Blake admitted. "I almost feel like he should have. Maybe then, I wouldn't have stayed behind in the White Fang when he and Mom left…"</p><p>"Don't beat yourself up over it," Amaya suggested as she watched Neptune walk to the couch facing Ghira's portrait and sit, his eyes still on the painting. "You've got an opportunity to make up for that now, and I'm sure he'd be proud of you for doing what you're doing."</p><p>Blake frowned and held her arm as she looked down at the intricately patterned carpet.</p><p>"…I'm not," she said in a small voice.</p><p>The two others in the room simply looked at Blake as she paused to collect her thoughts. Amaya meandered her way to Neptune's couch and sat heavily beside him, before crossing her legs atop the cushion and waiting silently.</p><p>"I feel like… I feel like I'm just letting everyone <em>else</em> make the real changes, and big impacts that we need to move forward. Mom, Sun, Cinnamon, and… even Ruby and her team are all taking charge, while I'm just allowing myself to go along for the ride. I feel paralyzed right now, and even if I'm done running, I'm not ready to really step up when it matters just yet. Mom's done so much already, and to see her forced into the role of High Leader now just feels so <em>wrong</em>. She tried to warn him. She tried to warn <em>all</em> of us, before Sun and I made a move that ultimately brought Adam to the mansion and got him killed. It should be me shouldering that burden, to make up for all the suffering I've caused, both to Mom, and my friends. Otherwise, I… I feel like I'll never be worthy of the Belladonna name. I can never reach the heights he did," Blake finished with a tearful look at her father's painting.</p><p>"…I think… you're setting the bar too high for yourself," Neptune said slowly as he leaned forward and clasped his hands between his open legs. "You're thinking like you're obligated to one day earn your portrait up there, just as big as his is. Maybe you're not meant for that… but maybe you are. Sure, he led the White Fang for several years, and led Kuo Kuana after that, but those are things that will just end up in books like the ones all around us, right now. They'll be read to someone else long after we're all gone, and Ghira Belladonna will become an idea, rather than a person. To you… you're keeping him alive inside your mind as the man he was, not the authority figure, and based on everything I've heard… he was a man who cared about people. He took Sun in and changed his life, and he welcomed you back into his own with open arms after you disappointed him on a level so severe that you thought he'd never accept you again. <em>That's</em> the kind of thing you should aspire to, in order to make him proud. Impacting peoples' lives, even if it's just one or two. That's what would earn you the Belladonna name, and that's infinitely more doable than leading a revolution, or leading an entire village. Besides- I doubt he did all that by nineteen."</p><p>Blake finally managed to tear her eyes off the monolithic portrait and turned to face Neptune, looking somewhat stunned. One of Amaya's wings was draped lightly over his shoulder, and she wore a smug look as the boy beside her continued to speak.</p><p>"You've already made a huge difference in Sun, and trust me- I would know. Just be on the lookout for more opportunities to change peoples' lives, both here, and wherever we go moving forward. <em>That's</em> what Belladonnas are good at, Blake. Your mom's just doing it on a grander scale because she's mastered the art. Don't feel shame because you're not there yet. Feel grateful, because your parents are still leading the way, even now. I mean, really, Ghira just led <em>me</em> to that conclusion, from the look on his face up there alone."</p><p>Blake made her way over to the couch opposite her friends and sat down with a muted smile. She gave Neptune a nod of understanding, which he returned.</p><p>"…you're wrong. You're the <em>best</em> person that could be here with me, right now. Thank you, Neptune."</p><p>"Anytime," Neptune offered with a million-lien smile. He jumped slightly as Amaya's wing patted his shoulder, as though he hadn't noticed the leathery appendage until that very moment.</p><p>"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm starving," the woman said as she interlaced her fingers and cracked them high over her head in a stretch. "Want me to go grab us some food, and bring it back here? I'm sure you've got more you could tell us about your old man, and I'm willing to listen if you want to talk more."</p><p>"I… that would be great, actually," Blake admitted as she watched Amaya slip off the couch and stand. "Thank you."</p><p>"No problem. You'll be in good hands, while I'm away," the bat said nonchalantly before slipping out of the office and closing the door behind herself.</p><p>"…I think I'm going to sleep here tonight," Blake said as she kept her eyes on the door. "I need some time to just… <em>be</em> here. There's an energy to this room that I can't really describe."</p><p>"I get it," Neptune replied. "I'll stay, too, if you want. Or not, if you want to be alone. Either way is cool."</p><p>Blake hesitated, before finally locking eyes with Neptune once again.</p><p>"Honestly… I think I want you to stay. Could you do me a favor, though?"</p><p>"Yeah. Anything," Neptune offered as he leaned forward slightly more.</p><p>"…could you read me Sun's goodnight text for today?" Blake asked, her cheeks a bit rosy. "I feel kinda garbagy right now, and I could use it."</p><p>Neptune smirked as he leaned back into the couch cushions and took his scroll out of his pocket.</p><p>"Sure thing. Let's hope it's an extra cheesy one…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>This has been a long time coming, and it is <em>full</em> of little hints at the future. All will become clear before the end of the Volume.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Seeds of Doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taiyang ran a hand through his sweaty hair, the moisture slicking his fingerless leather glove as he bounced lightly on the balls of his feet.</p><p>"I know we're just sparring, but <em>come on</em>. You can do better than that, even in your old age."</p><p>Raven's nose wrinkled in a sneer as she sheathed her crimson katana and held the weapon partially behind her back while she sank into a ready stance once again.</p><p>"It's almost as though my heart's not in it, and I've got a lot on my mind, <em>Tai</em>," the woman spat back as she watched her former husband begin to circle her with his trident leveled at her chest.</p><p>"The less thinking we do, the better," Taiyang muttered. "Our supplies are prepped and ready, and I think I've <em>more</em> than proven that I can still hold my own, <em>Raves</em>."</p><p>"<em>Don't</em>," Raven warned through gritted teeth. "You're only making it worse with that."</p><p>"What? Don't feel like thinking about how things used to be?" Taiyang taunted. "Well, too bad for you. That's <em>all</em> I've been doing ever since you l-"</p><p>Raven dashed in with a sweeping strike, but Taiyang was ready for her. The man rotated his trident within his hands to orient the tines vertically and caught Raven's blade before bringing his weapon up and around in a small circular motion. Raven allowed herself and her sword to be swept to one side and used her free hand to swing out a vicious hook for Taiyang. The man bobbed backward and barely made it out of the way in time. As Raven spun off in the direction of her momentum, the tines of Taiyang's trident fired off from the weapon and sped through the air as projectiles. Raven dived into a roll to avoid the spiked implements, before rising to one knee and watching Taiyang reel them back in via the high-tension wires attached to the base of each tine.</p><p>"…not bad," the man commented. "But I know your tricks. Are we done yet? We should really be getting on… the…"</p><p>Taiyang trailed off as he watched a pair of angry, ethereal flames flicker at the edges of Raven's eyes. Suddenly, the leaves of the nearby trees began to jitter in the spontaneously swirling wind, and the branches soon groaned and creaked as they started to rock from side to side.</p><p>"You don't know <em>anything</em> about the way I fight," Raven cautioned as she stood up, her shoulders tense. "And as for leaving… we go when I <em>say</em> we go. If you're going to travel with me, then you're going to <em>follow</em> me. <em>I </em>have the power, here. I m-"</p><p>"…you're torn, aren't you?" Taiyang said simply as he stabbed his trident into the ground and rested his foot atop the back of the head. He locked his deep blue eyes upon Raven's glowing ones and did his best to appear composed as his hair was tossed about in the high winds. "That's it, isn't it? You're having second thoughts about going to Vacuo."</p><p>The wind picked up momentarily as Raven narrowed her eyes. A branch snapped clean from a nearby tree as the twisting flares on the edges of Raven's eyes grew brighter. Taiyang pulled his trident up from the grass and braced himself for another attack. Raven took a deep breath in through her nose and then closed her eyes, only for the ghostly flames to disappear entirely as she shook her head.</p><p>"…<em>everything</em> feels futile, right now," Raven said in a small voice. "For a while, I felt vindicated that no matter <em>what</em> else I've done, we would have ended up at this point anyway. Salem would still be bearing down upon the world, and we'd still be unprepared. Now, though? Now I'm feeling like even if that's true, I've made <em>others</em> unprepared for this, and once again, it ultimately won't matter what I do. The path I've taken opened the Vault in Mistral and put a relic in play. Nothing else I've done or will do will ever matter as much as that. That's my legacy, and no heroic final stand is going to have more impact."</p><p>"You don't know that," Taiyang insisted. "You don't know what we're capable of, <em>especially</em> with your new abilities… and even more so if we start working with others again. You're too strong to just give up now."</p><p>"So, what? You think we <em>should</em> head to Vacuo?" Raven asked as she opened her eyes.</p><p>"I think we need to consider <em>all</em> potential options carefully," Taiyang offered as he began to approach. "Vacuo does make sense… but so does taking back Beacon. With you on our side, we could get it done, and make the Academy safe again. You said she doesn't have the relic there, yet. It's also closer, so we could work faster. That puts <em>three</em> Academies on the board, instead of two."</p><p>"Beacon…" Raven repeated before sheathing her sword with a sigh. "I'd… rather not, but that <em>does</em> make sense."</p><p>"…there's also still Yang," Taiyang reminded. "We could even just go talk to her and see what she suggests. Or… we could try something <em>really</em> stupid. We could just put the relic right back in the Vault at Haven. It's the last place Salem would look, and she'd need you to open it again."</p><p>"That's…" Raven began, only to hesitate. "So stupid that it's almost worth considering…"</p><p>"Pretty sure that's what you told me when I first asked you out, too," Taiyang offered with a smirk before planting his hand upon Raven's shoulder. "But we need to decide, and <em>soon</em>. I don't see the harm in taking a few days, but any more than that, and we're taking an unnecessary risk. So… let's talk it out. Maybe even coordinate with the people defending Beacon, no matter what we decide? They could have insight that we don't."</p><p>Raven lifted her hand and rested it atop Taiyang's. Despite her original intention to brush the man's hand from her shoulder and head back to the house, she found herself hesitating before she gave his fingers a gentle squeeze.</p><p>"…alright. Let's figure this out."</p><hr/><p>Sun jerked awake as his scroll suddenly vibrated atop his stomach. The boy flailed ineffectually as he tried to prevent the brand-new device from hitting the floor, only to end up chasing it down to the carpet with his entire body and a heavy <em>thud</em>.</p><p>"…smooth," Jaune commented nonchalantly from his place on the perpendicular loveseat. "Wish I had the foresight to record that one."</p><p>"I'm nothing if not graceful," Sun replied as he rubbed at his nose and lifted his scroll from the floor. "I fell asleep?"</p><p>"Yeah. You passed out shortly after we got back from R&amp;D," Jaune reminded. "I didn't want to wake you, given how stressful everything's been. You feeling alright?"</p><p>"…headache," Sun grumbled while he rubbed at his forehead with his palm and opened the message from Weiss.</p><p>"Still? That's probably not a good sign," Jaune offered as he stood up and headed for the bathroom.</p><p>
  <em>Just a heads up- Robyn Hill, the woman from the docks who was arguing with Clover, wants to meet me down in Mantle tonight with "two of my own." If you're feeling up to it, I definitely think you should come along.</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, well… things are a little tense, right now," Sun explained as he turned to look toward the bathroom. "If I can just sleep in tomorrow, I should be alright."</p><p>"I hope so," Jaune replied as he walked back into the room with a paper cup in one hand and pills in the other. "You've done a lot for all of us, a-"</p><p>"We're <em>all</em> doing a lot, man," Sun denied as he gratefully accepted the cup with his tail, much to Jaune's confusion. He lifted the cup to his mouth and took a quick sip before popping the pills with his free hand and replying to Weiss' text with the other.</p><p>
  <em>I'll be there! Who do you want as our third? I can grab Yang and meet you in the lobby if you want.</em>
</p><p>Jaune blinked several times as he watched Sun, his expression one of awe.</p><p>"<em>Whoa</em>."</p><p>"…huh?" Sun asked as he turned his attention to his friend, his own face twisted with confusion.</p><p>"…you make it all look so <em>natural</em>," Jaune pointed out. "I don't think I'd survive having a tail. I'd probably end up strangling myself with it in my sleep, or something."</p><p>"…you don't give yourself enough credit, Jaune," Sun replied as he crushed the cup in his tail while watching Weiss make a third attempt at composing her reply. "And that's what I was trying to say, actually- <em>everyone</em> here is pulling their weight, and doing great things for the team. I'm honestly starting to feel a little… frustrated, I guess, at all the praise I'm getting? I'm just making this all up as I go, same as you."</p><p>Jaune pulled a frown as he folded his arms across his chest.</p><p>"Sun, to be honest, I <em>really</em> don't think this is a good time for modesty or pulling the 'everyone is special in their own little way' card. I think we're all pretty scared and tense right now, and your willingness to just push through it and check in on everyone is what's keeping us going. Ruby- the girl, not the team- hasn't exactly been… <em>inspiring</em>, these last few months…"</p><p>Sun looked up from his scroll to see Jaune looking uncharacteristically serious, only for his attention to be pulled back down again as a reply finally came through.</p><p>
  <em>…please keep this between us. I'm not sure how I feel about getting Yang involved with something that I think may become fairly significant, after seeing how she's been reacting to Penny. I think she's very close to snapping, and if such a thing needs to happen in order for her to clear her head, I think it would be better in a controlled environment. Maybe I'm being unfair, but I think there's more going on here than any of us know, and Yang isn't going to take to it well. She was making a lot of real progress, but a combination of reuniting with Blake and seeing her mother on Salem's side seems to have started a backward slide. I'm nervous, Sun.</em>
</p><p>"…Sun?" Jaune tried for the second time, only for the faunus to snap his attention upward to the other boy. "You're looking… <em>really </em>pale."</p><p>"…yeah, sorry. I…" Sun paused and brought his eyes back down to Weiss' words once again. "I had no idea that things were that bad in RWBY…"</p><p>"…'in' Ruby?" Jaune asked as he raised a brow. "You mean, like her mental health? From traveling with her on the road to Mistral, I can tell you that <em>something's </em>definitely bothering her. If you hadn't stepped up when you did and Ruby had to make decisions for us, I don't know what would've happened… but I don't think it would've been good."</p><p>Sun ground his teeth together as he mulled over the notion, before tapping out a reply to Weiss.</p><p>"Well, she's got Ren, who seems pretty stable to me, and Sage, who makes a good wall to talk to before coming back with surprisingly insightful advice. So… hopefully that all pans out."</p><p>
  <em>Maybe just the two of us should go for this initial meeting? It sounds like we should talk in private. I'm worried, too, but if I'm being honest, I think I can rely on you the most out of anyone here to keep calm and help out. I love Ilia like a sister, but she's having trouble right now. I'm really still getting a feel for Jaune and Yang after being apart for so long.</em>
</p><p>"I hope you're right," Jaune said with a sigh as he deposited himself back onto the small couch. "Is something wrong? You look like you got bad news."</p><p>
  <em>Sticking to the two of us right now might be a good idea. Meet me in the lobby.</em>
</p><p>"Weiss wants to talk," Sun said quickly as he snapped his scroll shut and stuffed it into his back pocket. "Can I ask a favor?"</p><p>"Of course," Jaune replied with a nod.</p><p>"Can you talk to Yang and Ilia, and come up with a time the five of us can meet tomorrow? Maybe we should do lunch or something. I want to talk to you guys about a few things and get ahead of any personal problems we might have going on before we get out into the field," Sun explained.</p><p>"Sure thing," Jaune confirmed as he stood up once again. "Mine will be pretty easy. I'm worried about the relic and keeping up with the Ace Ops. That's about it."</p><p>Sun offered a small smile and began to walk toward the door with Jaune in tow, before using his tail to toss his crushed cup into the trashcan outside of the kitchenette.</p><p>"…you've come a long way, even just in the past few weeks."</p><p>"Maybe. I'm… probably going to need your help with something soon, though," Jaune confessed. "<em>Just</em> you. I don't know, yet. It'll depend on how things go, from here."</p><p>"Oh… kay…?" Sun asked as he stepped out into the hall. "Uh, sure, I guess?"</p><p>"…don't worry about it," Jaune replied as he scratched at the back of his head and shrugged. "It's nothing big. See you soon."</p><p>"…yeah," Sun agreed. "See you soon."</p><p>The faunus paused and watched his friend walk in the direction of the girls' penthouse, before turning to make his way toward the central lobby.</p><p>"…huh…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Should be another chapter this week, covering Sun and Weiss' meeting with Robyn. Not too long before we get to the weapon upgrades… <em>and training arc</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. A Toe in the Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft groan escaped Sun's lips as he raised his arms into an overhead stretch. He sat in the spacious lobby of Atlas Academy, upon one of the leather couches pushed up against one of the tall, white-painted curved walls. Just as he lowered his arms back down to rest his hands in his lap, one of the sliding doors upon the wall opposite of Sun's couch opened with a soft <em>whirr</em>. Sun stood up immediately upon seeing both Weiss and Marrow emerge from the portal together, his expression a wide smile.</p><p>"Hey!" the faunus called as he jogged his way across the massive room. "How's the shoulder?"</p><p>Weiss lifted and rotated her arm, which was wrapped within a flexible brace over the sleeve of her dress shirt. The brace itself connected to a velcro-strapped wraparound component that circled her upper chest and seemed to provide her with a full range of motion.</p><p>"It aches, but it's much better than before," Weiss informed as she raised her other arm and pulled Sun into a tight squeeze, which the boy returned. "…still can't wear a shirt properly, can you?"</p><p>"Nope," Sun answered with a grin as he stepped away from the embrace. His Atlas Academy dress shirt was unbuttoned, and his sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, giving what would otherwise be formal attire a rather unsophisticated look.</p><p>"…good. It's really just a part of you, at this point," Weiss replied with a smile as Marrow stepped forward and offered the other faunus a hand.</p><p>"Sun," he said simply as he closed his fingers around the boy's palm. "You look a bit better, today. How's the penthouse?"</p><p>"It's… <em>huge</em>," Sun answered as he shook Marrow's hand. "I'm honestly not used to having such a giant living space, but it's nice. The ability to actually get some sleep for the first time in what feels like weeks helped a lot, too."</p><p>"I can imagine. If either of you need anything at all, you should have my scroll info, now," Marrow reminded as he clasped his hands behind himself. "I'm always willing to help, day or night. Just give me a call."</p><p>"Thank you, Marrow," Weiss replied with a warm smile. "I'm sure I'll call on you again soon, and we need to meet up to… reorganize, as it is."</p><p>Marrow had the grace to offer Weiss a nervous smile before giving Sun a small bow and a two-fingered salute.</p><p>"Yeah. See you soon!"</p><p>Sun watched as the older faunus made his way toward the elevators, his grey and white tail wagging feverishly all the while.</p><p>"…reorganize?" Sun questioned as he turned his attention down to Weiss.</p><p>"He's the team medic, so Elm brought me to him so he could check out my shoulder after she ran into me in the hallway," Weiss explained. "His room makes the old SSSN dorm look like a museum in terms of organization, so I offered to lend him a hand with tidying things."</p><p>"Ouch," Sun said as they turned and made their way out of the front door and toward the airfield. "I can't even fight back on that one. He does seem cool, though."</p><p>"He's an absolute sweetheart," Weiss added. "A part of me wanted to bring <em>him</em> as our 'third' while talking to Miss Hill, but… I think it's a better idea to establish goodwill with her first and drop that particular bombshell later. She clearly dislikes Clover, and I don't want to upset her by bringing an Ace to what's supposed to be a private conversation."</p><p>"Yeah, that's probably the smart way to do this," Sun agreed as they walked up to a terminal and keyed in a flight down to Mantle. "Maybe next time, though, if this goes well. I trust your judgement, Weiss. If you think Marrow's a good in-between, then we'll bring him in to keep the lines of communication open and honest between all parties."</p><p>"Honest, yes. Open… I'm struggling to determine what we should and shouldn't say, and to whom," Weiss admitted. "And that includes Yang, Ilia, and Jaune."</p><p>Sun took a deep inhale, the crisp Atlesian air stinging his lungs with its cold, refreshing quality.</p><p>"…Weiss, I… I'm torn, too. I'm 100% with you on that, but I also do <em>not</em> want to turn this into 'us versus them' within our own team, or act like we're better than them. Let me work on Ilia, and you can provide support here and there."</p><p>"And I'll actively work at cooling Yang off, while you tag in as needed," Weiss offered.</p><p>"What's your concern about Jaune?" Sun asked. "He actually seems to be handling this pretty well. Better than I expected, even, given the circumstances."</p><p>"He is," Weiss acknowledged. "Very much so, I might add. But… Jaune has the tendency to let his emotions get the better of him, in moments of high stress. At the attack on Haven, he… tried to take on Cinder in a one-on-one duel after she made a comment about Pyrrha. As much as I like him as a person, <em>none</em> of us could succeed at that, let alone <em>him</em>. I don't want to sound like a bitch, but you know I'm right."</p><p>"…I didn't think you knew the word 'bitch'," Sun teased, only for Weiss to roll her eyes and cross her arms.</p><p>"…I'm quite not the innocent flower that you might assume, Sun. Besides- if I <em>hadn't</em> known the word before Beacon, after spending nearly a year in a dorm with Yang, I certainly learned it."</p><p>"…fair point," Sun admitted. "And… yeah, you're right. Jaune's gonna need to step it up in training, but we'll be here to help him out. Knowing that four of us are prone to giving in to anger when a fight gets rough, though… that's not great. That's something we need to work on as a group."</p><p>"…Ilia, too?" Weiss asked with a worried look.</p><p>"Yeah," Sun confirmed. "<em>Oh</em> yeah, Ilia, too. We're all gonna have a little sit-down at some point tomorrow, and just try to get all of our issues out in the open so we can help each other. Jaune's setting up a time with the others right now."</p><p>"That's honestly a great idea," Weiss praised as a set of headlights came into view over the edge of the guardrail at the end of the lot. "There are a lot of things currently left unsaid that I think need to be stated bluntly."</p><p>Sun sucked in a tense breath as his tail writhed nervously behind him.</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, I think so, too…" Sun offered as they made their way to the waiting hovercar. "But for now, let's play our cards carefully, and get as much info as we can out of this."</p><hr/><p>"Lunch is cool," Yang answered with a wave of her robotic hand as she kept her other arm wrapped around Ilia's waist. "Not like we have anywhere else to be, anyway."</p><p>"And it <em>does</em> sound like a good idea," Ilia followed up from her position laying atop Yang's stomach, with her head resting just below the other girl's cleavage. "I'm still not feeling great about this whole 'working for Ironwood' thing, even if Winter had some good points…"</p><p>Jaune finally worked up the courage to look at the reclining girls on the couch opposite his own. He watched as Ilia passed the bowl of popcorn resting upon her stomach up to Yang, who took a few pieces and popped them into her mouth before offering one down to Ilia. The faunus made a show of carefully extracting the food from Yang's fingers with her teeth, before running her tongue along the blonde's thumb. Jaune blushed hard and cleared his throat as he watched the display, only for the girls to ignore him.</p><p>"Should I… leave you two alone? Are you…?" Jaune paused, gradually trailing off into silence.</p><p>"…are we…?" Yang asked while tilting her head as innocently as possible.</p><p>"I…" Jaune hesitated and coughed into his hand. "You two have been… <em>really</em> physical since I got here. Are you… you know, <em>a thing?</em> It's cool if you are! I just… I'm not sure what to think right now?"</p><p>Ilia craned her head backwards and looked up at Yang, who returned her gaze. The two women kept up the affectionate eye contact for a good while before Ilia finally broke into a suppressed snort, and Yang pushed her forehead down with a finger while rolling her eyes.</p><p>"…nah. We're just messing with ya," Yang answered with a smirk. "Though we <em>do</em> share a bed. Who knows what might happen during these cold Atlesian nights?"</p><p>Ilia sat up into a stretch and handed the bowl of popcorn to Yang.</p><p>"We decided it would be funny to screw with whoever came in. I was honestly hoping for Sun or Weiss, but you made a good mark, too. It's pretty simple, really- Yang's warm, I'm part lizard, and it's honestly just kinda nice to have a cuddle-buddy with everything that's going on," the faunus elaborated. "Maybe you should try it with Sun. You never know."</p><p>"Sun has a girlfriend," Jaune said quickly, his flustered state only intensifying.</p><p>"…that's your only point of contention?" Yang asked with a devilish grin.</p><p>"<em>No!</em>" Jaune answered quickly. "And I d-"</p><p>A harsh buzzing sound rang throughout the room, causing the trio to jump and eye the door suspiciously.</p><p>"…got it," Yang offered as she handed the bowl of popcorn back to Ilia and pushed herself up and off the couch. The blonde took long strides toward the door before considering the intercom, and instead just opting to slide the door open. "…<em>oh</em>. Uh… hi?"</p><p>Jaune craned his neck as he leaned forward, trying to see around Yang's body while a harsh, unfamiliar voice answered.</p><p>"<em>Hi</em>. Can I come in?"</p><p>"By all means," Yang answered as she stepped aside and made a welcoming motion with her arm.</p><p>Harriet Bree walked quickly into the room, clad in her skintight Ace Ops uniform of a deep blue and white form-fitting jumpsuit that stopped at her thighs. The woman had her weaponized harness upon her back despite the friendly environment, and her fuchsia eyes were equally threatening as she sized up Jaune, and then Ilia.</p><p>"Having a little party?" Harriet asked, her tone flat and seemingly disinterested.</p><p>"More like a meeting with popcorn, actually," Ilia replied as she arched a brow and held the bowl out in Harriet's direction. "Popcorn…?"</p><p>Harriet eyed the snack suspiciously, before turning her glare to Ilia.</p><p>"<em>No</em>."</p><p>"What, too good for popcorn?" Yang asked as she let the door slide shut and walked around Harriet to deposit herself back onto the couch. "I eat popcorn all the time, and I've still got abs. Live a little."</p><p>Harriet made a noise of irritation as she folded her arms across her chest and stuck a hip out to the side.</p><p>"…I'm good. I'm not here to eat your food or <em>hang out</em>. I came by to check up on whoever happened to be here. I got no response at the other doors."</p><p>"Oh, yeah," Jaune offered with a sheepish grin. "Sun and Weiss went out somewhere, and Sun's rooming with me. Weiss is usually here, with the girls. Sorry about that."</p><p>"They went out somewhere?" Harriet repeated as she searched Jaune's eyes for a moment, only for the boy to look away. "And you don't know where?"</p><p>Jaune looked up, only to find all three pairs of eyes in the room suddenly upon him.</p><p>"…no," Jaune admitted. "I… don't. None of us do. Sun was with me most of the day, and then he went to go meet her."</p><p>"They're adults. They can handle themselves," Ilia added to try to pull Harriet's attention from Jaune.</p><p>"Be that as it may," Harriet began, "four out of five of you are new to Atlas, Weiss is badly injured, and General Ironwood could call on you at any time. <em>We</em> could call on you at any time as we're given orders to share information and help you train. You're supposed to be recovering from your trip here, and ready to go at a moment's notice if need be."</p><p>"We <em>are</em> ready," Yang replied in a tense tone. "And if they need to be called back, we'll call them back. How do you know about Weiss' injuries?"</p><p>Harriet rolled her eyes and huffed.</p><p>"Marrow. We communicate all essential information on a consistent basis, because that's our <em>job</em>. It's yours, too."</p><p>"…how does <em>Marrow</em> know about Weiss' injuries…?" Ilia asked before taking a handful of popcorn.</p><p>Harriet sighed, and shook her head.</p><p>"Because Marrow spent most of the afternoon treating her and then taking her down to the infirmary. The five of you are supposed to be a <em>team</em>. You're going to need to become an <em>elite</em> team capable of riding with us, and that means constant communication, even when it isn't <em>fun</em>. This isn't school anymore. You should know these things when a teammate is out of commission," Harriet scolded.</p><p>"<em>Hey</em>," Yang cut in harshly as she leaned forward toward Harriet. "Generally, we <em>do</em> know what's going on with our team, and we're usually all together. Sun and Weiss needed some time alone, so we gave them time alone. We're all close. We're all <em>friends</em>, and she would've told us when she gets back tonight, anyway, so don't lord it over us like we're slacking off. Ironwood told us to take some time to recover, so we're taking time to recover, and doing what we need to do for ourselves. If you've got a problem with that, take it up with <em>him</em>."</p><p>Harriet's eyes blazed with fury as Yang finished speaking, and Jaune quickly waved a hand to try to catch her attention before she could retaliate.</p><p>"Miss Bree? I… Yang's just trying to say that we have our own way of doing things, and thus far, it's been working for us. We've all been through a <em>lot</em> recently, and while we appreciate what your team is doing for Weiss, and what you'll be doing for us in the future… we need a little time to process everything that's going on in order to get ready to deal with all of this in our own way. I doubt that you were just ready to go and aware of everything that's standard among the Ace Ops the moment you signed on. We're all serious about this, and we'll learn as we go. But for now… please try to understand that we're trying, and we're not perfect. If things hadn't ended up the way they did, we <em>would</em> still be at an Academy. This is all a little much."</p><p>Around halfway through Jaune's speech, Harriet had closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. As he finished speaking, she took a long, deep breath, and shook her head before letting her hand drop to her side.</p><p>"…okay. You're right."</p><p>Ilia blinked and looked back and forth between Jaune and Harriet with a stunned expression.</p><p>"…he is? I mean, he <em>is</em>, but <em>you</em> think he is?"</p><p>"I <em>know</em> he is," Harriet answered before giving Ilia an apologetic look. "And I'm sorry. I overstepped."</p><p>The room went silent for an awkward length of time as the teens all looked at each other, until Ilia hesitantly held out her bowl once again.</p><p>"…uh… popcorn…?"</p><p>"…<em>still</em> no," Harriet denied with a wave of her hand. "Look- being able to admit when you're wrong is part of being an adult, and I guess I've forgotten that not all teams work like we do. If… <em>this,</em>" Harriet emphasized as she made a broad gesture between the two couches, "is how you guys 'meet' and share information, and that works for you… then fine. But don't expect the Aces to join in, and don't expect to always have the luxury of just lounging around and talking out your <em>feelings</em>. Academy-age or not, the General, Winter, and the Aces <em>will</em> expect results from you, and if we don't get them, you <em>will</em> be cut loose."</p><p>"Understood," Yang replied with a nod. "And we'll get you the results you ask for. That being said… the four of you guys aren't friends? You don't 'do this' like we do?"</p><p>Harriet once again sighed and folded her arms, her posture stiff and defensive.</p><p>"<em>No</em>. We're a team, we're in constant communication, and we have bonds of trust that run deeper than blood, but we don't… 'hang out', or anything," Harriet finished.</p><p>"That sounds… hard," Jaune said hesitantly. "Hard, and… kinda unpleasant? Wouldn't it be easier to become friendly with people you work with all the time?"</p><p>"If you want me to refrain from judging the way <em>you</em> five do things, then I'm going to ask that you do the same with <em>us</em>, and we'll call it even," Harriet offered. "Call on us when you need us for training, advice, or whatever else that's related to our overall mission, but don't expect anything more. That's all."</p><p>"And that's fair," Yang replied. "But if you ever <em>do</em> want to come and hang out with us, I'm sure any of the five of us would be more than willing. Even if you don't want to be 'friends', I think we can both agree that it's better if we're on friendly terms, at the very least."</p><p>Harriet stared Yang down for a moment, and neither woman dared to blink.</p><p>"…friendly terms are fine, but don't expect me to join in on pillow fights and movie nights. If you three don't need anything, then I've got paperwork to do. Pleasant evening," the woman offered with a backward wave as she turned and made her way toward the door.</p><p>The trio of friends watched as Harriet disappeared through the sliding door, and they remained silent until her footfalls in the hallway gradually faded to nothingness.</p><p>"…so. <em>She</em> fucking hates us," Ilia said definitively. "And I'd light my cooch on fire before going to Clover for <em>any</em> sort of advice or training."</p><p>"You and me both," Yang agreed with a sigh. "But… I don't think she <em>hates</em> us. I think she's… complicated. I'll chip away at her."</p><p>"Be careful," Jaune warned. "I trust you to know when to back off, but that's a dangerous game you're playing. I will admit, she does seem more receptive to you than the two of us, at least."</p><p>"Maybe, but she <em>did</em> listen to you, too," Ilia pointed out. "I don't know what to make of any of them just yet, but I'll hold my tongue until they give me reason not to."</p><p>"That's probably a good idea," Jaune offered as he stood from the couch. "On that note, I think <em>I'm</em> going to go and take a nap. I've been a little jealous of Sun ever since he fell asleep on the couch earlier, and it seems like a better idea now more than ever."</p><p>"Sweet dreams," Ilia mocked as she took the last handful of popcorn. "Yang and I are gonna go shower together, and make sure we get <em>all</em> of our hard to reach places. Maybe you can dream about <em>that</em>."</p><p>Jaune merely rolled his eyes and headed for the door as he heard Yang break out into laughter.</p><p>"<em>Right</em>. See you two tomorrow!"</p><p>As the boy disappeared into the hallway, Ilia swallowed her popcorn and cracked her neck.</p><p>"…seriously, though, I <em>am</em> gonna go shower. You want in on this?"</p><p>Yang raised a brow and remained on the couch with her arms folded.</p><p>"I thought we were just friends?"</p><p>"…friends can shower together," Ilia tried while putting on an innocent look.</p><p>"Pff," Yang offered with a smirk. "Nah, I'm good, but don't take that as a permanent 'no' or anything. I'm not exactly 'looking' right now, but you weren't wrong, either- it <em>is</em> nice to have someone to cuddle. We'll see what happens as the weeks go on."</p><p>"Oh, I'm not 'looking' either," Ilia insisted as she began to unbutton her dress shirt while walking toward the bathroom. "But that just makes it more fun. Give it some thought."</p><p>Yang watched over the back of the couch as the faunus closed the bathroom door.</p><p>"…maybe it does…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Obviously, Robyn got pushed to the next chapter. More soon!</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Eyes on the Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tip of Sun's tail bounced rhythmically against the floor of the air taxi as he watched the buildings of Mantle rise up all around him through the windows. The dark brick structures stood in stark contrast to the bright, sterile, and futuristic aesthetic of the buildings all around the floating island of Atlas. Gaudy neon signs advertising all sorts of things were commonplace among the upper reaches of Mantle, and the flickering, unnatural lights leant odd colors to Weiss' snow-white hair as Sun watched them through the window behind her.</p><p>"Well… looks like we're here," the faunus said as he began to stretch in his seat. The subtle jerk of the aircraft hitting the ground caused him to momentarily lose his balance as he stood, and Weiss put a steadying hand upon his shoulder.</p><p>"Careful," the former heiress warned before rising herself. "I take it you don't travel by air, much?"</p><p>"Not until very recently," Sun confirmed. The sudden appearance of twin jets of narrow green flame caught his attention through the window, followed by a smattering of green LEDs that moved quickly past their aircraft. "Uh… we may be in trouble…"</p><p>"What?" Weiss asked, looking alarmed. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I might be wrong, but I think we were followed," Sun warned as the hatch at the back of the taxi opened. He lowered his voice and leaned in to whisper in Weiss' ear as they walked toward the extending ramp. "Just play it cool and be careful what information we let slip. I've got a bad feeling about this."</p><p>Weiss nodded slowly and followed Sun out onto the pavement of the landing zone, only for her eyes to widen as she caught sight of a familiar figure.</p><p>"…<em>Hope?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Sal-u-tations!</em>" the android intoned as she offered the pair before her a crisp salute. The wide smile that Weiss had previously associated with the greeting was entirely absent, and something about the rigidity of the android's gestures sent a shiver down the girl's spine.</p><p>"…hey there," Sun offered with a small wave. "Can we help you?"</p><p>Hope tilted her head and blinked. Sun found himself wondering if the gesture was necessary at all, or just for show.</p><p>"Help me? No, though I thank you for the consideration! I spotted the pair of you while in mid-flight, and I came to offer you my assistance!" Hope explained. Her face widened into a jerky smile that caused Sun to take a step back, while Weiss took hold of his hand and gave him a tight squeeze. "I came to inquire as to whether or not you needed guidance while exploring Mantle, as well as to ascertain the reason for your visit. Are you conducting an outing to gather information about the area? If so, my presence could be <em>incredibly</em> valuable!"</p><p>An awkward pause occurred before Weiss took a step closer to Sun and looked up at the boy. Without warning, she rested her head into the faunus' arm and brought their linked hands up into Hope's line of sight while interlocking fingers with Sun.</p><p>"Actually… Sun and I are out on a date," Weiss said carefully. "We were hoping to get away from the academy and our overall mission here for a night to have a little time alone…"</p><p>Hope blinked again, and her eyes widened. She stooped into a clumsy bow and rose back to her unusually motionless stance immediately afterward.</p><p>"<em>Oh!</em> My sincerest apologies, Miss Schnee! I was unaware that you and Mr. Wukong were paired. I'll 'get out of your hair', as they say. Though… I <em>do</em> have access to all public reviews of nearby restaurants in Mantle, if you would like suggestions. I can also run a search for movies that have been voted to be above publicly decided thresholds of quality according to your chosen criteria. Will you be staying the night in Mantle? I can assist you with finding a hotel suited for romantic escapades. Some even have rotating beds!"</p><p>"Uh… no, no, that's alright," Sun reassured as he held his free hand up and gently looped his tail around Weiss' waist. "We've already got some places picked out for tonight. Thanks for the offer, though!"</p><p>"You are most welcome," Hope replied as she engaged the thrusters beneath her large metallic boots once again and began to float a few feet off the ground. "Enjoy your evening, and please, contact me if you require any assistance with your pursuits of romance, or otherwise! You have my contact information, after all!"</p><p>"Will do," Sun offered with a nod as he watched Hope ascend at high speed. The emerald jets beneath the android's feet flared as she began to rocket forward, soaring over the streets of Mantle to an unknown destination.</p><p>Weiss slowly unlinked her fingers from Sun's as the faunus let his tail slip from her waist. The pair exchanged a nervous glance, and Weiss folded her arms across her chest as she watched Hope make a sharp turn in midair and disappear from view.</p><p>"…we <em>do</em> have her contact information… and with our new scrolls, <em>she</em> has <em>ours..</em>."</p><p>"…I don't think she saw us in the air," Sun said slowly. "And I'm not convinced that her offer to be a third wheel had anything to do with helping us have a night on the town…"</p><p>"All the more reason to find Robyn quickly, and be cautious while we do it," Weiss replied as she began to walk with Sun in tow. "You know, Ilia suggested to Yang and I that we keep our old scrolls, and use the ones that Ironwood gifted to us for business calls only. I laughed off the suggestion at the time, but…"</p><p>"…yeah," Sun acknowledged as he kept pace with Weiss. "Yeah, she may be on to something. I don't think the general has it in for us or anything, but if stuff like <em>that</em> keeps happening… our leash might be tighter than we think."</p><p>"In Atlas? That's a given, Sun," Weiss said with a bitter sigh as they passed a massive billboard featuring her father's face and the slogan <em>VOTE SCHNEE </em>beneath it. She pulled a disgusted face and turned her eyes down to the sidewalk, where the stone was stained in odd patches and perpetually wet. "<em>Everyone</em> in a position of power here wants to protect it, and most want to extend their reach. We need to be careful, no matter what titles, praise, and privilege we're given."</p><p>"I've never really been good at playing politics," Sun admitted as the pair made their way down a well-lit street. "Can I… defer to you for that kind of thing? That all seems like something you'd be familiar with. No offense."</p><p>"None taken," Weiss reassured. "And of <em>course</em> you can. I'll do what I can to keep us protected on that front. Atlas is a den of snakes. I'm not entirely convinced that Mantle is any different, yet."</p><p>"Yeah… but hopefully, we're about to meet with a charmer. I'll be relying on you a lot tonight," Sun admitted as they rounded a corner, only to slow their pace.</p><p>A pair of faunus wearing winter gear stood warming their hands in front of a bright orange heating coil built into the side of a nearby storefront. As Weiss and Sun came into view, the two citizens looked over the former heiress before locking eyes with Sun and offering him a hateful glare.</p><p>"…something wrong?" Sun asked as he and Weiss moved to pass the couple on the sidewalk.</p><p>"Yeah. <em>Lots</em> of things are wrong in Mantle," the female deer-horned woman closest to Sun answered as she turned her attention to Weiss. "Keep walking."</p><p>"<em>Don't engage them</em>," Weiss whispered as she pressed closer to Sun's side. "<em>Please</em>."</p><p>Sun merely offered the couple a frown as he passed, only to turn it into a sigh.</p><p>"<em>Race traitor</em>," the male with patches of fur upon his forearms accused, causing Sun to suddenly stop and look over his shoulder. "If you weren't with that bitch, we could solve <em>one</em> of our problems right now."</p><p>"Sun," Weiss warned as she gripped the faunus' wrist. "<em>Walk away</em>. They aren't worth it, and we have places to be. Some things are more important than defending me from them."</p><p>"Not that you <em>can</em> defend that frigid cunt," the horned woman added before spitting a glob of phlegm at Weiss' feet. The projectile barely missed one of her shoes, and she quickly took a step away from the couple. "She blackmailing you to stay quiet? Or are you just so fucking stupid that you think she's an ally of the faunus?"</p><p>Sun inhaled sharply as his tail flicked back and forth along the cold stone of the sidewalk, while Weiss sucked in a breath and looked away, her face bright red and full of anguish. She tugged once again on Sun's arm, only for the male to stay still as he sucked in an angry breath.</p><p>"We <em>can't</em> cause a problem, Sun. Let it go…"</p><p>"What'd she offer you? A job licking her heels clean? Or maybe you're the guy who gets to hit the button to turn off the heat every few minutes to save a few lien while pretending there's a service outage," the woman's partner accused. "Not making enough money as it is, Schnee? Need another new dress? When word got out that you were missing, we were all hoping you'd gotten killed at Beacon. I'm sure it's only a matter of time before you get killed here, if you keep walking <em>our</em> streets. Daddy isn't here to protect you."</p><p>"…come on. Let's go," Sun hissed through barred teeth as he tore his eyes off the couple.</p><p>Sun and Weiss continued walking the streets of Mantle without a word, the former fuming and the latter keeping her eyes on the sidewalk and trying to block out the barrage of voices and looming banners of her father's face that chased them the entire way to the restaurant.</p><hr/><p>"…next time, can we invite Robyn <em>up</em> to Atlas, instead of coming down here?" Sun spat as he and Weiss entered the lobby of the large Mistral-styled restaurant. The walls were painted black and featured gold leaf designs of dragon and lotus imagery, with traditional-looking painted scrolls of various Mistrali fauna interspersed between paper doors leading to private dining rooms.</p><p>"…yes. Please," Weiss replied in a small voice as she snapped her scroll shut, looking to be on the edge of tears. "And thank you for holding back, even when they started going after you, too. I'm not sure how much more <em>I </em>can take before I snap. I wasn't expecting a <em>friendly</em> reception, but…"</p><p>Sun cut Weiss off by scooping her into a tight hug, which the girl returned immediately. "Don't make excuses for them. They don't know you, and judging the two of us without having any idea what the hell they're talking about makes <em>them</em> awful people, not you. It should be over now, at least."</p><p>"I know," Weiss admitted as she broke free of the embrace. "But… still. We'll be working in Mantle, occasionally. It's not going to be easy breaking through to these people while trying to work for their benefit. This sort of treatment is going to be constant, and even <em>more</em> targeted at you…"</p><p>"<em>Nothing</em> about this will be easy," Sun reminded as he approached the attendant waiting behind the podium at the end of the lobby. "We're looking for Robyn Hill? She probably has us down under Weiss' name?"</p><p>The maître'd, a middle-aged faunus man with thick glasses and tabby cat ears, turned his nose up at Sun as Weiss hesitantly moved to stand at his side.</p><p>"…Robyn Hill is meeting with a <em>Schnee</em> and her pet, now? I'm sure th-"</p><p>"If you <em>dare</em> to finish that sentence," Weiss began as she balled a fist, "I will personally see to it that this place goes <em>under</em>. We've both had enough baseless venom for one night, and we're here to work <em>against</em> my father. Sun is my <em>friend</em>, and I'm not going to listen to more of this tonight. We've been harassed the entire way here, and I've had <em>enough</em>."</p><p>The older faunus merely pushed his glasses up his nose, thoroughly unimpressed by Weiss' outburst and Sun's refusal to look at him.</p><p>"<em>Right</em>. I'll check in with Miss Hill, bef-"</p><p>"No need," came a harsh feminine voice from the entranceway behind the podium. Robyn Hill made her way forward through the hall, glaring daggers at the attendant as he turned to face her. "I came to escort them back to our room, but now I'm here to tear you a new asshole. How <em>dare</em> you claim to be one of my supporters, when you act like this to my <em>guests?</em>"</p><p>The man bristled as Robyn began to bear down on him, and Sun stepped forward between the two.</p><p>"Robyn, it's… let's not make a scene. Please? It's already been a rough afternoon, and we're both exhausted."</p><p>Robyn eyed up the cat-eared faunus before turning her attention to Sun and letting out a sharp exhale through her nose.</p><p>"…<em>fine</em>," she offered before turning her attention back to the shaken attendant. "But this isn't over. I'll be speaking to management about this, and you'll be <em>lucky</em> if you see me and my crew back in here next week. This way," Robyn instructed to Sun and Weiss before turning and waving them along through the hall.</p><p>"…thank you for defending us," Weiss offered as the trio made their way deeper into the restaurant. "Had I texted you sooner, there likely wouldn't have been an issue."</p><p>"Not a problem," Robyn reassured as she looked back at Weiss. "Honestly, I should've anticipated this. I take it the streets weren't too friendly to you?"</p><p>"Not at all," Sun confirmed. "More so to Weiss, but they came after me, too, just for being with her. Is it <em>always</em> like that down here?"</p><p>"Among certain circles," Robyn grumbled. "The majority are actually pretty nice and outgoing, but… tensions are high right now with the upcoming election, and this district is both largely mine, and comprised of faunus. They're not going to stand for a Schnee on their turf… at least, not yet."</p><p>"…and if I make it publicly known that I'm on your side?" Weiss asked as Robyn slid back a paper door, revealing two other women sitting in black wooden chairs at a large, matching circular table.</p><p>"…<em>then</em> we'll start to see a change," Robyn replied with a smile as she gestured toward the table. "Just the two of you?"</p><p>"Our third couldn't make it," Sun lied as he approached one of the two women who rose to meet him. "Everyone's busy with physicals or paperwork right now, so we came alone."</p><p>A short, sheep-eared faunus with fluffy white hair took Sun's hand in both of her own and shook it.</p><p>"Fiona," the woman offered with a warm smile. "I remember you from the docks. You've got some moves."</p><p>Sun's chest ached as he offered the woman an awkward smile and scratched at the side of his neck. He fought back the sensation of intense longing as he tried unsuccessfully to shove off the weight of memory. All the same, he paused as he noticed a tea kettle in the center of the table, and he couldn't help but smile awkwardly to himself as he failed to notice the other hand outstretched toward him for several seconds.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, thanks! Um… and you are?" the faunus boy asked as he took the waiting hand of the serious-looking blue-haired woman with piercing yellow eyes that stood looking at him with a raised brow.</p><p>"May," the woman said simply as she shook Sun's hand.</p><p>Weiss finished her introduction to Fiona just as May pulled her hand back from Sun's, and then repeated her own greeting with the second woman.</p><p>"Well," Robyn began as she sank into her seat between Fiona and May, "we've got a lot to talk about, but I'm sure you both have a lot of questions about Mantle and the election, first. Let's hear 'em."</p><p>Sun pulled out a chair for Weiss before setting the spare one from their side of the table up against a nearby wall. Weiss sat lightly and offered Sun a thankful smile as she watched him sit down beside her, before turning her attention across the table to Robyn.</p><p>"Actually… before anything else… what can you tell us about Hope Polendina?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Hey look, the actual conversation got pushed back a chapter. Who could have possibly seen this coming? Next time will cover the meeting with Robyn proper, and then it's time for Ruby's crew to start in on actually being relevant. I also now have a roadmap of just about everything that's going to occur in Volume 7 of this story. We're looking at between Chapter 140 and 150 before the end…</p><p>…so basically this will probably stretch to Chapter 200, then Volume 8 will come out immediately, and I'll cry.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Two Lies and a Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fiona was the first to speak, her brows knitted in seemingly deep thought as she wrung her hands beneath the table.</p><p>"Hope Polendina is… well… the designated 'Protector of Mantle', designed by Dr. Pietro Polendina. He's a brilliant machinist who has been contracted by Atlesian authorities several times in the past, but recently… Ironwood has more or less taken up all of his time with classified projects. Hope was one of them, until she was revealed to the public a few months ago and given the job of patrolling and protecting the lower city," the sheep faunus explained. "People are… <em>mixed</em> in their reception of her, to say the least."</p><p>"The doctor has always been in Ironwood's pocket, but never this deeply," May added as she folded her arms and offered Weiss an unreadable look. "He used to do public works projects and hold public seminars fairly often. That stopped after the Fall of Beacon."</p><p>"Because of Penny," Sun stated flatly. "I'm assuming you all saw the Vytal Tournament. I mean… Hope <em>is</em> just Penny rebuilt, right…?"</p><p>May offered Robyn a neutral glance, which the platinum blonde returned before heaving a sigh and shaking her head.</p><p>"…we don't know. Dr. Polendina was always a fan of walking the public through the hows and whys behind his science. Hope just <em>appeared</em> one day, and we're all just assuming she's 'Penny 2.0' at the moment. What that means beyond the fact that Hope is a natural evolution in the design process, no one knows. Few people seem to care, for that matter…"</p><p>"Yet you do," Weiss pointed out. "Why?"</p><p>"Simple," May jumped in. "Ironwood's involved, and it's just another on a laundry list of secrets that are starting to lose him public trust."</p><p>"Secrets that shouldn't <em>be</em> secrets," Fiona emphasized as three uniformed wait staff entered the private room and began depositing platters of food onto the large table. "The fact that nothing was said beyond 'here she is' implies that something sinister is going on. There's a <em>lot</em> that's been unexplained lately, and Robyn is fighting for the council seat so that it <em>will</em> be explained to the public. A lot of people aren't willing to trust a weapon that they barely understand, especially when Mantle has so many holes in its defenses."</p><p>"So Hope's situation is emblematic of a larger problem," Weiss offered. "You mentioned that Ironwood has been losing favor, back at the docks. I take it these 'secrets' you're referring to have a lot to do with that?"</p><p>"They have <em>everything</em> to do with it," Robyn agreed as a large, rotating wooden platter stuffed with fried foods and dumplings was deposited between her and Weiss. "Jobs are disappearing. <em>People</em> are disappearing. Dust and funding to Mantle are getting blanket cuts, and winter is approaching fast. Holes in the perimeter of the city are going unpatched, and grimm are starting to use them to enter. Grimm shouldn't even <em>be</em> here. It was thought that outside of the ones in the deep ocean, they couldn't survive the cold of Solitas. Terrestrial grimm are new to us, and Ironwood's total silence on the matter isn't earning him any good will. It's like the grimm have <em>evolved</em>, and it's happening quickly. Worryingly quickly…"</p><p>Sun and Weiss exchanged a nervous glance that didn't go unnoticed across the table.</p><p>"…you two know something," May insisted as she narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"</p><p>Sun gritted his teeth as he turned to look at the woman, his tail flicking furiously beneath the table.</p><p>"May," Robyn warned as she put up a hand and gave her subordinate a cold glare of warning. "Back off. We have time, and we're on neutral ground right now. There's no reason to sour that with demands right out the gate."</p><p>"…neutral ground?" Weiss questioned as she delicately plucked a fried shrimp from atop the pile on the central platter and moved it to her own, smaller plate. "I thought this meeting was on friendly terms?"</p><p>"You <em>are</em> working for Ironwood, aren't you?" Robyn asked as she began to load her own plate while turning her eyes to Sun. "You mentioned that the others were getting physicals or doing paperwork, and the Aces themselves escorted you up to Atlas. That tells me that you're important, beyond just having a Schnee with you. Who <em>are</em> the five of you?"</p><p>Weiss hesitated, her shrimp halfway between her plate and her mouth as she met Robyn's probing stare with total silence.</p><p>"…we're… displaced," Sun began, his eyes down on his empty plate. "We're students, from Beacon Academy. We were huntsmen and huntresses in training that didn't run when Ironwood told us to, during the fall. We stood our ground against the grimm, and we lost people. Some to grimm, some to separation and confusion during the attack… and we've just been drifting, ever since. We were all first years when it happened, but we're fighters, and we've been clinging to each other just to survive. Somehow, we made it out of there… and eventually made our way here. We pleaded our case to the Aces, because we have nowhere else to go, anymore. They brought us to Ironwood, and he's giving us a place to stay at Atlas Academy. The only thing we <em>know</em> is that we're finally somewhere safe, and that he didn't forget about us. He took us in, even though we're not exactly 'his' students. We owe him… but we don't <em>know</em> him, yet. So… I'm sorry, if you thought we could give you any inside information," the faunus finished as he looked up at Robyn, his eyes full of pained sincerity.</p><p>May's glare only seemed to harden, while Fiona raised a hand to cover her mouth and cast a sympathetic glance at Robyn. Robyn herself took a deep breath and sank farther back into her chair before shaking her head once again, her mouth pulled into a sullen frown.</p><p>"…then you two are still teens," she muttered to herself. "And none of you asked for any of this. You probably came here to <em>escape</em> the grimm, and now, you're finding yourselves right in the middle of a hotspot. Not to mention a political battle."</p><p>"…that's right," Weiss agreed as she subtly rested a hand upon Sun's thigh beneath the table. "Even so, we'll fight. We'll fight alongside you and yours if you'll have us, and given the upcoming election, we'll fight against my father, as well as the grimm. But that's really about all we can do. We don't have any special insight as to what's going on in Mantle <em>or</em> Atlas. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't apologize," Robyn insisted as she started in on her food. "It was my mistake to assume something else. Even though you're not 'in the know' with Ironwood, you're both still part of our ecosystem here, and the fact that you were willing to take a trip down to Mantle to meet with me says a lot. Your willingness to defend the city says even more."</p><p>"It says that, unlike <em>most </em>of the holier-than-thou crowd up in Atlas, you two might actually be worthy of being called 'hunters'," May added. "If Ironwood won't send you on assignment, then we will. And even if he does, we'll still have work for you, both with the grimm, and with the election."</p><p>"So long as it's in service to Mantle, we'll be happy to help where and when we can," Weiss reassured with a nod as she finally began to eat. "Doubly so if doing so hurts my father."</p><p>"You really seem to have it in for him," Robyn pointed out with a smirk. "He's been contributing to the problems in Mantle, all while playing the victim and shifting blame toward Ironwood where and when he can. Lots of people here have lost jobs because of a supposed 'dust shortage', and he claims that only by getting a seat on the council can he convince Ironwood to stop demanding so much for classified military operations."</p><p>"Is it a blanket shortage?" Sun asked as he finally took an eggroll for himself. "Like… all sorts of businesses are being affected?"</p><p>"So he says," Fiona confirmed. "Electrical dust in particular has been cracked down on, recently. According to Jacques, Ironwood is cutting into our supply to ramp up production of war machines. Ironwood hasn't confirmed or denied anything."</p><p>"What about gravity dust?" Weiss asked, growing tense.</p><p>"…gravity dust?" Robyn repeated as she tilted her head. "Nothing specific has been mentioned. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"It's extremely difficult to get a hold of, generally," Weiss explained. "When I was involved in the S.D.C., around 70% of it was imported from Lake Matsu, while the remaining supply was mined from deep within the core of Atlas itself. It just seems to me like it would be the hardest to come by."</p><p>"When you say you <em>were</em> involved, you're implying that you're not, anymore?" May replied. "If that's true, then what happened? Why did he just leave you at Beacon?"</p><p>"…he didn't," Weiss admitted. "He actually brought me home, for a time… before cutting me off from the company and shifting the status of 'heir' to my little brother. I guess he kept a stranglehold on the media coming out of Atlas, if you don't know about that…"</p><p>"Yet you were traveling with Sun?" Robyn asked with a raised brow.</p><p>"…I left Atlas, and joined up with Sun's crew in Mistral," Weiss explained. "I'm the 'newest' addition to the party, actually, but… I'm here with his crew, now. <em>Not </em>with my father."</p><p>"I see," Robyn said with a nod. "Well… at the moment, Mantle is torn almost down the middle between him and I. I could use any information you'd be willing to give me to get a leg up on Jacques Schnee."</p><p>Weiss smirked as she spun a collection of pan-fried noodles onto her fork and held the implement just in front of her mouth.</p><p>"Oh, I'll tell you <em>everything</em>…"</p><hr/><p>Cinnamon kept her cheek mashed into her fist as she watched the skyline through the glass, her elbow planted firmly on the rubber sill of the window. The ground far below had immediately changed from rolling hills to jagged, cracked rock upon crossing the ocean, and there was a complete lack of wildlife in the area bar the occasional grimm meandering about.</p><p>"…so, let me guess," the woman said in an unimpressed tone as she looked at the reflection of her companion in the window. "We're headed for where the sky is a cartoonish dark purple, with red clouds beneath? That section of this island that just <em>screams</em> 'evil lair'?"</p><p>Tyrian chuckled softly, his mechanical tail waving hypnotically in the space between him and Cinnamon.</p><p>"<em>Evil</em>, you say? Why, I find ash clouds quite beautiful, in a unique sort of way. It's unlike anything I've seen out on the mainland. So are you, for that matter."</p><p>"If that's an attempt at seduction, then keep it in your pants," Cinnamon warned. "I'm not here for any reason other than to keep my people safe, and to see the downfall of the Black Claw. Keep that in mind… and keep your distance."</p><p>"After the humiliation you gave me at your little camp? I intend to, for now," Tyrian reassured. "I'm content to just watch you. Study you. Look for any little inconsistencies, <em>any</em> attempt to go against the will of our goddess. In fact, I'm somewhat <em>hoping</em> that your intentions are less than pure. I'm itching for a chance at redemption."</p><p>"Then we'll spar, once we get to the citadel," Cinnamon replied with a shrug. "I'm sure Salem is going to want to see me in action as it is. I can knock you on your ass again."</p><p>Tyrian let out a mirthful snort, his eyes gleaming with a dangerous shimmer in the glass.</p><p>"So confident. Tell me- if you're so much more capable than Adam was, why did you <em>ever</em> submit to him? Even if you're a bit… <em>callous</em>, I'll admit that you've already done more than him, just by agreeing to meet with Salem. All <em>he</em> did was complicate our plans at Haven and complain."</p><p>"Because I know how to play the long con, in order to get what I want," Cinnamon answered as she finally turned to face Tyrian. "It's no different than what <em>you're</em> doing, is it? Surely, you're in this to see Salem on top, and secure a position for yourself in her 'new world', as you put it. I'm doing the same for the faunus, just as I was when Adam was in charge. I knew it was only a matter of time before he got himself killed, and letting it happen organically made it easier to swoop in and claim the Fang as my own than a violent takeover would have been."</p><p>"And yet you're content to simply serve, now?" Tyrian questioned. "Where has all of your fighting spirit gone? Aren't you the least bit tempted to try to seize power once again?"</p><p>"…it sounds almost like you <em>want</em> that to be the truth," Cinnamon pointed out. "Keep your zealous commitment to Salem in check, Tyrian. I'm well aware that if what you told me back at the campground is true, then Salem is going to win this little shadow war, and I've got no chance in resisting her. Again- I'm in this for my people. If serving her keeps them safe, and I have no option otherwise… then that's what I'll do."</p><p>"Smart. Pragmatic," Tyrian praised. "And <em>boring</em>. You're right, honestly- I was hoping there would be a little struggle, a little shame, a tiny spark of <em>resistance</em> from you as you wriggled against your chains. We've already got two within our number whose hearts just aren't in it anymore, but I'm not allowed to play with them. I can <em>smell</em> their hesitance to continue along this path, but Salem insists upon protecting them, regardless. I've told her that they're untrustworthy, but still, she won't even acknowledge the danger that one of them poses, should she defect. Maybe now, with <em>you</em> here, we'll be allowed to dispose of them."</p><p>Cinnamon rubbed gently at her chin, hiding a smirk.</p><p>"…not all is well in your neck of the woods, and you're actually <em>worried</em> about one of your own?" Cinnamon asked.</p><p>"Not worried- <em>eager</em>," Tyrian countered. "I <em>want</em> her to make a move, and try to run. Chasing her down would be <em>so </em>satisfying…"</p><p>"Hm," Cinnamon mused as she turned her attention to the window once again. "Is that so…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Next time- Ruby's big arc gets rolling.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Just One Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby blinked awake in the semidarkness of her hotel room. With a long, drawn-out stretch and accompanying yawn, she squirmed and shuffled against the heavy comforter before closing her eyes once again.</p><p>"…none of that, now," Nora chided as she hurled a pillow across the room.</p><p>The implement hit the back of Ruby's head with a muffled <em>thump</em>, and the small girl promptly pulled it down over her ears to try to block out the sound of Nora's footsteps on the carpet.</p><p>"…five more m-"</p><p>A second pillow slammed into her butt with far greater force, and Ruby let out a yelp of surprise before flailing the covers off of herself.</p><p>"Okay, <em>okay!</em> I'm up!" the girl insisted as she raised a hand in self-defense at her companion.</p><p>Nora stood at the side of the bed with her second pillow slung over her shoulder like some sort of heavy weapon and a smug look upon her face.</p><p>"<em>Are you, though?</em>" the redhead taunted before cracking her neck. "C'mon, Ruby. We've gotta hit the road. We're what, two days out, now?"</p><p>"Yeah, something like that," Ruby mumbled as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and covered another yawn with her hand. "Maybe three. Or four. Who knows?"</p><p>"Sage, hopefully," Nora offered as she tossed her pillow onto Ruby's bed and began a stretching routine of her own. "I'm gonna take a shower. The boys are already awake, apparently. Ren texted me and said he's doing a food run for them. Why don't you go join him?"</p><p>"<em>Food</em>," Ruby replied in an almost trancelike state as she rose to a standing position. "Yeah, I could do food, right about now. I'll grab you something. What do you want?"</p><p>"…what <em>don't </em>I eat?" Nora asked with a raised brow as she braced a hand upon the doorframe of the bathroom.</p><p>"…good point."</p><p>Nora winked and made a clicking noise with her cheek before closing the door and leaving Ruby alone in the main room. The girl let out another small yawn before shaking out her bare arms and shivering to try to shake herself awake. Despite her noble efforts, a haze of sleepiness clung to her like a wet towel, and she eyed up the various things around the room without really processing any of them.</p><p>"…meh, whatever," Ruby muttered to herself as she laid eyes on Crescent Rose and Magnhild, which were leaning over in the corner near the bathroom door. "It's just breakfast, and we're skipping town afterward. Nobody's gonna care if I get dressed."</p><p>Ruby pulled her white spaghetti-strapped top down a bit farther to cover her navel before grabbing the baggy leg of her rose-patterned pajama pants and giving them a gentle shake. With one final sweep of her hands down over the length of her pants to smooth out some wrinkles, Ruby nodded with satisfaction. She swiped her scroll from the nightstand and stepped into a pair of fuzzy pink slippers before heading to the door and flicking the device open to text Ren.</p><p>
  <em>On my way. I'll help you carry stuff, and we can all eat in my room.</em>
</p><p>Ruby let out a small grumble of protest as she opened the door to the outside world and the sunlight assaulted her eyes. She put a hand up to cover face as she squinted and tried to let her eyes adjust to the overwhelming contrast.</p><p>"Nyeh. Stupid morning. Stupid sun."</p><p>A vibration in her hand and the sound of metal clinking in the parking lot below caught her attention at the same time, and for a moment, Ruby froze in place. She flicked her scroll back open first to find a simple text reading <em>"Okay."</em> from Ren, before walking her way to the railing and peering down to the ground level. Ruby opened her mouth in surprise as she watched a familiar figure performing maintenance on a motorcycle below, and her mind raced with possibilities. Finally, her mouth caught up with her thoughts, and she leaned over the railing before waving her arm frantically.</p><p>"<em>Coco!</em>"</p><p>Coco Adel looked up from her position bent low and holding a socket wrench next to a candy-red motorcycle. In place of her usual fashion-forward garb, the woman was clad in a brown and black leather jumpsuit fir for riding. Despite the motorcycle helmet resting squarely upon the seat of her vehicle, she still wore her classic sunglasses and had her hair styled. Upon spying Ruby waving form the second floor balcony, she flashed the smaller girl a radiant smile and beckoned toward herself while rising to stand. Ruby quickly made her way over to the staircase and sprinted down it before running over toward her friend.</p><p>"Coco!" Ruby cried again before throwing her arms around the older girl in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, it's <em>so</em> good to see you! We were all wondering what happened to Team CFVY after Beacon! What are you doing all the way out here? Where are Fox, Velvet, and Yatsu? What are…"</p><p>Ruby hesitated as a heavy feeling of dread crept up her spine. Coco's embrace tightened around her, and before she could react, Ruby was lifted off her feet and brought up and over Coco's shoulder. The larger woman slammed her into the pavement before driving her elbow into Ruby's back and pinning her to the ground upon her stomach as she let out a yelp of pain and began to cough.</p><p>"Coco, what are y-"</p><p>Ruby's eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder and caught sight of the object in Coco's hand. There in place of the socket wrench was instead a pink lace umbrella with a wicked needle protruding from the top. Coco smiled deviously as she brought the weapon downward for the back of Ruby's neck, only for the girl to burst into flower petals that scattered across the asphalt. A streak of deep red shot back toward the staircase before Ruby rematerialized and began to run up the steps with "Coco" in hot pursuit.</p><p>"<em>Sage!</em>" Ruby yelled as loudly as she could while racing for the boys' hotel room door. "Sage, I need you!"</p><p>Again, Ruby looked over her shoulder just in time to see the umbrella-sword thrust out for her neck. She dodged to the left and put a hand on the weapon, only for a swift kick from a leather boot to catch her in the side of the face. Ruby's aura pulsed an angry red as she lost her grip on the umbrella and stumbled backward. "Coco" leapt up onto the railing and began to run at Ruby, before the brunette threw a hook in an attempt to sweep her legs. "Coco" shattered like glass at the contact and appeared behind Ruby before she sank a heel directly into the center of the girl's spine.</p><p>"<em>Gah!</em>" Ruby cried as she stumbled forward and pulled herself up before breaking into a sprint. "What do you want with me!? Were you <em>following</em> us!?"</p><p>No answer came from "Coco" as she gritted her teeth and ran after Ruby along the terrace. Just as she passed the staircase, the door to the boys' room flew open with great force and caught her square in the face. The impact sent her tumbling backward along the balcony in a roll as Sage emerged from his room, shirtless and breathless with his sword held at the ready. His dark-skinned chest was marked with scars, while his back was etched with a large, black tribal tattoo. The contrasting patterns seemed to expand and contract as he breathed heavily, his eyes on the intruder mere feet away.</p><p>"Oscar, stay in the room! Who… the <em>hell</em> is that!?" the man questioned as Ruby held onto the railing behind him while trying to catch her breath.</p><p>"…an old enemy I didn't think I'd ever see again," Ruby answered. "Neopolitan. I think she's been tailing us."</p><p>"Yeah?" Sage answered as he cracked his neck to one side. "Well, that ends <em>here</em>."</p><p>Neopolitan pulled an annoyed face as she pushed herself up off the ground. Fragments of her illusory disguise fell off of her jacket and pants, shattering as they touched the floor of the terrace. Her shoulders tensed as she gritted her teeth and pointed her umbrella first at Sage, and then Ruby behind him without a word.</p><p>"Not on my watch," Sage warned. "You want the girl, you get through me, first."</p><p>Neopolitan narrowed her mismatched eyes of pink and brown for a moment before the corner of her mouth upturned into a cocky smirk. She offered Sage a noncommittal shrug and dashed in with an umbrella thrust, which Sage quickly parried off to the side with the flat of his massive two-handed sword. Neopolitan leapt forward with catlike grace and pushed off the weapon with a heel before sailing over Sage's head and slashing downward at Ruby in midair. The girl responded by simply bursting into petals once again and sailing over the railing in a crimson streak. Neopolitan was quick to follow by vaulting the iron railing just as Sage's sword crashed down upon where she had been standing, and the man let out a growl of frustration.</p><p>"Alright! <em>Fine</em> then!" he roared before placing a hand upon the wrought iron and throwing himself over the edge. He landed hard upon the pavement, his boots slamming into the ground as he eyed up Neopolitan. "Need a lotta room for my semblance, anyway."</p><p>Neopolitan watched out of the corner of her eye as Ruby zipped around the parking lot and then back to the staircase. Sage made a point of orienting himself to block off the path as Ruby ran up toward her room, and Neopolitan let out a dramatic sigh. She shook her head and gave her weapon a twirl before drawing the sword from within its handle and tossing the body of the umbrella aside. With one final, bored look, she pointed the blade directly at Sage and then beckoned toward herself.</p><p>"Not much for words, huh?" Sage asked as he raised a hand and began to trace a slow circle within the air. An amber outline of glittering energy appeared along the path, and as the circle closed, crisscrossing beams of light carved the floating circle into twelve equal sections. "Me neither."</p><p>Neopolitan watched quietly as a green line of energy manifested within the third section of the circle and began to tick in a constant, erratic rhythm. The metal of Sage's sword frosted over with a coating of jagged ice, and he began to walk in a circle around his opponent. Neopolitan copied his movements in the opposite direction while stealing occasional glances at the midair 'clock'. As the green hand ticked over into the fourth quadrant, Sage's sword erupted into flames, and Neopolitan smirked as she nodded with understanding.</p><p>"Get it? Good for you," Sage praised. "Just gotta buy her a few more sec-"</p><p>Neopolitan provided no such courtesy before slipping behind a nearby truck and then disappearing from view entirely. Sage ran toward the vehicle as an image of Neopolitan darted out from around its side, and he swung hard into the illusion. The projection of Neopolitan shattered, her fragments bursting into flame before the coating around Sage's sword became an ever-shifting spiral of wind. The man was quick to adjust his focus as the real Neopolitan came over the hood of the truck with her sword drawn, and he lashed out his sword with a baseball swing. A massive wave of wind pressure caused Neopolitan to fly back up and over the cab and into the truck bed, and Sage ran up the hood to give chase. As he readied himself to swing down into the back of the truck, he paused and stiffened.</p><p>There in the truck bed was Ruby's blood-covered corpse, still dressed in her pajamas. Her clothing was tattered and torn, and Neopolitan's sword was resting just beside her. Just as Sage realized what was going on, the dead body leapt upward and raked the blade across his upper chest, earning a dazzling flicker of his deep green aura as he stumbled backward and nearly fell off the vehicle.</p><p>"Cheeky little runt, ain't ya?" Sage questioned as he blocked another thrust with the flat of his blade while balancing atop the hood of the truck. "Almost had me there for a second!"</p><p>Neopolitan threw out another strike just as Sage's blade began to crackle with lightning. She pulled back just in time with a sharp gasp and leapt over the side of the truck bed and down onto the pavement. A high caliber bullet whizzed past her from up on the balcony, and she looked up to see Ruby with Crescent Rose braced against the railing and her face pressed to the weapon's scope.</p><p>"Don't move," Ruby warned with a firm voice. "We want to ask you some questions. We'll… uh, give you paper, or something?"</p><p>Neopolitan rolled her eyes and jumped straight up, her blade aimed for Sage's shoulder as her bloody disguise melted away. Another rifle round tore straight through her abdomen and caused her to splinter into shards before she appeared near the staircase, running while crouched. A sudden flurry of rapid-fire bullets tore into the asphalt in front of her and caused her to backpedal just before she reached the stairs. Upon looking to her left, she found Lie Ren with both of his guns trained upon her.</p><p>"Do <em>not</em> move," the boy warned as he began a slow approach. "It's three to one, Neo. You cannot win."</p><p>"<em>Four</em> to one, you mean," Nora corrected as she appeared behind Ruby upon the balcony. The woman was wearing only a fluffy pink towel and had Magnhild trained upon Neopolitan in its grenade launcher form. "Hello again. We <em>didn't</em> miss you."</p><p>Neopolitan shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose before swinging her sword up and over her shoulder. The weapon's umbrella casing manifested around the blade, and she flicked the lacy circle open to hide herself from view of Ruby and Nora.</p><p>"Oh, screw this!" Nora yelled as she fired a grenade straight for the umbrella.</p><p>"Nora, it's just an illu-" Ruby began, only to watch in horror as Neopolitan closed her umbrella and swung hard at the grenade. The projectile flew up toward the balcony and detonated in midair, causing a sizeable explosion. Ruby just barely managed to grab Nora and duck behind the railing as the blast went off, and Neopolitan sprinted for her motorcycle in the ensuing chaos as Ren ran forward to get an angle on her. Sage leapt from the roof of the truck and began to give chase, only for Neopolitan to rev the throttle on her bike and take off for the curb with her helmet tucked under her shoulder.</p><p>"<em>Wait!</em>" Ruby called as she raised a hand. Ren and Sage both froze and stared after Neopolitan, who turned her bike around and glared up at Ruby as she revved the engine. "Just… <em>why?</em> Why are you after us…?"</p><p>Neopolitan's face again sunk into a hateful glare, and she shook her head. Slowly, she pointed an accusatory finger directly at Ruby, who turned her own finger toward herself.</p><p>"You're after <em>me?</em> Just me…?"</p><p>Neopolitan spun her helmet in her hands, and the object began to change shape as it moved upward. Upon reaching the top of her head, the helmet had turned into a black bowler hat with a red band around the base. Ruby's heart sank as she watched Neopolitan don the headgear and then peel out, her taillight growing smaller as she sped down the highway.</p><p>"Was that…?" Nora questioned as she laid a hand upon Ruby's shoulder.</p><p>"…<em>yeah</em>," Ruby answered as she kept her eyes on the road. "And she's heading the same way we are. I think… this trip just got a <em>lot </em>more complicated…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>In case it wasn't abundantly clear between Ruby not believing Coco is in Vacuo and Sage actually having a semblance, I don't plan on following <em>After the Fall</em> or <em>Before the Dawn</em>. Next chapter will focus around Blake's crew, and hopefully a certain interaction that's been on hold for far too long.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. The Fifth Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The calming sea breeze played through Blake's hair, gently pulling the locks off to the side as she walked along the coastline. The tide rushed in to meet her uncovered toes once again, and she shivered in response as a wash of foam and chilled water coated her feet before retreating into the ocean.</p><p>"So… we're making slow and steady progress," Kali offered as she looked over to her daughter. "I know it isn't exactly <em>pleasant</em> digging through our old home, but we're just about done clearing it out. We'll be able to actively start rebuilding efforts in full tomorrow."</p><p>"Thank the gods," Blake remarked with a sigh. "Maybe I'll feel better about it once it's rebuilt, but right now… the house just feels like one big reminder of what's at stake. Adam ruled over my life for years, and he was <em>nothing</em> compared to what we're dealing with now."</p><p>"Don't say that," Kali discouraged. "He was <em>everything</em> to you in both a positive and negative way, for a long time. With the Fang coming here and integrating with our citizens, his shadow is still going to play a part in things moving forward."</p><p>"I know," Blake acknowledged as she idly flicked one of her feline ears. "But now, <em>Sun</em> is everything to me. I miss him so much, and it hasn't even been that long…"</p><p>"You'll see him again soon," Kali replied cryptically. "Sooner than you might think."</p><p>"Mom…?" Blake questioned, only to watch her mother bristle as she stared down the length of the beach. The younger faunus followed her mother's eyes to see a massive vessel pulling into the docks, its black sails painted with the familiar crimson emblem of three slash marks and a beast's head.</p><p>"They're here," Kali said coldly as another set of sails cut through the fog behind the first vessel. "This is going to be… <em>interesting</em>…"</p><p>"Very," Blake agreed as she picked up into a run through the sand in tandem with her mother. "I hope that Cinnamon was being genuine when she said they're here to help…"</p><p>"Oh, <em>that</em> isn't what interests me," Kali explained with a mischievous smirk. "I'm looking forward to seeing just what kind of man would maintain a long-term relationship with <em>her</em>, especially through her little charade with Adam. Cinnamon may be our ally, now, but she's <em>insufferable</em>."</p><p>"<em>Mom</em>," Blake griped as she rolled her eyes. "This is serious! We need to be careful about how we approach this…"</p><p>"Sure, sure," Kali agreed. "But you and I have gotten pretty good at handling those sorts of things as they come. I'm allowed to have my fun."</p><p>"Why do I feel like <em>I'm</em> the parent, in this scenario…" Blake mumbled to herself as she shook her head. "Just… <em>behave</em>."</p><p>"I'll try. On that note, why don't <em>you</em> take the lead on this one?" Kali asked as the pair reached the beginning of the docks.</p><p>"…I'm sorry?" Blake asked as her pointed ears stood straight up through her hair. "You want <em>me</em> to negotiate with him, and lay down the law?"</p><p>"Why not?" Kali countered. "I'm handling Kuo Kuana at large, so why not be our go-between for the Fang? Daisuke's closer to your age than mine, and I have a funny feeling he might respond more favorably to you than me. You two have a connection that you might not see just yet… but it's a powerful one."</p><p>Blake slowed her run down to a walk as the first and largest ship pulled up to a pier still about two hundred feet off in the distance. Gradually, she stopped walking entirely and looked over her mother, whose expression had lost all semblance of playfulness as she turned to stand across from her daughter.</p><p>"…you <em>do</em> have a point, as much as I hate to admit it," Blake said with a sigh. "But what if I make a mess of things?"</p><p>"At this point? You'd more or less just be smearing around spilled paint. It won't really make it any worse- it'll just change the colors for a bit," Kali lamented. "But don't think along those lines- think about everything you've accomplished, and what we're here to do. I trust you, Blake… and you can understand where these people are coming from and how they must feel right now far better than I can. You can do this."</p><p>Blake paused and took a deep breath, the salty air stinging her lungs as she breathed deeply. She let the trapped breath out in a long, shuddering exhale before shaking out her hands and giving the black sails a sidelong look of apprehension.</p><p>"…alright. I can do this."</p><p>"You can," Kali reassured as she scooped her daughter into a hug. "Stick to what we've already decided upon, and if you get lost… just ask yourself what Sun would say and do. You'll be fine."</p><p>Blake balked as Kali patted her on the shoulder and turned away to begin walking down the pier and toward the town.</p><p>"Wh-… you're <em>leaving</em> me?" Blake called incredulously.</p><p>"I said I trust you!" Kali replied with a backward wave. "And I meant it! You'll be <em>fine!</em> Meet me back at The Notched Blade with Daisuke once you get everything in order!"</p><p>Blake breathed out a noise of frustration as she looked back over to the ship, where several members of the White Fang were working to anchor the massive vessel at the docks.</p><p>"Right. Act natural, and be pleasant toward strangers who were your enemies until a few days ago," Blake muttered as she walked along the raised wooden platform. "Because you're so good with people, especially when they aren't already friends. Not like it takes you a while to warm up to others or anything. What could go wrong?"</p><p>As Blake finally reached the perpendicular dock that acted as a runway to the White Fang's leading boat, she caught sight of two figures engaged in what appeared to be an incredibly awkward conversation at the connecting portion of the pier. The first of the participants was a deer-horned woman wearing brightly colored textiles, who was clearly a dock worker and native of Kuo Kuana. The second faunus was something else entirely.</p><p>Daisuke Aki stood opposite the woman, towering over her by almost a foot. His bright red hair was messy, wild, and streaked with sea salt, giving him the appearance of a displaced band member who had spent the day at the beach. He wore a sleeveless black vest with burgundy fur lined around the collar, as well as ripped long pants of a similar dark color. Beneath his vest was a mesh shirt, which gave a partially obscured view of what appeared to be smoky swirls of darkly colored ink upon his pecs. The tattoos continued beneath the vest and extended the entire length of his arms, interrupted only by the occasional inked artwork of a spider lily. The lower half of his face was covered by a jet black mask, and a pair of sleek goggles were pulled up to nest within his wild hair. The man's final defining feature was a long, incredibly thick lizard's tail of a primarily sandy color, with bands of muddy scales peppered along its length.</p><p>"…you <em>must</em> be Daisuke," Blake offered with an amused tone as she approached. The native woman offered Blake a thankful and anxious smile before backing away and leaving her to look up toward the lizard faunus.</p><p>"…because White Fang higher-ups tend to dress like they're rebelling against their parents?" the man asked in a rich, tired-sounding voice. Blake merely quirked a brow in surprise, to which Daisuke offered her a shrug. "What? <em>Some</em> of us are self-aware, at least."</p><p>Blake snorted lightly and offered the man a hand, which he accepted with a gentle grasp of his own. Though his shake was firm, Blake could feel an unexpected tension within the man's movements that matched the odd, formerly undecipherable quality to his deep green eyes. Suddenly, the combination of Daisuke's behaviors and attitude clicked, and Blake came to an important revelation- he was <em>nervous</em>.</p><p>"…<em>is</em> it just a phase?" she joked as she let her hand slip from his with a subtle smirk.</p><p>"…if it is, it's a <em>very</em> long one," Daisuke answered as he scratched at the back of his neck. "Thank you for agreeing to take us in, Miss Belladonna…"</p><p>"We don't really have a choice, at this point," Blake explained as she folded her arms. "No decent set of people would in this situation, anyway. Some things are more important than old grudges and political stances."</p><p>"I'd argue that <em>most</em> things are," the man replied as he cast a sort of longing glance back for his ship. "Would you like to come aboard? It may be easier to fill in each vessel independently than try to gather everyone on the shore…"</p><p>Blake tensed slightly at the notion, before offering the man a shrug of her own.</p><p>"…sure. Just don't try anything. I'm armed, and I <em>will</em> be missed if something goes wrong."</p><p>"Well, I'm exhausted, unarmed, and hardly in any mental state to fight right now, anyway," Daisuke reassured as he began to lead the way along the docks, his tail dragging lazily behind him. "My men arguably more so."</p><p>"…why's that?" Blake asked as she moved to walk beside him.</p><p>"Because they know about Salem, and for most people, that's not the kind of threat they thought they would ever be dealing with," Daisuke said simply, causing Blake to come to a sudden stop. He turned to face her and stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking curious. "…what?"</p><p>"You <em>told</em> them?" Blake said incredulously. "<em>All</em> of them?"</p><p>"Not <em>all</em> of them, no," the lizard faunus denied as he shook his head. "Cin and I gave everyone in the main camp a vague explanation as to why we needed to disband and reform under your banner. Those who outright refused were let go, and those who chose to come along were fully informed. Everyone <em>here</em> knows about Salem. The remnants and splinter groups that chose to remain behind and form their own little parties… they have no idea."</p><p>"Splinter groups," Blake repeated as her ears flattened. "<em>Great</em>. Just what we need."</p><p>"…what did you expect me to do? Kill them?" Daisuke asked. Blake merely stared for a moment before the man let out a long, shuddering sigh and shook his head. "The White Fang you see before you isn't the same as it once was, Blake. To be honest with you, it isn't even the same as the one that was under Cin's leadership for the few short weeks she had control. We're trying to be reasonable, here. We're trying to be <em>better</em>."</p><p>"Then I hope you are," Blake said icily as she began to walk once again with Daisuke in tow. "There is <em>so </em>much that needs to change before our people can start to heal the divide."</p><p>"I know," Daisuke reassured. "And on that note… I'd like to apologize for Cin's attitude toward all of you, over the past few months. She's… been through a lot. Her shell is a hard one to crack, but she has every reason to keep it in place. I know that's likely of little comfort, but I can assure you, she means well."</p><p>"…we all have our demons," Blake said cryptically as she climbed the gangplank and began to make her way aboard the ship. "All I care about right now is that she's on our side, and so are you."</p><p>"I've yet to find a cause I care more about, the White Fang included," Daisuke added as he followed Blake onto the vessel.</p><p>Blake paused as she looked about the deck, where members of the White Fang were busy working. One by one, they noticed her presence and stopped their tasks of carrying boxes, hauling ropes and cleaning. Most of the crew simply stared, though a few moved to head below deck and out of her line of sight. As Blake looked around from person to person, she noticed that <em>none</em> of them were wearing masks, and they all looked just as or more exhausted than their leader.</p><p>"…allow me," Daisuke said softly as he gently laid a hand upon Blake's shoulder and moved to stand in front of her. Suddenly, his otherwise laid back and smooth voice gained an authoritative edge, and his volume reached a level enough to make Blake jump slightly at the unexpected transition.</p><p>"Men! Gather those still below deck and bring the entire crew topside. Miss Belladonna has instructions for us, and I expect you all to afford her the same respect you would give me. I know you're all tired, displaced, and displeased, but this is just another one of those things we <em>have</em> to do. At the very least, we can trust that she and her allies are responsible and have our best interests in mind."</p><p>Blake offered Daisuke a nod as several more men went below deck.</p><p>"…we do. I swear we do. I want nothing more than for all of this to resolve peacefully, and to stand against Salem and show the world what the faunus are capable of," she said softly as Daisuke moved to stand at her side once again.</p><p>"…spoken like someone who remembers what the White Fang used to be," he replied without looking at her.</p><p>Blake nodded slowly as she watched more people arrive on deck, until the surface became packed to the rails.</p><p>"Is this everyone?"</p><p>"I forgot my attendance sheet and gradebook down in the captain's cabin," Daisuke answered with a shrug. "It looks like it, though. If anyone gets out of line, I can threaten to call their parents for you."</p><p>Blake merely rolled her eyes as she stepped forward and took a deep breath while looking over the crowd at large. Their expressions ranged from curiosity to annoyance, though she found the majority far more subdued than she expected.</p><p>"…men and women of the White Fang," Blake began in a firm voice. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, before beginning to imagine herself as Sun. Gradually, her shoulders straightened and she stood taller, trying her best to channel her lover's confidence.</p><p>"You have my thanks, and the thanks of <em>all</em> members of Kuo Kuana, for coming here today. Our work is important and carries with it the beginnings of a foundation for a fifth kingdom of Remnant. I want to make one thing perfectly clear, before you disembark- we are all <em>equals</em>. Residents of Kuo Kuana and the White Fang may have started on different paths, but now, we all walk <em>together</em>. Your concerns will become our concerns, and our leaders will do the best we can to work with yours and find solutions. Keep in mind, no matter whether this is a homecoming, new land, or something else entirely for you- we are <em>all</em> faunus, and that makes us brothers and sisters in arms."</p><p>Nods of assent began within the crowd, though a few of the men and women began to whisper amongst themselves. Blake did her best to ignore them as she continued, feeling more confident.</p><p>"…we have land set aside for those who wish to set up housing on the island. We also have several families who have offered to open their homes to anyone willing to live among the islanders. First and foremost, though, I ask that you check in at the stations set up just beyond the docks. Once that's taken care of, take the remainder of the week to familiarize yourselves, and then your leader and I will work to divide everyone into designated work crews to begin fortifying our home. Are there any questions?"</p><p>Blake paused and looked out over the people, only to receive total silence.</p><p>"…don't worry- it isn't you. The questions will come soon enough," Daisuke reassured as he took a step forward. The man raised his voice once again and made a circular motion in the air with a finger. "Alright! You heard her! Get to work, and then stop working for a few days! I'll see you all on the ground!"</p><p>The members of the White Fang began to mill about the ship once again as a slew of louder conversations started. Blake heaved a massive sigh, deflating as she did so while trying to let go of her tension.</p><p>"…I feel like I'm going to throw up. Leadership is… not my strong suit."</p><p>"Oh, good. Only two more ships to go," Daisuke replied before stepping onto the gangplank and making his way back down to the pier. "Once we're done, I'll buy you a drink. Then you can <em>really</em> get some impressive vomit going."</p><p>"Thanks," Blake snarked as she followed the man down onto the wooden pier once again. "I know just the place… but the drinks are free and come with awkward conversation with the rest of my friends. We're likely to end up there after this, anyway."</p><p>"…this truly is an island paradise…" Daisuke mumbled as he led the way toward the second ship.</p><p>"Oh, you have <em>no</em> idea…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Next chapter is probably going to be a <em>long</em> one and will mark the end of 'Act 1' of 3 for Volume 7.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Daisuke Aki's design, as done by orange_kittens on Twitter!</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Unite & Conquer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know… I had never had pizza before Beacon, but I've <em>really</em> come to appreciate it over the past year and change," Weiss admitted as she pulled a slice from the box upon the coffee table. A long string of cheese followed her hand, and Yang swooped in to twirl a finger through it before popping it into her mouth.</p><p>"<em>Hey!</em>" Weiss whined as she plopped her pizza down onto her plate. "You… you <em>cheese thief!</em>"</p><p>"Guilty," Yang admitted with a shrug. "Spar me over it once our upgrades are done."</p><p>"Oh, I <em>will</em>," Weiss huffed before taking a bite of pizza while holding it farther from Yang.</p><p>"…wow. That is some seriously petty shit. I approve," Ilia praised through a mouthful of cheese. "Speaking of approval- you look <em>so</em> much better without the shitty chinstrap, Sun."</p><p>The monkey faunus rolled his eyes as he leaned back into the couch seat from his spot on the ground between Jaune and Weiss.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Shaving wasn't exactly a priority for a while, alright? I had bigger concerns."</p><p>"We all did," Jaune pointed out as he looked over his circle of friends gathered around the small table. "And we all still do- thus, this meeting. I can start, if we're just airing anxieties. Mine are probably the least important and impactful, so I can get them out of the way pretty quickly."</p><p>"Don't downplay your concerns, Jaune," Weiss scolded from Sun's other side. "Whatever you're feeling is valid, and likely important. We'll support you through it."</p><p>"Well… maybe 'least important' isn't what I meant," the boy considered. "Just… the least clearly resolvable? And maybe least unique? I'm really just worried about Salem and being ready for whatever's coming. There isn't too much else on my mind that's a personal concern."</p><p>"But there <em>is</em> something," Ilia probed as she poked the boy just beneath the ribs.</p><p>"<em>Gah!</em> Don't do that!" Jaune complained as he smacked the faunus' hand away. "You <em>know</em> I hate that!"</p><p>"Exactly. So spill, before I employ Level Two techniques," Ilia threatened with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"…is Level Two puppy eyes?" Sun asked with a raised brow. "Because as cute as you are with short hair, you just might break him."</p><p>"Level Two is tickling him until he pees," Ilia corrected nonchalantly. "And don't <em>even</em> tell me you're not ticklish. I mean… <em>look at you</em>."</p><p>Jaune narrowed his eyes and took a bite of pizza.</p><p>"<em>Try me</em>."</p><p>Ilia hastily tossed her plate and half-eaten slice up onto the table before diving around the furniture and flopping onto Yang's lap in the process. More quickly than Jaune could react, she had her hands on either side of his stomach and wriggled her fingers against his uniform in a desperate attempt to break him. Jaune merely stared and took another bite, while Sun scooted slightly farther away from Ilia with a nervous look.</p><p>"…<em>honestly</em>," Weiss lamented while Sun bumped shoulders with her. "You're all acting like absolute children."</p><p>"Depending on who you ask, we <em>are</em> children," Yang pointed out as she watched Ilia transition her fingers up beneath Jaune's armpits in a futile effort. After a few seconds, Yang swatted Ilia across the rear with her metallic hand, earning a pained yelp from the smaller girl. "Alright, time's up. You failed."</p><p>"Damn it…" Ilia griped as she slid off of Yang and retrieved her pizza, which was suddenly missing several pieces of pepperoni. She narrowed her eyes at the buxom blonde, who kept an unreadable poker face throughout the staredown.</p><p>"…anyway," Yang said as she returned her attention to Jaune. "Your personal concerns? We're supposed to be sharing, no matter how stupid we might think they are."</p><p>"…right," Jaune agreed with a weary sigh. "Well… I guess I just feel like the least capable person here, and I don't think it's a secret that it's true. I know I've gotten better, but I'm still lagging behind everyone… and I'm really starting to think I need a new hair style. I just feel like it's… gotten old, too long, and unattractive."</p><p>The other four teens simply stared, until Ilia took the opportunity to swipe a piece of pepperoni from Yang's slice while she was distracted.</p><p>"…well… we're all going to be sparring a <em>lot</em>, soon," Sun offered. "We'll help you out, and as long as you put the work in, we can get you to where you want to be. I mean, the Aces are probably going to be kicking <em>all</em> of our asses on a daily basis, if they're really the elite team they're cracked up to be."</p><p>"They are," Weiss confirmed. "The Ace Ops are borderline <em>legendary</em> figures within Atlas. It's like having a squad of four Grimm Reapers working together… which, honestly, is what <em>we</em> should aspire to become. As for the hair… I could try, perhaps? I <em>did</em> manage to cut Ilia's…"</p><p>"And Sun said it's cute," the faunus girl proclaimed triumphantly. "Maybe Weiss can get you looking sexy. Maybe we can work on getting you set up with a girl, too."</p><p>"…that's… actually another thing that I didn't want to bring up, because it's just…" Jaune trailed off with a nervous look toward Ilia. He took a deep breath before shaking his head and continuing, his eyes on the plush carpet. "I'm honestly kinda worried about how much 'life' we're all missing out on, especially because I'm way behind all of you. I've been thinking about how it's entirely possible that I'm going to die a virgin with one kiss under my belt, for example."</p><p>Again, the room went silent as Jaune kept his eyes on the floor.</p><p>"…go ahead and laugh. That's part of the reason I said it, but it's still true. I know it's stupid and unimport-"</p><p>"None of us are laughing," Yang interrupted, only for Jaune to look up at her in surprise. "Maybe it's not about sex for everyone, but I think we're <em>all</em> feeling that, on some level. We've been directly told from multiple people with far more experience than us that we may be staring down a doomsday scenario, and <em>none</em> of us are even out of our teens, yet. There's still a lot I want to do. I've never held down a steady relationship either, you know."</p><p>"…and you've got me beat, at least," Weiss said softly as she shifted upon the carpet. "My kiss tally is currently at 'zero', and I don't see that changing anytime soon. It's… something I've thought about. It's not stupid, Jaune- it's just part of being human. I'm feeling lonely and scared, too."</p><p>"…I know I'm probably not the guy you want to hear from right now," Sun began cautiously, "but what they're saying is totally right- maybe some of us aren't thinking about the same things we're missing out on, but we <em>are</em> thinking about everything that's being kept from us while we're fighting… and how we might never get it. I never really had a family until I met Blake's, and it got ripped away from me in a matter of weeks. I want to get that feeling back and start one of my own, but there's… a really good possibility that's not going to happen."</p><p>"Ilia?" Jaune asked as he finally dared to look over at the girl, who was avoiding eye contact with the others and keeping her attention down upon her pizza. "<em>You're</em> not even going to jump on that opportunity to make fun of me?"</p><p>"…no, I'm not," Ilia answered quickly. She paused for nearly a full minute as the others all turned their attention to her. "Everyone here is right, and I've only gotten so… <em>bitchy</em> lately because I know I'm going to be more vulnerable than anyone else here <em>very</em> soon, and it's my way of kinda preemptively pushing the rest of you away and keeping you at a certain distance. I <em>will</em> lose my shit, either in anger, depression, or <em>both</em> once we start working in and around the dust mines, and I don't<em> want</em> any of you trying to tell me it's all going to be okay. The situation that's about to become inevitable for me is an echo of the one that gave me enough anger to join the White Fang and stand against <em>Blake</em>. I'm scared of what's going to happen this time, when I'm dealing with it <em>directly</em>… and while I'm supposed to be working with Weiss and Winter."</p><p>Weiss paled at Ilia's words and took a deep breath before folding her hands in her lap uncomfortably.</p><p>"…I don't know what to say," the girl admitted. "So… I'll just say that I'm committed to helping you through this, whatever that may mean. If you need to scream at me, spar with me, or even remain away from me for a time, I'll understand."</p><p>"I don't know what will help, but I doubt it's any of those things," Ilia replied as she looked up at Weiss. "I know it's not your fault in any way and that you've been good to me… but I also know I'm a petty, emotional wreck, and not above sabotaging myself and others while lashing out. I'm scared of being forced to deal with the mines, and of <em>myself</em>. And that's without even mentioning how I feel about Corsac…"</p><p>"Ilia, we will <em>all</em> be here for you," Sun reassured. "And you know that if you need to stay with me any night, you're always welcome. You also know that I can take a hit, so… there's that, I guess?"</p><p>Ilia merely shook her head with a humorless chuckle.</p><p>"…yeah. I know."</p><p>"…but on that note," Sun continued, "we… really <em>do</em> need to decide what to do with Corsac. Ironwood's leaving it up to me, and I'm not making that kind of decision without consulting all of you. So far as I can tell, he just wants to be left behind bars to rot and feels like he's got no real motivation to fight for anything anymore. I'm not sure how much he knows about what we're here for, but there's the possibility that he knows <em>something</em> about the relics and Salem…"</p><p>"Then 'behind bars' isn't even a realistic option," Yang insisted. "We've all done shit we regret… and I'm <em>probably</em> going to get hit for this, but Ilia was Fang, too. We're giving her a second chance, so I don't really see why we can't do the same for him."</p><p>"…oh, I <em>want</em> to hit you, but I know I don't have a leg to stand on," Ilia seethed. "All I've got is the fact that he and Fennec served Adam <em>gleefully</em>. They <em>loved</em> what they did, until it stopped being fun after Fennec was killed by Kali. I knew him before he became this… <em>whatever</em> this apathetic monk-charade he's got going on is, and I don't trust him. He spent a lot of time deceiving Ghira and working against him behind the scenes, Sun. He could easily do the same thing to you to try to win Cinnamon back if you give him the opportunity."</p><p>"…and suddenly, I think I might throw up," Sun warned as he set his plate down onto the table. "I was thinking of trying to help him start over, but… now that you've said all <em>that</em>…"</p><p>"I have an idea, but it's… risky," Weiss offered. "He has interpersonal conflicts among several people here, and Cin warned us that there were White Fang <em>somewhere</em> in Mantle, so keeping him there is also a big risk. What if we somehow got him to Beacon, or even Vacuo, to work with the defenders there?"</p><p>"A <em>completely</em> new start, away from us," Sun mused. "But with no way to monitor him at all. If someone went with him, I feel like that could almost work… but that's not happening."</p><p>"I don't think this is the kind of thing we can decide on right now," Jaune interjected with a frown. "It sounds to me like the best way to handle this is to get to know him better, and find a way to get him to contribute that benefits both parties."</p><p>"Yeah, but with what time?" Yang asked. "And we really can't afford to split our attention like that, can we?"</p><p>"We can't," Weiss confirmed. "And Jaune is right- there is no easy or immediate solution, here… so let's keep the discussion open, for the time being. My personal worries right now are somewhat related, in that I'm unsure of who we can really trust, and how I'm going to handle my father. I don't really think either of those are things that I can ask you all for help with, but I wanted to get them out there to let them be known."</p><p>"Who we can really trust," Yang repeated. "Surely, you're not including Ironwood in that group?"</p><p>"Actually… I am," Weiss admitted. "And the reasoning ties into what I'm sure one of <em>your</em> biggest concerns is. Sun and I have reason to believe that he sent Hope to spy on us while we were meeting with Robyn Hill. It seems like she may have tracked our scroll signals."</p><p>"…I fucking called that shit so hard," Ilia reminded as she narrowed her eyes. "He <em>knows</em> we don't fully trust him, and he's just adding fuel to the fire."</p><p>"What if he just wants to make sure that he can trust <em>us?</em>" Jaune offered. "He needs to be cautious, especially w-"</p><p>"No," Sun interrupted. "Not with some of the things he's asking me to do personally, when it comes to the faunus. Not after we brought him a relic. He should trust us <em>completely</em>. We could have done anything with that lamp, but we didn't. We brought it to him, and we volunteered ourselves for getting Amity Coliseum into the sky. That should be more than enough good will to let us operate without being actively spied on."</p><p>"So call him on that," Ilia stated plainly. "Or, if you don't want to damage your position as the liaison between us and him… <em>I'll</em> call him on it. If he kicks me off the Amity job, then so much the better."</p><p>"Ilia…" Sun began, only for the girl to sit up a bit straighter.</p><p>"No, Sun. You're right. That <em>should </em>be enough to buy us trust, and I'm the biggest sticking point between us and him. You know what? I'll save you the trouble. I'm taking one for the team and confronting him. Unless any of you three think what Sun said is wrong?" Ilia challenged, looking around at her companions.</p><p>Slowly, Weiss put her pizza on the table beside Sun's and shook her head.</p><p>"I think what Sun said is correct, but… I don't think you should confront Ironwood about this. At least, not alone. Let me come with you. My family name means more than just dust when it comes to him, and I can consult with Winter and… other people to figure out the best approach. Give me a few days?"</p><p>Ilia let out a noise of annoyance before giving Weiss a nod.</p><p>"…yeah, sure. And thanks, Weiss. You're one of the good ones."</p><p>"I guess that's that," Yang said with a shrug. "My only big concern outside of the obvious about Salem and what we're going to be asked to do is Hope, but you all know that. Dr. Polendina was 'out' when I went down to R&amp;D to talk weapon upgrades. That was convenient."</p><p>"And that's another conversation that I don't think should be had alone," Sun warned. "Let <em>me</em> come with you for that one, after I get the security footage of the Vytal Festival from Ironwood. We'll confront him together and keep each other balanced."</p><p>"Fine," Yang replied with a wave of her hand. "But if we don't have that footage before we're sent out to the mines, we're going down there without it. Anything else on <em>your</em> mind, besides what's already been covered?"</p><p>Sun paused to give the question some thought, before shaking his head softly.</p><p>"…not really, no. I was just worried about all of you, but getting all of this out in the open has taken care of that, somewhat." Sun scratched the back of his head, before raising a brow at Jaune. "Hey, man. You've been quiet while we've been making plans. What's on your mind?"</p><p>Jaune returned Sun's gaze with an unfamiliar, steely determination in his eyes.</p><p>"I've just been thinking, actually. Both of those plans sound good, but I think I've got one of my own, now. Let <em>me</em> talk to Corsac…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Originally, I wanted to put the next scene in this chapter, but it really doesn't fit and I'd rather let this friendly gathering stand on its own. "Act 2" begins in the next chapter with a conversation that's been a long time coming, as well as some villainous stuff. The upgrade/training arc will also begin soon, as will Ruby's crew arriving in Patch. Things are about to get <em>very</em> interesting…</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. The Price of Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss curled her fingers around the railing at the edge of one of the Academy's many rooftops, the cold metal seeping into her fingers as she stared out over the city of Atlas. The plethora of blinking neon signs, animated billboards, and taillights far below seemed to smear together into a vomit-like puddle in her mind, bringing with it a fitting taste of bile in her throat. Weiss narrowed her eyes as she gripped the railing harder, her ponytail swaying gently in the night breeze.</p><p>"…you're a hard woman to find."</p><p>Weiss' expression immediately softened at the voice, and she turned to find her sister standing behind her, next to a massive air conditioning unit. Winter Schnee stood clad in a white pencil dress and matching heels, her hair down and scroll in hand. As she approached, Weiss rapidly closed the distance and threw her arms around her older sister.</p><p>"<em>Winter!</em>" the smaller Schnee cried as she tightened her grip. "I've been wondering when we would finally get a chance to speak alone. I was going to try to come and find you, b-"</p><p>"Don't bother," Winter said icily as she returned the embrace. "My availability is spotty, and I've been forced to spend what little time I have mitigating the damage our father is doing to the twin cities. I'll seek you out where and when I can."</p><p>"I can't believe he's running for public office," Weiss muttered as she stepped back with a sigh. "Well… I <em>can</em>, I just can't believe he's apparently been successful thus far…"</p><p>"He has Mantle's economy in a stranglehold," Winter explained as she folded her arms across her chest. "It's simple, when you think about it. Our family controls over 75% of dust production in Atlas. Dust means lights, heat, vehicles, and job security. He's been slowly peeling the dust provided to Mantle back to create artificial scarcity and blaming it on the General. His story is that only <em>he</em> can convince General Ironwood to stop secretly 'taking' from the dust supposedly allocated for public works."</p><p>"And Ironwood has no way to deny it, given the secrets he needs to keep," Weiss realized. "Winter, we <em>can't</em> let him win."</p><p>"We may have to," the elder Schnee lamented as she moved to wrap her hands around the railing. "Robyn Hill may have the best of intentions, but she's young. Naïve. Full of misdirected anger that is spilling over into Mantle itself and poisoning the well. If she wins, the hatred toward the General will increase exponentially as she pushes for more and more knowledge, only to be denied at every turn."</p><p>"If <em>he</em> wins, won't the people still be fed up with Ironwood?" Weiss inquired as she moved to join her sister.</p><p>"…yes, but not nearly as much. Our father's motives are blatantly obvious- greed and influence. Once he has his seat, his grip upon the dust market will begin to relax, and the people will be at least somewhat placated. If he <em>loses</em>… he may well throw his support behind Robyn in hopes that she'll squeeze General Ironwood in his stead, simply out of spite. No matter <em>what</em> happens next, it's going to be bad for Atlas. If Robyn wins, it's going to be bad for Mantle, as well," Winter said with a sigh. She ran a hand through her hair before continuing.</p><p>"The anger of the people will boil over as we continue to allocate dust for the Amity project. We <em>are</em> taking more than our usual share to power construction upon the arena itself, but that's classified information, and Jacques can <em>easily</em> cover the difference. Even so… it looks very, <em>very</em> bad when Robyn is framing the situation for us. Not to mention… Jacques could easily make acquiring dust for our operation <em>very</em> difficult, if he wanted to."</p><p>"…so, you actually hope he wins," Weiss said, dumbfounded. "You're suggesting that putting a snake onto the council is actually more beneficial than seeing Robyn get elected."</p><p>"I am," Winter replied coldly. "But <em>only</em> because of Amity. Reconnecting the world has to be our priority right now, and to do that, sacrifices must be made. Robyn will get her time in the sun, but for the moment, we need our father to be a useful idiot for us. We simply placate him, keep him funneling dust to us in exchange for a seat, and do our best to limit his influence."</p><p>Weiss fell silent for a long while, her face falling to one of hopelessness as she looked out over the city below once again.</p><p>"…and he'll drag our name through the mud even more, all the while…"</p><p>"It's not as though it can get much dirtier," Winter pointed out as she tightened her grip upon the railing.</p><p>Weiss shifted in place, suddenly feeling incredibly uncomfortable.</p><p>"…you know… shortly after my arrival at Beacon, when our teams were formed, I was <em>furious</em> that I wasn't put into a leadership position. I thought I deserved it for all of the hard work I've put into both traditional and combat study, as well as my proficiency with dust, and… our family name. I… threw a tantrum when Ruby was chosen," Weiss admitted, only for Winter to give her a disappointed look. "But now, seeing everything I've seen since then, and being privy to information such as this… I <em>never</em> want that burden. I don't know if I <em>could</em> make unfavorable decisions for the greater good. Every major decision I've made since leaving that place has been for <em>me</em>… and that's exactly what our father does. That's the Schnee name, in a nutshell. You rose above it, while I… I'm still trying to learn how."</p><p>Weiss jumped slightly as she felt her sister's heavy hand upon her shoulder. She looked up, only to see that Winter's expression was one of fierce condemnation.</p><p>"You've chosen to fight for <em>all</em> of Remnant… and you've forgotten perhaps the most important thing about our family, Weiss. Jacques is a Schnee in name only- you and I are Schnees by blood. <em>We</em> define our namesake- not the public, and certainly not <em>him</em>."</p><p>Weiss nodded slowly, before shaking her head.</p><p>"…you're right, of course… but I still can't help but feel as though that name is a burden, more than anything. I had barely ever <em>seen</em> faunus before Beacon, and now traveling with Sun and listening to the damage our father caused to Ilia… I can't help but wonder just how many lives have been destroyed because of what our father has done. The thought of seeing him elevated as a supposed champion of the people makes me feel sick."</p><p>"I know the feeling," Winter admitted as she let her hand slip from Weiss' shoulder. "Working with the Aces for quite some time, now, I've gotten to know Marrow fairly well. His family was nearly destroyed by ours, and though he insists that he doesn't hold a grudge… that doesn't stop the feelings of guilt."</p><p>"Marrow's family…?" Weiss questioned, her stomach turning once again.</p><p>"It's… a long, unpleasant story," Winter said dismissively. "But he's told me time and time again that it isn't my fault, and that my willingness to work with him is more than enough to override any passive feelings of hostility."</p><p>"He told me much the same thing," Weiss replied. "He's a gentle soul, and one that I look forward to seeing more of."</p><p>"Hm," Winter considered as she turned her attention back to the city below. "He said much the same about you."</p><p>Weiss immediately looked up to her sister for clarification, though she found nothing as Winter kept her gaze firmly attached to the lights upon the ground.</p><p>"…I… I mean, I'm looking forward to getting to know <em>all</em> of the Aces, really," Weiss tried as she began to fidget with her hands. "Except Clover, from what I've seen…"</p><p>"Give him time," Winter advised as she pushed back from the railing. "Clover takes his job <em>very</em> seriously. He and I aren't so different, but if you asked someone else what they thought of me after one or two encounters, I doubt you'd be pleased with the way they described me. He'll open up to you, so long as you show him that you're committed to the cause."</p><p>"I hope you're right," Weiss said warily. "You're leaving…?"</p><p>"I have to," Winter lamented. "We'll talk again soon, but for now… just remember not to rush to judgment, Weiss. We've both been victims of that, time and time again. Don't do it to people you barely know, and <em>especially</em> not to your allies."</p><p>"Of course," Weiss replied with a nod. "I hope we can speak again soon."</p><p>"As do I. I'm proud of you, Weiss," Winter admitted as she reached the door back into the Academy. "Keep doing what you're doing."</p><p>As the door closed behind Winter, the uneasy feeling in Weiss' stomach continued to grow. She shivered softly before turning away from the railing and moving to sit beside the air conditioning unit for several more hours, alone with her thoughts.</p><hr/><p>"…alright, <em>come on</em>," Cinnamon insisted as she followed Tyrian down the wide, obsidian-walled hallway. The woman rolled her eyes at the light filtering through the red and purple stained glass windows that scattered upon the floor, casting the otherwise featureless black stone with menacing patterns. "Who did you lot pay to decorate this place? Having questionable morals doesn't mean you have to live like vampires."</p><p>Tyrian chuckled softly, his mechanical tail clinking and chittering as it arched behind him.</p><p>"You're quite critical, Miss Shoal. I can't <em>wait</em> to see how that goes over with our goddess."</p><p>"Swimmingly, I'd imagine," Cinnamon retorted as she moved to walk beside the man. "I know how and <em>when</em> to keep my mouth shut, if I'm before those who pose a threat to me."</p><p>"Good, good," Tyrian praised as the pair approached a large ebony door. Quite suddenly, the man fell behind the other faunus, his eyes narrowing. "And I'm <em>not</em> a threat to you, is what you're saying."</p><p>"You got it in one," Cinnamon mocked as she arrived at the door. "Though, truth be told, the hostility from me is more about being <em>forced </em>into this than anything else. I don't like having the lives of my people hung over me as a threat. Were this something other than strictly business, maybe I'd be more pleasant."</p><p>"Maybe you would," Tyrian agreed as he caught up and grasped one of the iron rings attached to the door. "And yet, I find it unlik-"</p><p>A tortured, pained wail echoed from within the room, shrill and desperate enough to cause Cinnamon to stiffen. Even Tyrian bristled at the sudden noise, and the pair looked at each other equally alarmed and confused.</p><p>"What in the hell…?" Cinnamon asked, her tone suspicious.</p><p>"…I have a theory, but it's unlikely," Tyrian said hesitantly. "Regardless, brace yourself. I think it's clear that she's not in a receptive mood."</p><p>"<em>Delightful</em>," Cinnamon grumbled as she gripped her own iron knocker and pulled the door open. As she wrenched the massive slab back and caught sight of the throne room, her grip around the ring tightened. The woman paused, all color draining from her face at the display before her.</p><p>Salem stood with her back to the door, her pale arms raised before herself. The remains of a long table and several accompanying seats were splintered and strewn about the room as though there had been an explosion. Where the furniture had once stood was instead a gooey, twisting mass of swirling black tendrils, each tipped with a white bone claw. Several of the tendrils reached for the high ceiling of the room, where a bleeding, short-haired woman in a red dress was suspended by her right arm. Multiple vicious hooks had pierced the flesh of the limb, effectively holding her in place as another tendril coiled around her neck, slowly growing tighter. Cinder Fall gasped for breath as she clawed at her throat with her left hand, which was formed of a similar claw.</p><p>"<em>What?</em>" Salem snapped as she looked over her shoulder, her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. Upon catching sight of Tyrian and Cinnamon, she slowly turned her attention back to the dangling woman above her. "I see. You were successful, then."</p><p>For once, Tyrian hesitated as he watched Cinder struggle against the ever-tightening restraints. A slick trail of blood had worked its way down her arm and side, before beginning to drip from her bare foot into the mass of tendrils below her.</p><p>"…yes, my queen…"</p><p>"Is something <em>wrong?</em>" Salem questioned, her voice light and inquisitive as another hooked tendril dug into Cinder's bicep, eliciting a tortured scream.</p><p>"No, no, not at all," Tyrian reassured with a quick bow. "I've brought you Cinnamon Shoal. She's here to serve."</p><p>"Is that so?" Salem asked rhetorically. "Tyrian. Gather the others. Cinnamon and I need to have words."</p><p>"Right away," Tyrian answered with another bow.</p><p>Cinnamon stepped forward, her shoulders stiff as the heavy doors closed behind her. She sucked in a deep breath as Salem turned to face her with her hands folded before herself. A tense moment passed before Salem offered the other woman a humorless smirk. Cinnamon was the first to blink, though she said nothing as she waited.</p><p>"…the new High Leader of the White Fang," Salem mused, her tone honeyed and unconcerned. "Let's have a little chat before my other subordinates arrive, shall we?"</p><p>Cinnamon's eyes remained firmly upon Salem as she tried to ignore the sounds of panicked gasping from high above her. Slowly, she balled her hand into a fist to try to stop it from shaking, though she could still feel her clenched fingers trembling.</p><p>"…yes. Let's."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Next up- villain time.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. The Fatal Cut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you know who that is?" Salem inquired as she walked past Cinnamon, her back turned to the other women within the room.</p><p>Cinnamon closed her eyes to avoid looking upward. She focused intently on keeping her facial expression as neutral as she could, well aware that an eye was upon her from above.</p><p>"…Cinder Fall, if I had to guess?" she tried. "The woman who served as the White Fang contact for Adam, before I took over."</p><p>"Correct. It would seem that you have eyes in unexpected places, Cinnamon," Salem praised. Immediately afterward, her eyes narrowed as she fixed them upon the door to the room. "Unfortunately for you, I have far more."</p><p>Before Cinnamon could react, a long, sinewy arm of jet black rocketed up from the floor and closed its boney fingers around her neck. The limb wrenched her down to her knees before three others sprouted from the dark pool upon the ground. Another hand clenched around her throat as the others seized her wrists, holding her to the floor in a bent position. Cinnamon gasped for breath as she watched Salem's long, flowing dress move back into her line of sight. She barely managed to tilt her head upward enough to see the woman's face, which was locked into an unreadable expression.</p><p>"…do you know <em>why</em> Cinder is currently playing the part of a rather morbid chandelier, rather than serving a more useful purpose?" Salem asked, her tone dripping with a false sweetness.</p><p>"N-no," Cinnamon admitted, the effort of choking out the few words enough to feel painful within her throat.</p><p>"It's very simple," Salem began. "Your contemporary up there made the very <em>fatal</em> mistake of failing to carry out a task for me, despite having ample resources. I also have it on good authority that her interests are not fully aligned with mine, and that she is in need of a reminder of our goals. Should I find that you <em>ever </em>place your aspirations before my own… you will not receive the warning that Cinder is enduring now. <em>She</em> is your first, and <em>only</em> warning. Am I quite clear?"</p><p>The claws around Cinnamon's neck relaxed for a moment, allowing her room to breathe in and speak.</p><p>"Crystal," the woman answered before the fingers tightened their grip to levels even harsher than they had been before.</p><p>"<em>Good</em>. Though, I do have a few questions for you. Questions such as why you, the new leader of the White Fang, have given a boat to our enemies to grant them transport to Mantle. They <em>almost</em> managed to slip away from Haven unseen… but not quite," Salem boasted.</p><p>Again, the claws relaxed ever so slightly.</p><p>"…necessary to make a bid for power," Cinnamon choked out. "Temporary… allies. Needed Adam to chase them… so I could step in…"</p><p>"I see," Salem replied coldly. "And if they trusted you enough to be 'temporary allies' and use your transportation… I would assume you know what they're up to, as well?"</p><p>Cinnamon hesitated and kept her eyes upon the floor as the claws around her neck relaxed again. Without warning, the dark limbs all retracted back into the floor, and Cinnamon found herself rising into a standing position against her will, encompassed by a deep purple glow. The dark magic locked her in place when her eyes were at the level of Salem's own. The soulless black and red orbs seemed to stare <em>through</em> her as the large doors opened behind her, and a young, unfamiliar feminine voice cried out in horror.</p><p>"<em>Cinder!</em>"</p><p>"Don't," the voice of a stern male replied, silencing the first speaker.</p><p>Salem merely held Cinnamon's gaze, her neutral expression twisting to one of anger.</p><p>"You hesitated. You <em>know</em> something," the woman accused, her eyes narrowing. "Tell me what they're planning, and where the rest of them are. I saw only a handful of our targets upon that boat, Cinnamon. If you lie to me… you will watch as I exterminate <em>every</em> faunus from this world, knowing that the downfall of your entire species came from the tip of your tongue."</p><p>Cinnamon swallowed hard before beginning to speak immediately, her mind racing and trying to determine the best course of action mid-sentence.</p><p>"…Sun Wukong, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, and Ilia Amitola are headed for Atlas. They needed my help, and I provided it to them to avoid raising suspicion. They're going to Ironwood to provide aid."</p><p>"<em>Aid?</em>" Salem asked. "How incredibly… nonspecific."</p><p>Cinnamon's muscles tightened as the aura suspending her in midair seemed to heat up. Unfamiliar figures accompanied by Tyrian made their way into the room on either side of her, though she kept her focus upon Salem as she gritted her teeth.</p><p>"They're headed for Atlas to warn Ironwood about what happened at Haven. The five of them want to work with him to lock down the Relic of Creation even tighter. Meanwhile, Ruby Rose, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Sage Ayana, and Oscar Pine are headed for Patch, to recruit Taiyang Xiao Long and Raven Branwen to their cause," Cinnamon continued.</p><p>"…Raven Branwen fled to Patch?" Salem asked, her eyes momentarily wide before they narrowed once again. "Yes, of course she did. You're proving useful. Do continue."</p><p>"Blake Belladonna, Kali Belladonna, Qrow Branwen, and Neptune Vasilias are in Kuo Kuana, working to rebuild," Cinnamon finished. "A contingent of the White Fang are there as well, ready to turn on them at my command."</p><p>"Tyrian provided me much the same information," Salem replied coldly as Cinnamon was returned to the floor. Just as the woman began to relax slightly, Salem clenched her fist, and Cinnamon let out a cry of agony. "But there is <em>one</em> thing you neglected to mention. One of those parties is carrying the Relic of Knowledge with them. Which is it?"</p><p>Cinnamon's breathing quickened as she tried to focus through the pain of the searing magical energy around her. With each passing second, the pain intensified, until she thought she might pass out or quite literally ignite. She hissed as she fought an internal battle, trying desperately to decide how to answer before it became too late.</p><p>"…Ruby… Rose," she hissed, her teeth clenched so tightly that she was afraid they might snap. "Ruby has the relic!"</p><p>All at once, the ethereal fire seemed to fade away, and Cinnamon collapsed upon the ground once again. She gasped for air as Salem walked past her and out of sight.</p><p>"Correct. I've seen it through the eyes of my children. Had you answered incorrectly… you would be joining Cinder."</p><p>Cinnamon said nothing as she pulled herself back up to a standing position and turned, looking around the room as she tried to catch her breath. Hazel Rainart, Arthur Watts, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, and Scarlet David had joined the gathering alongside Tyrian. All but the faunus looked either disturbed or wore an expertly practiced poker face. Salem herself looked delighted as she moved to block the doorway and turned to face her entourage, before clasping her hands in front of herself and putting on another honeyed tone.</p><p>"…our objectives are clear," the woman began. "The Relic of Knowledge must be intercepted as quickly as possible, and James Ironwood must be dealt with. If he has the sense to call upon Vacuo for aid after learning of the events at Haven… we may be unable to take Atlas. You will be split into two parties to accomplish those objectives. Tyrian, Hazel, and Mercury- you will be headed for Vale. Arthur, Emerald, Scarlet, and Cinnamon- you will handle Atlas. Further instructions will be given upon your arrival. Am I clear?"</p><p>All present offered some form of assent, save one.</p><p>"…Emerald?" Salem asked.</p><p>The green-haired woman continued to stare up at Cinder, who returned her gaze silently.</p><p>"<em>Emerald</em>."</p><p>"Yes!" the teen quickly acknowledged as she finally turned to face Salem, her face full of worry. "Yes, of course. My apologies."</p><p>"<em>Good</em>," Salem said threateningly. "Go and make preparations with your teams. You depart shortly."</p><p>Cinnamon hurriedly joined the others as they made their way out of the room, only for the doors to shut harshly behind her. Salem remained very still just behind the large portal, before beginning to walk nearer to the center of the room as Cinder was lowered back toward the ground and the tendrils within her flesh retracted.</p><p>"…young Cinder," Salem began softly. "All that power, and <em>still</em>, you bring nothing but disappointment."</p><p>"…s-sorry…" the woman answered in a raspy, shuddering voice as she finally touched the ground. She immediately collapsed as her ankles gave out beneath her, depositing her in a heap at Salem's feet.</p><p>"I care little for your apologies," the taller woman warned as she bent to Cinder's eye level. "Far, <em>far</em> too much has been given to you to simply throw you away now… though it <em>is</em> tempting. You have much to accomplish to earn back my favor."</p><p>Cinder coughed, the sound dry and rattling.</p><p>"…anything. Either team," she said slowly. "I'm ready."</p><p>Salem merely smirked and shook her head.</p><p>"Oh, you will not be joining either task force. You and I are going to embark on a slightly different, somewhat <em>delayed</em> venture," Salem informed. "Give me your right arm."</p><p>Cinder lifted the limb as instructed, the length shaky and covered in blood from the wound in her shoulder. She watched as Salem's bone-white fingers interlaced with her own, only to clench down around the back of her palm.</p><p>"Stay still. This may… <em>sting</em>."</p><hr/><p>Sun's face paled as he continued to watch the horrific scene unfolding before him. Despite his posture of reclining upon the couch, his entire body felt tense, and his tail flicked nervously. Another <em>snip</em> rang out through the living room, and Sun winced instinctively as he locked eyes with Weiss. The girl mouthed a panicked '<em>What do I do?</em>' to him from her place in the kitchen, and Sun merely shrugged and shook his head.</p><p>"<em>Ooh!</em> That one tickled a bit!" Jaune said as he shivered. Another lock of hair tumbled down onto his bare chest from up above. "How's it looking?"</p><p>"Great," Sun answered all too quickly. "Really… <em>really</em> great. It's… yeah, I think this was a good idea. It's definitely… new."</p><p>"Trying my best," Weiss said nervously as she walked around to Jaune's left side and made another strategic snip at the boy's hair. She winced as she watched Jaune's hairline become somehow <em>more</em> uneven. One look at Sun's widening eyes told her that it was exactly as big of a misstep as she had feared. "I will say, Ilia's hair was… much easier to work with. Keep in mind, she… had to touch it up herself, afterward. I really only did the basic cutting and styling…"</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure it'll be <em>fine!</em>" Jaune dismissed as he closed his eyes once again. "I trust you, and I mean, come on. Ilia's hair is <em>great</em> short, so I'm sure you'll strike lightning twice. Maybe you missed your true calling as a stylist, Weiss!"</p><p>Weiss laughed lightly, sounding a bit more panicked than mirthful as she ran a comb through her friend's hair.</p><p>"Yes, maybe…"</p><p>"So, uh… when were you planning on talking to Corsac?" Sun asked, already fearing the answer.</p><p>"Right after this, probably," Jaune replied. "I'm feeling pretty good, so I want to ride this high and use it to my advantage."</p><p>"Is that really such a good idea?" Weiss asked as she finally set her scissors down and eyed the hair products assembled upon the kitchen counter. "I… maybe you should sleep on it, at least? Maybe let me touch this up tomorrow morning, after we see it on a new day…?"</p><p>"No, no, it's all good. Are we done?"</p><p>"No!" Weiss answered immediately. "I… let me try to… t-to… ah, <em>style</em> it for you? Please?"</p><p>"Weiss…" Sun said in a wary tone as he looked over Jaune's freshly cut hair.</p><p>"Let her do her thing, man," Jaune cut in with a shrug. "Maybe she can do yours next!"</p><p>"I'm growing it out," Sun lied as he watched Weiss rub some gel upon her palms before beginning to run it through Jaune's hair. "Eventually, though, I'll… yeah, maybe."</p><p>"…I think I'm done with hair after this," Weiss protested as she began to improvise, working segments of Jaune's hair into little spikes. "Best not to tempt fate, and all…"</p><p>"Yeah, we're doing enough of that lately without taking additional risks," Sun added as he stood from the couch and stretched, unable to take his eyes off of Jaune's coif.</p><p>"And… done…" Weiss said defeatedly. She stepped back from Jaune while chewing her lower lip, only for the boy to blink several times.</p><p>"Really? Can I go see it now?" he asked excitedly.</p><p>"…if you insist," Weiss replied hesitantly.</p><p>Sun merely continued to stare as Jaune stood up and took the towel down from around his neck. His teammate's hair had been butchered into an incredibly unfitting, terribly sculpted arrangement of uneven, messy spikes that resembled a field of stunted bananas. Sun wiped a hand down his face, feeling numb as he watched Jaune walk his way into the bathroom. Weiss held her breath, bracing her hands on either side of Jaune's kitchen stool and looking ashamed of herself as her entire face paled.</p><p>"…<em>I love it!"</em></p><p>Sun and Weiss exchanged a horrified look between themselves before both looked elsewhere in the room as Jaune returned.</p><p>"It's perfect!" Jaune praised as she shot Weiss a smile and grabbed his shirt from over the back of the couch. "Seriously- how can you be so good at everything you do?"</p><p>Weiss laughed lightly, her face suddenly bright red after losing all color only seconds before. She offered an exaggerated shrug before turning her back to Jaune and beginning to clean up the various bottles and implements on the countertop.</p><p>"I… well, you know me," she insisted. "I'm just glad you like it…"</p><p>"Yeah, hold on," Sun said as he took out his scroll. "Lemme take a picture real quick?"</p><p>"Sure!" Jaune answered before posing proudly. Sun snapped a photo and stuffed his scroll back into his pocket as Weiss gave him a mortified look. "I'm gonna go talk to Corsac. Wish me luck!"</p><p>"Good luck," Weiss called, looking nervous. She watched Jaune make his way out the door before immediately turning to Sun and letting out a defeated sigh. "It's awful, isn't it?"</p><p>"<em>Terrible</em>," Sun affirmed. "But… at least he likes it?"</p><p>"I feel so bad, though," Weiss admitted. "I tried. I <em>really</em> did…"</p><p>"I know," Sun acknowledged as he began to tap at his scroll. "But we need to just roll with it, now. We can't tell him how bad it is…"</p><p>"We can't," Weiss agreed. "Why did you take a picture, exactly…?"</p><p>"I'm sending it to Ilia," Sun answered. "She needs to get it out of her system <em>now</em>, so she doesn't crush him first thing tomorrow morning."</p><p>Weiss stared for a moment before slowly nodding.</p><p>"…good call…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>This chapter may have the most conflicting tones between two scenes that I've ever written.</p><p>Just a heads up- I may end up needing to take next week off, which I <em>never</em> do. A family member is in the hospital with Covid and not doing well. Depending on how things go, I may not have the time or energy to do an update, but I'm certainly going to try. If I can't, I'll put a note in my profile. Sorry in advance.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corsac kept his eyes closed as he remained kneeling in the center of the living room within his borrowed apartment. His hands rested lightly upon his thighs as he kept his mind and expression as blank as he could manage. Though he had changed into an Atlas Academy uniform since his arrival, Corsac hadn't bothered to change out of it since. Time had slipped away from the man almost entirely, and minutes had turned to hours and days with frightening speed since beginning to live at the Academy. Despite all that had gone on, the man found himself entirely listless as he simply kept to himself, meditating through most of his waking hours. It was an evening like any other when the intercom beside the door to his suite crackled to life, and a vaguely familiar voice pierced the usual silence.</p><p>"<em>Hey, uh, Corsac? It's Jaune. Jaune Arc, from Sun's team? I was wondering if we could talk for a bit? It's just me, I don't have anyone with me. If you don't want to, that's fine, too. I mean, I guess I underst-"</em></p><p>Corsac had already arrived at the door and slid back the barrier before Jaune had stopped talking. The faunus' eyes were immediately drawn to the uneven, choppy hair that sat atop Jaune's head like a malformed crown hammered into life by a drunken blacksmith. Despite the horrific sight, Corsac managed to hold his composure and simply stare as he spoke in a soft voice.</p><p>"…you may enter, though you may find me a disappointing partner for conversation. I have little to say."</p><p>"Oh, that's fine," Jaune reassured as he watched Corsac step to the side. "I just… I wanted to ask you about something, and maybe… talk about the future."</p><p>"The future is uncertain," Corsac said airily as he turned and made his way back to the center of the floor, where he kneeled once again. "I have made no plans, and I have no expectations. I am awaiting a decision from you and yours as to what will happen to me, moving forward."</p><p>"Yeah, about that," Jaune replied cautiously as he walked into the room and stood before the faunus. The sliding door closed behind him with a mechanical <em>shff</em>, leaving the two men alone in silence for a moment. "I… think you're making a big mistake."</p><p>Corsac took a deep breath as Jaune slowly lowered himself to the floor and sat cross-legged, facing him. The faunus searched Jaune's eyes for a moment and found a myriad of nervous jitters within their deep blue hues.</p><p>"Quite a claim, for one so young," Corsac said simply. "What would you suggest?"</p><p>Jaune shifted uncomfortably upon the carpet and swallowed hard.</p><p>"It's… advice that has to come with some context. From both of us," Jaune said before taking a deep breath. "I… need to know a little about your brother. Your relationship with him, and what happened when you lost him. I heard Sun and Ilia's perspective, but I'd like to hear yours."</p><p>Jaune froze as he watched Corsac's face twist immediately from indifference to a cold glare full of hatred. For a moment, he expected the man to lunge for him, and the tip of the bushy tail twitching behind the faunus only reinforced his fears. Jaune held his breath as he watched Corsac inhale through his nose and grit his teeth. The older man's right hand clenched hard around his thigh as he stared at Jaune, unblinking. The usual calm within his voice was replaced by a barely contained and dangerous tone that Jaune recognized from Yang's occasional outbursts.</p><p>"…I do not see what bringing up Fennec's death has to do with my future here, <em>or</em> our relationship as what could become <em>very</em> temporary allies. You have no business prying into affairs that have nothing to do with you, and especially not when they are events that I expect no <em>human</em> could relate to. Drop this line of questioning, before I see you forcibly removed from this room," Corsac warned.</p><p>Jaune finally took a breath of his own and puffed his chest slightly to try to instill some confidence within himself. The effort rang hollow, and he feared that he might pass out from anxiety as he shook his head, producing black dots within his vision.</p><p>"…no. I won't just drop it, because I think… I can tell just from that reaction that the two of you were close. That he meant something to you in a way that you think nobody else would understand. His death changed you and made you confront some truths that you didn't want to face, didn't it?"</p><p>Jaune felt his pulse quicken as Corsac rose into a standing position, his hands balled into fists and teeth bared. As the faunus took a step toward him, Jaune closed his eyes and inhaled quickly before continuing.</p><p>"I came here because I thought that might the case. I came here because I… lost someone like that, too."</p><p>Jaune braced for a hit that never came. He kept his eyes tightly shut for several moments and held his breath once again. As he finally worked up the courage to open one eye, he found Corsac clear on the other side of the room, looking out the glass door toward the balcony.</p><p>"…<em>speak</em>."</p><p>Another moment of tense silence passed before Jaune pushed himself up off the floor and stood awkwardly, alone in the center of the room. The boy ground his teeth together as he tried to figure out just what to say, but his mind was filled with only fuzz and the mental image of a face he had tried so hard to forget over a period of months. He swallowed the lump in his throat before taking a hesitant step forward, his entire body suddenly feeling heavy and sluggish.</p><p>"…Pyrrha Nikos was… she was my friend. <em>More</em> than that, eventually, but I didn't realize it until it was too late. She was the first person to really take me seriously, and see me as something more than a joke," Jaune began, his head beginning to pound in time with his pulse. "She was a student at Beacon with me, and I was lucky enough to have her placed on my team. We didn't even get a full year together, but she… <em>changed</em> me. She invested in me in a way that nobody else ever has, to try to help me be better. Pyrrha never lost faith in me, even after she learned all of my secrets. I did… questionable things to get into the school, and she barely even cared. She took it in stride and stayed close to me. She didn't have to do that."</p><p>Corsac kept his eyes locked with his own reflection as he listened, his tail finally still. He was vaguely aware of Jaune's reflection approaching within the glass, though he paid the sight no mind.</p><p>"I'm sorry for your loss," Corsac replied, his tone once again neutral and seemingly disinterested.</p><p>Jaune stopped his approach and nodded slowly.</p><p>"It's… I know it's not the same. <em>That</em> part's not the same, I mean- I wasn't expecting you to really care about the fact that I lost the only girl I've ever really been close to. You didn't know her, and, to be honest… you don't really know me, and I don't know you," Jaune admitted. "But I can see in your eyes how your brother's death affected you… and it's something I've seen a lot, in the mirror."</p><p>Corsac tensed again and transitioned his arms behind himself. He clenched his right hand into a fist as his left grabbed the wrist. The faunus said nothing, and merely closed his eyes as he let out a noise of either frustration or warning.</p><p>"Pyrrha… died fighting," Jaune began, only to stop immediately. Where a moment before he had felt ready to state his case, all of his motivation to continue speaking was stolen from him in an instant. He paused for an uncomfortable amount of time, his throat dry and seemingly closed. It took a herculean effort for him to start speaking again, and his voice cracked slightly.</p><p>"She… died to <em>save</em> people. The last time I saw her, she pushed me out of the way so she could go and fight an unwinnable battle to try to buy other people time. She made a decision <em>for</em> me, and she knew what was going to happen because of it."</p><p>Corsac merely shook his head, his eyes still closed.</p><p>"Jaune, I appreciate your intentions, b-"</p><p>"I had <em>no one </em>after I lost her," Jaune interrupted, his shoulders trembling as the corners of his eyes began to sting. "I had no one because I wouldn't <em>let</em> anyone in, but I still felt totally alone, even when people tried. I walled myself into my own mind, and if my teammates tried to bring it up, I lashed out and shut them down. Pyrrha <em>was</em> my life, for a few months. She was what kept me going, and when she was ripped away, I just… I shut down. I can't imagine what it would feel like if I had known her my entire life. If she had been family, instead of just a friend. I don't know if I would be able to live with something like that, and especially not alone."</p><p>Corsac finally opened his eyes only to find Jaune's reflection upon the couch, his head in his hands. The faunus slowly turned to find that Jaune's shoulders were shaking, and his voice was unsteady.</p><p>"I just…<em>couldn't</em> talk about it. I couldn't face them, and I felt like it was my fault. Like I wasn't fast enough, and like she knew I wasn't <em>good</em> enough to fight alongside her, and maybe stop her from doing what she did. For months afterward, I trained every night the way she tried to teach me to, but it was all just… hollow. It was <em>meaningless</em>. I always felt like I was making real progress when she was right there in front of me, but when all I had was a recording… it only made it hurt worse. All of her belief in me amounted to nothing in my mind, and I never let myself mourn, or let anyone help me get to the point where I could. I locked myself into a state where being alive was just being <em>numb</em>, and that was what I wanted. I wanted to just <em>exist</em>, and hope that someone or something would come along and give my life meaning again. It never happened. It still hasn't."</p><p>A sensation of pins and needles worked its way up Corsac's arms as he listened, and he again let out a pained sort of noise as he cast his eyes down to the carpet.</p><p>"…you have meaning," he said slowly. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be staking your life on this… 'mission', or whatever it is that you and Sun are up to."</p><p>"…wouldn't I?" Jaune asked with a sniffle as he finally looked up at Corsac. "Do you think I <em>actually</em> care, or do you think I'm just going through the motions to play 'hero', and almost <em>hoping</em> I end up getting myself killed in the process?"</p><p>Corsac hesitated, and for the first time, he was the one to look away.</p><p>"…I don't know."</p><p>"Neither did I. Not until pretty recently. Not until <em>last week</em>," Jaune admitted. "Sun… started something, for me. He talked me off the edge of the cliff, so to speak. I'm still there, looking down and wondering, but… I'm closer to stable ground, and I owe that all to him. All it took was one person to get me to see sense again, and even though it still hurts, even though I still feel like I'm responsible for everything… it's a little easier to wake up in the morning, now."</p><p>Corsac sucked in a breath and moved to sit beside Jaune. He clasped his hands together and held them in the space between his knees, looking pensive.</p><p>"…what did he do?"</p><p>Jaune sniffed once and offered Corsac a weak smile.</p><p>"Sun's got a way with words. I'm not sure entirely what he said that flipped the switch, but something about the way he talked to me when we were alone… he convinced me to start making decisions for myself again, and to live <em>for</em> something. So… yeah. I'm in this fight, for real, and because <em>I </em>choose to let my life mean something. I'm choosing to recover and <em>fight</em>… and that's why I'm really here. I want to try to convince you to do the same."</p><p>Corsac said nothing for a long time. Eventually, he let out a deflating sort of sigh, and shook his head as Jaune simply watched him.</p><p>"Fennec and I… we were born into the Fang. It was all we knew. We were trained, <em>beaten</em> into becoming warriors to fight for our people. Our parents were both involved within Ghira's inner circle, and then, Sienna Khan's. They were largely absent, and where we grew up in Vacuo… the Fang were largely seen as extreme. Unwelcome. We had each other to cling to as we suffered abuse and neglect from our peers, and not much else. We convinced each other that our path was righteous, and when Ghira abandoned the Fang… it only strengthened our resolve. Made our fanaticism grow. Many felt that way, but for us… we were unwilling to change our entire identity to suit the new direction of the Fang that Sienna Khan had chosen."</p><p>"I uh… don't really know much about the Fang, beyond what little Sun and Ilia have told me," Jaune admitted. "But I'm… willing to learn, if it would help?"</p><p>"To be honest, it… matters little," Corsac deflected. "It's simply an explanation as to <em>why</em> Fennec and I were the way we were, once. We conspired with Adam Taurus to have Sienna killed and replaced, as his ideals more closely matched our own."</p><p>"…oh," Jaune replied, suddenly uncomfortable. "That's… a thing."</p><p>"…it is," Corsac agreed. "Adam brought us to Ghira. The target of our frustrations, and the one who had made our living situation worse, in our minds. With his death, we were pleased, for all of a moment… until his wife crushed my brother's skull. I saw an aura manifest around his head, and a moment later, he was… gone."</p><p>"I'm… sorry," Jaune said quickly as he shifted uncomfortably upon the couch.</p><p>"…indeed. From that point onward, though, I began to again start assigning blame. Ghira, Sun, Ilia… Adam himself. Adam's inept leadership eventually planted the target firmly upon his back, and then Cinnamon thought to challenge him. I worked with <em>her</em> to try to lure Adam into a position to be killed, and then she betrayed <em>me</em> shortly afterward, for nearly getting Ilia killed," Corsac finished.</p><p>"That's… a lot," Jaune said carefully. "And I'm seeing a pattern."</p><p>Corsac allowed himself a lopsided, sorrowful smirk.</p><p>"…I didn't. Not until I was thrown from a helicopter into the ocean, and, well… you know the rest. Rage is blinding and having Fennec there to feed off of only made that symptom worse. That revelation came too late and led to my retreat into this… <em>shell </em>that I've become. You're not wrong that you and I have similar experiences, Jaune. I, too, now feel as though I have <em>nothing</em>. That numbness you described… directionless, and empty. My identity died with him, as yours died with Pyrrha."</p><p>"Yeah," Jaune confirmed, before the room once again fell silent for a while. "But it doesn't have to end there. We don't have to just… drift along, and let an ending be written for us. We can write our own. Together, if you want to lean on each other. I'm always willing to talk about stuff, and… I'm sure Sun is, too. We can choose to have purpose."</p><p>"We can choose," Corsac repeated before standing into an overhead stretch. "What was it that Ironwood requested of the five of you?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Jaune asked as he stood to follow.</p><p>"To begin working for him," Corsac clarified. "A physical, and desired weapon upgrades, was it?"</p><p>Jaune smiled and offered the other man a nod.</p><p>"Yeah, that's right."</p><p>"Then take me to the medical facilities," Corsac instructed as he cracked his knuckles. "It's time I join the fight."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>And here we are, with Corsac formally joining in on the fun. Next chapter will deal primarily with Ruby's crew a few days after these events, and Chapter 100… is going to be a bit special and contain some things I think a <em>lot</em> of people have been waiting for.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby Rose remained very still as the truck trundled along the bumpy dirt road, cutting through the early morning fog. No one had said much as the group crossed the border into Vale, and the periods of intermittent silence had grown longer as they entered Patch. Eventually, Ruby had stopped talking entirely, letting Ren confirm directions as she kept her eyes straight ahead on Sage's hair.</p><p>A sudden vibration within her pocket caused Ruby to jump and gasp before clamping her hand down heavily upon the side of her skirt. Oscar stirred slightly and groaned, still asleep against her side as she carefully pulled out her scroll and looked at the screen.</p><p>
  <em>Nora- 7:46 AM</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you okay?</em>
</p><p>Ruby looked across her snoozing companion to find Nora staring directly at her with eyes full of concern. A moment passed as Ruby bit her lip and merely returned the gesture, before looking down and quietly tapping away at her scroll.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>Nora nodded, and took a deep breath as she replied.</p><p>
  <em>We never did talk about what's on your mind. Soon? Please?</em>
</p><p>Ruby merely stared at the message, before clicking her scroll shut and turning away from her friend. She leaned her elbow against the windowsill and busied herself with staring out the glass to watch the trees go by in silence. After another minute, her scroll vibrated once again, though she ignored it. Like a steadily spreading itch, though, she soon found the notion of reading the message impossible to ignore and relented.</p><p>
  <em>No matter what we find out here, we've got your back, and it's going to warrant us talking tonight. You're not getting out of this one.</em>
</p><p>Ruby primed her thumb to begin composing a reply, only for the truck to roll to a sudden stop.</p><p>"Well… we're here, assuming you got the directions right," Sage said with a tired drawl while cracking his neck from side to side. "We sticking to the plan?"</p><p>"To deviate would be foolish," Ren offered as he unbuckled his seatbelt and popped open the door of the truck. "We do this safely, and hope for the best."</p><p>"Oscar, wake up," Nora whispered into the boy's ear before jabbing him in the side with her elbow. "We're at Ruby's house."</p><p>"Mmn?" the boy questioned before raising his arms into an overhead stretch and blinking away the sleep from his eyes.</p><p>"We're… going to need the professor," Ruby said quietly as she joined the rest of the teens exiting the truck. By the time her boots had touched the dirt, Oscar was speaking in a very different tone and moving to follow her.</p><p>"Of course, Miss Rose," Oscar replied as he settled the point of his cane into the dirt. "Are you ready to do this?"</p><p>"…yeah," Ruby said flatly as she gave Nora a blank look. "Yeah, I'll be fine. We're just… talking to my dad and confronting Raven, right? What's the worst that could happen?"</p><p>"We find out that the bet upon which we gambled our entire plan was made in error, and neither of them are here," Oscar answered. "In which case… we… improvise."</p><p>"In which case, we go to Beacon, and seek help," Nora said firmly.</p><p>Oscar closed his eyes and took in a deep breath through his nose before shaking his head.</p><p>"…now is <em>not</em> the time, Miss Valkyrie. Secure the perimeter with the boys, while we enter and deal with Raven. If all goes well, we'll be in Kuo Kuana before the hour is up."</p><p>"Has <em>any</em> of this trip gone well thus far?" Sage asked rhetorically as he set about walking around the garage with his sword slung over one shoulder.</p><p>"We're still breathing," Ren said coolly as he drew his guns and began to circle the structure in the opposite direction. "Therefore, we have not lost. We have hope."</p><p>"And each other," Nora added as she converted Magnhild into its war hammer form, before taking up position near the front door. "If we let ourselves."</p><p>Ruby merely drew Crescent Rose from her belt and held the gun in both hands, her attention fixated upon the door itself as she approached.</p><p>"I'll take point. Os… Professor Ozpin? Watch my back."</p><p>"Of course, Miss Rose," the boy replied.</p><p>With a shaking hand, Ruby turned the doorknob and stepped inside of her familiar former home. Everything in the entranceway was almost as she had remembered it, save for the placement of some small, everyday items. The kitchen to her right was immaculate, yet barren of food, as though no one had been living there for an extended period. In stark contrast, the ceiling fan above the kitchen island was lazily rotating, and she could smell the fireplace roaring from the adjacent living room. The combination of mundane factors caused her chest to swell with hope, and she took another step inside.</p><p>"Dad...?" Ruby called out as she made her way into the kitchen before pausing to await a response.</p><p>"…<em>Ruby?" </em>came Taiyang's from elsewhere within the home.</p><p>"Dad!" Ruby replied, moving quickly toward the source of the noise. "Dad, I'm <em>home!</em>"</p><p>"<em>In here,</em>" came Taiyang's reply from down the hall.</p><p>Ruby paused, a chill running down her spine. Something about the tone of her father's reply seemed <em>off</em>.</p><p>"…Miss Rose…?" Oscar asked from his position just behind Ruby.</p><p>"I…" she began, only to trail off as she walked deeper into the home, her weapon raised. She glanced quickly into the living room, where the fire was indeed crackling, and a standing lamp was on.</p><p>"<em>Ruby… I couldn't be more proud of you</em>," Taiyang offered through the wall to the nearby dining room.</p><p>Ruby licked her lips as she reached out a hand and turned the doorknob. She raised her gun as she leapt inside, only to find her father standing on the other side of the room, facing away from her as he straightened a painting that was hanging upon the wall. Oscar moved to stand on the side of the long table opposite of Ruby and began a slow approach with his cane at the ready.</p><p>"…Dad?" Ruby questioned as she lowered her gun ever so slightly. "Where's Raven? Did she come here?"</p><p>Taiyang paused in his efforts to correct the placement of the painting.</p><p>"Raven… why?" the man asked, before turning to face Ruby. Upon seeing her, he appeared relieved, and spread his arms for a hug as he began to approach.</p><p>Ruby sighed heavily and began to jerk forward before stopping herself in mid-step. Without really knowing why, she looked her father over quickly before her eyes settled upon his feet.</p><p>"Dad… doesn't wear shoes in the house…" Ruby said softly before looking up to meet her father's eyes, her expression blank.</p><p>Taiyang stopped advancing and closed his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose. The man shook his head and opened his eyes once again, the ocean blues replaced by mismatched hues of pink and brown. Oscar paused his advance around the table as he caught sight of the change, only for Ruby to speak in an uncharacteristic, low growl.</p><p>"What did you do with him?" Ruby asked, her hands trembling as she tightened her grip upon her weapon.</p><p>Slowly, Neopolitan raised her scroll, smirking all the while. The screen displayed some sort of audio mixing program, and she tapped gently upon one of the many digital buttons on display. Taiyang's voice began to play in a choppy, spliced-together message as Ruby continued to scowl.</p><p>"<em>He was… like a father to me</em>," the scroll played, before pausing briefly. "<em>You took… mine… so I'm going… to… take… yours… too.</em>"</p><p>Ruby let out an impassioned cry as she opened fire, a high-powered slug tearing straight through Neopolitan's torso and causing her to shatter into brown and yellow shards. The round sank into a nearby cabinet full of dinnerware with a loud <em>bang</em>, and suddenly, Ruby felt a harsh blow against the back of her head. Just as fingers gripped into her hair and drove her face down into the table, Oscar leapt atop the wooden surface and slid across, his cane striking Neopolitan's arm with great force as he landed upon the other side of the furniture.</p><p>The diminutive girl took a few steps backward and shook out her arm, her body once again in its familiar form. With a snap, her umbrella appeared from seemingly nowhere, and she took off through the dining room door and ran into the hallway.</p><p>"<em>Neo!</em>" Ruby yelled as she pushed away from the table and began to give chase. The girl raised her voice as the front door opened, yelling as loudly as she could. "<em>Neo's here! Ren, Nora, Sage, get in here!"</em></p><p>"Way ahead of you!" Nora replied from her place in the doorway. The subtle <em>thunk</em> of a grenade being fired from Magnhild echoed through the kitchen, and a spray of ceramic and wood scattered all about as the projectile exploded. "<em>There</em> you are! You're not getting away!"</p><p>Ruby held up her weapon to shield her face from flying debris as she slid onto the scene, where Neopolitan had taken cover behind the kitchen island with her hands over her head. Suddenly, the kitchen window shattered as glowing green bullets slammed through the glass and began to assail Neopolitan from above.</p><p>"I've got eyes on her!" Ren called from outside of the house.</p><p>Ruby fired off her own slug as Neopolitan deftly crouched out of the way and around the island, only to meet Nora, who swung hard and fast with her hammer. The smaller girl barely managed to dodge out of the way by pressing up against the kitchen counter, though she dropped her scroll upon the tile floor in the process. With catlike grace, Neopolitan stepped a heeled boot onto the shaft of Magnhild and soared up and over Nora's shoulder before making a beeline for the front door.</p><p>"<em>Don't you dare!</em>" Ruby screamed before breaking into a sprint and twisting, her entire body becoming engulfed within her cape. She spun through the air at high speed, a red streak spiraling furiously forward in pursuit of her pastel prey. Ruby curved as Neopolitan ran toward the nearby woods, only to crash straight through the girl and send her scattering as triangular shards.</p><p>"<em>You're not getting away!</em>" Ruby snarled as she skidded through the dirt, searching the immediate area as quickly as she could. The faintest hint of a black bodice disappearing behind a tree speared in her peripheral vision, and she extended Crescent Rose into its scythe form before firing a high-caliber round backward and rocketing forward as a swirling crimson lance once again.</p><p>"You'll never be faster than me!" Ruby insisted as she careened through the trees, the giant plants whizzing past in a blur of brown and green. "You'll <em>never</em> outlast us, and if you touch him, I'll make what happened to Torchwick look like he got off easy!"</p><p>Ruby made a hard swerve as she felt her aura begin to pulse in protest. She circled briefly back through the trees, scanning for movement as best she could before skidding once again through the dirt and grass. Her breathing was ragged and erratic as she whipped her head around in a desperate effort to find her foe.</p><p>"<em>Neo!</em>" Ruby yelled once again. "If you want to settle this, then <em>settle it!</em> I'm right here! Just you and me!"</p><p>Ruby's chest heaved as she remained tense, her scythe out to one side as the corners of her eyes began to sting.</p><p>"It wasn't even me! Cinder Fall is who you should be hunting!" the girl tried. "<em>She</em> got him involved in more than he could handle! Not me!"</p><p>Again, the only sounds that answered were rustling leaves and the gentle, creaky shifting of branches high above. Ruby closed her eyes as tears began to roll down her cheeks, and she slowly pulled herself up to stand properly.</p><p>"Just stop," Ruby called one last time while shaking her head. "We can't do this right now! Damn it!"</p><p>The girl thrust her fist into a nearby tree, accomplishing little more than making a few leaves lazily work their way toward the ground from an upper branch.</p><p>"<em>Ruby!</em>" Nora called as her footfalls crunched through the leaf litter. The girl in question looked up as her companion appeared from behind a tree, a scroll in her hand. Upon catching sight of Ruby, Nora looked around the area with disappointment. "She got away, didn't she?"</p><p>"What do you <em>think?</em>" Ruby snapped, causing Nora to take a step back.</p><p>"I think you need to calm down… and I think you need to look at this," Nora replied while holding out Neopolitan's abandoned scroll.</p><p>Ruby snatched the device from Nora's hand, only to find the screen still on the recording app. Without a word, Ruby began to work through the program, searching for the original recording within the mess of windows and files. Upon finding what she thought to be the untouched audio, she pressed 'Play', and her father's voice came through the device clearly.</p><p>"<em>Ruby? Or Yang? Or… I hope, both of you. But to whoever happens to find this,"</em> Taiyang's compressed voice began, "<em>I'm leaving you this chip to try to give you an idea of what's happening, and reassure you that I'm okay. Professor Ozpin, or… 'Oscar', as you're probably calling him now… if he's with you, he can't be trusted. Raven came to me, and filled me in on a lot of what's been going on- the Relics, the Maidens, Salem- I'm up to speed with the two of you, now. I might even know more. Ozpin has no idea how to fight Salem, or stop her from getting to the Relics. He's been lying to all of us, and flying blind while acting like he's got a plan. Why he did what he did… I can't really say, but I trust you two to be smart. I couldn't be more proud of the fine young women you've become, and I hope that wherever you are, whatever you're doing, you know that I couldn't be more proud of you.</em></p><p>
  <em>This all might seem like a doomsday scenario, but Raven and I </em>
  <em>
    <strong>do </strong>
  </em>
  <em>have a plan. We're going to Beacon Academy to find some like-minded individuals before heading to Vacuo to warn the headmaster and try to secure the Relic of Destruction. When I was at Beacon, Professor Ozpin was almost like a father to me, but something's changed, so I'm going to take matters into my own hands. I wish I could tell you to come and help us out, but I can't. You took a huge risk standing together at Haven Academy, and I need you to take another one for me. Stick with your friends and work together to defend Atlas or Beacon. We'll hold down Shade, and we'll make it through this together… even if we're apart for a while. Yours is a capable group, and Raven and I aren't pushovers, either.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yang… I hope all that training of mine was enough for you. Ruby… I know you're still young, but I believe in you, too. Hopefully it won't be long before we see each other again, and hopefully we'll have something to celebrate when it happens. I love you both. I hope you find what I left in here useful, but… you're both good at making the best of things, aren't you? Let's do what we need to in order to keep Remnant safe. That's what our family's always been good at, after all."</em>
</p><p>Ruby's eyes remained glued to the scroll as the recording clicked to a stop. She turned the device slightly and depressed a small chip embedded in the base before allowing it to pop out into her hand. Without a word, the girl pocketed the small rectangle just as Ren, Oscar, and Sage ran breathlessly into view among the trees.</p><p>"She escaped, didn't she?" Ren asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Ruby acknowledged before looking over to Nora. "But we have her scroll. We need to get inside… and we need to talk. All of us."</p><p>Nora merely nodded, before turning away. She took a long, scrutinizing look at Oscar before beginning to walk back toward the house, the rest of the team falling in behind her.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>Going to try my best to get Chapter 100 out this week. It's going to be ridiculous, and contain what you've all been waiting for.</p><p><em>Weapon upgrades</em> <em>and group sparring</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. The Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sun shuffled from side to side as he zipped up his cargo shorts, and then threw on a deep purple Atlas Academy uniform top, neglecting to button the front. Next came his fingerless, elbow-length black gloves and his remaining right-handed red gauntlet, before he secured Ghira's pauldron into its usual spot upon the other shoulder. With a quick flick of his fingers through the front of his hair to muss it a bit more, Sun stood at the ready and leaned into the side of the doorframe, his arms crossed and tail swishing softly.</p><p>Across the room, Jaune had opted to pull on a pair of simple jeans and a black sweater. He was in the middle of securing Pyrrha's sash around his waist as he finally noticed that Sun was looking at him with a smirk.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"Not much," Sun said with a shrug as he kept his eyes firmly locked upon the jagged, uneven field of broken salsa chips that the other boy was still trying to pass off as a hairstyle. "Just… in a good mood, I guess. Today's the day, and you pulled off a miracle for us with Corsac. Feels like there's a lot to be happy about."</p><p>Jaune returned the smile as he finally managed to get the sash in place through his belt loops and tied off a knot, before sliding an actual belt through them as well.</p><p>"Yeah. It's… definitely exciting, but also a little intense. I mean, these upgrades might be 'free', but they come with the price of getting big, serious, covert jobs from Ironwood from now on," Jaune reminded. "We're not even legal huntsmen. The amount of pressure is crazy…"</p><p>"Eh, we'll make it work," Sun reassured. "We didn't come this far to lame out now, right?"</p><p>"No, we didn't," Jaune agreed as he approached the door. "And I will admit… it's also a little exciting to see what the girls did to their weaponry and chose as combat gear. Do you think it'll be as cool as ours?"</p><p>"Probably. I'd bet Yang just added some kind of explosives to her gauntlets," Sun half-joked as he made his way out the door and down the hall with Jaune in tow. "No idea what Weiss is doing. She said it was a surprise, and something totally different."</p><p>"And Ilia… whatever she's doing, I'm sure it's sadistic, and she finds it hilarious," Jaune replied. "Maybe she'll just abandon the shock-whip entirely and start carrying a rocket launcher."</p><p>"Yeah, maybe," Sun guessed as they made their way through the halls and toward the lobby. "I dunno. I think the whip is here to stay. It's a personal thing, for her."</p><p>"Like a family heirloom?" Jaune asked. "Mine is…"</p><p>"Like… she used to ribbon dance," Sun corrected. "But don't tell her I told you. She'd kick my ass."</p><p>"…I can't imagine Ilia dancing," Jaune said with a soft laugh. "Well. Not <em>sober</em> Ilia…"</p><p>"That's pretty much what I said, too," Sun admitted. "Still… Ilia's cool. She's been through a lot. I'm still worried about her being here in Atlas…"</p><p>"Hey. We'll get through it," Jaune reassured as the boys made it through the lobby and stepped into the elevator. "We've dealt with more awkward things at this point, and we're her friends. Even if she wants to smack us half the time."</p><p>"Isn't that what being a friend <em>is?</em>" Sun asked.</p><p>"…yeah, kinda," Jaune agreed. "While we're on the subject, though, before we get to R&amp;D… do you think she and Yang are a thing? I think they're a thing, even if they deny it."</p><p>Sun paused to consider, his tail idly swishing from side to side as the elevator descended.</p><p>"…nah. I think… Ilia's legitimately just having fun with it. She needs something else in a relationship, as far as I can tell. Someone that could balance her intensity, rather than amplifying it. I hope she <em>does</em> find someone, though."</p><p>"Yeah. Me too," Jaune agreed. "I hope we all do…"</p><p>"Speaking of- are you still into Weiss?" Sun asked, only for Jaune to immediately stiffen up.</p><p>"I… I don't know," Jaune said slowly. "To be honest, I haven't really felt a strong attraction to anyone since Pyrrha. Losing her kinda killed my interest until very recently."</p><p>"Hey," Sun began, his voice low. "Don't force yourself t-"</p><p>"No," Jaune interrupted. "I'm done with that. I'm not treating her name like something that can't be said anymore, and I largely have you to thank for that. I <em>do</em> need to move on, while keeping her in my thoughts. I don't really have an answer for you about Weiss, or anyone else, right now. That's really all there is to it."</p><p>"…huh," Sun offered as the elevator arrived at its destination and the door slid open. "If you're sure. Just… think about it. Having someone there in that capacity changes things. Everything, really."</p><p>"I can imagine," Jaune replied as the boys began to walk once again. The halls before them were a metallic, gunmetal grey with red lines running parallel to the ceiling about a foot off the ground. "What about… <em>not</em> having her here? You seem to be handling it pretty well."</p><p>"That's because thoughts of her keep me going," Sun explained as they rounded a corner together. "Our connection is that strong. Knowing I'll see her again is enough."</p><p>"Well, if it ever feels like it isn't… I'm here to talk," Jaune offered. "I know I don't really have the experience, but you know… just, bro stuff. If you need it."</p><p>"…I'll keep that in mind," Sun replied as he finally made it to a massive, horizontally divided steel door.</p><p>"<strong>R&amp;D</strong>" was emblazoned upon the front of the portal in big, red, italicized letters, and a small scanner was mounted upon the wall next to the frame. Sun took out his new scroll and touched it to the scanner, before a robotic voice boomed out "<em>Welcome, Sun Wukong" </em>from a speaker within the device. The large doors separated vertically, revealing a wall with various departments and related arrows painted upon it in coordinated colors.</p><p>"Do you think the girls are already here?" Jaune asked as he followed Sun in the direction of "<strong>Weapons Lab</strong>", a bright green trail of arrows painted upon the floor guiding them forward.</p><p>"I <em>know</em> they are. Weiss texted me while we were getting dressed," Sun explained. "Apparently, they put too many belts on her new battle gear, and she had to show up early to make some adjustments."</p><p>"…too many belts…?" Jaune asked, his confusion clear in his tone.</p><p>"Yeah, I dunno," Sun said with a shrug. "You'd think the top Atlesian scientists working in this field would've figured that out <em>before</em> she tried it on, but then again… you guys <em>did</em> design your stuff yourselves…"</p><p>"Ilia's going to be covered in spikes, isn't she?" Jaune deadpanned.</p><p>"Yeah, probably."</p><p>Sun led the way into the weapons lab entrance, where several lockers were mounted upon the side walls. The faunus strode up to a locker with the number "73" upon painted upon it with confidence and touched his scroll to the scanner upon the door. The obstructing metal swung aside immediately, and Sun reached inside to find a modified version of Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, which he pulled out with a wicked grin.</p><p>"Your guns… have cords instead of chains, now?" Jaune asked as he raised a brow. "Is that really all you wanted…?"</p><p>"Not quite," Sun answered, stuffing the collapsed weapons into his belt loops before Jaune could get a good look at them. "You'll see once we find the training room. How about yours?"</p><p>"Mine has… two small, but significant upgrades," Jaune began as he approached the locker labeled "32" and held his scroll to the scanner. "One based more in supportive defense for all of us, and one for offense."</p><p>"Lookin' out for the team, huh?" Sun asked as he watched Jaune pull the sheathed Crocea Mors from its holding chamber, along with a white gauntlet that had a purple gem inlaid within the palm. "What's <em>that?</em>"</p><p>"<em>This</em>," Jaune said as he slipped on the gauntlet and then tapped a similar gemstone upon the sheath of his weapon, "is some gravity dust. I asked Marrow how he keeps calling back his boomerang and took inspiration from that. So now, I've got my biggest weakness covered- I've got a projectile."</p><p>Sun raised a brow as he watched his friend's sheath extend outward into its familiar shield form.</p><p>"…a heavy metal shield is one <em>hell</em> of a projectile. The glove calls it back?"</p><p>"That's right," Jaune said with a nod before two glowing green extensions popped out from either side of the shield itself. "<em>And</em> it's now got better coverage. Or energy blades, when thrown."</p><p>"…wow," Sun complimented as he moved in closer to look over the shield. "You really went all-out. That's some cool stuff!"</p><p>"Cool, <em>and</em> useful," Jaune said proudly as he collapsed the entire unit back into its smaller, more portable sheath form. "I guess we should meet the girls in the armory, and then get some sparring in with our new weaponry?"</p><p>"Yeah, we should," Sun agreed as he looked to the nearby sign. "Follow the orange arrows. Man, I'm excited, now! New weaponry is always fun."</p><p>"You're starting to sound like Ruby," Jaune pointed out as the boys walked back out into the hall. "Are you sure she's not your soulmate?"</p><p>"Maybe in another world," Sun joked with a shrug. "I'm perfectly happy with Blake, thanks."</p><p>Jaune merely chuckled and followed Sun into the nearby armory, where rows upon rows of racks held bagged battle outfits, uniforms, and customized armor.</p><p>"<em>Whoa…</em> it's like the whole Atlesian military comes through here…"</p><p>"They probably do," Sun guessed. "Your upgraded armor's gotta be here somewhere, right?"</p><p>"Yeah," Jaune replied as he took out his scroll once again. "I'll find the right row, somehow…"</p><p>"<em>Sun!</em> <em>Jaune!</em>"</p><p>Sun looked toward the source of the voice, only to find a familiar friend approaching in a <em>very</em> unfamiliar outfit. Weiss Schnee was dressed in a rather ornate, frilly combat dress of sheer material with red accents, a deep blue clasped mantle around her shoulders and arms, and darker blue gloves. Around her waist was what appeared to be the entire belt section of a department store, alongside various utility pouches.</p><p>"I… thought you were having some belts removed…?" Sun asked warily.</p><p>"…I did," Weiss replied flatly. "What, is it still too many?"</p><p>"No," Sun quickly denied. "No, that's… it looks good!"</p><p>"Are the belts really the <em>only</em> thing you noticed that's interesting?" Weiss asked as she folded her arms across her chest, clearly unimpressed.</p><p>"Is your… hair thicker?" Jaune asked hesitantly.</p><p>Weiss replied by flipping her long, braided ponytail with a hand and smirking.</p><p>"I <em>did</em> start using a new shampoo, but that's not what I meant."</p><p>With the subtlety of a gunshot, Weiss tapped the ball of her foot to the tile floor with a resounding <em>clack</em> and lifted her heel while tilting it off to one side. Her shoes seemed to be a hybrid of something formal and mechanical, appearing as an ankle strap platform shoe with a thick, cylindrical heel that looked to be made of a polished red metal. A sort of flexible hose extended up her calf and ended in a small, metallic dome strapped just below and behind her knee.</p><p>"Uh… what am I looking at, exactly?" Sun asked as Weiss rotated her leg to offer the boys a better view.</p><p>"A surprise," Weiss said lightly as she offered the faunus a grin.</p><p>"Oh, <em>come on!</em>" Jaune whined. "First Sun, and now you're doing it, too? I showed off my upgrades!"</p><p>"Well," came a sultry voice from behind Jaune as a mechanical yellow hand tapped him on the shoulder. "Show me yours, and I'll show you mine."</p><p>Jaune turned to find Yang standing just behind him with a devious smile. Though her outfit wasn't a far cry from the one she had arrived with in Atlas, it certainly offered more coverage. The woman was clad in a brown leather getup that covered her entire body, with a fur collar around the neckline. The only other major change was a pair of dark orange sunglasses that hid her eyes, which she promptly tilted up to rest upon her forehead.</p><p>"I… what?" Jaune asked, taken aback.</p><p>"You heard me. We could do it with weapons, too, if you want," she added with a playful wink.</p><p>"Cool shades," Sun offered. "Are they tactical, or something? Built-in scanners? Night vision? <em>Heat</em> vision?"</p><p>"Nah," Yang replied as she waved her mechanical hand dismissively. "I just wanted to waste the money of the elite on a new pair of sunglasses in a dope color. That's all."</p><p>"…<em>seriously?</em>" Weiss seethed.</p><p>"Well yeah. <em>Everyone</em> looks better in sunglasses," Yang said as she dropped them back in front of her eyes. "Are we doing weapon show-and-tell, or not? Sounds like you two are leaving surprises for the sparring ring, even after Jaune blew his load already?"</p><p>"Ugh. You <em>really</em> don't have to say it like that," Weiss scolded with a frown.</p><p>"I <em>really</em> do," Yang protested as she propped up her elbow upon Jaune's shoulder. "You should know better by now, and besides- I'm in a good mood."</p><p>"I think we all are," Jaune added. "Hey- where's Ilia?"</p><p>"Getting changed," Weiss answered. "Her outfit is a bit more… <em>extreme</em> than her previous attire. I will say, though, it suits her."</p><p>"I'm excited," Sun replied. "It's about time she got what she wanted, even if it's just a small victory like this. Besides, if any of us should be excited to blow a bunch of Atlesian money, it would be her."</p><p>"I'd say that goes for all of us," Yang said as she tilted her sunglasses down to look over the rims. "You're really not doing anything with your outfit other than swapping out the top, Sun?"</p><p>"Do I need to?" the faunus asked as he tilted his head. "What can I say, I like to keep it simple."</p><p>"And breezy," Jaune replied. "Seriously- we're in <em>Solitas</em>. You should get a jacket…"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Sun said dismissively. "When we go outside, I'll just wear an Academy uniform with the jacket. It's no big deal."</p><p>"I remember the days when buttoning a shirt <em>was</em> a big deal for you," Weiss reminded. "Blake had to struggle to get you to wear a tie to the dance."</p><p>"And now, she's probably tying him to the bed, instead," Yang teased. "How time flies…"</p><p>"I don't… we haven't…" Sun sputtered, beginning to turn red.</p><p>"Oh, Blake's <em>absolutely</em> into that sort of thing," Ilia called out as her footfalls echoed across the tile floor. "I've seen some of the books she reads. Get ready for it when you two see each other again."</p><p>All heads in the room turned to face Ilia as she made her way to the edge of the circle of friends, and Sun's jaw dropped at the sight of her. Ilia Amitola was wearing a black crop top with a zig-zagging, lightning bolt shaped golden zipper down the center. Resting atop the shirt was a black mantle that extended outward to cover her shoulders, from which a long, silver, chainmail veil hung down to cover her left arm. She wore a pair of black bracers, and the left one extended into a fully-covered glove with tiny, multicolored dust crystals sewn into the fingertips. Her midriff was entirely bare, showing off her olive skin and the freckles upon it, and the look was topped off by pleather pants and calf-high boots with goldens zippers in the back and matching accents near the toes. Large gold chains hung atop the veil and at her waist, providing gaudy accents to the otherwise predominantly black outfit. Finally, upon her left hip was an imprint of her emblem- a broken heart with a chameleon's tail wrapped around it, done up in bright gold.</p><p>"…I think I speak for the group when I say <em>holy shit, Ilia</em>," Yang said as she took of her sunglasses entirely. "You look…"</p><p>"…incredible," Sun finished for her as the girl paused. "Combat ready. Deadly."</p><p>"Like you're happy with yourself," Weiss added as she gave the girl an encouraging smile.</p><p>"I am, for the first time in a long time," Ilia replied as she quickly ran a hand through her short, feathered hair. "It might sound dumb, but… I think a major shake-up like this is just what I needed, right now. Things feel like they're looking up, just a little."</p><p>"It doesn't sound dumb," Jaune reassured. "We've all got our little things that help as along, and if yours is a new set of clothes… then more power to you."</p><p>"…are you seriously planning to fight in jeans and a sweater?" Ilia asked flatly as she looked the boy over.</p><p>"…my armor's on one of the racks!" Jaune said with exasperation. "I try to be nice, and this is what I get…"</p><p>Sun rolled her eyes and laughed, before shaking his head.</p><p>"Alright. Jaune, let's get your armor… and then let's go play with our new toys."</p><hr/><p>"It's just over here," Weiss informed as she led the group toward a large door quite like the one to the weapons lab. "I think you're all going to be pretty impressed with what's on offer."</p><p>"Can't believe you trained here," Yang replied with a shake of her head. "If this is all as high-tech as you're implying, then you came to Beacon way ahead of all of us."</p><p>"I've only been down here a few times," Weiss corrected as she touched her scroll to the doorside scanner. "Winter brought me to the Academy to train privately, away from the prying eyes of my father. Once he found out I was intending to go to Beacon… he cut off my access to the Academy grounds entirely. Hopefully our permissions have been updated, or else…"</p><p>"<em>Welcome, Weiss Schnee,</em>" the speaker stated in monotone as if on cue.</p><p>"<em>Perfect</em>," Weiss said with a grin as the doors slid open to reveal a room nearly half the size of Amity Coliseum's floor space. "Here we are."</p><p>"…I hate you, and I also want to kiss you," Ilia said as she followed Weiss into the massive chamber. "Holy <em>shit</em> look at this money…"</p><p>The cavernous training room was indeed made up of the best technology available, to the point of the entranceway turning yellow as another robotic voice crackled to life throughout the hidden speakers around the room.</p><p>"<em>Please remain still while we scan your biometric data</em>."</p><p>"…biometric data…?" Jaune asked, taking a hard swallow.</p><p>Yang smirked and pocketed her sunglasses.</p><p>"Yeah, they're gonna scan to see who's got tighter muscles between you and Sun, who has the best rack between the girls, and which of you boys has a bigger d-"</p><p>"<em>Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, and Sun Wukong identified. Fifth biometric signature detected. Please state your name to manually create a database entry or say 'recalibrate' to try again. Do not step off the entranceway square before registering successfully."</em></p><p>"…huh?" Sun asked, immediately looking at Ilia. "It can't see you…?'</p><p>"She <em>is</em> part chameleon," Yang replied with finger guns and a wink.</p><p>"It's not that," Ilia stated coldly. "I bet I know what the problem is."</p><p>The group watched as Ilia slowly withdrew her gifted scroll from her pocket and pressed a button to turn the device on. The screen blinked to life, and Ilia narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"…recalibrate."</p><p>A tense moment passed in which no one moved, and the room was silent. Quite suddenly, the lighted panel of flooring switched from yellow to green, and a gentle <em>ding</em> echoed through the facility.</p><p>"<em>Ilia Amitola, identified. All present are authorized to use the facilities with Level One clearance. Enjoy your stay."</em></p><p>"Level One clearance, huh?" Yang asked. "Guess we're not VIPs yet. Any idea what that means, Weiss?"</p><p>"It means we have basic access," the former heiress replied as she walked out onto the floor of the training room proper. The floor, walls, and ceiling were comprised of white squares with blue light seams around each. "This place is… or <em>can</em> be amorphous. A scroll-controlled, malleable battleground designed to emulate any condition you can think of in the field. Terrain changes, holographic opponents… you name it, this room can do it."</p><p>"…for Level <em>Two</em> clearance, I'm guessing?" Jaune asked in an annoyed tone.</p><p>"…Level Three," Weiss answered as she turned to face him. "Level Two simply grants access to tutorials that allow you to learn how to control the various aspects of the facility."</p><p>"Does Level Four get us access to the vending machines?" Ilia snarked. "And let's not gloss over what just happened- <em>they are watching us</em>. I <em>told</em> you. I'm sure there are hidden cameras all over the place in here."</p><p>"Yeah, but… I think it's kinda justified, in this case," Jaune said hesitantly. "If I was Ironwood, I wouldn't want just anyone in here, either."</p><p>Ilia threw up her hands and shook her head in response.</p><p>"Just keep on making excuses. I bet if I turn my scroll off again, an alarm will sound."</p><p>"Please don't," Weiss requested as she drew Myrtenaster from the side of her orgy of belts. "I'd like to get some training in <em>without</em> being harassed."</p><p>"Speaking of, what are we doing, people?" Yang asked as she pulled her organic arm across her body and pressed it against the other in a classic resistance stretch. "Anyone up to rumble for a bit? I could use a little stress relief, and sparring is the best way to get used to new tech."</p><p>"Hell yeah, sparring sounds great right about now," Sun agreed as he sank into a low stretch, bending one leg while straightening the other out to the side. "Who's up first?"</p><p>"…hey, so remember that time you blew me through a window with a shotgun blast?" Ilia asked sweetly. "Payback's a bitch. Let's go, big bro."</p><p>"<em>Ooh</em>, Ilia with the callout," Yang encouraged as she stepped off to the side. "Kick his ass!"</p><p>"Hey!" Sun griped as he drew his weaponry from his belt loops. "Why are you on her side!?"</p><p>"Because we share a bed, and if I back you up, I'll have to sleep alone," Yang answered with a shrug. "Solitas is cold at night, man."</p><p>"…that's actually incredibly fair," Sun said with a nod, before turning his attention to Ilia. "But if I remember correctly, <em>you're </em>responsible for the electrical burn on my palm, little sis."</p><p>"<em>Ooh</em>, Sun spitting hot fire!" Jaune encouraged, only for the other boy to give him an uncertain look.</p><p>"…<em>no</em>," Weiss admonished before grabbing the boy's shoulder and yanking him off to the side and out of the way. "Stop that."</p><p>"<em>Hey!</em>" Jaune whined as he was pulled away. "Sun needs a cornerman! Go for the ankles! She has to get used to those boots! That's probably her weak point!"</p><p>Ilia merely rolled her eyes and adopted a combat stance, cracking her electrified whip against the floor as she blew an errant lock of short chocolate hair from her eyes.</p><p>"Ready when you are, monkey boy."</p><p>"Are you?" Sun asked with a teasing grin.</p><p>Ilia let out an intimidating yell for a girl her size and ran forward, cracking her weapon against the ground again as she charged. The moment her whip reformed into its swordlike state, Sun flailed one of his guns forward in a looping motion. Instead of the typical, nunchaku-like spin that Ilia had grown so used to, the weapon zipped forward at high speed, the golden cord that had replaced the chain between the paired shotguns extending rapidly. The bright red firearm wrapped around her dominant hand just before the cord retracted, pulling her forward and out of balance as Sun leapt into a spinning sidekick. The blow impacted Ilia's stomach with enough force to send her tumbling backward across the floor in a heap as the boy landed and reeled his gun back in with the touch of a button.</p><p>"Bullets are cool and all, but I felt like I was lacking ranged options," Sun explained as he casually whirled the weapon off to one side. "I've got another trick up my sleeve for later, too."</p><p>Ilia snorted as she got to her feet and narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah? So do I."</p><p>Again, the girl charged forward, and Sun let one of his guns fly outward before pulling it back and wrapping the high-tension cable around himself several times. He stood ready as Ilia approached, only for the girl to touch the light green gemstone upon her gloved hand's middle finger to her palm. Quite suddenly, her entire body became a swirling tempest of wind in the vague shape of a young woman, and the slug that Sun fired to stop her advance passed straight through her. Ilia took the opportunity to throw a hard punch into Sun's chest, the buffeting wind intensifying as it impacted the boy. Sun was sent flying backward, only for a harsh, screeching noise of metal-on-metal to echo through the training room as he skidded backward along the ground. Ilia winced and covered her ears at the noise, before looking up to see the second of Sun's upgrades.</p><p>From beneath the barrel of Ruyi Bang, a six inch, hooked blade had sprung out of the weapon and dug into the ground. The deadly point tore easily through the tiled floor and had effectively slowed Sun's momentum, allowing him to stay upright in a crouch after the blow. With a flick of the wrist, the blade retracted back under the weapon, and Sun rose to stand straight.</p><p>"…so, you figured out a way to use your semblance however you want, <em>whenever</em> you want," Sun observed. "Clever. Effective."</p><p>"That's the only reason I lost in Kuo Kuana," Ilia boasted as she removed her middle finger from her palm and reverted to flesh. "Turning into dirt or kitchen tile isn't exactly useful."</p><p>"One to one," Sun acknowledged as he cracked his neck. "First to break aura?"</p><p>"Bring it on," Ilia challenged as she spun her weapon and held it with both hands.</p><p>At his friend's words, two golden clones burst forth from Sun and began to sprint to either side of Ilia. The faunus gripped his guns while hurling their attached twins to either of the clones, and the pair began to pull the cords in either direction while beginning to circle Ilia. Before they got a chance to trap her, Ilia ran forward and stabbed for Sun's chest while out of range, only to extend the tip of her weapon while the boy was attached to his clones by the lengthening cords of his weaponry. Without hesitation, Sun let his weapons go and fell back to the ground and under the weapon, before kicking back up into a standing position as his projections opened fire on the girl with their dual guns.</p><p>With a touch of her thumb to her palm, Ilia became a watery specter. Several bullets passed through her body and caused sprays of clear liquid to fly about, masking her movements as she closed the distance once again. Sun backed off to observe her and tensed as he watched Ilia's watery, vaguely defined weapon lash out for him from within the viscous veil. Her arm and the weapon itself returned to their solid, physical forms as they struck out, and Sun threw out a carefully aimed axe kick for the exposed limb in the spare second that he had before she recovered. As his heel crashed into what he expecting to be flesh, he instead met with smooth, grey stone which rapidly spread across Ilia's entire body. Sun let out a grunt of effort as his kick bounced harmlessly off the girl's arm, and he soon found himself upon his back as she bowled him over with a haymaker from her free hand.</p><p>"Are you done?" Ilia asked before pressing her shin down into his chest. Flecks of stone flew from her back as Sun's doppelgangers continued to pepper her with gunfire.</p><p>"Nope. But I get the feeling you're close," Sun pointed out as the stone covering Ilia's face began to recede. "You've never switched elements this fast before, have you?"</p><p>As if to answer, the remaining stone blinked out of existence all at once, and Ilia's aura fizzled as a net of dull, pulsating orange strands before disappearing entirely.</p><p>"Oh, <em>come on!</em>" the girl lamented from her position atop Sun's chest.</p><p>"Well. You played yourself," Yang pointed out with a shrug. "A high-impact semblance like that isn't gonna come cheap in terms of aura, and besides- that's why we're doing this training, right? Test out our new gear, figure out its limitations."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Ilia grumbled as she stood from Sun's chest and offered the boy a hand. "You win. <em>Again</em>."</p><p>"Hey, third time's the charm," Sun reassured as he rose to stand. "That's a cool glove, though. Who's up next?"</p><p>"Probably not who you'd think," Weiss replied in a dreary tone as she looked down at her scroll. "The Aces are on their way here."</p><p>"<em>Seriously?</em>" Ilia huffed. "They're not even trying to hide that they're stalking us, now."</p><p>"Actually… I think this one might be coincidence," Weiss countered as she met Ilia's eyes. "I've been talking to Marrow throughout most of this."</p><p>"<em>Oo-"</em></p><p>Yang's noise stopped immediately as a tiny, rotating black glyph manifested around her pursed lips, robbing her of the ability to speak as Weiss held up her free hand.</p><p>"<em>No</em>. Apparently, the Aces train here daily, around this time. That much, I can absolutely believe."</p><p>"Seems legit," Sun agreed. "Also seems like a good opportunity. Jaune, my man! Time for you to fight Clover! Good luck!"</p><p>"What!?" Jaune balked, seemingly offended. "Not just no- <em>hell</em> no! Of all of the Aces, I'm <em>definitely</em> not trying to fight their leader. To be honest, I don't think I'm ready to fight any of them. I wouldn't be surprised if none of us are."</p><p>"Pfft," Yang replied, splattering spit all about. "Cn oo rereese my tong?"</p><p>Weiss lowered her hand, and the glyph disappeared. Yang rubbed at her mouth before shaking out her hand and giving her friend a playful glare.</p><p>"Blah. I'll take 'em on. Any of 'em. I want Elm, actually. She's a beefy girl."</p><p>"Not before I get my chance," Weiss denied as she snapped her scroll shut and put it into her pocket. "I'd like to see what Marrow can do."</p><p>Yang opened her mouth to speak, only to close it immediately as Weiss raised her hand threateningly. Weiss lowered her hand only for the blonde to try again, at which point Weiss raised her hand even higher and narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"Come on, Yang," Ilia scolded. "Don't pick on Weiss. It's her first crush."</p><p>"<em>Hey!</em>"</p><p>Weiss whirled toward the sliding door as the Ace Ops stepped into the arena. Marrow was at the head of the pack, all smiles and tail wagging enthusiastically as he jogged over to approach the group.</p><p>"Hey guys!" the man said happily, his entire body shifting subtly with the movements of his tail as he stood before the assembled teens. "Get any good fights in? It's pretty cool in here, isn't it?"</p><p>"The coolest," Sun agreed as he looked over the rest of the Aces, who approached with far less speed and energy. Harriet had an uneasy, tight-lipped expression upon her face, while Elm at least had the courtesy to smile and wave. Clover seemed decidedly neutral in his mood, while the towering man behind him had an unreadable, intimidating expression as he kept his hands folded behind himself.</p><p>"General… Ironwood…?" Weiss questioned as the man approached. "You train with the Aces?"</p><p>James Ironwood let out a small, warm chuckle from his place at the back of the crowd.</p><p>"I have, a time or two, but no," the man clarified. "That being said, when the opportunity arises, I like to watch them train. I have my reasons for keeping a critical eye on their progress."</p><p>"I'd say any good leader would," Yang replied. "So, you like to watch, eh?"</p><p>Again, General Ironwood smirked, and simply shook his head.</p><p>"How are you finding the facilities? I'll have Level Two clearance to you by the end of the week, with an option to move up to Level Three, if you're interested."</p><p>"They're very impressive, sir," Jaune admitted. "Can we train here whenever we'd like?"</p><p>"Of course," Clover answered. "In fact, you'll be given <em>mandatory</em> training hours, and the ability to access this room at all other hours. We were just discussing how to divide up helping you all out, and who will be working with each of you."</p><p>"Wouldn't it be best to determine such a thing <em>after</em> you see what we can do?" Weiss asked sweetly.</p><p>"Ha! That almost sounds like a polite way of offering a challenge," Elm observed with a wide smile. "If you want a fight, Schnee, just ask!"</p><p>"In that case… Marrow, would you do me the honor?" Weiss inquired as she turned to face the faunus.</p><p>Marrow pointed a finger to his chest, his expression full of surprise.</p><p>"<em>Me?</em> You're sure about this?"</p><p>"What better way to learn than to train against your betters?" Weiss asked as she turned and began to walk a respectable distance away.</p><p>"I like her spirit," Elm said as she leaned down to Harriet's ear.</p><p>"…I'll like her if she proves she's worth anything," the shorter woman replied with a snort. "Right now, they're all blank slates to me."</p><p>"Lighten up, Harriet," Clover said casually as he withdrew his scroll from his pocket and began to tap away at a few buttons. "They're just kids, trying to find themselves. We were their age, not that long ago."</p><p>"You <em>still</em> are," Harriet snapped as Clover finished his tapping.</p><p>Suddenly, several of the blocks within the floor by the wall began to rise up, forming stadium seating. The Aces moved in tandem to occupy the benches, and the rest of the teens and General Ironwood were soon to follow. Marrow, in contrast, took a deep breath and unslung his rifle from the strap around his back before moving to stand across from Weiss, who had her rapier at the ready.</p><p>"What sort of battleground would you like?" the man asked. "We can replicate just about anything."</p><p>Weiss weighed her options and then looked up into the stands to Clover, who had his scroll at the ready.</p><p>"Give us a forest, please?"</p><p>Clover nodded and began to fiddle with his device once again.</p><p>"I'm not going to hold back, Weiss… except for one thing," Marrow said, his playful and enthusiastic tone absent in favor of a far more serious one as a field of digitized, blocky trees sprouted up around them to form a clearing. The usual glint in his eyes was replaced by a hardened, calculating steel blue, and for a moment, Weiss was taken aback. "I think it's better for you to experience what an Ace can really do… but I'm not going to use my semblance. It wouldn't be fair."</p><p>Weiss drew in a heavy breath through her nose before spinning her rapier and readjusting her stance. Blades of oddly tangible, holographic grass sprouted up and around her shoes, and white bushes with pulsating blue outlines around their leaves began to fill the area.</p><p>"…very well. I don't expect to win… but I <em>do</em> expect to learn."</p><p>Marrow's poker face slipped for all of a second, and he offered Weiss a lopsided smirk.</p><p>"…you're gonna go far, Weiss. I'm sorry for this. First aura break wins. On your mark."</p><p>Again, Weiss inhaled before blowing out a tense breath. With a quick motion, she leveled Myrtenaster in front of herself and placed two fingers along the flat of the blade. A black glyph appeared before her just as a hail of bullets flew in her direction, and the sigil slowed them enough for Weiss to spin out of the way while keeping her hand and blade in place. The girl slipped behind a large tree as a contrasting white glyph appeared beneath her.</p><p>Just as Weiss' Arma Gigas got an arm through the portal that appeared before her, a whizzing weapon sliced through a nearby branch and knocked directly into her unoccupied hand. Weiss was knocked off balance and the summoning gate closed as she stumbled sideways, only for the boomerang blade to pulse with a purple glow and reverse direction. The girl barely managed to duck beneath the weapon before she heard a series of clicks just behind her, and she turned to find Marrow with the weapon raised, back in its assault rifle form.</p><p>Several bullets left the weapon in a controlled burst, and two pegged Weiss in the arm before she could get behind the tree for cover. Bright white bark scattered in all directions as she ducked to minimize her profile. Weiss began a sprint into the denser section of the forest before drawing a hidden high-caliber pistol from within the folds of her dress and returning fire with a powerful, echoing shot.</p><p>"Wait, Weiss has a <em>gun?"</em> Sun asked as he fidgeted in his seat. "It must be her! That sounded like a magnum, not an assault rifle!"</p><p>"I dunno, I can't see anything!" Jaune answered from his spot next to the faunus. "She just <em>had</em> to choose 'a forest', didn't she?"</p><p>"I can take care of that," Clover offered as he adjusted some settings upon his scroll. Within moments, the upper foliage of the trees became transparent, revealing Weiss to be ducking behind a bush and waiting while Marrow maneuvered through the trees, totally silent and tactical in his approach.</p><p>"<em>Whoa</em>," Sun offered. "This place is <em>sweet</em>."</p><p>"And it's a privilege to be able to use it," Clover reminded. "Don't forget that."</p><p>Sun merely nodded as he turned his attention back to the fight, where Weiss popped up from behind her cover to take a potshot at Marrow. The faunus easily dived out of the way and rolled to one knee before returning another controlled burst, shredding the bush and sending several white and neon blue leaves up into the air as Weiss retreated yet again.</p><p>"You're new to firearms!" Marrow accused. "We'll have to work on that!"</p><p>"…I can manage!" Weiss called back, only for Marrow to hurl his weapon in a seemingly random direction. The device converted into boomerang form in mid-flight, and Marrow began a swift and silent approach through the trees. "Marrow…?"</p><p>A sudden palm strike to the face was her answer, and Weiss was sent reeling as she gasped and dropped her sidearm to the ground.</p><p>"<em>Why</em> would you answer?" Marrow admonished as he crashed an elbow into Weiss' stomach. "I'd actually lost sight of you for a moment!"</p><p>Weiss sputtered in reply as she made a retreating swipe with Myrtenaster. Marrow ducked backward just shy of the blade before darting back in and weaving to one side to avoid a follow-up slash while staying low. A harsh hook to Weiss' side sent her crashing into a nearby tree, and then Marrow threw out a hand to redirect his boomerang to embed within the bark just behind Weiss' head. With practiced grace, he managed to put the girl into an armbar, before taking her to the ground and settling into a position with his leg wrapped around her throat.</p><p>"Tap out," Marrow instructed, absolutely no pleasure in his voice.</p><p>Weiss merely hissed in reply, her face turning red as she squirmed and worked to plant a heel firmly against the ground. Marrow tilted his head as he watched the seemingly futile effort.</p><p>"Wei-"</p><p>Without warning, a forceful explosion came from Weiss' barreled heel, sending a gout of flame directly down into the ground and both combatants up into the air. Marrow lost his grip as he was thrown into a tree, and Weiss landed messily and nearly rolled her ankle while windmilling her arms. She barely managed to keep a grip on Myrtenaster as she went down to one knee, her right heel still smoking. Shakily, she stood and brushed her bangs out of her eyes while trying to catch her breath.</p><p>"…<em>gun-shoes?</em>" Yang asked, her mouth agape. "<em>I want fucking gun-shoes!</em>"</p><p>"Can you even walk in heels?" Ilia deadpanned as she leaned closer to the edge of her seat.</p><p>"…shut up!"</p><p>"Well <em>that</em> was a risk," Marrow acknowledged before coughing heavily into his hand. "New toy?"</p><p>"New toy," Weiss confirmed before taking a hard swallow. "The force… likely needs a bit of tinkering."</p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>," Marrow agreed as he stood. "You blew your aura, you know," the man pointed out as he returned his weapon to his back. "You've got a cut on your cheek."</p><p>Weiss blinked in surprise and brought a gloved hand to the side of her face, only to pull it back with her fingertips coated in fresh blood.</p><p>"…<em>damn</em>," the girl hissed. "I was so ready to try to make a comeback…"</p><p>"Hey," Marrow said as he fished a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her. "You did great. Really! A couple small tactical errors, but we can work on it together."</p><p>Weiss returned the man's beaming, cheerful smile with a muted one of her own as she accepted the cloth and pressed it to her cheek.</p><p>"And you're… <em>terrifying</em>," Weiss admitted as the constructed trees and bushes retracted down into the arena. "I had no idea you had an edge like that."</p><p>"Yeah," Marrow admitted as he shifted uncomfortably. "We all do. We're <em>Aces</em>. We've… seen things. Done things. It's not always fun."</p><p>A round of applause echoed from the stands, and Weiss turned to look at her friends, Elm, and Clover, who were the source of the noise.</p><p>"<em>Not bad!</em>" Yang called with her hands cupped around her mouth. "<em>I got next!</em>"</p><p>"Would you <em>settle down?</em>" Harriet asked from her position next to the blonde.</p><p>"Would <em>you</em> not be such a killjoy?" Yang asked in response. "Seriously. <em>Do</em> you smile?"</p><p>"For people who deserve it," Harriet replied as she turned her attention to Weiss and Marrow, who were climbing up into the stands. The woman offered Weiss a genuine smile and offered a hand, which the girl took with a confused look. "Hey, nice job. Not bad at all for your first fight against an Ace."</p><p>"Really?" Weiss asked with a soft blush. "Thank you, Miss Bree."</p><p>Yang's eye twitched as she stood up within the stand and thumped her mechanical fist against her chest.</p><p>"Alright, alright. I need a good fight," the blonde said boisterously. "And I know <em>just</em> who I want," she added as she surveyed her options. "<em>You</em>. Let's dance."</p><p>Suddenly, all side conversations died as each of the teens and Aces turned to follow Yang's pointing finger. Nearly everyone looked on in disbelief at the challenge, and Sun's mouth was wide open in horror and confusion.</p><p>"…<em>me?</em>" General Ironwood asked, clearly taken aback. "Miss Xiao Long, with all due respect, I don't think that would be a good idea..."</p><p>"I've made a career of bad ones," Yang answered with a shrug. "C'mon, General. I want to see what you can <em>really</em> do. What better way to cap off that last fight than with an even more explosive one?"</p><p>"…Yang," Harriet said quietly, her face pale. "I would <em>highly</em> suggest you back down. That's advice I would give to anyone in this situation."</p><p>"Yeah, <em>whatever</em>," Yang deflected as she crashed her fists together. "Weiss said it best- what better way to learn, am I right?"</p><p>Slowly, General Ironwood rose from his seated position and took a deep inhale through his nose. His voice remained in complete calm as he began to walk down the steps, much to Yang's enthusiasm.</p><p>"<em>Hell</em> yeah!" the girl cheered as she walked ahead of the man. "Thanks, General. This is gonna be fun, even if I get my ass kicked!"</p><p>"I will agree to this, on <em>one</em> condition," the general said evenly. "Choose another to fight alongside you."</p><p>Yang hesitated for all of a second, before making a beckoning motion.</p><p>"Alright, Jaune, time to shine."</p><p>"<em>What!?</em>" the boy called. "I… I can't... <em>absolutely not!</em>"</p><p>"You're the only one who hasn't fought, yet," Yang pointed out with a shrug as General Ironwood moved to stand out in the open with his hands behind his back. "C'mon. I'll owe you big time. Pretty please?"</p><p>Jaune merely stared across the arena at the legend before him, who returned his gaze with a gentle curiosity. Jaune swallowed hard before standing and beginning to walk down the steps to cheers from his friends.</p><p>"You've got this, for at <em>least</em> thirty seconds!" Sun encouraged. "Not that I could do better! You're brave, man!"</p><p>"He's going to fucking die," Ilia said flatly. "And so is Yang. Weiss, will you start sleeping with me?"</p><p>"What?" the girl questioned. "I'm not… <em>oh</em>. Err… I suppose?"</p><p>"Cool," Ilia said with a grin. "You don't drool, do you?"</p><p>"Of course not," Weiss scoffed.</p><p>"Good. '<em>cause I do</em>."</p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes and shook her head, before raising her voice.</p><p>"Come on, Jaune! Last as long as you can!"</p><p>"What am I <em>doing?</em>" Jaune muttered to himself as he moved to stand before Yang, who put a heavy hand upon his shoulder. "You <em>definitely</em> owe me. Big."</p><p>"Oh, I know," Yang agreed. "But let's be real- you <em>have</em> gotten better. Just do the best you can. I'm fully expecting to get knocked the hell out."</p><p>"Oh. That's encouraging," Jaune said as he tensed. "Thanks."</p><p>"Just doing my job," Yang lilted as she hurled her sunglasses into the stands to Ilia. The chameleon faunus promptly put them on, before blowing Yang a playful kiss.</p><p>"I, unlike Mr. Amin, <em>will</em> be holding back," General Ironwood said softly as Yang and Jaune took up combat stances across from him. "That being said- come at me as if you're out for blood. This is a mistake, but it could prove to be a very educational one, for all involved. I wish you both luck."</p><p>Yang raised her fists and tapped the toes of her boots to the floor, one at a time, while grinning. In contrast, Jaune raised his shield and extended the energy wings on either side, practically cowering behind the metal.</p><p>"Thanks, General. First move's on you."</p><p>"Hm," the general mused. For the briefest moment, his deep blue eyes flashed green, and Yang thought she saw the irises rotate in an unnatural, almost mechanical-looking movement. For a tense, silent two minutes, no one in the room moved, until Yang slightly lowered her guard.</p><p>"…uh… General Ironwood?" the blonde questioned. "You're not going to attack?"</p><p>"I already did," the man said simply. "The move is now yours."</p><p>"…oh <em>shit</em>," Marrow whimpered as he squirmed in his seat. "He's taking them seriously."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Weiss asked as she checked her silken cloth for blood. "He hasn't moved."</p><p>"His semblance," Marrow said, sounding almost fearful.</p><p>"…what <em>is</em> his semblance?" Weiss asked.</p><p>In the time it took for Marrow to turn to look at her, Yang had closed the distance and thrown out a quick jab, only for General Ironwood to simply lean slightly out of the way. Jaune rushed in with an impassioned battle cry and swung Crocea Mors in a vertical slash as a follow-up. General Ironwood stood still as he reached up his steel hand and simply caught the blade, holding Jaune's terrified gaze with a neutral one of his own.</p><p>"I-I-I'm sorry…?" Jaune offered with a sheepish grin.</p><p>The general merely cast the blade off to the side, sending Jaune stumbling along with it as Yang let out a cry of her own and began a flurry of speedy, shotgun-powered blows. Powerful <em>bangs</em> echoed throughout the room with each attack, and General Ironwood deflected or dodged them all with speed unnatural for a man his size. As Yang rocketed a knee upward toward his crotch, General Ironwood met the attack with a downward elbow strike that sent Yang reeling and off balance. Immediately, the man followed up the attack with a vicious skull bash to Yang's forehead, and the teen went down hard onto her back.</p><p>A metallic whistling cut through the air behind General Ironwood as he stood over Yang, and he reached out his metallic hand behind himself without looking. Upon catching Jaune's flying shield in his grasp, he spun and whipped it across the boy's face with a forceful backhand, sending the boy spinning through the air as his aura shattered in a single blow. Jaune was unconscious by the time he hit the ground. Yang struggled to her feet and smiled through haggard breaths as she cracked her knuckles, eyeing up General Ironwood with a look of both fear and respect.</p><p>"Gods… <em>damn...</em>" the girl said as she raised her fists and adopted a typical boxing stance.</p><p>"What you both lack in form, you make up for in heart," General Ironwood admitted before dropping Jaune's shield to the floor with an unceremonious clatter. "Unfortunately, it is unwise to fight with hearts. They tend to get <em>broken</em>."</p><p>Yang drew in a tense breath before firing another set of shotgun shells backward and rocketing toward her opponent. Just as General Ironwood reached out to seize her throat, she fired another shell in reverse from the saffron gauntlet upon her natural hand and skidded backward along the ground. In the momentary confusion, Yang crouched into a low stance and took a knee as she braced her natural arm against the mechanical one, which had opened near the wrist and begun converting into a wide, circular ring with inlaid mirrors.</p><p>"Suck on <em>this!</em>" Yang yelled as the limb began to spin at high speed, and small orange beams of light coalesced where her hand would have been. In an instant, a massive, torso-sized yellow laser fired in a continuous stream from her arm, engulfing General Ironwood entirely in a blazing shower of energy. The effort lasted for a full five seconds before the metal of her arm began to glow a dangerous red, and the assault stopped as Yang tried to catch her breath.</p><p>As the smoke cleared, General Ironwood came back into view, still standing. He had the mechanical half of his body facing Yang, and his arm, too, had opened. A large metal rectangular shield extended from the limb to cover the majority of his body, and the center of the implement was a bright orange and sizzling. The bottom six inches of his pants and his boot had been burned away by the attack, revealing a glimmering steel shin and smooth, toeless foot. Without moving, the general collapsed the shield and let it withdraw back into his mechanical arm, which was also devoid of clothing after the energy blast.</p><p>"…I yield," Yang said immediately as she put her hands up. "I absolutely yield. Holy <em>shit</em>."</p><p>General Ironwood smirked and nodded, before approaching and offering a hand, which Yang took, her own trembling.</p><p>"…now, Miss Xiao Long, when I tell you that something is a mistake… from here on out, you <em>will</em> listen."</p><p>"Yes, Sir!" Yang agreed immediately. She looked past the man to see Jaune rising with the help of Marrow, who had rushed down from the stands to tend to the fallen combatant. "You're… <em>incredible</em>."</p><p>"I'm a weapon," the general corrected. "And under my wing, you'll become one, too. I think that's enough sparring for one day. Take the night off, and discuss what you've learned as a team," the man added as Sun, Ilia, and Weiss moved to stand behind Yang. "My Aces still have more to do today."</p><p>Sun merely nodded as the man passed, before turning to look at his friends and Marrow, who still had Jaune's arm wrapped around his shoulder.</p><p>"What… <em>happened?</em>" Jaune asked through an obvious daze. "Last thing I remember was coming down from the stands…"</p><p>"We have… a <em>lot</em> to learn," Sun answered as he tried to get his jittering tail under control. "And we're going to put in the effort to get there, starting <em>now</em>."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>I honestly cannot even believe we're here, at <em>Chapter 100</em> of this absolute madness. It's been an incredibly tough two weeks with things going on outside of writing, but I wanted to push through this so badly that I made myself do it, and I'm happy with the way it came out. When I set out to write this milestone chapter, I did so with one major goal- I wanted it to be <em>fun</em>. A huge celebration of everything that makes this story what it is- references, flirtatious dialogue, big fights, rampant stupidity, and Sun in a major role. It's a shame that this BlackSun story couldn't be focused on… you know, <em>BlackSun</em> for Chapter 100, but I wasn't about to try to force a cheesy flashback or anything just for the sake of the chapter number, especially when things are heating up as they are.</p><p>I'm well aware that things have deviated from the focus on their relationship in Volume 7, but that's by design. I don't want to reveal my hand right now, but if things play out as I intend them to and I actually hit the target I'm aiming for with the writing, I think BlackSun fans will be <em>very</em> pleased with how things go. I'll put a full explanation in the final chapter of this volume. It's a huge narrative risk, but one that I'm confident will pay off.</p><p>All that being said- to anyone reading this, thank you for getting this far and sticking with this story. I probably would have pushed through and written all of this even if the reception hadn't been good, because that's just how I roll, but all of the reviews, comments, and people I've met through writing this just make it so much sweeter. I'm incredibly grateful to everyone reading this story for putting in the time and trusting me to make something of all this, and I hope you'll stick around for the rest of the journey. There is some <em>wild</em> shit coming up, and things are now kicking into high gear for Volume 7. I <em>might</em> take next week off of writing on account of recent events, but I'm not sure yet. I'll leave a note in my profile if so.</p><p>Thanks again for reading!</p><p>
  <strong>-resoundingdeluge</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Lies of All Colors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So… that's about it," Kali finished as she leaned back and swept a hand outward over the countless papers scattered upon the tables that had been pushed together. "From my end, anyway. By summer, Kuo Kuana should be fully up and running as a city impressive enough to support the other capitals in the fight against Salem."</p><p>"…six months," Daisuke pointed out. The man was leaning back in one of the wooden chairs with its front legs off the ground and gigantic his tail acting as a third, stabilizing support. His boots were up on the edge of the table, and his hands were folded behind his head. "That's a long time… but it also isn't."</p><p>"Well… we've got numbers, now," Blake offered. "Honestly, if your people hadn't jumped in, we'd be looking at a year or more as a 'potential' target. We definitely don't have a year. I'm not convinced we have six months, either."</p><p>"Which is why <em>I </em>think we should shoot for a longer timeline and send the faunus capable of fighting out to reinforce the Academies," Amaya added as she strolled over, cleaning a glass with a rag in hand. "And this is my bar, so I win by default. Yes, it takes longer, but we're also <em>doing</em> something on a global scale at the same time. They might need us sooner than later."</p><p>"…this is 'your bar' because you waltzed in and found the key to the liquor cabinet after the White Fang left the island," Blake deadpanned. "But… you're not wrong. It would definitely get our people more support if we showed up in droves as reinforcements."</p><p>"Reinforcements against… what, exactly?" Daisuke asked as he turned to look at the girl, his expression hidden as always by his mask. "The people who even know Salem exists are a select few. We can't head for the front without raising a <em>lot</em> of uncomfortable questions."</p><p>"…we can if we send people to Solitas," Kali corrected. "Sun's crew is supposed to be working with General Ironwood right now, and there are <em>two</em> relics in play in Atlas. Maybe we <em>should</em> send reinforcements there. I was planning to send at least a few, anyway."</p><p>"…you were?" Blake questioned as she leaned a little closer over the table. "And when were you going to tell <em>me</em> that?"</p><p>"When I sent you to Sun, in two months," Kali answered coldly. "I wasn't planning on telling you that just yet, but I'm also not going to hear any arguments. I know you want to help here, but… Kuo Kuana isn't a priority, when it comes to the world stage. Not <em>yet</em>, anyway, and not when we now know that Salem is building an army with intent to make a move."</p><p>"Then why did you agree to the plan to separate in the first place?" Blake asked, her ears flattening.</p><p>"Because <em>I</em> can't just drop everything and head back to the front lines without getting back up to speed, and because <em>you</em> need closure," Kali stated defiantly.</p><p>"<em>Closure?</em>" Blake questioned, her voice rising.</p><p>"Now isn't the time," Kali growled as she placed her hands back down onto the papers. "Right now, what matters is <em>the plan</em>, and sticking to it. We need to rebuild. We need to train. We need to reach out to other governments and establish a supply line, both for ourselves, and to provide relief once Salem <em>does</em> attack. Those are our priorities."</p><p>"Leave coordinating supply lines to me," Daisuke offered as he leaned his chair back to the floor and cracked his neck. "The Fang have established routes on all continents for running caravans. They're still guarded, and still free of grimm, so far as I know. Cin wanted those left open, even after we migrated here. Some of our people still man the roads."</p><p>"And when it comes to training," Amaya interjected as she slammed the glass down onto the table, "I'll whip the kids into shape."</p><p>"You're like… what, five, six years older than me?" Blake asked. "At <em>most?</em>"</p><p>"It doesn't matter," Kali replied. "Amaya, if you would work with Qrow to get us <em>all</em> to where we need to be in terms of combat, that would be incredibly helpful. And Daisuke- if you could contribute, as you see fit…?"</p><p>"You ask, I deliver," the man replied with a shrug. "I'm not the best at 'training' people, but I can hold my own. Take a few hits, and maybe even land some."</p><p>"Then let's not waste any time," Blake insisted as she stood from the table and took up her weapon. "If I'm shipping out sooner than later, then I want to get my edge back. I've been slipping."</p><p>Daisuke raised a brow and watched the younger faunus head out the door. He offered Kali a confused look before shaking his head and standing, his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"…aren't she and Sun 'a thing'? Shouldn't she be happy that she's getting sent out to him?"</p><p>"She is. Or… she will be," Kali corrected with a sigh. "I don't think that's the issue, here. It's complicated."</p><p>"Well, let's see if beating my ass helps her feel better," Daisuke offered as he grabbed his bulky shotgun from its place leaning against the table and slung it up and over his shoulder. "She looks like she's in the mood to break things. I'm happy to be 'things' if it helps."</p><p>Amaya stared with narrowed eyes as Daisuke made his way out of the bar. The faunus woman took a long, frustrated inhale before turning to Kali, her face scrunched in annoyance.</p><p>"…why are all the good ones taken?"</p><p>"I don't know," Kali answered. "But I think I'm starting to see why he and Cinnamon ended up together."</p>
<hr/><p>"…<em>do what we need to in order to keep Remnant safe. That's what our family's always been good at, after all."</em></p><p>Ruby did a quick visual sweep of the room as the voice from the scroll laying atop the coffee table stopped speaking. Ren and Nora shared the couch opposite her own, the former looking wide-eyed and uneasy as the latter sat with her arms crossed, glaring daggers at Oscar. The younger boy was sat upon Ruby's couch and had squirmed himself closer and closer to the opposite end until he was nearly atop the armrest, his own face lacking color as he stared at the device upon the table.</p><p>"<em>So</em>," Sage began as he put a heavy hand down upon Oscar's shoulder from over the back of the couch, causing the boy to jump in fright. "No plan, huh? You let us come all the way out here to potentially bring everyone back together, and if we succeeded… we'd <em>still</em> be making shit up as we go?"</p><p>"S-sage," Oscar stammered as he closed his eyes. "I didn't know. Just because he's in my mind, it doesn't mean I can see inside of his. He knows all of my thoughts, but the connection doesn't go both ways!"</p><p>"Well that's <em>convenient</em>," Nora spat as she crossed one leg over the other. "And I'm gonna go ahead and assume that you can't drag him to the forefront, either?"</p><p>"No!" Oscar admitted as Sage's grip upon his shoulder tightened. "If I could, I would force him out here to face you! I want answers, too!"</p><p>"We're wasting time," Ruby seethed as she kept her eyes locked to the scroll and away from Oscar. "Ozpin's not talking to us, and Dad <em>might</em> still be at Beacon, and Neopolitan could get to him first. We don't know when that was recorded."</p><p>"So, what, you just want to <em>leave</em> and pretend that everything's fine, after this?" Nora spat as she tried to catch Ruby's eyes to no success. "You're comfortable traveling with him when we <em>know</em> he's hiding things? You think he won't just run in the middle of the night, or screw us over again?"</p><p>"We can rotate watch," Sage said with a shrug as he finally removed his hand from Oscar's shoulder. "And if he runs, we stop him."</p><p>"…<em>stop me?</em>" Oscar asked, his tone full of fear. "You're not going to… <em>hurt</em> me, are you…?"</p><p>"Of course we're not, Oscar," Ruby consoled as she finally gave the boy a venomous look.</p><p>"Actually," Nora said coldly as she uncrossed her arms and legs and leaned forward upon the couch. "That's not a bad idea."</p><p>"Nora…?" Oscar asked with wide eyes.</p><p>"Hold him, Sage," Nora ordered.</p><p>The larger teen immediately clamped down upon Oscar's shoulders as Nora grabbed Magnhild from its spot leaning against the couch. Ruby and Ren immediately moved from their seats, one standing in front of Oscar and the other grabbing Nora's arm in a firm grip.</p><p>"Nora, <em>no</em>," Ren warned, his voice deadly serious. "That is <em>not</em> an option. We can't j-"</p><p>Nora wrenched free of Ren's grasp and put a foot upon the coffee table before letting out a battle cry and hoisting her hammer up and over her head. Ruby responded by whirling Crescent Rose into its scythe form and bracing for impact, the blade just barely getting up in time to catch the descending hammer. A mere inch from the curved steel, Magnhild stopped its deadly swing with perfect control, and Nora leaned to the side to glare at Oscar.</p><p>"…<em>really?</em> I could've smashed her skull in and you wouldn't come out and yell 'stop' all dramatically?"</p><p>Ruby hesitated for a moment, her shoulders tense and teeth clenched as she realized what Nora was doing.</p><p>"…you could have <em>warned</em> me…"</p><p>"And it wouldn't have <em>worked</em>," Nora replied as she stepped off the table and flopped back into her seat.</p><p>"We have <em>scrolls!</em> Text me before pretending to murder a child, next time!" Ruby said with exasperation as she threw her arms out to the sides.</p><p>"…even so… she's right…" Oscar said slowly as he took a deep breath. "I didn't even feel him stir. It's like he's not even <em>here</em>."</p><p>"He probably knew you weren't serious," Sage offered as he let the boy go once again. "I mean, <em>I</em> did, and I'm not the brightest."</p><p>"Then we're on our own," Ruby said as she stood up from the couch once again. "And if we're on our own… I'm going to Beacon <em>now</em>. Join me, or don't. If there's some way we can get Raven to take us to Kuo Kuana before it's too l-"</p><p>"If you go to Beacon, you will be without my assistance from this point forward."</p><p>All eyes fell upon Oscar as the boy sat up a bit straighter, his expression turning cold.</p><p>"…what the <em>hell</em> are you hiding from us?" Nora asked, folding her arms once again.</p><p>"Taiyang and Raven may have their opinions, and perhaps it is true that I do not have an <em>exact</em> course of action in mind regarding Salem," Oscar explained in a cool, calculating tone. "That being said- Beacon is <em>not</em> where we are needed. It would be wise t-"</p><p>"How do you know!?" Ruby interrupted, her voice at a yell. "How do you <em>know</em> we're not needed at Beacon, without even checking and with no CCT? Why don't you want us to go there? Are you afraid that the professors still defending the Academy are going to tell us even more about you?"</p><p>Suddenly, Oscar's expression soured, and he stood from the couch.</p><p>"…Beacon Academy is the most vulnerable school, and the most likely target for Salem herself the moment she finds out we have a 'relic' with us. If she attacks, I <em>cannot</em> hold her off, and none of you stand a chance, either," the boy explained. "We are <em>needed</em> in Atlas. We should begin our return trip immediately."</p><p>"So what are you trying to say?" Nora snapped. "This whole thing was banking on Raven, and your grand plan when it fell through was just to <em>turn around</em> and trek across the whole country again? It could take <em>weeks </em>to get to Solitas, and if Sun made it into Atlas, the border's going to be locked down even tighter! And you're telling us that Beacon isn't <em>worth our time</em> while we're here? We could make an actual difference here while we figure out what to do, instead of j-"</p><p>"Beacon is <em>lost!</em>" Oscar insisted, his voice rising to a commanding bark. "Had we found Raven, we could have lured her to Patch and been gone in an instant, yes, but where do you think Salem would have targeted next? By going there, seeing what the Academy has likely become, and deciding to entrench yourselves, you're handing her one of our greatest weapons in Ruby's silver eyes, and my current existence! I need more time to acclimate to this body and formulate a plan! That will not be possible if we remain at Beacon and are forced into mounting a defense! We need to stay <em>mobile!</em>"</p><p>"…you had no plan, in Mistral," Ren said quietly. "You tried to shove us away. You wanted to let Team JNR and Team SINS just drop out of the fight entirely and get Ruby to Atlas with the relic."</p><p>Oscar remained quiet, though he seemed to regain his composure as Ren continued.</p><p>"That isn't a plan- that's a desperate move, putting weapons in place for a final defense. You don't think we can win against Salem, do you? I don't mean 'we' as in the people in this room- I mean at all. You were so quick to adopt Sun's plan because for once, <em>you</em> wouldn't be blamed for an inevitable failure against her. You could set that burden squarely upon his shoulders when it all fell through," Ren explained, never breaking eye contact with the boy. "We know you've done this before. We know you've <em>lost</em> before. Have you… <em>ever</em> won?"</p><p>The room descended into tense silence until Oscar suddenly lurched forward, gripping his forehead with a pained hiss.</p><p>"Ugh… every <em>single</em> time…"</p><p>"…you're not serious," Sage stated, dumbfounded. "He just <em>left?</em> We're fighting an unwinnable battle and he doesn't even have the balls to say it to our faces?"</p><p>Ruby merely stared at the boy as he doubled over and tried to catch his breath. A nervous chill ran down her neck, creeping along to her spine and arms. After only a few seconds, she turned on her heel and began a quick retreat to the staircase.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>If anyone here is reading <em>Arboretum</em> alongside this, note that Volume 2 has been delayed until October 23rd. See profile for details.</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. Libra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A cool, subtle breeze tossed the tresses of Blake's hair back and forth as she remained otherwise still, her elbows upon the wooden railing before her and her hands clasped together just beyond the barrier. The streets of Kuo Kuana below the roof of <em>The Notched Blade</em> were bustling with life, though in a way that the faunus had never seen before. Uniformed members of the White Fang, their masks proudly in place, were helping native citizens to carry and wheel shipments of cargo through the city streets. Kali Belladonna could be seen at the entrance to the market, making motions with her arms as she directed the workers to whatever their destination happened to be. Blake narrowed her eyes and took a long, slow breath as she watched, unseen from her position high above.</p>
  <p>"…family sucks sometimes, doesn't it?"</p>
  <p>Blake's ears flattened immediately as she recognized the tired, drawn-out drawl, followed by heavy footsteps and the sound of a weighty tail dragging along the surface of the rooftop.</p>
  <p>"…stay out of my family business," Blake snapped as she saw Daisuke take up position next to her in her peripheral vision. "You have your place in Kuo Kuana, so keep to it. We're not <em>friends</em>."</p>
  <p>"Ouch," Daisuke replied as he folded his arms atop the railing and leaned forward, following her line of sight. "It took <em>ages</em> to find you, you know. I scoured the entire town before thinking to just look upstairs."</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Blake said, finally allowing herself a small smirk. "That was the idea. I don't want to be bothered, so maybe take the hint?"</p>
  <p>Daisuke made a frustrated noise and cracked his neck to one side as he settled deeper into his leaning stance.</p>
  <p>"These long weeks are gonna be even longer if you keep up that attitude. Sometimes, people need to hurt the ones they love to do what's best for everyone. Sometimes, the people we love make shortsighted mistakes, and piss off those close to them without meaning to. The fact that the ones they hurt give them the benefit of the doubt and stick with them afterward is what makes it love. It's not meant to be easy…"</p>
  <p>Blake gave the man a sidelong look and found herself entirely unable to figure out his expression behind the black cloth mask over the lower half of his face.</p>
  <p>"…of <em>course</em> I'm going to stick with her," Blake grumbled as she brought her eyes back down to the road, only to find that Kali had disappeared. "She's my <em>mom</em>."</p>
  <p>"Good," Daisuke praised. "She's trying. We all are. I doubt she meant to make a mess of things by agreeing to bring you along."</p>
  <p>"<em>I know</em>," Blake seethed before balling a fist and mashing her knuckles down into the railing as she turned to begin walking toward the staircase. "It's not just that, either. It's a lot of things… but… leave it alone. I don't really feel like talking right now. Thanks for trying, I guess."</p>
  <p>"Well, what <em>do</em> you feel like doing?" Daisuke asked as he pushed off the railing and moved to follow.</p>
  <p>"…beating the shit out of someone, if I'm honest," Blake replied as she reached the top step.</p>
  <p>"I figured. This <em>does</em> seem to be a decent place for it," Daisuke observed as he looked at the large, rectangular rooftop. "Give me a moment to move the chairs and tables off to the sides…"</p>
  <p>Blake turned, her mouth open and ready to snap at the man again until she caught sight of what he was doing. Daisuke stood with his arms out to either side, with green wisps of aura channeling around them. The wind suddenly picked up enough to slide the obstructing furniture along the surface of the roof and off to the sides, with visible green currents surrounding the objects. After several seconds of controlled effort, all of the obstacles had been bunched up into the four corners of the rooftop near the railings, and a sizeable battleground had been created.</p>
  <p>"…well. You just blew any tactical advantage by showing off your semblance," Blake pointed out as she drew Gambol Shroud and took up its bladed sheath in her opposite hand.</p>
  <p>"I know of yours. It's only fair that you see mine ahead of time," Daisuke replied as he unhitched his weapon from the side of his belt. The implement had the appearance of an overlarge golden rifle with a trio of silver barrels stacked vertically.</p>
  <p>"…do I even need to say it?" Blake asked as she rolled her shoulders and adopted a wide stance, watching as Daisuke hefted his gun and held it with the barrels facing off to the side.</p>
  <p>"…no, but things <em>should</em> be fair and honest among allies. If I don't do my part working toward that, then I can't complain later. That's a major part of why I pitch in and do as I'm told- bitching rights, later."</p>
  <p>Blake let out an amused noise somewhere between a snort and a huff before dashing forward and taking a few simple swings. She watched closely as Daisuke lifted and spun his firearm, parrying the blows before striking out with the gun as if it were a heavy, one-handed club. Blake dipped her upper body backward to avoid the sweeping blow, before leaning back in and doubling down on her speedy assault.</p>
  <p>"In that case, who told you to come find me? Mom? Qrow?"</p>
  <p>"No one," Daisuke clarified as he batted away another strike and spun down to one knee before hefting his rifle and firing off a burst of three high-caliber bullets at once. "I thought <em>someone</em> should check on you, and I figured you would want a punching bag after what happened downstairs."</p>
  <p>Blake blinked out of the way as the projectiles sped forth and tore three holes through the afterimage that stood where she had only seconds before. Without missing a beat, she descended into a spinning overhead strike with both blades, only for Daisuke to lift his firearm into a vertical position and depress a hidden button upon the grip. Suddenly, the top and bottom barrels slid out sideways to form a 'V' shape as a red metallic shield in the shape of a folding fan occupied the space between the three silver tubes. Blake's blades screeched along the wide metal surface as she fell, before she planted her feet into the fan and launched off of it into a graceful backflip.</p>
  <p>Just as Blake's head came around to lock on to her opponent once again, she saw the man fire three more bullets while the weapon was still spread open. The two projectiles on the sides veered wildly away from her, before tiny green wisps of wind caught and redirected them toward Blake from either side. The faunus girl responded by batting away the central round with her sheath before landing into a spinning motion and managing to deflect the incoming threats from either side. By the time she spun to a stop, all three projectiles laid uselessly upon the rooftop, spinning and smoking.</p>
  <p>"…reputation well deserved," Daisuke praised as his 'fan' barrels snapped back into their former stacked orientation. "You're as quick at thinking as you are with your feet."</p>
  <p>"Not all the time," Blake admitted as she rose and took a few steadying breaths. "I'm out of practice. Anger-fueled adrenaline is keeping me in this fight right now."</p>
  <p>"Then good on you for being able to focus it," Daisuke replied. "Now, come on. I <em>know</em> that didn't get out all of your frustration."</p>
  <p>Blake responded by sliding back the blade of Gambol Shroud and firing off a hail of bullets, to which Daisuke re-engaged his fan and lifted the weapon to block. As he raised the shield before himself, Blake engaged her semblance and reappeared behind the man before raising her bladed scabbard and going for a raking blow across his back. A moment before the weapon connected, she found herself being thrown to the side by a surprisingly speedy blow from Daisuke's massive tail. The girl managed to right herself in the air and skid backward, dragging her hand along the ground to slow her momentum.</p>
  <p>"How…?"</p>
  <p>"As <em>if</em> you wouldn't go directly behind me while I'm functionally blind," Daisuke responded with a roll of his eyes. "You can't go for cheap tricks right after <em>I</em> pulled one with my weapon. It's too predictable."</p>
  <p>Blake made an amused noise as she rose to stand, smirking despite herself.</p>
  <p>"…touché. Still, not bad. Not bad at all…"</p>
  <p>"This thing is for more than decoration and slowing me down," the man let on as he thumped his tail against the rooftop.</p>
  <p>"I can imagine," Blake replied as she began to circle, her weapons raised. "So, do you usually volunteer to let people take out their anger on you?"</p>
  <p>"…have you <em>met</em> Cin?" Daisuke asked as he took the initiative and ran forward with another heavy swing of his gun. "Sparring is her preferred way of getting her anger out. She's not the best with words."</p>
  <p>"Not the best with words?" Blake questioned as she went on the defensive, whirling her sword and sliding it along the rifle as she spun and shifted off to the sides to avoid more attacks. "She's been playing the smooth negotiator with us since day one!"</p>
  <p>"…not the best with words when it comes to talking about <em>herself</em>, I should say," Daisuke clarified as he extended the fan once again and began to use his weapon almost like a short halberd. "When it comes to personal feelings and frustrations, she'd rather make excuses, run away, or deflect than discuss."</p>
  <p>Blake hesitated just long enough to catch the flat of Daisuke's fan to the face, and her aura pulsed a vibrant purple as she stumbled backward a few steps before righting herself. Daisuke stopped his assault immediately and adjusted his stance from a combative one to standing straight up and looking oddly concerned.</p>
  <p>"You alright…?"</p>
  <p>For a moment, Blake could only stare, unable to think of what to say in response. She watched wordlessly as Daisuke pulled down his mask, offering her a first view at his slender, almost feminine features. His mouth was twisted into a frown and his brows were furrowed, giving him an expression that she had seen so many times before on another man. Without so much as a word, Blake sheathed her weapon and began to make her way toward the stairs once again.</p>
  <p>"Blake? I w-"</p>
  <p>"I'm fine," the faunus girl replied as she placed her hand on the railing and looked back toward Daisuke. "Really. I just… let's do this again, sometime? When I'm not so distracted. Now really isn't a good time. Sorry."</p>
  <p>Daisuke arched a brow and shrugged, before securing his weapon back to its position upon his belt.</p>
  <p>"…sure. I'll be on the main ship, if I'm not in town. Come and find me next time the urge strikes you."</p>
  <p>Blake simply nodded and made a quick retreat down the steps, the air somehow feeling a bit colder upon her skin.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Ilia shook out her hands and bounced on her heels, her chainmail shoulder cape jingling softly as she moved about. Her powder blue eyes were locked upon the door to General Ironwood's office, and though she couldn't stop moving, she also couldn't bring herself to move <em>forward</em>.</p>
  <p>"…Ilia, there is <em>nothing</em> to be worried about," Weiss insisted as she folded her arms across her chest. "Ironwood is expecting us, and it's like you said before- <em>if</em> this goes badly and the two of you can't come to some sort of understanding, then at least you're not going into the mines."</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Ilia agreed shortly. "Yeah, but… still. I'm not new to tearing people down when I'm fed up with their bullshit, but I <em>am</em> new to being civil while doing it. I need you to keep things on a middle ground, so I don't screw this up for everyone. Please."</p>
  <p>"I will," Weiss reassured. "I know that things have been… <em>tense</em>, and we haven't gone out of our way to spend time together, but I <em>do</em> think of you as a friend, you know. One that I'd like to get to know better. Truly."</p>
  <p>Ilia finally stopped fidgeting as she looked over at Weiss. She took a long, slow breath before shaking out her hands once more and nodding.</p>
  <p>"…yeah. You, too… even if I don't always show it. Thanks for setting this up, by the way. I doubt he'd agree to go one-on-one with me behind closed doors. He's probably <em>expecting</em> me to go off the rails and start accusing him of shit…"</p>
  <p>"He might be," Weiss confirmed. "But do keep in mind- he's instead agreed to a <em>two</em>-on-one in our favor, and he knows that we have some concerns. I think that says something about his character. Ironwood is seeing us voluntarily and with a packed schedule when he knows it likely won't be pleasant. He isn't obligated to listen to us, especially with so much else going on."</p>
  <p>"…no. No, he's not," Ilia agreed as she finally began to approach the door. "And you're right. The fact that he's willing to entertain <em>any</em> of this is a good sign. Thanks, Weiss."</p>
  <p>"Mm-hmm," the girl lilted as she followed Ilia toward the mechanized door. "Sometimes, you just need the perspective of someone else to… see…"</p>
  <p>Ilia stopped walking immediately after the door slid open. All she could think to do was stare at the scene before her while Weiss froze up at her side, looking equally pale and uncertain.</p>
  <p>"…what the <em>fuck</em>…" Ilia seethed in a furious whisper.</p>
  <p>General Ironwood sat at his desk at the far end of the chamber, elbows atop the surface of the furniture and hands clasped with his chin resting atop them. On either side of the desk were Winter Schnee and Clover Ebi, standing at the ready.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>How about some more tangles in the web? Webs are good for tanglin'.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. The Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Good evening. What can I do for you?" General Ironwood asked, his voice calm and welcoming.</p>
      <p>For a moment, no one dared to say anything in response as the metallic door slid back together. Ilia looked back and forth between the other occupants of the room, while Weiss and Winter actively avoided each other's eyes. Winter herself looked like the office was the last place on Remnant she wanted to be, though she kept her shoulders square and her expression as neutral as she could. Clover seemed entirely unbothered by the situation, and had his arms folded across his chest as he stared across the room at Ilia.</p>
      <p>"…thank you… for taking the time to meet with us, General," Weiss began. "We know you're incredibly busy, and we've been trying to mostly manage ourselves… but we have some questions about multiple things going on in Atlas, and our current… standing."</p>
      <p>"Then by all means- ask away," the general encouraged with a wave of his hand before clasping them once again atop the surface of the desk. "I want you to feel as comfortable as possible while we're working together."</p>
      <p>"Then why are those two here?" Ilia asked, suddenly finding her resolve once again. "We asked to meet with <em>you</em>. We have questions about personal matters that we don't want to shout out to the entirety of Atlas."</p>
      <p>Winter and Clover exchanged sidelong glances, before Winter let out a sigh and shook her head softly.</p>
      <p>"…Miss Amitola, with all due respect… the situation we find ourselves in now is one in which we cannot afford secrecy among proven allies. As General Ironwood's second in command, I should be made aware of your concerns. Given Clover's position as the leader of the Ace Ops, with whom you will be working quite often, he should be privy to any such information as well."</p>
      <p>"…no secrets?" Ilia repeated. "Then why is Hope being ordered to follow us? Why is our every move being tracked throughout the Academy?"</p>
      <p>"No secrets among <em>proven</em> allies," Clover emphasized, earning a venomous glare from Ilia.</p>
      <p>Weiss stiffened and mirrored the man's pose, her expression growing cold.</p>
      <p>"…we brought you the lamp, and we've volunteered ourselves to participate in a shadow war for your benefit," the ex-heiress reminded. "How have we not <em>proven</em> ourselves to be committed to the cause?"</p>
      <p>"I don't know you," General Ironwood explained. "It's really as simple as that- <em>yes</em>, you've already been incredibly helpful, and I am grateful for your assistance. However, as I'm sure you know, Miss Schnee, nearly every system and structure in Atlas and Mantle is balanced on a knife's edge. A single push unprepared for could send everything into chaos, especially right now. As to why I ordered Hope to follow you… I didn't."</p>
      <p>"You expect us to believe that?" Ilia asked. "Weiss was <em>tailed</em> down into Mantle, and I've been getting yelled at by your security systems for not having my scroll on."</p>
      <p>"Those are two entirely separate issues," General Ironwood began as he furrowed his brows. "And yes- I <em>do</em> expect you to believe that. I'm placing a great deal of trust in all of you, but that trust isn't unshakeable or definite, given what else I'm dealing with in this city. Hope is autonomous. She has her assignments like any other soldier, but her primary role is to serve as the protector of Mantle. Given that she saw an unscheduled transport running from here to the lower city, she followed to investigate and ensure that nothing untoward was going on."</p>
      <p>"So, she took it upon herself to follow our aircraft," Weiss clarified. "<em>Without</em> using our scroll signals."</p>
      <p>Clover rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.</p>
      <p>"…listen, in case you haven't figured it out," the man began as he pointed a finger across the desk toward Winter, "good cop." He redirected his finger to the center of his chest. "Bad cop. You all already think I'm an asshole, so I volunteered to take the role. It doesn't <em>matter</em> if she saw your ship or tracked your scrolls- your scrolls <em>are</em> being tracked, and we expected you to understand that without being told directly. What <em>does</em> matter is that Hope made that call on her own, and it was clearly the right one, given that you and Sun met with Robyn Hill."</p>
      <p>Weiss made a small noise of irritation as she rubbed at her arm, looking ashamed.</p>
      <p>"…we have a right to speak to whoever we want," Ilia defended.</p>
      <p>"Yes, you do," Winter reassured. "However, given the tumultuous situation that is Mantle in the middle of an election cycle, so too do <em>we</em> have the right to know with whom you associate. Robyn Hill is… wrapped up in an agenda that may well collide with our own in time, and we can't afford to let that happen."</p>
      <p>"Winter…" Weiss began.</p>
      <p>"…<em>Lieutenant Schnee</em>," Winter corrected, her tone joyless as she gave her sister an apologetic look.</p>
      <p>Ilia clenched her teeth as she watched Weiss' face twist into one of disappointment and hurt.</p>
      <p>"…oh. So <em>that's</em> how it's gonna be."</p>
      <p>"It is," General Ironwood confirmed. "Right now, we're not speaking 'as friends', Miss Amitola- this is business. The fact of the matter is that Hope identified a potential threat and acted upon it appropriately. After cross-checking Sun and Weiss' trajectories with the last known location of Robyn Hill, she made her rounds, and eventually saw all three parties leaving the same restaurant, before coming to inform me of the situation. I know you met with her. I also have a pretty decent idea as to <em>why</em> you met with her."</p>
      <p>Weiss tried to catch Winter's eye, to absolutely no success. The woman merely continued to look at the floor, her hands clasped behind her back.</p>
      <p>"It was my idea," Weiss explained as she met General Ironwood's expectant gaze. "Don't punish the rest of the group for my actions. Please."</p>
      <p>"Punish?" Clover questioned. "Nothing about this has been hostile… yet. Right now, we're having an open dialogue. Just because you don't like what you're hearing doesn't mean that it's inherently unfair. The fact of the matter is that Robyn Hill is <em>not</em> your problem, and she shouldn't be your focus, either. She may be an 'ally' right now, and no one here is asking you to stop talking to her… but if it gets to the point where her agenda supersedes ours, <em>then</em> we're going to have a problem. You're not going to be running jobs for her or giving her information about what we're doing. Understood?"</p>
      <p>"…<em>have</em> you accepted any such things from her?" General Ironwood asked.</p>
      <p>All eyes turned to Weiss as the girl swallowed hard.</p>
      <p>"…no… but we said that we'd be willing to…"</p>
      <p>Winter pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, her brows wrinkling in frustration.</p>
      <p>"…that was a mistake. You <em>cannot</em> be making calls like that without running it by us first…"</p>
      <p>"So long as it's during our off time, what does it even matter?" Ilia questioned, her anger rising. "She wants to <em>help</em> Mantle, and so do we. If we end up killing some grimm while wearing her colors, isn't that going to help the public's perception of you three?"</p>
      <p>"It matters because we need to know what <em>she</em> knows," Clover explained. "<em>Everything</em> she knows, and especially what you let slip. The five of you aren't even licensed, yet, and Robyn is going to figure that out. Emotionally manipulating you into giving out information that she doesn't need to know would be simple for someone like her. Robyn may have the best of intentions for Mantle, but you don't get into politics without being a snake."</p>
      <p>"We're not <em>children</em>," Ilia hissed. "And we're not <em>stupid</em>."</p>
      <p>"And no one is saying that you are," General Ironwood offered softly. "However, Clover is right. What <em>did</em> you find out about Robyn, from your meeting?"</p>
      <p>"Just… information about the state of Mantle," Weiss confessed. "I asked about the dust shortage that my father is using as a smokescreen, and I asked if she knew anything about gravity dust, specifically. She had no idea what I was talking about. I don't think she knows anything about Amity."</p>
      <p>"…of <em>course</em> she doesn't know, but you just gave her a hint," Clover grumbled. "This kind of thing is <em>exactly</em> why you're all on a short leash, right now."</p>
      <p>"Then at least tell us how long that leash <em>is</em> instead of tracking us everywhere!" Ilia demanded.</p>
      <p>"…do you really think it's just <em>you?</em>" Winter asked, finally eyeing up the girl. "Do you think your scrolls are an exception, and that you're getting an unfair amount of focus? Even with <em>my</em> level of clearance, my every move around the Academy is documented and cross-referenced. You're not receiving any kind of negative special treatment- you're seeing what's it's like to be 'on the inside', and that privilege comes with a price. A high price. If you're unwilling to pay, then those privileges can easily be revoked."</p>
      <p>"…what if we compromise?" Weiss asked as she put a hand upon Ilia's shoulder. "What if we… brought an Ace with us, whenever we speak to Robyn? Give ourselves a direct line of communication, and use our good will with her to get more information on what she knows, and where she stands?"</p>
      <p>Clover stole a quick glance toward General Ironwood, who gave the younger man a quick nod.</p>
      <p>"…alright. Now, it seems like you're starting to get it. Lines of communication need to be kept open. After all, this is about <em>trust</em>."</p>
      <p>Winter shifted uncomfortably and finally met Weiss' eyes once again.</p>
      <p>"…and you know what needs to happen in regards to Robyn and the election. We <em>can't </em>be benefitting politically from her work around Mantle, nor can you be seen 'wearing her colors' to make that happen. Jacques needs to win, as much as we don't want him to."</p>
      <p>Ilia paled, the scales on her cheeks turning ghost white as she looked at Weiss.</p>
      <p>"…<em>what?</em>"</p>
      <p>"I…" Weiss began, only to shake her head as she looked away. "I'll explain it to you later. I don't like it either, but it's true…"</p>
      <p>"…we are not unaware of the unpleasantness of the situation, Miss Amitola," General Ironwood consoled. "But it's the hand that we've been dealt. I have neither the time, nor the interest to explain, but I'm sure Miss Schnee can take care of that."</p>
      <p>"…yes," Weiss agreed. "I started this problem. I'll fix it…"</p>
      <p>"Good," the general praised as he withdrew a small data drive from with his coat pocket and held it out across the desk. "And in the meantime… I want to offer an olive branch, to reassure you that I'm not an unreasonable man. You came here to discuss the notion of trust. You're asking me to trust you and loosen restrictions that I can't abide. However, I <em>can</em> give you a test, of sorts... and we can renegotiate from there. Make sure that you take it seriously, and <em>do not</em> fail."</p>
      <p>Ilia stared hatefully at the small device, while Weiss sighed and walked forward before plucking it from the man's hand.</p>
      <p>"Is this…?"</p>
      <p>"…the footage from Beacon," General Ironwood answered. "Sun told me that he wanted it specifically to review for training and sentimental purposes. I went back and forth for several days trying to decide whether or not to remove any and all video of <em>Penny</em> from the records… but I decided against it. <em>Everything</em> is in there, Miss Schnee, and I expect you to handle it with great care. I don't think I need to explain to you what <em>not</em> to do with it."</p>
      <p>Weiss stared at the small device held between her thumb and forefinger as though it could enable some sort of superweapon. Slowly, she breathed a sigh and placed the device into her pocket, before giving General Ironwood a nod.</p>
      <p>"…of course. Thank you, General. "We'll be careful."</p>
      <p>"See that you do. Is there anything else?" the man asked, resting his chin atop his hands once again.</p>
      <p>Ilia gave the man a cold stare before turning and exiting the room in silence. Weiss turned to watch her go, before shaking her head and moving to follow.</p>
      <p>"…I'm sorry. I'll… fix things."</p>
      <p>"See that you do," General Ironwood instructed as Weiss exited the office.</p>
      <p>Clover waited until the metallic door slid closed once again before turning to General Ironwood and breathing a sigh.</p>
      <p>"…really not a fan of having to hold their feet to the fire. They're just kids."</p>
      <p>"I know," General Ironwood agreed as he rubbed at his temples. "I'm not a <em>fan</em> of any of this. And Winter…"</p>
      <p>"…it's fine," Winter interrupted. "It's the job. I understand. I'm no stranger to disappointing family, when need be."</p>
      <p>Clover crossed to the other side of the desk and took Winter's hand, before planting a chaste kiss upon the woman's cheek.</p>
      <p>"It'll be worth it. Weiss seems strong, even if the rest of them are… questionable, right now. She'll come around and keep the other four in line."</p>
      <p>Winter allowed herself a small smirk and leaned her head gently onto Clover's shoulder.</p>
      <p>"…we can only hope. I just… don't want to see this escalating into having Hope retired. I don't think Weiss will do anything stupid with that data, but I don't know about her friends."</p>
      <p>"If it gets to that," General Ironwood began, "Dr. Polendina already has her successors constructed, and in the final phases of testing. They're due to be activated soon as it is, but I think it's best to hold off and see what they do with that footage…"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
      </p>
      <p>A few quick hits from reviews-</p>
      <p>-Ilia's semblance was shown off briefly in her fight with the Aces and Yang near the beginning of the volume, but it will definitely get more focus moving forward. Neptune's will also be revealed soon… and it sure as hell won't be his canon one. Jesus Christ, RT.</p>
      <p>-The Oscar/Ozpin situation is intentionally confusing. There's a reason for that, though I'm defaulting to just calling him 'Oscar' no matter who is speaking.</p>
      <p>-As for the chapter being named 'Libra'… there are several reasons. I don't want to answer that one directly just yet, but it should become clear the more Blake and Dai interact.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>-RD</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Silver Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Ruby sat upon the edge of her bed in her usual rose-patterned pajamas, her uncovered toes just barely brushing against the floor as she hunched over. The girl stared furiously down at the floorboards, the only sound in the room the occasional echoes of creaking wood elsewhere in the house. Though she hadn't bothered to check the bedside clock, she knew it had probably been hours, and she knew that she likely wasn't going to get any sleep before morning.</p>
  <p>The sound of approaching footsteps did nothing to break Ruby out of her mood, nor did the squeaking of the bedroom door as it opened. A familiar, weary sigh echoed throughout the room before the weight of another girl caused the mattress to sink, bringing Ruby down with it.</p>
  <p>"…this really sucks."</p>
  <p>"I know," Nora agreed as she shook her head. "<em>Everything</em> about this sucks. Still, you need to get some sleep before we head out tomorrow. You're our leader, you know."</p>
  <p>"Pff," Ruby replied with a roll of her eyes.</p>
  <p>"Stop that," Nora chided as she placed a palm upon Ruby's thigh. "Maybe Ozpin's gone, maybe he's not… but the three of us are following you, no matter what. Whatever you decide, we'll stick with you."</p>
  <p>Ruby heaved a sigh and shook her head.</p>
  <p>"…thanks. I'm just… things are complicated, right now. I'll get over it…"</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Nora replied as she patted Ruby's leg before flopping backward and folding her hands behind her head. "I don't blame you. Wanna talk? Finally? Third time's the charm, they say."</p>
  <p>"I don't… <em>like</em> talking about my feelings," Ruby said quietly before lapsing into silence for a long while. Nora remained in place, content to give the other girl time to think. "But… it's getting kinda hard to keep it in while staying sane."</p>
  <p>"…we've noticed," Nora admitted. "Ren and I were just talking about it, actually."</p>
  <p>"…how'd that all go?" Ruby asked as she turned to face her friend. "Did Sage take his shift watching him?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Nora answered. "Oscar's been asleep for the past two hours or so, so it's not so much guard duty as babysitting… but I see what you're doing. Don't change the subject."</p>
  <p>"Fine, fine," Ruby grumbled. "It's really just… it's about <em>Beacon</em>."</p>
  <p>"Beacon was tough for all of us, Ruby," Nora consoled as she sat back up. "You haven't really said much about it, but we get it. We all lost a l-"</p>
  <p>"No," Ruby interrupted as she shook her head. "It's not… like that. It's that Beacon was… <em>indestructible</em> in my mind. It was the ultimate goal for so long, and I felt so <em>safe</em> and happy there, and then it was just… <em>gone</em>. Everything else that's happened, all of the little defeats we've had, I could always bounce back from and face the next day with a smile. But with Beacon? It's… <em>different</em>. There's no bouncing back, and it doesn't really fade."</p>
  <p>"…so it makes everything else feel hopeless?" Nora asked, wringing her hands.</p>
  <p>"…yeah. Yeah, that's about right," Ruby admitted. "And now that we've either lost, or are losing Ozpin, after finding out that he's not as infallible as we thought? Not only does it feel like losing is a definite possibility, it feels like we might've already lost this entire thing."</p>
  <p>"Ruby…" Nora tried, only to fail to find additional words.</p>
  <p>"<em>Now</em> do you see why I don't bring it up?" Ruby asked with a hint of aggression in her tone. "Beacon fell. We saved Haven, but only <em>barely</em> managed it. Both times, I personally failed, even though Ozpin thinks I'm 'our greatest weapon', apparently. We're about to run headfirst into Beacon again, and seeing it in whatever state it's in now is going to hurt. A lot. <em>Using </em>that weapon isn't easy to begin with, and it's almost impossible when I'm stressed out."</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Nora agreed. "Yeah, it will hurt a lot. Still, though, we <em>have</em> to do it. We have to talk to Professor Goodwitch and come up with a definite plan moving forward, especially since we can't rely on Ozpin. Ren and I have some ideas, but… I don't know."</p>
  <p>"Care to share?" Ruby asked.</p>
  <p>Nora took a deep breath and began to fidget nervously upon the bed.</p>
  <p>"Ren and I… depending on what state Beacon is in, and depending on what Goodwitch is doing… we're thinking it might be best to just… stay," Nora explained slowly. "Stay, defend, and rebuild. Going back and forth and trying to break into Atlas isn't going to help anyone by the time we get there and figure it out, and if Raven's already gone by the time we reach Beacon… 'somewhere in Vacuo' isn't exactly a realistic goal for a search. We're tired, and there might be an opportunity to do good <em>right here</em>. That's got to be worth something, right?"</p>
  <p>"What about Jaune?" Ruby asked immediately.</p>
  <p>It was Nora's turn to avoid her friend's eyes, though her stiffened posture told Ruby everything she needed to know.</p>
  <p>"…I know it sounds bad," Nora said carefully, "but… we haven't been able to help him, <em>at all</em>. We've tried. <em>You've</em> tried, and you saw what he was like on the way to Haven. I think the fact that the two of us were so close to Pyrrha might be holding him back from healing when he's around Ren and I. He might be better off without us."</p>
  <p>"Honestly, I was with you until that," Ruby replied as she stood up into a stretch. "You're right about everything, <em>except</em> that last part. Maybe he does need time, or maybe he just needs new people for a while, but he's <em>not</em> 'better off' without you and Ren. That's the kind of thing he'd say, about you two being better off without him. Don't go down that road."</p>
  <p>"Sorry," Nora mumbled as she scooched up the bed to flop her head back upon the waiting pillow.</p>
  <p>"Don't be," Ruby asserted. "We're all just… messed up right now. But your idea isn't a bad one. I would just feel terrible if we end up giving up on trying to reconnect with the others. That would mean Blake, Neptune, and Uncle Qrow can't get back to the Atlas crew, either…"</p>
  <p>"That's why I said 'depending on what Professor Goodwitch is doing'," Nora reminded. "Maybe she has access to aircraft, or maybe we can rig a budget-CCT system in a few weeks or something. There's got to be a way. No battle is hopeless, Ruby."</p>
  <p>Ruby climbed into bed next to Nora and settled beneath the covers before staring up at the ceiling. Neither girl moved as they laid atop the mattress quietly, though they both knew that the other was still awake.</p>
  <p>"…I've been thinking," Ruby started as she wrinkled her nose, "if my eyes are such a huge asset and a deadly weapon against Salem and her grimm… why didn't Ozpin explain them to me when we met? The first thing he ever said to me was about my eyes, but he just… didn't even bother explaining what they meant. After what Ren said tonight about Ozpin knowing that this is all futile and unwinnable… it adds up, doesn't it? What if he didn't tell me because he knows it doesn't even matter? What if we <em>can't</em> beat Salem?"</p>
  <p>Nora swallowed hard before rolling over onto her side, suddenly feeling sick. She said nothing for the rest of the night as she stared at the wall of Ruby's bedroom, her head throbbing.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"That's rough," Neptune offered as he made his way down the upper hallway of <em>The Notched Blade</em> with Blake at his side. "You're alright now, though?"</p>
  <p>"You could say that, sure," Blake replied with a noncommittal shrug. "At least I didn't get my ass kicked <em>as</em> badly as I did against Amaya. I'll get back into focus soon. My mind's just been all over the place lately, and it's wearing me down. You're handling all of this surprisingly well…"</p>
  <p>"Maybe I am, but I still know that feeling," Neptune agreed as the pair stopped outside of Blake's door. "I'm only just now really getting up to speed with all of the deeper stuff involving Salem, so I've been spared a lot of the tension and anxiety up until now. My strategy is just putting it off to the side and focusing on… other things as much as I can."</p>
  <p>"Other things, huh?" Blake asked as she unlocked her door and gave her friend a wry smirk. "Let me guess- two of them? Usually barely contained by a strategically ripped t-shirt?"</p>
  <p>Neptune shifted and frowned while bringing up a nervous hand to scratch at the back of his head.</p>
  <p>"…<em>not</em> cool, Blake. She's way out of my league, <em>way </em>older, and I think about more than just that!"</p>
  <p>"…she's got like five, maybe six years on us at <em>most</em>," Blake deadpanned. "As for the rest… you never know. Sun felt the same way about me, you know, but I basically melted into his arms once we decided to make it official. You're a good guy, Neptune. Have a little confidence."</p>
  <p>Neptune forced a weak smile as he watched Blake step into her borrowed bedroom.</p>
  <p>"Yeah… <em>maybe</em>. I dunno. You turning in?"</p>
  <p>"Not just yet," Blake replied as she casually tossed Gambol Shroud onto her mattress. "I could use a shower, and then I'll probably read for a bit."</p>
  <p>"Cool," Neptune offered. "I'll swing by with your nightly text later, then. See you in a bit?"</p>
  <p>"I hope so," Blake replied. "Thanks again. I owe you."</p>
  <p>"Just… doing what I can," Neptune said with a wide smile as he watched the door close. His fragile grin quickly faded to an anxious grimace as he hastily walked toward his own room and unlocked the door. "Fuck me…"</p>
  <p>"Maybe later. I'm here on business."</p>
  <p>Neptune jumped in response to the unexpected voice and dropped his keys unceremoniously to the floor in a heap. The boy's heart leapt into his throat as he caught sight of Amaya sitting casually atop his mattress, one hand planted firmly into the blankets as she leaned to the side with her legs out in the opposite direction. Oddly enough, the woman's hookswords were leaned up against the side of the bed, and she had some sort of odd, metallic gauntlets with talons on each finger upon her hands.</p>
  <p>"I… wh-…" Neptune stammered, before swiftly bending to retrieve his keys from the floor while clearing his throat. "U-uh, what kind of business, Amaya? How long have you been in here…?"</p>
  <p>"Not that long," she answered with a shrug. "I could feel you coming… with my semblance, I mean. Are you tired?"</p>
  <p>Neptune's mind raced with possibility as he looked between Amaya, her weapons, and her chest, before immediately darting his eyes back to the hookswords as Blake's teasing words echoed through his thoughts.</p>
  <p>"Tired? Like… I-I mean, I'm not <em>that</em> tired. I could do things, if you wanted to do something? Do you need help doing something?"</p>
  <p>"…do you remember when I told you not to try so hard?" Amaya asked as she quirked a brow. "<em>Relax</em>. I wouldn't have come here if you didn't strike me as having <em>some</em> potential. Take your small victories and use them to build yourself up."</p>
  <p>Neptune nodded and puffed out his chest a bit, though her words only caused his nerves to worsen.</p>
  <p>"Right. What do you need help with?"</p>
  <p>"…better," Amaya praised as she slipped off the bed. "Kali wants an area not far from the mansion searched and cleared. Sightings of nocturnal grimm are pretty common out among the trees, and given that I'm part bat, I'm <em>wide</em> awake. That being said, I'd be bored heading out there on my own, and I'd like to see what you can do with that polearm of yours. Are you in?"</p>
  <p>Neptune simply stared as he watched Amaya take up her hookswords and give them a quick whirl while looking at him expectantly.</p>
  <p>"…o-oh! I… yeah, of course! I'm not really that tired. I'd love to."</p>
  <p>"<em>Good</em>," Amaya replied as she gave Neptune a smirk. "It'll give us a bit of time to talk alone and get to know each other better. That, and I'll get a feel for where you're at, in terms of combat…"</p>
  <p>"Well… I'll do my best not to disappoint," Neptune said as he unholstered his collapsed glaive from the back of his belt.</p>
  <p>"I expect nothing less," Amaya warned as she walked past the boy and entered into the hall. "Let's go and make this a night to remember…"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>A setup chapter, but a necessary one. More soon.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. Spotlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"It's amazing to me that <em>you </em>were put in charge of this little escapade," Tyrian said suddenly as he gave Hazel a sidelong look. The larger man looked across the cab to the passenger seat, before putting his eyes back onto the darkened road. "After all- you did just fail <em>spectacularly</em> at Haven, not even a month ago."</p>
      <p>Hazel grunted in acknowledgement before rolling his neck with a satisfying <em>crack</em>.</p>
      <p>"…you know what happens if I fail again."</p>
      <p>"Oh, I <em>do</em>," Tyrian replied with a wide grin. The man's voice was full of unrestrained glee as he spoke, his eyes practically sparkling. "And I want to be there to see it, if it comes to that."</p>
      <p>"Could you dial down the creepy just a <em>notch?</em>"</p>
      <p>Both men cast their eyes to the rearview mirror in unison to look toward the source of the voice. Mercury Black was reclining in the bed of the truck, his back against the side panel.</p>
      <p>"Seriously. We're all sick bastards, but you make it into a <em>sport</em>."</p>
      <p>"As is my right," Tyrian protested as his mechanical tail flicked dangerously through the space between his back and the seat. "<em>Especially</em> when I'm not privy to the specifics of our assignment."</p>
      <p>"That's the other reason Salem put me in charge," Hazel explained as he guided the truck into a gentle turn. "We've got two objectives- retrieve the lamp, and keep Ruby Rose out of Atlas. I already had the lamp explained to me before Haven, and Salem wanted us en route as soon as possible."</p>
      <p>"…you were <em>told</em> what the lamp does?" Tyrian seethed, his good humor disappearing immediately as his face twisted into a grotesque scowl. "And why, exactly, have I not b-"</p>
      <p>"You would've been, if you hadn't been kicked into the dirt by Qrow," Hazel explained simply.</p>
      <p>"…<em>damn</em>," Mercury commented with a feigned hiss of pain. "Harsh. Totally true, but harsh. Not so high and mighty now, are you?"</p>
      <p>The tip of Tyrian's tail scratched at the window dividing the cab of the truck from the bed, leaving a scour mark within the glass. The threatening motion was enough to get Mercury to sit up as he watched the faunus' eyes flicker a dangerous violet.</p>
      <p>"…if you think for a <em>second</em> that we need you to get this done…"</p>
      <p>"<em>Children</em>," Hazel scolded, his voice adopting a firmer tone. "Stop causing needless problems. I was told to fill you both in on the lamp and what we're doing once we acquire it… to an extent."</p>
      <p>Tyrian narrowed his eyes at Mercury, who returned his stare unblinking from his new position seated against the back panel. Neither man blinked, though Tyrian was the first to look away as he turned around in his seat and gazed back out over the moonlit road. Red dust rose from the surrounding dunes and the dirt beneath the tires, leaving a hazy trail behind the truck.</p>
      <p>"Then don't keep me waiting. I deserve to know."</p>
      <p>"That lamp- the Relic of Knowledge- is a tricky little device with a limited number of uses," Hazel drawled as he continued to steer the vehicle. "As I understand it, each relic's got a 'guardian spirit' inside of it, each with nifty little abilities. We're supposed to call on that spirit before Ozpin does."</p>
      <p>"So, this is a race," Mercury said as he stared at Hazel through the rearview mirror. "A race we can't even be sure we didn't already lose."</p>
      <p>"…that's about the size of it," Hazel agreed. "It's entirely possible that the lamp's already been burned out, so to speak. The guardian spirit, Jinn, answers three questions every hundred years. Salem doesn't know how many times it's been used this century… so this could all be for nothing."</p>
      <p>"There <em>must</em> be more to it than that," Tyrian spat. "Our goddess wouldn't send us after a potentially useless item."</p>
      <p>"Did you forget the 'keep Ruby Rose out of Atlas' part?" Mercury snarked. "Sounds to me like using the lamp is just a little side thing. A potential bonus that's worth trying for."</p>
      <p>"…not quite," Hazel said hesitantly. "I've been told to ask Salem's question the second I get my hands on the lamp. Supposedly, you just call Jinn's name, make your request, and she'll not just say, but <em>show</em> you the answer you're looking for. Salem's very interested in that kind of advantage. Interested enough to make the lamp the priority over Ruby."</p>
      <p>"…in that case, Jinn sounds like a potential weapon whose usefulness is determined by the creativity of her wielder," Tyrian considered. "And our goddess can be <em>very</em> creative…"</p>
      <p>"…what'd she ask you to ask Jinn?"</p>
      <p>Hazel kept his eyes on the road as he continued to drive, not bothering to look back toward Mercury.</p>
      <p>"…that's above your pay grade, Black. If you get your hands on the lamp… you give it to me as soon as you can."</p>
      <p>"Are you <em>serious?</em>" Tyrian hissed, the tip of his tail twitching.</p>
      <p>"I've got my orders," Hazel replied immediately. "And they include keeping it from <em>you</em>, too. You'll go hog wild if you know why Salem wants that lamp. I'm not about to talk, especially given that I'm already on thin ice."</p>
      <p>Mercury narrowed his eyes for a moment, before blowing a lock of dangling silver hair from his face. Just as suddenly as his mood had soured, he shrugged his shoulders and adopted an uncaring slump in posture.</p>
      <p>"…whatever. I didn't really care, anyway…"</p>
      <p>"Good. Keep it that way," Hazel insisted.</p>
      <p>The truck was quiet for the next several miles.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>"Laser nipples."</p>
      <p>"No!"</p>
      <p>"Capability of digesting anything."</p>
      <p>"No! Just…"</p>
      <p>"<em>Two</em> dicks."</p>
      <p>"<em>Amaya!</em>"</p>
      <p>Neptune turned and came to a stop among the trees, his cheeks flush and expression flustered.</p>
      <p>"You're not going to guess it, so just… stop, alright? It's not even a good one. It's extremely situational, and kinda embarrassing. I barely ever get to use it."</p>
      <p>"…it's <em>definitely</em> having two dicks, then," Amaya said proudly as she walked ahead of her companion.</p>
      <p>"That's… not even how semblances work," Neptune said with a groan as he began to walk again, shuffling through the tall grass behind the Belladonna mansion. "At least, not that I've heard of."</p>
      <p>"So you don't know, is what you're telling me," Amaya teased as she drew her hookswords. "You smell that?"</p>
      <p>Neptune paused and looked around the area, finding nothing but the shadows of large trees and the occasional worn-down stump barely peeking up through the overgrown grass. The gentle swaying of the foliage cast odd shadows around the area, and Neptune shivered slightly as he found himself becoming creeped out by the atmosphere.</p>
      <p>"All I smell is you," Neptune tried, putting a teasing edge in his voice. "When's the last time you showered, exactly?"</p>
      <p>"Why don't you guess, based on what I apparently smell like?" Amaya asked as she hunched slightly and began to stalk through the grass. "I can't <em>wait</em> to see how deep you dig this hole."</p>
      <p>"…<em>damn it</em>," Neptune muttered under his breath as he drew his gun and held it with both hands, mirroring Amaya's stance. "Uh… today? You kinda smell like peaches."</p>
      <p>Neptune backed up a step as Amaya whirled on him. Her cold expression was unreadable, and made even more difficult to decipher by the scant moonlight filtering through the trees. Eventually, the corner of her mouth upturned into a confident smirk, and she turned around before beginning to hunt for prey once again.</p>
      <p>"…you noticed. Interesting."</p>
      <p>Neptune breathed a sigh of relief and swallowed hard.</p>
      <p>"Well… yeah? It's pretty strong, and you kinda… whip your hair a lot. I'm guessing it's your shampoo?"</p>
      <p>"It is indeed my shampoo," Amaya acknowledged. "Now the question is… does that put points in your favor for catching such a small detail, or are you just a perv for sniffing my hair when I walk past?"</p>
      <p>Neptune took another breath before deciding upon his answer with a firm, yet unseen nod from behind Amaya.</p>
      <p>"…points. I only notice details like that about people I find interesting."</p>
      <p>"Hm," Amaya considered with a small noise of satisfaction. "I'll allow it, on account of your confidence alone."</p>
      <p>"…yeah, about that," Neptune began as the trees became more densely packed and the surrounding area grew darker. "I'm usually… not as much of a total wuss as I have been since we met."</p>
      <p>"Then what's your problem?" Amaya asked, clearly unimpressed.</p>
      <p>"…lack of a bro to play off of."</p>
      <p>Amaya remained quiet, the only noises she offered those of movement as she continued through the trees and sheathed a sword. Instead, she took out her scroll and enabled the light before beginning to sweep it through the trees.</p>
      <p>"…can't you see in the dark?" Neptune asked.</p>
      <p>"It's not for me," Amaya said simply.</p>
      <p>"…oh," Neptune considered. "Well… thanks. But… yeah. Sun and I have a really good chemistry going on. His confidence kinda fuels mine. When I'm the guy running the show, it usually doesn't go smoothly, and with girls? It's…"</p>
      <p>"<em>Women</em>," Amaya corrected. "You're what, almost 20? We're not 'girls' anymore. Doesn't matter if you're just in it to get laid, or looking for something else. The less you act like a kid, the less people will treat you like one. Adults get shaky, too, but you're not doing yourself any favors with that shit."</p>
      <p>"…got it," Neptune acknowledged. "So, uh… yeah. That's one of my biggest problems right now. I thrive off of other, familiar people. They bring out my better features. Blake's great and all, but we don't <em>really</em> know each other that well yet, and… she's not really a 'bro', you know? I'm displaced, flying blind, solo, and suddenly responsible for a lot more than I'm used to. So, I guess instead of the tiger you'd normally see, you're looking at a house cat right now."</p>
      <p>Neptune grimaced as he realized the obvious incoming joke. He could so clearly hear '<em>then stop being such a pussy'</em> in Amaya's voice, and yet, the statement never came.</p>
      <p>"Maybe I've been a little hard on you," Amaya considered as she pushed aside an obtrusive branch. "Your situation sucks, and I get that. Hopefully you'll stick around long enough for me to see that tiger side of you."</p>
      <p>"…yeah," Neptune agreed. "Yeah, I hope so, too. I feel like I've kinda lost my mojo lately, especially with… women."</p>
      <p>"…Tip #2- <em>never</em> call it 'your mojo'. Holy shit, dude," Amaya said with exasperation before suddenly stopping and turning off her scroll. "Found a mark. Show me what you've got."</p>
      <p>Neptune sprang into action, immediately converting Tri-Hard from rifle to glaive. The pulsating blue energy blade at the tip of the weapon illuminated the area around them with a dull glow, and Neptune turned to put his back against Amaya's.</p>
      <p>"What are we working with? Can you sense their numbers?"</p>
      <p>"Grimm don't have blood dumbass," Amaya growled. "I can't detect them, but I <em>can</em> see pretty well out here. Keep the lights on for yourself, though."</p>
      <p>"…oh, you have no idea," Neptune said confidently. "Lead me to the nearest clearing? I need m-"</p>
      <p>Amaya let out a yell as she spun forward, hooking the curved upper portion of one of her blades into the mouth of a lunging beowulf. Without hesitation, she ripped the weapon through the creature's cheek, tearing its face open and turning the creature to ash in midair.</p>
      <p>"You were saying!?"</p>
      <p>"I need moonlight!" Neptune called out as shadowy figures ran through the trees in front of him. "You wanna see my semblance? I need a light source! A powerful one!"</p>
      <p>"<em>This way!</em>" Amaya replied as she beat her wings and began to slalom through the trees.</p>
      <p>Neptune turned and ran in the general direction of his friend, keeping his glowing weapon in front of himself.</p>
      <p>"Uh… Amaya? Little dark out here!"</p>
      <p>In response, the light of a scroll turned on and began to whizz through the shadowy columns ahead.</p>
      <p>"Thanks!" Neptune called as he converted his weapon back into a firearm and drew his scroll. He pointed the device backward while running sideways and found a pack of beowulfs closing in on him. Without a second thought, Neptune held out his gun with one hand and let out several bursts of gunfire, dropping two of the creatures.</p>
      <p>"Almost there!" Amaya yelled over her shoulder. "Looks like someone cleared a little patch of forest out a long while back! That gonna be enough?"</p>
      <p>"Should be!" Neptune confirmed. He refocused on the scroll light ahead as the forest itself began to become clearer due to the impending moonlight. Neptune paused for a moment to put both hands on his weapon and drop another beowulf in a hail of bullets before turning to make a mad dash for the clearing. As he ran, he began to undo the snaps on his red leather vest and worked at shuffling an arm out of the garment. By the time he found Amaya in the small circle of missing trees, he had both his jacket and shirt off, discarded somewhere behind him in the grass.</p>
      <p>"…so, I appreciate the bravado," Amaya teased as she caught sight of her shirtless companion, "but you're nowhere <em>near</em> scoring with me, and we're in the middle of a fight."</p>
      <p>"Could you just…!" Neptune began, only to pause as he switched weapon modes once again and spun into a downward strike with his glaive, cleaving a leaping beowulf in half. "It's gonna take a bit! I need to charge if you want this to be significant!"</p>
      <p>"Stop panicking. You make it sound like these are anything more than fodder," Amaya said with a roll of her eyes as she sank both of her hooks into the stomach of a beowulf before tearing them out to the sides and letting it explode into a cloud of soot. "I hope we at <em>least</em> find an ursa tonight."</p>
      <p>"I'm fine with just beowulfs," Neptune protested as he jabbed at the gut of another beast with his halberd, leaving a gaping, glowing blue wound. "Hey, are faunus more sensitive to light, because of the whole night vision thing?"</p>
      <p>"What?" Amaya asked as she fired off a shotgun blast from the handle of a sword straight through the skull of another grimm. She spared her companion a quick, quizzical look before returning her attention to the encroaching beasts. "Not really, no. It doesn't work like that."</p>
      <p>"<em>Good</em>," Neptune replied. "Almost there."</p>
      <p>Amaya stole another glance at Neptune, only to hike a brow at the sight of the teen.</p>
      <p>"…are you <em>glowing?</em>"</p>
      <p>"Little bit," Neptune admitted with a guilty smile. His exposed skin had turned from a pale tan to a shining, almost pure white. "Can I get a head count?"</p>
      <p>Amaya beat her wings hard and took off vertically, scanning the tree line from above as Neptune's face, chest, and arms became almost blindingly bright far below.</p>
      <p>"Five left!" Amaya called, before taking careful aim and plugging another beowulf through the trees. "…I meant four! All on your left!"</p>
      <p>"<em>Cover your eyes!</em>"</p>
      <p>Quite suddenly, Neptune turned to face the targets as Amaya watched from high above. The teen disappeared entirely within a blindingly bright flash, giving off the illusion that a sort of crowd control device had gone off within the forest. Amaya got her arm up and over her face in time to block out the worst of the effects, though she quickly uncovered it to watch the scene below. All four beowulfs had stumbled backward, seemingly blinded as Neptune worked to strategically run them through, one after the other. It was seconds before only one beast remained, and it seemed to be slowly coming to its senses as Neptune approached it.</p>
      <p>Neptune's skin had dimmed down to a simple odd, unnatural glow from its blinding state, until the glow within him seemed to coalesce and intensify within his unoccupied left hand. After a few seconds of shaking, Neptune thrust his hand out and a beam of light flew from his palm, rendering his body back to its normal skin tone and piercing a burning hole through the grimm's chest. The beowulf barely had time to look down at the giant gap in its chest before it disintegrated, and Neptune stood victorious within a quiet clearing.</p>
      <p>"…and you said your semblance wasn't useful," Amaya reminded as she touched down next to Neptune.</p>
      <p>"Well… it's extremely limited," the teen explained. "Luminous skin only really works under a powerful light, and it doesn't do all that much during the day. I can only blind for a few seconds at best, unless I charge a crazy amount of natural light…"</p>
      <p>"But that beam," Amaya pointed out. "<em>That's</em> where you should be focusing your efforts."</p>
      <p>"That's… costly, in terms of aura," Neptune replied. "I'm almost dry already. And it works better the more skin I have exposed. I don't usually have time to strip in intense fights. If I <em>do</em> get a chance to fully charge, though… I could probably clear a pretty decent patch of forest on my own. I've done it once or twice and done a lot of damage."</p>
      <p>"…then we'll work on that," Amaya offered as she clapped a hand upon his shoulder. "We're gonna have to get a little creative to tap into that power. It's got way too much potential to just ignore."</p>
      <p>"Maybe," Neptune considered as he watched Amaya walk through the area they had already cleared. "Where are you going…?"</p>
      <p>"Just making sure we don't leave this behind," Amaya replied as she came back into Neptune's line of sight, wearing his bright red jacket. "I'll keep it safe for you until we get back to the tavern."</p>
      <p>Neptune simply stared for a moment, before letting out a groan.</p>
      <p>"You're making me hunt <em>shirtless?</em> It's the middle of the night! It's <em>cold!</em>"</p>
      <p>"I know," Amaya agreed as she zipped up her borrowed jacket and refastened the buttons. "So be a gentleman and let me stay warm. Besides, this is semblance training for you. We've got more areas to clear, and you said your semblance works better with more skin exposed. I expect to see you in boxers at the next fight. Show a little more skin for me, <em>tiger</em>."</p>
      <p>"<em>Amaya!</em>"</p>
      <p>The woman didn't reply as she began to walk through the trees once again, leaving Neptune to grumble before he moved to follow.</p>
      <p>"…I should've just lied and said it was the stomach thing," Neptune muttered to himself as he began to undo his zipper.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
      </p>
      <p>It wouldn't be <em>this </em>story if Neptune's semblance wasn't something completely insane…</p>
      <p>
        <strong>-RD</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. Guilty Pleasures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>"<em>Yang, behind you!</em>"</p><p>The blonde in question looked over her shoulder just in time to see a massive, rocket-propelled hammer speeding through the air toward her person. Without hesitation, Yang whirled and threw up her gauntleted arms into an 'X' formation while bracing for impact. Impact certainly came, and the girl was sent sliding backward along the black and neon blue tile well past her companion, who had just landed a good ten feet beyond her original position.</p><p>"You alright!?" Sun called frantically as Yang fell to one knee and skidded to a stop.</p><p>Yang clawed at the digitally constructed floor with her metallic arm, her unkempt hair tossing about wildly. Without a word to Sun, she clenched her metallic fingers into a fist and pounded it into the floor before rising and cracking her natural knuckles.</p><p>"…how's a girl so big manage to get the jump on someone?" Yang asked as she looked over her opponent. "You hit <em>hard</em>."</p><p>Elm Ederne let out a hearty laugh as she slung her mechanical hammer up over her shoulder and flashed the other woman a smile.</p><p>"Keep in mind, little flame- we're <em>professionals</em>. We have our ways."</p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>, you do," Sun grumbled as he rose to a standing position and whirled his staff before breaking it apart into a pair of nunchaku. He whipped the handles down and beneath his armpits, standing at the ready. "I still can't figure out what <em>your</em> deal is."</p><p>Clover Ebi laughed as well, though his humor expressed itself in a far softer, condescending laugh as he whirled his twin broadswords in a mockery of Sun's movements.</p><p>"That's the idea. You two aren't bad… but you're not quite ready, either."</p><p>"<em>Pff</em>," Yang protested as she blew a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Ready for <em>what?</em>"</p><p>"Salem," Sun said matter-of-factly. "And we're not."</p><p>"At least one of you has an idea what's going on," Clover quipped as he attached his blades at the hilt, forming a double-sided weapon.</p><p>"Sun?" Yang asked while narrowing her eyes at Clover. "We're trading dance partners. Have fun."</p><p>"Wh-" Sun began, only to wince slightly as Yang let out a battle cry and flew forward, the sound of shotgun shells rattling to the floor behind her echoing throughout the room. He watched for a moment as Yang battered her fists against Clover's conjoined swords while the man merely reflected or dodged each blow, entirely unconcerned. With a sigh, he turned his attention toward Elm, who was bouncing the shaft of her hammer in her gloved palm with a wicked grin.</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>"…probably not, but I'm gonna try," Sun asserted as he rushed forward, cracking his weapons up and over his shoulders before lashing out with his right arm.</p><p>The nunchaku flung outward as the hooked blade at the end of its barrel engaged, clawing through the air toward Elm's face. Elm dipped off to the side and out of the way before engaging the rocket boosters on the back of the head of her hammer, leading her into a frantic spin. Sun reeled his weapon back in and held both sticks within his palm as he readied himself to catch an impact, only for Elm to sweep his legs out from under him with one of her own in a rocket-boosted low spin. The teen went down hard upon his back, only for Elm to convert her momentum into an overhead slam of her hammer. Before the weapon could descend past Elm's shoulders, three aurous clones manifested in the space between her and Sun, holding back the massive weapon.</p><p>"<em>Ha!</em> I like your spirit!" Elm praised as she engaged the rocket thrusters once again, bearing down on the clones. "But can you hold me back for long?"</p><p>The copies from Sun's semblance adjusted their stances, each bracing against the straining weapon. Sun himself began to sweat as he kept his hands clasped upon his chest, channeling all of his focus into maintaining his protectors while the sound of thrusters and shotgun shells blasted around him.</p><p>"…aren't you afraid that thing might kill me if I can't!?"</p><p>"I have faith in you!" Elm shot back with a grin. "Besides, I c-"</p><p>As quickly as they had appeared, Sun's clones vanished, leading Elm to stumble forward as her hammer slammed into the floor and fragmented the glowing tiles. Sun deftly spun behind her and opened fire with both barrels of his shotguns, peppering the woman's back with lead and shattering her aura in a single flash of splintering green energy.</p><p>"…huh?" Sun asked as he tilted his head to the side. "Did I just…?"</p><p>"Not quite," Elm replied as she turned to face him. Without a word, she jerked her head to the side, and Sun followed the motion with his eyes.</p><p>Clear on the other side of the room, Yang's hair was aflame as she peppered Clover's defenses with blow after blow. Shotgun blasts rang out with each punch, the blonde hurling both shells and fists around herself as she made a desperate attempt to break down Clover's aura. While the man managed to deflect the vast majority of strikes in the girl's vicious assault, some punches landed, and landed <em>hard</em>.</p><p>Sun watched in confusion as a hit connected and caused the man's body to pulse a familiar green, while the next punch resulted in a baby blue ripple of protective energy instead. The pattern continued until Yang's breathing quickened and her strikes slowed, while Clover watched for an opening all the while. Then, just as it looked like Yang had finally run out of steam, the older man made a single, calculated spinning blow to Yang's stomach with the hilt of a sword and sent her flying. Yang tumbled and rolled along the ground as her aura burst in a flash of yellow, and Clover snapped his fingers. Immediately after the noise, a green bolt of energy flew from his hand and back to Elm, where her borrowed aura enwreathed her once again.</p><p>"You… <em>steal</em> aura…?" Sun asked as he jogged toward his fallen companion and looked over to Clover.</p><p>"…or give out my own, depending on the situation," Clover acknowledged as he reached Sun's side. "My team trusts me with <em>complete</em> aura management for everyone, as situations evolve. You broke Elm's, yes, but only after I had siphoned it down to about 20% to better deal with Yang."</p><p>"…so, you're saying you couldn't handle me with my semblance engaged?" Yang asked with a grin from her place panting upon the floor.</p><p>"I'm saying that I wanted to be <em>sure</em>," Clover answered as he offered the blonde a hand. She took it and pulled herself up with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I could totally take you, solo."</p><p>"Yang," Sun griped as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Don't be so sure. Besides, w-"</p><p>Sun lurched forward as a massive paw of a hand clapped upon his shoulder, and he looked behind himself to see Elm standing close by with a grin upon her face.</p><p>"Give yourself a <em>little</em> credit, kid!" the woman encouraged. "You two can hold your own against us… at least, for a little while. You're not bad, and you'll get better in time!"</p><p>"I <em>almost</em> had you, last round," Yang boasted as she cocked her gauntlets once again. "Gimme a minute to re-up my aura, and I'll show you 'better'."</p><p>"<em>Almost</em> isn't going to save you down in the mines," Clover reminded. "Let alone out on jobs. You can't rely on 'almost' if you're assigned guard duty or breaking up gang activity down in Mantle. You need to be <em>calm</em>, authoritative, and have the skills to back up your attitude."</p><p>"Alright, I'll be the one to ask," Sun offered. "Do you… honestly think we're ready for hunter's work? Apparently General Ironwood wants us keeping busy and taking on actual assignments between dust runs…"</p><p>For once, Elm said nothing, and instead exchanged an unreadable look with Clover. The man turned to look Sun over once again, and flicked his thumb across his chin.</p><p>"…I'll let the general answer that, soon enough. You'll know when."</p><p>Yang let out a noise of frustration and folded her arms with a snort.</p><p>"Why can't we get <em>any</em> straight answers out of anyone in Atlas? Is the entire city like this, or is it just you people?"</p><p>"It's mostly an Academy thing," Elm offered with a shrug. "Though not without reason. Are you ready to go again?"</p><p>Yang watched with a smirk as Elm lowered her hammer and began to bounce it against her palm once again.</p><p>"…<em>you're on</em>."</p>
<hr/><p>Weiss held her scroll up, checking her features within the projected onscreen mirror. She took a moment to study her face within the faux glass, before closing her eyes and quickly snapping the device shut. For a moment, she considered opening it for the fourth time and trying to find a way to make an adjustment to her appearance, but she decided against it. With a weary sigh, she lifted a gloved finger and pressed the intercom next to the steel door before her.</p><p>"It's me!"</p><p>A good minute passed before the door bisected itself and the halves slid open, revealing a taller male with a toothbrush lodged in his mouth. Marrow's eyes lit up as he saw Weiss standing before the doorway, and he mumbled around the plastic as he gave her a casual salute.</p><p>"<em>Hey Weish!</em>"</p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes, somewhat amused by the absurdity of the man's toothbrush and his sopping wet hair in contrast to his professional Ace Ops uniform.</p><p>"…did you <em>just</em> wake up? Marrow, it's almost one in the afternoon…"</p><p>Marrow turned to hide his guilty smirk and waved the woman to follow, still speaking around his toothbrush.</p><p>"<em>I wush up until two doing paperwork</em>," he mumbled. "<em>Got shent to deal with a riot in Mantle</em>."</p><p>Instead of the roll of her eyes that she had mentally prepared for, Weiss suddenly stopped following Marrow through the suite and found that she could only frown.</p><p>"…a riot in Mantle…?"</p><p>Marrow disappeared into an adjacent room for a moment and let out a spitting sound, before running water echoed throughout the suite. Weiss' frown only deepened as she waited and eyed up the messy furniture and stacked shelves of the living room. She didn't have to wait long before Marrow reappeared, pulling his wet hair back into its usual loose bun as he approached her.</p><p>"Yeah. It's not really that unusual, especially these days."</p><p>"Because of my father?" Weiss inquired, already knowing the answer.</p><p>Marrow only nodded slowly, looking incredibly uncomfortable.</p><p>"…we don't have t-"</p><p>"We do," Weiss corrected. "<em>I </em>do. It's all even worse than you let on, Marrow. I went down to Mantle with Sun, and it was just… I saw so much <em>pain</em>, and had so much anger directed at me from the faunus in the area…"</p><p>"Yet you didn't run away from it," Marrow pointed out as he gestured toward the couch, which was the one thing in the room that had been cleaned off already. "You did what you set out to do, and faced that along the way."</p><p>"And what I set out to do set us back with Ironwood quite a bit," Weiss reminded as she sat down upon the couch and folded her arms. "I take it you already know everything?"</p><p>"…pretty much," Marrow admitted as he lowered himself onto the cushion next to Weiss'. "Yeah, maybe meeting with Robyn Hill without telling us wasn't a <em>great</em> move, but you were trying to help, all-in-all. That counts for something."</p><p>Weiss gave Marrow an unimpressed look, though the man's earnest tone never faltered.</p><p>"It counts for something with <em>me</em>, Weiss. I know you're trying, and I know you're hurting. Speaking of… how's the shoulder?"</p><p>Weiss lifted the arm in question and rolled her shoulder. A dull, barely noticeable pain coursed through her arm, though she found the sensation entirely tolerable.</p><p>"Better. <em>Much</em> better, with this brace. Still, I don't want to just sweep all of this aside. I feel <em>awful</em>, and I know it's going to get harder. I also know that I have no right to bitch, either, considering what some of my teammates are going through."</p><p>Marrow raised a brow, giving Weiss an incredibly familiar look of awe.</p><p>"…I never expected you to curse…"</p><p>"You're the <em>second</em> person I've heard that from this week," Weiss said with a roll of her eyes. "I guess I'm just living on the edge, now. Maybe next time I see you, I'll have a nose piercing."</p><p>"Nose piercings are cute," Marrow offered, only for Weiss to give him an uncertain look. "I-I mean in general! You know what I mean!"</p><p>"Actually, I don't know what you mean," Weiss replied as she shook her head. "I've never even <em>seen</em> a nose piercing in person."</p><p>Marrow shifted in his seat, feeling as though he had dodged a particularly awkward bullet.</p><p>"Well… anyway, is there anything I could do to make you feel better? We don't <em>have</em> to clean this place out today, if you're not feeling up to it."</p><p>"…Marrow, as much as I feel like wallowing in filth right now, we <em>absolutely</em> have to clean this place today," Weiss protested as she looked around the living room. "You're going to lose something, trip on something, or accidentally entomb yourself in pizza boxes," Weiss muttered.</p><p>"…I made them into a pyramid!" Marrow tried as he gestured to the arrangement that had appeared upon the kitchen counter.</p><p>"That is <em>not</em> an art installation, no matter how much you'd like it to be," Weiss informed. She smirked despite her awful mood as an idea crossed her mind. "Besides, the more organized we get you, the more room you have for your… <em>action figure</em> displays."</p><p>"<em>Statues!</em>" Marrow protested as his tail thumped angrily against the couch cushion for emphasis. "You did that on purpose!"</p><p>Weiss chuckled softly to herself before letting out a sigh.</p><p>"I did, yes… but you really don't need to do anything for me. Everything I'm going through right now, I either deserve, or brought upon myself. Sometimes, it's both…"</p><p>"<em>Hey</em>," Marrow warned as he slipped off the couch. "You're doing it again. You really need to stop closing yourself off and just accepting that you're going to be miserable. I won't <em>let</em> you just be miserable."</p><p>"…what are you doing?" Weiss asked as she turned to watch Marrow walk into the kitchenette.</p><p>"Starting the process of cheering you up," Marrow answered as he went about filling a kettle with water. "I know things have sucked since you got here, and I know the other Aces have kept you guys at a distance… but not me. I <em>refuse</em> to let you just 'figure things out on your own' and 'grow up' like they want me to. You're not little kids. I mean, you guys <em>are</em> adults, even if the rest of the Aces don't treat you like it. Even adults have feelings that need tending to. Valid feelings."</p><p>"…I still don't understand how you're so different in the face of Clover, Harriet, and Elm," Weiss said as she stood from the couch and watched Marrow begin to rifle through some kitchen cabinets. "Are they really just as callous with you as they are with us?"</p><p>"Sometimes, they're worse," Marrow answered as he continued to gather supplies. "But I know it's just because they think they <em>have</em> to be completely serious on the job. They can't handle switching professionalism on and off, so they just play it safe. I've seen Harriet smile once or twice, and Elm is… <em>kinda</em> friendly, to a point. Clover's got a… um… he has a girlfriend, so there's that."</p><p>"…Clover has a girlfriend?" Weiss asked as she continued her approach into the kitchen. "And… what exactly are you making…?"</p><p>"Yeah, but I… it's not really my place to talk about her," Marrow said nervously as he pulled down a bag of marshmallows. "I'm making hot chocolate. All three of them are human… they just don't want to show you that side of themselves. I'll show you mine, even if I'm a faunus."</p><p>Marrow jumped slightly as he turned only to find Weiss directly behind him.</p><p>"Marrow… without worrying about semantics, you're one of the most <em>human</em> people I've ever met, if you catch my meaning," Weiss admitted. "You remind me a lot of Sun, with how straightforward and caring you act. It's something I don't see in many people <em>anywhere</em>, let alone the Aces."</p><p>The man stopped and stared into Weiss' eyes for a moment as he held the bag of puffy treats. After a moment, he broke eye contact and went about rummaging through the fridge.</p><p>"Yeah, well… I think the world would be a better place if more people <em>did </em>act this way, especially toward people who are hurting."</p><p>"You know… maybe there <em>is</em> one thing you could do for me," Weiss said hesitantly. "Though I feel… <em>odd</em> about asking."</p><p>"What's that?" Marrow asked as he rose from the fridge with a gallon of milk and set it upon the counter.</p><p>"…I don't suppose I could have another hug?" Weiss requested with a sheepish look. "It helped last time…"</p><p>Without a second thought, Marrow finally set down the bag of marshmallows upon the counter and scooped Weiss into a gentle embrace. Though she was quite sure that her arm placement wasn't ideal, Weiss did her best to wrap her arms around the taller faunus and lean into his chest as she closed her eyes, simply reveling in his warmth. She breathed slowly as she nestled against his frame, though unwelcome thoughts began to creep through her mind, sprouting like weeds in an otherwise beautiful garden.</p><p>"…is this… <em>wrong?</em>"</p><p>Almost immediately, the warmth faded slightly as Marrow pulled back enough to look down at Weiss' worried face.</p><p>"Is what wrong?" he asked, his tone cautious.</p><p>"Just… <em>this</em>," Weiss emphasized as her mouth became a tight line.</p><p>"…what <em>is</em> this?" Marrow asked, his tail twitching anxiously. "I mean… to you. In your mind, what are we doing right now?"</p><p>Weiss paused to think and found her mind to be less of a garden, and more of an indecipherable tangle of unfamiliar structures.</p><p>"…I have absolutely no idea."</p><p>"Well, is it helping, at least?" Marrow questioned. "Is it something you want, right now?"</p><p>"It is," Weiss affirmed. "I just… I don't want to accidentally cross any boundaries that we shouldn't. I don't know what I'm doing, Marrow. I haven't exactly <em>had </em>many hugs, in my life."</p><p>Marrow's heart sank at the girl's words, and he moved back in to squeeze her more tightly.</p><p>"…get used to it, then. You can have as many as you want from me," Marrow reassured. "No matter what this 'is' or 'isn't'. It can be whatever you want it to be, as long as it's bringing you comfort. I'm not worried about putting labels on right now. I'm worried about <em>you</em>."</p><p>Weiss pressed farther into Marrow's chest and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his leather jacket. After only a moment more, she initiated the pull back, and gave Marrow a grateful look.</p><p>"…I'm feeling better already. Let's drink, and get to cleaning…"</p>
<hr/><p>
        <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
      </p><p>For the foreseeable future, I'm going to be sticking to one update of this story per week, because of some life stuff and a few other reasons. Depending on the date that Volume 8 begins, that may or may not change. I'll go into more detail once we find out the date and I get some other things sorted.</p><p>
        <strong>-RD</strong>
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. Agents of Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"…sky's gettin' dark up ahead. <em>Real</em> dark."</p>
  <p>Ruby rolled down the window on her side of the truck and poked her head out to confirm Sage's warning. While the sky was a normal, cheery blue directly above, an odd, unnatural line seemed to divide it into two sides. Without any sort of transition to speak of, the pastel colors and clouds gave way to odd, red patches with swirls of purple scattered about in midair.</p>
  <p>"What… <em>is</em> that?" Ruby asked, her eyes wide and voice full of fear.</p>
  <p>"It's like… someone just took a huge paintbrush and swiped it across the sky," Nora added. "I've never seen anything like this…"</p>
  <p>"Salem," Oscar said matter-of-factly. "Or rather, her grimm. This is what they ultimately do, when she wants to take over an area. She's changing the landscape around Beacon itself into a second dark hold. Potentially, to make the school a second castle for herself…"</p>
  <p>Ruby's blood turned to ice as she listened to Oscar speak, though she could feel her anger building in her chest all the same.</p>
  <p>"…<em>Ozpin?</em> I thought you left us," Ren said flatly from his place in the passenger seat.</p>
  <p>"Not even a professor to you anymore, am I?" Oscar asked as he opened his eyes.</p>
  <p>"Titles like that have to be <em>earned</em>," Nora snapped. "And they can also be lost. Why are <em>you</em> here? We're going to Beacon, and we're not letting you take Oscar from us. If you're not going to be helpful, then just… just shut up."</p>
  <p>"<em>Hey</em>," Ruby interjected as she finally leaned back into the vehicle and looked across the back of the cab at Nora. "I'm not happy either, but… Ozpin, what do you have to say to us? <em>Are</em> you going to start helping?"</p>
  <p>"Whether or not I'm helpful to you hinges entirely upon whether or not you listen to my warnings, Miss Rose," Oscar said cryptically as he turned his head toward her. "I had no intention of 'returning' until Sage pointed out the state of the sky. This is… far worse, far more <em>advanced</em> than I thought it would be. She's putting critical resources into taking Beacon for herself. It may be beyond saving… and the instruments she uses to do these sorts of changes to the landscape are <em>far</em> beyond the ability level of fledgling hunters. Continuing forward is suicide."</p>
  <p>"Well, isn't <em>that</em> convenient?" Sage quipped as he kept his eyes on the road. "Suddenly, you have a relevant excuse for telling us we aren't good enough, instead of dancing around the issue."</p>
  <p>"You're not," Oscar agreed. "I would <em>strongly</em> suggest that you turn us around and return to the Xiao Long homestead."</p>
  <p>"<em>Not happening</em>," Nora said icily. "And what do you mean 'changes to the <em>landscape'?</em> It's the <em>sky</em> we're looking at."</p>
  <p>"That will soon change, Miss Valkyrie," Oscar said calmly. "It won't be long until we begin encountering pools."</p>
  <p>"…pools?" Ren asked, his voice tense. "<em>Grimm</em> pools?"</p>
  <p>"The very same," Oscar answered.</p>
  <p>"Ren…?" Nora asked.</p>
  <p>"I've… seen them. So have you, not far from Kuroyuri, when we... you don't remember?" he asked.</p>
  <p>"I… I don't know," Nora stammered. "I tried to forget a lot of that…"</p>
  <p>"The grimm spawn from pools," Oscar explained as he closed his eyes once again. "Generally, the pools are closely congregated around Salem's center of operations, but there have been strategic placements o-"</p>
  <p>Suddenly, the truck began to fishtail as Sage slammed hard on the brakes. A cloud of dust kicked up from the dirt road, wreathing the vehicle in obscuring fog.</p>
  <p>"What the <em>hell</em> is that thing!?" Sage asked, sounding almost afraid.</p>
  <p>Oscar leaned forward and poked his head between the two front seats while bracing his hands upon their sides. The boy narrowed his eyes at the sight of what was blocking the road, and he quickly turned to look at Sage.</p>
  <p>"…that… is what <em>makes</em> the pools. Turn around. <em>Now</em>."</p>
  <p>Ruby coughed through the clouds of dust as she hung her head out the window, only to gasp at the sight of a species of grimm she had never seen before. Standing in the road was a massive, grotesque looking creature that was as tall as a two-story building, balanced on six spidery black legs that ended in spikes of white bone. A bulbous, glowing orange stomach hung beneath the creature, nearly dragging upon the ground in its fullness. Three skeletal heads with glowing yellow eyes were attached to the grimm's body, affixed to long, twisting necks. The first and lowest to the ground was a vulture's skull, with black goo that sizzled as it hit the ground drooling from the underside of its beak. Above it rested the head of a goat, its own lower jaw stained with blood and ichor from sources unknown. Slung up and over the other heads from a sinuous tail at the back of the creature was the darting head of a viper, its black tongue flickering as it tasted the air, seemingly looking for prey.</p>
  <p>Sage merely stared dead ahead, and for once, the teen was totally silent as his hands gripped the wheel. It didn't take long for the viper's head to whip around over the colossal grimm's body and peer at the stalled truck as the obscuring cloud around it faded.</p>
  <p>"Sage? <em>Turn around</em>," Oscar insisted as he gripped the other boy's shoulder. "A chimera is a five-man hunt with <em>professionals, </em>and parties generally take <em>ten</em> for safety, with protective equipment. None of you are r-"</p>
  <p>"<em>Look out!</em>" Nora called a moment before the birdlike head of the beast craned its neck. The creature's gullet twitched and pulsed as it let out an ear-splitting scream, causing the teens to cover their ears. Mere moments later, the creature's avian head drooped downward and opened its beak to begin spewing a dark, boiling substance down onto the surface of the road.</p>
  <p>"<em>Sage!</em>" Oscar tried again, his voice full of panic. "Do not make <em>me</em> take the wh-"</p>
  <p>As though on cue, Sage pulled back on the shift stick and threw the vehicle into reverse. Ruby unslung Crescent Rose from the back of her belt and took aim as Nora did the same on the other side of the vehicle. It wasn't long before the gigantic creature began to thunder down the road, chasing the retreating truck.</p>
  <p>"We aren't going to outrun it!" Ren warned as he began to empty a magazine from his firearm while leaning out the window. "It's too fast!"</p>
  <p>"Well, we're not dyin' here!" Sage countered. "All in favor of kicking its ass!?"</p>
  <p>"Fighting it would be unw-"</p>
  <p>Before Oscar could finish his warning, Ruby leapt from the truck and began to spin, spiraling into a flowing trail of red as she careened through the air with great speed, away from the truck.</p>
  <p>"Hey, ugly!" the girl called as she skidded off to the side of the road. "Come get some!"</p>
  <p>Ruby took careful aim as she crouched down and extended Crescent Rose into its sniper rifle form, before firing a high caliber round for the skull of the middle head. The shot hit the goat directly between the eyes, and the creature skidded to a stop as it let out another angry cry. The truck continued to reverse along the road for a moment, and then became motionless far behind Ruby as the beast continued to scream in fury. With an angered hiss from the snake, the creature rose to its full height, and three sets of eyes locked upon Ruby's silver pair. The girl narrowed her own as the beast's seemed to flash with menace.</p>
  <p>"Okay… you've done this before," Ruby mumbled to herself. "Once at Beacon, once at Haven… you're all that's standing between this thing and your friends…"</p>
  <p>The chimera gave Ruby no further opportunity to consider her tactics as it began to lumber forth. The avian head opened its mouth to spew more boiling slag toward Ruby, who once again engaged her semblance to zip around the stream of dangerous liquid. The dirt, rocks, and grass in the area began to sizzle as the ground gave way to the bubbling vomit, and a crater was soon worn into the ground where there had once been flat earth. Ruby paid the damage no mind as she heard the vehicle start up behind her and kept her mind on the task ahead. With a whirling flourish, she manifested close to where she guessed the creature's knee might be and hooked her scythe around the massive grimm's leg. As she had done so many times before, she fired the hydraulic mechanism upon Crescent Rose to pull the blade back in and cleave straight through the wiry limb.</p>
  <p>Except, for the first time against a grimm, the limb remained almost completely intact. Ruby was flung forward and past the leg as a result of her momentum, and she barely had time to engage her semblance as another torrent of sludge flew from the vulture's mouth. Just as Ruby touched the ground and skidded beneath the creature's bulging, glowing stomach, an overwhelming sense of dizziness began to overtake her mind. For a moment, the girl thought that she might pass out on the spot as the roar of the truck barreling down the road grew louder by the second. Ruby pulled her cape over her nose as the scent of carrion from the scattered liquid became overwhelming, and barely managed to jump off to the side as she watched Sage speed past the base of the chimera's leg.</p>
  <p>"How about <em>this!?</em>" the boy yelled as he extended his sword out of the window and drove in closer to the next leg. Despite all of the vehicle's speed, the weapon bounced harmlessly off the creature's leg and flew from Sage's hand to the side of the road and into the grass.</p>
  <p>"We need to go!" Ruby yelled through the fabric of her cape as she tried to maneuver between the gigantic beast's lancelike legs as they stepped about the area. "It's… the sludge is giving off some kind of toxic gas!"</p>
  <p>Ruby turned as she heard a deafeningly loud hiss from behind her and dived out of the way as the snake head darted beneath the creature's legs and flew forward, mouth wide open and fangs bared.</p>
  <p>"<em>Ruby! Get in the truck!"</em> Oscar called from his place at the window as the vehicle began to drive in a wide circle.</p>
  <p>"Hold on!" Ruby called before engaging her semblance one last time.</p>
  <p>The girl wove through the chimera's legs as she darted off to the side and seized Sage's sword from the grass, before zipping back toward the bed of the truck and collapsing within it. Her chest heaved with effort as she tried to catch her breath, only for the snake to bear down upon her while she sat staring helplessly. Just as the snake opened its mouth to bite at Ruby, a grenade flew forward and into the maw of the beast from the side of the truck.</p>
  <p>"Drive!" Nora yelled as she fired another round, causing the snake to whip its head wildly back and forth in pain. "It probably can't turn well, so let's get out of here!"</p>
  <p>As if on cue, the vehicle roared with effort as it began to speed down the road and away from the grimm. Ruby hung on to the side walls of the bed as she kept her other hand upon Sage's claymore, while keeping her eyes on the chimera itself.</p>
  <p>"Guys, I… I tried to use my eyes, but I didn't have time! I might be able to, if I j-"</p>
  <p>"Don't bother!" Oscar called as he rolled back the sliding window between the cab and the back of the truck. "You'll either hurt yourself again or end up putting yourself in danger! We <em>need</em> you!"</p>
  <p>"Oscar?" Ruby questioned as she took heavy breaths of the freshening air. "Or… Ozpin?"</p>
  <p>"Oscar!" the boy called back. "Just… focus! Ozpin is telling me things about that… <em>that</em> thing! The fumes from those pools can be lethal, if you breathe them in for too long!"</p>
  <p>"He couldn't have <em>opened</em> with that?" Ruby snarled as she braced a hand on the roof of the truck and stood. She watched with narrowed eyes as the chimera finally managed to turn fully around and let out a chorus of ear-splitting roars.</p>
  <p>"Beacon up ahead!" Sage shouted. "Too far ahead! We'll never make it there before we're caught!"</p>
  <p>"Then I'll use my eyes!" Ruby said defiantly as she watched the beast begin to gain ground. "We don't <em>have</em> another option! Let me talk to Ozpin!"</p>
  <p>Oscar hesitated for a moment, before his own eyes flashed a brilliant yellow and the boy lurched a bit.</p>
  <p>"Ruby, you <em>cannot </em>manage t-"</p>
  <p>"<em>I will!</em>" Ruby yelled as she spared the boy a look backward, only to see the spires of Beacon Academy far in the distance. Closer upon the road ahead, though still a minute or more out, was another vehicle that seemed to be heading <em>toward</em> them. "Guys? Are you seeing that!?"</p>
  <p>"It's some sort of combat vehicle!" Ren called back as he hung out the window with weapon in hand. "It has the Beacon symbol upon the hood! Perhaps if we work together!?"</p>
  <p>Ruby squinted as she watched the dust kicked up by the other vehicle seem to rise higher and take on a different shape around it. The headlights flared to life and flashed twice, before some sort of attachment at the back of the vehicle spun up and around to face the grimm.</p>
  <p>"…they're planning to fight it!" Ruby yelled over to Ren. "Get closer! Let's make a stand!"</p>
  <p>Just as Ruby finished speaking, a pair of missiles flew from the back of the armored vehicle, screaming through the sky. Both of the projectiles left a trail of heavy smoke behind them, and Ruby turned to watch as they crashed into the pursuing beast around its upper back. The chimera let out a roar of pain as the missiles burst into a cloud of flames, setting the fur upon its back alight. Two more missiles followed the first pair, and one directly impacted the head of the goat and shattered the bony structure entirely.</p>
  <p>"<em>Alright!</em>" Ruby called as she pumped a fist.</p>
  <p>"Don't celebrate just yet!" Oscar replied as the vehicle rolled to a stop next to the waiting armored jeep. "Two heads remain…"</p>
  <p>Ruby was the first to exit the truck, but the others were soon to follow behind her. She handed Sage his claymore as she looked over to the other vehicle. The gigantic flatbed truck had black armored panels and a deep green paint job beneath, with the golden Beacon Academy insignia of a stylized crown emblazoned upon the hood. Just behind the cab was a mounted missile launcher with two panels of rockets affixed on either side, and a person wearing a deep green hazmat jumpsuit behind it. The figure was wearing black body armor, shoulder and kneepads, and a hooded gas mask. A second figure wearing much the same exited the driver's seat of the vehicle and snapped a riding crop to the side before looking over the assembled teens as they gathered around the truck.</p>
  <p>"<em>…Ruby Rose?"</em> a harsh, feminine voice questioned, slightly garbled by her mask. "<em>Where have you… never mind, there's no time! Get back, all of you!"</em></p>
  <p>"Professor Goodwitch!?" Ruby asked hopefully as she followed the woman's command and moved to get behind the flatbed.</p>
  <p>"<em>Not now!</em>" the woman snapped. "<em>You're all maskless, and we should be able to bring it down without you!"</em></p>
  <p>"You <em>should</em> be able to?" Sage asked as he moved to stand protectively before the others, his sword leveled at the approaching beast.</p>
  <p>"<em>…oh, you've </em><em><strong>gotta</strong></em><em> be kiddin' me…" </em>the gunner muttered in a garbled, masculine voice as he eyed up the party that had taken to standing near his platform.</p>
  <p>"<em>Now is not the time!"</em> Glynda Goodwitch snapped at her partner. "<em>Focus! Drive it back!</em>"</p>
  <p>"<em>Four shots left, chief</em>," the man replied as he trained his oversized gun upon the chimera. "<em>Guide 'em to the legs?</em>"</p>
  <p>Glynda merely nodded as she raised her crop and watched the next set of missiles fly. With a smooth motion, the woman swung her arm dramatically and wreathed the projectiles in shells of glowing blue aura. The rockets flew directly into two of the creature's legs on one side, and it stumbled and twitched horribly as it strained to cover the final fifty feet between it and its prey as its limbs cracked and snapped off.</p>
  <p>"<em>Fire!</em>" Glynda commanded, only for her partner to let loose with the final two missiles. The first took out the final leg on the grimm's left side, sending it toppling to the dirt as the last missile blew apart the avian head and set the neck stump alight. The chimera thrashed and flailed upon the ground as the snake whipped about wildly, hissing in pain.</p>
  <p>"<em>Well, we're out of anything useful</em>," the gunner said as he let go of the missile launcher. "<em>You're not seriously just gonna leave that thing alive on the road, right?</em>"</p>
  <p>"<em>No, we're not</em>," Glynda confirmed.</p>
  <p>"I… can kill it," Ruby offered as she stepped forward. "At least… I think I can. With my eyes."</p>
  <p>"…I suppose there is no safer time," Oscar said slowly as he moved to stand next to Ruby. "Miss Rose? Close your eyes, and breathe deeply."</p>
  <p>Glynda's eyes widened behind her mask, and she looked over Oscar with a sense of disbelief.</p>
  <p>"…<em>Ozpin…?</em>"</p>
  <p>"Not now," Oscar said as he raised a hand for silence. "But… <em>yes</em>. Calm yourself, Ruby. Focus."</p>
  <p>"<strong><em>Ozpin?</em></strong><em> How in the hell…"</em> the gunner began as he leapt to the ground and moved to stand near Glynda. The woman shook her head and nodded toward Ruby, who had her eyes closed tightly.</p>
  <p>"Focus," Oscar repeated. "Think not of the desire to destroy, but to protect that which has been created. Reject the idea that this world needs to be changed and think <em>only</em> of preserving what always was."</p>
  <p>Ruby's eyes fluttered open in confusion, and she wrinkled her nose.</p>
  <p>"…<em>what…?</em>"</p>
  <p>"Do you want to gain mastery over this power, or not?" Oscar asked simply. "You must adopt the mindset of the preserver. The sustainer. A force of order, and a mindset of stagnation. Rebel against <em>change</em>. There is a reason I've been keeping this from you and saving it as a last resort. Now, though… your gift is needed."</p>
  <p>Ruby simply stared at Oscar in confusion before the wild, pained hissing of the smoldering snake brought her attention to the twitching form of the grimm that lay dying upon the road.</p>
  <p>"…I… don't like the sound of any of that, but… <em>that thing</em> shouldn't exist. Think of a world where that's true? And… focus to preserve that idea…?"</p>
  <p>Oscar nodded slowly and stepped aside to give Ruby a clear view of the grimm.</p>
  <p>"…wipe it away. Make this place as it <em>should</em> be."</p>
  <p>Ruby squeezed her eyes shut again and twisted her face into one of concentration. An unfamiliar, righteous sense of hatred began to stew within her, and when she felt as though she couldn't hold it in a second longer, she opened her eyes and saw nothing but white. As quickly as the flash had come, it vanished, rendering the grimm still and grey as stone. Quite suddenly, the beast began to crumble to fragments that blew away in the wind as nothing more than dust, and Ruby lurched forward, breathing hard.</p>
  <p>"Ruby!" Nora yelled as she grabbed her friend to keep her upright. "You did it!"</p>
  <p>Ruby shook her head as she watched the last of the chimera fade away, leaving the road sizzling and flecked with small patches of roiling black goo.</p>
  <p>"She did," Glynda agreed as she peeled off her mask to reveal an age-worn, familiar face with sweaty strands of blonde hair matted against her forehead. "But that was one of <em>many</em>. Chimera are rampaging all throughout Vale and spreading their disease closer and closer to the school. We haven't time to delay… but there is <em>much</em> we need to discuss, back where it is safe…"</p>
  <p>"And… I guess we've all got a lot of explaining to do, don't we?" Ruby asked as she offered the woman a weak smile.</p>
  <p>"<em>…yeah. You could say that. You've got a hell of a lot to answer for…"</em></p>
  <p>Ruby turned to face the gunman as he pulled off his mask. Her mouth opened in a silent expression of horror as she watched a fringe of orange hair spill forth and cover one of the man's eyes while the other locked to hers with an expression of sheer hatred.</p>
  <p>"…<em>Little Red</em>."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Another character return that has been a long, <em>long</em> time coming.</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Chimera art by Squeefox!</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. Square One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, he's getting better, at least. It took him over a minute to fall on his ass, this time."</p>
  <p>Sun rolled his eyes as he took a long pull from his water bottle while reclining on one of the digitally constructed stadium-style benches within the training room. He watched in silence as Jaune braced his shield beneath Elm's hammer, only to end up on the floor yet again shortly thereafter. As Sun finished drinking, he passed the bottle over to Ilia and gave her a dirty look.</p>
  <p>"<em>Be nice</em>. These are the Ace Ops we're talking about. <em>None </em>of us are really lasting all that long, just yet."</p>
  <p>"On the contrary- <em>I'm</em> undefeated," Ilia boasted.</p>
  <p>"That's because you haven't fought one of us, yet."</p>
  <p>Ilia stiffened at the sound of Harriet's voice directly behind her, and she and Sun both turned to observe the woman. Her dark skin was rolling with sweat, she had a fluffy white towel thrown over her neck, and was gripping a plastic water bottle in her hand.</p>
  <p>"…I was hoping Sun didn't know that, yet," Ilia admitted. "I've been… busy."</p>
  <p>"Busy," Harriet repeated before lowering herself onto the bench above the teens and taking a drink. "Busy with <em>what</em>, exactly, that's more important than training?"</p>
  <p>Sun spared a quick look between the women as his tail flicked nervously.</p>
  <p>"Hey, it's… Ilia has some… <em>personal </em>things going on, a-"</p>
  <p>"I can defend <em>myself</em>, Sun," Ilia said as she shook her head and looked up at Harriet. "I've just been training with my team, because it's… comfortable. Familiar. My parents died in the dust mines that we're about to get sent into. I don't think I can take any more stress right now."</p>
  <p>Sun watched nervously as Harriet stared at Ilia for a moment. His tail twisted and swished along the cold surface of the bench as the woman raised a hand and ran it through her short hair, before letting out an uncomfortable noise. Finally, Harriet's expression twisted into a grimace, and she set her bottle down beside herself.</p>
  <p>"I…" Harriet started, only to fiddle with the tuft of hair at the front of her head as she paused. Several seconds passed before she cleared her throat and began to speak again. "I'm… <em>really</em> not good with this sort of thing, but that's… I'm… sorry."</p>
  <p>Sun raised a brow at the apology, before giving Ilia a nervous look as the smaller girl began to speak.</p>
  <p>"…it's fine. Not like <em>you </em>killed 'em," Ilia pointed out. "I'm honestly just trying to keep it together. Getting my ass kicked day in, day out doesn't seem like it would help right now."</p>
  <p>"Right. I get that," Harriet offered. "I've dealt with personal jobs, too, and it isn't easy. Maybe you shouldn't go…?"</p>
  <p>"Maybe I shouldn't," Ilia agreed. "But is that a realistic option, when we've got so much work to do there? It's not exactly a great idea for me to be running jobs alone down in Mantle, either. There are Fang agents in the lower city. They know me. It's better if I just suck it up and lean on my <em>friends</em>."</p>
  <p>Harriet shot Ilia a look of contempt, before she whipped her head to the side to glare at the cold, mechanical arm that had suddenly rested itself upon her shoulder.</p>
  <p>"Don't mind me," Yang said as she lowered herself onto the bench next to Harriet. "Just a little sore after you beat my ass. Surprised to see you sitting with us, instead of talking to Clover."</p>
  <p>Harriet brushed Yang's arm from her shoulder before looking across the arena at Clover, who was busy tapping away at a tablet. The man seemed to be recording combat data as Jaune and Elm continued to spar, and he seemed rather displeased.</p>
  <p>"…in some ways… so am I," Harriet replied. "But, you were right, the other night. You have your way of running things, and it apparently works for you. I might as well get familiar."</p>
  <p>"Like I said- you're always welcome," Yang reminded. "All of you guys are. It helps keep things smooth between us."</p>
  <p>"Until Weiss dropped the bombshell that her father apparently 'needs' to win the election, that is," Ilia spat. "I don't care what the short-term benefit is. The only seat that man deserves is a bench in a cell."</p>
  <p>"Ilia…" Sun started.</p>
  <p>"<em>What?</em> Are you about to tell me I'm wrong?" the girl retorted, her eyes full of hatred. "Do you <em>want</em> Jacques Schnee to have that kind of power?"</p>
  <p>"<em>Hey</em>," Harriet cut in. "None of us do. Infighting won't get us anywhere. I get that things are tense between you and Weiss, but you need to get it resolved, <em>before</em> we head into the mines. This kind of shit isn't going to fly down there."</p>
  <p>"We have <em>several</em> things to talk about before the mines," Yang agreed. "Things like Hope. Things like the footage that Weiss is apparently holding onto, now."</p>
  <p>"Alright, hold up," Sun replied while making a 'T' shape with his hands. "<em>Yes</em>, we need to have another little meeting before we head out, but don't pile on Weiss and act like she's causing problems. <em>No</em>, I don't want Jacques in power… but I'm assuming there's a plan. He's a criminal and an asshole, but if you ask me… I don't think Winter would suggest something like giving him a council seat unless she's got a plan to pull it out from under him after he stops being useful."</p>
  <p>"Then maybe Winter should come to our little talk," Yang offered as she folded her arms across her chest. "I'm <em>not</em> happy that we probably won't have time to deal with Hope and Pietro before the mines… but I'll hold my tongue for the good of everyone until we get a free minute. This Jacques situation is some bullshit, though."</p>
  <p>"…speaking of- where <em>is</em> Weiss?" Ilia asked. "I have an idea, but…"</p>
  <p>Sun squirmed in his seat, looking rather guilty as all eyes slowly turned toward him.</p>
  <p>"She's… uh, with Marrow."</p>
  <p>Yang chuckled softly to herself as she cracked her knuckles, while Ilia's face broke out into a wicked grin. Harriet heaved a sigh and shook her head, while Sun did his best to keep his composure.</p>
  <p>"Sooooo…" Harriet began as she looked at Sun, "I usually don't get involved because I don't really care, but if it's going to potentially affect group dynamics… is something going on there?"</p>
  <p>"Are you <em>sure</em> you're not just interested in a little gossip?" Yang teased with a smirk. "Admit it- you're <em>curious</em>."</p>
  <p>Harriet narrowed her eyes and took a long swig of water.</p>
  <p>"…I'm not admitting any such thing. I just want to know if my teammate is putting his attention where it doesn't belong."</p>
  <p>"What, Aces aren't allowed to date?" Ilia asked, feigning innocence as best she could.</p>
  <p>"Never said that," Harriet denied, beginning to get flustered. "But we've barely met, and if those two think they're going to be paired constantly just because they're spending time together…"</p>
  <p>"I doubt Clover or Winter would let that happen," Sun pointed out. "Besides, we, uh… honestly don't really know. They <em>have</em> been seeing each other pretty often and training together a lot…"</p>
  <p>"Pff, it's <em>totally</em> turning into a thing," Yang said confidently. "It's almost poetic, really. I'd <em>love</em> to see the look on Jacques Schnee's face when she brings home a faunus who made it into the Ace Ops."</p>
  <p>"I want video," Ilia insisted.</p>
  <p>"I think we <em>all</em> do," Sun agreed.</p>
  <p>"I want things to be kept professional on the field," Harriet contributed. "What they do <em>off</em> the field is their business, but the second it becomes a liability out on a mission…"</p>
  <p>"We'll keep her in check," Yang reassured. "Besides- Weiss isn't like that. Weiss doesn't really seem 'the dating type', come to think of it. Maybe it's nothing. <em>Maybe they're having crazy, animalistic sex right now</em>. Who knows?"</p>
  <p>Harriet merely shrugged, before kicking a foot up onto the lower bench to re-lace one of her shoes.</p>
  <p>"Maybe. Marrow was apparently a bit of a ladykiller in his Academy years."</p>
  <p>Ilia quite nearly choked upon her water and began to cough violently as she raised a hand to cover her mouth.</p>
  <p>"I'm sorry, <em>what?</em>"</p>
  <p>Harriet quickly realized her error and cleared her throat before taking a tactical sip of water while trying to ignore the amused expressions of those around her.</p>
  <p>"…<em>there's</em> a little juicy gossip," Yang said triumphantly. "Knew ya had it in you. So Marrow's the 'free love' type, eh?"</p>
  <p>"I wasn't… it was a simple observation!" Harriet said angrily. "It's just potentially likely that he could be thinking in that direction! He hasn't been in a serious relationship since joining our ranks, so maybe things changed. I don't know! We don't talk about that sort of thing!"</p>
  <p>"Then why do you know that he got around at the Academy?" Ilia probed.</p>
  <p>"I…" Harriet began, only to retreat back to her water bottle.</p>
  <p>"…are you <em>blushing?</em>" Yang asked, her voice full of amusement at the dull redness of Harriet's cheeks.</p>
  <p>"Hey," Sun warned, a guilty smile upon his face as well. "Let's not start throwing around any accusations! Keep it friendly, people."</p>
  <p>"I'm not answering anything else. <em>Nothing</em>," Harriet insisted as she began to towel off her face.</p>
  <p>"How suspicious," Ilia continued. "Sounds to me like you know more about your team than you let on."</p>
  <p>"Well, good to see you all getting along, finally," Clover called from the bottom of the stands as he approached. "For a while, it seemed like things were going to stay tense between us, even off the field."</p>
  <p>"Nah, we're good!" Yang insisted as she threw her arm around Harriet's shoulders and pulled her closer. "Just talking mission prep!"</p>
  <p>"Good!" Clover praised as he began to walk up the steps. "We're heading out in a matter of days, after all."</p>
  <p>"<em>I will end you</em>," Harriet mouthed to Yang with a glare, who merely shrugged.</p>
  <p>The sound of huffing and puffing followed Clover up the steps as Jaune trudged his way onto the benches. The boy's hair, normally an arrangement of akin to the quills of a critically ill hedgehog, had instead wilted into a mess of uneven, partially erect hooks and flattened sections.</p>
  <p>"Anything… I need… to know?" Jaune asked through labored breaths.</p>
  <p>"Good fights, Jaune!" Elm called before throwing a palm into the boy's back and sending him stumble-running up into the stands. "You're improving!"</p>
  <p>"Y-yeah," Jaune nervously agreed as he braced his palms on the bench next to Ilia. "Thanks…"</p>
  <p>"Well, it's been a productive day," Clover informed as he moved to sit next to Sun. "There's a break and little surprise scheduled to break up training right about now, but that requires our missing companions…"</p>
  <p>"Huh. Wonder where they could be," Ilia mused with an overhead stretch.</p>
  <p>"Winter's on her way, and she's got Marrow with her," Clover replied. "That just leaves Weiss."</p>
  <p>"Weiss isn't with Marrow?" Yang questioned.</p>
  <p>"…why would Weiss be with Marrow?" Jaune asked. "Did I miss something?"</p>
  <p>"Oh, you <em>definitely</em> missed something," Ilia replied.</p>
  <p>"Guys, let's not start this up again…" Sun pleaded.</p>
  <p>"…were Weiss and Marrow training elsewhere?" Clover asked, seemingly oblivious.</p>
  <p>"It seems likely," Elm answered as she finally moved to sit near Yang. "I saw them out by the fountain last night. It looked like they were discussing tactics."</p>
  <p>"Discussing tactics, huh?" Yang said as the door opened at the far end of the training room. "<em>There's</em> Weiss. And she's alone! Aw, shame…"</p>
  <p>The group turned to watch Weiss approach with a flustered look upon her face. Her weaponized heels were deafening as they clacked across the floor of the otherwise suddenly silent room, and she seemed to be slightly disheveled.</p>
  <p>"Sorry!" Weiss called as she jogged her way up to the bleachers. "Marrow needed some help with something in his room, and we lost track of time!"</p>
  <p>Yang and Ilia exchanged a knowing look as Harriet merely held her head in her hands and interlaced her fingers behind the back of her head. Sun stole the water bottle back from Ilia and took a long drink, avoiding Weiss' eyes all the while.</p>
  <p>"Well, hopefully it wasn't too physically involved," Elm said as Weiss stood near the bottom of the stands. "We've still got hours of training ahead of us."</p>
  <p>"I dunno, she <em>is</em> looking pretty sweaty…" Ilia mocked.</p>
  <p>Weiss rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips at the accusation.</p>
  <p>"We <em>did</em> just spend the majority of the day exerting ourselves in his penthouse. I may be a little sore, but I can still fight."</p>
  <p>Just as Yang opened her mouth to say something, General Ironwood appeared through the doorway to the training room and kept his hand on a button next to the frame to hold it open. Marrow was next to enter, dragging along a metal cart with a large layer cake atop it. Pushing from the other end was Winter, who had an annoyed looked upon her face. Sun stood up as the group entered and hopped his way down the steps to stand before the bleachers, looking over the sudden arrivals.</p>
  <p>"What's all this…?"</p>
  <p>"Something far less than it should be… and for that I apologize," General Ironwood explained as he moved to stand before the assembled crew. "You've all done a great service not only to me, but to Remnant by bringing the lamp to Atlas. To be completely honest with you… I haven't stopped thinking about what might have happened had you decided to do anything else with it."</p>
  <p>"…we did what we <em>had</em> to do," Yang explained as she and the others began to make their way down to the ground floor. "Huntsmen and huntresses take an oath to protect Remnant. The lamp is safest here. Bringing it anywhere else puts it in danger and violates that oath. Simple."</p>
  <p>"As 'simple' as that may be in your mind, Miss Xiao Long… it didn't come without great personal risk. I want to recognize that with a formal gesture… even if it really is only a gesture, at this point. All of you deserve a legitimate graduation with full honors, but I'm afraid that this will have to do. Lieutenant Schnee?"</p>
  <p>Winter stepped forward and drew her scroll- an exact replica of the ones issued to Sun and his team.</p>
  <p>"Have your scrolls ready. With this license, you'll be free to work anywhere in Remnant as a fully recognized Hunter. If and when your friends manage to join us, they'll all be given that very same honor."</p>
  <p>Sun watched curiously as Winter briefly swiped upon her scroll to send a signal to his. Within seconds, a license reading <em>WUKONG, S. </em>appeared alongside his personal information and the date. Somehow, despite the momentous accomplishment of being ordained an official huntsman, he felt oddly hollow as his own digitized face stared back at him.</p>
  <p>"For those that it applies to," Winter continued, "any criminal record attached to your name will be erased. Your personal files have been amended to redact all mentions of such activity, and of the unfortunate events of the Vytal Tournament."</p>
  <p>Yang offered Winter a solemn nod as she accepted her license, before turning her head to watch as Ilia hesitated. The faunus' scroll was still in her pocket, and she refused to meet Winter's eyes as the taller woman stepped before her.</p>
  <p>"…I don't deserve this. Between the White Fang, and the fact that I've never been to a Hunter's academy… this isn't right."</p>
  <p>Clover made his way over to stand next to General Ironwood and gave Ilia a subtle frown.</p>
  <p>"With Salem on the move… structures and rules that used to apply are going to fall by the wayside. Maybe it's not 'right' in your mind because of guilt… but no one in this room is clean. From what I've heard, if you hadn't fought alongside the others standing here, Haven Academy would be in ruins. Lives would have been lost. The <em>relic</em> may have been lost, as well. Don't let your time in the White Fang shackle you any longer- use this gift as a formal gesture of breaking free."</p>
  <p>Ilia drew in a deep breath through her nose, before slowly exhaling and holding out her scroll toward Winter.</p>
  <p>"…thank you…"</p>
  <p>"Corsac will be given the same opportunity," Winter explained as she sent over the license information. "He declined to join us tonight in favor of helping to speed along the production of his new gear over in R&amp;D, but he'll be operating alongside you all as a formalized huntsman, too. Mr. Arc."</p>
  <p>Jaune offered his scroll and scratched at the back of his neck with the other hand.</p>
  <p>"I… <em>really</em> feel like I don't deserve this, too," Jaune admitted. "I kinda… lied my way into Beacon…"</p>
  <p>"We know," General Ironwood said simply.</p>
  <p>"You… wait, what?" Jaune asked as his license appeared upon his scroll.</p>
  <p>"…did you really think Oz was unaware?" the general said flatly. "He told me at the Vytal Tournament. I still owe him fifty lien… and I suppose I owe you an apology. Your team performed quite well."</p>
  <p>"Oh," Jaune replied quickly with a smile. "Well, uh… actually, this more than makes up for it. Thank you, sir!"</p>
  <p>General Ironwood merely nodded as Winter moved to stand before Weiss. The two women looked at each other in silence for a moment, before they both held up their scrolls.</p>
  <p>"I know… this isn't how you wanted this to go," Winter said solemnly. "And knowing you, you feel like you haven't earned this just yet. But… I'm proud of you, Weiss."</p>
  <p>"You're right," Weiss acknowledged as she watched her license pop up on screen with a wistful sigh, before turning her gaze up to Winter. "But having the opportunity to get this from <em>you?</em> It may actually be even better."</p>
  <p>Winter couldn't fight back her smile before she stepped forward and pulled Weiss into a tight hug. The sisters remained embraced for a long while as General Ironwood stepped forward to address the assembled teens. He offered Weiss and Winter a warm smile before turning his attention to each of the newly christened hunters in turn as he began to speak.</p>
  <p>"Congratulations, all of you. The road ahead will not be easy, but you now have another tool to help you navigate your way forward. With that license comes full access to the amenities of this room, as well as passage to all but the most secure locations within the Academy. Let's make tonight one of celebration, and call your training here, for now. Tomorrow… preparations begin for securing the abandoned mines that Hope is currently scouting. I hope you're ready for a challenge."</p>
  <p>Sun took one last look at his own portrait upon his scroll before snapping the device shut and giving General Ironwood a confident nod.</p>
  <p>"We'll get it done. We <em>always</em> get it done."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Likely going to be another chapter this week. Who the hell knows what the update schedule for this story is anymore- 'at least once per week' is now the rule once again.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. Two Reflections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>The military vehicle rumbled along the country road leading to Vale City, kicking up dust as it went. Things were incredibly quiet in the back of the truck for the first several minutes, though the tension in the air was thick. Sage looked back and forth between the expressions of his teammates and the man in the black uniform sitting up against the wall on the opposite side of the truck bed. Everyone present looked ready to leap into action at a moment's notice, and most of them had a hand on their weapons, just in case.</p><p>"So… aren't you a criminal, or something?"</p><p>Roman snorted in amusement and cracked his neck, his fringe shifting with the movement. For a brief moment, the discolored flesh hidden by his orange curtain of hair became visible, as did the long scar across the man's missing right eye. Immediately afterward, the hair fell back into place, hiding the obvious wound.</p><p>"Kid… I'm <em>the</em> criminal."</p><p>"He's the one responsible for letting a flood of grimm into Beacon by crashing that train," Ruby spat. "<em>And</em> Neopolitan's employer… maybe the only one who can call her off."</p><p>Roman blinked, and his expression shifted from one of contempt to surprise.</p><p>"Neo's… <em>alive?</em> Her scroll's had no signal since I…" Roman trailed off. He whipped out his scroll without another word and began to write out a text, his face full of nervousness. A moment later, a vibration buzzed from Ruby's pocket, and she withdrew the scroll to read his message.</p><p>
        <em>Neo? Are you safe? Talk to me, girl.</em>
      </p><p>"She can't," Ruby said simply before snapping the device shut.</p><p>"<em>Why</em> do you have that?" Roman seethed, looking furious.</p><p>"Because she's been chasing us since we left Mistral," Ruby replied angrily. "Specifically, chasing <em>me</em>. She blames <em>me</em> for your supposed death."</p><p>"…<em>fuck</em>," Roman cursed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Then I hope she makes it through The Badlands and finds us. I'll talk her down."</p><p>"The Badlands…?" Sage asked.</p><p>"…look around," Roman gestured with a sweeping hand. "The grimm have already spewed enough shit over this area that we barely have <em>roads</em> anymore. Half the forests of Vale are smoking ruins. Lakes dried up. Infrastructure infested or knocked down, usually by those big ugly fucks with three heads. There are grimm pits all over the damned place, almost up to the city limits."</p><p>"Never mind that, for now," Nora interrupted, her tone full of venom. "First- how are you even <em>alive?</em> And why are you working with Professor Goodwitch? You expect us to just <em>trust </em>you, now? What's going on!?"</p><p>Roman merely laughed, though the sound came out cold and humorless as he folded his arms across his chest.</p><p>"I took care of your chimera problem, didn't I? You might want to do some thinking about who you can and can't trust. Everything's turned on its ass, kid."</p><p>Oscar shifted uncomfortably in his place sitting next to Ruby.</p><p>"That… didn't answer the question," Ren pointed out.</p><p>"Because it's a stupid question," Roman countered. "Does it <em>matter</em> what happened, or why I'm here? I'm here, and for now, it looks like we're on the same side. If you absolutely <em>must</em> have details to fill your hollow little heads… you're a grade-A moron if you think getting shoved into a gryphon's throat would be enough to kill <em>me</em>. Uncomfortable? Maybe. Fatal? I didn't make it through a huntsman's academy to just gurgle a bit and <em>die</em> after being swallowed whole."</p><p>"And Professor Goodwitch?" Ruby demanded.</p><p>"That's… that is a <em>long</em> answer," Roman deflected as he looked over at the silhouette of Beacon Tower, which was growing larger by the second. The entombed dragon grimm was still coiled around the top of the structure, its general shape barely discernable in the distance. "Let's just leave it at 'she saved my ass, so I'll protect hers', for now. I didn't want any part of this, since the beginning."</p><p>"That's convenient," Sage scoffed. "You expect us to just buy into the fact that you're one of the good ones, now that the world's gone to shit?"</p><p>"Believe what you want, I don't really care," Roman replied with a shrug. "And gimme that scroll. It's not yours."</p><p>"…said the <em>dust thief</em>," Nora accused.</p><p>"Hey. I'm a changed man," Roman reminded with a cocky grin. "I've got a chip on my shoulder, and at least <em>one </em>of our enemies is a common one. Hundreds, or probably thousands, if you count each individual grimm."</p><p>"And who might that 'one' be?" Ruby asked as she turned Neopolitan's scroll in her fingers.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious? Cinder," Roman replied. "She screwed me over. Practically got me killed, with that little stunt of hers at the Vytal Tournament. She stopped feeding me <em>long</em> ago, and I'm in the mood to bite a hand or two."</p><p>"Ruby…" Oscar warned as he watched the girl lift Neopolitan's scroll.</p><p>"…even if you're helping us… I don't take <em>orders</em> from you," Ruby insisted. "I can make my own decisions, and if Professor Goodwitch trusts him, then we should at least hear him out once we get to Beacon. Neo's a big problem. If he'll stop her for us, that's one less thing we have to worry about."</p><p>Oscar deflated with a sigh as he watched Neo's scroll fly through the air and into Roman's hand.</p><p>"Ruby, it's… <em>me</em>. Not Ozpin. I just wanted to say we should be careful, but I trust you to make the right call."</p><p>Ruby slumped slightly as she looked away from the boy beside her.</p><p>"…oh. I… sorry, Oscar…"</p><p>"It's… okay. I get it," Oscar mumbled as he began to fidget with his hands. "Not your fault…"</p><p>"…so, what's his deal, anyway?" Roman asked with a nod toward Oscar. "Glynda mentioned something about good ol' Ozpin reincarnating? I'm guessing you're the new model?"</p><p>Oscar shuffled uncomfortably, and then again as the dirt and gravel road suddenly became pavement. He looked away from Roman to see the ruined buildings that made up the outskirts of Vale City all around them as the vehicle continued to trundle along.</p><p>"…yeah. I guess I am."</p><p>"…you poor little bastard," Roman offered with a hint of amusement. "Gotta suck to have some ancient wizard living in your head. Probably can't even shit in peace."</p><p>"He's… <em>furious</em> right now," Oscar said slowly as he focused within his own mind. "Furious that his reincarnation is apparently now an open secret."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, <em>everyone</em> here knows, now," Roman confirmed. "Glynda's been waiting for him to come back. It's one of the few things giving the defenders here hope."</p><p>Ren lowered his gaze to the bed of the truck and furrowed his brows.</p><p>"…maybe <em>that's</em> why he was so insistent that we didn't come back here."</p><p>"We already know he's hiding things," Ruby added. "<em>Big </em>things. I guess it's just a matter of how much Professor Goodwitch knows, at this point. I… think we're going to learn a <em>lot</em> that he'd rather keep secret."</p><p>Roman grinned and rubbed his hands together as the vehicle made a turn deeper into the city, where the buildings still appeared to be mostly intact.</p><p>"So the man in charge of the goody-goody Hunter's academy has a whole pile of skeletons in his closet? Oh, this is gonna be <em>good</em>…"</p>
<hr/><p>Blake pulled Sun's dress shirt more closely around herself as the wind whipped through the partially broken walls of the upstairs hallway. Though the path through her former home was one that she could have navigated in the dark even <em>without </em>night vision, Blake found herself tense and feeling very much in unfamiliar territory. The cold air had rendered her exposed legs totally numb, and the girl had to put some actual effort into leaping the gap between the former guest room and where the staircase to the ground floor had once stood. She landed upon the dirty floor on the other side with a loud noise, her nightie fluttering up around her waist. Blake paused for a moment to listen for any sign that she had been heard but received only the groan of some far-off floorboards and the whistling wind in response.</p><p>Satisfied that she was still alone, Blake began a hasty trek down the upper hallways of the manor once again. Bright shafts of moonlight filtered in through the occasional hole in the roof, and she could feel slippery soot sliding beneath her bare feet as she walked. With every room she passed, some memory from her time on the island with Sun invaded her thoughts, and she found herself growing more and more frustrated. Blake paused as she passed the junction that would lead to her bedroom, where she could so clearly visualize Sun talking Ghira down the night Ilia had sent her lewd texts. She shook her head clear of such thoughts before continuing onward, shivering slightly. As she walked, she brought the sleeve of Sun's shirt up to her nose and drew in a long breath, only to smell nothing but fabric softener. The scent only made her more frustrated.</p><p>It wasn't long before Blake's destination came into view, and the sight of the door caused her to pause. The massive wooden door with the Belladonna emblem upon the front was partially open, and light spilled out into the hallway from beyond it. Blake steeled herself and took a deep breath before creeping toward the door and pressing her face to the frame. She could see nothing amiss upon the couches or near the window, and so, she slowly and carefully widened the opening before craning her neck around the doorframe.</p><p>At the far end of the room, leaning back against the desk was Kali Belladonna, with a glass of wine in hand. She was wearing an outfit of white leathers that very much suggested she hadn't changed for bed, and the usually immaculate desk behind her instead had papers strewn across the surface. The woman paid them no mind as she continued to stare up at Ghira's larger than life portrait upon the wall.</p><p>"…Mom?" Blake asked as she stepped into the room. "It's… two in the morning…"</p><p>"So, you should be asleep," Kali answered without looking back. "Lots to do, tomorrow."</p><p>"I'm not turning in until you do," Blake said confidently as she strode across the carpeted floor. "You're overworking yourself."</p><p>"Then it's going to be an all-nighter for both us," Kali answered as she turned to look at her daughter with weary eyes. "What can I do for you?"</p><p>"I… oh, I actually… wasn't expecting to find you here," Blake admitted. "I came here to read, because I couldn't sleep."</p><p>"I came here to continue planning, for the same reason. Sun's dress shirt and a nightgown. That's an… interesting look," Kali commented as she took a sip of wine and moved past her daughter. "Come and sit with me?"</p><p>Blake turned and followed her mother to the couches and then took up the one opposite of the elder faunus. She leaned into the armrest and pulled her legs into her side, before beginning to look around the office as Kali watched.</p><p>"…I'm sorry if I upset you by telling you that I'm sending you to Atlas," Kali began, "but it's for your own good. You're off balance, overwhelmed, and worried to death for him. I can see it in your eyes… and I knew it would end up this way."</p><p>"Then why did you bring me to Kuo Kuana in the first place?" Blake asked, sounding desperate.</p><p>"Because it was <em>your</em> idea. Or do you not remember?"</p><p>Blake made a frustrated noise and shook her head, only for her mother to continue.</p><p>"I've raised you that way all along, you know. If you wanted to do something, I always let you, so that you would learn from it. Call it lazy, call it naïve… but if I had forced you to leave the Fang with Ghira and I, or if I had turned you away when you came back to us, you wouldn't be the woman you are today. Coming here to help me put Kuo Kuana back together, and unexpectedly reintegrate the Fang back into our people… it's a decision that I think will benefit you, in time. Even so, you <em>need</em> Sun, and he needs you. You'll do what you can, here, before returning to him stronger."</p><p>"Allowing me to make my own mistakes," Blake observed. "Though… they usually end up setting me on the path I needed to be on, all along."</p><p>"Something like that," Kali agreed. "Imagine if you had gone with Sun, and Cinnamon showed up to Atlas with Salem's crew. They would have no idea that she's on our side."</p><p>"<em>If</em> she's on our side," Blake replied. "I'm still not convinced, no matter how unhappy she looked when she came by the bar. That being said, I… Daisuke and I talked, a little."</p><p>"Oh?" Kali asked. "What about?"</p><p>"About her," Blake answered before taking an uncomfortable pause. "About… <em>them</em>. I have a feeling that there's something we're not seeing in Cinnamon. Something familiar, that I don't like."</p><p>"I'm not sure I understand," Kali admitted as she drained her glass and set it upon the coffee table. "You're being needlessly vague."</p><p>Blake let out a sigh and shook her head.</p><p>"…he told me that she keeps her emotions bottled in, and when she's upset, she <em>runs</em>. Makes excuses not to talk, lashes out at people who don't deserve it, and focuses on anything <em>but</em> the problem. From what we saw of her at the bar after she decided to go off after Salem, it sounds like he's right. She was almost an entirely different person. Defeated. At the end of her rope and out of options."</p><p>"…with no 'Sun' to save her," Kali added.</p><p>Blake looked up and nodded as her mother moved over to join her upon the couch.</p><p>"…it was like he held up a mirror when I asked what he sees in her. If that's at all true, then he's been her rock this entire time, like Sun was mine. And now, when she's at her most vulnerable… she's got <em>nothing</em>."</p><p>Kali scratched through her hair as she laid her head down upon Blake's hip.</p><p>"…I'll be honest- I'm not her biggest fan by any means, but I <em>will</em> give her credit for wading into the fight to buy us time from the inside. She's giving up everything to meddle from within, instead of running and leaving the problem to us."</p><p>"I can't really argue with any of that," Blake acknowledged. "I'm not thrilled with her either, but I don't envy her situation."</p><p>"Though, if I'm following your thought process, here… what do you think you would've ultimately done if Sun hadn't gone after you?"</p><p>Blake paused to consider her answer, walking through the events of her life from the boat to Menagerie onward with Sun out of the picture. The longer her imagined scenario lasted, the more uncomfortable she became with it. Blake realized that no matter what other factors she tweaked aside from Sun's absence, she always arrived at the same result.</p><p>"I… I think, eventually, after internalizing everything and getting tired of the threats and pressure from all sides… I would've done something stupid out of desperation. For me, it would probably be going after Adam. I don't know what the equivalent of that would be for Cinnamon, but… if Sun hadn't been there for me, I think I'd probably be dead by now."</p><p>Kali kept her eyes on the ceiling as she listened to her daughter's words, lost in thought.</p><p>"…I think Sun is the best thing that ever happened to you… and I think you might be right. I have a new job for you, for the next few weeks…"</p>
<hr/><p>
        <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
      </p><p>Wee two updates in two days. One more chapter to go before the mines. What could it possibly be…</p><p>
        <strong>-RD</strong>
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. Changing Course</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Cinnamon rolled her neck as she adjusted the collar of her uniform yet again. The stretchy, skintight white camouflage pattern of the bodysuit was a stark contrast to her usual, primarily orange sarong, though it was far warmer due to its built-in insulation. A black section of padded mesh ran up the center of the suit, and splashes of her signature orange were present around her left leg in a spiral pattern and around her ribs on the same side. The stretchy material squeezed tightly against the lionfish spines upon her triceps, providing her just as much constant, low-level annoyance as her present company did.</p>
  <p>Arthur Watts sat near the front of the cargo hold, tapping away at a personal laptop while largely ignoring the others in the room. Beneath the bench and partially hidden behind his legs was a black briefcase with silver lining, the contents of which Cinnamon found particularly worrying. To Arthur's left sat Emerald Sustrai, who had spent the entire flight with her eyes glued to floor. Across the hold was Scarlet David, in the process of checking that his pistol was loaded for the fifth time since takeoff.</p>
  <p>"Nervous, Red?" Cinnamon asked casually as she wrapped her fingers around one of the overhead metal bars.</p>
  <p>"It's <em>Scarlet</em>," the teen insisted, giving her a moody look with the eye that wasn't covered by his crimson curtain of hair. "And… a little. This is my first big assignment for Salem…"</p>
  <p>"Fortunately for all of you, <em>I'll</em> be doing the majority of the work," Arthur said without looking up. "I'm here to monitor communications, disrupt Atlesian systems when and where I see fit, and cause a bit of civil unrest down in Mantle. <em>You </em>three are functionally just bodyguards."</p>
  <p>"Why's that? Can't defend yourself?" Cinnamon asked flippantly.</p>
  <p>Arthur looked over the lid of his laptop. His eyes held an analytical sort of hatred, as though he was sizing the woman up. His mustache twitched briefly, perhaps to indicate that he didn't like the results of his quick study, before he returned his attention to the screen before him.</p>
  <p>"…I can handle myself <em>just fine</em>. Think of it as insurance. Preparing Atlas for her arrival is too important of a task to leave to one man."</p>
  <p>"And what <em>are</em> we doing to 'prepare Atlas', Watts?" Emerald asked, her voice a bit strained. "Why are all of us being kept in the dark? These two are new, but I've been at this for two years. I should be worth more than an expendable body to draw heat from you. Without my semblance, we wouldn't have be-"</p>
  <p>"Yes, yes, your semblance was of great help at Beacon… and <em>supposedly</em> Haven, as well," Arthur said dismissively. "I'll use you as I see fit."</p>
  <p>"You'll <em>use me?</em>" Emerald asked as she narrowed her eyes.</p>
  <p>"If you're smart, you'll use <em>all</em> of us," Cinnamon cut in. "I'm a capable technician, and I've built <em>many</em> devices that the Fang profited from. If it's related to technology, I can play an assistant role."</p>
  <p>"Have you?" Arthur asked before his lip curled into a sneer as he looked over his laptop once again. "Devices like the bombs that failed at Haven?"</p>
  <p>Cinnamon managed to keep her composure as all eyes in the cargo hold turned to her, but only just.</p>
  <p>"…I made the mistake of entrusting their deployment to an assistant of mine," Cinnamon explained calmly. "Ilia Amitola. She's now a part of Sun's crew, in Atlas."</p>
  <p>Scarlet's face pulled into an ugly scowl at the mention of Sun. Arthur shot the boy a look of warning, which didn't go unnoticed.</p>
  <p>"…allow me to take a moment to remind you, Mr. David, that personal grudges come <em>second</em> to our work in Mantle. As for you, Miss Shoal," Arthur began as he met her unreadable gaze with one of his own, "if <em>you</em> couldn't trust an assistant with technology, then why should I trust <em>you</em> as mine?"</p>
  <p>"Simple," Cinnamon answered with a shrug. "Ilia screwed me over and then ran for the hills immediately afterward. If I were to try that? There <em>is</em> nowhere to run… especially once the assault on Mantle begins. What am I going to do, run out into the snow fields? Try to take a boat to Argus <em>into</em> a horde of grimm out for my blood? Or do you think I'm going to partner up with <em>Sun</em>, who I tried to assassinate mere weeks ago? I <em>have</em> no options, Watts. I may as well try to ensure that Salem sees me as useful while I'm here. Staying alive is my top priority. I'm not <em>stupid.</em>"</p>
  <p>The staredown between the two continued in silence for almost a full minute, as Watts stopped typing to give the faunus woman his full attention. Quite suddenly, the clicking of his keyboard started up again, and he briefly narrowed his eyes at her before returning his attention to his screen.</p>
  <p>"…I'll make this simple for you. I <em>don't</em> trust you. I don't trust <em>any</em> of the three of you."</p>
  <p>"You don't trust <em>me?</em>" Emerald asked as she bristled. "I've d-"</p>
  <p>"I've spoken to Tyrian," Watts interrupted. "He told me <em>several</em> things of interest about you, and your conversations with Mr. Black. All three of you are in a position where you'll have to prove your loyalty before I allow you to do anything more than function as escorts."</p>
  <p>"<em>Tch</em>," Emerald spat as she stood and stomped her way to the front of the hold. Cinnamon leaned to one side to allow the younger woman to pass. She couldn't help but smirk as she watched Emerald disappear through the sliding door and into the cockpit.</p>
  <p>"…we'll be making landfall at the bay outside of Mantle soon," Arthur observed without breaking focus from his typing. "From there, we head into the sewers, and follow the tunnels into the city. Scarlet, you'll be on point. I trust you can handle something as simple as navigation through the tunnels?"</p>
  <p>"Yes, Sir," Scarlet replied as he popped open his firearm once again.</p>
  <p>"<em>Good</em>."</p>
  <p>Cinnamon moved to occupy Emerald's former seat before pulling out her scroll. She watched as one of the odd rings around Arthur's fingers lit up in her peripheral vision, before hesitating with her thumb just over the fingerprint scanner of her device. Without taking her eyes off the screen, she checked the time on the lock screen before slipping the device back into her pocket. The dim glow from Arthur's fingers faded, and Cinnamon's nose twitched in response. She spent the rest of the flight in silence, reveling at the disappointed look on the man's face.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Weiss felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she reread the text for a third time, wishing it had said anything else.</p>
  <p>
    <em>I'm sorry, Weiss. I can't make a meeting like this on such short notice.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Weiss closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, well aware of all of the eyes expectantly upon her.</p>
  <p>"Winter… can't make it. Could we <em>please</em> discuss my father and the election another time? I don't think I can really… explain it as well as she can."</p>
  <p>"Just… tell me one thing," Ilia flatly as she gave Weiss a sour look. "Do you promise me you'll make his life <em>hell</em> to the best of your ability?"</p>
  <p>"Of course I will!" Weiss emphasized. "We <em>all</em> will… and Winter, too. Believe me, Ilia, I want nothing more to see him thrown in jail for what he's done to the faunus people, but we don't have the means, at the moment. If we're lucky, he'll get elected and do something to make it <em>easier</em> to pull his throne out from beneath him. He is family to me in name only, and even then, he's <em>not</em> a Schnee. Not really."</p>
  <p>"Then I'll just… try to let it go," Ilia resolved with a sigh as she stood up from her couch and walked over toward Weiss'. "Sorry for being… you already know. I've said it like five times already since we got here. Still feel guilty, though…"</p>
  <p>"…I know," Weiss reassured as the faunus took a seat next to her and offered a hand. Weiss lightly placed hers into Ilia's palm and gave the other girl a gentle squeeze. "And I'm sorry for dropping that on you suddenly during our meeting with Ironwood. It was… tense. He makes me nervous."</p>
  <p>"He makes <em>all</em> of us nervous," Yang added from her place leaning next to the door to the hallway. "He's also playing games with us. I'm starting to side with Ilia on that notion."</p>
  <p>"You… are?" Jaune asked as he placed his hand down on the vacant spot between himself and Sun on the other couch. "He's been giving us a lot of opportunities and perks thus far."</p>
  <p>Sun looked across at Jaune and the crown of malformed, half-eaten pygmy bananas that were masquerading as hair just above his brow.</p>
  <p>"…he has, yeah, but it <em>does</em> feel like he's testing us. I'm starting to have second thoughts about the footage from Vale."</p>
  <p>"I'm not," Yang denied as she pushed off the wall and approached the group. "We have it? We use it."</p>
  <p>"What about his warning?" Weiss asked as she watched Yang take a seat between Sun and Jaune. "He gave us <em>everything</em>, but there was a caveat."</p>
  <p>"One that he didn't explain," Ilia pointed out.</p>
  <p>"One that he didn't <em>need</em> to explain," Yang grumbled. "He's fucking with us. He's <em>daring</em> us to show that footage to Hope, because he doesn't trust us, even after bringing him the lamp. And if we do… it's going to end badly for us."</p>
  <p>"That's one way to look at it, sure," Jaune proposed. "But I think it's… the opposite. He's giving us the power to do what he'd rather we didn't do <em>because</em> he trusts us."</p>
  <p>"That's <em>still</em> a test, and not the kind of stress we need right now! Having that footage itself is stressful enough!"</p>
  <p>Sun's tail flicked wildly in the space between him and the armrest. Eventually he shook his head and heaved a sigh, before giving Yang a guilty look.</p>
  <p>"Alright, I'm… I'm gonna be the asshole," Sun resigned as he folded his hands in his lap. "I think asking Ironwood for the footage was a mistake. All it's done is start to make a rift between us and pulled more and more of our focus toward Hope. Finding out whether Hope and Penny are at all connected… it isn't our problem. Ironwood's made that pretty clear, and outside of keeping eyes on her when she's spying on us and working alongside her… Yang, I… think you should drop it. Seriously. We have bigger problems."</p>
  <p>Yang gave Sun a venomous glare, though the boy didn't turn away.</p>
  <p>"…so you're telling me that you don't want to know whether or not the people we're working for think it's <em>absolutely fine</em> to turn a former friend of ours into nothing more than a weapon?"</p>
  <p>"Penny is <em>dead</em>," Weiss replied with a sense of finality in her tone. "She's <em>gone</em>, Yang. It's obvious. It's <em>been</em> obvious. The shell named 'Hope' isn't going to jump into Ruby's arms when they meet again. Maybe that's <em>not</em> okay, but maybe Sun is right. Maybe… maybe now isn't the time, while Salem is poised to make a move on all of Remnant."</p>
  <p>Yang looked between Sun and Weiss, before exhaling sharply through her nose and running her hands through her hair.</p>
  <p>"…so you're telling me to just drop it. Entirely," Yang replied.</p>
  <p>"…if you want to talk to Dr. Polendina and find out <em>why</em> things are the way they are… then I'm not going to stop you," Sun clarified. "But I don't think anything good can come out of asking Hope herself or continuing down this path. I think the past has a place and should be kept in mind, but we're holding a proverbial time bomb in that drive, and when it goes off… who it affects is up in the air. Maybe Ironwood's right not to trust us, if we can't see that."</p>
  <p>"We… all have things we need to set aside," Jaune said quietly. "Or maybe not set aside, but just… make peace with. I needed to stop letting Pyrrha's death determine the direction of my life, Ilia's got the mines and the Fang to deal with, Weiss has her father and the election, Sun's got the issue of letting Mantle continue as-is with its treatment of faunus… and I think Hope might be yours. I know it sucks, but this is just… growing up. This is what it means to be a Hunter, right? Setting aside what we want to protect everyone else, sometimes?"</p>
  <p>"Yup," Yang agreed, letting her lips pop at the end of the word. She wrestled her hands through her hair for a moment before clenching a fist and pounding it down into the couch as she stood up. "I'm going for a walk. Destroy the fucking drive or give it back to Ironwood. I don't care. I'll stay away from Hope, and just… get over it. I get it. This is a <em>me</em> problem."</p>
  <p>No one said anything as Yang stomped her way out of the room. Sun merely held his forehead, Jaune fiddled with his hands, and Weiss leaned back into the couch with her eyes closed.</p>
  <p>"…hey, Weiss?" Ilia asked.</p>
  <p>"…yes?" the girl answered as she opened one eye.</p>
  <p>"…you still have the drive, right?" the faunus began. "Before we give it back… can I… see it? The footage."</p>
  <p>Sun raised his head to give Ilia a quizzical look, his face incredibly pale.</p>
  <p>"<em>Why?</em> Why would you <em>want</em> to see what's on there? It isn't pretty…"</p>
  <p>"Exactly," Ilia answered with a grim expression. "I want to see it because… I want to feel what you all felt. I want something <em>else</em> to focus on, when we head into the mines to start the campaign against Salem. I want to know firsthand what we're fighting against… and fighting <em>for</em>."</p>
  <p>Sun said nothing as Weiss withdrew the small device from her pocket and placed it into Ilia's palm, before holding it captive between Ilia's hand and her own.</p>
  <p>"…I hope you're ready for what you'll see," Weiss warned. "But… we're asking a lot of Yang, right now. A lot is being asked of <em>all</em> of us. I… would ask that you offer to show it to Corsac, as well. Use it to bury the past of your time together in the Fang, and give <em>both</em> of you new purpose."</p>
  <p>"…there's no avoiding the fact that we'll be working together soon," Ilia considered. "Yeah. Fine. I'll… make the offer. We'll try to start over, as best we can."</p>
  <p>Weiss gently lifted her hand, leaving the drive in Ilia's palm.</p>
  <p>"Alright. Then maybe some good can come of it after all."</p>
  <p>"…maybe," Sun agreed as he stood up and headed toward the door. "I think the best thing we could all do right now is just get some sleep. We can't afford to go into the mines at anything but our best."</p>
  <p>"Yeah, I'm with Sun," Jaune agreed as he moved to follow. "See you girls in the morning!"</p>
  <p>Ilia offered Jaune a weak smile as the boys exited into the hallway, while turning the drive over in her fingers. Finally, she stood up and headed for the door herself.</p>
  <p>"You're not… going to Corsac <em>tonight</em>, are you?" Weiss asked.</p>
  <p>"…might as well," Ilia replied with a shrug. "No matter what I do… I'm not sleeping tonight anyway."</p>
  <p>Weiss watched as Ilia made her way out into the hall, before standing and dusting off her outfit.</p>
  <p>"…you and me both…"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Next time- the intro to Beacon, <em>and the mines…</em></p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. Diverging Paths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Lie Ren stood motionless before the window of the dormitory room, looking out over the central campus of Beacon Academy… or what <em>should</em> have been the central campus. Where there was once a grand fountain, there were only fragmented remains with a semi-organized pile of stone stacked neatly beside it, glowing faintly under the fading moonlight. Several academic buildings were still missing pieces, and even the 'repaired' ones had evidence of battle damage and burns across their fronts. The patched together and half-mended clusters of once familiar halls and landmarks gave the entire place a surreal feeling of being somewhat alien, and very much a warzone. Mounted guns had been erected beside all exits, and scattered ash was still visible upon the wind. So early in the morning, the outside courtyard was entirely devoid of life, and Ren suspected it would still feel much the same even in the later hours.</p>
  <p>"<em>Eugh</em>… Ren…?"</p>
  <p>The boy looked over his shoulder at the source of the whisper, only to find Nora rising slowly from bed while holding a hand to her forehead.</p>
  <p>"Easy," Ren warned in a calm voice as he turned to sit upon the windowsill. "It's not yet dawn. Go back to sleep."</p>
  <p>"…I will if you do," Nora grumbled as she swung her legs over the side of the mattress.</p>
  <p>The teens stared at each other for a moment before Ren shook his head in defeat. Nora slipped off the bed and began to approach, her bare feet sinking into the carpet with each step. Ren scooted to one side to afford her some room as she looked out the window, her expression just as grim as his had been mere minutes before.</p>
  <p>"…this feels… <em>wrong</em>."</p>
  <p>"I know," Ren agreed as he looked over his shoulder briefly, and then returned his eyes to the carpet. "It may be our old room, but… so much is missing. This no longer feels like a school…"</p>
  <p>"…it doesn't feel like <em>home</em>, either," Nora added.</p>
  <p>Ren could only silently nod. It wasn't long before Nora turned and sat beside him, running her hands through her hair in a nervous gesture.</p>
  <p>"…think Ruby's up?"</p>
  <p>"I <em>know</em> Ruby's up," Ren confirmed as he clasped his hands together. "We've been texting for the last hour. I'm not sure about Sage and Oscar, though."</p>
  <p>"I don't like that she's sleeping alone," Nora admitted with a sorrowful look. "She's… <em>not</em> okay right now."</p>
  <p>"Is anyone?" Ren asked. "Are you?"</p>
  <p>"…is it wrong that I want to punch Oscar in the face?" Nora asked. "Not <em>Oscar</em>, but… that's pretty much how it would go. You know what I mean."</p>
  <p>"I'm surprised that you would stop there," Ren replied softly. "But please, hold it in. We're going to get to the bottom of things today."</p>
  <p>"Yeah. Supposedly," Nora said with a roll of her eyes. "Assuming Ozpin doesn't catch on to what we're planning. Do you <em>really</em> think Sage can keep him distracted long enough to let us and Ruby speak to Goodwitch alone?"</p>
  <p>"I do not know," Ren admitted. "But we need to try. Would you like me to invite Ruby over here?"</p>
  <p>"Please?" Nora requested. "I think that would be best for all of us. Even better if we can convince her to sleep here from now on…"</p>
  <p>"We can try," Ren confirmed as he pulled out his scroll and began to tap away at the screen. "I think she'll come around. Even with things being as stressful as they have been since Haven, we're all still together. That's a good sign."</p>
  <p>"Yeah…" Nora said wistfully as a knock came at the door. A moment later, an exhausted looking Ruby Rose stepped inside and offered her companions a weak smile.</p>
  <p>"…any dessert?" Ren asked immediately as he gently rested a hand upon the gun at his side.</p>
  <p>"None for me, thanks," Ruby replied immediately. "Thanks for checking, though."</p>
  <p>"You came alone. We have to," Nora reminded as Ren removed his hand from the firearm. "<em>Especially</em> here, where it would be all too easy to slip in unnoticed and pretend to be someone else…"</p>
  <p>"Yeah, I hear you," Ruby agreed with a sigh as she moved to sit upon Nora's bed. "You two couldn't sleep, either?"</p>
  <p>"I would be shocked if Oscar and Sage did," Ren offered.</p>
  <p>"…Sage probably did. I tried texting him, too, and he didn't reply," Ruby said with a frown.</p>
  <p>Ren and Nora exchanged a look, before the redhead narrowed her eyes.</p>
  <p>"And that doesn't worry you?"</p>
  <p>"Nora…" Ren said with a tone of warning. "We can't afford to be constantly paranoid about <em>everything</em>. They're most likely both asleep. Oscar is still very young, and not a huntsman. He can't run on only a few hours like we can."</p>
  <p>"Or Sage is asleep, and Ozpin snuck out," Ruby considered.</p>
  <p>"Or he did something to Sage," Nora added.</p>
  <p>Ren let out a ragged sigh and shook his head.</p>
  <p>"…we can't be doing this every night. Let's come up with a solution now, or simply accept that we need to trust Sage and Oscar to handle themselves through the night."</p>
  <p>The girls said nothing for a moment, before Ruby gave Ren a tired look.</p>
  <p>"…we could always drag a fifth bed in here from across the hall, and all sleep together. I doubt anyone would really care about the rules, at this point…"</p>
  <p>"I'm all for it," Nora agreed. "No one's gonna check, we're all… well, we're <em>mostly</em> adults, now, and these are hardly even dorms anymore. Like two thirds of the building is empty. Probably more."</p>
  <p>"Guys… can I ask you something serious?" Ruby said quietly.</p>
  <p>"Of course," Ren replied. "You can ask us anything, and we will answer honestly."</p>
  <p>Ruby looked up at the boy as she idly swung her legs back and forth over the edge of the bed.</p>
  <p>"…do you think… we're actually gonna make it out of this alive? That we really have a chance?"</p>
  <p>Nora said nothing, and instead looked over at Ren. He held her gaze for a moment before looking over to Ruby and giving her a nod. He spoke in a low voice as he made his way back over to the window and looked out over campus, his brows furrowed.</p>
  <p>"…we <em>will</em> make it through this. Even if we don't have a chance, we have each other. That's never failed us before…"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Sun shivered in the chilly wind that filtered through the open side panel of the helicopter. The biting cold of the air had slowly started to wear away at his nerves despite the warmth provided by his aura, and after a nearly 20 minute ride, he reached down and finally began to button up his Atlas Academy dress shirt.</p>
  <p>"<em>Finally</em>," Weiss snarked as she did a final check on her weaponized heels. "I wasn't kidding, Sun. Solitas is <em>freezing</em>. You'll catch your death if you don't at least cover up, given how you grew up in Vacuo."</p>
  <p>"Yeah, I'm getting that impression," the boy admitted as he pulled on the matching jacket for his uniform. "At least I'm not wearing a belly shirt."</p>
  <p>"I'm <em>fine</em>," Ilia insisted with a harsh glare. The girl had unusually dark circles beneath her eyes, and her skin seemed oddly ashen and pale. "I've been here before. Spent some time in Solitas when…"</p>
  <p>"Yeah. You okay?" Yang asked as she remained seated, her arms folded.</p>
  <p>"…no," Ilia said flatly as she spared a glance out the window. Snow drifts swirled through the air as the helicopter continued to cut through the sky. "I… I don't know if I can do this. I really don't."</p>
  <p>"We told you it's okay if you can't," Sun said sympathetically. "I'm sure it wouldn't be an issue if you have to fly b-"</p>
  <p>"No," Ilia denied. "I <em>have</em> to do this. We're reclaiming this dust for a worthy cause. The <em>worthiest</em> cause. I watched the footage from Beacon with Corsac last night. We <em>need</em> to get this done. It's for something bigger than me, him, or any of us. We're fighting for Remnant, now."</p>
  <p>The sound of the frantically spinning helicopter blades filled the otherwise silent seating area, until Weiss let out a weary sigh.</p>
  <p>"…thank you, Ilia. You're… a hero for even <em>trying</em> to do this with us. Your past is more than made up for."</p>
  <p>"…hey, Weiss?"</p>
  <p>Weiss looked up at the faunus girl, bracing herself for some sort of rebuke.</p>
  <p>"You, too. I mean it."</p>
  <p>Weiss smiled wide at the compliment, and was surprised to see Ilia return the gesture, though with a far more subdued expression.</p>
  <p>"…thank you…"</p>
  <p>"There they are," Yang called out as she gripped the overhead railing and leaned out the window, her mass of hair whipping wildly in the breeze.</p>
  <p>Far below on the snowy plain was a collection of people, standing just before a massive complex of three cavernous entrances into a snow-capped mountainside. The gigantic gates were blocked off by wooden beams, with CAUTION tape wrapped around them. Abandoned mine carts and tracks that ended beneath snow heaps extended outward from the entrances, and various tools were scattered about, frozen into the ground itself.</p>
  <p>Ilia shut her eyes tightly as the helicopter began its descent, and she began to shiver.</p>
  <p>"Oh, <em>gods</em>…"</p>
  <p>"Hey," Sun said softly as he laid a hand upon her shoulder. "We've got you. If it gets to be too much, we'll figure something out."</p>
  <p>A second, colder hand rested upon Ilia's other shoulder, and she opened her eyes to find Weiss offering the same comfort.</p>
  <p>"It's okay to be upset. We'll find a way to make this work."</p>
  <p>"Y-yeah," Ilia stammered as the helicopter finally landed, blowing fluffy snow all around itself as the rotary blades spun down. "Let's… let's just get out there and get this <em>done</em>."</p>
  <p>"I hear that," Yang affirmed as she leapt from the helicopter to the ground, her combat boots scattering snow in a small plume. "C'mon down."</p>
  <p>Ilia sucked in a breath and jumped after the blonde, only for Yang to scoop her into a tight hug almost immediately.</p>
  <p>"…and don't think I'm ignoring you. Just getting my head in the game."</p>
  <p>"…yeah," Ilia agreed as she returned the squeeze with a desperate grip. "Thanks. All of you."</p>
  <p>"It's what we're here for," Sun reminded as he and Weiss hopped out of the helicopter. "Just stay close, and let us know if you need anything."</p>
  <p>Ilia nodded as she broke away from Yang, and then headed toward their assembled colleagues. The Ace Ops stood in their usual uniforms, alongside Jaune, who offered Ilia a small wave. The blinding sun reflecting off the snow leant the pufferfish carcass of uneven spikes atop his head an almost glowing quality, drawing more attention to the eldritch nightmare that was his hair. Beside him was another man that Ilia almost didn't recognize at first, though realization dawned on her as she curiously studied his face.</p>
  <p>"…Corsac…?"</p>
  <p>The other faunus nodded, his bushy fox tail swaying gently in the wind behind him. He wore a set of crimson, monk-style robes tied off with a bright yellow sash. The robes failed to cover the right side of his chest, instead giving off a view of a black breastplate embossed with golden leaf-shaped accents, to match the shoulder pad and gauntlets he wore as additional armor. The man's pants were a made from the same material as his robe, and atop his head was a golden circlet with a pair of metallic fox ears swept back, giving his head a silhouette much like that of his fallen brother.</p>
  <p>"…Amitola," Corsac said calmly. "It is good to see you with us. After last night, I was worried you might not come…"</p>
  <p>"Yeah. Me, too…" Ilia agreed as she and her companions assembled in a line before the others.</p>
  <p>"Well," Clover began as he pulled out his scroll and began to project a hologram, "now that everyone <em>is</em> here, let's talk strategy."</p>
  <p>The hologram began to slowly rotate in midair, before expanding into a bright blue, glowing map of the surrounding area. The mountain took up a sizeable portion of the projection, with three colored paths leading from the entrances at the foot of the natural landmark extended down into the earth beneath it. The red line was the first to end, while the orange was next, and then the yellow led straight into a large chamber far beneath the ground. A blinking question mark manifested within the chamber, as well as at the ends of the paths that had been cut short within the display.</p>
  <p>"The objective for today is simple," Clover began as he looked out at the assembled fighters. "Three paths into the mines beneath the mountains… but two of them have never been fully mapped. We <em>believe</em> that all three lead to this same central chamber <em>here</em>," the man emphasized as he pointed at the glowing question mark, "but we can't be entirely sure, without asking Jacques Schnee for his records. As I'm sure you can imagine… that isn't exactly an option without raising heavy suspicion."</p>
  <p>"…because we're technically <em>stealing</em> the dust that's likely down there, aren't we?" Weiss asked as she folded her arms.</p>
  <p>"…is that a problem?" Clover asked, looking tense.</p>
  <p>"Not a problem," Weiss answered with an impish grin. "It's a perk."</p>
  <p>Clover smirked and gave the girl a nod.</p>
  <p>"Your sister said much the same thing. As I'm sure you can imagine, we'll be splitting into three teams, which have already been determined, and exploring the three mine shafts all at once. 10 people gives us two teams of three, and one team of four. Shaft 35 is in yellow, and the path is mapped. 36, the orange one, is the next in line for difficulty, and is about two thirds of the way mapped out. 37, the red path… as you can see, it's largely an unknown. 37 will be the team of four."</p>
  <p>Ilia sucked in a tense breath as she shifted her weight to one side, only for Yang to wrap her arm around the smaller girl's shoulder.</p>
  <p>"35- Yellow- will have Marrow on point, leading Jaune and Corsac."</p>
  <p>Marrow gave Weiss an apologetic look immediately after receiving the news, which the girl met with a subtle frown. Clover watched the exchange with an unreadable expression, before moving his finger to the next mine shaft.</p>
  <p>"36- Orange- will be led by Harriet, with Weiss and Yang providing backup."</p>
  <p>"Oh, thank the <em>gods,</em>" Ilia muttered as she heaved a sigh of relief.</p>
  <p>"…you're <em>happy</em> that we're going down the most dangerous path?" Sun asked curiously.</p>
  <p>"I don't care about that," Ilia explained as she moved to stand next to the faunus boy. "I'm happy that I got placed with <em>you</em>."</p>
  <p>"All team placements were intentional," Clover confirmed as he and Elm moved closer to the pair. "I'm well aware of your personal connection to this place, and I wanted to give you as much support and familiarity as possible."</p>
  <p>"Thank you," Ilia offered with a nervous look. "Seriously."</p>
  <p>"Clover knows what he's doing," Elm added with a wide smile. "We'll keep you safe. Physically, and otherwise."</p>
  <p>"Right," Clover agreed as he addressed the group at large. "That being said… these tunnels have been abandoned for nearly a decade at this point, after a massive collapse. You may well run into a dead end… and you may well meet resistance in the form of grimm, or even people looking to turn a quick profit. There <em>are</em> other entrances along the sides of the mountain that aren't boarded up, and some tunnels on the far side are actively in use. Stay frosty, and be prepared for a fight, just in case. We've had at least one report of a geist sighting in the area."</p>
  <p>"Pff, a <em>geist</em>," Harriet said with a roll of her eyes. "Nothing we can't handle… but don't be stupid. Remember, we're dealing with <em>dust</em>- potentially explosive dust. Don't fire any shots unless you <em>know</em> damned well what you're aiming at. Team 36, on me."</p>
  <p>Weiss and Yang moved to follow the older woman, only for Marrow to extend a fist as they passed. Yang gave him a bump immediately, while Weiss gave the man a bemused look.</p>
  <p>"Good luck, Weiss. Come find me after we get out of here?"</p>
  <p>Weiss arched a brow, before daintily balling a fist and touching it to Marrow's.</p>
  <p>"…perhaps I will."</p>
  <p>Marrow grinned in response, before pulling his fist back and drawing his assault rifle from the holster on his lower back. His voice adopted an uncharacteristically serious tone as he began to walk.</p>
  <p>"Alright, 35. Form up, and let's head out."</p>
  <p>Jaune flashed Sun a pair of pointed fingers with his thumbs as before turning and moving to follow Marrow and Corsac toward the second mine shaft.</p>
  <p>"…I think… Jaune just ruined finger guns for me," Ilia commented as she pinched the bridge of her nose.</p>
  <p>"…yeah. Yeah, I don't think I'll ever do 'em again," Sun agreed. "Well… Clover, are we ready?"</p>
  <p>"You tell me," the man answered as he drew his broadswords and snapped them together at the hilt. "I'll take point. Elm, rear guard. Sun and Ilia, in the middle."</p>
  <p>"Yes, Sir," Sun acknowledged as he began to follow the older man toward the gaping hole in the side of the mountain. Unable to stop himself, he looked down at Ilia, only to find her shivering once again. "You cold…?"</p>
  <p>"…no," Ilia said softly. "Just… <em>everything</em>. I'll do my best, but just seeing the entrance…"</p>
  <p>Sun bit his lower lip, a question burning at the tip of his tongue. He made a noise of frustration before lowering his voice and running a hand through his hair.</p>
  <p>"…it wasn't… <em>this</em> shaft, was it…?"</p>
  <p>Ilia swallowed hard as she looked up at the large "37" painted into the steel above the boarded entranceway.</p>
  <p>"…no. It was… my parents were in 38…"</p>
  <p>Sun's face paled as he watched Clover slice cleanly through the boards barring their path forward before kicking some of the rotten wood away. Suddenly, he found himself shivering right alongside Ilia, and he had no idea what else to say.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Next time- into the mines we go. Get ready for a <em>lot </em>of action and interaction. It'll be both fun… and anything but.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. Better Left Buried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p>Marrow kept his assault rifle leveled ahead of himself as he stalked down the darkened tunnel beneath the mountain. The tactical flashlight hanging just beneath the barrel of his gun served to illuminate the path ahead, and the faunus kept it almost perfectly level as he swept the light slowly around the rocky walls. The faint sound of dripping water and the gentle crunch of footsteps upon pebbles were the only noises in the area, until Jaune suddenly cleared his throat.</p><p>"So… uh, not for nothing, but can't you see in the dark…?"</p><p>"The light is not for him," Corsac answered from the rear of the procession, facing back the way they came. In his right hand was a long staff, a golden triple pointed sai affixed to either end. "Additionally, while Marrow and I <em>can</em> see adequately in the dark, we cannot see in great detail. Much gets lost in translation, so to speak…"</p><p>"Yeah," Marrow agreed. "And I'd rather take every precaution we can, even if we're on the 'easy' path. These tunnels have been abandoned for quite some time, now. I'd rather not be taken by surprise by some new species of grimm, or accidentally trigger a volatile raw dust crystal. Tread lightly and stay focused. We have a good team for this."</p><p>"…about that," Jaune replied as he rolled his sword arm. "I understand the team headed down the red tunnel with Clover, but don't the other two teams seem a little… odd?"</p><p>"…how so?" Corsac asked, his voice ever calm.</p><p>"Well… you know," Jaune said awkwardly, the sun-bleached field of dead grass that was his hair shifting slightly as he walked. "Three dudes… three women. We have two faunus capable of seeing in the dark… but the orange team has none. Seems like it would've been smarter to give one faunus to each team, doesn't it?"</p><p>Jaune almost ran into Marrow as the older man stopped abruptly, his usually expressive tail falling limp.</p><p>"…that's… probably my fault, now that you mention it. Damn…"</p><p>Corsac planted his staff into the ground, the tines of the lower sai clinking against the rocky floor as he stood sentinel within the tunnel.</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>Marrow relaxed his stance ever so slightly and leaned against the tunnel wall, though he kept his eyes on the dark path ahead.</p><p>"Well… it's no secret that Weiss and I have been spending a lot of time together…"</p><p>Jaune and Corsac exchanged a confused look, before both men turned their eyes to Marrow.</p><p>"…have you not been spending quite a bit of time with everyone else on this team, as well?" Corsac asked, his curiosity and confusion evident in his tone.</p><p>"Not to the same extent," Marrow admitted. "I've just been enjoying her company a lot, lately. She's an interesting young woman… driven, empathetic, eager to help out… and we get along really well. I'm definitely closest to her, so far. Clover's probably worried that putting her and I together could distract us both…"</p><p>Something clicked in Jaune's brain, and his eyes widened in sudden understanding.</p><p>"…oh! Are you two dating?"</p><p>Marrow's eyes widened as well, and he became incredibly thankful that Jaune was totally incapable of detecting colors in the dark- particularly a twinge of deep red upon the dark skin of his cheeks.</p><p>"What? No! We couldn't…" Marrow stumbled over his words, particularly beneath Corsac's inquisitive stare. "We're not… neither of us is looking, as far as I know, and besides… she's… <em>way</em> younger than I am! And we have a lot to do! We can't get caught up in something like that!"</p><p>"…is Clover not in a relationship with Lieutenant Winter?" Corsac asked as he tilted his head. "If your leader can find time for such things, then surely, so can you. You're already spending 'quite a bit of time with her', in your own words. It seems a logical next step."</p><p>"How do you…?" Marrow began, only to shake his head. "That's different. For… for reasons!"</p><p>"Reasons?" Jaune asked with a smug smirk. "Come on, Marrow. You're not <em>that</em> old. Aren't you the youngest Ace?"</p><p>"I'm 26," Marrow confirmed as he began to walk down the tunnel, though whether he wanted to advance the mission or escape his colleagues was somewhat unclear. "And… yes, but still! We have a job to be doing for General Ironwood, Atlas, and Mantle!"</p><p>"…all things considered, I do not think you're to blame for the team compositions," Corsac offered as he started walking backward once again. "There's another reason for our current formation."</p><p>"Is there?" Marrow asked, his shoulders tense as he swept his flashlight across the area ahead once again.</p><p>"Indeed," Corsac confirmed. "Clover could easily have traded myself or Jaune for Yang, and balanced both the faunus teammates and sexes in one move, while still keeping you away from Weiss. Clearly, our current composition is not driven by the desire to keep you apart. Perhaps that means Clover sees no problem with you growing closer to Weiss in a romantic sense."</p><p>Jaune snorted with laughter, before looking back to find Corsac wearing a rare smirk.</p><p>"<em>It isn't like that!</em>" Marrow insisted, his face and neck growing hot. He reached up and loosened his scarf ever so slightly, though he remained focused on the tunnel ahead. "Weiss and I… come on, guys! Focus!"</p><p>"Weiss is 19, almost 20," Jaune added, his grin growing wider. "You're both adults, and come to think of it… you two <em>do</em> seem happy when you're together. Weiss didn't really smile much since Haven until she met you. That counts for a lot, given how long I've known her."</p><p>Marrow said nothing for a long while as the men meandered around the descending turns within the tunnel. The other two were more than happy to wait until he finally began to speak again, his voice a bit hesitant.</p><p>"…I'll… keep all that in mind, then. Clover did ask whether or not there was something going on between us, but he didn't seem particularly upset by the idea. I don't know. It's not important, right now…"</p><p>"Whatever happens, I've got your back," Jaune reassured as he patted Marrow upon the shoulder. "Weiss is great. Both of you deserve to be happy, so if there's something there, don't fight it. And… definitely don't wait too long, thinking it isn't the right time for it. I did that, and… I regret it."</p><p>"…hm," Corsac added thoughtfully. "Jaune gives sound advice. I would recommend you take it."</p><p>"…yeah," Marrow considered. "Yeah, maybe. I dunno. I'll think about it after we're out of the mines. Keep your heads in the game, for now."</p><p>"Yes, Sir!" Jaune quipped as they emerged into a wider tunnel. A mine cart track extended far into the darkness beneath their feet, and the sound of dripping water grew louder.</p><p>"Let us proceed," Corsac suggested. "We should spread out. Cover the breadth of the tunnel."</p><p>"Agreed," Marrow replied. "Here we go…"</p><p>As the trio set out with their guards up, none of them noticed the subtle motion of a security camera turning to follow their movements from its place upon the ceiling behind them.</p>
<hr/><p>"How are you holding up?"</p><p>Ilia snapped her head to the side to see Sun looking down at her in the semidarkness. Though all members of the party had their scrolls on and affixed to their chests to illuminate the way forward at Clovers request, something about Sun's usually reassuring features was lost in the darkness. The tension of the situation and Ilia's own heightened state of panic caused the shadowed parts of his face to strike her as looking almost like a naked skull, and her breathing quickened as she tore her gaze away from him.</p><p>"…I'm…" Ilia hesitated, gripping the hilt of her weapon more tightly. "…forcing myself to keep walking. I'm trying. I'm <em>really</em> trying, Sun."</p><p>"I know," Sun acknowledged as he continued forward. "I'm proud of you… and I'm sorry."</p><p>"We all are," Clover added while looking over his shoulder from the front of the line. "Both parts, Ilia. I'll talk to General Ironwood when we get back and ask him to put you on leave for a few days."</p><p>Ilia briefly considered the notion of protesting, but swallowed her pride with a sigh.</p><p>"…thanks. I'm gonna need it. It… smells like <em>death</em> down here."</p><p>"You're not wrong," Elm agreed from behind the much smaller girl. "Try not to think about it, hard as it may be…"</p><p>"It's all I <em>can</em> think about," Ilia admitted as she shook her head. At the sight of Clover stopping up ahead, she brought her arms in to wrap around herself in a defensive posture. "<em>Now</em> what?"</p><p>"Dead end," Clover replied as he unlatched his scroll from his vest and held it aloft. "We're not getting through there…"</p><p>Ilia followed the beam of light from Clover's scroll as he swept it around the tunnel. Just ahead, a collection of fallen rocks from an obvious cave-in blocked the only way forward. A depression in the ground just before the pile of boulders was filled with ankle-high water, from which the stench of decay seemed to emanate like a lingering haze.</p><p>"Well?" Elm began as she stepped forward. "What options do we have? I can bust through, but the noise will probably draw grimm…"</p><p>"…hold that thought," Ilia offered as she sucked in a deep breath. "If water's seeping in from under the rocks, that means there's at least a small hole that I could get through with my semblance. I could scout ahead, see what there is to see? Maybe look for structural weaknesses? Infiltration is kinda my thing…"</p><p>"Ilia, are you <em>sure?</em>" Sun asked hesitantly. "That's a huge risk, and if there's something back there, we won't be able to reach you without making a <em>lot</em> of noise."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Ilia said with a roll of her eyes. "I know. I'll be <em>fine</em>."</p><p>"So long as you're sure," Clover agreed. "We can't afford for something to go wrong, especially while separated and at a dead end. If you see something concerning, come back <em>immediately</em>."</p><p>"Thanks. I will," the faunus replied before stepping forward past Clover and turning off her scroll.</p><p>As her boot touched the water, the liquid seemed to slowly snake its way up and around her body in tendrils, until all that was left standing was a watery silhouette of a rather short girl. Without so much as another word, the transparent mass sank down and flattened into the surface of the puddle. A sudden, unnatural ripple seemed to suck the majority of the water beneath the fallen boulders and to the other side as Ilia forced her new body through the tiny passage under the rocks.</p><p>Everything around her was steeped in pitch black to the point where she couldn't see a thing, regardless of her natural night vision capabilities. After flowing along for several seconds, her head breached the puddle on the opposite side and slowly morphed back to flesh as she planted her hands down and into the smooth, slippery stone of the floor of the cave.</p><p>"…I'm through!" Ilia called backward, before awaiting a response.</p><p>"<em>See anything!?</em>" Sun called back, his worried voice barely audible from the other side of the mass of haphazardly strewn rock.</p><p>"Gimme a minute!" Ilia replied as she stood up, her body returning to its normal flesh. "There's definitely <em>something</em> back here! Some kind of chamber!"</p><p>Ilia failed to make out the reply as she walked forward into the darkness. The roof of the tunnel lifted upward and the space widened into a massive natural cavern just ahead of her. An odd, bulbous arrangement of shapes interspersed with unusually pointed sections caught her attention within the darkness, though she couldn't discern exactly what she was seeing. Slowly, she pulled her scroll from the bracket upon her chest and lit the device, before beginning to sweep it around the area to take in the sights.</p><p>To her left, another tunnel extended diagonally upward into total darkness. Just beside the mouth of the circular opening was another pile of large rocks, which had glittering crystals of dust embedded within them. Ilia perked up ever so slightly at the sight, before sweeping her scroll along the far wall to find that the <em>entire</em> back half of the cavern was a natural dust deposit. Crystals of all colors lit up the room like a string of lights, glittering merrily. Just as she moved the scroll downward to inspect the floor leading up to the wall, Ilia froze.</p><p>There in the center of the chamber was a heap of boulders, the floor around it stained a dark, unnatural color. Jutting out from beneath one of the rocks was the crushed, skeletal remains of a humanoid hand with tattered, bloodstained clothing still clinging to the attached forearm.</p>
<hr/><p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p><p>Two more parts to the mines. Maybe three. We'll see what happens.</p><p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. Ace in the Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"Is that… <em>water?</em>"</p>
  <p>Weiss strained to listen carefully as she continued down the tunnel, her magnum revolver drawn and held upright. The sound was faint, but clearly present, and seemed to be coming from somewhere below them.</p>
  <p>"It sounds like it, yes," Weiss confirmed with a nod toward Yang, who walked at her side. "The central chamber is supposedly far below our starting point, and if it's submerged… getting to any dust that may still be here will be nearly impossible."</p>
  <p>"Not impossible… but messy," Harriet replied as she continued to walk at the front of the pack. "We <em>could</em> drain water if we have to, but there's no way of doing it without getting Jacques involved. It would get complicated, to say the least. Let's hope this is an easy smash and grab."</p>
  <p>"About that," Yang began. "We're dealing with at least one geist. What's the plan if it possesses and mobilizes <em>dust?</em> Attacking it head-on would be a big problem unless we've got a <em>lot</em> of space."</p>
  <p>"Not if you hit <em>only</em> the mask," Harriet pointed out. "If it comes to that point, then surgical precision is the name of the game, and you leave it to <em>us</em>."</p>
  <p>"Then why even bring us with you, if you knew that a geist was likely the endgame?" Weiss asked. "Is our role just to redirect it and find an opening for the Aces?"</p>
  <p>"Partially… but grimm almost <em>never</em> travel or hunker down solo. The fodder's all yours… or whatever other non-geist grimm we find down here," Harriet explained.</p>
  <p>Yang let out a small noise of frustration before rolling her neck.</p>
  <p>"…I get it. I don't <em>like</em> it, but I get it. Just don't count us out as totally useless."</p>
  <p>"I wouldn't," Harriet confirmed with a brief glance over her shoulder. "I've seen both of you fight. You know what you're doing… but keep in mind, you didn't even make it through a full year of Beacon."</p>
  <p>"Even so, we're ready and willing to learn," Weiss reassured. "I'm comfortable speaking for all of us, in that regard."</p>
  <p>"It seems that way. Been hitting the firing range with Marrow lately, or so I've heard?" Harriet asked with a smirk that was totally lost in the semidarkness.</p>
  <p>"…I have…" Weiss confirmed. "He's been incredibly helpful and professional."</p>
  <p>"I'd expect nothing less," Harriet replied before continuing to walk in silence for a while. The women rounded a bend in the tunnel before Harriet began to speak again, her words seeming almost forced. "Marrow… he's a good man. A caring man. Maybe a little <em>too</em> caring, but maybe that's just his style."</p>
  <p>"<em>Wow</em>," Yang observed. "Did that backhanded compliment really hurt that much to say?"</p>
  <p>"Yang, please," Weiss cut in.</p>
  <p>"No, seriously. I'd like to know," Yang pushed as she moved to walk right beside Harriet. "Why is it so hard for you to treat the other Aces like friends, or at least <em>colleagues </em>instead of faceless drones? I know it's 'not just you,' before you play that card."</p>
  <p>"Because we've lost one of our own, before," Harriet snapped. "Back before Marrow joined up, we had another man with us, and we lost him in the field. He <em>was </em>a friend, and his death made it pretty clear that keeping him close was a mistake. I don't bother getting close to the people I work with to prevent letting something like that break me again. Is that what you needed to hear? Some people have reasons for being the way they are that they don't feel like explaining every time they're asked."</p>
  <p>Yang stopped abruptly, and Weiss came to a halt soon after. Harriet continued walking, leaving the pair behind as the glowing circle from her chest-mounted flashlight bobbed and reflected upon the stone before her. Just as suddenly as she had stopped, Yang began to walk at a brisk pace, her usually confident expression replaced by something far more grim.</p>
  <p>"Harriet…"</p>
  <p>"I <em>told</em> you that the Aces have our way, and your team has yours. They're both valid, and now you have some idea as to <em>why</em> we work the way we do. Marrow wasn't there for the loss, so he tries to connect with us in ways that not all of us appreciate. Leave it there, and let me keep everyone at arm's length. We'll get along better and work together more effectively if you do. And no, I'm not going to just suddenly want to talk about it on a random Tuesday a few weeks from now, so don't bother asking."</p>
  <p>"We won't," Weiss answered for Yang as she hurried to catch up. "And we'll tell the others to keep their distance, without going into detail."</p>
  <p>"It's not about 'keeping distance', or disliking any of you," Harriet tried to explain with a brief glance over her shoulder. "It's about respect for the way people handle things. Everyone's got b-"</p>
  <p>The echoing wail of an ear-splitting scream rang out through the tunnels, causing all three women to jump and raise their weapons. Two more shorter screams were soon to follow, along with the sound of a heavy thud and scrabbling against stone.</p>
  <p>"I-ilia?" Yang asked, her eyes wide as she frantically looked over at Weiss.</p>
  <p>"Well it sure as hell isn't Elm!" Harriet said as she gritted her teeth and engaged the bionic harness from her back to extended and wrap around her arms. "Come on! We have to get there!"</p>
  <p>The tunnel was suddenly illuminated in full by crackling flashes of lightning as Harriet disappeared, leaving Weiss and Yang to begin running after her in a full sprint. Weiss transferred her revolver to her left hand and drew Myrtenaster with her right, as Yang cocked Ember Celica and extended the gauntlets down into their fully outstretched forms. Another scream rang out as they reached an intersection of tunnels, and both women immediately turned to their right and began to thunder down the path.</p>
  <p>"Yang, do you have <em>any</em> signal down here!?" Weiss asked in a frantic voice.</p>
  <p>The other girl pulled her scroll from her pocket, only to suck in a tense breath as she slipped the device back into her pants.</p>
  <p>"None. We're on our own, though Ilia's team should be with her. The hell is even going on!?"</p>
  <p>"Only one way to find out! Keep running!" Weiss encouraged as they reached a long, downward slope.</p>
  <p>A flicker of lightning flashed near the bottom, and Weiss was the first to jump onto the angled stone and begin riding the path downward.</p>
  <p>"Ilia! We're coming!" Yang yelled over the sound of terrified wailing down at the base of the slope.</p>
  <p>Within seconds, she and Weiss had arrived into the wide, dust-lined chamber that Ilia had entered mere minutes before. The chameleon faunus was backed up against a perpendicular wall with her head in her hands, sobbing hysterically as Harriet kneeled before her. Another set of voices was yelling from down a tunnel next to the girl, though Weiss' attention was on the pile of boulders taking up most of the center of the room. The ceiling was a high, concave, dome-shaped fixture from which the rocks had obviously fallen, and beneath them was a sight unlike any the girl had ever seen.</p>
  <p>Buried beneath the rubble were several bodies, reduced to bone and wearing tattered rags. The half-crushed skull of a faunus with ram's horns was visibly poking out from beneath a rock, with several smaller bones shattered and strewn about around it. Several arms and legs in various states of destruction were jutting from within the rocks, and the stone floor beneath the rubble was discolored to a sickening, deep brown. Several errant pieces of bone were scattered about the chamber, along with discarded articles of torn clothing. A skeleton's entire torso reaching desperately toward Weiss from underneath a boulder caused her to turn away and bring her hand up over her mouth, both to keep from screaming and vomiting at the sight.</p>
  <p>"<em>Ilia!</em>" Yang cried as she rushed forward and kneeled to join Harriet. As she put her hand upon Ilia's shoulder, she was met with another panicked wail, followed by sharp nails slashing across her skin. Yang retracted her hand with a hiss, but gripped her friend's shoulder once again all the same. "Ilia, snap out of it! It's <em>us!</em>"</p>
  <p>"<em>Ilia!</em>" Sun's voice called faintly from down the tunnel. "<em>Ilia, we're coming!"</em></p>
  <p>"What…?" Harriet asked as she stood and began to approach the obstructing rocks and the shallow water beneath them. "Hey! Sun, are Clover and Elm with you!?"</p>
  <p>Harriet was answered with a resounding <em>bang</em>, the source of which was powerful enough to dislodge several of the boulders blocking the tunnel on her side. She quickly backed up and shone her light upon the walls, checking for any sort of cracks or structural weaknesses. Just as she opened her mouth to give the all clear to the team breaking their way through, high caliber gunshots rang out behind her.</p>
  <p>"<em>Grimm!</em>" Weiss yelled before firing off another shot. "Coming down the slope! We're trapped in here!"</p>
  <p>"<em>Break through </em><em><strong>now!</strong></em><em>" </em>Harriet called as another impact hit the barrier of rock, dislodging several stones. The head of Elm's hammer became visible through the gap, and Harriet waved to get the woman's attention. "We've got grimm! Get in here!"</p>
  <p>"On it!" Elm called before pulling back for another swing as Harriet ran off toward the sound of gunfire.</p>
  <p>With another mighty swing, Elm shattered a large boulder and created an opening the size of a small window through the barrier. The moment she pulled back her hammer, Sun flew through the gap and began to sprint down the tunnel, his gunchuks whirling and his face set into a rigidly serious expression. He flung one of his weapons outward as he saw a beowulf walk past the tunnel opening and fired off a round, catching the beast in the chest and sending it flying toward the heap of boulders in the center of the room.</p>
  <p>"Ilia!?" Sun called again, only to emerge from the tunnel right next to her.</p>
  <p>The faunus girl had tears streaming down her face, though she had finally gotten to her feet and taken up her weapon. Her entire body shook violently, and her eyes were full of terror. The pointed tip of her weapon shook, tracing an unsteady path through the air as she pointed to where Weiss, Yang, and Harriet were busy fighting off a flood of grimm emerging into the tunnel. Sun's eyes followed the path, only briefly lingering on the broken bodies near the center of the room.</p>
  <p>"S-sun, w-we can't…"</p>
  <p>"I know, we don't have time!" Sun agreed as he turned and assembled his weaponry into a staff. "But the <em>second</em> we get out of here, we're spending the rest of the day comforting you!"</p>
  <p>Immediately after his reassurance, Sun leapt into action and summoned forth his semblance. Three sparkling clones began to bound toward the slope as he took up a meditative stance, controlling their movements through sheer power of will. The phantom faunus stood sentinel near the tunnel entrance, beating back any additional grimm that tried to claw their way through the blockade. With a flourish of Myrtenaster, Weiss erected a black sigil just before Sun's team of spirits, effectively slowing down the movements of the writhing black mass beyond it.</p>
  <p>"Alright, people, we need a plan!" Clover announced as he and Elm ran into the chamber. "I need your consent to manage everyone's aura levels! Are you with me!?"</p>
  <p>A series of affirmations rang throughout the room as Harriet and Yang contended with the pack of beowulfs that had made it into the chamber, near the wall inlaid with natural dust.</p>
  <p>"We should head out the way you came!" Harriet called as she slammed a fist coated in steel into the jaw of one of the invading grimm. "Start a retreat!"</p>
  <p>"Weiss!" Clover called. "How long can you hold that glyph? I can funnel aura to you to extend it as we make our way out!"</p>
  <p>"I… usually, only a few sec-"</p>
  <p>Without warning, Sun's summoned clones disappeared entirely as he felt his aura siphoned away. Before he could even react, he was left defenseless as stacked barriers of multiple colors coalesced around Weiss, giving her entire body a rainbow sheen.</p>
  <p>"Focus, and keep it on! Everyone, back through the t-"</p>
  <p>A deafening blast rang throughout the chamber as the body of a beowulf slammed into the wall coated in dust, triggering a small explosion. Almost immediately, the entire chamber began to shake as the mass of boulders and bodies sank straight through the floor, creating a large hole into a cavern far below. Harriet and Yang both stumbled backward as more of the floor began to collapse, while Sun, Clover, and Elm managed to leap clear of the falling section of floor. The ground fell out from beneath Ilia as she ran to reach for him, and Weiss was caught off guard as she fell backward into the pit amid the rain of crumbling stone. Her protective glyph dropped almost immediately, and several grimm flew from the tunnel and began clawing through the air as they poured through the opening and straight into the massive hole.</p>
  <p>A panicked noise left Sun as he scrabbled toward the edge of the hole, his breathing wild as he reached frivolously down toward the pit. Far below was a massive waterfall pouring into a deep pool of water, which was glowing due to the giant dust crystals growing from the stone at the bottom. Sun watched helplessly as Yang threw her arms behind herself and blasted her way through the air to solid ground, as the other three continued to fall toward a massive body of water.</p>
  <p>Weiss was next to save herself, the rocket mechanisms on her heels triggering and sending her flying through the air as she twisted backward and summoned a pair of black glyphs in midair. Ilia fell straight through the center of one, her fall slowing slightly until she landed atop a white sigil placed just beneath it, only a few feet above the glowing water. Harriet's momentum carried her just past Weiss' efforts, and she barely missed the glyph. Before Weiss could try again, Harriet tumbled down into the glowing pool amid the falling fragments of rock and grimm, just as several tangles of long, black hair began to break the surface of the water.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>…four chapters. The mines are <em>definitely</em> going to be four chapters in total.</p>
  <p><em>Arboretum</em> is still slated to return next week, though the update schedule will be somewhat different. <em>Arboretum </em>and <em>Enough is Never Enough</em> will be updating on alternating weeks from here on out, while this story gets weekly updates until Volume 7 is finished.</p>
  <p>One final note, because I keep forgetting to mention it- I actually like Jaune quite a lot, but dunking on his hair is <em>way </em>too much fun to stop. He's already played a significant role in getting Corsac on board, and will continue to be significant in this volume and beyond.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. An Old Fashioned Dust Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Sun, don't j-"</em></p>
  <p>Before anyone could stop him, and even before he knew what he was doing, Sun was in the air and speeding rapidly toward the icy pool below. Acting solely upon instinct, he narrowed his eyes and tried to tap into his aura to call forth his semblance only to find that the precious resource was still missing entirely. Initially, he panicked, but a split second later, he saw a multicolored collection of bolts fly from Weiss' body toward himself, providing him with a protective shell of energy. Just in the nick of time, Sun summoned forth a doppelganger in midair and allowed it to grab him before flinging him off to the side. With a graceful twist, he came to land on the floating glyph right beside Ilia as the sound of roaring flames filled the air.</p>
  <p>Sun looked up to see Elm speeding downward behind him, her feet planted firmly upon the head of her hammer as she held the weapon facing downward. Great gouts of fire from the back of the weapon's head propelled her along as Clover kept an arm around her waist, and the pair of them began to circle the pool a good ten feet above the frigid water. Just beneath the surface, matted strands of hair began to coalesce near a single point, blocking out the view of where Harriet could be.</p>
  <p>"Redistributing <em>now! </em>We'll all be at even levels!" Clover yelled as he and Elm continued to scan the pool. Again, wisps of aura flew throughout the cavern as they were pulled from Sun, and he lurched forward slightly in reaction to the unfamiliar sensation of losing energy.</p>
  <p>"Ilia, you alright!?" Sun asked as he looked back at the smaller faunus.</p>
  <p>"I'm fine! I'll get Harriet! You guys regroup and get ready to fight!" Ilia yelled as she stood upon the glyph and wiped her eyes upon her arm.</p>
  <p>"What are y-"</p>
  <p>Before Sun had a chance to finish his question, Ilia dived from the glyph toward the surface of the water. Just as she touched the liquid, her body seemed to explode into a splash of water and disappeared, leaving Sun very much alone upon Weiss' midair platform.</p>
  <p>"<em>Sun!</em>" the former heiress called from the edge of the pool, where she and Yang stood together. "Join us! I can't keep that up much longer!"</p>
  <p>As though on cue, the swirling platform below Sun's feet began to flicker, and he felt himself drop a miniscule distance. Without a word, he leapt toward the two girls and called forth a set of clones just at the edge of the pool. The pair caught him before they dissolved away into nothingness, and Sun took up his weapons as he watched Elm and Clover sail over to land beside them.</p>
  <p>"What do we do?" Yang asked, her voice full of tension as she watched the surface of the water shift and swirl.</p>
  <p>"We wait," Clover instructed as he took up a broadsword in each hand. "Ilia's our best bet at getting Harriet out of there, so we trust her to get it done. Going into freezing, grimm-infested water is suicide without a semblance like hers."</p>
  <p>"And once Harriet's on solid ground, we <em>fight!</em>" Elm yelled enthusiastically.</p>
  <p>Suddenly, the entire chamber began to rumble, as though a giant had gripped the edges of the cavern and seen fit to shake it back and forth. Sun turned and took in the details of the area, only to find an absolutely massive chamber all around them. Several columns of natural rock connected the floor and ceiling at seemingly random intervals, and dark tunnels extended from various spots around the walls. Natural deposits of glowing purple dust were embedded in some of the pillars and around the edges of the rocky chamber, while something odd and mechanical rested against the far wall, opposite the pool. Sun squinted through the darkness to try to make out the details, only to barely recognize a series of rails and grating.</p>
  <p>"Stand ready!" Clover called as a roiling wave of water broke the surface of the pool, headed straight for the group.</p>
  <p>Sun whirled just in time to see Harriet's unconscious form being carried aloft upon the wave, the selkiles of the pool snapping their alligator-like maws after the woman. Without any sort of ceremony, Harriet was dumped and sent rolling upon the stone floor as Ilia's watery form rocketed over the edge of the pool and onto solid ground. Just as she splashed down onto the rocks, her body reformed into its usual fleshy appearance, her hair and leather outfit dripping with freezing water.</p>
  <p>"S-s-she's alive!" Ilia stammered as she gripped her exposed arms, shivering horribly. "I-I ca-"</p>
  <p>"You've done more than enough!" Clover interrupted. "Elm, take her and Harriet away from the fight and get them warm, until we can get in contact with Marrow! The r-"</p>
  <p>The orders were cut off by the ear-splitting, furious screams of a horde of grimm denied their meal. Still more beowulfs poured in from the hole in the ceiling, the few daring beasts bursting into ash as they drowned within the water that had seem to come to life all on its own. Nearly a score of selkiles began to emerge from the pool as the entire cavern shook once again, only for a massive, pointed dust crystal of angry red to breach the surface of the water behind them.</p>
  <p>Weiss was the first to take several steps backward as she fired a shot for the humanoid head of a selkile, though the others were soon to follow as a massive stony arm rose from the water alongside the rest of the dust crystal.</p>
  <p>"What in th-"</p>
  <p>"<em>Geist!</em>" Clover called. "Ladies, focus upon the selkiles, and draw them along the right side of the lake! Sun, follow my orders exactly!"</p>
  <p>"You got it!" Sun called as Clover broke off into a sprint to the left. He spared a look behind himself to find that Elm had made it to the back of the chamber and set up a small ring of flares. "We need to keep that thing away from Harriet!"</p>
  <p>"I know!" Clover agreed as he and Sun arrived at the left side of the pool. "Draw the geist's attention! Shoot it!"</p>
  <p>Sun grit his teeth as he took careful aim and fired a shot for the central dust crystal, which stood at double his height. The slug screamed through the air and pinged harmlessly off the side of the construct, only for an angry plume of flame to explode outward from the crystal's side as the geist turned to face him. The spirit grimm had possessed and congealed a whole set of dust crystals and rocks from beneath the floor of the pool, its body resembling an angular, humanoid golem. The creature's mask was partially blocked by fragments of jutting dust, rendering the weak point untargetable from all but point-blank range.</p>
  <p>"That… isn't good!" Sun called as he took in the creature's rocky anatomy.</p>
  <p>"No, it isn't!" Clover agreed as he idly spun his swords. "We need to think fast! We don't have time t-"</p>
  <p>"<strong><em>STAY!</em></strong>"</p>
  <p>From inside of one of the side tunnels, Marrow stood with his arm outstretched, his eyes narrowed and finger pointed directly at the geist. The beast's turning speed slowed to become almost nonexistent as Jaune and Corsac rushed forward from either side of Marrow, the former with his shield raised and the latter whirling his pointed staff behind himself.</p>
  <p>"Harriet's hurt!" Clover said immediately. "Marrow, get to the back of the cavern!"</p>
  <p>"But…!" the faunus protested as he eyed the colossal geist, only to make a frustrated noise as he kept the grimm nearly immobilized and in his line of sight. "I… alright, she needs me! Good luck!"</p>
  <p>Sun fired a few more shots for the geist in the few seconds in which it remained under Marrow's influence. The bullets cracked off sections of the creature's dust crystal hood which began to fall in slow motion, only for the fragments to speed toward the pool and explode into bursts of flame as Marrow sprinted for the back of the cavern. Immediately afterward, the geist began to lumber through the pool and toward them. It lifted one gargantuan leg of stone from the depths and braced itself along the edge of the lake, causing a small wave of freezing water to seep up and out toward the party.</p>
  <p>"I can be of use, here!" Corsac offered as the group backed away from the frigid liquid. "I'll distract it as we formulate a plan!"</p>
  <p>"Then Jaune!" Clover called to get the adolescent's attention. "Support Weiss and Yang, on the other side!"</p>
  <p>Jaune cast his eyes across the cavern as the geist finally managed to get out of the pool, its central, pointed crystal scraping along the roof of the cave and causing sparks to rain down around them.</p>
  <p>"On it!"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Yang pulled her arms up into a classic boxer's stance, watching the closest selkile out of the remaining pack of over a dozen. The slimy, hair-covered creatures had spread out, crawling over each other and surrounding the two women in an uncoordinated, misshapen ring as the fight drew on. Though Yang and Weiss were both well aware of the lumbering geist-powered golem that had entered the fray, both of the women kept their attention on their waterlogged opponents instead. Yang faked a forward step to bait the massive creature's bestial head to bite forward, before stepping off to the side and pulling back her right arm.</p>
  <p>With a satisfied chuckle, Yang clenched her lowered fist and used her mechanical fingers to depress a newly added wide button at the base of her palm. With a satisfying <em>shink</em>, a set of three golden, metallic, foot-long claws sprang forth from her gauntlet and extended over the length of her hand. Yang threw her fist forward and upward toward the side of the beast's face, driving the spring-loaded talons directly into its eye.</p>
  <p>As she ripped her arm down and to the side to tear a huge gash into the selkile's head, claws extended from her left gauntlet. With a backward spin, she used the opening created by the flailing alligator head to plunge the metal spikes into the beast's humanoid head, before firing a shotgun shell straight through the skull. The grimm's white mask shattered instantly, and the entire thing soon turned to a blackened cloud of ash as Yang propelled herself into the air with the blast.</p>
  <p>"Enjoying your new toys?" Weiss asked flippantly as she cast the other girl a look over her shoulder. The former heiress was engaged within her own duel, as was the summoned Arma Gigas beside her.</p>
  <p>"Hell yeah!" Yang called as another selkile clambered over one of its kin to begin speeding toward her across the soggy rocks. "How's your new gear working out?"</p>
  <p>The sound of a magnum round rang throughout the chamber in answer, before a cloud of ash rose from the floor up toward the ceiling.</p>
  <p>"Better!" Weiss answered with a grin.</p>
  <p>Yang steeled herself as she watched the nearest selkile open its maw, its gaping reptilian jaw shaking in anticipation as black drool slid from between its teeth. Suddenly, another beast thundered through the crowd on Yang's right, its mouth wide open and looking to snap shut. Yang began to backpedal to buy herself some time before a spinning shield whizzed through the air, wedging itself firmly between the jaws of the approaching combatant. Yang smiled wide as she watched Jaune leap through the air behind his thrown weapon and grab onto the gator-like creature's head, only to begin crawling his way atop the beast. The stained egg-crate mattress of hair atop his head peeked out into view as he climbed, giving Yang a signal that he was making his way to the top of the beast.</p>
  <p>"Hey, you got a plan up there!?" Yang called as she spun into a focused shotgun blast from both arms, directly into the initial selkile's snout as it lunged for her.</p>
  <p>"The makings of one, yeah!" Jaune called back.</p>
  <p>As he rose to stand atop the larger head of the thrashing selkile, Jaune took a deep breath. With a newfound sort of grace, her ran up toward the selkile's maw and jumped, turning in midair to grab its upper jaw, still held open by the shield. The teen used the momentum of his descent to drag the grimm's alligator head down with him, impaling the sharpened bottom of his shield through the humanoid face and causing the entire thing to burst into a cloud of ash as he hit the ground.</p>
  <p>"Excellent!" Weiss praised as she lunged forward, plunging Myrtenaster through the upper palate of another selkile as it lunged forward to bite her. As the beast roared in pain, Weiss stomped the barreled heel of her foot upon its humanoid head and fired, reducing it to dust. "And good to see you, Jaune!"</p>
  <p>"You, too!" Jaune agreed as he scooped his shield from the ground and banged his sword against the front of it in a taunting gesture at a nearby grimm. "What's going on down here!?"</p>
  <p>"Long story!" Yang answered over the sound of continued gunfire. "C'mon, let's clean these up so we… can…"</p>
  <p>Yang stopped speaking abruptly as a bright yellow gemstone of dust began to emerge from the surface of the nearby pool. Embedded deep within the glittering rock was the mask of a second geist, protected in full by the hazardous crystal. Stony limbs rose from the watery basin and began to snap to the sides of the creature, assembling into another stony golem.</p>
  <p>Weiss' eyes widened as she looked toward the rising grimm. Before anyone could even catch a breath, the geist began to walk toward the edge of the pool, standing at just over twice Jaune's height.</p>
  <p>"Oh… oh, we may be in trouble, now…"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"Hare, 'cmon…" Marrow pleaded as he gripped the unconscious woman's wrist. A slow pulse thrummed through her veins, though it wasn't enough to satisfy him. "I can feel you alive in there. Wake up for me…"</p>
  <p>The faunus stared down at his fallen companion, her chest rising and falling slowly. He had stripped her of her sodden clothing and given her his jacket, leaving him shirtless and shivering in the freezing cave. Harriet's rumpled and drenched Ace Ops uniform was bundled in a heap near Ilia, who had her eyes closed as she focused on controlling her breathing.</p>
  <p>"…how are <em>you</em> doing?" Marrow asked as he looked toward the faunus girl.</p>
  <p>"I'll be fine… just let me get up enough aura, and then I can help you fix h-"</p>
  <p>"No," Marrow denied with a shake of his head. "And I don't want you running in to try to fight, either. You're not out of the woods yet, you know. We need to leave this cave as soon as possible."</p>
  <p>"Working on it," Elm chimed in as she remained bent over near a rusted control panel next to the metal railings and grates embedded in the rocky wall. "This thing is <em>definitely</em> a cargo elevator… but it's going to need some juice to get it going, and it's stuck in the 'up' position."</p>
  <p>"…I can do it," Ilia offered again. "I just need to get my aura up."</p>
  <p>Marrow stared across at her and nodded in understanding.</p>
  <p>"And then you can electrify yourself. Can you do flames?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Ilia nodded as she dragged herself into a standing position. "That was my plan to work on Harriet, too. Warm us both up, and then work with Elm on the elevator."</p>
  <p>"…Marrow, don't even think about it," Elm warned with a serious look.</p>
  <p>"They <em>need</em> me, Elm!" Marrow replied as he stood and summoned his assault rifle up into his hand from the floor of the cave.</p>
  <p>"You'll <em>freeze</em> if you get wet!" Elm chided.</p>
  <p>"Then I won't <em>get</em> wet!" Marrow replied simply. "Ilia, you're in charge of warming Harriet up! I did what I could to stabilize her, but now, it's just a waiting game. I'll be back!"</p>
  <p>Elm opened her mouth to begin a rebuttal, only for Marrow to quite literally turn tail and run toward the fray. Instead, she let out a frustrated grunt and shook her head.</p>
  <p>"…we work with a bunch of stubborn asses."</p>
  <p>"Don't I know it," Ilia replied as she knelt next to Harriet and pressed her gemmed fingertip to the palm of her gauntlet. Almost immediately, her hand, and then forearm turned into vaguely humanoid torrents of flame. "Wouldn't have it any other way."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Corsac watched in silent anticipation as the larger of the two geists raised its hand above itself. With great force, the beast slammed downward, aimed directly at his head and with enough force to flatten him outright. At the last possible second, Corsac flicked his eyes to the left, where a glowing ball of bright red energy awaited off to the side. With a simple, instinctual motion, the faunus disappeared entirely in a beam of red light, zipping along toward his chosen anchor point and out of the way of what would have been a fatal blow.</p>
  <p>The geist let out a resounding roar of frustration as it swung its other arm in a sweeping motion to get at Corsac, only for him to blink upward toward another suspended ball of energy he had planted in midair. As the golem raised its arm yet again to try to grab at the faunus, he blinked over to another waiting focal point, before zipping back to the final one he had planted upon the ground, near to Clover. With the geist's arms spread out to either side, its face was left exposed, and Sun took several potshots at the fringes of dust blocking its mask. More fiery explosions filled the area around its head, and the golem took several steps backward to rebalance itself.</p>
  <p>"Nicely done!" Clover praised as he rushed forward. He flipped his broadswords into a reverse grip in his hands as he leapt over the golem's sweeping arm and began making a beeline for its legs. "Keep it distracted a moment, and be ready with a clone, Sun!"</p>
  <p>"Got it!" the faunus called back as he continued firing for the giant grimm's head, chipping off one final piece of dust to expose the mask entirely.</p>
  <p>Clover deftly leapt to the side to avoid the golem's attempt at a stomp, before pointing the pommels of his broadswords upward and toward the mask. Two high-tension cables fired forth from inside of the handles, latching themselves to the golem's shoulders on either side before retracting and pulling Clover up into the air. With another quick motion, Clover disengaged the cables and snapped his broadswords together at the hilts, just as he got level with the mask. In lieu of any quip, the man merely smirked as he began to rake his blades across the mask in furious swipes, scoring several hits upon the geist as he flourished his weapon. Just as he felt himself beginning to fall, he planted a heel into the grimm's face and kicked off into a backflip, falling freely until he was caught by a golden image of Sun that guided him safely to the ground.</p>
  <p>"Alright, problem," Clover called as the image of Sun supporting him dissipated. "Bullets aren't going to crack that mask, and guaranteeing a final hit puts whoever's up there in significant danger of a dust explosion. I can buff someone's aura by tripling down on one of you, but it may not be enough to prevent a point-blank dust explosion from causing serious harm. Any ideas?"</p>
  <p>"One," Marrow replied as he ran up to the group, both shirtless and breathless. "Corsac. Your light-dash semblance. If Clover boosts your aura, how many anchor points do you think you can get out there with triple the aura?"</p>
  <p>Corsac narrowed his eyes as he watched the golem bash its fists together and begin a furious charge.</p>
  <p>"…twenty. Perhaps more."</p>
  <p>"Then get it done, and hit the mask as you pass through them!" Marrow called as he took a deep breath and threw out his arm toward the geist. "<strong><em>STAY!</em></strong>"</p>
  <p>Just as the golem's run slowed to a crawl, blue and golden wisps flew from Clover and Sun to Corsac and began circling him in a glowing shell of protection. The man raised an arm to point at the golem just as Marrow had, before beginning to trace his finger through the air in a seemingly random pattern. As he did so, a nexus of tiny, tricolored bursts of aura before to flicker to life in midair around the giant grimm's rocky body, and Corsac crouched low. With one final deep breath, the man seemed to disappear as a bright red laser shot forth, rocketing toward one of the suspended orbs of aura.</p>
  <p>In no time at all, a laser light show began that would put the nightclubs of Atlas to shame. Corsac rocketed back and forth between his summoned points of aura, making a pass through the geist's mask and materializing for only an instant to strike it with his weapon each time he darted through the grimm's body. Cracks began to appear in the smooth, bony surface in slow motion as Marrow strained to hold time hostage, though Corsac kept up his lightning speed. In the space of only a few seconds, he ended up back upon the ground, crouched and dragging a palm along the smooth stone of the cave floor as he slid backward between Sun and Marrow. Just as Corsac disappeared behind him, Marrow disengaged his semblance, and the mask of the geist began to spiderweb with cracks.</p>
  <p>A loud, fiery explosion rang out through the area as the golem began to reel backward, plumes of flame bursting outward from its body as random chunks of stone fell from its limbs. After only a few steps, the giant core of dust fell backward into the pool of water, dousing its flames as the remaining rocks clattered to the edge of the underground lake or rolled harmlessly upon the ground.</p>
  <p>"Uh… hate to put a damper on the victory, guys, but there's <em>another one</em>," Sun pointed out as he looked off to the right.</p>
  <p>Yang, Weiss, and Jaune were sprinting full tilt toward the group as the sound of clashing steel echoed through the cave. Far in the distance, the Arma Gigas was holding off the second, smaller dust golem. Bolts of electricity flew from the body of the geist as the summoned warrior's sword chipped away at its body, which was constructed almost entirely of dust.</p>
  <p>"Problem!" Jaune said breathlessly as he reached the group first and doubled over to catch his breath. "Mask… inside the crystal… can't get at it…"</p>
  <p>"That <em>is</em> a problem," Sun agreed. "And we can't just leave it, since we'll need to return to this area to harvest dust. Corsac, Marrow? Can you run that same play again?"</p>
  <p>Corsac looked over to Marrow, who was doubled over and shivering.</p>
  <p>"I… no can do. I-I need a minute…"</p>
  <p>"And I cannot strike at the mask when it's buried inside of dust, even within slowed time…" Corsac pointed out.</p>
  <p>"Marrow…?" Weiss asked as she approached, looking worried. "Where's your… are you alright?"</p>
  <p>"Fine!" Marrow reassured as he straightened up, though his body continued to subtly shake. "I-I'm fine! Just tired, cold, and drained."</p>
  <p>"We need to get out of here," Clover observed as he sheathed his swords and looked toward the back of the cave. "We need to establish an escape route first, but… I <em>may</em> have one, all-or-nothing idea we can throw at that thing before we run."</p>
  <p>"Elm… Elm and Ilia are setting up our escape route," Marrow informed between labored breaths. "Cargo elevator, at the back of the cave. Should be ready by now…"</p>
  <p>Weiss summoned a small glyph within her palm, from which a flame roughly the size of her head sprang to life. She offered the hand to Marrow, who held it close to his chest as he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.</p>
  <p>"Perfect… provided it works. Yang? I'll need you," Clover began as he waved the woman over. "Does that arm cannon of yours run on aura?"</p>
  <p>"It does, yeah," Yang answered with a grin as her right arm began to whirr and buzz, its interlocking parts folding back. "I like where this is going."</p>
  <p>"I thought you might," Clover acknowledged with a nod. "Everyone, let me borrow your auras, and we'll let Yang hit it with everything we've got left. The rest of you, make for the cargo elevator, and be ready to get out at a moment's notice."</p>
  <p>"…wait," Weiss cut in as all eyes turned to her. "Could I… Yang, do you think you could just <em>expose</em> the mask? Let me get the final shot in?"</p>
  <p>"I can <em>try</em>, but… uh, that sounds risky. Why are we doing this?" Yang asked with a quirked brow.</p>
  <p>"…because if I can land the shot, a geist would be an incredible asset to have on our side," Weiss explained as she drew her oversized revolver.</p>
  <p>"Your summoning ability works like Winter's," Clover mused as he rubbed a hand against his chin. "Do you really think you can land the shot on a running geist?"</p>
  <p>Weiss took a deep breath and turned to watch the ongoing battle, her shoulders tense.</p>
  <p>"I… if I can't, then Yang can just finish it off. Divert the laser only for a moment."</p>
  <p>"Hey," Marrow said softly as he laid a hand upon Weiss' shoulder, earning him a surprised look. "You've got this. Just remember what we've been practicing."</p>
  <p>"…right," Weiss agreed with a quick nod. "I've got this."</p>
  <p>"Yeah, I hope you do!" Yang called as the sound of clattering metal across the stone floor rang out from the far side of the room. "Here it comes!"</p>
  <p>The Arma Gigas burst into flecks of white and dissolved as its sword spun across the cave floor before doing much the same. Shifting clouds of white aura dispersed to reveal the golem with its fist out where the Arma Gigas had previously stood, before it slowly turned to face the gathered fighters on the other side of the cavern.</p>
  <p>"Alright, everyone, get to the elevator!" Clover commanded as he siphoned everyone's aura and began redirecting it into Yang. "Yang, into position! Weiss, get ready to take the shot!"</p>
  <p>Everyone else in the chamber began to make a mad dash for the elevator as Yang stepped forward, facing down the golem. The grimm began to charge, and Yang narrowed her eyes and raised her arm cannon in challenge. She braced her left hand into the side of the device as Weiss moved to stand next to her without a word. Yang gave the other girl a nod, which Weiss returned before raising her magnum.</p>
  <p>"Alright, geist," Yang began as her weaponry began to hum, the rotating tip of the cannon glowing with flickering colors. "Open wide!"</p>
  <p>Yang clenched her teeth and dug in her heels as a massive energy beam flew forth and impacted the crystalline grimm, steadily carving into its gemstone body. Wild bolts of electricity and spark showers began to ricochet from its form as the saffron dust melted away, slowly but surely carving through to the mask. Clover drew his swords and ran along the rim of the underground pool, watching carefully from a side view as he waited for the beam to cut through to the mask.</p>
  <p>"<em>Now!</em>"</p>
  <p>With a strained yell, Yang directed her beam down and into the cave floor, tunneling straight through the stone as Weiss sucked in a steadying breath. She held her revolver with both hands as the grimm came within thirty feet, and then, she pulled the trigger. A high caliber round soared through the air and pinged off the dust just to the left of the mask, resulting in nothing more than a fizzling spark.</p>
  <p>"Weiss, <em>come on!</em>" Yang yelled as she began to pull her arm up toward the geist.</p>
  <p>"No, don't, I…!" Weiss called, before taking aim once again.</p>
  <p>Just as the grimm began to reach dangerous proximity, Weiss squeezed out another round and scored a direct hit on the exposed mask. The bone fixture shattered into nothingness as the dust crystals held together by the grimm spirit flew apart, scattering and rolling along the cave floor toward the women. Yang jumped out of the way as Weiss ducked beneath a flying chunk of dust, just barely managing to get clear. Within seconds, the cavern was entirely silent save for the sound of the waterfall, and then immediately filled with a loud chorus of cheers from the far end of the cave.</p>
  <p>Weiss turned to smile and wave at her collected company of supporters, only for a pair of arms to entrap her within a crushing hug from behind.</p>
  <p>"<em>Hell </em>yeah, Weiss!" Yang called as she intensified the squeeze. "Look at you, getting all badass!"</p>
  <p>"I try," Weiss teased as Yang finally let her go.</p>
  <p>"Nice work," Clover praised as he sheathed his weapon and approached the pair. "And good call on taking the final blow. Come on, ladies, let's not keep them waiting."</p>
  <p>"Right," Weiss agreed as she holstered her revolver and broke out into a run. "I really hope Harriet's okay…"</p>
  <p>"Marrow got there quickly, and Ilia managed to save her from the pool," Clover pointed out as the trio picked up speed. "She's been through worse. Harriet's tough."</p>
  <p>"Tough doesn't protect from hypothermia," Yang said sullenly. "Especially when she's unconscious and incapable of using aura…"</p>
  <p>"Be that as it may, I have faith," Weiss replied. "And… oh, what is it <em>now?</em>"</p>
  <p>Just as Clover, Weiss, and Yang reached the larger group at the other end of the cavern, another unfamiliar sound roared to life within the cave. Rotating, blinking lights affixed to the rails along the elevator began to flash as the upper platform descended. Elm took a step back from the control panel as Ilia gave the Ace a curious look, her left hand made up entirely of arcing lightning.</p>
  <p>"…was that you…?"</p>
  <p>"No, it wasn't…" Elm said cautiously as she drew her hammer from the back of her belt and stood before the rest of the pack. "We have incoming…"</p>
  <p>"<em>Great</em>," Harriet said as she held her head. The woman was standing on shaky legs as she leaned into Jaune, who had an arm around her waist for support. "I'm pissed enough for a fight…"</p>
  <p>"You'll do no such thing," Clover warned as he stepped forward to stand beside Elm, his hands upon his swords. "Elm, stand down. It's <em>him</em>."</p>
  <p>Elm growled and took a step back as the descending platform revealed several men in white and blue uniforms, armed with assault rifles. As the elevator finally arrived at the bottom, the guards stepped off to the side to reveal their leader, standing tall and unamused with his hands clasped behind his back.</p>
  <p>"You know, I was <em>unsurprised</em> to see Ironwood's lackeys rooting around through <em>my </em>mines without permission, but I wasn't expecting <em>you</em> to be involved," Jacques Schnee said with a sneer as he stepped off the platform and looked over the collection of assembled fighters. He narrowed his eyes as he focused upon his daughter, and his mustache twitched. "Hello, Weiss. Home so soon?"</p>
  <p>Weiss bristled as she met her father's eyes, her own filled with nothing but hatred.</p>
  <p>"Hello, <em>Father…</em>"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Been a while since we've had a <em>long</em> chapter, but I didn't want to split this fight in two. This story will be updating much earlier next week. Possibly Monday or Tuesday. See you then!</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0115"><h2>115. A Failed Attempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Sun stared dead ahead at Jacques Schnee. Though he had never seen the man before in the flesh, he found that the Schnee patriarch suited his mental assumptions <em>exactly</em>. Jacques stood with perfect posture, his snow-white suit perfectly creased and minimally decorated. His features, hair, and mustache were all perfectly symmetrical, and his piercing blue eyes were quite similar to those of his daughter, with one caveat.</p>
  <p>Throughout the weeks that they had traveled together, Sun had seen a whole range of emotion within Weiss' eyes of frigid blue. Where once he had seen only judgment and scorn directed at him, he had more recently beheld concern, guilt, caring, and longing. Over time, he had come to appreciate just how expressive Weiss' eyes could be, and how quickly they could be used to determine her mood through an otherwise practiced and perfected poker face. Her father's eyes had none of that same expressiveness.</p>
  <p>As Jacques' eyes finally met Sun's own, the faunus found that they conveyed one, and <em>only</em> one thing- a feeling of smug superiority. The man's lip curled as he did some sort of quick analysis of Sun, and from his facial expression, it was quite clear that he found the boy wanting.</p>
  <p>"…so many… <em>unsavory</em> allies you've chosen, Weiss. The Aces I can at least understand, given that you need a new set of people with influence to leech from. However, the rest of these people look… positively <em>filthy</em>," Jacques spat as he began to walk forward, casually kicking aside a fallen pickaxe near the elevator as he moved deeper into the cavern.</p>
  <p>Quite suddenly, a firm hand clenched around Sun's wrist, and he jumped in response as he looked down to see Ilia staring up at him with a fury in her eyes that he knew all too well. Just as unexpectedly, she thrusted her weapon against his chest, the cold hilt pressing into his flesh as she held it in place.</p>
  <p>"Take it from me," Ilia pleaded in a voice barely above a whisper. "Take it from me, before I do something that can't be undone and jeopardizes everything we're working for."</p>
  <p>Sun immediately seized the handle of the weapon and brought it down to his side, before turning to follow Clover with his eyes as the leader of the Aces walked after Jacques.</p>
  <p>"Ilia… breathe. Please," Sun said softly as the girl's shoulders began to quake.</p>
  <p>"I don't know if I can," Ilia said quickly, her face looking pale as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "I-if I lose my shit, he <em>wins</em>…"</p>
  <p>"If you lose your shit, we'll back you up," Harriet asserted through a series of full-body shivers. "He won't command his guards to open fire on <em>Aces</em>. Say your piece, Ilia."</p>
  <p>"…no," Marrow said as he gingerly placed a hand on Ilia's shoulder. "You may be stable and full of adrenaline, but we need to get you out of those clothes, and Harriet is <em>freezing</em>. We need to get back to Atlas as soon as possible. This isn't the time to pick another fight…"</p>
  <p>"H-he's right," Ilia added quickly. "And <em>you're</em> f-freezing, Marrow. We need to leave. We have to get out of here, for our safety… and I mean that in more ways than one…"</p>
  <p>"Are you going to be alright if you just walk away right now?" Sun asked.</p>
  <p>Ilia spared one more glance over to Jacques, who was in a heated debate with Clover amid the glittering columns of rock and dust spanning from floor to ceiling in the center of the chamber.</p>
  <p>"…I-I have to be," she stammered before taking a deep breath. "For the team. For Harriet, for you and Weiss… for Remnant, I… I-I'm going to hold it in. I'm going to walk away now, but one day soon…"</p>
  <p>"One day soon," Weiss agreed with a nod. "And I'm not going to stop you now, or then. Go. I'm going to speak to my father."</p>
  <p>"And I'm going to back you up," Sun volunteered, only for Weiss to offer him another nod.</p>
  <p>"Me too," Yang followed up while folding her arms across her chest. "I've got some shit to say, and no reason not to."</p>
  <p>"I'll go back with the group!" Jaune announced, the moistened colony of toothpicks atop his head flopping about slightly. "Harriet, I can help you recover your aura more quickly by boosting it so you can warm up."</p>
  <p>Harriet remained silent, and merely leaned into Jaune's side for support.</p>
  <p>"I see no reason to remain here," Corsac said quietly as he tore his eyes from Jacques with a rare scowl.</p>
  <p>"And I'll head back with all of you, just in case Marrow goes down," Elm said in an uncharacteristically serious voice as she approached Jacques' hired muscle. "<em>Move</em>."</p>
  <p>The assembled guards exchanged a nervous look as Elm hefted her massive hammer over her shoulder and began to stride onto the platform elevator. Corsac was next to follow, and then Ilia took a step forward. Before she could make it to the elevator, Weiss moved to block her path and pulled her into a tight hug, which the faunus returned while laying her head upon Weiss' shoulder.</p>
  <p>"…we'll talk, after we all get home," Weiss said softly.</p>
  <p>"…please," Ilia replied, audible only to Weiss.</p>
  <p>Jaune helped Harriet into the elevator before Ilia slipped out of Weiss' grasp, leaving Marrow standing before her, still shirtless and shivering. He gave Weiss a subtle smile before beginning to walk toward the elevator.</p>
  <p>"…see you topside, Wei-"</p>
  <p>Before he could react, Marrow found himself wrapped within Weiss' arms, just as Ilia had been. The girl pressed her cheek to his chest and gave him a tight squeeze, which he awkwardly returned with a gentle hug of his own.</p>
  <p>"…you're a good man, Marrow," Weiss said before breaking away. "Take care of them."</p>
  <p>"Will do," Marrow said as his smile widened.</p>
  <p>The faunus gave a quick, two-fingered salute as he stepped onto the elevator with the rest of the group. Within seconds, the machine began to rise, and Marrow turned to focus his attention entirely upon Harriet once again. Weiss noticed that his tail was wagging furiously as the machine rose up into another mine shaft and out of sight.</p>
  <p>Weiss jumped slightly as she felt something jab into her side. Upon looking down, she saw that Sun's tail had poked her just below the ribs. The moment she saw Sun's devilish smile, she looked away from him only to find Yang giving her much the same expression.</p>
  <p>"<em>So</em>, that was cute…" Yang began, only for Weiss to clear her throat.</p>
  <p>"…now is not the time, you two," Weiss said seriously before adjusting her posture as her cheeks flared a light pink. "We have business to attend to."</p>
  <p>"Don't we ever," Sun grumbled as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Alright, let's… deal with this…"</p>
  <p>"'Deal with' is the right attitude," Weiss said in a low voice as the trio began to approach Jacques and Clover, who were deep into an argument of some sort. "He isn't going to let us leave with any dust without giving him something, first."</p>
  <p>"I'll give him something, alright," Yang threatened as she clasped her mechanical hand to her other shoulder and began to rotate her arm.</p>
  <p>"Yang… we need to keep each other in check, here," Sun reminded. "Be angry… but be smart about it."</p>
  <p>"Smart… but not necessarily <em>nice</em>," Weiss finished as they came within earshot of the conversation amid the columns of rock.</p>
  <p>"…<em>precisely</em> why I installed security cameras, even within the abandoned shafts. They are still <em>mine</em>, and the dust here is <em>mine</em>," Jacques stated emphatically. "James is <em>not</em> entitled to it, especially if you are unwilling to inform me of what it's to be used for!"</p>
  <p>"Jacques," Clover said, his expression as unimpressed as could be, "we both know you don't <em>actually</em> care about what the dust is being used for. You care about <em>one</em> thing- profit."</p>
  <p>Jacques chuckled softly and shook his head.</p>
  <p>"Oh, you presume me to be so shallow, Clover? I'm almost insulted. I care about <em>two</em> things- profit, and <em>influence</em>."</p>
  <p>"And you deserve <em>neither</em>," Weiss said icily as she folded her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here? This mine was <em>condemned</em>, and for good reason. We cleared out the grimm in this central chamber and some surrounding tunnels, and it isn't currently safe for a <em>civilian </em>to be present."</p>
  <p>Jacques paused for a moment as he turned to face his daughter. For a split second, his mouth curled into an annoyed frown, as Weiss' upturned into a smirk of challenge. Just as quickly as their expressions had shifted, they both returned to neutral.</p>
  <p>"…if that was supposed to rattle me, you'll need to try harder," Jacques rebuked as he paused for a moment to adjust his tie. "After all, are you not a fledgling huntress, with an incomplete first year of training? Perhaps you should stay out of this, Weiss. I sincerely doubt you're qualified to handle whatever unsightly <em>beasts</em> may be lurking here."</p>
  <p>Sun took a deep breath in through his nose as Jacques pointedly settled his eyes firmly upon him.</p>
  <p>"Weiss has done more for Atlas in the few days we've been here than you have in your entire <em>life</em>," Sun seethed with narrowed eyes as his tail swished dangerously behind him. "You have no idea the kinds of things we've faced together, or the threats we're standing up to. All you've done is inherit a company through marriage and kept the machine going by oiling it with the blood of <em>beasts</em> like me, and those whose remains are all around us. I'm not so stupid that I didn't catch your meaning. While you're standing in our way and being petty, one of the girls who just left on that elevator lost her <em>parents</em> down here. Maybe even in this very room, given our proximity to the tunnel they were assigned. Got any snarky implications in reply to <em>that?</em>"</p>
  <p>For a moment, Jacques was given pause. The man's hand shook slightly under Sun's gaze as he brought it up to adjust his tie yet again. At a momentary loss, he balled a fist and coughed lightly into his hand before clasping them both behind his back once again.</p>
  <p>"Are you children quite finished ranting? We have business to discuss."</p>
  <p>"You heartless <em>asshole</em>," Yang seethed.</p>
  <p>"Yang," Clover said quickly with a tone of warning.</p>
  <p>"No," Yang quickly denied. "Fuck that. I'm holding back on losing my cool over Hope, but I'm not about to stand here and listen to you insult two of my closest friends."</p>
  <p>"And who are <em>you</em>, exactly?" Jacques asked with a derisive sniff.</p>
  <p>"Yang Xiao Long," Yang spat while cracking her knuckles. "Weiss' teammate."</p>
  <p>"My <em>family</em>," Weiss corrected. "And so is Sun."</p>
  <p>Jacques merely laughed and waved a hand.</p>
  <p>"<em>Family?</em> Run from the label all you like, but the truth is right here in front of you, Weiss. Whatever crimes this… <em>Sun</em> here is accusing me of fall squarely upon your shoulders as well, by blood."</p>
  <p>"Blood means <em>nothing</em>," Yang insisted. "My mother abandoned me, and before you tell me you don't give a shit- I would have given <em>anything</em> to get her back. Part of me thinks I still would, and it fucked me up for <em>life</em>. The fact that Weiss <em>and</em> Winter have distanced themselves from you willingly should tell you something about who you <em>really</em> are. No child, <em>or </em>adult would reject their parents so readily without good reason. Weiss is standing here a changed woman and doing more for your <em>borrowed</em> family name than you even understand. If anything, you should be proud of her right now… because I know damned well that she isn't proud of <em>you</em>."</p>
  <p>"We're here on a mission from General Ironwood himself," Weiss added. She raised a hand slightly as Clover opened his mouth, and the man closed it with a nod of understanding. "I know how you think, and I know we're not in a spot of leverage from which to negotiate. However, with an upcoming election, whatever good will you can garner by working with us to strengthen the Atlesian military <em>will</em> win you votes."</p>
  <p>"You must think I'm quite stupid, Weiss," Jacques replied immediately, "and Clover is well aware of the flaw in your logic, given the look upon his face. Next time, leave the negotiations to those with <em>skill. </em>This is a classified operation, and one which there will <em>be</em> no press from, as a result. You came here as common <em>thieves</em>, rather than to cut a deal. While you may have the protection of the Aces, I'm still well within my rights to have you escorted out of here. After all, <em>this</em> section of my mines is not condemned, as I'm sure Clover is well aware."</p>
  <p>"I am," Clover agreed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a deep inhale before blowing a breath and shaking his head softly. "Alright, Jacques, I have the authority to give you what you want, in exchange for access to the dust within the condemned sections of the mines, and this chamber."</p>
  <p>Jacques' eyes lit up mischievously as he allowed himself a confident smirk.</p>
  <p>"…and just what is it that you believe I want, Mr. Ebi?"</p>
  <p>"…endorsement," Clover said, keeping his tone as neutral as possible. "I'll convince Winter to endorse your election to the Atlesian council with me, publicly, as a couple."</p>
  <p>Weiss, Sun, and Yang all failed to hide their looks of surprise, and Jacques took notice as he laughed softly.</p>
  <p>"I see, I see… <em>most</em> interesting… though, given the amount of trouble you've caused me, I think you should sweeten the deal a bit," Jacques taunted. "I'm not quite satisfied, just yet."</p>
  <p>"You <em>know</em> that I can't even suggest for General Ironwood to support you," Clover reminded. "He holds two council seats and is therefore barred from putting official support behind either candidate."</p>
  <p>"True, true," Jacques said with a feigned tone of disappointment. Suddenly, he looked over to Sun, and offered the teen a predatory smile. "Then in that case, how about your <em>dog</em> friend? The people generally seem to like him, don't they?"</p>
  <p>"His <em>name</em> is Marrow," Weiss corrected while balling her fists. "And I will <em>not</em> allow you to force him to advertise for you through coercion. Pick another Ace."</p>
  <p>Jacques pretended to consider the notion, his smile widening.</p>
  <p>"…hm… no, no, I think I want Marrow. Those are my terms," Jacques said with a sense of finality. "Take it, or leave it."</p>
  <p>Weiss inhaled furiously through her nose, before turning on her heel and beginning to walk back toward the elevator. Yang was quick to follow, though Sun remained behind, the tip of his tail twitching erratically.</p>
  <p>"…you are <em>sick</em>. You're not going to get away with this forever, you know that?"</p>
  <p>Again, Jacques merely chuckled before extending a hand to Clover.</p>
  <p>"I'm quite confident that I will, <em>Sun</em>. Do we have a deal?"</p>
  <p>Clover grasped Jacques' hand in a death grip almost immediately, causing the older man to wince in pain.</p>
  <p>"<em>Deal</em>… but stay out of our affairs down here, moving forward. Are we clear?"</p>
  <p>"Crystal," Jacques replied as he shook out his hand. "Now, make sure you put your faunus friends to work effectively. Does Sun here know how to properly use mining equipment? Or what about that other faunus girl that he referred to? It should be in her blood, after all."</p>
  <p>Sun could feel his blood boil as he opened his mouth to reply, only for his thoughts to be interrupted by the aggressive sound of metal clattering against rock. Immediately, all three men turned to the side to locate the source of the noise.</p>
  <p>There next to one of the dust-inlaid columns of rock was Weiss, a pickaxe in hand as she chipped away carefully at an embedded crystal. Fragments of rock and powdery smoke flew from the column and dirtied her outfit as she worked, swinging hard with each strike.</p>
  <p>"What <em>exactly</em> do you think you're doing?" Jacques called, suddenly furious.</p>
  <p>"Mining," Weiss replied with as much venom as she could muster. "What you <em>claim</em> to be responsible for, and force upon other people, instead. None of the faunus here will so much as touch a pickaxe under my watch, and I will <em>bleed</em> for what crystals we take, if I have to. This area is now under our control… so get out of <em>my</em> mine. It belongs to the Schnee family."</p>
  <p>Jacques clenched his jaw shut as he watched Weiss continue to pick at the rock before she bent low into the dirt, soiling her outfit as she retrieved a small crystal of gravity dust from the floor. Without another word, the man made hasty strides toward the elevator, sparing her one last look of disdain.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Don't think Ilia is done after walking away- she <em>will</em> get her moment… but not just yet.</p>
  <p>Also, thanks to SuperHappySpider for finding an error in the last chapter- Corsac was in two places at once, because I was editing while tired and "fixed" something that introduced a split timeline. It only affected two sentences and has since been fixed, but still.</p>
  <p>Back to Blake and Ruby next time!</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0116"><h2>116. Next Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"Alright," Kali said with a sense of finality. "You've got your assignments, your scrolls are synched up, and we have a chain of contact established in case anything goes wrong. This should be a cakewalk… and also a needed distraction from working on the mansion."</p>
  <p>"Don't you worry about the mansion," Daisuke reassured as he stood from his bar stool into an overhead stretch. "The Fang and Claw can handle simple construction for a bit on their own. What's the worst that could happen?"</p>
  <p>"…Salem rolls up to the island in a boat while the six of us are out hunting?" Neptune offered as he, too, stood up from his place at the bar.</p>
  <p>Qrow snorted, remaining seated at the table he shared with Kali.</p>
  <p>"…if <em>that</em> happens, we'll all be dead, anyway, and it won't make a difference if we're here or out in the jungle. Might as well get something done before then."</p>
  <p>Blake rolled her eyes and flicked Gambol Shroud back from its firearm configuration to bladed form.</p>
  <p>"And you all act like <em>I'm</em> the one that's needlessly moody."</p>
  <p>"Maybe not needlessly, but you <em>are</em> moody," Amaya reminded as she threw down the rag that she had been using to clean the bar. "So, let me get this straight- we're splitting up into pairs, sweeping the forest and eventually, jungle surrounding Menagerie, and calling in grunts to set up camps and establish a border once the coast is clear? This sounds like it could take <em>days</em>."</p>
  <p>"It likely will," Kali confirmed. "But our people are reliable. Our people are <em>strong</em>… and Qrow can fly back and forth to check in on them, as needed. What we lack right now is influence, and to gain influence, we need resources. To gain resources, we need land, and to gain land… well, we need to kill grimm. After all, 90% of this island is <em>crawling</em> with the slippery bastards, and everyone in this room is more than capable of clearing them out."</p>
  <p>"You make it sound almost like a vacation," Daisuke observed as he slung his weighty shotgun up and over his shoulder.</p>
  <p>"More or less," Blake agreed. "Let's not waste any more time. We've got work to do…"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Glynda Goodwitch stared at Ruby as the girl finished her tale. The professor had remained completely silent throughout the explanation, her expression entirely neutral. As Ruby concluded detailing the three teams that she and her friends had split into, Glynda moved around the unoccupied teacher's desk and sat heavily into the chair behind it. Without a word, she steepled her fingers and looked out over the empty lecture hall, and the rows upon rows of vacant seats where students could have been.</p>
  <p>Where students <em>should</em> have been.</p>
  <p>"Is that everything?" Glynda asked, her tone as restrained and impartial as she could manage.</p>
  <p>Ruby paused to look between Ren and Nora as the three of them stood before the desk together.</p>
  <p>"…I think so, yes," Ruby affirmed as she reached up and scratched the back of her head. "If we left anything out, it wasn't intentional."</p>
  <p>Glynda and Ruby locked eyes for a tense moment, before the older woman brought her elbows down to the desk and slowly ran her hands through her hair with a ragged sigh. She shook her head softly and removed her glasses, before letting them fall to the surface of the desk in a half-folded heap.</p>
  <p>"…yeah," Nora acknowledged with a sigh of her own. "Yeah, that's… about how we feel, too."</p>
  <p>Ren lightly put a hand upon Nora's shoulder, before pulling it back as though his finger had been pricked by a barb. The pair exchanged a mutually surprised look before Ren coughed into a balled fist and then clasped his hands behind his back.</p>
  <p>"…anything we can do to help here, Professor G-"</p>
  <p>"<em>No,</em>" Glynda answered in an icy tone as she looked up at Ren with an unamused glare.</p>
  <p>"No…?" Ruby asked, her voice cracking.</p>
  <p>"No," Glynda said again. "Not right this second, anyway. It is clear to me that you're all exhausted, flying blind, and <em>terrified</em>. I do not blame you in the slightest, especially given that Taiyang and Raven are long-gone and headed for Vacuo. I knew about Ozpin's true nature and resurrection, and he planned to leave me in charge in the event that something like this came to pass. That being said… I am the <em>only</em> one who knows, other than Roman. Or rather… Mr. Torchwick."</p>
  <p>"You told <em>Torchwick?</em>" Nora balked.</p>
  <p>"No, <em>you</em> told him," Glynda reminded. "Or at least, hinted at it, without the full explanation. I had to fill him in after the ride back to Beacon, to avoid him spreading half-truths. Now, though, I suppose I should fill in <em>everyone</em>."</p>
  <p>"The truth can only make us stronger," Ren pointed out as he shifted uneasily.</p>
  <p>"Perhaps," Glynda offered. "Still, though… what students remain here are under duress on a daily basis, as are the remaining staff. Some have left, others have stepped up to fight… I want you three to take a day to simply refamiliarize yourselves with the campus, and <em>rest</em>. I'll need to put you four into strike team rotations as soon as possible, both to protect the school, and to fight off Salem's attempted expansion into Vale. After we get that matter settled… we need to figure out what to do with this decoy lamp…"</p>
  <p>"Right," Ruby agreed. "But before we do, am I allowed to ask…?"</p>
  <p>"…Torchwick," Glynda finished for her. "You want to know how and why he came to work with us, I'd imagine?"</p>
  <p>Ruby, Ren, and Nora all nodded.</p>
  <p>"…right. To make a very, <em>very</em> long story short," Glynda began, "he… got in over his head. Given that you know about who, and <em>what</em> Salem is, that saves me some time explaining. To Torchwick's knowledge, Cinder was more or less the top of the chain, with only a mysterious benefactor above her. He was told that when Cinder had the city of Vale secured, he would be free to reign as a crime lord and continue his petty thievery and shady dealings. He had no knowledge of Salem, or the extent to which he was being used. Being eaten by a grimm in the middle of the invasion somewhat soured his mood and incited him to switch sides."</p>
  <p>"But… how <em>did</em> he survive?" Ruby asked hesitantly. "I saw him get eaten by a gryphon. In fact… I was distracting him, as it happened."</p>
  <p>"He was eaten, yes," Glynda confirmed. "However, he was swallowed <em>whole</em>. Given that he was once 'the most dangerous man in Vale', or so he claims, fighting his way out of a gryphon's stomach was, while unpleasant, not beyond him. I found him fighting off an entire horde of grimm at the edge of campus, badly injured and missing an eye. I rescued him with intent to arrest him afterward, but… the information he has given us on underground transport and some of the people he has connected us with in Vale have been invaluable. Not only that, but he's been fighting alongside us ever since."</p>
  <p>"Underground transport?" Ren asked with a tilt of his head. "Sure, you don't mean <em>literal</em> underground transport?"</p>
  <p>Glynda offered a crooked smirk for the first time that day.</p>
  <p>"Believe it or not… I do. Come. Let's speak with Professor Oobleck, before getting you all settled in…"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Blake felt truly alive for the first time in weeks as she ran through the trees, Gambol Shroud drawn into both hands and her hair whipping along behind her. The massive white head of a snake darted out from the underbrush toward her at high speed, closing its jaws around where her body was only a split second before. Instead, the beast snapped its mouth closed around an intangible double as Blake kicked off a nearby tree and inverted herself above the creature in midair.</p>
  <p>For a brief second, the muzzle of Gambol Shroud glowed a hot orange before she opened fire, raining dust-infused bullets down onto the creature's head from above. Small bursts of flame pinged against the creature's scales, and it whipped and thrashed its head from side to side to fend off the assault as it once again opened its mouth with a hiss. Just as its maw opened, Blake slung her weapon downward, embedding the bladed sickle into the grimm's soft upper palette. Using her downward momentum, she swung along on the attached ribbon, wrapping it around the beast's lower jaw.</p>
  <p>As Blake neared the ground, a green spiral of rushing wind manifested below her, blowing her back up and around the king taijitu's head. Moving along with the current, Blake continued upward and looped her ribbon around the giant snake's head. As she landed, she pulled hard on the ribbon to force the snake's jaw shut. The grimm thrashed and squirmed, but to no avail as another figure leapt onto the scene.</p>
  <p>Daisuke flew through the air, 'surfing' along the spread-open metal fan attached to the barrels of his shotgun. Just as he reached the captive beast's head, he inverted himself and took his bladed firearm in hand. With a skillful transition, he raked the fan's blades along the king taijitu's head as he started to run down its body, effectively cleaving the grimm in half lengthwise as it began to turn to ash behind him. Out of nowhere, the second, blackened head of the grimm came down upon him, and the man lifted his free hand in retaliation. A second burst of wind threw the head off to the side and caused it to miss its attempted bite, only for Blake to embed her sword directly through its eye. With a final, pained scream, the rest of the grimm exploded into a cloud of soot and ashes as Daisuke dropped down to the forest floor.</p>
  <p>"It seems as though you've gotten your mojo back," the man observed as he nonchalantly dusted flecks of ash from his open vest.</p>
  <p>"My <em>mojo?</em>" Blake asked as she quirked a brow in amusement. "Seriously?"</p>
  <p>"…well, what would <em>you</em> call it, then?" Daisuke asked. Though she couldn't see his expression through the man's mask, Blake imagined that he was rather miffed by the callout.</p>
  <p>"I… don't know," Blake admitted as she sheathed her weapon and secured it upon her back.</p>
  <p>"Then it's a mojo, until you come up with a better suggestion," Daisuke answered as he collapsed the fan blades of his shotgun and slung it up and over a shoulder. "We make a decent team in combat."</p>
  <p>"And hopefully otherwise," Blake replied as she began to walk deeper into the forest. "Still, you're right. I'm feeling better about this whole situation. I just needed time to come to terms with… well, <em>everything</em>."</p>
  <p>"I can respect that," Daisuke admitted. "Things weighing upon you is an inevitable fact of life. Sometimes, that weight just becomes too much to bear, for a while."</p>
  <p>"Speaking of," Blake began as she spared a glance over her shoulder at her companion, "I'm… sorry. About the other night, when I walked out on you."</p>
  <p>Daisuke raised a brow, seeming momentarily confused before the other joined in, and he blinked.</p>
  <p>"Oh! That's… don't worry about it. It's clear that I spurred some sort of unpleasant memory."</p>
  <p>"…kinda the opposite, actually," Blake admitted as she put her eyes back on the path ahead. "You just made me think of… Sun. Sun, and how… how he saved me, actually."</p>
  <p>"Well, we've got quite a distance to go, according to the map," Daisuke pointed out as he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. "I don't mind a good story, especially if it has a happy ending."</p>
  <p>Blake took a long inhale as she pushed aside a large fern and stepped over a fallen tree.</p>
  <p>"Actually… I was hoping <em>you</em> could tell <em>me </em>a story."</p>
  <p>"I… <em>oh</em>," Daisuke replied, his surprise clear in his tone. "But I thought…?"</p>
  <p>"I'll tell you all about Sun and I, if you'd like," Blake offered. "But first… I actually want to know about Cinnamon. Part of the reason I left that night is because your description of your relationship with her reminded me so much of Sun and I. The way you explained Cinnamon's attitude applies directly to <em>me</em>. Given that she and I aren't on the best terms, I didn't really like that notion."</p>
  <p>"My apologies," Daisuke said carefully. "I didn't mean to offend…"</p>
  <p>"You didn't," Blake reassured as she suddenly came to a stop within a forest clearing and turned to face Daisuke. "But… I'd like to <em>understand</em>. Who <em>is</em> she? How did the two of you meet? Why is she suddenly so willing to risk it all, when before she was so driven by personal gain? Does she actually care about you, or…?"</p>
  <p>Daisuke came to a stop and shifted his weight to one side as he folded his arms across his chest. The man looked down to the forest floor briefly, before shaking his head in frustration and furrowing his brow.</p>
  <p>"I… would suggest we keep walking."</p>
  <p>Blake's ears flattened as she gave Daisuke an apologetic look.</p>
  <p>"…sorry. I guess that was a little too far…"</p>
  <p>"No, no," Daisuke reassured as he met her eyes once again. "You're well within your right to ask. I'd suggest we keep walking because this is going to take a long, <em>long</em> time to explain…"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>After seeing that dumpster fire of a Volume 8 premiere, I can safely say that the Volume 8 from this story will have <em>literally nothing</em> to do with canon at all. Dear <em>god</em>.</p>
  <p>Also… Cinnamon backstory, next week. Get ready for some <em>shit</em>.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0117"><h2>117. Cinnamon Shoal: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Cinnamon pulled her fluffy jacket tighter around herself as she picked up her pace, hurrying along through the snow just outside the wall surrounding Mantle. As she left the shadow of the city behind and emerged into the sun, she let out a heavy breath. A trail of chilled mist escaped her mouth as she pulled her fur-lined hood down, allowing the blinding sun to reach her face. Her hair was shorn down to an almost buzz cut style, and her face was free of the white striped tattoos she would acquire later in life. Cinnamon's lips were dry and chapped, a result of the bitter cold of Solitas. A cold that spurred her to break out into a run toward her destination.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>A quarter mile outside of Mantle, several scattered, haphazardly organized little shanty towns of weathered shacks and run-down buildings stood along the edge of a gigantic crater. The buildings were home to faunus almost exclusively, and of a certain type- those too poor to afford a proper home within the city of Mantle. The buildings were all constructed of scrap metal and wood, with some of the older ones featuring holes in the walls. Each cluster was gathered closely around a central heating bar that glowed an ominous red, providing just enough warmth to render the pitiful collections of homes habitable.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>It was within one of those buildings that Cinnamon had lived for her entire life of 16 years, and where she very well thought she would one day finally die, beneath the shadow of the floating city of Atlas. The thought of the tundra being inescapable was always at the back of her mind, and the giant, menacing rock in the sky with all its glittering lights made her feel sick to her stomach every time she saw it.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>In truth, there were very few times when she </em>
    <em>
      <strong>couldn't</strong>
    </em>
    <em> see it.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>With another shiver, Cinnamon pushed open the door to her shack. A jingle rang out from the string of cans next to the rickety door, announcing her arrival to the rest of the household.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Dad?"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>A series of hacking coughs was her reply, and the sound made her heart sink. Cinnamon shook her head as she walked deeper into the small home and withdrew a white paper bag with red labeling that read </em>
    <em>
      <strong>S.P. </strong>
    </em>
    <em>within a circle upon the side. The contents of the parcel rattled as they hit the table, though she paid the noise no mind.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Dad!" Cinnamon repeated as she headed toward the wooden staircase leading upward. "I'm home!"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Another series of ragged, painful sounding coughs came from somewhere on the second floor. As Cinnamon emerged into the central room, she found her father sitting at the worn wooden table with several documents spread out before him. Cinnamon's father was an elderly man, with dark skin quite like her own that was mostly hidden by a large jacket and baggy pants. His hands were worn and knobby with age, and he had a messy beard of snow-white hair that partially obscured the set of gills upon his neck. Each time he coughed, the flaps opened slightly, revealing the unnaturally blackened membranes inside of them for a brief moment.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Cinny," the man said in a deep, rich voice so unlike his struggling breaths. "How was work?"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Though it was an innocent question, it made Cinnamon's skin crawl and the spines upon her triceps twitch in nervousness.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"…boring," she lied as she moved in to give her father a quick peck on the cheek, which the man happily accepted. "The usual."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>She could still feel the bruises on her arm, hidden beneath the sleeves of her jacket. The taste of filth within her mouth, the sensation of feeling trapped. A moist, unwelcome heat against her neck and threatening words. It all played out in her mind like a film she never wanted to watch again, though she managed to maintain her neutral expression throughout.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Good, good," her father praised as he began to shuffle the papers together into a stack. "Boring's good, sometimes. Too much excitement can be a bad thing."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"It can," Cinnamon agreed as she moved to lean upon the wall. "I got your medication."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"I can split the last few pills, you didn't h-"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"</em>
    <em>
      <strong>No</strong>
    </em>
    <em>," Cinnamon said emphatically as she gave her father a dirty look. "Your cough is getting worse, and you've been picking up more work. If you're going back into the mines, you </em>
    <em>
      <strong>need</strong>
    </em>
    <em> your medication, and not just half the dose."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Cinnamon's father removed his woolen hat and rubbed at his bald head, looking rather guilty.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"…don't suppose today's the day you're finally going to tell me what you're doing to get the money for this, is it?" the man tried with a desperate look. "We can't afford to keep me going with these pills, Cinny."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"No, it isn't," Cinnamon denied as she inspected her nails. "And yes, we can. I'm bringing in enough along with your work to keep the house and your medication. Don't ask questions you don't want answers to, and just… be grateful. I do what I do because you won't </em>
    <em>
      <strong>let</strong>
    </em>
    <em> me down into the mines, and because I love you. Leave it at that."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"And I won't </em>
    <em>
      <strong>let</strong>
    </em>
    <em> you down into the mines because I don't want you to end up with lungs like mine," the man explained before breaking into another coughing fit.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Cinnamon watched as her father coughed violently into his balled fist, doubling over the desk as his gills flared out to the sides. After only a few seconds, she couldn't stand the sight anymore, and headed back toward the staircase.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"…did you take a pill today?"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"…I did," the man said as he waved dismissively. "I'll be fine. I just want to know that whatever it is you're doing out there, </em>
    <em>
      <strong>you're</strong>
    </em>
    <em> fine, too. Are you happy?"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Cinnamon gave her father a pointed look and narrowed her eyes.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"We're doing the best we can, and I'm bringing in lien to keep us going. At this point? I'm just happy were </em>
    <em>
      <strong>alive</strong>
    </em>
    <em>."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The girl left without another word, leaving her father to watch as she disappeared down the stairs.</em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm sorry…"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"It's not your fault," Cinnamon insisted as she remained bent over the sink, washing the blood from her mouth.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"It </em>
    <em>
      <strong>is</strong>
    </em>
    <em> my fault! I'm supposed to be protecting you!"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Cinnamon looked sideways to see Daisuke standing near the rusty tub, his face full of anguish. The teen was clearly miserable as he looked Cinnamon over, and his hands were shaking.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Cin, let me do it for you…"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"I can wash my own face, </em>
    <em>
      <strong>Dai</strong>
    </em>
    <em>," she insisted before spitting blood down into the sink.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>She pressed her washcloth into her split lip and pulled it back, only to find the fabric stained with blood.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"…I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," Daisuke said, his voice very small. "I wish I could do more. I wish I could just bust in and stop them, but…"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"…you can't," Cinnamon finished for him. "It's too much money. Those criminal fucks like what they like, and they pay a </em>
    <em>
      <strong>ton</strong>
    </em>
    <em>. Give me a few more months, and I'll be done."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"You think he's just going to let you </em>
    <em>
      <strong>leave?</strong>
    </em>
    <em>" Daisuke asked incredulously. "He won't even let </em>
    <em>
      <strong>me</strong>
    </em>
    <em> leave. I hate doing this, Cin. I hate watching you get abused like this, and I hate the fact that all I can do is comfort you afterwards. And… a few more months? You been doing this for three years! What's going to change? We both know that this isn't sustainable, Cin. I wish I had more lien to give you…"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"You've given me enough," Cinnamon snapped as she checked her face over in the mirror. A black ring had begun to form beneath her right eye, and a slow trail of blood oozed from her nose. Bruises upon her neck in the shape of fingers were barely visible upon her dark skin, and her chin-length hair had been matted and stained. "You don't have it easy, either."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"I have it easier than you and your dad," Daisuke insisted as he approached and gently put his hand over Cinnamon's. "And I'm enabling all of this by not forcing you to stop. Please, let me fix you up."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Cinnamon breathed out a sigh as she handed over the washcloth, only for Daisuke to gently pat at her face and dab away the blood beneath her nose.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"…none of this is your fault. I got myself into this career. I knew what I was doing. He's going to die if I stop, and you know it."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"I know," Daisuke acknowledged as he continued to gently run the cloth along Cinnamon's face. "And don't call this a </em>
    <em>
      <strong>career</strong>
    </em>
    <em>. It's… this is temporary, Cin. I won't </em>
    <em>
      <strong>let</strong>
    </em>
    <em> you do this forever."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"You're letting me do it now," Cinnamon pointed out, only for Daisuke to bite his lower lip. "I… sorry. That wasn't fair."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"No. It was," Daisuke protested as he stopped patting at Cinnamon's face. Slowly, he moved forward and wrapped her into a tight hug, which Cinnamon didn't return. "Please stop. I'll talk to the boss, I'll find some way… even if you stop getting manhandled like this, I can see what it's doing to you. It's damaging more than just your body. I know how much you hate this…"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"It's the only way," Cinnamon said flatly. "And you know it. It's this, or the mines. I'm not old enough to get a job in Mantle. Not anything that would make enough lien."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"At least stop going up to Atlas, then?" Daisuke requested as he pulled back and gave the girl a serious look. "They're just… </em>
    <em>
      <strong>sick</strong>
    </em>
    <em>."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"They pay more," Cinnamon said with a shrug. "And Dad's getting worse. Those rich bastards gave him this disease, and they're selling me the cure for it at prices I could never afford otherwise."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"And they're also doing damage to you beyond just cuts and bruises," Daisuke insisted. "This needs to end."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"It'll end when…" Cinnamon trailed off, suddenly unsure what to say. "…I need to do this, alright? If you want to help, then just let me stay the night and help me cover up these bruises in the morning, so he doesn't catch on."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Of course," Daisuke said with a defeated sigh. "You can always stay with me. You know that."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"I do," Cinnamon confirmed. "I just wish you wouldn't try to stop me so often. Let me do my work. I </em>
    <em>
      <strong>know</strong>
    </em>
    <em> what I'm doing."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Daisuke watched Cinnamon turn and leave the bathroom before he ran a nervous hand through his hair.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"…gods, I hope so…"</em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em>Cinnamon continued to hold her breath and kept her eyes closed. She hated everything about the situation. The sounds, the smells, the sensation in her mouth making her want to gag, and the vile taste. She had long since discarded her sense of shame, replacing it instead with a white-hot anger bubbling just beneath the surface. Cinnamon bobbed her head, keeping her lips pursed as she focused upon her work. She could feel a telltale twitch only a moment before she began to swallow, and then pulled her face back from between the man's legs.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>As she opened her eyes, she found a familiar sight before her- a fancy bedspread, and yet another pantsless, anonymous suit sitting upon it and breathing heavily. He looked over her stained face with a judgmental, almost feral sort of lust, and she glared right back with contempt. The man took a moment to catch his breath, before shuddering with pleasure as he began to come down from his state of euphoria.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"There we go," the man cooed as he cupped her chin. "I'll be giving a recommendation to a few business partners. You </em>
    <em>
      <strong>will</strong>
    </em>
    <em> make yourself available for us, won't you? Perhaps all three of us, together? After all, I hear you desperately need the lien."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Cinnamon fought back against the urge to pull away, the sickening taste of the man still lingering in the back of her throat. She drew in a breath through her nose as the man ran his thumb along her chin, before trailing his hand down her neck and beginning to fondle her bare breasts.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"…yes, </em>
    <em>
      <strong>Sir</strong>
    </em>
    <em>," Cinnamon answered as she tried to catch her breath.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Good, good," the man said with a sneer as he retrieved his discarded pants from the floor. "Go and get yourself cleaned up, before you head back home. Going to rendezvous with your little lizard bodyguard, I'd imagine?"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"He's not my bodyguard," Cinnamon seethed as she stood from her kneeling position. Her legs and abdomen ached from nearly a full hour of abuse, and she found herself shaky upon her feet. "He's here to make sure my boss gets paid for offering me to you. So… pay up."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The man merely chuckled as he withdrew his wallet from his pants and tossed a set of paper bills upon the mattress.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Yes, yes. Patience, little fish. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend. See yourself out. I'll let your boss know when we're ready for you. Best to get some rest. We won't be going easy on you."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The man exited through the door without another word, leaving Cinnamon very much alone and naked in the bedroom. She hurriedly collected the bills from the mattress and tucked them into the pocket of her pants, which were still on the floor. Immediately afterward, she walked toward the bathroom with haste and leaned over the sink before sticking her fingers into her throat. A second later, she vomited into the ceramic basin while gripping either side, her knuckles turning white as she heaved.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>After several minutes of being sick, she grabbed a towel off the nearby rack and began to wipe herself free of sweat and other fluids. Her hands shook as she went about cleaning herself, and adrenaline remained pulsing through her veins. It took several calming breaths to get her hands back under control before she strode back into the bedroom and picked up her clothing from the floor. She dressed quickly and counted her lien once again before heading for the door. With one last look back at the ruined sheets, she strode out into the halls of the Schnee manor, doing her best to avoid the eyes of the attendants all around her.</em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Part 2 next week, before heading back to Sun.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0118"><h2>118. Cinnamon Shoal: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"He's back in the mines again."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Daisuke let out a sigh and rubbed at Cinnamon's shoulder as the pair laid upon the roof of his house. They were huddled closely together under several thick blankets of fur, their breath visible in the chilling night air. Cinnamon's shoulder-length hair tickled at Daisuke's hand as he continued to massage her, though he knew that the idle motions would do little to ease her mind.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm sorry. I know how hard you've been fighting to get him to stop…"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"But he won't. He won't, and I won't," Cinnamon replied with a dry sniffle. "He's afraid we'll lose the house if he does."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"And you're afraid you'll lose him if he doesn't," Daisuke finished for her. "I wish there was more I could do. I wish we could just… </em>
    <em>
      <strong>leave</strong>
    </em>
    <em>."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Daisuke pulled his hand back as Cinnamon shuffled out from beneath the blankets, her mood soured even further. She emerged from the furry cocoon of blankets entirely nude, her ebony flesh seeming to almost glow under the light of the shattered moon. An only weeks-old line of white striped tattoos down the entire left side of her body became visible as she walked to the edge of the roof to gather her clothing. Daisuke couldn't help but admire her curves as she bent low and began to pull her discarded panties back on, and a feeling of guilt washed over him.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Cin…"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Wishes don't mean </em>
    <em>
      <strong>shit</strong>
    </em>
    <em>," Cinnamon replied angrily as she wriggled back into her pants. "If we </em>
    <em>
      <strong>could</strong>
    </em>
    <em> leave, we would have. You really think the S.D.C. would just let him go, even if we </em>
    <em>
      <strong>did</strong>
    </em>
    <em> somehow find the lien? We're trapped here, Dai. All three of us. Period."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"It doesn't have to be that way," Daisuke replied as he slipped out from under the blankets. He shivered harshly as the biting air assaulted his own naked form, which was covered almost entirely in inked patterns of smoke and spider lilies. "We could sneak away. We c-"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"While he has dust lung?" Cinnamon asked as she turned toward her friend with a dirty look, halfway through pulling her top on. "And let's say we </em>
    <em>
      <strong>do</strong>
    </em>
    <em> make it out of here. What then? The Schnee pharmaceutical division is the only one manufacturing the pills he needs. This doesn't </em>
    <em>
      <strong>happen</strong>
    </em>
    <em> elsewhere in Remnant, Dai. He'd be dead in a month, at best. The Schnee family has us trapped, and there's nothing we can do about it. If </em>
    <em>
      <strong>you</strong>
    </em>
    <em> want to go… then go."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Daisuke pulled one of the fur blankets from the surface of the roof and wrapped it around his waist as a makeshift skirt before approaching Cinnamon. She merely watched as he wrapped her in a gentle embrace, his exposed chest and arms utterly freezing.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"I will </em>
    <em>
      <strong>never</strong>
    </em>
    <em> leave you," Daisuke insisted in a comforting whisper, his lips right up against her ear. "No matter what this place throws at us, I'll be here at your side… even if there's only so much I can do."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Cinnamon pressed her lips to Daisuke's, only for him to push her back after a brief moment.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"…you don't have to do that. I know it does nothing for you…"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Maybe I want to anyway," the woman said defensively. "You deserve better than to suffer along with me."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"I beg to differ," Daisuke insisted as he once again began to rub at Cinnamon's shoulder. "Let's strive to make it so that neither of us has to deal with suffering, sometime in the future. Don't give up on the notion of getting out of here. It's doable. I promise."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Cinnamon didn't reply, instead opting to lean her head against Daisuke's chest as she kept her eyes on the looming city of Atlas far above.</em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em>"Dad? I'm home!"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Cinnamon stomped the snow from her boots out onto the doormat as usual before making her way into the central living room. From the second she entered, there was an ominous feeling in the air. Though she couldn't explain it, Cinnamon knew that something was </em>
    <em>
      <strong>very</strong>
    </em>
    <em> wrong. The fireplace was bare, the tables and chairs were exactly as they had been when she had left in the morning, and there were no sounds of movement from upstairs. Without a word, Cinnamon placed the paper bag in her hand upon the nearby table before making her way to the staircase. Though part of her already knew what she was about to find, seeing it in person wasn't made any easier by having played out the scenario so many times in her mind.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>There at his desk was her father, slumped forward in his chair. The man was unnaturally still, his shoulders relaxed and totally devoid of movement. As Cinnamon approached, she kept her eyes on his chest, waiting for any sort of subtle shift in his posture. None came. A heavy lump formed in her throat as she looked over the scene, preventing her from speaking. She knew that there was no need, and that calling out for him would accomplish nothing. Instead, she simply sat down on the floor beside him, and took his hand in her own.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The man's skin was waxy and cold beneath its rough exterior. Instead of comfort, the feeling brought Cinnamon nothing but further unease. After only a few seconds, she loosened her grip and let her hand fall into her lap. Cinnamon did everything she could to hold back her tears as she withdrew her scroll from her pocket with a shaky hand. With a heavy sniffle, she brought the device up to her ear and waited for a response.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"…Cin?" Dai asked from the other end of the line. "What's up?"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"We're leaving," Cinnamon replied harshly. "We have to get out of here. </em>
    <em>
      <strong>Soon</strong>
    </em>
    <em>."</em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <em>Cinnamon had no idea of the man's name. She had seen him several times before, and he had seen all of her just as often. Perhaps she had been told his name once or twice, and perhaps she had pretended to remember it. She knew that he was a wealthy investor in the Schnee family's pursuits with a weakness for faunus women, and that was more than enough for her. All that truly mattered to Cinnamon was what she could gain from him… and how she was going to escape Mantle after one last night in a shady hotel.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Things hadn't gone exactly as planned. It had started as it always did- flirtatious words and gestures, foreplay, and then an intimate exchange. The man had a habit of degrading the faunus verbally- a fact that Cinnamon had remembered only after she was atop him. On any other night, she would have simply ignored it, or played along for a chance at extra lien for satisfying his lust for superiority. The words quickly turned to physical abuse- another reality that Cinnamon had delt with gracefully many times before, in pursuit of securing what funds she needed.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>But that night, she only needed enough for a ticket out of Mantle's harbor. That night, there was one slap and one punch too many. That night, Cinnamon found her mind on her father, and just how far she had fallen while still being unable to save him.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Cinnamon had planned to simply exhaust the man and steal his wallet while he was sleeping. She and Daisuke had hatched a scheme to finally make good on their plans to relocate, but at some point, the plan had gone out the window. Cinnamon watched indifferently as the man below her struggled to breathe, his throat convulsing around the envenomed spine that had pierced his windpipe. She knew that the man's frantic, panicked gasps for air should have horrified her, but she felt </em>
    <em>
      <strong>nothing</strong>
    </em>
    <em> as she watched his eyes roll back. The horrible spasming of the man's throat, and eventually, his body, continued as she slowly slipped her spine from inside of his neck, leaving a hole of about an inch in diameter.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Within minutes, he was gone. Cinnamon had said nothing as she remained straddling his waist, her jaw still burning from the force of the last slap and her neck aching from where his fingers had clenched around it. Slowly, she dismounted her prey and began to fish through his clothing. After a short search, she found a simple black leather wallet and split the case open. Cinnamon checked inside of the folds to find several credit cards, before taking her scroll off the nightstand. With a shaking hand, she dialed Daisuke's number and held the device to her ear.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Hello? Cin? You're done alr-"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"I killed him," she interrupted in a hollow voice.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Silence was the only thing over the line for a long while, before Daisuke spoke in a worried voice.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"…what do you mean y-"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"What I said. I killed him. I couldn't take it anymore," Cinnamon explained as she absently twirled one of the credit cards through her fingers. "We need to leave."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Are you okay?"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm fine," Cinnamon answered quickly as she moved to retrieve her clothing. "What danger would I possibly be in n-"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"No, Cin, are you </em>
    <em>
      <strong>okay?</strong>
    </em>
    <em>" Daisuke said insistently. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Cinnamon paused, the trembling in her hand beginning to worsen as she looked over at the corpse of the man upon the bed. The hole in the man's neck was oozing blood down and around his shoulders, and his gaze was fixed permanently upon the ceiling as he lay atop the mattress, motionless. All at once, the gravity of what she had done began to weigh upon her. The guilt intermingled with an overpowering feeling of hatred, and Cinnamon was total incapable of telling which emotion was stronger. A third, unfamiliar feeling joined the mixture in the form of panic, easily winning out over the others.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"I…" she began, her breathing quickening. "…I don't know. I-I didn't… Dai, you have to understand th-"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Cin?" Daisuke interrupted. "I'm with you. I will </em>
    <em>
      <strong>always</strong>
    </em>
    <em> be with you. What you just did… maybe not the best call, but honestly? I don't blame you, either. You've been pushed so far beyond what anyone should have to deal with, and I haven't always been able to help. Just… just get out of there, and then, we can get out of </em>
    <em>
      <strong>here</strong>
    </em>
    <em>. Can you do that for me? Make your way to the docks?"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Cinnamon took a long, slow inhale as she went about dressing herself once again.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"…I can. I'll be there soon."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Of course you will," Daisuke reassured. "We'll… talk about tonight once we're on a boat and on our way out to Argus, and only when you're ready. We'll get through this together. You can do </em>
    <em>
      <strong>anything</strong>
    </em>
    <em>."</em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Cinnamon wrapped her fingers around the rusty railing of the balcony as she blew out a breath, watching the vapor leave in a translucent cloud. Uptown Mantle was far below the dingy apartment, and several people were milling about in the streets despite the late hour and freezing cold. The town was just as she had remembered it, and the shadow of Atlas far above was just as oppressive as it had always been. As her eyes were drawn up to the glowing city in the sky, she heard the door to the balcony slide open behind her.</p>
  <p>"Ah. <em>There</em> you are."</p>
  <p>Cinnamon said nothing as she kept her eyes skyward, though she narrowed them slightly at the sound of Arthur Watts' voice.</p>
  <p>"The children are in bed," Arthur explained as he leaned over next to her and folded his arms atop the rusty railing. The man followed her gaze with a bored expression, his mustache twitching. "You have some personal business up in Atlas, I take it?"</p>
  <p>"…you could say that," Cinnamon replied without bothering to look at her acquaintance.</p>
  <p>"<em>Who doesn't?</em>" Arthur sneered. "We have a job to do here, first, so keep your mind on Mantle, Miss Shoal. I'm setting aside my own grudges to carry out Salem's will down here first. You'll get your opportunity in time… provided you <em>behave</em>."</p>
  <p>"And what is 'Salem's will', exactly?" Cinnamon asked as she finally turned to face her employer.</p>
  <p>"Oh, that much is rather simple," Arthur answered. "Firstly… an election for a council seat in Atlas is about to take place, in a few short weeks. "We're here to make sure it goes… <em>poorly</em>."</p>
  <p>Cinnamon rolled her eyes and shook her head, before looking back out over the streets of Mantle.</p>
  <p>"And what's your plan for making <em>that</em> happen?"</p>
  <p>The pair watched for a moment as a streak of green banked a hard right in midair, flying swiftly between two buildings. Down on the streets, a few citizens waved upward, trying to catch Hope's attention as she continued along her patrol path. Watt's lip curled at the sight, and he brought a hand up to stroke his mustache.</p>
  <p>"…I have an idea or two…"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Next week- some Sun-focused goodness. Expect a fairly consistent rotation between all three groups until the elections, which will go…</p>
  <p>…really well. The plot twist is that everything will be totally fine.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0119"><h2>119. Head & Shoulders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p>"Anything else I can get you?" Sun asked as he passed a mug of hot chocolate over to Ilia.</p><p>"Sun, just… <em>stop</em>," Ilia insisted with a blush as she gratefully accepted the drink. She pulled her blanket closer around herself and adjusted her positioning upon the couch cushions, where Jaune and Yang had sandwiched her on either side. "Guys, I'm <em>fine</em>…"</p><p>"Maybe when it comes to warmth, you are," Yang pointed out. "But emotionally? I doubt it."</p><p>Ilia took a long, slow sip. She kept her eyes on Corsac, who sat across from her on the opposite couch.</p><p>"…just… I'm not ready to talk about it. Not yet."</p><p>"When you <em>are</em> ready, sister Ilia," Corsac began, "All you need to do is ask."</p><p>Ilia set her drink down upon the coffee table and bent over, cupping her forehead with her palms.</p><p>"Guys… it's not going to be some big, emotional outpouring. I'm not like that. I'm not about to just unload on everyone. I just… I just need <em>time</em>, alright? I appreciate you being there for me, but I'm <em>not</em> used to it. It's… weird. I feel like I barely know most of you."</p><p>"Maybe," Sun agreed as he took a seat next to Corsac. "But you also barely knew me, a few months ago. Look at us now, and how far you've come from that one connection alone."</p><p>Ilia slowly lowered her hands and gave Sun an expressionless look. He simply nodded, and she returned the gesture with a shallow dip of her head.</p><p>"…maybe you're right…"</p><p>"Still, though- move at your own pace," Sun suggested as he crossed a leg horizontally atop the other and began to bounce his foot. "We won't pressure you. If you want to just get away for a while, I'm game to go for a walk, or whatever."</p><p>"We won't judge you, if you do," Jaune added as he gently placed a hand upon Ilia's shoulder. "We <em>do</em> care about you, Ilia. No matter what you think of yourself. If you want to just go and talk to Sun, that's cool. We get it."</p><p>Ilia looked over to Jaune with a wry smirk, her raw, bloodshot eyes transfixed upon the sodden, hanging strands of his ruined arrangement of deflated balloon-like hair stalks.</p><p>"…right back at ya. We're all a little… fucked up, I guess. Except Yang."</p><p>"<em>Pff</em>," Yang replied as she placed her heel upon the coffee table and crossed her legs. "I've got my own issues. I've just stayed quiet about most of them, so far. It'll be my turn to ruin the atmosphere if and when we run into Raven again."</p><p>"Eugh, the maidens," Jaune added with a scowl. "Don't even remind me. Here's hoping the one for <em>this</em> vault is as far away from Atlas as possible."</p><p>"With our luck?" Sun asked. "She's probably standing at the door with one hand on it."</p><p>"Speaking of doors," Ilia chimed in. "I'll… take that walk, if it's still on offer."</p><p>"Sure!" Sun replied as he stood up off the couch. "C'mon- let's get some fresh air. Maybe loop around and check on some of the others once we get back?"</p><p>"…yeah," Ilia agreed as she stood along with Sun. "I'm worried about Marrow and Harriet. I can <em>become</em> fire, so I'm good on the frostbite front. But those two… I could only warm them so fast…"</p><p>"Still, you did an amazing job, Ils," Yang praised. "Harriet would probably be dead if you hadn't been there today."</p><p>"Don't tell <em>her</em> that," Ilia grumbled as she and Sun headed for the door. "Things can only get so awkward before we all die from exposure."</p><p>Ilia reached toward the button to pull back the sliding metal, only to freeze just as she opened her mouth to start speaking again. There on the other side of the door, her own finger hovering over the intercom button on the other side, stood Harriet. The woman's usually fiery eyes were instead lifeless and dull, and her expression was one of sheer misery. She trembled in place despite being wrapped in a thick robe with a blanket draped around her shoulders, and her dark skin looked pale and waxy.</p><p>"<em>Harriet?</em>" Sun asked as he blinked in surprise, his tail twisting behind him in surprise. "Shouldn't you be down in the infir-"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>," Harriet seethed before walking forward between Sun and Ilia, toward the center of the room. "Don't start with me. I can make my own decisions, and discharge myself if I want to."</p><p>The metal door slid closed once again with a soft <em>shff</em>, and Sun and Ilia exchanged a nervous glance before moving to follow Harriet.</p><p>"I wasn't going to," Sun started. "I only wanted t-"</p><p>"Just… save it," Harriet ordered as she raised a hand while looking around the couches. "Is everyone here? Where's Weiss?"</p><p>"With Marrow," everyone in the room answered at once. Harriet brought her palm up swiftly to her face, where she rubbed against it in circular motions.</p><p>"That one's… kinda my fault," Ilia chimed in as she approached Harriet with an apologetic look. "I don't think she wants to be around me right now, considering what happened down in the mines. It's probably for the best, since I have no idea what to say to her, either."</p><p>Harriet gave Ilia a tense look before taking a step back and moving to where she could see everyone at once.</p><p>"Ilia… about that. I came here to apologize…"</p><p>"Don't," Ilia said with a sigh. "I'll sort out my baggage on my own, over time. <em>You</em> aren't the one who put my parents in the mines, Harriet."</p><p>"Not just that," Harriet denied with a shake of her head. "Though, I do want you to know that… just… look, we're here for you, too, alright? The Aces. I suck at this kind of thing, but if there's anything I can do…"</p><p>"It's okay," Ilia reassured. "Well… it's not okay, but you know what I mean. What else did you come here for?"</p><p>Harriet took a deep, sobering breath as she looked around at the gathered teens, all of whom were looking back at her with confusion clear upon their faces. She let out a small grumble and shifted from side to side briefly, before pulling her blanket tighter around her shoulders as she stared at Ilia's abandoned drink.</p><p>"I… fucked up, today. It almost cost us the mission, and several lives."</p><p>"…you fell and missed a last-second platform that appeared in midair," Yang said flatly as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking unimpressed. "That's not on you."</p><p>"That <em>is</em> on me!" Harriet replied angrily through clenched teeth.</p><p>"How?" Jaune asked as he quirked a brow. "It was a chaotic situation, and we all did the best w-"</p><p>"Why do you think that wall of dust just <em>spontaneously</em> detonated?" Harriet interrupted with a disgusted glare. "Do you think it blew <em>randomly?</em> Did anyone see what set that off?"</p><p>No one said anything as they paused to consider the question. After several seconds of silent staring, it became obvious that the answer was a negative. Harriet pulled in another breath through her nose, before shaking her head and clenching a fist around the shoulder of her robe.</p><p>"…<em>I</em> set it off."</p><p>"What?" Yang asked immediately. "<em>Why?</em>"</p><p>"Not <em>intentionally</em>," Harriet clarified as she began to pace. "But… <em>still</em>. When you and I were fighting over by the wall… I didn't trust you to be able to handle yourself against that many grimm, Yang. I overextended myself to compensate for having you there, and I got… sloppy. I wasn't watching where I was flinging bodies. I kicked a beowulf into that wall using a lightning-boosted roundhouse, and <em>that's</em> why it went off and the floor caved in. <em>I </em>did that."</p><p>"These things happen," Sun pointed out as he began a slow approach. "We've all made mistakes in fights, Harriet, especially when emotions run high..."</p><p>"It was a mistake borne out of lack of trust and arrogance," Harriet corrected as she emphatically thumped a hand upon her chest. "That is 100% on <em>me</em>. I endangered <em>all</em> of you and almost got myself killed by being an asshole! Don't make excuses for me! <em>Back off!</em>"</p><p>"Still," Yang started. "We've all lost our shit during fights. You don't have to beat yourself up over it. We got you out of there, didn't we? We're all still standing here. That's a win, in my books."</p><p>"I'm an <em>Ace Op!</em>" Harriet roared, showing her teeth. "Maybe <em>you</em> kids don't know what that's really supposed to mean, but <em>I do</em>. We're the best of the best. <em>Elite</em> among General Ironwood's army- his special operative unit, and the four most trusted hunters in all of Atlas. We get things <em>done</em>. We don't <em>make</em> stupid mistakes like this, and if I hadn't been here for literal years, I'd be out on my ass for this stunt the second Clover finds out the truth. I'm still considering just bowing out for letting myself fuck it all up this badly!"</p><p>Again, no one else in the room dared to say anything as Harriet worked herself into a rage, her footfalls heavy upon the plush carpet as she paced back and forth.</p><p>"You can preach your '<em>everybody makes mistakes, Harriet</em>' narrative at me all you want, but the fact is… I should be <em>better</em> than that. I shouldn't owe my life to someone I barely even know as a result of my own stupidity. I'm not okay with that notion, and I <em>know</em> I brought all of this upon myself by doubting you people since you arrived here in Atlas!" Harriet finally paused her pacing, taking her deepest breath yet as her shoulders visibly rose and tensed up. "So… <em>I'm sorry</em>, alright? I'm sorry, I don't know if you'll be seeing me again, and… <em>thank you</em>, Ilia. I'm leaving. That's all. Have a good night."</p><p>"Harriet."</p><p>Harriet paused as the calm, unfamiliar voice called out, somehow both authoritative and gentle at the same time in its measured tone. She paused her furious stomping toward the door to look over at Corsac, who regarded her curiously from his seated position.</p><p>"Please. May I say something, before you leave?"</p><p>Harriet bit her lip and let out a snort before turning to face Corsac, her arms folded defensively across her chest.</p><p>"…say your piece, but I don't think it's going to do much to make me feel like less of a shitty person. I don't even remember your name."</p><p>"Corsac," the faunus reminded as he stood and cupped his hands before himself. "That's quite alright, and unimportant, at the moment. Perhaps 'everyone makes mistakes' is not the truth you need to hear at the moment… but what of its opposite? <em>Not</em> everyone is willing to recognize them, or do so in such a public setting among those that their mistakes impacted. Many of us have seen you fight, both in the training room and down in the mines. We have witnessed your skill in battle and quick thinking at the docks, down in Mantle. Though admittedly I have not spoken much to the majority of the people in this room, I <em>have</em> heard them speak of you, today. They have great concern for your wellbeing, and they have had nothing but praise for you otherwise, regardless of how you may think they see you. We all see value in you, Harriet, and it would be a shame to lose one so talented from our ranks after a single misstep."</p><p>Harriet closed her eyes, simply listening as Corsac continued to speak.</p><p>"I, too, once felt similarly to you about my mistakes. I questioned the point in continuing upon my path, or <em>any</em> path after allowing myself to be blinded, and <em>blindsided</em> by my own anger, guilt, and shame. Someone in this very room, Jaune, was willing to pull me back from that precipice despite the fact that we had never truly spoken before that point… and he did so without judgment for my failures. I would wager that anyone here in this room, or Weiss… or your <em>team</em> would be willing to do much the same. Your burdens need not be yours alone… emotional, or otherwise."</p><p>"And what if that's just not how I 'work' at all?" Harriet asked as she finally met Corsac's eyes. "What if that kind of coddling would only make me feel <em>worse</em> right now?"</p><p>Sun took another step toward Harriet, putting her at arm's length as he offered her a hand.</p><p>"Then start small, and just keep us in the back of your mind. Give us the opportunity to move at your pace and give you what you need. You've seen how <em>we</em> operate, and you said yourself that it definitely works. Nobody's asking for you to totally change yourself, or even the way you interact with us. But we <em>are</em> asking you to consider the possibility that maybe you need to take another look at what's really going on around you. If you want to talk about it later, then we'll be here."</p><p>"Any of us," Yang agreed. "That's just how we are."</p><p>"And you don't owe me <em>anything</em> for saving you," Ilia added. "I would've done it for anyone here. I know you're one of the good ones, Harriet, even if you might not feel like it right now."</p><p>Harriet gave Sun's hand a hard stare, before suddenly seizing it in a vicelike grip.</p><p>"I don't know. I don't know <em>anything</em> for certain, right now," she began. "Just… keep your distance, all of you, and I'll probably come back and speak to everyone again soon."</p><p>"That's totally fine," Sun reassured as he gave Harriet's hand a shake. "We'll be waiting."</p><p>"Yeah," Harriet agreed as she pulled back her hand. Without another word, she nodded toward Ilia and made her way for the exit of the room.</p><p>"…you know… as fucked up as I am right now, I feel bad for <em>her</em>," Ilia said softly after Harriet had disappeared into the hall.</p><p>"I think we all do," Sun reassured as he looped his arm around Ilia's shoulder. "I know what she's going through. I'll talk to her alone later, but first… let's go for that walk, and focus on you."</p><p>"Please," Ilia replied. "I've got a lot on my mind…"</p>
<hr/><p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p><p>More focus on Sun's crew next time. Turns out they'll be getting a few more chapters than the others after all… with some Blacksun sooner than you might expect...</p><p>Also, I am now running a Discord server aimed at fanfiction authors and fan artists! If you write or draw for RWBY or any other fandom, feel free to join up. I'm aiming to build a support network, connect people for commissions, and just generally create a cool place to hang out. Even if you don't create fanworks, you're welcome to join up to connect with writers/artists and just chill together. The link is in my profile!</p><p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0120"><h2>120. Keeping Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Jaune offered a wave to Sun as the faunus looked back over his shoulder. With nothing but a small smirk, he and Ilia disappeared through the sliding door and into the hallway, their conversation muffled by the steel walls. Immediately upon seeing them leave, Jaune's shoulders slumped, and he let out a weary sigh.</p>
  <p>"…I know I said I wouldn't <em>mind</em> if she just wanted to leave with Sun… but I kinda <em>do</em> mind," Jaune admitted as he flopped back down onto the couch next to Yang. "Not like I'm annoyed with either of them or anything, it just feels like there's nothing I can do to help, sometimes."</p>
  <p>"That's because there <em>is</em> nothing," Yang agreed as she interlaced her fingers and put her hands behind her head. "It sucks, but… sometimes the best thing you can for someone is give them space."</p>
  <p>"Or allow those with the right perspective space enough to mend those that are broken," Corsac offered as he moved his hands behind his back. "Had anyone but you come to me that night, Jaune, I do not think I would be standing here with the two of you at the moment."</p>
  <p>Jaune shook his head slightly, feeling a little embarrassed.</p>
  <p>"Corsac, come on… I was doing what needed to be done, and I made the offer because I knew it was probably something you needed."</p>
  <p>"And so, too, is Sun making that offer to Ilia," Corsac said with a sweeping gesture toward the door before bringing his hand back behind himself. "I am certain that the rest of your friends were equally uneasy while you were away with me. Discomfort and tension are quickly becoming the norm, here. The best you can do is find ways to combat it."</p>
  <p>Jaune blinked in surprise as Corsac made his way for the door, his bushy tail dragging along behind himself.</p>
  <p>"Wait, you're leaving?"</p>
  <p>"I believe it would be best to meditate, for a time," Corsac answered as the door to the room slid open before him. "And perhaps others are in need of comfort, as well."</p>
  <p>"…huh?" Jaune asked with a raised brow.</p>
  <p>He received no answer as Corsac entered the hallway and turned to make his way to parts unknown.</p>
  <p>"…if Ren had a tail and someone somehow convinced him he talked too much, he'd turn into Corsac," Yang mused as she finally lowered her feet from the coffee table and leaned forward. "This vacation sucks, man."</p>
  <p>"Tell me about it," Jaune answered as he stood up and ran a hand through his soggy, half-erect, misshapen fibers of unevenly cut straw. "Tea? Coffee? Want me to go back to my room?"</p>
  <p>"Coffee's good," Yang answered as Jaune began to make his way into the kitchenette. "And as for leaving… you'd better not. You look burnt out, and I honestly don't really feel like being alone right now. After what Sun told us went down with Jacques… I'm <em>pissed</em>. Pissed, feeling powerless, and in need of an outlet."</p>
  <p>"Yeah. Yeah, I know how you feel," Jaune agreed as he began rummaging through overhead cabinets. "Well, with those things, at least. What's up with you holding things back for the good of the group, though? You mentioned you've got stuff on your mind."</p>
  <p>Yang stood up into an overhead stretch, her back and shoulders popping with the effort.</p>
  <p>"Oh, no. We're not playing that game," Yang admonished. "Especially not while you're near your breaking point. It's written all over your face, and you're the only one here without close ties to anyone else in the group. Corsac doesn't really count, since the two of you just became friends the other day."</p>
  <p>Jaune let out a sigh and turned, holding a plastic container of coffee grounds as he gave Yang a lopsided frown.</p>
  <p>"…that obvious, huh?"</p>
  <p>"Extremely," Yang answered as she strode into the kitchenette. "I know you weren't exactly thrilled with how the teams got divided up… and I don't blame you. I've got Weiss, Sun's got Ilia, and you're… probably feeling like you're just along for the ride."</p>
  <p>"…yeah," Jaune admitted as he set the container behind himself and leaned back into the counter. "Yeah, that's… <em>yeah</em>. I don't really want to bother the Aces, and I know you've all got your own stuff going on, and when we had our little sit-down, my worries were <em>definitely</em> stupid compared to what you guys are all deali-"</p>
  <p>"I don't think they're stupid at all," Yang interrupted as she leaned a hand against the side of the countertop. "None of them. We didn't <em>ask</em> for this, Jaune… but Sun <em>did</em> ask for you. If he didn't think you should be here, he would've put you somewhere else."</p>
  <p>"Sun asked for me to be on this crew because he thought he could get through to me about Pyrrha," Jaune said flatly. "<em>Not</em> because he thought I'd be useful in Atlas."</p>
  <p>"Bullshit," Yang denied. "Your fighting style and semblance are a <em>huge</em> plus to have with us, and if you weren't here, Ilia would still be in a sling. You've done some pretty cool shit since we got here, and I'm not just talking about getting Corsac to work with us. You're a good guy, Jaune. I just wish you would let yourself see it."</p>
  <p>Jaune paused for a moment and made a frustrated little noise before turning and taking the top off the coffee container.</p>
  <p>"…I don't <em>feel</em> very cool, especially next to all of you. Though, feeling cool isn't important right now, either. I guess if I'm being helpful, I should just shut up and take what I can g-"</p>
  <p>Suddenly, Jaune felt a hand upon his shoulder, followed by an insistent tug that spun him around in place. Yang stood uncomfortably close him, her face mere inches from his as she gave him an unfamiliar look. Her robotic fingers remained clenched upon his shoulder as she guided her other hand to his side, just beneath his armor. In turn, Jaune brought a shaky hand over to rest upon Yang's waist, where it lingered uncertainly. For a moment, the teens just held each other close, saying nothing.</p>
  <p>Jaune could feel his pulse hammering in his neck as he stared wide-eyed at his friend. As though pulled toward her by some sort of magnetic force, he slowly dipped his head downward and tilted it to the side while closing his eyes. Shortly thereafter, he felt a pair of lips upon his own, and he took in a desperate breath through his nose as the kiss deepened. It wasn't long before Jaune found himself shoved backward into the counter and Yang's mechanical hand upon his chest, applying constant pressure. Her insistent and forceful movements spurred along a side of Jaune he didn't know he had, and he quickly began to get lost in the lip lock. As Yang broke one kiss to begin another, more aggressive effort, Jaune dipped his head backward and just out of her reach.</p>
  <p>"<em>Yang!</em>" Jaune exclaimed as he fought to catch his breath, his eyes wide. "I-I… should we… s-should we even be…"</p>
  <p>"Why shouldn't we?" Yang asked between her own quickened breaths through her nose. "Answer me that."</p>
  <p>Jaune tried to think of any sort of excuse, only for his mind to come up blank. He wasn't sure whether or not he had actually tried.</p>
  <p>"Jaune," Yang began, "you're lonely as hell and missing out on a lot, and I'm pent up and stressed out. We've known each other for going on two years, you're someone I trust, and we're both adults. If you're game to mess around every so often behind closed doors, then so am I. We're both suffering up here, and we've got a rare moment alone. Why not make the most of it? Casual sex doesn't have to be a big deal. We can choose to be happy together for a night."</p>
  <p>"…I… I guess we can," Jaune agreed as he swallowed hard. "I'm just… I'm nervous."</p>
  <p>"And that's normal," Yang reassured as she planted a soft kiss on the side of Jaune's neck while trailing a hand downward along his side. "If you ever want to stop, just say the word."</p>
  <p>"I… I don't think that's going to be a problem," Jaune admitted with an embarrassed grin as he felt his pants grow a bit tighter. "But, uh… Yang, I-I have no idea what I'm doing…"</p>
  <p>Yang unbuckled Jaune's belt before beginning to slowly unzip the front of his pants.</p>
  <p>"…<em>I do</em>."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Sun continued along the sidewalk in silence, Ilia close at his side. The girl had been leaning into him for the entirety of their journey down to the streets of Atlas just outside of the Academy, where the pair got their first street-level view of the capital city of Solitas. Three thoughts struck Sun as he took in their surroundings- everything was <em>huge</em>, everything was <em>neon</em>, and <em>nothing</em> was at all like the city of Mantle far below them.</p>
  <p>Nearly every building on all sides could be considered a skyscraper, with outer walls seemingly more for advertisement than support. Scrolling projections, blinking lights of primarily blue and green, and spinning holograms all around make the neon bar signs and billboards of Mantle look utterly tame by comparison. Election propaganda of Jacques Schnee's face and the Schnee Snowflake was all about, and the white, almost plastic-looking shells of the vast majority of the buildings around them seemed synched to his signature colors. It appeared almost as though the dust company <em>already</em> owned Atlas, regardless of who was in its council seats.</p>
  <p>"…I'm sorry that I'm wasting your time…"</p>
  <p>Sun frowned and looked down to see Ilia looking up at him with sorrowful eyes as they continued on toward the shopping district.</p>
  <p>"You're not, Ilia," Sun reassured as he gave his friend a squeeze. "You don't have to say anything at all, if you don't want to. I just figured you'd want to get out instead of being around so many people."</p>
  <p>"I did… but getting out also means coming <em>here</em>," Ilia spat as she turned her gaze to the line of stalled hovercars waiting at a nearby traffic light. "And seeing all of <em>this</em>."</p>
  <p>"Should we turn back?" Sun asked. "Or head down into Mantle, instead?"</p>
  <p>"No, it's… neither of those options is going to change reality," Ilia lamented. "As far as saying anything… what's there to even say? I just… who knows what mine shaft that chamber is in, Sun? I know it's unlikely that those bodies were my parents, but they were still… I just had to confront something I never wanted to see. I thought I would be more outwardly furious and beyond even speaking coherently, but I'm just… all I know is that I won't be getting any sleep."</p>
  <p>"Well, the good news is… I don't think <em>any</em> of us will, so we can all stay up and be miserable together," Sun tried with a cheesy smile. Ilia met his eyes and rolled her own, before thwacking him lightly on the chest with the back of her hand. "<em>Ow!</em>"</p>
  <p>"Don't be a baby… and you're an ass," Ilia accused. "And also… thanks. I will say that if <em>you</em> weren't there with me, I'd have lost my shit a lot more severely than I did down in the mines. Can't promise I won't wake up screaming and in a cold sweat in the coming weeks, though."</p>
  <p>"I'd be kinda worried if you didn't," Sun admitted. "I'm sure Weiss and Yang will be there for you…"</p>
  <p>"…Weiss and Yang?" Ilia asked with an incredulous look. "I'm sleeping with <em>you </em>for at least the rest of the week, dumbass. That's non-negotiable."</p>
  <p>"You won't hear any complaints from me," Sun replied with a smile. "I'll do anything to help you out, lil' sis. Anything at all."</p>
  <p>"To an obnoxious degree, yes," Ilia agreed as they moved to cross the street together. "Still… I appreciate it. I'm probably gonna need a shoulder to cry on. My body doesn't even know what it needs right now."</p>
  <p>"Well, fortunately for you, my shoulder's always open," Sun reminded. "Any idea where we're g-"</p>
  <p>Sun stopped walking as he realized that Ilia, too, had come to a sudden halt just behind him. He followed her eyes down the sidewalk to see an unfamiliar figure standing at the end of the block. The man was a tall, intimidating faunus with a pair of large bat wings upon his back. His hair was brown and slicked back into wild, messy, shoulder-length spikes that matched his goatee. He slowly lifted an arm and curled a finger inward toward himself in a beckoning motion before pulling something out from behind his back. Gradually, the man revealed the white mask with red accents in his hand and slipped it down over his face to obscure his identity.</p>
  <p>"<em>Yuma!</em>" Ilia yelled, her voice full of sudden fury as she drew her electrical whip and cracked it against the sidewalk.</p>
  <p>Sun was just as quick to draw his weaponry before the mystery man took flight and disappeared into a nearby alleyway. Ilia set out at a full sprint, and Sun immediately rushed to run alongside her.</p>
  <p>"Cinnamon <em>did</em> warn us about the Fang being here," Sun reminded. "But up in <em>Atlas</em>, too?"</p>
  <p>Ilia let out a feral-sounding growl as she rounded the corner into the alleyway with Sun in tow.</p>
  <p>"Suddenly, my body knows <em>exactly</em> what it needs right now…"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Next time- back to Ruby's crew, and probably some Blake as well before we circle back to what's going on here…</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0121"><h2>121. Shifting Lanes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Oscar sat heavily upon his bed, head in hands as he kneaded at his aching brow. He could see dark spots in his vision as he closed his eyes, and his lack of sleep had helped carry his ever-present headache into the evening hours. Seeing the halls of Beacon had only intensified the feeling, and with every new location he and Sage had visited throughout the day, he had grown more and more irritated. Finally, after hours of roaming the halls and grounds together, Oscar had had enough, and requested to return to their shared room for a break.</p>
  <p>"Any better?" Sage asked as he balanced the tip of his sword into the floor and folded his arms atop the hilt, leaning slightly forward.</p>
  <p>"…no. No, not yet," Oscar admitted as he continued to rub at his forehead. "Sorry."</p>
  <p>"Don't apologize," Sage said with a shrug. "It was my idea to acclimate you with Beacon after the other three went out to talk to the professors. I didn't know it would do this to you."</p>
  <p>"It… didn't," Oscar admitted as he finally looked up at the older boy.</p>
  <p>"…come again?" Sage asked.</p>
  <p>"I've had the headache since I woke up," Oscar explained as he braced his hands onto the mattress behind himself and began to lean back. "Well… since last night, actually. Or maybe… since we encountered that gigantic grimm…"</p>
  <p>"And that won't be the last one," Sage reminded. "They've apparently got strike teams headed out to take those things down. Strike teams that I'm sure most of us will be placed on, before the end of the week."</p>
  <p>"…I'll be joining you," Oscar asserted. "I need the field experience, and if those are the primary threat to Vale right now… then I need to learn how to deal with them."</p>
  <p>"Suit yourself," Sage replied with a shrug before hefting his weapon and heading over to his own bed.</p>
  <p>Oscar raised a brow as he watched Sage sit heavily upon the mattress and rest his sword down into the carpet. The green-haired huntsman said nothing as he began to remove his coat, showing off his muscles and myriad of dark tattoos.</p>
  <p>"…you're… not going to try to stop me?" Oscar asked hesitantly.</p>
  <p>"Why would I?" Sage asked as he swung his legs up over the mattress and reclined with his hands behind his head. "I'm not in charge of you, or in general, and if things get rough, Ozpin can bail you out. It's probably not a bad idea."</p>
  <p>Oscar merely continued to stare for a moment, before lying back to mimic Sage's pose upon his own bed.</p>
  <p>"You've been treating me differently than the others," Oscar pointed out as he narrowed his eyes at the ceiling. "Ever since we set out, you've been more… I'm not sure how to say it…"</p>
  <p>"Blunt?" Sage offered. "To the point? Honest about what I'm thinking? Impartial? I've heard all of those."</p>
  <p>"…they certainly fit," Oscar acknowledged. "I didn't mean it as a bad thing. The opposite, really. Even when you're calling me… or Ozpin, I guess… out on something, you seem entirely neutral. Ruby, Nora, and sometimes even Ren… less so."</p>
  <p>"Because there's no sense getting everyone worked up," Sage explained as he crossed his legs. "This is rough enough as it is, and I've got a lot of things on my mind <em>without</em> worrying about team dynamics."</p>
  <p>"What <em>is</em> on your mind?" Oscar asked. "You're hard to read. I don't think Ozpin even knows…"</p>
  <p>Sage finally turned his head to look over at Oscar, his expression cold.</p>
  <p>"…doesn't matter."</p>
  <p>"I think it does," Oscar insisted. "Who knows how long we'll be here for? With things already tense between our group, keeping secrets is only going to make things more complicated." He paused, and then returned his eyes to the ceiling as Sage continued to look at him. "And… I <em>am</em> telling all of you anything that Ozpin tells me. I'm not k-"</p>
  <p>"I know you're not," Sage interrupted as he joined Oscar in casting his eyes skyward. "That was never a question in my mind. As for the others… I can't tell you what they're thinking. You're right, though. I'll save it for when we're all together. I don't like repeating myself."</p>
  <p>"Fair enough," Oscar agreed as he fished his buzzing scroll from his pocket. "They're on their way here. Apparently, they have a <em>lot</em> of information… as if my head didn't hurt enough already…"</p>
  <p>"About that," Sage began. "Do you 'recognize' any of this place? Does it feel like you've been here at Beacon, before?"</p>
  <p>Oscar wrinkled his nose at the question. Though he knew that it would be brought up at some point, he had secretly been hoping that it would be another time. With a sigh of resignation, he dropped his scroll down next to himself upon the mattress and closed his eyes.</p>
  <p>"…it does. Certain rooms, certain stairwells. Obviously, I can feel a little… almost like a mental 'pull' of familiarity from Ozpin in certain areas, but even just my <em>own</em> mind… I feel like I've been here already. It's all starting to run together. It's getting harder and harder to tell what's coming from Ozpin, and wh-"</p>
  <p>"<em>Hey</em>."</p>
  <p>Oscar opened his eyes and looked over to Sage, who was once again giving him a serious look.</p>
  <p>"<em>You're not him</em>. Not yet… and hopefully not <em>ever</em>. You wanna know why I don't verbally spar with Ozpin? It's because you're your own man, even if you are still just a kid. I know you don't deserve the flak from what he says and does, so I just say the facts plainly and leave it there. You can still make your own decisions that he can't outright control… and you should do it as often as you can. Fight him. Go against the grain, and keep your mind as split from his as possible. You want to come hunt chimera with us? Then follow along, and we'll show you the ropes. If he's screaming at you <em>not</em> to do something… scream right back and make your own decisions. That's how we got to Beacon, isn't it?"</p>
  <p>Oscar opened his mouth to speak, only for a series of quick knocks to echo throughout the room. Shortly thereafter, an exhausted looking Ruby Rose stepped into the boys' dorm, Ren and Nora looking equally tired behind her.</p>
  <p>"<em>Hey</em>, guys," Ruby began as she strode toward the center of the room. "We met with Professor Goodwitch and Professor Oobleck, and… the situation is both better <em>and</em> worse than we thought."</p>
  <p>"Figures," Sage replied as he sat up and folded his hands in his lap. "Oscar and I took a little tour of Beacon. He's somewhat familiar with the buildings, now, so there's that."</p>
  <p>"Unfortunately… that might not help much," Ruby said with a sheepish look.</p>
  <p>"Why not?" Oscar asked as he copied Sage's motions.</p>
  <p>Ruby sucked in a deep breath before running a hand through her messy hair.</p>
  <p>"…have any of you ever heard of Mountain Glenn?"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"<em>Stay on him!</em>"</p>
  <p>Sun planted his foot on the side of a hovercar and launched himself up and over the city street, flying over two rows of vehicles as he watched Yuma disappear around the corner of a block. He landed into a quick roll upon the sidewalk between two pedestrians, eliciting a pair of frightened screams as the two women in fancy clothing dropped their shopping bags and stepped aside.</p>
  <p>"Sorry, sorry!" Sun apologized as he broke into a sprint. "Everything's fine, huntsmen at work!"</p>
  <p>"We're not… I mean, I guess we are!" Ilia called as she swung along above Sun, her shock whip wrapped around a lamppost. With a graceful flip, she detached her weapon and slung it out for a nearby overhead traffic light before reeling it in to zip herself forward through the air. "Can you use your semblance while moving!?"</p>
  <p>"I…" Sun began before sucking in a hiss as he began to sprint down the sidewalk ahead of himself. "No, not really! Not unless I'm falling, or something! I'm still working on that!"</p>
  <p>"Shit!" Ilia cursed as she, too, descended to street level and broke into a sprint. "Let's split up and box him in! When we see him, I'm gonna cave in his fucking f-"</p>
  <p>As Sun passed an alleyway on his left, he suddenly skidded to a stop and reached an arm out to grab Ilia's chain-linked shoulder cape. He yanked the girl back to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, only for Ilia to slam a fist into his chest in return.</p>
  <p>"Sun, what the f-"</p>
  <p>Sun said nothing, and instead nodded toward the dimly lit alley. There in the semidarkness stood Yuma, his wings spread out to the sides as he curled a finger toward himself and stepped farther back into the shadows and around a corner.</p>
  <p>"This is a trap," Sun pointed out. "I mean, <em>obviously</em>."</p>
  <p>"But we're not letting him get away," Ilia insisted as she dusted off her arm. She quickly glanced up to Sun's face with a guilty look, before returning her eyes to the alleyway. "Sorry…"</p>
  <p>"It's cool," Sun reassured as he gave Ilia's shoulder a pat. After letting her go, he drew his guns from the back of his belt and began to walk into the alley. "You good? We're not trying to <em>kill</em> him…"</p>
  <p>"Of course not," Ilia agreed as she snapped her weapon into its swordlike form and moved to follow her friend. "I'm good. I'm fine. Everything's fine."</p>
  <p>"You didn't <em>sound</em> fine," Sun replied as he reached the turn in the alleyway. Again, Yuma was standing there waiting, as though he had all the time in the world. The far end of the narrow tunnel was blocked off entirely, obscuring the path from view from all angles but straight up. "Be <em>careful</em>…"</p>
  <p>As if in challenge, Yuma drew a curved sword from his belt and pointed it at the approaching teens. A row of rings along the back of the blade jingled as the weapon was raised, providing the only noise other than the muffled traffic on the other side of the buildings. He tipped his head upward in a confident nod, his cocky smirk barely visible beneath his white and red mask.</p>
  <p>"Your name's Yuma, right?" Sun called as he gave his shotguns a spin. "Why are you here? What are you d-"</p>
  <p>Before Sun could finish, Ilia launched herself forward with a frenzied yell and lashed out her whip in an overhead strike. The weapon curled around the blade of Yuma's sword, and she wrenched the blade toward herself as hard as she could. Curiously, the weapon came toward her with minimal effort, and Yuma was quickly disarmed as he began to walk backward with Ilia in hot pursuit. She lashed her whip out frantically, causing electrical sparks to ricochet off the walls as Sun moved to intercept her.</p>
  <p>"<em>Ilia!</em> What did I <em>just say ab-</em>"</p>
  <p>The sickening sound of a whip against bare flesh snapped and echoed throughout the alleyway as Ilia scored a hit on Yuma's outstretched arm. Despite the man's slow retreat, he seemed to make no effort whatsoever to prevent the blow, or the subsequent attack sent Ilia's weapon straight through his shoulder in a piercing thrust. Yuma cried out in pain and hissed as he grabbed at the extended whip, only for a jolt of electricity to ripple down the weapon and engulf him.</p>
  <p>Within seconds, Sun had his hand upon Ilia's shoulder and wrenched her backward. He dropped one of his own guns and seized the whip from her before disengaging the electrical pulse and giving her an incredulous look.</p>
  <p>"<em>Sun!</em>" Ilia warned as she tried to step forward again.</p>
  <p>Sun looked back just in time to see a smoking Yuma charging at him with some sort of device clutched inside of a raised fist. On instinct, Sun lashed out one of his gunchucks into Yuma's hand, forcing his fingers open with the blow and causing the small tool to go flying into the nearby wall. Yuma hissed in pain and grabbed his fingers, only to back off and cradle his arm to his chest.</p>
  <p>"<em>Finally!</em>" Yuma said as he flashed his teeth. "Now, we can talk!"</p>
  <p>Ilia started to move forward once again as if to attack Yuma, but Sun held her back with a powerful grip.</p>
  <p>"Sun, I swear to the gods if you stop me again…" Ilia threatened, her chest heaving as she stared at the injured man with a look of sheer hatred.</p>
  <p>"Stop," Sun commanded in a furious tone. "He's barely fighting back, and if this was an ambush, we'd be knee-deep in Fang by now." With a deep breath, Sun turned his attention to Yuma and narrowed his eyes. "What's going <em>on?</em> What is this?"</p>
  <p>"I'm glad you asked," Yuma answered through pained breaths as he moved toward the destroyed device and lifted it up. "I'm being tracked. We're <em>all</em> being tracked… so I needed you two to rough me up and break his link to us before we could talk openly."</p>
  <p>Sun raised a brow as he looked over Yuma's ruined scroll, the device sparking and smoking in his palm.</p>
  <p>"Who's tracking you?" Ilia demanded. "And you seriously expect us to trust you just because you let us get a few hits in?"</p>
  <p>"You'd better," Yuma warned as he lifted his good hand and tore his mask from his face before letting it clatter to the floor of the alleyway. "I've got a message for both of you, from Cinnamon. She's in <em>deep</em> trouble, and she needs your help..."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Blake will get some love next chapter, along with a continuation of this scene.</p>
  <p>Also, just a heads up- the intent behind this story has obviously changed over time, at least somewhat… but now the way that I'm <em>looking</em> at the layout of this story has changed, as well. I'm no longer considering this to be the "Volume 7 adaptation" arc. After the election, which is still pretty far off, this story will diverge <em>entirely</em> from canon. Don't expect much at all from the rest of canon 7 to happen, and don't expect <em>anything</em> from the trainwreck that is Volume 8 other than maybe the hound, thus far. Post-election, I'll be going off entirely in my own direction for the rest of the series, with only <em>very</em> small bits and pieces of canon sprinkled in.</p>
  <p>Additionally, post-election, this story may go on hiatus for a bit. I want to focus on <em>Arboretum</em> for a few weeks to really get Volume 2 of that going. If this story <em>does</em> go on break, it'll be for a month or two at most, and then pick right back up at full speed. We'll see what happens.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0122"><h2>122. A Broken Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Yuma had been ready for Ilia to lash out at him since he spotted her out on the street. He had mentally prepared himself for all of her bluster and fury, and he knew that in a sense, it was justified. A few hits were expected, and he had even dropped his aura prematurely in order to let her rough him up for appearance's sake. All of her words, mannerisms, and actions toward him had been expected and almost <em>planned</em> on his part… but he never saw Sun's reaction to his news coming.</p>
  <p>It started slowly, with the boy's tail immediately ceasing all motion at Cinnamon's name. Then, the tip flicked in a spasmic, almost unnatural way, and Sun had clenched his fingers tighter around his weaponry. His diplomatic demeanor was next to shift into something animalistic and intimidating enough to cause Yuma to take a step back as Sun flicked his eyes to the bat-winged faunus. Sun clenched his teeth and his neck tendons became visible as he hissed his words in a threatening voice.</p>
  <p>"…Cinnamon is <em>here?</em>" Sun demanded as he took a step toward Yuma. "After what she tried to do to Weiss? After she <em>threatened</em> us with harming Blake and Kali, while we were forced to come to Atlas? And you're telling me she has the nerve to demand our help!?"</p>
  <p>Yuma continued to back up to the wall blocking off the alleyway as Sun advanced upon him, and Ilia was close behind.</p>
  <p>"Hey, listen, I get it! I really do! I know she's done wrong by you guys, but you've gotta listen t-"</p>
  <p>"We don't have to listen to <em>anyone</em>," Ilia interrupted as she cracked her whip upon the concrete, sending up a shower of sparks. "We're cutting our own path, making our <em>own</em> rules, and doing what we need to in order to protect Remnant! Cinnamon abandoned <em>everything</em> she claimed to stand for and put a knife in my back after I helped her save Haven Academy! And for what? To get close enough to take a shot at my friend? To almost get my <em>brother</em> killed by Adam Taurus!?"</p>
  <p>Yuma's wings twitched as his back hit the wall, and he found both of the other faunus standing mere feet from him as they fixed him with a pair of unblinking glares.</p>
  <p>"Ilia, <em>come on</em>, you know me," Yuma tried. "We served together in the Fang, and you know better than to shoot the messenger…"</p>
  <p>"I <em>know</em> that if Cinnamon has something to say to us, she can come and say it to our faces," Ilia spat. "You trust her? You're content to be her little lapdog, and make up a story about being watched?"</p>
  <p>"It's not a story!" Yuma insisted. "She's working with a guy who has some sort of crazy tech-related semblance, and he's calling the shots! He's one of Salem's inner circle!"</p>
  <p>Again, Sun's tail stopped moving, and he let out a tense, rattling breath. His anger continued to build as he snapped his staff together and held it in one hand.</p>
  <p>"…you know about <em>Salem?</em> Cinnamon is working with Salem!?"</p>
  <p>"I'm the <em>only</em> one in the Fang that knows about Salem!" Yuma replied. "The only one in Mantle, anyway! She told Daisuke, and she told me. Dai's out in Kuo Kuana, a-"</p>
  <p>"Who the hell is Daisuke?" Sun asked as he turned his attention toward Ilia.</p>
  <p>"…Cinnamon's boy toy," Ilia replied with a sneer. "They've got a whole thing going on, and it's… it's complicated. I'll fill you in later. I'm guessing he's her second in command, now?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Yuma confirmed. "Look, just… just let me talk, and <em>then</em> you can make a decision. We don't have time for all of this back and forth, especially now that my scroll's offline. Someone might get sent to look for me."</p>
  <p>"<em>Talk</em>," Sun commanded. "And don't leave anything out."</p>
  <p>"Okay," Yuma agreed. "I'll keep it short, but… Cinnamon returned to the White Fang main camp, where Dai's been running things since she left for Haven. She retook command, and some creepy asshole named Tyrian Callows- another of Salem's inner circle- came and warned her that he was there to make good on the debt that the White Fang had run up with Salem while under Adam's command. Given what Cinnamon told me about her time in Mistral with you lot and what Ozpin told you all, you should know she couldn't exactly resist…"</p>
  <p>"So, what?" Ilia asked as she folded her arms. "She just <em>caved?</em> She's bowing down to that would-be world-conquering witch to save her own ass?"</p>
  <p>"To save the <em>faunus</em>," Yuma corrected. "You know how she feels about us getting thrown into harm's way, and what she'll do to avoid letting us get hurt. Not only that, but… not quite. She threw in with Salem and sent every member of the Fang in the main camp to Kuo Kuana. Daisuke's in charge of the Fang there, now, and he's answering to Kali Belladonna. They're working together with the Black Claw to expand into the rest of Menagerie, while Cinnamon runs a smokescreen here and collects information on what exactly Salem's planning."</p>
  <p>"…this is unbelievable," Sun said as he began to pace. "She just gave up her position as High Leader? And now she's <em>here</em>, causing trouble in Salem's name?"</p>
  <p>"She <em>had</em> to give it up," Yuma reminded. "And she was forced to come here to attempt to get her hands on 'the relic'… whatever that means."</p>
  <p>Sun and Ilia exchanged an uncomfortable look.</p>
  <p>"…<em>which </em>relic?" Sun asked.</p>
  <p>Yuma raised a brow, his wings twitching slightly.</p>
  <p>"There's more than one here? She only mentioned that Watts was instructed to cause chaos in Mantle so that Salem can eventually get access to 'the staff', but I have no idea what that means. She also mentioned that Watts knows about some lamp in Mantle, but not what it does, or why it's important. All of this seems to be on a need-to-know basis, and I don't need to know. She's on edge and playing her cards <em>very</em> carefully, right now. I don't even know if the rest of her crew knows what they're doing here."</p>
  <p>"Her crew," Ilia repeated. "Name them."</p>
  <p>"Arthur Watts is the ringleader," Yuma began. "I don't know anything about him. Mustache, skinny, kinda creepy. He's planning <em>something</em> to do with Mantle, but Cinnamon has no idea what he's up to. Probably something to do with security systems, or the tin cans they use for law enforcement. I dunno. There's this green haired girl that looks to be about your age, Emerald Sustrai."</p>
  <p>"<em>Shit</em>," Sun cursed as he continued to pace. "Emerald's bad news. <em>Really</em> bad news. She was there at the Fall of Beacon, along with Mercury Black. Her semblance is crazy powerful. Targeted hallucinations."</p>
  <p>"<em>Great</em>," Ilia said sarcastically. "Just what we need, as if we're not stressed out enough to start hallucinating all on our own. Anyone else?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah. This prissy kid with an eye tattoo named Scarlet David."</p>
  <p>Sun stopped walking immediately and turned to give his full attention to Yuma. For a moment, his anger was replaced by total disbelief, and his voice became very quiet.</p>
  <p>"…what… did you just say…?"</p>
  <p>"Scarlet David?" Yuma repeated while folding his arms across his chest. "He just seems like some random academy douche to m-."</p>
  <p>Yuma jumped as his words were interrupted by the sound of an impassioned yell and the unmistakable noise of a steel-coated fist smashing through brick. Sun had driven Ghira's gauntlet directly into the wall of a nearby building, sending fragments of stone tumbling down to the ground as he shook with fury.</p>
  <p>"…Sun…?" Ilia asked hesitantly as she took a step backward.</p>
  <p>"Scarlet… was my teammate," Sun seethed as he pulled his shaking hand back from the ruined bricks. "The last one alongside Neptune and Sage. He was always a little difficult to work with, but to willingly throw himself in with <em>Salem</em>…"</p>
  <p>"I… don't know what to tell you," Yuma said as he transitioned into leaning upon the wall behind him. "I don't know anything about him, or how or why he joined up with Watts' task force. That's basically everything I know, and what Cinnamon told me to tell you. Be on the lookout for anything strange and tech-related in Mantle and give those names to General Ironwood. She's being watched, and Watts can watch <em>all</em> of our scrolls… or at least, we think he can. That means communication with Cinnamon is basically impossible, outside of fringe cases like this."</p>
  <p>"So, we're basically still flying blind, but now the Fang here are working for <em>Salem</em> instead of following Cinnamon's personal orders," Ilia summarized. "Great. That's just fucking <em>great</em>."</p>
  <p>"Not totally blind," Sun proposed as he retracted Ghira's gauntlet back up into its pauldron. "At least… at least we have some names, and <em>hopefully </em>Cinnamon can figure out a way to let us know what the hell is going on down in Mantle, once she finds out. We'll need to start taking jobs down there <em>immediately</em> and snooping around ourselves… maybe tap into Robyn Hill's resources and knowledge of the city. I think I speak for both of us when I say I <em>hate</em> Cinnamon and what she did to us… but Salem's the bigger threat. We've gotta report to Ironwood and hold in our personal grudges. For now."</p>
  <p>"For now," Ilia agreed before turning toward Yuma. "<em>Go</em>. When you get the chance to talk to Cinnamon in private… tell her that I haven't forgiven her. I'll probably <em>never</em> forgive her for what she did to us… but to get us any information she can, as soon as she can. She'll find a way."</p>
  <p>"She always does," Yuma said optimistically as he began to walk. He scooped up his fallen sword and shattered scroll from the floor of the alleyway and gave the pair of faunus a quick salute, before walking around the corner. "Stay safe, kids."</p>
  <p>Sun stared at the spot from which Yuma disappeared, and eventually shook his head with a frustrated snort.</p>
  <p>"…I'm not even going to ask. I know you're not, and neither am I," Ilia said. "We have to find Ironwood. <em>Now</em>."</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Sun agreed. "But there is <em>one </em>good thing that came out of this…"</p>
  <p>"There is?" Ilia deadpanned as she began to follow Sun out of the alleyway.</p>
  <p>"Salem's crew doesn't know about the lamp being here. Cinnamon at least had the spine to keep <em>that</em> from them…"</p>
  <p>Ilia wrinkled her nose as she and Sun walked out onto the street, her head pounding and mind racing.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Blake continued to hug her knees close to her chest as she sat atop a fallen tree in front of a bonfire. She could see Daisuke knelt before the fire pit and doing something, but she wasn't really watching him at all. Her mind was elsewhere, and she felt anything <em>but</em> warmth despite the nearby flames.</p>
  <p>"Well… I'm going to pretend that poking at the fire with a stick for a few minutes somehow made it better," Daisuke announced as he sat upon another fallen log across from Blake. "You've been quiet. Is it the whole 'Cin isn't who you thought she was' thing? I'm guessing it's probably that."</p>
  <p>"It… isn't that," Blake denied as she shook her head and finally met her companion's eyes. "It's the feeling that comes along <em>with</em> that. The feeling that we're in the wrong place, at the wrong time."</p>
  <p>Daisuke made an uncomfortable noise as he brought his tail around and into his lap. His facial expression was hidden behind his mask, though his eyes were clearly full of worry.</p>
  <p>"…you think I should go after Cin. She managed to get word to me that she's heading to <em>Atlas</em>, using a signal-boosted device from one of her new allies."</p>
  <p>"I <em>know</em> that <em>we</em> should go after Cin," Blake said confidently. "Mom is sending me to Atlas as it is in a few weeks, but I think that's too long of a wait. I could have held out, as much as I'm missing Sun, but… Daisuke, I don't think Cinnamon can last without you. I don't think she would have lasted <em>this</em> long without you… and it sounds like after the two of you fled Mantle, you've been seeing each other less and less. She's out there doing what she <em>thinks</em> is right for the benefit of everyone, but she's just… she's going to do something she shouldn't. There's going to be a mistake that she can't walk back. She can't even <em>call</em> you right now…"</p>
  <p>For the first time since they had met, Daisuke fixed Blake with an annoyed look and furrowed his brows.</p>
  <p>"And what makes you so sure that she can't handle it? She <em>wanted</em> me to stay behind, a-"</p>
  <p>"Because I was the same way," Blake interrupted as she thumped a hand into her chest. "I did <em>the same thing</em>. When Beacon fell, I thought that my friends would be better off without me. That I was a disaster magnet that brought them nothing but pain, and that they would be <em>safer</em> without me weighing them down because of my past. Because of my <em>connections</em>. Because I had people to protect. Is any of this sounding familiar?"</p>
  <p>"You had Sun with you, right?" Daisuke asked as he reached up and began to knead his fingers into his forehead. "So you didn't ditch everyone. Cin has friends up north, too."</p>
  <p>Blake sighed heavily, and gripped the log beneath her a bit tighter.</p>
  <p>"I had Sun with me because he <em>followed me</em>, against my will. He watched over me from the shadows for almost two weeks before making his presence known. I was <em>pissed</em>. I took out my anger on him, and he took it like a champ, even though he shouldn't have. He stuck by me through my worst moments and helped me struggle through the worst time of my life. A time that… I largely inflicted upon <em>myself</em>. If he had given up on me? If he had listened to me, and just left me alone? I would be <em>dead</em>. I would have eventually gone after Adam, or Adam would've come for me. There are some things you can't do alone, no matter <em>how</em> dedicated and skilled you are. It sounds obvious, but it's a lesson I forgot until Sun saved me."</p>
  <p>"Then what are you suggesting?" Daisuke asked as he rested his elbows upon his knees and spread his hands open in a questioning gesture. "Give up on expanding Menagerie? Stop protecting the faunus? Hand the Fang over to Kali, and chase after Cin? We would have to <em>literally</em> rescue her from Salem's lot, and after we were done, she would kill me for going against her plan."</p>
  <p>"Do you know how many times I outright threatened Sun, if he kept on pushing me?" Blake asked. "He pushed anyway, and now, I'm in a better place than I've ever been in life. My life moves in the direction I want it to, and I've learned that standing alone doesn't make you strong. Leaning into others who will keep you standing does. I thought I made a mistake splitting off from Sun and coming to Kuo Kuana, but I'm glad I did, now. I have to stop you and get you to change course."</p>
  <p>"And you think Kali would just be fine with this?" Daisuke replied. "You think she's ready to take on that responsibility, running the Fang and Claw, rebuilding, and expanding?"</p>
  <p>"I <em>know</em> she'd be fine with it, and I know she could handle it," Blake asserted as she stood up. "Belladonna women are strong… and she has Qrow with her. <em>Another</em> individual who thought that just being around people would end up getting them killed. He's since come around and been an incredibly valuable member of our team. I'd imagine Amaya would stay behind, too- she's got a good head on her shoulders. You must have people you trust that could pitch in to the effort, too."</p>
  <p>"Sure," Daisuke agreed with a shrug. "I've got a few I know I can rely on for bigger jobs around Menagerie, but… I'm not the type to put my own wants and needs before the greater good."</p>
  <p>"…my gods," Blake said as she shook her head and stared across the fire at the other faunus. "You couldn't be more like Sun if you <em>tried</em>."</p>
  <p>The crackling of the fire filled the otherwise silent clearing for several minutes. Blake folded her arms across her chest and stared at Daisuke, who seemed lost in thought as he kept his eyes on the flames.</p>
  <p>"Daisuke… going after her- <em>saving</em> her, isn't selfish. That <em>is</em> the best move for the 'greater good' right now. You've already seen what she'll do in the name of maintaining cover, and you know in your gut the kinds of things that <em>Salem</em> would request to prove her loyalty. If we all get to Atlas and coordinate with her, maybe we could sabotage whate-"</p>
  <p>"She tried to kill Weiss," Daisuke cut in as he flicked his eyes up to Blake and awaited a response.</p>
  <p>Blake simply stared, her mouth agape for a few moments as her feline ears drooped.</p>
  <p>"She… <em>what…?</em>"</p>
  <p>"You heard me," Daisuke insisted. "When she said she was 'taking care of' Adam? Cin pit him against Weiss as she was trying to fly out to Atlas. If Sun hadn't stepped in and helped, she'd be dead. She's resented the Schnee family for as long as I've known her, and now, you know why. Cin is goal oriented. Driven unlike anyone I've ever seen to do what she says she's going to do, no matter <em>whose</em> head she has to step on to reach those heights. The only exception is <em>me</em>."</p>
  <p>"I…" Blake began, only to shake her head emphatically. "While she and I are going to have a <em>long</em> talk about that, and while that means Sun and his crew may be in danger… that doesn't change everything I've said up to this point. That's a rash decision she made on her own right there, and one that cut her off from potential allies, if she ever runs into Sun again. That's one huge mistake already. How many more can she afford to make while sleeping in a viper pit?"</p>
  <p>Daisuke finally stood as well and brushed off his worn burgundy pants.</p>
  <p>"…you're taking the news that Cin tried to murder one of your best friends rather well."</p>
  <p>"What's the alternative?" Blake demanded. "I can't do anything about it from here. If anything, that's <em>more</em> reason I need to be <em>there</em>… and you have reason to be there, too. Once we clear the rest of this section of forest tomorrow… I'm heading back, and then I'm putting together a team to head to Mantle. You <em>know</em> I'm right. You <em>know</em> she needs you… no matter what she says. Take it from me. Cinnamon needs saving, and you're the man for the job."</p>
  <p>"Let me sleep on it," Daisuke insisted as he turned away and began to walk toward his tent. "This isn't an easy decision…"</p>
  <p>Blake watched as the man disappeared behind the tent flaps, before picking up the discarded stick and beginning to idly poke at the fire.</p>
  <p>"…deciding to accept help and rely on others wasn't easy. I can't imagine deciding to gamble everything to provide that help is, either…"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Well, this chapter has been a long time coming. Hopefully it's becoming clearer and clearer why the decision to keep Sun and Blake apart for so long was made, though there will be <em>much</em> more Blacksun in the very near future…</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0123"><h2>123. Coming Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Marrow's tail hung limply behind him as he kept his hands wrapped firmly around the guardrail of his personal balcony. The faunus had said nothing for several minutes, and Weiss had remained silent as well while standing at his side. Marrow had on several layers and a heavy quilt draped over his shoulders, while Weiss kept a small sigil with a flame elevated in midair just beyond the rail to provide additional warmth. The pair of them simply stared into the fire for a while, both trying to think of anything to say that could ease the uncomfortable tension in the air.</p>
  <p>"…Marrow…" Weiss began, only to heave a sigh and shake her head. "I know it doesn't count for much, but I am so, <em>so</em> sorry that you have to deal with this. It isn't fair to you at all."</p>
  <p>"It's not your fault," Marrow reassured as he stared into the fire. "<em>Clover</em> ultimately agreed to Jacques' terms- not you. Even then, I don't really blame him. It's for the greater good. I'll do what I have to do to maintain our access to those dust mines and get Jacques the win, no matter how much I hate it."</p>
  <p>"And I'll stand by your side, the entire way," Weiss reaffirmed with a resolute nod. "I promise you. If you're being made to suffer beneath my father's bootheel, I'll make <em>him</em> suffer by making it abundantly clear that you and I are closer than I'll <em>ever</em> be to him and his so-called 'legacy.'"</p>
  <p>Marrow allowed himself the ghost of a smile, and finally turned his attention over to Weiss.</p>
  <p>"I won't say no to that. It's been nice, having someone to talk to regularly. It's lonely up here in Atlas, even being a part of a team," Marrow admitted as he shook his head once again. "Hopefully we can run some jobs together down in Mantle, once your team gets started."</p>
  <p>"Hopefully we can," Weiss agreed. "We really <em>should</em> get to know each other in a professional setting as well, you know. We've actually been ordered to take an Ace with us when visiting Robyn Hill and her crew, so perhaps…"</p>
  <p>Marrow sucked in a tense breath and bit his lower lip.</p>
  <p>"…<em>yeah</em>, about that, actually… it's already been decided that <em>Harriet </em>is going to be going with you and Sun for those talks. Clover made the call behind closed doors, and now that I have to shill for Jacques, it's probably for the best. Robyn can get… kinda nasty when dealing with people who don't support her every move…"</p>
  <p>"…oh," Weiss replied, her disappointment clear in her voice. "Oh, I… see. Well, there are still volunteer jobs we could partner up for, provided Clover isn't actively trying to keep us apart for getting too friendly."</p>
  <p>"I don't think he is," Marrow considered as he turned and leaned backward into the railing. "Jaune, Corsac, and I spoke about that possibility. At first, I thought the team compositions <em>were </em>targeted to keep you and I apart, but Corsac brought up some good points against that line of thinking. Corsac picked up on a lot of things, actually… things that I'm guessing he's shared with you, by now."</p>
  <p>"Actually… Corsac and I haven't really talked much at all," Weiss denied as she dispelled her glyph. "I'd like to get to know him better, but… there's tension there, much like there once was with Ilia. Perhaps someday soon…"</p>
  <p>"Right, right," Marrow acknowledged as he pushed himself off the railing. "Best not to wait too long with anything, especially these days. Who knows how long we really have…"</p>
  <p>"Don't be so glum," Weiss chided softly as she followed Marrow back into his penthouse. "There are some positives to focus on, after all. Are you feeling any warmer?"</p>
  <p>"I'm alright, now," Marrow confirmed as he unwrapped the quilt from around his shoulders and tossed it onto the couch. "I don't feel <em>great</em> for a lot of reasons, but I <em>do</em> feel warm, at least. Part of that is thanks to you and Ilia."</p>
  <p>"My pleasure," Weiss offered. "You've done a <em>lot</em> for us, and for your team. It's clear to me just how much you care, even if the other Aces don't. It's high time someone started caring for you when you need it, too."</p>
  <p>"They care," Marrow said defensively as he deposited himself upon the couch. "They just have a funny way of showing it, sometimes. Especially Harriet."</p>
  <p>"Hm," Weiss considered before feeling a vibration in her pocket. She jumped in response, as did Marrow. The two looked at each other before pulling out their scrolls at the same time, both devices still buzzing intermittently. "Group text…?"</p>
  <p>"Seems like it," Marrow agreed as he swiped at his scroll. "To both of our teams at once, though? This can't be good…"</p>
  <p>"Don't jinx it," Weiss warned as she looked down at the growing message chain.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Sun Wukong, 9:23pm</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ilia and I just apprehended a member of the White Fang on the streets of Atlas. We need to meet up and all talk to General Ironwood as a group ASAP. Please respond.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Clover Ebi, 9:23pm</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Harriet and I are already in his office. We'll let him know you're on your way. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Elm Ederne, 9:23pm</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>On my way.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Winter Schnee, 9:23pm</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>En route.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Marrow Amin, 9:24pm</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Weiss and I are headed there now. Stay safe, everyone.</em>
  </p>
  <p>"…this is your fault," Weiss teased with a grim smirk. "I <em>told</em> you not to jinx it."</p>
  <p>Marrow rolled his eyes and rose from the couch into a stretch.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, yeah. Let's not keep the others waiting. This sounds serious. We haven't seen many Fang in Mantle, let alone <em>Atlas</em>," he explained. "They must be up to something to risk exposing themselves all the way up here."</p>
  <p>"I have a bad feeling it has to do with their new High Leader, and whatever orders she left her lackeys before heading to Kuo Kuana," Weiss offered as she led the way out into the halls.</p>
  <p>"Better or worse than Adam Taurus being at the helm?" Marrow asked as he moved to walk at Weiss' side.</p>
  <p>"I… I don't know how to answer that, honestly," Weiss admitted as she pulled her vibrating scroll out once again. "Corsac confirmed. Still nothing from Yang and Jaune. That's… odd. Extremely odd."</p>
  <p>"We could swing by your team's rooms?" Marrow offered as he tilted his head. "This seems like it could be a big deal."</p>
  <p>"Yes. Let's," Weiss confirmed. "After all, they're just on the other side of the lobby…"</p>
  <p>The pair picked up the pace slightly as they moved through the central lobby and entered the following hallway. Neither Weiss nor Marrow said anything as they moved through the halls, each considering the possibilities of what Sun and Ilia could have discovered. As they hurriedly approached the first of the borrowed suites, Weiss flashed her license against the scanner and the metallic door slid off to the side. Upon entering the room, she stopped immediately, causing Marrow to run into her gently from behind and touch his hands lightly to her hips as her face erupted into a sweltering blush.</p>
  <p>The main couch was in total disarray, with its throw pillows scattered all about the general area. One was balanced precariously upon the coffee table, while another had some sort of stain and had been discarded onto the floor. Just below the unstable pillow was Yang's pants, which appeared to have been hastily deposited in a wrinkled heap upon the floor. Jaune's breastplate was leaned up against the side of the couch, and his shirt was messily draped over the armrest. Various other articles of clothing were strewn about the carpet in a trail to Yang's bedroom door, where a violet thong was hanging from the doorknob. Both Weiss and Marrow stared at the garments in total silence for almost a full minute before the faunus cleared his throat.</p>
  <p>"Let's… how about we leave them to it, and fill them in later?"</p>
  <p>"Yes," Weiss agreed quickly. "Yes, I do believe that would be the best approach…"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Sun held a hand to his forehead, his tail swishing rapidly behind him as he stood in the center of General Ironwood's circular office. Despite his efforts to rub at the aching flesh, his headache had only intensified as he walked his assembled colleagues through the situation to the best of his ability.</p>
  <p>"This is what she <em>does</em>," Sun continued as he shook his head. "She gets her hooks in people, abuses her connections, and just… she's a manipulator. She could be trying to manipulate us <em>again</em>, but if she isn't, and she's really in a bind working as a double agent against <em>Salem</em>… what are we even supposed to do with this? What <em>can</em> we do? She did try to get Weiss killed, but she <em>was</em> a double agent for us against the Fang, and I don't know if we could have brought Adam down without her. We don't really know what we're up against. No matter whether Cinnamon is trying to make amends or not… <em>she does</em>."</p>
  <p>A chorus of maddening silence was the only reply for a while, and Sun found the predictable response all the more frustrating. He looked up to General Ironwood expectantly and stuffed his hands in his pockets, hoping for any possible nugget of wisdom. Instead, the man simply furrowed his brows and kept his fingers steepled in front of his mouth for an uncomfortable period of time. Just as Sun began to think he might literally throw his hands up in frustration, General Ironwood lowered his own and spoke in a calm and collected tone.</p>
  <p>"…Miss Amitola. Mr. Albain," he began. "I would like to hear your honest thoughts on this woman. What little information we have that hasn't come directly from your team is rudimentary, and the two of you would know her better than anyone else in this room. What are your instincts telling you upon hearing this news?"</p>
  <p>Corsac stepped forward, his hands clasped behind himself as he moved to stand next to Sun in the center of the floor.</p>
  <p>"In truth… I am torn."</p>
  <p>Ilia gave the man a look as though he had grown an additional head, and she walked forward to stand at Sun's other side, forming a semicircle facing General Ironwood's desk.</p>
  <p>"She <em>threw you out of a helicopter into the ocean</em>," Ilia reminded. "How exactly can you be <em>torn?</em>"</p>
  <p>"She threw me out of a helicopter into the ocean because I made an attempt on <em>your</em> life, and aided Adam Taurus despite his clear descent into selfish vengeance over the good of the White Fang," Corsac reminded. "Her own selfish vengeance was only enacted because there was an opportunity with minimal risk. Cinnamon only makes overt moves when she can see the entire board, and the pieces are arranged to her liking. To reach out to us, <em>especially</em> after making an attempt on Weiss' life, as well as mine… something has gone <em>very</em> wrong. The threat may well be from Salem herself, if I am understanding who and what Salem <em>is</em> correctly. Adam Taurus did indeed bow to this Cinder Fall woman. I was there when such deals were made… so Yuma's story holds water."</p>
  <p>Ilia made a frustrated noise and balled a fist, her skin involuntarily adopting an almost rusty shade.</p>
  <p>"Not only that, but… I know… <em>some</em> of why she's so hellbent on going after the Schnee family…"</p>
  <p>"Do tell," Winter chimed in from her position standing opposite Clover, beside Ironwood's desk. "I would very much like to have the reason we are even <em>considering</em> aiding someone who has painted a target upon Weiss."</p>
  <p>Ilia muttered a string of curses beneath her breath and folded her arms across her chest.</p>
  <p>"…she grew up in Rust."</p>
  <p>"…Rust?" Sun asked as he raised a brow.</p>
  <p>"It's a… I guess you could call in a shanty town, outside of the Mantle border wall," Ilia explained. "Her dad contracted dust lung working in the S.D.C. mines, and as I'm sure most of you know, Schnee Pharmaceuticals is the only source of the pills to manage it. They don't come cheap, especially for an uninsured faunus whose only income came from working the mines. Cinnamon was too young for an actual job to help pay for the pills, so she… turned to prostitution in a desperate effort to keep her dad alive. Oftentimes, in <em>your</em> mansion, with your father's investors," Ilia finished with a steely gaze at Winter.</p>
  <p>Winter sucked in a deep breath through her nose and clenched her fists, which she quickly moved behind her back and out of view. Ilia could see their reflections trembling in the glass panels behind Ironwood's desk, as well as Weiss holding her hand up to her mouth with a horrified expression.</p>
  <p>"…Schnee," Ironwood said calmly. "If you need a moment to yourself…"</p>
  <p>"I-I'll… be fine," Weiss reassured as she lowered her hand, looking to be on the verge of tears. "I'll try to keep it together. This is too important to let my personal feelings get in the way. My apologies, General…"</p>
  <p>"…I was actually talking to your sister," Ironwood replied as he cast a sidelong glance to Winter, whose mask of neutrality was quickly giving way to a furious expression.</p>
  <p>Without a word, Winter stomped her way toward the door and exited the office, leaving the room in an uncomfortable silence. Harriet kept her arms folded, looking just as enraged as she had since before the meeting had even begun. Clover and Elm both appeared deeply uncomfortable, as did Sun, whose tail had seemed to gain a mind of its own. Corsac remained silent as ever, and Marrow gently slipped his hand into Weiss', earning a tight squeeze for his efforts. Ilia ran a hand through her hair and let out a heavy sigh, well aware that all eyes were upon her.</p>
  <p>"Guys… I <em>know</em> I should've said something sooner, but it seemed… really, <em>really</em> messed up to go there when she and I were on speaking terms. Ever since she made an attempt on Weiss, I've considered just spilling it all, but a sad, <em>stupid</em> part of me has always been hoping she'd come around. Cin and I were <em>friends</em>, or at least, I thought we were. I didn't have many friends in the Fang, and in the grand scheme of things, the reasons <em>why</em> she hates the Schnee family didn't seem all that relevant… until now. If she's willing to offer an olive branch and work with <em>two</em> of them, then maybe Corsac is right, as much as I hate to admit it. Maybe she <em>is</em> desperate."</p>
  <p>"For what it's worth… I was unaware of Cinnamon's past," Corsac added. "It isn't something she chooses to share with just anyone."</p>
  <p>"…way to make me feel <em>more</em> conflicted," Ilia mumbled to herself as she turned her eyes to the floor.</p>
  <p>"Alright," Clover chimed in. "I'll be the callous one, to save everyone else here the trouble- at the end of the day, what happened to her in the past can't directly determine our approach with her right now. It can, however, inform the decision as to how much faith we put into Yuma's words, and it sounds like the decision would have to rest with you and your team, Sun. You know Cinnamon- we don't."</p>
  <p>The sound of clacking heels echoed across the polished floor as Weiss joined the semicircle and nodded to Sun.</p>
  <p>"…I'll follow your lead, Sun, but on a personal note? Pending an opportunity to speak with her, once it is safe to do so… I'm willing to try to forgive. I'm seeing more and more the lengths that the faunus have to go to in order to simply survive up here, and to an extent… I don't blame her for what she did to me. I'm ready to set it aside and focus upon Salem."</p>
  <p>"I'm not," Sun said quickly. "Not yet. I <em>will</em> work with her to bring Salem's agents down, but when that's over… lines need to be drawn."</p>
  <p>"I'm with Sun," Ilia added. "Completely."</p>
  <p>"…I abstain," Corsac offered. "I can see both perspectives, but I will follow orders, regardless. I trust this team more than I trust her, and so, that is all I can offer."</p>
  <p>"Then we move to support her if and when she reaches out again, and glean what intel we can in the meantime," Ironwood confirmed. "But for the moment, there's a far bigger issue at hand. Arthur Watts- you're <em>certain?</em>"</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Sun answered. "I'm certain. He said Arthur Watts, some kind of tech semblance, and that he's on a mission to raise hell in Mantle."</p>
  <p>"Sir, Mantle's security is <em>extremely</em> outdated," Elm said hesitantly. "And with the election…"</p>
  <p>"I know," Ironwood acknowledged as he rubbed at his temples. "Trust me, I know. With the preparations for Amity colosseum, the Hope initiative, Ozpin's apparent death, the Vytal festival security, reinforcing our air fleet, field testing the paladins, and working to automate as much of our defense force as possible, it's slipped from my attention for too long. We need to focus heavily on Mantle, <em>immediately</em>. Sun, that means I'll be drafting a mandatory training schedule for you and yours, as well as scheduled patrols with and without the Aces down on the ground."</p>
  <p>"Yes, Sir," Sun answered. "We'll take care of it. We won't let you down."</p>
  <p>"I know you won't," Ironwood acknowledged. "And I do mean that. We'll need to have another discussion in the coming days, specifically <em>about</em> Arthur Watts once I speak to Pietro about his time working for Atlesian R&amp;D and gather all of the relevant information. For now… rest up, and mentally prepare yourselves. This road just became more treacherous, and we were already dealing with one that few would dare to travel."</p>
  <p>"…before you all go," Harriet interrupted as she closed her eyes and walked to stand where Winter had once taken up position beside Ironwood's desk, "may I… say something?"</p>
  <p>Ironwood nodded and swept out a hand in invitation, causing Harriet to step forward as she looked over the assembled teens and her three fellow operatives.</p>
  <p>"I know… I've already said this to most of you, or some variation of it, but <em>I'm sorry</em>. The mission was almost compromised because of my actions, specifically not having faith in Yang's combat abilities. By trying to overcompensate for her, I caused a dust explosion that could have gotten several people killed earlier today, and if not for Clover's insistence that I stay… I would have walked, tonight. Marrow and Elm… you deserve a better teammate. Sun, Ilia, Weiss, and Corsac? I'm… going to try to open up a little more and make more of an effort to get to know you. That's all."</p>
  <p>"I'm happy to hear exactly half of that," Elm encouraged as she stepped up to Harriet and put a hand upon the smaller woman's shoulder. "Personally, I think we could learn a <em>lot</em> from these kids, but I also think you need to ease up on yourself a bit. We all make mistakes. Serious ones, too."</p>
  <p>"And our offer to be there for you still stands," Weiss added with a nod. "All of you. Some members from both sides have already begun to spend quite a bit of time together, after all…"</p>
  <p>"Weiss is right," Marrow confirmed as his tail finally began to wag softly once again. "We can be a cut above and still feel like an Academy team. I really don't see why not, and I've been pushing for that since I signed on…"</p>
  <p>"You have," Clover agreed. "We've had our moments of camaraderie, but they need to become more frequent. Stress kills, and we're about to face a <em>lot</em> more of it. We'll be working together much more often, but I also want to see all four of us <em>bonding</em> together more frequently, both within the Ace Ops, and our new guests. That's an order."</p>
  <p>"There is no shame in starting slow," Corsac advised. "I, too, am merely <em>beginning</em> the process of 'branching out' in terms of interpersonal relationships, but I do not regret it."</p>
  <p>"…yeah. I'll keep that in mind," Harriet acknowledged as she brushed Elm's massive hand from her shoulder. "Again- sorry, everyone. I'm not saying I'll be up for tea parties and gossip, but I will… try."</p>
  <p>"And in situations like these, <em>trying</em> is all we can do," Ironwood offered. "Now, with that concluded, my orders for you stand- <em>rest</em>. All of you, Aces included. We'll be meeting again soon enough, and for the four of you, Jaune, and Yang, your careers as professional huntsmen and huntresses are about to begin in earnest. Mantle has a lot of jobs to offer."</p>
  <p>"And we'll handle 'em all," Sun said with a grin as he pounded a fist into his other palm. "Alright, team- a new chapter starts now."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Sun is objectively wrong- a new chapter will start next week, not now.</p>
  <p>I went back and forth for a long time on whether or not Ilia should spill Cin's backstory before now. She alluded to knowing more than she let on as far back as the arc when she was in the hospital, but it made more sense to me to have her keep it in. Now, however, Ilia's at her breaking point and barely functioning. I'm sure that won't lead to anything disastrous. Also the chapter is called "Coming Together" because there's a big meeting going on! It certainly has nothing to do with Jaune and Yang...</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0124"><h2>124. You're Not Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Sun made his way through the winding halls within Atlas Academy, his sleep-addled mind rendering his thoughts somewhat incoherent as he walked. The air within the building was quite cold, and his decision to forgo a shirt for his early-morning training session was one that he was already beginning to regret. His muscles ached, his mind was foggy from a lack of sleep and early start, and a lingering twinge of frustration was nested in the center of his forehead following the events of the previous night. He paused in the hallway to rub at his eyes and try to massage some of the sleepy feeling away, only to nearly jump out of his skin as he heard a voice call out from only a few feet behind.</p>
  <p>"Hey, Sun!"</p>
  <p>Sun turned immediately, his mid-stretch yawn almost turning into a bark as he caught sight of Jaune, with his stained egg-crate mattress topper of hair proudly spiked as usual. Something about the boy's eager voice and posture struck Sun as completely different, though he was unable to put his finger on what exactly had changed.</p>
  <p>"Uh, hey," Sun offered weakly as he looked over the other boy with confusion.</p>
  <p>Jaune was both fully armored and carrying his weapon as expected, though curiously enough, he had his infamous Pumpkin Pete hoodie on beneath the plating once again. Sun raised a brow at the sight and nodded toward Jaune's collar, which seemed oddly bunched on one side.</p>
  <p>"I thought you gave up on the hoodie?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah, I…" Jaune paused, laughing nervously as he pulled at the lopsided hood a bit more. "It's cold up here. I'm surprised you're out and headed for the training room in just your old shorts and sneakers."</p>
  <p>"And this," Sun reminded as he knocked on Ghira's pauldron with his knuckles. "Though, without a shirt, this actually makes it feel <em>colder</em>. But… yeah. I'm guessing you came for some training, too? Maybe we can spar a bit."</p>
  <p>"I'd like that," Jaune acknowledged as the two boys began to walk once again. "I was actually looking for you to get caught up on whatever happened last night with the White Fang, since I was… I was…"</p>
  <p>"…where <em>were</em> you?" Sun asked, his tone full of curiosity rather than accusation. "I can fill you in, sure, but are you alright? It's unlike you and Yang to miss something… so…"</p>
  <p>Jaune sucked in a nervous breath as Sun slowly came to a stop. Just as abruptly, Jaune stopped as well, putting a few feet between them as he pretended to check his equipment over. The faunus' tail swished from side to side behind him, and Jaune could imagine both literal gears turning within Sun's head and the uncomfortable conclusion his friend was drawing.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, I didn't come back to the dorm last night because… listen, can we <em>please</em> keep this between us? I'm sure the others have already figured it out, but I really don't want it to become a big thing…"</p>
  <p>Sun's features softened as he closed the gap and placed a firm hand upon Jaune's armored shoulder.</p>
  <p>"<em>Dude</em>. I'm not gonna give you shit over it. I'm just… kinda surprised. You and Yang, huh? That's awesome!"</p>
  <p>"No, not… not 'me and Yang'," Jaune corrected before swallowing hard. "We're not a <em>thing</em> or anything, we're just… uh… you know, we're… friends with benefits…?"</p>
  <p>Sun's eyes widened as he watched Jaune pull the loose hood away from his neck to reveal a dark hickey upon the flesh of his neck. The boy's cheeks turned a color almost dark enough to match the incriminating mark and he gave Sun a quick, nervous glance. The faunus' grin only widened, and he gave Jaune's shoulder a quick pat before removing his hand entirely.</p>
  <p>"<em>Nice</em>. Good luck keeping that from Ilia, though honestly… maybe you should show her intentionally to lift her spirits. She had a rough night. Kept me up for most of it."</p>
  <p>"I can imagine," Jaune acknowledged as he covered the mark once again. "But… you're cool with this?"</p>
  <p>"Cool with it?" Sun asked as they began to walk toward the training room doors. "Are you happy?"</p>
  <p>"Well… yeah," Jaune answered immediately. "Happiest I've been in a long time, to be honest. I know that probably seems lame, but… it's nice to just have something that isn't complicated, for once. I think Yang feels the same way. We were both just in desperate need of something <em>fun</em> without a ton of thought behind it, and it ended up… <em> like that</em>. Besides, Yang's cool, we've known each other forever, and it was just… it was just <em>nice</em>. Made me forget about things for one night."</p>
  <p>"Yang is indeed cool," Sun agreed as they stepped into the training room and moved to the scanning area at the entrance. "But we can talk more later. Looks like we're not alone."</p>
  <p>Far on the other side of the room, Elm was locked in fierce combat with Harriet. The floor of the training stage was set to mimic the inside of a cave, and the ceiling of the training room had been lowered to better suit the atmosphere. The white tiles had all turned a deep brown upon terraforming into stalactites and stalagmites, and the bleachers were nowhere to be found on the side of the room.</p>
  <p>"<em>Scanning… Sun Wukong and Jaune Arc. Welcome back,"</em> a robotic voice chirped as the two boys remained in the designated square of tiles.</p>
  <p>Elm looked over her shoulder as she blocked a flying, electrically charged haymaker from Harriet with the shaft of her hammer. The shorter woman paid the boys no mind as she kept up the pressure with a series of jabs, all of which Elm turned away with either her weapon or her forearms.</p>
  <p>"Oh! Just a moment!" Elm called as she returned her attention to Harriet.</p>
  <p>"Don't let us stop you!" Sun replied as he guided Jaune around the edge of the room. "We can learn just as much from watching two Aces!"</p>
  <p>"Sure, you could!" Elm agreed as she spun backward out of the way of an overhead toe kick from Harriet. "But that's not what you're seeing!"</p>
  <p>Before either of the boys could question what Elm meant, the burly woman tapped at the screen of her scroll. Just as Harriet lunged in for another strike, she burst into thousands of digitally constructed cubes of white and blue. The tiny blocks seemed to evaporate into thin air, leaving Elm standing alone in the middle of the arena as it shifted back to a flat surface of white tile and the ceiling raised with a mechanical whirr.</p>
  <p>"<em>Whoa</em>…" Jaune commented, wide-eyed as he watched Elm approach with her hammer slung up over her shoulder. "That was just a fake?"</p>
  <p>"A fake, but a <em>very</em> convincing one," Elm answered with a grin as she offered Jaune her hand. The boy took it with a raised brow, and she then offered a shake to Sun as well. "Breakthrough technology installed both here, and in Amity. Great for training solo when the others aren't awake yet. I'm surprised to see you two are such early birds!"</p>
  <p>"Well," Sun replied sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm usually not <em>this</em> early, but… last night was kinda stressful. I didn't sleep much, and I don't feel like lying in bed and staring at the ceiling. Might as well get something done, right?"</p>
  <p>"Might as well," Elm agreed. "How's Ilia?"</p>
  <p>"Not… great," Sun admitted with a ragged sigh. "She's barely holding it together."</p>
  <p>"I had a feeling. And how are <em>you?</em>" Elm asked as she inverted her hammer and folded her arms atop the shaft while sinking the head down into the tile.</p>
  <p>"Me?" Jaune asked as he watched Elm's attention divert to him. "Oh! I'm… I'm good. Really good."</p>
  <p>"Good!" Elm replied with a wide grin before looking back over to Sun. "But <em>do</em> catch up on rest, later today. It's important, young man."</p>
  <p>"I know, I know," Sun groaned with a wave of his hand. "I will. Promise."</p>
  <p>"I hope so," Elm said with a nod. "After all, you're the leader of your group, and they need you in high spirits. Did you two come here to spar?"</p>
  <p>"We did," Jaune answered quickly. "But could you maybe explain what it was we just saw? I'm interested."</p>
  <p>"Ah, right- digital opponents," Elm replied. "One of the many privileges you both have, now that you've been given higher clearance by General Ironwood. There are many things that this arena and Amity can both do, and the two are synched together. This room is obviously on a smaller scale, but I prefer it, really. More intimate, if you know what I mean."</p>
  <p>"I guess you could say that," Sun agreed. "So are the people you summon up just an A.I. fighter wearing a familiar skin, or…?"</p>
  <p>"Well… yes, and no," Elm answered as she lifted her scroll once again and began to tap away. "Here. It's easiest to explain by showing you."</p>
  <p>Quite suddenly, Sun found himself standing next to himself. The boy had to do a double take as his digital doppelganger stood next to him, clothed in the purple shirt and armored belt that he had arrived to Atlas with. The clone stared straight ahead, seemingly unbothered as Sun began to circle it, looking somewhat unnerved.</p>
  <p>"…<em>dude</em>. How…?"</p>
  <p>"Anyone who has ever fought in a battleground synched to the database, or anyone we could find ample footage of, has their own A.I. routine programmed through the Academy network," Elm began to explain. With a tap of her scroll, the digital Sun's outfit changed to the white dress shirt and cargo shorts he had worn at Beacon Academy. "You wore this at Amity Colosseum, correct?"</p>
  <p>"I… yeah…" Sun said hesitantly as he stood before his clone, staring straight into his own eyes. "This is so weird…"</p>
  <p>"So you record combat data?" Jaune asked. "From in here, Amity, or any other data that makes it up to Atlas, to digitally reconstruct someone's fighting style, semblance, everything?"</p>
  <p>"Exactly that," Elm agreed. "And you can access those summoned fighters with the touch of a button, just by perusing the list of those available. The A.I. isn't <em>perfect</em>, but it's damned close. Digital Harriet can hold her own against me. Would you like me to run you through the list of things you can now do with your scrolls?"</p>
  <p>"Sure!" Sun said excitedly as his clone disappeared into a storm of pixels. "This is awesome! And I'm guessing it'll record our efforts against the A.I. to make our own A.I. better?"</p>
  <p>"It will," Elm said with a nod. "Next, terraforming. You've seen it in action several times by now, but give it a go. Check your options."</p>
  <p>Sun and Jaune both took out their scrolls and began to cycle through the onscreen menus. Elm summoned up the bleachers to manifest against the wall once again before making her way over to the seats with the boys in tow, both buried in their scrolls.</p>
  <p>"Dude… there are <em>so</em> many variants…" Sun said with a laugh. "And a bunch of these are places I recognize. Beacon, the dust mines, Amity, the training room at Haven…"</p>
  <p>"We've got access to just about everything you could want," Elm informed with a shrug as she sat on the lowermost bench. Sun sat beside her, though Jaune remained standing. "Something wrong, Jaune?"</p>
  <p>Jaune didn't answer, prompting Sun to look up.</p>
  <p>"…Jaune?"</p>
  <p>Suddenly, a cold feeling sank deep into Sun's stomach, though he couldn't quite understand why. Jaune's face was ghost white as he stared down into his scroll, his finger shaking just above the surface of the device. Without a word, Jaune closed his eyes and pressed the screen while exhaling heavily through his nose.</p>
  <p>"Jaune?" Sun tried again as he stood up. "Dude, what's wr-…"</p>
  <p>Sun's breath caught in his throat as he watched a digital construct slowly come to life, seemingly printing a person from the ground up to stand at the center of the room behind Jaune. What started as a pair of simple brown boots soon gave way to plated armor of gold, enwreathing a pair of long, muscular legs. Next came a short red skirt, brown leather corset, and long black gloves. As a choker and tiara finally manifested in thin air, flaming red hair materialized into a long red ponytail to fill in the gaps, followed by bright green eyes and skin of ivory white.</p>
  <p>Sun was left speechless as he watched the construct fully blink to life and stare straight through the back of Jaune's head. Jaune kept his eyes closed and shook his head sorrowfully as he took another deep breath, providing the only sound in the otherwise silent room for nearly a full minute.</p>
  <p>"I know… it isn't her," Jaune said in a strained voice. "And it's… it's not what you think. That's not why I'm doing this."</p>
  <p>"Are you <em>certain</em> that this is a good idea?" Elm asked as she watched the scene play out before her. "I can send her away, if y-"</p>
  <p>"No," Jaune interrupted. "I need to do this. I need to prove to myself that I <em>can</em> do this."</p>
  <p>Slowly, Jaune turned around and let his hands drop to his sides. With one final, deep breath, he opened his eyes and stared straight into a pair that he had thought he would never see again.</p>
  <p>"Hi, Pyrrha…"</p>
  <p>The digital construct of Pyrrha Nikos made no effort to respond as she held her spear and shield idly at her sides, staring straight ahead. As she blinked, Jaune looked away and shook his head while clenching a fist. He jumped as he felt a hand upon his shoulder once again and turned to find a look of deep concern upon Sun's face as the faunus stood right next to him.</p>
  <p>"Jaune, you <em>do not</em> have to do this," he warned. "You've come so far, and seeing a tool like this drag you back down would be… I'm not going to stop you, but seriously think about what you're doing. <em>Please</em>."</p>
  <p>Jaune gently laid his armored hand atop Sun's as he gave the other boy a sad smile.</p>
  <p>"You're a good friend, Sun. A <em>great</em> friend… but I don't expect you to understand. Please, just let me do this. Elm?" Jaune called as he looked over his shoulder. "Set her up for me, if you would? Leaving the room like this is fine."</p>
  <p>"If you're sure," Elm said hesitantly as she began to manipulate her scroll. As if on command, Pyrrha turned and began to walk to the other side of the room before adopting a familiar combat stance. "She's ready, on your mark."</p>
  <p>Jaune nodded to Sun, and the other boy dropped his hand. Without another word, Jaune moved to stand opposite of Pyrrha and drew Crocea Mors from the sheath at his side.</p>
  <p>"Sun… you're absolutely right," Jaune began as he looked over to his faunus friend. "I <em>have</em> come a long way… and that's exactly why I have to do this. To prove that to her, and to <em>myself</em>."</p>
  <p>Sun simply nodded before heading back to sit beside Elm on the bleachers. He watched in silence as Jaune turned his attention back to Pyrrha, who stood resolute as ever a good twenty feet away.</p>
  <p>"…you taught me <em>everything</em> I know about fighting," Jaune began as his shoulders stiffened. "I've watched the recordings of our training sessions almost every day since Beacon and used them to try to improve. It hasn't been easy to even get out of bed without you some days, but lately… lately, it's been getting a bit easier. I'm learning to let go. I'm learning to be strong. People need me now, just like I needed you. Part of me still does… but I want you to see that I'm not the hopeless mess that I used to be. I'm ready."</p>
  <p>"…good luck, Jaune," Elm offered as she fiddled with a few more settings on her scroll.</p>
  <p>"Luck won't save me," Jaune replied with a sad smile. "If that thing is <em>anything</em> like her, this isn't going to take long at all. I'm no match for her, even now."</p>
  <p>"<em>Give her everything you've got!</em>" Sun yelled as he cupped a hand around the side of his mouth. "We all believe in you, dude!"</p>
  <p>Jaune sank into a deeper stance as Pyrrha began to move. He only just got his shield up in time to block her opening rifle shot, and he whirled his sword in response.</p>
  <p>"…I believe in me too, now…"</p>
  <p>A sound seemingly louder than the previous gunshot rang out as Pyrrha's flying shield bounced off of Jaune's own, only for the whirling discus to fly backward toward her as if guided by magic. Pyrrha caught the shield and spun into a low sweep at the end of her charge toward Jaune, aiming to cleave at his ankles beneath his guard. Jaune hopped the attack and came down with an overhead strike, only for Pyrrha to catch the attempt with the center of her javelin and dip forward. She jabbed the butt of the weapon into Jaune's stomach, sending him reeling before scraping at his raised shield with the tip of her weapon.</p>
  <p>"<em>Gah!</em> That <em>feels</em> real!" Jaune exclaimed as his aura flickered.</p>
  <p>"Nanomachines at work," Elm explained. "She'll stop if your aura shatters."</p>
  <p>"Good to know, but I plan to last as long as I can!" Jaune replied as he pushed forward with a shield charge.</p>
  <p>Pyrrha leapt upward and kicked off the shield, flipping backward and slinging her own toward Jaune in midair. Jaune swung wide to deflect the projectile off to the side before advancing with two sweeping slashes. Pyrrha parried each with her javelin as she stepped backward with perfect grace and raised her free hand. Jaune realized a second too late what was happening as her buckler came whizzing toward her and slammed into the back of his head, unbalancing him and causing him to stumble forward.</p>
  <p>As Jaune was left wide open, Pyrrha caught her shield upon her arm and placed the shaft of her javelin behind Jaune's neck before grabbing it with both hands. She thrust her knee up into the boy's gut and fell back to the floor, dragging him with her and using his momentum to toss him over herself. Jaune had the wind knocked out of him as he hit the ground hard, only to find Pyrrha wasting no time before she sank a knee just beneath his ribs. In an instant, Jaune found himself staring into the tip of Xiphos, the javelin's deadly point held a mere inch above the space between his eyes.</p>
  <p>"I… yeah, I yield," Jaune said with a laugh. "I can definitely do better than that, but I wasn't ready…"</p>
  <p>"Resetting," Elm replied before tapping at her scroll.</p>
  <p>Almost immediately, Pyrrha rose from her place atop Jaune and walked back to where she had begun before taking up her combat stance once again. Jaune merely watched and shook his head, unable to hide his embarrassed grin.</p>
  <p>"Gods… that really <em>is</em> Pyrrha, or at least, as close as we'll ever get. I'd forgotten just <em>how</em> good she was. She's gotten me with that shield trick so many times... I don't know if I'll ever be able to stand up to her, or even a close approximation."</p>
  <p>"Maybe not alone… but what about with a little help from a friend?"</p>
  <p>Jaune looked up in surprise to see Sun's hand ready and waiting to pull him up.</p>
  <p>"And hey- Elm, wanna get in on this? You and Pyrrha versus Jaune and I? See how long we can possibly last?"</p>
  <p>"…that <em>does</em> sound fun…" Elm admitted as she stood up from the bench. "And <em>wildly unfair</em>."</p>
  <p>Jaune chuckled and grabbed Sun's hand before using it to pull himself up.</p>
  <p>"…and that's what <em>makes</em> it fun. I think we can hold our own pretty well. Maybe we'll even surprise you, now that I'm over the initial shock…"</p>
  <p>"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Elm taunted as she hefted her hammer and stood beside Pyrrha. "Ready, boys?"</p>
  <p>Sun whirled his gunchuks and sank into a stance beside Jaune, who bashed his sword against his shield in a taunting motion.</p>
  <p>"Born ready! Let's do this!"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>I have been waiting <em>ages</em> to do this… and for next chapter, as well. It might not <em>quite</em> be Sun and Neptune vs Pyrrha and Nora in the cut scene that we were supposed to get in canon, but it's close enough. Look forward to an all-out brawl to ring in the new year, as well as another short scene next week.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0125"><h2>125. What Could Have Been</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>A split second after the words had left Sun's lips, Pyrrha had thrown her arm out to sling her discus through the air. The whirling shield clipped just over Jaune's head as he ducked, quite nearly mowing through the urine-stained patch of grass atop it.</p><p>"<em>Holy crap!</em>" Jaune exclaimed as he quickly hunkered down behind his shield in anticipation of a charge. "This thing might have her fighting style, but it definitely doesn't have her attitude!"</p><p>"Not quite!" Elm agreed as she rushed in side by side with her artificial teammate. "It's all nanomachines running on complex algorithms. The Harriet A.I. is far nicer than the real person, despite being just as aggressive as this one!"</p><p>Sun snorted in amusement as he leapt backward to avoid Elm's overhead slam. Immediately after he touched down on the ground, a golden clone sprang forth from his chest and hopped atop the back of Elm's hammer, looking to leap over her head. Just as quickly as the doppelganger's foot had touched the back of the hammer's head, jets of fire belched forth from exhaust ports on the back of the weapon, dousing the summoned faunus in flames. Sun's aura-fueled ally disappeared in a shimmer of golden dust, leaving him feeling rather embarrassed as he watched Elm sling her hammer back up and over her shoulder.</p><p>"I was not expecting you to be able to react that quickly…" Sun admitted as he whirled his staff behind himself.</p><p>"I may be the 'heavy' of the team, but we're Aces for a reason," Elm boasted with a confident grin. "We train against our weaknesses more than anything else."</p><p>"Speaking of weaknesses!" Jaune interrupted as he continued a panicked retreat while managing to deflect blow after blow from Pyrrha's relentless advance. "Hate to ask so early, but do you wanna trade opp-"</p><p>Before Jaune could finish, Sun had fired a shot for Pyrrha's side, drawing the A.I.'s attention and causing her to turn and face him. Jaune capitalized on the reprieve by moving sideways toward Sun and putting his shoulder into the back of his shield. A pair of rockets crashed into the surface of the shield, pushing Jaune backward along the floor as he gritted his teeth.</p><p>"Sure thing!" Sun called as he gave Elm one final look. The woman's hammer had transformed into a bulky launcher, and she swung the weapon around to train its aiming laser upon him. "But uh… I'm gonna need cover!"</p><p>Jaune watched two more rockets leave Elm's launcher before steeling himself and moving to act. He flung his shield from his arm as hard as he could, and the spinning barrier crashed into one of the projectiles in midair. The other rocket flew past the shield and toward Sun, only for Jaune to clench his gauntleted off-hand, coating it within a bright white glow. The shield redirected itself in midair and collided with the stray missile, causing it to explode alongside its brother as Jaune ran toward Elm with Crocea Mors pointed down toward the floor at an angle.</p><p>"Ah! Marrow helped you redesign your weapon?" Elm asked as she brought her launcher down, letting the weapon begin to retake its hammer form.</p><p>"He did!" Jaune confirmed as he reached the Ace and clashed his blade against the shaft of her hammer. "I'm using the same tech he is for his boomerang!"</p><p>"Too bad I've seen that tech in action before," Elm reminded as Jaune dipped off to the side. As his shield flew forward toward Elm, she knocked it flat down to the ground with a single swing and put her foot atop it, rendering Jaune without his defensive implement. A collection of green crystals formed around her foot, effectively fusing Jaune's shield onto it. "If you want it back, you'll have to move <em>me</em>."</p><p>"Then I guess I've got a goal in mind," Jaune acknowledged as he took a few steps back and readied his sword.</p>
<hr/><p>Clear on the other side of the room, Sun and Pyrrha were trading blows with nearly equal frequency. The faunus boy had dismantled his weapon into gunchuks, whirling the devices and firing off occasional rounds as he advanced upon Pyrrha. The digitized huntress backpedaled hurriedly with her rifle raised, firing shots to interrupt Sun's rhythm and causing him to focus upon deflecting high caliber rounds while also trying to fire his own.</p><p>"This is so weird…" Sun mumbled to himself as he finally gave up the assault, reassembling his staff and focusing only upon deflection. "You can't talk, can you?"</p><p>As if in response, Pyrrha threw her arm out to the side, Xiphos converting into javelin form again as she stared at her opponent, unblinking. She kept her shield raised before her chest, seemingly waiting for Sun's next move.</p><p>"…huh," Sun remarked as he began to slowly circle Pyrrha, which caused her to circle in the other direction. "Hesitating? Or pretending to? You've been going all out against Jaune…"</p><p>Again, Pyrrha made no effort to reply. Instead, she knocked the blade of her javelin against her shield twice, as if to incite him forward.</p><p>"Well, alright!" Sun said eagerly. "Have it your way!"</p><p>Sun darted forward before planting his staff into the floor of the arena and firing off a slug into the floor. The force of the shot sent Sun flying high into a spin, and he used his momentum to bring down a devastating overhead slam. Pyrrha just barely managed to get out of the way, and Sun soon found his staff being dragged up from the floor and pushed back toward him as if by an unseen force. Immediately afterward, the weapon tried to yank itself from his grip, though he held on tight and managed to resist.</p><p>"So, this thing really <em>can</em> replicate a semblance," Sun mused to himself in disbelief. "Incredible… but <em>my</em> semblance has nothing to do with metal!"</p><p>Pyrrha's eyes snapped to her new targets as a trio of doppelgangers bounded forth from Sun and moved to surround her. She tracked one with the tip of her javelin as she kept her eyes on another, and finally, moved her shield in time with the third. Before any of the clones had a chance to attack her, she hurled Xiphos for the closest and watched carefully as it dodged. One of the doppelgangers moved in on her from the other side and leapt into a flying kick, only for Pyrrha to turn him away in midair with a timed parry of her shield. As the clone that had dodged her javelin moved in, she backed up and summoned her weapon back, only to begin making short, calculated jabs at the fake group of faunus pursuing her.</p><p>Sun kept his eyes narrowed as he began to sweat with the effort of keeping his semblance running. Suddenly, Ilia's annoyed face popped into his mind, and a guilty feeling along with it. He made a noise of frustration before decided that he would make an effort to move, knowing full well that he was potentially playing with fire. His leg muscles felt like they were coated in cement as he tried to take even a single step forward, and he clenched his teeth so hard that he thought they might shatter. Gravity seemed to weigh him down with twice as much insistence as he made an attempt to raise his foot, feeling incredibly uncomfortable all the while. He closed his eyes and made a strained noise as he focused all of his efforts on taking one small step, only to come up with nothing.</p><p>Upon opening his eyes, he saw Pyrrha staring straight at him, and a second later, Xiphos was sailing through the air and directly toward his face. Sun's eyes widened and he dispelled his semblance immediately to allow himself to duck the projectile. Just as quickly as she had thrown her javelin, Pyrrha called it back to herself and broke into a run, her intentions to go on the offensive as clear as day.</p><p>"Shit. She's learning on the fly," Sun griped as he steeled himself, feeling quite exhausted. A glimmer of hope swelled in his chest as he realized something, and he tilted his head to one side. "But she didn't need to learn <em>anything</em> against Jaune…"</p>
<hr/><p>Jaune spun into a diagonal downward slash, deflecting a blow from Elm with his freshly-retrieved shield in mid-turn. Elm met the attempted strike with her metal bracer, clashing with the blade and sending Jaune's arm back up and across his body. While he was in an unbalanced state, Elm charged forward with a shoulder tackle, impacting into his forearm just below his throat. Jaune was sent reeling until he planted his shield firmly into the ground and engaged a button on the back of the grip. Suddenly, the aqua extensions of energy on either side of the steel turned a deep purple, and the shield held perfectly straight against Elm's follow up kick. Jaune gripped the handle for dear life, and the immobile barrier managed to stop his backward momentum.</p><p>"Ah! More gravity dust?" Elm commented as she began to spin her hammer in one hand by the end of the shaft. "Clever! But can it stand up to <em>this?</em>"</p><p>Jaune barely got to his feet by the time Elm had gripped her hammer in both hands and started a rocket-powered golf swing. Jets of flame screamed from the back of the hammer's head, and just as she would have made contact with his shield, Jaune disengaged the dust and yanked it off to the side. Elm swung wide into thin air and stumbled forward, giving Jaune the opportunity he needed to throw a shielded punch into her collarbone. Her aura flickered a gentle green, though she was quick to regain her balance as more crystalline structures manifested around her feet. She managed to thrust the head of her hammer outward, clashing against Crocea Mors as Jaune brought the blade down just in time to intercept her strike.</p><p>"Not bad!" Elm praised. "You're improving, even since you arrived here!"</p><p>"I'm tryin', but you totally <em>let </em>me get my shield back!" Jaune replied as he took a step back to catch his breath. "We should… do this more often…"</p><p>"I did… and <em>really?</em>" Elm asked as she perked up. "And here I thought you were getting tired!"</p><p>"Exhausted!" Jaune admitted as he began to slowly circle Elm. "But I th-"</p><p>"<em>I figured it out!</em>" Sun interrupted as he slid between Jaune and Elm. "Pyrrha's A.I. is trying to fight the 'you' that <em>Pyrrha</em> knew! She can read your old moves! Throw something new at her, and sh-"</p><p>A discus to the side of the head caused Sun to stumble sideways, his aura pulsating. The faunus cried out and readied his weaponry while Pyrrha flew onto the scene with a series of rapid jabs, managing to deflect each with whirling gunchuks. Jaune blinked in realization as he took Sun's words to heart, and several ideas came to him in the span of a few seconds. His hands began to move almost automatically as he sheathed his sword. The bladed sides of the shield slid upward past the sheathed sword to double the length of the sword as it narrowed to a point, effectively changing the weapon entirely. Jaune sucked in a deep breath and ran forward to where his former opponent was assaulting his friend, the new weapon held overhead.</p><p>"Something Pyrrha's never seen before… well, how about <em>this!?</em>"</p><p>Pyrrha turned just in time to see Jaune's two-handed greatsword formed from both parts of Crocea Mors descending upon her, and she threw up her free hand to stop the blade's motion just before it hit her. Though the A.I. didn't blink or change its expression, Jaune could tell that it was trying to process and likely add the new weaponry to its digitized 'thoughts' on the fly. The action bought Sun just enough time to leap in with a flying kick, his sneaker impacting the side of Pyrrha's head and breaking her magnetic control as she fell to the side.</p><p>"<em>Yeah!</em>" Sun cheered as he landed with his back to Jaune. "Oh <em>shi-"</em></p><p>Sun barely managed to summon forth a pair of clones to catch the head of Elm's hammer as it descended upon him. The golden duo struggled to hold the weapon in place, their arms quaking as the jets on the back of the sledge screamed to life, forcing them slowly downward.</p><p>"<em>Boost me!</em>" Jaune called as he ran at Sun's back.</p><p>A third clone appeared behind Sun, crouched low with its hands cupped. Jaune stepped onto the offered platform and was thrown up and over Sun. He descended with a battle cry and two-handed strike for Elm's head, causing her to drop her hammer entirely to get out of the way. Jaune immediately began to advance with a series of wide swings, only for Elm's hammer to become magnetized with a dark, pulsating glow. Just as Pyrrha rose from her position on the ground and focused upon the hammer, all three of Sun's clones grabbed it by the head to keep it from flying back to its owner, initiating a tug of war with the invisible force of Pyrrha's semblance.</p><p>"Jaune, behind you!" Sun called out as he remained in place, pouring sweat.</p><p>Jaune stopped his assault and turned around just in time to see Pyrrha's shield flying toward him. He narrowed his eyes and aimed the tip of his claymore for the projectile before firing the shield off, leading to a midair clash of steel. Both objects rebounded and flew in opposite directions as Elm capitalized on Jaune's distracted state by leaping to catch his shield as it flew toward her. Sun also took to the air as he dissipated his clones, and he seized Pyrrha's discus out of the air before strapping it tightly around his arm. Elm's hammer was guided back to her as Sun landed, leaving him back-to-back with Jaune as the two of them were surrounded by their opponents.</p><p>"Uh… I think we lost that trade…" Sun pointed out as he ran a hand through his sweat-slicked hair. "Any bright ideas?"</p><p>"One," Jaune replied as he stared at Elm, who looked every bit the armored berserker with her hammer and his shield. "Gimme one of your guns. We've gotta stay unpredictable."</p><p>Sun passed over a pair of gunchuks without hesitation, leaving himself with a single pair of shotguns chained together. He took one in each hand and engaged the hooked blades beneath the barrels.</p><p>"Dude, gonna be honest… I don't have much left in the tank," Sun admitted. "I'm about ready to surrender."</p><p>"Hold off!" Elm commanded as her ally began to move forward. "Is that a concession I hear?"</p><p>"Not yet!" Jaune called, before lowering his voice so that only Sun could hear him. "Maybe we go for something else, if you're low on energy. You know how my semblance works, right?"</p><p>"Vaguely?" Sun said as he tried to recall the specifics.</p><p>"<em>She </em>doesn't," Jaune said with a smirk as he passed Crocea Mors to Sun and then touched his free hand to the faunus' shoulder. "<em>All in!</em>"</p><p>The moment Jaune's hand made contact with him, Sun experienced a rush of aura unlike he had ever felt before. What had been only faint wisps barely holding on mere seconds before became an overwhelming tide, and Sun felt as though he could do <em>anything</em>. Just as Pyrrha and Elm began to move in, he clashed his weapons together and called forth his semblance. A wide ring of glittering gold flew outward from him before it segmented and burst into a small army of clones numbering in the high teens.</p><p>"Oh, for the love of…" Elm began as she slung her launcher up and over her shoulder again. "Risky move, you two!"</p><p>Jaune replied with a gunshot in her direction as the doppelgangers of Sun began to rush down both of their opponents. He peppered Elm with a hail of bullets all while keeping an eye on Pyrrha, turning and trying to track her while keeping a hand on Sun. Rockets flew through the air, trailing smoke and getting lost in the sea of jumping, kicking, and rolling golden clones occupying the area. Sun could feel his aura draining and being constantly replenished as his doubles were impacted by rockets or impaled by Pyrrha's javelin.</p><p>"Sun, I don't have eyes on Pyrrha!" Jaune said nervously. "Can you tell where she is from your clones!?"</p><p>"I… um…" Sun considered as he tried to make some sense of the overwhelming chaos.</p><p>Without warning, the discus, sword, and gun in his hands began to glow black, giving Sun his only warning of what was coming. Pyrrha flew through the air at incredible speed as she attracted herself to his collection of metal and sank a heavy kick directly into his stomach, bowling him over and breaking his concentration. All at once, his semblance was dispelled and his aura burst as he was sent rolling along the ground in a heap. Jaune managed to get a single shot off on Pyrrha, causing her aura to pulse as she drove her javelin straight through his stomach. Somehow, the digital construct felt like nothing more than a sensation of freezing cold before it sapped all of his aura at once, leaving him totally defenseless. Pyrrha locked eyes with him for the briefest of moments before disappearing in a flash, her javelin dissipating shortly thereafter.</p><p>"Everything else she did felt so <em>real</em>," Jaune mused as he looked down at what should have been a fatal wound. "How does it do that…?"</p><p>"Dunno," Elm admitted as she sauntered over and clapped a massive hand upon his shoulder. "It just <em>knows</em> when to apply force, and when not to. Thing could probably kill you, if it wanted to. It uses the same learning technology implanted into Hope, apparently."</p><p>"Great," Sun said between labored breaths from his place upon the floor. "<em>That's</em> not worrying at all."</p><p>"I don't really get caught up in the technical side of things," Elm replied with a shrug as she handed Jaune his shield. "Regardless of that, you kids did <em>great!</em>"</p><p>"You stomped us," Jaune said with a weak smile. "I mean, I knew you would…"</p><p>"<em>But</em> you did get some hits in," Elm reminded. "And you can only go up from here. We'll get some more training in together in the days and weeks to come."</p><p>"Cool," Sun replied breathlessly as he dragged himself into a sitting position, still clutching Crocea Mors and one of his gunchuks. "I need a shower…"</p><p>"You need <em>sleep</em>," Jaune pointed out. "And I need breakfast…"</p><p>Elm simply laughed as she transitioned her shoulder clap into a friendly punch hard enough to cause Jaune to grab at his arm and hiss.</p><p>"In that case, why don't you <em>both </em>shower, and then come with me. I know a good place for food, and I'd like to hear more about both of you."</p><p>Sun finally dragged himself up into a standing position and rolled his neck before offering Elm a nod.</p><p>"I'm not one to turn down free food. Let's do it!"</p>
<hr/><p>
        <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
      </p><p>If you don't know better by now, ignore anything I say is coming in the next chapter- things rarely go as I expect them to.</p><p>Next chapter is back to Menagerie!</p><p>
        <strong>-RD</strong>
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0126"><h2>126. Threads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Blake awoke with a start, snapping upward and curling her fingers upon Gambol Shroud within her sleeping bag as the material around her chest and neck slipped downward. Her breathing was heavy and her forehead slick with sweat as she took panicked breaths, her eyes darting back and forth in the semidarkness. The faintest shafts of light filtered through the material of her tent, and she stared at the gently rustling flaps in an effort to calm her erratic breathing. For the third night in a row, it had been the same dream with the same figure she had seen only once before, and only in rough approximation.</p>
  <p>For the third night in a row, she had died in her sleep, after watching Sun be struck down by Salem.</p>
  <p>The faunus girl lifted her unoccupied hand and ran her fingers through her hair, the black strands matted and greasy. She closed her eyes and continued to breathe through her nose, her grip around Gambol Shroud tightening even more as she tried to banish the unpleasant thoughts from her mind. She shook her head before taking her scroll from her pocket and illuminating the screen to find the display reading <em>4:21 A.M.</em>.</p>
  <p>"<em>Eugh</em>," Blake muttered to herself before throwing off what covering remained on account of her sleeping bag.</p>
  <p>With a face of discomfort and a twist of her neck, Blake rose from within the fabrics and stood up straight. She rubbed idly at her shoulder, feeling a dull pain pulsing through it from sleeping upon the ground. The sudden scent of food caused her feline ears to perk up slightly. Her stomach growled as if to urge her forward, and she obliged the twinging feeling all too eagerly. Blake kept her weapon at the ready as she pushed her way beyond the tent flaps, only to find that the dim light had come not from the rising sun, but a nearby campfire. The sky was still dark overhead, and the shattered moon was plainly visible over the faraway mountains.</p>
  <p>"Daisuke?" Blake asked, her voice coming out somewhat hoarse. "Why are you awake?"</p>
  <p>The larger faunus sat upon a log, poking at the fire with a charred stick. A pot was suspended upon a metal spit over the flames, the bottom of the container glowing a gentle orange. Daisuke's mask was off for once, revealing his rather feminine features and rarely seen jawline. The man had also discarded his mesh shirt and vest, proudly displaying the tattooed swirls of smoke upon his pecs and the sleeves of flowers and mythological figures trailing down his arms.</p>
  <p>"Bold of you to assume that I got any sleep," Daisuke said in a tired drawl. "I gave up after an hour or so of staring at the top of my tent, and came out here to wait for you."</p>
  <p>A pang of guilt caused Blake's ears to wilt, and she gently lowered herself down onto the log opposite of Daisuke's before stabbing Gambol Shroud into the dirt and hugging her bare arms.</p>
  <p>"I'm sorry…"</p>
  <p>"Don't be," Daisuke reassured as he gave the embers of the fire pit a particularly harsh jab. "It's given me plenty of time to think."</p>
  <p>Blake simply stared down into the flickering flames, shivering slightly in the frigid air of the early morning. She knew the question that she had to ask, but getting it past her lips proved to be a struggle. The thought of setting out to Atlas mostly alone shook Blake to the core, and the idea of confronting Cinnamon herself filled her with a cocktail of emotions that she didn't quite know how to process. All she knew for sure was that if the man across from her chose to stick to his original plan, the coming weeks would be some of the most unpleasant of her life.</p>
  <p>"…what about?" Blake said slowly. "Did you… decide?"</p>
  <p>Daisuke pushed his stick forward into the fire, letting it become consumed by flames in its entirety beneath the cooking pot.</p>
  <p>"…she's been through so much pain. Crushed under a bootheel she had no chance of outrunning. I've known her since we were kids, Blake, and I've always supported her decisions. I've stuck by her. Held her when she needed a shoulder, had her back when she needed a spare blade. Followed her orders to the letter, partially to give her some feeling of control over her own life. But now, while she's being pressured from all sides, trying to pull one over on a being hellbent on global domination, or ruination, or whatever it is that Salem wants? She's hurting herself to try to buy us time. She's becoming her own enemy. Cin's on a course to self-destruction, and she isn't going to go down alone, either. I'm done letting her do things her way."</p>
  <p>"So… you're going to intervene?" Blake asked, a glimmer of hope in her voice.</p>
  <p>"…yeah," Daisuke confirmed as he pushed down on his knees and rose to his full height. "I won't sit back and watch her do this to herself, the White Fang be damned. She can be pissed at me if she wants, but it's time that <em>I</em> called the shots. Come on. Let's eat, and then get to patrol. The quicker we secure our section of the perimeter, the quicker we can head back to Kuo Kuana. Once Kali and the others return… we're heading out to Atlas with whoever else wants to come."</p>
  <p>Blake followed suit and rose, pulling up Gambol Shroud from the dirt.</p>
  <p>"You're making the right decision," Blake confirmed. "Don't let yourself wallow in regret. I made that mistake after the fall of Beacon… and I was beginning to feel that way after deciding to come back to Kuo Kuana instead of going with Sun, too. Now, though? If I hadn't come here… you wouldn't be going after her. Things tend to work out in the end, no matter how bleak they might seem. You just can't allow yourself to give in. Look at how you got the two of you out of Atlas in the first place. We <em>will</em> find a way to get back to Solitas, and when we do… nothing and no one is going to stop us."</p>
  <p>Daisuke offered a slow nod.</p>
  <p>"I'm trusting you. This is going to be a long journey..."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>The military convoy rattled along beside the train tracks, the tunnel pitch black around them on all sides. Only the headlights of the transport provided a view of what lay ahead within the wide space, and the answer seemed to be nothing but more and more train track. The heavy tires of the vehicle crunched noisily against the gravel, adding to Ruby's headache. Try as she might, she couldn't quite manage to block out the noise, and she found herself becoming increasing jealous of Ren. He sat across from her in the open bed of the vehicle with his eyes closed, eerily calm as Nora slept with her head propped against his shoulder.</p>
  <p>"…Ruby?"</p>
  <p>Ruby blinked and snapped to attention. Oscar was looking up at her from his place sitting next to her, his eyes wide.</p>
  <p>"What's up?" Ruby asked, her voice weary and chased by an unbidden yawn.</p>
  <p>"Something about the air here feels… <em>wrong</em>," Oscar tried to explain. "It's so still, and… almost stale? It feels like there are eyes in the dark. Even Ozpin feels… different. Isn't this the kind of environment that grimm would like?"</p>
  <p>"You'd think so," Roman chimed in from his place in the driver's seat. Ruby and Oscar both locked eyes with the older man in the rearview mirror, and they could see Sage turn his head from the passenger's seat. "But it's 100% clear, kiddos. The tunnel between Vale City and Mountain Glenn has been cleaned out and locked down for a few months. There wasn't a single grimm down here when we arrived. They're all up on the surface, trying to terraform Vale into a swamp of liquid grimm shit. Turnabout is fair play, so we've taken up residence down here."</p>
  <p>"I still don't understand what the plan is with Mountain Glenn," Ruby admitted as she shook her head. "Professor Goodwitch said we'll understand when we see it, but… there's <em>nothing</em> down here. We're headed for the bottom of a sinkhole. Dark, dank tunnels and loading bays that have been abandoned. Well… other than when <em>you</em> were using them."</p>
  <p>Roman let out a dark chuckle and flashed a grin, barely visible in the darkness.</p>
  <p>"Good times, good times…"</p>
  <p>"<em>Good times?</em>" Ruby questioned with an annoyed look. "You caused a <em>ton</em> of damage in Vale City! You ran a train into buildings and caused a red alert that had every professor and student fighting grimm in the streets!"</p>
  <p>"But I fucked up Cinder's plan, didn't I?" Roman asked. "Unintentionally, sure, but imagine how much <em>worse</em> the situation at Amity would've been if that train had hit at the same time. Everything happens for a reason, Little Red. People have a way of getting where they need to go when they need to be there, even if they don't know it, yet. We've had each other's backs for longer than you realize, in a twisted way."</p>
  <p>"That doesn't mean I like any of this," Ruby spat as she narrowed her eyes and looked down at the bay of the truck. "Everything feels so <em>wrong</em>."</p>
  <p>"As much as I agree with you, he has a point."</p>
  <p>Ruby looked over at Oscar in surprise. His voice had become much calmer, and his gaze upon Ruby was entirely neutral.</p>
  <p>"Professor…?"</p>
  <p>"Without Mr. Torchwick's actions a few years ago, you and I would never have met," Oscar reminded. "Had he never signed on with Cinder, you would just now be applying to join an Academy… and given the state of Beacon, it would be somewhere else. Beacon's central tower would be destroyed by Cinder, the entire school would have fallen, Vale would <em>already</em> have been converted to Salem's whims, and-"</p>
  <p>"And Pyrrha would probably be alive, because other things would have changed, as well," Ren said coldly, his eyes open. "Everything you have said might be true, or it might not be. Every decision, every path, is fraught with positives and negatives. Let's not romanticize the actions of a criminal any more than necessary just to make ourselves feel better. We do not know how different things would truly be, with or without him, and the same is true with or without Ruby. All we know is that right now, we're working together. We need to make the best of it."</p>
  <p>"A fair point," Oscar admitted. "However… I have had stranger allies, far more guilty than this one."</p>
  <p>"…is he always this creepy?" Roman asked as he shivered.</p>
  <p>"<em>Yup</em>," Sage said before cracking his neck. "Pretty much."</p>
  <p>"Delightful. Well, we should be just about there, so this conversation can stop being so awkward…" Roman said as he leaned forward to squint into the darkness. "Think I see the gate…"</p>
  <p>"Gate?" Ruby questioned. "What gate?"</p>
  <p>"What, you think this place still looks like it used to?" Roman replied. "There have been some… <em>renovations</em> underneath Mountain Glenn. I like it more than Beacon, honestly. Down here, we don't even have a giant-ass stone dragon that could wake up at any second. It's practically a five-star hotel by comparison for that <em>alone</em>."</p>
  <p>The vehicle rolled to a stop as two large, dark structures came into view, and Ruby stood up in the back of the truck to try to figure out what she was looking at. Overturned train cars had been stacked atop each other to form a wall with a gap between them just narrow enough for a vehicle to squeeze through. Armed guards stood atop the overturned trains, patrolling their lengths with flashlights affixed to their firearms. Roman waved to the men, who returned a nod and began to wave him through. Without a word, he stepped on the gas and began to guide the truck through the narrow pass and into a large, well-lit chamber.</p>
  <p>Ruby held onto the roll cage as she took in the sights, her mouth agape at what she was seeing. Crowds of huntsmen and huntresses milled about throughout the area. What had once been an old train platform and loading bay was instead an underground market with various tents, stalls, and even some small buildings and depots scattered about as far down the chamber as she could see. Various catwalks had been erected around support pillars, bridging either side of the cavern and providing means of transport high above. Neon lights and large signs made of scrap metal dotted the walls and hung all around the chamber, while a large sinkhole in the high ceiling provided natural sunlight to illuminate most of the area.</p>
  <p>Once again, the vehicle rolled to a stop as Roman pulled up to the side of the train platform. A small crowd began to gather around as Roman hopped out of the driver's seat, and Ruby opened the latch on the back of the truck bed. Ren nudged Nora awake, and one by one, the teens hopped down onto the gravel floor of the cavern. Ruby had barely touched the ground and started to dust off her skirt before the people in front of her began to part, and a familiar figure sauntered to the front of the crowd.</p>
  <p>"Well, well, well," the tall, fashionable woman lilted as she tipped her designer sunglasses down the tip of her nose with an amused smirk. "The rumors were true. About time you and yours showed up."</p>
  <p>Ruby's face lit up at the sight of her friend, and Nora and Ren were quick to mirror her expression.</p>
  <p>"Coco!" Ruby said happily as the woman's team began to assemble behind her. "You stayed behind? What <em>is</em> this place? Why are we here?"</p>
  <p>Coco simply chuckled as she secured her sunglasses in place once again and folded her arms across her chest while sticking a hip out to one side.</p>
  <p>"Long story, for the first two. As for this place? Welcome to Styx."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Who else stayed behind after the fall of Beacon? Who else <em>survived? </em>Who knows…</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0127"><h2>127. Four Leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p>Weiss drew in a long, slow breath, her shoulders rising with the motion before she exhaled and let them sink. The thought of pressing the intercom beside the door for a <em>third</em> time crossed her mind, though she didn't want to seem desperate. Both of her previous attempts had resulted in no response at all, and her attempted texts had also been left on "Read." Slowly, Weiss raised her hand and allowed her finger to hover just over the red button mounted below the speaker, only for a voice from down the hall to make her jump in surprise.</p><p>"Marrow isn't in, this morning- he… got called away for a few hours."</p><p>Weiss turned her head to see Clover fast approaching, a tablet cradled in one of his arms.</p><p>"He was…?" Weiss asked as she cast one last forlorn glance at Marrow's door before turning her attention over to Clover. "What ever for?"</p><p>"Well… Jacques, actually," Clover replied with a frown. "He made a call to General Ironwood first thing in the morning, demanding that Marrow be sent over to the Schnee manor to review his obligations in advertising for the election campaign."</p><p>"…<em>oh</em>," Weiss said with a dejected look as she scrunched her face and turned her attention down to the carpet of the hallway. "But… why wouldn't he <em>tell</em> me?"</p><p>"You know exactly why," Clover said, earning Weiss' attention once again. "Had you known, you would've gone with him, and your entire day would've been ruined. That's Marrow, for you- always taking one for the team."</p><p>"That <em>is</em> Marrow…" Weiss agreed as she shook her head. With a slight bow of her head, she moved to walk past Clover, feeling rather annoyed. "Thank you, Mr. Ebi. I suppose I'll just… head to the training room to occupy myself, until we receive orders."</p><p>"Actually, if you wouldn't mind…"</p><p>Weiss stopped, turning in place to regard Clover with a look of confusion.</p><p>"…could we… talk? Just you and me," Clover clarified as he opened his arms to appear as nonthreatening as possible. "I think it's time that we talk a little bit about your relationship with Marrow, and there's something else that I think you should know."</p><p>Weiss let out a nearly imperceptible grunt at the suggestion and turned her head slightly to the side to avoid Clover's gaze.</p><p>"It's not as though I could say 'no' without causing a problem…" Weiss accused.</p><p>"I think you might be misunderstanding," Clover said calmly as he softened his expression even further. "It's nothing negative. I just think it's high time that you and I discuss a few things. I have tea."</p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes and let out a sigh before moving to walk at Clover's side.</p><p>"If you insist. My apologies, but I… I'm going through a <em>lot</em> right now, and Marrow has been…" Weiss hesitated, searching for an apt description of how she felt about the faunus. "…comforting."</p><p>"It's comforting for him, too," Clover offered as the pair made their way to a bend in the hall.</p><p>"…is it?" Weiss asked, her curiosity piqued.</p><p>"Marrow… is a bit of a fish out of water," Clover said carefully as he approached a door at the end of the hall and swiped his I.D. card. "Even though he's been with us for a while, now, the team dynamics aren't what they used to be. Everything's a little too cold for his liking, and his attempts at bringing us all back together again have only pushed some of us farther away. It's not his fault at all, but… it's the truth. He's a victim of circumstance, in more ways than one. As Aces, we don't particularly… 'get out' much, in terms of interacting with other people. Having you here and so interested in him has been a blessing."</p><p>"I'm not…" Weiss began, her face breaking out into a hot blush. "…I'm a little interested in him."</p><p>"Just a little?" Clover asked with a smirk over his shoulder as he stepped through the open doorway.</p><p>"…that's my business, and mine alone," Weiss replied before moving into the suite.</p><p>The layout of the living space was identical to Marrow's penthouse, though <em>far</em> more organized. All of the furniture was at precise angles, the floor was clearly maintained and pristine, and the décor was a coordinated blend of eggshell and powder blue. The couch was covered in throw pillows, and long, flowing curtains were tied back to allow sunlight into the main room through the glass balcony doors.</p><p>"Not here to attack you, or him- far from it," Clover offered as he made his way to the kitchenette. "I'm only a hardass on the field. I'm hoping you'll find me to be a fairly normal, tolerable guy off of it."</p><p>"You're hoping?" Weiss asked as she inclined her head in curiosity. "And why is that?"</p><p>"Well… to put it plainly, because I'm dating your sister," Clover said as he turned away from Weiss to go about preparing tea.</p><p>"…<em>what?</em>" Weiss said as she blinked several times. "But… Winter has never…"</p><p>"It was a conscious decision that we made together," Clover began to explain as he set a pot of water on to boil. "<em>General Ironwood</em> didn't know for months, and the rest of the Aces, even longer than that. We've been seeing each other for two years, now."</p><p>"<em>Two years?"</em> Weiss repeated incredulously. "Why would either of you keep it a secret for so long?"</p><p>"Several reasons, and most of them are even good," Clover joked as he turned around to face Weiss and leaned back into the kitchen countertop while setting down his tablet. "Public perception is a big one- we'd be all over every headline, and our every move would be scrutinized, if people knew. Right now, the only people aware are the inner circle up here, and your family. Now… you know, too."</p><p>"But why would Winter keep it from me for so long?" Weiss replied, beginning to get upset as she approached the breakfast bar. "I would like to be aware that she's seeing someone before the two of you are suddenly <em>married</em>. Two years is a long time."</p><p>"It is… and that moment may be coming sooner than later," Clover warned. "You'd have to ask her. I'd only be guessing, and I don't want to put words in her mouth. Winter has clear reasons for everything she does."</p><p>"And did you discuss informing me with her, first?" Weiss asked, her tone carrying a hint of annoyance.</p><p>"I did," Clover clarified. "She asked that I spend some time with you and talk to you about Marrow."</p><p>Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, rubbing along the cartilage.</p><p>"And why isn't <em>she</em> having this discussion with me? Or with <em>both</em> of us?"</p><p>Clover shifted a bit, bracing his palms onto the countertop behind himself as he pulled a face that Weiss had never seen before. It reminded her somewhat of the face that Winter would make before breaking bad news to her, and Weiss had learned early on to take it <em>very</em> seriously.</p><p>"Winter… has an obligation," Clover said slowly. "The sort of obligation beyond her normal duties, which takes up a lot of her time and is <em>extremely</em> classified. I'm lucky if I see her three times in a week."</p><p>"Oh…" Weiss replied as she straightened a bit. "Is it… something negatively affecting her?"</p><p>"…it might be," Clover said cryptically. "It's a burden unlike any other in Atlas, both physically and mentally. She was carefully selected to play a role for General Ironwood that no one else among us was willing to even consider. He asked two of the Aces if they would consider becoming candidates, and they both outright refused."</p><p>"I distinctly remember you saying that this conversation wasn't going to be something negative," Weiss accused. "If it's a job that even the <em>Aces</em> turned down…"</p><p>"It's not like that," Clover tried as he shook his head. "It could end up being something very <em>good</em>, but… we just don't know. Winter's been dedicating a lot of time to her work and taking it incredibly seriously. I'm sure you and yours will know soon, but until that time… please don't judge her too harshly for being so unavailable and distant. We both know her, and her tendency to bury herself in her work."</p><p>Weiss propped her elbows up on the countertop before her and folded her arms with a sigh.</p><p>"Yes, I suppose we do. I just can't believe she's been seeing someone for so long without telling me, and that the two of you are <em>that</em> close. You're planning on proposing, is what I'm getting from what you said earlier?"</p><p>Clover turned away as the tea kettle began to whistle and busied himself with pouring out fresh cups of boiling water to steep.</p><p>"I was originally going to do it months ago, but then… we found out about Jacques' intent for the election. I figured I'd put it off until after that, since Winter's dealing with so much stress. She is <em>not</em> happy about his bid for the council seat. I'm sure you know."</p><p>"Oh, I do," Weiss confirmed. "The one time we've spoken alone since I came to Atlas, she made it very clear how she feels… and also very clear that he needs to win. I'm choosing to support that notion against my gut feeling, just like she is."</p><p>"And if you ask me, that's because you're committed to the greater good, no matter the cost," Clover observed. "Just like your sister. Just like Marrow."</p><p>Weiss' lips pulled into a subtle pout, and she brought her braid around to play with the end of it.</p><p>"…I <em>knew</em> we'd circle back to him, somehow…"</p><p>"I think you're good for each other, if that wasn't already clear," Clover stated. "If there's something going on between you, I support it completely."</p><p>"Clover…" Weiss began as she suddenly stopped touching her hair, "I… <em>please</em>, give us some space? I appreciate your encouragement, but I'm new to that entire world, and Marrow doesn't want to rush things. We're moving at a pace that we're comfortable with, and <em>if</em> things progress beyond professional… friendship… it will happen naturally."</p><p>"Professional friendship, huh?" Clover repeated with an amused quirk of his brow.</p><p>"Well, we're not… we're not just <em>colleagues</em>, it's…" Weiss tried, getting flustered.</p><p>"There's more to it," Clover finished for her. "<em>Good</em>. He deserves that, and I'm glad you can give it to him. Marrow has tried so hard to bring us all back together, and it's just… Harriet wanted none of it until very recently, Elm keeps him at arm's length, and I'm… I would say I'm too busy to just 'hang out' and be his 'bro', but I know that it's just an excuse. It's not easy, trusting someone new who came in to replace a friend. Not that I don't trust him, b-"</p><p>"I believe I understand," Weiss interrupted. "Something… <em>happened</em> to the one that Marrow replaced, didn't it?"</p><p>Clover took a deep breath, once again turning away to finish preparing tea.</p><p>"Vine… was killed in action. I don't want to go into detail, other than the fact that I'm only leading the Aces in his stead because I was there with him and fought to bring his body back to HQ, at great personal risk. He was a mentor, and really, almost a father figure, to all of us. He never really told us much about himself, but he was <em>always</em> there to listen whenever we needed someone. Vine knew us better than we knew ourselves and made moves to bring the three of us together as an unstoppable team. Seeing him fall so easily, so <em>randomly</em>, when we all thought he was invincible… none of us want to get overly attached to Marrow. None of us feel ready to go through that again, and if it's me, Harriet, or Elm that go next… none of us want to put that burden of guilt and longing on <em>him</em>, either."</p><p>"Clover…" Weiss said softly as she walked into the kitchenette. "You <em>can't</em> live like that. You can't just cut yourself off from trusting others, or allowing yourself to grow close to anyone…"</p><p>"I have Winter," Clover reminded as he turned back to Weiss, stone-faced and holding out a cup of tea.</p><p>"…and who does Elm have? What about Harriet?" Weiss pressed as she ignored the beverage and met his eyes.</p><p>"Harriet insists that she's fine on her own, loudly, and often," Clover explained. "Elm… keeps her cards close to the chest, and Marrow is often left out in the cold, because of all that. I <em>know</em> the answer to all three should be 'me,' and that's something that I need to work on. Seeing you and the rest of Sun's crew has been a reminder of that. Your team is how we <em>used</em> to be, when Vine was alive. Since then, we've… drifted."</p><p>"Then <em>try</em>," Weiss insisted as she finally accepted her cup of tea. "After we lost a dear friend in Pyrrha, my team from Beacon split up. We thought we would never see each other again, and those months were some of the longest of my life. Having them back, even if only for a while, and having Sun, Yang, Jaune, Ilia… and now, even Corsac, makes every day a little easier. If I'd continued to simply wander on my own, I don't know where I'd be right now… but I wouldn't be in a good place, mentally. Try to be there for your team as more than just a leader. Promise me, as my soon-to-be brother-in-law."</p><p>"You've got it," Clover agreed as he raised his cup. "Promise me you won't let any concerns of 'professionalism' get in the way of your relationship with Marrow? You've got my blessing to go down whatever road you'd like together. After all, Winter has changed my life for the better, and <em>we </em>didn't expect to wind up sharing more than a workplace. Maybe the same could happen to you."</p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes and clinked her mug to Clover's before taking a slow drink and watching him do the same.</p><p>"Speaking of Pyrrha… may I ask you something?" Weiss said as Clover brought his mug back down to chest level.</p><p>"…of course. I don't know all of the details of what happened at Beacon, but I've seen… enough. I'll answer, as best I can," Clover answered, giving Weiss his full attention.</p><p>"…when you said that two Aces refused the 'job' that Winter is doing now… it was Harriet and Elm, wasn't it? Marrow wouldn't be given that offer while being so green, perhaps, but… I don't think that's the reason. Was the offer made because they're women?"</p><p>Clover declined to answer at first, instead taking a long, slow sip of his tea.</p><p>"…that's correct. I would appreciate it if you waited for General Ironwood and Winter to decide to bring your group in on what's going on behind the scenes before you share that information. I'm only confirming it because I can see the gears turning, and I think you're arriving at the right conclusion…"</p><p>Weiss nodded, staring down into her warped reflection within her tea.</p><p>"…I'm terrified that I am, and what that might mean for Winter…"</p>
<hr/><p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p><p>Next time- some Styx exploration and a side trip to Menagerie. Soon, we'll be getting into the 'hunter jobs in Mantle' mini-arc… and then, the election…</p><p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0128"><h2>128. Preparing to Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>A black bird circled high above the forest, scanning the area for signs of life. Bright blue flashes flickered between the leaves and branches of the trees, giving Qrow hints as to where Kali was busy fighting far below. Occasionally, ripples of sheer force from her detonation semblance caused entire trees to sway and bend back and forth. Confident in his companion's ability to hold her own, Qrow flew up even higher to get a better view of the island.</p>
  <p>The dense vegetation extended far into the distance, covering nearly two miles beyond the city of Kuo Kuana. Though Qrow couldn't tell where 'forest' ended and 'jungle' technically began, he could tell that he was nowhere near the edge of the tree line. Beyond the dense canopy, seemingly endless sands stretched out toward the horizon, the ocean cradling the strange landform of Menagerie on either side of the wide desert that made up the majority of the island.</p>
  <p>A sudden snapping of several trees below caught Qrow's attention. The transformed man did one final circle, surveying the immediate area for any other signs of movement. Satisfied that their assigned zone had been cleared, he transitioned into a divebomb, headed straight for where he expected Kali to be. As he spiraled down, weaving between braces, he caught sight of Kali embroiled in combat with a hulking ursa. The faunus woman had her scroll held up to the side of her face as she took potshots with the golden luger in her other hand, speaking nonchalantly all the while.</p>
  <p>"Of <em>course</em> we'll head back to see you off," Kali said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world before firing off another round, lodging a bullet into the ursa's paw just as it raised its limb to swing. "The clearing of the rest of the island can wait, and I'll draft more Fang to help with the hunting efforts. Yes, I'll be fine on my own. Besides, I want your input on the plan moving forward before you leave."</p>
  <p>Immediately upon landing, Qrow shapeshifted back into human form and held out Harbinger, its mechanical blade flipping back to expose the shotgun barrels upon the weapon. He opened fire into the ursa's chest, advancing and earning a pained roar from the beast as it stumbled backward.</p>
  <p>"Hm?" Kali asked into her scroll, totally unsurprised by the turn of events. "No, it's just Qrow. Apparently, he thinks I <em>can't</em> fight an ursa one-handed while taking a call."</p>
  <p>"Never said that," Qrow clarified as he snapped the blade of his sword back into place and watched the ursa turn its attention to him.</p>
  <p>"Right, we'll see you tonight. Love you, too," Kali offered into the device before snapping it shut and pocketing it. "Besides… I'm <em>never</em> one-handed."</p>
  <p>Bright flashes of blue and purple burst from Kali's back as her semblance engaged, showering the area in unnatural light. A spread of ghostly arms manifested from the center of her back as she charged forward and sank a trio of haymakers into the side of the ursa's jaw. The beast's face was whipped to the side, only for Qrow to drive his razor-shaped blade straight through its forehead, right between the eyes. Within seconds, the beast had dissolved into a cloud of ash, leaving the forest serene once again.</p>
  <p>"Guessing that was Blake?" Qrow asked as he holstered his weapon.</p>
  <p>"Nuh-uh. Neptune," Kali replied flippantly as she inspected her nails. "We're screwing on the side, behind Amaya's back. If she finds out, the plan is to have a three-way."</p>
  <p>"Very funny," Qrow said dryly. "So, we're heading back to town ahead of schedule?"</p>
  <p>"We have to. Blake is heading out to Atlas with Daisuke," Kali explained as she made an immediate about-face and began to walk, as though it had been planned all along.</p>
  <p>"Just like you predicted," Qrow acknowledged as he followed, his hands in his pockets.</p>
  <p>"I can't take too much credit," Kali admitted. "I asked her to try to convince him for his own good, <em>and</em> ours. I think you should go with them."</p>
  <p>Qrow chuckled and offered a shrug.</p>
  <p>"What, tired of me already?"</p>
  <p>"No, but… they're young," Kali explained as she looked up at her companion. "Skilled, yes, but also naïve. If Salem is the threat you and Ozpin made her out to be, and Cinnamon is now in her clutches… we need to make <em>sure</em> that that information gets to Sun as quickly as possible. I trust you to get them to Argus without a hitch, and then Atlas."</p>
  <p>"Well, to be totally honest… I would've asked to go with them, anyway," Qrow replied. "Atlas is where I belong, right now. I only went along with this plan because Oz thought it was for the best to follow Sun's idea. That being said… I'm gonna feel guilty leaving you here to take care of fortifying Menagerie and rebuilding the Fang alone. You sure you're gonna be alright?"</p>
  <p>"I'll be fine," Kali answered with a wave of her hand. "I was there at Ghira's side the <em>first</em> time we had to do this. I saw Kuo Kuana's construction, and I know a thing or two about rallying people. Besides… I'm sure I can find a few good men and women to take leadership roles as needed. I'll figure it out and be ready with backup by the time you and yours need it."</p>
  <p>Qrow let out a ragged sigh and ran a hand through his messy hair.</p>
  <p>"…and we <em>will</em> need it. I think I always knew I'd be headed back to the front lines, but to be honest with you… this was a nice little diversion, for a while. An escape I think I needed, to get my head back on straight. I think this is the longest I've gone without a drink in… years. Ironic, considering we're working out of a bar."</p>
  <p>"Good," Kali praised. "Leave the alcohol on the island for me- I'll need it, running things here on my own."</p>
  <p>"Very funny," Qrow shot back with a roll of his eyes. "Seriously, though- Blake… made some good points a while back, and I haven't touched a bottle since. Offered to help out, lend a set… or two sets, of ears. She's a good kid, and I get the feeling she'll need me on the road ahead. I'll probably need her, too, to stay sober."</p>
  <p>"Then it looks like everything is working out, slowly but surely," Kali observed. "Funny how things all just seem to line up even when they were kicked off with a bad decision, isn't it? Almost like we've hit a run of good luck."</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Qrow agreed as the pair continued to make their way back toward Kuo Kuana. "Funny, that…"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"Billiard hall," Coco said nonchalantly as she nodded toward a large building, deep into the wide cavern that had previously been a train platform. The woman pointed across the tracks to the other side, where a building with a gaudy neon sign of three bright blue wispy trails above the door stood. "Spa. Next to that's the arcade."</p>
  <p>"…<em>arcade?</em>" Nora asked, thoroughly confused as the large group of hunters in training continued to walk. "I… what <em>is</em> this place? I thought we were headed to some secret military staging base, not an underground theme park!"</p>
  <p>"The ferris wheel's farther down the tunnel, actually. It's near the water park and cotton candy stand," Fox Alistair said without missing a beat as he continued to walk at Coco's side.</p>
  <p>"I… I actually <em>can't</em> tell if you're joking," Nora said as she rubbed at her forehead. "I feel like I'm going crazy, and I didn't sleep well last night..."</p>
  <p>"He's joking," Yatsuhashi Daichi answered from Coco's other side. "At least, I… <em>believe </em>he's joking. I don't remember a ferris wheel down here…"</p>
  <p>Suddenly, Sage let out a deep chuckle, earning the attention of everyone around him.</p>
  <p>"…I think I get it, actually. Good feelings, right?"</p>
  <p>"<em>Ding ding ding</em>," Roman snarked from his place at the back of the pack. "Honestly, you kids have been kinda slow to catch on, but I knew you'd get there eventually."</p>
  <p>"Good… feelings…?" Oscar asked, tilting his head as he looked up at the much taller ex-con.</p>
  <p>"Well… you guys are right that Styx is meant to be a staging ground," Velvet Scarlatina began as she turned to walk backwards while facing the younger hunters. "This is where we launch <em>all </em>of our expeditions out into Sanus at large. Originally, as you guys all know, Mountain Glenn was <em>infested</em> with grimm. After a… <em>certain someone</em> crashed a train into downtown Vale…"</p>
  <p>"Not it," Roman chimed in with a shit-eating grin. "<em>I</em> was unconscious at time. Technically, <em>RWBY </em>crashed that train."</p>
  <p>Velvet fixed the man with a pouty glare, her attempts at looking fierce somewhat failing.</p>
  <p>"…<em>anyway</em>, after that, professional huntsmen and huntresses were sent into the tunnels to clear them out. Apparently, there was a debate over whether or not to 'retake' Mountain Glenn and make an attempt to resurrect it as its own functional town again, but the proposal was shot down after Beacon fell."</p>
  <p>"Typical suits playing typical suit games," Coco said as she shook her head. "Retaking Mountain Glenn was seen as <em>too costly</em>, since the grimm on the surface would have to be cleared as well… until one day, the grimm on the surface <em>disappeared</em>. We don't know why, but they just up and left. Totally abandoned it. The place has been a <em>true</em> ghost town ever since, and the grimm seem to actively avoid it. Professor Goodwitch led a bunch of students to build the city of Styx down here in the tunnels, since… well, hey. If the grimm are busy trying to goop up the countryside and they're <em>ignoring </em>this place, it's probably the last one they'd think to look for us."</p>
  <p>"…I think I'm following now, too," Ren cut in. "You've filled these tunnels with not just strategic equipment, buildings, and lodging… but entertainment as well, to generate as much positivity down here as possible. To <em>repel</em> grimm, and keep their attention on Beacon, instead."</p>
  <p>"There you go," Fox praised. "Styx is a staging ground, a base, and a little 'get happy' retreat, while Beacon draws waves of grimm day in and day out. After all, what puts out more negative feelings than a <em>school? </em>That's why they still let Port teach history over there- everyone's bored to tears, and that draws in the grimm. The man's practically a negative feeling producing machine."</p>
  <p>Coco swiftly smacked the back of her hand into Fox's chest, earning a satisfied chuckle from the man.</p>
  <p>"Stop being an ass. He's right, though- Mountain Glenn itself appears abandoned to anyone or anything that comes looking, the grimm are wiped from these tunnels, and to them, Styx <em>reeks</em>. So far, none of those beasts have come to find out why. It's convenient like that. Having an underground village allows the upperclassmen and student volunteers from years one and two to run the show here along with Torchwick, while the professors focus on what little education they can still get away with at Beacon between defending against waves of grimm. Main base is up ahead. I'll introduce you to my partner in crime for planning grimm-clearing outings."</p>
  <p>"So, I guess that's going to be our role, at least, for a while," Ruby said as the party approached the largest building in Styx, hidden deep within the darkened section of tunnel. No natural light from the hole in the roof far behind them reached the command center, rendering its walls almost pitch black from a distance. "Tactical strikes to clear out those giant grimm that are spreading black pools around Sanus. Chimera, right?"</p>
  <p>"Chimera," Yatsuhashi confirmed. "We heard you ran into one on the way here."</p>
  <p>"Yeah, and we would've been <em>dead</em> without some help from Goodwitch and Torchwick…" Nora lamented.</p>
  <p>"Well, fortunately, no one's leaving Styx unless they're in a team of four or more," Coco informed as she stepped up to the door of the command center. "We figured it would be best to operate on 'old school' teaming rules. You guys will catch up, soon enough. C'mon. Let's add all of you to the schedule and get you familiar with the current goings-on in the general area."</p>
  <p>Ruby sucked in a breath and hung back a moment as Coco led the way into the building. The command center was painted a dark green, and a bit more care seemed to have gone into its construction than most of the other buildings around. The door was constructed of steel mesh, and mounted guns poked out from the two windows on either side of the door. An ominous feeling washed over Ruby as she looked at the defenses, causing her to hesitate as the door swung closed before her.</p>
  <p>"…having second thoughts, Little Red?"</p>
  <p>Ruby looked over her shoulder to find Roman standing with his arms folded across his chest, his expression unreadable.</p>
  <p>"No," Ruby said slowly as she turned her eyes back to the door. "It's just… I… I don't know why, but somehow, <em>suddenly</em>, it started to sink in that we're actively at war. I know that probably sounds silly to say out loud since it's so obvious, but up to this point, nothing's really given me that feeling. I was at the Battle of Haven, my friends are out in Atlas, and now, back in Sanus, it's continuing. It's like all of <em>Remnant</em> is at war…"</p>
  <p>"Sounds about right," Roman agreed as he walked past Ruby and pulled open the door. "That feeling's probably about to get worse. Don't keep the man waiting. Ladies first."</p>
  <p>"…'the man'?" Ruby questioned as she walked forward and made her way into the command center.</p>
  <p>It didn't take long for Ruby to spot the person in question standing on the other side of the room. A dejected looking redhead was hunched over a wide table, upon which a map of Remnant was spread out and haphazardly marked with colorful pins. Coco stood next to the male teen, who was clad in a simple, worn black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He looked up as Ruby's face drained of color, his own totally expressionless as he spoke in a hollow voice.</p>
  <p>"…yeah," he said with a slow series of nods. "Guess it makes sense it'd be you leading the pack..."</p>
  <p>Ruby found herself unable to move as she tried to make sense of the situation at hand. Try as she might, there was only one thing she could think to say.</p>
  <p>"…<em>Cardin?</em> What are you doing here…?"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Next chapter- the second half of the intro to Styx, and then… <em>a thing</em>.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0129"><h2>129. From All Sides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ardin met Ruby's eyes, his expression one of disappointment.</p><p>"Jaune… isn't with you, is he…?"</p><p>"Jaune went to the front lines in Atlas," Ren said calmly as he and Nora remained up against the wall opposite Cardin's table, both looking rather guarded. "Why?"</p><p>"I…" Cardin started, only to hang his head and give it a solemn shake.</p><p>"…guys," Coco interrupted as she put a hand on Cardin's shoulder. "Now is <em>not</em> the time for this. We can deal with the high school drama <em>later</em>, after you're all brought up to speed."</p><p>"Actually… I'd hate to start something, but I have to disagree."</p><p>Everyone in the room looked to Velvet as one of her rabbit ears flicked nervously, and she gave Cardin an apologetic look.</p><p>"Cardin isn't the person he used to be, and I think clearing the air would let us all work together more effectively. I'm sure they have questions. They didn't see… what <em>happened</em>."</p><p>Ruby took several deep breaths as she watched Cardin continue to stare down at the map of Sanus, avoiding everyone else's eyes. The silence in the room was deafening, until she finally mustered the courage to speak up.</p><p>"What… <em>happened?</em>"</p><p>Cardin drew in a breath through his nose, heavy enough that it was audible to everyone in the room.</p><p>"They're dead," he said coldly. "Russel, Dove, Sky… my entire team. I was there. I saw it happen, when… when Beacon fell. First it was Russel, and it was so sudden that none of us had time to react. He was just… <em>swarmed</em> by grimm that broke through a barricade. We all tried to run, and Sky… he fell. I wasn't fast enough to go back for him before he was underneath a living wall of grimm. Dove…"</p><p>"You don't have to do this," Nora offered, her voice soft and apologetic. "That's en-"</p><p>"Dove and I managed to escape," Cardin interrupted as he looked up at Nora, his shoulders shaking and a furious expression upon his face. "We managed to hole up in an empty lecture hall, and we made a last stand together. He went down, right in front of me. I had to <em>watch</em> as a beowulf went for his throat. If Coco hadn't seen me through a window and leapt in to help, I would've been dead. I <em>should</em> be dead."</p><p>"You're not the only one, kid," Roman offered as he leaned up against the wall next to Ren and folded his arms. "But the fact of the matter is… you're not. Neither of us are, and we've got work to do."</p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>," Cardin agreed. "I'm not the best. I'm not the most qualified… but I <em>am</em> the angriest, and the most driven. That's why I'm here, planning this aspect of our defense, Ruby. I'm not going to stop until every last grimm in Sanus is wiped off the map, and if you get in my way…"</p><p>"<em>No one</em> is getting in your way, Cardin," Coco reminded as patted Cardin's shoulder and then removed her hand from the boy. "We're all here to help you and work together to push back the encroaching grimm."</p><p>Oscar balled a fist and coughed gently into his hand, his eyes flashing a brilliant green as he stood up a bit straighter. The move was enough to earn Cardin and CFVY's attention as the young boy approached the table and mimicked Cardin's stance, bracing his hands on either side of the map and leaning over it to look down.</p><p>"And with <em>me</em> here… I'll see to it that your fallen teammates are avenged."</p><p>Fox shifted slightly and tilted his head, his eyes narrowing slightly.</p><p>"And… <em>who</em> are you, exactly? Unless Yatsuhashi just hit puberty and his voice changed, it sounds to me like there's a 12 year old with us now? Did I miss something?"</p><p>"…Oscar is 15," the farmhand said with a roll of his eyes. "I suppose this must be doubly strange for you, Mr. Alistair, but you are speaking to Professor Ozpin, in the body of one Oscar Pine. I'm here to help."</p><p>Fox paused, totally taken aback as he raised a brow. The remainder of CFVY and Cardin all had similar reactions, ranging from Velvet taking several steps backward to Coco removing her sunglasses entirely with a look of shock upon her face.</p><p>"…you guys are messing with me, right? It's not nice to play tricks on the blind guy in a situation this dire…"</p><p>"We're not," Ruby reassured as she stepped forward. "He's telling the truth- Ozpin is in Oscar's head, and he's working with us… but… Ozpin, you <em>said</em> that if we came to Beacon, it would be a disaster. You were <em>furious</em> and didn't want to help. Not to mention, revealing yourself to everyone seems…"</p><p>"Things change," Oscar replied with a wave of his hand as he studied the little flags stuck down into the map. "It will be a <em>much</em> bigger disaster if I stand idly by, especially while the grimm are forming a circle around Beacon, and slowly tightening the noose. Besides… Mr. Ayana, Oscar isn't the <em>only</em> one you've been speaking to, lately."</p><p>Sage bristled and cracked his neck.</p><p>"…is that so."</p><p>"It is," Oscar warned without sparing the man a look. "I've taken your words to heart. You and <em>I</em> will talk later."</p><p>"Okay, hold on," Cardin said as he made a 'T' with his hands. "We're talking to the ghost of the headmaster right now? Possessing an adolescent farmer?"</p><p>"Correct," Oscar confirmed.</p><p>"That… seems unlikely," Yatsuhashi offered. "And yet, with everything we've seen and heard in the past year, I'm not even going to question it."</p><p>"Yeah, no, I believe it," Coco added as she placed her sunglasses back in front of her eyes. "Fucking <em>wild</em>, but I believe it. Can we get an actual explanation later?"</p><p>"You can," Oscar confirmed before looking up at Cardin. "But first… tell me your plan. I may have insight into what is going on, and ideas as to how to handle it."</p><p>"Alright…" Cardin said hesitantly before beginning to point at several red flags upon the map in sequence. "It all started maybe six months ago? Grimm began appearing in greater numbers, moving in giant roaming balls of death all around the countryside, attacking small towns and vomiting black shit all over the landscape. It seemed random, at first, but… it's not. They started here, then moved here, then <em>here</em>, and finally, they all moved around to a bowling alley a good 20 miles from the Academy. The deathball just kept getting bigger and bigger with each attack, and they moved in unison every time. Almost like they were being controlled by something."</p><p>Ruby exchanged a worried look with Ren and Nora, though none of them dared to speak.</p><p>"If you look at the placement of these flags," Cardin continued, "they roughly form a large square around Beacon. The fifth major attack came at a town between the first two. The sixth? Between the second and third."</p><p>"…they're boxing us in…" Ren observed as he finally began to approach the table. "Trapping us."</p><p>"<em>Yeah</em>," Cardin agreed with a nod. "There are lines of grimm and black pools connecting those five points, forming two perpendicular sides of half of a square. We wanted to evacuate everyone we could out of the remaining two sides before they strike again, but… Professor Goodwitch is insisting we hold Beacon, for some stupid reason. That leaves us one option."</p><p>"I think I see where this is going," Ruby said as she pointed to the unoccupied space between the third and fourth flags. "This line is open, and so is the line between the first and fourth flags. They <em>will</em> move to close the square sooner or later… so we should beat them to the punch."</p><p>"Smart kid," Coco praised with a smirk as she folded her arms across her chest. "We've been trying to figure out how to divide ourselves up to occupy the two remaining halfway points without compromising our defenses against random attacks at Beacon, but we kept coming up short. Now, with you all here? It'll be easy."</p><p>"<em>Easier</em>," Cardin insisted. "The waves of grimm that are going after these places… I've never seen anything like it. Nobody has. It's like… a tidal wave of fur and bone. Most of the other skilled hunters were either killed during the fall, attempt to take back the first two points, or they got out while they could after seeing what's coming. We don't really have many people to spare."</p><p>"You've got us," Ruby reassured. "What are the two remaining targets, and which are we hitting first?"</p><p>"Well… a lakeside resort and a shopping mall," Cardin replied as he ran a hand through his hair. "Kinda stupid, I know, but… they're halfway between the remaining flags. Those are our best guesses. The mall would be easy to fortify with enough people, but the resort? It's... gonna be a struggle to work around all that water and cover everything, especially with only a few hunters. Lots of spread-out attractions and forested areas."</p><p>"…and we're hitting both at once, aren't we?" Oscar asked with a knowing look at Cardin.</p><p>"…yep."</p><p>"That seems… risky," Nora pointed out. "Especially if these waves of grimm are as big as you say, and we're not getting backup."</p><p>"Yeah, well, that's the job," Fox said with a shrug. "If we wait until we… or the rest of <em>you</em> see the grimm coming, it'll be too late. We have no idea which point they're attacking next… and we <em>should</em> leave some people behind at Beacon, just in case this is all a diversion and they plan to rush the school."</p><p>"Additionally, occupying both points gives us a better chance of running into whatever agents may be spurring on these attacks," Oscar said with a pointed look at Ruby. "There must be <em>some</em> people here in Sanus pulling the strings for the grimm to be acting like this."</p><p>Ruby nodded slowly and pointed to one of the two yellow flags upon the map.</p><p>"…I'll take a team to the lakeside resort. If it's the harder one to defend… I've got a secret weapon against the grimm. Let me handle it."</p><p>"Fine," Cardin acknowledged. "But we're not quite at the point of picking out teams just yet. Still more research to be done on both areas, and I've gotta run all this by Port for approval. You actually showed up right at the beginning of the planning phase, and your timing couldn't be better."</p><p>"We need to move quickly, but not so quickly that we move carelessly," Coco warned. "And on that note, CFVY is due for check-in at Beacon. We need to report in to Goodwitch about a recent outing to bring down a chimera."</p><p>"By all means," Oscar replied as he leaned up from the table. "I'll be joining you and Cardin for these planning sessions from here on out, though you're both doing rather well already. In the meantime… Roman. You and I need to have words."</p><p>"Do we?" Roman said flatly as he pushed off the wall. "Guess I'm still on 'the naughty list', huh?"</p><p>"Something like that," Oscar agreed. "Ruby… I would suggest that you, Ren, Nora, and Sage take the remainder of the day to familiarize yourselves with Styx."</p><p>"Won't hear any arguments from me," Sage replied with a shrug. "I'll be looking forward to our… <em>talk</em>."</p><p>Sage was the first to lead the way out of the command center, followed closely by Roman, Oscar, and finally, Team CFVY. Nora walked forward to join Ren and Ruby at the table as Cardin turned away and approached a filing cabinet. The trio of hunters watched for a moment as their former classmate pulled out a drawer, his hand shaking all the while.</p><p>"Cardin…" Ren said quietly.</p><p>"Don't," the boy warned. "Just… don't. I'm sorry for all the shit I did back when we were at the academy together, but… that's not who I am anymore. None of that matters. None of that even feels like the same <em>lifetime</em>, now. I don't want your 'support' or your pity, or your apologies. I'm sorry for how I acted toward you guys, and <em>especially</em> Jaune, but just… leave. Get out. The less I have to think about the old days, the better."</p><p>"You <em>know</em> that isn't the right way to go about this," Ruby said carefully. "Especially since… we lost someone, too. We're going to get through this grimm situation together, as a <em>team</em>. We can get through dealing with the past together, too. Nobody should be fighting any battles alone right now, and we all have to set aside our differences to make this work. Please, just… give it some thought?"</p><p>"…didn't the man up top give you people somewhere to be?" Cardin deadpanned as he went back to rifling through the cabinet.</p><p>"…we'll be around," Nora said as she shook her head and turned to make her way toward the door. "Just let us know if you need us."</p><p>"Yeah. See you," Ruby added before heaving a sigh and following Nora out of the building.</p><p>"…wait," Cardin called as he turned around, only to find Ren halfway out the door.</p><p>"…yes?" Ren asked as he closed the door behind himself and gave Cardin his full attention.</p><p>"There's… you have no way of contacting Jaune, do you? There's no real way to get a message to Atlas anymore?"</p><p>Ren shook his head solemnly in response.</p><p>"Jaune… chose to take on a great responsibility, and that took him away from us. We miss him, but we have faith that he's alright. He would forgive you, Cardin. Especially now."</p><p>Cardin scrunched up his nose, seeming to consider his options before returning to the filing cabinet.</p><p>"…yeah. Maybe."</p><p>Ren merely offered a small bow of his head before leaving the command center and hurrying to catch up to his friends.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
</p><p>This scene ran over, but it was important to flesh it out to set up Ruby's arc for the foreseeable future. Next week… something <em>a little different</em> in Atlas, and then some Sun focus…</p><p>
  <strong>-RD</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0130"><h2>130. Marriage of Convenience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Tyrian flexed into a long, satisfying overhead stretch upon exiting the passenger side of the stolen truck that he and his companions had been using to get around the countryside of Sanus. His tail curved dangerously behind him as he flexed, very nearly jabbing Mercury in the stomach before the younger male swatted it off to the side.</p>
  <p>"Watch where you're pointing that thing," Mercury warned as he walked forward ahead of Tyrian and toward the massive building in front of him.</p>
  <p>"I'll put my tail wherever I want," Tyrian cooed with a manic grin. "<em>You</em> watch how you talk to your superiors, little boy."</p>
  <p>"<em>Enough</em>," Hazel ordered with a threatening tone as he slammed the driver's side door. In his other hand was a black briefcase, and he looked entirely fed up with his traveling companions. "We've got a job to do. I'm not listening to you two bicker the entire time we're here."</p>
  <p>"What <em>are</em> we doing here, anyway?" Mercury asked as he stopped before the large entranceway of the building to take in its features.</p>
  <p>The structure stood five stories tall, and wide enough to block out the view of whatever was behind it. Red bricks gave way to opaque blue windows that glittered in the midday sun, and white painted balconies jutted out from the building in front of each of them. A large sign in looping script reading <em>Whispering Pines</em> sat atop the building, seeming to almost glow.</p>
  <p>"Simple. We're make sure it's unoccupied, and then setting it up as our home base. Lots of huntsmen and huntresses used to use this as a meeting place," Hazel explained as he joined Mercury's side. "Salem doesn't want <em>complications</em>."</p>
  <p>"Looks abandoned to me," Tyrian pointed out as he moved to stand at Mercury's other side while keeping his mechanical tail slung up and over his shoulder. A drop of purple venom slipped from the tip of the device, which he made sure to keep in the boy's peripheral vision. "No other cars in the lot. We're not seriously going to do a <em>stakeout</em> here, are we? That sounds dreadfully boring."</p>
  <p>"That's the plan," Hazel said as he shook his head. "We've gotta sweep the building. No telling who could still be hiding here, and Salem wants her agent installed and ready to go before she arrives to strike at Beacon. Come on, you two."</p>
  <p>Hazel led the way up the cobblestone path laid out between rows of well-trimmed hedges. A bubbling fountain with a statue of a cloaked huntresses wielding twin scythes in its center waited just before the doors, and all three men moved around the left side of the structure in a line. The large glass doors shifted apart automatically as Hazel approached, allowing the men into the spacious and immaculate lobby. A vacant reception desk awaited at the far side of the room, while the majority of the floor was taken up by plush couches with floral patterns and circular wooden tables.</p>
  <p>"Well… electricity's still on. That's a good sign," Mercury said flatly as he slowly walked his way through the lobby. "If the TVs are still connected, we won't even have to actually pay for porn, with no one here to check us out before we leave."</p>
  <p>Hazel rolled his eyes and approached the reception desk. Without a second thought, he placed the briefcase down upon the wooden surface and braced a hand atop it before vaulting the barrier with a grunt of effort. He landed with a heavy <em>thud</em> and then walked over to a set of keys upon the far wall. Just as he began to reach for a particular set, he cringed and gritted his teeth at the shrill sound of a bell shrieking behind him.</p>
  <p>"<em>Service!</em>" Tyrian cried as he slammed down on the receptionist's bell a final time. "Honestly, I thought this place was supposed to be five-star!"</p>
  <p>"…you are <em>such</em> an asshole," Hazel mumbled as he swiped a set of keys from the waiting wall and turned around. "If Salem hadn't ord-"</p>
  <p>"<em>Above you!</em>"</p>
  <p>Hazel saw the panic in Mercury's eyes as he snapped his attention to the younger man and managed to look up just in time to take advantage of the warning. A multicolored blur descended from the balcony above and behind Hazel at blistering speed. Just as the man got his arms up in front of his face, a blade raked across his forearm and caused his aura to flicker dangerously with the force of the blow. Before Hazel could tell what exactly had hit him, his aura rippled again as he felt an odd pressure against his spine, and he whirled with a spinning backhand to try to catch his attacker. Again, there was nothing in the space where the weapon had hit, and he looked all around in a panic as he raised his arms in a boxer's stance.</p>
  <p>"What the hell is going on!?" Hazel demanded as Tyrian leapt up onto the counter, crouching low with his tail primed over his shoulder.</p>
  <p>"All I saw was a pink streak," the faunus replied, his tone uncharacteristically serious. "Someone <em>naughty</em> is here…"</p>
  <p>"So much for a vacant building," Mercury sassed as he turned in place, scrutinizing his surroundings. "Make the call, Hazel."</p>
  <p>"We stay in this room, for now," Hazel replied immediately. "Someone with a semblance that makes them slippery would want to divide a group of three and lead us on a chase throughout the entire property. Nobody m-"</p>
  <p>The sound of shattering glass interrupted Hazel as the trio's borrowed truck barreled through the doors and straight into the lobby. Mercury barely managed to leap out of the way of the vehicle in time, firing off blasts of air from the heels of his mechanical legs to propel himself out of the way. The truck continued onward toward the reception desk, from which Tyrian flew forward as his katars extended and locked into combat mode. Hazel grabbed the briefcase and dived into a connecting office and out of the way of the vehicle as it tore straight through the desk and hit the wall, while Tyrian landed atop the truck and plunged one of his weapons straight through the roof on the driver's side.</p>
  <p>In a sudden flash, Neopolitan appeared upon the roof of the truck and landed a spinning kick into the side of Tyrian's face while he was busy trying to yank his katar back out of the curved steel. The faunus let out a brief cry of pain before stabbing forward with his other arm, which Neopolitan parried with a flourish of her sword. Tyrian's mechanical tail darted out from behind him toward her torso, only for Neopolitan to burst into hundreds of shards of illusory glass and disappear entirely as the deadly appendage made contact with her. The tail's stinger very nearly continued on to impale Mercury, who had leapt onto the truck and made an attempt to grab their assailant from behind.</p>
  <p>"Well, well," Tyrian said with a grin as he slowly pulled his tail back. "Wouldn't that have just been <em>tragic?</em>"</p>
  <p>Both of the men's attentions were drawn down to the office behind the reception desk as the door flew open, slamming into the wall beside it while Hazel charged through the open doorway. The massive man had Neopolitan held aloft by the neck as he ran forward, and her blade had been plunged deep into his shoulder. He lifted the much smaller girl and slammed her down hard onto the remaining part of the desk, pinning her to the wood as she struggled to remove her sword from his flesh. Tyrian was the first to reach the ground, sharpening his katars against each other as he made a slow approach toward the pinned girl.</p>
  <p>"Should've listened to Mercury and tried to split us up," Tyrian taunted as he leveled his stinger at Neopolitan's eye. "Who <em>are</em> you, little huntress?"</p>
  <p>As if to answer, a second truck entered the lobby, its tires squealing before it began to tear straight across the room. The vehicle raced forward for Hazel and Tyrian, and the former released his grip upon Neopolitan before backpedaling to the wall of keys while the faunus leapt straight up and grabbed for the balcony railing. Neopolitan scrambled to a standing position as the truck collided with the splintered reception desk, and the phantom vehicle exploded into thousands of tiny shards. She hopped off the desk and began to sprint for the ruined entranceway, only for Mercury to stand directly in her path. The teen swiped a thumb across his chin and cracked his neck before beginning to bounce on his feet, hands raised in a fighting stance.</p>
  <p>"Didn't think I'd ever be seeing <em>you</em> again," Mercury said as he narrowed his eyes. "Big mistake, getting in our way. Your aura's probably pretty close to shot after pulling a bunch of stunts like that in a row."</p>
  <p>Neopolitan took a moment to steady her breathing as she leveled the remaining, empty shaft of her umbrella before herself like a short club.</p>
  <p>"Oh?" Tyrian asked as he dropped down to land upon the desk once again in a crouch. "You know this girl?"</p>
  <p>"You could say that," Mercury answered. "Leave this to me!"</p>
  <p>Hazel rose slowly from the floor, Neopolitan's sword still embedded a few inches into his shoulder. Without a second thought, he yanked the blade up and out before grabbing a fire dust crystal from his belt and cauterizing the wound. He kept a firm grip upon the hilt of the blade all the while, staying well out of the girl's reach. Neopolitan drew in a deep breath and focused solely upon her target, waiting for Mercury to make the first move.</p>
  <p>Mercury dashed in, ducking low and weaving to one side to watch Neopolitan's movements. The girl juked to the other side and circled opposite of Mercury, taking a cautious approach. The moment Mercury threw out a front pushing kick, Neopolitan thrusted her umbrella forward and pushed his foot backward, sending her opponent off-balance. Neopolitan made a mad dash for the door, only for Tyrian to land in her path from parts unknown. He immediately began a slow approach, wagging his finger all the while.</p>
  <p>"<em>Ah-ah, </em>little girl. You're trapped, now…"</p>
  <p>Neopolitan just barely managed to duck Mercury's spinning kick as he tried to blindside her. The diminutive girl reached up and grabbed the boy's leg to pull him toward her before crashing her elbow into his nose. Mercury flinched and grunted at the contact before he flung his grounded leg up and around Neopolitan's neck. With a quick twisting motion, he dragged the two of them down to the ground and moved to put the girl into a headlock.</p>
  <p>Just as he grabbed for her arm, Neopolitan burst into another shower of shards, appearing near the truck as her entire body flickered a cool pink. She briefly opened the door and grabbed something from the driver's side seat before scrambling atop the roof of the truck and beginning to sprint. More quickly than Neopolitan could leap for the nearby balcony railing, Mercury threw out a kick and fired a gust of air from within his mechanical legs. The projectile caught Neopolitan in midair and sent her crashing to the ground, her aura shattering entirely as she rolled toward Hazel in a crumpled heap. The gargantuan man lifted her into the air by her wrist, holding her like a particularly large trophy fish as she flailed her legs and tried to kick him to set herself free.</p>
  <p>"You <em>sure</em> you wanna do that?" Hazel warned as he gave the girl a cold glare. "You've caused enough trouble already, you're unarmed, outnumbered, and without aura. Give it up."</p>
  <p>"You rolled the dice, and <em>lost</em>," Tyrian mocked with his best manic smile as he approached the dangling girl. "Let's see what you thought was worth risking your life to go back for."</p>
  <p>Tyrian reached up and snatched the object from Neopolitan's hand before looking it over. In his palm was a rumpled black bowler hat with a red band encircling the accessory just above the brim. The unremarkable article of clothing was stained, slightly worn on one side, and seemed a bit too large for the girl.</p>
  <p>"…wait," Mercury called as he jogged over to the other men and their captive. "That's what this is about? Revenge?"</p>
  <p>Neopolitan locked eyes with Mercury, her expression one of utter defiance as she again tried to kick for Hazel's side.</p>
  <p>"<em>Explain</em>," Hazel ordered as he continued to hold the girl out of range.</p>
  <p>"That's Roman Torchwick's hat," Mercury began. "I'd know that stupid thing anywhere. He was Cinder's contact in Vale, leading up to the fall of Beacon. She's Neopolitan, his right-hand woman."</p>
  <p>"I've heard those names before," Hazel acknowledged as he turned his attention back to Neopolitan. "So, you're a rabid dog looking to take out the people responsible for getting your master in over his head. Is that it?"</p>
  <p>Neopolitan breathed out heavily through her nose, refusing to look at Hazel as he spoke to her.</p>
  <p>"Too bad for you that you failed in that little endeavor," Tyrian cooed as he ran his metallic stinger along Neopolitan's cheek. "I met Roman, once. He seemed rather… <em>incapable</em> to me."</p>
  <p>"<em>Wait</em>," Mercury said with all of the authority he could muster. Hazel and Tyrian turned their attention to the boy, though neither looked particularly interested in his words. "If you're attacking us, then you're probably after Cinder. She's as good as dead, after failing at Haven Academy."</p>
  <p>"Salem will do with her as she sees fit," Hazel replied as he cracked his neck. "What's your point?"</p>
  <p>"My <em>point</em> is that there's probably only one target left- Ruby Rose." Neopolitan's head snapped to meet Mercury's eyes. "<em>Our</em> target."</p>
  <p>Tyrian let out a groan and put his face in his hand, looking incredibly annoyed.</p>
  <p>"…you are <em>not</em> suggesting what I think you are…"</p>
  <p>"Does Ruby know you're here?" Mercury asked, narrowing his eyes at Neopolitan.</p>
  <p>The girl didn't hesitate before shaking her head from side to side.</p>
  <p>"…then it would be stupid to throw her out when we could <em>both</em> benefit. She's dealt with Ruby and her friends, and unlike Torchwick, she's actually <em>capable</em>. I've worked with her before."</p>
  <p>Tyrian made a loud, agonized noise of disgust and lashed out with his tail, scouring the wooden surface of the reception desk with his stinger.</p>
  <p>"The <em>last</em> thing we need is an outside party!"</p>
  <p>"She's survived <em>this</em> long in Sanus, during a grimm invasion, so we know she's capable," Mercury countered. "Not only that, but she's got every reason to put her all into working with us. Am I the only one a <em>little</em> concerned that the plan is for <em>three people</em> to isolate and lock down Beacon Academy for what might turn into a <em>year </em>or more? Atlas isn't falling tomorrow, and <em>we're</em> not going to Vacuo..."</p>
  <p>"This is <em>not</em> in our goddess' plan!" Tyrian spat, raking another mark into the desk.</p>
  <p>"<em>Enough!</em>" Hazel boomed, gaining the attention of both men. "I have the authority, here."</p>
  <p>"Tch," Tyrian clucked before retracting his katars and beginning to walk toward a large wall of glass beyond the circular tables. "Do what you want. I'm going to check the rest of the area behind the building, and the perimeter of the lake."</p>
  <p>Hazel watched silently as Tyrian stormed out through the door at the side of the wall of windows. The massive man shook his head in annoyance before locking eyes with Neopolitan.</p>
  <p>"Semblance like yours could be useful for recon… and you've got some moves on you. If Mercury would vouch for you even <em>after</em> that attack on us, then maybe you're worth sparing. Are you willing to follow orders, if we're willing to give you a shot at Ruby Rose?"</p>
  <p>Neopolitan swallowed hard and gave the man a firm nod. A moment later, Hazel released his grip on the girl's wrist and allowed her to drop to the ground.</p>
  <p>"Then welcome aboard," Hazel declared. "Time to get you up to speed."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>This scene is one I've been waiting to do for a while, and there's no better place than here. <em>Next</em> time, we'll get back to Atlas.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0131"><h2>131. Marrow Quest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Marrow remained incredibly stiff as he stared into the teleprompter just beyond the camera, his hands clasped behind his back. His fist was clenched so tightly that his flesh was turning several shades lighter around his palm as he dug his fingernails into his skin in frustration. He could tell that Jacques was smirking in his peripheral vision without even being able to see such details, and the notion only made his job even more difficult as he tried to continue speaking in a calm, clear manner.</p>
  <p>"Robyn Hill can't be trusted," Marrow continued as he slowly began to walk alongside the bookshelves within Jacques' office. "Her dangerous rhetoric and selfish actions have already led to riots and demonstrations in Mantle that have blocked access to essential businesses, and her entire platform is based on obstruction. As a member of the Ace Ops concerned with the safety and security of all citizens of Mantle, I'm asking you to place your trust in the Schnee family."</p>
  <p>Marrow paused just beside Jacques' desk, which had recently been straightened up and immaculately cleaned by the faunus himself. Whitley Schnee sat behind the computer, mimicking the action of typing as he leaned forward to peer into the monitor. Marrow took a sobering breath in through his nose, before trying his best to inject what little enthusiasm he could into his voice.</p>
  <p>"The Schnee family has a well-known record of producing public servants, and Jacques Schnee is no different. Jacques is committed to bettering not just the state of Atlas, but Mantle, as well. He has dedicated his life to doing so, and he and his family have served and protected in the Atlesian military, Beacon Academy in Vale, and of course, by providing essential heating, electrical, communication, and general dust-related services through the S.D.C that we all rely on. Thanks to Jacques, even the next generation of the Schnee family is already hard at work on learning to serve you."</p>
  <p>Whitley turned his head toward the camera as if on cue, feigning surprise as though he had somehow been caught hard at work and unaware in the middle of a commercial. The boy offered the camera a subtle smile and gentle wave, before immediately returning to his 'typing' as he leaned in toward the monitor. Marrow moved to the other side of the desk, standing near Jacques' wall of trophies and accolades as he read his next lines upon the teleprompter.</p>
  <p>"Think of all you have to gain by placing your trust in Jacques," Marrow continued as he read ahead to prepare himself.</p>
  <p>Suddenly, he hesitated, finding it nearly impossible to force the words out. Jacques leaned forward slightly in his chair, giving Marrow an annoyed look. Marrow clenched his teeth and swallowed hard before continuing on, his tone changing ever so slightly to something a bit sour.</p>
  <p>"…Jacques Schnee creates jobs. In these uncertain times, few things are more important than a sense of safety and stability. Jacques is more than happy to continue affording those comforts to Mantle, despite Robyn Hill's efforts to upset those very basic and essential components of society. He provides opportunities for productive and well-paying work for the citizens of Mantle through various careers in the S.D.C., for both people… <em>and faunus</em>… I personally believe…"</p>
  <p>Marrow paused, staring into the camera at a total loss as he watched his lines continue to scroll upward on the screen. After a few seconds, he made a noise of disgust and faced away, shaking his head as he bit his lip.</p>
  <p>"<em>Cut</em>," Jacques ordered, rolling his eyes. "And here I thought we could do it in one. We'll have to splice the footage after he walks to the other side of the desk. Perhaps you should familiarize yourself with the script before trying again, my favorite sponsor?"</p>
  <p>"How can you just sit there and listen to this with a smile on your face?" Marrow snapped as he looked over at Jacques, finally losing his cool. "This is the <em>third</em> commercial we've shot, and they've all been outright lies! What little truth is there is embellished, and the things you pat yourself on the back for are extreme basics that take no effort from you, or your company. This is all just a dishonest charade!"</p>
  <p>Jacques began a slow clap before uncrossing his legs and standing from his seat. At a torturous, measured pace, he approached Marrow before slapping a hand down upon the faunus' shoulder. Jacques leaned in close to the side of Marrow's face, dropping his voice to a threatening whisper.</p>
  <p>"<em>Precisely</em>. Welcome to politics. Generally not the place for a lost puppy, but in a pinch… <em>you'll do</em>."</p>
  <p>Marrow dug his nails into his palms once again before reaching up to forcefully brush Jacques' hand from his shoulder while taking a step back.</p>
  <p>"You're an <em>asshole</em>."</p>
  <p>"An asshole currently holding your puppet strings," Jacques reminded. "And <em>you're</em> incredibly unprofessional. Perhaps I'll have a word with Clover about your conduct while within my estate. I'd suggest you keep your useless opinions to yourself for the rest of your time here. After all, how you <em>actually</em> feel doesn't matter. It <em>never</em> mattered, nor does it matter for any other faunus working for <em>my</em> company who takes issue with my methods. If you want access to my dust for <em>whatever</em> Ironwood wants to get done alongside my silence on the matter, you <em>will</em> play your part. That means reading this script <em>exactly</em> and <em>enthusiastically</em>, along with the others I have prepared. We're only about halfway done, after all, and I want to hear some <em>fire </em>once we hit the real attack ads against Robyn. Is that clear?"</p>
  <p>"Crystal," Marrow spat as he once again shook his head. "I keep my promises. Unlike <em>you</em>."</p>
  <p>The jab earned a chuckle from Jacques, who turned toward his camera crew and made a circular motion with one finger in the air.</p>
  <p>"Alright, we'll call it here for fifteen minutes or so. Give my <em>pet</em> a little time to cool down. Come, it's just about time for lunch, anyway."</p>
  <p>Marrow glared at the doorway as he watched Jacques and his collection of crew members leave the office. He no longer bothered to hide his disgust and anger as the last person exited the room, closing the office door behind them. Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice called out from behind him.</p>
  <p>"…what are <em>you</em> so upset about?"</p>
  <p>Marrow turned to find Whitley still sitting in his father's computer chair, his elbow atop the surface of the desk and his chin cupped in his hand. The adolescent wore a bored expression upon his face, as though Marrow was potentially the least interesting thing in the world to him.</p>
  <p>"Excuse me…?" Marrow asked, softening his tone as he looked down at the boy in confusion.</p>
  <p>"You're a faunus with a stable job and an opportunity today that most others of your kind would kill for, given the money attached. Who <em>cares</em> if it's all a lie? Just say your lines, go home, and you'll have to deal with him, what? Four, five times a year at most when you and yours are dragged to a party? Cry me a river. At least <em>you're</em> getting paid to be here," Whitley explained.</p>
  <p>"It has nothing to do with the money," Marrow replied. "I'm doing this to help General Ironwood, not for myself. Still… it's uncomfortable. I can't stand being dishonest. I don't even feel right coming here without telling your sister, let alone acting like I <em>want</em> to do this for a camera."</p>
  <p>Whitley's facial expression shifted to a scowl, and he turned back to the computer before beginning to type in earnest.</p>
  <p>"Why would you even <em>bother</em> telling Winter that you're coming here? She left our family in everything but name."</p>
  <p>"Not Winter," Marrow clarified as he leaned back against one of the bookshelves and folded his arms across his chest. "Weiss."</p>
  <p>Whitley tensed up at the mention of his other sister's name, sucking in a deep breath through his nose as he opened some sort of spreadsheet upon the computer.</p>
  <p>"…as if it makes a difference. What I said still applies."</p>
  <p>"Weiss and I are… friends," Marrow offered with a shrug. "We've been spending time together since she arrived in Atlas, training and talking. She's r-"</p>
  <p>"Good for you," Whitley interrupted. "I don't care. She and I might as well be strangers."</p>
  <p>Marrow's face fell, and his tail drooped as he watched Whitley make several entries into the spreadsheet. Whitley paused once to rub at his temples, seemingly frustrated as he stared at a screen full of data. After the brief pause, he resumed entering numbers and doing calculations at breakneck speeds.</p>
  <p>"You're not leaving to get some food?" Marrow tried. "I think everyone else is busying themselves with lunch…"</p>
  <p>"I have work to do," Whitley replied in an exhausted tone. "Besides- Father seems to have forgotten to extend an invitation to me. What a surprise."</p>
  <p>"Does that kind of thing happen often?" Marrow asked.</p>
  <p>The only reply was another barrage of keyboard strokes as Whitley changed spreadsheets, working to fill more and more fields with seemingly incomprehensible text.</p>
  <p>"You don't have a choice, do you?"</p>
  <p>Whitley abruptly stopped typing and heaved a sigh before spinning his chair around to face Marrow.</p>
  <p>"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"</p>
  <p>"No, I'm not," Marrow confirmed. "You're at least being civil to me unlike everyone else here, and it's pretty clear that neither of us is happy right now. So, let's talk."</p>
  <p>"Why should we?" Whitley countered. "What reason do I have to believe that you actually care? You're <em>supposed</em> to hate me, and I've been raised to look down on you. It's easier if we just keep it that way, do our jobs, and return to our lives afterward. I have no reason to waste time with you right now."</p>
  <p>"Then I'll give you one. You're not being paid for this, are you? Any of this? The commercial, whatever it is you're doing over there…"</p>
  <p>"Of <em>course</em> I'm not being paid," Whitley answered, exasperated. "Why would I be? Everything I do is for '<em>experience,</em>'" Whitley snarked, punctuating his words with finger quotes. "I need to learn to '<em>run the company</em>' and '<em>everything I could ever want is paid for with company lien</em>'. Company lien that is tracked down to the cent, and for business and living expenses only. Besides- I'm <em>fifteen</em>. This is my education, and my father is my primary instructor, as he puts it. No one gets paid to go to school."</p>
  <p>Marrow approached the desk and held out his hand, giving the boy a look of sympathy.</p>
  <p>"Looks to me like you're doing more work than your dad, right now. Can I see your scroll for a second?"</p>
  <p>Whitley huffed and rolled his eyes.</p>
  <p>"If I give it to you, will you <em>leave me alone?</em> I have a lot to get done. Data entry doesn't take care of itself."</p>
  <p>"If that's what you want," Marrow agreed. "Promise. And I keep my promises."</p>
  <p>"<em>Right</em>," Whitley said sarcastically as he retrieved his scroll from his pocket and slapped it down into Marrow's palm. "I've yet to meet an adult who does."</p>
  <p>"I'm sorry for that," Marrow offered as he took out his own device. He tapped a few digital buttons while touching the side of his scroll to Whitley's. A moment later, a pleasant <em>ding</em> echoed throughout the office. "There. Now, you're being paid for today's work on the commercial. You have exactly what I'd be making for the day as an Ace, and honestly? I don't need it. Whether you're being paid to sit there and fill in a spreadsheet while I lean against the wall, or for talking to me until you father gets back is entirely up to you."</p>
  <p>Whitley simply stared for a moment as his scroll was offered back to him. Slowly, he reached out and plucked the device from Marrow's hand, only to see a new transfer of lien directly into his personal bank account. By the time Whitley looked up, Marrow was already leaning into the bookshelf once again, his tail swishing softly behind him.</p>
  <p>"…<em>why?</em>"</p>
  <p>"You're being given company money, right?" Marrow asked with a shrug. "I'm sure your balance is being tracked. Take that as a gift and do whatever you'd like with it. I know it's not a permanent solution, but it's the least I can do for you while I'm here."</p>
  <p>Whitley stared at the transaction for a few seconds longer before looking up to Marrow, feeling conflicted.</p>
  <p>"I… thank you, I suppose? It's ultimately pointless, but… thanks. You didn't have to do that."</p>
  <p>"But I wanted to," Marrow replied. "Neither of us is happy right now, but hopefully you now have a <em>little</em> something to smile about, behind your dad's back. If he's upset about it later? I'll consider that my bonus for the day."</p>
  <p>Whitley chuckled softly despite himself and pocketed his scroll.</p>
  <p>"…I've been guilty of that, a time or two…"</p>
  <p>"Simple pleasures," Marrow agreed with a grin. "Fight back where and when you can. We're not as different as you might think, you know. You didn't choose to be born a Schnee any more than I chose to be born with a tail. That's true for every other faunus, and every other family. Why should I hate you just because of your name? Seems arbitrary and shortsighted to me. I'd rather talk to you, and do what I can to improve both of our situations."</p>
  <p>"As if <em>anyone</em> would listen to my complaints," Whitley said sullenly. "I supposedly have it all."</p>
  <p>"Except for what you actually want," Marrow finished for him. "You have a business in place of a family. You're the youngest, right?"</p>
  <p>"I am," Whitley confirmed. "Which means that after Winter and Weiss got to leave the company, it fell upon <em>my</em> shoulders to carry it forward. In a few more years, this desk and I will be legally married by Atlesian standards."</p>
  <p>"It looks that way now, but… who knows what the future holds?" Marrow proposed. "You could always sell off the 'Schnee' component of the dust company and pursue something you actually want to do. Once you have full control, nothing's stopping you from auctioning it off."</p>
  <p>"By that point, I'll probably be too old to chase a dream," Whitley lamented. "And nobody cares."</p>
  <p>"I think it's less about apathy and more about feeling like they can't help you," Marrow explained. "You're talking about your sisters, right? They probably feel just as powerless as you in terms of the S.D.C.'s future. They've washed their hands of it because they found themselves a support network outside of the family, and they don't want to look back. Leaving you on your own isn't right, but if you had the opportunity to get out cleanly… wouldn't you have taken it?"</p>
  <p>Whitley shifted uncomfortably in his chair.</p>
  <p>"…I want to say I wouldn't have done what Winter and Weiss did, but… I know the truth."</p>
  <p>"I'll admit that I would've run, too," Marrow said softly. "And that's just a hypothetical. I haven't lived your life. I'm just guessing at what you're thinking, and how you really feel. I'm sorry about all of this, Whitley, for what it's worth. I know 'sorry' doesn't fix it, but… you've got my number, now. If you ever want to just talk, no matter what it's about, I'll make time. I can be your dark-skinned, dog-tailed big brother, from here on out. Can't you see the family resemblance?"</p>
  <p>Whitley rolled his eyes and sniffled softly, before running his hand beneath his nose and turning away to face the computer once again.</p>
  <p>"…like looking in a mirror. I… might actually take you up on that…"</p>
  <p>"Good," Marrow replied with a smile, his tail whipping from side to side. "Maybe today's not a total loss, after all. If there's anything else I can do for you, just let me know, and I'll see if I can make it happen."</p>
  <p>Whitley took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.</p>
  <p>"…anything?"</p>
  <p>"Anything," Marrow insisted. "No matter what."</p>
  <p>"Tell my sisters…" Whitley began, only to pause, leaving the office bathed in uncomfortable silence for almost a full minute.</p>
  <p>"…what if instead, I set up a way for <em>you</em> to tell them what's on your mind?" Marrow offered. "Get the ball rolling to reconnect the three of you?"</p>
  <p>"That sounds impossible," Whitley said, keeping his eyes on the monitor.</p>
  <p>"I've faced those odds before," Marrow reassured. "Doesn't bother me. I'll talk to Weiss, and then see what I can accomplish with Winter."</p>
  <p>Finally, Whitley turned his chair around again, looking incredibly vulnerable.</p>
  <p>"Thank y-"</p>
  <p>The sound of the office door opening caused Whitley to jump forward in his seat, while Marrow turned to look over to Jacques with a scowl on his face.</p>
  <p>"Alright," Jacques declared as he escorted his camera crew back into the office. "Places, everyone. And Whitley- are you quite <em>done</em> yet? Honestly," the man asked as he gestured toward the computer.</p>
  <p>Whitley turned to face the monitor once again, narrowing his eyes.</p>
  <p>"…I will be soon…"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Early chapter this week. Next time? Sun and Ilia…</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0132"><h2>132. Fraying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Sun let out a sigh of relief as he took his scroll out of his pocket and navigated to his huntsman's license. The faunus boy paused for a moment to look over the information, and more specifically, the portrait of himself that smiled back up at him from within the digital space. It was an earnest, hopeful smile, filled with youth and enthusiasm. He recognized the photo as the one from his old Haven Academy I.D., though the familiarity ended there. What he saw in the mirror each morning and night was a far cry from the expression that greeted him within his scroll, and he considered the sight a little unnerving. All the same, he found that he couldn't bring himself to look away as he was reminded of simpler times.</p>
  <p>His first day at Haven. Meeting Neptune, Sage, and someone else he was actively trying to push out of his thoughts. Seeing the poster for the Vytal Festival and discussing everything he wanted to do in Vale with his team. Skulking through the boat to Sanus after hours, snooping through supply crates, and looking for anything that might give his team an advantage. Disembarking, and seeing <em>her</em> for the first time.</p>
  <p>Sun knew that it was a pointless endeavor, but he navigated away from his license for a moment and into his contacts to get a good look at Blake. Her portrait within his scroll was so different from his own- an unreadable expression to most, but one he knew practically <em>screamed </em>"I'm going to pretend I don't want to be here for the camera, but I'll subtly try to look cute all the same." It was a photo he had grown very familiar with as he looked at it every night before bed, and one accompanied by a bit of text that he hated seeing and kept hoping would somehow unexpectedly change.</p>
  <p>
    <em>BLAKE BELLADONNA</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>NO SIGNAL</em>
  </p>
  <p>Even though deep down he <em>knew</em> that nothing would be different, the words still caused his heart to sink ever so slightly. With a frustrated grumble, he flicked back over to his I.D. and swiped it across the electronic scanner outside of his borrowed penthouse. The metallic door slid aside with a soft <em>shff</em>, only to reveal just about the <em>last</em> scene he had mentally envisioned within.</p>
  <p>Ilia Amitola sat upon the couch, wrapped snugly in the blanket from his bed as though it was her own personal cocoon. Though only her face was visible within the wrappings, it was enough to cause Sun alarm- her skin had taken on an unnatural shade of blue, opaque and dull enough to remind him of a drowned corpse. Her freckles were barely visible upon her cheeks amid the change in skin tone, and the light hues of her eyes had darkened to a deep shade of azure. In the lounge chair perpendicular to the girl sat Corsac Albain, wearing his vermillion robes and black breastplate beneath them.</p>
  <p>"Ilia…?" Sun tried as she looked over to him. "Are you… sick?"</p>
  <p>"Not quite," Ilia replied, sounding utterly exhausted. "Just… unable to keep it under control, anymore. My skin shifts with my mood, unless I actively stop it."</p>
  <p>"I know, but I've never… seen you like this," Sun said softly as he made an approach toward the couch. "Can I get you anything?"</p>
  <p>"Already working on it," a deep, familiar voice called from the kitchen. "Tea, right?"</p>
  <p>Sun turned to find General Ironwood standing within the kitchenette, busying himself with setting out a collection of cups. The man looked distinctly out of place in the kitchen with his usual military uniform, and even more so due to his bulky frame and impressive stature. The sight of the man unexpectedly shuffling around dainty little cups reminded Sun of a child pretending in their plastic kitchen playset, though he wouldn't dare say so.</p>
  <p>"Tea's good," Sun agreed. "I hate to sound rude, but…"</p>
  <p>"What am I doing here?" the man finished for him. "I came to check on Miss Amitola. In all honesty, I should have done so during the emergency meeting, but… I've had my attention pulled in too many directions at once to think clearly, of late. Sharing information and considering our circumstances <em>is</em> important, and perhaps, priority, if I'm honest… but knowing that your team and the Aces are coping with those circumstances is equally important."</p>
  <p>"That's a lot of words for 'I was worried'," Ilia teased with a knowing smirk.</p>
  <p>General Ironwood paused and let out a sigh.</p>
  <p>"…perhaps it is. To be completely honest, Harriet's admission last night about her own callousness got me thinking and led me here."</p>
  <p>"Stress clouds the mind," Corsac added. "We are taking on the most stressful task in all of Remnant, and so, we need to lean upon each other. The general… filled me in on what exactly we're dealing with, in Salem."</p>
  <p>"And yet, you're still here," Sun said half-jokingly as he took a seat next to Ilia upon the couch and let her flop sideways into him.</p>
  <p>"I am," Corsac agreed. "I have much to make up for, and Sister Ilia has it the worst among us at the moment. I came to offer my support, much like our leader did."</p>
  <p>"Weathering the storm will be impossible without stable foundations," General Ironwood added as he carried a set of four cups into the living room and set them upon the coffee table. He slowly sank into a lounge chair opposite of Corsac before taking one of the cups for himself. "Seeing you and yours support each other over the past few weeks has been a clear reminder of that. We may have limited time… but dedicating some of it to moments like these is important, especially when one of you is in crisis."</p>
  <p>"I'll… be fine," Ilia reassured as she took her tea and cradled the cup in her hands. "Going through trauma as a kid gave me thick skin. Just… don't make me go back down there. Please."</p>
  <p>"I see no reason for it," General Ironwood reassured. "That being said, where you're going next may prove stressful, as well."</p>
  <p>"Mantle," Sun said as he sipped at his own cup. "Some people down there <em>hate</em> the faunus. Others hate the Aces, still more hate Weiss and her family, and everyone is tense in the face of the upcoming election. We're just going to have to… deal with it. Prove them wrong by example. Be helpful where we can and hold our tongues if and when we have abuse hurled at us."</p>
  <p>"…those don't sound like your words," Ilia pointed out with a suspicious look. "What happened to the Sun that calls out injustice and grandstands in the middle of Kuo Kuana, even when it could get him killed?"</p>
  <p>"They're mine," General Ironwood admitted without missing a beat. "Pin the blame on me, if you must."</p>
  <p>"Wow," Ilia replied, refusing to look at the man. "So, you're really just going to tell the three faunus volunteering to help you to shut up and deal with it while we're down in Mantle… and presumably, up in Atlas, too."</p>
  <p>"What is the alternative?" Corsac asked. "Realistically, I mean? Causing a scene will cascade into more bad will for the general and the Aces, and sow seeds of distrust among the populace. Yes, it is unfortunate that we must remain silent, but to put it simply… now is not the time. We <em>will</em> make a stand for the faunus once again… but it needs to come <em>after</em> Salem is dealt with. Once that happens, we will have significant leverage to push the faunus toward true equality. Even more so if the White Fang and Black Claw truly do manage to coordinate and legitimize Menagerie as a fifth kingdom."</p>
  <p>"A fifth kingdom, led by the faunus," General Ironwood mused. "Once Salem is defeated, I will personally push for such of thing. Whatever state the council is in after all of this subsides, I'll bring forth the motion and start the voting process to move forward with that idea myself. You have my word."</p>
  <p>"Just like that?" Sun asked, looking surprised. "You can just… <em>do</em> that?"</p>
  <p>"You would be surprised and likely appalled by the amount of things I can simply 'do' if I want to," the man answered before taking a slow sip. "I have done what I can to show restraint with the power of two council seats, but in the coming weeks and months… there will likely be some hard calls to be made. Ones that the three of you may not agree with."</p>
  <p>Ilia let out a long sigh and pulled down her blanket hood to let her short hair tumble free before fixing the general with a serious look.</p>
  <p>"…listen… I'm not in the mood for games and doublespeak. I don't play well with authority. That being said, we're currently the 'inner circle', and the frontline against what we're being told is the literal apocalypse. If you have to step on some toes to give us a leg up, then <em>do it</em>. I might bitch and complain, but I'll stick with you for as long as Salem's a threat. After that… I don't know. I just want there to <em>be</em> an 'after that' at all."</p>
  <p>"That's pretty much where I stand, too," Sun added. "I know you're under tremendous pressure… and I have a feeling we still don't know the full story about everything that's going on."</p>
  <p>"You don't," General Ironwood confirmed nonchalantly. "But eventually, you will. For now- tonight, at least- I think it best that the three of you simply enjoy each other's company and focus on recentering yourselves. Clover will be posting a list of jobs for you all to take in the coming days. Have Arc and Xiao Long been brought up to speed?"</p>
  <p>"I ran into Jaune in the training room and filled him in," Sun answered. "Dunno about Yang."</p>
  <p>"I haven't been back to our room," Ilia admitted. "Haven't heard from her all day."</p>
  <p>"Nor have I," Corsac offered. "I did see Weiss in the hall on the way to Marrow's room, but I've seen no sign of Yang."</p>
  <p>General Ironwood let out a knowing chuckle and shook his head before taking a sip of tea.</p>
  <p>"Weiss and Marrow… who would've thought?"</p>
  <p>"Word's gotten that far up the ladder?" Ilia asked.</p>
  <p>"It has," the general acknowledged. "More power to them, if and when they decide to pursue that path. My best advice would be to take what happiness you can get from wherever you can find it, especially in these times. It may be the only thing that keeps you sane."</p>
  <p>"And what of your own?" Corsac inquired, tilting his head to one side. "Are you following your own advice?"</p>
  <p>Neither Sun nor Ilia dared to say anything as their leader rose from his chair and drained his cup. He gave Corsac an unreadable look for a moment before turning and making his way to the kitchen, where he deposited his empty cup into the sink.</p>
  <p>"I'll let you know as soon as I do," the man answered cryptically with a nod to Ilia. "I should be going. Thank you for returning the footage from Beacon."</p>
  <p>"It was… something Corsac and I needed to see," Ilia explained. "I'm glad that Sun brought it to us, but… we don't have any further use for it."</p>
  <p>"I should hope not," General Ironwood agreed. "Do your best to catch up Xiao Long when you get the chance. And… Ilia? Feel better."</p>
  <p>"…thanks," the faunus girl replied with a weak smile.</p>
  <p>General Ironwood gave her a quick nod in return before leaving the suite, his hands clasped behind his back.</p>
  <p>"…that was weird, right?" Sun asked.</p>
  <p>"Definitely weird," Ilia agreed. "I'll text Yang."</p>
  <p>"I think…" Corsac began, only to pause for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I think, at some point, we may need to pry a little deeper into that man's thoughts about his own situation…"</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Sun replied. "Yeah, I'll… see what I can do…"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p><em>"Authorized. Welcome, Yang Xiao Long.</em>"</p>
  <p>Yang barely waited for the metal doors to slide open before walking forward and into the lab. The smell of cleaning solution was almost overpowering within the central room, where Dr. Polendina was sitting in his mechanical chair, tapping away at a tablet. The man looked up with a surprised expression upon his face, which was immediately replaced by a smile filled with warmth.</p>
  <p>"Ah, Miss Xiao Long!" the man said in a fatherly voice. "What can I do for you? Weapon upgrades functioning correctly? How's the arm?"</p>
  <p>"The arm's fine," Yang said dismissively as she waved the metal limb off to one side. She closed the distance to the doctor with hurried footsteps, causing him to raise a brow. "I… want to talk to you about something. Some<em>one</em>."</p>
  <p>Dr. Polendina's expression immediately soured, and he shook his head.</p>
  <p>"…oh. Oh, I see…"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>This should go well.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0133"><h2>133. For the Sake of Stability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>The immediate trepidation in Dr. Polendina's voice gave Yang pause. For a moment, she began to feel incredibly guilty for so brashly dismissing the man's welcoming gestures. Her own determined expression melted away as she watched the older man's lips droop into a sorrowful frown, and within seconds, she looked away in shame. With a defeated sigh, she raised her natural hand and ran it through her hair, working through the thick strands as she shifted her weight to one side.</p>
      <p>"…sorry," Yang offered quietly. "I… guess you have an idea, already."</p>
      <p>"I think I do," Dr. Polendina agreed. "And… it's alright. I was actually expecting this to happen earlier."</p>
      <p>"<em>Is something wrong!?</em>" a harsh female voice clearly strained with the weight of aging called from somewhere on the other side of the lab.</p>
      <p>"No, no!" Dr. Polendina called back as he turned his chair slightly, its mechanical legs whirring and buzzing as their joints flexed. "Just one of the new kids coming to visit!"</p>
      <p>A small pause in conversation filled only by the gentle beeping and shifting of electrical and mechanical equipment occurred before the female voice called back.</p>
      <p>"<em>Tell 'em we're too busy for their crap! If they've got complaints, they can take it up with James!"</em></p>
      <p>Yang snorted in amusement despite herself and broke out into a grin as Dr. Polendina turned to face her with an apologetic expression.</p>
      <p>"Err… don't mind Maria," the man reassured. "She can be a little ornery, especially when she's distracted while trying to work. You're quite welcome here."</p>
      <p>"For now," Yang joked before letting out a sigh. "Sorry for coming in hot. I've just… I've got a lot on my mind, and I don't know how this talk is going to go down. I've been holding myself back from marching down here for <em>days</em>, but… my team has been talking a lot about making peace with things. Dealing with loose ends, mentally steeling ourselves for what's to come before we find ourselves knee-deep in a fight. Until I've got answers, I'm not going to be at that point… so here I am."</p>
      <p>"That's a mature way of looking at things," Dr. Polendina offered as he took off his glasses and withdrew a worn red rag from his vest pocket. "And I don't blame you in the slightest for having questions. This is about Penny, I assume?"</p>
      <p>Yang let out a breath that she hadn't been aware she was holding before moving to sit upon a vacant countertop. She pressed her palms down into the black surface and crossed her legs in front of herself, giving Dr. Polendina her full attention.</p>
      <p>"I just… want to know <em>why</em>. I <em>need</em> to know why Hope is what she is, and why you haven't told her anything. She doesn't recognize me, she doesn't remember Ruby… Penny was our <em>friend</em>, and I feel like I'm the only one who cares. Everyone else thinks that it doesn't matter, or it isn't a priority right now, and to an extent… maybe they're right. Maybe I'm just being stupid, but I can't just let people go that easily. Not when things could be different, and she's <em>right there</em>. Not when I've lost people and had to feel what it's like to live without closure. Please, just… tell me <em>why</em>."</p>
      <p>Dr. Polendina puffed a few hot breaths onto the lenses of his glasses as Yang spoke, before beginning to clean them off with circular motions of his rag. He kept his eyes down on the lenses as he listened, his brows furrowing in thought.</p>
      <p>"…I don't think you're being stupid at all," the man said softly. "I've seen the footage from Beacon… probably too many times to be considered healthy. I have optical recordings of everything Penny's ever seen, records of every conversation she's ever had. I feel like I know you, and your sister, too, so… I get it. I understand your pain, Yang. I want <em>you</em> to understand that Penny was indeed a person, like you said… and she was my daughter."</p>
      <p>Yang blinked, unsure what to make of the statement as she tilted her head to one side.</p>
      <p>"Like… her consciousness? Put into a machine?"</p>
      <p>Dr. Polendina looked up and locked eyes with Yang, equally confused. Quite suddenly, he burst into a soulful peal of laughter, his chest rising and falling as he put his glasses back on with a smile.</p>
      <p>"No, no, not my <em>biological</em> daughter- never had one of those. Just… <em>family</em>, in the same way that I'd wager you feel like the people you came here with are part of yours."</p>
      <p>"They are," Yang confirmed, feeling rather stupid. "Now more than ever."</p>
      <p>"I guess there's also the fact that I did literally create Penny that strengthened the bond I had with her," Dr. Polendina considered. "That, and the fact that she was given a part of my aura."</p>
      <p>"A part of your aura?" Yang asked. "Do you mean… permanently?"</p>
      <p>"Permanently," Dr. Polendina confirmed with a solemn nod. "That's part of why Penny was… well, <em>Penny</em>. She had a bit of soul in her- a gift from me that gave her life, at my expense. When she was… <em>retired</em> at Amity Coliseum, a piece of me went with her. That's one of the reasons Hope is what she is- if I give up much more, I'll be risking my health more than I already have by creating Penny. Aura entwines with the body once it's unlocked. Keeps it running efficiently, aids biological processes almost like a background program, you might say. Suddenly losing some of it on a permanent basis led to some adverse effects that I didn't see coming."</p>
      <p>"…and that wasn't the only reason?" Yang questioned. "What else is there? That seems like it would be reason enough on its own, if the toll it took on you was that bad."</p>
      <p>"Oh, it was," Dr. Polendina acknowledged with another nod. "But… I don't think I could lose another daughter like I lost Penny. The Hope that you're familiar with is Hope Mk. III. Watching <em>her</em> get disassembled out in the field is hard enough, even knowing she's 'just' a machine. Maybe I just get too attached to my work… but given how special Penny was, I think it's justified."</p>
      <p>Yang paused and folded her hands neatly in her lap as she considered the man's words.</p>
      <p>"…so… Ironwood never <em>ordered</em> you to make Hope a construct without memories? Without a 'soul' like Penny had?"</p>
      <p>"James?" Dr. Polendina asked, seeming surprised. "Oh, no- he had nothing to do with it. Never has, actually- I've been given total creative freedom, so long as my creations are combat ready. That's all he ever asks, when I'm making tech for him. If you're wondering why he's so adamant that Hope remains ignorant of Penny's life, well… that's simply because she 'works' right now. Showing her the footage from Beacon, or insisting that she try to 'remember' data she doesn't have? It could have unpredictable effects, and what we need right now from Hope is stability."</p>
      <p>"…oh."</p>
      <p>Yang couldn't bring herself to say anything more for a moment.</p>
      <p>"That being said… Penny was a part of me," Dr. Polendina continued. "I lost something in her creation. I lost something in her decommission. I don't think I'll ever be quite the same, but I <em>did</em> learn valuable lessons each time. I have a feeling you might be able to relate to the idea of losing a part of yourself, through someone else."</p>
      <p>Yang slowly lifted her mechanical arm, flexing each of its saffron fingers inward to touch lightly against her palm. She turned the limb over as she extended her digits once again, looking them over as if it was the first time she had ever seen the device.</p>
      <p>"…yeah, I think I get it. I just… don't know if Ruby will. She's stubborn like that, when it comes to sentimentality. Thanks for the arm, by the way. I don't know if I ever actually thanked you directly…"</p>
      <p>Dr. Polendina waved a hand and tilted his head downward with a smile.</p>
      <p>"Think nothing of it. As for Ruby… I do hope I can meet her in person, someday. She helped Penny grow throughout her time at Beacon, maybe even more than I did. I'd hate to break her heart going into details about Hope like I have with you, but… it may be necessary for closure's sake. We all suffered a loss, and we'll be better able to make it through that fact if we support each other. No different than any other loss of a person."</p>
      <p>"Yeah. Maybe," Yang agreed. She watched as Dr. Polendina's chair suddenly began to turn, and she slid off the countertop and back onto her feet in response. "Going somewhere?"</p>
      <p>"Mm-hmm," the man answered as he made a beckoning gesture. "Come on. There's something… I think you ought to see. The sooner you come to terms with it, the better."</p>
      <p>"I really don't like the sound of that," Yang warned. "But I also have a feeling I might know what it is."</p>
      <p>"I'd be surprised if you did," Dr. Polendina offered as he led the girl through rows upon rows of shelved electronic equipment. "Still… <em>this</em> is something that James <em>did</em> ask me to do."</p>
      <p>"What, is it some kind o-"</p>
      <p>Yang abruptly stopped walking as she saw what awaited her at the end of the aisle. Maria Calavera was stood upon a long countertop, barely visible behind the torso of the machine she was working on. The humanoid construct sat at the edge of table, its palms pressed down into the surface and its legs crossed in a familiar pose. The machine had the features of a young woman, its skin pale, and its uniform a reflection of Hope's in red and black coloration. Its black hair was styled in the same two-tiered way as Hope's, though the fibers were jet black instead of ginger. A red sword was laying atop the countertop next to her right hand, and for a moment, Yang saw something other than a machine sitting there and staring through her.</p>
      <p>It wasn't until she noticed that the construct's eyes were a deep blue that she found herself able to breathe again.</p>
      <p>"…Yang?" Dr. Polendina asked as he parked his chair just in front of the counter and turned it to face her. "Are you al-"</p>
      <p>"Fine," Yang said quickly as she shook her head and looked away from the waiting android. "I'm fine, I just… you're right, I wasn't expecting that. It's nothing. What is… <em>who</em> is this…?"</p>
      <p>"Pax," Maria answered immediately as she twisted a screwdriver somewhere upon the android's back. The construct didn't react, staring straight ahead in Yang's direction. "Hope, but with more firepower and the capability of using dust. Something I'd wager you would appreciate, young lady. How are you holding up?"</p>
      <p>"I…" Yang began, only to trail off. "<em>Is </em>that Hope, or is this… is she <em>another</em>…"</p>
      <p>"She's another," Dr. Polendina confirmed. "First of her line, and one of four. James asked me to iterate upon Hope's design, to act as additional security for the upcoming election. Two to defend Robyn Hill's gathering, two for Jacques, and Hope to patrol the skies of Mantle throughout the proceedings. Afterward, they'll all be serving as Mantle's protectors while the rest of you focus on Amity."</p>
      <p>All that Yang could bring herself to do was stare as Maria continued to tweak Pax's back. The android seemed to self-correct as she was twisted and jerked from side to side, maintaining her balance atop the table.</p>
      <p>"Is she… <em>off?</em>" Yang asked.</p>
      <p>"She's idle," Maria answered, peeking over Pax's shoulder. "She can't hear, if that's what you're worried about. The others are either deactivated and half-complete or still just a set of blueprints, and Hope is out in Mantle right now. We're alone."</p>
      <p>"I understand your concerns," Dr. Polendina let on. "Both with me, and with the news of Arthur Watts being loose in Mantle…"</p>
      <p>"Arthur Watts?" Yang asked as she raised a brow. "Who…?"</p>
      <p>Dr. Polendina and Maria looked at each other as the woman stopped her work on Pax's torso.</p>
      <p>"…a rival of Pietro's," Maria replied. "Thought to be dead for a while now, but he apparently didn't get the memo. You weren't told?"</p>
      <p>"If this is something that came out of the meeting last night, I was… I was preoccupied," Yang admitted with a frown. "Sorry. I'll ask the others, but that's not why I'm feeling… are you going to be okay with this?"</p>
      <p>Dr. Polendina chewed at his lip for a moment before turning to look over Pax as Maria began her work once again.</p>
      <p>"…I'll be fine. Don't you worry, Yang. Everything's under control, and we've taken precautions against Arthur. If it's not that, then I'm not sure why you look almost like you've seen a ghost."</p>
      <p>"It's… nothing," Yang answered as she kept her eyes upon Pax's deep blues. The cold, robotic stare she received in return seemed incredibly familiar, enough to elicit a full-body shiver. "I'm gonna get going. I should catch up on what I missed last night, but… if you ever need an extra set of hands around the lab, I can come and help, when I'm not busy."</p>
      <p>"As long as you don't mind just handing me tools," Maria snarked. "I wouldn't trust someone outside of the field with equipment this expensive any more than I can throw it at them."</p>
      <p>"That's fine," Yang agreed as she slowly began to walk backwards with a wave. "I'll come back later to check in. Maybe with the rest of the team."</p>
      <p>"Pleasant evening," Dr. Polendina offered as he returned the wave. He watched as Yang hastily made her way out of the lab before letting out a weary sigh. "I'm not sure whether I'm pleased or not that she came to visit. I know you'd rather I keep my feelings out of my work, but…"</p>
      <p>The sound of a wrench dropping to the tabletop caused Dr. Polendina to jump in his chair as Maria walked across the surface to meet him.</p>
      <p>"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?" the woman accused. "If it's <em>that</em> important, then take your own advice instead of wasting any more time sulking. You just praised <em>her</em> for coming to talk to you for the sake of her mental health."</p>
      <p>"I know, I know," Dr. Polendina admitted as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I <em>do </em>still have all of her data, but… bringing Penny back to us without that component of 'soul' would be pointless. It might only make things worse," the man considered, getting only silence as his answer. "Right…?"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Next week- back to Blake, before Sun gets what I'll call <em>a moment</em>.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>-RD</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0134"><h2>134. A Slow Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"To be totally honest… I don't particularly care what any of you think of me," Daisuke offered with a shrug as he stopped his pacing. "I should likely have been more forward with you all about what Cin has been doing behind the scenes, but… we're White Fang. Doing what we <em>should</em> do is a very recent development for us."</p>
  <p>Amaya snorted as she continued cleaning a glass from her spot behind the bar.</p>
  <p>"Well, at least he's self-aware."</p>
  <p>"If it's my turn to be completely honest with you, Daisuke?" Kali asked as she drummed her fingers upon the table. "We're now at the point where the only thing that really matters to me is what to <em>do</em> from here, not <em>how</em> we got here. All of the fucked up histories and goings-on can either be discussed later, or hand-waved after we've dealt with Salem. Right now, what I want to know is who's going to Atlas. I can handle Kuo Kuana mostly on my own, but I want to have some idea of what I'm doing."</p>
  <p>Blake turned to look at Neptune from her seat next to her mother. The teens locked eyes with equally unreadable expressions, until Neptune finally looked away and ran a nervous hand through his hair.</p>
  <p>"…I'm going. I <em>have</em> to," Neptune insisted.</p>
  <p>"We're going to be crossing the ocean," Blake warned.</p>
  <p>"<em>Yeah</em>," Neptune acknowledged in a strained voice. "Yeah, I know, but… Sun's in danger. Salem's agents are headed to Atlas, and our friends might need us. I'll just… close my eyes, or something…"</p>
  <p>"Thank you," Blake offered before gently laying a hand atop Neptune's. "You're a good friend, to both of us. We'll keep you safe."</p>
  <p>"And with any luck, we'll be crossing that ocean in a plane," Qrow offered. The man was leaned up against a wooden column, his arms folded across his chest. "Once we get to Argus, I'll contact Ironwood. If I explain the current situation with Cinnamon and Salem in blunt terms, I can probably get through to him. We've got history, and there's too much at risk for him to ignore us."</p>
  <p>"Good history?" Blake asked hopefully.</p>
  <p>"…<em>history</em>," Qrow answered, earning an eye roll from the faunus.</p>
  <p>"<em>Great</em>."</p>
  <p>"Well… Neptune, I hate to do this to you," Amaya chimed in, "but… I think I should stay, at least for now."</p>
  <p>Neptune stared down at the table, his arms resting atop the polished surface.</p>
  <p>"…oh," the boy said flatly. "That's… sucky."</p>
  <p>"It is," Amaya agreed. "But <em>someone's</em> gotta stay behind and help run shit here. Believe me, I'd rather charge headlong onto the front lines, but all of you know this war better than me, and you <em>do not</em> want me anywhere near tense political negotiations. I'd get us all shot by running my mouth."</p>
  <p>"You're sure you're up to helping me with Kuo Kuana?" Kali asked with a raised brow. "It's going to be <em>very</em> boring."</p>
  <p>"I am," Amaya answered confidently. "I know the locals like you do, and I'll step on the balls of any former Fang who give you trouble. I'll be your enforcer and barmaid, along with doing whatever else you need done."</p>
  <p>Kali chuckled softly and continued to drum her fingers.</p>
  <p>"I'd like that. Once we've got a solid routine established and expansion up and running healthily, I'll find you a more exciting role. Maybe something in transport…"</p>
  <p>"Don't sweat it," Amaya reassured before nodding to Neptune. "I'll do what needs doing… and I'm sure we'll link back up with you guys at some point."</p>
  <p>"I hope so," Neptune agreed. "I know we haven't known each other long, b-"</p>
  <p>"But you have a hard crush on me," Amaya finished. "Yeah, not a secret. Use that. Fight so you get to see me again, and if you do good out there… maybe I'll even be impressed enough to swoon for you."</p>
  <p>Neptune flashed the older woman a nervous grin before giving her a small nod.</p>
  <p>"Yeah, I will…"</p>
  <p>"We've all got a lot of reasons to fight," Blake pointed out. "People who mean something to us, knowledge that few others have, the mission of lifting up the faunus… we've got to keep those things in mind. We've got to move quickly to make sure that we don't miss our opportunity- it's going to take at <em>least</em> a week to get to Atlas from here, and that's if we're lucky."</p>
  <p>"I'm sensing a 'but' in here," Qrow observed.</p>
  <p>"…<em>but</em>," Blake said pointedly, "I'm… going to request we take two days before we leave. We need to pack and prepare for a worst-case scenario."</p>
  <p>"We do," Daisuke acknowledged. "I don't do particularly well in the cold… but <em>two</em> days?"</p>
  <p>"There's something else," Blake admitted as she looked over at her mother. "I don't want to leave without a solid plan in place for Kuo Kuana. I think the two of us should sit down with Daisuke and work out the next steps in detail before we leave. I chose to come back here instead of going with Sun to help you turn our home into a fifth kingdom. I… haven't really been doing a great job of contributing, yet. If anything, I've been getting in the way and blaming you for a problem I caused. I thought I was over doing that…"</p>
  <p>"Sweetheart," Kali said softly as she rested a hand atop Blake's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up over it. I understand why you're so tense and conflicted, but you <em>are</em> improving. At least now, you're calling yourself out on your mistakes and admitting that you could do better. You wouldn't have done that a few months ago, before you brought Sun to us."</p>
  <p>"Maybe," Blake considered. "But… still. We need to make a plan. Timeframes, specific people… that's something only people familiar with the town and the White Fang can accomplish. We thought we had time to play it by ear and improvise, but we don't. We may need Kuo Kuana to be ready to come to our aid in Atlas or any number of other locations at a moment's notice. The sooner we get this place up and running and the White Fang currently off the island coordinated and watching the main transport roads and skylines, the better. We need to know if Salem makes a move, and we need to be ready to provide relief and reinforcements."</p>
  <p>"Then that's what we'll do," Daisuke agreed. "For now, let's all get some rest, and then tomorrow, we'll embark on the task of putting everything in place before we leave."</p>
  <p>"Agreed," Blake said with a nod. "Maybe we'll even be able to get it done in one day, if any of us actually sleep and wake up with energy. Gods, I just want to know that Sun is alright…"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Sun remained sitting in the center of the training room, his legs crossed and his tail curled limply in his lap. Every light in the area had been extinguished save for one illuminating a small circle in the center of the giant room, in which Sun sat alone. Or more accurately, mostly alone.</p>
  <p>"…and I dunno," the faunus boy continued as he kept his eyes on the floor. "I'm just starting to feel… trapped? Like I have no idea what my options even are to try to let off some of the pressure. Meditation's not really helping, and Yang's been keeping busy with… uh, stuff. Stuff with Jaune. I'm happy that those two have found each other, even if it's just a physical thing. But… yeah. She and I haven't really talked much, lately. Same with Weiss- she and Marrow have really hit it off, and I think it's only a matter of time before she starts sleeping in his room. It's actually really nice to see her so happy, but…"</p>
  <p>Sun paused and looked up to see Blake standing before him, at the ready. One hand was behind her shoulder, ready to draw Gambol Shroud from the sheath oriented diagonally across her back. The faunus girl bounced lightly on her heels as she stared ahead at some nonexistent target, waiting for a fight that would never happen to begin. The bow atop her head shifted subtly with her movements, giving her a silhouette that Sun felt like he hadn't seen in ages. Even her outfit was woefully outdated, harkening back to her time at Beacon Academy.</p>
  <p>"…I'm just… <em>lonely</em>. It doesn't make any sense. I'm definitely not <em>alone.</em> Everyone's relying on me, and they trust me, and it feels great to know they have faith in me, but… I don't know how much longer I can keep smiling. They need me to put on a brave face, but seeing Ilia start to crumble and feeling like I'm totally incapable of helping? I don't know what to do. Everyone but her is slowly finding their own support system, and the responsibilities are starting to pile up on me while my own is disappearing. The more we talk to Ironwood, the more I'm starting to feel like we're in <em>way</em> over our h-"</p>
  <p>Sun jumped up as the lights came on, temporarily blinding him for a fraction of a second. As he blinked away the fuzziness in his vision from the sudden shift in contrast, he found one person standing near the doorway with their scroll out. It took him a moment to recognize the figure as they approached, their eyes locked on the digitally constructed form of Blake.</p>
  <p>"Don't… do that," Harriet warned with a bit of edge to her voice. "<em>Nothing</em> good can come of it."</p>
  <p>"I…" Sun began, somewhat unsure. "Do what…?"</p>
  <p>Harriet walked up to the faunus and paused before flicking her head to the side toward Blake.</p>
  <p>"Use this room to talk to the dead. I know you probably wanted more time or whatever, but it's <em>not</em> healthy, and you're only going to end up feeling even w-"</p>
  <p>"She's not dead," Sun interrupted, eyes wide. "She's my girlfriend. She's just in Kuo Kuana right now, taking care of some business with our other friends while I came here…"</p>
  <p>"…oh."</p>
  <p>Harriet hesitated, a subtle blush creeping up her cheeks as she began to feel <em>very</em> stupid.</p>
  <p>"Then… well… whatever, just don't…"</p>
  <p>Sun shifted awkwardly before adjusting Ghira's pauldron upon his shoulder.</p>
  <p>"Do you… use this tech to speak t-"</p>
  <p>"I don't want to talk about it," Harriet snapped immediately. "I was going to offer to lend an ear and maybe get to know you better as an alternative to what you're doing right now, but I don't need any more shit f-"</p>
  <p>"Whoa, <em>whoa!</em>" Sun interrupted, raising his hands up to his shoulders in a gesture of surrender. "I'm not giving you shit! I was just… I was going to offer you the same, if… is that why you came down here…?"</p>
  <p>"<em>No</em>," Harriet said in a displeased tone that came out as more of a grunt as she put her hands on her hips. "I came down here to <em>train</em>. It's part of my routine every night, while it's usually quiet and the others are already asleep. Why aren't <em>you</em> in bed?"</p>
  <p>"Can't sleep," Sun admitted with a shrug. "I thought seeing her might help. I've been getting kinda…"</p>
  <p>Harriet watched silently and patiently, waiting for the faunus boy to continue. He didn't.</p>
  <p>"Well…" Harriet said to break the silence as she lowered herself to the floor. "Then maybe the offer's still on the table, after all. Tell me about her?"</p>
  <p>Sun stared dumbfoundedly as he watched Harriet pull her legs in and cross them into a tight meditative stance.</p>
  <p>"…really?"</p>
  <p>"Sure," Harriet offered as she began to look over Blake's form. "Consider it the first step of reaching out to you guys and trying to make up for being a bitch. Which… I just was again."</p>
  <p>"I don't think you're a bitch," Sun said softly as he sat down perpendicular to Harriet. "I think you're just a little…"</p>
  <p>"She's cute," Harriet said the moment Sun left an opening in his speech. She kept her eyes on the construct of Blake, ignoring Sun entirely. "What's her name?"</p>
  <p>"…Blake," Sun answered. "Blake Belladonna."</p>
  <p>"<em>Oh</em>," Harriet said pointedly as she raised a brow. "<em>Really</em>, now…"</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Sun answered with a goofy grin. "I take it you know what that means?"</p>
  <p>"I'm Ace Ops," Harriet said flatly. "Of <em>course</em> I know the name Belladonna. Now that you mention it, I think I might have already known… I just didn't put it together that it was <em>you and her</em>. You two must have a strong bond…"</p>
  <p>"Yeah. It's…" Sun paused, searching for words. "She's… she's everything to me. Everything I'm not, too."</p>
  <p>"Opposites attract," Harriet said simply. "She's lucky to have you."</p>
  <p>"Really?" Sun asked. "I thought you didn't particularly like us."</p>
  <p>"It's not that I don't like you guys," Harriet denied, finally looking his way. "It's that I like <em>routine</em>. Predictability. I'm good at following orders, solving problems I'm prepared for, knowing my goal, limitations, and resources. When you kids showed up, that's suddenly six new variables in the mix. Variables that I need to account for and feel out, in terms of where you stand. Salem isn't some bush league problem. We <em>had</em> a plan worked out before you came, and rolling all of you into it just threw a wrench in things."</p>
  <p>"You could say that," Sun acknowledged with a smirk. "I usually like the chaos, honestly. The unexpected challenges, the struggles where you have to improvise and follow your gut to pull through…"</p>
  <p>"I <em>hate</em> that," Harriet said with a scowl as she shook her head. "I don't trust <em>feelings</em>. They change in an instant, and make you act stupid."</p>
  <p>"…not always," Sun considered as he returned his eyes to Blake. "Sometimes, they're all that keeps you going."</p>
  <p>"<em>Eugh</em>," Harriet groaned with a roll of her eyes. "Makes me wanna gag. You two in love?"</p>
  <p>Sun chuckled softly, his tail swishing softly behind him.</p>
  <p>"…yeah. Madly. Not your thing?"</p>
  <p>"Not at <em>all</em>," Harriet replied. "I fly solo. If I need a warm body for the night, I'll find one, but other than that? I want no part of that shit. Good for you, though. Really. Love works out for some people."</p>
  <p>"Don't give up y-"</p>
  <p>"Don't go there," Harriet warned. "You and I are <em>nothing</em> alike. You like chaos, I like predictability. You want to lead? I'd rather die than be responsible for any sort of significant power or control. You've got a girlfriend? I'm at my best when I'm alone. We might be inching toward 'friends', but there's some ground that's always going to separate us. We're total opposites."</p>
  <p>Sun looked over to find Harriet fiddling with her scroll, her eyes locked on the device.</p>
  <p>"…maybe not as much as you think."</p>
  <p>"Yeah? How's that?" Harriet asked boredly as she continued to tap at the tiny screen.</p>
  <p>"I… lash out, occasionally," Sun said carefully. "When I get frustrated by injustices, mostly, or when people I really care about are in danger. There's a whole other side of me that I don't like that just comes out sometimes, when I'm at my limit and feel like I'm not in control of a situation. It makes me feel desperate, and like I'm not good enough to handle whatever's going on. It's spontaneous, intense, and… kinda ugly. I hate it."</p>
  <p>Harriet took a deep breath in through her nose, one of her knees bouncing slightly with nervous energy.</p>
  <p>"…and you think that's how I am, too? Boiling over every so often and unable to contain myself when I feel like a situation is going to shit?"</p>
  <p>Sun swallowed hard, trying to figure out what exactly to say. After only a few moments, he took his own scroll out of his pocket and stood, disengaging the construct of Blake as he did so.</p>
  <p>"Sorry, I… probably overstepped," Sun admitted as he began to make his way toward the door. "I'll let you do your thing, a-"</p>
  <p>"I didn't say you were wrong," Harriet called, causing Sun to stop in his tracks. "You can go if you want to, but I'm not chasing you out of here, either."</p>
  <p>Sun turned around immediately to find Harriet standing as well, her arms folded defensively across her chest.</p>
  <p>"Then I'll stay, at least, for a little bit," Sun offered.</p>
  <p>"Good," Harriet replied before taking a deep breath, her shoulders rising and falling with the motion. "What spurred you to conjure up Blake tonight? Other than being unable to sleep. There must be something…"</p>
  <p>"…leadership stuff, mostly," Sun admitted. "That, and feeling kinda lonely. It's no big deal."</p>
  <p>"Sounds like it could be to me," Harriet tried with another shrug. "You'll be a lot less lonely, soon. Word up top is that jobs in Mantle are being posted for you and yours as soon as tomorrow. You'll be partnering up amongst yourselves, and the Aces. <em>Plenty</em> of quality time to be had there."</p>
  <p>"I'm honestly looking forward to it," Sun said with a grin. "Sometimes it <em>is</em> nice to just… have orders and carry them out. I'm about ready for that to become a consistent thing. Leading our little squad of misfits has been kinda rough."</p>
  <p>"I can imagine," Harriet replied. "Leadership… I don't know how you, Clover, and the general manage. Or… other people. Are you somehow feeling better yet?"</p>
  <p>"A little, actually," Sun admitted. "It's nice to know you care. I can tell that you actually do, and you're not just doing it out of obligation."</p>
  <p>"I <em>do</em> care," Harriet agreed, sounding almost angry. "I just… I have strong opinions, and I'm a very private person. I also get flustered easily, so I'm about at my social limit for the night."</p>
  <p>"Then I'll take my leave," Sun reassured. "I really do appreciate it, though. Can we… maybe take a job together, sometime soon?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Harriet agreed. "Yeah, we can do that. Maybe talk a little more while beating the piss out of some grimm. It'll let me blow off some steam and recalibrate if you knock me off balance again. Now go to bed, rookie. You look like shit."</p>
  <p>"I feel like it, too," Sun joked. "Thanks again, though. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully!"</p>
  <p>"Yeah, yeah," Harriet said as she waved the faunus away. "Shoo. I want to punch things."</p>
  <p>Harriet watched as Sun made his way out of the training room. She waited for the door to close entirely before taking out her scroll and navigating to the app to control the training room. Within the space of a few more taps, a database list of possible opponents had popped up. Harriet stared at the pinned favorites at the top of her list for a long while, fixated upon the name and icon that came first.</p>
  <p>A bald man with a blue marking in the center of his forehead stared back at her, his expression one of eternal calm. A red sash wrapped diagonally across his chest from the shoulder was barely visible within the portrait, and the name <em>VINE ZEKI</em> was displayed just below it. Harriet's finger hovered just over the digital button for a moment before it started to shake ever so slightly. Suddenly, she navigated away from the menu and began customizing the arena around herself instead. A few deep breaths later, and Harriet could feel a distinct, infuriating sting at the corners of her eyes.</p>
  <p>"Damn it, rookie…"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Things are getting more and more unstable. Sure would be a shame if some catastrophic events started taking place soon while our heroes are feeling vulnerable.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0135"><h2>135. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Weiss stared out over the city of Atlas as she kept her arms folded atop the raised barrier of concrete surrounding the rooftop. Behind her, a gentle <em>hum</em> emanated from the rectangular heating and cooling units while her long, unbound silver hair swayed gently in the night breeze. The shattered moon was high overhead, sharing the night sky with a smattering of bright stars. Despite the stunningly beautiful display of nature, the former heiress was far more interested in the sights below. Neon signs, well-lit windows, and headlights made an artificial starfield of their own, almost reflecting the sights above in a warped, technologically advanced facsimile.</p>
  <p>After a few moments of silent contemplation, Weiss returned her attention down to her scroll, where several new texts awaited her.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Ilia, 12:41AM</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Alright, I caught Yang up on the meeting. She told me some shit that you should all hear in person. Our gang only- no Aces.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Yang, 12:41AM</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Don't lose sleep over it. We'll handle it in the morning.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Jaune, 12:41AM</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>That doesn't sound worrying at all.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ilia, 12:42AM</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Can it, banana hair.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Jaune, 12:43AM</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I like my hair!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ilia, 12:43AM</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Yeah, you would.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Jaune, 12:43AM</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>What's that supposed to mean?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Corsac, 12:43AM</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Is this discussion truly necessary at this hour? Some of us are trying to sleep.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Weiss rolled her eyes, though she found herself smirking at the playful message chain.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Weiss, 12:43AM</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Corsac's right. Go to bed, children. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ilia, 12:43AM</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Can't sleep for shit, Jaune's hair is too loud.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Jaune, 12:44AM</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>That doesn't even make sense!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Marrow, 12:44AM</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Hey, you still up?</em>
  </p>
  <p>Weiss' heart skipped a beat and she immediately opened the other chain of messages, ignoring the flood of new comments back and forth from Jaune and Ilia.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Weiss, 12:44AM</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I am. The usual place.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Marrow, 12:44AM</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>On my way.</em>
  </p>
  <p>In lieu of a reply, Weiss turned off her scroll entirely and turned around to watch the singular door upon the rooftop. She didn't have to wait long for her friend to appear through the doorway, his tail wagging enthusiastically behind himself as he approached.</p>
  <p>"Hey!" Marrow called as he jogged over to meet Weiss, all smiles. "Sorry I stood you up this morning, if you were waiting to grab breakfast. I got your texts a little late…"</p>
  <p>"No, not at all," Weiss reassured with a shake of her head as Marrow stopped just before her. "I know that you're rather busy most of the time. It would be ridiculous to expect you to be waiting around for me every morning. I… may have gotten a bit overzealous with the messages. I'm sorry…"</p>
  <p>"What?" Marrow asked, his eyes suddenly wide. He quickly lifted a hand, waving it back and forth as he spoke. "No, no, you didn't! I don't mind! It's… honestly kinda nice to know that someone cares enough to check in every morning and just make small talk. That doesn't happen often around here. I like it. Besides, you only sent what, three messages? That's not bad."</p>
  <p>"If you're sure," Weiss said with a bit of uncertainty as she turned back to the barrier and folded her arms atop it once again.</p>
  <p>"I'm sure," Marrow confirmed as he walked over and copied Weiss' stance, though he had to lean over slightly due to his height. "How was your day?"</p>
  <p>Weiss took a deep breath in through her nose, the chilly air stinging her throat and lungs.</p>
  <p>"I'm going to go with… <em>interesting</em>. Not as interesting as yours, given where you ended up."</p>
  <p>Marrow's tail abruptly stopped wagging, and he cleared his throat awkwardly.</p>
  <p>"So… you already know? Listen, I wasn't avoiding you out of malice, I just didn't w-"</p>
  <p>"Marrow," Weiss interrupted. "It's fine. <em>More</em> than fine, actually. I understand why you didn't tell me, and Clover was right- I would've been compelled to join you and had a miserable day. I appreciate the sentiment. I just hope <em>your</em> day wasn't as miserable as I'm imagining."</p>
  <p>Marrow let out a sigh and shook his head before shrugging his shoulders.</p>
  <p>"…it was. The good news, at least, is that we got everything filmed that Jacques wanted done, so… I should be in the clear. No more Schnee manor for me, at least for the foreseeable future. Your father's an ass, but… it's done, now. We'll be allowed to maintain access to the mines and get the gravity dust we need. That's what really matters, here."</p>
  <p>"To the overall cause, yes," Weiss agreed as she gently placed her hand atop Marrow's. "But more than just <em>the cause </em>matters to me."</p>
  <p>Marrow offered Weiss a subtle smile, his tail beginning to sway gently behind him once again.</p>
  <p>"Thanks, Weiss. I feel the same way… and that's why I have to tell you something that you might find… a little unpleasant."</p>
  <p>Weiss sucked in a breath, unsure that she was ready to hear whatever it was Marrow had to say.</p>
  <p>"…is it that I butchered Jaune's hair beyond fixing?"</p>
  <p>"<em>You</em> did that to him?" Marrow asked, eyes wide. He quickly corrected himself, coughing into his free hand before running it through his own tied hair. "I-I mean, it's not <em>that</em> bad…"</p>
  <p>Weiss laughed softly, though it was almost humorless.</p>
  <p>"It's… pretty bad. But in all seriousness… lay it on me. I can take whatever it is."</p>
  <p>"It's Whitley."</p>
  <p>"…I would like to retract my previous statement."</p>
  <p>"<em>Weiss</em>," Marrow said, his tone forceful and serious enough to catch the girl off guard. "I need you to be serious for a minute. He's… completely had it. To the point that after a little prodding, he opened up to <em>me</em>. A faunus stranger he's barely seen before. Do you understand how desperate he must be?"</p>
  <p>"…what do you mean he <em>opened up to you?</em>" Weiss asked, her disgust plain in her tone. "Even among family, Whitley is nothing but hostile and cold. I know it isn't entirely his fault, but it's not like I haven't tried to spark a relationship with him. He did nothing but push me away when we were growing up."</p>
  <p>"After Winter left?" Marrow asked.</p>
  <p>"<em>Yes</em>," Weiss confirmed, exasperated. "It was just the two of us in that house, and I wanted to try to connect with him, but he refused. Whatever he's feeling now i-"</p>
  <p>"He's feeling like he kept you at a distance because he assumed that as soon as you were of age, you'd leave him there alone like Winter did," Marrow interjected. "And he was right."</p>
  <p>Weiss said nothing as she reached up a shaking hand to brush back a few strands of hair. A moment later, she began to hold her forehead, feeling very much like she wanted to leave the rooftop.</p>
  <p>"Weiss, I am <em>not</em> blaming you," Marrow emphasized as he turned to face her fully. "I understand why you did what you did."</p>
  <p>"I don't think you do," Weiss denied, her eyes locked on the city below. "The emotional abuse I suffered from both of my parents…"</p>
  <p>"Do you think it stopped when you left? Or that it only applied to you?" Marrow asked gently. "You don't need to relive your childhood right now, and I don't want to make you feel guilty… although it's somewhat inevitable. I'll listen to anything you want to tell me and comfort you as best I can, but what's really important is <em>right now</em>. Whitley asked me to set up a meeting with you and Winter. He wants to salvage things. He's hurting, and bent to the point he might break, soon. Will you talk to him?"</p>
  <p>Weiss took another deep breath, her head pounding as she closed her eyes.</p>
  <p>"Tell him that I will."</p>
  <p>"No," Marrow replied with a shake of his head. "You have a scroll."</p>
  <p>Weiss swallowed the lump in her throat and took out her device, only to shake her head as she turned on the screen.</p>
  <p>"…it's one in the morning. He's asleep."</p>
  <p>"Is he, though?" Marrow asked.</p>
  <p>"You've been there this <em>entire time?</em>" Weiss replied as she looked over at Marrow in disbelief.</p>
  <p>"No, not quite," Marrow corrected. "I stopped in at my own home for a few hours before coming back here, but… the point stands. Please, Weiss. Reach out to him. Baby steps. No one that young should already be that broken. I know that applies to you, too, and it's not your fault. But… it <em>will </em>be your fault now, if you let it continue."</p>
  <p>"…I feel like I'm going to throw up," Weiss confessed as she began to tap out a message. "You'll hold my hair back, won't you?"</p>
  <p>
    <em>Weiss, 12:56AM</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I just spoke to Marrow. I'd like to meet with you as soon as we can arrange it.</em>
  </p>
  <p>"If you'll still let me," Marrow offered as he moved a bit closer. "I'm sorry to do this to you, bu-"</p>
  <p>"No," Weiss cut in. "No, it's… justified. <em>Needed</em>, even, and I know that you're doing it for my own sake. I just… I need someone to hold my feet to the fire, sometimes. I grew so used to unpleasant things being done <em>for</em> me as I grew up that… even after going through actual hardship, it's easy to slip back into old habits when under pressure."</p>
  <p>"I know," Marrow acknowledged. "But you're mature and strong for being able to admit that."</p>
  <p>"You<em> really</em> don't know," Weiss denied. "I had comforts that would make even other members of the upper class blush. I had a cake butler. A butler. <em>Specifically</em> for cake."</p>
  <p>Marrow and Weiss stared at each other for an uncomfortable moment before the faunus reached up and scratched at the back of his head again.</p>
  <p>"…I'll be your cake butler."</p>
  <p>"…what does that even <em>mean?</em>" Weiss asked, hiking a brow.</p>
  <p>"…I'm not entirely sure," Marrow admitted as he turned back to face the barrier and the city far below. "Just… trying to lighten the mood."</p>
  <p>Weiss merely rolled her eyes before bringing them back down to her scroll, awaiting a response. As none came, she found herself surprisingly disappointed. With a heavy sigh, she slipped the scroll back into her pocket.</p>
  <p>"Honestly, though… thank you, Marrow," Weiss said with a frown. "Even if this goes nowhere… I appreciate the effort. I was doing my best to put my family out of my mind entirely while there's so much else going on, with intent to resolve that situation later, but… I think I was looking for an excuse more than anything."</p>
  <p>"He's young," Marrow reminded. "Young, under pressure, and alone. That's a dangerous combination. I'll do what I can for him… if he ever texts me back. I haven't reached out since I left, in order to give him a little space. Maybe I'll check in with him tomorrow."</p>
  <p>"Please do," Weiss encouraged. "And… let me know how it goes. How's your own family doing…?"</p>
  <p>Marrow let out a light laugh, his tail picking up a bit of speed.</p>
  <p>"They're alright. Home is just as chaotic and messy as always- I'm sure you'd tear your hair out if you saw how I was used to living back down in Mantle."</p>
  <p>"Well, if your room here is any indication…" Weiss muttered as she moved a bit closer to Marrow.</p>
  <p>"Oh, home's worse," Marrow said with a grin. "<em>So</em> much worse. Cluttered, chaotic, noisy… and school's currently on a break, so everyone's at home…"</p>
  <p>"Everyone?" Weiss asked, giving Marrow her full attention. "You have siblings, I'm guessing?"</p>
  <p>"Uh-huh. Five of 'em," Marrow answered.</p>
  <p>"<em>Five?</em>" Weiss replied, her surprise clear in her tone. "And… your parents are still around…?"</p>
  <p>"They are," Marrow confirmed. "Like I said- absolute bedlam. My youngest sister isn't quite a teen yet. I'm the oldest of the lot, and everyone else is all over the place in between. I don't get to see all of them often, so a quick stop-in escalated to the entire evening."</p>
  <p>"…I cannot even begin to imagine what growing up in such a situation was like," Weiss said cautiously. "Literally, given my own circumstances."</p>
  <p>"I know, but that isn't your fault. You should come and see, sometime," Marrow offered. "I'm sure they would all love to meet a cool huntress."</p>
  <p>"They haven't met Harriet or Elm?" Weiss inquired.</p>
  <p>"I said a <em>cool</em> huntress."</p>
  <p>Weiss snorted before she could stop herself and quickly covered her face with her hand.</p>
  <p>"Kidding. Those two are cool, too, and yeah, they've met my family. But… Elm tends to keep everyone at a comfortable distance, and Harriet wants <em>nothing</em> to do with kids, or really, most people, so…"</p>
  <p>"So I've heard," Weiss replied. "I actually spent most of the day with Clover, and he filled me in on some things."</p>
  <p>"Yeah, I was going to circle back and ask about that," Marrow let on as he watched Weiss move in even closer to him. "What exactly h-"</p>
  <p>Both occupants of the rooftop kept their eyes forward on the city below as Marrow's tail whipped straight across the center of Weiss' rear with an audible <em>thump</em>. Neither of them said a word for a moment as Marrow sucked in a tense breath, his tail falling totally limp immediately after the strike.</p>
  <p>"Um…"</p>
  <p>"Don't apologize," Weiss said quickly, her cheeks a bright scarlet. Slowly, she turned to look over at Marrow, who was equally red. "Please. You shouldn't feel guilty for being happy around people."</p>
  <p>Marrow let out a nervous laugh, the tip of his tail slowly twitching as it began to work back up into a gentle wag.</p>
  <p>"It's... yeah, that's exactly what it is. I swear that thing has a mind of its own. I don't even realize I'm doing it half the time, and with you being so close…"</p>
  <p>"It's <em>fine</em>," Weiss reassured as she completely eliminated the space between them to loop her arm around his and intertwine their fingers. "I think your tail is cute. It suits you."</p>
  <p>Another awkward pause occurred as Marrow kept his eyes upon Weiss.</p>
  <p>"S-so, Clover," Marrow tried. "Uh…"</p>
  <p>"You know," Weiss said as she rested her head into the side of Marrow's shoulder. "It can wait. I think we've spent enough time talking about serious things tonight, what with my family. Can we talk about it tomorrow?"</p>
  <p>"We don't have to talk about anything in particular, if you'd rather not," Marrow replied. "Besides… look at us. We can barely stay on any one topic as it is, and when we try, it always turns into something totally off the rails. We're a mess…"</p>
  <p>"About that," Weiss began as she gave Marrow's hand a squeeze. "I'm starting to feel like not all messes are necessarily bad. This one has been a lot of fun, so far."</p>
  <p>"It has," Marrow agreed. "I'm still not entirely sure what we're doing…"</p>
  <p>"Does it matter?" Weiss asked immediately. "We're surviving and enjoying ourselves in a situation where doing either can't be taken for granted any longer."</p>
  <p>Marrow felt his tail smack against Weiss' lower back and consciously tried to reel in its trajectory to avoid hitting her again with the next wag.</p>
  <p>"You're right. We'll talk about Clover tomorrow, if you're comfortable with it. What do you feel like doing now? It's getting late, and apparently, your first round of jobs is getting posted tomorrow…"</p>
  <p>"To be completely honest with you… I don't think I'll be getting sleep tonight," Weiss lamented. "Between Whitley, Clover, the job postings, and just… <em>everything</em>, I don't see it happening. I'm exhausted, but I'm wide awake."</p>
  <p>"I know that feeling all too well," Marrow empathized. "How about we go somewhere a little warmer? Maybe… hang out on the couch under a blanket, watch some trashy TV, and hopefully pass out eventually?"</p>
  <p>Weiss raised a brow and looked upward at Marrow, considering the proposal.</p>
  <p>"That sounds… not at all like something I would have even <em>considered</em> doing a year ago, and yet… right now, I want nothing more."</p>
  <p>"Cool," Marrow said with a smile as he gave up on sparing Weiss from the gentle lashings of his tail. "I think I've still got some ice cream in the freezer, too."</p>
  <p>"At <em>one in the morning?</em>" Weiss questioned with an accusatory tone.</p>
  <p>"…we're getting ready to defend the biggest city in Remnant from an evil witch!" Marrow tried. "Under this much stress? We're allowed! Besides… <em>embrace the mess</em>."</p>
  <p>"Embrace the mess," Weiss repeated before rolling her eyes. "At this point? Maybe I will. Come on, then. Let's go behave like children before a big, important day."</p>
  <p>"That's the spirit!" Marrow encouraged as he turned toward the door to the staircase, keeping his hand in Weiss'. "If we run from our problems and responsibilities <em>together</em>, what could possibly go wrong?"</p>
  <p>"A <em>lot</em>, actually," Weiss answered. "But it could also be a lot of fun…"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>One more chapter to go before the licensed hunter jobs begin… and those lead straight into the election.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0136"><h2>136. Checking In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Neptune laid silently atop his bed within <em>The Notched Blade</em>, staring up at the ceiling and feeling rather listless. The overhead fan rotated lazily above him, providing a cool wind that circled down to his bare flesh. He wore only his sea animal themed boxers as he relaxed, lost in his thoughts. Though he didn't know the exact time, he knew that it was rather late. The room was totally dark save for the moonlight spilling in through the window. Neptune could barely make out the wall of the hallway through the crack in the bedroom door as he leaned up to check the clock. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest as he saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes appear within the small space.</p>
  <p>"…you're still awake?" Blake asked in a hushed voice.</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Neptune said with a sigh of relief. "And I <em>might</em> have just peed myself…"</p>
  <p>"Sorry," Blake apologized as she slipped into the bedroom and closed the door behind herself. "Just… bad timing, I guess…"</p>
  <p>Neptune nodded and looked over to the clock, which read half past two in the morning.</p>
  <p>"…<em>you're</em> still awake?" Neptune asked. "Don't you have a lot of planning to do tomorrow? You need sleep."</p>
  <p>"I do," Blake confirmed as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "And… I do. But after all of you left, Mom and I got to talking, and… well, we did some of it. That's just how we are. We worry, we obsess, and we plan. A lot of good it seems to do us…"</p>
  <p>"Hey, now," Neptune interjected as he scooted backward, pressing his back against the headboard. "It <em>does</em>. It just… doesn't always pay off the way we think it will. That's all."</p>
  <p>"Maybe you're right," Blake considered as she began to slip off her boots. "But… what if you're not?"</p>
  <p>"Does it matter?" Neptune asked. "Do you really think Sun had a plan beyond 'help her' when he went after you?"</p>
  <p>Blake let out a sigh as she pulled her bare feet up onto the bed and hugged her knees.</p>
  <p>"…you can't all just play the Sun card and magically make me feel better every single time…"</p>
  <p>"…can't we?"</p>
  <p>"…damn it, you totally can," Blake admitted while trying to fight back her smile. "No, I don't think he had a plan… and that makes you right. How is it that Sun can just come away smelling like roses from everything he does, when so much of what he does is so… <em>stupid?</em>"</p>
  <p>"Stupid has its charm," Neptune answered with a wide smile. "After all, he won your heart by being stupid. You're not the only girl falling for stupid, either."</p>
  <p>Blake shifted uncomfortably, knowing exactly what Neptune was referring to.</p>
  <p>"I'm… sorry about Amaya," Blake offered as she looked over to her friend. "I thought she would go with us. She said she wanted to, a while ago…"</p>
  <p>Neptune simply waved a hand and shook his head, though his expression was far less carefree.</p>
  <p>"It's fine, it's fine. She's <em>way</em> out of my league, and it was nothing serious. Just a stupid crush. She's right… she'll be more useful here right now, just like you were for a time. Besides… I didn't come here to flirt. I came here to support you… and also to run from my phobia. I think the selflessness and selfishness kinda balance out, don't they? Can't let it tip too far in either direction."</p>
  <p>"I'd say so, yes," Blake confirmed. "That's a balance I've tried to hammer into Sun's head time and time again- he needs to be <em>more</em> selfish, and I… need to be less. That's part of why <em>I </em>came here, to try to help my people after doing so much to worsen their situation as a member of the White Fang. I just didn't know that in doing so, I'd be putting him in danger…"</p>
  <p>"Hey, c'mon," Neptune consoled as he scooted a bit closer and put an arm around Blake's shoulder. "Nobody knew about what was going to happen with Cinnamon and the Fang. It's a good thing we <em>did</em> come here. Without us- well, without <em>you</em>, things would be a lot worse. Sun's gonna be really proud when he sees you again and finds out how you talked Daisuke into heading to Atlas."</p>
  <p>Blake looked over to Neptune and gave him a sad smile before leaning her head upon the boy's shoulder.</p>
  <p>"…Sun's going to be proud to hear how you've helped me, and that you conquered your fear of the ocean to do what's right, too. At the end of the day, I'm doing this for him."</p>
  <p>"And so am I," Neptune added. "As much as… it's going to suck, I'm doing it for him, too."</p>
  <p>Blake stared straight ahead at the wall opposite the bed for a moment. She knew what Neptune was going to say in response to her offer, and yet, something compelled her to make it anyway.</p>
  <p>"…you don't have to do this. No one would blame you if you chose to stay here and just… help Mom. Flirt to your heart's content, maybe settle down with your crush, if you get lucky. Take what respite you can get before all of Remnant is swept into a fight against Salem. You don't <em>owe</em> anyone this, Neptune… especially when you've already done so much, and you're terrified of the ride to Atlas…"</p>
  <p>Neptune sucked in a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.</p>
  <p>"…do you remember the last time someone made an offer like that to us?"</p>
  <p>Blake furrowed her brows, trying to follow Neptune's train of thought.</p>
  <p>"No…?"</p>
  <p>"<em>Beacon</em>."</p>
  <p>Sudden memories of a day that Blake had tried so hard to suppress from her mind came flashing back all at once. The weight of guilt and panic hit the center of her chest as hard as a physical blow, and for a moment, she could feel her throat tighten involuntarily. She remembered the exact moment that someone else had indeed made her and her friends such an offer, and she remembered the defiant feeling and desperation that made her decline it immediately.</p>
  <p>"…yeah. I know that look," Neptune said softly. "That's part of why I can't sleep. I'm not <em>just</em> doing this for Sun, and not for Cinnamon, either. I'm doing it for Ironwood, too."</p>
  <p>"…we owe him," Blake said in a quiet voice. "We owe him, and he has no idea what's coming…"</p>
  <p>"We do," Neptune agreed. "And he doesn't."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>James Ironwood sat behind his desk, staring down into a small etched glass of whiskey and actively trying <em>not</em> to look at the mountain of paperwork sitting beside it. He ran his finger slowly over the grooves in the glass, his mind both a snarl of thoughts and yet entirely unable to settle on any one of them. At the sound of the door to his office shifting open, he instinctively reached his right hand down to rest upon the holster at his side. Upon seeing who it was that had entered the office, he was grateful that the desk had blocked the instinctual motion from view.</p>
  <p>"…I'm not sure whether or not I'm happy to find you still here," Clover said as he slowly made his way into the circular room. Winter entered just behind him, looking rather distraught as she kept her hands folded behind herself. "It's far past a reasonable hour to be doing work, General."</p>
  <p>"Then why do I sense that you're bringing me more?" the general replied half-jokingly as he upturned the corner of his mouth.</p>
  <p>"I…" Winter began as she moved to stand before his desk, only for her words to fail her.</p>
  <p>James' expression immediately shifted to one of deep concern as he noticed the worry written all over Winter's face. Upon seeing Clover standing incredibly close to her with his hands behind his back as well, the general shook his head in disapproval.</p>
  <p>"…at ease. Speak freely, both of you."</p>
  <p>Clover immediately exhaled a sigh of relief and placed a hand upon Winter's shoulder, though she remained characteristically rigid in her stance.</p>
  <p>"I spent much of today with Weiss," Clover began, looking conflicted. "We spoke about quite a few things- her team, the Aces… Winter and I."</p>
  <p>"How did she take it?" James asked in a voice of eternal calm, tilting his head curiously.</p>
  <p>"Well," Clover answered. "Very well, all things considered. She was initially upset that she didn't know already, but upon getting to know her better, she seems happy for both of us."</p>
  <p>"Good," James said with a nod. "But there's more to this story."</p>
  <p>"She knows about Fria, as well," Winter said quickly.</p>
  <p>James inhaled sharply through his nose and lifted his glass of whiskey. Without a second thought, he knocked it back and swallowed, downing the entire thing in a single gulp. He closed his eyes briefly and pinched the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger as a noise of irritation escaped his throat.</p>
  <p>"…when you say <em>she knows</em>…"</p>
  <p>"She… seems to have figured it out," Clover said slowly. "She doesn't know specifics. I told her nothing directly, but I let slip that Winter has an assignment taking up much of her time that Harriet and Elm declined, and Weiss figured it out from there. It's ultimately my fault."</p>
  <p>James opened his eyes and cracked his knuckles before balling his fist and cupping it with his mechanical hand. He planted his elbows upon the desk and rested his chin against his hands, thinking silently for a moment.</p>
  <p>"…no. This was bound to happen one way or another, as time went on. Perhaps it's best to lift the veil now. Winter, you have permission to fill her in, when you're ready."</p>
  <p>"And… what about her friends…?" Winter asked, dreading the answer.</p>
  <p>"I… don't know," James replied flatly.</p>
  <p>"…oh," Clover added. He shifted from side to side, ultimately settling on stuffing his hands into his pockets as the air in the room grew increasingly more uncomfortable. "And is there a reason you don't know…?"</p>
  <p>"Weiss is… <em>reasonable</em>," James began, his voice somewhat muffled by his hands. "With a little coaxing, she was able to understand why we need Jacques to win the upcoming election, unpleasant as that fact may be. Winter, I trust you to make her see reason when it comes to Fria, and the responsibility you've chosen to bear as the next Winter Maiden. Seeing what I've seen of the others who came here with Weiss, I'm not so sure that they'll be as accepting of our methods… especially if the power is needed <em>suddenly</em>."</p>
  <p>"…that seems a fair assessment…" Winter agreed, clenching her hands tighter. "I'll talk to Weiss. But… she's going to talk to her friends…"</p>
  <p>"I know," James resolved as he mashed his forehead down into his knuckles. "I know…"</p>
  <p>"So… perhaps it's best that they <em>do</em> all hear it from us," Clover offered. "The longer we obfuscate things, the more trust we lose over time."</p>
  <p>"And trust may ultimately preserve or break this kingdom," James acknowledged. "Fine. We break the news to them this week."</p>
  <p>"That isn't all," Clover warned.</p>
  <p>"Of <em>course</em> it isn't," James lamented as he opened a drawer on his desk to withdraw a nearly empty bottle of alcohol. "What else?"</p>
  <p>"Pietro informed me that Yang has seen Pax," Clover explained. "They spoke earlier today, and she is also aware of the other commissioned defense constructs from Penny's line. Apparently, she is… unnerved, to say the least."</p>
  <p>"…I see," James replied as he poured another glass of whiskey. "Leave her to me. I'll put her mind at ease."</p>
  <p>"Personally?" Winter questioned with a raised brow.</p>
  <p>"Personally," James confirmed. "I think I have a potential in with her that will make the process easier."</p>
  <p>"As you wish," Winter said with a nod. "And there is… one more thing. Sun came to us earlier in the evening to ask about… well… <em>you</em>."</p>
  <p>"What about me?" James asked as he raised his glass and took another drink.</p>
  <p>"Your wellbeing," Clover clarified. "Mentally. Emotionally. He was worried he would be overstepping if he asked in person…"</p>
  <p>"He would be," James said with a nod before tilting back the rest of his glass and swallowing.</p>
  <p>"…<em>James</em>," Winter said as she closed her eyes, the word seeming to almost cause her physical pain as she spoke it.</p>
  <p>The name drop certainly caught the man's attention as he slowly set down his glass, looking almost as though he was a child who had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.</p>
  <p>"Winter… I'm <em>fine</em>. Under stress, sure, but… I'm fine. I <em>chose</em> to shoulder this burden rather than run from it."</p>
  <p>"But you don't have to do it alone," Clover reminded.</p>
  <p>"<em>And I'm not</em>," James countered. "I have walls up, yes, but they're as much to keep my emotions <em>in</em> as they are to keep other people <em>out</em>. When I need someone, I will let one or both of you know. You have my word."</p>
  <p>"But you can see why Sun is worried, correct?" Winter probed. "To an outsider…"</p>
  <p>"I <em>have</em> a support network," James insisted. "Even if it only consists of a select few, it does exist. In fact, I'm looking at two particular pain in the ass members of it that refuse to leave my office <em>right now</em>."</p>
  <p>Clover and Winter both smirked at the accusation, though only the former showed teeth.</p>
  <p>"…well, at least you haven't lost your humor, even if only we get to see it..."</p>
  <p>"Salem isn't besieging Atlas <em>tomorrow</em>," Winter tried. "We have a monitoring system around the entire kingdom, and she would be unable to breach the perimeter without being noticed. Even if she <em>did</em> arrive at that perimeter, we would have ample warning. So… take tomorrow off. <em>Rest</em>. Please?"</p>
  <p>"And let the two of you organize the initial assignments for the rookies?" James questioned.</p>
  <p>"We can handle it," Clover reassured. "We already have partners drafted up, as well as the exceptions planned out. I'll be filling Harriet's role at her request. You need a day off."</p>
  <p>James said nothing as he rose from his seat and turned his back upon his subordinates. Slowly, he approached the wall of windows that afforded him a view of the city of Atlas far below, though the neon lights didn't hold his attention. Instead, he kept his gaze upon the reflection with weary eyes, an untrimmed beard, and disheveled hair that was staring back at him within the glass.</p>
  <p>"…<em>fine</em>, provided you two get out the hell out of my office before I change my mind."</p>
  <p>"Pleasant evening, Sir," Clover offered with a smile as he turned and led the way with Winter just behind him.</p>
  <p>"Ebi. Schnee."</p>
  <p>The two soldiers stopped immediately and turned, looking back toward their leader.</p>
  <p>"…thank you. Truly. I need you to keep me in check."</p>
  <p>"We know," Clover offered.</p>
  <p>James closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of the metallic door sliding open and then shutting once again. He shook his head before bringing his natural hand up to his forehead and rubbing at the flesh to try to knead away his burgeoning headache.</p>
  <p>"…pains in my ass…"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Next time… something a bit <em>different</em>.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0137"><h2>137. Dividing Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Cinnamon breathed in the smell of coffee wafting up from her cup as she sat in the darkened kitchen area of her employer's newest hideaway. The modest Mantle apartment had been up for cheap rent, and Watts had jumped at the chance to secure another location to move between as needed. Predictably, the wallpaper was peeling, the carpet had a dingy smell, and there were only two beds available for such a modest fee, but Cinnamon didn't mind the lodging at all.</p>
  <p>It was still far beyond what she had grown up with.</p>
  <p>While Watts had declared a bedroom for himself and Emerald had taken the second as his senior lackey, Scarlet opted for an air mattress in the middle of the main room. Cinnamon occupied the couch, which was lumpy with uneven cushions and slightly torn fabric. Despite the less than comfortable furniture and the constant rattling of the nearby radiator, Cinnamon didn't mind taking the lowest quality place to sleep.</p>
  <p>It made it easier to keep track of the others' movements.</p>
  <p>A groan from the center of the living room caught Cinnamon's attention, causing the spines upon her upper arms to twitch in response. She narrowed her eyes as she watched Scarlet rise from his air mattress, clearly disoriented and holding his forehead. The adolescent boy blinked in the darkness and shook his head as he stumbled around the couch. Cinnamon knew that he couldn't see her without finding the light.</p>
  <p>She had the distinct impression that Scarlet couldn't see <em>most</em> things right in front of him.</p>
  <p>"Morning," Cinnamon lilted, a bit louder than necessary. She smirked as Scarlet jumped in surprise and nearly tripped his way into the kitchen. "Sleep well?"</p>
  <p>"…I <em>hate</em> this place," Scarlet seethed as he pulled the chain dangling from the ceiling fan above Cinnamon's small, circular table.</p>
  <p>The kitchen was flooded with light immediately, and Scarlet blinked several times before rubbing at his eyes. He stared at the older woman's attire for a moment, finding her in a pair of shorts and a tube top. Scarlet looked away after a moment, unsure of what to think.</p>
  <p>"The apartment?" Cinnamon asked with a tilt of her head. "Mantle? <em>Remnant?</em>"</p>
  <p>"Tch."</p>
  <p>Scarlet said nothing more as he began rifling through the cabinets in search of something to eat. The cupboards were relatively bare beyond some generic cereal and a bag of bagels. He was less than pleased.</p>
  <p>"Really, though- what's in it for you?" Cinnamon asked, raising a brow. "I'm aware of your connection to Sun, after doing a bit of digging. Are you really petty enough to serve a demon queen to get back at your friend?"</p>
  <p>Scarlet stiffened as he opted for a bagel. He took his time retwisting the top of the bag before simply folding it under the rest and shoving the entire sleeve back into the cabinet. Slowly, he turned back to Cinnamon as he split the bagel in half, looking annoyed.</p>
  <p>"…it's not about <em>him</em>, it's about what he caused. We had stability as a team. We had a future laid out for us… until he left and we were unable to find work at Haven as a team of three. <em>No one</em> could find work in Mistral for months, for whatever reason. Job postings on our scrolls led to constant error messages, and the few jobs we <em>could</em> find required a full team of four to take on. Several of the teams that took them never came back. Sun screwed us over. Salem offered a way to survive. So, I'm with Salem."</p>
  <p>"…so, a marriage of convenience, and you believe that <em>Sun </em>is solely at fault for your situation," Cinnamon considered before taking a sip of coffee. "You have no idea <em>why</em> the entire system in Mistral wasn't working as intended, do you? Headmaster Lionheart was apparently in Salem's pocket all along, killing huntsmen for her and sabotaging jobs to force them to work outside the city. That's a little detail I picked up from Ozpin and Qrow after Haven fell. Apparently, he had one of those floating eyeball grimm in his office and everything."</p>
  <p>Scarlet took a moment to consider the revelation as he popped his bagel into the toaster and leaned back into the counter. The haughty teen folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes, only to flip his fringe out of his face as he gave Cinnamon a look full of disdain.</p>
  <p>"…I didn't initially sign up to work <em>for her</em>. I signed on with Tyrian because he was offering work where there otherwise was none. There was an opportunity, and I took it. Simple jobs that… escalated, over time. It started as stealing some tech to help him construct a new tail. I didn't know it would lead to this… but I also don't care. The money's good, and consistent."</p>
  <p>"And that's good enough for you to just keep going with this," Cinnamon said matter-of-factly.</p>
  <p>"I <em>keep</em> my word," Scarlet asserted. "I get paid, and the Atlesian nobles getting what's coming to them is just a bonus."</p>
  <p>"And what reason do you have to hate the Atlesians?" Cinnamon asked.</p>
  <p>"…<em>look</em> at them," Scarlet replied, as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "I've never met one I didn't think was an asshole. Why are you even telling me any of this? Are you trying to get me to walk away? Give up the little bit of consistency I've found so <em>you </em>can take a bigger cut? Or do you think I need a specific reason to make a mess of things, and having one somehow makes you better?"</p>
  <p>Cinnamon took another sip of coffee as Watts entered the room, wearing his usual full suit despite the early hour of the morning. The man walked with haste into the kitchen and seized the bagel from the toaster the second it popped up, leading Scarlet to draw in a sharp breath of annoyance through his nose. Cinnamon kept quiet, though only just as she rubbed her hand along her cheek to cover her smirk.</p>
  <p>"Both of you are awake. <em>Good</em>," the mustached main praised as he rummaged through the refrigerator to find a tub of butter. "I have assignments for all of you, once Emerald decides to stop lazing about."</p>
  <p>"I don't think she slept much, if at all," Cinnamon said nonchalantly.</p>
  <p>"Is that so?" Watts asked, sounding rather bored.</p>
  <p>"She left her room several times last night," Cinnamon clarified. "A few times to the bathroom, once or twice to the window in the living room. Once, she left the apartment entirely."</p>
  <p>At that, Watts turned around, holding the tub of butter as he regarded Cinnamon with suspicion.</p>
  <p>"…<em>I see</em>…"</p>
  <p>"Might be worth keeping an eye on," Cinnamon said with a shrug as she circled her finger around the rim of her cup. "Might be nothing significant. Who knows? What do you have planned for us?"</p>
  <p>"After that little nugget of information, the plan may have changed," Watts considered. "We'll be dividing into pairs. The question is who <em>you're</em> going with."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Weiss awakened to the aroma of sizzling bacon and the disorienting feeling of unexpected surroundings. She blinked several times as she tried to remember why exactly she was cocooned within a blanket and laying upon a couch instead of her mattress. The memory of watching the city lights for a while on the rooftop and then heading back down to the Academy halls was perfectly clear, and then…</p>
  <p>She vaguely remembered being snuggled up against a surprisingly warm bare chest for the night. An even warmer hand cradled against the small of her back as she spoke to her friend into the small hours of the morning. Her head nestled just below his chin as they watched TV and talked, occasionally turning their attention to each other instead. None of the conversations or what they had watched came back to her, but for some reason, she knew that the specifics didn't matter anyway. It was all about the unfamiliar, wonderful <em>feeling</em> it all brought her- one of comfort, safety, and belonging.</p>
  <p>A feeling that persisted even into the morning, despite the fact that she was alone on the couch.</p>
  <p>Weiss slowly rose, holding her blanket tight around herself as she craned her neck to look over the back of the furniture. In the kitchenette, Marrow was tending to a frying pan, his tail wagging happily behind himself. The faunus had his hair down, the shaggy strands reaching down to his bare shoulders. He wore only his usual dog bone print pajama pants despite the cool temperature of the apartment and hazardous bacon before him. Weiss considered giving him a signal that she had woken up, but instead settled on simply staring for a while and reveling in the moment.</p>
  <p>After several minutes of shared silence save for the sounds from the kitchen, Marrow happened to turn around and catch Weiss looking his way. The former heiress had her arms folded atop the back of the couch and her chin resting upon them. Her expression was one that Marrow had never seen her wear before, though he knew immediately what it meant.</p>
  <p>"Hey there," the faunus cooed as he turned back to his culinary work. "How'd you sleep?"</p>
  <p>"It's funny you should ask," Weiss began. "I know it was only a few hours, but with you? It felt much longer. This is the most well-rested I've felt since arriving in Atlas. You're… very comfortable."</p>
  <p>"And you make for a good blanket," Marrow teased with a grin. "You're welcome to stay over whenever you'd like… I mean, as long as it isn't too awkward."</p>
  <p>"It's a little awkward," Weiss admitted. "It's only going to get <em>more</em> awkward once the others realize where I've been all night, but… honestly, I'm not sure that I care. I'll certainly be staying with you every so often, though… maybe the bed, next time? My neck is a bit sore…"</p>
  <p>Marrow went about plating food, doing his best to avoid Weiss' eyes.</p>
  <p>"Would that… change things? Sharing a bed, I mean. I was tempted to move you there after I woke up, but… I wasn't sure if it would go over well."</p>
  <p>"…does it have to change anything?" Weiss asked as she rubbed at her neck.</p>
  <p>"…I guess it doesn't, no," Marrow resolved as he placed two stacked plates on the breakfast bar. "As long as you're comfortable w-"</p>
  <p>The sudden sound of the intercom crackling to life and a harsh, feminine voice echoing through it caused both occupants of the suite to jump in surprise. Weiss nearly dropped her blanket to the floor as she stumbled while getting up from the couch, Harriet's voice immediately chasing away her feelings of contentment.</p>
  <p>"<em>Hey, you up? We're meeting in 30!"</em></p>
  <p>Marrow gave Weiss an apologetic look and shook his head as he walked out of the kitchen to meet her in the main room of the penthouse.</p>
  <p>"I should… probably answer that. Do you want to…?"</p>
  <p>"It's fine," Weiss reassured as she offered Marrow a nod and tossed the blanket onto the couch, revealing her nightgown once again. "Go ahead and let her in. We have nothing to hide."</p>
  <p>Marrow paused to watch Weiss pull out a stool and sit before the breakfast window, crossing her bare legs before herself. He couldn't help but feel a bit of pride as he moved to answer the door, only to find Harriet clad in her usual Ace Ops uniform behind it. Much to his surprise, his colleague looked uncharacteristically nervous.</p>
  <p>"Hey, Hare," Marrow said softly as he leaned into the doorframe. "I'm up, and I'll be there. Just gotta eat and shower."</p>
  <p>Harriet had her arms folded across her chest in a defensive posture, her foot tapping idly as she looked up at Marrow.</p>
  <p>"<em>Good</em>. We've got a lot t-…"</p>
  <p>"Good morning!" Weiss offered from her place near the kitchen as Harriet stopped speaking, their eyes locked on each other.</p>
  <p>Harriet stiffened as she looked back up at Marrow, her uncertainty deepening as she tried to figure out what exactly to say.</p>
  <p>"…<em>hey</em>," she replied, though she didn't look back over at Weiss. "I'll… leave you two alone. Just didn't want you to forget, I guess? Sorry…"</p>
  <p>"What?" Marrow asked, eyes wide. "No, it's fine! You're not interrupting anything. I can put on some more eggs, if you haven't eaten y-"</p>
  <p>"I'm fine," Harriet said coldly as she looked back over at Weiss. "Just… see you soon…"</p>
  <p>With that, Harriet disappeared into the hallway and Marrow chuckled to himself as he made his way back over toward Weiss.</p>
  <p>"Hey, that actually reminds me- could you grab my scroll on your way over?" Weiss requested. "The others wanted to talk this morning before our two teams meet up to discuss jobs. I feel a little bad for Harriet…"</p>
  <p>"Of course," Marrow acknowledged as he made a brief detour to the coffee table to pick up Weiss' scroll. "And as for Harriet? She's… branching out, after what happened at the mines, sure, but walking in on something like this is probably beyond what she expected to see. We're not exactly wearing much…"</p>
  <p>"Understandable," Weiss agreed as Marrow dropped her scroll into her palm. "But I meant more on a personal level. Awkwardness in the aftermath of failure isn't easy to deal with… especially when there's a large degree of separation between you and the people you feel indebted to."</p>
  <p>"We're not <em>that</em> far apart," Marrow tried as he took up the stool next to Weiss and began to pick at his pile of scrambled eggs. "Or at least, we're getting closer. Right?"</p>
  <p>"We are," Weiss agreed as she unlocked her scroll and immediately let out an annoyed sigh.</p>
  <p>"Something wrong?" Marrow asked immediately.</p>
  <p>"No, no, it's just…" Weiss began, only to roll her eyes as she scrolled through her messages. "I was <em>hoping</em> that the 52 new messages would consist of more than a still-ongoing discussion of Jaune's hair. At least Ilia is getting more creative, I suppose?"</p>
  <p>Marrow raised a brow as he watched Weiss try to fight back a smirk unsuccessfully. The attempt brought him a smile of his own.</p>
  <p>"How's that?"</p>
  <p>Weiss brought a hand to her forehead before turning her scroll so that Marrow could see the screen. An image of Jaune's face edited onto a hedgehog with a yellow filter applied to its spines took up the majority of the screen. Underneath, a message from Yang reading "<em>This is 100% my new background."</em> was visible, while something else written in all capital letters from Jaune was partially running off the bottom of the screen. Marrow snorted in amusement, causing Weiss to shake her head as she bit her lip.</p>
  <p>"Idiots, all of them."</p>
  <p>"Maybe, but you love them," Marrow teased.</p>
  <p>"I do," Weiss agreed as she set her scroll down and began to eat. "We've been through so much together, at this point. That, and… Marrow, we <em>are</em> getting closer to the Aces, but there always will be a dividing line at the end of the day. There are certain things even you and I can't talk about. That isn't true with Sun's crew, not that it's your fault…"</p>
  <p>"What can't we talk about?" Marrow asked as he raised a brow. "I'm willing to talk about anything with you."</p>
  <p>"Willing, maybe," Weiss considered. "But not able. When I was with Clover yesterday, he and I spoke quite a bit about Winter. His relationship with her, and… her work. Her <em>other </em>work."</p>
  <p>Weiss watched as Marrow stiffened, suddenly looking <em>very</em> uncomfortable.</p>
  <p>"…that's exactly what I mean," Weiss said softly as she placed a hand upon Marrow's leg. "I… believe I know what's going on, but I also know that you <em>can't</em> talk about it. Bringing up my theory as to what she's been assigned, <em>especially</em> if it happens to be true, is extremely unfair to you. I don't want to put you in a position of feeling like you owe me any sort of explanation, or that you need to choose between pleasing me and doing your job when it comes to classified information. So, we're dropping it <em>now</em>. I only said something to prove the point that the separation <em>is</em> still there… and that it needs to be."</p>
  <p>"And you're okay with that?" Marrow asked hesitantly. "Even when it involves your family?"</p>
  <p>"If family was going to factor into what happens between us, I wouldn't have just spent a night cuddled up to a faunus on the couch," Weiss reminded. "I'm not going to let your professional responsibilities clash with our increasingly <em>unprofessional</em> personal relationship. I promise. As much as I want to ask you about certain things… it isn't fair. I care too much about you to put you in a position like that. I can theorize and confide in my other friends until the time is right for me to know more."</p>
  <p>"…you're something else, you know that?" Marrow asked. "And… I appreciate that. A <em>lot</em>. A lot more than I can say…"</p>
  <p>"I know," Weiss acknowledged as she sent a message on her scroll. "You don't have to say anything at all. It's likely better if we just move on, and focus on… well, <em>us</em>. At least, for the next however long we have until you need to leave."</p>
  <p>"I've still gotta shower," Marrow answered as he ran a hand through his hair. "My hair gets kinda greasy overnight, and I can't show up to an Aces meeting smelling like <em>you</em>."</p>
  <p>"And what do I smell like, exactly?" Weiss asked as she casually bit into a strip of bacon.</p>
  <p>"…wonderful?" Marrow tried with a nervous look.</p>
  <p>"<em>Good answer</em>."</p>
  <p>"I try. But anyway… you know, that barrier between us? It doesn't necessarily need to be permanent. Have you given any thought to what you want to do once this is all over?" Marrow asked.</p>
  <p>"Not particularly," Weiss admitted. "For now, I'm just… surviving day to day."</p>
  <p>"Well… with everything you guys are doing to help us against Salem? If any of you eventually wanted to join the Aces, I'm sure the general would be willing to fast-track you after she's taken care of. I think once the others work with you more, they'd love to have you on board."</p>
  <p>Weiss found that in lieu of any sort of feeling, her mind simply went blank at the suggestion.</p>
  <p>"…<em>oh.</em> I… I don't know," the girl considered as she furrowed her brows and focused upon her food. "I never even thought of that as a possibility…"</p>
  <p>"It's still a ways off," Marrow reminded as he cleared his plate. "But… hey, you never know, right? I'm gonna head off to shower, but let me take a look at your neck once I get out, okay?"</p>
  <p>"<em>If</em> you have time," Weiss asserted. "I don't want you to be late for my sake."</p>
  <p>"Honestly? If I am, it won't be the end of the world," Marrow said with a shrug as he slipped off his stool. He raised a brow as Weiss copied his movements, only to briefly settle his head atop hers as she pulled him into a hug. "I won't be long."</p>
  <p>"I might be gone before you get out, actually," Weiss replied. "The others want to meet as soon as possible about something or other. It's apparently important."</p>
  <p>"Maybe Jaune shaved his head so Ilia and Yang stop bullying him," Marrow joked as he pulled back with a grin, his hands lingering upon Weiss' hips.</p>
  <p>"<em>Marrow</em>," Weiss admonished, though she couldn't help but smirk. "…maybe. But I don't want to risk it. I should probably go, and avoid holding you up as well."</p>
  <p>"Well in that case… where does your neck hurt?" Marrow asked. "Just one side, or…?"</p>
  <p>"The left," Weiss clarified as she gave the area a short rub. "Just the way we slept. I'll live."</p>
  <p>Marrow leaned in slowly, moving his head down to Weiss' level before planting a soft kiss on the left side of her neck. A tingling sensation rocketed through her skin in a pleasant jolt at the contact, and her eyes widened as she looked up to Marrow's while he pulled back.</p>
  <p>"…usually I'd offer a massage, but…"</p>
  <p>"…I think… that was just as pleasant," Weiss considered as Marrow gave her hand a squeeze. "Maybe more…"</p>
  <p>"I'm glad," Marrow replied with a grin. "See you soon?"</p>
  <p>"See you soon," Weiss agreed before turning to watch Marrow disappear into the bathroom.</p>
  <p>Weiss lingered in the penthouse for a moment as she listened to the water turning on through the wall. She lifted a hand and rubbed at the spot on her neck where lips had been only moments before. The flesh was somehow hotter and more tender than the surrounding area, as though simply pressing upon it stoked some sort of internal fire that Weiss wasn't aware she had within her.</p>
  <p>It was a feeling she could <em>certainly</em> get used to.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>I <em>swear</em> this is still primarily a story about Sun and Blake. No, like for real.</p>
  <p>I swear!</p>
  <p>In all seriousness, prepare for some <em>major</em> focus on both of them in the coming chapters.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0138"><h2>138. The First Jobs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p>"So… yeah. That's about it, as far as I can tell. Dr. Polendina's working on several new androids. Pax is complete, or close to it, and the rest are in-progress. He doesn't like the fact that Hope is soulless any more than we do, but he thinks it's the right call for her sanity, his… and I guess ours. He also isn't worried about this Watts dude interfering with his projects. There's some history between them, but I don't really have details."</p><p>Sun listened intently as he nibbled away at the cold pizza in his hand. He sat atop an ottoman, his legs crossed and his tail rhythmically writhing behind him as he chewed. The faunus boy was well aware that the entire rest of his crew was looking his way as they waited for his input, Yang included. After a long period of silence, he finally swallowed and cleared his throat.</p><p>"Well… you're not gonna like my answer," Sun warned. "And to be fair… neither do I. Not at all. But… Ironwood and the Aces have clearly been testing us ever since we got here. I think that much is obvious. What <em>isn't</em> so obvious is <em>why</em>, considering we already know about the relics and Salem. I think we now have our answer- we've got personal connections to a lot of what's going on, and this project of Dr. Polendina's is exactly the sort of thing we would normally object to… especially if this Watts guy can do something to manipulate technology."</p><p>"The implication then, naturally, is that we should not," Corsac finished for him. "Trust the system, and those maintaining it. Fulfill our role, and leave them to theirs."</p><p>Ilia narrowed her eyes at the robed faunus. Her skin still had an unnaturally blue pallor, and she looked rather sleepless and irritated.</p><p>"<em>Trust the system?</em> You know, sometimes, I <em>really</em> don't like you."</p><p>"And yet the implication <em>there</em> is that sometimes, <em>you do</em>," Corsac replied with a sly smirk.</p><p>"…shut up," Ilia countered with a roll of her eyes. "Seriously, though? Where's that coming from? You were <em>Fang</em>. Now, you're suddenly just willing to roll over and gloss over whatever Ironwood asks you to?"</p><p>"On the contrary," Corsac corrected. "I'm merely looking at the situation from a different perspective. While I do dislike 'trusting the system', I see no problem with trusting Sun, and his judgment. I suspect you think much the same."</p><p>"…you've got me there," Ilia admitted as she looked over toward her so-called big brother. "Even if I don't like it, I'll follow you anywhere. I trust you, Sun."</p><p>"We all do," Jaune added. His hair had been combed over to one side and partially matted down with gel in a very businesslike style. Even with the precaution, he still avoided looking at Ilia as he sat on the opposite couch of his suite's living room. "And if you think it's best to just leave this up to our current employers… then I think that's what we should do."</p><p>"Agreed," Weiss chimed in as she walked around the couch and sat down next to Jaune, her arms folded. "Though I <em>do</em> think we should keep tabs on the situation, even if we decide to be hands-off about this. There's no harm in maintaining awareness, and it could save our skin if something falls through."</p><p>"Right. I think so, too," Sun declared as he polished off the last of his breakfast pizza and slipped off the ottoman to stand upright. "Yang? You said you made an offer to help the good doctor out in the lab?"</p><p>"I did," Yang confirmed. "Mostly because I felt indebted to him for making my arm, but… yeah. I did."</p><p>"Follow through on that," Sun ordered. "The more we know about Hope, Pax, and whatever else he's making… the better equipped we are to handle anything that might go wrong with them. I <em>do</em> think it'll be fine, and that Ironwood and Dr. Polendina know what they're doing… but games are being played. Chess pieces are being moved around. It would be stupid to keep ours in one spot, so long as we're not knocking anybody else's over. I'm not saying we should jump over theirs, but we should have our pawns ready."</p><p>"…I don't think that's how chess works…?" Ilia said hesitantly as she raised a brow.</p><p>"…close enough?" Sun tried with a shrug. "I dunno, I've played chess like… once. Blake tried to teach me. I stole her horse or whatever, and then I died."</p><p>"…ladies and gentlemen, our battlefield strategist," Weiss declared with a teasing smirk as she took out her scroll and flicked it open.</p><p>"Hey, <em>you</em> people keep saying I'm a good leader," Sun reminded as he puffed out his chest. "I'm just playing the role I've been given."</p><p>"You play it well," Jaune praised. "I think we're all up to speed, now. Any word on when the Aces are coming for us?"</p><p>"They're en route," Weiss answered as she tapped away at the screen of her scroll. "Marrow just texted me. No, we're not dating… formally. Yet… I think? We're enjoying each other's company and feeling out where we stand," she finished as she snapped her scroll closed and pocketed it.</p><p>"Where did <em>that</em> come from?" Sun asked as he raised a brow in confusion.</p><p>"I <em>know</em> what you're all thinking," Weiss said before letting out a sigh and folding her hands in her lap. "And… I trust you all enough to let you know what I'm thinking and dealing with. If you <em>must</em> needle me over it, I would rather clear the air and get rid of any assumptions you might have. After all… we did have a discussion about what we feel we're missing in life, and what we're worried about. I've never really felt like I had anyone I could allow myself to be entirely vulnerable around, but… I think I may have found that, now. He's been wonderful to me, and I'm comfortable with him. That's all."</p><p>Ilia squirmed upon the couch and ran a hand through her hair, looking incredibly uncomfortable as she pulled her legs up under herself and leaned to one side. Weiss gave the faunus a curious look, which Ilia didn't bother to return.</p><p>"…is there a problem?" Weiss inquired.</p><p>"No, it's just…" Ilia began before lightly shaking her head. "That's <em>adorable</em>. I can't even bring myself to be a bitch about it. You sound too genuine."</p><p>Oddly enough, Weiss' cheeks flushed a bright red, and she, too, looked away.</p><p>"…thank you."</p><p>"We've got your back," Yang reassured as she leaned over the back of the couch and shot Weiss a wink. "And I <em>totally</em> won't embarrass you in front of Marrow when he gets here."</p><p>"<em>Yang!</em>"</p><p>Weiss quickly steeled herself and put on a stoic expression as the door to the boys' suite slid open. Clover was the first to step inside, followed quickly by Harriet, Elm, and then Marrow. Try as they might, neither Weiss nor Marrow could avoid giving each other a welcoming smile, to which Ilia dug her nails into the fabric of the couch and squirmed once again.</p><p>"Morning," Clover offered as he and the Aces spread out before the assembled teens. "As I'm sure you've heard by now, your first official assignments as huntsmen and huntresses start today. We've come to explain the process and walk you through how you can sign up for contract work in both Mantle and Atlas moving forward. We won't be babysitting you every time you go out… but today, we will be."</p><p>"We're ready," Sun reassured. "Just show us what to do, and we'll figure out where we're needed most."</p><p>"Not this time," Harriet corrected with a shake of her head. "On your first outing… we're going with you and choosing the jobs <em>for</em> you. There are several things that need doing, and we want to get a feel for the six of you one-on-one, as best we can. Xiao Long- you're with me."</p><p>Yang remained leaned over the couch as she gave Harriet an impartial look.</p><p>"…sure. Fine by me."</p><p>"Sun and Weiss," Clover proclaimed. "Robyn Hill has been stirring up trouble down in Mantle and poking her nose where it doesn't belong. She's been particularly interested in records of dust shipments going up to Atlas and tracking their contents as closely as she can. Between that and Marrow's public support of Jacques Schnee in the upcoming election… she's requested a meeting with the general. <em>That's</em> not going to happen. Harriet was going to be the one to accompany you when you're dealing with her, but today, <em>I'll</em> be filling that role. I want to have the two of you try to talk her down, and make her see reason. I'll provide support, and play 'bad cop' as needed."</p><p>"That's… fair, honestly," Weiss said with an air of defeat in her words. "We're partially responsible for making that mess. I suppose it's our responsibility to fix it."</p><p>"And we will," Sun resolved. "With the three of us? We can absolutely do this and turn the situation around. We'll make her see reason."</p><p>Clover chuckled softly to himself and folded his arms across his chest.</p><p>"There's a first time for everything, I suppose. Still… we have to try."</p><p>Elm took a step forward and nodded, a smirk plastered upon her face.</p><p>"Jaune. You and me. A simple patrol and inventory job along the outer wall of Mantle, but an important one nonetheless."</p><p>"Yes ma'am," Jaune confirmed as he stood up out of his seat and snapped into a salute. "I won't let you down!"</p><p>"That's the spirit!"</p><p>"And that leaves us," Marrow declared as he stepped forward. "Ilia and Corsac- the three of us will be running defense alongside shipments of dust being carted from the mines toward transport up to Atlas. Grimm and thieves alike make a habit of attacking dust convoys. Normally, we'd leave security to the S.D.C. and not worry about it… but with the Amity project, making sure that dust gets from there to here is critical."</p><p>"So you're saying we'll probably get into a fight," Ilia reasoned with a smirk.</p><p>"…very likely, yes," Marrow confirmed.</p><p>"<em>Excellent</em>."</p><p>"It has been quite some time since we've fought side by side, Sister Ilia," Corsac reminded. "This should be… interesting."</p><p>"Interesting is a good word for everything that's likely to happen out there today," Clover suggested. "Let me run you through how to register for jobs using your scrolls, and then we'll head on out."</p>
<hr/><p>A guttural scream escaped from Cinder's throat as another wave of shooting pain coursed through her. She barely remained upright as she was hunched over upon the floor, her entire body writhing and spasming in agony. Her exposed flesh felt as though it was <em>boiling</em>, or being flayed from her all at once, over and over again. She could feel herself shaking, unsteady as she pressed her palms down into the floor of the citadel. Just when she thought that she would collapse, the crackling sound of magic from above and behind her ceased. Even in the absence of a direct assault, her entire nervous system <em>burned</em>.</p><p>"Breathe," Salem commanded in a harsh tone, her hand out and aimed down at the pathetic, unclothed woman before her, quivering upon the obsidian floor. "I still have much left to <em>give</em>."</p><p>Cinder took greedy breaths as she stared down at the black stone beneath her. Her chest heaved with effort, and fuzzy dots danced within her vision. Slowly, she raised her shaking right arm into her field of vision. She knew what to expect, and yet, actually <em>seeing</em> it filled her with a strange mixture of both excitement and dread. A black claw with nails of bone greeted her, mirroring her other arm. Cinder placed the hand back down against the floor before taking a deep breath in and trying to focus through the pain. She tried to find something, <em>anything</em> to distract herself with as she readied for another onslaught.</p><p>Suddenly, she found it. She flexed the new appendages upon her back, curling them inward and around herself. The fleshy, membranous wings encircled her blackened chest, rubbing up against the jutting bone spikes all along her upper arms. It was a new, comforting sensation. A reminder of her new capabilities.</p><p>New <em>power</em>.</p><p>"Again," Salem said boredly. "Soon, you'll be ready. Excuse after excuse for failure after failure. With this, there will be no reason you cannot succeed. <em>You </em>will lead the charge and clear me a path… or die trying."</p><p>Cinder took one final breath in and clenched her jaw to prepare for another magical assault.</p><p>"Y-yes," Cinder acknowledged as she wrapped her wings tighter around herself. "None of them will survive…"</p><p>"Assuming that you do," Salem said with a hint of amusement.</p><p>Another torrent of corrupting magic flowed from the witch's palm. Another scream echoed throughout the dark citadel.</p>
<hr/><p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p><p>Fun times!</p><p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0139"><h2>139. For the Birds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>The rattling of the truck as it meandered down the country road did little to help her burgeoning headache. Constant shifting and bumping on the uneven dirt caused noises that suggested the vehicle might fall apart at any second. It was by <em>far</em> the least ideal mode of travel that Raven could think of, let alone one that suited the throbbing in her skull. She closed her eyes as a spirited bark rang out from the back seat, followed by the sound of tiny claws scampering across the leather.</p>
  <p>"Almost, Zwei," Taiyang reassured as he kept his eyes on the road ahead. "We'll stop and make camp in the woods soon."</p>
  <p>"You said that an hour ago," Raven reminded as she rubbed at her skull.</p>
  <p>"Sun's barely up," Taiyang pointed out. "It's best to drive while it's dark and hide during the day. Sanus is crawling with grimm, now… as well as people actively looking for you. We should be good for another half hour or so, before anyone with eyes on the road is awake…"</p>
  <p>"Then ditch me, if I'm that inconvenient," Raven said with a snort. "It wouldn't be undeserved."</p>
  <p>Taiyang let out a weary sigh.</p>
  <p>"We're not doing this for the entire trip to Vacuo," he mumbled. "I'm tired, too. I also feel like garbage, and now that I know what you know… I'm scared. For us, for Yang, for Ruby… for <em>Remnant</em>. I'm just… doing the best I can. It'll be easier with your help."</p>
  <p>"The best we <em>can</em> might not be good enough," Raven protested as she rubbed at her temples. "You heard Glynda. You <em>saw</em> Beacon. They have no idea what to do without Oz… and Oz has no idea what to do in general. They just want to hold down the fort as long as they can and wait for him to come back. That isn't a plan. They won't last if Salem comes knocking."</p>
  <p>The truck rolled to a stop as Taiyang turned to look at Raven, feeling an uncomfortable mixture of emotions.</p>
  <p>"Then what? Should we go back? Help them hold the school? It's not too late to turn around."</p>
  <p>Raven pinched the bridge of her nose and kept her eyes closed, simply thinking. After a long, tense silence, she shook her head and sighed heavily.</p>
  <p>"…I don't know <em>what</em> we should do. Beacon at least <em>has</em> defenders who are somewhat aware of what's going on. Atlas has Ironwood, for all his faults. Mistral is no longer a priority target. Vacuo… Vacuo needs us."</p>
  <p>"<em>Yang</em> needs us," Taiyang tried. "So does Qrow."</p>
  <p>"I told you- Qrow and I aren't on good terms, after Haven," Raven insisted.</p>
  <p>"Does that even matter, considering what's at stake?" Taiyang countered.</p>
  <p>Raven blew out a tense breath and shook her head once again.</p>
  <p>"…<em>drive</em>."</p>
  <p>Taiyang did as he instructed, stepping down on the gas and kicking up plumes of dust as the truck once again began to crawl down the road.</p>
  <p>"…Raven…"</p>
  <p>"Don't," the woman warned. "And don't do the thing you <em>always</em> do, either."</p>
  <p>"Like I can help it," Taiyang replied with a bit of venom in his tone. "You <em>know</em> how a passive semblance works. I can't control my empathy abilities any more than Qrow can control his luck. You knew what you were walking into when you came to me. I'm feeling what you're feeling, and I'm not going to be able to just 'turn that off'. I know how conflicted you are, and I know how upset you are right now. All I want to know is what actually matters to you. What's driving you to keep going?"</p>
  <p>"That answer never changed. <em>Survival</em>," Raven stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
  <p>"<em>Surviving </em>and living are two entirely different things," Taiyang pointed out. "You could <em>survive</em> on your own. You've been doing that for what? Ten years? More? Something changed. Yang got to you."</p>
  <p>Zwei let out a bark, his paws braced up on the top of the back seat. Taiyang immediately looked up to the rearview mirror, where a car could be seen approaching as a small black dot far in the distance.</p>
  <p>"<em>Shit</em>," Taiyang cursed as he immediately veered off the road and down into the grass. "Hold on to something, we're going into the woods. About time to camp, anyway…"</p>
  <p>"I've been trying to," Raven mumbled as she grabbed the handle on the ceiling of the vehicle and braced herself for the imminent off-roading. "I think… I think we might need to stop."</p>
  <p>"That's what we're doing," Taiyang explained as he slowly began to guide his vehicle between gaps in the trees.</p>
  <p>"No, not for the day," Raven clarified. "I mean… what we're doing. I don't know how I feel about going to Vacuo. I feel like we're just doing this for the sake of doing it. What if Shade has already fallen? No one here would even know. We could be making this journey for <em>nothing</em>. I just… Tai…"</p>
  <p>The vehicle rolled to a slow stop, mostly obscured by the surrounding trees. Taiyang clenched his fingers around the steering wheel and kept his eyes forward. He <em>knew</em> what he would see if he looked over at Raven, and he wasn't sure he would be able to deal with the sight.</p>
  <p><em>Feeling</em> her breaking down so suddenly was bad enough.</p>
  <p>"Raven?" Taiyang said softly to no response. "…Raves?"</p>
  <p>Raven wiped her eyes upon her sleeve and shook her head.</p>
  <p>"…this is wrong. <em>All</em> of this is wrong. I'm just… <em>doing </em>things because I feel like I need to be, but what's the point? We have no chance, Tai. Even if we do find someone to help, somewhere to fortify…"</p>
  <p>"<em>Hey</em>," Taiyang interrupted as he laid a gentle hand upon Raven's shoulder. "That… isn't true. We can do this. We're still Team STRQ… or part of it…"</p>
  <p>"<em>Are we?</em>" Raven asked with a labored sigh.</p>
  <p>"…we could be," Taiyang replied. "Remnant could use us again."</p>
  <p>"Maybe. Maybe you're right about some things," Raven considered, seeming unsure. "We need to rethink this."</p>
  <p>"Maybe we do," Taiyang agreed.</p>
  <p>Both of them jumped as Zwei leapt onto the arm rest between the front seats, only to begin pawing at Raven's shoulder. The woman rolled her eyes before hesitantly patting the dog upon the head.</p>
  <p>"Well… what now? Head back to Beacon?"</p>
  <p>"I think… I think before we do, we should just… figure out what <em>we're</em> doing. The two of us. What, and <em>why</em>."</p>
  <p>Raven breathed out a heavy sigh as she scratched beneath Zwei's chin.</p>
  <p>"…fine. Let's settle this."</p>
  <p>"I know a good place where we can just… unwind for a bit, and talk things out," Taiyang suggested. "We'd have to turn around and drive through some mountains, but… that also gives us time to talk a bit on the way there. Traveling the way we are through the night, we could be there in a few days. It's got a nice view of a lake."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Blake made her way down the stairs and into the main floor of the restaurant, her hair still damp from her morning shower. The sun had just barely crested the horizon, and yet, the faunus felt totally renewed after only a few hours of sleep. Her energetic state didn't come as a surprise to her at all, though she completely understood the odd look she received from the man nursing a cup of coffee at one of the round tables.</p>
  <p>"Someone's ready to take on the day," Qrow grumbled before taking a long sip. "I thought you'd be the type to sleep in."</p>
  <p>"Not when I have motivation," Blake corrected as she made her way behind the vacant bar to search for food and drinks. "There's a lot to get done, and now, there's a path pointing to the goal. I have direction again… and for the first time, I gave it to myself."</p>
  <p>Qrow chuckled, watching as Blake went about filling a glass with orange juice.</p>
  <p>"That excited to see Sun again, huh?"</p>
  <p>Blake looked up, arching a brow at the older man.</p>
  <p>"It's… actually not all about him… though that <em>is </em>part of it. I can't deny that," Blake admitted with a wry smirk. "It's more about the effect he's had on me, and the way it's changed my thinking."</p>
  <p>"Do tell," Qrow encouraged. "You've said some things that make a lot of sense, lately. I could use a little wisdom."</p>
  <p>"Wisdom… might be pushing it a bit," Blake said sheepishly. "It's just… it's about being in touch with <em>yourself</em>. Figuring out what <em>you</em> need to function, instead of watching other people being successful and wondering why you're not. Sun comes off as strong and determined, but… he's also vulnerable. He's not afraid to admit his faults or tell me what he's feeling and why. He knows what he can and can't do, and he's all the better for it. I'm trying to be more like him in that way."</p>
  <p>"Alright, sure," Qrow considered, "but what does that have to do with being full of energy right now?"</p>
  <p>Blake took a swig of orange juice before folding her arms atop the surface of the bar and giving Qrow an even look.</p>
  <p>"Well… I've realized something about myself, using that line of thinking. Having a goal isn't enough for me. I'm good at making them- I've <em>always</em> had some grand, ambitious goal to work toward, and for some people, that alone would be motivation enough to keep pushing forward. But I… I get lost. When things seem too big, too complicated, or like a losing battle… that doesn't make me want to take on the world and push back. That makes me feel like I'm drowning. I start to get a little… irrational."</p>
  <p>"<em>Hm</em>," Qrow considered as he looked down into his coffee. "Yeah, I've… known people who fit that description. I've seen what it does to them when they don't have that separate motivator. Those people tend to run when things get to be too much."</p>
  <p>"That's exactly what it is, for me," Blake agreed with a hint of guilt in her tone. "My goals… they're not things I <em>want </em>to do. They're things I <em>need</em> to do. Big, grandiose things that I feel compelled to pursue out of obligation. Reforming the White Fang. Fortifying Kuo Kuana. Fighting Salem. Where do you even begin with any of that? It seems impossible. It all seems so big, while I feel so… small."</p>
  <p>"None of this is particularly encouraging so far," Qrow pointed out. "You do know that, right?"</p>
  <p>"I do," Blake nodded. "But that's the thing… Sun <em>is</em> that motivator for me, now, for everything. Having him at my side is enough to make me feel like I can function against any odds, and I'm only now realizing why, while we're apart. He's my direction. He just… picks me up no matter how much I kick and scream, puts me back on the path, says 'go', and then walks beside me. <em>That's</em> what I need. The fact that we're going back to him… I feel like I can breathe again."</p>
  <p>"So it's as simple as having someone to love, for you," Qrow reasoned.</p>
  <p>"I… don't know," Blake replied. "Maybe. Then again… I never felt like this with Adam. The thought that I had him at my back was never really reassuring. It felt more like another obstacle. Before you ask… yes, I did love him. Once."</p>
  <p>Qrow rubbed at the back of his neck, taking everything into consideration.</p>
  <p>"…I'm more of a… 'beat my head against a brick wall until it falls over or I do' kind of person. Maybe that's why Oz relies on me so much- he knows I won't back down no matter how bleak the situation is. That being said, I'm not exactly thrilled with how thin we're spread and how desperate things are getting. Going dry is making those feelings worse."</p>
  <p>"Then you need to find a 'why' other than alcohol, and other than 'because it's the right thing to do'," Blake suggested. "Or at least, that's what I think. People change as things change around them… and we're going through a lot of change right now. It might not be love, but there must be something, or someone out there that can keep you going forward without making things worse."</p>
  <p>"Yeah," Qrow agreed as he drummed his fingers upon the surface of the table. "Maybe there is. Maybe I'll give it some thought while you all are figuring out the way forward for Kuo Kuana."</p>
  <p>"I think that's probably a good idea. I'm going to go and see if the others are up. If they are, I'll cook us something. Be right back," Blake offered as she slipped out from behind the bar and headed back up the staircase.</p>
  <p>Qrow watched the faunus as she went, before hanging his head and running his hands through his hair.</p>
  <p>"…my 'someone's' been dead for a long time, kid…"</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>This one's a little <em>different</em>, but it's something that had to happen now.</p>
  <p>For <em>reasons</em>.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0140"><h2>140. Cooling Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"<em>…you to vote for Jacques Schnee," </em>the larger-than-life image of Marrow happily proclaimed from its place on the animated screen mounted on the side of a building. "<em>For a better Mantle, and a feeling of safety and security- financial and otherwise- that Robyn Hill can't provide</em>."</p>
      <p>Weiss' heart felt like a stone in her chest as she watched the ad fade to black before rolling once again. She could see the sadness in Marrow's eyes for just a moment before he started to speak, and she could practically feel the tension in Sun's shoulders and neck as he walked beside her.</p>
      <p>"…just… try to tune it out," Clover suggested from Weiss' other side. The man shook his head and kept his eyes on the sidewalk ahead, where citizens of Mantle were staring at the trio with hateful glares. "He did what he had to do for the future of both cities. One day… maybe we'll be able to pull back the curtain and make them understand."</p>
      <p>"It's not that easy," Sun said softly. "Not when Weiss is getting screamed at every time she sets foot in Mantle. I've had 'race traitor' yelled at me <em>twice</em> already for being seen with you, and we've been on the ground for fifteen minutes…"</p>
      <p>"I know," Clover offered in an equally hushed tone. "And I'm sorry. The people are furious… and they have every right to be. Neither of you should have to bear their anger."</p>
      <p>"But we do," Weiss acknowledged as she finally tore her eyes from the billboards and screens all around them. "There's… no other way. I'm sorry, too. It's my family that's causing this…"</p>
      <p>"They're not your family," Sun spat. "Winter is, but Jacques? You're not like him. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise."</p>
      <p>Weiss offered Sun a weak smile and took his offered hand. Immediately afterward, something cold and wet impacted her side <em>hard </em>and she let out a cry of surprise. Upon freeing her hand and looking down, she found the remains of someone's iced coffee splattered all over the side of her combat dress, staining the front and side.</p>
      <p>"<em>Fuck you! You're the reason m-"</em></p>
      <p>"Hey!" Sun roared as he immediately moved around Weiss and snapped his weaponry open. On the other side of the street stood a man wearing a winter jacket, scarf, and newsboy cap, looking rather smug after his successful throw. Sun barred his teeth at the civilian, causing him to take a step back as he raised his hands defensively. "If you <em>ever</em> come n-"</p>
      <p>"Sun," Clover interrupted as he put a heavy hand on the faunus' shoulder and stepped in front of him. "<em>Don't</em>. I've got this. You just assaulted a licensed huntress working directly for th-"</p>
      <p>"Stop!" Weiss yelled, causing both men to look back at her as she kept her hands held aloft. Though she looked about ready to burst into tears, her voice was full of conviction. "Just… let him go. Leave it. We have work to do, and I don't want to cause even more of a scene."</p>
      <p>Sun looked from Weiss over to the civilian who was smirking triumphantly. A crowd of other citizens had gathered near the man, some with weapons on their belts. Sun took a deep breath and collapsed his own before shaking his head as his tail swayed angrily behind him.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, that's right," the attacker boasted. "Control your <em>animal</em>. Keep his leash tight."</p>
      <p>"<em>Keep moving</em>," Clover seethed as he waved the citizen along. He watched briefly as the man and his assembled posse made their way down the sidewalk, before he turned back to Sun and Weiss. "Come on. The pub's only a block away, and we can get you cleaned up once we're inside. I could've arrested him, you know…"</p>
      <p>"I know," Weiss acknowledged as she began to walk once again, the right side of her ribs freezing as the chilling air of Mantle brushed up against the spreading dark spot on her clothing. "But it would only make things worse."</p>
      <p>"Can it even <em>get</em> worse?" Sun asked angrily as he led the way. "These people hate me, these people hate you…"</p>
      <p>"Just… keep in mind what we're here to do," Clover tried. "Once we get the message out… a lot of them will come around. I hate to have to ask you to suffer through it, but…"</p>
      <p>"We don't have a choice," Sun finished as he came to a stop before a large restaurant. "Kinda on the nose, isn't it?"</p>
      <p>Weiss followed Sun's eyes to look up at the sign above the pub. <em>The Happy Huntress</em> was written in fancy gold script next to a portrait of a smiling woman holding a frothing mug of beer in one hand and a large sword slung up over her shoulder in the other. Behind the woman was a background of dark varnished wood; an aesthetic that carried through to the rest of the establishment. Green curtains with the sigil of Solitas done up in gold partially obscured the darkened interior of the restaurant, though the place seemed oddly packed for a pub before noon.</p>
      <p>"You could say that," Weiss agreed as she turned to Clover and shivered. "Are they all Robyn's people inside?"</p>
      <p>"Close to it," Clover warned. "Almost everyone in there will be armed and trained to use their weapons. Robyn usually likes to meet on neutral turf, like she did with the two of you earlier. The fact that she insisted we meet <em>here</em> isn't a good sign. Be ready for anything... and don't let her touch you, or at least, don't <em>say </em>anything until you're not in physical contact again. Remember what I told you about her semblance."</p>
      <p>"She's a human lie detector, yeah. I hope <em>she's</em> ready for us," Sun grumbled as he made his way up to the doors and pushed through. "After the journey here? I'm not in the mood for games."</p>
      <p>"Neither am I," Clover agreed. "Just remember your role."</p>
      <p>"Keep the peace," Weiss said quietly as she followed along. "We'll do what we need to do… no matter how unpleasant."</p>
      <p>"Well, well, if it isn't the lapdog-in-chief himself," May mocked from behind the bar at the side of the room as the trio entered. "I'm surprised we got <em>you</em> to come all the way down here. You must be worried."</p>
      <p>"You shouldn't be," Clover answered calmly as the rest of the occupants of the bar turned to face him and the chatter died down. "You have concerns, and I'm here to address them. I can say more than Sun and Weiss can, so I thought it would be prudent to tag along."</p>
      <p>"<em>Concerns</em> is one way to put it," Robyn Hill said sharply as she walked over from somewhere else within the pub. "Follow me."</p>
      <p>The woman turned and began to walk quickly across the floor of the restaurant. May slipped out from behind the bar and handed a rag to another huntress, before slipping into formation just behind Sun. He could feel her eyes on the back of his neck, and being sandwiched between the two women made him quickly realize just how surrounded they really were.</p>
      <p>"So… nice to see you guys," Sun tried, the statement coming out a little forced.</p>
      <p>"I wish I could say the same," Robyn replied without looking back at him. "But you brought an <em>Ace</em> with you. That's not what we asked for. We wanted Ironwood, or just you two."</p>
      <p>"And what's the problem with bringing him with us?" Weiss asked coldly. "As Clover said, there are questions that Sun and I cannot answer. We brought him to help clear the air."</p>
      <p>"Did you bring him, or did <em>he</em> bring you?" May inquired, only to receive no answer.</p>
      <p>Robyn led the group to a booth at the far end of the open floor and slipped into one side, where Fiona was waiting. The usually cheerful and docile sheep faunus had an unfriendly look upon her face, and her arms were folded atop the table. Sun, Clover, and Weiss shuffled into the booth across from the women, and Robyn gave them all a glare as she looked them over.</p>
      <p>"The <em>problem</em> is that the Aces aren't trustworthy. I've had a feeling that was the case for a while, but now that Wags is shilling for Jacques Schnee? There's no doubt in my mind."</p>
      <p>"<em>Wags?</em>" Weiss repeated, her throat tightening as she tried to contain her anger.</p>
      <p>"You heard me."</p>
      <p>"I wish I didn't," Sun cut in, his tail swishing beneath the table. "You're upset, and rightfully so, but that doesn't give you an excuse to start throwing names like <em>that</em> around… no matter how many faunus you have with you that are cool with it. <em>I'm</em> not. You're better than that… or at least, we thought you were."</p>
      <p>Robyn sucked in a tense breath through her nose before bringing a hand up and pinching the bridge as she closed her eyes. After a moment of incredibly tense silence, the woman shook her head and let out a noise of disgust.</p>
      <p>"…you're right…"</p>
      <p>Sun looked taken aback as Robyn turned to her companion, who had an incredibly uncomfortable look upon her face.</p>
      <p>"Sorry, Fi," Robyn apologized.</p>
      <p>"It's… fine," Fiona insisted, her ears drooping slightly. "After what Marrow did? He deserves it… but Sun is right. Let's… try not to resort to being… <em>like that</em>."</p>
      <p>"Yeah," Robyn agreed, seemingly embarrassed as she rubbed the back of her neck and looked across the table. "And… you guys, too. I'm sorry <em>for that</em>, but… how am I supposed to feel, right now?"</p>
      <p>"Not great," Clover answered, his voice calm and even. "But I think we should tall take a deep breath and start from square one. Can everyone agree to calm down before we move forward, for the sake of keeping this civil?"</p>
      <p>"I think that's a good idea," Sun agreed. "If we didn't want to negotiate and try to fix things, we wouldn't have come all the way down here, right? There's a lot of other important things we need to take care of, but we chose to answer your call."</p>
      <p>"And there's enough tension and hate in Mantle already, without all of us adding to it," Weiss said.</p>
      <p>"Yeah. Especially right now," Robyn acknowledged. "Fine. Let's just… cool off, for a minute."</p>
      <p>"Can we get a ton of napkins? Or paper towels?" Sun asked. "Weiss… had a drink thrown at her on the way here. She's soaked."</p>
      <p>"May," Robyn called as she looked sideways at her other friend, who had taken to leaning up against a wooden column near to the table.</p>
      <p>"On it," the woman replied before pushing off the column and disappearing to parts unknown.</p>
      <p>Robyn took another deep breath and set her hands upon the table, drumming her fingers for a moment as she looked at Clover. Finally, she rested her palm flat atop the wood and leaned in.</p>
      <p>"…how could you <em>let</em> Marrow campaign for Jacques? The Aces are second only to Winter, other than Ironwood himself… and you <em>know</em> what Jacques is doing. Mantle is being squeezed hard enough by the dust shop closures and temporary supply limits that whatever you're trying to accomplish won't swing votes down here in his favor, but if the <em>Aces</em> are endorsing Jacques… then I've already lost Atlas."</p>
      <p>"Simple," Clover began. "I didn't. Marrow went ahead and did this on his own, without notifying me beforehand. His political opinions are his own, and his actions have… caused a rift in the Aces. He has his reasons, I'm sure, but I don't know them. I'm not about to ask, either. I've been keeping my distance."</p>
      <p>"Still… that's irresponsible," Fiona chimed in. "It's unfair. The implications of one of the Ace Ops supporting Jacques directly, while Ironwood holds <em>two</em> council seats already…"</p>
      <p>"If I could campaign for you, I would," Clover offered. "But I'm the leader, while Marrow is… still relatively new. Reprimanding him would cause even more conflict, so all I can do is… allow Harriet or Elm to take your side, if they so choose. But even <em>that</em> would cause more problems and make the general's public image suffer. They both know that, and I don't think they'll go for it."</p>
      <p>"…then I will," Weiss said quietly. "If it would help to heal some of the damage… I'll stand up for you, against my father. I don't know if anyone in Mantle would listen to me, but perhaps it's worth a try? I have dirt on him."</p>
      <p>"…tempting," Robyn considered as May returned to the table and offered the former heiress a roll of paper towels. "I'll think about it… but I can also see how that could backfire. Give me some time."</p>
      <p>"If it helps, I'd be willing to contribute," Sun added. "A faunus perspective might help to defuse some of the hatred in Mantle."</p>
      <p>"…or make it even worse," Fiona considered. "I'm sure you've noticed that not everyone down here is a fan of us…"</p>
      <p>Clover leaned forward and cracked his knuckles.</p>
      <p>"How about this- we cut a deal. Weiss and Sun will work for your campaign… if you talk to the people of Mantle and use your influence to try to unify the people and bridge the gap between humans and faunus. You're probably the <em>only</em> person that this city would listen to, if you made your message sincere. Having a Schnee and a faunus at your side, as well as Fiona, here, might actually do something to take steps toward fixing things. In addition, the three of us, as well as Hope, will work security for your election night party. That way, everyone wins, I'm seen on your side without officially endorsing you, and your platform becomes one of unification."</p>
      <p>"…I like that idea," Fiona offered as she looked up at Robyn.</p>
      <p>"So do I," Robyn agreed. "But I <em>just</em> hired a private firm to work security. In fact, I've got a meeting with them I've got to get to."</p>
      <p>"Then think it over, and let us know," Weiss suggested as she finished toweling off her outfit as best she could. "We want to work <em>with</em> you, not against you. I'm sorry that it seemed the opposite way for a time…"</p>
      <p>"It happens… but I'm still not convinced," Robyn warned. "For now… I think you three should leave. I'll be in contact. Maybe with freelance jobs. Maybe soon."</p>
      <p>"We're officially licensed in Atlas, now," Sun said. "If you post jobs, Weiss and I can run them."</p>
      <p>"And that keeps the Aces away from you," Clover considered as he stood up out of the booth. "Just like you wanted. Still… let us provide additional security on election night. Please. Things are getting wild out there."</p>
      <p>"Again- I'll think about it," Robyn echoed as Sun and Weiss stood up. "I'll let you know what's happening in a few days at most. For now… just stay out of Mantle for a bit. Hope and the Happy Huntresses are enough to keep the city safe."</p>
      <p>"No promises," Sun said as he shook his head. "We care about this city, too."</p>
      <p>"Then don't come crying to me if things go south," Robyn said with a shrug. "May, bring our security guy over, so we can talk details. You three… I'll be in touch after things cool off. See you."</p>
      <p>"Sounds to me like we've been dismissed," Clover mused as he waved to Sun and Weiss. "C'mon. There are some other things we can check in on while we're down here."</p>
      <p>Robyn watched the trio leave without a word. Moments later, May returned to the table and slipped into the booth next to her as a man she had met only once before took a seat on the other side.</p>
      <p>"Sorry about that," Robyn apologized. "I wasn't expecting to have to deal with an Ace. I would've blown them off until later, otherwise."</p>
      <p>"Not a problem at all," Arthur Watts replied as he removed his sunglasses. He folded them neatly and tucked them into his vest pocket before interlacing his fingers and resting his hands atop the table. "Now, let's talk about what I can offer you on election night…"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
      </p>
      <p>The soup thickens.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>-RD</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0141"><h2>141. Roots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p>Jaune's boots crunched within the ankle-deep snow as he walked along the outside of the high wall surrounding Mantle. The towering, grey-green barrier stood high enough that he couldn't see the buildings on the other side from his close proximity, and he estimated that the structure of concrete and steel was at least three feet thick and thirty high. He had never seen anything like it, nor had he ever experienced the need to constantly raise his hands to shield his eyes from the reflection of the sun off the wall and the ground.</p><p>"Snow blindness hitting you?" Elm asked as she continued to lead Jaune along the perimeter.</p><p>"Huh?" Jaune replied as he squinted his eyes and looked up to his companion.</p><p>"Snow blindness," Elm said again as she turned her head and looked back at the younger man. "The sun reflects off the snow, giving off a glare that has a nasty habit of going <em>right </em>into the eyes. It's worst just after dawn, due to the angle. By midday, Atlas usually blocks it out entirely. Just another one of the many wonderful aspects of living in Solitas."</p><p>"Oh. Uh… any tips?" Jaune inquired as he jogged forward to walk at Elm's side.</p><p>"Chin up, eyes forward," the woman answered. "That's also my advice for dealing with most things."</p><p>"Heh. You seem… really positive," Jaune observed. "You know, compared to Harriet and Clover, I mean. Maybe even Marrow. A lot of the time, I can't help but wonder if he's putting on a brave face and forcing a smile for everyone else's benefit."</p><p>"And <em>I </em>can't help but wonder if you're speaking from experience," Elm replied as she stopped near a steel panel with a red light upon it embedded in the wall.</p><p>Jaune coughed nervously into his hand and shuffled his feet in the snow, feeling incredibly naked.</p><p>"Uh… y-yeah, a little. Takes one to know one, I guess? I'm not as good at it as he is, though."</p><p>"He's a master of soldiering on, no matter what he's feeling. It takes a <em>lot</em> to make Marrow's cracks start to show," Elm explained as she flashed her scroll across the waiting light. A ladder began to descend to ground level with a series of <em>clanks</em>, ending right next to the I.D. reader. "It's an admirable trait. He's a good teammate, and an even better man."</p><p>"Is… that what you do, too?" Jaune asked as he watched Elm begin to scale the wall. "Set aside your own feelings and smile for the sake of everyone else?"</p><p>"…sometimes, I wish," Elm said cryptically as she reached the top of the wall and turned to watch Jaune climb up behind her.</p><p>"I'm not sure I get what you mean," he admitted as he continued to climb. "You seem to do a pretty good job of encouraging everyone around you and staying positive, no matter what you're feeling. Isn't that the same?"</p><p>"That's the thing," Elm answered as she clapped her palms together to free her gloves of errant flecks of snow. "I… don't really <em>have</em> many negative feelings. Nothing 'big' to complain about, compared to what my colleagues deal with. I appear content and enthusiastic because… well, I <em>am</em>."</p><p>Jaune blinked, suddenly feeling <em>very</em> stupid that he hadn't even considered the possibility that someone could just <em>be happy</em>.</p><p>"…oh. Uh, great!"</p><p>Elm offered Jaune a grin and an amused little noise as he crested the wall and brushed the snow from his pants with his hands.</p><p>"Yes and no. Seeing the demons that the others are dealing with while I'm simply coasting along makes me feel a bit… guilty. There's that, and the fact that I achieve that happiness and contentment you spoke of by keeping people- even the Aces- at a certain distance. Most problems are caused by other people. Establishing firm boundaries from them while staying generally pleasant to others saves a lot of headaches… but it also prevents me from helping individuals as much as I'd like, sometimes."</p><p>Jaune took some time to consider Elm's words as he walked with her along the top of the wall. To his left was the city of Mantle in all its gloomy glory, with structures of brick and steel standing tall in the morning sun. To his right was a field of mostly barren snow leading up to a massive and incredibly deep crater beneath the floating city of Atlas. The impossibly wide and frighteningly deep hole in the earth was bordered on the far side by mountains that reached almost halfway up to the city. Altogether it looked like the yawning mouth of a gargantuan creature, its rocky teeth reaching up toward Atlas as if it was threatening to swallow the city whole.</p><p>"I think I get it… almost like survivor's guilt, but with being spared from tragedy entirely?"</p><p>"That's actually a pretty apt description, yes," Elm agreed as she continued along the path. "I've had my moments of woe, but compared to what Marrow deals with due to being a faunus, and now the Schnee propaganda? Harriet and Clover's personal issues that I'm not about to discuss? Mine aren't worth mentioning. Losing Vine and the divorce are the two big ones, but the first was a shared experience, and the second one is long in the past."</p><p>Jaune felt as though he had experienced a sudden bout of whiplash as his mind caught up to Elm's words.</p><p>"Wait, you were… you were <em>married?</em>"</p><p>"That hard to believe, huh?" Elm teased as she made her way to an enclosed check-in point upon the wall.</p><p>"No! No, not at all, I…" Jaune tried as Elm once again swiped her I.D. and stepped into the tiny command center. He was quick to follow, sounding apologetic as he scrambled to explain himself. "Just… unexpected, is all! I didn't think any of the Aces would be tied down."</p><p>"We're not," Elm clarified as the lights within the booth turned on automatically and the door closed itself behind Jaune. "It was a while before I signed on, fresh out of the Academy. We were young. Stupid. Convinced that we were soulmates. Living with someone and being codependent is <em>very </em>different from only meeting up when it's fun or convenient. I learned that the hard way. We weren't compatible."</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that," Jaune offered as he took in the various panels, monitors, and other high-tech pieces of equipment within the control room.</p><p>"Eh, it was a learning experience, and we still talk," Elm said with a wave of her hand as she sank into a computer chair and rolled up to a desk occupied by rows of switchboards. "Like I said- nothing to get upset over now, and it was ultimately a positive."</p><p>"I'm glad that you see it that way," Jaune replied as he approached and looked over Elm's shoulder while she began to fiddle with switches. "What's our goal here?"</p><p>"Monitoring and data entry," Elm answered in a bored tone before pointing to a wall occupied by a grid of screens. "Do me a favor and check the security footage over there? Make sure nothing's on fire or exploding."</p><p>"Does that happen often?" Jaune joked as he made his way to the collection of monitors.</p><p>"Less than you'd think, but more than you'd hope," Elm teased. "Learning and growing from tragedy is a useful lesson to learn, Jaune. I think it's one that you understand, from what I've seen of you since you arrived."</p><p>Jaune took in a deep breath through his nose and blew it out from his mouth as he began to examine the monitors one by one, checking for any signs of disturbance. Most of the camera footage was devoid of anything interesting, though a few showed scenes of people walking through the city.</p><p>"…yeah. I… I kinda felt like you do now, until I lost Pyrrha. Like my problems were small, compared to everyone else's. But I think there's value in speaking up about what you're going through, even if it seems insignificant in comparison to what's happening to the people around you. I, uh… I had some <em>concerns</em> that I brought up to the group, and one of my friends… they… you know, they took care of it for me. It was… it was really nice, feeling supported."</p><p>Elm raised a brow as she listened to Jaune fumbling over his words. Though she couldn't see the furious blush he wore as he faced the monitors, though she could tell that <em>something</em> had him flustered. She made a mental note to find out just what it was later.</p><p>"Maybe so. But sometimes, voicing those things only compounds the problems of those you care about. Do you know anything about Vine?"</p><p>"…a little," Jaune said hesitantly. "Very little. Weiss told us some stuff this morning based on what she learned from Clover, but she didn't go into detail. I just know that he was your former leader."</p><p>"He was, yes," Elm confirmed as she slid her chair over to a waiting computer setup and began to type on the keyboard. "He was an incredibly calm, patient man who somehow knew exactly what each of us needed at any given time. Clover and Harriet got far more focus from him than I did, though I don't mean that as an accusation. The opposite, actually. He knew that they both needed help with more personal issues, so he chose to spend more time and energy on them. They were both very close to him."</p><p>"But you weren't?" Jaune asked as he looked over to watch Elm entering data.</p><p>"I was, but on a different level," Elm tried. "We spoke fairly often, but he, too, appreciated the distance between us. We would drink together every now and then. Make small talk. Losing him hurt me, but not to the extent that it hurt the others… especially Harriet. I did what I could to support her and Clover."</p><p>"And you never let them know what Vine meant to you?" Jaune asked, suddenly feeling uneasy.</p><p>Elm spared him a brief, impartial look before turning back to her work.</p><p>"…it didn't seem right to do so when they were affected so heavily. Losing a drinking buddy and coworker doesn't compare to losing… someone as close as he was to Harriet. It wasn't my place."</p><p>"Well… if you ever <em>do</em> want to talk about how you feel, I'd be willing to listen. You know, as an outsider. I'm sure the rest of our team would say the same," Jaune offered as he turned to face Elm and folded his arms across his chest. "Sometimes, you've just gotta get your feelings off your chest before they eat away at you and become something that won't <em>let</em> you hold it back anymore."</p><p>Elm kept her eyes on the screen, her posture and expression totally unchanging as she continued to work.</p><p>"…thanks. I'll keep that in mind… but no promises. Boundaries, and all that. Let's talk about something else."</p><p>Jaune paused for a moment before his lip twitched ever so slightly.</p><p>"Hey, mind explaining how your semblance works, while we've got a second without anything pressing going on?" Jaune asked suddenly. "You used it while we were sparring with Sun and Pyrrha, but I'm not sure I've really got it down just yet."</p><p>"Hm? Oh, I suppose I could go into detail, sure," Elm said with an air of confusion. "It's a fairly simple semblance, though I'll admit, it's a bit weird. I can form a sort of crystallized sheath around my feet to root myself to the ground. I'm practically unmovable, unless of course someone were to cut me off at the ankles or something."</p><p>"What would happen if the ground below you became unstable?" Jaune asked. "Like if it was concrete and someone cracked it, or you tried using it on something loose, like dirt?"</p><p>"I've tried it on dirt, and it's… less than effective," Elm replied. "With the concrete example… well, it wouldn't be ideal. I'd probably fall over and have trouble disconnecting from it, since I'd take the fragments with me while trying to lift my feet again."</p><p>"That's about what I figured," Jaune said with a nod as he made his way to the window overlooking Mantle and set his hands upon the sill. "You really <em>do</em> come off as resilient and immovable, but Sun told me that semblances are a reflection of their user's personality… or maybe something even deeper than that. If your foundation becomes unstable, even with a buildup of little cracks and shifts, then it's going to be pretty hard to stay standing on your own. My semblance lets me boost or restore another person's aura as their defenses start to crumble. Just… think it over, okay?"</p><p>Elm stopped typing as she listened to Jaune's words, disliking them more and more as he continued. She turned off the computer monitor as he finished and found that the reflection staring back at her within the blackened glass was anything <em>but</em> cheerful and enthusiastic. As much as she wanted to look away, it took her quite some time to tear her gaze from the screen and rise into a standing position.</p><p>"…follow me. We've still got six other stations to check," Elm ordered as she made her way to the door and walked back out onto the wall.</p><p>Jaune looked over to watch Elm as she left, before moving to follow in silence.</p>
<hr/><p>
    <strong>Author's Note:</strong>
  </p><p>
    <em>The callbacks never end…</em>
  </p><p>
    <strong>-RD</strong>
  </p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>